Musical Espionage
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Not very many people know that Koenma is gifted with a beautiful singing voice. A talent he inherited from his dead mother. After being forced onstage by Jorge, Koenma sings again after a long hiatus and later on the two go on to form an alternative rock band that has secret messages about the corruption in Spirit World in some of their songs. KoenmaXOC, JorgeXOC Lemon/Lime
1. An Enchanting Voice

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters in this story except for my OCs, Jasmine and Christine. YYH and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own "Heart Shaped Box" because, that belongs to Nirvana. Enjoy the first chapter of this madness._

 **Chapter 1**

The Dark Tournament was in full swing. Team Urameshi had at last made it to the finals and things were going to get a whole lot worse. Speaking of Team Urameshi, their team owner/manager/boss and his ogre servant and friend decided to go out and have some fun for the evening to take the stress off of losing Genkai and the possibility that they may not make it out alive. Ignoring the stares and comments of some of the other hotel guests, who upon seeing a small toddler wearing a big hat and had a little blue pacifier in his mouth and a large blue ogre walk past them and into the hotel's karaoke bar.

Koenma and Jorge had to keep themselves from laughing when they walked in, hearing the horrible voice of the current singer on stage singing a horrible rendition of "Achy Breaky Heart". Poor Koenma bit down on his blue pacifier to stifle his giggles but to no avail. Jorge looked at his currently pint sized boss who looked like he was going red in the face.

"Koenma, sir, are you alright?"

Koenma, who couldn't hold it in much longer, burst out laughing. The other patrons of the bar turned around and looked at the small laughing god.

"No ogre, …..ha, ha, ha….Good god, this guy is so lame. I'm telling you, ogre, some people should not be allowed to get on stage and sing"

Jorge laughed and nodded at his boss in agreement, "Oh definitely, sir. That guy can't carry a tune in a bucket to save his life."

Once the song had ended all the patrons except Koenma and Jorge applauded.

Koenma rolled his large brown eyes, "Why the hell would anyone applaud for that crappy performance?"

Upon hearing Koenma's comment, one of the bar patrons decided to retort, "Got a problem with it pip squeak? Little brats like you shouldn't be here. It's way past your bedtime. Go home to your mommy."

Koenma turned his attention to the drunken patron and snapped, "I think it's past your bedtime, young man. I don't think you know how to mind your elders or who you're dealing with. Keep your damn mouth shut."

The drunk got up out of his seat, "What did you say to me you little runt?" He then picked up his beer bottle and smashed the bottom against the counter, "I don't care if you're a preschooler, I'm still going to fuck you up."

Koenma then gulped and started sucking on his pacifier nervously. Seeing this, Jorge stepped in between his boss and the confrontational drunk, "Hey, we don't want any trouble. My friend was just giving some constructive criticism."

The drunk glared at the blue ogre in rage, "Constructive criticism my ass. That comment about my friend was rude and you know it. I would love to see that little brat go up there and try."

Koenma bit down on his pacifier. He didn't want to. He didn't want to go up on stage and embarrass himself. The thought of the stage lights on him and everyone watching, made him want to faint in fright. Jorge then laughed at the drunk and retorted back, "Sure, my boss can out sing your friend any day. He is very talented and he has been singing since he was still in diapers."

Koenma gasped and shook his head at Jorge's comment, "Ogre, what the hell are you doing? I can't….I can't go up there….."

Before Koenma can finish his sentence, Jorge turned around and put his hand over his mouth and sweat dropped nervously, "What he means is, of course he will do it. Right Koenma, sir?"

The drunk laughed at the sight before him, "What is he going to sing? Nursery rhymes?"

Hearing the drunken patron's comment, laughter erupted from all around the bar. Koenma was greatly reminded of a movie that he and Jorge watched on TV the other night when Koenma was having trouble sleeping. It was a movie from the 1970s called "Carrie" and being that it was his first time ever watching it; Koenma remembered feeling completely sorry for the main character. Seeing her being bullied by her mother and her peers to the point of where she finally snapped and killed them all at the end of the film but, that wasn't what left a lasting impression on the prince's mind. Instead something else had really stuck within his memory of the film. It was a quote in the movie that was said to Carrie, "They're all gonna laugh at you". Now, that he and Jorge were in this predicament, all he can hear was his and Jorge's nervous heavy breathing, the laughter all around the bar, and the horrible quote from the movie "They're all gonna laugh you" over and over in his head.

Koenma had snapped back to the reality of the situation when Jorge spoke once again, "No, of course not. He's too old to be singing songs like that. Koenma has been singing more grown up songs for years now and we'll prove it".

Jorge then scooped his tiny boss up in his arms and carried him backstage to where they met up the both of the Dark Tournament's announcer girls, Koto and Juri who were hosting tonight's musical event. Koenma struggled in the blue ogre's arms, "Put me down, you oaf. Put me down! LET ME GO!" He then proceeded to scream obscenities and kick at Jorge.

Koto and Juri both watched the struggle in front of them, until Juri decided to interrupt the fight between the young prince and the blue ogre who was kind of holding him hostage, "Hello, would the two you be our next act?"

Jorge, who was still struggling with the angry god, shook his head and replied, "No, just my boss here, if he doesn't break free and run away."

Juri nodded, "Okay, then but, he will be our last act for the night because, we have a band from the Demon World performing right after." She then held out her arm, "Right this way, please."

Koenma then stopped struggling and limply rested in Jorge's arms and then asked the fish demon girl, "Where are we going?"

"The green room where we will apply your makeup, the stage lights will make your complexion look washed out if we don't" Koto replied.

Koenma didn't say anything. He just sighed and figured that there was no use in arguing being that he was still pissed off at the fact that he and Jorge had gotten himself into this mess and he just felt like his situation couldn't get any worse. That is until, they finally arrived to the green room and went inside and Jorge placed Koenma on the makeup chair like Koto instructed him to do and she and Juri left to go get the makeup.

Koenma eyed Jorge with utter hatred and anger and viciously barked, "Once this is over, Ogre, you will be punished like you've never been punished before. I don't know what it is yet but, when I do, it'll be the worst punishment! GOT IT?!"

Usually Jorge would be cowering by now but, given the circumstances, he had just about had it with Koenma's attitude. Not just from this evening but, throughout the entire tournament since they had arrived and he was just so fed up with it. There was only one way that Koenma would cooperate and Jorge felt he had no other choice than to resort with his next dirty tactic.

"Koenma, sir, if you don't get up on that stage and sing, not only will that drunk beat us to a pulp but, I'm afraid that I will notify your father about how you chose to skip out on your paperwork to come here and cheer on Yusuke and the team. I do not think that he will be okay with it. When he finds out, you'll receive 100 if not more spankings. Do you want that to happen? Because, I will do it, you've given me no other choice."

Koenma's jaw dropped open so fast that his pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth but, before he can retort to Jorge's blackmail, the ogre continued on his rant.

"I am so sick of your bad attitude, sir. You've been nothing but nasty since we got here and quite frankly, I am sick of it. I should have gone to your father immediately but, like the idiot I am, I chose to go with you and not say anything but, now I think I will. For once in your sad life, Koenma sir, will you stop being a complete and utter ass and be helpful for once!? No, I take that back, you're not an ass, no, you're such a BRAT!"

After Jorge finished his verbal tirade, Koenma fell completely silent. He couldn't believe what has just come from Jorge's mouth. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire life well, not since Sensui and Koashura but, this came very close. The prince felt as if Jorge, the same Jorge who was usually loyal to him without question, had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. Koto and Juri both returned with two purple makeup bags and they set them both on the vanity and opened them up and soon got started on applying foundation on Koenma's face as he just sat there and let the girls did whatever they wanted.

While Juri was applying eyeliner around Koenma's eyes, Koto put her foundation brush away and looked at Jorge and asked him, "Has he picked a song yet?"

Jorge shook his head, "No, do you have the selection somewhere?"

Koto nodded, "Sure do, follow me."

Jorge looked back at his boss who was still being tended to by Juri who was now applying mascara on the prince's long eyelashes. Koenma didn't even look at Jorge being that he had to stay still or he would get poked in the eye with Juri's mascara brush if he had so much as moved his head. Jorge then followed Koto out of the green room to an area backstage that had a book and some sheet music sitting on a table. Koto handed the ogre the book.

"Here you go. We have songs varying from all kinds of genres. Anywhere from pop to country to rap and even grunge rock, name it, we have it all."

Jorge flipped through the song book until he found a song that he felt that was within Koenma's vocal range and knew that his boss liked. He turned his attention to Koto, "This one here."

Koto looked over Jorge's shoulder at the book to see which song the ogre had picked for his boss and raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure? I don't really think this is that little guy's genre. Why don't you pick something a little cuter and poppier?"

Jorge began to scratch the back of his head and shook his head no and replied, "Koenma likes that song and that band. He listens to it a lot of the time. You should hear him sing along to it, his voice makes it sound beautiful even though his father doesn't like him singing stuff like that. He prefers to have Koenma sing opera. While he is very good with that I always thought that he was more suited for things like this."

Koto smiled and she chuckled at bit at Jorge's words. There was no use in arguing with his determination. Back in the green room, Juri had finally put the finishing touches on Koenma's makeup.

"Here you are. Take a look", Juri said with enthusiasm, marveling at her own work.

Koenma turned around and looked at himself in the mirror and just stared at his own reflection. He sighed and remarked, "I look like a doll", noting his rosier cheeks and the blue eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara that made his large brown eyes stand out.

Juri chuckled, "I think you look adorable."

Still consumed in his reflection, Koenma didn't see Koto and Jorge return with a single piece of sheet music in the ogre's hand. Jorge then walked up beside his boss and tapped him on the shoulder and Koenma turned around and snapped his gaze over to Jorge and glared at him with pure disgust, "What ogre? Are you going to yell at me some more? What other form of blackmail do you have?"

Jorge just took a deep breath and exhaled still being annoyed by Koenma's bad attitude. "No sir, I just have your song selection ready."

Jorge then handed Koenma the sheet music and Koenma read the title of the song and asked, ""Heart Shaped Box" by Nirvana?"

Jorge nodded, "Yes sir. I picked it because, I know you really like that song and Nirvana and the best part is that your father is not here to nag at you for singing it. You can do this and won't have to worry about being punished for it. And because it's rock, you can finally tone down on the opera. Do you think you can do it, Koenma sir?"

Koenma was speechless. He didn't know how to react to this. All he did was just nod in reply. Koto then cleared her throat, "It's about time. Lord Koenma has two minutes."

She and Juri then left the green room with Koenma looking at the sheet music. He then sighed and looked at Jorge with fear plastered all over his face, "Ogre, I don't think I can do this. What if I mess this up?"

Jorge smiled and tried to comfort his boss by offering up some encouraging words, "Sir, you won't mess this up. You've sang in front people before. Remember? You know, when you were in Spirit World Kindergarten, you performed with the choir, did solos, and you and Koashura had an act together. Your voice went along perfectly with his acoustic guitar. Back then, you were fearless, you didn't let anything bother you when you performed. What happened to that Koenma?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier remembering those times especially one incident that kept him off stage since, "Ogre, you don't remember do you? You don't remember how Koashura viciously sabotaged our last performance together? You don't remember how I was humiliated and ridiculed in front of not only the school but, in all of Spirit World? You don't remember how I was laughed at and taunted at and how Koashura didn't even stop until I finally had an emotional breakdown when I couldn't take it anymore? If I screw this performance up, I don't think I can bear it. And now you've gotten me into this mess, it's like it's happening all over again. I don't think I can trust you after this is over. Ogre, I thought you would never betray or hurt me but, you did and it really hurts."

Before Jorge tried to say anything else, Juri came back, looking a little impatient with the Spirit World duo. She put her hands on her hips and asked with a little irritation in her voice, "Is Lord Koenma going to do it or not?"

Koenma and Jorge shifted their attention to the impatient and rather irritated fish demon and Jorge replied, "Yes, just give us a minute."

Jorge then looked at Koenma and asked him, "Are you ready, sir?"

Koenma, who felt frightened, betrayed, angry and all around depressed just silently nodded and followed Jorge and Juri out of the green room to the left entrance of the stage. A couple of demons who were doing an okay performance of Madonna's "Like a Prayer" just ended their act and walked past Koenma, Jorge, Juri, and Koto and just giggled seeing Koenma there. Juri then handed Koenma the microphone after retrieving it from one of the demons.

Koto then walked out on stage after the crowd had finished applauding the demon act. She then brought her microphone up to her lips and began her introduction, "Well, that was a half decent performance, wouldn't you say? Well, enough of that, our last act for the evening comes here all the way from the Spirit World. Please give a warm welcome to Lord Koenma, Prince of Spirit World singing his own rendition of a song from the popular rock band, Nirvana's "Heart Shaped Box".

The crowd of demons and corrupted humans didn't even applaud but, instead began talking in very confused whispers amongst themselves. Well most of them, except one person who sat in a dark corner all by himself. Shadows obscured his young face but, long red hair can be seen draped over his shoulders and a funny hat sat on his head. He then bit his lip and thought to himself, "Oh boy, I just really hope he has finally gotten over the incident. I hope you're okay, Koenma."

Meanwhile at the stage's entrance, Koenma took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, the microphone gripped in his small hands. He chewed on his pacifier nervously as the crowd saw his toddler appearance started laughing.

"That's the Prince of the Spirit World? He's just a little runt", one of the bar patrons mocked.

The redheaded young man gasped and mumbled to himself, "You should have come out in your adult form. What you thinking Koenma?"

Hearing the crowd mock his boss, Jorge felt awful. He did this. He did this to Koenma. He betrayed his trust and now his boss is going to pay for his stupidity. Jorge began wracking his brain on thinking of solutions on how to fix this.

Koenma tried to ignore all of the taunts and catcalls from the crowd and walked up to the music stand that held his sheet music in place. He climbed up the wooden box that Koto brought out for him to stand on so he can see the words and notes of the song. Then Juri began to play the backing track and Koenma brought the microphone up to his lips that were hidden beneath his pacifier and began to sing in a quiet voice:

 _She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_ _  
_ _I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ _  
_ _I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap_ _  
_ _I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

"We can't hear you", One of the bar patrons shouted.

Hearing that, Koenma then looked at the crowd and began to sweat nervously and started hyperventilating. Seeing this Jorge knew he had to do something. Hearing some thumping sounds behind him, he turned around and saw a group of demons come in with instrument cases. He walked up to them while they took out their instruments to tune them. "Hello, are you the demon band who's going to play after my boss?"

One of the demons looked up at the ogre and said, "Yes, can we help you with something?"

Jorge nervously scratched the back of his head and looked at the demon's guitar and said to him, "That's a nice guitar you have there. Do you mind if I can borrow it?"

Back on stage, Koenma was still too quiet for anyone to hear him and the crowd was very angry and booing at him. As if things couldn't get any worse, Juri's backing track had failed. Koenma abruptly stopped singing and looked around and felt like he was going to faint.

Meanwhile backstage, Juri was panicking and Jorge walked right past her as the guitar owning demon rolled up the amp next to where Jorge was now standing. The ogre then hooked up the guitar to the amp, slipped the shoulder sling over his big blue shoulder, turned on the guitar's amp, strummed a couple of notes, and gave the thumbs up that cued the guitar playing demon to raise the curtain.

Koenma was now on the verge of bursting into tears and wanting to run away as the crowd booed and jeered more and more and suddenly they grew silent as the curtain was being raised. Koenma then turned around saw his ogre servant right behind him holding a guitar. Jorge then began to play the riff to "Heart Shaped Box" and said encouragingly to Koenma, "Come on, Koenma, sir. Sing with me."

Grateful and surprised that Jorge was doing this for him, Koenma then turned around and faced the bar crowd that had mocked him and brought the microphone back up to his mouth and began to sing now with more confidence and a beautifully enchanting voice rang out of him:

 _She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_ _  
_ _I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ _  
_ _I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap_ _  
_ _I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

The crowd was speechless at hearing the prince's voice. They couldn't believe such a big voice can come from someone who currently, has a toddler's body.

Jorge than went into the intense part of the riff on the guitar and Koenma roared:

 _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice_

The young man sitting the back corner smiled and tapped his foot to the beat of Jorge's guitar riff.

 _Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_ _  
_ _Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath_ _  
_ _Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left black_ _  
_ _Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

At the stage entrance, Koto and Juri began to cheer Koenma and Jorge on, as did the crowd in the bar.

 _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice_

Koenma then stopped singing as Jorge broke into the guitar solo. After Jorge's solo, Koenma then picked right back up with the next verse:

 _She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_ _  
_ _I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ _  
_ _I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap_ _  
_ _I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

The shadowed young man began bobbing his head up and down enjoying Koenma and Jorge's performance. Koenma's anger, stage fright, and sadness had now dissipated and he bellowed out the last chorus:

 _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _  
_ _Hey!_ _  
_ _Wait!_ _  
_ _I've got a new complaint_ _  
_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice, your advice, your advice_ __

The shadowed young man in the back was the first to get up and give Koenma and Jorge a standing ovation. He brought his fingers up to his lips and whistled and the rest of the bar crowd, the demon band along with Koto and Juri at the left stage entrance all applauded and a few more whistles could be heard around the bar. Koenma and Jorge both bowed and before exiting, Koenma looked over to the dark corner to where the shadowy young man was and tried to get a good glimpse of him. Koenma didn't see his face but, he did see his long red hair and him giving the prince a thumbs up before turning around and walking out of the bar.

Following Jorge off the stage, Koenma wondered to himself, "Who was that guy? Why does he seem familiar? Do I know him from somewhere?"

Hearing Koto and Juri congratulating him and Jorge for their awesome performance, Koenma snapped back to reality. Koto then walked back out stage and brought the microphone back to her lips once again, "Wow, I have to say that was the best performance we have heard all night…"

Meanwhile, backstage, the guitar playing demon from the demon band walked up to Koenma and Jorge with a bright smile plastered on his face, "Good job, dudes. You guys kicked some serious ass out there especially, you, your highness, you have some great set of pipes on you."

"Yeah, you guys were awesome", the other members of the demon band chimed in.

Koenma blushed, "Um..thank you".

Jorge then took the guitar sling off his shoulder and handed it back to the demon he borrowed it from, "Thanks for letting me use your guitar. I really needed to fix my mistake of forcing my boss on stage. I didn't want for him to get embarrassed because, he has been through a lot lately."

Jorge then shifted his attention to Koenma and asked him knowing what was going to come next, "Well Koenma sir, you can punish me now. After all, this whole thing was my fault and I did betray your trust and I deserve whatever punishment you're going to give me."

Koenma then raised his small hand and Jorge thought to himself, "Oh, here it comes" bracing himself for the impact of Koenma's hand. But, instead, Koenma stopped and pointed at the ogre, which surprised him. The young god then said to him, "You know what? I think I'm going to let this one slide. Because, this was caused by my stupid comment after all and Ogre, you made up for your mistake with your help and for that, I am grateful."

Jorge felt as if his ears were burning, "Really, you mean you forgive me for blackmailing you?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes but, if you do it again, you will receive a severe punishment are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Just then, the crowd in the bar could be heard chanting, "Encore, encore, we want an encore."

Koto then asked the bar's patrons, "You guys want Koenma and Jorge to perform again?"

They then replied, "Yes!"

Koto then turned her head to the stage entrance and asked them, "Do you guys want to do another song?"

Koenma and Jorge looked at each other and Jorge asked the prince, "So, do you want to sing another one?"

Koenma, for the first time since this evening, smiled and replied, "Yeah, sure, why not? As long as you accompany me again. What you say, Ogre?"

Jorge smiled happily, "Yeah and I have the perfect song in mind."

Five minutes later, Koto introduced Koenma again but, with Jorge, "Back by popular demand, please welcome Lord Koenma on vocals and the blue ogre on guitar performing "Would" by Alice in Chains"

The crowd then broke out into applause and Koenma and Jorge walked out on stage, set up their sheet music and Jorge counted to three and began the song's guitar riff and Koenma's enchanting voice once again rang out all over the bar.

Meanwhile, outside the bar's entrance, a grown up Koashura smiled hearing his former classmate and friend singing once more. As he walked to the hotel's entrance he saw that two young women were there waiting for him. The first young lady was tall with strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and had brown eyes. She was a pretty girl even though she was dressed in a grunge style with blue jeans with holes on the knees, a black and blue flannel shirt with a grey tank top underneath and with dirty sneakers on her feet. The second young woman had long curly brown hair, large pretty brown eyes, and pale skin, with a small amount of freckles that peppered her cheeks. She was also short and thin in stature. Unlike the other girl, this one was dressed more on the fashionable side wearing a babydoll dress with purple roses on it with a purple cardigan that matched and a pair of purple platforms shoes on her small dainty feet.

The taller girl with the strawberry blonde hair walked up to Koashura and kissed him on the cheek and asked him, "See any good singers in there?"

Koashura gave her a small kiss and replied, "Sure did, Kotennyo and you'll never believe who it was"

"Who was it?" the young goddess asked her boyfriend.

"Your ex-boyfriend from several hundred years ago"

"No way! Did he see you?" Kotennyo asked a bit shocked.

"Barely, I was sitting in the back. I just think it's just better that I just keep my distance. I don't think he's forgiven me yet. I don't blame him. I did some pretty shitty stuff to him", Koashura sighed with remorse.

"Yeah, didn't you try to kill him that one time?" the young woman with the brown curls interjected.

Koashura then shifted his attention to her, "Yeah Jasmine and thank you for bringing that up"

The young woman named Jasmine walked up to the godly couple with her hands on her hips, "If memory serves me right, you did that to him because of Kotennyo, right?"

Kotennyo then glared at Koashura, "You did WHAT?"

Koashura then gulped and tried to think of an excuse to defend himself while trying to think of a secret that he can expose about his spiritually aware human roommate but with little success, "Well, I, um….uh…you see, I was…"

Kotennyo crossed her arms and huffed, "Just for that, we're ordering pizza instead of burgers from room service tonight and you can't kiss me for week."

Kotennyo then walked towards the elevator with Koashura and Jasmine behind her and Koashura mumbled to Jasmine, "Thanks a lot, Jasmine."

Jasmine then gave sadistic chuckle, "Don't mention it."

"Human bitch."

"Jackass god."

Kotennyo rolled her eyes annoyed at her boyfriend and her human friend, "Children, will you stop?"

"Yes, mom" both Koashura and Jasmine replied in monotone voices.

"Stop calling me that, geez", Kotennyo said, still very annoyed.

As the two gods and the one human psychic walked past the karaoke bar, Koashura looked over and saw that Koenma and Jorge had finished their second performance and the demon band was now playing. The young god sighed to himself and mumbled, "Koenma, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday and be friends again."

Back in the bar, Koenma and Jorge both left the stage after Koenma washed the makeup off his face in the green room and they were about ready to walk out when suddenly they were stopped in their tracks by the drunken patron who tried to fight them earlier, "Hey, sorry about the way I treated you. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did."

Koenma smiled with relief, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have bad mouthed your friend and said those nasty things to you."

The drunk then happily nodded and replied, "Thank you. Good job on your rocking performance. Say, why don't I buy you and your ogre buddy a drink?"

Koenma shook his head, "No thanks, we got to get back to our hotel room, big day tomorrow. My team is in the finals and I don't want to show up hung over to their match being as I have promised Yusuke I would replace our dead team member."

The drunk gave a friendly smile, "I understand. Good luck tomorrow. You guys have a good night."

"You too", replied Jorge as him and Koenma left the bar. As they were walking toward the elevator, Koenma saw a beautiful curly headed young woman who looked very distressed as she asked the hotel staff if they have seen her purse. One look at her and Koenma blushed a little bit like he did with Ruka earlier on in the tournament, and switched to his tall and handsome adult form.

Jorge then saw the look on Koenma's face and he instantly figured out what his boss was planning, "Koenma, sir. I know what you're thinking, please don't."

Koenma ignored his ogre servant and walked up to the anxious woman, "Hello miss, are you alright?"

The young woman who was now on her hands and knees looking under the furniture of the lobby and looked up at the prince and stood up and she said in an anxious voice, "I lost my purse and I can't find it anywhere. It has everything like my credit cards, money, and my hotel room key. If I don't find it, my friends and I won't be able to get into our hotel room and they will be pissed."

Seeing her desperation, Koenma wanted to help this girl so he asked, "Do you need some help?"

The woman's big brown eyes widened, "Really, you will? Oh, thank you so much."

Jorge sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

"If you don't mind me asking, miss, what does your purse look like?" Koenma asked.

The curly-hair young women softly bopped herself on her head, "Oh, how silly of me. Sorry about that. Well, it's black with an ornate white pattern all over with a black bow on it."

"Why don't we start by looking in the last place you had it last?" Jorge suggested.

The young woman nodded, "Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Koenma chuckled and thought that this girl couldn't be any cuter, "Well, where did you have it last?"

"The hotel's game room, my friend and roommate Kotennyo and I were playing pool and she really kicked my ass at it. I remember I set my purse on the floor so we could play."

As Koenma, Jorge, and the curly haired woman walked together to the hotel game room, the name, Kotennyo rang a few bells in the prince's brain. "Kotennyo, the same Kotennyo from Spirit World Kindergarten? My childhood crush and first girlfriend Kotennyo?" he asked himself in his head. Koenma eyed the young woman walking next to him; he wondered how she would know someone from his childhood, because this girl was obviously human. He had not seen Kotennyo since they ended their short-lived relationship over five hundred years ago and even though he was completely over her and moved on from the relationship, he occasionally wondered what she was up to these days and if she was doing alright.

The three of them finally arrived to the game room and they ran inside and scoured the area for the girl's purse. Koenma walked up the pool table and got on his knees and crawled around it until he nearly bumped into a very stylish black hand bag with ornate white patterns all over with a black bow. Koenma picked up the purse by its black shoulder slings and stood up and asked the lovely young woman, "Is this your purse, ma' am?"

The woman turns around and gasped, "Yes, it is. Thank you much."

Koenma handed her the hand bag and the girl opened it up to make sure everything was still there and she sighed with relief seeing everything was still in it.

Jorge then tapped Koenma on the shoulder and said, "Sir, it's getting late we need to get back to our hotel room and get up bright and early for the finals tomorrow."

Koenma rolled his eyes and replied, "Cool it, Ogre. Just hold your horses." He then shifted his attention to the woman, "You're very welcome. This big oaf here is getting impatient. I have to replace a team member for our tournament team for the finals tomorrow and we have to get up really early."

The woman then felt guilty about keeping the duo out too long, "Oh my god, I had no idea. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you and your ogre friend out too late."

Koenma smiled, "Don't worry about it. You needed help and I was glad I could assist you. You don't mind if I can walk you back to your room? What floor are you on?"

The young woman smiled in return, "I'm staying on the eighth floor."

Koenma gasped and giggled like a complete dork, "Oh my god, so am I, isn't that a coincidence?"

Koenma, Jorge, and the girl walked to the elevator, got inside, and pushed the button to the eighth floor and Koenma couldn't help it but he asked, "So, what's your name, if you don't mind if I ask?"

The woman looked over and smiled at him, "Jasmine", she then held out her hand to him, "nice to meet you, handsome man with the pacifier."

Koenma then removed his pacifier and took Jasmine's hand and kissed it, "I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World and I am very cool."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and Jorge just facepalmed, "Good god, she actually fell for that; when he said that to Kotennyo back in Spirit World Kindergarten, she punched him in the face."

They then reached the eighth floor and Koenma, and Jorge walked with Jasmine to her room where a tall young woman dressed in a grunge style with long strawberry blond hair tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes, and sucking on a lollypop was waiting outside her hotel room for the human physic. She got up from sitting on the floor and said as she took the lollypop out of her mouth, "You found your purse, it's about damn time."

Jasmine smiled at her goddess friend, "Yeah, the Prince of the Spirit World and his ogre friend helped me find it. So Kotennyo, where is your idiot boyfriend. I thought he was going to wait here with you?"

Kotennyo sighed with exasperation, "The dumbass decided he wanted to get some beer, so he went to get some." She then shifted her attention to Koenma and Jorge, "Koenma? Oh my god! It's been a long time. How are you?"

Koenma's suspicions had been confirmed, "Kotennyo? Holy crap, I'm doing fine. What about you? What have you been up to for these last few hundred years?"

Kotennyo gave her lollypop a couple of licks and replied, "Doing great except getting kicked out of Spirit World but, living here in the Human World for these past few months is way better than that dump. So, is your fat tyrant of a father still controlling every aspect of your life?"

Seeing Koenma's nervousness about the mention of his father, Jasmine decided to change the subject, "So Koenma, you're competing in the finals tomorrow? Since you're not a part of Team Toguro so, you're a part of Team Urameshi?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, one of our team members died and Yusuke asked me to replace her and sadly, I agreed."

Kotennyo started laughing at her ex-boyfriend, "Oh my god, really? In Spirit World Kindergarten, you always got your ass kicked when someone challenged you to a fight. Even I beat you up. There is no way in hell you can take on Team Toguro and survive. What hell were you thinking?"

Koenma's eye twitched at his ex's words, "I am so glad that I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

Jasmine sighed annoyed with her friend and handed her the room key, "Here, go back in the room and wait for dumbass to come back."

Kotennyo grabbed the room key still giggling, "Me too Koenma, me too. Have a good night and try not to die."

Koenma bit down on his pacifier and replied, "Shut up, Kotennyo."

Still laughing like a hyena, Kotennyo walked into her hotel room leaving Jasmine outside with Koenma and Jorge. Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes when the door shut, "Sorry about her. She can be such a pain the ass sometimes. So you guys used to date?"

Koenma nodded and cutely scratched the back of his head, "Yes but, it was a long time ago. Looking back on our relationship, it was just puppy love, nothing too serious."

Jasmine gave him a small smile and looked at her watch, "Well, you guys better get back to your room and Koenma, thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek which made the prince blush.

"It was really nice meeting you, your highness. I hope we see each other again some time."

Jasmine then knocked on the door for Kotennyo to let her in and the goddess opened the door and started laughing again, letting her friend in. Jasmine pushed her back in the room and looked back at Koenma and Jorge as she entered and said, "Goodnight Koenma and good luck to you and your team. I hope you guys win."

The door then closed behind her and Koenma was consumed in his thoughts about the kind and beautiful Jasmine until Jorge cleared his throat and said impatiently, "Come on Koenma, sir. It's already one o'clock in the morning. We have to be up in five hours."

Koenma groaned with annoyance, "Alright, Ogre. Quit your nagging."

Koenma and Jorge walked five doors down from where Jasmine and Kotennyo were staying. Upon entering their room, Koenma couldn't help but wonder about the shadowy guy from the bar. Who was he? Did he know him? Why did he cheer Koenma on? Is he being watched or is that guy a guardian angel of some sort? Koenma then fell asleep with all of those thoughts stirring his head.

The next day, the finals of the Dark Tournament commenced. Kurama fought Karasu and won but, the ruling was in favor of Karasu because of a technicality. Hiei took on Bui and won without too much difficulty. Kuwabara fought the Elder Toguro and after some difficulty, he pulled it together and won. As for Yusuke, his battle with Toguro was long and difficult but he pulled through and Toguro was defeated. As for Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo, they watched the finals in the stadium. Both gods protected their human roommate and friend from Toguro's demon energy with their spirit energy. They cheered on Team Urameshi throughout the entire match. They, Team Urameshi, and the other living souls (except for Sakyo) that were still left escaped from the crumbling stadium in one piece with only a few minor scrapes and bruises (hey, Keiko gave Yusuke a good slap for hitting her). The Dark Tournament may now be over but, Koenma's adventure had just begun.


	2. The Mysterious Rescuers

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Diclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being as they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi nor do I own the song "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M. being as it's owned by the band R.E.M. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs, Jasmine and Christine_

 **Chapter 2** : The Mysterious Rescuers

Life had been going well since the Dark Tournament ended. Koenma revived Genkai and Yusuke and the rest of the gang couldn't have been more grateful. It was peaceful for a couple of months that is until the whole fiasco with Sensui happened. It was awful. That case had started out alright with Yusuke defeating Doctor and Kuwabara winning his battle against Mitari. But, after the defeat of Amanuma the Gamemaster, things had started to go downhill.

The battle with Sensui was the hardest that Yusuke had faced since the tournament and having Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama trapped inside of Itsuki's ura-toko didn't help his situation at all. Things went from bad to worse when Koenma showed up and tried and failed to use his Mafukan against his ex-spirit detective. Upon realizing his defeat, Koenma fell to his knees, thinking that he should be the one to die to atone for his sins and not Yusuke or anyone else on Team Urameshi for that matter. But instead, Yusuke was the one to fall and it tore Koenma up on the inside. Not only did everyone else on the team blame themselves but, Koenma did too.

Then Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all chased Sensui into the tunnel to the Demon World after finally gaining a boost in their power. Not long after that, the SDF came and tried to dispose of Yusuke's body after being ordered by King Yama to do so. Koenma then stood up for Yusuke realizing it was his fault for not doing more research into the Urameshi family bloodline. Not long after the SDF's arrival, Yusuke was now revived as a half demon, the mazoku to be exact.

Instead of staying in the cave, Koenma then chose to go with Yusuke to the Demon World to defeat Sensui once and for all and Yusuke defeated the former spirit detective but, not at the result that he had wanted. Before Sensui had died, he explained about his true motives of wanting to open up the tunnel to the Demon World and gave the prince a subtle hint of forgiving him for screwing up his life. Koenma saw that and despite not taking Sensui to the Spirit World and just letting Itsuki take the ex-spirit detective to his pseudo space, Koenma finally felt that it was time to move on from his guilt over ruining Sensui's life.

Upon returning to the Human World, Koenma and the guys were confronted by the SDF outside of the Demon's Door Cave. The captain of the SDF, Captain Ootake spoke angrily with pure disgust for the prince, "Koenma, you know Spirit World won't overlook this treason."

The captain continued his tirade as Koenma and the whole gang turned around and looked him and the entire squad, "You have disobeyed my orders, delivered directly from your father to erase that boy. You let the mazoku emerge, knowing fully well what it could bring. You will take responsibility and come with us."

Koenma then stood there and answered, "Yes, I am no fool, Ootake. I realized what those consequences would be."

Yusuke then glared at them with pure hatred and anger, "You stupid tools."

The rest of the SDF gasped and Ootake mumbled, "Brace yourselves."

Yusuke clenched his fists in anger, "Think you can hide behind your uniforms and push decent people around? Look, I don't start fights with the defenseless but, you're starting to piss me off and that's a whole different thing. And since you're all new here, I'll give you a tip, threatening the guy who helped save us will definitely help piss me off. Koenma did what he could to help and if getting rid of you is what it takes to protect him, I'll kill you all one by one."

At Yusuke's words, the SDF all cowered in fear and still trying to maintain their tough exterior, they then took off for Spirit World. Yusuke then looked at Koenma and asked, "Sorry, was that a bit much?"

Koenma just smiled at the spirit detective, "Not at all, Yusuke, took the words right from my mouth."

As the gang was walking away from the cave, Yusuke couldn't help but notice something was a bit off. The spirit detective noticed that some of the birds in the trees were kind of following them from going from one tree to another as they passed them. He had also noticed everybody else in the group were just too quiet and calm and happy for some weird reason well, except for one. Yusuke looked over at his boss and heard him singing a very soft melody.

The detective had to admit that the prince had a wonderful voice but, something about it seemed off. Yusuke then cleared his throat and decided to say something, "Koenma, hey Koenma. HEY PACIFIER BREATH!"

Koenma then stopped singing and replied sounding very annoyed, "What is it Yusuke?"

Yusuke wanted to say something about Koenma's singing. He really, really wanted to but, looking at his boss and realizing that the prince has a whole lot to deal with right now, the half demon spirit detective decided to not to tease him for a change. But, instead he decided to ask him something else, "So Koenma, uh…are you doing alright?"

Koenma raised his eyebrows at Yusuke, "I'm okay, and why do you ask?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Just asking because of the whole mess with Sensui, that's all."

The prince then narrowed his eyes at the detective. He wasn't buying it. Yusuke's concern didn't seem genuine to him, "Yusuke, I know you were going to ask me something else. Don't cover up what you were going to say to me. If you have something to say about my singing, just go ahead and say it."

Yusuke then knew there was no way in trying to hide it but, he decided to say it in the nicest way possible to not upset Koenma, "Okay, you caught me. I just wanted to say that yeah, you have a nice voice and uh…I just wanted to ask.."

Koenma sighed getting a little impatient with Yusuke, "Yes, I'm waiting."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head and bit his lip and asked, "That song you were singing is that song from the movie "Reality Bites"?"

Koenma shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that it's called "Stay" by some lady called Lisa Loeb. Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah and I have heard it so many times before and because, Keiko really likes it."

Koenma just gave the half demon a small smile and said, "Oh, okay then. I'll just pick up where I left off." Then the prince started singing again and walked up to the front of the group.

Kuwabara who still had a sleeping Hiei draped over his shoulders walked up beside his half demon friend and mentioned, whispering, "Hey Urameshi, I wasn't going to say anything but, have you noticed that there is something weird about Koenma when he sings?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, I did and I have never been around anyone with that kind of ability. It's kind of freaking me out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There is something eerie about it. I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing." Kuwabara informed his friend.

Overhearing her boyfriend and friend, Keiko decided interject, "I don't know what your guys' problem is. Koenma's voice seems fine to me. It's smooth and beautiful. I have never heard anyone sing like him."

"Keiko, that's because you can't sense things like me and Kuwabara. Let's ask Shizuru. Hey Shizuru!"

Shizuru stopped in her tracks, "What?"

Her brother, Yusuke, and Keiko stopped to talk to her as the rest of the group left the four of them and a sleeping Hiei behind as they continued walking. Then Yusuke asked her, "Shizuru, have you sensed something about Koenma when he sings?"

Shizuru's eyes widened at the half demon's words, "Yeah, I thought I was the only one."

"So sis, do you think there is something eerie about it?" her younger brother asked her curiously.

Shizuru nodded, "Yes but, I don't really think it's a negative thing."

"See, thank you", said Keiko knowing she was right.

"Well, how do you know that? He's attracting all kinds of animals like birds and I think I just saw a squirrel following us." Yusuke observed.

Shizuru sighed along with Keiko getting annoyed the boys' paranoia and pinched the bridge of her nose and replied, "You guys are overreacting. Yes, Koenma does seem to have some weird magical properties to his voice but, it's not causing anyone any harm and I don't think he even realizes it."

Keiko shifted her attention to her friend, "What makes you say that?"

Shizuru reached into her pocket and took out her pack of cigarettes and the lighter that was given to her by Sakyo before he died and she popped one into her mouth, lit it, and took a drag, "I don't know, it's kind of difficult to explain but, when he starts singing, I start to feel peaceful and happy, like as if everything is going to turn out wonderful and nothing bad can happen. And yes, Yusuke, the animals like the birds and the woodland creatures that have been following us too. I guess they can sense that same happiness."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet for a moment and back up to Shizuru, "What do you mean, he doesn't realize it?"

The human psychic took another drag from her cigarette, "I think he doesn't know what his voice can do. His father probably never even told him. If Koenma isn't careful, he could possibly attract some unwanted attention from it."

Yusuke looked back to the rest of the group who were several paces away and ran back up to them with Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru at his heels. By now, Koenma had stopped singing and the half demon spirit detective caught up to him but stayed a couple of paces away. Yusuke felt genuine concern for his boss and it dawned on him. What did he really know about Koenma? He had never taken the time to get to know him but, instead he always teased him and called him names.

The half demon wanted to tell the prince about his voice's magical properties but, he didn't want to frighten him or there would be a chance that Koenma would never believe him. So, Yusuke decided to keep this between him, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. Well, at least until the time was right.

They continued walking for another half hour until they broke off to go their own separate ways leaving Koenma alone by himself until Genkai turned around and came back to accompany her longtime friend. "Are you going to go back to Spirit World?" she asked him.

Koenma shook his head, "No, if I go back, there will be a chance that I might be imprisoned or executed for going against my father."

Genkai nodded with understanding, "Do you need a place to stay?" she offered.

Koenma thought about it for a moment and shook his head up and down, "Yes, I am afraid I have nowhere to go."

Genkai smiled and turned around, "Follow me." She said as she led the way to her compound.

After about an hour and a half, Koenma and Genkai arrived at her compound. The small elderly woman opened up the large double doors at the entrance and they both went inside and shut the doors. Genkai then lit some candles to illuminate the room, "I have an extra room right down the hallway with a futon to sleep on. Follow me."

Koenma then followed Genkai down the hallway to the spare bedroom where she opened the door and turned on the light. It was a small room with one window to the outside that overlooked the vast backyard area that went to the entrance of the dark forest and there was a futon that had a single quilt and a pillow on it, with a wooden nightstand sitting right next it.

Genkai then looked up at the tall prince and asked him, "Do you think you would be comfortable here? It's not much and I know this is something that you're probably not used to."

Koenma just smiled and replied, "I think it's fine, Genkai, thank you." He then sat down on the futon and surprisingly, he found it to be very soft and comfortable.

The elderly psychic smiled at how well her friend was adjusting, "If there is anything you need, anything like another blanket or a pillow or anything else at all, don't be afraid to ask."

Koenma then smiled and nodded at Genkai's hospitality and yawned, feeling so exhausted from not getting any sleep for more than twelve hours. "Thank you for doing this for me, Genkai. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. You're a really good friend."

Genkai nodded and then replied, "You're very welcome, Koenma. Are you going to be okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

The prince then rubbed his eyes, yawning once more and replied, "Yes. Well as okay as I'm going to be."

Still concerned about Koenma but, seeing as how he needed his sleep, Genkai then nodded and turned to leave room saying, "Well, goodnight Koenma."

"Goodnight Genkai." He said as the door shut behind her.

Koenma then slipped off his red cloak, his shoes, undid his sash at his waist, slipped off his blue tunic, and took off his shirt, and climbed into bed. As he snuggled into the quilt, Koenma's mind was racing thinking about all of the events that had happened in the cave especially when he disobeyed his father. There was no doubt now that King Yama was now scouring the three worlds looking for him and what scared him the most is what would happen if his father had found him. Trying to think of something to get his mind off of it, Koenma's thoughts went to wondering about Jorge and if he was doing alright without having him around and then somehow he thought about the young woman he met at the Dark Tournament.

He hadn't seen her in the last couple of months and he wanted to know how things were going with her and what her life has been like since the tournament ended. The prince then closed his tired eyes thinking about the kindhearted and beautiful Jasmine. He fell asleep wondering if he was ever going to see her again.

Koenma woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. Seeing a brown squirrel sitting on the edge of the window sill outside, the young god opened up the window. The squirrel didn't run away but just stayed there running along the wooden window sill. "Good morning," he cheerfully said to the squirrel.

It stopped running along the window sill and looked at Koenma with some curiosity, sensing that the being in front of it wasn't human. "Are you hungry, fella?" Koenma asked the squirrel. The squirrel just looked at him and gave a few squeaks.

The prince then got up off the futon and responded, "Don't move, I'll be right back." He then walked out of the spare bedroom to Genkai's kitchen and opened up the pantry and took out a loaf of bread and cut a couple of pieces for himself. He also opened up the fridge and looked around it until he reached the fruit drawer, opened it, and saw some fresh red berries in a plastic Tupperware container and grabbed it before shutting the fruit drawer and the refrigerator.

The young god then returned to the guest room and was happy to see that the squirrel was still sitting there waiting for him. Koenma sat back down on the futon and placed the slices of bread and the Tupperware container full of the red berries on his lap. He then opened up the berry container and took out a couple of red berries and gave them to the squirrel. The squirrel picked up one of the berries and began to munch on it happily as Koenma took a couple of bites from his bread and popped some berries into his mouth. After swallowing his food, the prince gave the squirrel a couple more berries and it happily ate them. Koenma continued to give the squirrel more berries and then he spoke to it, "You're really friendly. Do you come here often?"

The brown squirrel just twittled its nose and moved its chubby cheeks as it ate the red berry it held in its small paws. "I bet you're not hiding from a wrathful father are you? I wonder what it's like to be a squirrel. Going from tree to tree, eating nuts and berries and not having to worry about responsibilities and just running around not giving a care about anything." He gave the squirrel another berry, "I don't know what I am going to do here in the Human World. I have this feeling that things are going to get very complicated."

While Koenma continued to feed the squirrel and talk to it about his situation, Genkai woke up in the other room hearing her friend talking and walked to the guest room. The small old psychic crossed her arms across her chest, chuckling and said to her godly friend, "I see you met Bob."

Koenma turned around and greeted her, "Good morning, Genkai. Bob?"

Genkai nodded, "Yeah, he comes here every morning for breakfast. I once nursed him back to health and he has been coming back every morning since I released him."

Koenma then shifted his attention back to Bob the squirrel, "That's awfully kind of you. Is he your pet of some sort?"

Genkai walked up to her friend and stood beside him and looked at Bob, "No, not really. He's more like a little friend that comes here to show his gratitude for when I took care of him."

Koenma then gave the squirrel two more berries and looked over to Genkai, "How did he get injured?"

The elderly woman shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know. I went outside to pick some more fresh red berries," she gestured to the container full of berries sitting on Koenma's lap, "and I found him in a clearing in the forest with a broken leg and I took care of Bob until I felt he was fit to be released back out into the wild and I am still surprised that he still comes back. He's a funny little squirrel."

Just then, Bob the squirrel finished his last red berry, gave Koenma and Genkai a couple of chirps and squeaks and scurried away, whipping his bushy tail behind him.

Genkai smiled at the bushy tailed rodent and said, "See ya tomorrow, Bob." She shifted her attention back to her royal friend, "Hungry for a real breakfast?"

Koenma looked at the red berries in his lap and back at Genkai, "Sure, if you include these delicious berries."

Genkai chuckled and smiled, "Okay. While I'm preparing the meal, why don't you go take a shower and put on some different clothes? You cannot go wandering the Human World wearing your royal robes and the mark on your forehead exposed. It'll make you a walking target for any assassin to find you."

The prince shut the Tupperware container, handed it to Genkai, and finished his bread slices, and then replied, "I don't have any human clothes."

Genkai nodded, "I have an outfit you can wear. I'll bring it to you while you're in the shower."

Koenma and Genkai then left the spare bedroom. The elderly psychic led Koenma to the bathroom and handed him a towel and a washcloth and instructed him on how to operate her shower. She then left him to his own devices while she searched the closet for something that her longtime friend could wear until she found an outfit that she was sure that he would like and could fit his body.

Genkai arrived back at her bathroom and before she could knock on the door, she heard Koenma singing along to the song, "Glycerine" by Bush playing on the radio that she kept in there. The tiny old woman knocked on the door and said, "Koenma, I have your clothes, is it alight if I can come in?"

Koenma then stopped singing and replied to her, "Yes, come in."

Genkai then opened the door, walked in and set the clean set of clothing on the sink and she turned toward the shower curtain that hid the naked bathing god from view and asked him, "Having fun?"

Koenma then peeked his head around the shower curtain with his brown hair sticking up from the shampoo that was currently on his head and smiled, "Yes, I am. I sing in the shower all the time. It's fun."

Genkai chuckled at Koenma's spiky hair and at what he just said, "Okay but, whatever you do, do not dance because you could slip on a bar of soap."

The prince just laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid" then he went behind the shower curtain and began to sing along to the new song which was "Found Out About You" by the Gin Blossoms playing the radio. Koenma's enchanting voice rang out all over the bathroom which made Genkai smile at how happy it made her feel and she then left the room saying to him, "Well don't have too much fun. I'll have our breakfast ready in thirty minutes."

Koenma continued to sing along to the song in the shower until it ended and he began to make up his own lyrics to the melody to the next song playing on the radio. He then held up his fist to his mouth, pretending that he had a microphone in his hand and then sang out:

 _You're a liar_

 _You're a creep_

 _I wish I wasn't your son_

 _Cause, you're the biggest backstabber I know_

 _Oh how I can't stand you_

The young god washed the shampoo out of his hair and bellowed out:

 _You will no longer have control over me_

 _I am tired of being your pasty and your pawn_

 _You never loved me_

 _So, don't try to say you do_

 _You claim that you're for the greater good_

 _But, we all know that's just full of shit_

After going on throughout the duration of the song, Koenma stopped singing about how much he is so pissed off and disgusted with his father. He then turned off the faucet and climbed out of the bathtub, dries himself off, got dressed and then left to go to the kitchen to meet Genkai for breakfast.

The smell of pancakes filled the air along with eggs, toast, and ham. It made the young god very hungry despite eating bread and berries earlier this morning when he fed and talked to Bob the squirrel. Koenma then sat down at the small table in the center of the medium sized kitchen and says, "Smells really good, Genkai."

Genkai then set down the pancakes, eggs, ham, toast, and the red berries Koenma loved so very much on the center of the wooden table and replies to her friend, "I hope you're hungry because, I made a lot for the both of us."

The prince nodded, "Yes, very." Genkai then began to serve him pancakes and asked him, "How many do you want?"

"Hmmm…four please", Koenma responded and the old woman gladly placed four pancakes on Koenma's plate and asked, "Eggs?"

"Please and thank you. May I have some ham and berries too?" Genkai smiled and nodded, "Of course." She then gladly scooped some eggs and berries and placed a piece of ham on a second plate for him and walked over to her pantry and took out two bottles of syrup.

"Homestyle or maple flavor?" Genkai asked Koenma. The god pointed to the maple syrup, "I would love maple please."

The elderly psychic sat down across from Koenma and passed him the maple syrup after putting the homestyle syrup away in her pantry. They ate their breakfast in silence for about fifteen minutes until Genkai spoke, "So, what you have planned since you're not slaving over paperwork in Spirit World?"

The young god looked up after eating his eggs and berries and took a sip of apple juice, "I plan on going to the city, just to go have a look around."

Genkai took a bite from her pancakes and gulped down some milk and responded, "Before you do, we have to cover up the mark on your forehead."

Koenma finished his meal and drank the last of his apple juice and asked her, "What do you have in mind?"

Genkai finished her breakfast and emptied her milk cup and dabbed her mouth with her napkin and said, "I have something but, it may clash with that grey suit."

After clearing the table, Koenma and Genkai went to go find the thing that the old woman had that would cover up the mark on his forehead. Genkai opened up her closet and she dug around in one of her boxes and found a purple headband and handed it the young prince, "Here, it's not much but, it'll help."

Koenma then slid it on over his forehead and it completely covered up the "Jr" mark. He then looked at his elderly friend and asked her, "How do I look?"

Genkai gave him a thumbs up, "Looking good, handsome."

Koenma laughed at Genkai's comment and jokingly said, "You old flirt."

"Proud of it", she chuckled joking back and then dove back into the box that she took the headband out of. Koenma then decided to ask her, "What you are doing?"

Looking through the box, Genkai responded, "I'm looking for an old wallet you can use. You're going to need some money for when you going into the city. Ah, here it is."

The old psychic stood up with a black leather wallet in her small wrinkly hand and gave it to Koenma, "I have some extra money you can use." She then took a jar out of her closet and opened it and gave Koenma a big wad of cash and he widened his brown eyes, "Wow Genkai, you really saved up a lot?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have a whole lot of money saved for mainly emergencies such as this one."

Koenma was speechless and grateful that Genkai was helping him in this difficult time he was going through. He nodded and said, "Thank you, Genkai. You're a good friend and I don't know what I could have done without you."

The prince got on his knees and hugged his elderly friend and stood up and left the compound and walked down the staircase. He walked for about an hour and a half until he got to a bus stop and only waited about five minutes until the bus arrived and opened its doors. Koenma stepped on and given that it was his first time ever being on a bus, he looked at the bus driver with kind of a confused look on his face. The bus driver then said to him in an impatient voice, "Hey young man, you need to hurry up and pay and sit down."

"Oh sorry, this is my first time ever being on a bus." Koenma then paid the bus fare and sat down hearing the bus driver say, "Damn rich boy."

Koenma sat down on the last available seat of the crowded bus. The driver drove down his route for about fifteen minutes until it stopped again to let some people off and just one new passenger on. Seeing who the new passenger was, Koenma gasped. It was her; it was the lovely curly haired young woman he met at the Dark Tournament, Jasmine. She looked very beautiful to him wearing a watermelon colored coat with her black and white hand bag slung over her slender shoulder. Jasmine looked around for a place to sit until Koenma decided to speak up, "There is an empty seat over here", and he pointed to the now unoccupied one right next to him.

Jasmine sweetly smiled at the prince, "Thank you so much" she then sat next to him and then looked at him for a minute and asked him sensing his aura, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Koenma giggled like a complete dork like he did at the Dark Tournament, "Um, yes." He then lifted his purple headband to give her a small glimpse of the "Jr" mark on his forehead. Jasmine gave him a bright smile, "Koenma? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Spirit World."

Koenma covered his forehead back up, "Well, it's a long story." Jasmine put her purse on her lap, opened it up and applied some chap-stick on her pink lips and replied, "I have some time to listen. Go ahead."

Koenma took a deep breath and then explained to her about the Sensui case, disobeying his father to protect Yusuke and about all the mistakes he made in the past which caused those chain of events to happen. About five minutes later Koenma and Jasmine both got off at the same stop and Jasmine broke the silence between them, "Don't beat yourself up over something that was beyond your control. You did your best to make up for those screw ups. You made some mistakes, who hasn't? Hell, even I made some pretty stupid choices in the past. Nobody's perfect."

Koenma felt touched by this woman's compassion and understanding which left him speechless. Jasmine then thought of a good way to cheer the young god up, "Why don't we go get a coffee at the local café and talk?"

Koenma smiled, "I would love that" He then followed the curly haired psychic to the local café and they both entered and sat down on a soft couch that was in front of the coffee counter. Jasmine sat her purse next to her and removed her coat to reveal a cute blue crushed velvet dress. A waitress came up to the duo and asked them, "What will the two of you like to drink?"

Jasmine shifted her attention to the waitress and said, "I would like a latte. What about you Koenma?"

"I would like some hot chocolate with some whipped cream please."

The waitress wrote their order down and left. Koenma decided to break the ice this time, "Jasmine, I don't know much about you other than you being friends with my old childhood girlfriend. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Jasmine smiled and said, "Well, where do I start? Well, I am originally from Alaska and my family and I moved here to Japan when I was 13. I just finished up high school about three years ago and I am a pre-med student currently taking the last of my prerequisites to get into the University's medical program."

"Do you want to become a doctor?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I love helping and taking care of people. It's my passion and I also feel it's my calling."

The waitress returned with Koenma's hot chocolate and Jasmine's latte and set them down on the wooden coffee table that was in front of the couch they were sitting on and left.

Jasmine picked up her latte and blew on it a little bit and took a small sip and Koenma asked her very curiously, "How did you get the feeling you knew me from somewhere?"

The young woman held her large coffee cup in her hands and said, "I was born with a high spiritual awareness. It runs in my mother's family. I have it, my mom has it, my sister has it and so does my brother. My dad on the other hand, he's one hundred percent normal." Koenma blew on his hot chocolate and took a small sip of the hot liquid as he continued to listen to Jasmine talk, "On the bus, I sensed something was special about your aura but, I wasn't too sure at first but, when you showed me your mark on your forehead, my suspicions were confirmed."

The college bound psychic took another sip of her latte, "What about you? Tell me about yourself, Koenma."

The prince sipped from his hot chocolate again, "Well, um…uh, well. I was born and raised in Spirit World. My father is King Yama but, I never even knew my mother."

Jasmine put her latte on the wooden coffee table and asked, "How come?"

Koenma sighed and stared at his hot chocolate filled coffee cup, "She died. She died giving birth to me." Jasmine then gave the prince a look of sympathy and patted his hand, "I'm so sorry." She then tried to change the subject by asking him, "What about siblings? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, I'm an only child. What's it like having them?" He asked her. He always wanted to know what it would be like to have to have a brother or a sister to help keep him company (well, other than Jorge).

Jasmine picked up her coffee cup and sipped on some more of her latte, "Well, it was great but, a lot of the time we drove each other crazy. My sister, Caroline and I are much closer in age than me and my brother Niles. So, she and I got along better. Niles is the oldest, he lives in Kyoto and works as an electronics salesmen and Caroline is currently in graduate school working on her Master's in Elementary Education. She wants to become a kindergarten teacher."

"Do you two go to the same University?" the god asked her and Jasmine shook her head, "No that's mainly because, her University didn't have what I was looking for academic wise."

The curly haired psychic sipped on her latte again, "I still talk to them and my parents on the phone every now and then, just to update them on what's been going on with me…."

Koenma continued to listen to Jasmine talk about her family and her childhood until something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over at the window and saw someone in a trench coat with sunglasses and blue hair standing outside the café. The prince recognized the individual as Botan. Feeling guilty about what he was going to do next, he interrupted Jasmine's story about going skiing with her sister, "Jasmine, hold that thought. I need to go take care of something really quick."

Koenma set his hot chocolate down on the wooden coffee table and walked out of the café and walked up to Botan. He was so happy to see his grim reaper friend but, she didn't look so happy to see him but, she still gave him a half smile and said, "Sorry, am I a interrupting a date?"

Koenma blushed, "No, you're not and it's not a date. It's just two people who just happen to become friends just having a nice conversation getting to know each other with hot chocolate and coffee."

Botan looked through the window and looked over her sunglasses and said, "Mmmhmmm…looks like a date to me. She's very pretty, Koenma." She shifted her attention back to her boss, "Is she the girl from the Dark Tournament that you kept talking about?"

Koenma's cheeks turned bright red at what the grim reaper just asked, "Yes. What are you doing here, Botan?"

Botan stopped picking on the prince and said, "Oh right" she then reached into her coat pocket and withdrew a manila envelope and felt completely awful for what she was about to say, "I hate to do this but Koenma, you and Yusuke have just been served."

Botan handed him the envelope and Koenma had a confused expression on his face, "What? What do you mean Yusuke and I have just been served?"

Botan sighed, "All I can say is that it is not good, Lord Koenma. Also, you will not believe this but, your father has just separated all of the people who work for you and sent them out of the castle in different directions. I don't know why he is doing that but, I have a really bad feeling about it."

The young god felt like vomiting. He put his hand on his face and took a deep breath and dropped his hand at his side. Botan spoke again, "I almost forgot to mention, Jorge is coming here soon. He really wants to talk to you. Ayame too, she's going to come by with another secret message soon so, be prepared."

Koenma just silently nodded. Botan checked her watch and said, "I gotta get back to Spirit World before anyone notices that I have been gone for too long." She summoned her oar and she looked over at her friend, "Are you going be okay?"

Koenma shook his head and gave her a short reply, "I don't know."

Botan then hopped on her oar and looked back at her boss and friend feeling genuine concern for him and flew off back to Spirit World. Koenma walked back into the café just staring blankly at the envelope feeling afraid for what kind of content it contained. Jasmine finished her latte and she looked over at her newest godly friend and asked him seeing the look on his face, "What happened?"

Koenma sat down on the couch and bit his lip, not wanting to open up the manila envelope, "One my friends who also work for me just secretly came to give me a warning about everything that's currently happening in Spirit World and she gave this to me."

Jasmine looked at the manila envelope, "What's in it?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet."

"Just open it up and find out."

Koenma took a deep breath and opened it up and took out a since piece of paper that was written in what he recognized to be his father's handwriting. The prince scanned the letter and began to feel sick to his stomach and began to hyperventilate and only one word that came out of his mouth, "No, no, no, no, no…"

Jasmine felt concerned about the prince and asked him, "Well, what is it?" Koenma felt like he couldn't breathe and began to sweat, feeling like he was going to faint. "Koenma, are you okay?" the psychic college girl asked him.

Koenma shook his no and put his head in his hands. He felt awful. He felt like it was all because of him that he and Yusuke were now in this mess. If he had done more research, then his father wouldn't have just sent this horrible message. The prince took a deep breath and finally spilled his guts, "My father has just fired Yusuke and I have been exiled for disobeying him."

"Oh no, Koenma, I'm so sorry."

"Not only that, but he also wants Yusuke dead because, he thinks that he is a viable threat. I can't believe this. I just…I just…"

Seeing Koenma looking like he was going to have a breakdown and probably pass out, Jasmine turned around and asked one of the waitresses, "Can you get us some water and a paper bag?" The waitress nodded, "Right away, ma'am." Jasmine responded, "Thank you."

She then scooted closer to her new friend and put her hand on his shoulder and tried to say in a soothing voice, "Koenma, Koenma, look at me, look at me. Just breathe, relax" she then looked around, "Can someone hurry up with the water and the paper bag?"

The waitress returned, "Sorry about that, here you are ma'am. Is your boyfriend going to be okay? Should I call an ambulance?" Jasmine shook her head, "No thanks, I have everything under control."

The waitress nodded and walked away leaving Jasmine to care for Koenma. Jasmine handed Koenma the paper bag and the god began to breathe into it. The young psychic began to say in a soothing voice, "Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe in, breath out…" she instructed him to do for a couple of minutes.

Koenma breathed in the paper bag for a couple more minutes until he put it down and Jasmine handed him the glass of water, "Feeling better?" She asked him.

The prince nodded, "Yes, very much." He took a few sips of water, "Thank you." Jasmine smiled, "No problem. Hey, why don't we go for walk to take your mind off of it?"

Koenma smiled brightly at his new friend's request, "I would like that very much." He then took out his wallet and tried to pay for their hot drinks but, Jasmine beat him to it. Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head, "Um, thank you, Jasmine. I was going to get that."

The young woman just giggled, "It was no problem at all. You're going through a really hard time so; just let this be on me." She put on her coat and said, "Shall we go?" Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yeah." They then proceeded to leave the café until Koenma stopped her in her tracks and said, "Jasmine, you almost forgot your purse."

Jasmine started to laugh at her forgetfulness, "Oh dear, not again. Thank you Koenma." The prince handed her the purse that she almost lost once again. Jasmine slung it over her slender shoulder and she and Koenma went for a small walk around the park.

They went for that walk and talked some more for about two hours until Jasmine checked her watch, "Yikes, I did not know that it was getting late. I have to pick up Kotennyo from her art class in twenty minutes and I promised her that she and I were going to have a girls' night out. Koenma, thank you for the wonderful day, I had a great time getting to know you."

Koenma smiled and replied, "As did I, and I have to thank you for helping me relax. I probably would have passed out from the terrible news my father sent me."

The curly haired woman gave him a warm smile showing her slightly crooked teeth and nodded, "You're very welcome, Koenma. I still had a great time. I really like hanging out with you."

The young god gave a slight nod, "Me too. Um Jasmine, um…uh…do you want to hang out again some time?"

Jasmine's face lit up, "Yes, I would love to. Oh, here" she then opened up her purse and took out a pen and a small paper pad and she wrote down something on it and tore the piece of paper off the pad, folded it up and gave it to Koenma.

"Here's my phone number, give me a call and we can hang out, go see a movie, get something to eat, or just to talk."

"May I see your pen and paper?" Jasmine gave it to the prince and he wrote down Genkai's number and gave her the piece of paper (and her paper pad and pen back) that it was on, "Here's the number of where I'm staying at. Give me a call if you want to…um hang out."

Jasmine chuckled cutely and stood on her tip toes and kissed Koenma's cheek and said, "Bye, thank you for today. You take care. I hope things get better for you and Yusuke." She then walked away waving to Koenma, who also waved back to her until she was too far away to see.

Later that week, Koenma once again went into the city and walked into the same café that he had gotten to know Jasmine at. Disappointed that she wasn't there but, then he remembered that she told him about how she's in college and he just figured that she's either attending class or possibly studying. Seeing that the couch in front of the coffee counter was currently occupied by a large group of people, the young god got a seat by himself next to a window.

"Hello sir, can I get you anything?"

Koenma shifted his attention to the waitress and replied, "Yes, do you any ice cream sundaes by any chance?"

"Yes sir, we do."

"Then I'll have that. Thank you."

The waitress took his order and left. As soon as the waitress left, Koenma saw Yusuke at the entrance to the café and wondered to himself, "Shouldn't he be in school?"

The now ex-spirit detective looked around and saw Koenma and the prince groaned thought to himself, "Oh shit, here we go." He did not want to deal with Yusuke's stupid crap today.

Yusuke walked over to Koenma's table and asked him, "Can I join you pacifier breathe?" Koenma rolled his eyes and said very annoyed with the half demon, "Yeah sure, whatever." He then saw the looks on some of the café's patrons' faces when Yusuke called him "pacifier breathe" sighed and barked at them, "What are you looking at?"

The café patrons turned around and went back to mind their own business. Yusuke sat down and the two of them began to talk about why Koenma couldn't get back to Spirit World, Yusuke's defeat of Sensui and the former spirit detective's empty feelings about it. Koenma then asked him, "Do you regret it Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked at his hands and mumbled, "Regret what?"

"Leaving Demon World to come back home?"

Before Yusuke could respond, some of the café patrons were looking at them again and Koenma was so fed up and annoyed with them at this point, "Yusuke, let's finish this conversation somewhere else."

"Why?" Yusuke asked

"Because, some people cannot mind their own business and I am not sure if anyone of them are a spy or an assassin sent by my father or not. They're making me feel a bit uncomfortable." Koenma then took out his wallet and paid for his ice cream and Yusuke's coffee he ordered during their conversation and they both left the café.

A few minutes later, the prince and the half demon reached a playground where they sat swinging on the swings. Well, Koenma did anyway, Yusuke just stood on the second one and they talked some more about Yusuke's unhappiness and how he would miss his mom, Keiko, and Kuwabara if he went back to Demon World. Koenma then decided to speak up and say, "Yusuke, you have deep issues even I can't resolve. What about an old hermit who has her whole life about these things?"

"Who, you mean Grandma?"

"Yeah"

"You know what she's going to say to me?"

Koenma then decided to change the subject or at least get Yusuke to focus on something else, "Are you hungry?" Yusuke looked over to his former boss, "Why?"

Koenma shrugged, "You want to go grab a bite to eat? I'm buying."

The half demon looked at the young god for a minute and said, "Okay, you better."

Koenma and Yusuke both walked down the street to a local diner and sat down. They both looked at their menus and Koenma tried to think about what to say to the depressed demon sitting across from him until he heard the bell at the diner entrance ring when the door opened and in walked Jasmine and her friend who was also Koenma's ex, Kotennyo. The prince looked over at the two girls who walked in and Yusuke seeing this decided to ask, "So, which one is the girl from the Dark Tournament that you have a crush on?"

Koenma ducked behind his menu when Yusuke said that, gritted his teeth and mumbled, "Dammit Yusuke, keep it down. She'll hear you." Yusuke chuckled, "So, which one is she?"

Koenma still hiding behind his menu, said almost whispering,"The beautiful one with the big brown eyes and the luscious curls." The half demon looked over to the table across the diner where Kotennyo and Jasmine were sitting engaged in a conversation amongst themselves.

Yusuke looked back over to Koenma and forced him to put his menu down and gave him a bit of a twisted smile and said, "Aw…now I see why you got the hots for her. She's quite the looker." The half demon then got a brilliant idea in his head, "Why don't we go join them? Hell, you already know that curly haired chick."

"Yusuke, I know the other girl too."

The former spirit detective gave his ex boss a surprised look, "Whoa, from where?"

Koenma sighed, "She was my first girlfriend from a long time ago. Five hundred years to be exact. It was just puppy love that didn't really last long. Besides, she broke up with me because; she had feelings for someone else. I guess you can say the break up was kind of mutual."

"Why?"

"I realized I didn't have any true feelings for her either. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kotennyo but, I didn't feel any romantic love for her. Then again, I was young and I was still trying to figure out what those feelings meant."

Yusuke got up and laughed a bit and Koenma followed him over to the girls' table. Yusuke walked up to them and said, "Hey girls, do you mind if my friend and I join you?" Kotennyo and Jasmine looked at the ex spirit detective with blank expressions and Kotennyo finally said something, "Only if Koenma does. No offense Urameshi but, you're kind of creepy and plus, I already have a boyfriend."

Yusuke just blinked with confusion and asked the young goddess, "How did…"

"From watching your matches at the Dark Tournament, way to go at defeating Toguro by the way, that was really awesome", Kotennyo praised.

Jasmine laughed at her friend's words and looked up at Koenma, "Hey there. How are you Koenma?" She then slid over to let Koenma sit next to her and Yusuke sat next to Kotennyo, which was to the goddess's displeasure.

"I'm okay, I guess. What about you? How's school going for you?" Koenma asked her with interest.

Jasmine sipped on her ice water, "Pretty good. I kicked some major ass with my last chemistry test and I built molecular Lewis structures in chem. lab today. It was fun."

Yusuke couldn't help but think at how nerdy this woman was. The half demon didn't know much about chemistry but, then again he didn't stay much enough in school to find out. Koenma didn't seem to think this Jasmine girl was a nerd at all. He seemed utterly fascinated by the subject of "Lewis Structures". "So, what are Lewis Structures?" he asked her being genuinely interested.

Jasmine smiled, "Well, Lewis Structures are basically the structures of molecules and polyatomic ions that give basic information in two dimensional representations that could be used to predict the three dimensional shapes of molecules and polyatomic ions."

She then began to tell Koenma about the "NASU" method in finding the molecular structures of different molecules such as the amount of electrons in an atom that were needed, ones that were available, the ones being shared (determines the amount of bonds needed to connect one atom to another), and the ones that were unused (determines the number of lone pairs needed).

Kotennyo took a bite from her ham sandwich and washed it down with her soda, "This is why I am in art. That sort of thing always confuses me. I don't know how you can handle it."

Yusuke shook his head and began to eat his burger listening to Jasmine continue to talk to Koenma about her nerdy chemistry topic. The half demon didn't understand how Koenma can be so interested in something that he considered to be so boring. Seeing the nerdy psychic getting his former boss to do a "NASU" problem that was about a molecule of water on a napkin; Yusuke facepalmed, especially when it was clearly obvious to him that not only Koenma liked her but, she liked him right back. The former spirit detective then thought to himself, "Good god they're such nerds. They're perfect for each other."

Kotennyo then tried changed the subject, "Koenma, I am not surprised that you didn't actually fight during the tournament, wise decision on deciding to bet with that Sakyo guy instead."

Koenma rolled his eyes, "I had to do what I had to do. I know I'm not much of a fighter, Kotennyo. I don't need you remind me. Oh, and didn't you fail science back in Spirit World Kindergarten?"

Kotennyo then blushed with embarrassment and said, "Touché, Koenma touché."

Getting bored with the science talk, Yusuke interjected, "Koenma, you did try to use the spirit energy stored in your pacifier against Sensui in the cave and it was awesome" the half demon defended Koenma.

Kotennyo and Jasmine's eyes widened and Jasmine asked, "Really? So, is that why you don't have it anymore?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, Sensui destroyed it with his sacred energy."

Kotennyo gave her ex a small smile, "It's about damn time. You were too old for that damn thing anyway. So, you really fought someone with that kind of energy and survived?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, kind of."

The young goddess gave him a thumbs up, "That's freakin' awesome."

"Yes definitely, too bad we weren't there to witness it." Jasmine said in agreement.

"Yeah, it was awesome. The entire battle was awesome well, until…" Yusuke then explained to the girls about Sensui's defeat and how it left him feeling empty.

Yusuke's story went on for about over an hour and the girls gave him their full attention being in awe of it and soon, Koenma and Yusuke felt it was getting late and bid Jasmine and Kotennyo a good night. The young prince paid for all four meals like he had promised Yusuke earlier, even though the girls said that they would pay for their own meals, but Koenma insisted. The two boys left the diner and made their way to Genkai's compound.

Yusuke then went to talk to Genkai about his predicament while Koenma decided to go to bed being that he was exhausted. The prince fell straight to sleep and not even Yusuke and Genkai's conversation woke him up.

About a week later, Koenma felt that things couldn't get any worse but, how wrong he was. First Ayame came to give Koenma a message about how his father planned on getting rid of Yusuke and to his surprise Hiei and Kurama too. She informed him that they will be extradited to Demon World with the king claiming that all three demons where dangerous but, Koenma knew that reasoning were just full of shit. The prince has now begun to suspect that there may be something more to this but; he just couldn't put his finger on it. The dark haired grim reaper only gave him the basics of what she heard around the office and apologized for not giving too much detail but, Koenma assured her it was alright. Like Botan, Ayame showed her concern to her currently exiled boss and left back to Spirit World after Koenma thanked her for informing him with what she knew and swore to her that he was alright.

A few days later, Yusuke left for Demon World to finally meet his ancestor, Raizen, one of the three kings of Demon World. After hanging out with his former spirit detective for a few times since that day at the café, playground, and the diner, Koenma had gotten to know Yusuke better and vise versa. They still weren't exactly close friends but, they have gained a mutual respect for each other. Before Yusuke leapt into the portal that was opened up by three SDF members, he and Koenma gave each other a curt nod as their way of saying "See you later."

Yusuke left and the portal was soon closed off. Koenma sighed and put his hands in his pockets and turned around to walk back into Genkai's compound. That was until he was stopped in his tracks by the new captain of the SDF, Shunjun, who took over after Ootake resigned.

The prince then looked at the spiritual military leader and asked, "Do you need something?"

Shunjun, feeling guilty for going along with King Yama's plan replied, "Can we talk?"

Koenma crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Sure, what do you have to say to me?"

Shunjun looked around and answered, "I don't want to talk out here. I am afraid someone might hear me say something I shouldn't."

Koenma sighed, "Okay, come inside the compound. I know a private place."

The blue haired SDF soldier followed Koenma inside Genkai's compound and followed him into the kitchen where the prince shut and locked the door. He and Shunjun sat down at the small wooden breakfast table and said, "Okay Shunjun, spill, what's going on?"

Shunjun sighed and looked at his hands and back up at Koenma, "Look, I didn't want to go along with this. Even though I do think Urameshi is a dangerous demon, I didn't think it was right that your father went along with this. He's never been known to make deals with the Demon World before."

Koenma gave Shunjun a look of surprise, "Wow, I always thought all of you guys were loyal to my father. What kind of deal did he make with the three kings?"

The blue haired soldier lowered his voice and gestured to Koenma to come closer to him so he can hear him and proceeded to tell the young prince about how his father received individual requests from each of the three kings and agreeing to have Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama extradited to the Demon World in more detail than Ayame had explained to him earlier in the week and Koenma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the kitchen door and Genkai could be heard on the other side, "Hey! Why can't get into my kitchen? Who's in there?"

Koenma got up and unlocked the door, opened it, and began to apologize to the elderly psychic, "Sorry Genkai, I uh…" he then looked back at Shunjun who was giving Koenma a "please don't tell her what we are talking about" look.

Genkai looked in and saw Shunjun and asked, "Am I interrupting a private conversation?"

The young god shifted his attention back to Genkai, "Um, yeah. We were um…"

"We were just discussing about girls."

Koenma bit his lip at what Shunjun just said and replied to his friend, "Yeah, we were having a private conversation about girls. I was just telling Shunjun about a girl that I like."

Genkai gave her long-time friend a weird look noting his awkwardness and said, "Okay, sorry to barge in on your locker room conversation." She then left mumbling, "Weirdos."

Shunjun got up from the table, "I better leave before the rest of the defense force begins to suspect something. Please don't tell anyone what I know. Do I have your discretion, Koenma?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, I won't say a word."

The blue haired soldier soon left the compound leaving Koenma feeling stressed about hearing the kind sneaky activities that his father had been partaking in. The prince wondered what other underground stuff that his dad was involved with and right now, Koenma was afraid to know.

He left Genkai's property and took the bus to the city to relax; ignoring the comments and stares he was getting for wearing his royal robes and having his mark on his forehead exposed. Koenma walked the streets trying to find some place that was still open until he walked up to a sign in the front of a local dive bar that stated that they were having karaoke that night.

The god smiled and figured that he could sing his troubles away and walked into the bar. He looked around and all the bar's patrons just stared at him and heard a couple of mumbles saying how weird he was. Koenma rolled his eyes and walked up to the bartender that was behind the counter.

The bartender eyed the prince and asked him, "Nice costume, what theatre production did you come from?"

Koenma sighed at the bartender's words and ignored his comment, "I understand you guys have karaoke tonight and I am interested in performing."

The bartender poured some beer from a tap and handed it to one the patrons sitting at the counter and replied, "Okay, go pick a song and wait for the current guy to get done."

Koenma thanked the bartender and walked up to the edge of the stage and flipped through the song book until he found a song that he liked and waited for the current guy on stage to finish, who was singing "Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm" from the Crash Test Dummies very poorly.

Koenma tried to keep himself from laughing and wished that he still had his pacifier to bite down on. The bar patron finished his performance and Koenma walked on stage, set up his sheet music, took the microphone from its stand, and tried to introduce himself but thought of a fake name that he can use, "Hello, my name is…Korrie Loveless and I will be singing "Losing My Religion" by the band, R.E.M."

The backing track began to play and Koenma's beautifully enchanting voice rang out all around the bar:

 _Oh, life is bigger_ _  
_ _It's bigger than you_ _  
_ _And you are not me_ _  
_ _The lengths that I will go to_ _  
_ _The distance in your eyes_ _  
_ _Oh, no, I've said too much_ _  
_ _I set it up_

The patrons around the bar all began to bob their heads feeling content, happy, calm, and just all around cheerful as they listened.

 _That's me in the corner_ _  
_ _That's me in the spot light_ _  
_ _Losing my religion_ _  
_ _Trying to keep up with you_ _  
_ _And I don't know if I can do it_ _  
_ _Oh, no, I've said too much_ _  
_ _I haven't said enough_

The door to the bar opened and in walked someone wearing a trench coat with a hat on his head that did very little to hide his blue face. Koenma recognized the individual as Jorge and broke into the next part of the chorus:

 _I thought that I heard you laughing_ _  
_ _I thought that I heard you sing_ _  
_ _I think I thought I saw you try_

The bar crowd began to cheer Koenma on and a couple of women could be heard saying, "He has such a beautiful voice." "Yeah, and he's hot too."

 _Every whisper_ _  
_ _Of every waking hour_ _  
_ _I'm choosing my confessions_ _  
_ _Trying to keep an eye on you_ _  
_ _Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool (fool)_ _  
_ _Oh, no, I've said_ _too much_ _  
_ _I set it up_

Jorge got a seat in the back and tapped his foot along to the beat of the backing track and Koenma's singing.

 _Consider this_ _  
_ _Consider this the hint of the century_ _  
_ _Consider this_ _  
_ _The slip that brought me_ _  
_ _To my knees failed_ _  
_ _What if all these fantasies_ _  
_ _Come flailing around_ _  
_ _Now I've said too much_

Koenma lightly tapped his hand to the beat of the song on his leg as he sang the next chorus:

 _I thought that I heard you laughing_ _  
_ _I thought that I heard you sing_ _  
_ _I think I thought I saw you try_

The instrumental interlude played as Koenma took a deep breath and when the interlude ended he bellowed out the song's bridge:

 _But that was just a dream_ _  
_ _That was just a dream_

 _That's me in the corner_ _  
_ _That's me in the spot light_ _  
_ _Losing my religion_ _  
_ _Trying to keep up with you_ _  
_ _And I don't know if I can do it_ _  
_ _Oh, no I've said too much_ _  
_ _I haven't said enough_

Jorge smiled enjoying his currently exiled boss's performance. He was just so happy and proud to see Koenma sing onstage by himself with such confidence.

 _I thought that I heard you laughing_ _  
_ _I thought that I heard you sing_ _  
_ _I think I thought I saw you try_

The bar crowd took out their lighters and began to slowly wave them in the air as Koenma finished the last part of the final chorus:

 _But that was just a dream_ _  
_ _Try, cry, why, try_ _  
_ _That was just a dream_ _  
_ _Just a dream, just a dream, dream_

The final instrumental part of the song finished and Jorge got up and applauded with the rest of the bar crowd following suit with whistles and cheers. Koenma bowed and thanked them for being a great audience, grabbed his sheet music, and gave the microphone to the next guy, put the sheet music away and got off stage.

The young prince met his ogre servant at the entrance of the bar. Jorge gave Koenma a big hug being so happy to see him. Koenma just stood there not knowing how to react until Jorge let him go. They both left the bar and Koenma asked the ogre, "What you doing here?"

Jorge, feeling very emotional tried to hold his tears at bay then took a deep breath and said, "Koenma sir, I missed you. It's too damn quiet around the palace without you."

Koenma gave his friend and servant a smile, chuckled and said, "I missed you too, Ogre. How did you know I was in that bar?"

Jorge wiped away the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes and replied, "I saw you walk in from down the street when I got here and I walked in and saw you on stage all by yourself and I can't tell you how proud I am of you for overcoming your stage fright, sir."

Koenma gave the ogre a bright smile, "Thank you but, Ogre, you should have been up there accompanying me playing the bass or guitar or, hell, even your cello. The act felt incomplete without you."

Unable to keep his emotions in check, Jorge started to cry and gave Koenma another hug and Koenma just hugged him back not knowing what else to do. The prince then decided to change the subject and quit hugging Jorge and asked him again, "What are you doing here, Ogre?"

Jorge looked around and replied, "Why don't we go somewhere where someone can't overhear us. I have this sneaking suspicion that we may be being watched."

Koenma looked around too, "You know what, Jorge I think you may be right. Follow me."

About fifteen minutes later, the prince and his ogre servant stood on top of a roof of an abandoned building and then Jorge finally told Koenma what he had came to the Human World to say, "The latest hush word at the office says that the Special Defense Force let Yusuke go and not only that they actually opened the gateway to Demon World for him that can't be true, can it Sir?"

"They're doing much more than that."

"No."

Koenma got up from his kneeling position and turned around, "The SDF are going to escort Hiei and Kurama to the other side too."

Jorge then too stood up and asked his boss, "Really?"

"It's my father's way of responding to requests from Demon World.", the prince replied.

Jorge then got this confused look on his face, "What kind of requests do you mean, Sir?"

"He received messages from the three kings of Demon World all on the same day, each seeking an extradition. Raizen wanted Yusuke, Yomi wanted Kurama, and Mukuro wanted Hiei. Individually they made these requests and individually offered my father the same proposal. They each suggested that it would be safer for Human World to have these powerful and potentially "dangerous" demons quarantined forever in Demon World and my father agreed to that. The "mighty" King of the Spirit World bended to their whims and made a pact with the three Lords of Demon World. You can't ever tell anyone about this, Ogre. Do you understand?" Koenma said in a shaky voice.

Jorge then walked up beside his boss, "But Sir, I am sure that "great" King Yama must have had a much better reason to agree to such a thing."

The prince sighed at the ogre's words, "I can only hope so."

He then took his hand out of his pocket and held his pocket watch, opened it up and said, "It's getting late and I better get back to Genkai's."

Jorge still having the feeling that they are being watched, put his hand on Koenma's shoulder, "Let me escort you. I still have that feeling. I think someone may be stalking us."

Koenma looked over to his friend and servant, "I'll be fine. Ogre, I think you're being paranoid. Whoever it was that was following us at the bar, probably already left us."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I can't sense any aura at all. So more than likely, we ditched him." Koenma assured the ogre. "Besides, you can't go wandering the Human World; you'll bring more unwanted attention to us. I'll be fine, Ogre, don't worry. You need to get back to Spirit World before anyone notices you're gone."

Still paranoid and worried about his boss, Jorge silently nodded and gave Koenma a big hug and not being able to hold back his tears anymore, the big blue ogre started to cry and Koenma hugged him right back.

Sniffling Jorge quit hugging the prince and put his hands on Koenma's shoulders and said, "You know Koenma sir, I have always wanted a little brother and I always felt you filled that void for me."

Koenma just shook his head and gave Jorge a small smile, "But you have your sisters, Angie, Lucy, and Tina. At least you have siblings."

He sighed and proceeds to leave the abandoned building's roof and said to Jorge, "Bye Jorge, and see you later" the young god turned around and said, "Oh, tell Carlotta I said hi."

Jorge smiled at Koenma and nodded, "I'll tell mother that. Take care of yourself, Sir. If something ever happened to you, I don't know how I would take it."

Koenma gave Jorge a small smile bidding the ogre goodbye and turned around and left the abandoned building's rooftop. As the young prince began to walk down the street to the bus stop, he heard some rumbling overhead and looked up saw that it was going to start raining. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two dark figures following him. Sensing their demon energy, Koenma then started to run as fast as his long legs could carry him with the two demons following him in hot pursuit.

The rain of the thunderstorm began to pour, soaking the young god from head to toe as he continued running trying to lose the two demons on his heels. Trying to find a shortcut, Koenma ran into an alleyway hoping to lose his pursuers but, with no such luck.

Suddenly, the prince felt something cut into his stomach and he double over screaming in pain. Looking around to use something to defend himself with, Koenma picked up a piece of broken metal off the ground. The two demons that were pursuing him, caught up to him and laughed seeing their target in such a vulnerable position.

"Well, don't think you can escape us this time. Your spirit detective and your ogre buddy aren't here to save you."

Not wanting to get killed by his would be assassins, Koenma, despite bleeding badly from his stomach, raised the large piece of metal and hit one of the demons in the head with it, knocking him down and ran pressing his free hand to his bleeding abdomen.

The two demons proceeded to chase him and eventually cornered him. Koenma then collapsed from the pain of his wound and both demons slowly walked up to him, stalking their prey, "There's no use in running. Surrender and we swear we will be quick but, we cannot guarantee that it will be painless."

Lightning flashed and thunder began to roll as one of the demons pinned Koenma to the ground and raised one of its claws and said cackling, "The royal songbird of Spirit World will sing no more."

Koenma then struggled to break free from his attacker who was going to rip out his vocal cords. As the demon brought his claws down to rip open Koenma's throat, an arrow made of spirit energy came and pierced the demon assassin's back. The demon got off of Koenma and reeled back screaming, "Who did that!?"

Before the demon can see who it was, two hooded and masked female silhouettes showed up, one had a katana formed from her spirit energy and the other held two fans, one in each hand that glowed with her spirit energy. The taller one with the spirit katana stabbed the demon in the gut and the other with the fans sliced its head off with her weapons that were coated in her energy.

The other demon, seeing his comrade being decapitated by the shorter masked woman, leapt over to Koenma to finish his dead partner's job and a hooded and masked male silhouette holding a bow and arrow made of spirit energy shouted at the assassin, "Hey asshole!"

The demon assassin turned around and the hooded archer shot three arrows into the demon's chest. The demon fell backward and the two hooded females came over. The taller woman asked her shorter friend, "Want to do the honors?"

The shorter hooded masked woman replied, "Gladly" and she then once again coated her fans with her spirit energy and decapitated the demon.

Koenma laid on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness as the three hooded and masked figures put away their spiritual weapons and gathered around the prince. The shorter masked woman knelt by his side and said in a soothing voice, "You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

She then put her hands over his wound and began to use her spirit energy to cauterize the prince's bleeding wound. "Stay with me. You're going be okay."

Koenma felt a fluttering sensation in his chest hearing the shorter woman's voice and then began to shut his eyes and heard the voice of the masked man, "We need to get him out this rain. Let's bring him back to the apartment."

"His voice, that guy, no it couldn't be", Koenma thought to himself and then his world went completely black.


	3. Forgiving An Old Friend

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and its characters being as they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam because that's owned by the band Pearl Jam. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs, Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 3:** __Forgiving an Old Friend

He looked around and looked at himself. Seeing his smaller, toddler like hands, he realized he wasn't in his adult form like has been for the last two to three weeks. Why was he back in this degrading form and where the hell was he? Koenma looked around and realized he was staring at a group of small young gods like himself all sitting, row by row in wooden desks. Seeing two familiar faces, Kotennyo who was sitting in the back chatting away with some of her friends and Koashura who was shooting rubber bands at her.

Koenma then realized he was back in Spirit World Kindergarten and then a woman's voice spoke up, "Good morning class."

All the childlike gods settled down and replied, "Good morning, Miss Periwinkle"

"Miss Periwinkle?" Koenma asked himself in his head and looked over to his right side and saw a female red ogre with jet black hair and beetle black eyes and was wearing a brown loin cloth with a matching bra top who Koenma realized was his old teacher.

Miss Periwinkle spoke again, "Class, we have a new student joining us. He has never been to a real school because he was homeschooled in the palace. Class, please meet Prince Koenma, the son of the great King Yama."

She looked over to the young prince, "Introduce yourself, your highness."

Koenma couldn't believe this was happening, he was reliving this. The feeling of being terrified of transferring into a new school and being afraid of not fitting in with the rest of the student body, he felt that feeling of dread deep in his gut like he once did a few hundred years back. Then, out of nowhere, the scenery then changed and he was sitting in the cafeteria at a table all by himself because, nobody wanted to sit with him. Well, except for one.

"Hi" said a voice behind him.

Koenma turned around and his mouth seemed to move without his control when he spoke without intending to, "Hi."

The little redheaded god spoke to him, "I'm Koashura, can I sit with you?"

The prince nodded, "Sure."

As the two little gods started talking and getting to know each other, Koenma remembered the wonderful feeling of having his very first best friend who wasn't a servant or someone who worked for the royal family. The scenery began to change again and Koenma was singing a song that he wrote about how he wished he knew his dead mother while Koashura played his acoustic guitar, his enchanting voice rang out all over the school's concert hall and applause could be heard once the performance ended.

The scenery had changed once again with Koashura yelling at him, "How dare you take Kotennyo away from me! She doesn't even like you like that!"

"You're just jealous that she picked me over you."

"She doesn't even like you-like you. She just likes you."

Koenma pushed Koashura, "Shut up. She does too."

Koashura retaliated by punching the prince in the face and knocking him to the ground, "You're full of crap. I swear, Koenma, I will get back at you one day. You never even apologized to me for breaking the present I was going to give to her. You are such a jerk. I hate you!"

Koenma grabbed the redheaded god by his ankle and pulled him to the ground and started hitting him screaming, "Why can't you be happy for me?! Kotennyo does like me and you're just jealous!"

Koashura kicked Koenma in the stomach and sent the small prince flying into a wall and summoned a bow and arrow with his spirit energy and aimed the arrow at Koenma's chest and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Before Koashura was able to shoot, a younger Jorge with more hair on his head stepped in front of his boss to protect him and viciously barked at the redheaded god, "You will do no such thing. If you do, then I swear, I will hunt you down and make you pay before the SDF would be able to arrest you. You hear me. Get the hell out of here!"

Koashura then left leaving the small prince to cower and whimper a little in fear while hiding behind his big blue ogre servant.

The scene then changed again and Koenma was onstage singing again this time about another song he wrote about his mother. While his beautiful voice projected around the concert hall, he didn't notice that Koashura quit playing his acoustic guitar or the bucket full of demon's blood sitting on stage's rafters above him. He and nobody else with the exception of Jorge saw Koashura slip backstage with some of his other classmates. Before Jorge could get onstage to warn his boss that something fishy was going on, Koenma hit the high note at the end of the song and Koashura and his other classmates tugged on the cord that held the bucket in place and dropped its contents onto the unsuspecting prince standing below it.

Demon's blood covered the small toddler like prince below. His large hat, clothes, his blue pacifier, and his face were covered in the sticky red liquid. Koenma looked at his hands and looked around. Every Spirit World inhabitant in attendance including his father (with the exception of Jorge) all started laughing at the small blood soaked prince. Koenma looked over to the side of the stage and saw Koashura and his classmates cruelly smiling, laughing, and taunting him. His large brown eyes began to well up with tears and then the prince began to cry and wail in agony before running off stage.

The scene changed again with him sitting in his bedroom in the palace cleaned up after taking a bath and putting on clean clothes and cleaning off his pacifier. He sat on his large canopy bed crying. Jorge sat down next to him and tried to comfort his weeping boss. Koenma then buried his face in Jorge's chest and cried, "Why do they hate me? I just wanted to make friends and fit in. It's not fair. It's been 215 years and they still pick on me and Koashura now hates me. Why Ogre? Why?"

Jorge rubbed Koenma's tiny back in comfort, "That's because; they all feel threatened by you. They know that you will take over once your father is gone and that scares them. They just don't like the idea of the class nerd being the one who comes up on top one day. Once you're done with that horrible place in two weeks, you won't have to see any of those little urchins ever again."

The scene then changed and Koenma was sitting on a wooden chair with his classmates sitting next to, in front of, and behind him. They were all wearing caps and gowns during a graduation ceremony. When his name was called, Koenma walked up to the stage and received his diploma and turned around and glared at all of his classmates with pure hatred and disgust in his eyes basically telling them to all go to hell in a nonverbal way.

The scene changed again and this time Koenma was tied to a stick with a lava pit behind him. He remembered this incident from over a year ago. Those feelings of dread that he might die were flooding back to him. Koashura and Garuga (Yasha) stood in front of him. Koashura had taunted him and Koenma asked, "Please, I don't know why you're torturing me."

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly why."

Koenma then had got a confused expression his face.

Koashura loudly announced, "How can you forget your brutal victory and the misery you put me through? This is my REVENGE! Hahahahaha! Who's the winner now? Hahaha!"

The scene had changed once again and he was facing a mirror and looking into the mirror he saw that he was once again in his adult form. Koenma looked around for an exit but with no such luck. He was completely surrounded by mirrors and all of the sudden he felt something wet on his feet and looked down and saw that his was standing in a puddle of water. Then for some reason, the water began to rise and the prince began to panic and tried to look for an exit as the water continued to rise. He tried to scream for help but no sound came out of his mouth.

Koenma was now completely submerged in the water. He tried to swim up to the surface but, the longer he swam, the water continued to grow darker and colder and deeper. Then, it all stopped. The water was completely gone. There was nothing but black, silence. Until he felt like he was laying on something soft and then he heard music. Koenma recognized the song. It was "Creep" by Radiohead. "Someone must be playing it on the radio", the young god thought.

Koenma then opened his eyes and felt the pain in his abdomen and winced at the sensation. He looked down and realized that he was laying on a recliner covered up with a large wool blanket and pillow under his head. He looked under the blanket and saw that he was completely topless and barefoot but, at least he still had his pants. His abdomen was completely covered in bandages.

Koenma looked around the room and realized he was in someone's apartment. Aside from the recliner that he was laying on, there was a large leather couch right next to him, a medium sized TV in front of him and the couch with a wooden coffee table in between the couch and the TV, a painting canvas on the other side of the couch, along with several electric and acoustic guitars that lined the wall. There was several college text books sitting open on the small dining room table and framed photographs hanging on the walls.

"Whose apartment is this?" the prince wondered.

Just then a short and thin young woman wearing a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head came walking in to set a kettle of water on the stove and Koenma instantly recognized her, "Jasmine?" he said in a groggy voice.

Jasmine turned around, gasped and put her hand on her chest, "Oh my god, you're finally awake. Kotennyo, get your ass in here!" she shouted.

Kotennyo ran in the room holding a paint brush dripping with red paint and got some on her overalls. She set her paintbrush in the empty kitchen sink and turned around and replied, "What Jasmine? What happened?"

"Our patient has finally woken up", Jasmine said as she turned her goddess friend's head around.

Kotennyo moved her head out of the human psychic's grasp, "He's not our patient, he is your patient. You have the medical knowledge."

She followed Jasmine over to Koenma's bedside, "Well, finally you woke up."

Koenma looked at both of the girls and asked them, "How did I get here? How long was I out?"

Jasmine pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "You've been asleep for about three days now."

"How did I get here?" the prince asked her.

Kotennyo sat on the couch and answered, "All three of us brought you here. If it wasn't for Koashura noticing those demons following you in the city, they would have killed you."

Koenma's brown eyes widened, "Koashura? Where is he? Where the fuck..ARGH!" he tried to get up but then he started to wail in pain from his wound.

Jasmine got up from her chair, "Oh no, Koenma, don't get up. Lay down." She then tried to get the angry and frightened prince to lie down but, he tried to shove her away from him.

"No, where the hell is he, I'm going to…AHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

Struggling with Koenma, the young psychic tried to calm her new friend down, "Koenma, Koenma, calm down. Lay down, you're going to make yourself worse. Kotennyo help me!"

The young goddess got up to help her human friend, "Goddammit Koenma, calm the fuck down. The fucking neighbors are going to hear you and probably call the cops."

Kotennyo ran over and she and Jasmine tried to gently get him to lay down on the recliner but, accidently, Koenma slapped Kotennyo on the face causing the young goddess to reel backwards from the impact of her ex-boyfriend's hand and Jasmine just stared at the two of them in shock.

She then rubbed the side of her cheek then glared at the prince and growled storming back over to the recliner, "I was trying to do this the nice way but, since the nice way ain't working, I'm now going to kick some ass."

Kotennyo's tall body began to glow with her spirit energy and she quickly zoomed behind the recliner and forcefully grabbed Koenma by grabbing his broad shoulders from behind and forcing him back down onto the recliner.

Koenma tried to get up but, the force of his ex-girlfriend's grasp was too much for him to handle and it brought back memories of how she used to overpower him in fights and in gym class back in Spirit World Kindergarten. He quit struggling knowing that it was no use to fight against her.

Jasmine just stood there for a minute and Kotennyo still glowing with her spirit energy while holding onto Koenma, looked up at Jasmine said, "Go get dressed and get your equipment to change his bandage."

Jasmine then spoke, "What about you? What if you need help?"

Kotennyo chuckled at her friend's words, "I'll be alright. I've overpowered this doofus before. He's physically weak compared to me."

The curly haired psychic nodded and she ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Koenma looked up at Kotennyo with pure anger and hatred and viciously spat, "You're such a fucking bitch. I don't know why I ever wanted to go out with you or even why I had a crush on you."

Kotennyo had enough of her ex's mouth. Still forcefully holding onto one of Koenma's shoulders, she then grabbed a fistful of his luscious brown hair and yanked his head back and the prince grunted in pain. "Let go of me, Kotennyo. You're hurting me."

"Shut up Koenma" the prince wimpered and the goddess barked, "I said shut the hell up."

Five minutes later, Jasmine walked back into the living room dressed in an Alaska sweatshirt and blue jeans carrying a plastic tub with her first aid equipment in it. She then stopped in her tracks to see her friend holding Koenma by his shoulder and his hair and noting the pained expression on his face, she then scrunched her brown eyebrows and gave Kotennyo a bit of an angry look and demanded, "Kotennyo, let him go. You don't want to cause him any more pain. We need him to recover from his current injury, not create a new one."

Kotennyo listening to reason, let go of Koenma and the young prince reached up and rubbed the sore spot on his scalp. Jasmine walked over and sat on her wooden chair and Kotennyo scooted the coffee table next to her human friend and Jasmine set the plastic tub down on it and tied her long curly hair back with a purple scrunchie.

Jasmine set down all of her supplies and grabbed two pairs of sterile blue surgical gloves and gave a set to Kotennyo and said to her friend, "Go wash your hands before putting those on."

The young goddess nodded and got up with Jasmine following her to the kitchen and both girls washed their hands and helped each other put on their gloves. They both returned to the living room putting on surgical masks.

Looking at both of the girls, Koenma couldn't help but giggle at how awkward Kotennyo looked and how adorable Jasmine was. His ex eyed him and rolled her eyes, "What the hell is so funny?"

Koenma burst out laughing, "Sorry Kotennyo, you look ridiculous….." he then doubled over in pain and groaned in agony.

Jasmine giggled seeing her friend's reaction to Koenma's words and Kotennyo raised her eyebrows at her, "I'm so sorry Kotennyo but, I'm afraid Koenma may be right."

Kotennyo rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just do this."

The two girls removed the wool blanket that covered the young god and Jasmine placed it on the floor. The psychic med student held out her left hand said, "Surgical scissors."

The young goddess handed her friend the surgical scissors and Jasmine put them in her right hand and began to cut Koenma's bandage with them. Koenma just sat there and watched as Jasmine un-wrapped the bandage that was wrapped around his slender waist. Kotennyo picked up the plastic tub and Jasmine put the old bandage in the tub and removed the gauze that was placed on the prince's wound and deposited it into the plastic tub.

Koenma finally got a good glimpse of what the demon assassins did to him. There was good sized deep cut just above his belly button.

"Lay back." Jasmine instructed him and the young god lay back onto the recliner.

"Povidone-iodine solution, please."

Kotennyo raised her eyebrows at her human friend's request, "The what?"

Jasmine sighed and huffed, "The brown liquid with the white lid."

Kotennyo picked up the brown antiseptic solution and handed it to the curly haired woman who then asked, "Cotton balls?"

The goddess picked up the bag of cotton balls and handed them to Jasmine, who took one out of the bag and placed the bag of cotton balls on Koenma's lap so she could have easy access to them and opened up the white lid to the povidone-iodine solution and put a couple of drops of the brown liquid onto the cotton ball.

The psychic med student handed the brown antiseptic solution to Kotennyo and said to the prince who was currently her patient, "This might sting a little bit."As she dabbed Koenma's wound with her cotton ball, Koenma winced at little bit at Jasmine's gentle touch being that his stomach wound was quite sensitive.

As she continued to tend to Koenma's wound, the young prince then asked her and Kotennyo once more, "Where is Koashura?"

Kotennyo handed her friend a fresh gauze pad when Jasmine asked her to hand her one once retrieving the bag of cotton balls when Jasmine was finished with using them, and answered, "He's currently running some errands and should be back home within the next hour or so."

Before Koenma could say anything Jasmine spoke, "Sit up and Kotennyo, hand me the fresh bandage wrap."

Koenma sat up and the goddess handed Jasmine the fresh bandage wrapping. The young psychic unwound enough of it and to where she began to wrap it around the prince's waist. Koenma began to breathe very shallow breathes with how close Jasmine was to him. Her curly hair whipped past his nose at some point and Koenma couldn't help but smell its scent. "Her hair smells like flowers. Like…roses", he thought to himself and his cheeks began to blush red.

After tying the bandage tight enough to hold down the gauze pad onto the young god's stomach, Jasmine tightly taped it down with her medical tape, removed her gloves and surgical mask, threw them into the plastic tub, freed her brown curls from her scrunchie, and she faced Koenma. He noted to himself of how close to his face she was. Jasmine was so close, close enough for him to lean over and kiss her small pink luscious lips. He wanted to and he so tempted but, he maintained his self control and didn't even attempt it. The human woman gazed into the young prince's brown eyes and she sweetly asked him, "Are you comfortable? I wasn't too rough was I?"

Koenma blushed even more and just awkwardly nodded, "Y-yes. I-I'm fine. Thank you."

Kotennyo, who was watching the scene in front of her, started to laugh at seeing how red Koenma's face was and then realized why he was blushing but, she chose not to say anything.

Jasmine smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear that." Then the water kettle on the stove started to squeal and the young psychic turned around and looked at the kitchen and back at Koenma and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

The young god just nodded still blushing like crazy and Jasmine picked up the plastic tub that contained the used bandages and scooped up her medical equipment and walked away to the kitchen. Kotennyo took off her surgical mask and gloves, deposited them into the trash, washed her hands once again, sat down on the couch and just started giggling, "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Koenma snapped his attention to his ex, "What?"

The goddess still snickered a little and regained her composure, "You totally have the hots for Jasmine. Why didn't I see it before?"

The prince's cheeks burned a brighter shade of red and awkwardly said, "N-n-no I…I…"

Kotennyo giggled like a schoolgirl and started to say in a singsong kind of voice, "You have a crush on Jasmine. You have a crush on Jasmine."

"Shut up!"

"You so do. Koenma and Jasmine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love…"

"Kotennyo shut up!"

"Then comes the hot sex…"

"Goddammit Kotennyo!"

"Then comes marriage…"

"Kotennyo, I swear to god!"

"Then comes your heir in a baby carriage!"

Koenma reached over the side of the recliner, picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at Kotennyo's head. The young goddess dodged it still laughing and continued with her taunting, "You want to kiss her. You want to hold her. You want to make sweet, hot, sweaty, intense, and passionate love to her…"

The young prince glared at his ex-girlfriend and snapped, "Shut the hell up! Stop it. It's not funny. My love life is none of your business and Jasmine's just my friend. That's all."

Kotennyo stopped laughing and crossed her arms across her chest and winked at her ex and replied, "Uh huh, sure you are."

"Bitch."

"Proud of it", the goddess replied winking and pointing her long index finger at him.

Jasmine returned carrying a tray with four white porcelain tea cups and a tea pot that had purple roses and violets on them along with four small spoons, sugar cubes, a bear shaped bottle of honey and some homemade chocolate chip cookies on a plate. The curly haired psychic set it down on the coffee table and shifted her attention towards Koenma.

"Okay Koenma, Kotennyo and I are going to have to have you sit up so you don't choke on your tea and cookies."

Koenma shook his head, "Thank you but, I think I can get up myself."

He then tried to lean over to adjust the recliner but, he reeled over and groaned in pain. Jasmine put her hands on her hips and sighed and shook her head, "No, let me. You're in too much pain Koenma."

"But…"

"No buts, just sit there and let Kotennyo and I help you."

"Jasmine, you don't have to…"

"Quit being stubborn!" the young woman demanded raising her voice.

Koenma quit protesting, knowing that there was no arguing with Jasmine. She and Kotennyo quickly walked over to the recliner. Jasmine stood on one side while Kotennyo was on the other. "Okay Kotennyo, you get the lever and I'll help Koenma. On the count of three; one…two…three."

Kotennyo raised the lever of the recliner as Jasmine grabbed Koenma's hand with her left and put her right arm around his shoulders. As the recliner's position was being adjusted to its sitting position, Jasmine lost her footing and landed on the prince's lap. Koenma grunted in pain as the human woman's left elbow jabbed him a little bit in the stomach.

"Oh my god! Koenma, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked him in concern.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm just fine. You didn't…"

Still having her arm wrapped around Koenma's shoulders, Jasmine looked up and she and Koenma gazed into each other's eyes. With being as close as they were to each other, both Koenma and Jasmine began to breathe incredibly shallow and deep. Seeing this, Kotennyo cleared her throat and her human friend and her ex-boyfriend both snapped back to reality and Jasmine quickly scrambled off of the blushing prince with her own cheeks flushed with red.

She then began to pour the tea into two teacups and handed the teapot to Kotennyo so she can pour her own. Then suddenly, "Oh dear, I almost forgot. Sorry, Koenma."

Jasmine then came back to Koenma and put her hands on his bandaged wound and her hands began to glow with her spirit energy. The young prince just sat there speechless until he found his voice, "So, it was you who kept me from bleeding to death?"

Jasmine nodded and looked back up at Koenma, "Yes and it was Kotennyo and Koashura that carried you here. I couldn't seeing as how I had to apply pressure and use my spirit energy to keep you from losing too much blood."

Kotennyo sat on the couch eating a cookie and took a sip from her tea, "Yep and those demons didn't know what hit them. Koashura surprised them with his arrows; I stabbed the first one so Jasmine could decapitate him."

The young psychic's hands quit glowing and she removed them, "There, that should fight off the pain for a while."

Koenma looked at his stomach and back up at Jasmine and asked, "I thought you were healing it?"

Jasmine giggled and shook her head, "Not quite. I am still honing the art of healing with spirit energy. I still have a whole lot more practice to go with it. Give it another few years and I'll master it."

Before Koenma could respond, a buzzing sound could be heard from the intercom next to the apartment's door. Kotennyo got up, put her teacup on the table, and walked up to the intercom and pressed the button, "Yes?"

A voice could be heard on the other line, "Hey beautiful, it's me. I'm back and I have a ton of groceries."

The young goddess pressed the intercom's button again, "Okay, hold on and I'll buzz you up."

Kotennyo pressed a second button on the intercom to let Koashura in and he responded, "Thanks, I'll be right up. I love you."

"I love you too."

Koenma eyed his ex-girlfriend curiously and he asked, "So, are you and Koashura a couple now?"

Kotennyo turned around and nodded, "Yep, you bet."

Then there was a knock on the door and the goddess unlocked it and opened it to let her boyfriend in. A grown up Koashura walked in. He was just as Koenma had remembered him except he was taller, his pointed ears were hidden beneath the hat he wore to cover them up in public, Koenma could see that his right ear was pierced with a hoop earring and his red hair was longer. Koashura, despite lugging in several bags of groceries, knelt down and gave Kotennyo a quick and loving kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kotennyo then offered, "Here sweetheart, let me help you." The young goddess grabbed about three of the many grocery bags that the redheaded god held in his hands.

Koashura shut and locked the apartment door behind him, "Thanks Kotennyo, you're always a big help."

They both walked, carrying the bags of groceries into the kitchen and Kotennyo asked her boyfriend, "So, how was everything today?"

The redheaded god set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and replied, "Great, got a lot accomplished. Hey Jaz, I paid all the bills so, you don't have to worry and just focus on studying for your anatomy test."

Jasmine handed Koenma a cookie and his teacup that was full of hot tea, "Thank you Koashura. You didn't have to; I was going to do it. It was suppose to be my turn this month. What did you pick up at the store?"

"Lots of things," he replied, "like the stuff we needed like bread, milk, eggs, Kotennyo's barbecue potato chips that she loves so much, turkey so, we can have turkey sandwiches for lunch, oh and your spicy cheese crackers. There was only one box left."

Jasmine sat on the side of the couch next to the recliner Koenma was sitting on and sipped on her tea, "Thank you and Koashura, if you want some, just ask and don't eat the whole box this time."

Koenma chuckled, "Still a pig as always, huh? Some things never change."

Hearing Koenma's voice, Koashura handed Kotennyo a bag of fresh red apples that she then put away in the refrigerator and the redhead walked into the living room, took off his hat, put it down on the dining room table, turned around and just looked at Koenma. His red eyes widened seeing his former friend and classmate awake. The two young gods just stared at each other without saying anything.

Koashura then just slowly walked into the living room and broke the awkward silence by finally saying something, "I see you made some tea and cookies. Thanks Jasmine."

He then sat down on the couch and poured himself a cup of tea and opened up the bear shaped honey container and squeezed a small bit of honey into his tea and mixed the two substances together with one of the small spoons sitting on the tray and taking a few sips. After putting away the remainder of the groceries, Kotennyo walked back into the living room, feeling the tension, she just silently sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

Both Jasmine and Kotennyo felt the heavy tension between Koenma and Koashura. They both waited for either one of the boys to say something to each other. Sick of feeling Koenma's heavy angry stares on him, Koashura quit sipping on his tea and put his teacup down and looked at his former friend, "Look Koenma, I know that you're still pissed at me for all of the shitty things I did to you…"

The young prince narrowed his brown eyes, "Pissed…PISSED! I'm more than pissed off at you, Koashura."

"Koenma listen…"

"No, you listen. You made my life a living hell all because, I went out with Kotennyo. First, we had that fist fight and you would have killed me with your arrows if Jorge didn't step in, then what you did to me during our final performance together and I wound up having stage fright from it for the last five hundred years and if it wasn't for Jorge forcing me to sing at the Dark Tournament, I would still probably would not have gotten over it. Oh, and who can forget the time you kidnapped me, tied me to a stick that was on that crumbling ledge in the Valley of Magma and held me for ransom to obtain my father's golden seal. If Yusuke didn't show up, you would have succeeded in killing me. Also, I wound up getting 10,000 spankings for that and that incident wasn't my fault." Koenma angrily spat in pure hate, anger, and disgust for his former friend.

Koashura's hand began to shake, rattling Jasmine's teacup, "Koenma, I'm…"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this one."

Having enough of Koenma yelling at him, the redheaded god slammed the teacup down on the coffee table which in turn, Jasmine turned around and raised her voice at him, "Hey be careful with those. How many times do I have to tell you to be gentle with my tea set? My grandmother made those! Just because, you and Koenma have this big beef against each other, doesn't mean you can take it out on my belongings!"

Koashura stood up and put his hand on his head and grabbed fistful of his long red hair, "Jasmine, I'm sorry but, I have just about had it with Koenma's bullshit."

Koenma stood up from the recliner and winced a little bit from his stomach wound, "My bullshit? MY BULLSHIT!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"What about me!? Well, what about you!"

Koenma balled up his fists wanting to punch the redhead in the face but, he maintained his self control and didn't do it but, continued to yell instead, "Fuck you! This entire thing is your fault!"

Koashura then stomped over to Koenma and then got up in the prince's face, "My fault? MY FAULT? You were also the cause of this too. You were the one who started this by jumping on me and breaking the present I was going to give to Kotennyo, which by the way, you never even apologized for!"

Koenma just glared at the redhead with pure rage, "Don't you bring that up."

Koashura then shoved Koenma's shoulder, "I have every right to, you ungrateful piece of shit."

Koenma shoved him back, "Don't you call me ungrateful, you son of a bitch."

Seeing that a fight was going to break out, Kotennyo and Jasmine looked at each other and the young goddess suggested, "You get royal dumbass, I'll grab my dumbass."

The curly haired psychic nodded, "Right behind you."

Both girls began to glow with their spirit energy and they both quickly ran over to the two gods were ready to kill each other. Kotennyo came up behind her boyfriend, grabbed him by wrapping her left arm around him and her right hand grabbed his long red locks. Koashura yelped from the pain that his girlfriend was inflicting on his scalp. Jasmine also came up behind Koenma and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and tried to gently wrestle him to the ground.

Koenma tried to struggle against the small woman's grasp but, she still managed to get him on the ground. The young prince tried to get up but Jasmine straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. He then blushed from the kinky position that they were in and looking up at Jasmine, he began to breathe heavily.

Still having a strong grip on her boyfriend Kotennyo spoke up, "Enough, both of you. You both need to settle down."

"Yes, you guys are going to upset the neighbors and have them call the cops on us. Do you guys want that to happen?"

"No, of course not," Koashura said still groaning in the pain of Kotennyo's grasp on his scalp.

"I don't want that either", Koenma responded with Jasmine still on top of him.

Kotennyo let Koashura go and he then turned to walk out of the living room to his bedroom saying, "I helped save your life, Koenma. At least you should be grateful for that" he then slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Over the next week, Koenma and Koashura continued to either argue or ignore each other. Jasmine and Kotennyo were both getting sick of their five hundred year feud and they were fed up with it. One afternoon, Jasmine got finished with her chemistry lab and she waited outside of a classroom for Koashura to get out of his music appreciation class. Within about five minutes of Jasmine waiting, Koashura walked out of the classroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Where's Kotennyo? I thought she was going to wait with you."

The redheaded god and the human psychic both walked down the university's hallway to the cafeteria, "She's running a little late. She said she had to discuss something with her art teacher."

They both entered the cafeteria and got a table right by a window after getting their food. Koashura and Jasmine both ate their chicken sandwiches in silence for about ten minutes until Kotennyo came rushing in, "Hey guys, guess what?"

Jasmine looked up at her goddess friend, "What?"

Kotennyo sat down next to her boyfriend and set her bag of her school and art supplies on the empty seat next to her, "I finally got my own art show."

Both of her friends smiled, "Congrats! I told you it was only a matter of time." Jasmine congratulated her.

Koashura kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so happy for you, babe. So which of your pieces are going to be featured?"

The young goddess took a bite from her sandwich and washed it down with her water, "My paintings and my sculptures that I have been working on for the last couple of months. I can't wait for everyone to see them. I am thinking about calling my art exhibit, "Lies and Corruption of a Heartless Tyrant""

Jasmine smiled, "That sounds awesome. I can't wait to see it. Hey, when your art show opens, we should invite a whole bunch of people."

Kotennyo grinned at her human friend's suggestion, "That sounds like an awesome idea, the more people who see my work, the better. Is there anyone you had in mind?"

Jasmine took a bite from her cookie and washed it down with her bottled water, "Yeah, like the girls from our dance aerobics class, my family, if they can make it. I'm not making any promises because, my brother is busy with his job, my sister's got her studies, and my parents are currently busy with their own lives. Oh, here's an idea, why don't we invite Koenma?"

Kotennyo nodded in agreement, "Sure, if he feels up to it."

Koashura didn't say anything, he pretended to be distracted by the food on his plate and both girls saw this and Jasmine and Kotennyo both decided enough was enough and the psychic college girl decided to say something, "Speaking of Koenma, Koashura, hey Koashura!"

Kotennyo slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head and Koashura rubbed the sore spot, "What?"

"Kotennyo and I are so sick of this feud that you two have going on."

Kotennyo nodded in agreement, "Yes, this has got to stop. It has been going on since Spirit World Kindergarten and it needs to end."

Jasmine took a sip from her water and continued on her rant, "Look, I usually don't get involved with things that don't concern me but, Kotennyo is right. You and Koenma have to finally make a menz. Yes, we know that he was a complete dick to you in destroying the present that you were going to give to Kotennyo but, the shit you did to him was far worse."

Koashura took a deep breath and replied, "He doesn't want to talk to me. Face it, Koenma hates me and I don't blame him. You and Kotennyo are right, I treated him like shit and now I am reaping the consequences for my actions and quite frankly, I deserve it."

Again, Kotennyo slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head, "Another thing, you need to quit feeling sorry for yourself. The only way the two of you will get over this whole thing is if you guys apologize and mean it! Jasmine and I are not going to do it for you, Koashura. Also, I don't like that I am the reason why you guys are fighting in the first place. The "relationship" that Koenma and I had didn't last long. I never felt that way about him and after a while he figured out that he didn't have those feelings for me either. When we both realized it, we decided to end it before one or both of us got hurt."

The young goddess took a couple more gulps of her bottled water and continued on her verbal tirade, "In Spirit World Kindergarten, you guys used to be inseparable and it really sucked that the two of you ended such a great friendship over something so stupid and so petty and to tell you the truth, I am fed up with it. I love you Koashura but, this has got to stop."

The redheaded god sighed, "Yeah but…"

Jasmine kicked him from underneath the table, "Enough excuses. You and Koenma have to make this right. You two both need to grow the hell up. You guys are over 700 years old for god sakes."

Koashura groaned from the force of Jasmine's foot on his leg, "Alright, you didn't need to kick me."

Kotennyo took another sip from her water, "Well, someone had to knock some sense into you."

Back at the apartment, Koenma woke up from his two hour nap and groaned at the pain in his abdomen. It wasn't as bad as it was from the week before but due to the severity of the wound, it still had a whole lot more healing to do. Reaching over for the lever on the recliner, the young prince put the wool blanket in his mouth and he bit down an agonizing scream as he adjusted to a sitting position.

Koenma looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall. Jasmine, Kotennyo and Koashura were to be back from the university in thirty minutes. In the meantime, he wanted to go take a shower without either one of them outside the bathroom door asking if he was okay or not. To Koenma, it made him feel as if he couldn't do anything and the animosity between him and Koashura didn't help matters.

The young god got up from the recliner and groaned in pain again and took the blanket out of his mouth. Before he could make his way over to the bathroom, he walked up to the phone and picked it up from its receiver. Koenma dialed Genkai's number. He felt really bad about not calling her for over a week to let her know where he had gone off to. The prince put the phone up to his ear and listens to the other line ring a few times until he heard Genkai's raspy voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hello Genkai?"

"Koenma, where the hell have you been?"

"I was attacked by two demon assassins the night Yusuke went to Demon World and I was rescued by two of my old classmates and Jasmine", he replied.

"The girl from the Dark Tournament that you always kept talking about?" Genkai asked her longtime friend relieved to finally know that he was alive.

Koenma formed a dreamy look on his face and sighed, "Yeah, that's her and she's been taking such great care of me. She's such a wonderful woman. So kind, so beautiful, so smart, funny, sexy…."

Genkai chuckled and jokingly said on the other line, "Sounds like someone's in love."

Koenma blushed and responded, "No I'm not. She's just a friend. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Genkai shook her head still chuckling and decided to change the subject by asking him, "So, you're doing alright? Where are you at exactly?"

"I don't know, I haven't left this apartment since I was brought here. After they saved me, I blacked out and I don't remember anything else. When I do leave this apartment, I'll give you a call and tell you."

"Okay, as long as you're safe. Call me if you need me, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Koenma and thank you for letting me know that you're okay. I was about to send a search party."

Koenma chuckled at his elderly friend's words, "That wouldn't have been necessary. I'm in good hands. Bye Genkai, talk you later."

Genkai bid the prince goodbye and they both ended their phone conversation and hung up. Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound coming from the intercom and Koenma walked over and pushed the button, "Yes, who is this?"

"It's Jasmine, we're back" said Jasmine on the other side.

Koenma pressed the button to let Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura in. A few moments later, Koenma unlocked the apartment door for them and all three friends stepped inside. While Kotennyo shut and locked the door behind her, Jasmine set her purse on the couch and asked the young prince, "How was your day?"

Koenma sweetly smiled at her, "Peaceful. Watched some TV, I watched a show what was it called, it has lifeguards in it."

""Baywatch"?" Koashura interjected.

"Yes, I also read some of your college text books that are sitting on the table, took a two hour nap, and called my friend, Genkai. Just to let her know I am still alive."

Jasmine smiled, "I am glad to hear you had a good day. How's your stomach?"

The young prince scratched the back of his head, "Still hurts but, not as bad like it was a week ago."

Jasmine cheerfully smiled at her friend, "That's so wonderful. You still have a lot more healing to do but, you are making such great progress. Now, Kotennyo and I are going to get ready for our dance aerobics class. Are you going to be okay out here?"

Koenma silently nodded. The curly haired psychic gave Koenma a warm smile and she and Kotennyo then walked into their bedrooms and shut their doors so they can pack their gym bags, leaving Koenma and Koashura in the living room. Koenma sat back down on the recliner while Koashura sat down on the farthest side of the couch away from his former friend. They didn't even say anything to each other but, instead just awkwardly stared.

The two gods just sat there in silence for about five minutes until the girls walked out of their bedrooms carrying their gym bags. Koenma then looked over to Jasmine and asked her, "When will you be back?"

Jasmine giggled at how cute Koenma was right now, "Kotennyo and I will be back in an hour. If you and Koashura start to get all confrontational again, just ignore each other and walk away."

"Hopefully, it won't have to come to that, right Koashura?" Kotennyo said in kind of a demanding voice to her boyfriend.

Koashura nodded, "Right, Kotennyo. I promise we won't get into another shouting match."

"Good, you better."

Jasmine opened up the apartment door and Kotennyo walked out before her and before leaving, Jasmine said to both young men, "You two behave yourselves." She then walked out and shut the door behind her. Nothing but awkward silence, Koenma just sat there and not in the mood to argue, he decided to say something to his former friend and classmate and looking at the TV remote that was sitting on the wooden coffee table, Koenma took a deep breath and asked Koashura, "Hey, what's on TV?"

Koashura looked at Koenma and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He then looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall.

"Well, since it's evening, they're might be something good on", the redheaded god picked up the remote, turned on the medium sized TV set and began to flip through the channels. Seeing as there is nothing good on TV but, still wanting to break the awkwardness between them, Koenma decided that it was now or never. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time to finally apologize. But, how was he going to do it?

Koenma looked over to his former friend who was still flipping through the TV channels, who looked very bored with it. Koashura turned off the TV after going through all the channels at least five times and threw the remote back down on the coffee table.

"Koashura?"

The redheaded god looked over to the prince sitting on the recliner, "Yeah?"

Koenma looked at his hands and back up at Koashura, "I…um…I'm really sick of this."

Koashura sighed, "Please don't start. Kotennyo will have my ass if we start fighting again."

Koenma started laughing, "Really?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, at school today, she had this really long rant about how she's so sick of our five hundred year feud. She also said that she doesn't like how she was the reason why we ended our friendship in the first place."

Koenma tried to get up from the recliner but, he once again reeled over and groaned in agony from the pain. Seeing this, Koashura got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the recliner and held out his hand to the young prince, "Here, let me help you."

Still hurting, Koenma looked up at Koashura and grabbed his hand. Koashura gently helped him up and let go of his hand and Koenma replied, "Thanks."

"No problem", the redhead and the prince just awkwardly stood there until Koashura thought of a good idea to help take Koenma's mind off of the pain in his stomach, "Are you hungry?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm thinking about ordering a pizza, does that sound good?"

Koenma smiled, "Yeah, pizza sounds great."

Koashura picked up the phone and dialed the number to the local pizzeria and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with some cheesy breadsticks and a liter of soda. About twenty minutes later, their pizza, breadsticks, and soda had arrived and both gods sat at the small dining room table eating in silence until Koenma decided to finish what he was going to say to his former friend, "Um…Koashura."

Koashura took a sip from his soda, "Yeah."

Koenma took deep breath, "I'm sorry I broke the present that you were going to give to Kotennyo. It was really stupid of me to do that and I'm sorry."

Koashura was about to take a bite from his piece of pizza but, he just looked at Koenma in pure shock. He put his pizza slice back down on his plate and replied, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we got into that fist fight. I'm sorry I dumped that demon's blood on you. I'm also sorry for that time I kidnapped you, held you for ransom, and tied you to that stick in the Valley of Magma. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did and did all of that horrible stuff to you. I should have been happy for you and Kotennyo back then."

Koenma shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It didn't really work out with her anyway", he took a bite from his cheesy breadstick and washed it down with his soda, "Anyway, I'm glad she's with you. Kotennyo couldn't have picked a better guy."

Koashura smiled, "Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

The young prince held out his hand and said, "Truce?"

The redheaded god smiled and nodded, "Truce."

The two gods then shook hands and filled their cups back up with soda and raised their glasses with Koashura saying, "Cheers to forgiveness and a fresh start."

Koenma smiled, "Cheers to that."

They then clanked their glasses together and took a drink. After finishing their pizza and cheesy breadsticks, the two newly reunited friends began to reminisce about the past, "Hey, remember that time when you spent the night at my house and we got in so much trouble for pranking my mom?"

Koenma laughed, "Yeah, I got 1,000 spankings from my dad when he found out. Or what about the time when we got Jorge so bad, he didn't see those water balloons full of pudding coming at all."

Koashura doubled over laughing, "Oh god that was hilarious. That ogre tried so hard to get back at us but, he never succeeded."

The redhead took another sip from his soda, "Speaking of, how is that big blue bastard?"

Koenma looked at his hands, "Having a hard time."

"How come?"

"Let's just say, ever since I disobeyed my father to protect Yusuke, everyone who was or is loyal to me is kind of taking the brunt of my dad's anger. The last time I spoke to Jorge, he passed on some information about what's been going down in Spirit World."

Koashura gave Koenma a curious looked, "What kind of stuff?"

Koenma then explained to his friend about the deal that his father made with the three kings of Demon World and how he is beginning to suspect that there may be an ulterior motive to it all.

Koashura finished off his soda, "Man, that's rough. I'm so sorry about Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. I never liked that old bastard. No offense Koenma, but your dad is a very sick and twisted man."

Koenma eyed the redhead with confusion, "What makes you say that? I know my father has been doing some sneaky stuff lately but, he can't be evil."

Koashura sighed, "You don't know why Kotennyo and I are here do you?"

The young prince shook his head, "No, but I remember at the Dark Tournament, she mentioned something about being kicked out of Spirit World. Koashura did something happen?"

The red haired god scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath, "Yeah, something did happen but, I don't feel ready to talk about it yet and neither does Kotennyo. If you ask her, she'll freak out."

Koenma felt genuine concern for his friend and his ex, "Why, what happened? What did my father do to her?"

Koashura bit his lip, "I don't want to talk about it. All I can say is that it was horrible. Kotennyo may be a skilled fighter but, even she couldn't handle it and I was forced to watch. I begged them not to hurt her but, instead they could do what they wanted with me. That incident left a pretty bad scar on her. Long story short, we were given an ultimatum, either leave Spirit World or face execution and we both chose to leave Spirit World."

Koenma was shocked at what had just come from Koashura's mouth and seeing the red haired god getting anxiety from it, he decided to change the subject, "You know what I miss?"

Koashura responded, "What?"

"Our act, you know when I sang and you played your guitar?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah, I miss that too."

Then the redhead got up from his seat and said, "I'll be right back. I want to show you something."

Koenma waited while Koashura walked into his bedroom and came back with a cherry red electric guitar and its amp. He hooked up his guitar to the amp and slung the guitar's shoulder sling over his slender shoulder and asked his royal friend, "Can you turn on the radio?"

Koenma slowly got up from his chair and winced a little bit from the pain of his wound, "Sure, what for?"

"I want to show you something cool."

Koenma walked over to the radio that was sitting on the kitchen counter and turned it on. The current song that was playing on radio was "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam. Koashura turned on the guitar's amp and listens to the song for a few seconds and began to play the guitar riff of it. Exactly perfect, without sheet music.

Koenma's brown eyes widened, "Holy crap, you have a good ear."

Once the song had ended, Koashura turned off the radio and the guitar's amp and responded, "Thanks, I have been mastering this talent since graduation. It took me over two hundred years to get it down."

Koenma smiled and gave the red haired god a thumbs up, "You are awesome."

Koashura then got an idea, "Why don't I do it again but, how about you sing with me? You know, just like the old days but, better?"

The young prince thought about it for a minute and replied, "Sure, what song do you have in mind?"

Koashura turned the amp back on, "The one I just did. Do you know the lyrics?"

Koenma nodded, "Sure, I do."

Koashura smiled, "Okay, on the count of three…one…two…three."

The red haired god began the guitar's riff and Koenma powerfully belted out:

 _Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete again_ _  
_ _Oh, feelin' maybe he'll see a little better set a days, oh yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, hand out faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar, ah_ _  
_ _Oh, dark grin he can't help when he's happy he looks insane, hey_

Koashura began to bob his head to the rhythm as he went into the next part of the riff and Koenma sang out the first chorus:

 _Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies_ _  
_ _Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, someday yeah, he'll begin his life again_ _  
_ _Life again, life again_

"How's your stomach?" Koashura asked Koenma while he still played. "Fine, just keep going." The young prince went into the next verse:

 _Kneelin', lookin' through the paper though he doesn't know to read, oh yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, prayin' now to something that has never showed him anything_ _  
_ _Oh, feelin' understands the weather of the winters on its way, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, ceilings few and far between all the legal halls of shame, hey_

Koenma winced a little in pain and again Koashura asked him, "Are you okay?"

The prince nodded, "I'm just fine" he then bellowed out the next chorus:

 _Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies_ _  
_ _Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away_ _  
_ _Ah, someday, yeah, he'll begin his life again, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, whisperin' hands gently lead him away_ _  
_ _Him away, him away_

Koashura then broke into the guitar solo and suddenly the buzzer from the intercom buzzed. Koenma ran over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"It's Jasmine, we're back"

Koenma pressed the button to let Jasmine and Kotennyo in. The girls came up and unlocked the door and they were greeted by the wonderful site in front of them and once Koashura's guitar solo ended Koenma sang the last chorus:

 _Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away, yeah_ _  
_ _Ah someday yeah, he'll begin his life again_ _  
_ _Oh, whisperin' hands gently lead him away_ _  
_ _Him away, him away_

Koashura played the last of the guitar riff and Kotennyo and Jasmine broke in applause. Both gods looked over to the two girls who just entered the apartment and Koenma smiled in greeting, "Hey girls, welcome to the party."

Kotennyo smiled happily, "You guys are getting along. I have waited over five hundred years for this."

"So, did you guys finally apologize to each other?" Jasmine asked.

Koenma and Koashura both nodded, "Yep and Koenma was the first one to. It really surprised me that he did."

The curly haired psychic smiled, "This is so great. I am so proud of you guys for settling your differences like the adults we know you both are."

Koashura turned off the guitar's amp and unplugged his guitar from it and took the guitar's sling off his shoulder, "How was your dance aerobics class?"

Kotennyo walked over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Great, so much fun as always." She then looked around the room and saw the empty pizza box, "I see you guys had a good time this evening."

Koenma and Koashura both smiled at each other and looked back at the girls and both young men said, "Yeah, we did!"

Jasmine and Kotennyo both giggled at the dorky gods. The goddess looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall, "Well, we better get to bed soon, it's getting late and I'm exhausted. Koashura are you going to take your pizza box out?"

The red head nodded to his girlfriend, "Yes dearest, I'll get right on that."

Koenma too looked at the cat clock, "Well, I need to take my shower" he then looked at the other three, "and please give me some privacy. I don't feel comfortable with someone standing outside the door. It kind of creeps me out."

Koashura, Kotennyo, and Jasmine smiled and nodded and Jasmine responded, "Okay Koenma, we understand. But, we just wanted to make sure that you're okay but, since you asked us to back off, we will."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Sorry about that." Kotennyo said agreeing with her human friend.

Koenma smiled in return, "Thank you."

Holding the empty pizza box in his hand, Koashura walked up to his friend, "Koenma, before you take your shower, I have something you can borrow to sleep in. So, you won't have to keep borrowing Jasmine's brother's old clothes."

"Hey, Niles doesn't mind. I called him up last night and he was cool about it."

Koashura shifted his attention to Jasmine, "Yeah but, they're really not Koenma's style."

Kotennyo giggled at her boyfriend's words, "No offense Koashura but, neither is your clothes."

"I know that but, at least they would fit him better. Niles is a big guy and I don't think Koenma likes wearing baggy clothes. Do you Koenma?"

Koenma nodded his head in agreement, "Koashura is right, I do fit his clothes better than Niles's. Sorry Jasmine."

Jasmine just smiled sweetly at the prince, "I understand. Go ahead, Koashura."

Koashura set the pizza box on the couch and walked into his bedroom and came out with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black Megallica t-shirt and handed them to Koenma, "Here, I hope you find these comfortable."

"Thanks Koashura."

"No problem, man. If you need anything else, just ask." He then picked up the empty pizza box and before going out the apartment door, Koashura turned around and said, "Oh, I almost forget to tell you, your performance with Jorge at the Dark Tournament kicked some serious ass."

Koenma's eyes widened, "You're the guy from the bar?"

The red haired god nodded, "Yeah it was me. I am so glad I got to see you overcome your stage fright even with everyone else there mocking and making fun of you."

Koenma smiled, "Thank you for your support. If I didn't have you and Jorge there, it would have been a repeat of the incident from Spirit World Kindergarten." The young prince looked at all three of them, "Jasmine, Kotennyo, and you, Koashura, thank you for saving my life and taking care of me for this last week and a half. I would be dead right now if you guys didn't do what you did."

"You're very welcome, Koenma. And we would all gladly do it again." Koashura replied, turned around and walk out of the apartment door to dispose of the pizza box.

Before Koenma could open the bathroom door, Jasmine stopped him in his tracks, "Koenma, wait."

"Yes Jasmine?"

Jasmine took out her surgical scissors, "Lift up your shirt, I have to take off your bandage. Remember? You gotta keep your wound clean so it can heal properly."

Koenma chuckled lifting up the baggy grey t-shirt he was wearing. He found it so adorable how Jasmine's caring and nurturing side was. She brought the surgical scissors up the bandage and cut it off and removed the gauze pad and smiled, "Wow, I still cannot get over on how well you are healing. Give it another week or possibly two and you'll be as good as new."

Koenma put his shirt back down and he sweetly smiled at the lovely curly haired woman, "Jasmine, I want to thank you for taking care of me for this past week and a half. You're truly wonderful. I will be forever grateful."

He then kissed her hand which in turn made Jasmine giggle and blush like a schoolgirl, "You're very welcome Koenma and I would do it all over again if I had to."

Jasmine and Koenma both smiled at each other and started to gaze into each other's eyes until Kotennyo cleared her throat, "Koenma, weren't you going to go take your shower?"

The prince and the college psychic both snapped back to reality and Jasmine said in a dazed kind of voice, "I…uh…um..gotta make a phone call."

Koenma nodded and giggled like a complete dork, turned around and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Later that night, Koenma woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. There was just something nagging in his brain. It was what Koashura had confided in him earlier when they came to their truce. He still wanted to know what his father did to him and Kotennyo and why and how they got to the Human World in the first place. While those thoughts stirred in his head, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something or someone move in the darkness.

Afraid that someone had broken in or the possibility of it being another assassin, Koenma asked the dark figure, "Who's there?"

The light turned on and the dark figure turned out to be Jasmine. The prince blushed at the site before him. Jasmine was only wearing a purple spaghetti strapped nightdress that only went down to her mid-thighs and it showed off her petite figure quite nicely.

The look on her pretty face showed a little bit of fear and she put her hand on her chest and said, "Oh my god, you scared me."

Koenma chuckled, "Who did you think it was?"

Jasmine shrugged her small dainty shoulders, "I don't know. I was just being paranoid. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same here."

She then walked into the kitchen, turned on the light, opened up one of the cupboards and took out a glass and looked over to the living room and asked the young prince laying on the recliner, "Are you thirsty?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah."

Jasmine took out a second glass and filled both of them up with water and turned off the kitchen light and walked back into the living room. She set both glasses down on the wooden coffee table and turned to Koenma, "Do you need help sitting up?"

"Hmmmm…no, I got it."

He then reached over to grab the recliner's lever to adjust to a sitting position and bit his lip to suppress a pained groan.

"Are you sure?"

Koenma nodded in assurance, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Jasmine walked over to him and held out her hand, "At least let me help you up."

Koenma sighed but, he went ahead and took the sweet woman's hand and stood up. He then picked up his glass of water from the table and began to take a sip. Jasmine sat down on the leather couch and began to sip her water and Koenma sat down beside her.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just sipping on their water until Koenma once again, broke the ice, "How come you can't sleep?"

Jasmine held her water glass in her hands, "Thinking about finals that are coming up and my acceptance letter that's going to be in the mail any day now. You?"

Koenma looked at his water glass and sighed, "I just keep thinking about what Koashura told me earlier."

Jasmine took a small sip from her water and eyed the prince curiously, "What did he tell you?"

"He wouldn't go into too much detail but, he mentioned that he and Kotennyo were forced to leave Spirit World after something horrible happened to them. He wouldn't say what it was but, whatever happened has seemed to leave him traumatized" he then noted Jasmine's blank expression, "Jasmine, do you know something?"

The young psychic took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice, "I only know a little but, I don't think we should discuss it out here. I don't want to wake up Koashura and Kotennyo. Let's go talk about this in my bedroom."

Koenma raised his eyebrows at her and Jasmine chuckled, "That's not what I meant, Koenma. I'm not that kind of girl. I would much rather date the guy before having sex with him."

The young prince cutely scratched the back of his head and nervously giggled, "I'm sorry for assuming that. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jasmine giggled and responded, "That's okay. Come on. Oh, you can take your water with you if you want."

Koenma then followed Jasmine to her bedroom after turning off the living room light. They both stepped inside and Jasmine shut the door behind her. They both set their water glasses on the nightstand and sat on her soft bed.

Jasmine took a deep breath, "Okay, here's the thing about Koashura and Kotennyo. They only have been living here in the Human World for almost nine months now. They didn't tell me about their ordeal until about four months ago."

"What did they tell you?"

Jasmine looked at her hands on her lap and back up at Koenma, "They got in trouble for what your father claimed to be were illegal activities and they also found out about some things they shouldn't have heard."

The prince was speechless, he sipped from his water cup again and found his voice and asked the human psychic, "What kind of things?"

Jasmine shrugged, "I don't know too much detail of it but, they were thrown into Spirit World Jail and apparently, they didn't even get a fair trial. It sounded like they were sentenced before even being tried. Koashura told me that your father saw them as some kind of a threat and wanted to eliminate them by either execution or banishment. Koashura and Kotennyo both said that they would keep their mouths shut and agreed to never return to Spirit World."

"What about their families? Koashura's mom, Kotennyo's wealthy father, sisters, her brother? Did they get imprisoned too?"

Jasmine sipped from her water and again shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know. They never talk about their families. But, whatever is going on there, it doesn't sound pleasant."

She then looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand and seeing that it was 2AM, Jasmine yawned and set her water glass on her nightstand, "Koenma, I would love to talk about this more but, I have to be awake in five hours."

Koenma suddenly felt bad about keeping Jasmine out of bed for too long, "Oh sorry, I didn't know you had class in the morning."

Jasmine gave a small laugh, "No, I don't have class tomorrow. I just got to get up for my morning jog and go do my volunteer work at the hospital for a few hours but, that's not until 11."

The prince then got up from Jasmine's bed and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom until Jasmine said, "Koenma?"

Koenma turned around, "Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight? You'll be a lot more comfortable. I bet your lower back must hurt from sleeping in that recliner."

Koenma smiled and replied, "Yeah, a little bit." He then walked up to her bedside and sat down.

"Do you have any particular side that you like to sleep on?" Jasmine sweetly asked him.

The prince shook his head, "No, I don't have a preference." He was a little bit nervous.

Seeing Koenma's nervousness, Jasmine asked him, "What's wrong? Did my offer make you feel uncomfortable?"

Koenma slightly nodded and replied, "Yeah. Only because, um….you know, we're friends, not…uh…lovers."

Jasmine chuckled, "Koenma, it's possible for two people who are just friends can share a bed without it getting sexual. Koashura and Kotennyo sleep in the same bed."

"But, they're a couple. We're not."

Jasmine scratched the back of head and chuckled again, "I already told you, I'm not that kind of girl. I want to be in love the person I have sex with. I promise I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or creep you out in any way. You have my word."

The young prince gave the curly haired woman a small smile and lay down on her bed without argument. Jasmine got in on the opposite side and pulled the covers over them. They laid there in silence for a couple of minutes until Koenma looked at her and asked, "Have you been in love?"

Jasmine looked over at the handsome young prince lying next to her, "Yeah, a couple of times but, it never turned into anything serious."

"Why?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Been too busy with my studies or it was just a crush on my part that nothing ever developed. What about you? You went out with Kotennyo, were there others?"

Koenma shook his head, "Not really. I've been too busy for a serious relationship or it was one of those that didn't last long. I feel I am terrible with relationships."

Jasmine smiled, "Me too. My other relationships if you call them that, kind of sucked. Koenma, can I ask you something personal and you promise you will not get offended?"

Koenma turned on his side and slightly sat up, "Sure."

The young psychic took a deep breath and asked him, "Have you…um…you know…had sex?"

The young prince blushed a deep red, "Um….no…I'm kind of….uh…. saving myself for when I feel I meet the right girl. What about you?"

Jasmine sat up, "Yeah but, only with my high school boyfriend and my boyfriend from when I started my freshmen year at school. Wow, I haven't thought about them in forever."

She began to feel guilty, seeing how red Koenma was, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I really think it's sweet and romantic that you're waiting for someone special. Guys like you are very hard to come by."

Not wanting to keep talking about sex, Koenma decided to ask her, "Do you want to get married and have kids?"

Jasmine smiled, looked at her hands and nodded, "Yes, I want to meet a wonderful man who'll sweep me off my feet who makes me feel special and good about myself. Someone who I can talk to and share my secrets with. I want someone who can be my best friend, lover, and confidante all wrapped up into one. And I want someone who I can share my life with and have a family together. You?"

Koenma smiled listening to Jasmine's words and replied, "Yes, someday I want to meet a nice woman who I can share a deep emotional bond with and I also want to have children. As Spirit World's future king, I'm going to have to produce an heir sooner or later."

They both lay back down on the bed and Jasmine yawned. Seeing that, Koenma too yawned, "Jasmine?"

The young psychic, who is currently too exhausted to keep her eyes open mumbled, "Hm?'

"Thank you for talking with me."

Jasmine smiled and said in a soft voice, "You're welcome Koenma. Thank you for talking with me too."

Snuggling into the covers, Koenma responded, "You're welcome Jasmine."

They both drifted off to sleep. About an hour and a half later, Koenma woke up with the feeling of someone pressed up against him. He opened his eyes to the wonderfully adorable site before him. Jasmine was snuggled up against his chest. Her long brown curls formed a lovely halo around her head and Koenma heard her adorably sigh in her sleep. The prince blushed softly and he gently nuzzled the top of her head and wrapped his arms around Jasmine's warm slender body bringing her closer to him. He drifted off back to sleep thinking about the conversation they both had.


	4. Exiled From Spirit World

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs, Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 4:** Exiled From Spirit World

Koashura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. He turned over on his left side to see that his girlfriend, Kotennyo was still asleep. Feeling his stomach rumble, he removed the covers off of himself and hopped out of bed just wearing a pair of green pajama bottoms. He opened up one of his dresser drawers and put on a plain blue t-shirt and turned towards the bed to see that Kotennyo had opened her brown eyes just slightly. The red headed god walked over to her bedside, sat down on the side of the bed and kissed his love's forehead.

"Good morning, dearest. Want some breakfast or do you want to sleep in for another hour?" he asked her.

Kotennyo tiredly groaned, "Let me sleep for another hour."

Koashura leaned over and kissed her softly and said, "Okay, get up when you're ready. I'll see if Koenma and Jasmine are up."

The sleepy goddess breathed in deeply, "Alright, I love you."

Koashura gave her a bright smile, "I love you too."

Leaving his bedroom and shutting the door behind him, he made his way to the kitchen and opened up the cupboards and took out several pots and pans and then opened up the fridge. The redhead took out a carton of eggs, a big slab of bacon, a package of sausage links, and a loaf of bread. He began to cook the eggs, sausage, and bacon but, waited to put the bread in the toaster.

Koashura looked over to the living room and saw that Koenma wasn't sleeping in the recliner and assumed that his friend must have got up to use the bathroom or something and made his way over to Jasmine's room.

He knocked on the door and said in a soft voice, "Jasmine? Jasmine are you up? Are you decent?"

There was no answer and he knocked on the door again and opened it. Koashura peeked his head in the small crack and was greeted by what he thought was such a peculiar site in front of him. There was Jasmine with Koenma in bed with her. They were still asleep cuddling with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him and the redhead was so glad to see that they still had their clothes on. Koashura slowly moved his head out of his human friend's room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Koenma looked around and saw that he was at home in Spirit World, in the castle lying on his large canopy bed in his bedroom completely naked and only covered in white sheet. "Good morning, my love."

Hearing the sound of a woman's voice right next to him, Koenma turned on his right side to see Jasmine, naked and only covered with the same white sheet lying right next to him. She then turned on her left side revealing her small perky breasts and brightly smiled at him. She moved her small dainty hand along his broad shoulder and down his arm.

"Good morning my husband, my lover, my king."

She then sat up and leaned over and kissed his forehead. Koenma then too sat up, "Good morning my queen. Sleep well?"

Jasmine gave him a sexy, seductive smile, "Yes, I did." She then put both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him deeply and passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, climbed onto his lap and pressed her naked body against him with her breasts pushing against his bare chest earning a deep moan from him.

The young psychic broke the kiss and looked lovingly and seductively into Koenma's eyes and said in a breathless voice, "Please make love to me, my king" and gently touched her nose to his.

The young god gave her a sexy smirk and gently laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, "As you wish my queen."

Koenma then passionately kissed her pink lips and Jasmine brought her hands up to his face and she kissed him deeply and she ran her hands through his luscious brown hair. He then began to kiss and nibble on her neck while massaging one of her breasts which made the curly haired woman moan, "Oh Koenma."

He took one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking, biting and nibbling it while he massaged the other breast and played with that nipple and Jasmine moaned at his gentle touch. He then repeated the same action onto her other breast and Koenma moved his hand in between her legs and gently rubbed her clit which caused her gasp in pleasure, "Koenma!"

He then trailed hot kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone, then to in between her breasts, down her to stomach and…

 _Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_

Koenma woke up to the sound of Jasmine's alarm clock going off. Seeing that he was in her bedroom in her apartment, in the Human World no less, he looked around and saw that she wasn't in the room. The young prince reached over to the nightstand and turned off the alarm and groaned in pain from his still healing stomach wound.

"That was some dream," he thought to himself "was I really going to make love to her? It seemed so real."

Before he could get out of bed, he noticed his binding erection and slapped himself on the forehead. "Dammit, not now. Why couldn't I be back at Genkai's for this?"

Just then, Jasmine came running back in the room wearing a sports bra, hoodie, and a pair of spandex Capri's. Koenma immediate covered himself back up with the blanket in embarrassment blushing like crazy. Seeing the young prince's red face, Jasmine gave him a curious look, "Hey there, good morning. What's the matter?"

Still thinking about the dream and being embarrassed about his body's reaction to it, Koenma tried not to look at her and just stared at the blanket, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. It seems like you're embarrassed about something."

Koenma shook his head, "No, no…I…I…um. I'm okay, really."

Jasmine put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "You're hiding something, Koenma. Does it have to do with a body's natural response to something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong, honest."

Jasmine chuckled and not wanting to embarrass him further, decided to change the subject by asking him, "I'm going on my morning jog, would you like to join me? Exercise can help when it comes to healing the body from injury due to the circulation of blood and all."

Koenma smiled, he loved it whenever Jasmine spoke about her science subjects. He found it cute and kind of sexy. He nodded in response, "Sure, can you send Koashura in here first. I really need to talk him privately about…a guy thing."

Jasmine replied, "Oh, okay."

She then walked out of the room and a couple of minutes later, Koashura walked in and shut the door behind him and seeing his friend's red face he asked, "Hey what's up?"

Koenma took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you about something personal and do you promise that it doesn't leave this room?"

Koashura sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sure, your secret's safe with me."

The young prince wanted to make sure, "Really, you promise? Do I really have your full discretion?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone, especially not to Kotennyo."

Koenma took another deep breath and looked down at the blanket and said in a low voice so only Koashura could hear him, "I had a dream."

Koashura raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was it a good dream?"

Koenma nodded and blushed even redder, "Yeah, it was a very good dream."

"What was it about?"

The prince took a deep breath and replied, "I was in my bedroom in Spirit World and I woke up with Jasmine lying right next to me. She wished me good morning and called me her husband, her lover, and her king…" he paused and took another deep breath, "and I replied by calling her my queen and we were…um…naked…and….she…um…kissed me and got on top of me and asked me to…to…make love to her."

Koashura snorted trying not to laugh and asked, "Well, did you?"

Koenma blushed and looked down at the blanket and answered, "Yes…well, I was going to. I remember I played with her breasts, I was kissing her, and I…um…well…pleasured her with my hand and then I was trailing kisses all over her body and I woke up and now I um…well…you know."

Koashura started cracking up and Koenma narrowed his eyes at him, "It's not funny."

The redhead regained his composure, "Sorry man, but it happens to everyone."

Koenma sighed in annoyance, "Are you going to help me?"

Koashura raised his eyebrows and jokingly said, "Dude, I don't swing that way."

"WHAT? NO! NO!"

The red haired god started laughing, "I'm just joshing you. Okay, there are only three solutions to this."

The prince looked at his friend with some curiosity and responded, "Well, what are they?"

Koashura bit down a chuckle, "First, is having sex," he paused seeing his royal friend give him a weird look, "or probably not. The second is masturbation."

Koenma blushed even redder and shook his head, "I can't do that in here. This is Jasmine's room. She's my friend and its bad enough that I had an erotic dream about her and I don't want to….um…you know…love myself in her personal space. It wouldn't be appropriate."

Koashura nodded with understanding, "I don't blame you especially if she can walk in here. That happened to me once. One time Kotennyo walked in…"

Koenma covered his ears, "I don't want know about yours and Kotennyo's sex life. What is the third solution?"

Koashura started laughing again, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Okay the third solution is thinking about something that turns you off. You know something that you find to be repulsive."

"I can't think of anything."

"Oh, come on Koenma, there has to be something."

Koenma asked with a hint of confusion and annoyance in his voice, "Like what?"

Koashura sighed getting a bit impatient with his friend's stubbornness and anxiety, "Well, let's see. Hmmmmm….how about Jorge taking a shower or your dad's big fat ass or the huge stacks upon stacks of paperwork you have to sign and stamp on a daily basis."

The young prince just sat there and nodded and cleared his throat and said, "Wow, that's the fastest I've ever lost it. Thanks Koashura."

Koashura chuckled, "Hey, no problem."

Koenma sighed with relief and climbed out of bed and he wanted to have some assurance that Koashura wouldn't tell anyone, "This never leaves this room. We are going to pretend this whole thing never happened. Got it?!"

The redhead put his hands up and waved them nervously, "I swear I'll keep this between us. Honest. I won't tell anyone."

"You better not."

Koashura sighed and shook his head and decided to change the subject, "So, are you going to get ready to go jogging with Jasmine?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yeah but, I don't have anything to go jogging in and I also have to cover up my forehead. I don't want to be a walking target for another assassin."

"I have just the thing. Come on."

Koenma followed his redheaded friend out of Jasmine's room to his bedroom. Kotennyo was still asleep on the bed that she and Koashura shared. The young goddess was lying on her stomach and Koenma could see that there was a huge scar on her back. He didn't remember her ever having that when they were in Spirit World Kindergarten and assumed that it was the scar that Koashura had described to him last night.

The young prince shifted his attention back to his friend who was currently going through his closet and came out with a green jogging suit and a red bandana. Koashura handed them to Koenma, "Here, I hope these are comfortable and I hope that bandana can cover up your "Jr" mark properly."

Koenma smiled in appreciation, "Thank you Koashura. You're a good friend." He then looked over to Kotennyo who had her scared back still exposed from her sleeping position and whispered to his red haired friend and asked in curiosity, "Is that the scar you described?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah, its best if you don't talk about it here. Kotennyo is very self conscious about it."

Both gods left the bedroom to let the young goddess sleep and Koenma went into the bathroom to change into the jogging suit and tied the red bandana around his head. He walked out of the bathroom and Jasmine got up from sitting on the couch and approached him, "Ready?"

The prince smiled, "Yes, lead the way."

Jasmine smiled back in response, grabbed her water bottle and her keys. Koenma followed her out of the apartment and out of the building, out the complex's gate and into the street. The young god looked around and he didn't recognize the neighborhood. Seeing this Jasmine giggled at Koenma's curiosity, "What's the matter? See something interesting?"

Koenma nodded his head, "Kind of, this is quite an interesting place to live."

Jasmine slightly giggled, "I know what you mean. At least the rent and utilities are cheap and it's close to school, the grocery store, the gym, post office, and the hospital. I know this is kind of a rough neighborhood but, at least it has those advantages. My neighbors are also surprisingly friendly so, that's another plus."

Koenma eyed the key ring that the young psychic held in her hand, "Why are you bringing those? Can't Koashura and Kotennyo let you in?" he asked her.

Jasmine smiled, "Here let me show you something", she gestured with her hand to the intercom on the apartment complex gates, "see this button on this intercom?"

The prince nodded, "Yes."

"When there isn't someone home to help answer the door and let you in, all you have to do is buzz this button 3 times, the superintendent will ask you who are, you just tell him which apartment you live in and he'll let you through the gate." Jasmine explained.

"Wow, that simple, huh?"

"Yes, it is. Shall we?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, let's get this jog started."

He and Jasmine began their jog, while back at the apartment; Koashura was putting the leftover breakfast into empty Tupperware containers for Koenma, Jasmine, and a separate one for Kotennyo for when she would finally wake up. He opened the nearest kitchen drawer and took out a pen and a post-it note pad and wrote something on it and stuck the post-it on Kotennyo's breakfast container to let her know which one was hers.

The red haired god looked over at the cat clock hanging on the wall and saw that he had to be at his job at university in about an hour and a half. He then walked into his bedroom and gets his clean work clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. About twenty minutes later, Koashura finished bathing and got dressed. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing through his long red hair and a random thought had come to him. He was thinking to himself of how he had got to where he was at in his 700 year old life.

Koashura couldn't believe that months before, he and Kotennyo were still living in Spirit World. But, unlike their current new and happy life they had started in the Human World, both gods were in fact quite miserable. He tried not to think about the awful memories that led to them moving to the Human World but, instead he thought of a more pleasant memory.

 ***Over a year earlier***

Koashura left the castle in Spirit World after receiving 10,000 spankings for Koenma's kidnapping. He was thankful that he had received that punishment rather than imprisonment but, it was still quite painful and without a doubt, the other inhabitants of Spirit World will hear all about what he had done. Like the small towns in the Human World, news, rumors, and gossip travel fast in Spirit World and if it is heard that you had did something wrong, especially to the royal family, you were looked down upon and labeled as a trouble maker and that is what Koashura had faced since Spirit World Kindergarten when him and Koenma ended their friendship in a volatile way.

The little redheaded god transitioned to his adult form and rubbed his sore backside. He continued to walk the long winding road until he approached the local dive bar called "The Fallen Angel". Koashura walked inside and all he could think about was getting a drink to numb the pain of the spankings that were inflicted on him. He walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool wincing a little bit from the pain of his soreness.

"What can I get you?" the green ogre bartender asked him.

The redhead thought about it for a moment and answered, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

"Coming right up," the ogre bartender responded.

He waited for only less than a minute before he finally got his glass of scotch. He gulped down some of the brown liquid feeling it slightly burn a little bit, going down his throat. Koashura continued to sip on his drink for a little bit until he heard some arguing between a group of guys and a young woman with whom they seem to be sexually harassing.

"Hey come on. Don't be like that baby, we can show you a good time. Don't be a cold hearted bitch."

The young woman just glared at them, "Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Can't you assholes take a hint? I'm not interested."

One of the drunken bar patrons grabbed her by her arm, "Come on, nobody says no to me."

Koashura turned around and rolled his red eyes at the site before him. Those patrons continued to put their hands on the woman and she kept telling them to back off. The redheaded god downed the rest of his drink and before he could make his way over to help the woman, one of the patrons who were harassing her got thrown into a wall.

Koashura rushed over to get a better glimpse of this woman with also the intention of helping her and he gasped seeing who this woman was. It was someone whom he hadn't seen in over five hundred years. He recognized her strawberry blonde hair which was longer, large bright brown eyes, and the golden headband with the giant emerald that she had always worn even if it didn't go with her kimono that she was wearing on certain days.

A grown up Kotennyo stood on top of one of the drunken bar patrons with her foot on his chest. She held out her hands and summoned a katana from her spirit energy and looked like as if she wanted to kill each and every one of those guys wouldn't keep their hands off of her, "I warned you pricks not to touch me and now you got the bull by the horns."

"You're fucking crazy lady."

Kotennyo kicked the guy that was lying on floor with such force that she knocked him out and turned on his friend said that to her, grabbed him by his shirt, brought him up close to her, and stuck the blade of her spirit katana up to his throat, "What did you say to me? Crazy? Crazy? Oh, I'll show you fucking crazy!"

Another one of the drunken patrons came up behind her, "Let go of him you crazy bitch." The drunk then grabbed her from behind and Kotennyo struggled in his grasp and tried to stab him with her weapon but, to no avail, "Let go of me you creep."

Having enough of this, Koashura summoned his spirit bow and arrow and aimed at the drunk who was probably going to try and beat and/or probably rape her and shouted, "Let go of her. Let go of her now or I'll shoot!"

Everybody in the bar including the drunken patron that held Kotennyo hostage all looked over at him. The drunk then yelled back, "Stay out of this!"

"Let her go, then."

"Mind your own business fire crotch."

The redheaded archer shot the uncooperative drunk a death glare, "Let her go. I'm not going to ask you again. Quit harassing her. Just because I was sitting all the way over at the counter, it doesn't mean I didn't hear what you were trying to do to my childhood friend. Now, I'm going to ask you nicely for one last time, let her go!"

"Fuck you!"

Koashura sighed, "You've given me no other choice."

He then shot an arrow at the drunk's shoulder which caused him to reel back and scream in pain, forcing him to let Kotennyo go. The drunk that she threatened lunged at her and before she had a chance to defend herself, Koashura shot an arrow at him, knocking the confrontational drunk to the ground.

The redhead ran over to Kotennyo and she gave her childhood friend and former classmate a bit of a glare, "I was going to take him down myself, Koashura."

Koashura grabbed the goddess's hand, "I would love to talk about this more but, we need to get the hell out of here before anyone else tries to fight us."

"But…"

The redhead tugged on her hand, "Come on, and let's get out of here."

Koashura quickly ran out of the bar not letting go of Kotennyo's hand. They continued to run until they reached a small village where there was nothing but, ogres that lived there. The two gods ran into an alleyway and hid from their pursuers that were chasing after them.

While hiding away from view, they both heard the drunken pursuers, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I think they might have gone that way." They then ran off down the street.

After about ten minutes of hiding Kotennyo finally spoke up, "Do you think they're gone?"

Koashura peeked his head out of the alleyway and looked around and shifted his attention back to the young goddess, "Yeah, I think we lost them."

"Good." Kotennyo replied and proceeded to walk away until Koashura gently touched her hand, "Kotennyo wait."

Kotennyo stopped in her tracks. She huffed and she very much wanted to punch Koashura right now but, she maintained her self control and turned back around and asked the redhead, "What?"

Koashura let go of her hand and cutely scratched the back of his head, "Hey…um…I was wondering, if you uh….um…want to get something to eat and um…well, talk and catch up with each other. I haven't seen or heard from you since graduation and I just want to talk."

The goddess looked at the tall and handsome redheaded god. She thought about his offer for a moment shrugged her slender shoulders, sweetly chuckled and smiled, "Sure, what the hell? Is there somewhere you had in mind?"

Koashura smiled and nodded in response, "Yeah, there is a small café here and they serve the best ramen. I know how you enjoy ramen."

Kotennyo gave him a bright smile, "Ramen sounds amazing. Lead the way."

The two gods then left the alleyway and Kotennyo walked beside Koashura as they made their way to the local café of the ogre village. They walked in silence for about ten minutes until Kotennyo spoke again, "Koashura?"

Koashura looked over to her, "Yeah?"

The young goddess looked at her hands and began to pick at her long fingernails and looked back up at the redhead and said, "Thank you for saving me from those thugs."

Koashura brightly smiled at her, "Anytime Kotennyo, anytime."

 ***End Flashback***

Koashura arrived at the university about ten minutes after leaving the apartment. He went behind the coffee counter of the university's coffee café. He got to the back and clocked in and tied his long red hair back into a ponytail. The redhead smiled thinking about that memory. He remembered that how after they had that dinner of talking and telling each other of what they had been up for the last few hundred years, Koashura saw Kotennyo more and more and how they developed a close friendship that soon blossomed into a romantic relationship. Funny enough, it wasn't Koashura who admitted their feelings first, it was Kotennyo.

At some point, Koashura had asked Kotennyo about her relationship with Koenma and she informed him that she was the one who broke it off when she realized that she never felt any romantic attraction for the prince but, she had feelings for someone else. Koashura was a bit curious as to whom Kotennyo was in love with and that is when she admitted to him that it was him and not Koenma as to whom she loved all along.

After the shock of Kotennyo's confession, Koashura then somehow gained the courage to tell her that he felt the same way about her. That was when they shared their first kiss. As Koashura started his shift at the university's coffee café, he smiled to himself thinking of his and Kotennyo's first date and how much fun they had. That was one of the few happy memories he had while still living in Spirit World. Trying not to think about the horrors that he and his love endured, he took the order of his music appreciation professor and proceeded to make the ordinary human's latte.

Back at the apartment, Koenma and Jasmine returned from their jog. Jasmine went into her bedroom to get her clean hospital scrubs to get ready for her volunteer work at the hospital. Koenma removed the red bandana from his forehead and walked over to the phone and before he could dial Genkai's number, Jasmine asked him, "So, what you have planned today?"

Koenma shifted his attention to his curly haired friend, "I plan on calling my friend Genkai. I really need her to bring me some clothes. It's not like I don't like borrowing Koashura's but, his wardrobe is not really my style. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I am thinking about going back over to Genkai's compound tonight. I hope you don't mind."

Jasmine sweetly smiled at the prince, "Oh not at all. I kind of figured that's what you wanted to do and it's really your decision. If you feel more comfortable with staying with your friend, go for it."

Koenma once again felt touched by Jasmine compassion and understanding and smiled back in response, "Thank you for understanding but, do you think you can still change my bandage even though I will not be here?"

Jasmine happily nodded, "Of course. I would be more than happy to; you still have a whole lot more healing to do. I really enjoyed nursing you back to health Koenma. I also love spending time with you."

The prince smiled, "I really like spending with you too, Jasmine. Do you think we can go jogging together again some time?"

The young psychic nodded, "Yes, I would love that."

Just then Kotennyo emerged from hers and Koashura's room wearing a pink and red flowered spaghetti strapped nightdress and she put on a sweater to cover up the large scar on her back. Koenma and Jasmine both shifted their attention to her and Jasmine greeted her friend, "Good morning Kotennyo."

Kotennyo yawned, "Good morning Jasmine. Good morning Koenma."

The young goddess made her way to the kitchen and opened up the fridge and found a Tupperware container with a post-it note on it that was addressed to her. Recognizing Koashura's handwriting it read:

 **Dearest,**

 **I saved you the vast majority of the leftovers because; I know you have a long day today to work on your projects for your upcoming art show that's in three weeks. I saved you lots of bacon, eggs, sausage, and a couple of pieces of toast to give you a boost in strength and brain power. I'll be home late this evening after I finish my double shift.**

 **Love you with ever fiber of my being. Hugs and kisses.**

 **Koashura**

Kotennyo smiled reading the note once more. She loved how supportive her love was when it came to her art and that made her love him even more. Kotennyo shut the fridge behind her and made her way over to the silverware drawer and took out a fork and sat down on the leather couch in the living room to eat her breakfast straight out of the plastic container without reheating it.

The goddess looked up at her human friend after eating some eggs and bacon and asked her, "So, what are you and Koenma going to be up to today?"

"I'm going to take a shower and leave for the hospital to complete today's volunteer work and I don't know what Koenma has planned other than him getting in contact with his friend Genkai today", Jasmine responded.

Kotennyo took a bite from her piece of bacon and shoveled some eggs into her mouth and got up to get a glass of orange juice and returned to the living room sipping on her juice. Koenma gave his ex a weird look, "Aren't you going to heat that up? I don't understand how you can eat that cold."

The young goddess rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, "I enjoy Koashura's cooking whether it's cold or hot. Good god Koenma, I thought you already knew that I don't mind eating cold food. You've known me since Spirit World Kindergarten."

Koenma just chuckled and replied, "Sorry, I forgot about how much of a weirdo you are."

Kotennyo once again rolled her eyes and flipped the young prince off at his comment, "You're a dick."

Koenma ignored her comment and walked over to the phone and dialed Genkai's number. Jasmine shook her head at both of her friends and asked Kotennyo, "So, what are you going to be up to today; since you don't have to go to work at the mall and you don't have class?"

The goddess shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth, chewed it and swallowed it and washed it down with her orange juice and replied, "As soon as you or Koenma are finished with the shower, I'm going to take one and I am going to work on my paintings for my art show that opens in three weeks. And if I have time, I'll complete my sculptures."

Jasmine held her hospital scrubs close her chest, "I really wish we get to see the progress on it. Why do you have to be so secretive with your art until it's finished?"

Kotennyo sighed, "Jasmine, we have been through this, I don't like people seeing my work until it's finished and up to my standards."

Koenma got off the phone with Genkai and seeing this, Jasmine asked him, "Koenma, was she like this back in Spirit World Kindergarten?"

The young prince nodded, "Oh yes, back then she was so much worse. Kotennyo would actually beat someone up if they saw any of her unfinished pieces. Hell, I learned that the hard way. Didn't you break my nose for that Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo laughed at that memory, "Yes, I remember that. But, you had some blame in it too because, you just kept meddling and someone had to teach you a lesson. I remember I felt the bone in your nose crack and blood went everywhere when I punched you."

Koenma chuckled and added with sarcasm, "Yeah, those were fun times. Me getting my ass kicked on a daily basis, fun times, fun times."

Jasmine sighed with annoyance for her two friends, "Seriously, you guys. Well, I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready to go to the hospital. Can I trust the two of you to act like mature adults while I'm in the bathroom?"

Koenma and Kotennyo both laughed and Kotennyo responded, "Of course Jasmine, we're just joking around. Go, take your shower or you're going to be late."

Realizing her friend was right, Jasmine silently nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Kotennyo finished off her eggs and bacon and started on a piece of sausage. After washing it down with her juice she shifted her attention to Koenma, "Well, what are you going to be up to today?"

"My friend is coming over with some clothes for me to wear and after taking a shower, I'm going to go hang with her at her compound. Also, I'm going back over there tonight. I feel like I would be a lot more comfortable over there but, Jasmine said that she'll come by to change my bandage and still monitor my progress."

Koenma and Kotennyo continued to have small talk for about ten more minutes until Jasmine emerged from the bathroom wearing her hospital scrubs and clipping her ID badge on the front pocket of her shirt. "Koenma, the bathroom is all yours when you're ready."

The prince looked over to her and smiled and thought of how pretty she looked in her sky blue scrubs, "Thank you Jasmine. I hope you don't me saying this but, you look so beautiful in blue."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Thank you Koenma, you flatterer." She then put on her watermelon colored coat and slung her black and white handbag over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys around four when I get finished."

Just then the buzzer of the intercom buzzed and knowing that Koashura would not be home until about seven, the young psychic walked over and she pushed the button, "Yes, who is this and how can I help you?"

An elderly woman's voice could be heard on the other side, "Hello is Koenma there?"

Jasmine pushed the button and responded feeling a bit paranoid that this person might be an assassin, "Yes, who I may ask is here?"

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Genkai and I have brought some clothes for him", the old psychic responded.

The young woman slapped herself on her forehead, "Oh yes, let me buzz you up." She then pushed the button to let Genkai through the front gate.

A couple of moments later there was a knock on the apartment door and Jasmine put her purse down on the couch and walked over to the front door to answer it. She unlocked the door and opened it to find a small old woman who was only just a few inches shorter than her holding a plastic grocery bag with men's clothing in it. Jasmine politely smiled at the elderly psychic, "Hi you must be Genkai. I have heard so much awesome things about you. Come in."

Genkai walked into the apartment and Jasmine shut the door behind her. The younger psychic held out her hand to the small old lady, "I'm Jasmine; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Genkai shook the young woman's hand, "Likewise, Koenma speaks so highly of you."

Jasmine shifted her attention to the prince and looked back at Genkai smiling, "He does?" the young woman held out her arm, "Would you like some tea, juice, beer, water?"

The old woman gave the college girl a smile, "Yes, I would some tea, thank you." She followed Jasmine into the living room and sat next to Kotennyo on the leather couch. Jasmine walked into the kitchen to prepare Genkai's tea and get hers and Koenma's breakfast that Koashura save for them.

The young goddess finished off her sausage and held out her hand to Genkai, "Hey, I'm Kotennyo. Koenma's ex-girlfriend and Jasmine's best friend."

Genkai shook the goddess's hand, "Nice to meet you." Sensing Kotennyo's aura, she asked her curiously, "You're a goddess I presume?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yes and I'm not the only god who lives here. My boyfriend Koashura who's currently at work is also one."

"So, you don't live in Spirit World?"

Kotennyo shook her head, "Hell no. My boyfriend and I were kicked out for reasons I don't want to talk about yet." She shivered at the horrifying memories and her knuckles began to turn white holding onto the Tupperware container tightly.

Jasmine walked back into the living room carrying a teacup full of tea and hers and Koenma's reheated breakfast and she looked at the cat clock on the wall and seeing that she had at least a good two hours before she had to be at the hospital, the young psychic handed Genkai her tea and Koenma his breakfast and she took off her coat and sat down on the recliner to eat her hot meal.

Genkai handed Koenma the grocery bag containing the clothing and Koenma smiled and thanked his longtime friend, "Thank you Genkai. Ladies, excuse me." He then finished his breakfast and Jasmine helped remove his old bandage. Then the prince then walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

The three women sat there for a few minutes until Jasmine finished her meal and broke the ice, "So Genkai, how long have you known Koenma?"

The elderly psychic sipped on her tea and replied, "For over fifty years. Since before I broke it off with Toguro."

Kotennyo and Jasmine looked at Genkai with pure interest and the young goddess asked her, "Let me get this straight, you used to date Toguro?"

Genkai nodded, "Oh yes, I did. I loved that bastard, god help me."

"Why did you guys break up?" the younger psychic asked her.

The small old woman sighed, "For making the biggest mistake of his life. He was once human you know. He was a very good demon hunter and had a dojo where he trained young men and women who were looking to defend their towns and villages against demon attacks."

She then explained to Jasmine and Kotennyo about how Toguro dealt with the slaughter of his defenseless students, his guilt for it, the Dark Tournament from fifty years ago and about both Toguro brothers' mistake of becoming demons and hers and Toguro's brutal breakup. Both girls listened with shock and awe of Genkai's story. Jasmine then found her voice again, "Wow, that's rough and you never loved another man since?"

Genkai shook her head, "No, after Toguro I swore off men completely. I was so sick of their bullshit."

Jasmine nodded with understanding, "I know what you mean. After my last boyfriend, I told myself I needed to stay away from them for awhile and focus on myself and my studies."

Kotennyo snorted into her orange juice, "Yeah right, whenever you and Koenma are around each other, you guys cannot stop flirting and being as cutesy as possible. I wish you guys would just kiss and have sex already."

Jasmine shot her friend a death glare, "Do you want me to kick your ass with my fans; because I will do it."

Kotennyo put her Tupperware container full of food down on the wooden coffee table and said, "Bring it on Miss Demon Hunter."

Genkai, watching the scene in front of her asked the younger psychic, "You're a demon hunter?"

After taking out her fans that were hidden beneath her hospital scrubs, Jasmine shifted her attention back to Genkai and nodded, "Yes, I come from a whole family of them. Well, except my dad, he just married into it. My homeland of Alaska was chock full of demons. I've only killed ones ranging from below D class to my own power level of middle to upper B class. Anything above that is too challenging for me. Hell, I'm still young; I've got plenty of time for improvement"

The small elderly woman looked at Jasmine's set of fans with pure interest, "Are those your weapons?"

Jasmine opened up her fans and nodded, "Yes they are. You want to see a demonstration?"

Genkai smiled, "Yes, I love to see it."

The curly haired young woman shifted her attention back to Kotennyo, "Ready to show the old lady what we got?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yes, sure do." They both moved the coffee table off to the side and Jasmine stood on one side of the room while Kotennyo moved to the other. The young human woman began to glow with her spirit energy and coated her fans with it while the young goddess did the same and summoned her spirit katana.

Genkai stood off to the side holding her teacup, took a sip and watched both girls with pure interest. Sensing both of their power levels of them both being equivalent to an upper B class apparition, the old psychic thought to herself, "Let's see what these ladies got."

Jasmine brought both of her energy coated fans up into a fighting stance and asked her friend, "Ready Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo brought her spirit katana up and she too stood in a fighting stance, "Yes, let's do this."

Both girls ran towards each other and Kotennyo was the first to make a strike with her energy katana and Jasmine brought up her left fan to block it and folded up the one held in her right hand and jabbed the goddess in the stomach.

Kotennyo reeled back from the human's strike and chuckled, "Nice one here comes the taste of your own medicine." She then swung her katana which wasn't sharp enough to stab or cut her friend and swung it like a baseball bat and hit Jasmine in the stomach which knocked the young demon hunter off her feet and Jasmine did a summersault, got back on her feet and folded her left fan back up and unfolded the right and struck Kotennyo with her folded left one on her right temple and stuck her with her unfolded right fan's edge on the side of the young goddess's neck.

Genkai watched the two girls spar with each other being impressed by how skilled they both are. Even though she was impressed with both Kotennyo's and Jasmine's fighting abilities she thought to herself, "They're good but, with some more training they can be better."

Jasmine and Kotennyo continued to spar for another ten minutes until they both reached a stalemate when Jasmine blocked Kotennyo's energy katana with her energy coated fans and both girls both glowed with their spirit energy before blasting each other back. Both friends just stared at each other breathing hard now that they quit glowing with their spirit energy. Genkai brought her hands up and applauded both of the young women.

"Good job ladies, bravo."

Kotennyo made her spirit katana disappear and Jasmine put her fans back under her scrubs and they shifted their attention the elderly woman praising them on their fighting skills. Then Genkai spoke once again, "You girls are very skilled but, I think with more training, you two can vastly improve."

Jasmine and Kotennyo felt flattered by Genkai's words and Jasmine replied, "Thank you Genkai. You are right; I do need more training especially since I'm still trying to master the art of healing with spirit energy."

Genkai finished off her tea, "Oh, you are?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, if you know anyone who has mastered that skill, please inform them that I need someone to help me master it."

The old woman smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do know someone skilled with that ability," she then pointed to herself.

The college psychic's eyes widened, "You have that skill? Do you think you can help me with it?"

Genkai smiled at the younger psychic's enthusiasm, "Of course, if you would like. But, I have to warn you that my training regiments are very rigorous. Do you think you can handle that?" Most people can't."

Jasmine laughed, "I think I can manage it. If I can endure the kind of training my mother and grandparents put me through, then I can endure yours. But, since I am currently finishing up my current semester and I am going to be off this summer until med school starts up in September, I would love to hone my healing skills and perhaps improve my fighting ability if we still have time."

Genkai smiled and nodded, "Okay, let me know when your semester ends and we can get started when you feel you're ready." She shifted her attention to Kotennyo, "What about you. You may be a goddess but, if you tune up your skills, you can become just as if not more powerful than King Yama himself."

Kotennyo liked the sound of that because she hated that old tyrant, "That sounds great. I myself have endured tough training from my own family in Spirit World. I'll discuss it with Koashura when he gets home tonight. He is also a skilled fighter and he has been looking to improve on his archery skills. His power level is that of an upper B class apparition like me."

Just then, Koenma could be heard singing "Lithium" by Nirvana. His enchanting voice can be heard from beyond the bathroom door and all three women in the living room felt an overwhelming happiness from the magical properties of it. Jasmine felt mesmerized by the singing of the young prince and sensing his magical properties, she asked Kotennyo, "Do you sense something special about Koenma while he's singing?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah, I have known since Spirit World Kindergarten. Hell, everyone in Spirit World knows of Koenma's magical voice properties."

"Does he?"

The goddess shook her head, "No, I don't believe King Yama has ever told him but, it's best if we don't say anything."

"Why is that?"

Kotennyo pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Because, Koenma would probably not believe us or he'll think we're labeling him as a freak."

Jasmine giggled slightly, "I don't think he is, Koenma has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. What's so freaky about that?"

"Why thank you, Jasmine."

The young psychic nearly jumped and she turned around and Koenma was standing right behind her looking incredibly handsome in a black suit with a green button up shirt. Jasmine blushed at the site of it and of how he snuck up on her, "Oh dear, how much did you hear?"

Koenma chuckled, "Just you complimenting my voice. Why? What else did you say about it?"

Before Jasmine could say about his voice's magical properties, Kotennyo covered her mouth and said, "Nothing negative. We were just talking about the song you were singing and how you make it sound beautiful when you sing it."

Jasmine didn't want to be dishonest with Koenma but, seeing as how she didn't want to frighten him with what she knew, she just agrees with Kotennyo, "Yes, yes we were."

The young prince just stared at them for a minute and shrugged his shoulders and took the compliment. Wanting to change the subject and to monitor the healing progress of Koenma's still healing stomach wound, Jasmine got her first aid equipment and helped redress his wound and the young prince buttoned his shirt back up as she used her spirit energy to help him fight off the pain. Koenma then looked at the cat clock on the wall and saw that Jasmine needed to be at the hospital in a half hour, "Well, Genkai we got to get going and you too, Jasmine."

Jasmine looked at the clock, "Yikes, yes I do. Thank god it only takes me ten minutes to get over there. So much for swinging by the grocery store to get my…uh…lady products. I'll just get them after I'm finished at four."

She then put her watermelon colored coat back on and slung her purse over her shoulder and before she can get out the door, Koenma stopped her, "Jasmine wait."

The curly haired woman stopped in her tracks, "Yes?"

Koenma slid the purple headband over his forehead and asked her, "Would you like Genkai and I to walk with you to the hospital?"

Jasmine smiled in return, "Yeah, I would like that."

Koenma and Genkai both walked up to Jasmine and then Genkai looked at Kotennyo and back at Jasmine and said, "Let me know when you girls and your boyfriend Miss Kotennyo would like to start your training."

Kotennyo nodded, "We'll give you the heads up, and I think Jasmine still has your phone number that was given to her by Koenma."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "I sure do."

Koenma had this confused expression on his face and asked, "What did I miss while I was in the shower?"

Both psychics smiled at their royal friend and Jasmine replied, "Genkai and I will tell you on the way to the hospital. Bye Kotennyo, have fun with your painting and sculpting."

Kotennyo smiled and chuckled at her human friend's words, "I will, have fun at the hospital and you Koenma, have fun with Genkai. She's a really cool lady. I'm glad I got to meet her."

Genkai smiled at the young goddess's words, "Thank you, I had fun with you and Jasmine as well."

Then Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind them leaving Kotennyo to her own devices. The young goddess finished off the remainder of her breakfast and gathered up all the dirty dishes that were left by Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai. She washed them and put them into the dishwasher.

Kotennyo made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She removed her sweater and started the hot water and slipped out of her nightdress. Before stepping into the shower she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at the gigantic scar on her back that started at the nape of her neck and went all the way down to her lower back and stretched from one shoulder to the other.

The goddess's back looked as if she were once a burn victim but, she and even Koashura knew that wasn't the case. Whenever she wore tank tops and bathing suits, she always made sure to have it covered so no one could see it. Only her love and Jasmine knew and seen the whole thing and they never made a big deal about it. Whenever she and Koashura were alone together, he always told her how beautiful he thinks that she still is but, despite his best efforts to help boost her confidence, Kotennyo still felt self conscious about it and didn't want people to pity her.

The young goddess turned back around and stepped into the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain closed behind her. As the hot water came down over her naked body, Kotennyo just couldn't get the memory of the horrors that she and Koashura endured when they were forced to leave Spirit World out of her head.

 ***Nine Months Earlier***

Her paintbrush streaked across her canvas and her handsome redheaded boyfriend came up and surprised her with a kiss and praised, "This is looking amazing dearest."

Kotennyo whipped around and smeared blue paint on Koashura's face, "Goddammit Koashura, how many times do I have to tell you, nobody is allowed to see my work before it's finished. Do I have to do to you what I did to Koenma back in Spirit World Kindergarten?"

Koashura shook his and raised his hands waved them apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see how great of a progress you're making and I just wanted to spend some time with you."

The young goddess turned around and looked at her newest painting and she smiled. She then looked down at her hands that were now placed on her lap, "You don't think I'll get in trouble for this one? Do you?"

The redheaded god came behind his love and placed his hand on her shoulder and really wanted to say something that'll make her feel better but, being that they were closely monitored by the king, he didn't know what to say but, he just responded, "I really hope not. There was nothing wrong with your other ones. They were stating simple truths that needed to come out. It's not fair how someone with your talent is being persecuted like you are."

"I know you're right."

Koashura walked around and knelt down in front of his girlfriend who was now currently sitting on her wooden chair he put his hands to both sides of Kotennyo's face and gently touched her nose with his, "Sadly I am. Someday, we'll get the hell out Spirit World and you will be free to express yourself how you want without worrying about pissing off that old tyrant. Certain people just can't handle the truth and it's just too bad for them." He then gave her a sweet kiss.

Their tender moment was now interrupted by a loud banging on the door. The voice of the captain of the SDF, Captain Ootake can be heard on the other side, "Miss Kotennyo and Mister Koashura, we have a warrant for your arrest. Open up or we will come in by force."

Koashura broke the kiss and walked over to the door while Kotennyo just sat there with a blank expression on her face knowing what was going to happen to them both. The redhead answered the door and glared at Ootake, "On what grounds?"

The SDF captain looked at the red haired god with pure disgust, "You both are under arrest for slandering the good name of the king and for treason."

"We have done no such thing. The old tyrant is just angry over a few paintings that depict the true evils that were committed by only him and his minions. Kotennyo was just stating the truth of the things she had heard by the local demons, which have been treated horribly and discriminated against or they were kidnapped and forced to do things that they normally wouldn't do and also the disappearances of their loved ones. How can you explain that? Oh, I forgot, you're in on this whole thing too. You have no right to charge us with anything, when we have done nothing wrong. Good day sir."

Koashura then tried to shut the door on them but, Captain Ootake and the other three soldiers blasted the door open with their spirit energy knocking the redheaded god to the floor. He tried to get up but, the hook nosed soldier with bowel cut came up to him and put his hand on the redhead's chest and gave him a nasty shock that caused Koashura to scream in agony.

Kotennyo summoned her spirit katana to try and defend herself and the love of her of life against these goons despite the fact, that hers and Koashura's power levels are nowhere near as strong as Captain Ootake and the rest of the SDF. The young goddess tried to reason with them, "Leave us alone please. I'm only going to give you one fair warning or I'll have no other choice."

The captain and the rest of the squad just looked at her and sensing her power level, they tried not to laugh. The hooked nosed soldier continued to shock Koashura who's screams grew louder and louder and then he shouted at Kotennyo, "Run! Kotennyo, get out of here! GO!"

Gripping onto her energy katana and just couldn't bear to leave her boyfriend with them she responded, "No, no I will not leave you." She shifted her attention to the hook nosed soldier torturing Koashura, "Let him go! Please, let him go. He didn't paint those paintings! LET HIM GO NOW!"

Kotennyo then lunged at him and swung her katana and before could land a blow on her boyfriend's tormentor, Captain Ootake put his hand on her back and gave her a much nastier shock than what Koashura was currently enduring. It was the worst pain that Kotennyo had ever felt in her entire 700 year old life. She cried in pure excruciating agony and she tried to fight him off even if her efforts are wasted and two other SDF soldiers came and held both of her arms in their grasp while the captain continued to shock her.

At this point, the hook nosed soldier quit shocking Koashura and upon seeing his love enduring much worse than him, he wanted to kill them all. He tried to summon his bow and arrow and seeing that, the hook nosed soldier grabbed both the young god's arms and forced them behind his back, "Oh no you don't." he then gave Koashura another shock to subdue him and the redhead once again screamed by they were drowned out by Kotennyo's. The young goddess then blacked out from the pain.

 ***End Flashback***

Kotennyo got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, picked up her nightclothes and threw them into the laundry hamper and walked to the bedroom that she and Koashura shared. She opened up the drawers of the wooden dresser and got out a long sleeve striped shirt, a pair of pink panties and a matching bra, and a set of denim overalls that had multicolored paint stains splattered all over them. The young goddess got dressed, put her long strawberry blond hair up into a bun and walked into the empty bedroom that contained her finished and unfinished works along with all of her art supplies and some of Koashura's electric and acoustic guitars with his amp and a book of sheet music.

Kotennyo sat down a wooden stool that was in front of her nearly finished painting and squeezed some red, yellow, and blue paint onto her artist's palate. Looking at the portrait that showed the small childlike versions of herself, Koashura, and Koenma she sighed and dabbed her paintbrush in the red paint on her palate and she brought the brush up to it and gentle streaked it across the canvas.

The young goddess began to think about how close she and Koashura had gotten to being executed for the phony charges that were brought against them. She was thankful that her love did everything he could to in order to protect them by deciding to come to the Human World to live a better life. Kotennyo remembered that when they arrived, they had nowhere to go and were attacked by a group of demons who seemed to show up out of nowhere and then they came across Jasmine and her two older siblings Caroline and Niles who saved their lives by killing their attackers. She felt forever grateful for their kindness and compassion especially from individuals who were trained to be slayers and assassins from an early age.

 ***Nine months earlier in Spirit World Jail***

Kotennyo woke up in her cell to find that her wrists were shackled. She then looked across the room and gasped seeing her currently unconscious redheaded boyfriend who was now in his childlike toddler form. Kotennyo had not seen Koashura like that since they graduated from Spirit World Kindergarten over five hundred years ago and during the entire year that they had been dating, she assumed that he had given up that form like she did with hers two years prior before he saved her from those thugs at the "Fallen Angel".

The goddess tried to move her wrists but, she felt an awful burning sensation coming from her back from when Captain Ootake had tortured her the previous night. She let out a pained groan that woke up the small redheaded god from his slumber, "K-Kotennyo? Wh-where are we?"

Koashura looked around and he too couldn't move his wrists very far and looked down to find them shackled. The small redhead looked over to his love and she responded, "We are now locked up like caged animals and it's only a matter of time before they execute us."

Koashura shook his head, "Don't say that. We'll get out of here. Kotennyo look at me, as soon as we're out of here, we'll leave Spirit World and start a new life. Just think about that. Don't think about the negative."

The young goddess quit looking at down at the ground and looked back up at her currently pint sized boyfriend who was trying to give her a comforting smile, "Koashura do you feel any different?"

As a matter of fact, he didn't, that is until Kotennyo had said something and looked down at himself and at his small hands, "Oh crap. I must have switched forms when I blacked out." He shifted his attention to Kotennyo, "How come you didn't? Why are do you still have your womanly body?"

Kotennyo sighed and decided that she should tell him, "Koashura, I gave mine up two years ago. I am permanently like this. I can never go back to looking like a little girl."

Koashura's jaw dropped, "Well, I guess the saying is true then. The goddesses develop faster than the gods," he chuckled. "How?" the redhead asked her curiously.

The young goddess only gave him a weak smile due to burning sensation on her back and she gave him a short reply, "By moving on. Leaving the past behind. Starting anew; making a sacrifice."

Koashura didn't know what she meant by but, there was little time to figure that out when their cell had opened and Captain Ootake and two other SDF soldiers had entered. The small redhead did not like the look that the military leader had in his eye. He knew by just looking at him that he was a sick and sadistic man. The blue haired soldier Shunjun spoke up, "Now, you two only have two choices. Either you leave Spirit World and never return or be executed for your crimes."

Kotennyo shot all three of them a death glare, "I'd much rather leave than be murdered for being innocent. Fuck Spirit World and fuck the king. That tyrant can go burn in hell."

Captain Ootake gave the young goddess a look that gave her a feeling of dread, "You have quite the mouth on you woman. Someone needs to teach you to mind your manners."

He then came up behind Kotennyo and put his hand on her back and shocked her with his spirit energy. Kotennyo let out a blood curdling scream that can be heard all over the jail. Poor Koashura can only watch and the small redheaded god struggled to break free from his shackles screaming, "Stop it! Stop, you're hurting her! Let her go! Please! You can do what you want with me but, please don't hurt her! I beg of you!"

Hearing the young god's pleas only made Ootake want to increase his power and that he did. Kotennyo's agonizing screams grew louder and tears began to stream down her beautiful face. The hook nosed SDF soldier saw Koashura trying even harder to break free from his metal bonds and cruelly smiled at him and gave him a nasty shock from his spirit energy. The redhead screamed in pain feeling the shock coursing through his small body.

Shunjun felt sick to his stomach watching what the other two were doing to the two young gods. He felt disgusted by it and he wanted to help them so bad but, he was afraid of being arrested and tried to think of a plan to help them.

While Koashura was enduring his pain, he could hear Kotennyo still screaming in agony and could see that Captain Ootake was enjoying her suffering. The redhead knew that he didn't stand a chance at fighting them being that at this period in time, his power level was only equivalent to that of a C class apparition. He bit down on his lip and he thought to himself, "I have to save Kotennyo. I have to get her out of here but, I need to be stronger. What the hell is wrong with me? I have to save her. I can't let that sick bastard kill her. I need to need be stronger, I need to be stronger!"

As Ootake continued to shock the young goddess, Shunjun decided he had enough and then spoke up, "Captain, let her go. She's not causing any harm. Captain, please stop. She's already had enough."

The SDF captain shot the blue haired soldier a death glare, "Are you going against your superior Shunjun? Do I have to arrest you for insubordination?"

Shunjun shook his head and replied, "No Captain, but, it's just she can't take anymore and I don't think…"

"SILENCE!"

Just then Shunjun turned around hearding a loud grunting noise coming from the smaller red haired prisoner who began to ball up his fists and glow with his spirit energy. The hook nosed soldier cackled, "Oh please, don't think that you can get out of this one." He then increased the shock on Koashura.

Koashura screamed from the pain but continued to focus on trying to break free from his

shackles thinking, "I have to be stronger. I have to save Kotennyo! I have to save her! I have to save her!"

Koashura's red eyes began to glow and his small body began to glow brighter and brighter and he let out a loud scream. The hook nosed soldier's eyes widened and began to panic saying, "No, it couldn't be. The little runt's power is increasing."

The small red headed god screamed even louder and glowed even brighter and then all the sudden his body began to change. His childlike toddler body began to transition to that of full grown man's as his arms and legs got longer, his torso and the rest of his body got bigger and his red hair grew past his shoulders. The newly permanently adult Koashura balled up his bigger hands and let out another scream and broke the shackles with his spirit energy and blasted the hooked nosed soldier back into the wall of their jail cell and ran over towards Kotennyo summoning his bow and arrow.

Now that his power level had increased to that of a B class, he was able to hold two spirit arrows at once and took aim at his love's tormentor and viciously barked, "Let her go now or I'll kill you!"

Captain Ootake quit shocking Kotennyo and looked up and began to sense the redhead's increase in power. He began to sweat even though he was still stronger than Koashura by at least one class level. The SDF captain began to fire several blasts of spirit energy at the red haired god who, just simply dodged them and fired his arrows in self defense. One of the arrows hit Ootake which surprised him, knocking him to the ground and he got back up.

Koashura continued to fire two arrows at once making the sadistic military leader jump back every time. The young god finally got to Kotennyo's side and gasped at what he saw, a large hole was burned through the back of her kimono and her skin looked as if she were suffering from second degree burns. Koashura undid his silly face belt buckle and removed his jacket and draped it over her. He gently held her close to him, hearing Kotennyo sobbing from the pain, "It's okay, Kotennyo, I'm here now. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Captain Ootake began to fire several energy blasts at the godly couple and before any of them could hit, an energy barrier was erected around them. Koashura looked up to see who was protecting him and Kotennyo. He then gasped in surprise at who it was. Shunjun gave the two gods a look of remorse and sympathy for what they had just endured and said to them, "You guys get out of here. Leave Spirit World. Go now, I don't know how much longer I can ward them away."

Koashura and Kotennyo looked up at their savior and the redhead just silently nodded in reply. Captain Ootake shot the blue haired soldier an angry glare, "Why are you helping them Shunjun? How dare you go against us!?"

Still protecting the two gods with his energy shield, he shifted his attention to his superior, "They're going to leave. They promise they will never return to Spirit World and keep their mouths shut. They're no threat to us now. Just let them go. Please Captain."

The military leader now looked at the young couple and cruelly smiled at them, "Good, they better leave now or it's an instant death for the both of them."

Shunjun let down his energy shield, released Kotennyo from her shackles, and opened up a small gateway for them and said, "Hurry, go on through. I don't know how much longer this standoff is going to last."

Koashura got up assisting Kotennyo who was now too weak to stand on her own. He held her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both slowly walked over to the gateway of their unknown destination and before going in, Koashura looked over to the kind blue haired soldier and said gratefully, "Thank you."

He and Kotennyo both entered and the gateway sealed shut behind them. The goddess sank to her knees from the pain and exhaustion and Koashura went down with her. He looked at her and began to panic, "Kotennyo? Kotennyo? Kotennyo look at me. You're going to be okay. We're going to find out where we are and we'll find some help."

Kotennyo began to breathe very rapidly and very much wanted to shut her eyes and Koashura started to freak out, "Oh my god Kotennyo, please stay awake." The redhead looked around at their new surrounds. He saw that they were both in some alleyway with tall buildings and his pointed ears began to perk up from the noises of police sirens, a car alarm going off, and some people yelling at each other in the distance. It dawned on the young god that he and his love are now in the Human World.

Suddenly three large figures walked into the alleyway with one of them saying, "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. If it isn't two weaklings fresh out of Spirit World."

Koashura held Kotennyo close to him not wanted to let her go and pleaded with their would be attackers, "Please, leave us be. We don't want any trouble. Just go away."

The three demons just cackled and one of them raised their claws and lunged at the two young gods who were too exhausted to defend themselves. Koashura held Kotennyo tightly and the young goddess buried her face into her love's chest waiting for the impact of the demon's claws. Then out of nowhere, a silver sai came flying out of nowhere and pierced the demon's skull and it dropped dead upon impact. Koashura looked over as did the other two demons and they saw three silhouettes, two women and one man.

The three individuals came out of the shadows and the first person was a beautiful young woman with long curly brown hair, pale skin, with freckles that peppered her face, large brown eyes and she was short and thin in stature. This young lady held two fans, one in each hand that was coated with her spirit energy. The second young woman was little bit taller than the first. She too had pale skin but, she had blond curls instead of brown with bright blue eyes, red full lips, with a figure like Marilyn Monroe and in one of her hands she held a silver sai. She knelt down to retrieve the second one from the demon she slaughtered and like the first woman; she too coated her weapons with her spirit energy.

The third individual was a tall heavy set man with pale skin, curly blond hair, with round spectacles that covered his bright blue eyes and held a long metal bo staff that coated was with his spirit energy. Koashura and Kotennyo watched as the three, what they both sensed human individuals fought and killed the last two demons by the brown haired woman decapitating one with her fans and the two blondes killing the other with their weapons.

The brown haired woman folded up her fans but, the other two still held their weapons firm when gazing at the couple they saved. The man spoke, "They're not human. Do you thing that they're threat Caroline?"

The blond haired woman holding the sais looked at Koashura and Kotennyo for a minute but it was the brown haired lady with the fans who spoke, "No, lower your weapons, they seem harmless. I cannot sense any demon energy coming from them at all."

The blond woman looked over to the brunette, "If they're not demons, then what are they?"

The brunette laughed at the blonde's curiosity, "I am surprised at you Caroline, and they're gods of course."

The woman named Caroline shook her head and laughed at her own mistake, "How silly of me, I have been out of the game for so long, I kind of forgot what a god's aura is like." She then put away her sais.

The tall blond man laughed and lowered his bo staff, "You're not the only one, sis. I made the same mistake too. Been too busy with work and all."

The brunette laughed at her two siblings and slowly walked up to Koashura and Kotennyo, "Hello, are you two alright?" She knelt down to their level and held out her hand to the red haired god, "My name is Jasmine and this is my sister Caroline and my brother Niles."

Koashura took the human's hand and shook hands with her, "My name is Koashura and this is the love of my life, Kotennyo. We just got here and we have no place to go. Also, my love is in really bad shape. We just got away from being sadistically tortured and beaten. Please, help us," he said in desperation.

Jasmine gave Koashura a look of concern and asked, "May I see how bad she is?"

Still holding the young goddess close to him, Koashura thought about it for a moment and nodded loosening his embrace. Jasmine and her two siblings, Niles and Caroline gathered around the godly couple. The brunette removed Koashura's jacket and gasped seeing Kotennyo's badly burned back, "Oh my god, what happened to her?!"

"Holy shit, what kind of sick fuck can do this?" Niles asked feeling like he was going to vomit from the sight in front of him.

Jasmine shifted her attention back to Koashura, "Who did this to her?"

Koashura looked down at Kotennyo who looked up at him and gave him a pleading look, begging him not to say anything. He looked back up at the kind woman and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jasmine politely nodded with understanding, "Okay, we won't pressure you. Just tell us when you're ready."

"Why don't we take them back to mom and dad's place?" Caroline suggested, "Mom can heal her with her spirit energy. Sorry Jasmine."

Jasmine looked up and smiled at her sister, "That's okay, Carol. I understand I still need more practice at it."

Niles chuckled, "But, you are getting better and better every day with it."

The young brunette shifted her attention back to the redhead and asked, "Do you feel comfortable coming back with us to our parents' place? Our mother, Janine can help heal her."

Koashura felt touched by these people's generosity and looked at Kotennyo and asked her, "Kotennyo, are you okay with this?"

The young goddess silently nodded and Koashura smiled at Jasmine and said, "Yeah, take us there. But, Kotennyo is not very steady on her feet right now, she needs some help."

Niles knelt down by their side, "I can carry her. I can sense that you're too tired to. I promise I'll be careful."

Koashura gave the kind human man smile and silently nodded. The redhead gently broke his embrace and the large human psychic carefully lifted Kotennyo into his arms carrying her bridal style. The young god stood up feeling a bit wobbly from the torture he endured and the excessive use of his spirit energy in saving his love. Caroline walked up to his side, "Here, let me assist you."

Koashura nodded in thanks and leaned on the blonde woman. The two gods and the three demon hunters left the alleyway and after about two hours they finally reached a lone house that was on the outskirts of Mushiori City. Jasmine pushed the button to the intercom that was on the gates.

A man's voice could be heard on the other side, "Yeah, who is this?"

Jasmine pushed the button again and replied, "Dad, it's us. We just saved a couple from being eaten by demons and they really need our help. The woman is in really bad shape. We need mom to use her spirit energy to help heal her."

"Okay, I'll let your mother know." He then opened the gate for them and the three demon hunter siblings and the two young gods entered the property and walked over to the front door. Jasmine knocked and a few moments later a tall middle aged balding heavy set man answered. He had very little blonde hair left on his head with a scruffy beard that covered much of his face and like his son; he wore round spectacles over his bright blue eyes.

Eyeing the two people that his children were assisting he asked, "Jasmine, are they human or are they demons of some sort?"

Jasmine shook her head; her father couldn't sense these kinds of things like his three children or his wife can, "No dad, they're gods. They just got here from what I believe is possibly Spirit World and they were beaten and tortured and they would have died if we hadn't had shown up and killed the demons who attacked them."

Jasmine's father shut the front door behind him after all five individuals entered his house. Caroline helped Koashura over to an old sofa in the middle of the living room and the red haired god sat down.

"Niles, lay the goddess down on the sofa next to her boyfriend", his brunette sister suggested and he did just that.

Jasmine's father left the room and he came back seconds later with a short middle aged heavy set woman with curly brown hair and large brown eyes that were hidden beneath her glasses whom Koashura could only guess was the three siblings' mother.

Jasmine's father approached the godly couple and introduced himself and his wife, "Hello, my name is William and this is my wife, Janine. She is very well versed in the art of healing with spirit energy. May we see the extent of this woman's injury?"

Koashura nodded, "Yes, just please be careful with her."

William and Janine sat down on a couple wing backed chairs across from the godly couple and the matriarch of the family asked the young goddess, "What is your name dear?"

Kotennyo looked up at the seemingly kind middle aged woman and said in quiet voice, "Kotennyo."

Janine shifted her attention to her brunette daughter, "Jasmine, please remove the jacket off of her."

Jasmine removed Koashura's jacket off of the young goddess and her mother got a good glimpse of Kotennyo's back and gasped, "Oh my. What has happened to this poor girl?"

Koashura bit his lip and replied, "I don't want to talk about it. It was just too horrible to describe."

"Mom, they were tortured and she seemed that she got the brunt of it."

Janine nodded, "Okay. Jasmine, gently open Miss Kotennyo's kimono and have her lay down on her stomach."

Jasmine did as her mother instructed her to do and Koashura finally saw what Captain Ootake did to her. Kotennyo's back looked totally red and some of her skin peeled in some places. The redheaded god felt like he was going to be sick from seeing his love in such a horrible state. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to burst out and a few slid down his cheeks. Koashura knelt down and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and said in a shaky voice, "Oh Kotennyo, I'm so sorry. Nobody should even have to go through that. If only I wasn't shackled, I would have been able to stop him."

Kotennyo looked up at Koashura giving him the most positive smile she could muster, "It's okay Koashura. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save me and I am grateful for that. I am also proud of how your power increased and you giving up your child form just so you can save me. I still love you with all of my heart and soul. Please don't blame yourself."

Not being able to hold back his emotions in anymore, Koashura began to sob and stroked Kotennyo's hair, kissing the top of her head and continued to apologize, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry….."

Trying not to get emotional from watching the scene in front of her, Jasmine asked her mother, "Do you think you could heal her?"

Janine looked Kotennyo for a couple of minutes and looked at Jasmine and a still sobbing Koashura and nodded, "Yes but, here's the catch."

Koashura quit crying and sniffled, "Wh-what's the catch?"

The middle aged psychic sighed, "I can heal her but, there is going to be some permanent scaring due to the severity of it."

Kotennyo turned her head to look at Janine, "That's fine as long as I'm not in pain anymore."

Janine smiled at the young goddess and said as she put her hands over her badly injured back, "Okay, I should warn you; this is going to sting a little bit at first. Just take a deep breath and relax." Her hands then began to glow with her spirit energy.

Kotennyo let out a pained gasp as she felt a burning sensation and she felt someone gently touch her hand. She looked over to see Koashura holding it and he said to her in the calmest voice he can manage, "Just relax, I'm here. Just look at me and don't try to focus on that." He then kissed her hand in comfort.

The skin on Kotennyo's back slowly began to scar over as Janine's spirit energy sped up its rate of its healing. The process lasted for about ten to fifteen minutes and Kotennyo could no longer feel any pain or burning. Janine removed her hands, "Okay, all better. You can try to sit up now."

Kotennyo covered her bare breasts as she sat up and Jasmine brought a mirror to show her, "Here, take a look."

The young goddess turned her head and gasped at her back's permanent state. The skin was no longer red and peeling but, now scar tissue completely replaced it. Kotennyo was completely speechless in both relief and sadness. She didn't blame Janine for it but, she only blamed the sick sadistic SDF captain who gave it to her.

Kotennyo turned away from the mirror and Jasmine put it away and sat next her. The young psychic saw a single tear slide down the goddess's cheek and she put her hand on her shoulder. Kotennyo slightly jumped from the human's touch and looked at her. Jasmine gave her a warm smile, "Are you okay?"

Kotennyo just shrugged and didn't say anything. Koashura sat on her other side and wrapped his jacket around his topless girlfriend. Jasmine gave the goddess another smile, "You're not ugly so, don't think you are. Your scar symbolizes that you are a survivor. I don't know what of because, you guys are not ready to share that yet but, you overcame a horror that you endured and you and Mr. Koashura here, have a chance to start a new life. You two don't know how lucky you guys are."

Kotennyo just looked at the young woman and gave her a small smile and Jasmine decided to offer them, "Do you two need a place to stay? I'll have two extra bedrooms because, my sister Caroline is moving out to go live with her fiancé Raito and I am currently looking for a new roommate or possibly two."

Both gods looked at her completely speechless. They felt touched by Jasmine's kindness and compassion and they didn't know what to say.

 ***End Flashback***

She put her paintbrush in her cup of rinse water and put down her artist's palate. Looking at the clock on the wall, Kotennyo saw that it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. She worked very hard on that one painting but, she still wasn't finished with it yet. The young goddess left the spare bedroom to go sit down and relax and watch some TV until either Jasmine or Koashura came home. Jasmine was about an hour late and Koashura still wouldn't be back for another couple of hours.

Kotennyo sat down on the leather couch and turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels to find something good on. While doing that her mind drifted back to the memory of when she and Koashura moved in after Jasmine's sister, Caroline had moved out. Not long afterwards, the two gods had forged their own documents to hide their true ages so they could enroll in the same university that Jasmine attended. It was always Koashura's ambition to become a music teacher and for Kotennyo to become either an artist or do something that involved art. Over these past nine months they had gotten to know their human psychic roommate and vise versa.

All three of them became fast friends especially when Koashura and a little with Kotennyo had opened up to Jasmine about the horrors they endured in Spirit World. Both gods were forever grateful for the things that Jasmine and her family had done for them both. They wanted to repay the kind human family for their generosity but, they said they didn't have to do it.

Kotennyo smiled at that thought. Jasmine was such a good friend and in fact, the human psychic was a better friend than her so called friends that she had in Spirit World Kindergarten who basically quit talking to her since graduation. Kotennyo didn't need them anyway. Banishing the thoughts about her past from her mind, she heard the intercom by the front door buzzing and she went over to answer it, "Yes? Who is this?"

"Dearest it's me. I'm home."

Kotennyo pushed the button to let her boyfriend in and he came up a few moments later and she let him in. The young goddess asked the redhead, "What are you doing home so early?"

Koashura gave her a quick kiss and replied, "They let me go early today because we were overstaffed. Say, why don't we go out for some dinner and a movie? You get to pick because, you've been working so hard all day."

Kotennyo smiled at her boyfriend's suggestion, "That sounds like a plan. I'm the mood for some pizza and there is this Meg Ryan movie that I have been dying to see."

The redhead smiled, "Sounds great, hold that thought while I go change out of these work clothes. Let me guess, the movie is "Sleepless in Seattle" right?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yep, oh before you go change, there is something that I want you to see." She then grabbed Koashura's hand and guided him into the spare bedroom.

Upon entering the guest room, Kotennyo brought Koashura up to her unfinished painting that she worked on all day and said, "It's unfinished but, I want you to tell me your honest opinion on this."

Koashura was speechless, Kotennyo usually hated it when people saw her unfinished works but, it dawned on him that he was the first and only person that she had ever let see them. It truly showed that they had taken the trust and respect part of their relationship to the next level and that Kotennyo really does trust him. The red haired god looked at the unfinished painting and back at his love and smiled at her and truthfully answered, "I think it's brilliant and beautiful. You should make this the star attraction of your art show."

Kotennyo smiled at Koashura's honest words, "Oh my god, that is the best thing I have heard all day. Yeah, you're right, I should make it my star attraction. Do you think I should let my other pieces compliment it?"

Koashura nodded, "Yes, of course." He then placed both of his hands on the sides of the goddess's face and gave her a passionate and loving kiss. They both broke the kiss so Koashura can go change his clothes and soon they left on their date night after leaving Jasmine a note explaining to her where they had gone.


	5. Of Ogres and an Art Show

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being as those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, nor do I own the song "Comedown" by Bush being that it's owned by the band Bush. The only things I do own in this are my OCs, Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 5: Of Ogres and an Art Show**

About two and a half weeks later, Koenma woke up in the guest room at Genkai's compound. He looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the wooden nightstand, and saw that Jasmine was due to arrive within the next twenty minutes or so. She was finally going to remove the last wound dressing that was needed for the amount of healing that his old wound had. Being that his stomach wound had pretty much healed over.

The young prince hopped out of bed just wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He stretched his long arms and legs and made his way out to Genkai's kitchen where she was preparing French toast for their breakfast. The elderly psychic who was wearing plaid flannel pajamas smiled at her longtime friend in greeting, "Good morning Koenma."

The god smiled in return, "Good morning Genkai. What's for breakfast?" he asked her feeling his stomach rumble.

Hearing song "Mary Jane's Last Dance" by Tom Petty playing on the radio, Genkai began to bob her head to the music and responded turning around to keep the food from burning, "Today's menu is French toast with fruit and scrambled eggs. I hope you're hungry because, I'm making a lot. Oh, I am meaning to ask, will Jasmine be joining us?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yes, she said that she wanted to last night when we went and saw "Sleepless in Seattle". Oh, I hope you don't mind that Koashura and Kotennyo are also going to eat with us. Are you okay with that?"

The small old woman turned around nodded her head yes, "Oh course. I kind of figured she'd bring her friends along. I still haven't met that Koashura guy yet."

The prince chuckled, "He's a good guy but, he eats like a pig. I have known him for over five hundred years so, I know how he is."

Speaking of the college trio, there was a knock on the front double doors to the compound and Genkai was about to go answer it until Koenma stopped her in her tracks, "I'll get it Genkai. Go back to keeping an eye on our breakfast."

Genkai gave her friend a smile and went back to cooking the eggs. Koenma walked through the compound's hallways and to the front room and opened the two large double doors and greeted the three friends, "Hey guys come inside."

Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo walked inside and the doors shut behind them. Smelling the air around him, Koashura's stomach growled, "Smells good, what are we having?"

The two gods and the young psychic followed the prince to the kitchen, "French toast with fruit and eggs." Koenma responded.

They all walked into the medium sized kitchen and Genkai placed the French toast sticks, eggs and fruit down on the center of the table. Jasmine smiled at the older psychic, "Good morning Genkai. This looks and smells delicious."

The small old woman smiled in return, "Why thank you Jasmine." She then shifted her attention to Koashura and Kotennyo, "It's wonderful to see you again Kotennyo and you must be Koashura." She then held out her hand.

The redhead shook Genkai's small wrinkly hand and replied, "Yep that's me and it's a real pleasure to finally meet you. Kotennyo keeps talking about how awesome you are."

The two psychics and the three gods sat down at the small wooden breakfast table and began to eat their breakfast. Genkai then broke the ice this time, "So Koashura, I heard from Kotennyo that you are interested in improving your archery skills."

Koashura dipped his French toast stick into his syrup and jammed the whole thing into his mouth and Koenma chuckled at his friend's sloppy eating. The redhead then washed it down with his glass of milk and replied, "Yeah, I am only at B class level right now and I can only fire up to two arrows at once which that technique is called the Double Battle Arrow Attack. I have been trying to master the Golden Heaven's Arrow Technique for years. Just before I left Spirit World, my mom told me that my power level has to be at least an upper A before I can but, damn that doesn't stop me from trying."

Genkai took a sip from her orange juice, "I heard of that, I hear it's quite difficult to master. Not many archers who can use spirit energy can manage it."

The red haired god chuckled, "I know and the main reason why I want to master it is because, my father could before he passed away and I have been trying to follow in his footsteps." He sipped from his milk again, "From what I understand, your training can help me get there."

The elderly psychic took a bite from her eggs and washed them down with her juice and replied, "Yes but, only if you feel up to the challenge. It's no walk in the park. After breakfast, why don't you show me your abilities out back so, I can get an idea on what you need improvement on."

Koashura smiled, "I'd be happy to demonstrate my skills for you."

Jasmine sipped from her apple juice, "Well, while that's going on, Koenma now that you're pretty much healed, I'm going to have to get rid of your last bandage."

Koenma gave the young woman a sweet smile, "I can't wait. You did such a great job in taking care of me Jasmine," he then took her hand and kissed it which in turn made Jasmine blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, "I am forever grateful and in your debt." Koenma then kissed her hand again and Jasmine blushed even brighter and giggled some more.

The other three occupants of the breakfast table just sat there with blank expressions watching the scene in front of them and Kotennyo decided to change the subject, "Well, I am finished with the vast majority of my paintings and sculptures for my art show that is in a week and half. I just have my last sculpture to complete and I will be done."

The young goddess sipped from her orange juice and continued, "Oh, Koenma, Genkai, I was wondering, would the two of you like to come? I can invite as many people as I want and don't be afraid to invite some of your other friends."

Genkai finished off her French toast, "I would love to come. Where and when is your art show going to be held?" the elderly psychic asked with interest.

"It'll be held at the university in a week and half, on that Friday starting at 7PM. It's going to be a formal event so; everyone in attendance is expected to wear something nice. Personally, it wasn't my decision to make it as such but, the university's art department requested it."

The small old woman chuckled, "I'll see what I can scrounge up. Koenma, what about you?"

Koenma nibbled on an apple slice, "Sure, I have been wanting see what Kotennyo has been working on. Speaking of, what's this I hear about Koashura seeing your unfinished works; I thought you got pissed when people did that."

Kotennyo rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, "It's because, I trust him. Our relationship is based on that, honesty, love, understanding, and many other things. Koashura is the only one I can trust to see my unfinished work and quit being jealous."

The prince sighed, "Don't imply that I hold a secret torch for you because, I don't and I never will. All I was just asking is why just Koashura and not the rest of us. That's all."

Getting annoyed with her two friends arguing Jasmine let out a loud sigh, "Will the two you stop? Let's just finish this breakfast in peace and just try to get along and not be complete assholes to each other"

"Well, he started it" Kotennyo whined.

The young psychic rolled her eyes, "Enough or I'll finish it."

The five occupants of the breakfast table finished their breakfast in peace. Genkai started to gather up the dirty dishes and Koenma began to help her, "Koenma, you don't need to. I got it," the old woman chuckled.

Koenma gave his longtime friend a smile and replied, "You have a lot Genkai and I think you'll get them finished faster if you have some help."

Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo got up and picked their dirty dishes and walked over to the sink hearing the prince's words. Jasmine gave the older psychic a warm smile and said, "Koenma is right, once we get these done, we'll be able to go out to your backyard and watch Koashura's power and archery demonstration."

The two human psychics and the three gods all took turns in clearing the table and washing and drying the dishes and as Koashura put the last plate away into Genkai's cupboard, he asked his girlfriend, "Dearest, would you like to spar with me while I show the old lady my skills?"

Kotennyo smiled and gave her handsome redheaded boyfriend a sweet kiss and replied, "Of course. I cannot miss an opportunity to kick your ass."

Koashura laughed, "Yeah, you may kick my ass but, at least I can touch yours."

He then grabbed Kotennyo's butt and in turn, she rolled up a dish towel and turned around and snapped it at him. The two young gods began to laugh splashing dishwater at each other, Kotennyo slapping Koashura's butt and him patting one of her breasts. Watching the scene in front of them, Genkai just shook her head, Jasmine rolled her eyes and Koenma too rolled his eyes and said to his two friends and former classmates, "Get a room."

Koashura looked over at Koenma and laughed, "Oh we will, later. But, there is no time for that now."

Kotennyo put away the dish towel, "Yep, let's head out to the backyard. Lead the way Genkai."

Before Kotennyo, Koashura, and Genkai left the kitchen, Koashura asked the young prince and his human friend, "Are you guys coming?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Koenma and I will catch up. His bandage needs to come off first."

"Okay, see you guys out back."

The two young gods and the elderly psychic left leaving Jasmine and Koenma alone. The curly haired young woman picked up her purse and opened it asking, "Are you excited Koenma?"

Koenma smiled, "Very. I was getting a little bit tired of having these wrappings around me. I was beginning to feel like a mummy."

Jasmine chuckled at his words, "Oh I bet you were."

As Jasmine continued to dig through her purse to find her surgical scissors, Koenma then added, "Even though I was getting sick of that, I never got sick of you taking care of me and spending time with you. I really like you Jasmine and I feel like I can open up to you about everything. I hope you don't find me weird or creepy about saying this but, when I am around you, I uh…feel as if I have found a soul mate of some sorts."

The curly haired woman giggled, "No, I don't find you weird or creepy for saying that."

The prince looked at her curiously, "You don't?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No because, I feel the exact same way."

She finally found her surgical scissors and withdrew them from her purse and approached her royal friend for who felt such an attraction towards, "Okay, here it goes."

Jasmine began to cut the wrappings and Koenma watched her and he began to breathe deeply from her fingers gently grazing over his skin. Jasmine set the scissors down on the kitchen counter when the bandage was complete severed. She began to unwrap them taking shallow breathes herself and she removed the gauze pad. The young psychic deposited them into the trash and looked at the prince's stomach.

There was a medium sized scar from where the wound once was. Koenma looked down at it and it didn't anger him or make him depressed what so ever. Jasmine seemed utterly fascinated with it for some reason and she brought her hand up to it and began to ghost her finger tips over the scar.

Koenma sharply took a breath and moved back from the feeling. He was quite ticklish and Jasmine smiled and asked him in a soft voice, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

The young god shook his head, "No, not at all"

The young woman gave him a small smile and continued to move her fingertips over Koenma's abdomen starting with his scar and she moved her hand up his stomach admiring the toned muscles. Koenma continued to breathe deep and shallow as Jasmine continued to move her fingertips up his torso as she admired the amount of muscle definition the prince had. He wasn't exactly a fighter like Yusuke or Kuwabara or even Koashura. The young curly haired psychic traced up to Koenma's chest and she gazed into his brown eyes breathing deep and shallow.

Koenma gently took Jasmine's hand and they clasped their fingers together and the prince kissed the human woman's hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. Their breathing grew deeper and not realizing how close they had gotten to each other. Koenma reached up to Jasmine's face and he gently brought his hand to her brown spiral curls and ran his long fingers through them.

Jasmine licked her bottom lip and her heart began to beat rapidly from the young prince's touch and not thinking about what she was going to do next, Jasmine shut her large brown eyes and she stood on her tip toes, put both of her small dainty hands on both sides of Koenma's face and she pressed her small luscious pinks lips against his.

Koenma didn't know how to react to this. He just stood there as this beautiful woman who he was deeply attracted to, fantasized about, thought about, and often dreamt about whether they were sexual dreams or not was kissing him with such passion. Jasmine pulled back with wide eyes at what she just did.

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Jasmine finally said something apologizing in a panicked voice, "Koenma, I'm so sorry…I…I…I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have kissed you without your con…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Koenma put both of his hands on the sides of Jasmine's beautiful face and kissed her in return. Jasmine shut her eyes and kissed the young and handsome prince back. Koenma began to run one of his hands through her curly hair while he brought the other down to wrap his arm around the woman's slender waist. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck and she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth which made him moan in response and he did the same.

As they deepened the kiss and taking Jasmine by surprise, Koenma wrapped his other arm around her slender waist and lifted her off the ground and Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist and the prince laid her down one the wooden kitchen table. They broke the kiss and Koenma began to kiss her neck and ran one of his strong hands along Jasmine's leg. Jasmine arched her back as Koenma's lips began to kiss, nip and suck on a very sensitive spot on the young psychic's neck and she let out a low moan, "Ahhh..Koenma."

She could feel her body began to heat up getting so turned on by the prince's kisses on her neck and his hand now squeezing her nicely toned bottom. They brought their lips together once more this time more hungry, aggressive, and urgent. Jasmine began to grind her hips and pelvic region against him and Koenma groaned out her name, "J...Jasmine."

Hearing him say her name only made her want him more and good god does she ever. Jasmine could only think about this man, this wonderful handsome charming man who had her pinned to Genkai's kitchen table, engaged in a hot and intense make out session and she was just getting so hot and bothered from it. As she continued to grind against her prince, Koenma did the same in response and trailed some more kisses onto her neck and got to that sensitive spot again causing the young curly haired woman to gasp and she brought one of her hands up and used her long fingernails to scratch down his bare back to the point of where she drew blood.

Surprisingly, Koenma moaned and gasped from getting pleasure that the pain that it brought. He stopped kissing Jasmine and looked at her and saw this naughty little twinkle in her eye and she gave him a smile that was sexy and kind of sadistic at the same time and boy did it turn him on.

Before Koenma and Jasmine could continue with their hot make out session a young woman with mint green hair and big bright red eyes walked in and gasped seeing the young prince and the young human psychic in such a compromising position, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'm really really sorry."

Both Koenma and Jasmine looked at her and the prince blushed and got off of Jasmine and hopped off the wooden table along with the young human woman who was also red as a tomato. Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head as Jasmine straightened up her dress.

The prince cleared his throat, "Yukina, you're back early from Kuwabara's. How was your breakfast?"

Yukina smiled, "Great, Kazuma is a good cook. We had waffles and these yummy pastry things that taste like fruit."

Sensing this girl's demon energy and giggling at how apparently naïve she was, Jasmine interjected, "They're called pop tarts."

Koenma then looked at Jasmine and back at Yukina, "Um…Jasmine this is Yukina, Yukina this is my friend Jasmine."

Jasmine stuck her hand out to the young ice demon, "Nice to meet you Yukina."

Yukina took Jasmine's hand and the young psychic could feel how cool Yukina's skin was, "Nice to meet you too Jasmine."

They let go and out of curiosity Jasmine asked her, "Are you an ice apparition? I'm just asking out of curiosity being that your skin is so cold."

Yukina smiled and nodded, "Yes I am. How did you know? Well, other than my skin."

"Like Genkai, Kuwabara, and Shizuru, Jasmine was born with a high spiritual awareness." Koenma answered.

And still thinking about the kiss and the passionate make out session that he and Jasmine just had, Koenma really needed to go take a shower so, he thought of a way to get rid of the girls for a while even though he wanted to kiss and hold Jasmine some more. "Um, Jasmine why don't you take Yukina out to the backyard to meet Koashura and Kotennyo? Genkai is out back with them and oh Yukina, since you've been hanging out with Kuwabara more and more, why don't you and him go to my friend Kotennyo's art show being held at the university in a week and a half on Friday at 7PM? You guys can dress up in something nice and look at some pretty paintings and sculptures and meet new people."

Yukina smiled, "That sounds like fun. I would love to go. I'll ask Kazuma tonight when we will go watch that movie thing he invited me to."

As both young women were leaving the kitchen, Yukina complimented Jasmine, "You have such beautiful hair. How did you get it so curly?"

Jasmine smiled at the sweet ice demon girl and slung her purse over her shoulder after putting her surgical scissors back in, "Thank you Yukina. It's one hundred percent natural. You have beautiful hair too. You know, I've never met an ice apparition before…"

Koenma watched both girls walk away and he left the kitchen and walked up to Genkai's closet, got some clean clothes a towel and a wash cloth, walked into the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind him. The young god set the towel and his clean clothes on the sink as he turned on the hot water.

Koenma turned on the radio and slipped out of his pajama bottoms. He then stepped into the bathtub pulling the shower curtain shut behind him. As the hot water cascaded over his naked body, Koenma tried to take his mind off of the intense make out session that him and Jasmine had in Genkai's kitchen. He tried not to think about the hot kisses they shared, hearing her moan out his name, her grinding up against him in such wanting need, or how good it felt when she left a scratch on his back from when he kissed, nipped, and sucked on that sensitive spot on her neck.

The young prince felt the hot water sting that newly opened wound she gave him and he put his hands against the wall feeling his cock getting harder and harder as he continued to think about it. To turned on to sing along to the music playing on the radio, Koenma really needed to do something about this. He tried to think about something that utterly repulses him but, he still thought about Jasmine and her smooth pink lips against his, feeling her soft skin, her voice moaning his name. The prince turned around putting his back against the cool tiles of the wall.

His hand drifted to his rock hard cock and he stoked it and moaned at how good it felt. He imagined that Jasmine was in there with him naked and on top of him making love to him, riding him. He could almost hear her gasping and moaning out his name. Koenma continued to stroke himself and moaned, "Oh Jasmine. Jasmine….ohhhhh."

The prince began to pant and his moans got louder as the alternative rock music from the radio drowned him out. With his other hand he began to massage his jewels and his moans went up an octave at the pleasure it brought him.

He continued to stroke himself faster as his orgasm started to build. "Oh my queen, oh Jasmine, yes….ahhhhh…I love you! Ohhhhh!"

He was completely lost, consumed in his own dirty and oh so welcome thoughts of the kindhearted and beautiful demon hunter as he continued to stroke himself. The prince was too far down the rabbit hole at this point but, he didn't care. He stroked his cock faster and faster until he let out a strangled cry in overwhelming pleasure and ecstasy when he came as he released his hot seed.

Koenma sank down to the bottom of the bathtub breathing and panting heavily. He sat there for a few minutes listening to "All Apologies" by Nirvana playing on the radio. The young god felt a bit guilty and embarrassed for thinking about a friend while pleasuring himself and finally regaining his composure, he stood back up and washed himself off, turned off the water, hopped out of the bathtub, dried himself off, and got dressed. He then left the bathroom after turning off the radio and throwing his pajama bottoms into the laundry hamper and made his way to the backyard slipping his purple headband over his forehead.

Meanwhile in the palace in Spirit World, Jorge carried a big stack of paperwork in his arms as he walked down the hall. As the big blue ogre walked past the doors to Koenma's office, he sighed looking at those large pink and yellow double doors. He missed his boss and friend. Ever since he refused to return after the Sensui case wrapped up, King Yama had made every employee's life that worked for his son a living hell, especially Jorge's.

Even though Koenma did make Jorge miserable a lot of the time, he still would much rather take on him than King Yama any day. King Yama treated the poor ogre way worse than his son ever did and it was known not only in the palace, that the king hated Jorge. He hated how his son seemed to prefer his ogre servant over him and Jorge knew why.

Unlike King Yama, Jorge always treated Koenma with the love and respect that he deserves even if the prince did aggravate him every now and then. He was always there for him whenever the young prince was upset, angry, depressed, got a crush on some girl that never liked him back, when he was lonely and needed someone to talk to and when he had nightmares when he was young and so on. Jorge knew when ever Koenma tried to go to his father over those kind of issues, the king either blew him off or told his son how weak he was and to get over it and that's one of the things that always pissed the ogre off.

It was known among his ogre coworkers, that Jorge hated and resented the king and even fantasized about killing him but, due to an ogre's mainly docile nature unless they or a loved one is threatened, he would never go through with it. Jorge continued to walk down the hall until he reached King Yama's office.

The blue ogre gritted his teeth and before he went in, he faked the best smile he could possibly muster. Jorge walked into the cold room and set the stacks of paperwork on the king's desk. King Yama eyed his son's servant as if he was looking at something stuck to the bottom of his shoe and said to him, "Oh it's you. What do you have for me now?"

Jorge tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at the old tyrant and just said in a polite manner, "Just the usual your majesty."

King Yama rolled his eyes at him, "Don't give me that look. If it wasn't for my brat of a son, I would have had you fired a long time ago. You should feel honored that I keep such trash like you here."

Jorge bit his lip wanting so hard to punch the king in the face but, he just silently nodded. King Yama just glared at him some more, "What are you still doing here, pest? You may leave. Isn't your shift supposed to be over?"

The blue ogre silently nodded and gave a short reply, "Yes sir," he nearly spat.

King Yama's eyebrow twitched and he barked, "Good, get the hell out of my face!"

Jorge politely bowed before exiting and the double doors shut behind him. As he walked through the hallway of the large palace, Jorge just thought to himself, "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I need to get the hell out of here."

He made his way to the ogre offices and clocked out and put on his shoes and brown trench coat. Before Jorge could leave one of his coworkers said, "Hey Jorge, we're going to get some ramen and play some pool. Do you want to come with us?"

Jorge turned around and smiled at his red coworker and shook his head, "No thanks Bart. I'm thinking of heading over to "The Fallen Angel" for a drink and visiting my mother."

The red ogre named Bart nodded, "Okay then. Have fun with your mom and your three little sisters."

Jorge chuckled, "I will but, they can be a handful. Talk to you later." He then turned around and walked out.

Jorge then walked down the palace hallways and out of the front gates. He continued to walk down the long winding road until he reached Spirit World's local dive bar, "The Fallen Angel". The blue ogre walked inside and sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

The green ogre bartender then greeted him, "Hey Jorge, what can I get you?"

Jorge let out a loud sigh and replied, "Hi Hector, I would like a frothy pint please."

Hector the bartender poured the beer from the tap into a frosty mug for the seemly depressed looking blue ogre, "Hard day?" he asked.

He set Jorge's mug in front of him and Jorge took a small swig and replied, "Yeah. Hector is it possible to hate your job even more than you originally did?"

Hector took a rag and began to wipe out a mug that had just been rinsed out, "I think it is. Why, is that old fat tyrant giving you a harder time than the pacifier sucking brat did?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, at least when Koenma was still around I at least felt like I was worth something."

The green bartender raised an eyebrow, "Didn't he always used to yell at you and/or beat you up whenever you pissed him off?"

Jorge took another swig from his beer, "Yeah but, not all the time. Hell, he didn't do that the last several times I talked to him."

Hector put the clean mug away, "How come? Has he finally grown up?"

The blue ogre chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I really miss him."

The green bartender laughed, "Why?"

Jorge shook his head at Hector and sighed and took another swig of beer and replied, "Because, I have been caring for him since he was a newborn. King Yama absolutely refused to hold him after seeing Queen Sakura die. To this very day, he still blames Koenma for her death."

"Damn, that's harsh", said Hector feeling completely bad for bad mouthing the prince.

Jorge finished off his beer and Hector refilled it, "Damn right it is. I don't think I've ever heard King Yama tell Koenma he loves him. It's just horrible how the king just verbally, emotionally, and mentally abuses his own son. If Queen Sakura was still alive, she would not have tolerated it."

Jorge took another swig of beer and continued, "You know, I practically raised him right? I was there when I changed his diapers, read him bedtime stories, taught him to read, write, do math, about political science, music, poetry, literature and about science things. I was there when he took his first steps, spoke his first word which was surprisingly "mommy" and I was the one who had to tell him he didn't have a mom. I also enrolled him in Spirit World Kindergarten at his father's request, which I still felt it was a bad idea because; the other kids bullied him relentlessly. The only thing I thought King Yama was ever right about was me giving Koenma his voice lessons."

Hector eyed the blue ogre curiously and asked, "Why did Lord Koenma ever need voice lessons for?"

Jorge took another swig of beer, "Because of his talent. Lord Koenma has a very enchanting and magical voice when he sings. He inherited that from Queen Sakura. You know the queen was an enchantress who can control things with her voice whenever she sang?"

"No, I did not."

The blue ogre sipped from his beer, "Yeah, she was this great Soprano singer. From what my mother told me, that was one of the reasons why King Yama fell in love with her. Koenma looks exactly like her and he inherited a lot of her quirky personality and when King Yama heard Koenma sing for the first time when he was actually a toddler, not just looking like one to conserve energy, that's when the king wanted Koenma to take voice lessons and why he was enrolled in Spirit World Kindergarten in the first place."

Hector began to wipe down the counter and asked, "Isn't that school for mainly young gods and goddesses to not only learn things like reading and arithmetic but, mainly for them to learn how to control their powers and abilities?"

Jorge nodded, "That's what precisely Spirit World Kindergarten is. I am surprised with the amount bulling and ridicule that Koenma endured, he still graduated at the top of his class as valedictorian."

Jorge finished off his second pint and Hector decided to change the subject, "You remember my sister right?"

The blue ogre set his mug down on the counter, "Yeah, of course I remember Christine. How is she?"

Hector quit wiping down the counter, "She's doing great. You know she asks about you a lot. She wants know what you've been up to for these last 750 years."

Jorge smiled at the memory of his childhood friend. He hadn't seen or talked to Christine since Koenma was born. He had occasionally wondered what her life has been like since then and if she was married or had kids or what kind of job she was now working.

Still thinking about Christine, Jorge paid for his two pints of beer and bid Hector goodbye before leaving the bar and began to head to the ogre village.

He continued walking until he reached a red brick house with smoke coming out of its chimney and on its green front door there was a wooden sign with big black letters that read:

 _ **Saotome Home. Family and Vistors Welcome.**_

 _ **Please Wipe Your Feet Before Entering**_.

Jorge walked up the stone front steps and knocked on the front door. There was a sound of footsteps on the inside and the clicking sound as the door unlocked. The door opened and there stood a small female blue ogre wearing a leopard print dress with spaghetti straps and she had blonde pigtails and one horn on her forehead. She hugged Jorge and looked up at him smiling, "Jorgie you're home."

Jorge knelt down and hugged his youngest sister, "Hi Angie. Is mother home?"

Angie nodded, "Yep," she turned around and shouted, "Mommy, Jorge is home!"

Suddenly a voice of an old woman can be heard, "Okay Angela you don't have to yell."

An aging female blue ogre wearing a halter dress made out of tiger skin with grey streaks in her blonde hair and wrinkles on her kindly face came slowly walking toward the front door with a wooden walking stick. Carlotta Saotome smiled seeing her only son and oldest child home from the palace, "Hello Jorge. Come inside."

Jorge stepped inside his mother's house and two other female ogres with one horn on their foreheads came out to greet their brother. The oldest of the sisters who wore a leopard print loin cloth with a black bra top and she was tall with a nice figure and she had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Jorge gave her a big hug, "Hi Tina. I'm surprised to see you out of Spirit World Jail."

Tina quit hugging her big brother and replied, "They let me out on good behavior and also seeing as Carl was also at fault, they locked him up too."

Jorge chuckled and shook his head at his oldest sister, "You were the one who stabbed him with that fork."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well he shouldn't have hit me and that's why we are getting a divorce."

Jorge shifted his attention to his middle sister who was just as tall as the oldest and she too had nice figure. She was dress in a brown loin cloth with a matching halter top and she also had long brown hair which was evenly parted down the middle and Jorge gave her a hug and she hugged him back, "Hi Jorge."

"Hey Lucy," the two ogre siblings quit hugging each other, "How's Rick?"

Lucy gave her big brother a smile, "Rick is doing well, he just got the position of the arithmetic professor at Spirit World Kindergarten and we just bought our house on Cherry Street."

She then put Jorge's hand on her stomach, "Oh, also Jorge, you're going to be an uncle."

Jorge gave Lucy a big smile, "Oh my god, Lucy congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."

Just then, Carlotta started ringing a cowbell and said to all four of her children, "Dinner's ready come and get it."

Jorge took off his shoes and trench coat and hung his coat on the coat rack by the front door and made his way to the dining room and sat down next to the youngest, Angie.

Lucy came in from the kitchen helping her mother carry a big pot with a wooden ladle in it and Tina came in with a big tray of biscuits. The two sisters placed them on the table and sat down. Carlotta sat down at the head of the table and Jorge began to help serve himself, his sisters and his mother and said complimenting his mother, "Oh yes, mother, I have missed your famous gumbo."

Carlotta smiled at her son's words, "Thank you Jorge. I knew there was a reason for making it today. I was hoping you'd come home."

Jorge sat back down and began to eat his gumbo and said, "Oh mother, I almost forgot, Koenma says hi."

Carlotta ate a spoonful of her gumbo and replied, "Oh he does now. You know I have always liked him. I remember when he spent the night over here. He really loved this dish. The prince is such a sweetheart once you get to know him."

The elderly ogre took a sip from her water, "It seems like just yesterday, I was Queen Sakura's nurse maid and midwife. She was such a wonderful woman, so beautiful, kind, and intelligent, with a wonderful sense of humor. I remember taking care of her throughout her pregnancy. During most of it, she was so healthy and vibrant but, towards the end of it especially since the prince came a couple of months premature she wasn't doing so well. I delivered him and poor Koenma nearly died along with his mother. I kept a close eye on him while Jorge was assigned to care for him. When he was first born, we thought he was dead because, he didn't cry at first. Koenma was so underweight and he wouldn't eat for some reason."

Little Angie took a bite from her biscuit and scooped some gumbo into her mouth and washed it down with her water and asked her mother, "What happened mommy?"

Carlotta smiled at her youngest daughter, "Why don't you ask your big brother that?"

Angie looked up at Jorge and asked, "What did you do?"

Jorge scooped some gumbo into his mouth and sipped from his water and replied, "Well, the thing about Koenma was that he refused to eat for anyone else and I remember I sat in a rocking chair cradling him in my arms one evening while I held onto a bottle. When I brought that nipple up to his mouth, despite me not expecting him to even suckle on it, he did. Since then, his health took a turn for the better and it surprised everyone because, the entire kingdom expected him to die. Since then, I became Lord Koenma's caretaker you know, like his nanny or an aide of some sort."

Angie smiled, "You saved his life?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, I pretty much did."

Tina took a bite from her biscuit and washed it down with her water, "I heard that he just recently got assassinated by demons in the Human World."

Jorge dropped his spoon and it landed on the wooden table with a loud clank and thumping sound. He stared at his sister with wide eyes, "What?! Where did you hear that from?"

Tina, feeling bad for what she was going to say next, decided to go ahead and tell her older brother, "I heard about it at the market today. It's currently the hottest gossip that's been going around. Also, there are rumors that it was someone who works for the king that sent them."

Jorge felt like he was going to be sick. He took a deep breath and asked, "When did it happen?"

Lucy finished off her bowl of gumbo and answered, "Apparently Lord Koenma was attacked the night Yusuke Urameshi went to the Demon World and I also heard that the demons either slashed his throat or tore out his vocal cords or something like that."

Carlotta and her daughters all looked at Jorge with pure concern, seeing the only male of their family looking like he was going start crying or have a heart attack. Jorge felt like his head was spinning with the only thought going through his head was, "I should have escorted him back to Genkai's, if I didn't leave him, he could still be alive right now. No, I refuse to believe that Koenma is dead. He's still alive. I know it. There is no way he could go down without a fight. Koenma is alive, he just has to be."

Carlotta reached over and touched her son's hand and asked, "Jorge, Jorge honey, are you okay?"

Jorge just silently nodded and asked his mother, "Mother, may I be excused? I really need to lie down."

Carlotta smiled at her son, "Of course, dear. Go gather your thoughts and just sleep it off."

Jorge got up from the table and gave his mother a small smile and said, "Thank you mother, I'll see you in the morning."

The elderly ogre nodded in return, "Good night Jorge. Sweet dreams."

Jorge then left the dining room and walked up stairs to his bedroom and opened the door and shut it behind him. It had been a few years since the last time he slept up here. Not since he took Koenma out for his first beer over at least 250 years ago. He sat down on his bed that had a homemade quilt and a pillow on it remembering that night.

Jorge smiled at the thought of that memory of Koenma spending the night here. He remembered sleeping on the floor so Koenma can have the bed because; he felt his boss would be more comfortable. Jorge also chuckled at how Koenma couldn't handle the alcohol at first being as it made the young prince sick and the ogre remembered how he patted and rubbed Koenma's back when he vomited.

It was the first sleepover that Koenma had ever been to since he and Koashura ended their friendship in Spirit World Kindergarten. Jorge pulled back the quilt and climbed into bed and laid down pulling the quilt over himself and shut his eyes thinking, "Koenma sir, if you're still alive, please be safe."

The next day, Jorge decided to go out and pick up some things at the market for his mother. He didn't necessarily get a good night's sleep being that he kept having nightmares where he was forced to watch Koenma being assassinated and he was too powerless to stop it. Each time, Koenma was murdered by someone different by different methods ranging from stabbings, drowning, strangulation, getting his throat slashed, etc. But, the final one before he woke up for breakfast was Koenma being murdered by his own father where King Yama had smothered his own son with a pillow and Jorge remembered that in that dream Koenma tried to fight back begging for his father to stop and just before he could actually die, Jorge woke up.

The blue ogre tried to take his mind off it, reminding himself that they were only dreams. He really wished his sister; Tina didn't say anything about the rumor she heard. As he was looking through the display of red delicious apples to find the freshest ones he could find, Jorge heard a woman's voice behind him, "Jorge? Oh my god, Jorge Saotome?"

Jorge turned around and dropped the apple he was currently looking at when he was greeted with a familiar face that he hadn't seen since Koenma was born. His childhood friend, Christine was standing right in front of him. She's was a green ogre with two horns on her forehead, fiery long red hair, bright blue eyes and she wore a leopard print loin cloth with a matching bra top and a black scarf around her neck.

Jorge gave her a bright smile, "Christine? Wow, it's been a long time. You look great. How are you?"

Christine smiled in return, "I'm doing great. I have been working as the music teacher at the Spirit World Kindergarten. I also took care of my dad until he passed away and I now live with my brother Hector. What about you?"

Jorge cutely scratched the back of his head and replied, "Been busy with my job at the palace and I'm just visiting with my mother and sisters right now," he sighed and said, "It's great to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed seeing you."

The female green ogre chuckled, "I have missed you too Jorge. Hey, I'm sorry about your boss."

Jorge gave a depressed sounding groan, "You heard that rumor too?"

Christine nodded with sympathy, "Sadly yes but, I don't believe a damn word about it."

The blue ogre looked at his childhood friend with a blank expression being speechless over what she just said. Then Christine spoke again, "Would you like to go to the café and get some lunch and we can talk?"

Jorge gave her a smile nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

Jorge and Christine finished their shopping and Jorge went by his mother's place to drop off the groceries. Soon he and Christine made their way over to the village's local café where they ordered ramen with a glass of water and a pint of beer.

The two ogres sat there eating their ramen engaged in a conversation and Christine asked Jorge, "So you think Koenma is still alive?"

Jorge scooped some ramen into his mouth and washed it down with some beer and replied, "Yes, I know Koenma, he would never go down without a fight. He may not be much of a fighter but, he is still a tough and strong individual. There is no way in hell that he is dead."

Christine finished off her meal and washes it down with her beer, "Maybe you should go to the Human World and see him." She suggested.

Jorge finished off his bowel of ramen and drank the last of his beer and sipped on some water, "I don't know Chrissy."

Christine chuckled at her blue friend's nervousness, "What could it hurt? Hey, why don't I go with you? Personally, I have always wanted to go there. I have only been to Demon World with my brother and I have always been curious to know what the Human World is like."

Jorge chuckled at his childhood friend's words. She was always the most adventurous one since they were kids and to Jorge it was great to know that Christine still hadn't changed in that aspect. He gave her a bright smile knowing that she was right and replied, "Yeah, we should. You're right Chrissy but, first we have to plan on how we will get there."

Christine leaned across the table and asked her childhood friend, "Now you're talkin'. So, what did you have in mind?"

Jorge also leaned in close and spoke in a quiet voice so only him and Christine could hear, "You're going to love it. Okay, the first step we will take is…"

They proceeded to discuss their plans on how they were going to pull off their trip to the Human World to see Koenma. While back in the Human World, Koenma walked up to the university campus. He wanted to see what this whole college thing was all about and that he was going to meet Koashura here today being that he and the redhead planned on hanging out today for a guys' day out. The young prince hadn't spoken to Jasmine since their passionate make out session they had in Genkai's kitchen and he also felt a bit guilty about pleasuring himself while thinking about her.

Koenma looked at all of the old buildings, statues and several young men and women passed by him as he continued to walk farther and farther into the grounds. There were still some people who started commented about how his headband didn't go with his tan suit and orange button up shirt and the young prince ignored them. Other than that, he seemed like he would fit in with the student body here.

Koenma continued to walk for another five minutes until he reached a fountain in the middle of the campus grounds where Koashura was there waiting for him wearing a beanie cap to cover up his pointed ears and his guitar case and backpack sitting right next to him. The redhead got up and slung his backpack on his shoulder and picked up his guitar case and walked up to his royal friend and said, "Hey, you made it. What do you think of this place?"

Koenma looked around for a few moments and shifted his attention back to his red haired friend, "I think this place is brilliant. Way better than the campus from Spirit World Kindergarten."

Koashura chuckled, "I know right. Humans have such great taste. So, are you ready?"

The prince nodded with a smile, "Yes, sure am."

As the two young gods walked the university campus together Koenma asked his friend, "Where is this music building we're going to?"

Koashura pointed in the direction towards it, "Off that direction but, since we have quite some time before my class starts, a good two and half hours to be exact, I was kind of hoping to give you a tour. Do you feel up for that?"

Koenma thought about it for a couple of minutes and bobbed his head up and down in a yes, "Yes, let's do it. I would love to check this out."

"Awesome."

The two gods started walking and Koashura pointed to his right, "Okay, over there that building has the bookstore and the library. If you want to go buy or check out a book or need anything else, that's the place to be."

"Can we go inside?"

Koashura chuckled, "Sure, why not? How could I have forgotten about your love for libraries and books?"

The two gods walked into the old building and went straight into the large library. It wasn't as big as the one in the palace in Spirit World but, it was still impressive enough for Koenma. "Wow, this is nice. Not as big as the one at home but still nice."

Koashura nodded in agreement, "I agree but, in order to check out a book here, you have be enrolled as a student or work here."

The young prince let out a disappointed sigh, "That sucks."

The redhead shrugged, "Sorry about that, man. But, the bookstore is different. You want to go check that out?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, let's." He then followed his friend to the big bookstore that had several students and faculty members looking for a book or something else they needed.

Koenma noted that this bookstore didn't just sell college text books, but they also sold school supplies, snacks like candy, cookies, chips, cereal, pop tarts, instant ramen and Easy Mac and things like premade sandwiches sitting in the fridge along with things in their freezer such as ice cream and popsicles. There were also toiletries such as mouth wash, tubes of toothpaste, feminine hygiene products, hair brushes, and deodorant, along with some electronic stuff like headphones, earbuds, and recording devices.

Koashura looked at his royal friend's curious face and asked him, "See something interesting?"

Hearing the music of the radio softly playing in the background, the young prince nodded, "Yeah, for a bookstore, they sure sell more than just books."

The redheaded god chuckled, "They sure do, that's mainly because, whenever someone needs something and they don't have time to go off campus to get it, they can come here if they want say, toothpaste or a quick snack."

"That's pretty convenient."

"Sure is."

They both made it back out into the courtyard and Koashura continued to point out many of the other buildings as they passed them. The redhead pointed the next one, "That one right there is the med school where Jasmine will be going if she gets in."

Speaking of Jasmine, Koenma started thinking about her and got flashes of their hot make out session on Genkai's kitchen table. He thought about his lips against hers, she needily grinding against him, hearing her moan is name as he kissed her neck. Koashura snapped him back to reality by asking, "Hey Koenma are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey…um…has Jasmine gotten her acceptance letter yet?"

The redhead shrugged, "I don't know. It's supposed to be in the mail any day now. So, do you want to continue, we only have a few places left."

Koenma gave his friend a small smile, "Yeah. Let's keep going."

The prince and the redhead passed the next building which was the cafeteria and Koashura promised to his friend that they will get some lunch soon after Koashura's music class were to let out. They passed a few more buildings that were just basically the local sororities and fraternities, and the dorms.

On the subject of dormitories, Koenma decided to ask the redhead out of sheer curiosity, "Why don't you, Jasmine, and Kotennyo live in any of those?"

Koashura chuckled at the prince's question, "Well, I asked Jasmine the same question when Kotennyo and I first enrolled and she said that it's a lot cheaper to live off campus than on. So, it's really the student's decision if they want to live on campus or not."

"That's makes perfect sense."

The two friends continued walking until they reached the art building and Koashura spoke, "This is where Kotennyo has her classes and this is the building where her art show is going to be held. The art gallery is huge but, we can't access it. Well, not until Kotennyo has it completely set up."

The red haired god checked his watch, "Yikes, I didn't realize how late it was getting. We better hurry and get to the music building; my class starts in ten minutes."

Koenma chuckled, "Lead the way."

The prince proceeded to follow his friend all the way to the music building and they made it to Koashura's classroom with only three minutes to spare. Later that afternoon, Koenma and Koashura finished up and arrived at Genkai's compound and someone with long red hair and bright green eyes was there talking to Genkai and Koenma recognized who this individual was.

"Hi Kurama, what brings you here?"

Kurama smiled in greeting, "Hello Koenma. I was just here to give you guys an invitation for my mother's wedding. Sadly Yusuke and Hiei cannot make it being that Yusuke already left for Demon World about three weeks ago and Hiei is leaving late tonight."

Koenma slapped himself on the forehead, "Oh crap, how could I have forgotten? I should have known," he then shifted his attention to Koashura and back to Kurama, "Oh Kurama, you remember Koashura?"

Kurama eyed the tall and handsome redheaded god and replied, "Yeah, I do. From the Valley of Magma case from over a year ago, so are you guys friends now?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, we came to a truce about two weeks ago when we both realized our feud was stupid and immature."

The redheaded fox demon chuckled, "So, I guess you have grown up in more ways than one Koashura?"

Koashura raised an eyebrow at Kurama, "How so?"

Kurama cleared his throat, "Well, you and Koenma are behaving like the two mature adults I knew you both were and the fact that you don't look like a small toddler right now."

Koenma looked at the redhead god with pure interest and curiosity, "Yeah, I have been wondering about that. How come I haven't seen you in your toddler form? You saw mine at the Dark Tournament."

Koashura took a deep breath and finally decided to tell him, "Because, I no longer have it and neither does Kotennyo."

The fox demon and the prince looked him with shocked faces and Koenma asked, "How? You guys are the same age as I am and I still have mine."

Koashura closed his eyes for a minute and opened them back up and replied, "Kotennyo gave hers up almost three years ago and I gave mine up over nine months ago just before we left Spirit World. I cannot really explain it very well but, it's kind of like growing up and accepting adult responsibilies, moving on to the next stage of your life and having to make sacrifices. I permanently transitioned to this body so I could save Kotennyo's life."

Koenma then noted his friend's nervousness and decided to change the subject back to Kurama's mother's wedding, "You know Kurama, I would love to come to the wedding. When is it again?"

Kurama handed Koenma the invitation, "It's next month and you can invite a guest to come with you. Oh Koashura," the fox demon handed one to the redheaded god, "You can come too if you want. Come and visit with people and eat cake, dance and have a good time."

Koashura felt touched by Kurama's offer, "Thanks, I love to. I can talk to Kotennyo and see if she wants to come. She's a big sucker for weddings."

"Speaking of Kotennyo," Koenma shifted attention back to Kurama, "she's a good friend of mine and Koashura's girlfriend. She's having an art show at the university about a week from Friday at 7PM and I was wondering if you would like to come. You can invite your mother and the rest of your family to see if they want to come too."

Kurama smiled at the prince's offer, "That sounds great, sure I would like to. Mother loves things like that of course she'll be there. My step brother wouldn't because he's not into things like that and my step father well mother's fiancé is going on a business trip that weekend so, he can't make it."

Both gods smiled and Koashura replied, "Great. Also, it's formal event so, wear something nice. It's not Kotennyo who made it like that; it was university's art department that suggested it."

Just then Genkai entered the room with two individuals wearing trench coats with hats and wearing sunglasses. "Koenma, you have two visitors here that want to see you."

The two gods and the fox demon turned around and Koenma looked at the two individuals and the prince recognized one of them as Jorge, "Ogre? What are you doing here?"

Jorge removed his hat and sunglasses and without saying anything, he walked up to his currently exiled boss and gave him a big hug. Koenma hugged him back and his blue ogre servant started to cry, "Oh Koenma sir. Thank god you're alright."

The young prince quit hugging him and looked at him with a confused expression, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

The second individual in the trench coat gave Jorge a handkerchief and a woman's voice spoke, "Here, dab your eyes with this. It's okay Jorge. See what did I tell you about it being a rumor?"

Seeing the woman's green hand, Koenma could only guess this woman is a female ogre and he asked, "Ogre who is this?"

Jorge dabbed his eyes, "Oh, how rude of me. Koenma sir, this is my childhood friend Christine. I have known her since before you were even born."

Christine removed her hat and sunglasses, "Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you your highness."

Koenma shook the ogre woman's hand, "Nice to meet you too Christine."

He then let go of Christine's hand and shifted his attention back to Jorge, "What rumor? Ogre, what have you been hearing?"

Jorge took a deep breath, "There has this rumor that's been going around that someone sent some demon assassins after you the night that Yusuke left for Demon World. Now, I can see that it was completely false."

Koenma scratched the back of his head, "Ogre, that rumor was in fact true."

The blue ogre's eyes widened at what his boss just said, "What? But, you're alive. If that's true then how did you survive?"

"I think I can answer that." Koashura interjected.

Jorge looked at the redheaded god in pure shock and shifted his attention back to his boss and asked, "Koenma sir, are you and Koashura friends again?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Ogre, him, Kotennyo, and Jasmine saved my life by killing both of those assassins. Koashura surprised them with his arrows, Kotennyo stabbed them with her spirit katana and Jasmine decapitated both of them using her energy coated fans." He then let out a dreamy sigh thinking about it, "She also kept me from bleeding to death by using her spirit energy. All three of them let me stay in their apartment until I felt I was ready to come back here and even when I did, they still came by to check on me especially Jasmine who took care of me and nursed me back to health. I couldn't be more grateful to them."

The blue ogre looked over at Koashura and gave him a weak smile, "Wow, thank you Koashura. Thank you for saving him. If those demons really did kill him, I don't know what I would do," he said trying not to cry at the thought.

Christine approached her childhood friend and put her hand on his shoulder and said to comfort him, "Jorge, he's just fine and it looks like he's in good hands here. Koenma seems to have a big support system of friends that love and care about him and that does include you too."

The prince smiled, "Yeah Ogre, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you caring for me for all of my life. I don't have any brothers or sisters and my dad and I don't really get along and my mother is dead and I feel like you are my family."

Unable to keep his emotions in check anymore, Jorge gave Koenma another hug and started to cry again and Koenma just stood there and hugged him back.

"I'm fine; you don't have to keep crying. Good god, I'm not a baby anymore, you have stop being so overprotective."

Jorge quit hugging Koenma and dabbed his eyes with the handkerchief that Christine gave to him and Koashura decided to change the subject by asking, "Hey Jorge, do you want to go with Koenma and I on our guys' night? We're going to go out for pizza and go singing at the local dive bar. Well, Koenma will be singing I'll be just playing my guitar. What do you say?"

Sniffling a little bit Jorge nodded, "Sure but, I thought I usually accompany Koenma when he sings."

Koenma chuckled, "I don't mind having two accompanists. Ogre, you can play the bass."

The blue ogre thought about for a moment and then replied, "Sure but, I left my bass in Spirit World."

"Not a problem," Genkai interjected, "I just happen to have one laying around here somewhere. You can borrow it until you have access to yours."

Jorge smiled at the elderly psychic, "Thank you Genkai, that's really awesome of you."

Genkai then left the room to go fetch Jorge the bass and came back about five minutes later with it. "Here you go, it's pretty much tuned up so, you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, since you guys are going to be busy, I'd better be off," Kurama said as he put his hands into his pockets and before he could walk out of the compound, Koashura spoke up, "Hey Kurama."

The fox demon stopped in his tracks, "Yes?"

The redheaded god replied, "Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier and plus, we're going to need a drummer."

Kurama shook his head and chuckled and thought about it for moment and said, "Sure, why not? I have had some experience with percussion instruments before. I might be a little bit rusty because, it's been awhile."

Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "Hey it's cool."

Christine and Genkai gave a small laugh at the scene in front of them and the green ogre joked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you guys were trying to start a band."

Koenma laughed, "Yeah, it does seem that way does it? We're only just going out for some fun."

Jorge smiled at Christine and said to her, "Do you feel comfortable being here while I'm out and about?"

The green ogre woman nodded, "Yeah Jorge, I'll be fine. Go, have fun. I know how much you missed Koenma. Go spend some time with him."

Jorge gave Christine a bright smile and gave her a hug, "Thank you for being so understanding about this."

The blue ogre than put his hat and sunglasses back on and used a bandana to cover up his face and him, Kurama, Koenma, and Koashura all left Genkai's compound. While at the gym, Jasmine and Kotennyo got finished with their dance aerobics class. The human psychic and her goddess friend walked into the locker room together, walked up to their gym lockers, opened them, and took out their gym bags.

Jasmine opened up her gym bag and took out two towels and her shampoo, loofa, and her rose scented body soap. She then made her way over to one of the shower stalls, got undressed, walked in shutting the shower curtain behind her and turned on the hot water. As the young demon hunter's naked body was cascaded in hot water, her mind went wandering and she thought about hers and Koenma's hot make out session.

She hadn't spoken to him since that incident because; she felt she forced herself onto the young prince. Jasmine was afraid that she had taken advantage over her royal friend and she didn't want to rob him of his virginity. Well, not entirely, she was kind of turned on to the thought of being Koenma's first and possibly only. Jasmine shook her head and thought to herself, "No, he's just my friend. I can't think of a friend that way. Sure, he's funny, charming, and nice, the biggest dork ever, incredibly handsome, unbearably sexy, with such a hot body….no, what the hell am I thinking? I swore I would take a break from men for a while. I have school to concentrate on. Having a boyfriend especially a supernatural one is out of the question for right now."

Jasmine squeezed her rose scented soap onto her purple loofa and began to wash her body still thinking about Koenma. "When I kissed him, it felt so wrong yet, so right, as if we should be doing this all along."

She then slid her soap covered loofa over her small perky breasts and she nearly moaned at how good it felt as she thought about the prince's lips against hers, his hand traveling up her leg, the two of them grinding against each other in such wanting need, and his lips and mouth on the sensitive spot on her neck, kissing, nipping, licking, and sucking.

The young psychic then moved her soap covered loofa down her stomach to in between her legs as she began to fantasize about Koenma making love to her on top of Genkai's wooden kitchen table but, she snapped back to reality when hearing the voice of Kotennyo in the next shower stall over, "Hey Jaz, what do you want to do after we leave?"

Jasmine put her loofa on the ledge and squeezed some shampoo into her hand and replied, "I was thinking of going back to the apartment and checking the mail and going to the sub shop to get something to eat and possibly going to "Snicker's" for a drink."

Both girls finished bathing and they both exited the shower stalls as Jasmine wrapped a towel around her thin nude body and Kotennyo put on a bathrobe to cover up her scar so none of the other women in the locker room can see it. As the young goddess wrapped her long strawberry blonde hair up in her towel, she noticed something on Jasmine's neck as her human friend did the same with her brown curls.

As they walked over to their lockers to get dressed in their normal clothes, Kotennyo got a better look at her friend's neck and she decided to ask her, "Jasmine, what is that?"

Upon hearing Kotennyo's question, the young demon hunter tried to hide it with her hand, "It's nothing."

Walking right passed them and overhearing their conversation, their dance aerobics classmate, Shizuru Kuwabara then interjected, "It looks like something to me."

Jasmine looked over at her fellow psychic and tried to deny it, "I said it's nothing."

All three women arrived at their lockers and took out their clothing and Kotennyo grabbed her friend's hand and pulled it down to reveal the reddish purple mark on Jasmine's neck, "It is too something, it's a hickey!"

Jasmine tried to tear her hand away from the young goddess, "It's not. Dammit Kotennyo, it's nothing. I swear."

Shizuru snorted and tried not to laugh, "Yeah right, it looks like a hickey to me."

Kotennyo let go of Jasmine's hand and raised her eyebrows at her as she removed the towel that was on her head, "Are you seeing someone? Who's the guy?"

The curly haired demon hunter also removed the towel from around her head, "It's nobody, and I'm not seeing anyone."

Shizuru removed her towel and started to get dressed, "Then how did that get there? Things like that don't pop up over night."

Jasmine glared at her, "It's none of your business. Nothing happened and I am not dating or having sex with anyone."

Kotennyo gathered up her clothes and walked over to one of dry shower stalls and said before going in to get dressed, "Wow Jaz, you don't need to get defensive. We just wanted to know how it got there."

The curly haired demon hunter sighed in annoyance of Kotennyo's meddling and removed her towel started putting on her lacy black panties and its matching bra. While laying out her denim shorts and red tank top, Shizuru looked very concerned for her aerobics classmate and asked, "Jasmine, I hope you don't mind if I say this but, you have seemed very distant and preoccupied for these last couple of days. Did something happen?"

Slipping on her denim shorts and then buttoning and zipping them shut, she sighed and looked up at slightly older psychic and said in a low voice so she can only hear, "Yeah, something did happen."

Shizuru leaned in close to hear her, "What happened?"

The young woman took a deep breath and replied, "I made out with a male friend of mine and I feel really bad about it because, I feel like took advantage of him."

Shizuru tried not to laugh, "Seeing that hickey on your neck, it doesn't seem like it. From the looks of it, you two seemed to enjoy yourselves."

Jasmine slipped on her red tank top and took a cream colored cardigan out of her gym bag, "I still feel bad about it because, we are not dating and he confided in me a few weeks ago about how he's a virgin and that he's saving himself for the right girl and I don't want to take that away from him."

The older Kuwabara sibling slipped on her shirt after zipping up her pants, "Maybe that girl is you. Are you attracted to him?"

The young demon hunter blushed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I am. He's such a great guy. He's nice, funny, sensitive, caring, loving, and handsome. He's also great to talk to and just fun to be around. When I am around him it seems like we are in our own little world and nothing can interrupt it. He also cares about what I have to say about everything, he even laughs at my jokes and good god, he's so sexy even though he's the biggest nerd ever."

Shizuru chuckled, "Sounds like someone's in love."

Jasmine slipped on her cream colored cardigan and blushed even redder, "Maybe I am but, I don't have time for a serious relationship being that I am going to start med school soon well, as soon as I find out if I got in or not. Besides, he's probably going to get back to Spirit World as soon as he and his father settle their dispute."

Shizuru started choking on the water that she was sipping, realizing who Jasmine was talking about, "Oh my god, are you talking about the Prince of the Spirit World?"

Stuffing her workout clothes into her gym bag, Jasmine looked at Shizuru with wide eyes and replied, "Yes, why, have you met him?"

The older Kuwabara closed her water bottle, "Yeah, my younger brother worked for him while he was working with Yusuke. How did you meet him?"

The young demon hunter shut her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her black and white handbag, "I met him at the Dark Tournament. Koenma helped me find my purse and we had breakfast together before he left for Spirit World and ever since he disobeyed his father to protect Yusuke Urameshi, we have been hanging out more and more well, since me, Kotennyo, and Koashura saved him from being assassinated. I took care of him and nursed him back to health for nearly four weeks. We have gotten to know each other and we have become very close friends. Why? Is there something wrong with me being attracted to someone who treats me like a queen?"

Shizuru was speechless of a minute and she just smiled and shook her head, "No, there isn't. If he makes you happy, why don't you ask him out?"

Jasmine bit her lip, "I just don't have time a serious relationship and I don't think Koenma does either." Seeing Kotennyo emerging from the shower stall fully clothed she shifted her attention back to Shizuru, "Can you keep this between us?"

Shizuru nodded, "Yeah. I won't tell anyone."

Kotennyo put her bath robe and her workout clothes into her gym bag and closed it and asked her human friend, "Ready to go?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. Hey Shizuru, would you like to come hang out with us? After dropping off these at our apartment, Kotennyo and I are going to get sub sandwiches and go to "Snicker's" for a drink soon after."

The older Kuwabara thought about it for a moment, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Sure why not? Kazuma is not going to be home until late anyway. He's out with his girlfriend taking her out to eat and watching a movie."

The three women left the gym and walked to Jasmine's and Kotennyo's apartment complex and Jasmine took out her key ring and found her mail key and approached their mail box and opened it. The curly haired psychic took out several envelopes, menus from many of the local restaurants, and some junk mail. She shut her mail slot locking it and all three of them made it to the apartment and went inside after locking it.

Jasmine sifted through the mail after throwing her gym bag on the couch, "Junk mail, junk mail, pizza menu, menu, menu, letter from my mom. I'll read that later. Junk mail, junk mail, here Kotennyo this one is for you. Koashura's magazine, oh…this from school."

"What is it?" Kotennyo asked her.

Jasmine took a deep breath and replied, "It's from the university's medical department."

Shizuru took out her pack of cigarettes and Sakyo's lighter but, decided to wait until they left the apartment, "Open it up and read it."

The curly haired demon hunter stared at it nervously and took a deep breath praying that it was good news. She began to breathe in and out slowly repeatedly psyching herself up for it. Jasmine then began to tear open the envelope.

Kotennyo watched her friend anxiously as did Shizuru. Once the envelope was finally opened, Jasmine took out the single piece of folded paper that was inside with her small dainty hands shaking nervously, excited and fearing for what it said at the same time.

The young demon hunter unfolded it and her large brown eyes began to scan the black writing of the letter and Kotennyo decided to say something, "What does it say? Jasmine, what does it say? Is it good?"

Jasmine's big brown eyes grew wide and she nodded her head up and down and she lowered the letter and big smile formed from her small pink lips and she replied in a low voice, "I got in. Oh my god, I got in."

Kotennyo let out a happy squeal for her friend, "Oh my god that is so awesome! Holy shit Jasmine I am so happy for you!" she then ran up to her human friend and they embraced squealing and crying happily, jumping up and down.

The two friends broke their embrace and Shizuru smiled, "Congratulations," she walked up to her fellow psychic and gave her a big hug and the two separated and the older Kuwabara added, "we should go out and celebrate."

Jasmine gave her a bright smile, "I agree. Let's go right now."

She then slung her black and white handbag over her shoulder and she, Kotennyo, and Shizuru all left the apartment with Kotennyo locking it behind her. All three women left the apartment complex and made their way to the local sub shop for dinner.

Meanwhile with the four men well, two gods, one fox demon, and a big blue ogre (who's currently in disguise) made their way over to the local dive bar "Snicker's".

Koashura looked over to the other three and asked, "So, are you guys ready?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "You bet."

Kurama just gave a silent nod and Jorge replied, "Damn straight."

All four of them made it backstage and Koashura approached the human announcer person who asked, "Yes, are you fellas going to perform for our battle of the bands tonight?"

Koashura nodded, "Yes sir, we are."

The announcer took out his clipboard, "I need your names please and your band name."

Koenma was the first one to speak thinking about the fake name he used when he sang "Losing My Religion" at the other dive bar a few weeks ago and answered, "My name is Korrie Loveless and I am the singer."

Seeing what Koenma was doing by giving an alias the other three decided to chime in with Jorge going next, "I'm John Smith and I am the bassist."

Koashura went next, "My name is Kyle Marsh and I am the guitarist."

Kurama decided to use his human name, "I am Shuichi Minimino and I am the percussionist."

The ordinary human wrote down all of their aliases and asked, "Band name?"

The two young gods, the ogre, and the fox demon all looked at each other trying to think of a band name. Suddenly, for some weird reason, Koenma thought about his jetpack, the KoenmaTron5000 and a brilliant idea came to mind and he spoke up, "Our band's name? We're Exit Strategy."

The human announcer wrote down that name and then he responded, "Okay Exit Strategy go pick a song and wait for your turn to go on. You guys will go after The Bumble Bees.

Koenma and Jorge started cracking up at that name, Kurama facepalmed, and Koashura just shook his head. Koenma and Jorge walked up to the table that had sheet music and song book that contained rock songs from many decades ranging from the 50s to their current decade of the 90s. Koenma flipped through the song book until he found one that he liked and he immediately thought about Jasmine when he read the title.

Jorge and Koashura took out their instruments and started to tune them. While all that was going on Kurama approached the announcer guy and asked, "Is anyone going to use that drum set over there?"

The human announcer shook his head, "Nope have at it."

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much." He then sat down on the stool and picked up the wooded drumsticks and said to himself, "Let's see if I can remember how to do this."

The fox demon then began to practice and to his surprise, he was still quite good at it despite not playing since middle school. Kurama began to get into a very good rhythm and began to bob his head to it. The members from the other bands began to cheer him on and Koenma, Koashura, and Jorge watched him with interest and Koenma said, "See Kurama, you still got it."

After about a couple of minutes, Kurama stopped practicing and everybody applauded with the fox demon getting up and bowing. Koenma went back to the song book and took out the sheet music for him, Jorge, Koashura, and Kurama. He then gave them theirs so they would know their parts.

Jorge began to practice his bass part; Kurama did with the drum set, while Koashura looked at the name, ""Comedown" by Bush? Oh, I know this song" the red haired god began to practice his guitar riff.

While the other three were practicing, Koenma was greatly reminded of the night from the Dark Tournament when he and Jorge did "Heart Shaped Box". But, this time he wasn't in his toddler form and they had two other accompanists playing with them. The prince then suddenly had a vision flashed in his mind of him in his toddler form dancing in his office back in Spirit World singing along to "Hey Jealously" by the Gin Blossoms after the rescue Yukina case. Koenma snapped back to the reality of the situation when Jorge put his hand on his shoulder and asked him, "Are you ready Koenma sir?"

Koenma formed a bright smile on his handsome face and replied, "Yes Ogre, I have never felt so ready in my entire life."

One band after another played, some were lousy, others were just okay, and a few were actually pretty good. The band called The Bumble Bees that went before them was actually pretty good and they played a very excellent rendition of the song "When I Come Around" by Green Day.

When their performance ended, the bar crowd applauded. The human announcer went onstage after "The Bumble Bees" exited, he then brought the microphone up to his lips and said, "That was pretty good wouldn't you say? Looks like they are the best we have so far. Well, let's see how our next band compares. Our final act for the night; please give it up for Exit Strategy!"

Koenma removed his tan suit jacket and tossed off to the side, rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the collar of his orange button up shirt. Jorge and Koashura hooked up the their bass and guitar to their amps while Kurama took off his sweater vest and unbuttoned the collar of his white button up shirt and picked up his drumsticks. Koenma walked up the microphone stand and picked up the microphone and wrapped his long fingers around it.

The curtain opened and the announcer continued, "Give it up for Mr. Korrie Loveless on vocals, Kyle Marsh on guitar, John Smith on bass and Shuichi Minimino on drums doing their own rendition of the song "Comedown" from the band, Bush." He then exited the

stage.

Koenma took a deep breath looked at the other three and Jorge gave him the thumbs up, while Kurama and Koashura just gave him reassuring smiles. The young prince then faced the bar crowd and gripped the microphone in his big hands. The other three then began their instrumental riffs. The music began to swell and grow more intense and Koenma thought about Jasmine and when they made out in Genkai's kitchen. After the one minute of the instrumental riff of the song he then brought microphone up to his lips and his enchanting voice began to ring out:

 _Love and hate, get it wrong_ _  
_ _She cut me right back down to size_ _  
_ _Sleep the day, let it fade_ _  
_ _Who was there to take your place_

 _No one knows, never will_ _  
_ _Mostly me, but mostly you_ _  
_ _What do you say, do you do_ _  
_ _When it all comes down_

Koenma brought one of his hands down and began to quietly tap his hand to the beat of Jorge's, Koashura's, and Kurama's instrumental riff on his leg. The young prince then bellowed out the first chorus:

 _'Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this time to find out what I need again_ _  
_ _I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this, all this time_

Jorge, Kurama, and Koashura went into the next part of the instrumental riff and the front door to the bar opened and in walked Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Shizuru. The three girls got a seat in the back and Koenma saw the lovely curly haired psychic who was looking at him as if she had committed some sort of a crime. The prince went into the next verse:

 _There is no blame, only shame_ _  
_ _When you beg, you just complain_ _  
_ _The more I come, the more I try_ _  
_ _All police are paranoid_

 _So am I, so's the future_ _  
_ _So are you, be a creature_ _  
_ _What do you say, do you do_ _  
_ _When it all comes down_

The bar crowd who was filled with the happiness from Koenma's singing all took out their lighters and began to slowly sway them in the air, enjoying the performance.

 _'Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this time to find out what I need_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this, all this time_

The other three went into the next part of the riff and Koenma went into the bridge and then transitioned into the next verse which he powerfully belted out:

 _Shoot up, shoot up_ _  
_ _Shoot up, you're high_

 _Love and hate, get it wrong_ _  
_ _She cut me right back down to size_ _  
_ _Sleep the day, let it fade_ _  
_ _Who was there to take your place_

 _No one knows, never will_ _  
_ _Mostly me but mostly you_ _  
_ _What do you say, do ya do_ _  
_ _When it all comes down_

Jasmine sat there enjoying the performance, feeling mesmerized by Koenma's voice. She, Kotennyo, and Shizuru didn't have any idea that there was a battle of the bands competition going on when they first entered and seeing all of the bar's patrons all cheering and waving their lighters. It was pretty clear which band was going to win.

 _'Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this time to find out what I need_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _It's taken me all this, all this time_

 _Why did you, why did you, why did you, why did you_ _  
_ _Why did you, why did you, why did you, why did you_ _  
_ _Why did you_

Still looking at Jasmine who was sitting in the back of the bar with Shizuru and Kotennyo, Koenma went into the last chorus:

 _Come down_ _  
_ _I don't want to come back down from this cloud_ _  
_ _This cloud, this cloud, this cloud, this cloud_ _  
_ _This cloud, this cloud, this cloud, this cloud_

Jorge, Koashura and Kurama finished the last bit of the instrumental riff and the bar crowd broke out in an applause. Jasmine got up and gave them standing a ovation and brought her fingers up to her lips and let out a loud whistle. The human announcer came out and said, "That was Exit Strategy ladies and gentlemen. Looks like they were the best performance we had tonight. Give them another round of applause."

The bar crowd did just that as Koenma, Jorge, Kurama, and Koashura all took a bow and the curtain closed. Before exiting the stage Koenma picked up his tan suit jacket and put it back on and rushed off of the stage to the bar so he can talk to Jasmine. He scanned the crowd for the curly haired woman and seeing that she wasn't with Kotennyo and Shizuru who were currently engaged in a conversation amongst themselves, he began to feel nothing but disappointment thinking that she may have left. That is until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Koenma turned around and Jasmine was right behind him. She gave him a weak and kind of an awkward smile and said, "Good job on that great performance."

The young prince smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The curly haired demon hunter asked, "Can we talk?"

Koenma nodded, "Sure, do you want to talk in private?"

Jasmine gave a silent nod and she and Koenma walked out of the bar and into the alleyway. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Jasmine finally broke the awkwardness between them, "Koenma, about the other day at Genkai's. I…I d-didn't mean to take advantage of you."

The prince looked up at her with wide eyes, "Why do you think you took advantage of me?"

Jasmine shifted her purse straps and looked down at her feet and said in a mousy voice, "Because, you said that you're saving yourself for the right girl and I don't want to take that away from you. I'm glad Yukina interrupted us because, if we continued…well, you know. I would have forced you to do something you're probably not ready for."

Koenma slowly walked up to her and gently tilted Jasmine's chin up to look her directly in the eye. His warm smile surprised her, "You didn't take advantage of me, Jasmine. At first you surprised me because, most girls don't give me the time of day. Until you, Kotennyo was the only one who came remotely close it and even then, she and I didn't have any true feelings for each other. Most women I had crushes on in the past only went out with me because of my status and power."

He then moved his hand off of her chin and gently caressed her cheek and continued, "You seem to get me more than anyone of them ever did or any of my other friends for that matter. I kissed you back because, I wanted to. Jasmine, since the Dark Tournament and even more so after getting to know you and when you took care of me, I can't stop thinking about you."

Jasmine was speechless by Koenma's confession and all she could reply with was, "I can't stop thinking about you either. Well you and medical school."

The young prince then cupped her face with both of his hands, gently put his forehead against hers and gently touched his nose to hers and asked her, "Did you get your acceptance letter yet?"

The young demon hunter nodded and said in a breathless voice, breathing deeply, "Yes."

Koenma gazed into her large brown eyes, "Did you get in?"

Jasmine nodded and quietly said breathing very shallow, "Yes, yes I did."

The prince then shut his eyes and replied, "Good." He then pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Jasmine kissed him back with the same deep passion. Koenma then moved his arms to around her waist and the young psychic wrapped her arms around his neck as she and Koenma deepened the kiss as Jasmine slipped her tongue into his mouth. He responded by doing the same thing and brings one of his hands back up to run his fingers through her soft brown curls.

Then all the sudden Jasmine felt her back against one of the walls of the alleyway and Koenma began to trail kisses along her neck causing the human woman to moan when he started to nibble on that one sensitive spot once again. "Ahhhh..oh Koenma."

Jasmine then brought her left leg up around Koenma's hip and he then brought out his hand that was once behind the young woman's back. He then moved his hand up her bare leg and brought it around her and groped her butt making the demon hunter moan again.

They brought their lips back together and the kiss grew more hungry and intense and both moaned as both of them pressed their bodies together to get closer to each other. Meanwhile, Jorge walked out of the bar to find his boss hoping that he was okay and didn't get attacked by another demon. Hearing two people moaning and gasping in the alleyway, the blue ogre cautiously went to investigate. What he found turned out not to be a demon attack but, instead he found his boss and Jasmine passionately making out with each other in the alley with Koenma having Jasmine up against the wall.

He stood there and watched for a minute confused about what he should do and cleared his throat deciding to say something that'll keep Koenma from doing something that Jorge felt that he would not be ready to do. The blue ogre then spoke up, "Koenma sir, sir, sir, what are you doing?"

Hearing Jorge's voice, Koenma and Jasmine abruptly stopped and looked over at Jorge both red in the face at being caught once more. Both the prince and the college bound demon hunter were breathing so hard to catch their breath and Koenma then glared at his ogre servant and barked, "What do you want Ogre? Can't you see that I was busy?"

Jorge took the bandana off his face and stared at the two of them for a minute and replied, "Sorry sir for interrupting your attempt at trying to lose your virginity in public but, they are about to announce the winner of the band competition."

Koenma rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Okay Ogre, I'll be there in a minute and don't mention that personal thing about me again. Got it?"

Jorge sighed and put his bandana on and said also slightly annoyed, "Yes sir." He then went back into the bar.

Koenma and Jasmine looked at each other straightening out their clothes and their hair. They both still blushed a deep red at what they just done and they both began to awkwardly giggle like total dorks and Koenma then spoke up, "Shall we go back inside?"

Jasmine still giggling replied, "Yeah, let's."

They then both walked back into the bar pretending that they didn't do what they both did in the alleyway but, only Jorge and Shizuru knew and neither one of them said a damn word about it. A few minutes later the announcer guy came back out to announce the winner of the battle of the bands competition, "Okay, settle down, settle down ladies and gents. Okay, our third place winner is Rockslide Danger with their rendition of "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers."

There was an applause and that band walked up and received their third place trophy and the bar crowd died down again and announcer guy spoke again, "Okay, our second place winner is The Bumble Bees with their excellent performance of Green Day's "When I Come Around"."

That band also got a round of applause and they got up to receive their second place trophy. Once they exited the stage and the crowd settled down once again, the announcer guy then spoke again with a bright smile plastered on his face, "Alright, our winner by a huge landslide tonight goes out to the wonderfully talented and all around awesome Exit Strategy with their super awesome rendition of Bush's "Comedown"."

There was a huge round of applause as Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, and Kurama all went up there to receive the first place trophy. They all walked off the stage and Jorge, Koashura, and Kurama all looked at Koenma who was holding the large trophy and Koashura decided to say, "Keep it Koenma, it was your excellent vocals that helped us win."

Koenma was speechless and he asked the other three, "Are you sure?" They all nodded with Kurama saying, "I wouldn't know what to do with that. So Koenma, it's yours."

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Same here." As did Koashura.

Koenma thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay, if you guys insist."

All three girls came over to congratulate them with Kotennyo giving Koashura a kiss and Shizuru saying, "Good job, you guys. You were great."

The prince smiled at the older Kuwabara's words, "Thank you."

Shizuru checked her watch, "Well, I'd better get going before Kazuma comes home and begins to wonder where I am at. Jasmine, Kotennyo thank you, I had fun tonight."

Jasmine smiled, "You're welcome, I'm glad you did."

Kotennyo gave her a small hug bidding her goodbye and said, "Bye Shizuru, see you at next class and at my art show."

They both broke their friendly embrace and Shizuru bid them goodbye saying, "See you all later and I'll see you then." She then left the bar and walked back to her house.

Koenma then took his pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it as his brown eyes got wide and said, "Yikes, we better get back to Genkai's. Hiei leaves for Demon World in two hours. If we leave now, we'll be able to make it."

All six of them left the bar and got to Genkai's in the nick of time and Koenma put the big trophy in the guest room. They got there in surprisingly less than an hour and Jorge and Christine left to go back to Spirit World after Jorge handed Genkai back her bass. Koenma and Jorge both bid each other goodbye with Jorge promising to come back to visit him. Jorge gave his currently exiled boss a hug before leaving and asking him to be careful and Koenma told his friend and servant that he's okay and in good hands.

About a little more than an hour later, Hiei left for Demon World after having a bit of a heart to heart (sort of) with Yukina. Kurama gave his friend a bit of a curt nod and Hiei did the same before he leapt into the gateway which sealed shut behind him. As the SDF members all left to go back to Spirit World, even though Shunjun wanted to talk to the young prince again but, Koenma made up some excuse to not even talk to him. Despite not getting along with Hiei when he was still under his employment, it still left a bad taste in the prince's mouth.

He then decided to go to the guest room to go to bed and before he walked in, he heard Jasmine's voice behind him, "Hey you."

Koenma turned around and gave her a small and kind of sad smile, "Hey." He just said in a quiet kind of sad voice.

Jasmine approached the sad prince and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Koenma shook his head, "Not really. Even though Hiei and I didn't really see eye to eye; I still feel awful. It's just so wrong. And now, Kurama is next. I know he doesn't leave for another couple of months because, he has some family stuff to take care of but, it's still not fair."

Before Jasmine could respond, Kotennyo with Koashura by her side said, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Jasmine shifted her attention to her friends and roommates, "Yeah, everything is okay. Go back to the apartment and I'll catch up."

Kotennyo and Koashura both nodded and exited the hallway and left the compound with Kurama. Jasmine was now left to consol the depressed prince being that Jorge wasn't here. She then asked him, "Would you like some company tonight?"

Koenma looked at her and he widened his brown eyes thinking about what she was asking and Jasmine chuckled catching on, "Koenma, that's not what I meant. Just because, we kissed and made out a of couple times, it doesn't mean that we're not still friends and besides, we haven't gone on a date yet and…"

"Wait, you want to go on a date with me?" the prince asked her curiously.

The young demon hunter stood there with her mouth hanging open for a minute and found her voice again, "Are you asking me out?"

Koenma smiled brightly and cutely scratched the back of his head and blushed, "Yeah, I guess I am." He then blushed a little more and finally plucked up the courage, "Jasmine….um…if you would like sometime…um…how about I um…take you out?"

Jasmine giggled at his shyness finding it adorable, "Yeah, I would love that."

They then went walked over to Genkai's closet to get some nightclothes to sleep in. They both changed into them at separate times of course. Jasmine just wore a long t-shirt with a picture of a cat on it and her black lace panties while Koenma wore a pair of red pajama bottoms. As they snuggled in bed in the guest room, Koenma asked her, "When do you want to go out?"

Jasmine snuggled into the covers and nestled her head against the prince's bare toned chest and looked up at him, "I don't know, how about you pick."

Koenma thought about it for a moment looked down at her and suggested, "How does Saturday after Kotennyo's art show sound? We can hang out the entire day because; your semester ends next week being that you have finals."

The curly haired woman smiled, "That sounds great." She then leaned up and gave him as quick kiss and she responded, "Koenma, I think it's really great that you think my education is important and for that thank you."

The young prince looked down at her and smiled in return, "You're very welcome Jasmine. Thank you for being a good friend and helping me through this difficult time I'm going through."

Jasmine kissed his cheek, "You're very welcome Koenma." They then gave each other another quick kiss and then snuggled together with Jasmine resting her head on the prince's chest and Koenma nuzzled the top of Jasmine's head. They both then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next week, Koenma didn't get to see or talk to Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura. It was finals week at the university and Koenma promised all three of them that he would let them concentrate on completing their final exams and will see them at Kotennyo's art show Friday evening which will mark the end of their semester. Funny enough, when Koenma tried to get in contact with Kuwabara and Kurama, they also had final exams at their schools so, the young prince decided to back off from them too.

The only individuals Koenma could talk to and hang out with for the entire week was Yukina, Genkai, and Jorge (to an extent). Jorge had snuck out of Spirit World to come see him a couple of times and when Koenma suggested for him to come in disguise for Kotennyo's art show and to bring Christine, Jorge felt bad for telling his boss that he wouldn't be able to make it because, he and Christine promised to have dinner with his mother and sisters that evening.

Koenma understood and soon Jorge left back for Spirit World and the prince hadn't spoken to his ogre servant since Wednesday leaving him with only Yukina and Genkai to talk to. Eventually Friday evening had rolled around and Koenma stood in front of a mirror adjusting his blood red tie that he wore with a black pin striped suit. He then slipped his purple headband over his forehead to conceal the "Jr" mark.

The prince then made his way to the front room of Genkai's compound where he met with her and Yukina. Genkai looked very nice wearing a cream colored women's pant suit and matching dress flats on her small feet and Yukina looked very pretty in a long sleeved golden dress that went down to her feet and her mint green hair was done in a French braid.

Koenma brightly smiled at both women, "You ladies look great."

Genkai smiled at her longtime friend in return and replied, "You look rather handsome yourself, your highness."

Just then there was a knock on the large double doors and Genkai answered it. The small old woman opened the doors and stood behind them was both Kuwabara siblings where

Shizuru was dressed in a long skin tight green dress that went down to her ankles and her hair was pulled back into a simple up do and Kuwabara was dressed handsomely wearing black dress slacks and a red button up shirt.

Genkai gave them a warm smile, "Come right in guys."

Kuwabara and Shizuru both walked in and the younger sibling made a B line for Yukina. The red haired psychic's eyes went wide seeing his girl, "Wow Yukina, you look beautiful, just like a princess."

Yukina cutely giggled in response, "Thank you Kazuma, you look rather handsome yourself."

Kuwabara giggled like a complete dork saying, "Thank you, my love," he then held out his arm for the lovely ice demon which she happily linked hers with his.

Shizuru shook her head in response and shifted her attention to Koenma and Genkai. She took out her pack of cigarettes and Sakyo's lighter, withdrew one and put the rest of the pack back into her purse, lit the cigarette and took a drag, "So, are you guys ready to go?"

The prince and the elderly psychic both nodded and response and soon all five of them left the compound. About an hour later, they arrived just in time at the university's art building and went inside. Shizuru met up with her date went inside with gallery as did Kuwabara and Yukina leaving Koenma and Genkai outside looking at the sign that read:

 _ **Corruption and Lies of a Cruel Heartless Tyrant**_

 _ **All Paintings and Sculptures done by Miss Kotennyo**_

Seeing Koenma's blank expression looking at it, Genkai decided to say something, "Hey, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

The young prince didn't know how to respond and took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay Genkai, thank you. Ready to go in?"

The small old woman nodded, "Damn right, I am definitely interested in this."

They both entered the large art gallery and Koenma looked around to see that paintings lined the white walls and many unique looking sculptures were displayed. There was an area with a table with all different kinds of food and drinks and at least one place where there weren't any artwork displayed. That area was clearly the dance floor where many of the human guests were already dancing and mingling.

Koenma turned to his left to say something to his longtime friend but, she already walked off to go look at the art displays. "Hey, you made it."

The prince turned around and brightly smiled greeting his friends and former classmates. Kotennyo was dressed in a red and blue kimono with her old hairstyle that she once wore when they were in Spirit World Kindergarten, modified of course to accommodate her longer hair and Koashura was dressed handsomely in a grey suit with a plain black tie with his long red hair tied back into a ponytail and diamond stud earring in his right pointed ear.

Koenma gave Kotennyo a small hug and also embraced Koashura and breaking the friendly embrace he asked, "I'm glad I did. Where's Jasmine?"

Kotennyo took out a fan from the pocket of her kimono and replied, "She's around here somewhere. She's been asking when you were finally going to show up. I don't know what's with her lately. Yeah, she's been thinking about med school but, I am beginning suspect that she has a new guy in her life."

The prince nervously chuckled, "What makes you say that? Maybe it's just that she's excited for finally getting into her program that she's worked so hard for."

Seeing this Koashura eyed his friend with some curiosity feeling a bit concerned, "Hey man, you've been kind of acting a bit nervous yourself, is everything okay?"

Before Koenma could reply a deep sounding voice spoke to him, "Ah Koenma."

The prince turned his head around to see Kurama dressed in a brown suit with a blue tie with his mother Shiori Minimino accompanying him looking quite pretty in a simple blue dress with her hair pulled back into a bun.

Koenma smiled as he approached them, "Hello Kur…Shuichi, I'm glad you and your mother can make it."

Kurama looked around and shifted his attention back to Koenma, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. These pieces are breath taking. Oh mother, this is my friend Koenma, Koenma this is my mother."

The young god held out his hand to the kind faced human woman, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Minimino."

Shiori shook Koenma's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Koenma. I have to agree with Shuichi, these paintings and sculptures are so beautiful yet, so powerful like they are trying to send out a message of some sort."

Koenma scratched the back of his head knowing what Kurama's mother was talking about, "I guess that's one way to interpret it. Would you like to meet the artist, she's the lovely young woman over there in the kimono with the handsome red headed gentleman with the earring."

The prince still scanned the crowd for the psychic med student and shifted his attention back to Kurama and his mother feeling guilty for ending their conversation abruptly, he said, "Kur…Shuichi, I'm really sorry, I have to cut this conversation short, I kind of promised to meet someone."

Kurama nodded with understanding, "That's okay Koenma. Come on mother let's go meet the artist."

The fox demon and his human mother went walking off to the direction of where Koashura and Kotennyo were. Koenma then made his way over to the dance floor to search for Jasmine. He scanned the crowd for a couple of minutes until some people walked off in several different directions to reveal the beautiful curly haired woman directly in the middle of the dance floor while seductively sexy pop music played in the background.

Taking one look at her, Koenma was speechless. Jasmine looked very beautiful and sexy in a form fitting spaghetti strapped black dress that grazed the middle of her thighs and nicely showed off her petite figure with her brown spiral curls loose and wildly free draped over her small shoulders. She had a black scarf around her neck with a silver heart shaped pendant that directed attention to her small cleavage and she wore black stilettos on her small dainty feet that made her a couple of inches taller than she normally is. The prince noted that her fingernails and toe nails were painted a blood red that matched her lipstick on her lips. Even though she wore makeup, Koenma felt that Jasmine was a whole lot prettier without it and even then it only enhanced her beauty.

Koenma then approached the lovely young woman and Jasmine turned her head and greeted him with a beautiful smile showing her slightly crooked white teeth, "Hello handsome. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

The prince then took her hand and kissed it which in turn made the young woman sigh, "I promised I would be here didn't I? You look so sexy in that dress." He then kissed her hand once more.

Jasmine let out a seductive giggle, "Why thank you my prince. You're quite handsome yourself in that pin striped suit."

He then smiled at her compliment and then offered, "May I have this dance, milady?"

The young woman smiled, "Yes you may, my prince."

Jasmine put her hands on Koenma's shoulders while the young god put his hands on her slender waist. They began to dance a simple waltz and Jasmine kept looking at their feet trying not to step on Koenma's toes. Not wanting to embarrass her, he decided to ask, "How was final's week?"

Jasmine looked back up and made eye contact with the prince, "Scary, I thought was going to hurl. Even though I studied like crazy, I was still nervous as hell."

Koenma brightly smiled and chuckled, "I'm sure you did great. You're very brilliant with that big brain of yours."

The young psychic giggled like a schoolgirl at his comment, "Thank you."

"So when do you find about your results?"

Jasmine smiled, "I'm glad you asked that. As a matter of fact, I already found out about my scores."

"You have? Well, how did you do?" Koenma asked her curiously.

They began to gaze into each other's eyes. They really wanted to kiss each other but, they maintained their self control and didn't do it and Jasmine answered, "Near perfect. I passed all of my classes with at least Bs and As."

The prince gave her a warm smile, "That's wonderful. I am so proud of you." They continued to dance for another twenty minutes until they decided to go look at Kotennyo's art displays.

While looking at the art, Koenma couldn't help but get the feeling that the mass majority of her pieces if not all of them, contained dark themes and elements to them. A lot of her paintings and sculptures depicted individuals that the young prince could only guess were demons either being forcibly being taken somewhere, being executed, or one particular one that depicted a large masked man that appeared to have conquered some territory and the original inhabitants were either being pushed out of being massacred on the spot.

Koenma couldn't help but, get the feeling that these were depicting about some sneaky activities that were going down in Spirit World and Demon World. He also couldn't help but feel that the large masked man might be his father committing all of these atrocities but, the prince didn't want to believe that his father could do such horrible things.

With his arm interlinked with Jasmine's they then approached a sculpture that was a katana and a bow and arrow locked up in some sort of a cage. Koenma read the label. It read:

 _ **Falsely Imprisoned**_

The prince looked over at his curly haired friend, "Is it just me or is Kotennyo trying to tell us something?"

Jasmine nodded in reply, "Yeah, it seems like she's been dying to for someone to know about the atrocities going on in Spirit World. There is one more painting to see that's supposed to be the centerpiece or her main attraction. Do you want to see it?"

Koenma just silently nodded and he and Jasmine made their way over to it and when he finally gazed at it, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Looking at the painting, the prince was speechless. He looked down at the label posted below it which read:

 _ **Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil**_

Forcing himself to look at back it; Koenma was confronted by the child toddler like forms of himself, Kotennyo, and Koashura. Seeing states that all three of them are in, he wanted to look way but, he couldn't. The first was the toddler version of Koashura with his eyes closed with tears running down his chubby little cheeks and large hands over his pointed ears and there was blood red lettering written on his silly face hat that read:

 _ **Hear No Evil**_

Koenma then looked at the toddler version of Kotennyo where it appeared that someone was forcing a white blindfold over her large brown eyes and she too had tears going down her chubby cheeks. Written on the white blindfold in blood red letters it read:

 _ **See No Evil**_

The prince was afraid of looking at the third and final one which was of himself but, he had to. He had to see what was happening to him in this painting. Koenma then let out a loud gasp gazing at the toddler version of himself that appeared to be getting worse treatment than Koashura and Kotennyo. A large hand was over his mouth and looking at his toddler form's large brown eyes, there were tears that were running down his cute and chubby face that was looking like he was about to turn blue and he noticed that there was another hand around his small neck that appeared to be choking the life out of him. In blood red letters that were written across the toddler Koenma's chubby cheeks it read:

 _ **Speak No Evil**_

Koenma just stood there staring at it gaping at the toddler him in the painting and then he choked out the words, "Th…That's me. What is happening to me?" Jasmine then looked over at her friend in concern, "Koenma, Koenma, are you okay?"

The prince began to hyperventilate feeling like he was going to faint and said, "I need to get out of here. I need some air. Jasmine please, help me."

Jasmine then nodded and proceeded to escort her royal friend and budding boyfriend out of the art gallery.


	6. First Date and a Wedding

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song "Hey Jealousy" by Gin Blossoms because, that is owned by the band, Gin Blossoms. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 6:** First Date and a Wedding

Later that night, Genkai was still at the art show sipping on a glass of wine and nibbling on some snacks. She scanned the crowd for Koenma but, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Goddammit Koenma, where the hell are you?" the elderly psychic thought to herself. "I hope you didn't run into trouble again."

Meanwhile outside on the university campus grounds, Jasmine had guided Koenma to the fountain in the middle of the campus grounds. He was still breathing very heavily from the shock of seeing his childlike toddler self in the horrifying shape it was in Kotennyo's painting. They both sat down on the fountain's edge and the young curly haired psychic sat with him for a couple of minutes until she decided to try to comfort him in a soothing voice, "Koenma, are you okay?"

The young prince put his hand on his chest and said in a breathless voice, "W…water, I...I need water."

Jasmine gave him a warm smile and a comforting nod, "Okay, there's a vending machine just over there. Hang on and I'll go get us a couple of bottles. Are you going to be fine for just a little bit?"

Koenma slightly bobbed his head up and down as in a yes. The young woman got up and slung her purse over her shoulder, "Okay, just hang on tight. It'll just be a couple of minutes."

She then walked over to the vending machine that was only a few paces away from the fountain. She slid the straps of her purse off of her shoulder and opened it up, got out her wallet and proceeded to drop enough change into the vending machine's change slot. Jasmine pressed the button for the bottled water twice and two bottles of bottled water dropped to the opening. The young demon hunter knelt down and retrieved the two bottles and made her way back to the fountain.

Jasmine sat down and she opened one of the bottled waters and handed the open one to Koenma, who started taking small sips. The young woman also opened the bottle of water she got for herself and also started sipping on hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jasmine decided to say something, "Feeling better?"

The prince nodded, "A little."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasmine sweetly asked him and Koenma just silently shrugged his shoulders.

Trying to think of a way to cheer her royal friend and budding boyfriend up, Jasmine came up with a brilliant idea, "Come on, let's blow this pop stand." She then got up and slung her purse over her shoulder and took a gulp of water before screwing the lid back on the bottle.

Koenma looked up at her with wide eyes, "What? Jasmine, are you sure? I mean, this is Kotennyo's party and she's one of your best friends and you can't just walk out on her like that."

Jasmine gave a small sigh and replied, "She'll understand when I tell her the reason for leaving early. Come on." She then held out her hand to him.

The young god smiled and gladly took the lovely young woman's hand and stood up. Still holding on, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it which made Jasmine giggle. They began to leave the university grounds while still holding hands and Koenma then asked the lovely demon hunter, "So, where are we going?"

Jasmine looked up and smiled at him, "How does a late night ice cream sundae sound?"

The young prince smiled brightly at her, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Ten minutes later, they then arrived at a twenty four hour diner and walked inside. Jasmine ordered a large banana split for the two of them to share. They only waited for about two minutes until their sundae with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream in between a banana that was cut right down the middle covered with chocolate syrup, nuts, multicolored sprinkles with whipped cream and a cherry on top finally came.

Koenma and Jasmine both picked up their spoons and Jasmine scooped some chocolate ice cream on hers while Koenma had strawberry on his. They sat there slowly eating the sundae until Jasmine broke the ice, "Koenma, can I ask you something?"

The prince looked up from the sundae, "Sure, what about?"

Jasmine licked some ice cream off her spoon, "What was it about that painting that made you have that anxiety attack? Was it the fact that your child self was suffering in such a grotesque way?"

Koenma sat there for a minute just staring the sundae and looked back at Jasmine and replied, "That and perhaps finding out the meaning behind it." He then scooped some more ice cream on his spoon, "To be honest, a lot of those pieces were kind of bothering me and that particular one was what did it for me."

The curly haired psychic licked some whipped cream from her finger and eyed her friend and potential lover curiously, "Why is that?"

Koenma took a deep breath and asked her hypothetically, "Let's say that people know some things about someone you love. And let's say that those people claim that your loved one is committing all kinds of horrible crimes. Would you believe those people even if it turns out that your loved one is committing such atrocities? Would you still love that loved one if they were?"

Jasmine just sat there licking her spoon clean, thinking about the prince's hypothetical question. She thought about it for a moment and then replied, "I probably would not want to believe it even if it turned out to be true. Would I still love them? Well, yes. Even if it turns out the person I love is horrible monster, I would still love them regardless."

Noticing how Koenma was beginning to act all anxious from this discussion, Jasmine decided to change the subject. Eyeing the single cherry sitting on top of their sundae, she then decided to ask, "Would you like to eat the cherry?"

He looked up at her from staring at his half of the sundae, "Why don't you eat it?" Jasmine chuckled at how cute he was and replied, "No, I insist. The cherry is yours."

Not wanting to argue with her, Koenma just smiled, "Okay, if you really want me to have it." He then popped the cherry into his mouth and ate it. Then the young psychic noticed that the prince also slipped the cherry stem into his mouth and she was curious as to why he did.

A couple of minutes later, her question were answered. Koenma then pulled the cherry stem out of his mouth which was tied into a perfect bow and Jasmine's jaw dropped and she thought to herself, "Wow, he can really do that? I wonder what else he can do with that tongue." The thing she thought of turned her on instantly and she crossed her legs. The young psychic then mentally slapped herself at thinking that sudden perverted thought.

Koenma looked at her noting the expression on her lovely face, "What, Jasmine is there something wrong?"

Jasmine just giggled and replied, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She giggled like a schoolgirl, "Koenma, how did you tie that cherry stem into a perfect bow with your tongue? Not many people can do that; well, not most humans anyway."

Koenma just strugged, "I don't know, I have been able to do this for a long time. I don't remember where I learned it."

Jasmine then scooped a big piece of banana onto her spoon and took a bite. Koenma then scooped all three flavors of ice cream onto his spoon and ate it then asked his potential lover, "Have you ever tried eating all three flavors of this ice cream all at once?"

The young woman giggled, "No, not really. Just the vanilla and chocolate together; I'm not really a big fan of strawberry."

The prince gave her a sweet smile, "Would you try it if someone offered it to you?"

Jasmine gave him a flirtatious smile, "Depends on who's asking me to try it."

Koenma chuckled, "What if I offered it to you? Would you try it then?" The young psychic still smiled at him flirtatiously, "You know, for you, I think I will."

The young prince then scooped all three flavors of ice cream onto his spoon and asked in a flirty tone, "Would you like me to feed it to you?"

Jasmine giggles like a schoolgirl again, "Anything for you my prince."

"Okay my dear, open up."

She did just that and Koenma gently guided the spoon into the young psychic's mouth and Jasmine gladly eaten the ice cream licking it off the metal utensil. He withdrew the metal object from her mouth and Jasmine purred, "Mmmmmmm….delicious."

Hearing her make that sound, Koenma felt his cock get hard instantly and he crossed his legs. The two of them sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Jasmine broke the awkward silence by asking very sweetly, "Why don't I feed you some? It wouldn't be fair if it was just me."

Koenma just sat there and laughed, "Okay, if you insist."

Jasmine scooped some ice cream onto her spoon and leaned over the table and the prince saw her cleavage and blushed. He then shifted to his attention to the spoonful of ice cream in front of his face, opened his mouth and let Jasmine feed him.

The potential lovers continued to feed each other the contents of the sundae until it was completely gone. Jasmine paid for it even though Koenma wanted to and they both left the diner and proceeded to walk to Jasmine's apartment once again, holding hands.

They then reached the complex and rang the intercom's buzzer three times and the apartment's super let them in. They then reached her apartment door and Jasmine turned around and smiled at the wonderful man who stood before her, "Thank you for walking me back. Are you feeling better now?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, all thanks to that sundae; thank you Jasmine. For our date day tomorrow, when do you want me to come pick you up?"

The curly haired psychic smiled, "How about at ten. That'll give you plenty of time to get over here from Genkai's. Does that sound reasonable?"

The prince nodded happily, "It sure does."

He then gently put both of his hands on the sides of Jasmine's face, closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. Jasmine moaned and she wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck and kissed him back with such deep passion. They then parted knowing that it was time for them to go their separate ways. Both Koenma and Jasmine wanted to kiss and hold each other some more but, they both knew that they will get to do that more tomorrow.

Jasmine smiled and said in a dazed voice, "Goodnight, my prince. See you tomorrow."

Koenma smiled and replied, "You as well my fair Jasmine. Sweet dreams."

The young psychic giggled like a schoolgirl again, unlocked her door, stepped inside her apartment, brought her hand up to her lips and blew the prince whom she was deeply attracted to a kiss and shut the door behind her.

Koenma soon left the apartment complex and about an hour and a half later, he arrived at Genkai's compound.

"Genkai? Genkai, are you home. Yukina?" he asked into the dark compound but, there was no response.

The young prince shrugged his shoulders and assumed that they were still at Kotennyo's art show having a good time. He made his way over to Genkai's closet to find something to sleep in.

About ten minutes later, Koenma changed into a pair of blue pajama bottoms and snuggled into the covers of the bed in the guest room and fell asleep.

He was lying on the bed naked with his wrists tied to the bedposts with black silk and a black leather collar around his neck. She thought it looked so lovely against his alabaster skin. She got on top of him naked with only a leather corset around her slender waist with black lace topped thigh high stockings on her small dainty feet and she held a riding crop in her hand. She then began to slowly tease his rock hard cock by rubbing her bare wet pussy against it and he moaned, "Please, my queen please."

She then brought the leather tongue of her riding crop up to his chin and gently tilted his face up to stare directly into his brown eyes. Koenma can see that naughty little gleam in hers and she formed a seductive yet sadistic smile on her small pink lips and asked in a sweet seductive voice, "Please what my pet?"

Jasmine licked her lips waiting, anticipating for his answer feeling more excited and getting wetter by the minute. He then choked out, "P…please, fuck me. Ride my cock my queen."

The young woman let out a sadistic giggle, "Well, since you said please my pet, you are always so polite and that pleases me." She then forcefully grabbed the chain of his leather collar and roughly kissed him as she began to slide her wetness down onto his cock biting back a pleasurable groan.

Jasmine gently let go of the prince's collar and began to ride him hard with her bare perky breasts bouncing with her pink nipples getting harder from her arousal and Koenma moaned in a pleasurable groan, "Hnn…ahhhh".

She then taunted practically gasping, "Y…you love it don't you? You love it when I use you as my toy, riding your cock? Don't you, you slut?"

"Y…y…yes, I love it. I love it when you use me as your toy, oh my queen take me any time you want. I love this, I love you, and I love being your pleasure toy….ohhhh."

She then set her riding crop down and rode him harder as she brought her long fingernails down onto his toned chest and began to scratch down it. Koenma gasped and groaned in ecstasy. The bed began to creak with the headboard hitting the wall with a loud thump in a rhythm.

Jasmine then giggled in pure delight, "Oh, you like that don't you, don't you?" she then threw her head back crying out in pleasure at how good it feels with her chest heaving in pure ecstasy, her breasts bouncing, "Oh my god, your cock feels so good….ahhhhh...Fuck. You're such a slut for me and only for me. You are mine and mine alone. No other woman can have you. Mine all mine! Ahhhhhh…Koenma!"

 _Buzz…Buzz….Buzz_

Jasmine opened her eyes and reached over to her nightstand and turned off her alarm. She sat up and stretched her arms and sat there thinking about the dream. The young psychic scratched the back of her head and thought to herself, "Good god, that's the third time I had that."

She was so hot and bothered from it and looking at her alarm clock, she had at least a good three hours before Koenma would be there to pick her up for their first date. Jasmine tried to think of something to take her mind off of the dream and a brilliant idea came to mind. She needed to find something to wear for hers and Koenma's first date. The young psychic jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet and opened it up.

She stared at her big wardrobe full of dresses and nice clothing, along with many different styles of shoes. Jasmine grabbed the first five non-formal dresses within her sight and she began to throw them onto her bed.

The first dress she picked up was a red spaghetti strapped one with white flowers all over it. She rushed back to her closet and grabbed several pairs of shoes and pick up a pair of white platform shoes and stood in front of her mirror and scrunched her nose and shook her head. She threw them down her bed and picked up a blue dress with short sleeves and picked up a pair of blue dress flats and she looked in the mirror and did the same thing with the red dress and threw them on her bed.

Her shoes fell to the floor with a thump and Jasmine hoped that she didn't wake up Koashura and Kotennyo with it. She picked up her shoes and picked up the third dress which was a yellow halter top one with black stripes and she grabbed a pair of lace up high heeled black shoes. And like with the blue and red dresses, Jasmine shook her head and threw them down on the bed. The finding a dress and matching shoes montage went on for about twenty minutes or so and poor Jasmine felt she couldn't find a good enough dress for her first date with Koenma.

She then laid down on her bed on top of the dresses she discarded, panting trying to catch her breath and then there was a knock on the door and Kotennyo's voice can be heard on the other side, "Jasmine? Jasmine are you okay in there?"

Jasmine put her hand on her chest and replied breathlessly, "Y…yeah, I'm just fine Kotennyo. Thank you." Just then another brilliant idea came to mind, "Uh never mind, Kotennyo can you come in here please?"

Kotennyo came rushing into the bedroom, "What's the matter?" she then saw all of the clothes and shoes scattered on Jasmine's bed.

The young goddess looked at her friend curiously and asked her, "What's going on here? Are you going on a date?"

Jasmine just simply blushed at her friend's words and replied, "Um…kind of."

Kotennyo put her hands on her hips and gave her a weird look, "Jasmine, I can't help but feel that there is something going on that you're not telling me. I know you're excited about getting into med school but, I am beginning to suspect that something else is going on. First, there is that hickey on your neck, then you disappearing at my art show, and now there are all of these cute dresses and shoes all over your bed. I'm going to ask you one last time, who's the guy? If you tell me, I promise I won't get pissed."

Jasmine took a deep breath knowing that it wasn't right to lie to Kotennyo who has been such a good friend since she and Koashura arrived from Spirit World. She replied deciding to be a good friend and be honest, "Okay, you caught me. I am going on a date."

Kotennyo smiled getting excited for her friend, "Oh my god, who is it?"

The young psychic blushed, "It's….it's Koenma."

The young goddess's jaw dropped and she found her voice and surprised Jasmine by responding, "Holy shit, who asked who out; you or him?"

Jasmine giggled a little bit, "He did when we spent the night at Genkai's the other night when Hiei went to Demon World. Oh, nothing happened by the way, we just cuddled."

Kotennyo laughed and joked with her human friend, "All you guys do is cuddle, talk, and be cute constantly. It's about damn time you guys finally go out."

Jasmine blushed and soon regained her composure and asked her goddess friend, "I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, what did you wear on your first date with Koenma? I know it was a long time ago but, I really need some help here."

Kotennyo looked at her friend with wide eyes and she clapped her hands together, "Well, it was over five hundred years ago. I remember I wore a cute kimono with cherry blossoms all over it but, this is the 1990s not the 1490s so, you're going to have to wear something more cool and modern. Now, let's see what we have here and in your closet."

She then walked over to Jasmine's closet and took out all of her human friend's non-formal dresses and shoes, threw them down on Jasmine's bed and looked up at her friend with a big smile plastered on her pretty face, "Okay, first things first, go take a shower and meet me back here in thirty minutes."

Jasmine then nodded and quickly ran out of her room, got a towel and ran into the bathroom to take her shower. About thirty minutes later she ran back into her room with just wearing a towel wrapped around her head and another one around her naked body. Upon entering her bedroom, she saw that Kotennyo had organized her dresses by laying all of them out very neatly on her bed and her shoes on the floor in front of it. The young goddess had also laid out Jasmine's makeup.

The young demon hunter smiled she couldn't believe Kotennyo was going to help her pick out the perfect outfit for hers and Koenma's first date, "Wow Kotennyo, I can't believe you're helping me. I thought you'd be pissed that I'm going to be going out with your ex-boyfriend."

Kotennyo laughed, "To be honest, I'm not. I'm glad it's you who's going out with him. I'm really happy that Koenma has found someone who can reciprocate his feelings. And I can't think of any better girl than you."

Jasmine smiled and some tears formed in the corner of her eye, "Thank you Kotennyo."

The goddess put her hand on the young human woman's shoulder and winked, "What are best girlfriends for?"

A few minutes later, Jasmine had removed both towels and now she was standing in her bedroom wearing nothing but lacey red panties and a strapless bra and she and Kotennyo both looked at the dress covered bed.

The young goddess walked over to Jasmine' CD player and took out one of her friend's CDs, opened up the boom box and put the CD in and the songs of Aerosmith filled the room.

"Ready to get started?" she asked her human friend.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "You bet."

The girls soon got started. Kotennyo had Jasmine try on every non-formal dress the young demon hunter owned along with putting on different shoes that would go with whatever dress they looked nice with. Every dress and pair of shoes that Jasmine felt weren't good enough as a first date outfit, were discarded on her bed. She wanted to be perfect for her prince.

A few minutes later, Kotennyo had Jasmine try on a purple spaghetti strapped dress with a pair of purple high heeled platform pumps. The human psychic looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "This is the outfit. This is perfect for my first date with Koenma. Thank you Kotennyo."

The young goddess smiled, "You're welcome Jasmine and I have to agree, this is the perfect outfit for a first date. Koenma is not going to take his eyes off of you. Hell, it goes great with your skin tone, shows off your great figure nicely and it looks great with those shoes. Now, what am I going to do for your hair and makeup?"

She then had Jasmine sit down on the bed and began to fix Jasmine's long brown curls into a half up and half down do and left a few curls hang loose around the young psychic's pretty face. After she was finished with her friend's curly hair, she began to apply Jasmine's makeup. Kotennyo made sure to make her friend look natural since they were not going anywhere too fancy. She applied pink lipstick on Jasmine's lips, very little eye shadow or blush and just a little bit of eye liner and mascara around Jasmine's eyes. When she was finished she brought up a mirror to her human friend's face.

"Here take a look." The young goddess said admiring her own handiwork. Jasmine smiled at her reflection loving the way Kotennyo did her hair and makeup. Kotennyo put the mirror down and Jasmine smiled, "Thank you for your help."

Kotennyo smiled and replied, "No problem."

About a couple of hours later, Koenma left Genkai's compound feeling the excitement for today bubbling up inside him. He couldn't wait to spend an entire day with Jasmine. He wasn't sure what kind of activities they were going to partake in but, he was up for whatever his budding lover had in mind.

The young prince made his way over to her apartment complex and buzzed the button to Jasmine's apartment and her voice responded on the other side, "Hello?"

"Jasmine it's Koenma, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me buzz you up."

Jasmine let Koenma through the gate and a few moments later, he made his way up the steps to the second story to where Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura lived. The prince then knocked on the door and Jasmine unlocked the door and opened it up with a bright smile on her face. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed Koenma passionately. He returned the kiss and they parted seconds later and Koenma asked, "Kotennyo and Koashura are not home are they?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, they went to the mall. They won't be back for a while." She then shut and locked the apartment door behind her and slung her purse over her shoulder.

Koenma took Jasmine's hand and kissed it which made her blush and giggle. He then asked her, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Gazing into his brown eyes she responded, "How does going to the mall, the science museum, grabbing some lunch, and possibly going bowling sound?"

The young prince gave her a warm smile, "That sounds perfect." He then kissed her deeply and Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Koenma responded and Jasmine pressed her body against his and moaned when he began to stroke her soft brown curls.

They soon parted and Koenma took Jasmine's hand and kissed it and they began to walk out of the apartment complex hand in hand. Eyeing his friend and new lover he then complimented, "You look so beautiful in purple."

Jasmine looked up at him and smiled giggling like a schoolgirl, "Why thank you, you're quite handsome in that grey suit and green shirt. You look so sexy in a suit."

Koenma chuckled at her words taking the compliment and changed the subject by asking her, "So, where are we going first?"

The young psychic kissed her royal lover's hand and replied, "I thought we can go have a look around at the science museum first. Are you cool with that?"

The prince smiled, "Of course."

Koenma let Jasmine lead the way to the science museum while still gently holding her hand. The young psychic was so excited about this. All last night before she went to bed, she planned their day out to give Koenma such a fun day after the emotional breakdown he had at Kotennyo's art show. She knew her goddess friend didn't mean to traumatize her ex-boyfriend with her paintings and sculptures but, Jasmine was still afraid to say something to her friend about it with the fear of offending her.

Deciding to take her mind of it, Jasmine decided to focus on today and giving her prince a fun filled happy one once they finally arrived at the science museum. The two lovers walked right in and walked up to the ticket counter. The woman at the counter asked, "How many ma'am?"

Jasmine smiled, "Two please." The young demon hunter paid for hers and Koenma's tickets and they went inside to see the exhibits. She then looked up at the prince smiling showing her slightly crooked teeth and asked, "What you say we go to the planetarium first?"

Koenma smiled and nodded happily, "That sounds great; I've never been to a planetarium before."

Jasmine giggled at her boyfriend's curiosity, "You're going to love it." They then walked inside of the planetarium and got a seat in the front row.

Koenma looked around the dome shaped room. He wondered what they were going to observe in a place like this. He didn't see any video screens or windows to look at any stars but, it was daylight anyway. After Koenma and Jasmine sat down, the lights turned out and a loud booming voice of the scientific presenter was heard and then the show began when the dome lit up.

The prince was utterly fascinated with the presentation as the presenter talked about the many names of the stars and constellations. He then felt Jasmine touch his hand and he looked over to her and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The planetarium's show lasted for a few more minutes until it ended. As the new couple walked out Jasmine decided to ask her royal lover, "Did you enjoy that?"

Koenma happily nodded, "Yes, it was very interesting."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to go see the some of the interactive exhibits next?"

The young god smiled and replied, "Yes that sounds like fun."

They then proceeded to see the museum's interactive exhibits. Koenma and Jasmine both had a great time feeding animals at the museum's children's petting zoo, looking at the dinosaur displays, and looking around and reading the signs at the small aquarium. As they were building molecule models at the interactive chemistry exhibit, Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at how Koenma was putting his carbon dioxide molecule together wrong.

The prince looked up at his best female friend and new girlfriend and raised his brown eyebrows at her, "What's so funny?"

The demon hunter put her hand on her mouth and stifled her giggles and replied, "You're using the wrong ball colors for that molecule."

Koenma narrowed his eyes at her, "How am I using the wrong colors?"

Jasmine looked at Koenma's carbon dioxide molecule with her hand still on her mouth she then withdrew it and she pointed at the blue ball in the center and the two yellow ones on both sides of it. "See that blue one in the center?"

He looked at his molecule, "Yes."

"That blue ball is supposed to represent an atom of Nitrogen and those two yellow ones are supposed be Hydrogen." Jasmine gestured to model kit and picked up a black ball and two red ones.

She shifted her attention back to Koenma showing him the black and red balls "See this black one?"

Koenma nodded paying close attention to her words, "Yes?"

"This black one with the four holes on it is suppose to represent Carbon, Silicon, or any member of Family IV A. Now, these red ones are suppose to represent Oxygen, Sulfur or any member of Family VI A. Now, when you build a molecule of carbon dioxide, you use these two colors. Would you like to construct it again?"

The young prince thought about it for a moment and figured it wouldn't hurt because he was willing to learn how to build proper Lewis Structures for the different types of molecules that they were trying to construct. He smiled and nodded, "Sure, may I see those?"

Jasmine handed him the black and red balls and also handed him some grey connecter pieces. Koenma began to build a better version of a carbon dioxide molecule and once he was finished, he eagerly showed the lovely human woman, "Ha, I did it, isn't it great?"

Jasmine giggled at her best male friend and new boyfriend's cockiness, "You sure did. Now, let's see if you can build a molecule of hydrogen peroxide." She then instructed him on which color balls for him to use and watched to see if he can build this one correctly.

Surprisingly, Koenma did and Jasmine continued to challenge him with building more complicated molecules such as CH2Cl2, C2H4, SiH4, and so on. It went on for about twenty minutes and Jasmine noted how Koenma seemed to get better with each new molecule he built. After building what seemed like over fifty different ones, Koenma and Jasmine took apart the last ones they built and put the model pieces back into their kits and left the science museum and soon made their way to the mall.

The two friends and lovers walked into the three story building hand in hand. They soon looked around in some of the stores looking at clothes, CDs, movies, and other things like soaps and perfumes. While looking around in the body fragrance store which was on the second floor, they bumped into Koashura and Kotennyo. Koashura looked over at the two of them and seeing that Koenma and Jasmine were holding hands, he tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder, "Hey Kotennyo, are Koenma and Jasmine going out?"

Kotennyo, who was currently trying to decide between vanilla scented body spray or peppermint scented, shifted her attention to her redheaded boyfriend and replied, "Yes, Koenma finally asked Jasmine out and I am glad that they are. I was getting so sick of their sexual tension."

Koashura chuckled at his love's words, "I doubt that they are going to have sex, you and I both know that Koenma is not the kind of guy to sleep with a girl on the first date. But, then again, he's never been in bed with a girl before so, I doubt anything sexual will happen between him and Jasmine any time soon."

Kotennyo nodded in agreement but, then she mentioned, "I don't know, we know how Jasmine is. She hasn't had sex in months and it will probably get to her. I don't know if she would feel comfortable with sleeping with a guy who absolutely has no experience in the sack."

The redhead snorted trying not to laugh but, he regained his composure and added, "I bet when Koenma and Jasmine finally do get naked and have sex, she will probably try to teach and guide him on how to pleasure a woman. Jasmine loves to teach Koenma about everything he's curious about and I don't think sex will be any different. I guess teaching is one of her hobbies."

"Who's hobbies?" their human friend asked behind them which in turn, made Koashura jump and Kotennyo laughed at his reaction. Koashura turned around and glared at Jasmine with his hand on his chest and barked, "Don't do that; you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Both Koenma and Jasmine laughed at their redheaded friend's reaction and Jasmine responded, "Sorry about that. So, who were you talking about?"

Koashura raised his hands up in defense and immediately said, "No one Jasmine, honest." He then decided to change the subject by asking her, "Are you and Koenma out on a date?"

The prince and the demon hunter looked at each other and Koenma kissed her on the cheek which made Jasmine giggle and she responded, "Yes we are. What are you and Kotennyo up to?"

Kotennyo had finally decided to buy the peppermint body spray and put it into her shopping basket and replied, "We are shopping but we were thinking about going downstairs to the arcade to have some fun after Koashura picks up his guitar from the guitar shop two doors down."

Then the young goddess suddenly got a brilliant idea, "Hey, why don't you and Koenma come with us? It'll be fun."

Koashura nodded agreeing with his girlfriend's words, "Yeah, we have been looking for another couple to hang out with and now that you guys are a couple, we should go hang out in the arcade if you two feel up for it."

Jasmine shifted her attention back to Koenma who was currently deep in thought about this. She then snapped him back to reality by asking in a sweet voice, "Koenma, do you feel comfortable with that?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that does sound like fun; I'm in."

A few minutes later, Kotennyo and Koashura paid for their body spray and soaps and all four friends made it two doors down where the guitar shop was located and waited for Koashura to come out with it. They sat on the benches and Jasmine asked her goddess friend, "What did Koashura need to have done to his guitar?"

Kotennyo opened up her new bottle of peppermint body spray and sprayed a little bit on herself and replied, "He needed to get the strings replaced. He broke them the other day when he was practicing the riff to "Smoke on the Water"."

Koenma chuckled, "I remember he did that to Old Betty back in Spirit World Kindergarten. I don't know how many times he replaced the strings on that damn thing."

Jasmine laughed at her lover's words and she then wanted to ask Kotennyo about the meaning behind her centerpiece painting from her art show the night before but, she decided to ask her friend about that later so, she wouldn't ruin Koenma's fun day.

The young demon hunter looked at Koenma. He seemed so happy and how could she wreck that? Koenma looked over at Jasmine, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine smiled in return, "Nothing's wrong." She then cupped the prince's face in her hands and she leaned over and kissed him deeply. Jasmine moved her hands away from his face, wrapping her arms around his neck and Koenma responded by deepening the kiss and holding Jasmine by wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

The young psychic moaned in response and slipped her tongue into his mouth and climbed up into his lap to get closer to him. Watching the scene front of her, Kotennyo just sad there with her mouth gaping open. She watched as Koenma and Jasmine continued to passionately and deeply kiss each other, feeling the sexual tension and frustration between them. The young goddess found her voice, cleared her throat and spoke up, "Hey guys. Um, guys. Hey wannabe porn stars!"

The two new lovers parted and stared at Kotennyo with blank expressions on their faces and blushed. Koashura then emerged from the guitar shop carrying a guitar case that held his newly repaired acoustic guitar.

"Ready to head on down to the arcade?" he asked seeing Jasmine sitting on Koenma's lap.

The young psychic scrambled off the prince with her cheeks still a bit pink and straightened out her dress. Koenma got up with pink in his cheeks as well and replied, "Yes, let's head on down there."

The two couples arrived down stairs at the arcade and played many of the games for over an hour. Koenma and Jasmine beat Koashura and Kotennyo at many of them which made the godly couple more competitive and challenged them to a game of air hockey. Koenma and Koashura played against each other and Koenma scored again knocking the plastic puck into Koashura's goal and brought his long arms up and said, "Oh yeah, I'm still awesome!"

Jasmine clapped her hands and began to cheer her new boyfriend on, "Whooooo…go Koenma! Kick Koashura's ass!"

Koashura glared at Jasmine, "Oh screw you human bitch!"

The prince narrowed his eyes at his redheaded friend, "Hey! Don't call my girlfriend a bitch!"

"Well, you called my girlfriend a bitch."

"She is a bitch."

Kotennyo was about to retort but, then nodded in agreement, "No Koashura he's right, I am a bitch and proud of it."

The rest of the group started laughing and Koashura shifted his attention back to his royal friend, "Okay, one last one; let's see who wins this one."

He and Koenma hit the puck several more times until Koenma got it into Koashura's goal and brought his long arms up again. "Whooo hoo! I win again!"

Koashura put the plastic tool down and picked up his guitar case and said, "Well, I'm sick of this. You just keep kicking my butt. Good god Koenma, how did you get so good at this?"

Koenma kept laughing and replied, "Practicing on Yusuke before he left for Demon World and boy, did it piss him off."

Jasmine walked up to Koenma and gave him a loving and deep kiss and smiled, "So, are you ready to go bowling now?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, of course." He then shifted his attention to Koashura and Kotennyo, "Do you guys want to join us and we promise not to play against the two of you."

Koashura and Kotennyo thought about it for a moment and the young goddess smiled, "Okay, but how about we play as the guys against the girls this time?"

Koenma and Jasmine nodded with agreement liking the idea. The four friends left the mall and proceeded to make their way to the bowling alley. While walking to their destination, the four of them bumped into a woman with blonde curls, bright blue eyes and a figure like Marilyn Monroe and a young average height heavyset man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jasmine, hey sis! Jasmine!"

Jasmine smiled and she and her sister Caroline ran up to each other and hugged. "Hi Caroline," she shifted her attention to the man, "Hey Raito."

Raito just gave the brunette a silent nod and the two sisters quit embracing and Caroline asked her younger sister, "So, where are you heading off to?"

Jasmine gave her a small smile and replied, "I'm on a date that's turned into a double date, and we are heading to the bowling alley."

"Oh wow, isn't that coincidence, Raito and I were heading there too." Caroline shifted her attention to the three gods and asked her sister looking at Koenma, "Is that good looking guy your new boyfriend?"

Jasmine happily nodded, "Yes and he is also my best friend. He is the most wonderful man I have ever met. Do you want to meet him?"

Caroline smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not."

The three humans walked over to the three gods and Jasmine began to introduce her sister and sister's fiancé, "Caroline, you remember Koashura and Kotennyo and this gorgeous and sexy man is Koenma, my new boyfriend. Koenma, this is my sister Caroline and her fiancé Raito Akashi."

The prince held out his hand to the blonde woman and her fiancé and shook hands with both of them, "Nice to meet you both, Caroline and Raito."

Sensing his aura, Caroline asked him, "You're a god like my sister's college friends and roommates right?"

Koenma nodded and replied, "Yeah, you have a high spiritual awareness like she does?" he asked her forgetting that Jasmine already told him.

Caroline nodded, "Yes I do but, my fiancé doesn't."

Wanting to change the subject and to get the bowling alley to continue their date and Koenma's fun day, Jasmine asked her sister, "Since you and Raito are going bowling, why don't you join us? We are going to have a battle of the sexes thing going on."

Caroline smiled and replied, "Yeah, that sounds like fun. What about you dear?"

Raito gave his fiancé a small smile and kissed her cheek which made the blond psychic giggle in response, "Sure, why the hell not?"

The three couples then made their way to the bowling alley paid for their shoes and their two hour maximum playing time. While everyone else was putting on their shoes and setting up the game, Jasmine ordered some pizza and beer for everyone and went back down to the lanes where everyone else was gathered at and put on her bowling shoes after slipping on a pair of socks that she brought with her in her purse.

She then looked at Koenma and asked him, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

The handsome prince just laughed and retorted, "Please, I can win this game with my eyes blindfolded. Woman, you're going down."

The new couple then walked up close, getting into each other's faces and the brunette demon hunter then replied laughing, "Only if I take you with me."

Koenma gave her a sexy smirk, "Is that a challenge my dear?"

"Oh, yes it is my prince. My sister is a pro at this game and with her and Kotennyo also playing against you jokers, we'll stomp you boys flat."

Jasmine was now standing on her tip toes and Koenma got closer to her and their faces and lips were only a few inches apart and the prince then tilted her chin up and seductively whispered into her ear, "So am I, you better bring it on my queen; I don't like it when my opponents are all talk and no action. I already know how Kotennyo plays so; you and your sister better prove yourselves."

Before Jasmine can retort back to her new lover's challenge, Koenma then roughly brought their lips together and the young woman kissed him back with the same aggressiveness and wrapped her arms around his neck. Koenma then grabbed her by her slender waist to bring her closer to him. They moaned as Koenma then gently placed one of his hands on Jasmine's lower back and brought his other hand up to her long brown curls and started to gently massage the back of her head. Jasmine gave a seductive purr at the surge of pleasure it brought.

Caroline and Raito and Koashura and Kotennyo just stood there watching them with blank expressions until Kotennyo then said, "Good god, you two; get a room."

Hearing her goddess friend's words and figuring out what Koenma was doing, Jasmine's eyes snapped open and she pulled back to find that her new boyfriend was grinning. She looked at him with her big brown eyes wide, brought up one of her small dainty hands and pointed her index finger at him, hearing Koashura and Raito snickering, "You son of a bitch, I know what you're doing."

Koenma, Koashura and Raito all started laughing and the prince replied still snickering, "You figured it out huh?"

"Yes I did you snake in the grass," she then shifted her attention to the redhead and her future brother-in-law, "and you guys put him up to this didn't you?"

Koashura doubled over laughing and Raito snorted suppressing a giggle, "Yeah, now we know one of your weaknesses."

Caroline gave him a dirty look, "That was really low; we're so going to kick your ass."

Kotennyo glared at her boyfriend, "Koashura, you are dead meat and thank god you suck at this game. Remember Koenma?"

Koenma sat back down at the men's table and chuckled, "Yeah, I remember." He shifted his attention to his red haired friend who just flipped his girlfriend off and she responded by doing the same thing and said to him, "Maybe you should go last so, we can get ahead of those bitches."

Overhearing her ex's words, Kotennyo shouted at them, "Hey, that's not our team name. We're the Three Witches."

Jasmine sat next to her best friend and her sister and shouted at all three men, "You pinheads are going down because one of you sucks!"

Koashura then stood up, "Hey I resent that."

The brunette demon hunter shouted back at him, "You resemble that."

After both teams finished trash talking each other, their team names flashed on the video screens and all three young women started laughing at seeing the name of the men's team. Kotennyo read it and blurted out looking at Koenma when she said, "You guys are The Pinheads?"

The prince crossed his arms over his chest, rolled his brown eyes and huffed, "It wasn't my idea, and it was your boyfriend's."

The redheaded god shrugged his broad shoulders, "I thought it was funny and so did Raito."

The normal human man just snickered still thinking it was hilarious. Then the first two bowlers, Caroline and Raito grabbed their bowling balls which were both a sapphire blue and walked up to their lanes. Jasmine and Kotennyo cheered the blonde demon hunter on while Koenma eyed the normal young man to see how skilled he was. The prince prayed that he wasn't the only good player on their team and hoped Raito was at least decent.

Both bowlers let go of their balls in their respective lanes and Caroline only hit nine pins while her fiancé got a strike. The blonde gave him a blank expression and said in a sly voice to her, "Ah, its okay Carol. Better luck next time."

Caroline then got her ball back and she let it roll once more trying to get the spare but, no such luck. She then sighed and sat down. Next it was Jasmine and Koenma. The young brunette held a lovely lavender bowling ball while the prince had a nice cherry red one.

The new couple gave each other smug looks and Jasmine asked him, "Why are you so confident for? For I all know, you could have been bluffing about how good you are."

Koenma just smirked and turned his attention to his lane and rolled his ball and scored a strike and turned around smirking at his lover once again, "Did that look like I was bluffing?"

Jasmine just stared at him with her mouth gaping open and she turned to her lane and rolled her ball and like Koenma, she scored a strike and turned around gave him a very smug smile, "No you weren't and neither was I."

Next was Koashura and Kotennyo and Koashura only wound up hitting four pins his first try and only one his second. Kotennyo on the other hand, hit seven the first time and nailed the spare the second. A few minutes later, their pizza and beer came and they all got something to eat and drink while they sat down waiting for their turns. Pretty soon, Koashura got sick of only hitting a few pins or getting gutter balls every time and just quit right in the middle of the game.

Koenma and Raito had to take over the redhead's turn from then out. The first of the girls to quit was Kotennyo because she wound up dropping her ball on her foot and she had to sit the rest of the game out and the two demon hunter sisters took over her turn.

About an hour later, the game was scored about 54 for the women and 56 for the men. For a little bit, it seemed the girls were winning up until Koenma and Raito kept hitting strikes over and over again to the point of where it began to frustrate Caroline and she decided to sit the rest of the game out leaving Jasmine all by herself. Feeling bad about his fiancé's frustration, Raito too then quit leaving Koenma.

It was just the new couple competing against each other and Jasmine only hit eight pins this time and Koenma snickered at her hitting another strike. The young woman put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "How the hell do you keep hitting all of those?"

Koenma laughed, "Don't get too jealous because, I'm that good."

Jasmine walked over to him and got in his face, "Don't be too smug about this; you've haven't won yet."

The prince seductively and wickedly giggled and smiled at her, "Before I do, how about a good luck kiss?"

The young psychic narrowed her large brown eyes at him and spoke in a low voice, "Not a chance Jr., you'll try to distract me like you did at the start of the game. It's not going to work this time."

She got her lavender ball back and shifted her attention back to her lane and rolled hitting another strike and turning around saying pointing at the scoreboard, "Why don't you congratulate me after checking the score?"

Koenma looked up at the scoreboard and he widened his brown eyes and looked back at Jasmine asking, "How the hell are you ahead now?"

She winked him, "Don't get too jealous because I'm that good."

"No, you're not. I'm better at this than you."

Jasmine got up in Koenma's face again, "I'm just as good as you are; stop acting like a smug brat."

The prince then got up in her face and retorted, "Oh, I'm acting like a brat? Well, I've got news for you; you're just as much of a brat as I am."

Jasmine put her hands on her hips and huffed and her sister remarked, "He got you there, sis."

"Stay out of this Caroline."

As Koenma and Jasmine continued to bicker and argue with each other, Koashura, Kotennyo, Raito and Caroline began to talk amongst themselves being annoyed the new lovers. Caroline just laughed watching her sister and the man who could possibly become her brother-in-law still bicker about who's better at bowling, "I think my sister has finally found someone who can put up with her stubborn behavior and demanding nature when she can get like this."

Kotennyo nodded in agreement, "Oh definitely, Koenma's the same way; so it's a match made in heaven."

Koashura finished off his beer, "Speaking of match made in heaven."

The four then watched as Koenma and Jasmine stopped arguing and began to apologize to each other with Koenma starting, "You know, what are we fighting about?"

Jasmine cutely giggled, "You know what, and I think I may have forgotten."

"Sorry for calling you a brat." He said as he put his hands on the sides of the brunette psychic's face and lightly brushed his nose against hers.

Jasmine smiled, "I shouldn't have called you a brat either, I'm sorry too." They didn't say anything else to each other as she and Koenma brought their lips together once more, passionately kissing each other. They never did finish off the game because of their deep and passionate kiss from making up with each other which made their time limit run out. Soon the three couples left the bowling alley after turning in their shoes and bowling balls.

Caroline then checked her watch, "Well, this was fun; Raito and I got to run some errands before it gets too late." She then gave her sister a hug and the two women separated, "Thanks for the fun time, I'll see you later, sis."

"Same here Caroline. Bye Raito."

Raito gave Jasmine a curt nod and he and Caroline walked off down the street. Jasmine too checked her watch and realized that it almost 7PM and decided to call it a day. She looked up at Koenma giving him a sweet smile, "Well, I got to get home and do some laundry and put some ice on Kotennyo's foot."

Koenma nodded and then offered, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Yes, I would like that."

They then began to walk to her apartment hand in hand as Koashura assisted Kotennyo. When they finally reached the college trio's apartment, Koashura helped Kotennyo inside leaving the new lovers alone.

They both stood there smiling at each other and Jasmine was the first to say something, "I had a lot of fun today; did you Koenma? I tried to so hard to make this a fun day for you because; last night was horrible when you saw that painting."

Koenma nodded and smiled in response, "I did have fun today." He then took her hand and kissed it and said, "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful day, my sweet Jasmine. Why don't we do this again some time?"

The young psychic nodded happily in agreement, "We should, how about we go see a movie like on Tuesday?"

The prince smiled, "Yes, I would love that. How about I come pick you up at 6PM?"

"Sounds perfect."

He then kissed her hand in again and Jasmine sweetly giggled in response, "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow."

Jasmine cutely laughed, "You charmer; quoting Shakespeare, oh Koenma you romantic."

Koenma laughed, "You can't blame a guy for trying," he then gently pulled her arm to him and let go of her hand and tilted her chin up, closed his eyes and deeply kissed her. Jasmine then kissed him back with the same deep passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two friends and lovers then parted and Koenma warmly smiled saying to her, "Goodnight my queen."

Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl loving the pet name that he is giving her and replied, "Goodnight my prince; I'll call you." She then opened her apartment door and before she stepped inside, she blew him a kiss and then shut the door behind her.

Koenma then arrived back at Genkai's about an hour and a half later. He decided to go to bed early that night so, he changed into a pair of yellow pajama bottoms, snuggled into the quilt on the bed in the guest room, and fell asleep thinking about the wonderful and fun day that he and Jasmine shared and he really wanted to do it again.

About two weeks later, Koenma woke up one morning, took a shower, got dressed and entered Genkai's kitchen to find Kurama sitting at the breakfast table. Genkai had finished making their breakfast, oatmeal with fruit and the prince and his elderly friend began to serve themselves.

Koenma took a bite of his oatmeal and washed it down with some apple juice and asked the fox demon, "Good morning Kurama, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

Kurama nibbled on an apple slice and replied, "Koenma, I was wondering; I already asked my mother about this and she is completely okay with it. Would you like to sing at her wedding, well, at the reception since we have an organist playing during the ceremony?"

The prince looked at his bowl of oatmeal for a minute and replied, "Sure, is there any specific genre your mother likes?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, mother loves just about everything including pop and rock. She and my step-father won't mind whatever is playing during the reception."

Koenma finished off his oatmeal and served himself a second helping and an awesome idea came to mind, "Hey, why don't we get the band together? I'll message Botan to inform Jorge to come down here and you can drum for your mom, she'll love it. What you say?"

The fox demon thought about it for a moment and smiled loving the idea, "I would love to; mother has wanted to see me play percussion for a while. She got really excited when I told her about the band competition from the other night and she really wanted me to play at the reception. I'll discuss it with her tonight."

Genkai finished off her oatmeal and added, "You guys are more than welcome to rehearse here. I don't have any neighbors to disturb so; you can be as loud as you want."

Koenma smiled and Kurama nodded, "Thank you Genkai."

The fox demon then checked his watch, "Well, I'd better get going, I have some wedding details to plan. I'm glad you're available for the reception Koenma."

Kurama bid Koenma and Genkai goodbye not before the elderly psychic convinced him to take some oatmeal for the road. Koenma finished off his breakfast then left the compound for the bus stop.

Meanwhile in Mushiori City, Jasmine was in the middle of her shift working as a CNA at the hospital and she was currently serving a bedridden patient his lunch. "Here you are, Mr. Haruna; I'll be back in four hours to pick up your tray and turn you. Are you comfortable?"

Mr. Haruna happily nodded, "Yes thank you, Jasmine."

Suddenly the voice of the head nurse could be heard on the intercom, "CNA Black, would you please report to the nurse's station?"

Jasmine let her coworker take over their rounds as the made her way over to the nurse's station. "I hope it's not a family emergency or something happened to Koashura and Kotennyo." She thought to herself.

Instead of it being a family emergency or anything happening to Koashura and Kotennyo or any of the sort, she was pleasantly greeted with her new boyfriend standing in front of the nurse's desk dressed handsomely in a black suit with a red button up shirt and of course the purple headband to cover up his "Jr." mark and he was holding a single red rose in his hands.

Jasmine smiled and she walked up to him and gave the prince a deep and loving kiss. Once they parted he asked her, "Your last name is Black?"

The psychic CNA nodded, "Yes sir," she shifted her attention to the red rose he was holding, "Is that for me?"

Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "Yes it is my queen." He then handed her the red rose and Jasmine sniffed its sweet aroma and shifted her attention to her prince, "This cannot be the only reason why you're here."

Koenma chuckled, "You caught me. I'm here because; I wanted to ask you something."

Jasmine just stared him for a minute and found her voice, "What do you need to ask me?"

The prince then cutely scratched the back of his head and replied, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to my friend Kurama's mother's wedding which is in two weeks. I am allowed to bring a guest and Koashura and Kotennyo are going together. So…um…would you?"

The young demon hunter cutely chuckled and replied, "I would love to." Koenma smiled then gave her a quick kiss and said, "I better leave and let you get back to work before I make your supervisor angry."

Jasmine laughed, "You're not making her angry. She's really cool about visitors as long as they don't interfere with our work."

Koenma gave her another kiss and bid her goodbye, "I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

The curly haired young woman nodded, "See you then."

Two weeks later, Koenma, Koashura, Jorge, and Kurama were finishing off their last rehearsal at Genkai's compound. They got through playing one of the songs they possibly wanted to sing which was "Lithium" by Nirvana. All four men well, two gods, one ogre, and one fox demon then sat down on the floor going through tons of sheet music trying to decide which songs they were going to perform.

"How about this one Koenma sir?" Jorge asked picking up a piece of sheet music to Stone Temple Pilots' "Sex Type Thing".

Koenma looked at it and chuckled, "That one's definitely a maybe; oh this one is a yes." He said as he put "Hey Jealousy" from Gin Blossoms in the "yes" pile.

As the four of them continued to pick songs that they felt would be appropriate for the wedding reception, Koashura then suggested, "Koenma, why don't you sing that one song you've been writing? It'll be appropriate because, it's supposed to be romantic."

Jorge then stopped going through the sheet music and shifted his attention to his currently exiled boss and asked him, "You've been writing a new song? Let me see it."

Koenma sighed, "You guys don't want to hear it."

Kurama finished organizing the "yes" pile, "Why not?"

"You guys don't want to hear it, it's not good."

"Come on Koenma sir, I'm sure it's better than you thought. Let us hear it."

The prince then sighed and huffed figuring it was no use in arguing with the rest of the band and gave in, "Alright." He then ran to the guest room and returned carrying a notebook and he opened it up and flipped through the pages.

Koenma began to sing acapella and his enchanting voice filled the front room of the compound:

 _She is an angel with a kind and caring heart_

 _A woman who knows nothing but love_

 _An angel who came down from above_

Koashura, Jorge, and Kurama just sat there and listened intently as Koenma went into the first chorus:

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

Tears welled up in Jorge's eyes listening to his boss's heart filled lyrics and it dawned on Koashura who Koenma had written this about:

 _I do not know where I'd be if she didn't care for me_

 _I would be six feet under if it wasn't for her kind and caring heart_

 _When we kiss, it seems like angels around us sing_

Kurama just smiled enjoying the sweet and romantic lyrics. Jorge tried not to cry as Koenma went into the next chorus:

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

Genkai then walked in hearing her longtime friend's lovely voice feeling the happiness it brought her and she just stood there and listened as Koenma went into the bridge and the last verse:

 _She is the queen of my heart_

 _The kind and compassionate queen of my heart_

 _She's so much fun to be around_

 _We are always in a our own little world when we are together_

 _Her smile makes the world go round_

Kurama then began to softly drum his hand on his leg and Jorge began to think of how he was going to compose the music to this:

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _The queen of my heart_

Koenma then quit singing and Jorge, Kurama, Genkai, and Koashura all gave him a round of applause and the redheaded god asked his friend and complimented, "Wow that was some good stuff. What's the name of it?"

Koenma then blushed and replied, "Thanks Koashura, it's called "Queen of My Heart"."

Jorge then smiled and then offered, "Let me compose the music sir. The wedding is only three days away and you know how I can compose a song in less than two."

The prince thought about it for a moment and handed his blue ogre servant his notebook, "Okay Ogre. Well, you guys convinced me; we'll perform it at the wedding."

Later that night, Kurama, Jorge, and Koashura all left the compound after figuring out which songs they were going to sing at the wedding reception including the one Koenma wrote. The prince looked forward to Jorge's composition and the next day, Jorge returned with full musical composition and all four of them began to rehearse it along the songs they were going to cover. The prince was very pleased with his servant and friend's work on his song. Jorge always did a good job at composing the music to the lyrics Koenma wrote.

Three days later, the wedding rolled around and Koenma met up with Koashura, Kotennyo, and Jasmine at their apartment. Jasmine looked so beautiful wearing a cute spaghetti strapped red dress that went down to her ankles with her brown curls done up in a simple up do. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He complimented the young psychic and kissed her hand which made her giggle.

"So do you." She complimented his white suit with a red button up shirt and black tie. They then linked their arms together and left the complex with Koashura asking, "Is Jorge coming?"

"Ogre said he'd meet us at the reception because, he had some stuff to take care of in Spirit World."

A few minutes later, they got to where the wedding ceremony was being held. It was small with friends and family. Kuwabara was there with Yukina as his date and Kurama smiled throughout the whole thing seeing how happy his mother was with the man of her dreams. When it was over, they all made their way to the reception hall and Koenma, Koashura, and Kurama all met backstage.

"Dammit Ogre, you're late."

Koashura took out his cherry red electric guitar and started to tune it, "Dude relax, he'll be here."

At Koashura's words, Jorge walked in wearing a hat, sunglasses, his trench coat and a bandana over his face carrying his bass guitar, "Sorry I'm late, you're asshole of a father was very unpleasant."

Koenma just stood there stunned at what Jorge just said. He had never heard the ogre ever call his father an asshole before, well at least not in front of him. The prince then asked his servant, "How unpleasant?"

Jorge then took his royal blue bass out of its case and hooked up to its amp and began to tune it, "It's mainly to do with the paperwork and he wouldn't stop bitching about you."

Koenma then sighed not wanting to deal with his father's crap, "What did he say this time?"

The ogre just slipped the bass's sling over his shoulder and replied, "Let's not talk about this now. Just focus on the performance."

Before Koenma could reply, Kurama, who had just finished setting up his drum set then asked the one ogre and two gods, "So, are you guys ready?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes we are."

Kurama smiled and then walked out from behind the curtain and picked up the microphone and began his introduction, "Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino, the son of Shiori Minamino. Tonight, we have a very special treat for all you, especially you mother and step-father. Please give a warm welcome to my friend Koenma and his band, Exit Strategy."

He then put the microphone back on its stand and ran backstage as the crowd applauded and sat down on his stool of his drum set and gave Koenma the thumbs up. The curtain rose and there was a round of an applause. Koenma walked out to the microphone and introduced himself feeling very nervous with the entire crowd of mostly humans, "Hello…um…I'm Koenma and we are Exit Strategy. This is our first gig and our first song for the evening is "Hey Jealousy" by the Gin Blossoms"

The prince took the microphone off its stand, wrapping his long fingers around it and nodded to Jorge, Koashura, and Kurama to start their instrumental riff. The three accompanists started the instrumental introduction of the song and Koenma began the first verse as his beautiful and enchanting voice rang out:

 _Tell me do you think it'd be all right_ _  
_ _If I could just crash here tonight_ _  
_ _You can see I'm in no shape for driving_ _  
_ _And anyway I've got no place to go_ _  
_ _And you know it might not be that bad_ _  
_ _You were the best I'd ever had_ _  
_ _If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago_ _  
_ _I might not be alone_

Shiori and her new husband started to dance along with the other human guests.

 _Tomorrow we can drive around this town_ _  
_ _And let the cops chase us around_ _  
_ _The past is gone but something might be found_ _  
_ _To take its place...hey jealousy_ _  
_ _hey jealousy_ _  
_ _hey jealousy_

Kotennyo and Jasmine started dancing with each other being that their boyfriends were on stage performing. They began laughing and having so much fun being the two silly dorks they are.

 _And you can trust me not to think_ _  
_ _And not to sleep around_ _  
_ _If you don't expect too much from me_ _  
_ _You might not be let down_ _  
_ _Cause all I really want is to be with you_ _  
_ _Feeling like I matter too_ _  
_ _If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago_ _  
_ _I might be here with you_

Kuwabara and Yukina were having a grand ol' time dancing and Jasmine and Kotennyo walked up to them and Jasmine greeted the ice demon, "Hi Yukina. You don't mind if we can dance with you and your guy?"

Yukina smiled, "No not all. Kazuma, this is Jasmine and her friend Kotennyo."

Kuwabara smiled and nodded at the two in greeting, "Nice to meet you both. Sure, you can dance with us."

 _Tomorrow we can drive around this town_ _  
_ _And let the cops chase us around_ _  
_ _The past is gone but something might be found_ _  
_ _To take its place...hey jealousy_

Koenma quit singing when Jorge, Koashura, and Kurama broke into the instrumental interlude and picked right back up when it was finished.

 _Tomorrow we can drive around this town_ _  
_ _And let the cops chase us around_ _  
_ _The past is gone but something might be found_ _  
_ _To take its place...hey jealousy_ _  
_ _hey jealousy_ _  
_ _hey jealousy_

Kuwabara, Yukina, Jasmine, and Kotennyo all were having a good time dancing in their group and Yukina complimented Koenma's vocals, "Koenma is such a good singer. His voice is so magical."

"Magical in what kind of sense?" Kotennyo asked her.

Kuwabara had twirled her around and the young ice demon replied, "The smooth and clear sound of it and its unique properties."

Jasmine eyed Yukina curiously, "You sense it too?"

Yukina just smiled and nodded as in a yes.

 _Tell me do you think it'd be all right_ _  
_ _If I could just crash here tonight_ _  
_ _You can see I'm in no shape for driving_ _  
_ _And anyway I've got no place to go_ _  
_ _And you know it might not be that bad_ _  
_ _You were the best I'd ever had_ _  
_ _If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago_ _  
_ _I might not be alone_

 _Tomorrow we can drive around this town_ _  
_ _And let the cops chase us around_ _  
_ _The past is gone but something might be found_ _  
_ _To take its place...hey jealousy_

Koashura, Jorge, and Kurama went into the next part of the riff and Koenma finished off last vocal part:

 _Hey jealousy_ _  
_ _She took my heart_ _  
_ _Well there's only one thing I couldn't start_

The final part of the instrumental riff ended and the crowd broke out into an applause. Koenma then asked all the other guests to clear out for Shiori and her husband to have their husband and wife dance. He then began to sing the song that Kurama informed him was his mother's and step-father's song, Journey's "Open Arms".

While Koenma was singing that romantic song for Shiori and her husband, he looked over to where Jasmine was sitting and she was looking at him right back. Not only did she feel mesmerized by his voice, Jasmine couldn't help but, feel how sweet she thought her boyfriend was for doing this. The song ended and Shiori and her husband kissed each other with some oos and aws.

Several moments later, the bride and groom cut the cake and Koenma and the rest of band decided to take a break to get something to eat. As the young prince was sitting backstage eating his piece of cake, Jorge then asked him, "Sir, what do you want to sing next?"

Koenma licked the frosting off of his fork and replied, "I was thinking about singing "Queen of My Heart" next."

The blue ogre nodded in agreement, "Excellent choice sir." They then both informed Kurama and Koashura that Koenma's song would be next.

A few minutes later Koenma and the rest of the band finished off their pieces of cake and got back out onstage and the prince spoke into the microphone again, "It's good to be back. Are you guys read to rock?"

The crowd then cheered and Koenma spoke once again, "Okay, our next song is one that I have wrote for someone who is very special to me and I really hope that she and all you like it. It's called "Queen of My Heart"."

The prince then cued his blue ogre servant to start the bass riff. Jorge did and Kurama followed suit with his drum beat, and Koashura started strumming his guitar. Koenma brought the microphone back up to his lips and his enchanting voice once again rang out as he sang the first verse:

 _She is an angel with a kind and caring heart_

 _A woman who knows nothing but love_

 _An angel who came down from above_

Koashura's guitar riff got more intense as Koenma roared the first chorus:

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

While everyone was dancing to Koenma's song, Jasmine just stood there stunned and it dawned on her, he wrote that song for her.

 _I do not know where I'd be if she didn't care for me_

 _I would be six feet under if it wasn't for her kind and caring heart_

 _When we kiss, it seems like angels around us sing_

Kotennyo stopped dancing seeing the look on her human friend's face and she asked her, "Jasmine are you alright?"

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

Jasmine just silently nodded as she began to slowly walk towards the stage.

 _She is the queen of my heart_

 _The kind and compassionate queen of my heart_

 _She's so much fun to be around_

 _We are always in a our own little world when we are together_

 _Her smile makes the world go round_

Kotennyo just followed her friend to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid and both young women just stood at the front of the stage as Koenma broke into the final chorus:

 _She stole my heart with her love and compassion_

 _She is my best friend, my confidante, and my lover_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _Oh my queen_

 _The queen of my heart_

Jorge, Kurama, and Koashura finished off the song with their instrumental riff and the entire broke out into an applause. Seeing Jasmine in front of him, Koenma announced that he was going to take a short break and left the stage leaving Koashura and Jorge to do a guitar and bass duet while Kurama went to talk to his mom and stepfather.

Meeting the young human psychic on the dance floor, Jasmine didn't say anything to him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. The prince kissed her back with the same deep passion and they broke it seconds later. Kotennyo smiled and said, "I'm going to go get another piece of cake. You guys don't do anything I wouldn't do." The young goddess said wiggling her eyebrows at them.

Koenma and Jasmine both laughed at what Kotennyo was implying when she was walking away toward the food table. Jasmine shifted her attention to Koenma, looked down at her feet for a moment and looked back at him, "That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

The prince smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. Do you know who I wrote that song for?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, it was about me, wasn't it?"

Koenma then cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers and replied, "Yes, it was. You were my muse and that is how I feel about you."

The young woman smiled, "I'm glad I inspire you. Do you plan to write any more about me?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I do." He then kissed her deeply and Jasmine responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back.


	7. Oh Drummer Where Art Thou

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana being that it's owned by the band Nirvana. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs, Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 7:** Oh Drummer Where Art Thou

The wedding reception finished and everyone went back to their homes or in the bride and groom's case to their honeymoon suit. Koenma walked with Jasmine back to her apartment complex and bid her goodnight. They kissed and once again parted ways and the prince made his way back to Genkai's compound and met up with Jorge, Genkai, and Kurama.

"So, I guess Koashura decided to go back home with Kotennyo."

Kurama and Jorge both nodded and the blue ogre replied, "Yeah, he said he was exhausted and so did Kotennyo."

Koenma then adjusted the collar of his shirt and removed his tie and replied, "So am I; I'm thinking about going to go to bed."

He then noted the blank expression on the fox demon's face and asked him, "Kurama, is there something wrong?"

Kurama sighed and continued to stare off into space and replied, "Just thinking."

Koenma sat down beside him, "About what?"

"Having to go to Demon World; now that I have taken care of the things that I needed to take care of."

The prince just sat there for a minute. He had forgotten that it was Kurama's turn to leave and to Koenma, he felt it was completely unnecessary. He knew Kurama wasn't a danger to the Human World being that he had proved that he can live peacefully among normal human beings. Koenma clenched his fists at the thought. He felt that he possibly couldn't get any angrier with his father. The only ways he had alleviated his anger and stress over it was being around his friends, writing songs, and hanging out with Jasmine.

He and Kurama just sat there in silence for a few minutes until the young god said, "Does your family know you're going away?"

The fox demon shook his head, "No and they never will know."

Koenma raised his eyebrows, "How are you going to pull that off?"

Kurama shifted his attention back to the prince and replied, "Very easy; I'm sending my mother and my step-father on a month long honeymoon, all expenses paid my by me. As for my step-brother, he's going to be staying over at his best friend's house; he said he would feel a whole lot more comfortable there."

"I thought he liked you."

Kurama chuckled, "He does but, he wanted to give me my own personal space throughout the entire month mother and step-father are away."

"That makes perfect sense."

Kurama then checked his watch, "Well, I'd better be off, it's getting late and I promised my step-brother that we'd stay up late and hang out tonight being that we have the house to ourselves."

He then bid Koenma, Jorge and Genkai goodbye and left the compound. As Kurama was leaving the grounds of the compound, Jorge then tapped Koenma's shoulder and said, "Um, Koenma sir."

The prince then shifted his attention back to his ogre servant, "Yes Ogre, what is it?"

Jorge scratched the back of his head and mentioned, "Now, that Kurama is going to be going to Demon World, we're going to have to find a new drummer."

Koenma's eyes widened, he hadn't thought about that, "Oh my god, Ogre, you are right."

Genkai looked over at her longtime friend and asked in concern, "What are you guys going to do?"

The prince put his hand on his forehead, removed the purple headband and grabbed a fistful of his luscious brown hair and replied feeling his anxiety jump through the roof, "I don't know. Oh shit, I don't know."

Jorge checked his watch, "I'd better get back to Spirit World. Sir, I'll probably see you in two or three days when I am able to sneak back here to help you figure out a solution to our drummer problem. Are you going to be okay?" he asked his exiled boss in concern.

Koenma put his hand down and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know, Ogre. I don't know."

Without saying another word, Jorge walked up to Koenma and gave him a big hug and Koenma hugged him back not knowing what else to do. They soon broke off their embrace and Jorge tried to give him a look of comfort and said, "Try not to stress yourself out on this too much. Take care of yourself sir."

Koenma nodded, "I will, Ogre, well, I'll at least try."

Jorge then nodded in reply, put the bandana back over his face, put on his sunglasses and hat and then left Genkai's compound and back to Spirit World. Koenma sighed and began to walk to the guest room and Genkai wanted to say something to her longtime friend but, she felt it was best just to leave him be for right now.

After changing into a pair of dark green and red plaid pajama bottoms, Koenma then laid down on the futon in the guest room. He had trouble falling asleep thinking what was going to happen when Kurama would leave for Demon World. He thought about how it really sucks how their band will lose their awesome drummer and how Kurama would be leaving his family. The prince wanted to call Jasmine to talk to her about this but, looking at the alarm clock sitting on the wooden nightstand, it was already 12AM and he didn't want to disturb hers or Koashura's and Kotennyo's sleep. Koenma then laid in bed trying not to think about this awful predicament, and soon fell asleep trying to think of something positive but, wound up not thinking about anything at all as he closed his eyes.

Two days later, Koenma arrived in Mushiori City looking forward to meeting Jasmine at the hospital during her lunch break. Today was also supposed to be when Jorge was to come visit him but, since it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and the ogre still hadn't showed up. He hadn't seen Jorge since the wedding reception two nights ago and figured the blue ogre was currently being worked over by his dad again. The prince tried not to think about it and then out of the blue, he got this feeling that something was following him.

Koenma stopped in his tracks for a moment and sensing demon energy he then began to sprint towards the hospital. "Oh crap, not again." He thought.

He continued running another couple of blocks until he reached the hospital and ran inside hoping to lose his demonic pursuer. Koenma then pressed the elevator button and stepped inside and pressed the button to the floor Jasmine worked on. A couple of seconds later her arrived on her floor and walked up to the nurse's station and asked the head nurse sitting behind it, "Hi, I was here the other day and I am here to meet Jasmine for lunch."

The head nurse looked up from the paperwork she was working on, "She'll be out here in a minute. She should be finished with bathing a patient in a few minutes. Have a seat."

Koenma sat down on one of the seats in front of the nurse's station. A couple of minutes later Jasmine emerged from one of the linen closets after putting her linen cart away. Her blue scrubs were a bit damp and her brown spiral curls looked a bit frizzed out from the humidity of the shower room.

Even with her disheveled appearance, the prince still thought she was adorable. Koenma walked over to her and gave her a small kiss and Jasmine chuckled, "Sorry for being a bit late, I wound up with one of the more difficult patients."

Seeing the freaked out look on his face she then asked, "Are you okay?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, I…uh…bumped into a bit of trouble on the way over here."

Jasmine felt genuine concern for her new lover and best male friend, "Okay, hold that thought." She then went behind the nurse's station to get her coat and her purse and clocked out on her lunch break.

She and Koenma then left the hospital and then she asked him, "What kind of trouble did you bump into?"

Before Koenma could answer Jasmine's question, they both sensed it and Jasmine withdrew her fans from underneath her scrubs, coated them with her spirit energy and growled, "Come out demon; I'm not in the mood to play any games."

Her wish was granted when it stepped out of the shadows. Jasmine looked around and she and Koenma both thanked their lucky stars that there weren't any innocent civilians around.

The young demon hunter opened up her fans and then asked her demonic opponent, "Why are you here?"

The demon eyed the young woman and replied, "I'm not here for you human woman. It's your boy toy that I'm after."

Koenma raised an eyebrow, "Boy toy?"

"I'm going to ask you once demon, leave us be. Especially Koenma, if you try anything on him, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The prince took a few steps back and whispered to Jasmine, "How did it know it was me? I have my mark covered up and I'm wearing human clothes."

Not taking her eyes off the demon, Jasmine replied, "I don't know but, I have a feeling that it has been following you for a while."

Koenma looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes, "How long?"

The young demon hunter shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea but, if I were to estimate, maybe since you got off the bus?"

Then without warning, the demon then leapt towards the couple and Jasmine pushed Koenma out of the way. The demon then raised one of its claws and then tried to strike the young demon hunter and she jumped away, dodging its first assault. Jasmine then raised her energy coated fans and ran towards the demon, making slashing movements at it.

The young god just sat on the ground not knowing what to do as he watched his lovely curly haired girlfriend duel with his would be assassin. The demon then dodged Jasmine's attacks and then did a summersault backwards and kicked the young woman knocking her off her feet.

Jasmine landed on the cold asphalt with a thud and the demon rushed over and tried to attack her again and was blasted back from an energy shield. The psychic med student looked up to see Koenma protecting her with his barrier. The prince then looked over his shoulder at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, thank you Koenma."

The demon then glared at the both of them and snarled at the prince taunting, "Aw…isn't that sweet? The Spirit World Prince has fallen for a human. Just like Romeo and Juliet and just like them, you both will die."

The demon assassin then leapt towards them and grabbed Koenma by the front of his shirt and raised its free claw and cackled, "I think I'll take you out first your highness, so you won't have the pain of watching what I'm going to do to your woman."

Jasmine got up and her entire body began to glow with her spirit energy and she retorted, "Fat chance moron. You have no idea how many of you creeps I have killed in my lifetime. I have been killing demons since I was five years old."

She once again coated her fans with her energy and said in a dark tone, "Let Koenma go."

The demon shifted his attention to her still holding the young prince in his grasp, "I beg your pardon?"

Before the demon could react, the demon hunting college student had moved so quickly to the point of where his eyes couldn't keep track of her and she landed a hard blow into the demon's stomach with a hard kick. The force of Jasmine's kick was so strong that the demon was forced to let go of Koenma who fell onto the ground on his knees.

The demonic assassin was thrown back into several garbage cans and sat up seeing the young human woman slowly walking towards him with a dark, sadistic gleam in her large brown eyes. Koenma didn't know whether to be grateful for her protecting him or to be afraid of her right now. The only person who the young prince ever seen become cold and heartless when it came to hunting demons was Sensui when he was still spirit detective. Koenma really liked Jasmine to the point of where he was now developing genuine romantic feelings for her but; he was frightened by this new side to her. He didn't know how to react or what to do other than just watch.

Jasmine then spoke to the assassin in such a cold and dark manner, "I warned you demon and you didn't listen. It's assholes like you that make it hard for me to live my life as normal as possible." She then licked her small pink lips enjoying the thought of murdering and possibly torturing the demon who tried to kill her and her prince, "Now, that you've disturbed the hornet's nest, the queen is not happy. Oh how I'm going to enjoy this."

The demon began to shake in fear and then began to plead, "H…hey lady, don't do anything stupid. Why don't we just settle this in a civilized manner?"

Jasmine then furrowed her brown eyebrows and pursed her lips and glared at the demon with utter hatred, "You want to settle this in a civilized manner? Oh that's rich. That's really, really rich. You were the one who started this by stalking Lord Koenma and also tried to kill both of us. No, I won't settle this in a civilized manner."

The demon then gave her a homicidal look and retorted in rage, "You bitch!" then it raised one of its claws and tried to slash at the young demon hunter.

Jasmine then dodged out the way but, still wound up getting her face cut. She then gritted her teeth with her blood trailing down her cheek and used one of her energy coated fans to cut off the demon's hand. The assassin shrieked in agony with blood going all over the place from its bleeding stub.

Koenma could only watch in horror and think, "Holy shit!"

The demon then tried to get her with its other claw and Jasmine then sliced that one off too. The demon assassin then fell back onto the cold ground, bleeding heavily and screaming in pain and agony. Jasmine walked slowly towards it with no other emotion then the look of enjoying the demon's pain.

She once again licked her lips, enjoying the thrill of the torture and kill of her target. Jasmine once again coated her fans with her energy, brought them up and uses both of them to decapitate the demon. Blood then coated her face, hospital scrubs, her energy coated fans, and her coat as she just stood there staring at the demon's headless corpse.

Koenma slowly got up and walked over to his love's side. He then approached her and gently put his hand on her shoulder and said in a soft voice, "Jasmine, Jasmine? Jasmine are you in there?"

Jasmine then moved her blood soaked head, looking at him over her shoulder and Koenma then gasped seeing her emotionless face and just took a step back. She then closed her fans that were still dripping with the demon's blood. The prince then decided to say something and found his voice once again and held out his hand to her, "Come on, let me take you back to your apartment so you can clean yourself up before you go back to work."

The young woman stared at the young god's hand for moment and put the fan that she held in her hand and put it into her other one and clasped her hand in her lover's. Before walking back to Jasmine's apartment, Koenma picked up her purse that she dropped during the fight and they silently walked a couple of blocks to her residence.

The prince then buzzed the intercom of the front gate which the super let them in and they got up to the college trio's apartment. Koenma then opened Jasmine's purse and took out the key and unlocked her apartment door. He gently guided her inside and shut and locked the door behind him. Koashura and Kotennyo weren't home being that they were also at their jobs working today.

Koenma let go of her hand and said, "I'll go find you a fresh pair of scrubs and turn on the shower for you and since our lunch wound up getting interrupted thanks to that nasty son of a bitch, how about I fix us some sandwiches. Would you like that?"

Jasmine just silently nodded. Koenma then left her in the living room for a few minutes while he went into her bedroom and fetched her new pair of blue hospital scrubs and soon walked out to get her a towel and walked into the bathroom and started up the hot water for her.

The young prince then walked out into the living room where Jasmine was still standing there holding her blood soaked fans and looking at her, Koenma asked, "Are you okay?" She didn't respond and he then asked, "Do you not want to go back to work?"

Jasmine just nodded. Koenma then gently took her fans out of her hand and put the blood soaked weapons in the kitchen sink and then walked over to the phone and called the hospital, asking to speak to her supervisor. Once getting the head nurse from her floor got on the phone, he then explained to her saying that Jasmine has fallen ill and that she would be unable to come back in and finish her shift and wondered if one of her coworkers could fill in for her. Luckily, there was and the head nurse then wished for Jasmine to feel better and hoped to see her come back in on her next workday. Koenma then thanked the ordinary human on the other line and ended the phone conversation and hung up.

Jasmine then slowly looked over her shoulder and gave the prince a small smile and just said, "Thank you." She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

While the young demon hunter was bathing, Koenma then went into her bedroom again to find other clean clothes for her to wear. He took out a white Alaska t-shirt with a picture of a bear on it and a pair of purple pajama bottoms with white flowers on it from her wooden dresser drawers. The young prince then knocked on the bathroom door, "Jasmine, I have brought you other clean clothes to wear. May I come in?"

A couple of moments later she responded, "Yes." Koenma then walked into the bathroom and placed the t-shirt and the pajama bottoms on the sink and picked up the clean scrubs so he can put them away being that she wasn't going to wear them. He then looked at the shower curtain that hid his naked bathing girlfriend from view.

The prince then asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Mm hm." She replied.

Koenma then walked out of the bathroom and put Jasmine's clean hospital scrubs away in her bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator to find something to make their sandwiches with. The young god then took out a loaf of wheat bread, lettuce, turkey, cheese and some condiments and shut the fridge door.

He then made their sandwiches with the bread, turkey, cheese and put the mayonnaise and mustard on his but, left Jasmine's dry because he remembered that she didn't like that stuff from when she told him on their third date a few days ago. Koenma placed the sandwiches on the plates and put the remainder of the sandwich ingredients away in the fridge and opened up the cupboards to see what else he and Jasmine wanted to eat with them.

The prince then found some double chocolate chip cookies and some potato chips and took them out of the cupboard. He put about four cookies on his plate and two on Jasmine's and a handful of chips on both their plates. After putting these bags that contained the chips and cookies away he made his way to the living room to see that the young curly haired woman had finished with her shower and was fully dressed in her Alaska t-shirt and pajama bottoms, with a band aid on her face, drying her brown curls with her towel. She then sat down on the leather couch and placed her towel beside her.

Jasmine smiled at her prince seeing the two plates of food he was holding. Koenma brightly smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you smile again. I was getting a little worried about your mental and emotional state. The last thing I want is another Sensui."

The young psychic sweetly giggled at her best male friend's and new boyfriend's words, "I'm okay; I have been dealing with that crap my whole life."

Koenma then placed the two plates on the wooden coffee table, "That one there is yours." He said as he pointed at the plate in front of her, "I know how you don't like mayonnaise or mustard so; I didn't put any on yours. Are you thirsty?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I would just like some water. Thank you for doing this for me Koenma."

Koenma then made his way over to the kitchen and came back with glasses of water for the both of them and replied, "You're welcome Jasmine. You have taken such great care of me and I feel I should do the same for you."

She smiled at how loving and compassionate he is and began to eat her turkey sandwich. They sat there eating their lunch for a few minutes until Koenma broke the ice by asking

out of curiosity, "When you said you have been dealing with demons your whole life, do you mean that you have been hunting and killing them for that long?"

Jasmine popped a couple of chips into her mouth and washed them down with her water, "Yeah, I killed my first demon when I was five. I come from a family of demon hunters. It's just my mom's family, not my dad's. When someone in my mother's family turns five years old, their parents or my grandparents takes them out on their first hunt and kill and start their training soon afterwards."

Koenma gulped down some of his water after eating one of his cookies and eyed her curiously, "Are there demons in Alaska?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes, there are. In fact, my hometown of Valdez is the state's major cesspool of them. Before you ask me why not someplace like Anchorage or Juneau, I don't know. For some weird reason, they are attracted to Valdez even though it's small with only about 4,000 residents not counting the tourists that come there every year."

The prince just sat there eating his turkey sandwich, listening to her intently. Jasmine continued, "My mother and my grandparents started my training after I made my first kill. I was trained mainly on the outskirts of town so; none of the ordinary citizens could see or hear what was going on."

"Where did they train you?"

Jasmine gulped down some water, "Mineral Creek, Thompson Pass, Keystone Canyon, and Robe Lake just to name a few. Not only had I had to endure the elements but, I had to deal with it while I had to endure my harsh training."

"How harsh?"

The young psychic just stared at her sandwich for a minute, took a bite, washed it down with her water and replied, "Very, my mother and grandparents were very strict, harsh and unforgiving like my homeland. Even though I have heard that Genkai's training is tough and I am sure it is but, my family's training is brutal."

Afraid to ask but, he wanted to know Koenma then asked her, "What kind of things did your mother and grandparents put you through?"

She held onto her sandwich and looked at him in directly in the eye, "Do you really want to know?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah."

Jasmine took a deep breath and she decided to tell him one of the training regiments that she endured in the harsh Alaskan wilderness.

 ***Fourteen Years Prior***

A little six year old girl with pale skin, with freckles that peppered her face, brown curls and large brown eyes hit the hard cold stone ground of Thompson Pass which was several miles outside of her hometown of Valdez, after being blasted with spirit energy. She laid there and began to whimper and the voice of her mother barked, "Get up. Jasmine get up."

Little six year old Jasmine then slowly gets on her hands and knees. Her fans splayed out in front of her. She looked up at her grandparents, Lydia and Demetrius McAlpin for help. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

The elderly couple just stood there looking at her emotionless and not coming to her aide. Janine Black spoke once again, this time raising her voice at her youngest daughter, "Get up! They're not going to help you!"

Jasmine looked at her mother and tried her best to summon the best fake tears to gain some sympathy. Janine just gave her a cold stare, "That's not going to work Jasmine. Do you think that when you're going to be out there trying to keep the town of Valdez safe that the demons are going to take any sympathy on you? No, they're not! Now get up and try again!"

Jasmine then picked up her fans and stood up and her short little legs began to wobble. She could feel the cold air from Worthington Glacier blow over her small six year old body. Wanting to knock her mother into the nearest snowy mountain, the little girl then began to glow with her spirit energy and coated her fans with them. She then let out a small little yell and sprinted towards Janine.

Demetrius then sighed at his granddaughter's hotheadedness and he and his wife, Lydia watched the scene in front of them. Janine shook her head and dodged every one of her daughter's assaults and brought out her spear like weapon and blocked Jasmine's fans.

"No fair! Dammit mom, let me hit you for once!" the little girl spat and her grandmother could be heard, "Watch your tongue, young lady! You mind your mother; she knows what's best!"

Janine chuckled, "You never learn do you?" She then landed a hard punch on her daughter, knocking the little six year old down.

Jasmine once again hit the cold stone ground with a thud. She heaved from the pain of her mother's blow and glared at her, "You're not being fair. You always hit me but, I can never hit you. Stop being mean mom!"

Janine just gave her daughter a cold stare and replied, "No, I'm not being mean. Jasmine this is part of your training. You're going to face worse obstacles than what you're doing right now! Do you think that a demon or possibly two are going to take it easy on you? No! Of course not! Your stubbornness and hot head could possibly get you killed and this is the only way you're going to learn."

Little six year old Jasmine began to pout, "I hate you mom. I hate you!"

Janine rolled her eyes knowing that Jasmine didn't mean what she said. She heard it before from her other two children Caroline and Niles and from Jasmine multiple times before this. She knew that one day Jasmine will eventually learn from her lessons like her two siblings did and that was one of the things that put her at ease as a mother.

 ***End Flashback***

They both finished off their lunch and Koenma then took a sip of water, "Wow, sounds intense."

Jasmine gave a small laugh, "It was but, they meant well. If it wasn't for my mother's and my grandparents' harsh lessons, I would not have survived as many battles as I did and I am grateful for it. Their training helped me improve on the areas I needed improvement on and even though I am a lot stronger I was back then, I still have room for more improvement. One of our family mantras is "You can always get stronger, no matter how powerful you are.""

The prince smiled, "That is a good saying to live by. I wish Yusuke and Hiei were here to hear you say that."

Wanting to change the subject, the young demon hunter asked, "So, when's your friend Kurama going to Demon World?"

Koenma finished off his water, "In two and a half weeks. It really sucks and, it's just not fair. Everyone knows that Kurama has proved that he can live among normal humans but, my dad is sending him there anyway. Another horrible thing about this is that I, Jorge, and Koashura are going to lose him as a drummer. Jorge already knows but, I still need to tell Koashura."

Jasmine just held onto her water cup, "I'm so sorry Koenma." She then finished the last couple of gulps of water and a brilliant idea came to mind.

The curly haired psychic put her water glass down on her coffee table and shifted her attention to her boyfriend and replied, "Why don't you guys give him a proper send off?"

The young god then raised his eyebrows at her, "Come again?"

Jasmine smiled brighter, "Why don't you throw a going away party for him?"

Koenma just absolutely loved the idea and he replied with enthusiasm, "You're absolutely right. Why didn't I think of that with Yusuke and Hiei? Well, just Yusuke, Hiei wouldn't have given a damn but, yes, we should. We should hold it over at Genkai's; she wouldn't mind and we can invite Kuwabara, of course, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, if she's feels up to it, you, Kotennyo, Koashura, Jorge, and maybe a few more."

He and Jasmine began to plan Kurama's going away party and they talked about it for the rest of the afternoon. Looking at the cat clock hanging on the wall, it was getting late and Koenma decided to stay the night with Jasmine and let Genkai know that he was doing so she wouldn't fear that something happened to him. Koashura and Kotennyo still haven't come home yet but, they did call to let their human friend know that they will be out late seeing a movie and getting some dinner. After getting off the phone with her friends, Jasmine and Koenma then made some dinner, pasta with homemade bread sticks, watched a movie on TV, "The Terminator" and went to bed.

Koenma had taken off his shoes, his jacket, shirt, socks, belt, and purple headband so he could be more comfortable. Jasmine just removed her pajama bottoms so she could only sleep in her Alaska t-shirt and a pair of red lace panties. The young human psychic lay in bed with her royal lover snuggling into his bare toned chest. Koenma wrapped his arm around her slender body and Jasmine asked him, "Since you already know what my last name is, what is yours?"

She and him gazed into each other's brown eyes and the prince responded, "It's Daioh."

Jasmine cutely giggled, "Sounds like royalty to me."

Koenma laughed, "Well that's my family name and my bloodline. I don't really know much about my mother's. My father doesn't like to talk about her."

Not wanting to keep talking about his dead mother or his asshole of a father, Koenma then tilted Jasmine's face up to his and gave her a gentle and loving kiss. She responded by getting up on her knees and cupping her hands onto both sides of the prince's face and deepened the kiss. Jasmine then slipped her tongue into his mouth and Koenma then did the same caressing her tongue with his, causing his woman to give a small moan.

While kissing each other with such deep wanting passion, Jasmine then moved her hands away from Koenma's face and put her hands on his broad shoulders and the young god then gently held her body to his. He then sat up and Jasmine got up onto his lap, pressing her slender body against his bare chest. The prince then could feel her nipples getting erect through the fabric of her t-shirt. They then broke the kiss and Koenma then began to trail hot kisses onto the demon hunter's neck as he gently laid her down on the bed and was soon on top of her.

He then kissed, nipped, and sucked on that sensitive spot again and Jasmine then gasped, "Oh Koenma…Ahhh!"

Suddenly, one of his hands gently reached over to massage one of her small perky breasts and Jasmine arched her back at the feeling of the fabric of her t-shirt rubbing against her nipple and let out a low moan, "Mmmmm…ohhhhh…yeahhh…ahhh"

Hearing make those sounds, Koenma could feel his cock getting hard instantly. Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear her make more. He quit sucking on the sensitive area on her neck and Jasmine looked up at him with pure lust in her large brown eyes. Seeing the bulge in his pants, she reached over and gently started rubbing her small dainty hand on it causing her prince to groan, "Ohhhhhh."

She licked her lips seductively and then gave him a gentle squeeze and Koenma gasped in pleasure. Jasmine really wanted him, oh god, does she ever. Thinking about unzipping his pants to free his painful erection and him putting it inside her, made her pussy wet and her clit throb as her body began to heat up. She was so hot and bothered from the thought and with the strength that seemed to come out of nowhere, she sat up and pushed her lover down on the bed and got on top of him.

Jasmine began to roughly kiss Koenma's lips. The prince kissed her with the same aggressiveness and they both hungrily groaned like two animals in heat. The young human woman then began to grind her wet pussy against Koenma's concealed rock hard cock.

They then broke the kiss as Jasmine continued to dry hump her lover and she threw her head back at the feeling of how good the lacey fabric of her panties felt rubbing up against her clit as she cried out in ecstasy, "Ahhhhh…shit! Oh Koenma!"

He stared at her with wide eyes, he wanted to grind up against her so bad, he wanted to make her cum but, he also wanted their actual first time to be special. So, maintaining his self control the best he could possibly muster, Koenma then sat up despite how aroused he is and took her by surprise by lying her back down on the bed.

He took a deep breath and looked into Jasmine's brown eyes that were full of hazy lust and said to her, "Jasmine?"

Breathing very shallowly and speaking in such a lusty voice, she then asked, "Yes, my prince?"

Koenma took another deep breath and replied honestly with a hint of sorrow in his voice, "I…I don't think I'm ready yet."

She looked up at him feeling guilty, "Koenma, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Goddammit, I'm so impatient."

The prince chuckled, "Don't be silly, you didn't take advantage of me, you just haven't been with a man in so long and I don't blame you for wanting that intimacy. Just because we are holding off on making love, it doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Jasmine felt touched by the prince's compassion and understanding and she then knew what he was thinking but, she decided to ask him, just to be sure, "What kind of things are you talking about?"

Koenma then blushed and sheepishly looked down, "I um…well…" he then began to cutely scratch the back of his head and took a deep breath and looked back up at Jasmine then replied, "I…well, know that intercourse isn't the only thing people can do to pleasure each other and I…" he blushed even redder before he could come out and say it.

The young demon hunter chuckled knowing what he was going to say, "So, you want to know how to pleasure a woman and how I can pleasure you without having sex?"

The prince just silently nodded still red in the face, "Y…yeah. I…I read about it but, I have always wanted to um…"

Jasmine sat up and smiled, "You wanted to know how and experience it for yourself, correct?"

He just silently nodded. Jasmine gave him a warm smile she got up out of bed and locked her bedroom door and walked over to her boom box and put on some music. She then got back into bed with him and asked, "Would you like to try it?"

With his cheeks still pink, Koenma then nodded. She smiled at his approval and then slowly removed her t-shirt. Jasmine seductively licked her pink lips at him and Koenma stared at her topless body as his brown eyes got wide and his cheeks turned red again.

He then found his voice, "You're beautiful."

Jasmine giggled at her lover seeing him staring at her naked breasts. "Koenma,"she said getting his attention and then gestured for him to come on over to her. Koenma crawled on his hands and knees to her and now they were inches apart from each other.

He looked down still blushing. Oh how he wanted to touch her breasts. The milky white skin with their pink tips pointing right at him and Jasmine giggled at his reaction and gently tilted his face up to hers to look directly into his eyes. The prince began to breathe very shallow and whispered in a breathless voice, "Teach me."

Jasmine sweetly smiled, "Okay, step one: kiss me" Koenma then gently brought their lips together and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Jasmine then let out a seductive purr and broke the kiss saying breathlessly, "Play with my breasts."

He did as what she said and then took one into his hand and began to lick the hard pink nipple. Koenma then gently nipped it and began to suck and move his tongue around the stiff peak causing the young human woman to moan.

 _Buzzzzz…Buzzzzz_

Suddenly, Jasmine woke up to the sound of her apartment's intercom buzzing. She looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was 9AM. The young woman looked over to see that her prince was still asleep with a book open on his bare chest and Jasmine could see that the title on the cover that read "Alaska: The Last Frontier".

She looked down at herself to see that she was still wearing her Alaska t-shirt and her red lace panties and Koenma still had his pants on. The young human woman then remembered that her lover told her his last name and that they kissed and since she was too tired to kiss and hold her prince more, they stopped and she fell asleep shortly after. She then figured out that the intense make session they had along with the start of the sex lesson was a dream that her subconscious gave her and shook her head to banish it from her mind.

Jasmine then stared at her Alaska book and guessed that Koenma had trouble falling asleep and walked into her living room and came back in there and started reading it until he drifted off into his own slumber. The apartment's intercom buzzed again and the young psychic jumped out of bed and slipped her pajama bottoms back on and opened her unlocked bedroom door and made her way over to her apartment door.

Koashura stepped out of his bedroom yawning, "Who's there?" he said in a groggy voice.

Hearing the voice of her god friend, she replied, "Good morning Koashura. I don't know; I'm going to check. So, how was yours and Kotennyo's date night?"

The redhead yawned and stretched his long arms, "Great; fun as always. You hungry?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure, I'm in the mood for waffles and eggs," the buzzer buzzed again and Jasmine pressed the button and asked, "Yes, who is this and how can I help you?"

"Jasmine, it's your mother; are you going to let me in?"

Hearing her mother's familiar voice, she pressed the button and replied, "Yeah, just hold on a minute." She then pressed the button to let her mom in and Janine came up moments later and Jasmine unlocked the door to let her in.

The young woman then gave her mother a hug, "Good morning mom; where's dad?"

Jasmine then broke her embrace and shut the apartment door and Janine replied, "He's at work."

Janine took off her coat and sat down the leather couch and her daughter sat down right next to her, "I'm just about to have some breakfast, would you like some?"

The middle aged psychic shook her head, "No thank you; your father made me a big breakfast earlier." She then shifted her attention to Koashura who was currently cooking in the kitchen, "Good morning Koashura. How is Kotennyo doing?"

"Good morning Janine, Kotennyo is doing great. How's William?"

"He's doing well and busy with work as usual."

Meanwhile back in Jasmine's bedroom, Koenma woke up hearing talking and smelling the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs wafting in the air. He sat up taking the opened book off his chest and rubbed his eyes. Seeing that Jasmine wasn't there, he rightfully assumed that she was in the living room, hearing her voice and the voice of an unfamiliar woman who was speaking with her.

Koenma then hopped out of bed and walked out of Jasmine's bedroom carrying the open Alaska book in his hands. Upon entering the living room, he could see that Jasmine was sitting on the couch conversing with a short heavy set middle aged woman with pale skin, curly brown hair and large brown eyes that were hidden beneath her glasses.

The young college aged psychic looked up and smiled, greeting her royal lover, "Good morning my prince, sleep well?"

Koenma smiled and nodded in return, "Yes my queen." He then sniffed the air and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, eggs, and bacon." Koahsura responded walking out of the kitchen holding his plateful of food.

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her pet name, "Oh Koenma, this is my mom, Janine. Mom, this is my new boyfriend who is also my best friend, Koenma Daioh."

Koenma then walked over to the couch and held out his hand to Jasmine's mother, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Janine."

Janine shook the prince's hand and sensing his aura, she knew right away what kind of being he really is, "It's nice to meet you too Koenma."

She let go of his hand and Koenma then sat next to Jasmine on the couch and the young woman broke the silence, "Koenma, my mom and I were discussing about our family trip for this coming Christmas."

The young god set the open Alaska book on his lap and asked, "Oh, where are you guys going?"

Jasmine got up and served herself some breakfast and walked back into the living room, "We are currently planning on going to my hometown of Valdez to visit my grandparents. I still haven't decided if I wanted to go or not."

Janine chuckled at her daughter's words, "You really should. You have some much vacation time from your job that you haven't used and it's about time you do so. Your grandma, grandpa, aunts, uncles, and cousins really want to see you."

The young demon hunter took a bite from her waffles and washed it down with some apple juice, "Mom, I'll think about it but, I have other things to focus on right now."

The middle aged demon hunter blankly stared at her daughter for a moment and then replied, "Like what?"

Jasmine sighed, "Well, finishing my preparations for med school in the fall, getting started on my training session with Koenma's friend, Genkai, help planning a going away party for his other friend Kurama, and of course my job."

While Jasmine and her mother continued to talk about Jasmine's schedule and upcoming plans, Koenma placed the Alaska book down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast. About five minutes later he walked back into the living room with a plateful of food and a glass of orange juice and sat next to Jasmine and Janine said, "Now about that going away party, once you iron out the details for that, how about I make some brownies or cookies for the guests. Or better yet, a cake?"

Koenma's ears perked up when heard Janine list all of different types of sweets. He sipped from his orange juice, "You would really do that for us?"

Janine shifted her attention to Koenma and nodded, "Of course, I've been baking baked goods for all of my kids' parties since they were really little. Now, I need to know how many guests you're going to be inviting."

The young prince finished off his breakfast and washed it down with the rest of his orange juice, "Well, we're just planning on having a small get together at my friend's compound so, there will be me, Jasmine of course, Koashura, Kotennyo, Kurama, Jorge, Genkai, Kuwabara, Yukina and a few others."

The middle aged psychic then glanced at the cat clock on the wall and replied, "Well, I'd better be off; I have some errands to run." She then slipped on her coat and she took out a paper pad and a pen and wrote something down on it, tore the piece of paper off and handed it to Koenma, "Here, give me and my husband a call to let us know of your party plans so, we can get started on whatever dessert or any other food you would like us to prepare for you. My husband is an excellent cook and he would be more than happy to prepare whatever meal you and your friends want."

The prince gave Janine a smile, "Thank you, that's really kind of you guys. I'll give you a call and let you know."

Janine then walked over to the front door slinging her purse over her meaty shoulder, opened it up and turned around saying to her daughter, "Oh and Jasmine, when you made your decision, call me."

Jasmine nodded, "Will do mom. I love you."

Her mother also replied with an "I love you" bidding her daughter goodbye and left the apartment. After stuffing some bacon and eggs into his mouth and washing it down with his apple juice Koashura asked both of his friends, "So, what's this I hear about a going away party for Kurama? Is he going somewhere?"

Koenma chuckled at his redheaded friend's forgetfulness, "Remember when I told you that he's being forced to go to Demon World?"

"Yeah."

The prince then took a deep breath and replied, "Well, he's going to be leaving in two and a half weeks from now."

Koashura's eyes widened, "What that soon; but what about his family and the band? He can't just abandon everything like that!"

Jasmine sighed, "From what I heard, King Yama's an asshole that doesn't care whose life he ruins."

Koenma then stared at his empty plate, "I know, Koashura, I know. Kurama said that he already taken care of his family problem but, I spoke with Jorge about our drummer situation and he and I are still trying to find a solution to fix it."

Koashura then got up from his spot on the couch and picked up all of the dirty dishes saying, "Fuck! That's such crap!"

Later that day, Koenma left the college trio's apartment after taking a shower and returned to Genkai's compound to change into some clean clothing and gave Kurama a call to meet him at the local café later on in the afternoon.

The prince sat at a table by the window and the door opened and in walked Kurama. The fox demon had a very somber look on his handsome face and spotting Koenma, he made his way over to the table and sat down.

"You wanted to see me Koenma? What did you need to discuss?"

Koenma sipped from his coffee and replied, "Since you're going to Demon World in two and a half weeks, how do you feel about a going away party? It was Jasmine's idea when I was talking to her about your predicament."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. He had never met or even spoken to Jasmine even though being in the same room with her a few times and he was just so amazed that she came up with it. The fox demon was speechless for a minute and then he found his voice, "I think it's a great idea. So, where is it going to be held at and when is it?"

The prince sipped some more of his coffee, "At Genkai's, I have already informed her about it and she was all for it and me, her, and Jasmine all decided to throw the party the night before the day you leave and we'll be inviting our friends well, except for Hiei and Yusuke being that they're already gone."

They continued to discuss the plans for Kurama's going away party until Kurama had to go back home to his family for dinner. Over the next two and a half weeks, the party plans all went without a hitch. The morning of the day of the party, Genkai sat meditating in the front room temple of her compound. She then heard a knocking on the front double doors. The elderly psychic opened her eyes and stood up and then walked over to them and opened them up to find a middle aged couple standing at the entrance holding several dishes of food covered by either tin foil or saran wrap.

The short heavyset woman with the glasses spoke, "Hi, you must be Genkai."

Genkai nodded, "Yes, that'll be me, you must be Janine Black and I assume that man is your husband, William?"

Janine nodded, "Yes, we are and we are here to deliver the food and desserts for the party tonight."

Genkai stepped aside, "Come right on in."

Janine and William walked into the compound and the balding ordinary human man looked around, adjusting his round spectacles and complimented, "You have a nice place here."

"Thank you. Right this way; I'll show you guys where to put the food."

The couple followed Genkai to her kitchen and the small old woman opened up her fridge and Janine and William placed the refrigerated food inside it after putting the cake and brownies and other foods on the round wooden breakfast table. After shutting the refrigerator, Janine then shifted attention to Genkai and broke the ice asking her, "I heard you're going to be training my daughter for an entire month before she starts medical school."

Genkai nodded in conformation, "Yes, she told me she really needs some help perfecting her healing abilities and also polishing up on her fighting style. Jasmine and her college friends demonstrated their skills for me to get an idea on what they needed to improve on and I think she and they can greatly benefit from my training. She also told me how you and your parents trained her from her childhood up until she went off to college."

Janine scratched the back of her head, "Yes we did well, my parents assisted until we left Valdez seven years ago and I trained her and her siblings alone when we moved to Mushiori City. I had to quit when each one of them graduated from high school and moved out to live their own lives. My older daughter Caroline has decided to retire until she's finished with grad school and marries her fiancé, my son Niles still hunts demons while he's juggling that with his job as a salesmen and Jasmine on the other hand is semiretired."

"Why is that?"

The middle aged psychic sighed, "She claims she can't juggle her life as a demon hunter with her normal one but, I think that's just untrue. She has been killing demons off and on especially since she started going out with her newest boyfriend."

Genkai chuckled, "I can't blame her. Koenma has been attracting all kinds of unwanted attention lately. Someone keeps sending demon assassins after him and so far, we haven't figured out who it was."

Janine then felt some sympathy for the prince, "That poor, poor man; that's just terrible. I'm glad my daughter has such a good heart to take care of someone like him. Jasmine has always been that way since she was a little girl. Always taking pity on and befriending those in need whether they're humans, gods, and even demons believe it or not."

William put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "That's one of the reasons why we are so proud of her."

Deciding to change the subject, the middle aged demon hunter then asked Genkai, "Would you like some assistance with my daughter?"

Genkai thought about for a moment and shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure why not? Is there something about Jasmine I should know about?"

Janine slightly nodded, "Yes, in the sense that she can be very highly critical about herself and that she can be very stubborn. Jasmine has gotten better over the years but, she is still quite the perfectionist. If she feels that something is not quite to her standards, she has a tendency to take to it to the extreme."

The elderly psychic chuckled, "I have dealt with worse so, she'll be no problem."

William then checked his watch and feeling bad for interrupting his wife and Genkai he interjected, "I apologize for the interruption but, dear, we have to get going if we are going to meet Niles for lunch on time."

Janine giggled at her forgetfulness, "Oh yes, of course. Just a second."

She then took out her paper pad and pen and wrote down her phone number and tore off the piece of paper and gave to Genkai, "Here give me a call when Jasmine decides start her training."

The small old woman nodded, "I'll do that and thank you both for the food and baked goods for Kurama's party."

The middle aged couple smiled and William replied, "It was no problem at all."

They then bid Genkai goodbye and left the compound. That evening Kurama's going away party was now in full swing. Among the party guests in attendance were Kuwabara, Koashura, Kotennyo, Jorge, Koenma, Jasmine, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina of course, Kurama, and Botan. Unfortunately Keiko couldn't make it because, she went on vacation with her parents but, she did send Kurama her best wishes.

All of the food and drinks were set up on several tables and loud music played in the background. There were also games, mainly video games which Kuwabara was showing Yukina how to play them and the young ice demon seemed to be having a great time learning. Many of the guests were mingling and eating the food that Jasmine's parents prepared and brought over.

After eating a few pieces of cake, Koenma then approached Jasmine who was currently engaged in a conversation with Shizuru and tapped his curly haired lover on the shoulder, "Excuse me my queen, may I have this dance?"

Shizuru raised her eyebrows at him and Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Yes you may my prince."

As Koenma and Jasmine were dancing, Botan came to Shizuru's side eating a piece of cake, "Mmmm…this cake is really good." She then saw her exiled boss dancing with his human lover, "Aren't they cute together or what?"

Shizuru put her hand in her pocket and took out Sakyo's lighter and her pack of cigarettes, "Yeah, they are and they are a whole lot cuter now that they are going out."

Botan looked over at her human friend and asked her out of curiosity, "Do you know her?"

Shizuru nodded, "Yes, I do; we work out at the same gym and also take the same dance aerobics class along with her goddess friend Kotennyo. Jasmine is a really nice and cool girl. Would like you like to meet her?"

The blue haired grim reaper smiled, "Oh of course. I am always up for making new friends. It's such a shame that Keiko couldn't make it tonight and same for Yusuke and Hiei. I really do miss them even though Hiei and Yusuke could be a pain every now and then. I wish they and Kurama didn't have to go Demon World."

The human psychic nodded in agreement, "Yeah it really sucks. No offense to Koenma but, his dad seems like such an asshole."

Botan sighed, she didn't like the king very much either and it was very rare for her to speak ill of anyone unless she were trying to knock some sense into them. But, in King Yama's case she was willing to make an exception, "You have no idea. I don't know how someone like Koenma can have such a horrible man for a father. I'm telling you, Shizuru; ever since Koenma refused to return home and being exiled, King Yama has been making everyone's lives miserable."

A couple of minutes later, Koenma's and Jasmine's dance ended and as they made their way to the refreshment table, the lovers were stopped in their tracks by Botan. Koenma smiled in greeting to his friend, "Hello Botan, I'm glad you could make it."

The grim reaper smiled in return, "Me too, Jorge and me almost didn't get out of Spirit World in time."

The prince eyed her curiously, "How come?"

Botan sighed, "Your dad has increased security lately especially for those of that have worked for you. I'm telling you, Koenma sir, things have been getting worse and quite frankly, I don't know much me, Jorge, or even Ayame can take."

Koenma just stood there and couldn't believe his ears, wanting to keep his anxiety in check despite beginning to feel anxious again, the young prince decided to change the subject, "Oh Botan, this is my girlfriend and best friend Jasmine, Jasmine this is my friend Botan."

Jasmine held out her hand to the grim reaper and shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Botan."

Botan gave the young psychic a warm and welcoming smile, "It's nice to meet you too Jasmine. I heard nothing but, awesome things about you."

Jasmine smiled, "Really? It was Koenma wasn't it?"

Botan nodded, "Yeah, when he got back from the Dark Tournament, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and Koenma sighed and said, "I'm so sorry for cutting our conversation short but, I need to go talk to Jorge."

Jasmine gave her lover a nod, "I understand Koenma, and I'll be just fine talking to Botan here. She's seems really nice."

Koenma gave Jasmine a quick kiss and left her and Botan to continue their conversation. The young prince then picked up some Jell-O tequila shots and downed at least four of them before taking a fifth one and a bottle of beer off the table and walked outside of the compound.

He sat down on the steps and downed the fifth tequila Jell-O shot and started sipping on his beer. Jorge then also walked outside of the compound sipping on a beer and seeing his exiled boss sitting on the steps, the blue ogre then sat beside him.

They both took a swig from their beers until Jorge broke the ice, "Great party huh?"

Koenma let out a small burp, hiccupped and replied, "Yeah," the prince took another swig of his beer.

Jorge took another sip, "Are you okay sir?"

Koenma just sat there for a minute feeling the effects of his beer and the tequila shots beginning to take an effect on him and he shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yeah…no. Oh fuck, Ogre?"

Jorge sipped from his beer again, "Yeah?"

The young prince chugged a little more of his and replied, "I fucking hate him."

"Who Koenma sir?"

Koenma took a deep breath, "My fucking asshole father. Good fucking god, I can't stand him. Why doesn't he just stop? I'm tired of his shit. I'm so sick of his games."

The now drunk prince then chugged the rest of his beer, "My dad is such an ass and why didn't I see it before? Am I that fucking stupid?!"

He then stood up and threw his beer bottle which fell to the ground and then shattered. Seeing his boss's long legs begin to wobble, Jorge stood up and tried to help him, "No Koenma sir, you're not stupid. You just refused to believe that your father is a horrible, horrible man because, he's your dad and you love him."

"You know what Ogre?"

"What?"

Leaning on his servant he then said in a slurred voice, "You have been more of a dad to me than Dad has. My father doesn't even love me." The prince then bowed his head and started to cry, "My old man pushes me around and I never do or say anything about it!"

Jorge didn't know how to react to this. During all of the years that he had worked for and taken care of Koenma, he had never seen him like this. The only thing the blue ogre could do was try to help his boss inside. The young prince then continued his rant, "It's just not fair, it's just not. Kotennyo is right, he does control every aspect of my life and I am sick of it. Oh god Ogre, I'm pathetic. I'm so fucking weak! Why does Jasmine even want to go out with me? What does she see in me? Does she love me? Probably not. You know Ogre; I'm going to die alone. My father doesn't love me, all of my friends probably don't, Jasmine is probably going to break up with me when she finds out how much of a wuss I am, maybe you don't love me but, that's okay because I'm a loser hell spawn that should have never been born. All I do is ruin people's lives like Sensui and Yusuke and all because of my stupid negligence; he's now in the Demon World. If I would have done more research then this bullshit would never be happening."

Still listening to his drunken boss babble on and on, Jorge helped Koenma back into the compound and spotting Jasmine in the crowd talking to Kurama, Botan, and Genkai, the ogre then hobbled over while still assisting his super drunk and weeping boss.

Jasmine smiled and gave Genkai a hug, "I am looking forward to it. I can't wait start my training the day after Kurama leaves." She then shifted her attention to Kurama, "I hope you are enjoying your party."

The fox demon smiled, "I am and thank you for arranging it, which was just awfully kind of you by the way."

The young psychic smiled, "It wasn't a problem at all. It's a damn shame that Hiei and Yusuke and didn't get one and I felt it was only right to give you a proper send off and to alleviate Koenma's pain from it. Seeing you guys being forced out of the Human World have been really tearing him up inside."

Overhearing their conversation, Jorge interjected, "I'll say; we have a bit of a problem here."

Hearing the ogre's voice, Jasmine, Genkai, Kurama, and Botan turned around shifting their attention to him. Jasmine and Botan both gasped at the sight in front of them. Jasmine then asked, "Oh my god, what the hell happened to Koenma?"

Jorge still helping a drunken Koenma replied, "He's drunk, very, very drunk. Which doesn't make any sense to me because; he only had just one beer."

Koenma then started laughing like a hyena, "Oh Ogre, are you really that dense? I didn't just have a beer, oh no, I also had some of your awesome Saotome family tequila Jell-O shots. About five I think…I don't know, somewhere around there…hahahaha…and I feel great. I don't feel a fucking thing! Hahahahahahaha!"

Botan sighed and shook her head, "Dammit Jorge, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, didn't give him the Jell-O shots, so don't blame me Botan."

Genkai let out a loud sigh annoyed with the ogre and grim reaper, "Okay, someone needs to help him to the guest room so he can sleep it off."

Koenma looked at Kurama and said slurring his words, "I'm so sorry Kurama for ruining your party. Well, looks like I did ruin something after all. I don't know why you guys put up with me."

Jasmine then walked over to Koenma and Jorge and offered, "Here, let us get you to bed. Come on Koenma, you can just sleep it off and you'll feel so much better."

The prince then shifted his attention to his human lover and said; "You know Jasmine, I…I…" he then passed out in Jorge's arms and slumped down to the floor.

The next morning, Koenma woke up in the guest room with one hell of a hangover. His head hurt and he felt like he needed to puke. The young god then crawled over to the window, opened it up and stuck his head out and began to throw up.

"Hey good morning, sleepy head."

The prince then sat up wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and turned around to see Jasmine and Genkai standing in the doorway. He groaned from the pain of his headache, "Good morning, what the hell happened? How did I get here?"

The two psychics walked in and Genkai replied, "You were so drunk off your ass and you wound up passing out and me, Jorge, Kurama, Jasmine, and Botan carried you in here last night."

"Oh dammit, is Kurama mad?"

Jasmine shook head, "No, he was more concerned than anything. In fact, everyone was."

Koenma stared at his girlfriend with a look of surprise, "Really everyone?"

The young woman nodded, "Yep, hell everyone at the party spent the night wanting make sure that you're okay. Are you? Are you going to be okay for Kurama's departure tonight?"

The prince just sat there for a minute and silently nodded and then he felt like he need to vomit again and Jasmine and Genkai rushed over. The elderly psychic then gave him a bucket and Koenma vomited into it and Jasmine rubbed his back in comfort. Later on that evening, Koenma felt well and his hangover had pretty much subsided and now everyone who had attended Kurama's going away party from the previous night along with three SDF soldiers who were opening the gateway were all gathered in Genkai's backyard.

Kurama then bid everyone goodbye with Botan crying and everyone else saying their goodbyes to him. He and Koenma gave each other a curt nod like he and Yusuke did when he left and the fox demon stepped into the gateway and it sealed off behind him. Koenma sighed feeling depressed once more but he felt someone touch his hand and he looked over to see Jasmine give him a comforting smile and she clasped her small dainty hand with his.

Over the next few days, Koenma, Jorge and now Koashura were having trouble deciding what to do about their drummer situation. The two gods and one ogre sat in Genkai's kitchen just thinking and not saying anything to each other. All three of them heard some groaning screams hearing Jasmine say, "God fucking dammit! I'm never going to get this right!"

Jorge then asked his boss, "So how's Jasmine doing with her training?"

Koenma took a sip from his glass of water and replied, "She's been getting frustrated with it for the last day and a half. She is working with both her mom and Genkai on perfecting her healing ability and just been getting agitated more and more. She's already got into a shouting match with both Genkai and her mom when they told her that she's putting too much pressure on herself."

Koashura chuckled, "Jasmine is a perfectionist. You should have seen her with her schoolwork or when she got a score on that she didn't want on a test." He sighed shaking his head, "Hell, one time she actually threw one of her text books across the room and it hit me in the head by accident."

Jorge started cracking up laughing, "Sounds like a lot like Koenma when he gets pissed."

Koenma glared at his ogre servant, "You want to run that by me again, Ogre?"

Wanting to change the subject, Koashura then came up with a brilliant idea, "Do you guys want to go get something to eat and discuss our drummer dilemma? Jasmine, Genkai, and Janine really need their space."

Both Koenma and Jorge smiled and the young prince nodded, "Yeah, is there some place you guys had in mind?"

Koashura shrugged his shoulders, "How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds good," Koenma replied and as he, Jorge, and the redhead left Genkai's compound he asked him, "Koashura, what is it with you and pizza?"

Koashura again shrugged his shoulders, "It's my favorite Human World food. I'm telling you, pizza is da bomb."

Back inside the compound, Jasmine was continuously getting more and more frustrated with every passing minute. This was now her fiftieth attempt at trying to practice her healing technique on her mother's cat. She wasn't getting mad at her mother or Genkai, oh no, she was getting rather agitated with herself. Feeling a bit weak from using so much of her energy, she continued to try. Seeing her daughter's hands begin to shake, Janine then decided intervene, "Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine stop! Take a break, you're overdoing it again!"

The young demon hunter shifted her attention back to her mother and narrowed her large brown eyes at her, "No, I have to get this right. This is going to be it. I can feel it."

Genkai who was watching the whole thing was about getting fed up with Jasmine's stubbornness. Janine did warn her but, she didn't expect the young woman to be this headstrong. Jasmine was so headstrong in fact, that it kind of reminded her of Yusuke. Seeing the exhaustion wash over Jasmine's young body, Genkai too then decided to step in not only as her teacher but, as a friend, "Jasmine stop. Listen to your mother. You're too tired, take a rest."

Jasmine then snapped her attention to Genkai and barked, "No! I'm not stopping until Snowball is healed. Stay out of my way old lady! I have to get this right!"

Having enough, Genkai then forcefully grabbed both of Jasmine's hands and snapped, "Enough! Go take a rest. If you don't then you'll kill yourself. Yes, I know you're dating a god who can bring back the dead but, as of right now, he doesn't have enough energy to revive you. If you keel over dead, it will bring so much pain and stress to the people who love and care about you, especially Koenma. Do you want that to happen? Go rest for the rest of the evening and we'll pick it up tomorrow!"

Realizing that both her mother and Genkai weren't going to let up, Jasmine nodded knowing that she didn't have a choice. The elderly psychic then let go of her hands and Jasmine looked at her mom and asked, "What about Snowball?"

Janine then gently scooped up her injured white cat with the broken leg and replied, "She'll be fine. Go cuddle your boyfriend and we'll see you in the morning."

Jasmine gave her mother and Genkai a silent nod and left the room. As Janine put Snowball back into her kitty carrier, the small old psychic then asked her, "I wasn't too rough on her was I?"

Janine smiled and shook her head, "No, I was way worse on her when she was little." The middle aged woman then shut the cat carrier and continued, "Even though Jasmine can be very stubborn, she is always willing to work hard to achieve her goals that's one of the qualities that has helped her survive many battles."

The two older psychics continued to talk and Genkai asked Janine "Was there ever a time where she took on more than she can chew when hunting demons?"

Janine nodded, "Yes, in fact there was a time. It was back before we left Valdez. She and her grandfather, my father, Demetrius took on a hoard of demons that were suspected of kidnapping many of the local sailors and fishermen. Jasmine as about eight years old and starting the third grade…" she trailed off as she told the story.

 ***Twelve Years Prior***

It was a cold and rainy day. Not at all unusual weather for the small town of Valdez, Alaska but, something was off. In fact this small town what was usually swarming with demons, had such an eerie chill to it; so eerie in fact that their local defenders had been investigating it for months. Only two of them were out, a spiritually aware elderly man with graying black hair, large brown eyes which were beneath his glasses, and a thick mustache was out training his young eight year old granddaughter who was still too young go out on these missions alone. The little girl with brown curls held her fans in both of her hands while her grandfather had his cane ready in case they were ambushed.

The two of them and their entire family were investigating the disappearances of some of the local Coast Guard sailors and a few fishermen and now they were currently in the abandoned warehouse lair, which was located just down the road from the local salmon hatchery; of the demons who were the cause of it. Demetrius McAlpin signaled for his granddaughter, little eight year old Jasmine Black to stay quiet. Jasmine nodded even though she wanted to ask him more questions.

As they approached the area of where the sailors and fishermen were being held prisoner in a large rusty iron cage, Demetrius stopped Jasmine by holding her small shoulder in a vice grip, "No, not yet."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable from her grandfather's grip on her shoulder, little Jasmine looked up at him, "Why not grandpa? There aren't any around; let's help them now."

Still holding onto Jasmine's shoulder he replied, "Be patient and look over there."

Looking over to the location of where Demetrius was pointing, Jasmine could see that there was one ugly looking demon standing guard. She sighed and said, "Let's kill it and then we can set the sailors and fishermen free. If we don't it now, the demons will eat them."

The old man sighed, "Not yet Jasmine, we need to devise a plan first. Do you remember that from your lesson the other day? We can't just jump in there right away."

Still looking at the ordinary humans being kept prisoner behind their iron bars, little Jasmine glared at the demon jailer and without thinking about what she was going to do next, she wiggled out of her grandfather's grasp. She glowed with her spirit energy and sprinted towards the iron cage with Demetrius screaming at her, "Jasmine no!"

Hearing the shouting of the old man, the demon jailer then saw a little human girl glowing with spirit energy running towards him opening her fans and coating them with her energy. The demon was ready to defend itself by raising its claws and cackling at the

small girl, "It's one of you guys again…hahaha…a little child like you cannot expect to take on a beast like myself."

Jasmine then began to make slashing movements at the demon and it kept jumping back avoiding her assaults just laughing at her. Demetrius was about to go out there and help his hot headed granddaughter until three demons came out recognizing him. One of the demons then leapt towards him and the elderly demon hunter jumped back dodging his opponent and he glowed with his spirit energy and coated his cane with it.

As the demon jailer kept laughing and jumping back it didn't realize the small child it mocked had gotten closer to it and it suddenly felt the girl cut its cheek. "You little brat!"

It began to attack little Jasmine with its claws and the little girl just narrowly dodged it by a few centimeters. She then leapt up into the air and before the demon could know what was happening, the small girl used one of her fans to decapitate it. The now headless demon jailer dropped to the ground dead in pool of its own blood.

After killing the three demons by bludgeoning them to death with his energy coated cane, Demetrius rushed over to the area with the iron cage full of sailors and fishermen it see his young granddaughter covered in the demon's blood. She looked up at him expecting to be praised for her kill but instead he narrowed his eyes at her, "Jasmine I'm not happy. You deliberately disobeyed me and we were almost slaughtered thanks to your hot headedness and disobedience. Your mother will not be pleased when I tell her about this."

The little girl looked down at her small feet and said feeling remorse for her mistake and began to cry knowing that she was going to be punished when she got home, "I'm sorry grandpa but, I just wanted to help the sailors and the fishermen."

Demetrius sighed and then picked up the keys that the dead demon had dropped and walked over to the iron cage, unlocked it and opened it up for the ordinary human prisoners to escape. One by one each sailor or fishermen ran out and thanked the old man and his granddaughter for rescuing them.

As the two demon hunters were leaving the abandoned warehouse, a large group of angry and hungry demons stepped out of the shadows and cornered the two psychics. One of the demons who appeared to be their leader then angrily glared at the two of them, "You disgusting humans with powers just released our dinner and you both will now pay."

Both Jasmine and Demetrius stood in a fighting stance glowing with their spirit energy and coated their weapons with it. The elderly demon hunter then mumbled to his granddaughter, "On my count; one, two, three."

They both then leapt towards the demon gang as Jasmine made slashing motions with her fans and Demetrius killed several with hitting them on their heads with his cane, crushing their skulls. Jasmine had managed to kill at least two demons by decapitating them but, the third one she faced was really giving her a hard time. It was by far the biggest and meanest one in the entire group. The little eight year old demon hunter tried to dodge all of its assaults on her but, she didn't move out of the way on time and as a result, it gave her a really nasty scratch across her small chest. Jasmine wailed and screamed in pain as blood gushed from her wound and she fell backward dropping her fans landing on her butt.

After taking down all of his opponents with his cane, Demetrius ran over to his injured granddaughter's side, "Jasmine!"

The little girl picked up her fans wanting to kill the bastard who hurt her but, upon trying to stand, her small legs began to wobble and the old man tried to get her sit back down. The large demon then came and tried to bring its claws down on the two of them but, Demetrius brought up his cane and erected an energy shield to protect himself and Jasmine.

The demon was blasted back and then got back up to try to slaughter his two targets but, the old man was too quick for him as he once again glowed with his spirit energy and coated his cane with it. He brought it up and hit the demon on the side of its skull. The large demon fell to the ground dizzy from the blow to its head and before it could get up and try to attack again, Demetrius gave it one final whack crushing every bone in its skull and the demon fell to the ground dead.

He then lowered his cane and quit glowing with his energy and rushed back over to his granddaughter. Demetrius knelt by her side and removed his green and purple windbreaker and draped it around Jasmine's small body. She looked up at him with tears forming in the corners of her big brown eyes being in pain, "G...grandpa, am I going to die?"

Demetrius gave her a warm and comforting smile, "No, of course not. Let's take you to your mother so she can heal you." He then gently scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the warehouse.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

The little girl let out a small sigh and said, "I'm sorry for disobeying you. I promise I won't do it again."

Seeing that his little eight year old granddaughter had learned from her mistake even if it was through the hard way, he smiled at her, "Apology accepted but, your mother is still going to find out."

Jasmine sighed with disappointment but, she would much rather be spanked, sent to her room without TV or dessert, or had a toy taken away from her due her bad behavior than be killed and eaten by a demon. To her, facing her mother's punishments was better than that.

 ***End Flashback***

"What happened after that?" Genkai asked Janine.

The middle aged psychic walked with the small old woman to her kitchen and replied, "He brought Jasmine home and I healed her injury. She didn't need to go the hospital due to my father applying pressure to it to keep her from losing too much blood. When he told me about the entire mission and about Jasmine's misbehavior, long story short, she got spanked, sent to her room without dessert and TV for the rest of the evening and she wasn't allowed to go spend the night at her best friend's house that weekend."

Genkai then served her some tea as they sat down at the wooden breakfast table, "That's a very good way for her to finally get the message."

The two older psychics continued on their conversation about raising children until Koenma came back alone after Jorge went back to Spirit World and Koashura went home to his apartment because, he promised Kotennyo that they would stay up late to watch "Batman" together. They both promised the prince that they would be back tomorrow.

Genkai then greeted her longtime friend, "Welcome back; did you guys figure out a solution to your drummer problem?"

Koenma then poured himself some tea, "Yes we did; I'll tell you about it tomorrow Genkai, I'm thinking of turning in early tonight."

The small old woman nodded with understanding, "Okay, see you in the morning. Goodnight Koenma."

The prince gave his elderly friend a warm smile, "Goodnight Genkai and you too Janine."

Janine smiled and nodded to the man that could possibly become her future son-in-law and replied, "You too Koenma; pleasant dreams."

Koenma gave her a smile and finished off his tea and made his way over to Genkai's closet to find something to sleep in. After changing into a pair of blue and black flannel pajama bottoms he walked into the guest room to see that Jasmine was sitting on the futon wearing a pink spaghetti strapped nightdress reading a book.

"Hello my queen how was your training?" he asked her flashing a sexy smile.

Jasmine put her book down and gave him a flirty one in response, "Another let down unfortunately."

Koenma then sat down beside her and put his arm around her, "You'll get it; just have some patience. Things like that don't come over night, it takes practice."

The young woman scrunched her brown eyebrows and narrowed her large brown eyes at him, "I know. You sound like my mother when you say that."

He then softly kissed her forehead, "Sorry but, I'm just being supportive and trying to stay positive about it. I know what would cheer you up."

Jasmine then gave him a small smile, "Would that be my prince?"

Koenma then tilted her face up to his and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Jasmine then responded with the same deep passion. They then broke the kiss and deciding to change the subject she then asked her lover, "So, did you guys find a solution to the drummer problem?"

Koenma nodded, "We did and all three of us decided to audition some people to see if they would be a good fit for the band. Koashura said that he knows some guys from college that can do it and Jorge said that he would bring some of his ogre coworkers to for it too. I don't know how it's going to work out."

"Why?"

The prince shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "I'm just nervous that we won't find a drummer as good as Kurama."

Seeing his nervousness over his dilemma, Jasmine wanted to say something to cheer him up and a brilliant idea came to mind. She didn't know how he would react to it but, she was willing to give it a shot.

The young psychic took a deep breath and then said, "Koenma, I want to ask you something."

Koenma then looked at her for a moment and then responded, "Okay, what did you need to ask me?"

Jasmine then gave him a sweet smile and asked him, "How would you like to go to Alaska with me and my family this Christmas?"

He sat there speechless for a minute and found his voice, "So, you made up your mind about going?"

She nodded, "Yes I did and I really would like you to go with me. After all, you seem really fascinated by it and you are still reading that book," she then gestured to the Alaska book sitting on the wooden nightstand that she let him borrow, "If you want to, would you?"

Koenma then stared at her for a moment and then smiled thinking about the excitement of going to a land that he had never been to before and replied with enthusiasm, "Yeah, I would love to go. I have never been to Alaska before and I have also been meaning to go visit but, I have always been too busy or my father made me not go at the last minute. Yes, definitely yes!"

Jasmine smiled and she gave him a big hug and deeply kissed him. After breaking the kiss she then happily said, "Great, I'll tell my mom tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait for you to see Valdez. You're going to love it."

They then lay down on the bed and Jasmine snuggled up to Koenma's bare toned chest and the prince put his arm around her and nuzzled his face on the top of her head and they both yawned and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next couple of weeks, Koenma, Koashura, and Jorge began to audition guys to find their new drummer and so far, no such luck. They went through all of the guys Koashura brought over from the university. They were either terrible or they started hitting on Jasmine and/or Yukina and Koenma had to kick them out of the compound as a result. One guy was being such an ass to the point of where Koenma wanted to beat him up and Jorge and Koashura had stop him from doing it and the blue ogre had kicked the guy out.

After all the humans were gone, Koashura began to apologize to his royal friend, "Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't think those guys would be that bad or obnoxious."

Koenma just sat their rubbing his temples being that he had such a terrible migraine and replied to the redheaded god, "Don't worry about it. Okay Ogre, bring in the other ogres."

Jorge gave his boss a reassuring nod hoping that they will find their new drummer among them and left for Spirit World. About twenty minutes later, he arrives with a gaggle of about twenty ogres. They went through at least fifteen of them. Some were terrible, others were okay but, at least they didn't make any misogynistic comments about Jasmine or Yukina and the young prince was at least grateful for that.

The next ogre who auditioned was the green ogre bartender from Spirit World's local dive bar "The Fallen Angel". Hector sat down on the stool and picked up the wooden drumsticks and started doing a terrible drumbeat to Alice in Chains' "Man in the Box". Koenma then put his head down on his lap as his migraine got worse and Koashura tried to comfort him, "Hey man, it's going be okay. Do you want Jorge to ask him to stop?"

The prince silently nodded. Seeing this Jorge shifted his attention to his green friend and said, "That's enough Hector, sorry."

Hector stopped playing and he shifted his attention to the blue ogre and two gods and seeing Koenma suffering from his ailment then asked sympathetically, "Is Lord Koenma going to be okay?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, he's just got a migraine and we just went through tons of guys including a bunch of pigheaded humans. I'm sorry that I have to say this to you Hector but, I'm afraid you wouldn't be a good match for us. Again, I'm sorry."

Hector just smiled and shrugged his green shoulders and replied, "That's okay Jorge; I was just doing this for fun anyway. Hell, I got a bar to run. Thanks for letting me at least try."

Jorge gave him a warm understanding smile, "You're welcome Hector. Thanks for coming in."

Hector got up and before he left the compound to go back to Spirit World he then asked Jorge, "See you at the bar?"

The blue ogre smiled, "Yeah, see you then."

After Hector the bartender left, they auditioned the last four ogres who were just as terrible and Koenma then started to whine, "This is hopeless, we're never going to find our drummer. I guess the only thing we can do now is wait for Kurama to come back from Demon World."

Koashura sighed, "Who knows when that will happen and that could be a long time."

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Yeah Koenma sir, it looks like Kurama won't be back for a long time and what's to say that he'll still want to play with us. He has other obligations."

Koenma glared at his blue servant and the redhead and snapped, "Do you guys want me to hurt both of you?"

Just then, Jasmine walked in with a blue haired individual with big hooped earrings on both of his ears wearing a striped shirt, blue jeans, and a long black trench coat and sunglasses. The young human psychic then cleared her throat, "Hey guys, this gentleman here just showed up and he wanted to know if the drummer auditions were still going on."

The two gods and one ogre shifted their attention to the two of them and recognizing who the individual was, Koashura was the one to speak up, "Hell yeah we are."

Koenma too recognized him and sighed, "This is not going to end well." He then just stared at the individual blankly and asked, "So Shunjun, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Spirit World?"

Shunjun took off his sunglasses and approached the drum set and replied, "I heard from your blue ogre buddy that you guys have started a band and that you guys are looking for a drummer."

The prince still stared blankly at him, "Yeah we are. So?"

"So, I was hoping to tryout."

Koenma sighed and rolled his brown eyes and replied, "Okay, let's see if you got it."

Shunjun then took off his long black coat and sat down on the drum set's stool and picked up the wooden drumsticks and Koenma asked him, "Which song's drumbeat are you going to play for us?"

The blue haired SDF soldier gave him a smile and replied, ""Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana."

Koenma gave him a wicked smile hoping the new captain of SDF was going to blow this and tried to maintain his self control to keep himself from laughing at the thought. He then responded almost snickering, "Show us."

Seeing her lover's behavior, Jasmine sat down beside him and narrowed her large brown eyes at him, "Don't be a jerk, he just want to show you what he can do."

Koenma then whispered to her, "He's part of the Spirit World Special Defense Force and I am worried that he's going to rat us out to my father being that the vast majority of them are loyal to him."

Jasmine sighed getting annoyed by her boyfriend's and best male friend's paranoia, "Just give him a chance, he may surprise you."

The prince sighed, maybe Jasmine might be right about this and he shifted his attention to Shunjun and said, "Okay Shunjun, begin."

Shunjun then began to his "Smells Like Teen Spirit" drumbeat. Koenma, Koashura, and Jorge couldn't believe their ears. Shunjun was actually pretty damn good. Koashura and Jorge both began to bob their heads to it. Koenma tapped his hand on his leg but he was still worried about whether or not Shunjun would go back to Spirit World and blab to everyone about this.

The blue haired SDF soldier finished off his drumbeat and Jasmine, Jorge, Koashura, and Koenma gave him a round of applause. The redhead then said, "That kicked some ass!"

Jorge then chimed in, "Yeah, I have to say that you are the best one we had today."

They and Jasmine all looked at Koenma waiting for his response. Realizing that his blue ogre servant and his red haired childhood friend were right the prince sighed and admitting, "Yeah Shunjun, you were the best we had today." He then formed another wicked smile, "But, let's see how are with the rest of us."

He then signaled Jorge and Koashura to get out their bass and guitar. The ogre and the redheaded god did just that and hooked them up their amps and Shunjun asked them, "So, what song do you guys want to play?"

Koenma picked up the microphone and turned it on, "The same one you just did."

The blue haired soldier nodded, "I can deal with that."

The prince then signaled Koashura to start his guitar riff. The redhead then strummed it and Shunjun started the drumbeat and Jorge followed suit with his bass. They played the instrumental riff until Koenma started his vocal part with his lovely enchanting voice projecting around Genkai's compound:

 _Load up on guns and bring your friends_ _  
_ _It's fun to lose and to pretend_ _  
_ _She's over-bored and self-assured_ _  
_ _Oh no, I know a dirty word_

Jasmine just sat there and bobbed her head to the music once again feeling mesmerized by her lover's voice.

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello_

Janine and Genkai walked back in and just watched the scene front of them bobbing their heads to the music as Koenma broke into the first chorus:

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_ _  
_ _I feel stupid and contagious_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto, an albino_ _  
_ _A mosquito, my libido_ _  
_ _Yeah, hey, yay_

Koenma took off his grey suit jacket and threw it off to the side and sang out the next verse:

 _I'm worse at what I do best_ _  
_ _And for this gift I feel blessed_ _  
_ _Our little group has always been_ _  
_ _And always will until the end_

Yukina walked in and sat down beside Jasmine enjoying the pleasant sound of Koenma's voice and the band's instrumental riff:

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello_

Koenma removed the purple headband from his forehead and also threw it to the side and began to jump and dance around really getting into the song as he bellowed out the next chorus:

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_ _  
_ _I feel stupid and contagious_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_ _  
_ _A mulatto, an albino_ _  
_ _A mosquito, my libido_ _  
_ _Yeah, hey, yay_

The young prince then quit singing as Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun went into the next part of the instrumental riff as he continued to dance around just being the silly dork he is. After they finished off the riff of that part of the song, Koenma then quit dancing and sang the next verse and his enchanting voice once again filled the compound:

 _And I forget just why I taste_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_ _  
_ _I found it hard, it's hard to find_ _  
_ _Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

The four women who were watching began to clap their hands to the beat.

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _  
_ _Hello, hello, hello_

Koenma started dancing around again just having fun with the little mini performance he was giving and bellowed out the last chorus:

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_ _  
_ _I feel stupid and contagious_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto, an albino_ _  
_ _A mosquito, my libido_ _  
_ _A denial, a denial_ _  
_ _A denial, a denial_ _  
_ _A denial, a denial_ _  
_ _A denial, a denial_ _  
_ _A denial_

Genkai, Yukina, Jasmine, and Janine gave the four of them a round of applause and the four men, well, one ogre, two gods, and the SDF soldier all bowed. Jasmine ran to Koenma and gave him a deep and passionate kiss and then smiled praising her lover and the rest of the band, "That was great you guys. Koenma, I think you should keep this guy as your drummer. He seems like the best fit for the band."

It dawned on him that the curly haired psychic was right and he gestured to Koashura and Jorge and all three huddled around and began to discuss it with Koenma starting first, "So, what do you guys think?"

Jorge was the first to say something, "I think we found our drummer sir. He is by far the best one we have seen yet."

Koashura nodded in agreement, "Oh definitely and Koenma, I don't think he'll say anything to your dad about this."

The prince looked at his red haired friend curiously, "What makes you say that?"

"Because, he helped me and Kotennyo escape from Spirit World. If it wasn't for him then she and I would be dead right now."

Koenma couldn't believe what Koashura told him and he and his two friends then separated and walked over to Shunjun and said, "You're in. You're in the band."

Before Shunjun could say anything to thank him, Koenma continued, "Now, we need to come up with a stage name for you."

Shunjun eyed the prince curiously and asked, "Why do I need a stage name?"

Koashura decided to interject, "Because, we don't want anyone to our actual identities. Koenma has been writing all kinds of songs about love, romance, and about how pissed off he is about his dad."

Shunjun then understood, "Ah gotcha. Before I do come up with a name for myself, what's the name of the band if you don't mind me asking?"

"Exit Strategy." Koenma replied.

"Well, while you guys are deciding that, I better get back to training. Koenma, I'll see you in a few hours."

The prince smiled at his human lover, "Okay, don't push yourself too hard my queen."

He then took her hand and kissed it which made Jasmine giggle like a schoolgirl and Koenma let go of her hand as she, Genkai, Janine, and Yukina walked out of the compound to the backyard.

As they began to discuss what alias Shunjun should take the blue haired SDF captain then said to Koenma, "Koenma, I know you must be worried that I might rat you out to your dad but, I'm not gonna."

Koenma was shocked at what he just heard, in fact he was speechless. Shunjun then continued, "I know you must think that I am loyal to that old bastard but, I'm not. I only just do what he orders me to do and then that's that."

He then proceeded to share some of the atrocities that he had witnessed King Yama partake in and how he helped Koashura and Kotennyo escape from Spirit World and how he felt awful about the phony charges that were brought against them. As Koenma listened to Shunjun, he began to finally figure out how much a monster his father is and he decided if he were to ever go back home, he would do more research into it. But, as of right now, he began to get some new ideas for some songs.


	8. Christmas in Alaska Part 1

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 8:** Christmas in Alaska Part 1

Four months had passed since Kurama left for Demon World and Koenma brought Shunjun in as the newest member of his band. So far, the blue haired SDF captain had proved to be a viable asset to Exit Strategy giving the young prince new ideas for songs. He also had gotten closer to each member of the band including Koenma himself as an all round fun and cool guy to be around and they all became friends with him. Eventually Kurama did come back from Demon World being that Yomi and his goons had threatened his family and the fox demon cleverly mentioned that he knew of six powerful fighters that would fight for him.

Those six fighters turned out to be Shishi, Suzuka, Rinku, Jin, Touya, and Chu. During that period of time Koenma had received a message from Botan saying that his father decided to end the prince's exile and let him come back home but, still being pissed off at the old tyrant; Koenma still resided in the Human World staying at Genkai's compound. Long story short, the king was not happy. As for Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo, they started their new semester at the university. Jasmine started her first semester of medical school and with just a little bit of difficulty at the beginning, the young demon hunter eventually pulled it together with the help of the university's tutors and the amount of study time she did.

Jasmine did still see Koenma but, being as busy as they both were, they didn't get to hang out as often. The young woman also had to halt her training with her mom and Genkai for a little while but, she manage to improve her healing skills by the time her semester started and now she was able to heal small cuts and bruises with her spirit energy but, she still had a long way to go before she could perfect the art and she also still had quite a bit more for her training in her fighting abilities. During the time Jasmine was in school, Koenma had given Kurama the location of where to train their six friends from the Dark Tournament and the fox demon couldn't have been more grateful.

Now that the college trio's fall semester had finished and they all passed their classes with at least As and Bs, winter break was now upon them. Koenma was now in the guest room of Genkai's compound packing his suitcase for the trip he was going to take with Jasmine and her family. He was so excited about going to Alaska; he kept having dreams about it. Since he didn't get to leave until early tomorrow morning, the young prince decided to go check on Kurama to see how Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, Shishi, and Suzuka were doing with their training.

But first, he wanted to go get some of Jasmine's mother's homemade Christmas cookies that she brought over yesterday. He made his way to the kitchen and saw that the aforementioned six fighters and Kurama were sitting at the small wooden kitchen table eating some of the Christmas cookies and drinking milk or in Chu's case, a couple of beers with them. Koenma walked up the kitchen counter where the cookies were at and seeing the empty plate with nothing but crumbs that covered it, he bit down on his new pacifier that he just got. A few months ago, he would have thrown a tantrum over it but, instead he rolled his brown eyes and sighed.

"Typical," he thought, "Ever since they got here, they have been eating everything in sight, especially Chu and Rinku. I thought Koashura was a pig but, no, they are way worse."

The prince then turned around and Kurama saw the glare on the prince's handsome face and shook his head at the six fighters who had taken too many cookies. The fox demon got up and walked over to Koenma and offered him the last Christmas cookie that was in the shape of a snowman on his plate, "Here Koenma, I know you were looking forward to this."

Koenma formed a smile behind his pacifier gladly took the plate from Kurama, "Thank you Kurama."

Before he could eat the snowman cookie he saw his lovely curly haired lover standing in the kitchen's doorway, "Are you going to take out your pacifier first darlin'?"

Koenma laughed at Jasmine's words, "No, you know I have to feed my energy into it for the Mafukan. The only time I do take this out is for your sweet kisses."

Jasmine smiled wickedly with a naughty little gleam in her large brown eyes as she walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest and looked up, gazing into his eyes. The young woman then stood on her tip toes giving him a cute smirk, "Are you going to share your cookie with me?"

Looking down at her, Koenma didn't want to being that the six pigs known as Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Rinku, and Chu had taken the rest of them and he only got this one because, Kurama offered it to him. Seeing his reluctance, Jasmine knew how to get what she wanted out of her royal lover. She gave him a sexy seductive smile, showing her slightly crooked teeth. The young demon hunter licked her pink lips and closed her eyes and began to trail hot kisses along Koenma's neck.

He closed his eyes and bit down on his pacifier to suppress a squeal at how good it felt and the other occupants of the kitchen with the exception of Touya, Shishi, Kurama, and Rinku who had put his head on the table after he made a fake noise of someone vomiting, began to whistle and catcall at the couple. Jasmine sadistically chuckled and licked her lover's neck which causes the prince's cock to get hard instantly and he crossed his legs to hide it from her. Jasmine did feel his concealed erection and bit Koenma's earlobe and he began to whimper and moan as he felt the human woman push her small perky breasts which were hidden beneath her sweater against his chest. Seeing that his pacifier was hanging limply on his luscious lips, Jasmine used her index and middle fingers and removed it.

Koenma tried to get it back from her but; she pushed him against the kitchen counter, put both of her hands on the sides of his face and deeply kissed him letting out a seductive purr sliding her tongue into his mouth using it to caress his, "Mmmmmmm."

She then pulled away and gave him a wicked smile. Koenma stood there looking down at her breathing heavily and blushing madly from the kiss. Even though they haven't said "I love you" to each other or had sex yet, Jasmine had recently started using this tactic on him whenever she wanted something from him or to get him to do something and good god, did it turn him on.

Standing there and staring at each other for a minute, Koenma decided to give in and he sighed, "Okay, I'll give you half." He then broke the cookie in half and gave Jasmine the piece he broke off and she got up on her tip toes again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Koenma." She said as she took a bite from her half of the snowman cookie.

Seeing her happy face, Koenma couldn't help but think of how much he loved her. He had realized it back in October on his birthday but, he was too afraid to tell her his true feelings thinking that she didn't love him back.

The prince was already too used to being rejected by girls over the centuries but, this time, he wouldn't know how to handle it from Jasmine. Of all of the girls he had crushes on or dated in the past, Jasmine was the most special to him. They had gotten to know each other, spent the whole summer together, the young psychic had saved his life twice already, she took care of him and nursed him back to health, they have shared a bed together multiple times even though they haven't made love yet, and how they were also such good friends. Jasmine had also taught him lots of things about science and medical things, made him laugh, supported and comforted him whenever he needed it and because of all of those things and more; he was beginning to feel as if she was the right girl for him.

Koenma was brought back to reality when Jasmine finished off her half of a snowman cookie and asked him, "Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow morning?"

The young god nodded, "Yes, I am. What about you?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded in response, "Yes but, there are a couple of things I'm not looking forward to."

Koenma looked at her with concern, "What about?"

The young woman sighed, "The plane ride."

He eyed her curiously, "Why?"

Jasmine began to nervously play with one of her brown curls and began to twirl it around her finger, "Because, I'm afraid of heights and I get airsick."

Koenma then felt some sympathy for his lover, "I'm sorry, I know how to fix your heights problem, why don't we switch seats when we get on the plane. You can have the aisle seat and I can the window seat. I have never been on a plane before and since this is going to be the first time I'm ever going to be on one and ever going to Alaska, I can look out the window and see it for the first time."

The young psychic gave him a bright smile, "Really, oh thank you Koenma. I'm so glad that you understand about this. My other boyfriends made fun of me when I told them but, who cares about them. Now about my airsick problem, I have a method to keep myself from vomiting."

Koenma gave her another curious look, "How are you going to do that?"

Jasmine cutely giggled, "By not eating greasy or heavy foods and I have these special bands I can slide on my wrists that keep me from getting sick."

"How do they do that?"

"I'll show you tomorrow at the airport."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Koenma could see a yo-yo try to snake around his wrist that was holding the plate with his half of the snowman cookie. Seeing this, Jasmine withdrew one of her fans from underneath her sweater and swatted the demonic toy away. The two lovers glared at Rinku.

The little demon child chuckled nervously and asked to cover up his sneaky crime, "Are you going to eat that?"

Both the prince and demon hunter continued to glare at him and the young human woman snapped, "Yes, he is and if you try it again, I'll bend you over my knee and spank you. I don't care whose kid you are."

Rinku looked over to Chu for help who just sat there and chugged on his beer and he looked over at the other four men and Shishi was the one to say something, "It's just best not to bother them. Besides, I never really like ugly bitchy human women anyway. I can't see what the royal jerk sees in her."

Jasmine shot Shishi a death glare, "Do you want to run that by me again?"

The imp demon rolled his eyes at her, "Please, I can take you out with just being in my imp form. No need to waste my chorus of a thousand skulls on a weakling like you."

"Weakling? You should talk."

Koenma stepped in between his lover and Shishi, "Okay guys, we don't need a fight to break out. This is Genkai's kitchen and…..you better get that yo-yo away from me or I seal you away with my Mafukan!"

The prince now glared at Rinku who then retracted his yo-yo and sat down with a huff and pouted. Koenma then took his half of snowman cookie off his plate and took a bite off it to just spite the demon child. Rinku rolled his eyes and turned around with the other kitchen occupants laughing at him.

Early the next morning, Koenma woke up, took a shower and got dressed. He and Genkai carried his luggage out of the compound and took the bus to the airport. They were going to meet Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura there. As for Jasmine's family, they already left for Alaska the previous day and called their daughter to let her know that they will meet her in Valdez when she and Koenma were to arrive.

Nearly two hours later, Koenma and Genkai arrived at the airport. The small elderly psychic scanned the crowd for the young demon hunter and her two godly friends. She then asked her longtime friend, "Now, where did she say she, Kotennyo and Koashura were?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

Just then they heard some hollering from the college trio with Koashura being the loudest, "Hey Koenma, Genkai, we're over here!"

Koenma and Genkai turned around to see them standing by the ticket counter and they made their way over to where they were standing.

Jasmine greeted her prince with a deep and loving kiss and they then parted and she held out her hand saying, "You remember what we discussed?"

Koenma sighed and reached back into his pocket and took out his pacifier and handed to her. Jasmine then opened it up and took a handkerchief and wrapped it around the blue objects that she felt spirit energy whirling around inside it and put it into her handbag.

Kotennyo shook her head, "I still think you should give that damn thing up. It sucks that you got another one."

Jasmine sighed in annoyance at her goddess friend's words, "Kotennyo don't start."

"What? He's too old for that damn thing. What are your family and the people from Alaska going to say?"

Before Jasmine can retort, Koenma did first, "They're not going to say anything. I'm going to have it in my mouth when I'm not around them, right Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded, "Correct and Kotennyo, we really didn't need your snark right now."

Before Kotennyo could say anything else, Koashura decided to change the subject, "Well, you guys better get your tickets so we can get to the gate."

The prince gave his red-haired friend a nod and he and Jasmine got their tickets and dropped off their luggage and soon the five of them made their way to the gate. They still had some time before the lovers were to board onto the plane. Koenma couldn't contain his excitement. Genkai looked at her friend noting how jittery he is, "Just be patient."

Koenma chuckled, "I am but, this is exiting. I can't wait until we leave."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her boyfriend's excitement and shifted her attention to her college friends and roommates, "Okay, remember to feed Tom while I'm gone. I don't want to come back home to one hungry kitten."

The young prince eyed his lover curiously, "You have a kitten?"

Jasmine laughed and replied, "Yeah, these two thought it was a great idea to get me one for Christmas."

Kotennyo scratched the back of her head and replied, "What, you like cats and you have been saying that you wanted to get a new one since your old cat died before we moved in."

The young psychic laughed, "I do love my gift and I am so glad that you guys got me a kitten from the shelter and it's even better that he has a cute little deformed paw. Tom's the cutest thing ever."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Koenma asked with interest.

Jasmine smiled, "Yes I do and I'll show it to you on the plane."

Soon the first call for boarding the plane could be heard and Koenma knelt down to give Genkai a hug and the small old psychic said to him, "Call me when you and Jasmine get to Anchorage."

The prince broke the embrace, "I will Genkai and I'll also call you guys too."

Koashura smiled, "Looking forward to it. You guys have fun in Alaska."

Jasmine and Kotennyo quit hugging each other and the young goddess tried not to cry knowing that she was going to miss her best human friend, "You guys stay safe especially around those Alaskan demons. They sound like nasty sons of bitches."

Jasmine chuckled, "Don't worry Kotennyo, I know how to defend myself against them and plus I'm more powerful since I left there seven years ago so, keeping Koenma safe shouldn't be too much of a problem. As soon as we get to Valdez or better yet, when we land in Anchorage, I'll give you a call. Bye guys and bye Genkai."

The lovers then waved bidding their friends goodbye as they boarded the plane hand in hand. When they got on, Koenma did as he promised and sat down on the window seat and Jasmine on the aisle. The young demon hunter was grateful for Koenma's generosity and she leaned over sweetly kissing his lips as a thank you.

They soon parted and Jasmine opened up her purse and she took out Koenma's pacifier and handed it to him so he can feed some more of his spirit energy into it. Noting the expressions of some of the ordinary human passengers seeing a grown man with a blue pacifier in his mouth, Koenma ignored them but, Jasmine glared at an old couple starting to give nasty comments about it.

Jasmine scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her pink lips and retorted at them, "What are you looking at? Mind your own damn business and leave us alone."

The nosy couple just grumbled and turned away from them and Jasmine didn't bother to figure out what they said. The young psychic then shifted her attention back to her purse and withdrew two grey wrist bands and Koenma could see that there were white round objects on the inside of them.

The prince eyed them with a curious interest and asked his human lover, "How do those bands keep you from getting sick?"

Jasmine smiled, "I'm glad you asked that. See this plastic white part on the inside?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they press down on my wrists and the pressure keeps me from feeling ill. It's just an acupressure method."

She then slid the grey bands onto her thin bony wrists and opened up her carryon bag and took out her book of CDs and her CD player. Jasmine also took out Koenma's book and handed it to him. "You don't mind if I keep the window shade open do you?"

Jasmine bit her lip and gazing into his brown eyes she then chuckled nervously, "No, of course not. I'll just try not to look. Can you hold my hand when we take off and land? Those parts really make me nervous and freak me out."

Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier nodded, "I will, I promise."

She smiled with her large brown eyes sparkling, "Thank you." Koenma then removed his pacifier and gave her a reassuring kiss. Moments later the plane lifted off and the prince held his lover's hand when she began to hyperventilate from the nervousness of her phobia.

Several hours and a couple of connecting flights later, Koenma put his book down when the pilot announced that they were now entering the city of Anchorage, Alaska. The young god looked over his shoulder and could see some of the biggest and snowiest mountains that he had ever seen in his entire 700 year old life. "Wow, the mountains in Spirit World are nowhere near as big as those."

He shifted his attention to the lovely curly haired woman who sat beside him reading her "Cosmopolitan" magazine and listening to one of her Madonna CDs and tapped her gently on her small shoulder. Jasmine turned off her music and removed her headphones and asked him, "What is it?"

The prince just smiled and said with enthusiasm, "Look out the window."

Jasmine bit her lip beginning to feel nervous about it, "No Koenma." He gave her kind of a pleading look on his handsome face, "But, we are now in Alaska. Please just take a peek. Do it for me?"

Koenma then flashed her a sexy smile even though he still had his pacifier in his mouth which only made the young human woman laugh and she gave in, "Okay, just for a little bit."

Jasmine looked out the window seeing the snowy peaks of her homeland and quickly turned away when she felt nervous again. As they were landing at the airport, there was a bit of turbulence and the young psychic felt her anxiety shoot through the roof. She then felt someone touch her hand and looked over to see Koenma holding her hand and he gave her a smile in comfort.

"It's okay Jasmine, you're not going to die, trust me."

Jasmine giggled knowing that her lover was right; he is the Prince of the Spirit World after all. The plane had at last landed and when it was safe to unbuckle their seatbelts and get up, both lovers did and stretched their arms and legs. They then put their books, magazines, and CDs and CD players away in Jasmine's carryon bag and Koenma removed his pacifier after storing some of his energy into it and gave it to his lover to put it back into her purse.

They walked off the plane hand in hand and into the Anchorage airport and a few minutes later, they made their way over to the baggage claim and picked up their luggage. When they stepped out of the airport to get onto their shuttle bus, Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at Koenma's reactions to the beautiful landscape around him. It was still early on in the afternoon in their new surroundings and the prince looked around gazing at the beautiful snow covered mountains and snow capped spruce trees.

The young demon hunter then snapped her prince back to reality by asking, "See something interesting my prince?"

Koenma shifted his attention back to his lover, "Yes my queen. Yes I do. This is the most beautiful land I have ever seen. It's so breathtaking."

The driver of the shuttle bus then honked his horn at them and stuck his head out the window and shouted at Jasmine, "Hey lady, are you and your boyfriend or husband or whatever the two of you are, going to get on or what?"

Jasmine snapped her attention to the ordinary human, "Yes, just give us a minute." She then held out her hand to the prince, "Shall we get on and go get our rental car?"

Koenma smiled and nodded and took his lovely girlfriend's hand and kissed it which made her giggle and they stepped on the shuttle bus. A few minutes later they made it to the rental car place and picked up their rental car and loaded their luggage into it. Koenma got in on the driver's side thinking it was the passenger side.

Staring at the steering wheel in front of him, he got a confused look on his face and looked at Jasmine who was standing outside of the car. He then got out and started to scratch the back of his head in such a cute way, Jasmine couldn't help but giggle, "What's the matter?"

Koenma laughed like a complete dork and replied, "I'm afraid that they must have given us a weird car. The steering wheel is on the wrong side."

Jasmine burst out laughing and she regained her composure and said thinking that the prince couldn't get any cuter with his curiosity, "Oh Koenma, the steering wheel is not on the wrong side. In fact, it's on the correct side for this part of the Human World."

The young god then got this blank expression on his face, "Oh, I see. So, what side of the road do the humans drive on here?"

The young psychic smiled, "On the right side, the exact opposite of Japan." She then took out her set of fans out of one of her suitcases and shut it and closed the trunk of the car and walked back over to the front.

They both got into the car and Jasmine put the keys into the ignition and started it up. She looked over to see that the tips of Koenma's ears were red and his nose and cheeks were a bit pink. Even though he was wearing the warm winter coat she bought them before leaving Mushiori City, the mittens her mother crocheted for him, and his red scarf around his neck she then thought that he must be cold because, he was obviously not used to the climate. Jasmine then asked him, "Koenma, are you cold?"

Koenma looked at her and smiled, "Only a little. Why do you ask?"

Jasmine smiled, "I'm asking because you're not wearing a hat like I am, do you need one?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah, I really wish I remembered to buy one at the mall before we left Mushiori City."

Jasmine again smiled, turned on the car's heater and started up the radio and replied, "Well, what do you say we go to the mall after we check in at our hotel and drop off our luggage? The nearest one is the Dimond Center Mall. It has an ice rink in the center of it and if we have time, we can go ice skating. How does that sound?"

Koenma liked that idea and responded, "Yeah, that sounds great. So, we're not heading to Valdez yet?"

The young demon hunter shook her head, "Not tonight, it would be really late by the time we get there if we go now being that the drive from here to there is about six to seven hours long."

Koenma chuckled in agreement and proceeded to find a good radio station until he found one that played awesome pop and rock music which currently had Madonna's "Vogue" playing. A few minutes later, they arrived at their hotel and after parking the car; Koenma and Jasmine walked into the lobby and Jasmine started giggling at Koenma's reactions looking at the stuffed animal displays and the moose and caribou antlers hanging on the walls.

Jasmine sweetly took her lover's hand and kissed his cheek. The prince then started to ask her questions, "Why are there moose antlers hanging on the wall? Why are those fuzzy looking? Are we going to see a living polar bear?"

The young woman started to laugh at how cute he was, "Oh Koenma, those antlers are for decoration, I guess you can say that people here think it looks cool and those fuzzy looking ones belong to caribou. As for the polar question, no, we are not going to see one."

Koenma just stared at her and asked, "Why not?"

Jasmine cutely giggled, "Because, we have to be all the way up at the North Slope to see one. Polar bears don't live in this part of the state. We are in South-central Alaska; the only bears you'll see here are black bears, brown bears, and grizzlies."

He started to giggle like a total dork again, "Oh, how silly of me. I must have forgotten that. It has been awhile since I read that Alaska book."

She sweetly smiled in response, "That's okay, most people who come here for the first time make that assumption, and you're not the first."

They then made their way up to the front desk and the woman at the counter asked, "Yes, how can I help you two."

Jasmine smiled and responded, "Reservation for Daioh."

Koenma then eyed his lovely girlfriend with confusion and asked her, "You're using my last name?"

She gave him a sexy smile and winked, "Yes, I thought it would be fun but, I'm going to use mine when we get to the hotel in Valdez."

"You're so clever, it's sexy."

"I'm glad you approve." Jasmine said in a low seductive voice and stood on her tip toes and deeply kissed him.

She then pulled away leaving Koenma blushing red when the woman from the front desk found their reservation on her computer, "Ah here we are, Daioh."

The ordinary human gave a small laugh at the sight in front of her and asked, "Let me guess, your two are on your honeymoon?"

Koenma and Jasmine looked at each other and blushed and Jasmine found her voice and said, "Um…kind of."

They then were handed their room key and gotten their room number and made their way up to the second floor where their room was located. Upon unlocking the door and opening it, Koenma and Jasmine stepped inside carrying their luggage and gasped looking around. The woman at the front desk gave them the honeymoon suite.

They both started cracking up and Jasmine ran over and collapsed on the queen sized bed finding it to be very comfortable and soft. She then sat up, "Koenma, come over here, this has got to be softest bed I have ever laid down on."

The prince came over and sat down the bed, "Oh wow, it is." He then lay down, "I'm going to have such a goodnight's sleep tonight."

Jasmine giggled, "I think we both are." The young psychic sat up, "So, who do you want to call first? Genkai or Koashura?"

Koenma then too sat up, "I think you should call your parents first and I then I'll call Genkai and Koashura after."

Jasmine leapt out of bed and walked over to the phone and used the number to dial out and dialed the phone number of her grandparents' house. She waited for a couple of rings and her grandmother, Lydia picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello Grandma, this is Jasmine."

The old woman on the other line spoke, happy to hear from her granddaughter, "Oh Jasmine, it's so nice to hear from you. Are you and your new boyfriend in Anchorage?"

"Yes we are. Can you tell my mom and dad that I'm here?"

Lydia spoke once again, "I will when they get back from Red Apple getting groceries."

"I hate to cut this short but, Koenma needs to use the phone to call a couple of our friends to inform them that we made it safe and sound. I'll talk to you later grandma. I love you."

"I love you too Jasmine. See you two when you get here." They both ended the conversation and hung up.

Koenma then got off the bed and Jasmine handed him the phone. He first called Genkai to inform her that he and Jasmine made it to Anchorage in one piece and the elderly psychic wished them both to have fun and stay safe and she had to end hers and Koenma's phone conversation being that she and Kurama were still busy with the six Dark Tournament fighters' training. The prince then sent his best wishes and he and Genkai said goodbye and ended their conversation.

Next, he called Koashura. He waited a few rings and it was Kotennyo who picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Kotennyo, it's Koenma."

The young goddess spoke, "Did you guys make it to Anchorage?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh good, you didn't suck on your pacifier on the plane did you?"

Koenma sighed in annoyance, "That's none of your business. Put Koashura on the phone."

Kotennyo started cracking up figuring it out by her ex-boyfriend's defensive comment and handed the phone to her current boyfriend, "Hello?"

"Hi Koashura, tell your bitch of a girlfriend to quit making fun of me."

Koashura chuckled, "I would but, I'm afraid I might get punished for it."

Koenma shook his head, "Or in other words, you won't get any sex."

The redhead laughed and then decided to change the subject, "So, how's Alaska?"

The prince looked out of the window and replied, "Great, Jasmine and I are going to hang out here in Anchorage for the rest of the afternoon and tonight."

"When are you guys going to Valdez?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Koashura spoke once again, "We're glad to hear you two made it safe to Anchorage. Gotta go, Kotennyo and I were about to head to the mall right when you called. Call us when you get to Valdez."

Koenma smiled, "I'll do that. Talk to you later Koashura."

"Right back at ya."

They then ended their phone conversation and hung up. Jasmine slung her purse on her small shoulder, "Ready to go to the mall and get dinner afterwards?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yes, let's go. I am dying to see this mall with the ice rink you told me about."

The lovers then left their hotel suite, got downstairs, and walked out of the building. Jasmine took out the keys to the rental car and unlocked it and both of them got inside and the young human psychic started it up and they rode over to the Dimond Center Mall. After about looking around for about an hour and a half, they found and bought Koenma a winter hat that he liked, it was a red beanie cap with a blue poof ball on the top.

Now, they were at one of the women's clothing stores because, Jasmine wanted to look around and she was now trying on dresses that Koenma thought would look sexy on her. After trying on a few, the demon hunter stepped out of the dressing room wearing a form fitting red dress that grazed the top of her thighs and nicely showed off her petite figure and made her small perky breasts look phenomenal.

The prince's jaw dropped. She look absolutely breathe taking. She gave him a sexy smile and stretched her arms over her head posing like a model, "So what do you think?"

Koenma found his voice, "You look amazing my queen. You should totally buy it and wear it for dinner tonight."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "I love it too. I'll buy it then. What about you?"

He chuckled, "I brought a few suits with me. Do you have any shoes to go with it?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I brought a pair of stilettos that would go with this."

They then left the dress shop after Jasmine changed back into her jeans, sweater, sneakers, and her winter coat and paid for the dress and then made their way downstairs to the ice rink. Koenma paid for the fee and they changed from their shoes into ice skates. Seeing Jasmine's legs wobble when she tried to stand, the prince then stood behind her and caught her when she fell backwards; the young psychic giggled like a complete dork.

The prince just smiled at how adorable she was, "You don't know how to ice skate?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, I never learned."

"Would you like me to teach you?" he asked her.

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Koenma then helped her stand upright and stayed behind her to help her keep her balance. The two lovers began to skate to the music playing in the background which was another song by Madonna called "Secret".

Jasmine had a bright smile on her lovely face as she skated around the ice rink with her prince assisting her and Koenma asked her, "Are you ready to turn around and face me?"

Jasmine giggled with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Yeah but, I'm afraid I might fall again."

The young god laughed, "I won't let that happen, I promise. On the count of three…one…two…three." He then gently turned her around and the young demon hunter's legs began to wobble again.

"Oh shit, I'm going to fall again" she almost fell forward but, Koenma caught her again.

She looked up and started laughing and then she and Koenma then gazed in each other's brown eyes and the prince then softly kissed her pink lips. Jasmine then deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth and he did the same causing her to softly moan. They then parted and still gazing into her eyes, Koenma then said, "I love you Jasmine."

The young woman's large brown eyes widened and it was just then that Koenma just realized what he had just come from his mouth. Seeing the look on her face, he was prepared for her to reject him like so many before her but, her response surprised him.

"I love you too Koenma."

Koenma couldn't believe what he just heard and he smiled feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time. Hearing those words from the beautiful woman he had not only cherished as a friend but, as his girlfriend, his lover. Oh how he wanted to hear those words come from those pink lips and it felt wonderful that she reciprocated those feelings. Koenma held onto Jasmine's hands as they continued to skate around the ice rink for another thirty minutes and soon they decided it was time to go get ready for their dinner.

They left the mall and drove back to the hotel and went back up to their hotel suite. The lovers then changed into their proper attire for their romantic dinner. Koenma change into a black suit with a red button up shirt and a black tie and kept the purple headband over his forehead. He waited for Jasmine who was currently in the bathroom changing into the sexy red dress she bought.

Ten minutes later the young demon hunter stepped out looking like what Koenma thought, to him, she looked like a seductive love goddess that would put any he met in Spirit World to shame. Her long brown curls were down, free, and wild, she wore silver lace up stiletto heels that showed off her blood red painted toe nails and her fingernails matched. She wore very little makeup on her lovely face that only highlighted her beauty. Looking at her, Koenma began to breathe very shallow breaths.

He then found his voice, "My queen, you look so gorgeous," he then softly kissed her cheek.

Jasmine gave him a lovely smile showing off her slightly crooked teeth, "Thank you, my prince."

Koenma then took her hand and kissed it causing her to slightly giggle. Jasmine slung her purse over her shoulder and the prince opened the door for her. A few minutes later they made their way to the hotel's restaurant with their arms interlinked together. They approached the seating hostess at the entrance and the ordinary human asked them, "How many in your party?"

"Just two", the prince replied.

The couple then was lead to a table by the window that overlooked the beautiful ocean landscape and was given their menus. As they were looking over their menus to see what they wanted to eat, Koenma then felt Jasmine gently rubbing her small dainty foot on his leg and he lowered his menu to look at her and she gave him a seductive wink.

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and then asked him, "This is romantic, isn't it?"

Koenma nodded with agreement, "Yes it is."

Just then the waitress showed up to take their drinks and both Koenma and Jasmine ordered a glass of water and a bottle of red wine. They were also ready to order their dinner and they both ordered the freshly caught salmon from the Copper River with the side of vegetables and a dinner roll. The waitress took their order and left.

A couple of minutes later the waitress returned with their water and wine. She uncorked the bottle of red wine and poured them into their glasses and soon left the lovers alone. Jasmine took a sip from her wine and licked what little of the red liquid was left on her small pink lips.

She smiled and then asked, "So, how do you like Alaska so far?"

Koenma sipped from his wine, "It's great so far."

Jasmine smiled even brighter, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, there is a whole lot more to see. Tomorrow when he hit the road for Valdez, you'll see lots of wildlife, glaciers, and more pretty landscapes."

The prince beamed with excitement, "I am looking forward to it."

They continued to talk about the road trip they were going to start taking in the morning until the waitress showed back up with their dinner. Koenma and Jasmine started eating and then Koenma remarked about the salmon, "This is amazing. I have never tasted salmon this good."

Jasmine giggled at how adorable his reaction was, "Only the best this wonderful place can offer. The locals call them "Copper River Reds". They're called that from where they were caught and for their succulent red flesh. Man, I have missed this salmon. You can't get any of this in Mushiori City that's for sure."

The two lovers then finished off their meals and now ordered chocolate mousse for dessert. Instead of eating their own, Koenma and Jasmine fed them to each other. To make things more interesting, Jasmine got a little bit of the chocolaty substance on her finger and guided it to Koenma's mouth, "Open up."

The prince then licked it off the lovely woman's small index finger and feeling and seeing his pink tongue on her finger made her squeal with delight. Oh god did it turn her on. Jasmine felt her body heat up and her pussy get wet and she crossed her legs. She then looked at her prince and thought to herself, "I want him. Oh god, I want him. Oh Koenma I love you, I want you, I need you."

Jasmine then licked her lips and Koenma could see the hazy lust in her large brown eyes. He knew instantly what she was thinking about. The look she was giving him made his cock hard instantly and he began to fantasize about kissing her, holding her, unzipping her red dress, feeling her soft skin against his, and he too wanted her so bad.

They then finished off their dessert and wine and paid for their meal. The lovers walked hand in hand to the elevator and Koenma pressed the button and it opened. They both stepped inside and the door shut behind them. Jasmine pressed the button to the second floor and they stood there in silence for a minute until they got up to their floor. As they walked down the deserted hallway, Koenma didn't know what came over him but, he then kissed Jasmine deeply and passionately and backed her up against a wall. They were only a couple of doors down from their suite and Jasmine kissed him back with the same deep passion. He then began to trail kisses down her neck and Jasmine moaned when he began to suck on that sensitive spot again, "Koenma!"

She could feel his erection against her leg and she felt her pussy get wetter when she figured out what he wanted. Forcing himself off of her, he took her hand and gently pulled her to their suite. Jasmine fumbled through her purse as Koenma began to kiss her neck again and she let out a loud moan when he nipped her earlobe.

Jasmine pulled out the key and unlocked the door and Koenma then pushed her inside when she opened it and shut the door with a loud bang. They began to hungrily kiss each other again and prince once again got his human lover against the wall and then began to kiss and nip her neck again. His strong hand once again trailed up her leg and Jasmine arched back when Koenma began to suck on her neck again and choked out, "Oh Koenma, I want you. I need you so bad!"

He stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her in the eye and Jasmine could see the animalistic lust in his brown eyes and boy did it turn her on. Koenma then replied, "I want you too. Oh Jasmine, I want to make love to you."

They were breathing very heavily at this point and Jasmine gave her royal lover a wicked smile, "Then take me to bed. Carry me, my prince."

She dropped her purse on the floor and Koenma then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his slender waist and they hungrily kissed again. He carried her to the queen sized bed and gently laid her down on it. Koenma slid his tongue into Jasmine's mouth and she responded by doing the same.

They both groaned, being incredibly horny and wanting each other so bad. Jasmine wanted to take her prince's virginity now and the thought made her so hot. She wanted him now and forever. The young demon hunter ran her small dainty hands through Koenma's luscious brown hair as they deepened the kiss.

He then once again trailed hot kisses onto her neck and softly kissed, nipped, bit, and sucked on that milky white flesh and trailed his strong hand up her leg, pushing her dress up, exposing her black lace thong.

Koenma then gently rubbed the tip of his index finger along her moistened crotch and Jasmine gasped when he rubbed her clit. She arched her back and cried out, "Oh shit...fuck! Koenma!"

The lacey fabric felt so good rubbing against her pussy and Koenma stopped kissing her neck and gazed down at her to watch her reactions as he continued to do it. Jasmine continued to cry out in pleasure and the prince smiled and licked his luscious lips. He then quit rubbing her wet crotch and Jasmine looked up at him breathing hard and asked, "What's wrong?"

She then sat up and he continued to smile at her. Jasmine then began to giggle and Koenma then replied, "I love hearing you moan out my name, it really turns me on."

He then bit his lip in nervousness and seeing his hesitation to go further, the young psychic then knew if this was going to happen, she was going to be the one to take the lead and she loved that thought.

She then asked him, "Koenma, are you nervous?"

The prince then blushed and then nodded. Jasmine gave him a warm smile hoping to make him feel comfortable and asked him in a sweet voice, "What are you nervous about? You can tell me, it's just us and it will stay between us."

Koenma then took a deep breath, "I'm just nervous because, I'm afraid of messing this up because, I've never done this before." He then looked down beginning to feel embarrassed and began to worry that he would not be able to satisfy her.

Jasmine then tilted his face up so she can look directly into his eyes, "There is nothing wrong with being nervous. Hell, I was nervous my first time. Everybody has that fear and after more and more practice, that nervousness goes away."

He then smiled beginning to feel more comfortable from Jasmine's pep talk. She then gave him a reassuring kiss and then pulled away, "Let me be the one to guide you."

Jasmine then got out of bed and took off her stilettos and then reached around behind her and then unzipped the back of her dress. She let it fall to her feet and Koenma then blushed seeing the beautiful sight in front of him. Jasmine was only wearing a black lace pushup bra and a matching thong.

She then slowly sauntered over to him and asked in a sweet yet seductive voice, "See something you like my prince?"

Koenma then sat there speechless for a minute and then replied, "Y…yes. I do. You're beautiful my queen."

Jasmine then got back onto the bed and she straddled him and he could see her erect pink nipples poking through the lacey fabric of her bra. His human lover felt his cock get harder and she gave him a wicked smile. She then began to unbutton his jacket and once it was completely undone, Koenma took it off and threw it to the side.

Jasmine watched him undo and remove his tie and she then got a bit impatient and pushed him down on the bed and began to unbutton his red shirt. She then trailed hot kisses down his bare toned chest and down his stomach and sat back up. Koenma too sat up and removed his shirt and Jasmine moved her hands down his chest and down his toned abdomen, admiring the amount of muscle definition he had. She then ghosted her fingertips over the medium sized scar from his old wound that was given to him from the two demon assassins she saved him from and then saw the bulge in his pants.

Jasmine then began to gently rub her small dainty hand along him and Koenma then let out a pleasurable groan. She smiled at him, "Does that feel good?"

"Y…yes."

She then stopped to remove his shoes and socks, slipped the purple headband off his forehead so she can see his mark, and then began to unzip his pants. Jasmine then pulled them down with ease and she then took off his boxers and her eyes widened seeing his cock. Koenma then blushed at being naked in front of her and Jasmine licked her lips. She thought it was perfect being uncut with the right amount of length and thickness. Seeing the precum on the tip, Jasmine then knelt down and gave her lover's cock a single lick, marveling at his taste.

Koenma bit his lip at how good it felt. The young demon hunter looked up at him and smiled moving her hand along his hard cock, "Do you know what I'm doing?"

The prince nodded his head up and down, "Yes, wh...what w…we're doing is foreplay, right?"

Jasmine smiled and she nodded, "That's right and it's very important, right?"

"Yes."

She still gently pumped his cock, "Do you like that?"

"Hnn..y…yeah." he whimpered.

Jasmine then smiled wickedly at him, "Good." She then took his uncut cock into her mouth and began to lick it from the base to its head and suckled on it a little causing her prince to gasp in pleasure.

"Oooohhhh…J…Jasmine…th…that feels so good."

She swirls her tongue around the head of his penis and took the whole thing into her mouth again, bringing him to the back of her throat. Koenma laid his head down on the bed; he just couldn't believe how good this new sensation felt. Jasmine kept her pace on his cock and Koenma let out a loud squeak when his lover began to massage his balls.

His moans became louder and lewder and he felt like if Jasmine didn't stop, she was going to make him cum. But, she still held him on the edge and instead of letting him do so, she took his cock out of her mouth and she looked up at him smirking.

Koenma then laid there panting and looking up at her, he wanted to make her feel just as good if not better than what he felt even though he didn't want her to stop. When he caught his breath, he then sat up, "Okay, it's your turn."

Jasmine smiled and began to feel her pussy get wetter from the excitement. Koenma then deeply kissed her and unhooked her bra and then pulled away. The young demon hunter smiled and then removed her bra throwing it to the floor. Koenma eyed her small perky breasts and found them to be the right size and shape. He wanted to touch them, lick them, play with them and seeing his reaction, Jasmine giggled, "Go ahead Koenma, you can touch them."

He then reached out and put his hands on her breasts. Jasmine closed her eyes at the feeling of how rough his hands felt on her soft skin. Koenma then began to gently massage her soft, yet firm feeling breasts.

His then began to use his thumbs to play with her nipples and Jasmine sighed at the prince's touch. Koenma then laid her down on the bed and gave her a deep and loving kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with his earning a deep moan from her.

Koenma then trailed hot kisses onto her neck and down to her chest. Jasmine was so hot with wanting need and desire and her prince, her dorky, loveable and adorable prince was showering her with such soft kisses all over her soft skin. She loved every moment and couldn't get enough of this as he kissed down her chest to in between her small perky breasts.

Koenma took one into his hand and then licked her hard pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and began to suck on it as Jasmine softly moaned. He massaged the other breast as he continued to use his mouth to play with her nipple. After a little bit, he switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

"Mmmmmmmm…Koenma." She softly moans with pleasure.

He loved it when she made those sounds and he wanted her to make more. Koenma then stopped playing with her beautiful breasts and kissed in between them once more and trailed soft kisses to her stomach. Jasmine felt she was on fire with wanting need.

Koenma's kisses then stopped for a small moment and then he then kissed her pink lips once again and as he kissed her deeper and more passionate, the prince then slid his hand underneath her black lacy thong. Jasmine let out a small gasp and spread her legs to let her lover continue on his naughty act.

His long fingers gently glided over her mound, through the soft hair between her thighs and gentle parted her pussy lips. He broke the kiss as he let his fingers touch her moist depths and he watched her reaction as he gently touched her throbbing clit with his index finger.

"Oh Koenma." She moaned.

He licked his lips seeing her writhe in pleasure from his touch. Koenma smiled and said in a soft seductive manner, "Do you like that?"

Jasmine opened her large brown eyes and she nodded, "Yes, oh Koenma, yes."

He quit rubbing her clit and took his hand out of her panties and Jasmine whined with protest. Koenma giggled at her reaction and then he pulled off her thong and threw it off to the side. The prince then gazed at his naked human lover. His brown eyes grew wide and a large grin formed on his face, "You have such a beautiful body Jasmine."

Jasmine cheeks turned pink being flattered by his compliment, "Thank you my prince." She then spread her legs for him and Koenma licked his lips eyeing her wet pussy which was covered by the soft brown hair that did little to hide her inner depths from view.

Koenma began to trail kisses along her inner thigh and Jasmine gasped from the soft sensations being that just like the one spot on her neck, that area was sensitive. He grinned knowing what to do to make her go crazy, he licked, nipped and sucked on that sensitive area and Jasmine let out a loud moan, "Koenma!"

She looked down to see her royal lover's head in between her legs and he quit teasing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He looked up at her giving her a wicked smile. Jasmine began to breathe heavily from the anticipation of his next move. Koenma then spread the lips of her pussy and leaned in and gave her throbbing clit a small lick.

Jasmine laid her head down and she gasped when he took the sensitive mound of flesh into his mouth and began to use his tongue to dig out her clit from under its hood, "Oh my god Koenma!"

It felt so good she didn't know what else to do as she kept moaning and gasping at how good it felt, she then thought to herself, "Wow, this is his first time ever doing this, either he's been holding out on me or he's a complete natural at this."

He began to gently suck on her clit and the young psychic arched her back and thought, "This settles it, he's a natural." She then cried out, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh Koenma YES! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Koenma then carefully increased his pressure on her throbbing clit and then Jasmine felt him slip one of his long fingers inside her wet pussy. He started to use his finger to slowly pump it in and out of her as he continued to gently suck that sensitive bead of flesh. Her cries got louder and she began to whimper, "Oh, oh, oh god, oh Koenma." Her lewd sounds went up an octave when he inserted a second finger into her and began to pumper faster.

His expert lips and hot tongue on her clit and his talented fingers pumping her sopping wet pussy was almost too much to bear. Jasmine then began to beg for her release, "Oh Koenma please. Please, I need to cum! Please I can't take this anymore!"

The prince enjoyed hearing her loud and lewd sounds and it really turned him on relentlessly and he wanted to make her scream louder when she would reach her climax. "Almost there." He thought.

Koenma then continued to suck her throbbing clit as he pumped his fingers in her pussy faster and faster until Jasmine was completely overtaken in overwhelming pleasure and she came screaming out her lover's name, releasing her hot juices on his fingers and mouth, "KOENMA I LOVE YOU! AHHHHH!"

She laid there panting as she let her orgasm flowed through her body and put her hand on her chest. Regaining her strength, she looked down to see him give her a smug smile as licked her juices off of his lips and fingers, "Mmmm…you taste good my queen." Seeing him do that made her wet again. She then sat up and took his hand and licked what little there was off his long fingers marveling at her own taste.

Koenma took his fingers out of her mouth and they kissed each other deeply and passionately again. Jasmine could taste the mixture of her own juices and the taste of her lover's mouth which was so intoxicating and she couldn't get enough. Koenma broke the kiss and then kissed her neck again and started sucking on that sensitive spot on her neck once more and Jasmine began to beg, "Please make love to me my prince. Please, I can't wait any longer."

He quit sucking on her neck, and began to feel nervous again, Jasmine then gave him a concerned look. Koenma sighed and then asked her, "Do you mind taking the lead first?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure, if you have no problem with a woman on top."

Koenma blushed and then responded, "No, I do not. I would love it if you would…would…"

"Ride you?" she asked him and the prince nodded, "Yeah, I find having…um…well, having a woman on top to be…um…very sexy."

Jasmine smiled and looked at him with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes, "I'd be more than happy to. I find it to be very sexy too. I love riding a man's cock. Is that how you always imagined your first time to be like?"

Koenma nodded blushing even redder, "Yes, I have um…" he then cutely scratched the back of his head, "I have fantasized about it and I uh…."

The young psychic cutely giggled and asked him, "You even dreamt about it and pleasured yourself to it?"

Still bright red, he nodded and Jasmine laughed and said, "There's no shame in that and I love a man that knows what he wants and can express it in a healthy way. Koenma, don't be ashamed of what you're telling me, it's very good that you're expressing your needs so they can be met." She then touched his hand in comfort and he looked up at her and gave her a small smile and gave her a soft kiss as a thank you for understanding his sexual needs and wants.

Jasmine then had him sit on the edge of the foot of the bed and she then straddled him, putting her hands on his broad shoulders and then asked him, "Now, before we start the main event, Koenma I'm just going to ask you this once; are you ready? When we start doing this, there will be no turning back from here on out and you'll no long be a virgin. Are you ready?"

Koenma nodded. He had never felt so ready for anything in his entire life since the band competition a few months ago. The prince gazed into her eyes and said practically pleading, "Yes Jasmine, I want this. I want you. I feel this is so right and that you're the right one for me. Make love to me my queen. Make me yours and ride me. Please my queen please."

Jasmine smiled and positioned herself and then slid her dripping wet pussy onto his rock hard cock still gazing into Koenma's brown eyes. She gave him a deep kiss and began to ride him in a slow and steady pace groaning at the pleasure it brought her.

Koenma had never felt such wonderful sensations before. He never knew such pleasure could exist. He began to moan and Jasmine broke the kiss and quickened her pace and her royal lover's moans grew louder and lewder. He tried to bite his lip to suppress them and seeing this, Jasmine then leaned in and whispered in such a low and sexy voice in his ear, "Moan for me my prince. Moan for me; let me know how much you love your big royal cock sliding in and out of your queen's hot tight pussy. Tell me how much you love it."

She then pulled away and began to ride in a slightly quicker pace and Koenma then choked out, "Oh my queen, you feel so good! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Jasmine then rode a bit harder and faster and her breasts started to bounce, "Lay down." She ordered in such a demanding voice and it really turned her prince on.

He then responded breathlessly, "Yes, my queen." Koenma lay down on the bed with his cock still inside her and Jasmine gave him such a sadistic smile and then rode him fast and hard. She then began to taunt, "You love it don't you? Tell me who you belong to. Which queen rules you? Tell me Koenma!"

He held onto her small hips and cried out in pure ecstasy, "I belong to you Jasmine, my queen! I love you riding my cock, and seeing your beautiful breasts bounce. I love you Jasmine!"

Jasmine then began to cry out in pleasure as she threw her head back and her chest began to heave, "I love you Koenma my prince. No other man compares to you. You have my heart forever and always. Oh Koenma, take control now. I love riding you but, I want you to get on top of me and make love to me. Make me cum again my prince! Ohhhhhhh….yeahhhh!"

Koenma then slowly sat up but even though he still wanted Jasmine to ride him, he did as she requested and gently rolled her over onto her back and began to slowly thrust his cock in and out of her tight wet pussy. He and Jasmine gazed into each other's eyes as he made love to her slowly but, it was quite pleasurable for the both of them. The prince gritted his teeth, grunting and then cried out at how good this sensation felt, "Jasmine, oh Jasmine! Ahhhhh!"

Jasmine began to buck along with his thrusts and moaned, "Oh Koenma." He then kissed her lovingly and deeply and the young demon hunter wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to go deeper into her.

Koenma then broke the kiss and Jasmine cried out, "Harder!"

He did what she ordered him to do and their cries, moans, and whimpers grew louder and lewder to the point of the other hotel guests from the other room over could possibly hear them. The bed's headboard began to tap the wall in a rhythm and Jasmine then lowly moaned, "Oh Koenma your cock feels so good. Oh shit, yes! Ahhhhh!"

Koenma felt a shiver go through his body as he felt close to cumming but, he wanted Jasmine to finish first. She then asked him, "Are you close Koenma? Are you going to cum? Because, I am; I need to, I need to now."

The prince then moaned, "Y…yes, yes I am I can feel it."

"Let us come together my prince." The lovers then began to move faster and faster and Koenma thrusted harder into her hitting the right spot which made Jasmine scream out and scratched her long fingernails on his bare back, drawing blood as she came taking her prince with her.

"OH KOENMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"JASMINE! I LOVE YOU!" He cried as he released his seed inside her as she released her juices with her climax.

They laid there for a moment panting and gazing into each other's eyes. Koenma then withdrew his cock from her pussy and lay down next to her. After catching their breath, Jasmine rolled over on her side and put her hand on her lover's chest. Both she and Koenma smiled at each other with such serene looks of satisfaction on their faces.

Koenma then asked her, "How was I? I wasn't horrible was I?"

Jasmine giggled at how cute he was, "No Koenma, you weren't horrible. You did quite well on your first try." She then gave him a soft kiss and then yawned feeling tired from their flight and the passionate lovemaking that they just shared.

Koenma then too yawned and he and Jasmine cuddled and pulled the blankets over themselves. The prince then ran his hand on his lover's side and said, "Thank you. I love you Jasmine."

She snuggled into his bare chest and replied, "I love you too Koenma."

They then fell asleep cuddling in each other's arms. Meanwhile in Demon World, Yusuke Urameshi was currently training with Hokushin and the monks. They noticed something was a bit off today. King Raizen's second in command, Hokushin couldn't help but feel like Yusuke wasn't giving his all in his training today.

He stopped and as did the others and he noted the blank look on Yusuke's face. Hokushin gave his young master a look of concern, "Is something wrong, your highness?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and gave a short reply, "It's nothing."

The ex-spirit detective let out a small sigh, "I'm going to go for a walk."

One of the other monks spoke up, "One of us will go with you."

Yusuke snapped his attention to him and shook his head, "I'll go alone. I don't need you guys breathing down my neck constantly."

Hokushin sighed, "But, what if Mukuro or Yomi sent an assassin after you? Please, let one of us assist you."

The half demon rolled his eyes beginning to get agitated with these guys' paranoia. He knew they meant well and really cared about his wellbeing but, Yusuke wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He knew damn well, that he could take care of himself but, these guys made it seem like he was this pampered prince who was incapable of defending himself.

Yusuke chuckled at the thought. He shook his head thinking to himself, "They think I'm this delicate little flower, almost as if I was….Koenma."

The former spirit detective once again chuckled, thinking of his former boss, "I wonder how he's doing. Probably already went back to Spirit World."

He then snapped back to reality and gave Hokushin another reply, "I'll be fine, just let me go in peace. I need to think."

Yusuke then began his walk to gather his thoughts as Hokushin and the monks eyed him, being concerned for their young master.

Back in the Human World, in Anchorage, Alaska, Koenma woke up in the honeymoon of the hotel him and his best female friend, girlfriend, and lover, Jasmine was sharing. He remembered their fun filled day yesterday. The prince thought about the good time that they had at the mall, especially when he tried to teach her how to ice skate, their romantic dinner, and the passionate and intense lovemaking that they shared. His heart began to race thinking about her kisses and her soft skin against his.

Koenma then looked over to his side to see that Jasmine wasn't there and he began to wonder where she ran off to. He then looked around to see that the clothes that scattered the floor were also missing and he guessed that she probably picked them up. Just then, the door opened and in walked Jasmine looking cute in her hat, mittens, winter coat, snow boots, and blue jeans carrying what looked like a plastic grocery bag and a cardboard box.

The young woman brightly smiled seeing her love awake, "Good morning sleepyhead; are you ready for breakfast? You need your strength for our six to seven hour long road trip today. After all, you gave me some good lovin' last night."

Jasmine winked at him and Koenma chuckled, "I am hungry. What time is it?"

Jasmine checked her watch, "It's 10AM. I woke up at 8 and I decided to let you sleep. I drove down to the local grocery store and picked up some things and our breakfast. Oh, I also picked up our dirty clothes and washed them. They're packed in our suitcases."

Koenma smiled, "You're too wonderful, you know that? I love you my queen."

The young psychic smiled, "I love you too Koenma." She then gave him a sweet kiss and pulled away. "So, do you want to eat first or take a shower, get dressed and then eat? Either one is fine."

It was just then that he realized that he was still naked and laughed, "I think I'll take a shower and then eat." He then got out of bed and began to blush as he tried to cover himself up.

Jasmine giggled at how cute she thought it was, "You don't need to hide yourself in front of me, I already know what you look like naked."

Koenma, still holding the blanket to cover up his cock, blushed and cutely scratched the back of his head with his free hand and replied, "I know but, since we are not making love right now I um…feel like it's improper to be naked in front of you right now."

Jasmine smiled and shook her head, "I'm not one of those snobby noble women that freaks out when they see a penis. Koenma, yours is not the first one I have seen. I dated two other guys before I met you and I have seen countless dicks because of my profession as a CNA. So, you being naked in front me is no problem at all. Also, you have such a cute butt."

He blushed even redder at what she just said, especially her butt compliment. Koenma still wrapped the blanket around his waist and Jasmine laughed. As he walked passed her to the bathroom, the young woman then lightly slapped his ass, "Hey, what was that for?"

Koenma then stared at her with wide eyes and Jasmine just giggled, "What? Like I said, you have such a cute butt." She laughed even harder and the prince just shook his head.

"You owe me big for that."

Jasmine just softly chuckled, "Yeah, I know how I will replay you." She winked.

Koenma then laughed and walked into the bathroom to take his shower and Jasmine followed suit carrying clean clothes for him. About twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and Jasmine hung up the phone after talking with her mother.

She looked at him smiling, "I just called my mom to let her know that we will be in town later this evening. Ready for breakfast?"

The prince then felt his stomach rumble and replied, "Yes, what did you get us?"

He sat down at the wooden table by the window across from Jasmine and she opened up the grocery bag and took out two half pints of chocolate milk. Koenma read the label:

 _ **Matanuska Maid**_

He then wanted to know what was inside the cardboard box and he asked, "What's in the box?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "I'm glad you asked that," she then opened up the brown box and inside were doughnuts that were glazed, covered in chocolate and multicolored sprinkles, sugar covered, cake doughnuts, bar ones that had white filling, and a couple of bear claws.

Seeing the delicious looking breakfast treats in front of him, Koenma's brown eyes began to sparkle. He looked up at Jasmine feeling like he loved her even more, "Doughnuts and chocolate milk for breakfast? You're an angel."

They shared a sweet and passionate kiss and then parted. Koenma took three doughnuts out of the box and opened up his half pint of chocolate milk and proceeded to enjoy his breakfast. Back in Mushiori City, Koashura woke up in the bed that he and his girlfriend, Kotennyo shared. He woke up with the feeling of something sitting on his bare toned chest and he opened up his red eyes to see a cute little orange striped kitten with green eyes and a deformed front paw staring directly at him.

The redhead smiled and greeted the small feline, "Good morning Tom, are you hungry?"

Tom the kitten mewed at the young god in response. Koashura then gently sat up and could smell the scent of cinnamon oatmeal in the air and gently put the small kitten down on the side Kotennyo normally slept on. He stretched his long arms over his head and removed the blanket that covered up his naked body and got out of bed and slipped his plaid pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt back on.

The bedroom door was open with a slight crack, which explained how Tom got in. Feeling refreshed from a goodnight's sleep and making love to Kotennyo before then, he scooped up little orange Tom in his arms and made his way to the kitchen to see that his love was making breakfast.

The young goddess greeted her lover, "Good morning."

Koashura smiled, "Good morning dearest, smells good. What are we having?"

Kotennyo smiled turning off the stove, "Cinnamon oatmeal, toast and fruit."

Tom the kitten mewed and Kotennyo shifted her attention to him, "Okay cutie, hold on for just a minute."

The goddess opened up the kitchen cupboard and took out a bag of crunchy kitten food opened it up and poured just a little bit into the kitten's food bowl. Tom leapt out of Koashura's arms and began to cry at Kotennyo for his food.

Kotennyo looked down at the little orange kitten at her feet, "Okay Tom, just be patient."

She knelt down and placed the bowl of kitten food on the floor and little orange Tom ran over and began to eat its kibble happily. A few minutes later, Kotennyo began to serve herself and Koashura their breakfast and they then sat in the living room eating and watching TV until Koashura asked, "So, what do want to do today?"

Kotennyo took a bite from her oatmeal, "I heard that there is going to be a snowman building contest going on downtown today and I was wondering if you'd interested in that."

Koashura finished off his oatmeal and sipped from his orange juice, "Yeah that sounds like fun. Count me in."

The young goddess also finished off her oatmeal and smiled, "Awesome. I'm glad you approve. Hell, Koenma and Jasmine aren't here so, that leaves us to have our own fun."

Koashura finished off the remainder of his breakfast, "Yeah it does. When does this start?"

Kotennyo eats the remainder of her breakfast and washes it down with her orange juice, "In about four hours and that gives us enough time to take a shower, get dressed and get down there."

They then gathered up their dirty dishes and washed them. The two godly lovers gathered up their clean clothes and Kotennyo then asked her boyfriend, "Do you want to go first?"

Koashura chuckled, "Why don't we take a shower together," he then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "And perhaps maybe we can have a quickie while we're in there?"

Kotennyo giggled at the redhead wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and smiled, "Sounds good."

Koashura took his love's hand and they went into the bathroom giggling. Back in Anchorage, Koenma and Jasmine had just checked out of their hotel after eating their breakfast and packing their belongings. They handed in their room key and walked out of the hotel to their rental car.

Jasmine unlocked the trunk and began to put their suitcases in it, "Ready to hit the road?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yes my queen. I am looking forward to this."

The young human psychic shut the trunk and the two lovers made their way to the front of the car and got in. Jasmine put the key into the ignition and started it up after they buckled their seatbelts. Koenma turned on the radio and the heater and Jasmine handed him his pacifier so, he can store some of his spirit energy into it during their six to seven hour long road trip.

When they pulled out of the parking lot, Jasmine mentioned, "I almost forgot to tell you, when I spoke with my mom this morning, she mentioned that all of the mountain passes on the way over are open and have just been cleared out so the drive shouldn't be too difficult especially since the weather is going to be nice."

Koenma smiled, happy about the good news she was telling him, "That's great, so no trouble at all?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Nope, only just some wildlife getting into the road every now and then but, that shouldn't be too much a problem. We just stop for a couple of minutes and let them pass and we are on our way again."

As they began to leave the city, Koenma began to get the feeling that they were being followed and he tapped Jasmine on the shoulder.

Still concentrating on the road she then asked him, "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to sound paranoid or ruin their nice time, the prince then sighed and decided to spit it out, "Jasmine, I have that feeling again."

Jasmine looked at him for a minute and back at the road in front of them, "What feeling is it?"

He bit his lip and then continued, "I kind of have the feeling that someone may be following us."

Still looking at the road, Jasmine's brown eyes widened and she looked into her rearview mirror and in fact there was a bright red jeep following them and the young demon hunter groaned, "Oh great, not now."

Koenma then looked at her concerned, "What are we going to do?"

Jasmine deviously chuckled, "We're going to lose them. Just hang on tight."

She then began to swerve in the traffic of the freeway trying to lose their pursuer. Koenma held onto dear life hoping that his lover wouldn't drive off over a bridge or into a ditch. They were now approaching the outskirts of Anchorage which transferred into the town of Eagle River.

The young demon hunter checked her rearview mirror again and the red jeep was now gone. She then shifted her attention back to the road in front of her and her prince, "Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, who the hell was that?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know but hopefully, we won't have to see that son of a bitch anymore."

After driving for almost an hour, they were now approaching Palmer. Koenma was currently singing along to Marky Mark's "Good Vibrations" and his enchanting voice filled the car and Jasmine felt such a warm happiness from the magical properties of his beautiful voice. Once the song ended, they pulled into town and the young psychic asked her boyfriend and best male friend, "Want to stop to stretch your legs and grab us some snacks and some drinks? I'm planning getting gas. After going through here, it's going to be tiny villages and open road until we get to the Eureka Lodge at Eureka Pass."

Koenma nodded, "Yes, that sounds great."

Jasmine then drove for another ten minutes until they got to the rest stop at the outskirts of Palmer.

She parked the rental car, withdrew her keys and slung her purse over her shoulder. Jasmine and Koenma both climbed out and stretched their arms and legs. While Jasmine was filling up the car's gas tank, Koenma went inside to buy their drinks and their snacks. The young prince walked around the convenience store picking up bags of chips, crackers, cookies, trail mix, Chex Mix, and granola bars putting them into his shopping basket. He walked over to the refrigerator and he remembered that Jasmine didn't drink pop so; he only got a bottle of orange soda for himself, an apple juice for Jasmine, and about four bottled waters.

He walked over to the counter and the woman who was the cashier saw the pacifier in his mouth and asked, "Aren't you a little old to be sucking on that?"

Koenma rolled his brown eyes ignoring the ordinary human's comment and paid for the snacks and drinks and walked back out and met up with Jasmine who had just finished filling up the car's gas tank. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm going to pay for our gas and then we can head to Valdez."

She gave Koenma the keys and he unlocked the car, got into the passenger side and reached over and put the keys in the ignition, starting it up. The radio and the heater turned on and Jasmine walked out of the convenience store and got back into the car.

She eyed the grocery bag and asked, "What did you find for us?"

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and replied, "I got an orange soda for myself, four bottled waters, and an apple juice for you," he handed her the apple juice, "I also got us chips, cookies, trail mix, granola bars, crackers, and these interesting things called Chex Mix."

Jasmine took a sip from her apple juice and put the cap back on it and placed it into one of the cup holders and took out a bag of original flavored Chex Mix, "You should try it. It's very yummy."

Koenma took her word for it and opened one of the bags of Chex Mix and popped some pieces into his mouth. He chewed on it for a couple of minutes before smiling, "Wow, that was delicious."

Jasmine chuckled at how cute her lover was and she eaten her bag of Chex Mix and washed it down with her apple juice and began to leave the gas station with Koenma singing along to the next song on the radio which was Billy Idol's "Rebel Yell".

In Spirit World, Jorge had just finished his shift and left the castle rather quickly being that King Yama would bark at him some more if he didn't clock out. The blue ogre made his way over to Spirit World's local dive bar, The Fallen Angel. He walked inside and Hector the green ogre bartender greeted him, "Hey Jorge."

"Hi Hector, Is Christine here yet?"

Jorge felt someone tap him on the shoulder and the turned around was greeted by the green ogre woman with the fiery red hair behind him. "I'm right here; I have been waiting for you to get finished for over two hours now."

Jorge gave Christine a hug and she kissed his blue cheek. He replied, "Sorry about that, King Yama was overworking us as usual."

Christine sighed with annoyance. Not at Jorge but, for the old tyrant, "Let me guess, he's pissed off that Lord Koenma has still refused to come home."

Jorge rolled his eyes and nodded, "Sadly yes and he has also heard rumors about Jasmine."

The female green ogre raised an eyebrow, "The human girl that Lord Koenma has fallen in love with?"

"The same one."

Wanting to change the subject, Christine then suggested, "Before we leave, why don't we relax with a couple of frothy pints?"

Jorge smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

The two of them sat at the bar and Hector the bartender served them their pints of beer and Jorge and Christine continued on their conversation and it came back to Koenma when Christine asked what he was going to be up to during the holidays.

Jorge took a swig from his beer and replied, "He's going to be in Alaska with Jasmine visiting her family, grandparents, I believe."

The female ogre sipped from her beer, "Is that place the area in the Human World with the big beautiful mountains with tons of fish, snow, wildlife and the thing that's called the "Northern Lights"?"

Jorge took another swig and nodded, "Yes it is and I think Koenma is so lucky. He's going to see all of that cool stuff."

Christine sighed and nodded in agreement, "He is, I have always wanted to go there."

The blue ogre finished off his beer and then replied, "How about one of these days, just you and me, we can go visit that place? It'll be just our own little adventure."

Christine's bright blue eyes widened, loving that idea, "That sounds amazing. Yes, I would love that."

Christine finished off her beer and then changed the subject by asking, "Ready to head to your mom's place?"

Jorge nodded, "Yes, I am. Watching Angie for the holidays is way better than working under King Yama."

He then paid for their beers and he and Christine wished Hector a good holiday and left the bar to head to the ogre village. Continuing on the Glenn Highway, Koenma and Jasmine were still quite a ways away from Jasmine's hometown of Valdez. They left Palmer over an hour ago and the nearest actual town wasn't for another hundred or so miles and the Eureka Lodge was also still a long distance away.

Koenma continued to sing along to the music on the radio until he had to change to another station when the signal began to die out. After going down the highway some more, that station died out too and the prince tried to find another station with no such luck. He then groaned with disappointment. Jasmine looked over to him and asked, "Having trouble?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, I can't seem to find another radio station that doesn't have static or talk radio."

The young woman gave him a small smile and said, "Reach into my backpack and take out my CD player and hook it up to the stereo. I also have my book of CDs in there too. You can go ahead and pick one if you like."

The prince reached over to the backseat and grabbed Jasmine's backpack and placed it on his lap. He opened it up and took out her CD player and the device to hook it up to the car's stereo and did just that. He picked out one of her Nirvana CDs and put it in and the car was filled with music once more. Koenma began to sing along to the songs.

Another several miles and they approached the Matanuska Glacier. It was a low lying glacier that was behind the guard rails and was a little ways away from the highway in the valley below. Koenma looked at his window and quit singing. His brown eyes widened being utterly fascinated by it. He wanted to get closer to it and get a better look to take pictures with his camera and he shifted his attention to his lover who was focused on the road and he then gently tapped her shoulder.

Feeling that, Jasmine then asked him sweetly, "What is it Koenma?"

"Please stop the car."

"Why?"

Koenma then said, "That."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see what he was pointing at and it dawned on her that he wanted to see the glacier. She shook her head and giggled at her boyfriend's curiosity and replied, "Oh, you want to see the glacier?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, please stop the car now."

The young psychic giggled, "Okay, in just a moment, there is a place to pull over in just two miles. Don't worry, we won't drive passed it."

Finally Jasmine pulled over to the side of the road that had a sign in front of it. The sign read:

 _ **Matanuska Glacier**_

Koenma quickly jumped out of the car and got to the edge of the guard rail. He still wanted to get closer to it. The prince reached into his coat pocket and took out his camera and took a picture. He turned around and then said, "Jasmine let me get picture of you."

Jasmine chuckled, "Okay." She then stood next to the guard rail and Koenma snapped a picture of her brightly smiling with the glacier in the background.

He put his camera down, "Okay, take a picture of me."

He handed her the camera and also stood next to the guard rail, smiling like a huge dork and brought his hand up in a peace sign and Jasmine giggled and took his picture. She handed him back his camera, "Ready to get back on the road?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, not yet."

Jasmine didn't understand what he want to do and raised her eyebrows at him, "We already took pictures."

"I know that but, I want to get up close to it."

Jasmine shook her head and gave a slight laugh, "There is a way to do that but, that road is closed until spring. Unless you want to wait here until then, there's no other way to access it."

Koenma narrowed his eyes at her, sucked on his pacifier for a minute and thought of a bright idea. Of course, why didn't he think of it before? He wasn't a human man but, a god. A god who can just show up and appear in random places without having to ride a car, bus, or a plane even though he was going on this road trip, which he was enjoying.

He then formed a devious smile behind his blue pacifier and Jasmine didn't like it. She then figured out what he was thinking, "Koenma, don't, don't do it. What if someone sees you suddenly vanishing and then reappearing? How am I going to explain that?"

Koenma looked around and back at his human lover and replied, "There isn't anyone around. I'll just be quick, I swear."

Jasmine sighed and not wanting to argue she replied, "Okay, just be quick about it."

The prince then suddenly vanished in front of her and then reappeared in front of the Matanuska Glacier. He stared at the lovely sheet of ice in front him. It looked so beautiful to him. He brought up his camera and took a picture. Seeing the bluish glares coming from the inside, he guessed that there was probably an ice cave or something in it and he wanted to take a look.

Koenma looked around to see if there was a path to hike up to it but, looking around he found it but, being that it was winter and winter in Alaska no less, it was completely covered by snow. He then vanished again and this time reappeared inside of the glacier and he was pleasantly surprised that he was right. There was an ice cave and he was in it.

The young god brought up his camera and took a picture. Even though he felt the cold air coming from the slowly moving sheet of ice around him, he continued to take a few more pictures at different angles and then vanished once more and then reappeared in front of Jasmine again and she gasped in surprise, he scared her on accident.

She then started laughing and then she regained he composure, "Don't do that. Did you get your pictures?"

The tall handsome prince smiled brightly behind his blue pacifier and replied, "Yes my queen but, before we go, I want to show you something."

Jasmine stared at him with a blank expression, "What do you need to show me?"

Without saying another word, Koenma walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around Jasmine's slender body and before the demon hunter knew it, they vanished and reappeared in inside of Matanuska Glacier. Koenma broke his embrace and Jasmine looked around and she gasped.

She realized that they were inside of an ice cave. Koenma brought up his camera, "Jasmine look at me."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and her prince took the picture and he lowered his camera and replied, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes it is."

Koenma smiled, "I thought a natural born Alaskan like you would appreciate it."

She walked over to him and replied, "I do, oh Koenma, thank you for this. This is so amazing."

Jasmine stood on her tip toes and gently removed the prince's pacifier, "I love you Koenma."

He smiled and tilted her face up to his, "I love you too Jasmine."

They shared another passionate and deep kiss and then parted a couple of minutes later. Jasmine gently put the pacifier back into her lover's mouth. She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Let me take a picture of you."

Koenma handed her the camera and Jasmine raised it up her face and took the picture giggling because, the young prince was smiling like a complete and utter dork, flashing a peace sign. She lowered his camera and handed it back to him.

Koenma then asked her, "Ready to go back to the car?"

The young psychic nodded, "Yes."

Koenma wrapped his arms around her again and they vanished and reappeared in front of the rental car. The lovers broke their embrace and got back into the vehicle and began to drive farther down the Glenn Highway. Several minutes later, Jasmine's Nirvana CD had ended and Koenma then switched it out for her Footloose Soundtrack.

The young prince began to sing along to the Kenny Loggins' song "Footloose" and once the song ended, they couple approached a frozen lake and Jasmine said, "If you look off to your right, you'll see Long Lake"

"Why is it called that?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders still concentrating on the road in front of her, "I don't know but, since I was a kid, I always believed it was called that because it lives up to its name."

Koenma then looked out the window and as they drove passed it, it sure did live up to its name "Long Lake". The young prince laughed thinking it was funny. He rolled down his window and took out his camera and snapped several pictures of it.

"Can you close that so, we don't let the heat out?"

Koenma laughed, "Sorry about that." He rolled his window back up.

A few minutes later as they approached another frozen lake, Jasmine then said, "This next one is called Weiner Lake."

Koenma wondered why this one was called Weiner Lake and then he thought that it probably looked like a hot dog but, he was sorely disappointed when they drove passed it. The young prince just sat with his camera in his lap and began to suck on his pacifier being somewhat agitated with the frozen lake.

Jasmine looked at him for a minute and asked, "What's wrong?"

Koenma sighed, "I thought it would look like a hot dog. It doesn't live up to its name like the other one did."

The young demon hunter started cracking up because she once made the same assumption when she was young, "You know what, I agree but, that's just the way that Mother Nature made it. I remember when I was a kid, I made the same assumption and I complained to my parents about it and they said the same thing I'm saying to you right now."

They both started laughing and then out of the corner of Jasmine's eye, she looked into her rearview mirror to see that same bright red jeep that was following them when they were leaving Anchorage was right behind them again.

She sighed and grumbled, "Oh goddammit!"

Koenma stopped singing along to the music and asked her, "What's the matter?"

Not wanting to ruin their good time but, deciding to tell him the truth, Jasmine let out a loud sigh and said, "That damn jeep that was following us when we were leaving Anchorage is back."

The prince widened his eyes in complete shock, "I thought you lost them at Eagle River."

Still trying concentrate on the road, Jasmine gripped her steering wheel, "I know, I thought I did too but, somehow they found us."

Koenma felt his anxiety shoot through the roof and asked her beginning to freak out, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do; we're just going to have to keep going until we reach the Eureka Lodge and then I'll confront them. I have my fans with me for these kinds of emergencies. I'll kill them if they try anything on us. We are currently on Eureka Pass right now. We'll reach the lodge in about thirty minutes."

He sucked on his pacifier nervously for a couple of minutes and asked his woman, "How long do you think they have been following us?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know; I didn't see them until we left Weiner Lake."

About thirty minutes later, she, Koenma and the red jeep arrived at Eureka Lodge. Jasmine pulled off the road as did the jeep. She left the car going so Koenma could stay warm. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her fans.

She then looked over at her handsome prince and said, "Stay here. I don't know if this person is an assassin or not but, better safe than sorry."

Koenma nodded, "Okay, please be careful. I love you."

Jasmine smiled and she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

The young demon hunter then stepped out of the car with both of her fans held in each one of her small dainty hands. She was ready to confront whoever this person was and she was prepared to protect her prince at whatever cost if they happened to be another assassin sent to kill him. Jasmine waited with anticipation as the person who drove the red jeep began to step out.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	9. Christmas in Alaska Part 2

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 9:** Christmas in Alaska Part 2

Jasmine began to glow with her spirit energy and gripped her fans in anticipation. Sensing demon energy, she opened up her fans and shouted, "Who the hell are you and why are you following us?"

The driver of the jeep closed the door and there stood a beautiful young woman with brown hair, big pretty hazel brown eyes and big full pink lips wearing a green and red windbreaker, a camouflage baseball cap, and blue jeans. She took one look at Jasmine and said, "Whoa, I know that we had some silly fights when were kids but, I don't think I deserved to be massacred for it."

Recognizing who this woman was, Jasmine closed up her fans and quit glowing with her spirit energy and smiled warmly at her, "Oh my god Sandy? Holy crap, it's been such a long time!"

The demon woman named Sandy walked up to her and the two women embraced each other for a minute and then parted. She then said to Jasmine, "You look great, how are you?"

Jasmine smiled, "I'm doing great. Currently driving to Valdez to go visit my grandparents with my new boyfriend; do you want to meet him?"

Sandy nodded, "Yeah, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Jasmine ran back to the rental car and knocked on the passenger window and Koenma rolled it down, "Yes, is everything okay?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes Koenma; come on out, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Sucking on his pacifier for minute, Koenma put his winter hat on and set his camera down on the dashboard and hopped out of the vehicle. Jasmine took his hand and they walked up to a woman that the prince didn't recognize but, his human lover sure did. The young prince could sense this strange woman's demon energy and he began to feel a bit nervous.

Jasmine began to introduce Koenma to her, "Koenma, I would like you to meet my best friend from my childhood, Sandy Larson. Sandy this is my new boyfriend, Koenma Daioh."

Sandy stuck out her hand to the prince, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

Koenma took her hand and both he and Jasmine looked at her curiously and he said, "Nice to meet you too Sandy. Have we met?"

Jasmine eyed her childhood friend with a confused expression, "Sandy how do you know who he is?"

Sandy let go of Koenma's hand, "My parents told me about him. Jasmine, don't you remember back in the 3rd grade how I told you that they used to live in Spirit World before moving to Valdez?"

Suddenly the young psychic remembered, "Yeah, I do. I totally forgot."

Her childhood friend then offered, "Hey, why don't we talk about this over lunch? I'm buying."

Jasmine smiled, "Okay sure."

She then walked to the rental car and parked it while Sandy parked her jeep. Koenma waited until both young women locked their cars and all three went into the lodge and got a table by one of the windows.

They ordered their lunch and waited about twenty minutes or so before their food and drinks came. All three table occupants ate their meals in silence for about ten minutes until it was Jasmine who broke the ice.

She then asked Sandy, "I want you to be completely honest with me; why were you following us?"

Sandy sipped from her soda and replied, "I was at one of the bars in Anchorage and I overheard some other demons talking how they were sent from Spirit World to find Lord Koenma. I guess there is a rumor going around there about your guys' relationship and they heard from the person who hired them that he was here in Alaska. So, I left to go find you guys and I saw both of you leaving your hotel and well, I wanted to warn you both that something was going to go down but, you got away from me on the freeway. I didn't see you both again; until I saw your car leaving the site to view the Matanuska Glacier. I'm sorry I frightened you. I wasn't going to cause you any harm at all, honest."

Looking at Jasmine's childhood friend, it dawned on Koenma that she was telling the truth. Even though she is a demon, she was apparently harmless. Sandy finished off her French dip and washed it down with her soda.

She then continued, "I was going to leave Anchorage today anyways because, I needed to take care of something in Glennallen before going to Valdez for my holiday hula hooping event at the annual Christmas bizarre at the Elk's Lodge."

Jasmine finished of her burger and French fries and took a few sips of water, "Well, we are heading that direction too. We have just enough gas to get us to Glennallen."

Koenma sipped from his hot chocolate and asked, "Glennallen?"

Jasmine leaned over and kissed his cheek, "That's the next town we're going to stop at before heading to Valdez."

"How long before we get there?"

"Another hour and a half to two hours."

They all finished off their meal and as promised Sandy the demon woman paid for all of their meals and as they were walking out to their vehicles, Koenma couldn't help but ask her, "So Sandy, what kind of demon are you?"

Sandy put her camo baseball cap back on, "I'm an imp demon; would you like to see my imp form?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, I also know an imp demon. His name is Shishi and he's an okay guy."

Sandy smiled and removed her hat and set it on the hood of her car and she instantly transformed into an imp. Like Shishi, her demon form looked like her human form but much smaller with horns and her small body floated in the air. But, her clothes were different from what she was currently wearing in her human form. Instead of wearing her winter coat and blue jeans, she wore a red kimono.

Sandy did a single flip in the air and she transformed back into her human form and her human outfit. She picked her hat up and put it back on her head. Koenma then asked her, "Are you a fighter like Jasmine?"

Sandy nodded, "Yep but, I usually don't fight unless I have to. Jasmine remembers, don't you? Remember those missions I assisted you and your family on?"

Jasmine nodded, "I sure do; hell, we wouldn't have completed some of them if it wasn't for your help."

The young demon hunter then checked her watch, "Well, Koenma and I need to get back on the road if him and I are going to get to Valdez by at least six or seven. Thank you for lunch Sandy. Also, thank you for the heads up. If we come across any of those demons you mentioned, my family and I will take care of it or if you're still in town, I'll give a heads up and you can lend us a hand."

The young imp demon nodded, "I'll be more than happy to help," she and Jasmine hugged each other once more and parted and said, "You guys take care of yourselves for the remainder of your drive. Say, for the rest of the way to Glennallen, how about we drive over together? I'll be behind you guys every step of the way."

Jasmine nodded, "That sounds great." she shifted her attention back to Koenma, "Are you okay with that?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah, I can deal with that."

They then went back into their vehicles and proceeded to drive the hour and a half to two hour drive to Glennallen with Sandy behind Jasmine and Koenma.

Back in Mushiori City, Koashura and Kotennyo left their apartment after making sure Tom the kitten had plenty of water and food and a clean litter box and took the bus to the downtown area where the snowman building contest was going to be held.

Dressed in their winter coats, snow boots, hats and mittens, Koashura and Kotennyo walked into Downtown Mushiori City's park hand in hand. There were many ordinary human couples participating and they noticed something. There were four people to each group.

Kotennyo then felt a feeling of disappointment, "Oh crap, now I wish Koenma and Jasmine were here so we can participate in this."

Seeing how disappointed she was, Koashura put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "I know it sucks but, try to think of the positive here. Maybe we can meet another couple to hang out with. I know we love hanging with Koenma and Jasmine but, wouldn't it be cool to make friends with another couple?"

Thinking about what her handsome redheaded boyfriend just said, Kotennyo formed a small smile liking the idea. She nodded and replied, "Okay, I'm up for that."

Koashura gave her a kiss on the cheek and they once again took each other's hand and proceeded to walk around the park to find a group with only two people. After searching for about ten minutes, they got lucky and found one.

In fact this lonely couple they found was Kazuma Kuwabara and his lovely ice maiden girlfriend, Yukina. They were standing in front of a snow pile discussing how they were going to construct their snowman.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head in a very cute way and said, "You decide Yukina my love, I'm sure you have such great ideas."

Yukina cutely giggled and replied, "I can't think of anything Kazuma, and I'm having trouble with thinking of one."

Before Kuwabara can reply, Koashura interjected, "I believe we can be of service."

The red haired psychic and the beautiful ice demon turned around to greet the godly couple. Yukina gave them a sweet smile, "Hello Kotennyo, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Kotennyo nodded, "Likewise Yukina. Oh, you guys remember Koashura?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, of course I do. The Magma Valley case right?"

Koashura nodded and decided to change the subject and asked the young psychic and the ice demon, "Do you guys mind if we join you because, there has to be at least four people to a group to build a snowman?"

Kuwabara chuckled, "It's no problem at all. Yukina and I kind of forgot about that."

The two gods joined them and then about five minutes later, the ordinary human who was hosting the event brought the microphone up his lips and then began his introduction.

"Good afternoon ladies and gents, welcome to the annual Mushiori City Snowman Building Contest. Now, this event is going to last for the next couple of days until Christmas. On Christmas Day, the judging will start. There must be four people to a group and you are welcome to use any tools or materials needed to construct your snowmen, snowwomen, or any snow related sculpture your heart desires. So much constructing and teamwork and only three days to do it in, good luck."

Once the human announcer was finished, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kotennyo, and Koashura all looked at each other and then Kotennyo broke the ice. "Okay, does anyone have any good ideas for this?"

The other three shook their heads. Then all four of them began to discuss on what they wanted to construct. Meanwhile back on the Glenn Highway in Alaska, Koenma and Jasmine were beginning to approach the small town of Glennallen with Jasmine's childhood imp demon friend, Sandy right behind them. The young prince continued to sing along to the remainder of the songs of Jasmine Footloose Soundtrack until it ended. He switched it out for one of her Stone Temple Pilots CDs and he began to sing along to that.

About ten minutes later, they pulled into Glennallen and the two vehicles pulled up to a gas station. Before getting out of the rental car, Jasmine asked her prince, "Do we still have any more snacks and drinks?"

Koenma checked the grocery bag that had contained the drinks and snacks he bought in Palmer and seeing that there was only one granola bar left and nothing else left to drink, he shook his head, "Only this granola bar. I'll go into the convenience store to get some more while you fill up the gas tank."

Jasmine smiled sweetly, "Sounds like a plan."

They both got out of the rental car and Jasmine began to fill up the gas tank while Koenma once again went into the convenience store to get some drinks and snacks for them. Ignoring the other shoppers and the convenience store clerk's comments about his pacifier, Koenma put different flavors of pop tarts, mini bowls of different kinds of cereal, more granola bars, trail mix, Chex Mix, and cookies into his shopping basket. Once he got to the refrigerator, he put in four bottled waters, a root beer for himself, and another apple juice for Jasmine into his shopping basket and went to pay for the snacks and drinks.

After paying for them, he walked out to see Jasmine and Sandy chatting. The two childhood friends gave each other a hug and Sandy said, "Have a safe trip and I will see you in Valdez soon. You and Lord Koenma take care of yourselves."

They parted and Jasmine replied, "You too Sandy and it was so great seeing you again."

"Likewise Jasmine you have no idea how much I missed you."

The imp demon shifted her attention to Koenma, "It was a pleasure to meet you your highness."

Koenma politely nodded, "It was nice meeting you too Sandy."

Sandy then gave Jasmine a number to contact at and bid Koenma and Jasmine goodbye, climbed into her red jeep, pulled out of the parking lot waving to them and the couple waved back in response and she drove away down the road.

When Sandy's jeep was too far away to see, Jasmine shifted her attention back to Koenma and eyeing the plastic grocery bag he held in his crocheted mittened hands, she asked, "What did you find for us?"

The prince smiled behind his pacifier, "Those yummy Chex Mix things, more cookies, granola bars, cereal, trail mix and pop tarts. I also got more water and an apple juice for you while I got myself another soda."

Jasmine smiled in response, "Great, go keep the car warm while I go pay for the gas and we'll be back on the road."

She went and paid for the gas and they both left the gas station seconds later. As they began to go down the Richardson Highway, Koenma continued to sing along to the music that is until he caught a glimpse of the Trans Alaska Pipeline feeling the same fascination for it like he did with the Matanuska Glacier. He tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and the young psychic knew why he did.

She chuckled and said lovingly, "Let me guess, you want to get out and take a picture of it."

Koenma nodded, "Yes, can you stop the car?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and she happily obliged and she then pulled off the side of the road. Koenma grabbed his camera and got out of the car. He brought it up to his face and took a picture of the pipeline. He then gave Jasmine a bright smile and she giggled like a schoolgirl at how cute he was being and stood in front of it smiling and the prince snapped the picture.

"Okay, me next." He then handed her the camera and he once again smiled like a complete dork and gave a peace sign.

The young woman laughed at she snapped the picture of the pipeline and her incredibly dorky boyfriend and Koenma did the same snapping a picture of Jasmine standing in front of the pipeline making a silly face sticking out her tongue and the prince laughed at a result. Seconds later, they got back on the car and as they were continuing down the highway, Koenma decided to ask Jasmine being curious about the relationship between Jasmine, her family and Sandy. He remembered a few months ago when she first told him that she and her family are demon hunters, he thought that they all hated demons and seeing the friendship Jasmine had with the young imp demon they met with during this trip, it appeared that it wasn't necessarily the case.

Snapping out of his own thoughts, the young god decided to ask her while her Stone Temple Pilots CD still played in the background, "Jasmine, can I ask you something?"

Still concentrating on the road she nodded, "Sure, what about?"

He sucked on his pacifier for a moment and decided to come out and say it, "How come you and your family get along with Sandy? I thought your family hated demons based on what you told me about you guys a few months ago. I kind of got the feeling that you didn't being that you have been around many of my demon friends."

Jasmine looked back at him for moment, smiled and shifted her attention back to the road in front of them, "We don't. Here's the thing about my family; we hunt and kill demons, yes but, we only kill the ones that pose a viable threat to the human race. The ones that don't, we leave them alone."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Unlike the ex-spirit detective, Shinobu Sensui that you told me about, my family and I understand that there are good demons and there are bad demons, just like how there are good and bad humans. We understand that the world is not entirely black and white and that it's greyer than anything. That's one of the things that we all have been taught at an early age. Granted, some of the stuff that we have come across over the years has bothered us but, we learned to deal with it no matter how screwed up the situation is."

Koenma sat there speechless not knowing what to say. When Jasmine's CD ended, he switched it out for her Flashdance Soundtrack. After not talking for a little bit, the young prince decided to break the ice again, "You know, I think it's great that you and your family are like that, I'm glad you guys aren't Sensui clones, for lack of a better word."

Jasmine chuckled at her lover's words, "Me too. It's too bad that someone who was as good at their job like Sensui just went down like he did. It's just so sad. I don't mean to offend you or anything Koenma but, you shouldn't have ever hired him. Someone as emotionally fragile like that should have never gotten involved with Spirit World."

Koenma bit down on his pacifier, Jasmine was right, he should have never hired Sensui but, then he would have never hired Yusuke or met any of the amazing people he did thanks to the half demon ex-spirit detective. He shook his head, thinking about all this was making his head hurt and he just didn't want to think about all of that for a while.

Seeing her lover's anxiety from their discussion, Jasmine decided to change the subject and seeing what was ahead of them she spoke, "Hey Koenma, look ahead."

He snapped back to reality and saw just a few paces away; there was what looked like a statue of a giant squirrel. His brown eyes widened, "Can we stop?"

Jasmine giggled, "Of course."

A couple of minutes later they pulled into the small lodge's parking lot of Squirrel Creek and once again Koenma got out of the rental car and snapped a picture of the squirrel statue. This time there was another vehicle there that had a couple of ordinary humans who were on their way to Copper Center and Koenma asked if they could take a picture of him and Jasmine together. They agreed and snapped the photo of the two lovers brightly smiling standing in front of the squirrel statue with Koenma putting his arm around Jasmine while she pressed her thin body against him. Even though the humans did give them odd looks, mainly due to the fact of seeing grown man with a pacifier in his mouth but, they didn't say anything.

The prince retrieved his camera thanking the kind Alaskan humans and him and Jasmine got back on the road to Valdez. He then asked, "How much left do we have to go?"

Jasmine smiled, "We are less than two hours away. We should be there went it gets dark."

Soon the Flashdance Soundtrack reached its end and Koenma switched it out for an 80s pop music CD and began to sing along to After the Fire's "Der Kommissar". While concentrating on the road, Jasmine brightly smiled feeling entranced by the prince's voice and bobbed her head to the music feeling the sense of warm happiness of his voice's magical properties.

Once the song ended and switched to Madonna's "Like a Virgin", Koenma quit singing and then said, "Hey Jasmine, why don't you sing this one?"

The human psychic giggled like a schoolgirl, "No Koenma."

"Why not?"

Still concentrating on the road she replied, "I haven't sang since I was in high school. I used to be in choir and took voice lessons and besides, I don't want to."

Koenma then removed his pacifier and held it between his middle and index fingers like a cigarette and flashed a sexy smile, "Oh come on; I'm sure you have beautiful voice."

Jasmine once again giggled, "Okay, if you insist."

Koenma started the song over again for her to sing along from the beginning. The young demon hunter began to sing along and her lover found that she did have a pretty voice. When the song ended, they were an hour away from Valdez. Jasmine spoke up, "You sing the next one."

Koenma gave a slight laugh, "Okay."

For the next forty minutes, Koenma and Jasmine took turns singing along to the songs on the CD. When it ended she then suggested, "Let's turn the radio back on."

"Why?"

"Well, we are almost to Valdez and we can get their local station's signal now. We are about a good twenty miles away being that we are now on Thompson Pass."

Koenma looked out the window and saw the vast river valley below. He tapped Jasmine on the shoulder, "Hey Jasmine look."

She gripped the steering wheel, "No Koenma, you know that I'm afraid of heights. I'm not going to look over the edge of the mountain. No thank you."

The prince bopped himself on the head at his forgetfulness, "I'm sorry; I forgot."

He then turned on the radio and searched for the radio station and he found the one which was Valdez's local radio station, 93.3 FM KVAK. They were currently playing 80s pop music being that it was 80s pop night. Koenma looked over at Jasmine and seeing how anxious she was while trying not to look over the edge of the mountain, the young god then came up with a brilliant idea to take her mind off of it.

He then tapped her on the shoulder and she then snapped, "Koenma, I'm not going to tell you again, I'm not going to look over the edge of the mountain."

Koenma sighed and said, "No, I wasn't going to suggest it. Sing with me."

Jasmine smiled, "Okay, I'll do that."

They began to sing along to the music on the radio, taking turns like they were doing with Jasmine's 80s CD. The final song Koenma sang by himself was Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl like You". The prince was singing the romantic song to his human lover and Jasmine knew this. She felt her body heat up getting turned on while being entranced by her lover's voice. Oh how she wanted to pull off to the side of the road, being that they were now off the mountain pass, now in the river valley below and she just wanted to get on top of him and make love to him like crazy. But, instead she maintained her self control and continued to concentrate on the road and drive.

Once that song ended and switched to a Janet Jackson song, Koenma quit singing. He then asked as they began to enter the canyon ahead of them, "Where are we now?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and replied, "We are now entering Keystone Canyon. You will see a river and tons of waterfalls. Oh, right there is Worthington Glacier."

"Can you stop the car?"

Jasmine started cracking up, "Okay, we can get some pictures of this glacier and a couple of the waterfalls that are accessible to us. The other ones have the river in front of them so we can't stand next to them but, we can still get pictures at a safe distance."

With it still being sunset, Koenma got to snap a couple of pictures of Worthington Glacier and once they entered the canyon, he got some of the frozen waterfalls such as Horsetail Falls, Bridal Veils Falls, etc with both of the lovers standing in front of each natural landmark making silly and goofy faces. Now they were out of the short canyon they were now approaching Ten Mile which was the Alpine Woods Subdivision.

They continued to sing along to the music on the radio with it now getting dark. Upon entering the duck flats just outside of Valdez, Koenma and Jasmine were both singing along to the John Cougar Mellancamp song "Hurts so Good" being all cute and silly with it. Once the song ended, they now entered the town of Valdez.

Jasmine looked over and gave her prince a bright smile, "Hey Koenma, guess where we are?"

Koenma shifted his attention to her, "Where?"

She giggled sweetly and then responded, "We are now in Valdez. This is where I was born and grew up well, until I was 13."

The prince brightly smiled behind his pacifier and he looked down at the car's digital clock and saw that it was about 6:30PM. They pulled into town and drove a little bit until they reached their hotel. Walking in, lugging their luggage, Jasmine walked up to the counter.

The ordinary human behind the counter asked, "Yes ma'am, how can I help you?"

"Reservation for Black." Jasmine replied.

A few minutes later, the two lovers were given their room key and room number and made their way upstairs to the second floor. As Koenma and Jasmine entered the room which only had one bed the young psychic asked her lover, "Are you hungry?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes very but, aren't we going to see your family?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Not tonight, we will tomorrow morning. All I want to do right now is call them to tell them we're here, get something to eat and come back here to relax."

She then walked over to the phone and called her parents to let them know that she and Koenma had arrived and that they would swing by to see them and her grandparents tomorrow. Janine Black understood how tired her daughter and the young prince were probably exhausted and bid them goodnight before ending their phone conversation.

Next Koenma called Genkai and then Koashura to let them know that he and Jasmine made it to Valdez in one piece. They were both happy to know that they were both okay especially when Koenma told them about the false alarm on the highway. Both Koashura and Genkai voiced their concerns when their royal friend informed them about the information he was relayed on from Sandy the imp demon about the demon assassins that could possibly find him. The prince reassured them both that he is in good hands with Jasmine and her family around and not to worry bidding both of his friends goodbye and swore that he would call them if he and Jasmine did bump into any trouble.

Once Koenma ended both of his phone conversations, he and Jasmine both left the hotel to go get some dinner at one of the local restaurants just down the street which was just a pizza joint. They came back to the hotel about two hours later and the lovers got ready to go to bed. Koenma changed into plaid flannel pajamas and Jasmine in just a red satin spaghetti strapped nightdress that went down to her mid-thighs.

Getting into bed, Jasmine asked him, "So, are you in the mood to make love tonight?"

Yawning and stretching his long arms over his head, Koenma shook his head no, even though he would love to, "Not really, I'm too tired for sex tonight. What about you?"

Jasmine too yawned and put her small dainty hand over her mouth and replied, "I'm not really in the mood either. I'm tired too."

He gave her a warm smile, "Would you like to cuddle instead?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

They both lay down and pulled the covers over themselves. The young demon hunter rested her head on her lover's chest and Koenma wrapped his arms around her slender body and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I love you Koenma."

He removed his pacifier and softly kissed her forehead, put it back into his mouth and replied, "I love you too Jasmine." They both fell asleep from the exhaustion of their six to seven hour road trip. Meanwhile in Demon World, Yusuke returned after going for a long walk. Hokushin and the monks still could see that their young master seemed off.

Hokushin had never seen Yusuke like this and he really wanted to know what was wrong. Over the last several months, the former spirit detective seemed like he was happy during his training but now, he seemed depressed.

Deciding to break the silence between them, he then asked the young half demon, "How was your walk your highness."

Still immersed in his thoughts, Yusuke shifted his attention to the monk leader and replied, "It was great." He let out a loud sigh.

Hokushin walked over to his side and put his hand on his young master's shoulder, "Is there something bothering you?"

Yusuke stared at him for a minute and in fact, there was something bothering him. But, he didn't want to say anything to Hokushin or the rest of these guys because; he felt they wouldn't understand him. The ex-spirit detective shrugged off Hokushin's hand and then replied, "No, nothing at all. I'm great, fine."

He then began to walk in the direction of King Raizen's castle and the king's second in command and the others just stared at Yusuke in concern. Over the last several months of getting to know their king's young descendent, they knew whenever Yusuke had gotten like this, he wasn't fine. And usually when something like this happened, Yusuke usually bottled those kind of emotions up but today, it was quite different.

The young half demon was very distant and preoccupied and they didn't know how to respond to this. A few minutes later, Yusuke hit the throne room walls with a thud after another botched attempt at trying to fight his ancestral father once again. Since he had arrived in Demon World a few months prior, he had tried to fight the ancient king and every one of his attempts were futile.

Every time he fought Raizen, he gave it his all and but this time Yusuke didn't put his heart into it at all and Raizen noticed. The old demon noted his young descendant's distant and preoccupied nature. He sighed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yusuke sat up and gave him a blank expression, "Nothing."

Raizen slowly approached him and squatted in front of him, "There is, you didn't put all of your effort in today's fight. Tell me what's bothering you."

The ex-spirit detective shot the old king a nasty look, "I'm fine, why the hell do you, Hokushin and the monks keep asking me that?"

Raizen rolled his eyes and sighed at his stubbornness, he decided to take a stab at this and guessed what was bothering Yusuke, "You miss them don't you?"

"It's none of your fucking business."

With wobbly legs from the fight they just endured, Yusuke stood up without saying another word and walked out of the throne room. As he was walking out of the castle he thought to himself, "They'll never get it. If I tell them; they won't understand."

Back in the Human World, Jasmine woke up in the hotel in her hometown of Valdez, Alaska where she and her royal lover, Prince Koenma was staying at. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head and looked over to see her still sleeping prince lying beside her. The young demon hunter sighed lovingly at the beautifully angelic sight in front of her.

Jasmine knelt down and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and the prince opened his eyes and smiled behind his blue pacifier being greeted to the beautiful woman smiling above him.

"Good morning, my prince. Sleep well?"

He nodded, "Yes I did. You?"

She gave him a warm smile, "Yes." She then gently removed his pacifier with her thumb and index finger and before Koenma could get up to get it back, she gently pressed her pink lips against his and gave him a deep and loving kiss. Jasmine slipped her tongue into his mouth and caressed his with hers earning a deep moan from her lover.

Koenma responded by kissing her back with the same deep passion and brought his strong hands up and entangled them in her soft brown curls and began to massage the back of her head. Jasmine moaned from the pleasure it brought her and removed the blanket that covered the both of them and climbed onto and straddled Koenma, and broke the kiss, trailing soft kisses on his neck. She then gave him another passionate kiss making him moan once more and began to grind up against him feeling her body heat up and her pussy get wet.

They broke the kiss with Jasmine still grinding against her prince and seeing the naughty gleam in her large brown eyes, Koenma asked her, "Do you want me to make love to you?"

She gave him a very sly smile and said innocently, "What makes you say that?"

Koenma then sat up with her still sitting on his lap and began to kiss her neck and whispered into her ear, "Because, you kissed me and you're grinding against me," he then kissed, nipped, and began to suck on that sensitive spot again making her arch her neck back moaning, "Oh Koenma."

She stopped grinding against the prince's erection as he trailed hot kisses down her neck onto her chest to in between her breasts. He took one in his hand and licked her hard nipple which was underneath her red satin nightdress. Jasmine looked down and giggled at the feeling of his tongue against her stiffening peak.

Koenma then stopped licking her clothed nipple and gently laid Jasmine down onto the bed and kissed her deeply and passionately as he let his hand go in between her legs. He broke the kiss and looked down at his curly haired lover who was giving him a wicked smile when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. She wasn't wearing any because; she didn't see the point of wearing any last night.

The prince chuckled saying in a teasing way, "Why you saucy minx, no panties?"

Not saying anything, Jasmine just licked her lips at him and giggled like a schoolgirl. Seeing her adorably seductive manner, Koenma knelt down and gave her another deep and passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and sat up again and Jasmine swept her nightdress over her head and threw it to the floor while Koenma unbuttoned his pajama shirt and took it off.

Gazing at his naked human lover he said as he brought up his hands and gently grasped her breasts, "You're so beautiful my queen."

As Koenma massaged the two soft yet firm feeling breasts in his hands, he used his thumbs to tease her hardening pink nipples. Jasmine then purred, "Mmmmmmmm…Ohhhhhh."

The prince leaned over and captured one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Jasmine then gasped when he nipped it with his teeth.

He then switched over to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment as he slipped his hand between her legs, guiding it over her mound, through her soft brown hair and then using his long fingers to part her pussy lips to touch her moist depths.

Koenma quit sucking on her breast and Jasmine laid down on the bed and spread her legs to give him greater access to continue his naughty act. The prince gently rubbed her clit with his index finger making his woman moan with pleasure. He watched her reactions and felt his cock get harder as a result. Oh how he loved hearing her make those sounds that were music to his ears. He then knelt down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. The young prince loved this woman, he loved everything about her. He even loved kissing her, pleasuring her and oh, he just wanted to hear her screaming out his name.

Koenma wanted to make her cum, not only once but, multiple times. He wanted to eat her out and have her climax and make love to her and have her climax again. He quit teasing her clit with his finger and broke the kiss. He then began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone and from in between her breasts, down her stomach and then started to kiss her inner thighs.

Jasmine was on fire with wanting need, desiring for her prince's cock either in her mouth or inside her or his tongue licking or his mouth sucking on her wet pussy. She then groaned, "Oh Koenma, please. I want you, please; I can't take this anymore."

She looked down to see him giving her a devilish smile from in between her legs, "Do you want me to eat you out?"

The young demon hunter giggled and said nearly pleading, "Yes, please Koenma."

He smiled and then teased her pussy lips apart and leaned in and gave her wet pussy a lick. The prince really enjoyed doing this. He loved tasting her sweet juices and he lovingly lapped them up like how a cat laps up its milk.

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets below her, "Oh Koenma, that's feels so good."

He then licked up to her clit and swirled around it and took the sensitive bead of flesh into his mouth and started to use his tongue to dig it out from under its hood. The young woman began to arch her back and gasped in pleasure. As the prince continued to gently suck on her throbbing clit, he looked up at her, getting turned on seeing her writhe in pleasure.

"Oh Koenma."

Deciding to make things more interesting, he thought of a way to make her cum hard. Koenma quit sucking on her clit and snaked his tongue down to her pussy's entrance. Jasmine wondered why he stopped doing that and her question was answered when she felt him slip his tongue into her sopping wet pussy. She nearly jumped at the strange but oh so welcome feeling.

He then used his thumb to gently rub circles on her clit as he began to curl his tongue inside her making her writhe and cry out, "Ahhhhhhhh….yes!"

Jasmine's breathing became labored and she clenched onto the sheets tighter and when Koenma curled his tongue the right way, she began to feel her orgasm begin to build.

Koenma could feel that she was almost there and kept curling and probing his tongue inside her the same way by which made her beg when she knew she was close, "Oh Koenma, I need to cum. Make me cum please!"

Feeling him curling his tongue on her sweet spot and rubbing her clit a little harder, the young demon hunter's vision began to blur as she felt overwhelming pleasure wash over her body and she arched back screaming as her orgasm hit her, releasing her juices with her climax, "OH MY PRINCE, I LOVE YOU! AHHHHHH!"

Jasmine put her hand to her chest breathing very hard to recover from the intense orgasm she just experienced. Once regaining her strength, she sat up seeing Koenma lick her juices off his luscious lips. He then slipped off his pajama bottoms freeing his rock hard cock. Jasmine spread her legs and said breathlessly, "Make love to me my prince. I want you now."

He crawled over to her and positioned himself at the entrance of her dripping wet pussy. Jasmine felt herself getting wetter with wanting excitement and anticipation as Koenma nuzzled his nose against hers. He teased her with the tip of his cock and growled seductively, "As you wish my queen."

The prince then pushed his cock inside her and began to gently thrust making her moan, "Oh Koenma."

"Jasmine." He moaned back thrusting slowly and gazing into her large brown eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his slender waist to bring him closer to her. Koenma kissed her deeply as he slowly thrusted deeper inside her. Jasmine moaned into the kiss tasting the mixture of her juices and the taste of her prince's mouth which it was so intoxicating, it was such a turn on.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes again. Jasmine could see the love in Koenma's brown eyes and he moaned with pleasure, "Ahhhh…I love you."

They were both enjoying this. Enjoying how this morning's lovemaking was slow and intimate and it was very pleasurable for the both of them. Their breathing was deep and shallow as their moans were low, groaning from the pleasure this was bringing them. Jasmine then lowly whispered into Koenma's ear, "Faster. Harder."

"Yes my queen." He did as she commanded and his thrusts got faster and harder and Jasmine slowly arched her neck back and lewdly moaned and she bucked her hips in time with him, "Ahhhhhn…..yeah…oh yeah!"

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

Koenma then kissed Jasmine's neck and she moved her head back to face him and kissed her prince deeply. They broke the kiss and lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. Their bodies began to sweat and their breathing became shallower and labored as they continued to move in a steady rhythm, moaning from the pleasure of this loving and passionate lovemaking they were currently sharing.

Koenma and Jasmine passionately and deeply kissed each other, tongues caressing one another's as Koenma deeply thrusted into Jasmine making her moan into the kiss. He then broke the kiss and then asked her, "Can you get on top? I would love it if you would ride me."

The young psychic then nuzzled her nose against his and gave him a sexy yet sadistic smile, "Mmmmm…yes my prince."

He then withdrew his cock from her pussy and lay down on the bed and Jasmine got on top of him and straddled him. She then positioned herself and slipped his still hard cock inside her groaning at the pleasure it brought her.

Koenma held onto her small hips as Jasmine began to ride him in a slow and steady pace. He then sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her and held his human lover close to him as she continued to slowly ride him, grinding her hips and pressing her naked body against his. They both let out some low and pleasurable moans and Koenma brought their lips together in a hot and passionate kiss.

She rode him a little faster and wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss and deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth and caressing his with hers. They then broke the kiss and gazed into each other's brown eyes. Jasmine softly nuzzled her nose against Koenma's and asked very sweetly, "Are you enjoying this, my prince?"

Koenma nodded and groaned, "Mmmmmm…yes my queen."

Jasmine gave him a sweet and sexy smile and kissed him deeply in response. He gave a deep moan with returning the same deep passion and brought one of his hands up to the back of her head and ran his long fingers through her long brown curls. Jasmine broke the kiss and began to ride and little bit faster and harder. She lightly pressed her forehead against Koenma's and gazed into his eyes.

Feeling his orgasm begin to build, he then moaned, "I love you. Oh Jasmine."

Jasmine was beginning to feel close to hers as well and her moans got louder and lewder as she continued to ride her prince's cock harder and faster. Her breathing becoming deeper and labored, "I'm going to cum again Koenma, are you?"

Beginning to thrust his hips up into her and letting go of her hair and brought his hand

back down to her slender waist, his lewd and deep moans got louder; he then responded, "Yes, yes I am."

After a few more thrusts and Jasmine riding him some more, both their release came with them crying out each other's names as Koenma released his hot seed inside her and Jasmine releasing her juices with her climax.

"KOENMA I LOVE YOU!"

"JASMINE MY QUEEN, I LOVE YOU!"

The young woman then rested her head on her lover's broad shoulder and they both were breathing heavily from the intense orgasm that they both shared. The lovers stayed holding each other for a couple of minutes until Jasmine climbed off of his lap and sat down beside him. The young psychic then found her voice, "Wow, last time was amazing but, this was even better. Koenma, even though this was your second time, you are getting better at this. You're a fast learner. How are you picking this up so quickly?"

The prince gave her a sweet smile, "Well, I read books and seen films. Educational and non-educational; I have always been fascinated with the female form and when I hear your moans when we do this, I know I am doing something right. Also, your patience with my inexperience has given me room and time to learn about what drives you crazy."

Jasmine grinned happily and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, "I'm glad that you are and that only means one thing."

Koenma gave her a curious look, "What is that?"

She giggled like a schoolgirl again, "That means you know how to pleasure a woman. I hope you don't mind if I teach you some things next time."

"Oh no, of course not; I'm willing to learn more as long as it's not weird."

Jasmine giggled again, "Don't worry, my kinks are not weird. At least I don't think they are. I already know what one of yours is, what are your other ones if you have any?"

Koenma chuckled, "How about when you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

They then got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom to take a shower. They didn't make love but, instead enjoyed each other's company and admired and appreciated each other's bodies as they bathed together. Koenma and Jasmine both helped each other wash each other's backs and let each other wash the other one's hair giggling, splashing water at each other, and having a good time. After finishing up, they then got dressed and made their way to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

In Spirit World in the ogre village, Jorge was woken up by someone shoving him.

"Jorgie, Jorgie, wake up!" Little Angie Saotome shoved her big brother's big blue shoulder.

Jorge groaned and opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just hungry and I want my breakfast and you promised to take me out sledding."

Jorge chuckled, "Yeah, I did. Go downstairs and wait for me and Christine. We'll be down in a minute."

Angie smiled, "Okie dokie."

The little blue female ogre turned around with her blond pigtails whipping around her head and ran downstairs excited about the sledding trip and spending time with her big brother. Hearing the little ogre girl's voice, Christine woke up and looked up at her best friend and love, "Good morning."

Jorge smiled at the lovely green ogre woman, "Good morning Chrissy, sleep well?"

Christine smiled, "I sure did." She then kissed him on his blue cheek.

"We better get up before Angie starts to get impatient."

Jorge chuckled in agreement and they both hopped out of bed and made their way downstairs. Jorge looked around the living room for his youngest sister seeing that she wasn't there and suddenly he heard some rustling in the closet behind him. He turned around to see little Angie coming out carrying a green and red wooden sled.

Jorge walked up to her, "Angie, I thought you were hungry."

Looking up at her brother, gripping onto her sled, she replied, "I am but, I'm getting my sled ready first."

The little blue ogre girl shut the closet behind her and walked into the living room carrying the wooden object. Jorge just shook his head and laughed at his little sister's excitement and he then went into the kitchen to make their breakfast. An hour later, the three ogres had finished off their meal and soon made their way to Spirit World's local snowy mountains that many of the inhabitants liked to call "The Hills".

Angie walked ahead of Jorge and Christine climbing to the peak carrying her sled in her arms. Once reaching the top, she turned around and smiled, "Ha, I win. I beat you Jorgie and Chrissy."

The green ogre woman chuckled at how adorable she was, "You sure did Angie."

Jorge and Christine finally met little Angie at the top and Jorge asked her, "Do you want me or Christine to push you?"

Before Angie could reply, they then heard some hollering and cheering coming from the other side of the hill. "Chrissy, stay here with Angie; I'll go investigate."

Christine nodded but, then she looked around to see that the little ogre girl had disappeared. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Dammit Angie, where did you go?"

As Jorge was walking to the other side of the hill, he heard his little sister talking to someone, "Hi."

A voice responded back, "Hey little one; are you lost?"

Jorge then ran over to make sure whoever was talking to his youngest sister wouldn't harm her but, when he finally arrived to his destination, he was pleasantly surprised. Angie was talking to his friend and bandmate who was also the new captain of the SDF Shunjun who was there with several of the other defense force soldiers who had sleds and a couple was drinking eggnog.

Angie shook her head, "No, I just heard you guys and I just hear that all of you are having some fun. Can I sled with you guys?"

Shunjun chuckled, "Sure but, we have to ask your parent or guardian first."

"Angie!"

She turned around to see her brother walking toward her, "Jorgie, can I sled with them?"

Jorge caught up to his sister and stood there trying to catch his breath, Christine had also just showed up and put her hand on his back, "Just breathe, relax; Angie is just fine."

The blue haired soldier shifted his attention to the older blue ogre, "Jorge, is she yours?"

Once catching his breath he replied, "Yeah, she's my sister." He looked at the other soldiers who just waved at him or just continued to drink their eggnog, "So Shunjun, you guys out having your own fun?"

Shunjun nodded, "Yeah, you guys are welcome to join us if you want. The eggnog is nonalcoholic so, the little one can have some."

Jorge smiled and shifted his attention to Christine and Angie and asked them, "Do you guys feel comfortable with that?"

Angie smiled, "Yeah, I was the one who asked them."

Christine laughed, "There you have it."

"Yeah, we would love to join you guys."

Back in the Human World in Valdez, Alaska, Koenma and Jasmine walked down the small harbor town's snow and ice covered streets hand in hand. They were currently cutting through one of the residential streets that crossed over into the park strip and suddenly, the young prince walked over a patch of black ice and his long legs began to wobble, losing his balance and slipped taking his human lover with him. They both landed in the snow bank that was in someone's front yard.

Jasmine landed on top of him and they stared into each other's eyes and started cracking up laughing. "Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded still smiling like a complete dork, "Yes, this is the fifth time I didn't see a patch of ice and slipped on it."

The young demon hunter giggled, "You insisted on walking so, you can see a whole lot more stuff."

She got off of her prince and held out her hand to him to help him up. Koenma took her small dainty hand, stood back up and replied, "I know but, this town is so beautiful and fascinating and the people we met so far are so nice."

They started walking again and then began to cut through the park strip that divided the main residential part of Valdez and stretched from the town's high school to the fire department and in the center of it was the local community college. Looking at the large pile snow in front them that the locals liked to call "snow hills", Koenma then got this confused expression his face.

He then looked over at Jasmine who then asked, "What's wrong?"

The prince then cutely scratched the back of his head, "How are we going to get around this? The local humans have blocked our way by piling all this snow here."

Jasmine chuckled, "Climb over it of course; I used to climb up and slide down these all the time when I was a kid. There is also one at the local elementary school that the kids like to play on. Fun times even though I did lose a few snow boots in them when my foot got stuck."

Koenma laughed, "That kind of sounds like this one time when I was in Spirit World Kindergarten and my class all went up to Spirit World's local snowy mountains that we all call "The Hills". We were going on a sledding/ski trip and I remember my foot got stuck in the snow and Koashura tried pull me out and I wound up losing my shoe."

The young woman smiled, "Did you get it back?"

He nodded, "Yeah, me, Koashura, and Kotennyo had to dig it out. When we did, there so much snow in it, my teacher didn't let me sled or ski because it was so wet."

They then proceed to climb up the snow hill and luckily, neither of the lovers lost their snow boots. Now standing at the top, Koenma looked down and asked Jasmine, "How are we going to get down?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and she then looked down at the sides to see pieces of ice sticking out she replied, "Well, it looks like it's too jagged to slide down it. The only thing we can do is climb down."

The young demon hunter proceeded to climb off of the snow hill slowly with Koenma right behind her. When she reached the bottom, she turned around to see her dorky handsome prince was still struggling to get down. Losing his footing, Koenma slipped, landed on his butt and slid down. He groaned from the slight pain in his lower back and tail bone.

Jasmine chuckled and stuck her hand out to him and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, my back and my tail bone hurt."

"Oh, you poor baby." She said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes ignoring her comment and they proceeded to walk down the park strip until they reached a single story building that had wooden statues of bears and a totem pole in front of it. Koenma stared at the totem pole in the center being utterly fascinated with it. He took his camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of it.

"See something interesting?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, what is that thing?"

Jasmine chuckled at how cute she thought his curiosity was, "That is called a totem pole. They are wooden statues carved out by the local natives that depict characters or stories."

"What does that one represent?"

The young woman shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know but, if we come across the artist, I bet they would be happy tell us."

The prince then brought up his camera and snapped pictures of the bear statues. He and Jasmine took pictures of each other posing in front of them making silly faces and just having fun with it. After taking so many, they walked away from the building with Koenma asking his lover, "What building is that?"

Jasmine smiled, "That was Prince William Sound Community College; you couldn't see the sign because it was buried under the snow."

"Have you thought about going to school there?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was one of the top ones on my list but, after going through the course catalogue, they didn't have what I was looking for. It's a good school but, I'm glad I picked the school I'm going to now. Besides, Mushiori City has a whole lot more to offer me in terms of career and academic opportunities, though I have considered going to the university in Anchorage at some point. I actually got an acceptance letter from there and Mushiori University."

"What made you decided to stay in Mushiori City?"

Jasmine smiled and chuckled, "I didn't want to live too far away from my parents and siblings. When I was still trying to make my decision between the two, my grandparents and Sandy offered for me to live with them if I decided to go to UAA. Since my grandparents live here, I didn't think it was wise to drive for six to seven hours every day and Sandy was dealing with her own issues at the time and I didn't think it was right for me to barge in. Even though both universities had what I was looking for; I chose Mushiori University to keep in contact with my parents and siblings despite my brother living in Kyoto and my sister going to a different school. I am glad stayed in Mushiori City because, if I didn't then I wouldn't have met Koashura, Kotennyo, you, and all of the amazing people I have met just recently."

Koenma smiled and then asked her, "Have you ever wanted to move back here?"

The young demon hunter sighed, "Yeah but, I have a good thing going in Mushiori City. I think coming back here just to visit is good enough for right now."

The lovers walked another block until they approached a single story white house and Jasmine stopped walking. Koenma stood beside her, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine just stood there looking at the house as her old childhood memories came flooding back to her. She then simply replied, "This is my old house."

The young prince looked at it. It was white with a brown metal roof with snow piled on it and icicles hanging on the edge. There were three large front windows and in between two of them was a blue front door. The young curly haired psychic formed a sweet smile on her small pink lips remembering the good times of growing up in that house until the day she and her family had packed up and left Valdez for Mushiori City seven years ago.

She felt something touch her hand and looked over to see Koenma holding hers with his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it making her giggle. Jasmine looked back at the house and sighed, "It looks a bit different. There are new windows, a new door, the front porch had been replaced, I bet the old dilapidated greenhouse is no longer there, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was gutted and completely remodeled."

"Do you want to ask the new owners if you can see it?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, it would be best just to let the new owners be. It wouldn't be appropriate to barge in on them. This is no longer my home, it's theirs."

They then continued walking for another fifteen minutes until they reached a street called "Copper St." and proceeded to walk down it. They walked for a few blocks until they both sensed it. Koenma and Jasmine held onto each other's hands tightly.

The young human psychic asked her inhuman lover, "Do you sense that?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, please tell me that this next one another childhood friend."

Jasmine took a deep breath, turned around, let go of Koenma's hand and withdrew her fans from under her winter coat. She then began to glow with her spirit energy and snapped, "Come on out demon, I'm not in the mood to play any games."

Several individuals wearing parkas emerged from behind the snow bank they were hiding behind. They began to cackle taking one look at the couple in front of them. Jasmine gripped onto her fans and gritted her teeth saying to the prince, "Get behind me now."

Koenma just nodded and slowly hid behind her, "Who the hell are they?"

"I don't know but, I get the feeling that I know them."

The Alaskan demon hunter began to glow with her spirit energy and then spoke up, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

One of the demons replied, "Step aside Jasmine and no harm will come to you."

Jasmine narrowed her large brown eyes, "No, who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

The demon did not reply, it and the other members of its gang withdrew their claws sizing up the young human woman. Not taking her eyes off her opponents, Jasmine once again gritted her teeth and said to Koenma in a low voice, "Go now, leave."

Keeping his voice as low as hers, he replied, "Where?"

"My grandparents' house, it's the green one on the right side."

Jasmine then opened up her fans and coated them with her spirit energy. Not wanting to leave her alone being that she would be outnumbered, the young prince just stayed put and whispered, "I don't want to leave you. There's just too many of them; you can't…"

"Koenma, I said go, run. I'm not going to tell you again. I'll be fine. I'm going to try to talk them over and if that doesn't work, then I'll have no choice but to kill them."

"But…"

"I said go!" she snapped. Realizing that he didn't have a choice and not wanting to argue with her, Koenma just gave her a silent nod and ran down the street. Seeing this, the leader of the demon gang then said to a couple of its comrades, "Go after the target before he gets away."

The two demons then left, following their leader's orders and took off in the opposite direction so, Jasmine wouldn't see them going after her prince.

"Where the hell are they going?" She thought to herself. Looking at the three demons that still stood in front of her; she narrowed her brown eyes at them ready to take them on. Meanwhile, Koenma ran down the street as fast as his long legs could carry him. Seeing the single story green colored house ahead of him, he let out a sigh of relief but, it was too soon as two of the demons from the demon gang lept out in front of him.

Koenma stopped dead in his tracks and gulped in nervousness, "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

One of the demons just cackled at seeing his target in such a vulnerable position, "Don't think you can get away from us your highness. Make it easier on yourself and surrender. But, we cannot guarantee that it would be painless. Just like this land, we are harsh and unforgiving not like those namby pamby wusses from Japan."

The young prince bit his lip, all he wanted was to have a nice vacation with the woman he loved and these bastards were ruining it. He then began to wrack his brain on trying to think of a solution. Koenma took a few steps back into the snow bank behind him, he looked around for anything to use as a weapon.

Down the street, Jasmine gripped onto her energy coated fans not taking her large brown eyes off the three demons in front her. She then demanded, "Tell me, who you are."

The leader of the demons removed his hood and the young demon hunter's eyes widened. She recognized this man as someone she once went to school with. Something didn't seem right here and she then found her voice and spoke up, "Kalem, what are you doing? You have never been known to go after and kill anyone. You and your family have always lived peacefully amongst the citizens of Valdez. Tell me now!"

Kalem narrowed his dark eyes and stared emotionless at his former childhood friend, "It's none of your concern Jasmine but, seeing as how you're involved with him; I guess you'll have to go too."

Jasmine stood in a fighting stance, "Listen Kalem, I don't want to fight you. Please stop this. This isn't you."

Kalem just growled, "Sees what you know. Mushiori City has changed you Jasmine and judging by your power level, you have changed in more ways than I realize."

Just then, Jasmine heard Koenma screaming in terror. Kalem and the other two demons then leapt at her with their claws raised and tried to strike her. The young woman jumped out of the way narrowly dodging their attacks. Back with Koenma, he tried his hardest to dodge the demon attacks but, they were just too quick for him in fact they were a bit quicker than the Japanese demon assassins he had come across in the past.

He then tripped over the icy sidewalk and landed on his butt. Out of the corner of his eye, Koenma looked over and saw that there were big sharp looking icicles hanging on one of those plastic cars little kids like to ride in. The young prince broke it off and one of the demons ran over towards him. Before the demon could strike, Koenma stabbed it in the gut with the icicle.

The demon wailed in pain and its comrade tried to remove the sharp piece of ice from its flesh. Koenma started running down the street again and began to shout, "Help! Someone help us!"

After removing the large sharp icicle, the two demons began to chase Koenma once again. The prince had at last made it to the dark green house that Jasmine had described. Before he could run up to the side porch to knock on the door, one of the demons pounced and then tripped the young god by grabbing his ankle. Koenma let out a high pitched yelp as he hit the icy driveway.

The demon then dragged him into the front yard and forced the prince on his back. It cackled as it raised its claws, "Finally, the royal traitor will get what he deserves."

Koenma braced for the impact of the Alaskan demon assassin's claws but, before the demon could land a blow on the prince, a silver sai came flying and pierced the demon's skull. It fell on the snow bank dead. The other demon looked up to see who did it.

Koenma could see the fear in its eyes and then took off down the street running. The prince sat up and turned around to see three people standing on the side porch. He recognized the first individual as Jasmine's older sister Caroline who had an elderly couple accompanying her.

The blond haired demon hunter ran out into the front yard and retrieved her sai and shifted her attention to the prince, "Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, thank you Caroline but, Jasmine she's down the street and I don't know if she's…she's…"

Caroline nodded getting the message, "Gotcha, go in the house with Grandma and Grandpa. Niles and I will take care of her."

Wanting to go with them, Koenma replied, "But, Jasmine I can't leave her."

Caroline put her hands on her curvy hips and began to scold him like a mother does with her child, "Go inside now. I said Niles and I will take care of it. I'm not going to tell you again."

She pointed her finger at the door and Koenma sighed not wanting to argue with her, "Okay, you don't need to nag."

As he was walking up to the house, the elderly woman who sat in her wheelchair stuck her head in the doorway and yelled, "Niles, get out here now and help your sister. Jasmine is in trouble again!"

A young man's voice can be heard sighing, "Again? Oh goddammit!"'

Walking out of the door putting his windbreaker on, a tall heavyset young man with curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes that were hidden beneath his round spectacles emerged from the house. He held a long bo staff in his large hands and he took one look at Koenma and asked, "Let me guess, your Jasmine's new boyfriend?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah and you are her brother?"

Niles nodded, "Yep, Niles Black, nice to meet you."

He and Koenma shook hands and Koenma replied, "Koenma Daioh, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

The two men let go of each other's hands and Niles met his sister out in the front yard. Both siblings began to glow with their spirit energy and the blond man said, "Let's go kick some demon ass!" He then shifted his attention to Koenma, "My sister and you were being attacked by demons right?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah."

Caroline and Niles both gave Koenma a reassuring nod and took off running down the street. Koenma walked up the wooden porch steps and stared at the elderly couple front of him. The old woman in the wheelchair looked up at him and then asked, "Are you going to come inside?"

Koenma nodded and followed the couple in. The old man with the graying black hair and the thick mustache closed the door behind them. The prince looked around to see that they were in a narrow laundry room with a washing machine and a dryer on one side and a big freezer on the other. There was also a cat litter box sitting next to the freezer with a vacuum cleaner and a rug cleaner between the cat litter box and the freezer.

Koenma stopped for a minute to remove his snow covered snow boots and he turned around and asked the old man, "Could you put these by the door?"

He nodded and smiled in reply, "Sure." And put Koenma's snow boots near the door. The young prince followed the elderly woman in and they entered another hallway and then a vase living room area that was attached to a kitchen and dining room. Koenma removed his hat, scarf, crocheted mittens, and his winter coat and looked for a coat rack.

Seeing this, the old man asked, "Looking for a place to put your belongings?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, do you have a coat rack?"

The woman in the wheelchair chuckled, "No, you can just leave that stuff on top of the freezer."

He stared at her for a minute and shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "Okay." He then walked back into the laundry room and did just that, walked back into the living room and sat down on the grey couch that was in front of the TV. The woman in the wheel chair wheeled up in front of him and stuck out her hand to him, "Hi, I'm Lydia McAlpin and that man over in the kitchen is my husband Demetrius; we're Jasmine's grandparents."

Koenma took Lydia's hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Koenma, Jasmine's best male friend and boyfriend."

They then let go of each other's hands and sat there in silence for a few minutes and Koenma looked around and asked, "Where's Janine and William?"

"They're out shopping again. They're picking up some stuff for our Christmas dinner and our baked goods that we are going to make?"

Hearing that, the prince's ears perked up and a wide grin formed on his handsome face, "What kind of baked goods?"

Lydia chuckled at his excitement, "Cookies, pies, and rice crispy treats. You have a big sweet tooth?"

Koenma nodded, "I sure do. That's one of the reasons why I love these kinds of holidays."

Demetrius walked back into the living room sipping on a mug of coffee and sat down beside Koenma and across from his wife. The prince shifted his attention to him and asked, "Do you think Jasmine is going to be okay?"

The old man nodded, "Of course, she's very resilient like her mother and her siblings."

"I hope so."

Just then, the side door to the house opened and three currently awake occupants heard some thumping and the door shut. Koenma can hear Niles say, "Are you going to say something?"

The person who Niles spoke to didn't respond. Feeling his heart race, Koenma leapt off the couch and ran over to the laundry room entrance to see that all three demon hunter siblings were there. Niles looked like he was out of breath, Caroline just stared at her sister in concern as they removed their winter clothing and Jasmine was completely silent and Koenma could see that his lover looked downright depressed with blood splattered on her face but, surprisingly not on her clothing.

The prince just slowly approached them and asked in a calm quiet voice, "Is she okay?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?"

Niles put his bo staff off to the side, "She doesn't want to talk about it."

All four of them walked into the hallway and Koenma just wanted to know if his lover was going to be alright. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to Jasmine, "Jasmine can you tell me what happened?"

She slowly turned her head and Koenma took a step back recognizing that face from four months ago when she saved him from that other assassin. The young brunette replied, "I just want to take a shower and lay down and take a nap."

Relieved to hear her sister talking, Caroline interjected, "You can sleep in the guest room at the end of the hallway because, Raito is still napping in the one next to the living room."

Jasmine just nodded in reply and Koenma could only think about holding her in his arms, kiss her, tell her everything is going to be alright, and talk the problem out. Seeing that she needed her space, the prince decided to back off. Jasmine walked over to the linen closet and took out a towel and a washcloth and walked over to the bathroom.

Before she went inside, her prince then gave her a small yet loving smile and said in a sweet voice, "I love you."

Holding the towel and washcloth to her chest, she just looked at him and gave a small reply, "I love you too my prince." She then turned on the light, walked inside and shut the door behind her.

Caroline sighed feeling genuine concern for her sister and like Koenma, she knew it was wise to let Jasmine have her space. Not saying another word, she turned around and walked into the guest room nearest to the living room and brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned. Niles looked at the blond woman, "Going to take a nap with Raito?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I had trouble sleeping last night and watched TV all night. See you guys in a couple of hours."

"You too, Sis; have a good nap."

Caroline opened the door and walked inside the guest room and shut the door behind her. About twenty minutes later, Jasmine emerged from the bathroom after taking her shower, clean and fully clothed. Seeing that Koenma was in the living room hanging out with her brother and grandparents engaged in a conversation with them, she walked into the guest room at the end of the hallway which was nearest to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her to take her nap.

Meanwhile in Demon World, Yusuke was currently training with the monks again. Hokushin was surprisingly absent. Usually he would be participating in his young master's training but, he wasn't.

The monk leader's absence didn't faze the half demon ex-spirit detective. He continued to fight the others one by one and taking them all down. When he finally knocked over the last one by landing a hard blow by punching him in the face; Yusuke stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Yes, he was proud of flattening these guys with a new record time but, as of right now, he just didn't care. All of the monks got up and smiled and one of them said in praise, "Well done your highness. That was a new record."

"Yeah, you are progressing very rapidly and if you keep this up, you'll be able to fight the king once more. Who knows, you might win the next time." Another one chimed in hoping to cheer him up.

Yusuke just gave them a weak smile at the monks' kind words. Just then Hokushin emerged from the castle. Yusuke shifted his attention to him, "Yeah."

"The king wants to see you."

The former spirit detective suddenly felt a sense of confusion, "Why?"

"Because, he said it was urgent."

Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great" he thought, "just what I need, he's going to try and poke his nose in my business again."

He then walked into the castle beginning to feel pissed off that his ancestral father wouldn't back off from him. When he entered the throne room, Yusuke took one look at Raizen, narrowing his dark brown eyes in pure anger and hatred.

Glaring at him he barked, "What?! I already told you, I'm fine and stop butting into my business!"

Raizen sighed getting agitated with him. All he wanted to know was why his young descendent felt so down and he wanted to do something to help. Yusuke then huffed after not getting an answer and tried to walk out but, the old king spoke up, "Don't walk out that door."

The former spirit detective turned around still giving him a nasty look, "Watch me or do you want me to kick your ass?"

Only getting a "bring it on" look on Raizen's face, Yusuke rolled his eyes and tried to leave again but, the old king then got up and quickly sprinted over and blocked his path. Now, the half demon was getting pissed. One of his dark brown eyes twitched and he gritted his teeth.

Yusuke clenched his fists at his sides and growled, "Move you son of a bitch, if you know what's good for you."

Raizen did not budge so; Yusuke figured he had no other choice than to throttle him. He lifted up one of his fists and tried to punch his ancestral father in face. Raizen easily dodged it and chuckled and then said, "You're getting faster but, you still have a long ways to go if you're going to beat me."

Yusuke looked at him in pure rage and tried to punch him again but, the old king grabbed a hold of his young descendant's wrist, landed a hard punch into his stomach. Yusuke felt the wind get knocked out of him and he tried to retaliate by kicking the old bastard.

Raizen landed another hard punch to him but this time to his chest and then kicked Yusuke across the room. The ex-spirit detective went flying and hit the wall hard. A loud thumping sound echoed all around the throne room and he sank to the floor.

Breathing really hard and finally caught his breath, he looked up at Raizen with still utter hatred in his eyes and even though he still wanted to cause the old king as much pain as possible, he just sat there and groaned in pain and just pouted. Raizen walked over and squatted in front of him.

They stared at each other for a few moments until; Raizen broke the ice, "Are you ready to talk now? Fighting me to get your way out of it is not going to work. You're not leaving until you tell me what's been going on in that head of yours."

Yusuke sighed in exasperation, realizing he wasn't given a choice. He bit his lip and looked at his hands that were placed on the stone floor. He exhaled loudly and then finally confessed, "I miss them."

Raizen blinked and didn't say anything as Yusuke continued to spill his guts. "I don't know if you guys celebrate this or not but, Christmas is around the corner and I feel like I should be spending it with my mom, Keiko, Kuwabara, and all of my other friends. I doubt you, Hokushin, the monks, or anyone else cares or even understands."

He sighed again, "Fuck, I don't see a damn Christmas tree or any stockings anywhere here so; I doubt you even know what I'm talking about. There, you finally know what's been bothering me, now get off my back."

Yusuke then got up and stomped out of the throne room leaving Raizen speechless and kind of dumbstruck. Later that day in the Human World in Valdez, Alaska, Jasmine woke up from her four hour nap in the second guest room at her grandparents' house. She removed the blanket off of her thin body, sat up, and got out of bed. She put her blue jeans and her sweater back on after sleeping in just a t-shirt and panties.

Her ears picked up the sounds coming from down the hall that she guessed came from the living room. Jasmine opened the door and heard the "Star Wars" theme playing in the living room and she walked down the hall and walked into the vast square room to see that her dad, brother, and Koenma were all watching the film.

Out of the corner of the prince's eye, he saw someone standing beside him and he turned his head and smiled greeting the lovely young woman, "Hello my queen, have a good nap?"

Jasmine gave him the best smile she could muster even though she was still quite a bit shaken up from the fight earlier that day. She nodded and then replied, "Yes, I did my prince."

She shifted her attention to the TV that was currently playing "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". Niles looked at his sister and asked her, "We're watching "The Empire Strikes Back", do you want to watch it with us?"

Jasmine looked back at the three men sitting on the couch and nodded, "Yeah." William slid over so she could sit down.

Jasmine sat in between her father and Koenma and William asked his daughter, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah dad, I'm fine. Taking that four hour nap is just what I needed."

The middle aged ordinary human still gave his daughter a look of concern and not wanting to upset her any further; he gave her a slight nod and simply replied, "Okay."

Jasmine knew that look she sighed not wanting to ruin everyone's nice time, "Dad really, I'm fine."

William didn't reply but just simply nodded and shifted his attention back to the movie. Jasmine looked back at the screen and while she and the other two men were watching the film, Koenma looked at her. He knew that she wasn't fine even thought she was putting up such a brave front. Something about that fight was really bothering her and he really wanted to know what it was.

The prince took Jasmine's hand and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. Jasmine looked at him and gave him a sweet smile and leaned over and gave her lover a small kiss. Once they parted, they continued to watch the movie as the prince put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his shoulder. Koenma decided not to press the issue now and he thought he could ask her when they would finally get back to the hotel.

About two hours later, the movie ended and the rest of the family had returned from getting everyone dinner from one of the local restaurants in town. Everyone either ate hamburgers or halibut and French fries. After eating their meal, Koenma and Jasmine saw how late it was getting and decided that it was time to go back to their hotel and for the prince's and his granddaughter's safety, Jasmine grandfather Demetrius drove them back.

Jasmine promised him that she would be back the next day to help her mother and grandmother bake cookies and pumpkin pies. Demetrius then offered to take Koenma out to find a Christmas present for Jasmine after the young prince mentioned that he didn't know what to get her for Christmas. Koenma agreed and he and Jasmine both bid the old man goodnight and said that they looked forward to seeing him in the morning.

The lovers walked back to their room in silence hand in hand. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Jasmine let go of Koenma's hand and took off her outdoor clothing and sat down on the bed finally dropping her strong front.

Seeing this, the young prince took off his coat, hat, mittens, and snow boots and sat down beside her on the bed. Jasmine looked down at her hands and took a deep breath feeling like she wanted to cry. Koenma took her small dainty hands in his and kissed one of hers.

The young demon hunter looked up at him and they gazed into each other's brown eyes and Koenma could see tears were beginning to well up in hers. He let go of her hands and cupped her face in his and lightly pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Jasmine, I know you said that you're okay but, I know that you're not. Please tell me what's wrong."

A single tear slid down her pale freckled cheek, she began to breathe deeply. Trying not to sob she replied with her voice beginning to shake, "Oh Koenma…I…It…w…was…"

The prince kissed her forehead and pulled back with his hands still cupping her face. Using his thumbs to try to wipe away her tears, he said in a sweet calm voice, "Just take a deep breath and slow down."

Jasmine did just that and responded, "It was horrible."

"What was?"

She inhaled deeply, "I do know one of those demon assassins. His name is Kalem and he was an old childhood friend of mine."

Koenma gave her a blank expression and asked her, "Did you kill him?"

The young demon hunter shook her head, "No, I didn't but, I only killed one of his comrades that I didn't recognize. B…but, I…I didn't want to fight him because….because I know that Kalem would not hurt anyone if given the chance."

"What makes you say that?"

Jasmine let out a loud sigh, "Because, I saw in his eyes that something wasn't right. As if he wasn't himself, it was like he was brainwashed into committing the horrible acts he was ordered to do."

She shut her eyes for a minute as more tears poured down her lovely face and she opened them back up and Koenma could see the sadness in them. Jasmine then continued, "He told me he was hired by someone in Spirit World to kill you and that he wasn't going to rest until he would complete his mission. I asked him who it was that hire him but, he wouldn't tell me and by the time Niles and Caroline showed up, he and his still living comrade took off."

Koenma just sat there in pure shock, he just wanted to say something but, Jasmine continued on her rant, "All of the other demons I have encountered including when I was still living here, didn't have that same look that Kalem did. They knew what they were doing but, Kalem just seemed like he has in some sort of a daze. I have never seen anything like that. What the hell is going on? Are the demons back in Mushiori City the same way? Does Sandy know more than what she told us yesterday? Is Spirit World doing something to them? Is this one of the things that Kotennyo's paintings from her art show meant? Oh god, I…I…w…want…t...to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Koenma then silenced her by kissing her deeply in comfort. Jasmine kissed him back with tears still streaming down her cheeks and responded back with the same deep passion. The prince slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently caressed hers with his earning a small moan from his woman.

Oh how he wanted to comfort her, by continuing to kiss her, holding her in his strong arms, stroke her soft brown curls, make love to her and shower her body in soft kisses. Koenma didn't like seeing her like this and seeing as how Jasmine was so depressed about her childhood friend, it broke his heart. Pushing the possibility of how his father could be responsible for this whole thing out of his mind; all he wanted to do was to have his lover, his queen to smile again.

Koenma then broke the kiss and began to trail kisses onto her neck. Jasmine arched her neck back and moaned when he started to kiss, nip, and suck on that sensitive spot on her neck again. He stopped kissing her neck and locked his lips with hers once more and they kissed each other more hungry and urgent.

They then parted and the young prince felt his heart break once more seeing that Jasmine was still crying. Without warning, Jasmine then wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and gave him a soft kiss on his luscious lips and pulled away.

She then said breathlessly and with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I need you to comfort me. Oh Koenma, I want to be in your arms, please. Don't let me go."

He gently tilted her chin up to his face and nuzzled his nose against hers and spoke with only their lips inches apart from each other, "I won't let you go, I promise. Please Jasmine my queen; I don't want to see you cry anymore."

They brought their lips together once more in a hungry and urgent kiss. Jasmine wanted him; oh she wanted his love and comfort. More tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of her prince whom she loved more than any other man she dated in the past being assassinated and not being able to stop it. Breaking the kiss once again, Koenma kissed both of her cheeks to try and kiss away her tears.

Taking a deep breath and using all of her self control to keep herself from breaking down, Jasmine raised her arms over her head. Getting the message, Koenma then gently removed her sweater and then her t-shirt and throwing them to the floor. Jasmine put her arms down and helped her lover remove his sweater the same way and taking off the purple headband so she could see his mark. Koenma then softly kissed her lips once more as he undid and removed her lacy red bra.

Still lip locked and hungrily kissing each other, the two topless lovers wrapped their arms around each other as Jasmine pressed her naked breasts against Koenma's bare toned chest. They both moaned into the kiss and deepened it by slipping their tongues into each other's mouths.

The prince gently lowered his human lover onto the bed still kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss to trail soft kisses onto her neck and down to her collarbone. Jasmine softly moaned when she felt him lovingly nip that area. Koenma then kissed down to her chest to in between her small perky breasts and felt his cock getting hard from hearing the sounds his lover was making.

The young psychic took in a sharp breath when he gently massaged her left breast with one of his strong hands. Koenma licked her pink nipple which was hardening at his touch and took it into his mouth swirling his tongue on it. Jasmine moaned feeling him gently sucking, nibbling, and nipping on that sensitive area.

He then guided his hand to underneath her blue jeans and panties, moving his hand over her mound, through the soft hair and parted her pussy lips to touch her moist depths. Jasmine gasped when her prince started to gently rub her throbbing clit and she licked her lips and purred, "Oh Koenma."

He then quit rubbing her clit and removed his hand, making his woman whine in protest. Koenma stopped sucking on her breast and gave her a wicked smile making her giggle. He smiled seeing her smile and laugh once more. Even though she was still depressed, Jasmine was just getting turned on from this passionate interlude she and her inhuman lover were sharing.

She sat up and gave Koenma a small yet sweet kiss and then said in a quiet voice, "Make love to me. Please Koenma."

Feeling her rubbing his bulge, the young prince took a deep breath, biting his lip at how good it felt, closed his eyes for a minute and opened them, nodding, "Yes my queen."

Jasmine lay back down on the bed and Koenma then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She lifted her butt to let him remove them and once they were off, he threw them to the floor and took off her red lace panties.

Now naked in all her glory, Jasmine spread her legs for her prince and he began to kiss her knees and up her inner thighs. The young demon hunter let out a loud moan when his lips touched the sensitive flesh of that area. Koenma felt his cock getting harder from the excitement and leaned in and gave her wet pussy a small lick.

Jasmine arched her back and moaned from the pleasure it brought her feeling her prince's tongue gently lick her up. Koenma lapped up her juices marveling at her taste and licked up to her clit and circled his tongue around it.

The young human woman clenched onto the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a lewd groan when his tongue snaked its way down to her wet entrance. The prince slipped his tongue inside her, gently probing and curling his tongue while her rubbed circles on her throbbing clit.

While Jasmine was enjoying everything second of this, she just wanted his cock inside her with his lips kissing hers, to feel his skin on hers, to run her fingers through his luscious brown hair. She clenched onto the sheets again when she felt him curl his tongue on her sweet spot and choked out, "Koenma, quit teasing me. I want you now. Please, make love to me."

Koenma stopped eating her out and sat up and licked her juices off of his lips. He then captured her lips with his. Jasmine felt her body heat up tasting herself in their kiss. Koenma then broke the kiss and pulled away to take off his jeans and boxers freeing his painful erection.

Positioning himself at his lover's wet entrance, he deeply kissed her again as he pushed his uncut cock into her wet pussy. Both lovers moaned into the kiss becoming one once more. Jasmine parted her lips from his and Koenma nuzzled his nose against hers and began to slowly thrust into her.

Jasmine moaned, "Koenma I love you."

Keeping his slow steady pace he replied, "I love you too Jasmine."

The demon hunter wrapped her arms around her prince's neck and wrapped her legs around his slender waist to bring him closer to her. Koenma deeply kissed her again slipping his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues caressed each others, Koenma thrusted deeper into her making his woman moan.

Jasmine then began to buck her hips, meeting his thrusts and broke the kiss and arched her neck back. Her moans got a bit louder when the prince picked up his pace a little and hitting her sweet spot.

Koenma kissed her neck and Jasmine moved her neck back, her head facing him again. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they kept up the same steady pace of their lovemaking. Jasmine brought her hands up and began to run her fingers through Koenma's soft luscious brown hair and gently nuzzled her nose against his.

Their breathing became deep and shallow and Jasmine looked directly into his eyes and said breathlessly, "Harder."

Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "As you wish my queen."

They kissed each other deeply again as the prince picked up his pace and thrusted harder and faster into his human lover making her moan. They parted again as they moved faster, their moans getting louder, lewder, and more desperate sounding as they felt their orgasms beginning to build.

They kissed each other again and then gazed into each other's eyes after parting. Feeling close Koenma then said, "I'm almost there."

Feeling close to hers too, Jasmine responded, "Me too."

A few moments later and after a few more thrusts, overwhelming pleasure then washed over her body, Jasmine climaxed as she cried out her lover's name, "KOENMA!"

Koenma then climaxed a moment after her as his orgasm hit him, "OH JASMINE!"

They then laid there holding each other, breathing heavily, coming down from their passionate interlude. Tears began to run down Jasmine' face once again because of the loving and beautiful experience that they both shared. She was so overtaken with such emotion, she began to cry again.

Koenma then gave her a look of concern, he all he wanted was to cheer her up and have her smile once more. Now, he didn't know what to do other than ask her, "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like or are you still sad?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No Koenma, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right."

He looked at her curiously, "Why are you crying?"

She gave him a sweet smile and replied, "Because, this was so wonderful. I'm crying because, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He then gave her a sweet kiss and then withdrew his cock from her pussy and laid down next to her. Jasmine snuggled up to his chest and Koenma put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Finally able to get her emotions in check, Jasmine was ready to talk again. She looked up at Koenma and then kissed his cheek. She then broke the ice, "Thank you, I'm beginning to feel a bit better."

Koenma then looked down at her and smiled, "You're welcome but, are you still…"

"Freaked out about that fight, yeah."

They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes and then Koenma spoke, "What did you mean when you said that your childhood friend appeared to be brainwashed?"

Jasmine then sat up and then stared him for minute. She looked at her hands for a minute and back up at Koenma who then too just sat up. The young woman then responded, "It was his eyes. It's really hard to explain but, they seemed a bit hazy, like as if Kalem were a zombie or something."

Seeing the blank expression on her lover's face, she then got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and asked in curiosity, "Koenma, are you okay?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but, I just have this really weird feeling that's all. When you mentioned Kotennyo's paintings, I couldn't help but feel as if she and Koashura know more than what either them told us and it may have something to do with demons. Hell, Shunjun told me some stuff but, he didn't go into too much detail either and I also can't help but, get the feeling that your childhood friend Sandy also knows some things."

Jasmine sat there for a minute and she couldn't help but agree with him, "Yeah, come to think of it, even though she did warn us that something was going to go down, I couldn't help but, feel as if she was hiding something from us. I remember when we were kids, Sandy was an open book; she told me everything but now, it's as if she's afraid of something and that she's running from it."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I am beginning to feel like this is not the Valdez I knew when I was a kid. Yeah, this place has always been swarming with demons but, this town had never felt this dark and sinister before. My grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins still protect this town but, I have the feeling that something evil has been taking place here. Even more so than anything my family has ever come across."

"Are you saying that Valdez could possibly share a connection to the strange things happening in Spirit World somehow?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah and it's just weird because, Spirit World has never interfered with any of the demonic activity here and now, they are? I don't know what the fuck is going on and it's really scaring me."

Seeing the fear in her large brown eyes, Koenma couldn't help but get the same feeling too. He then began to wonder if his father may be responsible for it. Deciding to drop the subject for now, Koenma and Jasmine then lay down, pulled the covers over themselves, and snuggled up close to each other. Both lovers had trouble falling asleep pondering over the things they just discussed.

Later on that night in Spirit World, Jorge was woken up by the sound of someone banging on the front door. The blue ogre sat up and his green ogre lady friend, Christine also did. She rubbed her blue eyes and asked in a groggy voice, "Who's there?"

Jorge then yawned, "I'll go check it out. You stay up here and make sure Angie stays in bed."

Christine nodded and Jorge leapt out of bed and walked downstairs as the banging on the door continued. The blue ogre yawned and said, "Hold on, I'm coming."

Jorge unlocked the front door and opened it and there stood the blue haired SDF captain with a freaked out look on his face. Gauging his appearance, Jorge wondered what the hell was going on, "Shunjun, you look like a mess, what's going on?"

He looked around and said in shaky voice, "Can I come in? It's really important."

Jorge blinked for a minute and nodded, "Yeah, come in."

Shunjun stepped inside and the blue ogre shut the door behind him and he asked, "What's going on?"

The SDF soldier took a deep breath and then said, "We have to go to the Human World."

Jorge gave him a confused expression, "Why?"

Shunjun bit his lip and then replied, "I was just at The Fallen Angel and I overheard from some shady characters that something is going to go down in that place where Lord Koenma is."

"Valdez, Alaska?"

"Yes."

Jorge just stood there dumbstruck for a minute and he then looked at the stairs. He didn't want to leave Christine and Angie but, he then realized that Koenma probably needed him and began to wrack his brain for a solution. Jorge then sighed and said, "Okay, just give me a second."

Shunjun nodded in understanding and waited patiently as Jorge ran back upstairs. He then ran into Christine in the hallway, "Is Angie still asleep?"

She nodded, "Yeah and I just heard you guys. Jorge, if you feel you need to go to protect your boss, do it. I understand and I'll let Carlotta know where you went."

Jorge smiled and felt grateful for Christine's kind compassion and understanding. He gave her a soft kiss and then said, "Thank you Chrissy."

Christine smiled, "It's no problem. Lord Koenma needs you."

Jorge nodded and gave her a hug and then went downstairs. He put on his shoes, trench coat, hat, sunglasses, and put a bandana over his blue face. He and Shunjun walked out of the house and the young SDF captain opened up a gateway to the Human World and he and Jorge stepped through it.

Once the gateway sealed off behind them, they looked around the Alaskan night sky and at the mountain surrounded valley. Seeing that they were in some sort of a parking lot, Jorge looked up at the building they were standing front of and at the sign that read:

 _ **Valdez Elks Lodge**_

The ogre than found his voice feeling the chill of the cold Alaskan air, "Wow, it's cold. So Shunjun, do you know where Koenma and Jasmine are?"

The blue haired soldier shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue but, maybe we should ask her family."

Jorge removed his sunglasses and bandana and gave Shunjun a blank expression, "How are we supposed to do that? We don't know who any of them are."

Shunjun scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

Suddenly out the corner of the soldier's eye, he saw someone walk out of the green colored building. He turned around sensing demon energy and he saw a beautiful young woman walk over to bright red jeep carrying hula hoops. The demon girl opened the back of her jeep and started to put the hula hoops in it.

Shunjun tapped Jorge on the shoulder, "Perhaps we can ask her. She's probably a local."

Jorge took one look at the woman and also sensing her demon energy he shrugged his blue shoulders that were covered by the brown trench coat, "Okay, if you say so."

They then approached the young woman, who also sensing their energy, turned around and her hazel brown eyes widened in fear taking one look at them. Knowing that both of the men approaching her were not human, she took a step back and took something out of the back of her jeep, "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

Shunjun put up his hands, "Ma'am we're not looking for trouble. We are looking for someone."

The demon woman held onto what Jorge and Shunjun can see was some sort of a spear like weapon. She looked at them with fear plastered all over her face, "I don't believe you. I don't sense any demon energy coming from either of you and I can tell that you both aren't human so, you must be from Spirit World. How many times do I have to fight you guys off? Leave me alone please!"

Jorge was the next to speak, "Lady, we didn't mean to frighten you and we're not going to hurt you, honest. We're looking for a friend of ours who's in big trouble. Please put your weapon down."

The demon woman just stood there and seeing that two men in front of her weren't going to harm her, she lowered her weapon and put it back into her jeep. She then asked them, "Who are you looking for?"

Shunjun put his hands down, "We are looking for Prince Koenma of the Spirit World. Have you seen him around here? He's here with a hot young human woman with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. They're here visiting her family for Christmas. Do you know where they are staying at?"

The young demon woman gave them a small smile, "Yes, I have but, I haven't seen them here. I came across them at Eureka Pass on the Glenn Highway yesterday. I drove with them to Glennallen and we went our own separate ways. Jasmine said she would give me a call if she and Lord Koenma were to run into trouble."

She then asked the two of them, "Who are you guys?"

Jorge chuckled, "Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Jorge Saotome, Lord Koenma's servant and caretaker and this gentleman is Shunjun."

The young woman shook hands with both of them and replied, "I'm Sandy, Jasmine's childhood friend."

She then put the rest of her hula hoops in her jeep and shut the backdoor. She shifted her attention to them, "Do you guys need a place to stay until you find them?"

Beginning to shiver from the cold air, both Jorge and Shunjun nodded. The blue haired SDF soldier replied, "Yeah, we are freezing our butts off."

Sandy chuckled, "Hop in; I have a trailer out at the Aleutian Village trailer park. It's just a bit out on the highway."

All three climbed into the red jeep with Shunjun sitting in the backseat while Jorge sat on the passenger side in the front. Sandy climbed into the driver's side, shut the door and put her keys into the ignition which turned on the radio and the heater.

As they were driving down the road, she asked them, "So, you guys said that Lord Koenma is in some sort of trouble. I already overheard some demons in Anchorage talking about it so, is there more to this story?"

Shunjun nodded, "Yeah, I was at the local dive bar in Spirit World called The Fallen Angel and I overheard some demons discussing…"

Sandy and even Jorge listened to the SDF soldier intently during the drive to the Aleutian Village Trailer Park and they were both shocked at what they heard. Jorge felt like he was going to be sick and he hoped that he, Shunjun, and the nice demon woman, Sandy that they just met would find his boss and Jasmine before it was too late.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	10. Christmas in Alaska Part 3

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song "Land of Confusion" being that it's owned by the band, Genesis. I also don't own the lines used from the mirror scene in "The Phantom of the Opera" being that it's owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 10:** Christmas in Alaska Part 3

Pulling into the trailer park, all three passengers just sat there in silence. They continued driving until Sandy the demon woman pulled up to a trailer that's located next to a thick brush with tons of snow capped spruce trees. Sandy turned off the radio and the heater and pulled her keys out of the ignition. She, Jorge, and Shunjun hopped out of the red jeep and approached the residence.

"It's not much but, its home when I'm not in Anchorage."

Jorge smiled, "Kind of reminds me of my mom's place."

Shunjun chuckled, "It's a lot nicer than what I live in back in Spirit World."

They walked up the porch steps and the young imp demon unlocked the door, opened it, stepped inside and turned on the lights. The blue ogre and the young SDF captain went inside and shut the door behind them. They looked around and it was fairly nice on the inside with leather furniture, a big screen TV, a small kitchen, wooden dining room set, and a foosball table in the dining room.

Sandy removed her camouflage baseball cap, her green and red windbreaker, snow boots, and her mittens, "Make yourselves at home. The couch is also a pullout bed so; one of you can sleep on that or the recliner."

Jorge and Shunjun took off their shoes, hats, and coats while Sandy pulled out the couch into its bed form. She left the room for a couple of minutes and came back with a couple of pillows and blankets.

Shunjun then asked the blue ogre, "So, which one do you want?"

Jorge shrugged his big blue shoulders, "I guess I'll sleep on the couch bed thing. Or do you want it?"

The blue haired soldier gave him a small smile, "I'm cool with either."

The two men walked into the living room and Jorge sat down on the couch bed and Shunjun on the recliner and they both found them to be surprisingly comfortable. The blue ogre yawned from his exhaustion with Shunjun stretching his arms above his head.

Sandy too yawned putting her hand over her mouth, "The bathroom is the first door to your right in the hallway and my bedroom is at the end. If you guys need any extra blankets or pillows, don't be afraid to ask."

Jorge and Shunjun smiled and nodded with the SDF captain saying, "Thanks for doing this."

The imp demon smiled, "You're welcome and goodnight guys."

She then turned and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. As Jorge and Shunjun laid down, Jorge couldn't but ask, "Which places should we start looking tomorrow?"

Shunjun pulled the blanket over himself, "Maybe we can start at the local hotels, motels, and bed and breakfasts."

Jorge just stared at the dark ceiling still worrying about his friend and boss. He sighed and said, "I hope they don't find Koenma and Jasmine before we do. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him and it would tear poor Jasmine up too."

Shunjun sat up and looked down at the couch bed, "Jorge, just relax don't try to think negative. As long as we keep our cool and don't bump into trouble ourselves, we'll find them."

The blue ogre sighed, still feeling concern for his young boss and the young demon hunter, "I know but, it's really hard. I have taken care of Koenma since he was a newborn. You know that he's been dealing with this kind of bullshit since he was in Spirit World Kindergarten right?"

Shunjun removed his large hooped earrings, "No, I didn't know that. When did it first happen?"

Jorge sat up, looked at his blue hands, and began to pick at his long fingernails, "The very first incident happened two weeks before his graduation. It was during his gym class final exam with the hedge maze. Six shaped shifting demon assassins were sent after him. They knocked out three of his classmates and tried to kill Koashura and Kotennyo. Koenma wound up teaming up with them. He told me that Koashura and Kotennyo killed the ones that looked like themselves but, he claims that he doesn't remember how the third one died."

"Do Koashura and Kotennyo know?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, they witnessed it. It was Kotennyo who explained it to me during her graduation party. She said that Koenma seemed like he was in some sort of a tranz and he dissolved it with his spirit energy."

Shunjun just stared at him for a minute speechless until he found his voice, "I thought Koenma didn't have any offensive skills at all."

The blue ogre stared off into space for a minute and then replied, "Neither did I but, I kind of feel like that part of him is locked away for some weird reason. It seems like when he falls into a rage when he needs to defend himself or someone he cares for, Koenma blacks out and well, let's just say that sorry son of a bitch who tried to cause him or his loved ones harm pays for it dearly."

Hearing that, the only thought that went through the blue SDF soldier's head was, "Holy shit." He didn't know how to reply to this. He and Jorge just sat there in awkward silence until they both lie back down and fell asleep.

His beautifully enchanting voice rang out all around the concert hall. Makeup adorned his handsome face to keep him from looking washed out under the stage lights. His song was interrupted by the sound of an organ playing. Koenma quit singing and looked around. He walked off the stage to investigate and find the source.

Seeing that no one was near the organ that was nearest to the stage, he began to wonder where it might be. The sound of the organ continued to echo and leaving the stage area of the concert hall, the sound grew louder. Koenma walked down the long winding hallway as the sound got louder and louder.

The young prince reached a wooden door and he could hear the sound behind it. He grasped on the old brass handle and pushed the door open. Koenma stopped in his tracks seeing someone sitting at an old organ. It was a young woman with long curly brown hair wearing a long black cloak with long black evening gown and long black gloves that went down from the middle of her slender upper arms to her small dainty hands.

She sat facing away from him and Koenma couldn't see her face. The prince slowly approached her and then spoke, "Jasmine? Jasmine, is that you?"

The young woman stopped playing the organ and she turned around to face him. Koenma gasped seeing her face. She did indeed look like Jasmine but, half of her face was covered up by a white mask and Koenma could see a little bit of scar tissue that was hidden beneath it. Red lipstick and dark eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner adorned her face and she wore a black velvet choker around her slender neck.

The phantom woman stood up and she gave him a sweet yet sadistic looking smile. She brought up her hand to him and began to sing in a very pretty operatic soprano voice, "I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."

Koenma just stared at the Jasmine phantom and she sang out once more, "Insolent tyrant that fool, the man of hatred. Relishing in his evil deeds, selfish man, that corrupt and evil king, destroying the lives of the innocent."

The young prince began to sing in his operatic tenor/baritone voice being that he is in his adult form, "Angel, I am with you. Please stay with me by my side. Guide me. Angel, I am weak, please my queen, help me. Protect me at last Mistress."

The Jasmine phantom then sang back in reply, "Prince in distress, I'll protect you. From those horrible ones that will cause you harm. Take my gentle hand and I will lead you, away from harm."

Koenma began to slowly walk towards her and began to sing, "Angel of music, my beautiful guardian, hide me away, milady. Angel of music, hide me my lover, protect me please my angel."

As the prince walked closer to her, the Jasmine phantom then sang, repeating, "I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music."

Suddenly, Koenma could hear the voice of his father yelling behind the door, "Who's in there? Son, open the door. Open the door now!"

Ignoring King Yama's order, Koenma continued to walk toward the Jasmine phantom as she sang her next line, "I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music."

King Yama continued to pound on the door, screaming at his only son. The prince continued to ignore the old tyrant and took the Jasmine phantom's small dainty hand. The elder god continued to yell and scream for his son while banging on the door. Koenma continued to ignore him as the Jasmine phantom led continued to lead him to a mirror.

Getting closer to it, the young prince realized that it wasn't a mirror but a secret passage way. Once stepping inside it seals off behind him but, he didn't pay attention as he kept his eyes on the lovely phantom woman before him. The sounds of his father's voice and him banging on the wooden door had disappeared as they walked deeper into the secret passage way.

They continued walking until they reached another door. The Jasmine phantom opened the door and a blinding light shined into his eyes. Koenma put his hand up and soon his eyes adjusted and saw that he was in Spirit World's local dive bar, The Fallen Angel. He put his hand down and looking around, he saw that he and the Jasmine phantom weren't the only occupants.

Among them there was Jorge, Kotennyo, Koashura, Shunjun, Botan, Ayame, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and the bar's bartender Hector and his sister and Jorge's lady friend Christine also were there in attendance. The other three members of his band, Exit Strategy, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun were on the bar's stage waiting for him.

The Jasmine phantom gently guided him up to the stage that had two microphones waiting for them. The young prince wondered why there were two instead of one and his question was answered when Shunjun raised his drumsticks in the air, began to tap them and counted to three. He began his drumbeat and Jorge and Koashura followed suit with their bass and guitar riffs starting the riff to the song, "Land of Confusion" by Genesis.

The Jasmine phantom picked up the microphone and brought it up to her red painted lips and began to sing the first verse in a less operatic but still pretty sounding soprano voice. She faced Koenma when she belted out the words:

 _I must've dreamed a thousand dreams_ _  
_ _Been haunted by a million screams_ _  
_ _But I can hear the marching feet_ _  
_ _They're moving into the street_

The prince picked up the second microphone, grasping it in his hands, brought it up to his mouth and sang the second part of the first verse. Koenma too sang in his lovely tenor/baritone voice in a less operatic way as his enchanting voice rang out around the bar:

 _Now did you read the news today_ _  
_ _They say the danger's gone away_ _  
_ _But I can see the fire's still alight_ _  
_ _There burning into the night_

Gazing into each other's brown eyes they began to go into the first part of the first chorus:

 _There's too many men, too many people_ _  
_ _Making too many problems_ _  
_ _And not much love to go round_ _  
_ _Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

The other occupants, that weren't playing in the band, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei (who was being forced on by Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara), Kurama, Hector, Christine, Genkai, Botan, Ayame, Kotennyo, Shizuru, and Yukina began to dance ballet like steps and sang the background parts as Koenma and the Jasmine phantom began to sing the second part of the first chorus:

 _Well this is the world we live in_ _  
_ _And these are the hands we're given_ _  
_ _Use them and let's start trying_ _  
_ _To make it a place worth living in_

Koenma and the Jasmine phantom quit singing for a minute while their friends just danced. The dancers cleared out to dance into the background while they sang out the next verse:

 _Ooh, Superman where are you now_ _  
_ _When everything's gone wrong somehow?_ _  
_ _The men of steel, the men of power_ _  
_ _Are losing control by the hour_

The bar's patrons took out their lighters enjoying the performance and began to slowly wave them in the air.

 _This is the time, this is the place_ _  
_ _So we look for the future_ _  
_ _But there's not much love to go round_ _  
_ _Tell me why, this is a land of confusion_

The Jasmine phantom gently took Koenma's hand and they both sang the second part of the second chorus:

 _This is the world we live in_ _  
_ _And these are the hands we're given_ _  
_ _Use them and let's start trying_ _  
_ _To make it a place worth living in_

They then put their microphones back on their stands and put on the headset versions and began to dance ballet like, just like how their friends were in the background and they then began to sing the song's bridge still dancing with each other:

 _I remember long ago when the sun was shining_ _  
_ _Yes, and the stars were bright all through the night_ _  
_ _And the sound of your laughter as I held you tight, so long ago_

Koenma and the Jasmine phantom continued their little ballet dance until they distanced themselves from each other. They still danced separately as they sang the final verse:

 _I won't be coming home tonight_ _  
_ _My generation will put it right_ _  
_ _We're not just making promises_ _  
_ _That we know, we'll never keep_

Koenma then joined the guys' group and the Jasmine phantom joined the girls' group and they continued their ballet like dance as they belted out the first part of the final chorus:

 _Too many men, there's too many people_ _  
_ _Making too many problems_ _  
_ _And not much love to go round_ _  
_ _Can't you see, this is a land of confusion?_

The two of them danced in their respective groups as they sang the second part of the chorus:

 _Now this is the world we live in_ _  
_ _And these are the hands we're given_ _  
_ _Use them and let's start trying_ _  
_ _To make it a place worth fighting for_ _  
_ _This is the world we live in_

Koenma and the Jasmine phantom then reunited and danced their ballet dance together as their dance groups followed suit. Their friends continued to dance next to them singing the background parts as the prince and the phantom demon hunter sang out the last part of the final chorus in such gusto that it was quite dramatic and held onto each other's hands and gazing to each other's brown eyes as they did:

 _This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to_

They all danced as Jorge, Shunjun, and Koashura finished off the last part of the song's riff. Just then the bar's door burst open and before Koenma could see who it was, he woke up in his hotel room hearing the sound of the shower running. Opening his eyes, he looked next to him to see that Jasmine wasn't there and hearing the shower, he removed the blanket off of his naked body and hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Entering the steamy room, Koenma could see the naked silhouette of his lovely human girlfriend behind the steamy wet glass. He grasped the metal handle and slid the door open and walked in sliding it behind him. Jasmine turned around giving him a bright smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Koenma gave her a quick kiss and replied, "Good morning, mind if I join you?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Nope, I was hoping you'd wake up and keep me company."

The prince smiled and then squirts some shampoo into his hand after wetting his luscious brown hair down and put the creamy vanilla scented substance into his hair. After rinsing it out, he opened his eyes and picked up Jasmine's purple loofa and asked her, "Would you like me to wash your back?"

The young psychic gave him a sweet smile and nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

She turned around and Koenma squeezed some of the rose scented body soap on it and began to wash her back. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch and then said, "Are you excited about going out with my grandpa today?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I feel really bad about not getting you a present yet. I am sorry I forgot to do so before leaving Mushiori City."

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "It's alright, we have had a lot of stuff going on and since my semester kept me busy, I didn't get you one yet either but, after baking pies and cookies, I'll go out and find you one."

Putting the loofa down and letting his lover rinse the body soap off her back, Koenma then gently kissed her shoulders and the side of her neck. Jasmine closed her eyes again and arched her neck back when he began to kiss, nip, and suck on the milky white flesh of that sensitive spot again.

"Mmmmmm…Koenma." She moaned.

He stopped kissing her neck and Jasmine turned around, cupped the prince's handsome face in her small dainty hands, stood on her tip toes and sweetly kissed his luscious lips. Koenma wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, bringing her closer to him to where their wet naked bodies pressed against each other's and returned the kiss. He deepened it by slipping his tongue into her mouth; their tongues caressing each other's again, making the young woman moan in response.

They then parted and gazed into each other's eyes. Jasmine put her hands on Koenma's broad shoulders and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled in return and asked her, "Are you in the mood to make love or do we not have any time?"

The young psychic giggled, "We don't have any time. My grandfather is going to pick us up in a half an hour for breakfast." She then leaned into his ear and whispered seductively pushing her small perky breasts against his toned chest, "How about I make it up to you later?"

Feeling her warm breathe in his ear, Koenma bit his lip to suppress a squeal at how good it felt and just gave a silent nod in return. Feeling his cock hardening, he tried to hide it from her and feeling his erection on her leg, Jasmine gave him a darkly seductive smile.

The prince could see the naughty gleam in her large brown eyes. Not saying a word, his human lover then took his hard cock into her hand and began to gently stroke it. Koenma moaned at her gentle touch.

Jasmine licked her lips and said in a low and sexy voice, "Does that feel good my prince?"

Koenma nodded and then choked out, "Y…yes."

Not saying another word, Jasmine then got down on her knees and still gently stroked along his cock's hard shaft. She could see precum oozing out of the tip and she looked up at him, "Let me take care of this. After all, you've given me such great lovin' for these past couple of days and it's only fair if I pay you back in kind. Don't you agree?"

Looking down at his curly haired seductress, Koenma then bit his lip and nodded his head up and down as in a yes. Jasmine licked her small pink lips, her brown eyes sparkling. She then licked the tip of his cock, admiring his taste.

Koenma gave a low groan at the small amount of pleasure it brought him. The young demon hunter took the head of his penis into her mouth and gently suckled on it making Koenma gasp, "Jasmine!"

She then swirled her tongue around the head and took the whole thing into her mouth. Jasmine then took in some of the shaft and Koenma could see her bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace. Hearing her prince give a lewd moan; she felt her pussy getting wet.

Oh how she wanted to make him scream and have him cum in her mouth and the thought really turned her on. Jasmine took his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound and Koenma whined in protest. She looked up and she could see the pleading look on his handsome face.

Giving a sadistic chuckle, Jasmine then licked his cock from its base to its head like as if she was licking a lollipop. She suckled on the head again before taking him back into her mouth with more of his length this time.

"Oh Jasmine that feels so good; please don't stop."

She kept up her slow steady pace and to Koenma, it was like torture but, it felt so damn good. He arched his neck back moaning at how good it felt having his human lover's mouth on his cock.

Still keeping up her slow steady pace, Jasmine then looked up and she then got a devious idea in her head. She then thought of a way to make him cum hard but first, she wanted to try something. Once again, she took his cock out of her mouth and began to gentle stroke it with her hand.

The young woman then leaned in and gave his balls a gentle lick making him squeak in surprise. Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl and then asked in such a seductively devious voice, "You like that don't you?"

"Y…yes m…my queen." He whimpered.

"Good."

She then took one of his balls into her mouth and then began to gently suck on it while still stroking his rock hard cock. Koenma then cried out, "Oh god Jasmine!"

She gently suckled on it a little more before giving the other one the same treatment. The prince's moans grew louder and lewder and then Jasmine stopped and then shifted her attention back to his cock once again licking it from its base to its head and then taking it into her mouth.

This time she got him all the way to the back of her throat and then went back to her slow and steady pace. Feeling his orgasm begin to build, Koenma then moaned, "Oh my queen I l…love y…you."

She kept up the same slow agonizing but pleasurable pace on his cock and then he let out another surprised squeal when she began to gently massage his balls. Koenma looked down at her and then ran his long fingers through her soft yet wet brown curls and sang out her name once again, "Jasmine, oh Jasmine."

With his cock still in her mouth and his balls in her hand, Jasmine looked up at him giving him that naughty twinkle in her eye and seeing that, he knew was close and he began to beg for his release, "J…Jasmine p…please."

She gave him a smirk and then quickened her pace a little bit and gave his balls a slightly harder squeeze. After a few moments, Koenma then felt his orgasm then wash over him and he threw his head back and cried out his lover's name as he released his hot seed into her mouth, "JASMINE!"

She swallowed everything he gave and licked him clean. Jasmine let go of his balls and took her royal lover's cock out of her mouth. She then stood back up licking her lips and watched Koenma catch his breath as he tried to calm his heart rate from the intense orgasm she just gave him.

Once regaining his strength, he then looked over to his human lover catching his breath. She gave him a sly smirk which made him blush thinking about what they just did. Jasmine then said sweetly, "Did you enjoy that?"

Koenma then got his breathing under control, nodded, and then replied, "Yes, yes I did my queen. I love you and I promise I will pay you back."

"I love you too Koenma." She then smiled and then winked at him, "I am looking forward to it."

They then finished bathing, turned off the water, hopped out of the bathtub, dried themselves off, and then got dressed. About thirty or so minutes later, Koenma and Jasmine were watching TV together talking about how stupid the show that they were watching was and then they heard a knock on the door.

The young demon hunter walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see that her grandfather, Demetrius McAlpin was waiting on the other side. Jasmine unlocked the door, "Hi grandpa, good morning."

"Good morning Jasmine."

She let him come inside and Demetrius shifted his attention to Koenma, "Good morning Koenma."

The prince turned off the TV, "Good morning Demetrius." He picked up his purple headband and slipped it over his forehead even though the old man saw his "Jr" mark.

Demetrius eyed him curiously, "Jr huh, I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, is that a tattoo or a birthmark?"

Koenma stared at him blankly for a minute and replied, "I was born with it and it signifies my title and place as Prince of the Spirit World."

The elderly demon hunter then replied, "Is that right? My wife and I did sense that you are a god but, our granddaughter didn't mention that she was dating royalty."

Jasmine sighed, "I didn't tell you because, I didn't want to make such a big deal about it and I thought mom already told you."

"No she didn't. You know your mother, she doesn't tell me or Lydia anything."

The young woman chuckled, "Good because, it's not that big of a deal."

Wanting to change the subject, Demetrius then asked the couple, "So, are you two ready to go to the Totem?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow, "The Totem?"

Jasmine picked up her winter coat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "The Totem Inn, that's where we're going for breakfast. Their restaurant is one of the best in town. You'll love it."

Koenma felt his stomach rumble being in fact very hungry. He put on his winter coat, hat, crocheted mittens, red scarf and his snow boots and followed the two demon hunters out of the hotel to the parking lot.

Jasmine then tapped him on the shoulder and then opened up her purse. She took out his pacifier and then asked him, "Do you want to store some more of your spirit energy today? Grandpa don't say a word, please."

The prince grabbed his pacifier and put it into his pocket, "Maybe later; I don't want to draw any more unwanted attention to myself."

Jasmine smiled sweetly at her lover, "Okay but, you need to sometime today because; you need to for the Mafukan."

Koenma chuckled thinking that she couldn't be any cuter right now, "I really appreciate that you have my best interests at heart and I thank you for that." He then tilted her face up to his and gently nuzzled his nose against hers, "I love you my queen."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her pet name, "I love you too my prince."

Demetrius watched as this inhuman man sweetly kissed his granddaughter. He was beginning to like him seeing as how much he adored her and treated Jasmine with such love and respect.

Koenma and Jasmine then parted and she then asked her royal lover, "Do you want shotgun?"

The young prince raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Jasmine giggled at how cute she thought his confusion was, "It's Human World slang for front seat."

Koenma chuckled, "Oh, well, I don't really care where I sit."

The young demon hunter stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "You can sit in the front. The back is a bit too cramped for your long legs so; I'll sit in the back."

"I can just switch to my other form if you want the front seat."

Jasmine then looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't want him to switch to his other more degrading form with the fear that her former childhood friend Kalem and the other demon assassins might be watching. True, that she only seen him like that once during his birthday party back in October and it didn't really bother her being that she had seen and been around weirder things in her life and the fact that Koenma said he hated that form and wanted to give it up someday like Koashura and Kotennyo did with theirs.

The only thing she had a problem with was trying to keep him safe and so far since they arrived in Valdez, it has been proving to be more of a challenge. Jasmine loved Koenma and she was willing to lay her life on the line for him and his safety and happiness is what mattered the most to her right now.

She shook her head and then replied, "No Koenma, don't do that. What if Kalem and the other demon assassins see you?"

Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head and he then realized that she was right, "You have a point. Okay, I'll take the front seat."

The two humans and one god got into Demetrius's red Buick and then drove down the road to the Totem Inn. As they pulled up to the wooden building, Koenma looked out of his window to see the tallest totem pole he has seen so far and stared at it with complete awe.

Demetrius chuckled at the prince's curious reaction, "What has peaked your interest?"

Before Koenma could reply, Jasmine interjected, "Grandpa, I think he's looking at the totem pole. Koenma has been like this since we got off the plane in Anchorage. Everything we have seen so far has really struck his curiosity."

The old psychic once again chuckled and then replied, "Well, if that's the case, would you like me to snap a picture of you two in front of it before we go inside?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah." He then reached into his pocket and took out his camera and handed it to Demetrius. They all hopped out of the vehicle and Koenma and Jasmine ran over to stand in front of the totem pole.

Then without warning, the young god lifted Jasmine up bridal style and she began to start cracking up. She then gave him a quick kiss and they both smiled like complete dorks while her grandfather took the picture. Koenma put her back down and he retrieved his camera before they all went inside the restaurant.

They approached the seating hostess and she then asked, "How many in your party?"

Demetrius then replied, "We are already joining a large one that's waiting for us; reservation for McAlpin."

The ordinary human looked over the reservation book until she found the name, "Ah McAlpin, follow me."

Koenma followed the two demon hunters to a large table that already had the other members of the family there, Jasmine's parents, siblings, her sister's fiancé, grandmother and five people that the prince didn't recognize. Demetrius sat down at the head of the table and Koenma and Jasmine sat down on two extra seats next to the five new people.

All three of them took off their coats, mittens, hats and scarves as they were handed their menus. As the young prince was looking for something he would like to eat, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he then put it down and was greeted by his human lover smiling at him.

"Koenma, let me introduce you to these five people; this is my aunt Demetra Sweeting," she gestured to a heavyset woman with dyed black hair and blue eyes that were hidden under her glasses, "my cousin Julia and her girlfriend Katherine" she then gestured to a young woman with dyed blue hair and piercings and another woman with short dyed red hair and a lip ring, "my cousin Wendy," she then gestured to a heavyset young woman with long straight brown hair and glasses, "and last but not least, my cousin Demetri" she gestured to a tall thin young man with a small amount of facial hair and long brown hair.

"Aunt Demetra, Julia, Katherine, Wendy, Demetri, this is my boyfriend, Koenma."

The prince smiled and nodded politely, "Hello, it's nice to meet you guys."

Sensing his aura, Aunt Demetra then asked, "You're a god correct?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, you guys are spiritually aware too?"

The middle aged psychic nodded, "Yep, so is all three of my kids. My oldest daughter's girlfriend isn't, she's normal like my niece's fiancé and my brother-in-law. Janine is my older sister and like her and her kids, we are demon hunters and we have been defending this town a whole lot more since she, and my other four siblings left."

Koenma sipped on his water, "I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, where is Mr. Sweeting?"

At the mention of him, Aunt Demetra rolled her blue eyes, "Don't know, don't care. I divorced his ass years ago when I was pregnant with Demetri. The son of a bitch used to beat me and my daughters and it got to the point of where I needed to protect them so; one night, I gathered up Julia and Wendy, left him, and filed for divorce. I haven't heard from him unless he pays for child support and even though he has visitation rights, he never sees them because he claims that he's "too busy". The nerve of some people but, who gives a damn about his dumb ass, we have been getting along fine without him. Also, never move down south and away from Alaska, people down there aren't as friendly."

The young prince sipped from his water again and then replied, "It's great that you guys got out of that bad situation. No one should ever have to go through with that kind of thing especially children."

Aunt Demetra smiled at the prince's compassion and sympathy, "Thank you, you're so sweet."

They then ordered their breakfast and then Jasmine decided to ask her aunt, "Demetra, have you, Julia, Wendy, Demetri, and grandma and grandpa noticed anything weird going on lately?"

Aunt Demetra was about to take a bite from her sausage and put her fork down, "Why do you ask Jasmine?"

Jasmine stared at her plate of pancakes for a minute and then replied, "Because, Koenma and I came across a gang of demons yesterday and one of them was an old childhood friend of mine and he didn't seem like himself; almost as if he was brainwashed or something."

The four demon hunters and the one ordinary human just sat there staring at her blankly and then her cousin Wendy spoke up, "I have."

The curly haired psychic blinked, "You have? What have you noticed lately Wendy?"

Wendy took a deep breath and then replied to her cousin, "Lately, some of the local demons have been disappearing and we have been investigating it but, every lead we had just lead us nowhere and by the time we found those missing demons, they were different."

Koenma shoveled his eggs in his mouth and washed them down with his orange juice. He eyed them curiously and asked, "They were different how?"

Cousin Wendy played with her fork for a minute, "Well, when we found them, they seemed like they were in some sort of a daze when they committed horrible acts that they were never known to do. Yeah, we have had some dangerous demons here but, those ones knew what they were doing, the ones who are usually peaceful didn't."

Koenma and Jasmine looked at each other for a minute and back at the aunt and three cousins and the curly haired woman found her voice, "You guys didn't kill them did you?"

Aunt Demetra and her three kids just stared at their plates of food and then Cousin Julia sighed and said, "I'm afraid we had to." She looked back up at her cousin and Jasmine could see the look of remorse in her eyes.

Julia put some strands of her dyed blue hair behind her ear, "Jasmine, we weren't given a choice. They wouldn't come around and we know you would have tried to reason with them and helped them in any way you could but Jasmine, it's not that simple."

Gripping onto her fork in her small dainty hand, Jasmine began to feel it shake. She knew she had to keep Koenma safe but, she didn't want to kill anyone she grew up with and she began to wrack her brain on finding a solution to both help Kalem and keep her royal lover safe. The thought of killing someone she once got along with in her youth was beginning to tear her up inside.

Jasmine was soon brought back to reality when she felt someone gently touch her hand and she looked over to see Koenma give a smile in comfort. She returned the smile the best she could muster and the prince then leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy the imp demon sat down on the snow bank to rest. They had spent the last couple of hours scouring the small harbor town for the prince and the young demon hunter and they were beginning to get a bit frustrated.

Jorge let out a loud sigh and began to feel his anxiety shoot up, "This is hopeless. If we don't find them soon, who knows what will happen and if something did happen to Koenma, I don't know how I'd….I'd…"

Shunjun put his hand on the blue ogre's shoulder to comfort him, "Hey relax, we'll find them. We just need to regroup." He then shifted his attention to Sandy, "So, do you know of any place Jasmine would go to often? You have known her longer than us, so you must have some sort of an idea."

Sandy then contemplatively scratched her chin, "Well, I don't really know anymore because, she hasn't lived here in seven years but, if I were to guess, I say we should go check her grandparents' place next."

The blue ogre shifted his attention to her, "Do you know where that is?"

The young imp demon nodded, "Yep, that's on Copper Street. I'll lead the way, come on."

She got up and Jorge and Shunjun then followed suit. As hard as it was, Jorge tried not to think about the worst case scenario but, he tried to think positively, thinking that Koenma and his human lover were there safe. He put his blue hands into his pockets and proceeded to follow Shunjun and Sandy across a bridge.

Meanwhile, Koenma, Jasmine and the young demon hunter's family had finished off their breakfast and it was time for them to separate, so Koenma could go out and find Jasmine a present for Christmas. They walked out of the Totem Inn hand in hand with her family a few paces ahead of them and the young curly haired woman stood on her tip toes and gave her royal lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun with my grandpa and I'll see you guys at their house when you're finished."

She then shifted her attention to Demetrius, "Grandpa, you keep an eye on him and make sure to keep him safe from any harm."

The elderly demon hunter gave his granddaughter a reassuring nod, "Don't worry Jasmine, we'll be okay. Tell you what, how about Niles goes with us for extra protection."

Hearing that Niles ended his conversation with Cousin Demetri, "Yeah sure, I'm down with that. Koenma's pretty cool. We had a great time watching and geeking out over Star Wars last night."

The prince chuckled remembering the fun time he had with Niles and William the previous night, "We sure did." He then gave Jasmine a sweet kiss, "I'm going to be okay Jasmine. Please don't get yourself too worked up in worrying."

Koenma and Jasmine gazed into each other's brown eyes and she gave him a small smile and nodded, "Okay. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too."

They then shared a deep and passionate kiss. The whole family then ooed and awed at the sight in front of them and after a little bit, the lovers then parted. Koenma kissed Jasmine's hand and they then separated as Koenma climbed into Demetrius's red Buick and Jasmine hopped into her grandmother's grey van.

The prince sat in the back because Niles was a bit taller than him and he now knew why Jasmine wanted him to sit in the front passenger seat earlier. He debated whether or not switch to his toddler form so he'd be more comfortable but, deciding not to risk embarrassment or the chance that the demon assassins might be watching; he just stayed in his tall and handsome adult body.

Niles turned on the radio and Demetrius asked him as they were pulling out of the parking lot, "So Koenma, where do you want to go first?"

Still not knowing the area or any of the businesses, the prince shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know, do you guys have any good recommendations?"

Niles then spoke up, "Why don't we go to Jade Mountain Music or the jewelry store or the general store? They have some cool stuff in them that Jasmine likes so, why don't we search there first?"

Taking the blond man's word for it, Koenma then nodded, "Okay, why don't we go to the general store, then the music one, and then the jewelry store."

About five minutes later, they pulled up to a white two story building and Demetrius parked the Buick right in front of a business that that a sign with big red letters that read:

 _ **General Store**_

The three men went inside to look around. Koenma could see several shelves that had stuffed animals like Beanie Babies, all kind of trinkets like snow globes and figurines, dried snacks and many other things. There was also a coffee counter in the back of the store and the smell of coffee wafted the air. The prince really liked how this place seemed to have such a cozy laid back atmosphere and he began to look around for something that Jasmine would like.

After looking around the store for a little bit, he couldn't find anything that he felt would be a perfect gift for lover. Koenma then found Niles and Demetrius at the coffee counter and asked them, "Are you guys ready to go?"

Demetrius sipped on his coffee, "Didn't find anything?"

The prince shook his head, "No."

They then left the general store and arrived at the Jade Mountain Music store and began to look around for a CD that Jasmine may like. Koenma looked around the pop music section, while Niles searched the rock section and Demetrius was currently in the oldies section looking for an Elvis CD that his wife Lydia wanted for Christmas. After looking around the pop section, Koenma made his way over to the new releases and picked up a CD that he didn't remember ever being in Jasmine's CD book.

"Who says that I have to only get her one present?" the prince thought to himself.

Niles approached him, "Found something?" Koenma shifted his attention to the tall blond psychic and nodded, "Yep, I don't think Jasmine has this one yet."

Niles read the front, "TLC: CrazySexyCool. I don't think she has that one. She'll love it."

They left the record store after paying for their CDs about ten minutes later. While they were driving out of the parking lot, Demetrius then asked, "Are you satisfied with what you got her or do you want to go to the jewelry store next?"

Koenma looked up from reading the song track on the back of the TLC CD case, "Yeah, I was thinking about getting Jasmine more than one gift."

The elderly psychic chuckled keeping his eye on the road, "You like to spoil her don't you?"

The prince laughed, "Well, it's Christmas and I figured, why the hell not? Hell, she spoiled me on my birthday by getting me The Hobbit and the entire series of The Lord of the Rings for my birthday."

Five minutes later, the three men arrived at the jewelry store and walked inside. Koenma looked around to see so much beautiful handcrafted jewelry ranging from rings to necklaces to earrings. They had every gemstone imaginable and there were some that didn't have any like the ones that were made with jade.

The ordinary human at the counter then asked the young prince, "Hello sir, how can I help you today?"

Koenma nodded in greeting and replied, "Just looking around."

The ordinary human jeweler smiled, "Okay, just let me know if you would like to see something."

Koenma, Niles, and Demetrius looked around the store for about fifteen minutes until something caught the prince's eye. Sitting on one of the displays, was a lovely silver snowflake pendant with a single small diamond in the center that hung on a silver chain.

Looking at it, Koenma's brown eyes began to sparkle thinking about how lovely that necklace would look around Jasmine's neck. He began to fantasize about her reaction of him giving her the said necklace and her new CD.

Koenma was soon brought back to reality when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Demetrius smiling under his thick graying mustache, "Found something that you think Jasmine would like?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes." He then shifted his attention to the ordinary human jeweler, "May I see this snowflake necklace please?"

"Certainly." The jeweler took if off the display and Koenma held it in his hands. His long fingers gently touched the snowflake pendent and he looked back up at the ordinary human and said, "I'll take it."

He handed the necklace back to the jeweler and the local Valdezian smiled, "Excellent choice, it's one of the items we have on sale this season. It's simple yet beautiful, your wife or girlfriend will love it."

Koenma chuckled, "She's my just my girlfriend who's also my best friend actually. It's too soon to be thinking about marriage."

Meanwhile with Shunjun, Jorge, and Sandy, after walking for over an hour on the ice and snow covered streets, they finally approached Copper Street. Jorge then asked the imp demon woman, "So which house is it?"

Sandy pointed to a single storied green colored house just two blocks away from them, "That one over there."

They continued walking for another ten minutes until they approached the house. Jorge and Shunjun followed Sandy up to the side porch and the young demon woman knocked on the door. They waited for only a couple of minutes until the door opened and there stood a beautiful young woman with curly blond hair, bright blue eye, red full lips, and a figure like Marilyn Monroe.

Sandy recognized who she was immediately, "Hi Caroline, is Jasmine here?"

Caroline smiled, "Yeah she is Sandy, would you like to come to inside? It's quite nippy out here."

The imp demon smiled, "Yeah. Oh Caroline, these two gentleman are Shunjun and Jorge. Guys, this is Caroline, Jasmine's sister."

Caroline smiled at the two inhuman beings in front of her in greeting, "Nice to meet you guys." She then sensed their auras and gauged their appearances, "Let me guess, you guys are from Spirit World? I can tell that you both aren't human and you guys don't have any demon energy radiating off of you."

Shunjun nodded, "Yep."

They then followed the blond psychic inside and Jorge removed his hat and the bandana off of his face. Caroline shut the door behind her and took one look at the blue ogre and just stared at him for a minute until she said, "Oh wow, an ogre. I have never met any before."

Jorge smiled, "Don't be afraid, we don't eat people like a lot of human storybooks describe. In fact, we are mostly harmless. Well, unless we or someone we love and care for is threatened."

Caroline chuckled, "Oh, I wasn't scared; I just think it's cool just meeting one for the first time."

She then gestured the three to follow her into the hallway until they reached the living room that was attached to a kitchen and dining room. Jorge and Shunjun sniffed the air smelling the wonderful aroma of freshly baked cookies and pies.

Caroline led them into the kitchen where her sister, mother, and grandmother were. Jasmine then stood up after taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. Noticing her sister out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to not only see her but, Sandy, Jorge, and Shunjun too.

She set the tray of cookies on the stove and removed her oven mitts. Jasmine handed the oven mitts to her mother to let her take over. "Sandy, Jorge, and Shunjun, right?"

Shunjun nodded, "Yeah."

The brunette then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I met with them at the Elks Lodge last night and they came to pose a warning." Sandy replied.

Jasmine stood there and stared at them blankly, "What kind of warning?"

Jorge took a deep breath and decided to come out and say it, "Something is going to happen. We don't know when but, there is a plot to do something to Lord Koenma."

"Yeah to kill him."

Shunjun shook his head, "Not just that but, I overheard some shady characters at Spirit World's local dive bar The Fallen Angel and I overheard them say that there is going to be more than just killing him. I didn't get to hear all of it but, they are planning on doing it within the next couple of days."

Jorge looked around and then asked, "Where's Koenma?"

"He's out with my grandpa and my brother Christmas shopping. They should be any minute now."

Just then, they heard someone pull up the driveway. Janine looked out the window, "Speak of the devil, they're here and so is William and Raito."

They heard the side door open and the five men walked in. They didn't walk into the main part of the house until after they removed their outdoor clothing. Koenma was the first to walk in holding a couple of wrapped gifts in a plastic grocery bag. Seeing Jasmine, he approached her giving her a big hug and a sweet and passionate kiss.

Once they parted, the young demon hunter looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, "So, where did you guys go?"

Koenma kissed her forehead and then replied, "We went to a couple of stores and I found you two things instead of one."

Jasmine stared at him and blinked in surprise, "You didn't have to do that. One would have been just fine."

"I know but, you spoiled me on my birthday and I thought I should do the same."

Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl and replied smiling brightly, "You're so sweet and gracious. Oh Koenma, look who's here."

The prince looked around the room until he saw Jorge and Shunjun. He stared at the two of them in confusion. He really wanted to know why they were there but, he was happy to see them nonetheless.

"Ogre, Shunjun, what are you two doing here?"

The blue ogre didn't respond as he walked up to his boss and gave him a big hug. He then began to cry, "Oh Koenma sir, thank god you're alright."

Not knowing what else to do, Koenma just hugged Jorge back, "I'm okay, Ogre. Why wouldn't I be?"

They broke their embrace, and Jorge tried to get a hold or himself and then sniffled, "Because…because…Shunjun…"

"It's because I overheard from some shady characters at The Fallen Angel that there is some sort of a plot to do more than just assassinate you within the next couple of days." Shunjun interjected.

The prince just stood there speechless. He didn't know how to respond to this and in fact, he was getting quite sick of this bullshit. Koenma wanted to know who kept sending those demon assassins after him and why they were doing it in the first place. Not wanting to ruin everyone's nice time, he decided that maybe they could discuss this somewhere else.

He then shifted his attention to Jasmine and getting the message from the look on his face, she nodded and then asked her childhood friend, "Sandy, do you think that we can talk about this somewhere else?"

The young imp demon nodded and smiled, "Yeah, do you guys want to go back to my trailer and we can order a pizza and discuss it over that and soda or beer?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure." She then shifted her attention to her family, "I know I said that Koenma and I were going to eat with you guys tonight but, this is an emergency and Koenma really needs to talk to these guys. I'm so sorry."

Lydia gave her granddaughter a warm smile, "It's okay Jasmine, we understand. But, take one of your siblings with you for extra protection."

Before Jasmine could ask either one of them, Caroline then spoke up, "I'll go with them. Are you guys cool with that?"

Koenma and Jasmine both nodded. Jasmine knelt down and gave her grandmother a hug and bid her and the rest of the family goodnight and promised that she and Koenma would be back to tomorrow. They then put on their winter clothing and Jasmine, Caroline, Shunjun, Jorge, and Koenma all walked with Sandy back to her trailer. It took them almost an hour to get out to the Aleutian Village Trailer Park. Luckily, they didn't run into any trouble on the way over to the imp demon's residence.

Upon entering the trailer, Sandy ordered two pizzas and they showed up about twenty minutes later. The three woman and three men all ate their pizza and drank their drinks like soda, beer, or water in silence until Koenma finished off his slice of pizza and then eyed Jorge and Shunjun with curiosity.

He then asked them, "Okay guys; tell me what's going on. I have already been attacked by a group of demons once since I got here but, I am going to ask you both once, is there more to this?"

Jorge just sat there drinking his Coke in silence and then Shunjun put his soda bottle down. He stared at it for a minute and then replied, "Yeah, I was at The Fallen Angel last night. You know, just to get a drink with a couple of my SDF buddies. They went home early but, I stayed to chat with Hector being that we were one of the few people left in the bar and well, we both overheard some shady characters talking about how something is going to go down here in Valdez in the next couple of days."

Koenma crossed his long arms over his chest and stared at the blue haired SDF soldier blankly and then asked, "What kind of things?"

Shunjun took a sip from his Mountain Dew, "I didn't hear all of it because, they were talking in such hushed voices and the music that Hector was playing was incredibly loud. But, I heard them talking about some sort of a kidnapping that's going to take place. I couldn't hear when or who they were going to kidnap. Well, long story short, they realized that me and Hector were eavesdropping and they tried to start a fight with us. Luckily, Hector took a big club that he always has ready for things like that, he threatened them and kicked them out. Then, I went to the ogre village to go find Jorge, told him what was going on and well, here we are."

All of the trailer occupants just stared at the blue haired soldier. None of them knew what to say that is until Caroline then broke the ice, "So, what are we going to do about this?"

They all shifted their attention to the blond demon hunter. Koenma then replied, "I don't know but, I don't want this crap to ruin our Christmas vacation and I'm not going to let it."

Jorge quit drinking his Coke and then interjected, "Maybe you should cut this short sir, it's quite clear that you and probably Jasmine and her family are in danger. For all we know, it's probably you or Jasmine that the assassins are going to kidnap."

Koenma sighed getting annoyed with Jorge's over protective paranoia, "No Ogre, I'm not going to end this trip for this bullshit. I was having such a good time until the demons from yesterday tried to kill me and finding out about that crap you guys told me."

Jorge got up from the chair that he was sitting on and then tried to reason with his boss's stubbornness, "Koenma sir, it's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. If they find you, who knows what will happen…"

Having enough, the prince then snapped, "I'm fine Ogre! I am not going to end this trip because you or some asshole assassins want me to!"

"But sir…"

"Don't "but sir" me! Goddammit Ogre, I am not a baby anymore! I am an adult and I can take care of myself! Quit treating me like I am one!"

Jorge then narrowed his eyes at his boss getting fed up with him, "You know Koenma sir, I have been putting up with your bullshit for years now and it's very rare that I ever do yell at you but please, listen to me, you, Jasmine, and her family are in danger. You guys have to…"

Koenma then balled up his fists at his sides and then did something that he hasn't done since the Sensui Case; he punched his big blue ogre servant square in the nose knocking him to the floor. He then glared at him and angrily barked, "Shut the hell up! I'm not leaving, I'm going to enjoy the rest of this trip and you're not going to stop me Ogre."

Having enough, Jorge then grabbed Koenma by his ankle and pulled him to the floor. The prince felt his long legs give out under him and he landed on the trailer's floor with a hard thud. He was about to throttle the ogre, but Jorge then grabbed his hands and wrestled the angry prince to the ground.

Watching the scene in front of them, Shunjun, Caroline, Jasmine, and Sandy then sighed with annoyance and then Caroline asked her sister, "Okay, how are we going to stop this?"

Jasmine then bit her lip and then thought of a solution, "I'll get Koenma. Sandy, can you help me?" The young imp demon nodded, "Yeah." Jasmine then shifted her attention back to her sister, "Caroline, you and Shunjun get Jorge before they kill each other."

Jasmine, Caroline, and Shunjun then glowed with their spirit energy and Sandy did with her demon energy then all four of then ran over to the Spirit World duo. Both Sandy and Jasmine grabbed Koenma and Caroline and Shunjun got Jorge. With the young prince still struggling in their grasp, Jasmine then said, "Stop it now, both of you!"

Koenma and Jorge quit struggling in their captor's grasps and then Sandy said, "Jasmine is right. If you guys keep fighting, the demon assassins and the nasty prick who hired them wins."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "That's exactly what they want. The best thing we can do in this situation is stick together and face this problem as a team. If Jasmine and I pulled this crap when we were kids, we would have gotten in so much trouble. Now, apologize to each other."

Koenma and Jorge just glared at each other not saying a thing. Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes and reached over and grabbed a fistful of her boyfriend's luscious brown hair. Koenma then let out a pained shriek from the pain that his human lover inflicted on his scalp. Jasmine then leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear, "Apologize to Jorge or we are not having sex tonight and I really fucking want to. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I did to you in the shower today and I have desired for you to hold me in your strong arms, your soft lips on mine, and you making sweet love to me. Apologize to him and I will make it worth your while when we get back to the hotel."

Koenma bit his lip feeling his cock getting hard with Jasmine's warm breath in his ear and thinking about what she just described to him. He then looked over at Jorge and then sighed realizing he didn't have a choice and how true Caroline's words are.

"Sorry Ogre."

Jorge then calmed down, "I'm sorry too Koenma."

Their captors then let them go and they then sat in Sandy's living room talking about how to deal with their current situation. Koenma sipped on his beer, "Okay, so how are we going to go about this?"

Caroline finished off her cream soda, "The best solution I can think of is someone from the family driving you and Jasmine back and forth from the hotel to wherever you guys want to go. Also, if you guys feel up to it, Sandy, will you, the ogre dude, and guy with the blue hair can help?"

Sandy nodded, "Yeah, I will be more than happy to."

Jorge finished off his Coke, "Me too. I may not be much of a fighter but, I'll do what I can."

Shunjun took another sip from his Mountain Dew, "Same here."

Jasmine and Koenma looked at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was getting late, they decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Caroline did too and then asked to be taken back to hers and Jasmine's grandparents' house. Sandy then offered to give them a ride and they happily accepted. Koenma then bid Jorge and Shunjun a goodnight and that he would probably see them in the morning. While Sandy was driving the lovers back to their hotel, they, the young imp demon, and Caroline agreed that they would discuss this with the family tomorrow.

Sandy then dropped them off at the hotel and bid them goodnight and to stay safe and she said that she will alert the rest of Jasmine's family with what was going on. After she pulled out of the parking lot, Koenma and Jasmine walked back to their hotel room hand in hand. Once they entered their room and shut the door behind them. Koenma set the grocery bag that contained Jasmine's Christmas presents down on the wooden table by the window. They removed their outdoor clothing and snow boots.

They then sat on the bed and Jasmine asked him, "Do you still want to make love or is today's revelation gotten you too stressed out?"

Koenma sat there holding his pacifier between two of his long fingers and then looked up at his lover and smiled flashing her a sexy smile, "Of course my queen. I did say that I was going to pay you back for that amazing blowjob you gave me."

She then leaned over and gave him a deep kiss and then parted with her large brown eyes sparkling with that naughty twinkle, "What do you say we set the mood first?"

The prince then formed a seductive smirk on his handsome face, "What do you have in mind?"

Jasmine got up off the bed and walked over to the stereo and turned on some music. She then turned around with a sly smile, "Come dance with me my prince."

Koenma smiled and got up. He then kissed her lovingly, "As you wish my queen."

Jasmine put her hands on his broad shoulders and Koenma put his hands on her slender waist. They then began to dance to the rock music playing on the radio gazing into each other's brown eyes. The danced for a couple of minutes until Jasmine stepped on her lover's foot. Koenma then groaned in pain and the young psychic then gasped.

She then began to apologize, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Koenma, are you okay?"

He nodded and then gave her a sweet smile, "I'm just fine and you didn't break anything."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Koenma then chuckled, "No it wasn't."

Jasmine bit her lip and looked down at her feet and said sheepishly, "Yeah it was, I can't dance worth shit. The only time I can dance properly is during my dance aerobics class but, with a guy I always step on their toes or hurt them in some way."

Koenma then gently tilted her face up to his to look her directly in the eye, "You just need someone to teach you and I would be more than happy to help you, my queen."

The young woman then gave a small smile and giggled like a schoolgirl, "Really? Oh thank you Koenma."

He then responded by kissing her deeply and Jasmine returned the same deep passion. They then parted and began their little dance lesson. Koenma then guided her, "One…two…three…ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Four…five…six…seven…ouch!"

"Oh dammit."

"Jasmine it's okay; let's try it again." He said calmly in reassurance.

Jasmine then sighed, still not very confident and then nodded her head up and down. They then began to dance again with Koenma saying in a gentle voice, "Okay…one…two…three…four…five…six. See, you're getting it. Ouch!"

The young demon hunter groaned getting annoyed with herself, "Goddammit, just face it Koenma, I suck."

Koenma shook his head and sighed, "You don't suck. You just need more practice that's all. Hey, I know what would cheer you up."

Jasmine then chuckled and said, "What would that be?"

The prince then cupped her face in his hands and then nuzzled his nose against hers, "This." He then gave her a deep and loving kiss. Jasmine then returned the same deep loving passion by slipping her tongue into his mouth, caressing his with hers.

Koenma then moved his hands and wrapped his long arms around her slender waist and gently lifted the young demon hunter off the ground and Jasmine wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and her arms around his neck. Still lip locked, he then carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on it with him on top of her.

Koenma then broke the kiss to trail hot kisses onto her neck and Jasmine let out a loud moan with he began to kiss, nip and suck on that sensitive spot again.

"Oh Koenma."

He continued to suck on her neck and Jasmine groaned with the pleasure it brought her feeling her body heat up and her pussy getting wet. She then tugged on his hair which made him stop. Koenma eyed her curiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine looked up at him with hazy lust in her large brown eyes and said, "Wait, I have a surprise for you."

They both then sat up and Jasmine crawled off the bed and said in a sweet manner, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The prince just sat wondering what the surprise was and he only sat there for about five minutes until the bathroom door opened back up. He waited in anticipation for his human lover and his brown eyes widened when she walked out.

Koenma felt his cock getting hard and his cheeks flushed at the sight before him. Jasmine slowly sauntered over to him wearing a black see through baby doll with a silky black thong with her long brown curls down, free, and wild. She licked her small pink lips and asked seductively, "See something you like my prince?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, you look so beautiful and sexy my queen."

She then giggled like a schoolgirl, "I'm glad you approve." Jasmine then got on the bed and straddled her prince. Koenma could see her erect pink nipples poking through the lacey black cups of the baby doll. He then licked his lips thinking about how he wanted to lick them and play with them. Oh how he wanted to tear the sexy lingerie off her body, eat her out, and then make love to her like crazy and also have her ride his hard cock.

Jasmine then began to grind her pussy against his bulge and then leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Koenma then groaned like an animal in heat as he returned the kiss, making his human lover purr, "Mmmmmmm."

He reached up and began to run his long fingers through her soft brown curls. Jasmine then broke the kiss and began to kiss his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. She then trailed hot kisses down his toned chest and down to his stomach. The young woman gently gave the scar above his belly button a small lick making him laugh from being quite ticklish.

Jasmine started laughing too. Koenma's laughter was contagious and she licked the scar again making him laugh even harder. She stopped and looked up at him and gave him a sly smile, "Does that tickle?"

The prince caught his breath and nodded, "Yeah, please don't do that again."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Try and stop me." She then stopped grinding against him and then tried to lick the scar again.

With the strength that seemed to come out of nowhere, Koenma then abruptly sat up and rolled his human lover onto her back. Jasmine felt her pussy getting wetter with how forceful he was and damn did it turn her on. She then looked up at him and Koenma saw the hazy animalistic lust in her large brown eyes and felt his cock getting harder as a result.

He then gave her a sadistic chuckle, "I thought I told you to stop doing that."

She giggled like a schoolgirl being incredibly horny, "Yeah you did but, I wanted to do it anyways."

"You owe me big time."

She giggled again, "Yeah I do." Jasmine glanced at the clock on the wall and shifted her attention back to her royal lover, "Hey Koenma, guess what day it is."

"What day is it?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled showing her slightly crooked teeth, "It's midnight so, it's Christmas Eve and one of my family traditions is that we get to open one of our presents. You may have only gotten me two while you were out with my brother and grandfather but, I got you three. While you were shopping for me, my sister and I went out and I got you two presents as well."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you said you got me three."

She sadistically chuckled, "I did. You're looking at your third present. Aren't you going to unwrap me, your highness?"

He smiled and then gave him a deep and loving kiss in reply. Once they parted, he looked down at his lover and saw the large bow that tied her see through baby doll shut. Koenma took one of the silky black ribbons and gently pulled on it. He slowly undid the bow and licked his lips, opening the front of the baby doll in anticipation.

The prince then leaned in and kissed in between her small perky breasts as he removed the two lacey black cups, exposing her two soft breasts. He took one in his hand and licked her hard pink nipple making her sigh in pleasure.

Koenma then swirled his tongue around the stiff peak and then licked, nipped, and sucked on it while he gently massaged his human lover's other breast. After a little bit, he then gave the other one the same treatment and then slid his hand into her black thong.

He guided his long fingers over her mound, through the soft hair and parted her pussy lips to touch her moist depths. Jasmine then gasped when she felt him insert one of his long fingers inside her and began to gently pump it in and out of her wet pussy.

Jasmine arched her back and moaned, "Oh Koenma."

He quit sucking and playing with her breasts and took his hand out of her panties making her whine in protest. Koenma chuckled looking at her and seeing the pleading look on her face. He then removed her black silky thong and began to kiss up her inner thighs.

Jasmine then loudly and lewdly moaned when her lover kissed, nipped and sucked on that sensitive milky white flesh. It felt good but, she wanted him to quit teasing her like this. She then reached over and tugged on his luscious brown hair to let him know.

Koenma growled from the slight pain which brought him a little bit of pleasure. Jasmine let go of his scalp and the prince sat up and took off his unbuttoned shirt and threw it to the floor. He then gave her a darkly seductive smile as he knelt down in between her legs, gently spread her pussy lips apart and gave her sopping wet pussy a lick.

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets and moaned at how good it felt, "Oh Koenma, oh yes!"

He gently lapped up her juices and swirled his tongue on her throbbing clit and the young psychic arched her back and moaned louder. Hearing her lewd and loud sounds and her saying his name were like music to his ears and it was really turning Koenma on.

The prince then used his tongue to gently dig up her clit from under its hood and took the sensitive bead of flesh into his mouth and then started to gently suck on it. Jasmine then cried out in pleasure and clenched onto the sheets tighter. Koenma then stopped after a couple of moments and then gave it a couple of licks and snaked his tongue down to her wet entrance and slipped his tongue inside her.

He curled and probed his tongue making her writhe and cry out, "Oh shit!"

Feeling that she was getting close, Jasmine opened her eyes and looked down to see him give her such a naughty gleam in his eye and she arched her back and bit her lip to keep from crying out when he curled his tongue on her sweet spot.

"Almost there." Koenma thought.

Jasmine moans and cries grew louder, lewder, and more desperate sounding as her sweet, loveable, dorky, and naughty prince continued to curl and probe his tongue inside her the right way until she tightly clenched onto the sheets and arched her back feeling her orgasm washing over her. She cried out releasing her juices with her climax, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine just lay there breathing heavily to catch her breath. She then sat up to see her lover lick her juices off of his lips. He then removed his pants and his boxers to free his throbbing erection as Jasmine removed her baby doll and threw off to the side. Koenma climbed back into the bed and now naked in all of their glory, they then shared a hot, deep, and passionate kiss, tongues caressing each other's.

They then parted and gazed into each other's brown eyes and Koenma then said in a low voice, "Please get on top and make love to me. Ride me my queen."

Jasmine then gave him a wicked smile, "Yes my prince."

Brightly smiling, the young demon hunter climbed onto the prince's lap positioning herself and then slipped his rock hard cock into her dripping wet pussy. They both then groaned with pleasure when Jasmine began to ride Koenma in a slow and steady pace.

Gazing into her eyes he then said as he moaned with pleasure, "I love you."

Kissing him in response, she then said breathlessly, "I love you too my prince."

They shared another deep and passionate kiss as Jasmine rode her prince's cock a bit faster. They both moaned into the kiss and Koenma then broke it to kiss along the young woman's neck and Jasmine arched her neck back and growled, "Ahhhhhhh!"

He kissed, nipped, and sucked on that sensitive spot again and then kissed her collarbone and then down to her chest. Jasmine moved her head back to face him and she then giggled as Koenma then massaged one of her small perky breasts with one of his strong hands and then licked the hard pink nipple making his woman sigh with pleasure.

He switched over to her other breast to give it the same treatment and looked up at her to see Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks flushed with red and she then giggled stroked his hair. Koenma then stopped sucking on her breasts and lied down on the bed with his cock still inside his lover. He gently held onto her small hips as the young demon hunter then rode him faster, grinding her hips and pelvic region with her large brown eyes sparkling, enjoying riding and dominating her lover.

Jasmine brought down her long fingernails on his toned chest and lightly scratched down causing Koenma to arch his neck back and cry out, "Oh my queen!"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Do you like that?"

"Ahhhnn…yeah."

The young demon hunter then cackled in such a sexy seductive manner, "Good." She then scratched down his chest harder as she rode his cock harder and faster. Koenma's moans grew louder and lewder and he began to whimper from the pleasure his queen was giving him.

Jasmine continued to giggle as she rode him hard and fast and her moans grew loud and lewd as well. The bed began to creak and the headboard tapped the wall in a rhythm and they were sure that the other hotel guests could hear them but, they were too far down the rabbit hole to even care.

Jasmine then stopped scratching down Koenma's bare toned chest and she then arched back with one of her hands on her head and the other one behind her on the bed to steady herself as she continued to ride her inhuman lover's cock in the same fast and hard pace.

Koenma then gripped her small hips harder and he looked up at her and seeing her arched back with her breasts bouncing and her chest heaving as she rode him was such a turn on. Feeling their orgasms begin to build, Jasmine then moved back to look into her lover's eyes once more and planted her hands on the sides of Koenma's face and deeply kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her back.

They broke the kiss and lightly pressed their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes again. Jasmine nuzzled her nose against his and then said breathlessly, "Are you close my prince?"

"Yes my queen."

They then kissed each other deeply again as Jasmine rode him faster and harder and a few moments later, they both climaxed together loudly moaning into the kiss. The kiss then parted and they laid there holding each other as Jasmine rested her head on Koenma's chest. They then caught their breath and Jasmine the climbed off Koenma, withdrawing his cock from her pussy and lay down next to him.

Jasmine then kissed his cheek, "Oh wow that was amazing."

Koenma then smiled, "Yeah it was. I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Koenma."

They then laid there in silence for a few minutes until Jasmine said, "Are you still wide awake?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine sweetly smiled, "Do you want to watch some TV?"

Koenma then sat up, "Yeah sure."

The young demon hunter reached over and took the TV remote off of the nightstand and turned on the small TV that sat on the wooden dresser in front of the bed. The lovers than laid down and cuddled up close to each other as they flipped through the channels to find something good on. Seeing that nothing else was on, they settled on MTV that currently had "Beavis and Butthead" playing.

They both rolled their eyes after watching for a few minutes and Koenma then criticized, "Why do people find this to be funny? I don't get it."

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I have no clue. Koashura likes it and thinks it's the funniest thing ever."

Koenma then looked at his lover and raised his brown eyebrows and then sighed, "I should have known. He has always liked stupid stuff. Hell, back in Spirit World Kindergarten, he would be making jokes like those two dumbasses do. Damn, even Yusuke and Kuwabara like this crap."

The psychic med student started cracking up, "Seriously? Oh my god and you had them working for you."

Koenma then sighed, "Yeah, I found out how much they liked this show back when the Sensui Case was still going on. I went to Yusuke's apartment to discuss with him and the team about the identity of who was behind the tunnel opening and well, long story short, I was let into their apartment and there was Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting front of the TV watching "Beavis and Butthead" laughing their asses off thinking it was the funniest thing they ever seen."

Jasmine began to laugh and then asked, "Then what happened?"

The prince then exhaled and rolled his brown eyes remembering the memory, "Well, I asked them to turn it off because, we had more important things and they got pissed and Yusuke called me "Toddler" again, told me to shut up and then went back to finish his stupid program."

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows, "Wow, what an irresponsible and disrespectful dickhead. Please tell me someone like Genkai or you put him in his place."

Koenma then laughed, "You bet Genkai did. She walked over to the TV turned it off and you know, Yusuke got pissed and yelled at her and good ol' Genkai hit him on the head, called him a dimwit and told him that the current case was more important than that."

The young demon hunter then laughed at what her prince told her thinking it was so funny. She and Koenma gave each other a sweet kiss and once they parted, "Beavis and Butthead" finished up its episode. Jasmine looked back over to the TV and a bright smile formed on her lovely face, "Oh awesome, music videos are on."

Koenma looked at her and back at the TV and raised his eyebrows at what he saw and then shifted his attention back to his girlfriend, "Beavis and Butthead are just talking about them or just screwing around."

Jasmine chuckled, "Well, I think their actual show is kind of okay but, I like this more. I feel they are at their funniest when they talk about music videos and bands and whether or not they think they suck."

The young god shook his head and then replied, "If you want funny commentary on music videos, Ogre and I are way funnier than those two dumbasses."

Jasmine stared at her boyfriend blankly and then asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's one of the best times ever when he's not aggravating me and when we're not stressed out over work. The last time we did that was during the Dark Tournament the night before the semifinals. Ogre and I were watching MTV when they were showing nothing but music videos and we were eating pizza and drinking beer. I was also in my other more degrading form and we were praising the ones we liked and criticizing the ones we hated. Hell, there was this very lame one from a band that I can't stand and I threw my empty beer bottle at the screen screaming about how much I hated it."

Jasmine burst out laughing at the image of her boyfriend in his toddler form screaming at a music video he hated and saying how much it sucked. Koenma also started laughing and the two lovers and friends laughed for a couple of minutes and regaining his composure, Koenma continued with his story.

"Also, the demons that were staying in the hotel room right next to us started banging on the wall telling us to shut up and threatened to kick our asses if we didn't."

"Please tell me you guys didn't egg them on."

Koenma stared at Jasmine for a minute and then replied, "What kind of assholes do you take me and Jorge for? We're not like Yusuke or Kuwabara or hell, even Hiei so, we didn't reply to them. But damn, I wanted to so bad but, thank god Ogre stopped me."

Jasmine chuckled, "It's good that you guys didn't. I'm glad that you're one of the more level headed people associated with Team Urameshi."

The prince just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then yawned ready to go to sleep. "If she only met me before the Dark Tournament, she wouldn't be saying that." He thought to himself. But, it was then he realized how much he had changed in the months after the tournament and even more so after the Sensui Case. Koenma realized that he wasn't as brash or abrasion like he was before those two scenarios happened.

He had greatly matured and learned how to take responsibility for his actions and mistakes. Koenma looked over to his lovely human psychic girlfriend who was currently watching TV. She was also responsible for some of it as well. Koenma then realized that Jasmine brought out the best in him and he brought the best in her. He was forever grateful for her being in his life and he couldn't picture being without her.

Koenma then kissed the top of Jasmine's head and snuggled right next to her. They continued watching music videos until they both fell asleep in each other's arms with MTV playing in the background.

At nine o'clock that morning, Koenma and Jasmine were woken up by someone knocking on the door. Jasmine then groaned, "Who's there?"

The prince didn't open his eyes and mumbled a reply, "I don't know."

Jasmine then opened her eyes and the knocking continued and she climbed out of bed and walked over to her suitcase and put on a pair of pajama shorts and a big Alaska sweatshirt and walked over to the door. She then peeked through the peep hole to see her brother and her grandfather behind the door.

Jasmine unlocked the door and opened it, "Grandpa, Niles, good morning, what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about what was going with you and Koenma from Sandy when she dropped Caroline off last night." Niles said, "So, we are here to pick you guys up and to drive you both safely to over to the house for breakfast and to discuss what we plan to do about this problem. The blue haired guy, Sandy, and the ogre dude are already there waiting for you guys."

Jasmine rubbed her large brown eyes still waking up. She then yawned, "Okay, just give us a minute." She then shut the door and walked back over to the bed and sat down and gave Koenma a kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Niles and my grandpa are here to pick us up for breakfast and to also talk about our predicament. Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy are already there waiting for us."

Koenma then sat up and yawned, "Okay, I'll go jump in the shower and get dressed then."

He then removed the blanket off of his naked body and climbed out of bed and slipped his boxers and his pants on. Once he gathered up his clean clothes, the prince walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Jasmine then gathered up the clothes that were scattered on the floor from their passionate interlude last night and put them away in their suitcases.

The young demon hunter then gathered up her clean clothes for the day and set them down on the bed and walked back over to the door and let Niles and Demetrius in. Jasmine then turned off the TV that they left on when she and Koenma fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, Koenma emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and Jasmine ran in carrying her clothing and shut the door behind her. The prince rummaged through his suitcase and found his purple headband. Before he slipped it on his forehead to cover up his mark, Niles got a good glimpse of it and eyed it with curiosity.

"Hey, I don't mean to offend you or anything but, is that a tattoo?"

Koenma looked at Niles with a blank expression on his face, holding his purple headband. He then replied, "No, I was born with it. My mark symbolizes my place and title of being Prince of the Spirit World."

"Is that why you wear that purple headband over it?" the blond man asked.

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, I have to keep it covered when I am here in the Human World or the Demon World or I'm a walking target for any assassin that wants me dead. But, little good that it's doing me now because, they figured out who I am and now they are coming after me for some stupid reason and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it."

Niles sighed, "That sucks man, I'm sorry. We are going to figure this out."

Just then Jasmine emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. She then put on her sweater and asked them, "Are we ready to go?"

Koenma then slid the purple headband over his forehead and nodded, "Yeah."

They then put on their winter clothing and the three psychics and one god walked out of the hotel room and out of the building to the parking lot. They all then climbed into Demetrius's red Buick and pulled out of the parking lot. All of the sudden, Demetrius noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he then looked into his rearview mirror and noticed a grey van without any windows except for the front and the windshield were following them.

Getting a bad feeling about it, the elderly psychic gripped onto steering wheel; noticing this, Niles then asked his grandfather, "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

Trying to keep his eye on the road, he then replied, "I don't want you guys to panic or anything but, we have someone following us."

Jasmine then raised her brown eyebrows, "What?!" She and Koenma both turned around and looked out of the back window and in fact the van was right behind them.

The young prince then felt and eerie chill go down his spine. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Koenma turned around and asked Demetrius, "What the hell are we going to do?"

Demetrius looked into his rearview mirror and noticed that the van had gotten closer to them and then sighed, "I guess the only thing we can do is try to lose them but, being that this town is quite small, it's going to be very difficult but, it can be done. Hang on tight!"

He then switched the car's gear and then proceeded to drive over thirty miles over the speed limit hoping to lose their pursuers. The three passengers held onto dear life as the elderly demon hunter drove like a maniac trying to ditch the van. But no matter how fast Demetrius drove or where he drove to, the van seemed to get closer and closer to them. Koenma looked out of his window and realized that they missed Copper Street.

He then asked, "Demetrius where are we going?"

Still concentrating on the road the old man replied, "We are heading towards the elementary school and this road loops over to Copper Street less than a block away from the house."

Then all of the sudden, the van then rear ended the Buick causing all four passengers to lurch forward and Koenma then began to panic as the van continued to hit the back fender. Nearing the elementary school, another van pulled out from the street next to the said school and then hit the driver's side causing the Buick to spin out of control and then hit a telephone pole.

Sitting there breathing heavily, Jasmine looked up and then said in a shaky voice, "I...Is e…everyone okay?"

"Yes." Demetrius and Niles both replied.

Catching her breath she then asked her royal lover, "Koenma? Koenma are you…" She then stopped her sentence seeing him slumped over. Jasmine then undid her seatbelt and then crawled over to him.

Niles and Demetrius undid their seatbelts too and the blond haired young man then asked concerned, "Jasmine, Jasmine is he okay?"

Jasmine undid Koenma's seatbelt and he slumped over onto her lap and she then began to shriek, "Koenma, KOENMA!" The young brunette then gently put two fingers along his neck next to his Adam's apple and felt a pulse. She then sighed with relief, and then gently shook him, "Koenma wake up! Please wake up!"

"Jasmine is he okay?" Niles asked his sister once again.

Jasmine nodded not taking her eyes off her unconscious boyfriend, "Yeah, I think so. He's just been knocked out."

She then saw a little bit of blood on his head and she removed his purple headband to find a small cut on his forehead. Jasmine shifted her attention to her brother and grandfather, "Do you guys have something to put pressure on a small cut?"

Niles opened up the glove compartment and took out some Kleenex and handed the box to his sister. Jasmine took out about three sheets of the soft tissue and applied some pressure to get Koenma's small cut to stop bleeding. Just then they heard car doors opening and closing and the three conscious demon hunters looked out of their windows to see several individuals wearing parkas walking towards the wrecked Buick.

Sensing demon energy coming from all of the individuals surrounding the totaled car, they then began to discuss on what they should do with Jasmine saying something first, "Oh shit, we're outnumbered. What the fuck are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do sis, we're going to have to fight them off. Well, me and grandpa, you stay here with Koenma." Niles added.

Demetrius and Niles grabbed their weapons and climbed out of the totaled Buick. Still applying pressure to Koenma's wound; Jasmine watched her brother and grandfather through the window. She watched both men glow with their spirit energy and ask the demons to leave.

Not even replying to her brother's pleas, the demons then started attacking them. Niles and Demetrius coated their weapons with their spirit energy and proceeded to fight the demon gang that clearly outnumbered them. Jasmine then shifted her attention back to the unconscious prince. She removed the tissue from over his wound and sighed with relief seeing that it stopped bleeding.

Just then the car door behind her opened and she felt someone grab her ankle and then dragged her out of the car. The young brunette let out a loud yelp and then turned around and kicked the demon in the face. The force of her kick was so strong that it forced the demon to let go of her. She then got up to see another demon drag out Koenma by his shoulders.

Jasmine withdrew her fans from underneath her windbreaker and glowed with her spirit energy and coated her weapons with it and shouted, "Let go of him!"

She sprinted towards the demon opening up her fans and then proceeded to behead it but, the demon immediately saw her and dropped Koenma on the snow covered ground. Jasmine then raised her fans and before she can inflict a blow on it, the demon grabbed her hands and started to cackle, "Not this time Jasmine. You may have gotten more powerful since you and your family moved to Mushiori City but, so have I."

"Let go of me Kalem!"

Kalem then landed a hard kick in his former childhood friend's stomach sending her flying into a window of a nearby house. Seeing that, Niles shouted his sister's name, "Jasmine!"

After having the wind knocked out of her, Jasmine then sat up and screamed in pain. She looked down to see a piece of glass stuck in the calf of her leg. She then reached down and bit her lip to keep from screaming out as she tore it out of her flesh. Jasmine stood up and climbed out of the broken window.

Her large brown eyes widened seeing Kalem picking up Koenma and proceeding to carry him to the nearest blacked out windowed van. She grunted in pain when she sprinted towards them. Kalem looked up at her and just laughed, "You don't give up do you?"

He then used some of his own energy and threw her back on the icy road. Jasmine hit the ground with a loud thud. Kalem laughed and then another demon opened up the side door and Kalem handed Koenma to him and another of his comrades that were also still inside.

He then shouted at the other demons that were still currently fighting with Demetrius and Niles, "Let's go, we have him! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Those said demons then abruptly stopped their fight and piled into their van. Demetrius then proceeded throw his energy coated cane at the vehicle but, his grandson stopped him, "Grandpa don't."

Demetrius lowered his cane, "Where's Jasmine?"

The side door of the van that had Kalem and her unconscious lover inside shut closed and then proceeded to drive off, making Jasmine scream out, "No! Koenma!"

Despite the injury to her calf muscle, Jasmine then tried to run after the van, "Please stop! Let him go Kalem! Please don't take him away from me!"

Hearing her screams and pleas, Niles and Demetrius ran after her and Jasmine collapsed to her knees realizing that she would never catch up to them. Her brother and grandfather knelt by her side as she began to burst into tears.

About thirty minutes later, Jasmine sat in the living room at her grandparent's house with a bandage wrapped around her lower leg. Jorge eyed her with pure anger and hatred after learning that his boss had been kidnapped. The young demon hunter just sat there with her mug of hot chocolate that her grandmother, Lydia made her to help cheer her up.

Getting sick of the ogre's heavy angry stares he was giving her, she looked at him giving him the best apologetic look she could muster. Jorge still scowled at her. Jasmine just sighed and said trying to apologize, "Jorge, I'm so sorry. I really, really tried…"

Jorge just narrowed his eyes at her then growled, "This is all your fault."

The young woman looked down at her hot chocolate mug, "I did what I could. If I could trade places with Koenma, I would."

The blue ogre rolled his eyes and stomped out of the living room saying, "Bullshit!"

Meanwhile, Koenma woke up to find that his long arms were tied behind his back and he felt something hard behind and realized that he was tied to a metal pole. The prince looked around the dimly lit room and saw that he was in some sort of an auto parts garage. He didn't recognize where he was at and he felt some pain on his forehead and groaned a little bit in agony.

Koenma looked around the room for Jasmine, Niles, and Demetrius and he realized that he was all alone. He tried to move his arms but his hands were bound so tight, it hurt to try moving them.

"Oh shit, don't tell me I have been kidnapped again?!" He then groaned at the thought.

His question was answered when three figures walked into the room. Koenma could sense demon energy coming from two of them and the third individual just emitted spirit energy. While the two demons just wore hoods with their faces seen, the third individual wore a hood and a mask so the prince couldn't see his face.

The masked man then spoke and Koenma could tell that this man's voice had been altered by some sort of a voice changer, "Hello your highness, finally we a chance to meet."

Koenma eyed this person with utter hatred, "Who are you?"

The masked man didn't answer his question but, instead he said, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, you guys kidnapped me. Where are Jasmine and her brother and grandfather? Are they okay?"

"They are just fine as far as I know but, this is not about them, this is about you."

The masked man then signaled the two demons to untie Koenma from the metal pole. They did and they bound the prince's arms again as he struggled to get free from their grasp. They began to follow the masked man somewhere and Koenma then demanded, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

Later on that evening back at the McAlpin residence, the entire family with the exception of Aunt Demetra and Cousins Julia, Wendy, and Demetri who were currently searching for where the demons took Koenma; along with Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy who were currently gathered in the living room. Jorge still was unhappy with Jasmine and the young psychic had enough. She wanted to finally knock some sense into the ogre and talk about the situation rationally with him.

She decided it was now or never and then spoke up, "Jorge, I'm tired of you looking at me like that. Yes, me, Niles and grandpa done goofed but, we tried. There was just too many of them and besides, my childhood friend kicked my ass when I tried to get him away from Koenma."

The blue ogre then shook his head, "He should have left this morning but no, he wanted to stay all because of you! He could be dead now for all we know and if he is Jasmine, I'll hold you personally responsible."

"Shut the hell up Ogre."

Jorge raised his eyebrows at her, surprised that she called him "Ogre" instead by his name. He sighed, "You have been hanging around Koenma too much. Once we find him…"

Jasmine then curled her lip, "You'll what? You'll convince him to break up with me?" She then began to laugh and shook her head and then gave him a death glare, "If you do Ogre, then you'll be destroying Koenma's happiness. Have you wondered why he has been in such a good mood even though he's been going through a really difficult time? That's because of not only his friends like you, Genkai and everyone else but, me. Do you really want to destroy a good thing that he has going for him? If you do, then be my guest. Koenma will hate you forever Ogre. Do you want that to happen?"

Everybody in the room just stared at the blue ogre and the young demon hunter waiting for either of them to say something. Jorge then crossed his arms over his chest and weighed his options. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he then realized that Jasmine is right. He would be destroying his boss's happiness and one of the things that Jorge really cared about was Koenma's wellbeing and him being happy was something he didn't want to destroy.

Jorge then shook his head and then replied, "No, I do not want to do that to him. I don't like seeing Koenma being depressed."

Jasmine's icy stare then softened and she then formed a small smile, "Thank you Jorge, I really appreciate it."

Just then the side door opened and shut and in walked Aunt Demetra along with Cousins Julia, Wendy, and Demetri. They looked out of breath and they sat down on the grey couch in front of the TV. Once they were finally able to speak, Janine then asked her sister, "So Demetra, did you guys find them?"

Aunt Demetra nodded, "Yeah, we sure did."

Both Jasmine and Jorge began to feel hopeful and then the ogre asked, "So, where are they?"

"They're not too far from here, as a matter of fact, Prince Koenma is being held at the high school."

Everyone then got this surprised look on their faces, "What?!"

Cousin Wendy nodded, "Yeah, Julia was the one who found him. Tell them Jules."

Everybody then shifted their attention to the young demon hunter with the dyed blue hair and piercings. Jasmine then noted the uncomfortable look on her cousin's face. She then asked her, "Julia where did you find him? Are they doing something horrible to him? Please Julia, tell me."

Cousin Julia took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I found him at the school auto shop where the auto shop classes are held because; I heard some agonizing screams from down the hall, so I went to investigate. And well, they were torturing him and I…I well, let's just say that I wasn't all that quiet with my reaction and I got the hell out of there before they saw me and well, I found my mom, sister, and brother and we all got the hell out of there after I told them what I saw."

Jasmine and Jorge both felt disgusted from what Julia just said. They then looked at each other and back at everyone else. Everyone was speechless from this latest development until Sandy broke the ice, "So, has anyone came up with a game plan. We need to think about this fast. Like, when we're going to strike, how we are going to do it, who's going to be out there in the battlefield, and how we are going bring Lord Koenma back safely."

They all began to think for a minute until Demetrius spoke, "Well, I know I will and my daughters Janine and Demetra would too. So, does anyone with any spiritual powers or any experience in fighting demons would like to volunteer?"

Both Caroline and Niles raised their hands along with Cousins Julia, Wendy, and Demetri. Shunjun too raised his hand and then interjected, "I will, as the newest captain of the Spirit World Special Defense Force, it's one of my duties to help protect the royal family from harm."

Demetrius counted them and then asked, "Okay, we need more. Does anyone else want to volunteer?"

Sandy the imp demon raised her hand as did Jorge and Jasmine. Everyone stared at the blue ogre in surprise. Jasmine then spoke up, "Jorge are you sure? I thought ogres were usually docile creatures."

Jorge put his hand down, "We are but, if we or someone we care about is threatened, then we do whatever we can do to defend ourselves or our loved one."

Shunjun then put his hand on his friend and band mate's shoulder, "You don't have to do this."

Jorge shifted his attention to him and said, "I have to Shunjun. Koenma needs me. None of the members of Team Urameshi are here and neither are Koashura, Genkai, and Kotennyo. We have to make do with what we got. So, I'll fight for Koenma. I have been caring for him for over seven hundred years and I am not going to let him die out there."

The blue haired SDF soldier nodded with understanding knowing that his ogre comrade was right. After counting the rest of the volunteers, Demetrius then spoke, "Okay, now I have counted for everyone who has volunteered," He shifted his attention to his wife, "Lydia, you will stay here and hold down the fort. I know you would love to be out there assisting us but, since you lost your leg, you're not as able to fight like you used to."

Lydia gave her husband a warm smile even though she was disappointed that she had to stay behind, "It's alright dear, I'm okay with staying with William, Katherine, and Raito. Someone needs to stay and protect the ordinary humans among us."

Demetrius gave her a loving smile and shifted his attention to Jasmine, "Are you going to be okay out there with your injury?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah grandpa, I'll be fine. I have to get up and move around to get blood to circulate so it'll heal faster. Besides, Koenma needs me too. I have already saved him twice and I am more than happy to do it again. I am in a relationship with him and we are a team and as a team, if one of us is in trouble, we do whatever we can do to help the other."

Demetrius gave his granddaughter a nod in understanding even though he would like her to rest. All of the demon hunters and the other volunteers for the rescue mission began to discuss their plan of action. The discussion went on for over an hour and since it was getting late, everyone stayed the night at the McAlpin residence. They all agreed that they will strike in the morning after having a good breakfast.

Jasmine, Sandy, Jorge, and Shunjun shared the second guest room at the end of the hallway. The four of them agreed that they would separate from everyone else to search the entire building for Koenma. Jasmine then drifted off to sleep thinking about not only saving Koenma but, also wanting to help Kalem come back to his senses. The next morning, everyone woke up around the same time in anticipation for Koenma's rescue. Lydia and Demetrius made everyone a good breakfast and after everyone was finished eating, they all helped washed their dishes and all of the fighters and one non-fighter who all volunteered began to prepare for the battle.

The ones like Demetrius, Caroline, Janine, and Cousin Julia all kissed their significant others and bid them goodbye after telling them they loved them and proceeded to leave the residence. As they were walking in the direction towards the high school, Jasmine eyed Jorge who was carrying a big shotgun.

She then asked the blue ogre curiously, "Do you know how to use that?"

Jorge smiled and then nodded, "Yeah, I used to go hunting in my youth before Koenma was born. It has been a while but, I still know how to aim, shoot, and load this thing."

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the high school that was attached to the junior high. The entire place looked abandoned due to classes being out for winter break. Everyone withdrew their weapons and Demetrius then said, "Jasmine, Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy, you guys will enter at the back entrance. Niles, Caroline, Julia, and Wendy, you guys get the front while I, Demetra, Janine, and Demetri enter through the side entrance. If by any chance the battle ends up on the roof or the cafeteria or someplace, we will all meet in the same place. Does everyone have their walkie talkies?"

Everyone nodded. All of the demon hunters, Sandy the imp demon, and the young blue haired SDF captain began to glow with their energy while Jorge loaded up his shotgun closed it and then cocked it. The three groups then separated off to their own separate entrances careful to be stealthy and not be seen by the enemy.

Jasmine, Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy then rounded the corner. Sandy then peeked around to see no one was near the door and she signaled the other three it was okay and they all then crept to the door.

"Okay, who wants to open it?" the young imp demon asked.

They all just stared at each other for a minute and then Jasmine suggested, "Why don't we decide with rock paper scissors?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then proceeded to do rock paper scissors. After a little bit and a best two out of three, Jasmine won by getting rock and everyone else scissors. She then sighed and then held both of her fans in one hand as she began to twist the doorknob and then opened it.

The young psychic went in with Sandy following her and then Shunjun and Jorge last looking around and behind them aiming his shotgun. The ogre quietly shut the door behind him and Jasmine nodded and gave him the thumbs up. Jorge lowered his shotgun and Jasmine put her one of her fans back into her empty hand and she then signaled the other three into a huddle.

Jasmine, Sandy, Shunjun, and Jorge huddled together with them speaking in whispers. Jasmine spoke first, "Okay, where should we look first?"

"I think we should go search the library and then go up to the second floor." Sandy suggested. "Is everyone cool with that?"

Jasmine, Jorge, and Shunjun nodded. They then followed Sandy to the library and entered the dark room quietly. Just then Jasmine's walkie talkie buzzed. The young psychic picked it up and answered, "Yes?"

Cousin Julia spoke on the other line, "The auto shop has been cleared. I repeat, the auto shop has been cleared. He's not there."

Jasmine pushed the button and replied, "Roger that."

Just then the voice of Janine spoke from her line, "Roger, so has the locker rooms. We're going to check the pool, the gym and then the rifle range."

Jasmine then pushed the button and responded, "Roger that mom, we're going to be checking the library and then the main hallways where the classrooms reside."

Janine and Cousin Julia both spoke on their lines, "Roger that." they then cut out.

Jasmine put her walkie talkie back on her belt and then signaled for another huddle. The four of them huddled and then Jasmine spoke, "Okay, we are going to split up in twos and meet right back here. Sandy, go with Shunjun and Jorge you're with me. Can you handle that?"

Sandy, Shunjun, and Jorge all nodded and they the split up into twos. Jasmine and Jorge began to check between the bookcases of their half of the library. The young demon hunter gripped onto her fans while Jorge had his shotgun raised. After a couple of minutes of not finding anything, they met back at the same place.

Then all four of them went up to the library's second level and did the same thing but, still no result. They all then went back down the first level and left the library. Jasmine pushed the page button on her walkie talkie and then spoke into it.

"The library has just been cleared. I repeat, the library is clear."

The voices of her mother and her cousin could be heard, "Roger that." Just then Janine spoke, "So has the pool and gym, we are now heading upstairs to the rifle range."

Cousin Julia spoke, "The woodshop classroom and the welding area are also clear. We are now going to check the junior high."

Jasmine and Janine responded, "Roger that."

She put her walkie talkie back on her belt. She, Jorge, Sandy, and Shunjun huddled again and the young demon hunter then whispered, "Okay, Sandy and Shunjun, you guys get one half of the hall and Jorge and I get the other. If we don't find anything, we'll do the same thing upstairs."

The other three nodded and they then entered the hallway. Sandy and Shunjun searched their half of the hallway while Jasmine and Jorge searched theirs. They checked every classroom not finding anything and they then made their way up the second level. They then split off and did the same thing. While they were searching, Jasmine caught something out of the corner of her eye.

She then nudged Jorge and he whispered, "What?"

The young demon hunter then pointed in the direction to a movement down the hallway. She then turned around and made a small noise to get Sandy's and Shunjun's attention then gestured to the movement in the shadows. Seeing it they then met up and huddled again then Shunjun whispered, "Okay, should we go after it?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, can you guys sense that?"

Jorge, Sandy, and Shunjun then sensed demon energy and Jorge replied, "Yeah."

"Do you think it's one of the ones we're looking for?" Sandy asked.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. Okay, one count of three, we go after it. One…two…three."

They then broke their huddle and then went after the shadowed demon who seen the four of them and took off running. Jasmine's group then chased the demon in hot pursuit for a little bit and then it opened a door and they saw that it was running up the staircase heading towards the roof.

Jasmine took her walkie talkie off her belt and raised it to her lips, pressed the page button and then spoke into it in a hurried voice, "We found one and it's heading towards the roof. I repeat, we found a demon and it's heading to the roof. We need backup now!"

Janine and Cousin Julia replied, "Roger that. We are on our way!"

Jasmine then put her walkie talkie back on her belt and Sandy instantly transformed into her imp form. Jorge raised his shotgun and tried to fire a couple of shots at the demon who just dodged what the ogre fired at him and continued to run up the staircase. Shunjun then removed the mittens he wore, put them into his pocket, raised his hands and began to fire a couple of blasts of his spirit energy but, the demon also dodged that.

It then reached the top and then opened a door to the outside and ran onto the roof of the school. Jasmine, Jorge, Shunjun, and Sandy who sat on Jasmine's shoulder followed through the door in hot pursuit and it shut behind them. They were greeted by a horrifying site when their eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

There was a huge gang of demons along with a masked and hooded man. Jasmine's and Jorge's eyes widened seeing Jasmine's and Sandy's former childhood friend held Koenma who was still in his tall and handsome adult form prisoner. Kalem held a hunting knife to the prince's throat while holding him by his scalp. His blank dark eyes glared at the young demon hunter, Koenma's blue ogre servant, his former childhood friend and fellow demon, and the new SDF captain and then growled, "Take a step and the royal songbird with lose his voice permanently."

Just then the roof door opened and Demetrius McAlpin along with his daughters Demetra Sweeting, and Janine Black and his grandson Demetri Sweeting emerged with their weapons drawn. Then the third group with Caroline and Niles Black and Cousins Julia and Wendy Sweeting also came up with their weapons drawn. Jorge then put in a couple of loads into his shotgun and then closed it and cocked it.

The blue ogre eyed Jasmine's former childhood friend who held his boss hostage and just wanted nothing more than to blow the bastard's head off. Jasmine was the first to speak and then tried to reason with Kalem, "Kalem, let him go. Please, it's Christmas and also, this isn't you."

Sandy who still sat on Jasmine's small shoulder who was currently in her imp form then added, "Jasmine is right. You were always a gentle guy. Snap out of this Kalem and let Lord Koenma go."

Jasmine then eyed Kalem not taking her eyes off of him, "I don't want to fight you but, you're not giving us a choice."

The masked and hooded man spoke with his altered voice, "It's no use human woman, Lord Koenma will get what he deserves for being a traitorous brat. And after we dispose of him, what's to say that I won't go after all of the people who were loyal to him. All of those who slander the good name of the king must be silenced. After the brat prince dies, you, your entire family, that filthy imp demon, his ogre servant and his family and the new SDF captain will be next and perhaps Team Urameshi and the two gods, Koashura and Kotennyo when we find them will meet their end too."

The masked man then signaled the demon gang to attack. The family of demon hunters, Sandy, and Shunjun all stood in a fighting stance glowing with their energy. Jorge was frightened but, he held onto his shotgun firmly reminding himself he was here for Koenma. The blue ogre then took a deep breath and aimed his shotgun and fired a couple of rounds at a couple of demons killing them instantly.

All of the demon hunters coated their weapons with their spirit energy. Caroline threw one of her sais and it pierced a demon's skull while she used the other one to slash or stab her opponents. Janine used her spear on several opponents while her sister Demetra used her nun chucks on some as well. Demetrius used his cane to crush some of the skulls of the demons who attacked him and Shunjun blasted his spirit energy at a few. Niles and the three cousins worked together to take down their opponents.

Sandy had flown off of Jasmine's shoulder and she used her weapon to fight with her opponents while she alternated between her human and imp forms. Jasmine ran over to the masked hooded man making slashing movements at him while he kept dodging her assaults. A demon came at her and she shifted her attention to it and quickly disposed of it by decapitating it with her fans.

Another demon came at her as she killed another one and Jasmine heard a sound of a shotgun going off. She turned around to see that demon fall over dead with a big hole blasted through its chest and there stood Jorge who lowered it.

The ogre then asked, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, thank you Jorge."

The blue ogre smiled and then began to reload some rounds into his shotgun. Jasmine then fought several demons off who came after him. She then kicked one so hard that it went over the roof to its death. Jorge then shut the shotgun after filling its chambers. He then cocked the gun and fired a few more rounds killing more demons. Jasmine and Jorge both decided to work together to take down the gang that went after them.

The young human woman took off some more of their heads while Jorge either blew them away with some more rounds or hit them with the butt of the gun. After beheading the last one, Jasmine and Jorge then shifted their attention to Kalem who still held Koenma hostage. The prince began to whimper in fear feeling the sharp edged of the hunting knife against his throat.

"P…please, let me go."

Kalem not taking his eyes off of Jasmine and Jorge then barked "Shut up!" Jasmine and Jorge then slowly approached him and the young demon hunter then tried to plead with him once more, "Kalem, let him go and we won't fight you. Do you want me or Jorge here, to kill you?"

Kalem then began to press the blade against Koenma's neck and then shouted out his warning, "Don't move any closer. I swear, I'll open up his throat. His blood will be on your hands."

Jorge then aimed his gun at him, "We are not going to ask you again. Let Koenma go or I'll blow your fucking head off."

Kalem then chuckled at the ogre's threat, "Go ahead and kill your boss while you're at it. I'll just use him as shield."

Jorge lowered his shotgun and his eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to hurt Koenma. He then stood there with Jasmine breathing heavily trying to wrack his brain on thinking of a solution. Jasmine just stood there staring at her former childhood friend blankly. She then got a bright idea and then said, "Koenma, switch forms!"

Koenma couldn't believe what he heard, "What? No!"

Jasmine sighed, "Just do it!"

Realizing he had no other choice, Koenma then took a deep breath and then shut his eyes and then switched to his toddler form. All of the sudden, due to Koenma's transformation, Kalem was forced to let go of him and he looked down and then growled, "Why you son of a bitch!"

"Run Koenma sir!" Jorge then shouted.

Koenma then sprinted to Jasmine and Jorge when Kalem tried to grab him again. The prince then switched back to his tall and handsome adult form and ran behind his lovely human girlfriend and his big ogre servant. Kalem then ran over to Jasmine to try and stab her with his hunting knife. The young demon hunter then raised her fans and blocked it.

They then dueled for a little bit and it was clear that Kalem was getting the upper hand. Watching the scene in front him, the masked and hooded man then sighed, "You're such a failure. I'm done with you."

Kalem then knocked Jasmine on her back and was about to plunge the hunting knife into her chest until he stopped just a few centimeters. Jasmine then looked up and saw that his dead looking blank dark eyes got their life back into them. Kalem then lowered his knife and got off of Jasmine and the young human woman got up and then asked, "Kalem? Are you in there?"

Kalem looked around and dropped his hunting knife and it landed with a thud. He then realized what he was doing and then responded with a shred of remorse in his voice, "Jasmine, oh god, what have I done?"

Jorge lowered his shotgun and he and Koenma then formed some confused looks on their faces. Jasmine began to console her former childhood friend, "It wasn't your fault. You were clearly brainwashed."

Kalem looked down at his feet and then back up at the three of them, "It was my fault. I did such horrible things and I don't think I can live with that."

He then began to take a step back and Jasmine, Koenma, and Jorge all saw that he was walking to the edge off the roof. Realizing what he was going to do, Koenma then ran over to him as Kalem then stood on the edge and then tried to drop off. The prince then leapt over and grabbed the demon man's hand and he said, "Don't Kalem, we can talk about this. Suicide is not the answer."

Kalem looked up at Koenma and then said, "Let go of me. I tried to murder you, your highness. My life is clearly over and once it's heard that I have committed such horrible crimes, I will be imprisoned and most likely executed."

Koenma held onto his hand firmly. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull Kalem up. He didn't want to see someone that his human lover once knew from her childhood take himself out.

Kalem then gave the kindhearted prince a smile, "Thank you for trying to save me your highness but, this is how it should be." The young demon man let go of Koenma's hand and the young prince then shouted an agonizing scream as Kalem fell to his death, "NO!"

Jorge ran over and helped his boss up. Koenma felt like complete shit but, he then thought about Jasmine. He turned around and saw the look on her face. Jasmine then dropped her fans and fell to her knees. She didn't know how to react to this. Koenma then slowly approached her and pulled her into a gentle embrace in an effort to comfort her.

Meanwhile in Demon World, Yusuke had finished his training for the day after taking down the monks again. They once more praised him for his improvement and Yusuke gladly taken all of the complements.

He then sat down on the ground and then let out a loud sigh. It was Christmas Day and he wasn't home sharing it with his mom, Kuwabara or Keiko.

The half demon then thought to himself, "Merry Fucking Christmas."

Hokushin and the monks noted his expression and the monk leader then spoke snapping Yusuke out of his thoughts, "Your highness, you did very well today and because of your awesome progress, we and the king have a surprise for you."

Yusuke then looked up at them and blinked with surprise, "What kind of surprise?"

"Come with us and we'll show you."

The former spirit detective got up curious to know what it was. He then followed Hokushin and the monks into the castle and to King Raizen's throne room and when they entered, Yusuke's brown eyes widened at the wonderful sight in front of him.

There was a big Christmas tree with what looked like homemade decorations in the middle of the room along with a big table with food like Christmas cookies, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie and cider and eggnog.

He then stared at them in shock and asked, "So you guys do celebrate Christmas?"

Raizen nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't we? The food that was prepared is for you of course."

"I hope you understand why we couldn't get your friends and family here." Hokushin added.

Yusuke chuckled and he then smiled, "Hey it's cool. Thank you guys for this."

Hokushin, the monks, and Raizen all smiled and the monk leader said, "Merry Christmas your highness."

"Merry Christmas." Yusuke replied. They then enjoyed their little holiday party and Yusuke couldn't have been more grateful for the effort that was put into this. Even though he didn't get to spend it with his mom, Kuwabara or Keiko, he decided to make the most of it.

Back in the Human World in Mushiori City, Koashura, Kotennyo, Yukina, and Kuwabara had put the finishing touches on their snow sculpture. After much planning, packing and sculpting, they finally made an awesome snow sculpture of a mermaid that looked like Yukina.

They then looked up marveling at their work. "Wow, this turned out better than I thought." Koashura said in amazement.

"I think it turned out better than any of us thought." His lovely girlfriend Kotennyo then added. The young goddess then gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, that's because we had an amazing artist on our team."

Kotennyo chuckled, "That's true but, it wouldn't have turned out the way it did without Kuwabara's and Yukina's awesome idea."

Just then the ordinary human announcer then spoke, "Okay ladies and gents, it is time to end your construction. The judges will now go around finding our first, second, and third place winners."

The ordinary human judges then went around looking at all of the snow sculptures writing things down on their clipboard as they examined each. The final one they examined was Koashura's, Kotennyo's, Yukina's, and Kuwabara's mermaid sculpture. After they were finished they handed the announcer guy the results.

He then looked over their scores and brought the microphone up to his lips, "Okay, now it's time to announce the winners of this year's annual snowman building contest. Our third place winner, who will receive these lovely Christmas ornaments, is group ten with the lovely Ren and Stimpy sculpture."

Applause was then heard. "Our second place winner who'll receive the pumpkin pies is group three who build the cat sculpture." Applause was heard once again, "Now our first place winner who will receive this frozen 18 pound turkey is group number fifteen with their lovely mermaid sculpture."

Koashura, Kotennyo, Yukina and Kuwabara all looked at each with wide eyes. Kuwabara was handed the heavy frozen turkey and the announcer once again spoke, "Thank you all for participating and we hope to see you all again next year. Have a very wonderful holiday."

Applause was heard once again and all the participants began to leave the downtown park. As they were leaving, Kuwabara looked at the frozen turkey in his arms, "Wow, I can't believe we won. Shizuru is going to be so happy that we have a decent sized turkey this year."

He then shifted his attention to the two young gods, "Hey, why don't you guys join us for dinner? You guys helped with the sculpture at all."

Koashura and Kotennyo looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. The redheaded god then replied, "Sure, why the hell not?"

They then walked over to the Kuwabara residence. Even though Koenma and Jasmine weren't there, they knew this Christmas was a good one.

Later that evening back in Valdez, Alaska, Koenma and Jasmine were back in their hotel room after having dinner with her family, Jorge, Sandy, and Shunjun. Sandy left to go back to Anchorage wanting to get far away from Valdez after today's battle. Jorge reluctantly left for Spirit World with Shunjun. Koenma had convinced him to go spend the rest of the holiday with Christine and Angie after reassuring him that he was fine and would see him again when he and Jasmine were to come back to Mushiori City.

As for the masked and hooded man, he was nowhere to be found. After scouring the town when the battle was over, there was no sign of him and everyone guessed that he had skipped town.

Koenma sat down on the bed beside Jasmine holding his two wrapped gifts. The young psychic then sighed still being shaken up by watching her former childhood friend commit suicide. Koenma the leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine looked at her two wrapped gifts and then sighed. She then looked over to her royal lover and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Wanting to drop the subject for now, Koenma then gave her a sweet smile, "Here are the presents I got you. I hope you like them."

He handed them to Jasmine and Jasmine handed hers to Koenma. She looked at him and gave him the best smile she could muster and then opened the thin one first tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal the TLC CD called CrazySexyCool.

Jasmine then smiled, "Wow, I have been meaning to pick this one up. Thank you Koenma." She then opened the next one to reveal a blue box and she opened it to reveal the lovely silver snowflake necklace with a single diamond in the middle of the snowflake charm. Jasmine then sat there speechless and said, "It's beautiful, I love it."

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Jasmine then turned around and Koenma then draped it around her slender neck and helped her fasten the clasp. She turned back around and he then complimented, "You look so lovely with it on my queen."

She blushed, "Thank you my prince." They then shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Once they parted, Koenma then opened up his presents that were another fantasy fiction book and an Alaska snow globe with a polar bear in it. The prince smiled and then said, "I love it. Thank you Jasmine."

He gave her another deep and loving kiss. When they parted, Koenma then walked over to the radio, turned it on, and held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance milady?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Yes, you may my prince."

She put her hands on his broad shoulders and Koenma put his hands on her slender waist. Jasmine rested her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't get the battle and the kidnapping out of her mind. It still bothered her that she lost Kalem but, she was grateful that she got Koenma back. The prince then gently kissed the top of her head and held her close. He then said, "Merry Christmas Jasmine."

She smiled and accidently stepped on his toes again, "Sorry. Merry Christmas Koenma."

The two lovers continued to dance with Jasmine accidently stepping on Koenma's toes. She kept apologizing and the prince reassured her that it was alright. They didn't make love that night but instead they dance for a couple of hours and then went to bed, watching TV and cuddled.


	11. From Valdez to Mushiori City

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 11:** From Valdez to Mushiori City

Two days after Christmas, Jasmine walked the streets of Valdez alone deep in her thoughts. She still couldn't get the thoughts about the battle to save Koenma from the gang of brainwashed demon assassins and the masked individual who hired them out of her mind. Nobody could figure out who that man was and they haven't heard from him since that day.

Jasmine wished that she would have also saved Kalem from his fate but, he was so overcome with his guilt of the crimes he committed, he couldn't go on. Over these past couple of days, Koenma and her family tried to console her by telling the young woman she did all she could and that some people cannot be helped.

Jasmine was not stupid and in fact, as a medical professional, med student, and future doctor, she knew that. She had taken care of many individuals who were terminally ill and couldn't be cured and did her best to help those people live the remainder of their lives in the most comfortable way possible.

The young demon hunter had been around death her whole life well, since she was five years old. Coming from a family of demon hunters, it was just something she had to deal with. There were some days that she wondered how she could do it but, she knew that answer. It was a part of life, her life.

She then chuckled and thought to herself, "I guess that's another reason why Koenma and I are so compatible. He deals with dead people all the time and it doesn't faze him. Or at least I don't think it does."

Jasmine gripped onto her black and white handbag that she had slung on her small bony shoulder. She walked down the street that was at the Valdez Boat Harbor. She could smell the scent of the ocean's saltwater in the air along with the smell of salmon from the salmon hatchery across the bay.

A sound of a foghorn filled the air and she then turns around and looked out at the waterfront. She and Koenma had another week until they were to leave to go back to Mushiori City and Jasmine still wanted to enjoy their winter vacation before she would start her second semester of medical school.

Her mind then drifted off to the memory of when she had her first demon encounter. In fact, it wasn't as scary or negative as most people who were born with a spiritual awareness would expect. In fact, her first demon was quite friendly and still lived in Valdez trying to live peacefully among the town's citizens. But still, she would never forget how scared he was when she first met him.

 ***Sixteen Years Earlier***

Little four year old Jasmine played by herself in her bedroom being that her two older siblings; six year old Caroline and nine year old Niles were at school. It really sucked that they got to go to school and she didn't because she was too young. Yet, she still went to preschool a couple of days a week but, it still wasn't enough for her.

Jasmine sat down in front of her pink Barbie Dream House with the blue roof holding her favorite Barbie, that she named "Charlotte" in her small hand. She brushed the Asian Barbie doll's black hair and set her in a chair at a little pink and white table.

Little Jasmine picked up a small miniature pink teapot and asked Charlotte the Barbie doll, "Would you like some tea Charlotte?"

She stared at the doll and pretended that Charlotte said yes. Jasmine then pretended to pour tea in the miniature pink teacup, "Here you go."

Just then she heard a thumping sound from inside of her closet. Little Jasmine turned around and looked at the two wooden double doors with mirrors on them. She guessed that the family cat named "Tabitha" got in again and was playing with the stuffed animals that were piled in there or got into her sister's dresser again.

Jasmine shared a bedroom with her older sister Caroline while Niles got his own room for being the only boy. The little four year old psychic got up from her sitting position and slowly walked over to the closet.

She heard a thumping sound again and she then asked still assuming it was the cat, "Hello? Tabitha?"

Suddenly a man's voice spoke, "Hello? Where am I?"

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and then she sensed something. The little psychic four year old could sense something was weird about whoever or whatever was inside her closet. She didn't know if she should be scared or not, so just to be careful, she picked up one of her pink Barbie cars, so she can use it as a weapon if the thing in her closet tried hurting her.

The voice spoke again, "Hello? I can't see, it's dark, where am I?"

Jasmine didn't respond as she slowly walked towards the closet. She stood on her tip toes to reach the handles of the two double doors. Her tiny hands gripped onto the cool metal handles and she then pulled the two doors open. A few of the stuffed animals came tumbling down as did something with purple skin, long black hair and pointy ears falling on its stomach.

The thing then sat up and took one look at the little girl standing before it who had her toy car raised looking as if she was going to hit it on the head. It blinked its beetle black eyes at her and Jasmine could see the fearful look on its face. She lowered her toy Barbie car and said, "Hi, what are you doing in my closet?"

The thing looked at her with a blank expression on its ugly purple face and replied, "I didn't know that was your closet. So, you can sense me? You're just a human, a little human at that."

Jasmine stared at it and sensing its inhuman energy she asked, "What are you? You don't seem like a human. Are you human?"

The purple thing shook its head, "No, I'm a demon and well, I just came here from Spirit World and some silly reason the gateway threw me into your closet."

Jasmine sat down in front of the purple demon and then cocked her head to the side and eye it curiously, "Why did you choose to hide in my closet?"

The demon chuckled at the little girl's curiosity, "I already told you, the gateway just opened up there. The thing is, I'm running away."

Jasmine moved her head back and asked, "Why?"

The demon picked up a stuffed puppy and held it in his purple hands and sighed, "Because, a bad man is trying to get me to do bad things that I don't want to do and I had to get away." He looked around the room seeing the bunk bed, many Rubbermaid containers that contained toys, a second wooden dresser that wasn't in the closet along with two Barbie Dream Houses, a Barbie alarm clock sitting on the wooden dresser, and many movie and cartoon posters hanging the walls.

Still holding the stuffed puppy he shifted his attention back to Jasmine, "So, this is the Human World? It's a lot smaller than I imagined."

Jasmine giggled and then said, "You're in the bedroom I share with my sister. She's at school but, I'm not because I don't get to go until I'm in Kindergarten next year." She sighed, "There's whole big world out there for you to explore."

She the stood back up and pointed at her big window that was framed with old bed sheets that were held up by an old scrunchie being that the old curtain rods were missing, "Take a look."

The demon stood up and its beetle black eyes widened taking a look. He saw the street lined with houses with tons of snow capped trees with big snow covered mountains in the background. "Wow, the Human World is so pretty. Those mountains are huge, the biggest I have ever seen."

The demon then felt his stomach rumble and he shifted his attention to the psychic four year old and then said, "I'm hungry, do you have any salmon? It doesn't matter which kind it is."

Jasmine looked up at the demon who was over a foot taller than her and blinked with confusion, "I thought demons eat people. My mommy told me."

The purple demon chuckled, "Not all of us. Yeah, some do but, I'm one of those that feed on the flesh of salmon to survive. Human flesh makes my kind vomit."

Jasmine smiled, "Yeah, we have some. My daddy cooked a lot for dinner last night."

She then stuck out her small hand to him, "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen."

The purple demon looked at the little girl's small hand. He flipped some of his long black hair over his shoulder and with the free hand that wasn't holding the stuffed puppy, he took Jasmine's hand and she then led him over to her bedroom door.

She looked back up at him and asked, "What's your name?"

The demon looked down at her and said, "Hiroshi, what's your name?"

"Jasmine and I'm four years old. How old are you?"

Hiroshi the demon chuckled, "Four hundred."

Jasmine smiled and then turned around and opened up her bedroom door and guided Hiroshi out of her room, through the hallway, the living room where her father, William Black was sitting on the couch reading a "Heavy Metal" graphic novel, and into the kitchen.

They walked up to the refrigerator and Jasmine let go of Hiroshi's hand. She grasped the handle and opened up the fridge. Her large brown eyes scanned the shelves until she saw the Tupperware container full of salmon on the top shelf. Jasmine stood on her tip toes and reached for it.

Her small hand accidently hit the container of butter and knocked it off the shelf. It hit the kitchen floor with a semi-loud bang. William put his book down when he heard the noise. He set it down on the couch and then asked, "Jasmine? What are you doing?"

Not getting a response from his youngest daughter, he then got up and made his way over to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. His bright blue eyes widened seeing the purple demon standing with his daughter with the refrigerator door wide open.

The ordinary human man, picked up a wooden broom and rushed over, "Who hell are you and what you doing in my house? Get away from my daughter!"

Jasmine and Hiroshi the demon turned around. The little four year old psychic held the plastic Tupperware container full of salmon in her small hands. She ran in front of Hiroshi to protect him from her angry father stomping towards them gripping onto a wooden broomstick.

"Daddy no!"

The purple demon just cowered behind the little girl and William stopped in front of them still gripping onto the broom. He sighed, "Jasmine explain to me what's going on here and what are you doing with that salmon?"

Jasmine bit her lip and looked down at her feet knowing what she is doing is probably wrong but, she still wanted to help Hiroshi. William gave his daughter a stern look and then spoke in a gentle yet stern voice, "Jasmine answer me, what are you doing and where did this demon come from?"

She took a deep breath, knowing that lying would get her in more trouble. Jasmine looked back up at her father and then said, "H…he wound up in my closet. He came from some place called Spirit World and his gateway opened up in there. He's running away from a bad man that wants to make him do bad things that he don't want to do. And he's also hungry. Daddy, he needs to eat salmon to live."

William just stared blankly at his daughter. He couldn't believe what he just heard but, he lowered his broomstick and then sighed, "Jasmine…" He didn't get to finish his sentence seeing the pleading look in Jasmine's large brown eyes.

William shook his head and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. He then put his hand back down and opened his blue eyes back up, "Alright, let's just wait for your mother to come home and let her figure this out. But, keep in mind, he can't stay here."

Hiroshi the demon then quit cowering behind Jasmine not believing his ears. He then spoke up, "S…sir, I wasn't going to hurt you or your daughter, honest. My gateway just randomly opened up here and I haven't had anything to eat in weeks."

Jasmine formed a smile on her young face, "Thank you daddy."

 ***End Flashback***

Still staring at the bay, Jasmine chuckled to herself. She remembered that once her mother got home, she had a confused look in her face seeing a demon that she had never met or seen before sitting in her living room with her youngest daughter and husband. William had explained to Janine what was going on and instead of attacking Hiroshi; she just listened to the frightened purple demon's story and realized how harmless he was.

Jasmine smiled to herself, her mother was always level headed when it came to judging whether or not a demon is dangerous and the middle aged demon hunter was a good judge of character. Not long after that, Hiroshi wound up staying in Valdez and became a friend of the family who found work as a menial laborer shoveling and plowing snow, working as a janitor at many businesses, removing and planting trees, helped maintain the town's main tourist sites and even babysat Jasmine and her siblings when her parents wanted to go out on a date when their grandparents weren't available. In fact, there were several demons that lived in the small Alaskan harbor town that proven to be harmless around humans and lived relatively normal lives.

Just at the corner of her eye, Jasmine then looked down at the boat harbor and saw a familiar face tie up their boat to the dock. Her eyes widened recognizing him. She then waved and shouted, "Hey Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi the purple demon looked up. He brushed a few strands of his long black hair out of his face and smiled recognizing the lovely young woman and waved back, "Hello Jasmine!"

Jasmine then walked down to the dock and they gave each other a hug. Once they ended their short embrace, Hiroshi gave her a bright smile, "It's good to see you again. I see you're still the same height you were seven years ago but, something is different. Oh, your hair, it's longer."

Jasmine smiled, "I decided to grow it out after I graduated from high school. So, how have you been?"

Hiroshi put his hands in the pockets of his blue windbreaker, "Great, salmon season was awesome this year and I caught so many; so I'm set for the whole winter. How are things going for you and the family?"

Sounds of seagulls squawking filled the air, "We're doing great. I'm in college now and in fact, I'm in medical school. Caroline is currently in her final year of graduate school and at the end of this spring she'll graduate with her Master's in Elementary Education. Niles lives in Kyoto and works a real good job as an electronics salesmen and mom and dad are trying to keep busy. Mom's disabled and she can't work anymore but, she has taken up crocheting and formed her own crochet club and dad's job as a chemist is going well."

"I'm glad to hear that you guys are doing well; that's some of the best news I've heard in a long time." The purple demon took a zip lock bag full of salmon jerky out of his pocket, reached his hand into the bag and took out a piece and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it whole and then asked, "So, what brings you back here?"

A seagull landed next to them and Jasmine then replied, "I'm visiting my grandparents for Christmas with my new boyfriend."

Hiroshi swallowed another piece of salmon jerky, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Jasmine giggled and then sighed dreamily, "His name is Koenma and he's the most wonderful man in the three planes of existence."

Hiroshi just stood there holding a piece of salmon jerky and eyed the young psychic curiously, "Koenma? Are you talking about the Prince of the Spirit World by any chance?"

Jasmine just stared at him blankly, "Yeah. Hiroshi, do you know him?"

The purple demon popped the piece of salmon jerky into his mouth and swallowed it, "I know of him. You know most if not all demons do. I'd be careful if I were you."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? Koenma is not a bad guy. He's really sweet once you get to know him."

Hiroshi scratched the back of his head and sighed, "You know the bad man that I told you about sixteen years ago?"

The demon hunter nodded, "Yeah."

Hiroshi gripped onto his bag of salmon jerky tightly, "Well, that man is his father. Jasmine, I don't want to see you get hurt. You know, just in case, he's anything like that bastard."

"Koenma is nothing like him. He's very kind, fair, just, sweet, funny, a good friend and an all around good person. Sure, he may get angry and spiteful when someone is mean to him but, I don't think Koenma shares anything in common with his father."

"What makes you so sure?"

Jasmine sighed in slight irritation for Hiroshi's paranoia, "I have gotten to know him over the last several months since I met him last spring in March during my Spring Break. Besides, Koenma and King Yama haven't been getting along lately."

Hiroshi stared at her blankly, "Why is that?"

Jasmine went on to tell the purple salmon eating demon about the events that led to Koenma's exile from Spirit World, the pact that King Yama made with the three kings of Demon World to send away Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama and how it affected the prince in such a negative way. She also explained how he was now welcome to come back home but, Koenma had refused still being pissed off at his dad for the bullshit he pulled and all of the assassination attempts that were made on him by a person that Jasmine suspected

either knew or worked for the king.

Hiroshi just stood there still gripping onto his bag of salmon jerky. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard and he began to feel bad about the things he said about Koenma.

"Wow, that's harsh. That poor, poor man; I feel really bad about those nasty things I said about him."

Jasmine chuckled, "It's okay. I know you're trying to look out for me Hiroshi. You know, you have always been like a second brother to me."

Hiroshi smiled and then checked his watch, "Well Jasmine, I would love to chat some more but, I got to go groom the ski trail again. It was good to see you again and tell your family I said hi."

They gave each other a small hug and then parted, "I will and you take care of yourself. I heard that it's been getting rough for demons around here."

Hiroshi chuckled, "Don't worry; I know how to take care of myself. Take care."

She nodded, "Bye Hiroshi, it was good talking to you."

Jasmine then walked back up to the street and they waved goodbye to each other. The young demon hunter then walked back into the main part of town, away from the docks and the waterfront. She continued walking for another ten minutes until she approached a small single story white colored building that had a big sign in front of it with a picture of a halibut wearing a chef's hat and big black letters that read:

 _ **Alaska Halibut House**_

Jasmine walked across the icy parking lot, careful not to slip on the ice and walked inside the building. She approached the front counter with her cousin, Julia Sweeting and her girlfriend, Katherine Holden behind it. Cousin Julia then greeted, "Hello, welcome to the Halibut House."

Jasmine gave her cousin a smile, "Hi Julia, hello Katherine."

The demon hunter with the dyed blue hair filled up a slushy called a "Slush Puppy" for another customer and then faced her cousin, "So, where's your god boy toy?"

Jasmine started cracked up at Julia calling Koenma her "boy toy" and replied, "He's hanging out with Niles at grandma and grandpa's marathoning Star Wars today. I really needed some time to myself to think about stuff and he understood even though he said he wanted to cheer me up later. Koenma is such an awesome friend and boyfriend."

Cousin Julia smiled and then changed the subject, "So, what would you like to order?"

Jasmine looked up at the menu posted on the wall behind the counter, "I'll have the battered halibut with French fries, bottled water, and a chocolate milkshake."

The young woman with the dyed blue hair tallied up her order and Jasmine paid for it. Julia then handed her the receipt, "You're order number fifteen." Seeing her cousin's far off look she then asked, "Are you doing better or are you still shaken up from the battle the other day?"

Jasmine looked at her receipt and back up to her blue haired cousin, "I'm okay. You and the family don't need to fret; I got enough of that from Koenma this morning."

She then walked into the dining area with Cousin Julia just looking at her, feeling concern for her cousin. Katherine put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Just let her have her space. She needs to sort this out on her own if she so chooses."

Julia gave her a sweet smile knowing that she's right and then went to get Jasmine her water and make her the chocolate milkshake. Jasmine sat down at one of the wooden tables in the back next to the backdoor. A minute later, Julia walked in carrying her cousin's water and milkshake and set it down in front of her.

Cousin Julia gave her a warm comforting smile and said, "Your meal will be ready in fifteen minutes. Do you need some company or someone to talk to?"

Jasmine gave her cousin a friendly smile and replied, "No thanks Jules, I just want some time to myself and besides you have to work."

The blue haired psychic nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll go help Kat prepare your lunch."

Julia walked back into the kitchen leaving Jasmine alone sipping on her chocolate shake. Fifteen minutes later, Katherine emerged from the kitchen with Jasmine's meal and set it down in front of her, "Here you go, enjoy."

Jasmine smiled at the ordinary human woman, "Thanks Kat." Katherine smiled giving her a curt nod and then walked back into the kitchen then back to the front counter to assist Julia with the other customers.

Jasmine picked up her metal fork and knife and cut open her freshly piping hot halibut. She cut off a small piece and dipped it into her ketchup, leaving her tartar sauce untouched. The young demon hunter put the freshly cooked flat fish into her mouth staring at the tartar sauce not really thinking about anything.

She then washed it down with her water and took a couple more gulps of her chocolate shake. As she continued to eat her halibut and fries, she her mind began to wander again. As she gulped down more of her chocolate milkshake, Jasmine began to think about her fifth birthday and when she received or more like inherited her weapons.

 ***Fifteen Years Prior***

Sounds of noise makers and music filled the air. The young children of the family, her siblings and cousins bopped balloons of all colors and sizes back and forth to each other. Jasmine's fifth birthday party was in full swing and it was awesome because it was at one of her favorite restaurants in town. The party was being held at one of the most popular eating establishments in town, which was a local pizza joint that also served king crab, fish, and Italian food and they served the best homemade pizza and calzones in town.

This popular eatery is called "Mike's Palace" and they always held birthday parties in their backroom for people regardless if they were kids or adults. One of the ordinary human waitresses walked in with a couple of pepperoni pizzas and set them down on the wooden table.

Another waitress walked in with two trays of drinks for the entire family and family friends in attendance and set them down next to the pizza. One the waitresses then asked, "Okay, who's the birthday girl?"

The newly five year old Jasmine wearing a princess tiara on her head didn't say anything but, her mother, Janine sure did, "She's right here. Jasmine tell the nice lady how old you are."

Little five year old Jasmine looked up at her and mumbled, "Five." The waitress looked at her and blinked, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. How old did you say you were?"

Jasmine then sighed and spoke a bit louder, "Five."

When Jasmine said that, it cued another waitress who was actually her Aunt Demetra walked in with Hiroshi the purple demon carrying in the homemade birthday cake her mother made. It was a chocolate cake with purple frosting and pink roses on top that had pink words that were written on it that read:

 _ **Happy Birthday Jasmine**_

All of the party guests then sang the "Happy Birthday" song for her and once the song ended, the little five year old psychic blew out her candles. Aunt Demetra and Hiroshi set the cake down on the table in between the two pizzas. Janine then cut the cake and once everyone had eaten that and the pizza with exception of Hiroshi the demon who enjoyed his smoked salmon, it was time for Jasmine to open her presents.

The little five year old psychic opened several of her presents most of which were toys or dolls. Then only three were left. The first one handed to her was a long skinny one wrapped in cherry red wrapping paper. Her great-grandmother, Meredith McAlpin then spoke, "Now Jasmine, since you are now at a very special age, one of the first steps of becoming a demon hunter is picking your weapon of choice."

The thin elderly woman took a sip from her soda and then continued, "These last three aren't actually gifts. They are really three weapons that were once used by one of our permanently retired or deceased family members. You can only pick one and that weapon will be yours to keep until either you retire or die."

Her grandfather, Demetrius then added, "Go ahead and open the first one and see what it is and we'll explain who it's from."

Little Jasmine was hesitant and then Hiroshi the demon said in encouragement, "Go ahead, little lady, it's okay."

Still hesitant, her little hand then shook and her father then asked, "Jasmine do you need help?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No." She took a deep breath and then tore off the cherry red wrapping paper to reveal a large sheaved katana sword that was twice the size of her small body.

Great-grandma Meredith then spoke, "That katana once belonged to your great-grandfather, my husband, Roland Evan McAlpin I, and may he rest in peace. Go ahead and try it out."

Little Jasmine then gripped onto the katana's hilt and then tried to unsheaf it. She did and with how heavy it was for her small five year old body, she dropped it on the floor with a clank. Seeing what she did and thinking that she might be in trouble for dropping a priceless family heirloom, Jasmine began to cry.

Seeing this, Janine then put her hand on her little daughter's shoulder in comfort, "Sweetie don't cry, it's okay."

Little Jasmine looked up at her mother, with tears pouring from her large brown eyes and she sniffled, "B…but…I…I…d…dropped it. G…Great G…grandma is…is…"

Great-grandma Meredith gave her a comforting smile and spoke in a sweet voice, "Oh Jasmine, I'm not mad that you dropped your great-grandpa's sword. It's just too heavy, so it's probably not a good fit for you. There are two more weapons to pick from. Now, come here and give me a hug and no more crying okay?"

Jasmine stopped crying and then hiccupped. She ran over to her great-grandmother and hugged her thin frail body. Great-grandma Meredith kissed the top of her head as she rubbed the little new demon hunter's back in comfort.

They then broke their embrace and the elderly retired demon hunter lifted the little five year old and gently sat her down on her bony lap. Meredith looked over to the family's purple demon friend, "Hiroshi, can you get us the second?"

Hiroshi nodded and then picked up another package wrapped up in sky blue wrapping paper. He then carried the unusually shaped blue package that kind of looked like a half circle and handed it to Jasmine. Hiroshi gave Jasmine another encouraging smile, "Maybe this one might your weapon."

Jasmine sat there sucking on her thumb and looked around the room at her relatives and family friends. Janine gave her youngest daughter a stern look, "Jasmine take your thumb out of your mouth. You're too old for that and please don't start biting your nails again."

William chuckled at his psychic wife and put his hand on her meaty shoulder, "Honey, she's just nervous. I bet you were on your fifth birthday."

Janine was about to say something but, she realized her ordinary human husband was right and remembered that she was the same way on her fifth birthday as was her five siblings and also Niles and Caroline were too.

Seven year old Caroline gave her little sister a comforting smile and asked, "Jasmine can I help you open that one?"

Janine shifted her attention to her older blond haired daughter, "Caroline Alexis Black, you know damn well she has to open them on her own like you and your brother did. Jasmine take your thumb out of your mouth, I'm not going to ask you again."

Jasmine looked at her mother whom stared at both of her daughters in a stern way and it kind of scared her. The little brunette psychic took her thumb out of her mouth and Caroline sighed. The little blond replied, "Sorry mom."

Not saying another word, Jasmine then tore off the sky blue wrapping paper to reveal a metal bow and arrow with ornate red colored designs on it. Great-grandma Meredith let Jasmine hop off her lap.

The retired demon hunter spoke, "That bow and arrow used to belong to your great uncle Roland II. Try it out."

Jasmine then lifted the bow and arrow and tried to aim but, dropped the arrow. Instead of crying this time, she just stared at it and frowned. The new demon hunter then grumbled about to start throwing a tantrum over how bad she was at it, "I don't like this one. I can pick it up but, I don't like it. I can't shoot the arrow."

Great-grandma Meredith chuckled and said to her son, "Demetrius take that away from your granddaughter before she starts throwing a fit."

Demetrius nodded and knelt down beside his granddaughter, "Jasmine, can I have it?"

Jasmine nodded her head up and down as in a yes and shoved it in her grandfather's hand, "Yeah, I don't want it."

Demetrius then smiled and gladly retrieved the bow and picked up the arrow that was lying on the floor and set it down on the table where Hiroshi put the katana. He then shifted his attention to the purple demon, "Hiroshi, the last one please."

Hiroshi nodded and the picked up a square package with beautiful lavender wrapping paper with a pink bow on top. He walked over to Jasmine and handed her the package. The entire family and the family friends in attendance all gathered around Jasmine. They all watched her in anticipation and began to talk amongst themselves.

One of Jasmine's aunts, Aunt Theresa then said, "I hope she finally decides, most of everyone else has picked their weapons on the first or second try."

Janine eyed her youngest sister with annoyance and rolled her big brown eyes at her, "Can it Theresa, Jasmine is just very picky just give her some time."

Aunt Theresa sighed, "She's taking too long. Good grief, for a five year old, she's just so particular."

Janine sighed beginning to get irritated with her, "Theresa please."

Jasmine looked up at the two arguing women, "Aunt Theresa be quiet."

Aunt Theresa was about to say something to her little five year old niece but, she then decided it wasn't worth it to argue with a little kid. Great-grandma Meredith shook her head at her two granddaughters and shifted her attention back to her great-granddaughter sitting on the floor with the lavender wrapped box.

"Go ahead Jasmine, open it. You might like this one."

Jasmine stared at the package on her lap and then tore off the pink bow and stuck the sticky part on her head and let the pink object sit on her brown curls. The little psychic then tore off the lavender wrapping paper to reveal a brown cardboard box. Jasmine raised her eyebrows at it.

She just stared at the box and then asked, "A box?"

Great-grandma Meredith chuckled, "Open the box, the weapons are in there."

Taking her great-grandma's word for it, Jasmine opened up the box and her eyes grew wide looking at what was in it. She then reached inside and took out a set of red and black fans. Holding a fan in each of her small hands, Little Jasmine then opened one.

Her brown eyes widened, "Cool!" She opened the other one and a look of excitement formed on her face, "Wow!"

Seeing the look on her great-granddaughter's face, Meredith brightly smiled, "I see you are taking a liking to those."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, they are so pretty and cool."

Meredith smiled, "I'm glad and do you know who those fans used to belong to?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No."

The old retired demon hunter took another sip from her soda and replied, "Those fans used to belong to me. Now Jasmine, I'm only going to ask you this once, which weapon do you chose, your great-grandfather's katana, your great uncle's bow and arrow or my fans?"

Jasmine looked at the set of fans that she held in her small hands and back up at the table where the katana and bow and arrow lie. She looked back to the fans she held in her hands and then said, "These, I like these. They're pretty and cool."

Meredith smiled at her great-granddaughter's choice and then signaled to Grandma Lydia to put the katana and bow and arrow away. Lydia did just that and Meredith shifted her attention back to Jasmine, "Excellent choice. Those fans have been in storage for a while since I announced my retirement. I was surprised that your sister wound up picking the silver sais over those but, I think those fans fit you better than her."

Jasmine looked at her fans and smiled, "Good because, I like these and I want them. I can have them?"

Meredith smiled, "Yes of course. I have no need for them now." She shifted her attention to her son, "Demetrius, explain the next part please."

Demetrius nodded, "Yes Ma," He then cleared his throat, "Jasmine, the next part of becoming a demon hunter is beginning your training. First you will train with your great-grandma to learn how to use those with your spirit energy, next, you will go on your first case with one of the older members of the family, mainly your mother, your grandma or me and then you will begin your intense training with us."

Jasmine just sat there listening to everything her grandpa told her, she looked back at the set of fans she just inherited and back up at her great-grandma, "Great-grandma, can I learn how to heal people with my energy too?"

Great-grandma Meredith chuckled, "Yes but, how about I, your grandpa, and your mom teach how to use pain relief first? Learning how to heal with spirit energy is a very hard art to learn and it takes a long time to master it. At this point in time, you're too young to learn it. You have to be at least eight before your first lesson of that. If you still want to do it by then, we will teach you. We can teach you pain relief after you learn how to handle your fans. Do you think you can wait until then?"

Jasmine then got a disappointed look on her face and then sighed, "Okay."

 ***End Flashback***

Jasmine finished off her halibut and French fries and stood up and deposited the empty paper baskets that once contained her meal in the trash. She slung her black and white handbag over her shoulder and drank the last of her chocolate milkshake and grabbed her bottled water. She deposited the paper cup in the trashcan by the door and waved goodbye to her cousin and cousin's girlfriend and then left the restaurant.

Jasmine walked down the ice covered sidewalk and then reached a residential street and walked down that to cut through the park strip. About five minutes later, the young psychic reached the park strip and began to walk up it. She climbed up the same snow hill that she and Koenma climbed up the other day and slowly walked down it.

She reached the first playground that was right next to the community college and was surprised to see that the snow that buried it a few days ago had been cleared out. Jasmine sat down on one of the swings. She took her handbag off her shoulder and placed it on her lap along with her bottled water. Using only her feet to move the swing, Jasmine thought about the battle on Christmas again.

As much as she tried to banish witnessing her former childhood friend kill himself from her mind, it kept coming back. Jasmine didn't want to dwell too much on it but, she still wished she could have done something to help Kalem. She also couldn't get over how she almost lost Koenma.

The young psychic didn't want to think about how that outcome could have been worse. Since she got into college, Jasmine had been trying to live her life as normal as possible by trying to keep her demon hunter one separate from her life as a college student and working as a CNA. She didn't blame Koenma for it becoming more challenging for her; it wasn't his fault that some masked son of a bitch keeps sending people to kill him.

Jasmine chuckled to herself again, "I guess that's another thing Koenma and I have in common. We both want to live a normal life but, it's just impossible for us to do so."

The young psychic loved how she and her royal lover shared so much in common whether it was anything from music, movies, TV shows, books or just relating to each other in several different ways. Jasmine stopped moving the swing and began to make circular patterns in the snow with her snow boot.

She couldn't help but think that most of the friends she made and kept in her life weren't even human. First was Hiroshi, then Sandy and Kalem, Koashura, Kotennyo, Koenma, and some of her royal boyfriend's other friends that have began to warm up to her. The only human friends she had were her family, Genkai, and Shizuru Kuwabara. But that was a whole different ballgame when she first moved to Mushiori City, she didn't have many because, the kids in her new school and throughout high school thought she was weird and kind of a freak because of her spiritual awareness, her looks, her voice, and how she's from Alaska.

The only friend she made during that period of time was Shizuru. She met her on the bus and the two of them got to talking and bonded over the fact that they are both born with a high spiritual awareness. They also realized how they had a similar taste in music, movies, and TV shows. When they met, Shizuru was in her junior year of high school while Jasmine was a freshman at Meiou High School. The older Kuwabara seemed interested in Jasmine's family and how they hunted demons. The slightly younger psychic happily told her about the missions she went on and how she and her family also had demon friends that helped them take on their challenging opponents.

Even though Jasmine had at least one friend for several years, boys still refused to go out with her but, later on in high school, her first boyfriend asked her out but and sadly it turned out to be a joke. Unfortunately she didn't figure it out until after the first time they had sex. Her ex then broke up with her and spread rumors about how much of a slut she is even though she was a virgin until they did the deed. Jasmine was so humiliated by it and she became so depressed she snapped.

The young psychic chuckled to herself remembering how she got back at him in front of the whole school by giving him the ultimate humiliation. Jasmine formed a sadistic smile on her face thinking about how she beat the ever living crap out of him to the point of where he had to go the emergency room because she broke his jaw, shattered his knee cap, crushed his nose, punched him so hard in the eye to where it was swollen shut and kicked him in the crotch multiple times. She wouldn't have stopped if her teacher didn't pull her off of him. Jasmine wound up getting suspended for five days but, to her it was so worth it and she even felt such great satisfaction from it. Everyone left her alone after that and she didn't get any more guff up until she finally graduated.

It wasn't until college when she met her second boyfriend who turned out to be the biggest womanizer she ever met. When she found out about his philandering ways, she broke up with him by kicking him really hard in the crotch and she would have strangled him if it wasn't for her sister and Shizuru intervening. Luckily, she didn't do that on school grounds because she would have been kicked out if she did but instead, she, Caroline, and Shizuru showed up at his apartment where Jasmine confronted him which he didn't deny it and that was when she kicked his family jewels hard and flew into a rage and tried to strangle him with the straps on her purse.

Caroline luckily got between them in the nick of time while Shizuru held her back. Even though her second ex tried to thank the blond psychic, Caroline told him how much of a scumbag he is before she and the older Kuwabara sibling escorted Jasmine out of the apartment. Jasmine remembered how that first year of college was rough on her especially since she taken her sister's advice on how she should take an anger management course and perhaps seek out counseling before she had an outburst that would cause her to be kicked out of the university.

Jasmine remembered how she reluctantly agreed and looking back on that, she was really

glad she did. Yes, she still had some problems with trying to control her anger but, since then, it had gotten better for her. Then it dawned on the young demon hunter, her temper wasn't even that bad until they left Valdez for Mushiori City.

Jasmine shook her head and then opened up her bottle of water. She took a sip and shut the plastic bottle she then tried to banish the negativity of those last several years out of her mind trying to think of something more positive. Jasmine then thought about Sandy and how she felt bad about her. She thought about the battle on Christmas again and how not only her and Koenma had trouble with trying to cope with Kalem's death but, Sandy did too.

It wasn't until after that incident, which Jasmine had learned about Sandy's immense hatred for Spirit World. The young imp demon had confided to Jasmine about how some people from there had tried to kidnap her multiple times by claiming she was being arrested for something but, luckily she had figured out that she didn't do anything wrong and fought them off every time.

Jasmine felt awful after learning that and asked Sandy if there is something she should do to help her but, Sandy just said she didn't have to and left Valdez right away saying that she felt safer in Anchorage. Jasmine stared at the snowy ground and thought to herself how her childhood imp demon friend had changed since they were kids and then she thought about the first time they met. The young demon hunter remembered how it was kind of a weird day for her. It was Jasmine's second week in kindergarten when it happened.

 ***Fifteen Years Earlier at the Elementary School***

Five year old Jasmine sat at the classroom sandbox playing with some of the other kids. One of the boys ran up behind her and tickled her to get her to pee her pants. Jasmine started laughing and then wiggled out of the boy's grasp.

He started cracking up laughing and little Jasmine glared at him, "Kalem, that wasn't nice. I almost wet myself."

Five year old Kalem stopped laughing, "You have to admit that was funny."

Before Jasmine could retort, her kindergarten teacher then spoke up, "Okay, class settle down and come gather around."

Jasmine, Kalem the demon boy and the other kids all sat down on the floor front of the chalkboard. The entire class could see that there was a little girl standing next to their teacher that they had never seen before. She was a cute little girl with big hazel brown eyes, straight brown hair that was pulled back into pigtails with pink bows on the ends that matched her pink dress and her white mary-jane shoes.

The teacher then spoke once again, "Class, I would like you all to meet our newest student who just moved here from Sitka; this is Sandy Larson and please give her a warm welcome."

Little Sandy then gave them a small nervous smile and said in a soft shy voice, "Hi, I'm Sandy and I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hi Sandy!" all of the kids in the class said with enthusiasm. Jasmine eyed this Sandy girl. Like Kalem and Hiroshi, she could sense demon energy from her. She didn't know whether she should make friends with her or keep her distance.

Later on that day at recess, Jasmine and Kalem were playing tetherball with each other. They didn't keep score because, neither of them knew how to play so, they just hit the ball to each other. When Kalem hit the ball to the little five year old psychic he then said, "What do you think of the new girl?"

Jasmine hit the ball back to Kalem, "I don't know but, I can sense that she's a demon and you know what that means?"

Kalem shook his head, "No, I don't. What?"

Jasmine chuckled, "It means that you're not the only one anymore."

"Oh yeah." The little demon boy who looked like an Alaskan native hit the tetherball back to his human friend, "Do you want to go say hi to her?"

Instead of hitting the ball back to Kalem, Jasmine just stood there and thought about it for a moment and then remembered how Kalem and Hiroshi weren't dangerous, so she shrugged her small shoulders, "Okay."

Kalem and Jasmine left the tetherball pole and walked over to little Sandy who was currently sitting on the swing. The two friends just stood there watching her go back and forth until Jasmine cleared her throat and said, "Hi."

Sandy stopped swinging and stared at them for a minute. She sensed Kalem's demon energy and Jasmine spirit energy and then spoke, "Hi."

Jasmine gave her a warm smile and asked the demon girl, "Do you want to play with us?"

Sandy nodded and got up off the swing. Jasmine then introduced herself and Kalem, "I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Kalem."

Sandy smiled, "I'm Sandy."

The three children then walked over to the tetherball pole where Jasmine and Kalem were playing with previously.

 ***End Flashback***

Jasmine got up off the swing and finished off her bottled water. As she was leaving the playground, she smiled to herself thinking about how she, Sandy, and Kalem all became good friends after their first meeting and about all of the fun they had together over the span of eight years. They had sleepovers, hung out at each other's houses a lot, ate lunch together all the time at school, joined school clubs together, and Sandy also helped the family with their demon hunting cases and if it wasn't for her help, they wouldn't have defeated some of their more challenging opponents.

The young psychic also remembered how Sandy had once confided to her back in the 3rd grade about how her family wasn't from Sitka but, from Spirit World. She didn't tell Jasmine why but, looking back on it, she remembered how scared her imp demon friend sounded and acted when she mentioned it. It dawned on Jasmine that Sandy may have been struggling with them her entire life and it has only just been recently that they had found her and tried to kidnap her.

Jasmine always thought of those years of her childhood as the golden years even though she endured tough training with mainly her mother, grandparents, and a little bit with her great-grandmother before she passed away when she was thirteen, and protecting the town of Valdez from demons that posed a viable threat to the town's citizens. Even back then she and her family tried to live their lives as normal as possible and looking back on it, Jasmine realized that it was much easier back then than it was now.

She tried not to think about that as she deposited the empty plastic bottle into a trashcan by the community college and began to walk down her old street. When she walked up to her family's old house her mind then thought about the day she came from school to mother and father announcing that they would be moving.

 ***Seven Years Prior***

Thirteen year old Jasmine had arrived back home from finishing her third week of starting the 8th grade. Things had been going great, her teachers liked her, Sandy and her were going to try out for cheerleading just for fun, her other friend Kalem had gotten a place on the first string basketball team, and it was looking like to be a very fun final year of junior high. Jasmine couldn't wait until they started high school with the high hopes of it being just as fun and awesome like junior high has and how her sister and brother told her how great it was for them.

Her two older siblings Caroline and Niles both attended Valdez High School that was located directly next door to the junior high; so she got to see them every day when she had to go attend her classes that were taught in the high school. Caroline was a sophomore and Niles a senior. The super happy young teenage demon hunter walked up the stone path that led directly to the blue front door.

Jasmine grasped onto the metal doorknob and entered the front porch and opened the second door and walked into the house. She was about to head to her bedroom to put her books and her backpack away until her mother, Janine stopped her in her tracks.

"Good you're home. Jasmine go have a seat in the living room, your father and I need to discuss something with you."

Jasmine looked at her mother with confusion and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Janine chuckled, "No sweetie you're not in trouble but, this is very important."

Jasmine then sat down on the couch in the living room where her two siblings Niles and Caroline that were already there with the same confused looks on their faces. Jasmine sat down next to her sister and asked her, "Carol, what's going on?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but, I have a really bad feeling about this."

Janine and William both entered the living room with somber looks on both of their faces looking like as if they were going to commit such a horrible crime. William picked up the

TV remote and turned off the large TV set and shifted his attention to all three of his children. They both sat down on chairs directly in front of the three confused looking teenagers.

Niles was the first to speak, "Mom, dad, what's going here? You guys look like as if you both are going to commit mass murder."

Janine bit her lip and looked like as if she was going to start crying and William reached over and took her hand and lightly kissed it. The middle aged ordinary human then sighed and figured it would be better to be honest with all three of his kids. He then took a deep breath and then answered his son's question, "Jasmine, Caroline, Niles, we have an announcement to make; my job had transferred me out of Valdez."

Jasmine just gave her father a blank look, "To where? Is it Anchorage or Palmer or Wasilla?"

William shook his head, "No Jasmine, my job has transferred me out of Alaska in fact, it's also outside the United States. Kids, I have been transferred to Japan, Mushiori City to be exact."

All three psychic teens sat there wide eyed and couldn't believe what they just heard.

After a couple of minutes of being in disbelief, all three of them then screamed, "WHAT?!"

William and Janine both looked at each other, they both knew that all three of them wouldn't take it well. Caroline buried her face in her hands to hide her tears, Niles just sat there in shock but, Jasmine on the other hand finally said something, "Why? Dad, how could they do this? Please tell me you said no."

William and Janine looked back at their daughter and Janine just looked at the floor and William just sighed, "Jasmine, I…I wasn't given a choice. I have to do this if you guys are going to eat. I'm so sorry."

Jasmine then stood up and began to shake her head, "No! No! No! Dammit dad, I can't believe you! What about school, my friends, grandma, grandpa, my entire life is here and I can't believe you're going to destroy it!"

William gave his youngest daughter an apologetic look, "Jasmine I'm sorry but, you're going to have to make new friends at a new school and I know it's difficult…"

"Bullshit! You're not sorry! I don't want to make new friends, I'm happy with what I got. I want to stay here with grandma and grandpa or Sandy or Kalem. You can't make me go to Japan. I absolutely refuse!"

The middle aged ordinary human just looked up at his daughter and gave her a stern look and replied nearly raising his voice, "You have no choice Jasmine. You will go to Mushiori City whether you like it or not."

Jasmine didn't say anything; she just slung her backpack on her shoulder and picked up her books. Caroline then got up and ran off crying to hers and Jasmine's bedroom with Jasmine following suit with how angry she was.

 ***End Flashback***

The now adult Jasmine just stood there looking at the white house gripping onto her purse's shoulder slings. She then shut her brown eyes remembering when she broke the news to Sandy, Kalem, and even Hiroshi. Hiroshi had already heard it from her dad but, he did feel awful even when Jasmine told him. Sandy and Kalem were both heartbroken by the news and Jasmine had promised to stay in contact with them.

After about two and a half weeks of packing, Jasmine and her family had left for Mushiori City. She then opened her eyes back up and then took one last look at her old house and then walked off. As she continued walking, her mind then drifted off thinking about the memory of when she started her first day at Sarayashiki Junior High and it wasn't a very pleasant day for her.

 ***Seven Years Ago at Sarayashiki Junior High***

Thirteen Year old Jasmine walked off the bus with her backpack slung over slender shoulder. She could tell that this day wasn't going to be good at all. First, she didn't understand why she had to wear a blue sailor girl school uniform with the yellow scarf. Second, she had to sit on the bus for a long time because apparently, her parents' house being that it was located on the outskirts of Mushiori City; fell within the school district of this junior high. And third, she encountered a rude boy whom she never met before and she guessed he was a high school boy on the bus and he told her what scum she was with no reason at all.

Jasmine sighed as she looked at the building and then at the other students who were also dressed in uniforms. She then walked onto the school grounds as some of the students got a good glimpse of her and she then heard some of them talking amongst themselves, "Who the hell is that?" one student asked his friend.

"I don't know but, if I didn't know better, I'd say she's an American."

"An American? Holy shit, she's got all kinds of challenges ahead of her."

Jasmine then heard the two obnoxious boys start laughing. She then scrunched her brown eyebrows in anger and looked straight ahead ignoring them. Jasmine entered the building and looked around.

She then said out loud to herself, "Okay, I'm suppose to meet the principal to pick up my schedule. My parents talked to him the other day, Mr. Takanaka, I think his name was."

Jasmine then began to walk down the halls, not being able to read the signs that were written in Japanese kanji letters. The young teen began to get frustrated and decided to ask someone for help. She approached a girl in the hall and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the principal's office?"

The Japanese girl who clearly understood her laughed and then pretended not to speak English and said something in Japanese that Jasmine clearly didn't understand. Jasmine then sighed and said, "Okay, sorry I bothered you."

She then turned around and walked off not before hearing the girl say something to her friend that sounded like, "Pigheaded American."

After walking through the hall and not getting any help what so ever, Jasmine then felt like giving up and going home but, she never skipped school in her entire life and she wasn't going to start now. Instead, she just sat down on the floor and looked around feeling as if she was going to cry.

"What kind of place is this? Why is everyone so mean? All I wanted to was to go find the principal to pick up my schedule."

Suddenly the bell rang for everyone to get to class. As the hallway was clearing out, an

older heavyset man wearing a brown suit and a blue tie was walking the hall telling some lingering students to get to class. Jasmine just sat there with tears streaming down her pale freckled cheeks not knowing what her first class was.

The man then approached her, "Young lady, you better ready for class or you're going to be late."

Jasmine looked up at him beginning to cry and the man realized he had never seen her before. He then knelt down to her level and asked something in Japanese. Jasmine then sniffled and said politely, "I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

The man then replied in English, "I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure. I have never seen you before. Are you the new student?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah."

The man then asked, "What's your name and where are you from?"

The young teenage psychic then sighed and said, "My name is Jasmine Elizabeth Black and I am from Valdez, Alaska. I moved to the outskirts of Mushiori City because of my dad's job. I'm having such a terrible day because, I bumped into a rude boy on the bus, all the students here don't seem to like me and I didn't do anything to them, and I can't find the principal's office to pick up my class schedule. I'm going to be late for my first class and I have never been late for class ever! I just want to go back to Alaska."

The man then gave her a warm smile, "You don't need to cry anymore because, I am the principal." He then stuck out his hand to her, "Principal Takanaka, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Black."

Jasmine shook his hand and smiled, "Right back at you." They then let go of each other's hands and Jasmine followed Principal Takanaka to his office. A few minutes later, she was handed her schedule which was thankfully written in English so she can read it.

She read her class schedule, "History with Mr. Iwamoto in room number B-203." She looked up at Principal Takanaka and asked him, "Do you know where that is? I can't read any of the signs at all."

The kind principal nodded, "Yes I do, would you like me to take you there?"

Jasmine silently nodded. She then followed Mr. Takanaka to her classroom. The principal slid open the door and he said to a man dressed in a green suit with a yellow tie with dark hair and glasses, "I'm so sorry to interrupt Mr. Iwamoto but, I have a new student who will be joining your class."

Mr. Iwamoto took one look at Jasmine and wrinkled his nose at her and thought to himself, "Great, looks like we have another cockroach infecting this school. I can tell that she's going to be trouble."

He then shifted his attention to Principal Takanaka, "Bring her in."

Jasmine followed him into the classroom and Mr. Takanaka then spoke, "Class, may I have your attention please?"

All of the students settled down and gave them their undivided attention. Principal Takanaka spoke once again, "We have a new student joining us from all the way from Alaska. Please give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home. The poor girl is far away from her homeland and she's in a strange country with a strange language. Now, put yourselves her shoes and think about what she must be going through."

He shifted his attention to Jasmine, "Miss Black go ahead and introduce yourself. Don't be afraid."

Jasmine stared at the students in the room and said feeling as if she wanted to run away, "Hi, my name is Jasmine Black and I am from Valdez, Alaska."

She then heard some snickering from all around the room and she heard some students whispering, "What the hell is wrong with her voice?"

"Apparently Alaskan people have funny accents."

"Yeah, and bug eyes and frizzy hair."

"Has she ever heard of a tanning bed? Her skin is so pale."

"Did you guys see her jacked up teeth? I guess they don't have braces in Alaska."

Hearing those things, Jasmine tried to ignore them and she can already tell that this was going to be a challenging year.

 ***End Flashback***

Getting farther and farther away from her old street, Jasmine shook her head. As far as she was concerned, that was one of the worst years of her life. She didn't make any friends at Sarayashiki Junior High and two of her teachers, Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Akashi made her life a living hell. They always referred to her as "cockroach" or "dumbass American", made her look like she was a horrible student, when in reality it was the complete opposite, and it still angered her. She never had any teachers that hated her before then and not since.

Jasmine sighed and she remembered how depressed she was during that period of time. She became very distant and withdrawed from her family and they began to suspect that she was involved with a gang or on drugs. Her parents soon learned that wasn't the case and Jasmine remembered how she begged for them to send her back to Valdez because she hated her new school, where they lived, not knowing the language, and couldn't go anywhere without getting lost. But, of course, William and Janine had refused her request and Jasmine's temper became worse.

It had gotten so bad to the point of where she got into fights at school and she was lucky to get into the high school of her choice all thanks to her academic merits and Principal Takanaka taking pity on her and wrote her a letter of recommendation. Even though she was stuck in such a negative time in her life, Jasmine remembered that a couple of positive things came from it. First was getting into Meiou High School and the second was meeting her first actual friend since moving to Mushiori City.

Jasmine smiled to herself thinking about when she first met her fellow psychic, Shizuru Kuwabara after graduating from junior high and starting her first day of high school.

 ***Six Years Earlier***

Fourteen year old Jasmine got on the bus ready to make a fresh start for high school. She was wearing a very stylish orange uniform even though the skirt was a bit short for her liking but, she still liked it and she was also ready to make a friend or two because, as far as Jasmine knew, nobody else from Sarayashiki Junior High got into this school or if they did, they more than likely decided not to go. Another plus was Meiou High School was a lot closer to her parents' house than Sarayashiki Junior High was and so, the bus ride was going to be shorter.

Jasmine looked around the crowded bus for a place to sit until a girl with pretty brown eyes and long straight brown hair wearing a different school uniform than her spoke up, "Hey, there's an empty seat over here."

Jasmine then sat down next to the girl, "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

The girl then nicely complimented, "Wow, you have such nice curly hair. Is it natural?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Thank you and yes, yes it is."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until the girl introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara. I don't think I've ever seen you here before and you don't look Japanese. I hope you don't mind if I ask but, are you American?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah." The two girls shook hands and Jasmine introduced herself, "My name is Jasmine Black and I have only lived on the outskirts of Mushiori City for a year. I'm going to start my freshman year at Meiou High School. My older sister goes there too and my brother graduated last year."

They then let go of each other's hands and Shizuru asked the curly haired psychic in genuine interest, "So, where are you from originally?"

Jasmine smiled, "I'm from Valdez, Alaska."

Shizuru's eyes widened, "Whoa cool. Why did you move all the way out here?"

Jasmine then sighed, "My dad's job transferred him out here."

She then went on to tell the slightly older psychic about her unpleasant year and while Shizuru listened to the Alaskan psychic's story, she felt really bad for her. They sat there in silence for a minute until Shizuru broke the ice again.

"Hey, I'm so sorry to hear that you had such a crumby year. Sarayashiki Junior High is a hellhole anyway. I used to go there and sadly in a few years, my little brother Kazuma will too. I just hope he will have an easier time than we did."

Jasmine stared at the older Kuwabara sibling curiously, "Why did you have such a hard time there?"

Shizuru opened up her soda bottle and took a sip, "I was known for getting into fights, mainly for self defense because some pricks like to start stuff with me and I was also labeled a freak because, I was born with a high spiritual awareness. It runs in my family. My little brother has it too but, it seems like he has found some good friends that don't seem to mind it."

The Alaskan psychic gasped and put her hand on her chest, "Oh my god, me too."

Shizuru stared at her with wide eyes in surprise, "Really?"

Jasmine brightly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it also runs in my family. Only on my mother's side, my dad and his family are totally normal. I have it, my sister has it, my brother has it, my mom does, and as do my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and as far back as several generations before us."

The older Kuwabara sibling took another sip from her soda, "Wow, I never thought there were any outside of Japan, but boy was I wrong. So what kinds of things have you and your family experienced?"

Jasmine went to tell her about how she and her family are freelance demon hunters and about the missions they went on, making friends with good demons who became the family's valuable allies, and about the kind of training she endured. Shizuru listened with pure interest thinking this Jasmine girl couldn't get any cooler.

After Jasmine was finished, the older Kuwabara sibling then told the Alaskan psychic about hers and her brother's experiences. A few minutes later they got off at the same bus stop and began to walk in the direction of Meiou High School which coincidently, was in the same direction of Shizuru's school.

Then Shizuru decided to change the subject, "What is Alaska like? I have never been there before and I would love to visit it someday."

Jasmine smiled, "Well, I can say that it's beautiful all year round. The beauty is different in the wintertime then in the summer. There are a lot of glaciers, wildlife, fish, and tons of pretty landscapes. If you visit multiple times, each experience is different from the last."

"Have you ever seen the Northern Lights?"

Jasmine happily nodded, "Yeah, you can pretty much see them all over the state."

They continued walking and Shizuru finished off her soda and deposited the empty plastic bottle into the trash, "So where is Valdez located at? Did you guys ever see a polar bear where you're from?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, polar bears live all the way up north on the North Slope where Barrow and Prudhoe Bay are located. Valdez is in the south-central portion of the state where Anchorage, Palmer, Wasilla, the Kenai Peninsula, Cordova and a few other towns are located. The only bears we see there are black bears, brown bears and grizzlies."

Just then, they arrived at the front of the Meiou High School gates and Jasmine checked her watch, "Well, I better get inside before I'm late. It was really nice meeting you Shizuru and I am so glad I'm not the only psychic here."

Shizuru chuckled, "Me too, I'm so glad I met you too Jasmine. I hope you have a good day at the Brain Factory."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "The Brain Factory?"

The slightly older psychic chuckled, "Yeah, the other high schools call Meiou that because, that's the school where all the smart kids go. I applied to get in but, my grades weren't high enough so, I go to the high school down the road, I'm a junior."

Jasmine chuckled, "Well, I was always called a brainiac when I lived in Valdez. They only had one high school there. Hey, do you want call me some time so we can hang out? You're the only person I have met so far, well other than the principal at the shitty junior high, that's been nice to me since I moved here."

Shizuru smiled, "Sure."

Both girls then exchanged phone numbers and then bid each other to have a good day at their perspective schools. Shizuru walked down the road to her school while Jasmine walked the school grounds until she met up with her sister Caroline and blond psychic's newest boyfriend at the time, Raito Akashi.

 ***End Flashback***

Rounding the corner with the local teen center, Jasmine smiled to herself. The young demon hunter was so grateful that she met someone like Shizuru who was like her and her family. Even though they went to different high schools and were also in different years, they still became pretty good friends along with her sister Caroline who was in the same year as the older Kuwabara sibling.

Even though it was a bit rough for Jasmine in high school, it didn't seem nearly as bad with having Shizuru as her friend while having her sister to hang out with for the first couple of years. She also got to sing in Meiou High's choir and participated in some of the musical and drama productions even though she didn't always get the lead parts but, she still enjoyed singing in the chorus or performing in small or bit parts which kept her busy anyways.

Jasmine smiled thinking about going to Shizuru's graduation and Caroline's soon after. All three young psychics both celebrated going out for pizza and having fun at the arcade. They still remained friends even though Shizuru graduated two years before her and went off to beauty school while Caroline got accepted to Mushiori City's other major university, Sarayashiki University and majored in elementary education to pursue becoming a kindergarten teacher. As Jasmine crossed the street, she began to remember her own senior year of high school which was the most peaceful year she had while still attending Meiou High School and she instantly thought of the day when she found out she got accepted by several different colleges.

 ***Three Years Prior***

It was two weeks after her 18th birthday with about three months until graduation and Jasmine stepped off the bus in downtown Mushiori City with her purse slung over her slender shoulder and carrying several large envelopes and a couple of smaller ones in her small dainty hand. The young curly haired psychic walked down the street to go meet her older sister Caroline and her friend Shizuru at the local café.

She arrived about ten minutes later and walked inside. Jasmine scanned the crowded café until she heard the voice of her sister.

"Jasmine, over here!"

The young woman then quickly found them sitting at the large couch by the coffee counter and walked over. She sat down feeling excitement flowing through her body and set her pink handbag next to her and took off her coat.

Jasmine stared at all of the envelopes on her lap and took a deep breath. Caroline and Shizuru were both excited as well and the older Kuwabara sibling then decided to break the ice.

"So, are you ready to see which ones you got into?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I really hope I got into my first choice college, if not, then I hope I got my second choice."

The young demon hunter picked up the first envelope, "Okay this one is from your university, Caroline."

Caroline formed a large grin, "I really hope you got into Sarayashiki University. If you did, we'll be bulldogs together and who knows, you might want to pledge to my sorority and we'll both be Sigma Delta Kappas. Oh my god, if it does happen, we'll have so much fun together and not only would we be biological sisters but, sorority sisters too."

Shizuru sipped from her coffee and then shook her head, "Carol, don't give your hopes up. If it does turn out that Jasmine got in, what's to say that she'll pick your school? She might have gotten into many places like you did."

The blond psychic sipped on her ice latte and smiled replying, "I know Shizuru but, it was great going to Meiou High School with her for a couple of years and it would be nice if we can go to college together too."

Jasmine chuckled at her sister and the spiritually aware beauty student, "Sis, remember I only applied to SU because you suggested it even though they don't have what I'm looking for academic wise."

Seeing Caroline's blank expression, Jasmine gave her a sweet smile and then began to tear open the envelope from Sarayashiki University. Once it was open, the young brunette took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it beginning to read the letter's contents.

Shizuru and Caroline sat there for a minute until the blond psychic spoke once again, "Well, what does it say?"

Jasmine put the letter down, "I was rejected. Sorry Carol, I didn't get in."

Caroline sighed with disappointment and she then set her coffee cup on the wooden coffee table, "That's okay but, you can still wear this sweatshirt I bought you."

She then tossed her sister the SU sweatshirt, which Jasmine caught, "Thanks, when I find out which schools I got into, and pick mine, I'll get you a sweatshirt, deal?"

"Deal."

Jasmine then picked up the second envelope which was from Tokyo University. She then tore open the envelope, took out a single folded sheet of paper and then sighed, "Dammit."

Shizuru took another sip from her coffee, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine put the paper down and looked at her friend, "They put me on the waitlist. Crap, they were actually my first choice because of their medical program."

Caroline bit off a piece of her blueberry muffin and washed it down with her ice latte, "Well Jas, you know that so many other people have applied to get in?"

Jasmine sighed, "I know but, it would have been nice. If I get into at least one of my two safety schools, I'll be happy."

Then the young demon hunter picked up the third envelope which was from the University of Alaska in Fairbanks and found out she was rejected from there as well. The next one was from Kyoto College and she found out she was waitlisted. Jasmine wasn't too disappointed with that one because KC didn't have she was looking for in academics anyways and she only applied there because, her brother was the one who suggested it.

Jasmine then took a sip from her bottled water, "Well, two rejections and two waitlists. Let's see if I have any luck with," she picked up an envelope from Mushiori University, "Mushiori University which is my first safety school."

Shizuru and Caroline sat there and waited in anticipation. Jasmine's small dainty hand began to shake tearing open the envelope, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She then took the single folded piece of paper out of the envelope, unfolded it and began to read it.

Getting a little impatient, Shizuru then asked her, "Well, what does it say?"

After finishing reading her letter, Jasmine put it down and looked up with a bright smile on her face, "I got in. Oh my god, I got in!"

Caroline began to squeal with joy for her younger sister, "Oh Jasmine, finally! I am so happy for you!"

The psychic beauty student gave her friend a bright smile, "Same here, congrats. Before you make your decision open the other ones and find if you got in anywhere else."

Jasmine nodded in agreement and picked up the next envelope, "Okay, this next one is from Nagasaki College." She then tore open the envelope and read the letter and shook her head, "Nope, rejected."

The next one was from the University of Hiroshima which sadly, Jasmine was waitlisted for that one too. Jasmine then picked up the last two envelopes and looked at her sister and her friend and asked, "Who wants to bet that I either got rejected or waitlisted from these two also?"

Caroline finished off her muffin and washed it down with the last of her iced latte and replied to give her sister some comfort, "If you did, who cares because you into MU and they have a great medical program. So, it wouldn't be much of a loss."

Shizuru sipped from her coffee again, "Or, you might have gotten into those ones too. You won't know until you open them."

Jasmine gave them a bright smile, "You guys are right." She then put one of the envelopes on her lap and looked at the one in her hand, "This next one is from the University of Alaska in Juneau (Southeast). If I don't get into this one, it's okay because, they don't really have anything I'm looking for. I only applied to this one because, mom and dad suggested it."

She then opened the envelope from UAS and read the letter to find that she was once again, rejected. Jasmine shook her head and put that one in the rejected pile and picked up the last envelope.

"Okay guys, this is the last one and it's my second safety school. Like you said Caroline, if I don't get in, it won't be much of a loss because, I got into MU."

Caroline gave her sister a bright smile, "That's the spirit."

"Where is that one from?" Shizuru asked her.

Jasmine looked at the envelope, "It's from the University of Alaska in Anchorage. Okay, here it goes."

The brunette demon hunter then began to tear open the envelope with her hands shaking; she then took out the folded letter, and began to read it. Shizuru and Caroline waited with baited breathe and the older Kuwabara sibling then asked, "Well?"

Jasmine put down UAA's letter brightly smiling and then replied, "I…I got in. I got in!"

Caroline and Shizuru both smiled and the blond then said, "I'm so happy for you sis."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, "Me too. So, which one do you want to go to more? MU or UAA, are you a silver ninetailed fox or a sea wolf?"

Jasmine picked up both acceptance letters and looked at them both. Not taking her eyes off of them she replied, "I don't know. I don't know which one I want go to. I really need some time to think about this."

 ***End Flashback***

As Jasmine continued to walk down the street, she was beginning to approach the second entrance to Copper Street and her grandparent's house that was the second house from this end. She was still immersed in her thoughts about her final year at Meiou High School and she then thought about when she finally decided between Mushiori University and University of Alaska in Anchorage and the day of her high school graduation.

She smiled remembering that happy time even she had a lot of decisions to make. Speaking of decisions, Jasmine remembered the day she finally announced which of the two colleges she got into, that she decided was her school.

 ***Three Years Earlier at the Meiou High School Gymnasium***

Jasmine stood on the stage with the other senior class members of Meiou High's choir singing and doing show choir like dance steps to C & C Music Factory's "Gonna Make You Sweat". The girls were dressed in sparkly purple dresses with dangly rhinestone earrings and caramel colored mary-jane character shoes while the boys wore black suits with purple shirts and orange ties of their school colors, their caps and gowns were hung up backstage for after they finished off their performance. In the second half of the song, the girls knelt down and picked up a set of fans and began to do a fan dance while the boys just danced with large walking sticks and twirled them around like drum majors.

Jasmine used her own set of fans and was careful not to be tempted to use her spirit energy with them during her performance. This was the third and final song of their little mini performance after performing Haddaway's "What is Love?" and Deee-lite's "Groove is in the Heart". Once the song reached its end, the senior choir members all grouped together in a pose and a round of applause was heard all around the gymnasium.

Jasmine and all of the students who finished off their performance cleared off the stage while the school's principal began to speak once again. They all put on their purple caps and gowns, assembled their orange and purple tassels and went ahead to line up with the other students and Jasmine the last one to line up as she draped her gold honor society cord around her slender neck.

The song "Pomp and Circumstance" began to play and all of the Meiou High School graduating senior class began to walk down the aisle. Jasmine's parents, brother, sister, and her friend Shizuru Kuwabara were there in attendance. William Black took out his camera and then made a small noise to his youngest daughter to get her attention.

The young teenage demon hunter heard her father whisper, "Jasmine, over here."

Jasmine turned her head and smiled as she walked by and William snapped the picture. All the seniors sat down on the rows of brown metal chairs in front of the stage. The principal began his speech and all of the senior class just sat there and listened. The principal's speech went on for a good twenty minutes or so and then the class valedictorian did there's.

Sadly, it wasn't Jasmine but, she didn't mind. There were only two things on her brain that night. The young psychic couldn't wait to receive her diploma and announce to her family and Shizuru about her decision for college. When the class valedictorian and even the class president ended their speeches, it was time for each graduating student to receive their diplomas.

One by one, each student's name was called and Jasmine waited patiently even though excitement flowed through her body. Finally it was time, the principal read her name out loud, "Jasmine Elizabeth Black."

Jasmine stood up and walked up to the stage. She was handed her diploma and shook hands with the school principal and the district's superintendent and then walked off the stage. After a few more minutes, all of the senior class students received their diplomas and were instructed to move their tassels to the opposite side of their caps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you all Meiou High School's Class of 1991."

All of the students removed their tassels and threw their caps up into the air as purple and orange balloons and confetti were released. Jasmine then picked up her cap and made her way out of the gymnasium to go meet her family and Shizuru.

The young demon hunter scanned the crowd until she heard the voice of her mother shouting at her, "Jasmine! Jasmine! We're over here!"

Jasmine then found them and ran over and gave them all a big hug. Once she stopped hugging her family and Shizuru, they then left the school grounds and made their way over to one of the local pizza joints for dinner.

"Congratulations Jasmine, you're finally finished with high school and college is around the corner. Are you excited?" Her brother Niles said and Jasmine brightly smiled and happily nodded.

Shizuru gave her friend a bright smile being proud of her, "Yeah. So, have you made your decision for college yet?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Everyone at the table grew silent and waited for her response. The young curly haired psychic took a deep breath, sipped from her water and then shifted her attention back to her family and Shizuru, "Mom, Dad, Caroline, Niles, Shizuru, I finally made my decision. After giving it a lot of thought and weighing the pros and cons for each, I finally decided the college I'm going to go to is…"

They all waiting in anticipation and Jasmine gave them all a bright smile when she said, "I decided, that I will go to Mushiori University."

Everyone smiled especially her parents and siblings. Janine grinned happily and replied, "I am so glad you didn't decide to go to UAA. I know how you have always wanted to go back to Alaska since we left and I am glad you decided to stay here."

Jasmine chuckled, "I'm glad did too mom. The main reason for me staying is because, I didn't want to live too far away from you guys especially you Shizuru."

Shizuru took a bite from her slice of pizza and washed it down with her soda, "Good, I was getting a little bit freaked out. I don't really have a lot of friends being that much of my time is taking care of my little brother, work, and going to beauty school. My parents are never really around."

"Where is your brother right now?" Jasmine asked.

The older Kuwabara sibling sipped from her soda again, "He's spending the night as his friend Okubo's tonight so, I could hang out with you guys. Plus, he was begging me to let him go to that damn sleepover all week."

Deciding to change the subject, Jasmine then reached into her backpack that contained her sparkly dress and the cap and gown she changed out of as soon as they left the school grounds and took out three rolled up sweatshirts and two coffee mugs.

She smiled at her friend, brother, parents, and her sister, "As promised, when decided on MU, I swung by their campus today and picked these for you guys."

Caroline, Niles, and Shizuru were given the red and white MU sweatshirts and William and Janine their coffee mugs. Then Jasmine, Shizuru, and her family continued with their dinner and Jasmine did not regret her decision on going to Mushiori University instead of the University of Alaska in Anchorage; despite wanting to see her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, Kalem, Sandy, and Hiroshi again.

 ***End Flashback***

The now present day Jasmine walked the ski trail smiling to herself. Not long after the day of her high school graduation, she moved into her present day apartment that was once Caroline's and that following fall, she started her first semester at MU. That entire school year was good with a few emotional setbacks thanks to her second ex-boyfriend but, Jasmine decided not to dwell on that douche bag and not let him ruin her time in college even though she had to go seek therapy for her anger issues.

Besides, he dropped out of MU the following school year after flunking out and Jasmine never saw him again. She didn't think about dating again until she met Koenma last Spring Break at the Dark Tournament. The young psychic formed a dreamy smile remembering their first meeting of when he and Jorge helped her find her purse, when he walked her back to her room, kissed her hand and used the line "I'm Koenma and I'm very cool". Jasmine sighed dreamily and giggled at that memory. She thought he was such a dork but, so cute and charming.

After that night, the day of the tournament finals, and having breakfast with him before he left to go back to Spirit World, she remembered how she couldn't stop thinking about him and how she kept talking for him weeks after the coming home from Hanging Neck Island. Jasmine had only stopped when she felt that Koashura and Kotennyo were getting irritated by her but, they didn't seem to mind.

When Jasmine thought she would never see Koenma again, she stopped thinking about him for a month and a half until the day on the bus and well, here she was Koenma's best female friend, girlfriend, and lover. Jasmine loved hanging around with the prince, taking care of him, talking to him, and so much more. Suddenly, her mind then drifted off to another thought.

"What if he goes back to Spirit World and what if I become the next spirit detective? Hell, I am already protecting him and I am practically like one anyways so, things wouldn't be all that different."

She smiled at the thought. Jasmine then began to think that it could take their relationship to a whole other level. They already started kissing, said "I love you" to each other, had great sex, he already met her family, went on their first vacation together, and maintained the friendship level of their relationship. She then thought that perhaps becoming Koenma's new spirit detective would greatly benefit her lover.

Deciding to banish that thought from her mind for now when she reminded herself that Koenma still didn't want to go back home with how pissed off he still was with his father. Jasmine was just perfectly content with where she was at currently with her life; she worked a fairly decent job as a certified nursing assistant at the hospital, going to start her second semester of medical school, had a great boyfriend, and a good support system of family and friends. Jasmine seemed pretty much set with a few hiccups now and then but, no one's life is perfect.

As Jasmine continued to walk down the ski trail, something or someone caught her eye. Her eyes adjusted and she recognized her who it was that was walking in front of her. Jasmine then quietly snook up behind Koenma and then tackled him down onto the snow bank.

The young prince made a loud surprised squeal as he went down. Jasmine rolled off her lover and sat up laughing. Koenma then rolled on his side breathing heavily, "Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl, "Sorry, I couldn't resist when I saw you."

She then knelt over and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Koenma moaned and then returned the same deep passion and they then parted after a couple of minutes. They gazed into each other's brown eyes for a minute and Koenma then snapped them both out of their daze when he asked his human lover, "Did you enjoy your time to yourself?"

Jasmine nodded, "I sure did. Did you enjoy your day with my brother?"

Koenma formed a bright smile on his handsome face, "I sure did. Niles is so cool. We marathoned all three "Star Wars" movies back to back and then we had a light saber fight with those plastic light saber toys in your grandparents' backyard."

The sweet young human woman gave him a quick kiss, "I'm glad I you had a good time with Niles. You know Koenma, I think my family likes you."

"Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, in fact, I think you're the first of any of my boyfriends that they even like." She then looked at the red plastic sled sitting on the ground between them and shifted her attention back to her prince, "So, where are you heading off to?"

Koenma smiled, "I'm going to go sledding, would you like to join me, my queen?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her pet name, "I would love to my prince."

She then stood up and held out her hand to him and Koenma took her hand, grabbed the sled with his free hand and stood back up. The lovers then walked hand in hand down the ski trail to the destination where Koenma wanted to go sledding and even though Jasmine was still shaken up over the battle to get her prince back and losing her former childhood friend Kalem, she knew that this was going to be good afternoon and evening.


	12. The Beginnings of a New Band

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song, "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains being that it's owned by the band Alice in Chains. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 12:** The Beginnings of a New Band

One week and two days later, Koenma, Jasmine and Jasmine's family were back in Mushiori City from Valdez. Despite the few major setbacks, Koenma still admitted that he had a good time. He enjoyed meeting his lover's extended family and loved to hang around with them. Not only that, the prince was very grateful for Jasmine and the entire McAlpin family that were still living in the small Alaskan harbor town for saving his life.

Before he and Jasmine left, his human lover showed him more sights of her hometown such as the boat harbor, the boat graveyard, the local rocky beach, the "Bridge to Nowhere", Mineral Creek, and the Alyeska Pipeline Terminal that was across the bay from the main town of Valdez. They also celebrated New Years with Jasmine's family before leaving and left early in the morning a few days later.

Now that they were back home, Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura started their spring semester at Mushiori University and Koenma still stayed at Genkai's compound. The six fighters from the Dark Tournament were nearing the end of their training session and they were due to go back with Kurama to Demon World within another week or so.

It was now the weekend and the college trio were off from school that day. Koenma and Jasmine were double dating with Koashura and Kotennyo eating at a twenty four hour diner. The prince and the demon hunter were showing the godly couple their newly developed photographs from their trip.

Kotennyo picked up one of the photos and started laughing at how her ex was smiling like a complete in utter dork in it, "Oh my god, you guys are such dorks."

Jasmine chuckled, "That one was taken on the way back to Anchorage. Koenma wanted to get out and take a picture of that moose and I still can't believe it didn't charge at him."

Koashura took a sip from his soda, "Maybe it sensed the being in front of it wasn't human."

Jasmine eyed her redheaded friend with a confused expression, "Is there something that animals like about gods?"

Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't been around too many animals to know."

He then looked at some more of the pictures and then sighed, "Man, I wish Kotennyo and I would have went with you guys. Alaska looks like such a beautiful place. Ah…hey, that pizza looks delicious."

Koenma chuckled at his friend's reaction, "That was taken at Valdez's best pizza joint called Mike's Palace and their pizza is the best."

Koashura looked up from the pizza photo, "Oh man, you guys should have brought some back for us."

Jasmine finished off her French fries and replied, "Koenma and I were thinking about going back there this summer and since all three of us are going to be off from school, why don't you guys go with us? My grandparents would be really cool with us staying with them if we so choose to."

Koashura and Kotennyo sat there stunned and they both looked at each other and back at Koenma and Jasmine and smiled. Kotennyo sipped from her orange soda and replied, "Yeah we would love to. Koashura and I were discussing about going there a week before you guys came back."

Koenma took a bite from his turkey sandwich and washed it down with his Mountain Dew, "Great. Oh, Jorge wants to go too and he said he wants to bring his lady friend Christine along so, it's going to be six of us except, they plan on getting there using a gateway from Spirit World. So, I guess it would just be us four on the plane."

They continued to flip through the photos and Kotennyo then started laughing at one of the glacier photos, "Good god Koenma, what the hell is with you?"

The prince rolled his brown eyes at his ex, "Oh shut up. I wasn't the only one; you should see some of the others with Jasmine."

Kotennyo then shifted her attention back to the photos and came up on one where Jasmine was standing in front of the Trans Alaska Pipeline sticking out her tongue and being a total dork. The young goddess burst out laughing, "I can't decide who's the bigger dork, you or him; Koenma, Jasmine you guys are just so perfect for each other."

Koenma and Jasmine looked at each other and started giggling. The young prince took his human lover's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it making Jasmine giggle like a schoolgirl. They gazed into each other's eyes and the young psychic said in a very dreamy like state, "I know we are."

She and Koenma then leaned over and gave each other an Eskimo kiss gently touching each other's noses to each other and kissed each other's lips deeply. They both moaned into the kiss and Koashura and Kotennyo just stared at the two of them blankly until the goddess cleared her throat.

"Hey, hey guys. Hey porn stars!"

Hearing Kotennyo say that, Koenma and Jasmine both parted with both of their faces a deep red and began to giggle like total dorks in embarrassment. Jasmine then put her hand on Koenma's leg and gently squeezed his knee making him squeak with surprise and feeling his cock getting hard figuring out what his lover was implying.

They hadn't had sex since they left Alaska and they both wanted to tonight when they, Koashura and Kotennyo go back to the college trio's apartment. Seeing their friend's handsy behavior, Koashura and Kotennyo instantly caught on.

The two gods looked at each other and Kotennyo whispered into her handsome redheaded lover's ear, "Looks like someone finally lost his virginity while on vacation."

Koashura nearly choked on his curly fries and then sipped from his Coke. He then whispered back into the goddess's ear and said jokingly, "I think you may be right. Should we throw him a party for finally becoming a man?"

Kotennyo started cracking up at her boyfriend's words and Koenma and Jasmine gave them weird looks. Jasmine then asked them, "What's so funny?"

The godly couple stopped laughing and finally regaining their composure, Koashura then asked them, "So, did anything interesting happen, well, besides the kidnapping and the demon attack? Say, like taking the next step in your relationship at all?"

Koenma and Jasmine both sat there with their mouths hanging open and realized that their two friends had just figured it out. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until they both looked at each other, took a deep breath and decided to come out and be good friends and be honest with them.

Koenma and Jasmine shifted their attention back to Koashura and Kotennyo. Jasmine was the first one to speak, "Yeah, as a matter of fact. We did."

Both Koashura and Kotennyo both gave them bright smiles and the goddess asked her human friend, "Well, what happened?"

Jasmine took Koenma's hand when she saw how nervous her royal lover was getting, "Well, it was the first night when we stayed in Anchorage. Koenma and I went to the mall because, he needed a winter hat and I bought him one, then we went to a women's clothing store I got to try on all these sexy dresses and I bought that sexy red dress I showed you the other day Kotennyo. Then we went ice skating at the ice rink that was in the middle of that said mall."

Koashura finished off his curly fries and washed them down with his Coke, "Then what happened?"

Still blushing, the prince cleared his throat, "Well, Jasmine had a hard time standing up in her ice skates and well, I began to teach her how to ice skate and well…um….I confessed or more like blurted out that I loved her. She then responded that she loved me too."

Koenma then formed this dreamy look on his handsome face, "It was so wonderful to hear her say those words. It's such a wonderful feeling knowing that the person you cherish as not only a friend but as a lover reciprocate those feelings."

Koashura and Kotennyo gave them such happy smiles and Kotennyo then interjected, "I am so happy for both of you guys, especially you Koenma. Since you and I broke up over 500 years ago, I really hoped you would find someone who would truly love you being that I didn't and how I couldn't meet and fulfill your emotional needs. I am so happy that person is Jasmine and I can't think of anyone else better for you."

Koashura nodded in agreement, "Yeah totally, I was rooting for you guys to finally admit your feelings for each other. I could tell that you guys have been yearning to finally get it out. Hell, my parents are love gods and I can sense these things."

Jasmine eyed Koashura curiously, "You're a love god?"

The redhead nodded, "Yep but, contrary to popular belief, gods and goddesses like me can't make people fall in love. We just sense when two individuals regardless of sexual orientation or gender share a mutual attraction for each other and we just encourage the said couple to follow their said romantic path if they so choose. Love is something that cannot be forced."

Jasmine looked at Kotennyo, "Koenma's a death god, Koashura's a love god, so what kind of god are you?"

Kotennyo took another sip from her orange soda, "I'm a war goddess. That's one of the reasons why I have such a knack for fighting. Gods and goddesses like me don't start wars but, we make excellent soldiers. Some members of the Spirit World Special Defense Force are war gods. They tried to recruit me to be a part of it after I graduated from Spirit World Kindergarten but, I instantly refused them so I can pursue my art."

Wanting to change the subject back to their previous conversation, Kotennyo then asked Jasmine, "So, what happened after the mall ice rink?"

Jasmine let go of Koenma's hand and she began to play with the straw in her ice water, "Well, Koenma and I skated around the ice rink for another thirty minutes until we went back to the hotel and changed for dinner. We then had a nice romantic dinner at the hotel's restaurant. We ate salmon and had chocolate mousse for dessert."

Koashura took a bite from his burger and washed it down with his soda, "So what happened after that?"

Koenma and Jasmine looked at each other and blushed. Koenma couldn't find his voice because he was too embarrassed to share what happened that night. Jasmine kissed the prince's cheek, "Do you want me to tell them?"

With his cheeks still red, Koenma nodded. Jasmine shifted her attention back to their two friends and she replied, "Well, Koenma and I went back upstairs to our room. We almost didn't make it with how horny we both were."

Koashura and Kotennyo both looked at each other with wide eyes and shifted their attention back to Koenma and Jasmine. They just sat there and continued to listen to Jasmine tell the story.

"When got back into the room, we continued to kiss each other and…"

She then told them about how nervous Koenma was being that it was his first time and how she guided him through it and how they cuddled afterwards. The godly couple just sat there and stared at them and they both smiled. Koashura was the first to speak, "Way to go guys."

Kotennyo sipped from her orange soda, "About fucking time. I was getting so sick of the sexual tension between the two of you."

Koenma just rolled his eyes at his ex and decided not to say anything. The four friends then finished off their meals and they each chipped in and paid for their own. After leaving the diner, the two couples walked back to the college trio's apartment. Jasmine pushed the button to the buzzer three times and the super let the four of them in.

After they got up to the second floor and inside the residence, Koashura then shut the door behind him and asked his royal friend as he locked it, "So, do you two need some alone time tonight?"

Koenma stared at his redheaded childhood friend blankly, "Why do you ask?"

Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "I just wanted to let you know that if you and Jasmine want to make love to each other tonight, we have plenty of condoms in the bathroom."

The prince then blushed as red as his friend's long hair, "Uh…um…thanks?"

Koashura put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "No problem man. If you want any pointers or advice or anything on how to spice things up, don't be afraid to ask."

Koenma blushed even redder. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Koashura and it was becoming very clear to him that Koashura and Kotennyo were not afraid to discuss things like sex and how spice things up in the bedroom. The prince just stood there speechless and then suddenly he felt something rub up against his leg.

Koenma looked down to see his human lover's orange and green eyed kitten with the deformed front paw, Tom. The small feline looked up at him and mewed. Koenma then smiled, "Hello there fella."

He knelt down and scooped up little Tom in his arms, "Are you hungry?"

The little kitten looked at him and sensing the being holding him wasn't human like two of the other occupants in this apartment, it mewed at him. Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl at the scene in front of her, "I think Tom likes you my prince."

Koenma shifted his attention to the young human psychic, "I think so too."

"Would you like to feed him?"

The prince nodded, "Yes my queen."

He then followed his human lover to the kitchen and Jasmine opened up the cupboard and took out a bag of crunchy kitten food. She poured the kibble into Tom's kitty bowl and the little orange kitten leapt out of Koenma's arms. He ran over to his cat mother's feet and began to cry at her.

Jasmine looked down and chuckled, "Tom just be patient. Daddy's going to feed you tonight."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at her, "Daddy?"

Jasmine started cracking up, "I didn't mean it like that Koenma. I was saying "Daddy" in the context of being a parent or pet parent to be exact. I'm his "mommy", Koashura's "Uncle Koashura", and Kotennyo is "Aunt Kotennyo". Tom may be a kitten but to me, he's like my child being that I don't have any children of my own yet because, I'm not ready to become a mom for real. Like I said to you a few months ago, I want to be married with a career before I get pregnant."

She then handed her prince the kitten food bowl full of kibble and Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "Okay then." He then chuckled, "You're too adorable, you know that?"

Koenma then knelt down to the crying hungry kitten and placed his food bowl on the floor. Little Tom scurried over to his dinner and began to eat his kibble happily. He then stood back up and gave Jasmine a soft kiss on her small pink lips and then parted seconds later.

He then put his hands on both sides of her face and pressed their foreheads together, gently nuzzling her nose, "Do you want to make love tonight?"

Jasmine then gazed into Koenma's brown eyes and gave him a sly and sexy smile, "Yes I

do." She took both of his hands off her face and kissed his long fingers. She then stood on her tip toes and seductively whispered into his ear, pushing her small perky breasts against his chest, "We haven't since we came back with how busy we both have been. But, even though I'm working hard with school and my job, I'm still a woman who wants and yearns for a man's touch. Or specifically yours, oh Koenma I want you so bad. I'm getting wet thinking about the kind of things I want you to do to me and the kind of things I want to do to you."

Koenma's eyes widened as Jasmine described in such graphic detail of the kind of things she wanted them to partake in her bedroom and the prince felt his cock getting hard as a result. After she was finished, the young demon hunter then licked his ear and bit his earlobe making her lover squeal in delight.

Jasmine took Koenma's hand and they walked out of the kitchen and seeing that Koashura and Kotennyo weren't there, the prince assumed that they either went to bed or they were going to partake in the same kind of activities that he and Jasmine were going to do. His question was answered when he heard some giggling coming from their bedroom and seeing a blue hair scrunchie on the doorknob.

Eying the blue scrunchie, Koenma asked his lover, "Why is there a scrunchie on their doorknob?"

Jasmine chuckled, "It's one of the rules of this apartment. It's been in place since before my sister moved out and Koashura and Kotennyo moved in. Caroline was the one who put it into place. It's supposed to let the other apartment occupants know that you're in your bedroom with your partner and not to be disturbed. It's basically like the girl version of the male college roommates with having a rubber band or a neck tie on the doorknob rule."

Koenma smiled and nodded, "That makes perfect sense."

He then walked over to the phone to call Genkai to let her know that he would be spending the night with Jasmine and the elderly psychic then figured out what was going on and wished her longtime friend a goodnight. After ending the phone conversation, Jasmine took Koenma into the bathroom. She let go of his hand and opened up the mirror cupboard and took out a flat round container.

Jasmine opened it up and popped a pill out and put into her mouth and sipped on some water so she could swallow it. Koenma watched her do it and the young woman looked at him and giggled at his expression, "I'm just taking my birth control. It not only prevents me from getting pregnant, it also regulates my menstrual cycle."

The prince chuckled, "I already know what birth control pills are even though we don't have those in Spirit World. We just have condoms."

Jasmine smiled, "Oh that's good because, I was kind of getting a little bit worried. We didn't use protection the entire time we were in Alaska and I don't know how a god's body or bodily fluids work or if you guys are a bit different from humans or anything. I was relieved when I got my period two weeks ago even though I am on the pill; there is still a very small chance that it might fail. So, it's better to be safe than sorry. What is the birthrate in Spirit World? I'm just asking out of curiosity."

Koenma shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's really high with ogres and demons being that they don't have much access to contraceptives. Now, people like me well, it depends on where we are at on the hierarchy. It's higher with war gods who are mainly bred and trained to become soldiers and mercenaries than say ones like me who are royalty. Yeah, people like me can get contraceptives easier than say ogres but, the royal family has the easiest getting them than gods that aren't royalty. Does that make sense?"

Jasmine just stood there staring at Koenma blankly for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah it does." Still on the subject of contraceptives, she then took out a box full of condoms that were sitting in a basket on the floor next to the sink, "These are the condoms that Koashura was talking about." She then pointed to the floor, "They are always in that basket. So, when you want to spend the night with me and want to make love, you know where they are."

The young demon hunter took out at least three individually wrapped condoms and put the rest of the box back into the basket. She then smiled and winked at him, "Just in case we want to go for more than one round."

As they were leaving the bathroom, Jasmine asked, "Koenma, you don't mind if I ask this do you?"

Koenma gave her a warm smile, "No, of course not. What else are you curious about?"

Jasmine bit her lip, thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Are there sexually transmitted diseases in Spirit World?"

Koenma then chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, there aren't any in Demon World either. It's just a Human World problem that happens with careless humans. Gods, ogres, demons and even grim reapers can't get them. We only use contraceptives to prevent unplanned pregnancies."

Jasmine brightly smiled showing her slightly crooked teeth, "That's good to know." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. The young demon hunter took her purple scrunchie off her thin bony wrist and slipped it onto her bedroom's doorknob and opened the door.

She took Koenma's hand and the prince could see the naughty twinkle in her large brown eyes as she guided him into her bedroom. Jasmine shut the door with a loud bang and locked it behind her.

The young human psychic licked her lips at him and then ordered, "Go sit on my bed."

Koenma then was immediately turned on by her demanding tone, "Yes my queen."

He then sat down on her bed and Jasmine walked over to him and slipped his purple headband over his eyes and then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Don't touch the headband. I have a surprise for you."

The prince felt his cock getting harder by feeling Jasmine's warm breath in his ear and by her seductive and dominating manner. Jasmine then smiled and walked over to her nightstand and places the three condoms on it so she and Koenma could have easy access to them.

She walked over to her boom box and turned on some music and walked over to her closet. Jasmine opened it up and knelt down and picked up a black box and formed a sadistic smile on her pinks lips reading the label:

 _ **Toy Box**_

Jasmine stood back up and shut her closet door and set the black box on the floor. She then reached behind her and unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet. Koenma just sat there on the bed feeling his cock getting harder from the excitement and then he heard her voice, "You can remove the headband now."

Koenma took the purple headband off his eyes and he dropped it on the floor as his cheeks flushed red at the beautiful sight in front of him. Jasmine as wearing a black corset around her slender waist that made her small perky breasts look amazing with a black silky thong, black lace topped thigh high stockings and black stiletto heels. Her brown curls were down and wildly free.

Jasmine's large brown eyes twinkled and she asked in a dark and seductive manner, "What do you think my prince? How does your queen look?"

Breathing very deep and shallow, Koenma then replied, "You look amazing my queen. You're like this gorgeous and sexy love goddess but, none of them compare to you."

She then knelt down and picked up the black box and then slowly sauntered over to him. Eying the box, the prince then asked her, "What's in that box?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "You'll see." She then set it down on the bed and then climbed up onto Koenma's lap and straddled him. Koenma could almost see her erect pink nipples poke out of the top of the corset.

Jasmine gently cupped her prince's handsome face in her small dainty hands and then deeply kissed him. She moaned into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into her lover's mouth. Koenma moaned in response and wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's

slender waist and brought her closer to him.

Jasmine pressed her body against her lover's as she brought her hands down and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both groaned like animals in heat as the young demon hunter then began to grind her wet pussy against the prince's bulge.

She then unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. Still lip locked, Koenma took it off and threw it off to the side. They then broke the kiss and Jasmine quit grinding against him as she began to unbutton his orange button up shirt.

The young woman then licked her lips in anticipation eager to start their night of passionate lovemaking and perhaps using some items from her "toy box". Once she finished unbuttoning Koenma's shirt, the prince then took it off and threw it to the floor. He then eyed the black box sitting next to them still wanting to know what was in it.

Koenma looked at Jasmine who then gave him a wicked smile, "Do you want to know what's in it?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah. Please tell me my queen."

Jasmine climbed off his lap and sat down on her bed and put the black box on her lap and gazed into her prince's eyes with that naughty twinkle in hers giving him a dark smirk. She then opened the box and Koenma's eyes widened seeing what was in it.

The inside of the black box was lined with pink satin material and inside it contained a black riding crop, a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, a couple of small pink vibrators, one big pink dildo, a set of silky black ties that Koenma guessed were used in bondage and a silky black blindfold.

He stared at it speechless for a minute and he then looked back up at his human lover who then giggled like a schoolgirl at his reaction, "See something interesting my prince?"

Koenma then blushed a little bit and then nodded, "Yes."

Seeing his shyness, Jasmine gave him a darkly seductive giggle, "Would like to try something from it?"

He sat there breathing deep and shallow and getting turned on to the idea of using some of his lover's sex toys on her or she using them on him. Koenma nodded his head up and down as in a yes.

Jasmine gave him a lovely smile showing her slightly crooked teeth and asked sweetly, "What would like you to try?"

Koenma then began to feel nervous and said in a kind of meek and shy tone, "I…I…um…would like to try the…um…"

The young demon hunter began to sweetly giggle at his shyness, "Koenma don't be shy, just go ahead and tell me." She then gently took his hand in comfort. Still blushing like mad, the prince took a deep breath and replied, "I would to try the handcuffs and the blindfold."

Jasmine gave him a wicked smile, "Excellent choice, would you like me to try them on you?"

Koenma blushed even redder and just silently nodded as in a yes. Jasmine clapped her hands together overjoyed, "Wonderful." She then took the pink fuzzy handcuffs and the silky blindfold out of the "Toy Box".

She then took off her black stilettos and crawled up to the head of the bed and wrapped the handcuff chain around one of the bars of the headboard and shifted her attention back to her royal lover. "Koenma come here." She said in a demanding tone.

The prince felt his cock getting harder being turned on from it, "Yes my queen." He then did as she ordered and then laid down. Jasmine then forcefully took one of his arms and then gently clasped the cool metal wrapped up in the fuzzy pink material around his wrist. She did the same to his other arm and Koenma looked up at her when he realized he couldn't move his arms at all and it sent shivering excitement throughout his body.

Jasmine looked down at him and giggled darkly as she held the black silky blindfold. Wanting to help him feel comfortable she asked, "Are the cuffs too tight?"

Koenma shook his head, "No."

The young human woman smiled, "Good. Now Koenma, I'm only going to ask this once, do you trust me?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen. I love you Jasmine and I trust you. May we start?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "Of course my prince." She then knelt down and gave him a deep kiss making him moan and then parted seconds later. The young psychic then slipped the silky black blindfold over Koenma's brown eyes.

She once again spoke in her demanding tone that he loved, "Now Koenma, you will lay there and I will do whatever I want to do to you. Are you ready?"

Laying there in wanting anticipation he responded, "Yes."

Suddenly Koenma felt something like a feather sweep across his chin and down his neck. He then moaned when he felt his lover trail hot kisses down his neck and onto his toned chest.

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl again, "Does that feel good?"

"Oh yes."

The young woman smiled and then trailed more soft kisses down his toned stomach and stopped to remove his shoes and socks and began to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Jasmine then rubbed his bulge and looked up at him chuckling seeing his reactions. She pulled off his pants and his boxers freeing Koenma's erection and began to gently stroke his rock hard cock.

"Ahhn…Jasmine."

She then licked the tip of his cock marveling at his taste and swirled her tongue around the head. The young woman began to lick Koenma's cock from the base to its head like she was licking a lollipop. After a couple more licks, Jasmine then took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she took in more and more of his length each time as she kept a slow and steady pace. Koenma tried to move his arms wanting to bury his hands in his human lover's soft brown curls.

He began to get a bit frustrated with how the pink fuzzy handcuffs prevented him from doing so. The prince then let out a loud squeal when he felt her begin to massage his balls. With her mouth on his cock, her hand gently squeezing his balls along with being blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed it was like torture but damn, it felt so fucking good.

Jasmine then looked up and felt her pussy getting wetter seeing her prince writhing in pleasure. She took his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound making him whine in protest. The demon hunter giggled darkly, "Not yet my prince. There is still more fun to be had. I'll let you cum when I feel you're good and ready to."

Koenma groaned with a mixture of disappointment and getting turned on from his ordeal. Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl and took out one of the small vibrators from her "toy box" and turned it on to its lowest setting. She licked her lips and said to her lover in a sweet seductive voice, "Just relax my love. Just relax."

She gave his balls a gentle lick and began to suck on them while she gently brought up the little pink vibrator and ran it along the shaft of her lover's cock. Koenma then gasped at the pleasure it brought him, "JASMINE!"

Jasmine took her lover's balls out of her mouth and giggled darkly, "Do you like that my prince."

"Oh my god yes!"

Seeing the amount of precum leaking out of the tip of his cock, Jasmine then began to lick the shaft from the base to its head again while she still ran the vibrator along his penis. Koenma gripped onto the bars of the headboard and let out a low groan.

"Do you like that? Does that feel good?"

"Hnnn…y…yes…m...my queen."

The young human psychic then smirked and took his cock into her mouth once again and brought him to the back of her throat. As Jasmine kept up her slow and steady pace once again, she cranked up the vibrator's intensity to its next setting and began to run it along his balls.

Koenma then gripped the headboard bars harder and arched back. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out because, he didn't want Koashura and Kotennyo to hear him. With his cock still in her mouth, Jasmine looked up and narrowed her brown eyes. She really wanted to hear him moan and scream out her name.

To get him to lose control and get her wish, she then cranked up the vibrator to its highest setting and ran it along his balls again. Feeling the jolt of pleasure from it, the prince let out a loud shriek in pleasure, "OH FUCK!"

Jasmine giggled at his reaction which sent small vibrations on her lover's cock. Koenma then let out another loud cry not even caring about who heard him this time. The young demon hunter then sped up her pace while still running the vibrator on her lover's balls. Koenma could feel his orgasm begin to build and then cried out, "Oh Jasmine…I…I…I'm close."

She looked up at him keeping up her pace on his cock and felt her pussy getting wetter. Oh how she wanted to have him cum in her mouth and then she wanted him to eat her out until she climaxes and then make love to him hard and rough until they both cum hard.

Still keeping up her fast pace on Koenma's rock hard cock and running the vibrator along his balls, Jasmine then began to gently massage them. The jolt of pleasure then sent the young prince over the edge and he came screaming out his lover's name as released his hot seed into her mouth, "JASMINE!"

She swallowed everything he gave and gently licked him clean. Jasmine then took his cock out of her mouth, let go of his balls and turned off the little pink vibrator. She watched him breathing heavily from the intense orgasm she gave him and set the vibrator on her nightstand and crawled up to the head of the bed.

Jasmine then gently removed the silky black blindfold and Koenma looked up at her giving her a wide grin in such serene satisfaction. Before she could ask him if he enjoyed it, the prince then said with amazement, "Wow that was amazing."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl again, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Koenma smiled brightly, "Oh yes I did. You gave me one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced. Now uncuff me, it's your turn. I want to make you cum hard my queen. I want to make you feel just as good if not better than what you did to me."

Hearing him say that made her body heat up and her pussy get wetter. Jasmine licked her lips at him and replied in a seductive tone, "As you wish my prince."

She then reached up and undid the pink fuzzy handcuffs releasing her prince. Koenma sat up and rolled his broad shoulders to get the circulation to return to them. He eyed her with such hazy animalistic lust which really turned Jasmine on. Before Jasmine knew it, she was laying on her back after Koenma had tackled her.

She giggled again, "You animal."

He gave her a dark smirk and then gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Jasmine moaned into the kiss and returned the same deep passion by slipping her tongue into his mouth and caressed his with hers. After a short minute, Koenma then broke the kiss and began to trail soft hot kisses onto her neck and started to kiss, nip, and suck on that sensitive spot again.

"Oh Koenma."

He continued to suck on her neck as he reached around her and gently loosened up her corset. Koenma looked at her after breaking the kiss and Jasmine looked up at him curiously, "Why did you do that?"

The prince gave her a wicked smile, "I want to see your beautiful breasts pop out when we make love. When they do, I want to play with them."

Jasmine looked up at him and giggled cutely getting turned on to the thought, "You can do whatever you want. I'm getting so wet just thinking about you ravishing my body. You better start before I start masturbating in front of you."

Koenma felt his cock getting hard again from the thought, "We should try that."

Jasmine giggled, "Not tonight. Let's save it for some other time."

He just chuckled and then gave his human lover another deep and passionate kiss. Still lip locked, Jasmine laid down on the bed and Koenma broke the kiss to trail soft kisses down her neck. He kissed down to her collarbone then down her chest and lightly kissed above her breasts. Koenma paused to remove Jasmine's black thong and threw it off to the side.

He resumed with kissing up her leg to her inner thigh. The prince smirked when he began to tease the sensitive flesh of the young demon hunter's thigh, kissing, nipping and sucking. Jasmine gasped and began to whimper in pleasure feeling her pussy getting wetter from the excitement.

She looked down and Koenma stopped teasing her to look up at her, giving her a dark and seductive smirk. He then spread her pussy lips apart and gave her wet pussy a lick. Jasmine moaned from the pleasure it brought her as her prince lapped at her juices like a cat lapping up its milk.

The young woman clenched onto the sheets below her and cried out, "Oh Koenma."

Koenma then licked up to her throbbing clit and gave it a couple of licks and swirled his tongue around it. Jasmine bit her lip. Oh it was such torture, she wanted him to stop teasing her and she got her wish when her lover took her sensitive clit into his mouth and began to use his tongue to dig it up from under its hood.

Koenma then started to suck on that sensitive bead of flesh making his woman moan and arch back, writhing from the pleasure.

"Oh yes! Ahhhhh!"

The prince felt his cock getting harder from hearing her loud and lewd sounds. He wanted her to make more, so he slipped one of his long fingers inside her and began to gently pump it in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets tighter and her moans and whimpers grew louder, lewder, and became desperate sounding. Koenma looked up at her as he continued to suck her clit harder and continued to pump his finger in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Oh Koenma, I love you!"

Jasmine's breathing became deeper and labored especially when her lover slipped a second finger inside her and started to pump them at a faster pace rubbing against the right spot making her clench onto the sheets tighter.

The young demon hunter began to feel her orgasm begin to build and she knew she was going to cum soon. Koenma could feel that she was getting close and he wasn't finished with her yet. He wanted to make her cum hard. He quit sucking on her clit and withdrew his fingers from her pussy making Jasmine whine in protest.

"W…why did you stop?" she complained. Sadly, she didn't get an answer when the young prince then began to lick her up again, tasting her sweet juices. Jasmine moaned and she cried out in surprise when her lover slipped his tongue into her wet entrance and began to curl and probe it inside her.

"Oh my god!"

Jasmine then looked down and saw the darkly seductive look in his brown eyes. He tore his eyes away from her and began to use his thumb to gently rub circles on her throbbing clit. The young human psychic then laid her head back down on the bed. She let go of the sheets below her and buried her small dainty hands in her lover's luscious brown hair, gently bringing his head closer to her wet crotch.

Rubbing her clit a little harder and continuing to probe and curl his tongue inside his woman, going a little deeper each time, Koenma then looked up at her again and Jasmine then looked down to see the hazy lust and deep love in his eyes. The prince saw the glazed over look in hers, really turning him on.

Koenma could feel that Jasmine was almost at her limit and kept curling and probing his tongue the same way and rubbing her clit which made her start to beg for her release.

"Oh Koenma, please make me cum!"

Jasmine broke eye contact with her lover and laid her head back down on the bed. Koenma rubbed her clit a little harder and pushed his tongue as deep as he can go inside her. Jasmine arched back and feeling her orgasm wash over her; she tugged on her prince's hair and cried out as she released her juices, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine then let go of her lover's scalp and put her hand on her chest recovering from the intense orgasm she just experienced. Oh how she missed this and she felt it was one of the best ones she had since she and Koenma left Alaska.

Once regaining her composure she sat up to see her lover lick her juices off his luscious lips. She and Koenma gave each other another deep and loving kiss and Jasmine felt herself getting so turned on from tasting the mixture of the taste of her juices and her lover's mouth.

They then parted after a couple of minutes and they both stared into each other's eyes. Koenma nuzzled his nose against Jasmine's and asked her, "Are you ready to make love now?"

Jasmine gave him a sly smile, "Yes, my prince. I want your big royal cock inside me but, first."

She then leaned over to her nightstand and picked up one of the three condoms she brought in. The young demon hunter gave her lover a sweet smile, "Would you like me to show you how to put this on?"

Koenma blushed a little bit and nodded, "Sure."

Jasmine gave him a bright smile and opened up the condom packet and took the condom out of it. She threw the empty packet into the small trashcan next to her bed. Koenma just sat there and let his lover show him how to slide it onto his cock.

He gave a small smile and cocked his head to the side and said in amazement, "Huh, that wasn't too hard."

Jasmine chuckled thinking her prince couldn't be any cuter with his curiosity and then asked him, "You're not uncomfortable at all? Is it too tight, too loose, or just weird?"

Surprisingly Koenma shook his head to all three of those questions, "No not really. It's just kind of um….how do I put this…it kind of feels….well…" he then blushed and cutely scratched the back of his head.

Jasmine chuckled, "Interesting?"

Koenma just silently nodded and he and Jasmine both then giggled at his reaction. The young demon hunter laid down on the bed and spread her legs for him. The prince then crawled over to her and gave her a soft and deep kiss. The lovers both moaned when Koenma pushed his cock inside Jasmine's dripping wet pussy.

They deepened the kiss as Koenma began to gently thrust into his lover making her moan in pleasure. The young god went at a slow and steady pleasurable pace for the both of them. They then broke the kiss and Jasmine arched her neck back and groaned, "Oh yeah."

Koenma gave her a warm smile, "Does that feel good my queen?"

The young woman just purred in response, "Mmmmm…yes."

The prince picked up his pace, thrusting his cock a little deeper inside her. He then softly kissed her neck and he gave a deep groan, "I love you Jasmine."

"Ahhhh…I love you too."

Jasmine then moved her neck back to its normal position to face her lover once more to look into his brown eyes. She and Koenma kissed each other again and Jasmine wrapped her legs around his slender waist to bring him closer to her, urging him to thrust his rock hard cock deeper into her wet pussy.

They broke the kiss and Jasmine then whispered in a sultry way, "Harder, faster."

Koenma gave her a sly smirk, "As you wish my queen."

He then quickened his pace and began to thrust harder. Jasmine began to buck her hips meeting her lover's thrusts. She arched back and cried out in pleasure, "Oh Koenma!"

As she arched back, her small perky breasts popped out of her loosened up black corset. Seeing this Koenma licked his lips, oh it was such a turn on for him. The prince brought up one of his strong hands and began to massage one, playing with Jasmine's hard pink nipple with his thumb.

Jasmine's moans grew louder and lewder at her lover's touch. Koenma stopped playing with her breast and said to his woman in a sweet and sort of innocent manner, "Jasmine, can you play with your beautiful breasts? I want to watch you play with yourself. Please my queen."

Hearing her lover's request, Jasmine licked her lips, getting turned on to the idea. She then began to massage her small perky breasts and Koenma then thrusted his cock deeper and harder into her hitting the right spot. Jasmine lewdly moaned from the two sensations getting pleasure from both of them at the same time.

The lovers began to move faster and they began to sweat as their breathing became shallower and deeper. After a little bit, Jasmine quit playing with her breasts and she began to feel a little short out of breath. Koenma saw how flushed her cheeks were getting and noticed her breathing pattern. The prince then began to feel concerned and asked her, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine then took in a sharp breath and then replied, "N…not…r…really. C…corset…get i…it…off."

The prince nodded. He didn't want this passionate and heated night to be ruined, so he reached behind his lover and began to loosen the ties a little more. Jasmine looked up at him, "H…hurry."

Realizing, he needed to act fast, Koenma then tugged on the ties as hard as he could. They didn't budge much. The young god then withdrew his still hard cock from his lover's pussy and had her sit up. Koenma then reached behind her again and tugged the cords really hard. Koenma and Jasmine both hear a ripping sound and the young demon hunter then realized her prince, her adorable, sweet, and dorky prince had torn her corset.

She looked over at him and saw the apologetic look on his face. Instead of getting mad, Jasmine felt her pussy getting wetter, clearly turned on by what Koenma just did. She smiled at him and said in a low and sexy voice, "Take it off of me. Rip it off my prince."

Koenma smiled and happily obliged. He reached behind her again and gave the ruined corset a final tug and completely torn the back open. He removed it from his lover's slender waist and threw it on the floor. Jasmine sat there breathing heavily and then without warning she tackled Koenma onto the bed.

Now only wearing her black thigh high stockings, she straddled him and slipped his rock hard cock into her dripping wet pussy. Jasmine began to ride her sexy prince fast and hard. Koenma held onto her small hips and loudly and lewdly moaned from the pleasure it brought him.

He held her close to his body and Jasmine pressed her naked breasts against his toned chest. They shared another hot and passionate kiss as the young demon hunter quickened her pace. The lovers both moan into the kiss enjoying and savoring every second of their passionate lovemaking. Jasmine broke the kiss and gazed into her prince's brown eyes.

"I love you my prince."

"I love you too my queen."

Koenma kissed his lover's neck and Jasmine arched her neck back and groaned at how good it felt. The prince then took one of Jasmine's soft breasts into his hand and licked her hard pink nipple. The young demon hunter moved her head back to face him and sighed at his gentle touch.

After playing with her breasts for a little bit, Koenma then wrapped his arms around Jasmine's slender waist and looked into her eyes lovingly. Their breathing became deeper and labored and feeling close to cumming, Jasmine asked her prince, "Are you close?"

Koenma gave a deep moan and nodded, "Yes."

They shared another deep and loving kiss and after a little bit longer, they broke the kiss and feeling her orgasm wash over her body, Jasmine then arched back and cried out in pure ecstasy, "OH KOENMA!"

Feeling his orgasm hit him, Koenma held his human lover close as he cried out her name when he came, "AHHH JASMINE!"

They both collapsed on the bed with Jasmine lying on top of her lover. She laid her head down on Koenma's chest. Jasmine looked up at him with such a serene smile of satisfaction on her face. Koenma then looked down at her giving her the same response, "You were amazing my queen."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and rolled off of him withdrawing his cock from her pussy. She removed the condom off his cock and deposited it into her trash bin by her bed and then snuggled up close to Koenma's bare toned chest. She kissed near one of his nipples and smiled, "You were just as amazing my prince. You have no idea how much I have missed being in your strong arms."

Koenma chuckled, "Me too. I hope you aren't mad that I trashed your corset."

Jasmine laughed, "Nope, I'm not mad. Actually, that was a really poor quality one that I was going to get rid of anyway. I didn't expect it to constrict me like it did. Thank you for taking it off of me."

"You're welcome." He then kissed her forehead and wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender body. They both pulled the covers over their naked bodies and snuggled up closer to each other.

Jasmine and Koenma both yawned feeling exhausted from their passionate lovemaking. They both shut the eyes and Jasmine asked, "Still going to hang with Jorge tomorrow?"

"Mm hm. Is breakfast with Shizuru still a go for you?"

Jasmine yawned again, "Yes. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

They then both fell asleep in each other's arms while the rock music on Jasmine's radio/boom box played in the background. The next morning, Jasmine and Kotennyo met Shizuru for breakfast at the Kuwabara residence. The young demon hunter and her goddess friend arrived a little bit late because; Jasmine and Koenma had another sexy and sensual romp when they woke up.

Kotennyo heard their loud moans of passion when she went to go knock on her human friend's bedroom door to make sure that they wouldn't run late. When Jasmine and Koenma walked out to go take their shower, Kotennyo started to crack jokes and snarky comments about her two friends' love fest and have been doing it all morning much to Koenma's and Jasmine's displeasure.

Luckily, Jasmine and Kotennyo weren't the only ones running late, Shizuru was lagging a bit that morning too being that she forgot to set her alarm the previous night and that Kazuma wouldn't get out of bed when she called him repeatedly for breakfast. After the older Kuwabara sibling had finished cooking everyone's breakfast, she rushed over to her younger brother's bedroom door and banged on it again.

"Kazuma, get your ass up! I'm not going to ask you again!"

She then heard Kuwabara's tired groaning on the other side, "Alright Shizuru, you don't have to nag."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and walked back into the dining room where Jasmine and Kotennyo sat patiently, "Sorry about him, my stupid brother is being a stubborn ass this morning. I told him not to stay up too late watching TV again."

Jasmine chuckled, "It's okay, Kotennyo and I are kind of having a late start too."

The young goddess then scoffed, "Yeah, I'll say. It's all because you and Koenma decided to have another round of fucking this morning."

Jasmine shifted her attention to her, "You heard us last night?"

Kotennyo gave a small laugh, "Yeah. My god, I can't decide who's louder, you or him. Seriously, you guys are louder than me and Koashura combined."

The young demon hunter just sat there with her pale freckled cheeks turning a bright red. Shizuru started to crack up too and regaining her composure she asked, "So you and Koenma finally took the next step in your relationship huh?"

Still blushing, the slightly younger psychic nodded, "Yeah. We made love for the first time in Anchorage the first night we were there. Koenma was so adorable with his shyness," she then sighed dreamily thinking about that night, "I guided him through it. Even though it was his first time, it was wonderful."

Shizuru gave her friend a warm smile, "Congratulations to you both, so if you want any pointers on how to spice up your love life, don't be afraid to ask."

Jasmine blushed a deep red in slight embarrassment, "Um…thanks Shizuru." She then decided to change the subject by asking Kotennyo, "So, what is Koashura going to be up to today being that he doesn't have to work at the school's coffee counter?"

Kotennyo took a bite from her bacon and washed it down with her orange juice, "He needed to go to the university today because, the head of the music department wanted to discuss something with him."

Just then, Kuwabara walked into the dining room wearing pajamas with his red hair sticking up everywhere and yawned. He sat down at the table and began to eat in peace. Shizuru sniffed the air and gave her brother a stern look, "Kazuma, you reek. After you finish eating, go take a shower. Good god, what did you eat last night?"

Kuwabara gulped some of his juice and rolled his eyes, "None of your business."

Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Well, you better take a good shower today because aren't you going to hang out with Yukina all day?"

The younger Kuwabara sibling then perked up at the mention of his beautiful ice demon girlfriend, "Of course Shizuru, why would I want to smell like ass when I'm around my sweet love?"

Seeing the way he was acting, Jasmine and Kotennyo started cracking up. After hastily finishing off his meal, Kuwabara then rushed into the hallway to get ready to take his shower. The young demon hunter and the goddess just sat there laughing at how entertaining the redheaded psychic was until he ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Shizuru snapped her attention to the source of the noise and yelled at her brother, "Don't slam the damn door so hard or it will come out of your allowance if you break something!"

She shifted her attention back to her two laughing friends, "Again, sorry about him."

Jasmine stopped laughing and just slightly giggled, "It's okay, you should have seen Koenma this morning after we made love. He was rushing around like a maniac."

The three young women finished off their breakfast and about fifteen minutes later, they all sat in the living room looking through the pictures Jasmine and Koenma took on their trip to Alaska.

Flipping through the photos, the older Kuwabara sibling started to crack up while looking at a picture of Koenma being a total dork while posing in front of a moose, "Wow, I'm surprised that moose didn't attack you guys."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Me too believe it or not but, I guess it sensed that Koenma wasn't human and didn't see him a threat. Moose are usually very territorial creatures. After I took that picture, I quickly got back into our rental car and told Koenma to get his ass back in there even though he wanted to feed it."

Shizuru stopped laughing, "I thought it was dangerous to approach the wildlife in Alaska."

"Well, apparently only for humans," Kotennyo added.

Later that afternoon at Genkai's compound, Koenma and Jorge were hanging out and were getting ready to go out to the backyard to clear the snow off the giant trampoline to go jump on it that is until Koashura rushed in.

The redheaded god ran in and tried to catch his breath. Koenma and Jorge shifted their attention to him and the prince asked his childhood friend, "What's up?"

Koashura finally caught his breath, "You guys got a minute?"

"Sure."

The two gods and the one ogre walked into Genkai's kitchen and sat down at the wooden breakfast table. Jorge walked over with three cans of orange soda and gave one to Koenma and Koashura. They all popped the tops of their soda cans and took a sip.

The prince then asked the redhead, "What's got you so excited?"

Koashura took a sip from his orange soda, "Well, I was at the university today talking to one of my professors who's also the head of the music department and well, something awesome has happened."

Koenma and Jorge both sipped from their orange soda and the blue ogre asked, "How awesome?"

Koashura sipped from his soda again, "Really awesome. So awesome in fact, we probably landed our first gig for our band."

Koenma and Jorge sat there speechless for a minute and then the prince found his voice, "What? Seriously?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah. Professor Miraki wants me to come back with you guys to discuss it with all four of us tomorrow after I get finished with my classes. He would also love to hear a recording of us playing so he can get an idea of what we sound like. If we agree to it, we'll get to play at Mushiori University's Annual Rock and Roll Night."

Before Koenma could reply, Jorge then interjected, "Sounds like fun, count me in." he shifted his attention to his boss, "So Koenma sir, do you want to do it? We can't play if you say no since you're the singer and songwriter."

Koenma sat there and thought about for a minute and he shrugged his broad shoulders figuring it wouldn't hurt. In fact, the prince had wanted people to hear Exit Strategy's new music since playing at Kurama's mom's wedding many months prior. Koenma was dying for people to hear their new songs.

"Sure, count me in too Koashura. Now, we need to ask Shunjun before we discuss this further."

Jorge finished off his orange soda and crushed the can in his big blue hand, "Way ahead of you guys. I'll go to Spirit World and go get him."

The blue ogre stood up and threw his crushed soda can into the trashcan by the sink. He walked out of the compound and about ten minutes later, Jorge returned with Shunjun and they walked back into the compound brushing the snow off their coats.

They met up with Koenma and Koashura in the front shrine room and the blue haired soldier then asked, "So Koashura, what's going on?"

The redheaded god then went on to tell Shunjun about the specifics of possibly landing their first gig and then asked him, "Are you interested?"

Shunjun nodded, "Hell yeah. I was wondering when we were going to perform in front of anyone."

Koenma smiled, "Great, everyone is on board." He then asked Koashura, "So when is this rock and roll night going to be?"

Koashura sipped from his second soda after he finished off his first, "It's going to be on the first of February. Why is there something special about that day?"

The prince eyed his childhood friend and replied, "Yeah, it's Jasmine's birthday. How can you forget?"

Koashura slapped himself on his forehead, "Shit! I'm such a dumbass. What the fuck are we going to do?"

All four members of the band thought about it for a minute and then Koenma suggested, "Why don't we perform a song for her? Also, we need to talk to her and Kotennyo about this. What you guys say we all go over to your apartment so we can discuss a solution that everyone will be happy with?"

The redhead smiled, liking the idea, "Okay but Koenma, I have to ask, how do you know when Jasmine's birthday is?"

The prince chuckled, "She told me during my birthday party."

Deciding to change the subject, Koenma then asked Koashura, "So, how many songs does this Professor Miraki want to hear?"

Koashura sipped from his orange soda, "About two. So, I was thinking that we can record one love song and the other can be one that you wrote about your dad. Also, I almost forgot to mention, Professor Miraki also said that he wanted to discuss this with our band manager."

The other three members of the band just stared at the redhead speechless until Shunjun was the first to speak, "We don't have a band manager."

Koashura sighed, "I know. If we are going to hire one, it should be someone we know and someone who's trustworthy."

Koenma then interjected, "Who do we know that's trustworthy?"

All four men thought about it for a minute, until the young prince suddenly got a bright idea. Of course, why didn't he ask her before? He then shouted, "Genkai, can you come in here for a minute?"

The elderly psychic rushed in and asked curiously, "What's going on?"

Koenma then explained to his longtime friend about possibly landing a gig for the band at Mushiori University and told her in explicit detail about the upcoming audition. He then decided to go ahead and ask her, "One more thing, Genkai we wanted to ask you something."

Genkai just stood there wanting to know what her godly friend wanted to ask her. Then Koenma decided to come out and say it, "When we go audition at the university, the music program head wants to discuss the gig with our band manager and since we don't have one, I was or more like we were wondering if you would like to be our manager? Please Genkai?"

The small old woman just stood there not knowing what to say. She thought about it for a moment and shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure, why the hell not? I have nothing else better to do when the six fighters complete their training and go back to Demon World with Kurama next week."

Koenma, Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun all gave her bright smiles in gratitude and Koenma then said, "Thank you Genkai. We all really appreciate it and you're a really good friend."

Genkai gave them all a small smile and replied, "It's not a problem, I'm more than happy to help you guys out and be a part of this band thing." She then checked the clock on the wall, "Well, I better get back to training our six demon friends; I'll talk to you guys later."

The prince smiled and nodded, "Have fun." Genkai then left the room and four members of Exit Strategy then began to discuss which two songs they wanted to record for their audition.

They all began to throw out suggestions left and right and then Jorge suggested, "For the love song, why don't we do "Love You All Night"?"

Koenma then chuckled at his ogre servant's request, "I have wanted people to hear that one but Ogre, it's about sex. We want to make a good impression with this audition. Besides, if we do get this gig, I wanted to save it for that anyway."

Jorge stared blinking at his boss, "Okay. What do you suggest sir?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Well, I wanted our love song to be "Queen of My Heart". Are you guys okay with that or do you want to use another?"

Koashura, Shunjun and Jorge all smiled liking the idea and the redheaded god replied, "I am. I think it's a good idea. Hell, we haven't practiced that one since around Christmas."

"I agree." Jorge added and Shunjun nodded in approval.

The prince smiled, "Okay, so it's settled that "Queen of My Heart" is going to be our love song we're going to audition with."

Now it was the matter of deciding which song about Spirit World/King Yama they would like to record. All four members then began to shoot out suggestions with Koashura saying one, "How about "Just Plain Evil"?"

Koenma shook his head, "I love that one but, there are still some tweaks and a few things to rewrite. It's half finished and I don't want anyone to hear something that's not completed."

"What about "No Friend of Mine"?" Shunjun asked. Once again the prince shook his head and replied to the blue haired SDF captain, "That one is also unfinished."

Just then Jorge had a bright idea and then asked, "How about one that already finished like "Tyrant of Crazy Town"?"

Koenma shifted his attention to the blue ogre and smiled, "Yeah Ogre, I have been dying for people to hear that. Koashura, Shunjun, how do you guys feel about that one?"

They both smiled adoring the idea and Koashura said with excitement, "Oh hell yeah, that one kicks ass. I was wondering when we were going to perform that one."

"Yeah me too, I love the drumbeat for that one. I always felt it was a cross between Metallica, Nirvana, Korn, and Stone Temple Pilots." Shunjun added.

"Great. Okay, let's set everything up and let's do this thing." Koenma then stood up as did the other three members of the band. They all set up their instruments and the recording equipment. Koenma put one of the blank CDs that Shunjun gave him for his birthday into his boom box, which surprised the prince that it had a recording device.

After rehearsing "Queen of My Heart" and "Tyrant of Crazy Town" a few times, Koenma turned on the recording device on his boom box and the band began to record themselves playing their two songs. The next day at Mushiori University after the college trio finished up their classes for the day, all four members of Exit Strategy, their new manager Genkai, and Jasmine and Kotennyo who were there to show their support, were at one of the university's music rooms for the band's audition.

Professor Miraki put in the band's demo with the two songs they recorded the previous night and began to listen. After listening to both songs, the ordinary human then stopped the CD and shifted his attention to the group of four men and three women. He gave them all a bright smile and said, "Wow, there are no words to describe what I just heard."

Koashura eyed his music professor curiously, "What do you think?"

Professor Miraki gave his student a warm smile, "It was phenomenal. Both of those songs were well written, the music composition is very well crafted and organized, I already told you this Koashura but, just like you, your friends are also talented instrumentalists. As for the singer," he shifted his attention to Koenma, "Mr. Loveless, you have a great set of pipes on you. You should consider enrolling in this school and audition for the choir. Also, your voice can take you places outside of this university. Have you ever considered taking up singing as a profession?"

Koenma shook his head, "No I have not."

Professor Miraki just gave the prince a chuckle and then decided to change the subject back to the audition. The ordinary human then said, "Well, before I make my final decision, I would love to see you guys play, just to get the jist of what you sound like live."

Koenma nodded, "Sure. Is there any song in particular you want to hear?"

Professor Miraki thought about it for a minute and then replied, "I would love to hear you guys play the second track. I like the first track too, it was very romantic, girls and women would love that one but, the second song was very deep and intense. I think it's my favorite."

Koashura then mentioned, "The first song is called "Queen of My Heart" and the second one is "Tyrant of Crazy Town". Both songs' lyrics were written by Korrie and the music was composed by our bassist John."

Then all four members of the band then set up their equipment and Shunjun raised his wooden drumsticks over his head and tapped them together, counting to three. The blue haired SDF soldier then started his drumbeat and Koashura followed suit starting his guitar riff. Jorge then began his bass riff seconds later and they continued to play the song's instrumental riff for the first minute.

The song's tempo picked up and grew harder and intense and Koenma picked up his microphone, turned it on and brought it up to his lips. His enchanting voice then filled the four corners of the university's music room as he sang the first verse:

 _The people of Crazy Town are living in fear_

 _It seems like they can't do anything without pissing off their so called leader_

 _Whatever they say or do that's against him, the old fool will do whatever he can to keep his pristine reputation_

 _Even if he has kill all who oppose them_

Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun then did a key change with their riff and Koenma then roared out the first chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

Koenma then quit singing as Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun slowed down the tempo and went back to the first key and back to the same riff of the first verse. The young prince brought the microphone back up to his lips, took a deep breath and sang out the second chorus:

 _Strange things have been happening in Crazy Town, no one knows how it's happening_

 _The people are too afraid to say something with the fear of their tyrannical leader finding out_

 _It is said that he's the one who is the cause of it but, no one has any proof_

 _Those who usually oppose that man, are always silenced even if they tell the truth_

The song's key changed once again and Koenma then roared out the second chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

Koenma then quit singing once again as Koashura broke out into a guitar solo, getting so into it, the redheaded god then began to headbang and the prince raised an eyebrow at him. Koashura's long red hair then began to go everywhere. Kotennyo began to cheer her boyfriend on while Jasmine and Genkai just sat there watching the scene in front of them.

Koashura then finished up his guitar solo and Koenma just shook his head and brought the microphone back up his mouth and then sang the bridge and the third verse:

 _Some have been thrown into prison_

 _Others were senselessly murdered_

 _It is very rare if any of them were really guilty_

 _Crazy Town is quickly going to Hell and there's just nothing their citizens can do about it_

 _Their friends and loved ones have started to go missing and most cannot figure out why_

 _The ones that do, are made to suffer_

 _All because their leader is one sick fucker!_

The key then changed once again and Koenma roared out the third and final chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

 _He's a life ruiner and probably a murderer_

 _Just leave Crazy Town; you'll be a lot safer if you do_

Koashura, Jorge, and Shujun then finished off their instrumental riff. Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Genkai all gave them a round of applause as did Professor Miraki. Koenma turned off the microphone and the ordinary human college professor then said in praise, "That was amazing. You guys sound better live than on the CD. You have the gig."

Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun all looked at each other and back at Professor Miraki. All four of them were speechless until Koashura found his voice and said, "Wow, thanks Professor."

"It's no problem. I am thinking of making you four my main act being that you're the best local band I have heard in a long time."

After going over a few more details of the upcoming musical event, they then left the university grounds after thanking Professor Miraki one more time. As they were walking back the college trio's apartment, Koenma took his human lover's hand and kissed it and began to feel guilty about the band's first gig being scheduled on Jasmine's birthday.

Jasmine looked up at Koenma and seeing the apologetic look on his face she then asked him, "What's wrong? You look like you feel guilty about something."

Koenma groaned and said, "I do. I feel really bad that my band's first real gig is on the same night when we were going to celebrate your 21st birthday."

The young demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl, "It's okay Koenma. I think it's really cool that you and the band are going to get some more exposure. You shouldn't hide your music."

"Yes but, what about your birthday?"

Jasmine kissed her boyfriend's hand. She loved how sweet and caring he was for her wellbeing and best interests but, Jasmine felt Koenma's was just as if not more important than hers right now. She then gave him a sweet smile and said, "Tell you what, if it means so much to you, how about we combine the band's gig with my birthday? My mom has been talking about baking a really big cake for my birthday anyway."

They soon arrived the apartment complex and after pushing the button for the super to let them in. Koenma, Koashura, Genkai, Jasmine, Kotennyo, Jorge, and Shunjun all sat in the living room and continued to discuss the subject. Kotennyo then decided to suggest something, "Okay, if we're going to go through on combining the gig and Jasmine's birthday party, we should invite people we know. Well, besides a whole slew of individuals coming to see the show. Does anyone have any good ideas on how we are going to go about this?"

They all thought about it for a minute until Genkai then broke the silence with her idea, "Maybe we should make flyers and post them around town. They can also double as invitations for Jasmine's birthday too."

"I like it. Kotennyo, how do you feel about designing them?"

Everyone shifted their attention to the young goddess and Kotennyo replied, "Sure, I also have been designing some things for the band too; so making flyers should be a breeze."

Jasmine then looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall, "Yikes, I would love to discuss this more but, Kotennyo and I have to get ready for our dance aerobics class. Why don't we continue this conversation over breakfast tomorrow? When I get back, I'm going straight to bed because I have an early morning class at 9:30."

Koenma kissed his human lover's cheek and asked her, "What time do you want to meet for breakfast?"

Jasmine gave him a quick kiss and replied, "Why don't we all meet at Genkai's at seven? Is everyone cool with that?"

Everyone all nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Koenma, Jorge, Genkai, Shunjun, Jasmine and Kotennyo left the apartment leaving Koashura to watch TV.

Kotennyo and Jasmine then separated from the rest of the group to head off to the gym and about ten minutes later, they arrived and met up with Shizuru who was there with a beautiful young woman with blue hair and pretty pink eyes that Jasmine recognized as, "Botan, hey. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Botan gave the curly haired psychic a warm smile, "It's good to see you too Jasmine. I decided to visit with the girls today. I miss them so much."

Jasmine gave the lovely grim reaper a warm smile and then decided to change the subject by asking her, "So, are you going to work out with us?"

Botan smiled and nodded, "Yes, Shizuru invited me when I bumped into her in town today. I have never tried dance aerobics before."

"You're going to love it."

A minute later, all four young women walked into the gym and after changing into their workout clothes, they began the dance aerobics class. Botan seemed to catch onto it very fast and the blue haired reaper really enjoyed herself. At the end of class, while they were changing back into their street clothes, Jasmine then asked Botan, "How did you like the class?"

Botan slipped on her blue jeans and zipped them up, "It was so much fun. Whoo, it gave me a really good workout."

Shizuru smiled as she slipped on her sweater, "I'm glad you did Botan."

Just then, Kotennyo walked out of one of the shower stalls fully clothed and joined her two friends and the grim reaper who were still getting dressed, "Do you think you would like to do it again?"

Botan put on her shirt, "Yes definitely. I think I'll bring my coworker Ayame next time. She's an excellent dancer and she'll pick it up really fast."

Jasmine slipped on her cream colored cardigan and stuffed her gym clothes into her bag. She then shifted her attention to the other three women after they were all fully clothed and slung her black and white handbag over her slender shoulder, "Ready to get out of here now?"

The other three women nodded and as they were leaving the gym, Botan summoned her wooden oar and hopped onto it sidesaddle and said, "Thanks so much for the fun time. Why don't we all hangout again? Let's say this weekend with a sleepover?"

Shizuru took out Sakyo's lighter and her pack of cigarettes, withdrew one, lit it and took a drag, "Sure, why don't we invite Keiko and Yukina too? I'm sure they would love to see you again Botan."

Botan nodded in agreement with her human friend, "Oh definitely." She then shifted her attention to Jasmine and Kotennyo, "Why don't the two of you join us? It would be fun to catch up with you Kotennyo and Jasmine, I really want to get know you more. You seem like a fun and cool person and I really want us to become friends."

Jasmine gave the lovely grim reaper a warm smile, "Yeah, I would like that. It's a shame that we don't hang out more because, I think you're fun and cool too Botan. The sleepover sounds like fun, count me in. What about you Kotennyo?"

The young goddess smiled, "Sure, I would love to. I haven't been to an all girls' sleepover since Spirit World Kindergarten."

Botan looked at her with a look of sympathy, "Oh, how come?"

Kotennyo sighed and then rolled her brown eyes, "Because, my so called friends from back then quit talking to me since graduation. The last time I seen them was when I was working at the Fallen Angel as a dancer and they didn't talk to me then either. But, that's all in the past now and I'm open to making new and better friends. My first real friend is Jasmine and she's the best friend any god, demon, human or whatever can want."

Jasmine felt tears well up in her large brown eyes at her goddess friend's words, "Thanks Kotennyo. You know you're the best friend and roommate that I can ever ask for."

Both girls then hugged each other and then parted seconds later and Shizuru then asked the other three women, "So, where do you guys want do our sleepover next weekend? I have plenty of room at my place and Kazuma is going to be hanging out with his three friends at Okubo's for a guys' only night."

Botan smiled adoring the idea, "Great, I'll meet you all there on Saturday, say at six?"

Jasmine and Kotennyo both nodded as did Shizuru and Jasmine said, "Sounds good, see you then Botan and have a safe trip back to Spirit World."

Botan gave the young demon hunter a smile and replied, "I will and you and Kotennyo have a good week at college. And Shizuru, you have a wonderful week at work and beauty school."

Shizuru smiled, "I will Botan."

They then waved goodbye as Botan flew up into the night sky and into a gateway to the Spirit World. After it sealed shut behind her, Jasmine and Kotennyo bid Shizuru a good night and agreed to meet her for lunch the following day and went their separate ways back to their residences. The week seemed to fly by with how busy everyone was. Koenma and the rest of the band worked on their gig's set list and rehearsed the songs in the order they were going to play them for their performance.

The college trio was hard at work with school and their jobs and spent their free time planning the combined gig and Jasmine's birthday celebration. Jasmine called up her mother Janine, who agreed to make a large three tiered chocolate cake along with her father William saying he will be making several homemade pizzas. As for Kotennyo, she got started on designing the posters and flyers for Exit Strategy's gig and decided to bring them to the sleepover so, the girls can pick out which ones they thought would be the coolest. The young goddess was also designing four masks, one for each member of the band.

She had Koenma, Koashura, Shunjun, and Jorge all pose in front of her so she can sketch their faces for designing the perfect mask for each of their faces. Kotennyo wanted to make them all unique for each member. She spent the entire week in her art class designing and making them. Soon Saturday rolled around and Jasmine and Kotennyo left the apartment for the Kuwabara residence.

They arrived a half an hour later and knocked on the door. They only waited for a couple of minutes until Shizuru answered. She smiled at her two friends, "Hey you're just in time, come right in."

Jasmine and Kotennyo walked inside the house and the older Kuwabara sibling shut the door behind them. They walked into the living room where Botan, Yukina, and another girl that neither Jasmine nor Kotennyo recognized either sitting on the floor or on a chair. She was a very beautiful girl with shoulder length brown hair that had grown out within the last year, big beautiful brown eyes and a lovely complexion.

Botan got up from the chair she was sitting on and ran up and gave both the goddess and the demon hunter a hug, "Jasmine, Kotennyo, I'm glad you two can make it. Yukina has already told me that she already met you two but, let me introduce you to someone. Jasmine, Kotennyo, this is Keiko Yukimura. Keiko, this is Jasmine and Kotennyo."

Keiko gave them both a warm and welcome smile, "Hello, it's pleasure to meet you both."

Jasmine and Kotennyo put their stuff on the couch and sat down on the floor across from Keiko. They both shook the ordinary human girl's hand and Jasmine smiled in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Keiko."

Keiko eyed the two young women curiously and asked them, "You two know Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. I met Shizuru six years ago when we were in high school. I didn't get to meet Yukina until last summer when she caught me and my boyfriend making out on Genkai's kitchen table and I met Botan last August at Kurama's going away party."

Seeing the somber look on Keiko's face, Jasmine began to feel that she may have said or did something wrong and she asked her, "Are you okay?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, never better." Not wanting to ruin everyone's fun time, she faked the best smile she could muster and said in a fake cheery tone, "So, who wants to play pool on the Kuwabara's new pool table?"

Kotennyo smiled, "Oh hell yeah. I kick ass at that game."

Shizuru shook her head and tried not laugh, "Pfft…yeah right. I'll mop the floor with you."

The goddess rolled her brown eyes, "Bring it on Miss Kuwabara!"

Shizuru chuckled at Kotennyo's competitiveness, "I will."

As they were following Shizuru to where the pool table was located, Yukina asked the other girls curiously, "What's pool? Are we going swimming?"

Botan giggled at the young ice demon's question and simply replied, "It's not that kind of pool. This kind of pool is a game where you hit balls on a felt table with long sticks and you have to get the balls into the pockets on the edge of the table."

A few minutes later, the game of pool commenced and Jasmine could still see that Keiko looked downright somber and depressed. Wanting to talk to her to find out what was wrong; she sat down right next to her. The young demon hunter then asked the ordinary human, "I know you said you are okay but, you don't seem that you are. Did I do or say something to make you feel uncomfortable?"

Keiko shook her head, "No you didn't do anything wrong. I…just miss someone."

Jasmine stared at her and blinked, "Oh who?"

Keiko just shrugged her slender shoulders and let out a loud sigh and replied, "My childhood friend who is also kind of my boyfriend. He went away almost a year ago and I really wish I got to see him off instead of staying home being kind of angry at him."

Jasmine set her pool stick off to the side and asked her, "Where did he go off to?"

The ordinary human girl sighed and looked at her hands that were folded over her lap and replied, "You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this but, he was sent off to Demon World to meet his demon ancestor. When he told me he is one, I didn't understand at first but, after a little bit, I realized that it explained a lot about him. Even though I have started high school at a really excellent girls' high school, he still crosses my mind and I can't help but wonder if he's doing alright."

Jasmine sat there with her mouth gaping open listening to Keiko talk. After Keiko was finished she then asked her, "Are you talking about Yusuke Urameshi by any chance?"

Keiko looked back up at Jasmine with wide eyes, "Yeah. Do you know Yusuke?"

The curly haired psychic chuckled and shook her head, "No, not really. I only met him once. Kotennyo and I bumped into him at the diner when he was hanging out with my boyfriend. Kotennyo and I only let him have dinner with us because, Koenma was with him. He seemed kind of nice yet, very sad. I remember how he told us about his predicament and it just sucked to see him go through that really tough time."

Keiko gave her a weak smile and deciding to change the subject and took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for being such a downer, you came here to have some fun and make a new friend or two. I wasn't trying to ruin everyone's nice time."

Jasmine smiled and put her hand on Keiko's shoulder and said in a friendly and comforting voice, "Hey, it's okay. Keiko, if you are ever in the mood to talk, I'll listen and hell, so would Kotennyo."

Keiko felt touched by the Alaskan psychic's kindness and compassion. She took another deep breath and gave a cheerier smile, "Thank you Jasmine."

Still giving a friendly smile she replied taking her hand off Keiko's slender shoulder, "No problem. Do you still want to play pool or do you want to do something else?"

The ordinary human shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." The game of pool went on for another twenty minutes or so until they all got sick of it due to Kotennyo kicking everyone's asses at it. All of the girls now sat in the living room watching "Friends" on TV and talking. Shizuru ordered a couple of pizzas and they arrived twenty minutes later.

As they were eating their conversation turned to the mention of Exit Strategy's first gig with Keiko catching a glimpse of the multicolored flyers that Kotennyo made at school during the week.

"Kotennyo, I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, what are those?"

The young goddess walked over to the stack of colorful papers and walked back over to the group and sat back down next to Keiko. "I'm glad you asked. These are flyers for an upcoming concert at Mushiori University that's going to be next Saturday. It's also going to be a birthday celebration for Jasmine. There's going to be cake, drinks, and tons of food."

Kotennyo took the red colored flyer that had bubble writing done up in silver ink to Keiko. The ordinary high school girl read it, "Exit Strategy? I never heard of them? Are they good?"

Jasmine, Kotennyo and Shizuru all smiled and Kotennyo then said with enthusiasm, "Oh hell yeah. They are the best unknown local band around. It's going to be their first real gig so, starting tomorrow morning, we are all going to post these babies around town to advertise it. You can come if you want and if you would like, you're more than welcome to help us post these. Also, you can invite as many people as you want."

Keiko looked up from the red flyer and shifted her attention to Kotennyo, "Yeah, I would love to come. I would also love to help. My family has a bulletin board in their restaurant and my parents don't care what's posted on it."

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you Keiko, that's really sweet of you."

Keiko smiled, "It's no problem at all. I'm more than happy to. Oh, I go to ask, is there anyone we know in this band?"

Jasmine and Kotennyo both started to giggle and the young demon hunter nodded, "Yeah, my boyfriend Koenma is the lead singer."

The ordinary human then blinked. The name Koenma rang a couple of bells in her head and she then asked Shizuru, "Shizuru, do you know someone by that name? I thought Yusuke did. I have been hearing them say it since they got here."

Shizuru nodded, "Yes we do. He's Yusuke's old spirit detective boss."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

All of the girls laughed and they continued their conversation about the upcoming concert at Mushiori University. Even though Keiko was still down about what she said to Yusuke when he left, she chose to push that thought to the side and continued to enjoy the sleepover. Jasmine and Kotennyo had a good time with Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina talking about men, school, and life in general. They also stayed up late doing each other's hair and nails and watching movies. They didn't go to bed until around 2AM.

The next day at noon, the girls all met up with Koenma, Genkai, and the guys at Genkai's compound. They all decided to split off into two groups to post flyers all around the city. Group one had Jasmine, Koenma, Kotennyo, Koashura, Keiko, and Genkai who would cover the east side of the city while group two had Jorge, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shunjun, and Botan who were to cover the west side. They all agreed to meet in the Mushiori City town square when they were finished.

With group one, they started on the outskirts of town and they were currently walking down Keiko's street. The beautiful young woman led the way to her parents' restaurant. Entering the Yukimura's Restaurant, they were pleasantly greeted by Keiko's parents.

Mr. Yukimura looked up from what he was doing, "Hello, welcome to the Yukimura…Keiko, how was your sleepover?"

Keiko gave her dad a bright smile, "Great, it was fun and I made a couple of new friends. Mom, Dad, this is Jasmine and Kotennyo."

Mrs. Yukimura served the customer at the counter their meal and gave them a bright smile, "Nice to meet you two. Do you young ladies go to Keiko's school?"

Jasmine giggled and shook her head, "No." She then took out a light green flyer with black bubble writing on it and handed it to the ordinary human woman, "I'm actually a medical student at Mushiori University along with my friend Kotennyo is a an art student and her boyfriend Koashura, who's a music education major; we along with my boyfriend Koenma and Madam Genkai are here to post a flyer for an upcoming concert at the university."

The young psychic handed the green flyer to Mr. Yukimura who read it, "Exit Strategy? Keiko are you going to this?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah dad. Why, do you not want me to?"

Mr. Yukimura posted it on his bulletin board and chuckled, "No, of course you can go. You really need to take a break from your studies for at least one night. Go out Keiko. Have fun and socialize." He shifted his attention to Jasmine and Koenma and asked, "Is their going to be alcohol at this thing?"

Koenma nodded and decided to be honest with him, "Yes but, everyone is going to have special wristbands handed to them when they walk in the door. Those wristbands will determine if that individual is legal to drink."

"How are they going to do that?"

Koenma smiled, "They are going to be color coded. If someone is at or above the legal drinking age, they will be handed a green wristband when they present their ID. If they flash their ID and they are below it, then they will be handed a red wristband."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura smiled liking what they heard and Mr. Yukimura responded, "That sounds like a very effective method. It's good to know that the adults in charge know what they are doing."

Mrs. Yukimura nodded in agreement, "Oh yes. Also, thank you guys for taking our Keiko under your wing. She really needs it since her best friend went off to military school almost a year ago."

Koenma and Jasmine looked at Keiko who gave them the "Please don't say anything, they won't understand" look on her lovely face. The prince and the demon hunter nodded in a promise to keep their mouths shut about where Yusuke really went.

Mr. Yukimura began to chop up some beef with his butcher knife, "I still think he didn't need to go. Yusuke may have had a hard life but, he was still a good boy. I can't imagine what poor Atsuko must be going through."

Koenma scratched the back of his head and agreed with the ordinary human, "Yeah, I totally agree with you. I also knew Yusuke. He was a…good friend of mine. We used to work together."

Mrs. Yukimura began to cut her vegetables, "Was it that detective agency internship?"

The prince decided to play along with that old cover story and nodded, "Yes. We were both interns and went on some cases together. Good times."

Looking at the clock on the wall Keiko then interjected, "Well, we better get going if we are going to cover our part of the city. Mom, Dad, thank you for posting that."

Mr. Yukimura smiled and replied as he put his chopped up beef into a bowl, "It's no problem sweetheart. While are you at this concert, make sure to check out what that college has to offer. It's never too early to be thinking about your future."

Keiko sighed as she walked out the door with the other five members of the group, "I will dad."

The group of six then left the restaurant and as they were walking down the street Keiko said to the other five, "Sorry about that. They have been hounding me since I just started my freshman year in August. They think that if I don't start looking at colleges now, that I never will."

Jasmine chuckled, "Hey it's alright. My parents did the same thing to me when I started my freshman year at Meiou High School. How about before the concert/birthday party, why don't me and Kotennyo show you around and also tell you about the academic opportunities at MU? Koashura is going to be too busy with the band, he's the guitarist. What do you want to major in?"

Keiko gave the Alaskan psychic a smile, "I want to major in Elementary Education. MU isn't the only school I want to check out. I also wanted to see what Sarayashiki University had to offer."

Jasmine brightly smiled, "My sister goes there. She too is an Elementary Education major. Caroline is currently in her final year of graduate school pursuing her master's. If you would like, I can give her a call and she can hook you up?"

Keiko's brown eyes began to sparkle, "I would like that. My parents are going to be so proud when they found out that I'm going to have connections to two colleges. Thank you Jasmine and you too Kotennyo."

Both the demon hunter and the goddess both smiled and nodded. They continued walking and posting flyers at some of the local businesses until they reached Mushiori City after taking a short bus ride. They then walked onto the Sarayashiki University's campus. Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai split off from Koenma, Jasmine and Keiko to cover all the parts of the campus at a faster rate.

As they were posting flyers on their part of the campus, Jasmine couldn't help but show Keiko some of the sites even though she wasn't familiar with this university. She showed her some places where the dorms, the bookstore, and even the coffee shop. The last place they were going to post flyers was on SU's Greek Row. Jasmine had been there a few times with her sister when she was still deciding on a college herself.

"Just ahead of us is my sister's sorority, Sigma Delta Kappa. I have only been there a couple times. Do you want to check it out?"

Keiko nodded, "Sure."

She, Koenma, and Jasmine walked up to the medium sized white colored color house with a snow covered brown roof with the wooden Greek symbols of Sigma Delta Kappa painted in bright green on the front of the house. Koenma knocked on the front door and he and the two girls heard some footsteps inside. The door then opened to reveal a beautiful young blond haired woman with bright blue eyes that Keiko didn't recognize but, judging her facial features, she could tell that she and Jasmine were siblings or somehow related.

Caroline Black brightly smiled seeing her sister and the guy who could possibly become her brother-in-law standing in front of with a lovely young woman she didn't recognize, "Jasmine, Koenma, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, it's very chilly out there."

Jasmine, Koenma, and Keiko gladly walked in and Caroline shut the door behind her. The blond psychic smiled and asked, "What brings you guys here? Oh, who is this, a future pledge perhaps?"

Jasmine chuckled, "No. Carol, this is my new friend Keiko Yukimura. She's a freshman at the Dai-ichi's School for Girls and she's currently checking out colleges and this is one of the schools on her list."

Caroline took Keiko's hand and the two girls shook each other's hand, "I'm very pleased to meet you Keiko." The two girls let go of each other's hands, "So, what are you looking to major in?"

Keiko gave her a sweet smile, "Elementary education."

The blond haired demon hunter brightly smiled, "Oh that's great! So am I. Why don't we set something up in February and how about you and I and maybe Jasmine show you around?"

Keiko smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

Not meaning to interrupt the girls, Koenma decided to interject, "I don't mean to butt in," the prince took out a bubblegum pink flyer with multicolored bubble writing on it and handed it to Caroline.

Caroline read it, "Exit Strategy?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, it's my band and we are having a gig that night at MU and it's also going to be Jasmine's birthday bash. So, you and the entire family are invited. Hell, you can invite anyone you want."

The blond psychic put the flyer down and smiled, "Great, I'll post this on our bulletin board so the rest of the girls can see it."

Koenma then reached into his pocket and took out his pocket watch, "Well, we better get going if we are going to get this done. Well, see you at the concert/birthday party?"

Caroline smiled and replied, "I'll be there and so will Niles and my sorority sisters. Oh, and Keiko," she took out a pen pad and a pen and wrote her phone number and gave the paper to Keiko, "Call me and we can schedule your visit."

Keiko nodded, "I'll do that."

Jasmine, Koenma, and Keiko bid Caroline goodbye and left the sorority house. After going to each sorority and fraternity house on Greek Row, Koenma then asked his human lover, "Jasmine can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I thought Carol lives with her fiancé Raito. How come she was at her sorority?"

Jasmine cutely chuckled at her boyfriend's curiosity, "She does live with Raito. Caroline is the current president yes, but, you don't have to live in the house if you don't want to. She goes over there a few times a week to help out or just to hang out with the girls."

She then held out her hand to her royal lover and he gladly took it. After finishing up SU's Greek Row and the other part of the campus, Koenma, Jasmine and Keiko met back up with Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo and they all left SU's campus. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the two groups successfully put up every one of their flyers all around Mushiori City and as promised they met up in the town square in the center of town.

The next week seem to fly by with everyone being busy with their obligations. Koenma and the band continued to rehearse their set list and even added one Alice in Chains song for them to cover that will kick off the start of their performance. As for Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo, they kept busy with their jobs and their studies. Kotennyo put the finishing touches on the bands' masks and got them ready by putting them in gift boxes she also designed and made along with Jasmine's birthday gift.

After informing Professor Miraki about the plans for the gig that included it being Jasmine's birthday celebration, the ordinary human college professor lended his support and helped them set up MU's concert hall for not only the band but, for the birthday party too. Jasmine's parents, William and Janine Black made the cake and the homemade pizzas and brought them over to the school the morning of the gig/birthday party.

When Saturday morning rolled around, Jasmine and Kotennyo woke up early and swung by the Yukimura Restaurant for breakfast and to pick up Keiko for her visit to the Mushiori University campus. Keiko was very excited about learning about the kind of academic opportunities that MU offered. The three young women walked around the university campus with Jasmine and Kotennyo giving Keiko a tour looking at the bookstore, library, dorms, MU's Greek Row, many of the academic program offices, cafeteria, etc.

Two hours later, the two college girls and their high school student who might become a future MU student wrapped up the tour and they were now in the education majors/childcare majors building. Keiko looked through the pamphlets brightly smiling, "Wow, this is great. They even have a daycare center here. I was thinking about working at one when I start my freshman year of college."

Jasmine smiled happy to see her new friend's excitement, "Also check out which kinds of degrees are offered too."

Keiko looked back down at her pamphlet and her beautiful brown eyes widened, "Oh my god, I can go for my master's here?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yep, this place even offers doctorate's for the medical and science professions, seeing as Jasmine is a med student here."

The ordinary human finished reading the pamphlet, closed it and put it into her purse, "Wow, this school is definitely on the top of my list. Jasmine, Kotennyo, thank you so much for this."

Both the curly haired psychic and the goddess smiled and Jasmine replied, "You're very welcome Keiko. If you have any more questions or need anything at all don't be afraid to hit me, Kotennyo, and even my sister up." She then decided to ask her, "So, have you set something up with Caroline yet?"

Keiko nodded, "I sure did. I called her up last night and we are going to do something the day before Valentine's Day. She said that you're welcome to join us if you want."

Jasmine gave her new friend a bright smile, "Sure, I would love to."

Later on that evening, Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun were backstage setting up for their performance. Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun set up their instruments while Koenma warmed up his voice practicing his scales while Jorge strummed notes on his bass being that there wasn't a piano available.

The prince ended his practice and Jorge gave his boss a bright smile after he pulled down the bandana that covered his blue face, "That was wonderful Koenma sir. You are going to blow everyone away."

Koenma took a sip from his water bottle and then replied, "Thank you Ogre. I am kind of nervous. Shunjun, Koashura, how big is the crowd out there?"

The blue haired SDF soldier and the redheaded god took a peek behind the curtain and then shifted their attention back to their band's lead singer. Koashura then said, "There's probably at least thirty to forty people out there but, there's still a whole bunch coming in."

Seeing the prince's nervousness, Shunjun and Koashura rushed over to him and Jorge. The other three members of the band began to feel some concern for him and Jorge asked, "Sir, are you okay?"

Koenma sat there, held his water bottle and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Koashura put his hand on his childhood friend's broad shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're not going to fuck this up. Trust me. You performed in front of bigger crowds before. Remember?"

Koenma nodded still feeling nervous and Shunjun then decided to give some words of encouragement, "Koenma, you have us to back you up. Even if you do screw this up, we can cover for you."

Just then Kotennyo walked backstage carrying four gift boxes with a green wristband around her thin wrist and all four men shifted their attention to her. Koenma then looked up at her from sitting on one of the amps and asked, "Kotennyo what are you doing here?"

The young goddess knelt down beside the band and replied, "I have something for each of you." She then handed each member of the band one gift box, "Now, I got to thinking about how you guys are going to conceal your identities besides performing with fake names. Inside each of those boxes are projects that I have been working on and it'll reveal the reason why I had each of you posed for me while sketched your faces."

Koenma then opened up his gift box to find a black mask with ornate white patterns on it that made it look like a Mardi Gras mask. He looked up at his ex-girlfriend speechless for a minute and then found his voice, "Wow, thanks Kotennyo. You really did a good job on this."

Kotennyo smiled, "Thanks. Not only it will it cover up you face but, it will hide your Jr. mark and you'll be Korrie Loveless and nobody will know that you're really Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."

Jorge opened up his gift box to find a white mask that look similar to Koenma's while Koashura had a blue one and Shunjun with a red one. The redhead gave Kotennyo a sweet kiss and once they parted he said as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "Thanks dearest, it's beautiful. Now I'll be Kyle Marsh."

Kotennyo smiled and gave Koashura an Eskimo kiss, "That's the whole idea babe."

They kissed each other again and the other members of the band rolled their eyes at the godly couple. Koenma then shook his head and said, "Get a room."

Meanwhile at the entrance of the concert hall, Exit Strategy's band manager Genkai and Jasmine's parents Janine and William Black acted as the bouncers checking everyone's IDs and giving them all either green or red wristbands. The next two people in line that approached were Botan and Ayame wearing human clothes and handed Genkai the fake IDs from Spirit World that said that they were 25 year old human women instead of their actual ages. They were better than normal Human World fake IDs being that they looked more realistic.

Genkai then smiled and even though she knew them, she decided to humor both the beautiful grim reapers giving them both green wristbands that enabled them both to drink and their fake IDs back, "Here you are ladies enjoy the show."

Botan chuckled and then winked, "Thanks Genkai. So, where's Jasmine and Kotennyo?"

Janine then replied after handing red wristbands to a group of high school students, "She's already inside with Kotennyo, her siblings, and her new friend Keiko." Sensing both grim reapers auras, she then asked, "Are you a friend of my daughter's too?"

Botan nodded, "Yes ma'am, I am. Nice to meet you…"

"Janine Black, Jasmine's mother and this is my husband and Jasmine's father William."

Botan shook both of their hands and introduced herself and her grim reaper coworker, "I'm Botan and this is my coworker and friend Ayame."

Ayame politely bowed and said, "Nice to meet you both."

Both grim reapers looked behind them when they heard a group of high school boys complain that they were holding up the line. The blue haired reaper giggled and said, "I would love to chat more but, I better not hold up the line."

Janine smiled, "That's alright. You two have fun and eat all the pizza and cake you want when we bring them out."

Botan and Ayame both smiled and bid Janine, Genkai, and William a goodnight and went inside the concert hall. The next in line to approach the three bouncers were Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina. After each of them with the exception of Yukina presenting their IDs, Shizuru was handed a green wristband while Kuwabara got a red one. Yukina also got a red one when she lied to William about being a sixteen year old human high school girl despite his psychic wife sensing her demon energy.

Yukina didn't want Kuwabara to feel bad about having a red wristband and the young redheaded psychic then knelt down and gave the lovely ice maiden a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you my love. You didn't have to do that."

Yukina smiled and stood on her tip toes and gave Kuwabara a soft kiss on his cheek and replied giving a sweet smile, "It was no problem Kazuma. I didn't want you to feel bad about getting a different color wristband than Shizuru. Besides, these red ones are prettier."

Kuwabara brightly smiled and held his arm out to her and Yukina gladly linked her arm with his. They and Shizuru walked inside and met up with Botan and Ayame. Meanwhile backstage, the four members of the band then huddled and despite being nervous, Koenma felt like he was ready for this. He wanted everyone to hear Exit Strategy's new music.

The prince looked at the black mask in his hands. He then formed a sly smile on his handsome face and realized that he was about to become someone else. Koenma smiled and thought to himself, "For once, I'm not going to be Koenma. I'm going to be Korrie Loveless and it's going help me feel more confident when I sing. No one but, the exception of close friends are going to know. This is so exciting."

Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun all put on their masks and Jorge put his hat back on to cover up his horn while still wearing his brown trench coat. The blue ogre looked at his boss and asked, "Are you ready sir?"

Koenma looked up at his ogre servant and friend and nodded, "Yeah Ogre. I have never felt so ready for anything in my entire life. Well, not since the band competition and making love to Jasmine for the first time."

Hearing what Koenma just said, Jorge's jaw dropped. He wanted so badly to say something to him but, decided to save it for after the gig. Jorge closed his mouth and picked up his royal blue bass and slung the shoulder sling over his clothed big blue shoulder. Seeing Jorge's reaction, Koenma snickered.

He shifted his attention back to his black mask and smiled once again and said, "Here it goes."

The young prince then brought it up to his handsome face and slowly put it on becoming Korrie Loveless, the cool, sexy, and confident lead singer of the upcoming alternative rock band, Exit Strategy. Jorge, Shunjun, and Koashura all looked Koenma and their jaws dropped. The mask covered up half of Koenma's face perfectly. It went from his forehead, covering up the "Jr." mark with the middle going to the bridge of his nose and the sides all the way down to his cheekbones.

Koashura was the first to say something, "Wow, you look pretty cool."

Jorge brought up a mirror and showed his boss. Koenma took the mirror and seeing his relection, he smiled. In fact, he did look pretty cool. He handed the mirror back to Jorge and replied to what Koashura just said, "Thanks "Kyle"."

Koashura laughed at Koenma using his stage name while he picked up his cherry red guitar and slung the shoulder sling over his shoulder and said, "No problem "Korrie"."

Once everyone who was going to see the show/attend the birthday celebration were inside, Genkai ran backstage and met up with band. She then asked, "Wow cool masks. Where did you guys get those?"

Koenma then smiled, "Kotennyo made them and we are going to wear them whenever we perform."

The small elderly psychic smiled and gave the thumbs up, "I like it. So, are you guys ready?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Genkai."

Genkai then gave her longtime friend another smile and walked out onstage after the band that opened the night was finished. The small elderly psychic brought the microphone up her lips and spoke when the applause and cheers died down, "That was Rockslide Danger ladies and gentlemen. Our next, final, and main attraction for this evening is a brand new upcoming local band. My name is Genkai and I am this band's manager and I present to you all, Exit Strategy. Please meet Mr. Sammie Doomass, the drummer, Mr. John Smith, the bassist and music composer, Mr. Kyle Marsh, the guitarist, and last but not least, Mr. Korrie Loveless, the lead singer and songwriter. Give it up for Exit Strategy!"

Genkai then walked offstage and handed the microphone to Koenma. The curtain then rose as the crowd then gave a round of applause with a few cheers and whistles. Koenma brought the microphone up his mouth and spoke, "Hello Mushiori University, are you ladies and gents ready to rock?!"

The prince brought the microphone to face the crowd and only a few people like Jasmine, Kotennyo, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, Niles, Caroline, and Ayame said, "Yes!"

Koenma brought the microphone back to his mouth and said, "I'm sorry I can't hear you guys. Are you ready to rock?!"

He brought the microphone to face the crowd again and this time most of the people out there said, "Yeah!"

The young god brought the microphone back up to his mouth and introduced the first song, "Thank you much better. Our first song to kick things off is "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains."

He then signaled to Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun to start off the song's instrumental riff. The three accompanists did and while they played the riff to "Man in the Box", Koenma then removed the jacket of his black suit and threw to the left side of the stage's entrance. Genkai caught the jacket and gave him the thumbs up. The prince then unbuttoned the collar of his red button up shirt and brought the microphone up to lips and sang out the first verse as his beautiful enchanting voice filled the four corners of the concert hall:

 _I'm the man in the box_ _  
_ _Buried in my shit_ _  
_ _Won't you come and save me_ _  
_ _Save me_

Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun then played the next part of the instrumental riff and Koenma broke out in the first chorus while Jorge sang the background vocals into his microphone:

 **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Can you sew them shut?_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Jesus Christ_

 **Jorge:** _Deny your maker_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _He who tries_

 **Jorge:** _Will be wasted_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Now you've sewn them shut_

Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun then went into the next part of the riff. The crowd then began to feel the effects of the magical properties of Koenma's voice, feeling the warm happiness it brought as they danced along to the music. The young prince then sang the next verse:

 _I'm the dog who gets beat_ _  
_ _Shove my nose in shit_ _  
_ _Won't you come and save me_ _  
_ _Save me_

Botan, Shizuru, and Ayame then approached Kotennyo and Jasmine leaving Kuwabara to dance with Yukina. The blue haired grim reaper tapped the Alaskan psychic's slender shoulder and Jasmine turned around and smiled, "Hi Botan. Hi Shizuru."

Both Botan and Shizuru greeted her with a hug and the slightly older psychic then said, "Happy Birthday! You're 21 now!"

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Shizuru. Oh Botan, who's this?"

Botan smiled, "Jasmine, this is my friend and coworker Ayame. Ayame this is my friend Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled at the dark haired grim reaper, "Nice to meet you Ayame."

Ayame politely bowed, "Nice to meet you too Jasmine."

They continued to talk while dancing as Koenma with Jorge doing the background vocals went into the second chorus:

 **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Can you sew them shut?_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Jesus Christ_

 **Jorge:** _Deny your maker_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _He who tries_

 **Jorge:** _Will be wasted_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Now you've sewn them shut_

Koashura then went broke into his guitar solo and began to head bang to it. Luckily, his blue mask didn't fall off his handsome face being that Kotennyo made each and everyone one of them strong enough to withstand and motions and movements each member of the band made onstage. Once the redheaded god ended his guitar solo, Koenma and Jorge once again broke into the next chorus which was the last one:

 **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Can you sew them shut?_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Jesus Christ_

 **Jorge:** _Deny your maker_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _He who tries_

 **Jorge:** _Will be wasted_ _  
_ **Koenma:** _Feed my eyes_

 **Jorge:** _Now you've sewn them shut_

Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun then finished off the song's riff and the crowd then broke out into an applause and loud cheers and hollering could be heard. After they died down, Koenma brought the microphone back up to his mouth and asked, "Did you guys enjoy that?"

The crowd the all shouted, "Yeah!" Then one of the ordinary high school human students then shouted, "Play us another!"

Koenma then chuckled at the human teenager and replied, "I'm glad you said that because, we are going to. The rest of the songs for tonight are going to be all original songs written and created by us. Our first one is a brand new one called "Tyrant of Crazy Town". I hope you all like it."

He then signaled the three accompanists to start their instrumental riff and Shunjun started it off with his drumbeat with Koashura strumming his guitar and Jorge following suit with his bass riff. They continued to play for a minute until it grew more and intense and Koenma brought the microphone back up to his mouth and his enchanting voice once again filled the concert hall as he sang the first verse:

 _The people of Crazy Town are living in fear_

 _It seems like they can't do anything without pissing off their so called leader_

 _Whatever they say or do that's against him, the old fool will do whatever he can to keep his pristine reputation_

 _Even if he has kill all who oppose them_

The crowd began to bob their heads to the music and Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun then when into the key change of their riff and Koenma sang out the first chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

The key then switched back to its original key and Koenma when into the second verse with the crowd beginning to dance to the music feeling the warm happiness of the prince's magical voice properties:

 _Strange things have been happening in Crazy Town, no one knows how it's happening_

 _The people are too afraid to say something with the fear of their tyrannical leader finding out_

 _It is said that he's the one who is the cause of it but, no one has any proof_

 _Those who usually oppose that man, are always silenced even if they tell the truth_

The song's key once again changed and Koenma went into the second chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

Koenma quit singing as Koashura broke into the guitar solo and started to head bang again. The prince rolled his brown eyes getting annoyed by his friend and decided that it wasn't worth arguing with him over it and just decided to let the redheaded god have his fun. When Koashura's guitar solo ended, Koenma then sang the bridge of the song:

 _Some have been thrown into prison_

 _Others were senselessly murdered_

 _It is very rare if any of them were really guilty_

As Jasmine continued to dance with her friends, her sister Caroline and her brother Niles found her and approached their younger sister. Caroline then shouted, "Hey Sis!"

Hearing her sister's voice, Jasmine turned around and greeted her siblings, "Niles, Caroline, you guys made it."

She hugged them both and Niles said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. So, has anyone else noticed that Koenma's voice has some eerie property to it?"

Jasmine, Shizuru, Keiko, and the two grim reapers just stared at the blond man. Keiko then asked the tall demon hunter, "You can sense it?"

Niles nodded, "Yep, so can Caroline and Jasmine. I didn't mean to alarm anyone. I was just pointing it out. I meant eerie in a good way. Like as if anything bad can't happen to us. Koenma has a really good voice."

Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl and sighed dreamily, "I know. I love it when he sings. When Koenma does, it's just so wonderful."

Back onstage, the instrumental riff then went back to its original state when Koenma broke into the final verse:

 _Crazy Town is quickly going to Hell and there's just nothing their citizens can do about it_

 _Their friends and loved ones have started to go missing and most cannot figure out why_

 _The ones that do, are made to suffer_

 _All because their leader is one sick fucker!_

The key changed one last time and the young prince sang the last chorus:

 _This man loves to destroy innocent lives_

 _He lies, he cheats, he steals_

 _He doesn't care who will suffer in the end_

 _As long as he gets whatever he wants_

 _The Tyrant of Crazy Town is a true bastard_

 _He's a life ruiner and probably a murderer_

 _Just leave Crazy Town; you'll be a lot safer if you do_

Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun finished off their instrumental riff and the crowd once again broke out into an applause with loud cheers and hollering. When it finally died down again, Koenma brought up the microphone back up to his mouth and said, "Did you guys enjoy that?"

The crowd then shouted, "Yeah!" Koenma then smiled and said, "Great. Before we do our next song, I have a special announcement that I would like to make. This event is not only our first gig but, it's also a big birthday bash for a very special lady. She's a medical student at this university and she's also the love of my life. Jasmine Elizabeth Black, can you come up here please?"

Genkai then turned the spotlight on her and the young curly haired psychic blushed a deep red when the crowd then began to whistle and make catcalls at her. Jasmine walked up to the stage and the spotlight was back on Koenma. The prince gave her a sexy smile and said to her, "How about a kiss birthday girl?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "Sure thing my prince." Koenma then gently tilted her face up to meet his and then gave her a deep and passionate kiss making the crowd give loud whistles, catcalls, and oo's and awe's. Once the lovers parted, Koenma then asked her, "How old are you today Jasmine?"

He brought the microphone to her lips and Jasmine spoke, "I'm 21 today Korrie."

Koenma spoke into the microphone again, "Happy 21st Birthday my queen."

Jasmine giggled at her pet name and Koenma cued Janine and William who stood at the left stage entrance with her cake sitting on a food cart and the middle aged couple wheeled out the large three tiered chocolate cake onstage. Koenma then cued Jorge, Shunjun, and Koashura to play a rock riff of the "Happy Birthday" song for her.

The young prince then signaled the crowd to join in if they wanted to and he and they began to sing the "Happy Birthday" song for her. After the short song ended, Jasmine blew out her candles and everyone cheered. Jasmine stood on her tip toes and gave Koenma a deep and passionate kiss. They then parted seconds later and before Jasmine could follow her parents offstage as they walked off rolling her cake away, Koenma gently took her hand and said to her in a soft voice, "Don't go yet. I did promise I was going to sing you a song."

Jasmine then cutely chuckled and said, "My prince, you already did."

Koenma kissed her hand and flashed another sexy smile, "Yes but, I wanted to sing you another one that just wasn't a small melody."

The young demon hunter smiled and it dawned on her what he was going to sing to her. Jasmine then decided to stay onstage with him and Koenma brought the microphone back up to his mouth and spoke once again, "Ladies and gentleman, the next song is dedicated to the birthday girl herself. It's called "Queen of My Heart"."

Koashura, Jorge, and Shunjun then started the instrument riff of the song and once again, Koenma's beautifully enchanting voice rang out when he sang out the first verse of the romantic song that's about the kind and beautiful demon hunter. Koenma held and even kissed Jasmine's hand several times throughout the whole song and once it ended, they share another hot and passionate kiss.

When they finally parted after a couple of minutes, Jasmine then walked offstage and rejoined her friends and her siblings below. The rest of the gig/birthday celebration went off without a hitch and Koenma and the rest of the band share several of their brand new songs such as "Love You All Night", "Forever Yours", the finally finished "Just Plain Evil" and "No Friend of Mine" and a few others.

The party guests and even the band when they took a break, enjoyed their chocolate cake, homemade pizza, and drinks, alcoholic and nonalcoholic. When the party/gig ended, most of the party guests left wishing Jasmine a happy birthday and talking about how awesome Exit Strategy's performance was. William, Janine, Genkai, Niles, Shizuru, and Caroline helped clean up the concert hall while Jasmine and Koenma left to go back to her apartment after Jasmine was given her presents.

The prince and the young demon hunter made love to each other three times that night and the next morning, Jorge and Shunjun were getting ready to leave for Spirit World after spending the night at Genkai's compound. Koenma, Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo all woke up early and made it to the compound on time. After eating their breakfast, it dawned on Jasmine that Koenma needed to go back to Spirit World.

As Shunjun opened up the gateway for him and Jorge, Jasmine asked the blue haired SDF soldier to hold it open for a few more minutes. Not bothering to ask the young psychic why, he did just that. Jasmine then pulled Koenma off to the side and the prince asked her, "Jasmine what's going on, why did you ask Shunjun to keep the gateway open?"

Not wanting Koenma to go but, realizing that he should, Jasmine took a deep breath and finally came out and said it, "Koenma, I think you should go back with them. You and the band already had your first gig and a lot of people last night including Botan and Ayame have heard the songs you wrote about your dad and Spirit World. Even though I want you to stay, I realized you should go back just so your father doesn't find out about what you have been up to during the months you've been hiding here."

Koenma took his human lover's small dainty hands in his own and softly kissed them. The lovers gently pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's brown eyes. Koenma realized that Jasmine was right and it tore him up inside thinking about leaving her, Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and everyone else in the Human World.

He said as his voice started to shake, "Will you come and visit me? I promise I'll do whatever I can to come see you, Kotennyo, Koashura, Genkai, and all the rest of my friends here."

Jasmine felt a lump in her throat and tried to keep her tears at bay and nodded, "I will Koenma and you will too. I love you and please take care of yourself. I still have a bad feeling that more will come your way."

She and Koenma nuzzled their noses against each other's and the prince replied, "I love you too Jasmine, my queen. I will and know you, your wonderful family, and our friends will keep whatever is to come at bay."

They then shared a deep, passionate and loving kiss. Tears poured down Jasmine's freckled cheeks knowing that she was going to miss her prince. They then parted after a couple of minutes and she and Koenma let each other's hands go and the young prince then switched back to his toddler form.

The now currently pint sized prince walked up to Jorge and Shunjun and the blue ogre scooped up his boss in his arms. They walked up to the gateway and Jasmine said one more time, "I love you Koenma."

The both gave each other looks of longing and Koenma replied to her, "I love you too Jasmine."

Jorge carrying Koenma and Shunjun walked into the gateway and Koenma and Jasmine took one last longing look at each other as it sealed off behind them. During the walk back to the palace, and despite being back home, Koenma knew that this wasn't going to last. As a dark cloud is looming over the horizon and things will go from bad to worse.


	13. My Sweet Valentine

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 13:** My Sweet Valentine

It was only three days until Valentine's Day and Koenma was hard at work with stamping and processing paperwork. He had been buried in his work since he came back home and the only times he was able to take a break was when Jasmine came and visited him all thanks to Botan giving her rides on her oar, the day his father forced him to sing at the opera house, which was his punishment for disobeying him to protect Yusuke, or during his voice lessons.

To be fair, Jasmine was fairly busy herself with her CNA job at the hospital and with medical school. She only came to Spirit World either on her days off, or on some of her lunch breaks, or after she got off from work and when she finished with her classes for the day. One of their visits a week before turned into their first full blown fight when Jasmine asked the young prince to make her the next spirit detective out of the blue and as a result, he instantly refused her.

They wound up yelling at each other, had a very rough sex session and didn't speak to each other for a week. The young Alaskan psychic began to feel bad about it and eventually came around after having a heart to heart with one of her patients at the hospital which was none other than Koenma's first spirit detective herself, Kuroko Sanada and when Botan brought her to the Spirit World Opera House and Jasmine listened to Koenma's sad and depressing song "Angel with Broken Wings".

After that, Jasmine apologized to the prince and Koenma accepted her apology. They made up and watched TV in his office while eating a giant chocolate cupcake together and discussed why Jasmine asked him in the first place and if Koenma had a candidate for the next spirit detective.

The young prince told her no because he wanted to abolish the position because he felt like it caused him and his three spirit detectives too much heartache. Koenma was grateful and relieved that his human lover had finally come to her senses and realized that she didn't need to become a spirit detective to protect him. It had been two days since they made up from that fight and the lovers both didn't let it affect their relationship in a negative way but, instead it strengthened it by helping them especially Jasmine gain a new respect and understanding for each other.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

The large pink and yellow double doors to his office opened and in walked Botan and Jasmine. Koenma didn't notice that the two beautiful young women walk into his office with how busy he was.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"Oh good, I'm almost done with this damn stack. It took me over two hours. Oh well, at least I'm almost done with it, such a pain in my ass." He thought to himself.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

Still watching him, Botan then cleared her throat and said, "Koenma sir, someone is here to see you."

Not bothering to look up, he just continued with his stamping.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

Botan sighed. She hated it when Koenma was in this kind of mood. She then looked at Jasmine for help and the young demon hunter gave her a smile. She shifted her attention to her currently pint sized boyfriend and said, "Koenma. Hey Koenma, my prince, it's Jasmine. Are you in there?"

Hearing his lovely human girlfriend's voice, Koenma felt butterflies in his stomach and stopped stamping and looked up from his work. Seeing her standing in front of him looking, to him, absolutely beautiful in her blue hospital scrubs and her long brown curls looked a bit frizzed out. A bright smile formed behind his blue pacifier, "Hello my queen. How was school and work?"

Botan then smiled and put hand on Jasmine's shoulder, "I'm just going to leave you two alone, I have my own work to complete. My break is almost over and I don't want Koenma to get on my case."

The currently toddler looking prince rolled his big brown eyes at her, "I'm your boss Botan, I'm supposed to keep you in line."

The blue haired grim reaper chuckled, "Yeah but, I'm also your friend. You and Jasmine have fun."

She winked at the couple and then left the office to start the remainder of her soul ferrying shift. Jasmine chuckled and shook her head at her grim reaper friend. She then shifted her attention back to her loving boyfriend and best male friend, "School was awesome today. I kicked some major ass on my exam. As for work, it was okay. I wound up with one of the more difficult patients again and as you can see he didn't want to take his bath."

Koenma gave a small chuckle, "You were stuck in the shower room again weren't you?"

Jasmine giggled, "Yes I was."

She then looked around the office to see the stacks upon stacks of paperwork. The young woman began to feel bad for her lover and she then asked, "Do you need any help?"

Koenma just sat there stunned. Never in the last several centuries, had anyone ever offered to help him with his paperwork before. Hell, not even his father. Koenma then found his voice and said, "Thank you Jasmine but, you don't have to. What if you need to study for a test?"

Jasmine cutely chuckled. She loved how her prince thought her education was important and she replied, "Actually I don't. I don't have another exam until next month when midterms come around."

"But still, you don't have to…"

"Koenma."

"What?"

"I know I don't have to but, I want to."

Deciding not to argue with her because, he knew she would never back down, Koenma shrugged his small shoulders, "Okay, if you really insist."

He then hopped out of his big plush red chair and Jasmine walked over, placed her black and white handbag on his desk, careful not to knock any of the processed paperwork over and sat down. The young demon hunter's large brown eyes widened at how soft it was.

"Oh wow, I like this. This chair is so soft and comfortable."

The currently toddler looking prince chuckled thinking that his human lover couldn't be any cuter right now. Jasmine shifted her attention to him and knelt down and scooped up her pint size boyfriend into her thin arms. Koenma just gave her a look of surprise. This is the first time she ever picked him up while he was in that degrading form.

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "You're so light when you're like that. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was holding a doll instead of someone who is a living and breathing sentient being."

Koenma started cracking up at what she just said, "Well, I am a god not a human child."

The young demon hunter giggled, "Yeah but, when you are in your tall and handsome adult form, you seem like you weigh about the same as a normal human man."

She then gently placed him on her thin bony lap. Koenma looked up at her and said jokingly, "Don't bounce me okay. I'm too old for that."

They both started cracking up at what he just said and after regaining their composure, Jasmine said, "I won't I promise."

"I was cracking a joke at my own expense."

Jasmine giggled, "I know, I was just playing along."

Deciding to change the subject, the young psychic then opened her black and white handbag and took out a few CDs and two chocolate roses. She handed one to Koenma and the prince looked at the rose shaped chocolate covered in red tin foil sitting on a plastic green stem.

He looked up at her again and asked, "You're giving me my Valentine early?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Nope, can't I just give my boyfriend a chocolate rose for no reason at all? Besides, I already bought the stuff to make your Valentine's Day present. They're in my closet at home and when I do make it, I'm not giving it to you until Valentine's Day anyways."

Koenma chuckled, "Good, neither am I. You're going to have to wait too."

"Looking forward to it, my prince."

Still holding onto the chocolate rose, Koenma shifted his attention to the CDs sitting on his desk, "What are the CDs for?"

Jasmine smiled, "So we can listen to music while we stamp all this paperwork."

The prince brightly smiled behind pacifier adoring the idea. Jasmine then asked him, "Which one do you want to listen to first?"

Koenma then picked them up and sifted through them and replied, "How about the House Dance Collection."

The young demon hunter smiled, "Excellent choice." She then looked around for a boom box or a CD player to put it in. "Where's that new boom box that you got from the six Dark Tournament fighters on your birthday?"

"I left it at Genkai's along with all my other stuff. Here, let me see that."

Jasmine handed him the dance CD and Koenma pressed a button on his desk and a CD player with large speakers appeared in front of the desk along with his big screen TV. The young human woman's brown eyes widened, "Wow."

Koenma opened up the CD case, took out the disc, hopped off Jasmine's lap, ran over to the CD player and put it inside. The dance music started to play after he closed it and Koenma ran back over and climbed back onto his lover's lap.

He looked up at her and said, "Okay Jasmine, you take the paradise pile that's right there and I'll take the punishments. Make sure to read them all carefully and since this is your first time ever doing something like this and that you're human, it may strain your eyes after a while so, take breaks if you need to."

Jasmine cutely chuckled, "Dually noted."

They then began after Koenma handed her the seal for the paradise documents and about over halfway through her first stack, Jasmine read the first few lines of the file and her eyes widened reading the name:

 **Name:** _Hiroto Nagisa_

 **Sex:** _Male_

 **Age:** _70_

 **Cause of Death:** _Cardiac Arrest_

 **Date of Death:** _February 11_ _th_ _, 1995 at 3:30PM_

Jasmine let out a loud sigh holding the document in her hand and hearing her; Koenma looked up from the punishment pile and asked her, "Is something wrong my queen?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yeah. I didn't tell you this but, we had a patient on my floor die today. Poor Mr. Nagisa, he was such a nice guy; a bit senile but, still very nice and jolly."

Not having read the document that Jasmine was holding, Koenma then asked her, "What happened?"

Jasmine put it down and sighed, "Well, I was currently making my rounds and he was the second to last patient before Kuroko. He was there because, he had a heart attack at home and he was staying in that room for a few weeks so we can keep an eye on him and he was also going in for a quadruple bypass surgery. Well anyway, I was making my rounds and I came in and he was just fine. He greeted me and being that he couldn't remember my name, he always called me "Jenny"."

The currently toddler looking prince laughed listening to her story and Jasmine continued, "I always let him being that I felt it was more polite to do so. So, I helped him get out of bed to get him ready for his supper and helped him into his wheelchair. I brought him out into the lobby because he wanted to watch TV out there instead of his bedroom being that his roommate who's recovering from a tummy tuck kept hogging it."

"Then what happened?"

Still holding onto Mr. Nagisa's document, Jasmine replied, "Well, I was getting Kuroko out of bed so she can go meet her husband and kids down in the cafeteria and I heard the Code Blue alarm going off."

Koenma blinked his large brown eyes at her and asked curiously, "What does Code Blue mean?"

Jasmine bit her lip and then said, "Code Blue is the worst one of all of the hospital codes. It's when a patient is on the verge of death and we have only seconds in order to save that said patient."

She took a deep breath and then continued with her story, "When I got out to the lobby, the nurses, doctors, and the other aides were there. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Mr. Nagisa and he had another heart attack. Dr. Murota, the doctor that I work under now, since the original doctor I used to work under, Dr. Kamiya was arrested for mass murder and is now on the run, was trying to resuscitate him."

The young psychic paused for a moment and took a deep breath and continued, "Dr. Murota and even the head nurse, Nurse Haruna, I just call her by her first name Kasumi, did everything they could to revive him but, it was too late. Mr. Nagisa died on the lobby floor right next to the nurse's station."

Seeing a tear form on the corner of his human lover's eye, Koenma put down his wooden stamping tool and took Jasmine's hand in comfort. He then asked her, "What happened after that?"

Jasmine wiped away the tear and took another deep breath, "Well, they took his body to his room and placed him on the bed and I was the aide assigned to clean him up for when his family comes. You know Koenma, that's just one part about my job that I feel is the most difficult for me."

"Why?"

The young demon hunter sighed and said, "Because, I always wind up getting emotionally attached to my patients. They become you know, like friends to me. No matter how long they stay at the hospital. It always depresses me when someone I care about passes on because; I want to see them feel better by the time they leave the hospital."

Koenma squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "Sometimes you can't save everyone. I have been judging the souls of the dead for the last few hundred years, Jasmine, and I had to judge a few that I knew. I admit, it was really hard and I have gotten depressed over it."

"How do you deal with it?"

Koenma shrugged his small shoulders, "To tell you truth, I don't know." Deciding to change the subject, he then asked her, "May I see the document you're holding?"

Jasmine handed Mr. Nagisa's document to him and Koenma read it and handed back to her and said, "I know what will make you feel better about this."

The young curly haired woman just stared at him, "What?"

"Read it and see where you're going to be sending him. Mr. Nagisa is going to go to the best place we have."

Taking his word for it, Jasmine read the file and a bright smile formed on her lovely face. She began to feel better and said, "Mr. Nagisa, it was nice knowing you and I hope your wife will meet you there soon."

She then picked up the paradise seal and stamped the document and put into the processed paradise pile. Koenma then gave her a sweet smile and asked, "Feeling better my queen?"

Jasmine looked down at her currently pint sized boyfriend who currently sat on her lap and happily nodded, "Yeah I do. That makes me so happy that I got to help Mr. Nagisa one last time. That's the first time I ever got to help someone after they die."

Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier, "Good, I'm glad to see you smile again."

Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl and the lovers continued with the stamping. After several hours and a few CD changes later, Koenma and Jasmine had finally finished up. Jasmine had to take several breaks to rest her eyes even though she didn't really want to. Koenma assured her that it was okay and he continued without her while she rested.

The young human woman looked at her small dainty hands. Her right hand a couple of blisters forming from holding the wooden stamping tool and her left stung from several paper cuts she got. Koenma looked up at her with concern and asked, "Are you okay?"

Despite her hands aching a little bit, Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you have a first aid kit so I can doctor these small wounds?"

"Why don't you try to use your healing ability on yourself?"

Jasmine chuckled. Oh how could she forget? She could heal people with her spirit energy but, she still had a long way to go before she could master it. As of the start of her first semester of med school, she could only heal small things like small cuts, bruises, blisters, etc.

Jasmine first put her left hand over her right and concentrated really hard. Her left hand began to glow with her spirit energy and she then felt a small burning sensation on her right hand as her skin began to heal. After a couple of minutes her right hand was restored to its normal state and she switched over to her left. Her right hand glowed with her energy and felt the same burning sensation on her left.

After a couple of moments her left hand was restored to its original state. Jasmine then shifted her attention to Koenma, "Let me see your hands."

The currently toddler looking prince held up his small hands to her. Jasmine could see several calluses on his right hand while his left was also covered in paper cuts. The young demon hunter put her hands over his and they began to glow with her energy. Koenma bit down on his pacifier to keep from groaning in slight surprise from feeling the small burning sensation as his skin healed.

Jasmine's hands quit glowing when Koenma's skin was completely healed, well except for the calluses on his right palm and fingers. Koenma looked at his hand and back up to his human lover, "Why are those calluses still there?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm still mastering this talent."

Deciding to change the subject, Koenma then asked her, "What do you want to do now?"

The college bound psychic thought about it for a moment and then looked down at her currently pint sized boyfriend and said with a lovely smile showing her slightly crooked teeth, "I would like to have a look around this big castle. I have been dying to see more of it."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, "I would be more than happy to my queen."

He then hopped off her lap and switched to his tall and handsome adult form and held his bigger hand out to his human lover. Jasmine gladly took it and stood up. They walked hand in hand out of his office and down the hallway.

"Over there is the ogre offices where they write up the documents before they bring them to me to stamp and process."

Jasmine looked at the silver colored double doors as they passed them. They walked a little bit more coming up to another set of pink doors. "So, what's over there?" She asked.

"The grim reaper break room and their office is just down the hall." Jasmine looked over to where the prince was pointing at and saw two large blue double doors.

They continued to walk down the hall and Koenma showed her many other rooms like the ogre break room, his father's office, the throne room, the music room which Jasmine already knew where that was from coming to see Koenma several times previously. The lovers then walked downstairs to where the kitchens, the records department, and the SDF soldiers' locker room were located. They walked upstairs a couple of flights and Jasmine noticed how this level seemed the nicest of the all the other levels in the castle.

"Where are we going next?" She asked him curiously.

Koenma looked down at her and replied, "This level is where mine, my father's, and a few other bedrooms are located. Would you like me to show you?"

Jasmine nodded and then something caught the corner of her eye, "Yeah but, hold that thought."

She then stopped walking as did Koenma. "Jasmine what's wrong?"

Jasmine looked back up at her lover and replied, "Nothing's wrong. This painting just caught my eye."

The young prince then looked at the painting and smiled behind his pacifier, "Oh I see. Do you know who she is?"

Jasmine looked back at the painting and shook her head, "No."

Koenma shut his brown eyes and then sighed, "The woman in this portrait is my mother."

The young demon hunter then stared at it for a moment and her large brown eyes widened. She then looked back at Koenma and shifted her attention back to the painting. The woman looked practically identical to her son but, more feminine and without the "Jr" mark.

The woman in the painting was a beautiful woman. She had long straight flowing brown hair that draped over her slender shoulders, beautiful brown eyes that seemed to have the same sparkle as her son that were framed by her long eyelashes, full pink lips and a lovely complexion with pale skin and rosy cheeks. The woman was also dressed in a lovely royal blue kimono with a red obi sash around her slender waist and her dainty hands placed delicately on her lap.

"She's beautiful." Jasmine said without thought, "I can see where you get your good looks from."

She then looked over to her boyfriend who still had his eyes closed. The young psychic saw him bite down on his pacifier and she gently squeezed his hand and said in a soft gentle voice, "Hey Koenma, are you okay?"

Koenma took a slow, deep, and shallow breath and opened his eyes. Jasmine could see the somber look on his handsome face and the prince said, "I don't know. I usually don't like to look at this very much."

"Why?"

"Because she would still be alive if it wasn't for me."

Jasmine squeezed his hand harder, "Koenma. Koenma, look at me."

The prince shifted his attention to her and Jasmine saw the somber look on his face had become sadder. The young woman then stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss and then said to try to comfort him, "It wasn't your fault. You were a baby back then and if you were born a few centuries later in a Human World hospital, modern medicine would have saved her. So, don't blame yourself."

Koenma sighed and nodded. He looked back up at the portrait of his dead mother, "I have always wondered what she was like. Ever since I was an actual toddler and not looking like one to conserve energy, I wondered if she was anything like my father or if she was the complete opposite."

Still holding onto her boyfriend's hand, Jasmine shifted her attention back to the portrait of the deceased queen. She then said to comfort her lover, "I think she was probably a kind, fair, just, and an all around wonderful woman. Maybe she had your adorable quirkiness, your great sense of humor, or maybe she was just as much of a dork like you are."

Jasmine then kissed Koenma's hand and continued, "I think she would have been proud of you."

Still looking at his mother, Koenma asked, "Do you think she would have loved me?"

The young demon hunter squeezed his hand again, "Yeah, I think she definitely would. How could a mother not love her son? How could anyone not love you period?"

Koenma shut his eyes again and opened then back up and sighed, "What about my dad?"

Jasmine looked back up at her lover's handsome face. She stood there stunned for a minute and said, "I'm sure he does. Why wouldn't he? He is your dad Koenma."

Not wanting to keep staring at the portrait of his dead mother or continue with the subject of his father any longer, Koenma tore his eyes away from it, removed his pacifier, putting it into his pocket, and brought Jasmine's hand up to his lips and kissed it. The young psychic then asked, "Do you want to continue on the tour?"

Feeling tired from his long day of stamping, Koenma yawned, "Sure, we are almost finished anyway."

The lovers then finished off the tour and walked up to the prince's bedroom. Staring at the large lavender double doors that were bordered with a dark plum color, Koenma asked the young demon hunter, "Do you want to spend the night? It's getting late and most of the spirit guides have already ended their shift and went to bed and I feel it's only fair if you stay the night with me for a change instead of the other way around. Only if you want to, it's your decision my queen."

Feeling tired herself, Jasmine brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned and shifted her attention to her prince, "Sure why not?"

Koenma softly kissed her hand again making his woman giggle like a schoolgirl. He let go of her hand and opened the doors. The young prince gently took his human lover's hand and guided her into his bedroom or more like his suite and shut the wooden doors behind him.

Jasmine's jaw dropped looking around. It was very a spacious room with a fire place, some old upholstered furniture like a sofa and a couple of winged back chairs, some angel statues against the wall, a large wooden wardrobe, a large canopy bed that was covered by lavender satin sheets and see through curtains hanging from the top of the canopy, wooden nightstands on both sides and a big blue trunk next to the wooden wardrobe. Jasmine felt like she stepped into a setting from a romance novel.

She was speechless until she found her voice, "This place is so beautiful, like as if I'm in a romance novel or something."

Koenma chuckled at Jasmine's words, "I never thought it did but, now that you mention it, it kind of does."

Jasmine set her purse on the couch and took off her coat and the prince asked, "Do you have something to sleep in?"

Jasmine shifted her attention back to her loving boyfriend and shook her head, "No, I didn't bring anything because; I didn't think I would be spending the night here. Do you have something?"

Koenma nodded, "As a matter of fact I do."

He walked over to his wardrobe, opened it and brought out a sexy, yet classy looking silky long white nightdress that had lacy cups on the breast area and spaghetti straps. Jasmine eyed the nightgown and looked up at her inhuman lover and seeing her curious expression, Koenma gave her a sexy smile and said, "I knew you'd like it. I bought this a week ago before we had our fight and I guess I kind of forgot about it until now."

Jasmine gave him a lovely smile flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "It's beautiful, I love it. It's not my Valentine's Day gift is it?"

Koenma chuckled, "No. I have your actual gift locked up somewhere in my office in a very secret location that only I can get into."

He then handed her the nightdress and said in a low and kind of seductive voice to the lovely human psychic, "Go try it on. The bathroom is over there."

Looking at the silky garment in her hands, Jasmine smiled and looked up at her lover with her large brown eyes sparkling, "I will my prince." She then turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Koenma changed into a pair of silky red pajama bottoms and sat on his bed waiting patiently for Jasmine to come out in the sexy nightdress. Just then, the bathroom door opened and out walked Jasmine wearing only the white silky nightdress.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. It showed off her petite figure very nicely, made her small perky breasts look amazing, and the silky material flowed with her as she walked. Her long brown curls were down free and wild and Jasmine then said in a soft voice, "How do I look?"

Koenma brightly smiled and replied, "Beautiful, very sexy."

Jasmine climbed up onto the king sized bed and straddled her lover. Koenma could see her erect pink nipples poking through the lacey white fabric. Flashing him a seductive smile, Jasmine gave her prince a deep and loving kiss earning a deep moan from him. Koenma deepened it by slipping his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with his. Jasmine moaned in response especially when the young prince brought up his hands and ran his long fingers through her soft brown curls.

They then parted after a couple of minutes and gazed into each other's brown eyes and Jasmine smiled and asked very sweet yet suggestively, "Do you want to make love tonight or are you too tired?"

Bringing down one of his hands and gently caressing the soft skin of her pale freckled cheek, he replied, "Not tonight my queen, even though I want to. But, after having the long day that I had, I'm just too exhausted for sex."

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and nodded in understanding being quite tired herself, "Me neither. Would you like to cuddle instead?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I would love that."

Jasmine climbed off his lap and they both laid down, pulling the covers over themselves as Jasmine snuggled up to the prince's bare toned chest. Koenma kissed the top of her head and held her close to his body, "I know we haven't since last week when we had that fight and I am really sorry about that."

Jasmine looked up at him and chuckled, "That's okay. We both have been busy and tell you what, how about we make up for lost time when we wake up? Does that sound good?"

Koenma gave her a sweet smile and nodded, "Yeah that sounds great. How about we make love outside of bed for the first time?"

The young demon hunter's body began to heat up and her pussy getting wet from the thought, "That sounds like fun. I was wondering when we were going to start having sex outside of the bedroom. Where did you have in mind?"

Feeling his cock begin to get hard he replied, "I don't know, I was kind of thinking about us possibly making love in the shower, or in all the rooms except for Koashura's and Kotennyo's bedroom in your apartment, the guest room in Genkai's compound, a nice hotel in Mushiori City, or maybe in my office on top of my desk. But, for tomorrow morning, how about we do it in the shower?"

Jasmine licked her small luscious pink lips, "Sounds great. I think I may have a good dream about that tonight."

The lovers both yawned and Koenma replied, "Me too." Deciding to change the subject, he then asked her, "So, what do you have going on tomorrow?"

Jasmine the leaned up and gave him a soft kiss and said, "I have only one class tomorrow but, that doesn't start until noon and after that I only work at the hospital from two til five. You?"

Koenma gave her a soft kiss, "Long day of stamping paperwork and my voice lessons."

As they both snuggled up close to each other and shut their eyes, Koenma then said, "I love you Jasmine."

The young psychic yawned again and replied, "I love you too Koenma."

The lovers and friends fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Jasmine woke up hearing the sound of the shower running. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing that she was still in Koenma's bedroom. The young woman turned on her right side to see what time it was and saw that there were some of her own clean clothes sitting on the nightstand for her.

Jasmine opened up the see through curtains of the canopy bed and picked up the folded clean garments. Seeing that it was 7AM on the clock sitting on the wooden nightstand, she hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Hearing Koenma singing along to Stone Temple Pilots' "Sex Type Thing" playing on the radio, the young woman felt mesmerized by his beautifully enchanting voice, feeling the warm happiness of its magical properties. Jasmine set her clean clothes on the sink and she turned around looking at the wet steamy glass and seeing the tall naked silhouette of her royal lover. She licked her lips and felt her pussy getting wet thinking about the passionate lovemaking they were going to partake in.

Jasmine slipped out of her sexy silky nightdress, letting it fall to her feet. Now naked in all her glory, she slid open the sliding glass door and stepped inside shutting it behind her. Koenma stopped singing, turned around and greeted her flashing a sexy smile, "Good morning my queen."

"Good morning, my prince." She sauntered over to him and then stood on her tip toes and pressed her naked breasts against the prince's bare toned chest and gave her lover a deep, hot, and passionate kiss.

Koenma moaned and deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers with his. Jasmine could feel his erection on her leg and they broke the kiss. Gazing into each other's brown eyes as the hot water cascaded over their naked bodies; Koenma gently cupped her face in his hands and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Did you sleep well?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, flashing her slightly crooked teeth and replied, "Yes, I sure did."

Removing his hands off her face, she kissed his long fingers and then purred as she then put her hands on his broad shoulders, pushing her small perky breasts against her prince's bare chest once again, "I had such a wonderful dream last night. Do you want to hear it?"

Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's slender nude body, "Yes. Tell me, was it good?"

Jasmine seductively giggled and said in a low voice, "Yes it was. I dreamt that you and me were in here naked and wet with your strong arms around me. Kissing my lips, then my neck, my breasts, and stomach. After you showered my body with your soft hot kisses, you turned me around and made love to me from behind. Pounding my hot, wet, tight pussy with your big royal cock going deeper and deeper with each thrust, so hot, so carnal and I am getting so wet thinking about it."

Koenma gave her a dark smirk, feeling his cock getting harder from listening to his woman talking with such a filthy mouth and boy did it turn him on, "I love it when you talk dirty. Would you like to reenact it or make it better than the dream?"

Jasmine licked her pink lips, her pussy getting wetter, "Let's make it better than the dream. Oh Koenma I want you. I am yearning for your touch, want you to eat me out and fuck me with your big hard cock until we both cum hard."

Still giving her a dark smirk, Koenma then gave her a deep and loving kiss, both lovers hungry and aggressive, tongues caressing each other's. After a couple of minutes, he broke the kiss to trail soft hot kisses onto the young demon hunter's neck. He kissed, nipped, and sucked on the milky white flesh of that sensitive spot making Jasmine moan, "Oh Koenma."

The prince then trailed kisses down her neck, onto her shoulder, nipped at her collarbone and kissed down to her chest. Jasmine was on fire with burning need and desire. Oh how she wanted him and not making love to her lover all week because of their stupid fight made her miss these tender, heated, and passionate moments.

Koenma kissed in between her small perky breasts making his human lover sigh from his gentle touch. He took one of her breasts into his strong hand and licked her hard pink nipple.

"Mmmmmm."

Koenma looked up at her and Jasmine saw the dark smirk on his handsome face and he leaned in and took her nipple into his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around it. He then began to gently nip, bite, and suck on it.

"Oh my prince."

Jasmine ran her small dainty hands through her lover's soft yet wet luscious brown hair moaning from the pleasure it was bringing her. After a few moments, Koenma switched to the other breast to give it the same treatment and being lost in the small amount of pleasure it brought her, Jasmine then gasped in surprise when the prince guided his long fingers over her mound, through her soft wet hair, and parted her pussy lips to touch her moist depths.

Koenma inserted one of his long fingers inside her and began to pump it in and out of her wet pussy. The hot water from the shower cascaded over their naked bodies and the prince quit sucking on Jasmine's breast and asked her in a seductive tone, "Do you want me to eat you out and taste your sweet juices my queen?"

Jasmine nodded her head up and down and said, "Yes."

With still pumping his long finger in and out of her, he gently parted her pussy lips and leaned in and gave her clit a small lick. "Ahhhhhh."

"Does that feel good my queen?"

"Oh yes."

Koenma withdrew his finger from her pussy and gave her slit long slow licks. Jasmine moaned in pleasure enjoying the feeling of her lover's tongue. She then put her foot on a ledge, hiking up her leg and spreading her legs to give her royal lover greater access to continue his naughty act.

The prince continued to lick her pussy up and down in the same slow pace, savoring the taste of her sweet juices. "Mmmmm…you taste so good my queen. I can eat your pussy all day." He said in between licks.

Jasmine felt herself getting wetter and her body heat up, getting so turned on from what Koenma said to her. She once again buried her hands in his wet brown hair and let out a surprised squeak when he once again licked her throbbing clit, "Oh god!"

Koenma took that sensitive bead of flesh into his mouth and began to suck on it, applying gentle even pressure. Jasmine arched her neck back and her moans grew louder and lewder especially when Koenma inserted two of his long fingers into her sopping wet pussy and began to gently pump them in and out of her.

Jasmine cried out at how good it felt, "Oh yes! Oh Koenma!"

Her breathing became deeper and labored and she began to whimper, sounding desperate as Koenma sped up the pace of his fingers rubbing against her sweet spot over and over again.

The young demon hunter began to feel her orgasm begin to build and she began to beg for her release when the prince pumped his fingers at a faster pace and sucked on her clit harder. Jasmine then whimpered, "Ah…ah…ah…Ko…Koenma…p…please…please…I need to cum."

After a few moments and Koenma pumping his fingers as fast as he can go and gently increasing his pressure on her clit, Jasmine felt overwhelming pleasure wash over her body as her orgasm came and she cried out in ecstasy, releasing her juices with her climax, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine grabbed onto the metal rods behind her to steady herself as she breathed heavily from the intense orgasm she experienced. The young human psychic opened her eyes and looked down at Koenma to see him lick her juices off his luscious lips.

He stood back up and after she regained her strength, Jasmine turned around and hiked up one of her legs on the same ledge and bent over spreading her legs to give him easy access to insert his cock into her pussy.

Koenma felt his cock getting harder seeing her looking over her shoulder with the naughty twinkle he loved glinting in her large brown eyes. Jasmine licked her lips at him, "Fuck me hard and deep my prince. Make me cum hard."

Seeing the shower's hot water running down his lover's naked body, Koenma grabbed the demon hunter's small hips and said in a low and darkly seductive voice, "As you wish my queen."

He then plunged his rock hard uncut cock into her dripping wet pussy and began to gently thrust making his woman moan. Koenma thrusted his cock at a slow and gentle pace which was pleasurable for the both of them. He then leaned down and softly kissed the back of Jasmine's neck and moaned from the pleasure this slow lovemaking was giving him, "Oh Jasmine. I love you."

The lovers then slowly stood back up as Koenma still gently thrusted his cock at the same slow and steady pace. Jasmine brought up one of her arms and wrapped it around the prince's neck. She then brought his head down, leaned up and kissed his luscious lips, getting wetter tasting herself in the kiss.

They then parted and Koenma kissed her neck as the young human psychic arched her neck back and replied, "I love you too my prince."

Koenma then gave her another deep and passionate kiss, still thrusting his cock at a slow and steady pace. They broke the kiss again and Jasmine said in a low and sultry voice, "Faster, harder, deeper."

"Yes my queen."

Gazing into her eyes, the prince picked up his pace and thrusted his cock harder into her pussy going deeper, little by little each time. Jasmine's moans went up an octave and grew louder and lewder.

Koenma too moaned loud and lewdly with pleasure and deciding to make things more interesting, he reached around and began to gently massage one of Jasmine's small perky breasts with one hand and used the other to toy with her clit in time with his hard and deep thrusts.

The young demon hunter arched her neck back, resting her head on the prince's broad shoulder and cried out, "Oh Koenma!"

Speeding up his pace a little bit, Koenma groaned, hitting his lover's sweet spot, "Uhhh…Jasmine."

He kissed her neck again as he continued to massage her breast, rub her clit and keeping up the same hard and fast pace, the prince felt a shiver go through his body feeling close to his orgasm. "Jasmine, I'm close."

Feeling close to her climax as well, Jasmine moaned, "Me too. Let us cum together my prince."

She kissed her lover again and once they parted, Koenma then began to thrust as fast and hard as he can go, still massaging Jasmine's breast and rubbing her clit a little harder and after a few more moments, both lovers then felt their orgasms crash over them as they

both came crying out each other's names as Koenma released his hot seed inside her and Jasmine releasing her juices all over his cock, "OH KOENMA!"

"SHIT! JASMINE!"

The shower's water was ice cold by this point and the lovers breathed heavily coming down from their intense orgasm with Koenma still holding Jasmine in his strong arms. After a couple of minutes, the prince withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy. He let go of her and Jasmine took her foot off the ledge and turned around with a bright smile plastered on her lovely face, "You were amazing my prince."

Koenma returned the smile, "You were too my queen. Was that how you dreamt it would be?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and shook her head, "No, it was even better. Thank you Koenma, I'm going to be thinking about that all day."

The prince then chuckled and winked at her, "You're very welcome."

Jasmine giggled again, stood on her tip toes and gave her lover a sweet kiss. Once they parted, they then cleaned each other up and turned off the water. As they were getting dressed, Jasmine then asked her lover and best male friend, "Koenma can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said as he slipped on his boxers.

Jasmine slipped on her lacy black panties and its matching bra. As she was hooking the back shut she then asked curiously, "How did you get me my clean clothes?"

Koenma gave her a warm smile as he zipped up his pants and slipped on his white button up shirt, "I had Botan go to the Human World to fetch you some. I couldn't have you go to your noon class wearing dirty hospital scrubs. She also informed Koashura and Kotennyo that you spent the night with me. So everything is good."

Jasmine pulled her black crushed velvet baby doll dress over her head and then smiled, "Thank you so much. You are truly a prince charming."

The prince chuckled pulling on his long blue tunic and then wound his red sash around his slender waist, "You're very welcome my queen. You did help me with my paperwork last night and kept my anxiety in check when we were looking at the painting of my dead mother. I felt it was only fair if I did something for you."

He then winked at her flirtatiously as he put on his long red cloak and put his pacifier in his mouth. They both put on their shoes and Jasmine put on her coat, slung her black and white handbag over her slender shoulder and scooped up her dirty clothes including her new sexy silky nightdress after folding them.

She then held out her hand to Koenma and said, "Would you like me to walk you to your office?"

They both looked at the clock on the nightstand and seeing that it was only 9AM, they sighed with relief seeing that they both had time to get to where they needed to be for the day. Koenma shifted his attention back to Jasmine and nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

He gladly took her hand and they walked out of his bedroom and back downstairs to the hallway that lead to Koenma's office. When the lovers and friends arrived at the large pink and yellow double doors, Koenma removed his pacifier and gently cupped Jasmine's face and gazed into her large brown eyes.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you Jasmine for an awesome night and a wonderful morning."

They touched their foreheads to each other's and Jasmine smiled, "You're welcome Koenma and I would gladly help you stamp your paperwork again. And make sweet love to you in your shower some more. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon after hanging with my sister and Keiko touring Sarayashiki University. I don't have to go to class or have work tomorrow, so I'll come visit you then."

"Sounds great." He then gave her another deep and loving kiss and Jasmine returned the same deep passion.

They then parted after a couple of minutes and as Koenma opened up his office door he turned around and asked his human lover, "Is the Valentine's Day concert still a go?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep, I bought the tickets just in time. I bought five so us, Keiko, Koashura and Kotennyo will all go as a group."

The prince put his pacifier back into his mouth and smiled, "Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow my queen. I love you."

Jasmine smiled, "I love you too Koenma."

Koenma smiled and then walked into his office and the lovers wished each other to have a good day. Jasmine only waited for about five minutes until she met up with Botan who took her back to the Human World so she can meet up with Kotennyo, Koashura, and Shizuru for breakfast.

Sadly Botan couldn't stay being that she had to get back to work immediately because she just started her shift and Jasmine understood and wished Botan to have a good shift before the lovely blue haired grim reaper flew back to Spirit World. At the Kuwabara residence, Jasmine, Shizuru, Koashura, and Kotennyo all sat at the dining room table eating their breakfast.

Kazuma wasn't there because he wanted to go take Yukina to eat out at the new waffle house that opened up across from Mushiori University. Shizuru sipped from her coffee and asked her fellow psychic, "So, you apologized to Koenma and made up with him?"

Jasmine took a bite from her turkey bacon and washed it down with her apple juice, "Yes I did, three days ago. You want to know what's funny? That fight helped me gain a whole new understanding and respect for him and I think he did too even though the whole thing was caused by me when I asked him to make me the next spirit detective. Looking back on that, it was really stupid of me to ask him and I am glad that him, all of you, Botan, and Kuroko knocked some sense into me."

Kotennyo scooped some scrambled eggs into her mouth and gulped down some orange juice, "It's really good that you learned your lesson Jas, and how it strengthened your relationship with Koenma. It would have sucked to see you guys break up over something so stupid."

Jasmine chuckled at her goddess friend's words, "I agree but Kotennyo, I never once thought about breaking up with Koenma over that. I would never break up with him. In fact, I can't picture us not together. He's not only the love of my life but, also my best friend who I feel so comfortable around."

She sipped from her apple juice and decided to change the subject, "So, about the concert tickets for the Valentine's Day Hootie and the Blowfish concert, I finally got around to buying them yesterday after I got off from work and before Botan took me to Spirit World."

Koashura finished off his slice of ham and washed it down with his milk, "Were you able to get five like we planned?"

The curly haired psychic nodded at her redheaded friend's question, "Yes sir, I did." She then shifted her attention to Shizuru, "What about you Shizuru, did you get yours and Kazuma's?"

Shizuru sipped from her coffee again and replied, "I got mine but, I wound up with one extra because, Kazuma didn't want to go. He planned to go to dinner and a movie with Yukina instead. Hell, he's practically reaching adulthood and it was his decision if he wanted to go or not."

Koashura finished off his breakfast and gulped down the rest of his milk and suggested, "Why don't you invite one of your other girlfriends? How about Botan? I'm sure she would love to go."

The slightly older psychic was about to take another sip from her coffee and nodded her head and thought about it for a minute, "You know Koashura, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll ask her when she goes to dance aerobics with me, Jasmine, and Kotennyo tonight."

Jasmine finished off her scrambled eggs and washed them down with her apple juice, "She will love it. When she picked me up to see Koenma last night, Botan told me how much she loves Hootie and the Blowfish when I told her about my plans for Valentine's Day."

Later on that afternoon in Spirit World, Koenma was once again hard at work trying to get his stacks upon stacks of paperwork finished. He didn't even bother to switch back to his toddler form still thinking about the passionate lovemaking he and Jasmine shared that morning in his shower.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"Oh good only two more documents in this stack left, good god, it only took me an hour to get it done. Wow, that's a new record for me. I can finally take a well deserved break after this is done." He thought to himself.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

Setting the last document of that stack on the finished pile, Koenma let out a loud exhale and put his wooden stamping tool on his desk. The young prince then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his big red plush chair.

"Finally, now I can relax."

His mind went wandering back to thinking about his passionate morning interlude with Jasmine. Koenma smiled to himself and thought about how he wanted her to come back so he can talk to her some more, hold her in his long strong arms, kiss her small pink lips, feel her soft skin against his as they would writhe in pleasure from each other's touch.

The young prince felt his cock getting hard from fantasizing about the beautiful kindhearted demon hunter coming into his office and the two of them naked and making love on top of his desk. Her on top and riding his rock hard cock, her small perky breasts bouncing, he could almost hear her crying and gasping out in pleasure saying that she loves him. His hand drifted to his growing bulge and he was about to rub himself when all the sudden Jorge barged in.

"Koenma sir!"

Koenma's brown eyes snapped open and hid his clothed erection with his long red cloak before his ogre servant and friend can see it. His cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment and glared at him, "What Ogre?! What do you want?"

Seeing his boss's flushed face, Jorge then began to suspect that he caught Koenma about to partake in some fun alone time. Trying not to crack up, he then said, "Sir, your father wants to see you."

Koenma just sat there and quickly lost his growing erection at the mention of his father. The prince sighed and said, "What does he want this time?"

Jorge shrugged his big blue shoulders, "I don't know. Do you want me to go with you?"

Koenma nodded, "Sure Ogre. I really need the support."

They both walked to King Yama's throne room and went inside. Jorge bowed to the king not really wanting to but, he knew he had to fake his polite respect for him if he wanted to keep his job. Koenma on the other hand didn't. King Yama glared at his son's defiance and seeing him in his adult form, he then immediately knew the reason for doing so.

"Why do I keep hearing about how your human harlot keeps coming here?"

Hearing the disgusting description that his tyrannical father had for Jasmine, Koenma narrowed his brown eyes at him, "She has every right to come visit me. Jasmine and I are in a relationship and I see you can't handle that. Also Dad, quit calling her a harlot. Jasmine is not one and if you keep calling her that, I won't hesitate to leave again."

King Yama pursed his lips, "I can call her whatever I want and no weakling like you has any opinion on that. If you leave again, I won't hesitate to disown you for your insubordinance."

Koenma rolled his eyes as his father continued to rant about Jasmine, calling her every nasty name imaginable and then the old king said, "If you think you're going to spend time with her on Valentine's Day, you have another thing coming."

Again, Koenma rolled his eyes, he was getting sick of his father's crap and he was about fed up with it. Before King Yama could say anything else, the prince turned to walk out and the old man then barked, "I'm not finished talking with you yet! Get your scrawny ass back here! Don't you walk out that door!"

Koenma turned around said, "Watch me. Come on Ogre."

Jorge then got up from his kneeling position on the floor and proceeded to follow his young boss out, also sick of the old king's bullshit. King Yama continued to yell at them but, Koenma and Jorge just ignored him and walked out. Since standing up for Yusuke and coming home after his extended stay in the Human World, Koenma had gained some courage to stand up to the old tyrant and decided he wasn't going to take anymore of his father's emotional and mental abuse anymore.

As Koenma and Jorge continued to walk down the hall, the blue ogre said with disgust from hearing the kind of things King Yama said about Jasmine, "If anyone is a harlot, whore, or a slut, it's that old bastard. I don't see Jasmine going around and fucking random people."

Hearing his ogre servant drop the F-bomb, Koenma looked at him wide-eyed, "Ogre, that's the first time I ever heard you say that."

Jorge let out a slight chuckle, "Well Sir, I'm sick of your father's bullshit and if you feel you can't handle how things are now, I wouldn't blame you for leaving again. Hell, I might go with you."

Now quite a distance away from the king's throne room, Koenma burst out laughing at the thought. Jorge then laughed too and deciding to change the subject he asked, "So how was your visit with Jasmine last night? Did anything fun or interesting happen?" He looked at his boss wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Koenma's pale cheeks then began to flush red with embarrassment, "That's…that's none of your business Ogre. If you must know, it was awesome. She helped me with my paperwork, we listened to music, she used some of her spirit energy to help heal my hands after we were finished, I took her on a tour of the castle and we went to bed. Also, nothing happened because we were both tired."

Jorge snorted not believing that nothing happened. He saw how his young boss was in such a good mood and also being in his adult form all day, the blue ogre figured out that Koenma and Jasmine more than likely had sex at some point during the visit. Just because Jorge may be clueless in some things, it didn't mean he was clueless about things like love, romance and sex.

Hearing his servant's snort in disbelief, Koenma sighed in annoyance for him, "It's none of your business Ogre."

"I know it's not my business, Sir but, since you're being so defensive, I now know something did happen."

They then walked to the music room being that it was time for Koenma's voice lesson and Jorge continued to pick on the prince, "You have been in such a good mood all day and you didn't even yell at me for knocking over one of your stacks of documents. So Koenma sir, did you…"

Koenma crossed his long arms over his chest and sighed, "Fine Ogre, if it will shut you up, yes Jasmine and I did have sex. We made love in the shower this morning and it was amazing. Happy?"

Jorge sat down on the piano bench and opened up the big book of sheet music and didn't say anything but, just laughed instead. Koenma then glared at the laughing ogre, "Stop laughing, it's not funny. Do I say anything about you fucking Christine? No! Now stop making such a big deal about my sex life or I'll punish you by making a big deal about yours!"

Jorge then turned around and stared at his boss. He was speechless for a minute and then choked out, "Y…you wouldn't. Okay Sir, I'm sorry. I promise not to say anything else about your sex life anymore. But, I still think it's great that you lost your virginity to someone who loves and cares about you. You have no idea how proud I am of you for waiting until you felt you were ready and how you found the right girl for you Koenma sir."

Seeing his ogre servant and friend's warm proud smile for him, Koenma then stood there speechless and blushed a little in embarrassment. He then began to feel bad about threatening to bring up Jorge's sex life and found his voice again, "Um…thank you Ogre."

He then cutely scratched the back of his head and for the first time, he decided to apologize to Jorge without someone else asking him to, "I…um…I'm sorry I threatened to expose your love life Ogre. It was really stupid of me to say that."

Jorge just sat there and stared at his young boss wide eyed, feeling like his ears were burning. He was speechless for a minute and said, "Apology accepted Sir. I shouldn't have picked on you like I did."

Koenma smiled, "Apology accepted." He then looked at the piece of sheet music Jorge took out and asked him, "So which song are we going to be rehearsing?"

Jorge then warmly smiled at his boss, "Since you are in your adult form today, I kind of decided to let you sing one of the songs from our band. Like the newest one you wrote, "Here's to Love"."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and replied, "That sounds awesome. Let's do it Ogre."

Jorge then turned around and began to play the notes on the piano as the prince began to warm up his voice practicing his scales. That evening back in the Human World in Mushiori City, Jasmine arrived back at her apartment after finishing her mini-shift at the hospital.

Since Koashura and Kotennyo were working late until 7PM, Jasmine was let into her complex by the super. The young human psychic unlocked the door and shut it, locking it behind her. She turned on the lights and walked into the living room. Jasmine removed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack and set her purse on the dining room table.

She then walked over to the phone and seeing that she had two messages on her answering machine, she pressed the button. The first message beeped and the voice of Keiko Yukimura spoke, "Hi Jasmine, I was just calling to let you know that everything is still a go for tomorrow. Also, your sister Caroline wanted to take us out to lunch on the SU campus. Let us know in the morning if you're okay with that. See you at my parents' restaurant for breakfast. Talk to you later, bye."

The end of the message beeped and then the second one began to play. The deeper luscious voice of Koenma could be heard, "Wow, I can't believe I can actually call you from my office."

Jasmine started cracking up laughing at how dorky her lover was being and Koenma's message continued, "Well…um…anyway. I'm just calling to say that…I…uh…can't wait to see you tomorrow and I can't stop thinking about we did today. It was so wonderful. I love you my queen and again, I can't wait to see you tomorrow afternoon when you get finished hanging out with Caroline and Keiko. Bye."

The end of the message beeped and Jasmine smiled and said, "I love you too my prince."

After hearing Koenma's message, she began to think about that morning's passionate interlude again. Jasmine closed her eyes imagining Koenma kissing her lips, feeling his skin against hers, thrusting his cock inside her, his mouth on her pussy and the young demon hunter began to feel hot and bothered at the thought. She could feel her pussy getting wet.

Jasmine opened her large brown eyes back up. Being that Koashura and Kotennyo weren't going to be home for a while, she decided to have some time for herself. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind her.

The young psychic opened up her underwear drawer and took out her favorite purple vibrator. Jasmine put it on her nightstand and began to remove her dirty hospital scrubs and threw them into her laundry hamper. She then walked over to her boom box and turned on some music, cranking up the volume.

Jasmine then unhooked her lacy black bra, dropping it to the floor and slipped out of her matching panties. Now naked in all her glory, she laid down on her bed and spread her legs. The young woman then began to tease herself, gently running her fingertips over her soft skin. She brought her hands up to her small perky breasts and began to gently massage them.

"Oh Koenma." She moaned as she played with her erect pink nipples a little bit.

Still massaging one breast, her hand drifted to her pussy. She ran her fingers over her mound, through her soft brown hair and began to gently rub her throbbing clit. Jasmine let out a loud moan at how good it felt. As she rubbed herself, she began to fantasize that Koenma was in there with her watching her play with herself and that made her wetter.

Jasmine licked her lips and continued rub her clit and gently increased her pressure on that sensitive bead of flesh being consumed in her dirty but oh so welcome thoughts about her prince. She then brought down her other hand and began to trace the entrance of her wet pussy.

The young psychic moaned when she inserted two fingers into herself and began to slowly pump them in and out. "Oh Koenma, oh yes!"

Her moans went up an octave as she pumped her fingers faster, her juices coating them. After fucking herself for a little longer, Jasmine felt like she was about to cum but, instead of finishing herself off, she withdrew her fingers and sat up licking her own juices off the soaked digits.

She then leaned over to her nightstand and picked up her purple vibrator and laid back down on her bed. Jasmine spread her legs and turned the vibrator on its lowest setting. The young psychic ran the tip of the vibrating fake cock over her pussy and teased her clit with it.

She let out another loud moan and then gently inserted the vibrating toy inside her dripping wet pussy imagining it to be Koenma. Jasmine brought down her free hand and began to rub her clit once again.

"Oh fuck!"

Her breathing became deeper and labored as she continued to pump the vibrator in and out of her. Jasmine once again gasped at how good it felt. She continued to imagine her royal lover kissing her, holding her in his strong arms as he made love to her slow and gentle.

Jasmine then sped up the pace of pumping her vibrator in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She increased the vibrator's intensity to its next setting as she began to buck her hips in time with it as she gently increased the pressure on her clit.

"Oh Koenma!"

She was so consumed in her fantasy that she didn't care anymore. Jasmine was too far down the rabbit hole at this point. After a few moments, the young demon hunter then withdrew the toy from her pussy and sat up. She then inserted it back inside herself as she began to ride it.

Her moans went back up an octave as she cranked up the vibrator to its highest setting and rode it at a hard and fast pace. Jasmine brought up her free hand that wasn't holding the vibrating toy in place and began to play with one of her small perky breasts.

"Ah…ah…Koenma! Oh shit!"

She then picked up her pace as she felt her orgasm begin to build, sweating glistening on her naked body. Jasmine then let out a loud and lewd groan, "Oh Koenma I love you!"

Riding her toy faster and harder and after a few moments, Jasmine let out a strangled cry as overwhelming pleasure washed over her body and she came, releasing her juices all over her purple vibrator with her climax, "AHHHH KOENMA!"

She laid down on her bed and put her hand on her chest, coming down from her orgasm. A few moments later, she withdrew her vibrator from her pussy and turned it off. Jasmine laid there for a couple of minutes with a serene look of satisfaction on her face and sat up.

She hopped out of bed, got dressed, cleaned her vibrator and put it back into her underwear drawer. After packing her gym clothes into her gym bag, the young psychic walked into her living room. She looked at the cat clock on the wall and seeing that it was only 6PM, she still had over an hour before she had to go meet Kotennyo, Shizuru, and Botan at the gym for her dance aerobics class.

Jasmine sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she settled on "Friends" and began to watch it. Suddenly her cordless phone rang and she got up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

Hearing the voice of her loving boyfriend, lover and best male friend on the other line, Jasmine felt as if she had butterflies flapping around in her stomach, "Hello my prince how was your day and are you still in your adult form? I can tell by the sound and tone of your voice."

The sound of thumping and rustling papers could be heard and Koenma replied, "It was a drag and yes, yes I am. I just didn't feel like switching to my other more degrading form."

"Oh, why was your day a drag?"

Koenma sighed, "You know, the same old, same old. Plus my father was a complete and utter ass today. He said horrible things about you and do you want to know what I did?"

While watching her program on TV, Jasmine then asked, "What did you do?"

The prince replied, "I told him if he kept calling you derogatory names, I would leave again. I don't like it when someone badmouths you my queen."

Jasmine chuckled, "Well, thank you for defending my honor my prince."

Koenma laughed in return, "You're very welcome my sweet Jasmine." Deciding to change the subject he asked her, "What are you up to?"

The young psychic smiled, "I'm currently watching "Friends". You know, the show I introduced you to the night I apologized to you over our stupid fight?"

Stamping a few more papers, Koenma replied, "Yes, I remember. You got me hooked on it."

He then pressed the button on his desk and the large yellow big screen TV appeared. Koenma flipped through the channels until he found the one that was currently airing "Friends".

Not hearing him talk to her for those couple of minutes, Jasmine then spoke again, "Are you still there?"

"Yes. I had to turn my TV on to watch "Friends" with you."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "You are such a dork but, I love you. So, who's your favorite character?"

The prince finished off the stack of documents he was working on and put down his wooden stamping tool. He looked at his TV monitor watching the current episode and replied, "I think that'll be Monica because, she's sexy, smart, funny, beautiful, and hard working. So really, she reminds me of you, except you're not a clean freak like she is."

Jasmine giggled again feeling flattered by her boyfriend's compliment. She looked at her TV again and as she watched she responded, "I think you may be right Koenma. I am flattered because, Monica is my favorite female character on the show next to Phoebe."

Koenma formed a smile on his handsome face and removed his pacifier holding it between his long index and middle fingers like a cigarette and asked his lovely human girlfriend, "Who's your favorite character?"

The young demon hunter smiled, "Chandler because he's dorky, funny, sarcastic, jokey, sweet, a good friend, handsome, so basically, he reminds me of you."

"I like Chandler too. He's so cool."

Jasmine started laughing and as did Koenma. The lovers continued with their cute and fun phone conversation about "Friends". They talked about their favorite episodes and even discussed on who should end up with who by which they both agreed that they wanted to see Monica and Chandler get together and how a relationship between Ross and Rachel wouldn't last.

Suddenly Jasmine's little orange kitten, Tom jumped up onto her lap. She looked down and began to pet him and looked back at the TV. The small feline then curled up on the demon hunter's lap and began to drift off to sleep. "Friends" finished off its current episode and the next one which was the newest one quickly got started.

Jasmine then said with enthusiasm, "Oh awesome, the new episode is on. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Koenma chuckled on the other end of the line, "Yes my queen, I would love to."

They proceeded to watch the new episode of "Friends" together and within about fifteen minutes in, Koenma then asked Jasmine, "Which of the six main characters do think would be which of our friends?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and replied, "I think Kotennyo would be Phoebe because they are both free spirits and total badasses. Who do you think represents Koashura?"

The young prince thought about it and said, "Joey definitely Joey. I can see Botan as Rachel, Ayame would be a cross between Monica and Phoebe, and maybe Jorge would be Ross."

Jasmine chuckled in agreement and then mentioned, "I think Keiko would be Monica. Their personalities are very similar."

"Yeah, Yusuke would be probably be Joey. Definitely not Chandler because, he's not cool enough to be him, if Yusuke ever comes back from Demon World, please don't tell him I said that."

Jasmine burst out laughing, "Don't worry Koenma, I only met him once, remember? You know that time at the diner?"

Then Koenma slipped his pacifier back into his mouth to store more of his spirit energy into it, "Yeah I do."

They both laughed again and during the remainder of the episode, Koenma and Jasmine continued to discuss which of their friends would be which character and they concluded that Genkai, Shizuru, and Yukina would be Phoebe, Kuwabara would be a cross between Joey and Ross, Kurama would be Ross, Shunjun would be Joey, Jasmine's sister Caroline would be a cross between Monica and Rachel and her brother Niles would be Chandler.

"Friends" finished up its new episode and seeing Jorge bring in another big stack of paperwork, Koenma sighed, "Jasmine, I'm going to have to let you go. Thank you for talking with me and letting us have the chance to watch "Friends" together again."

Jasmine smiled, "Same here. This was so much fun. Why don't we do this again when we are in the same room together?"

The prince chuckled, "That sounds like a plan. Goodbye my queen. I love you and have fun at your dance aerobics class."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her pet name and replied, "I love you too Koenma. Take care of yourself and don't wear yourself out on your paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

The lovers and friends both bid each other goodbye telling one another to have a goodnight and hung up, ending their fun phone conversation. Jasmine put the cordless phone back and just then, she heard a buzzing coming from the intercom by the front door.

She ran over and pressed the button, "Yes, how can I help you?"

The voice of Koashura who sounded a bit depressed answered, "Hey Jas it's us."

Jasmine pushed the button to let her friends and roommates through the gate and Koashura and Kotennyo arrived at the apartment door two minutes later. The young psychic let them in and the godly couple both walked into the apartment not even looking at each other.

Seeing that they seemed to be in some sort of a fight, Jasmine then asked, "What's going on? Why aren't you two talking?"

Kotennyo glared at Koashura and shifted her attention back to her human friend, "Why don't you ask dumbass that?"

Jasmine eyed the redhead, "What happened?"

Koashura sat down on the leather couch and replied not even looking at the two women, "I decided to quit my job at MU's coffee counter."

The demon hunter sat down next to him, "Why?"

Koashura sighed, "Because, I realized that I wasn't making enough money like you and Kotennyo and I feel like I haven't been able to keep up with the bills, groceries, and other things lately. Kotennyo keeps telling me that I am making a big mistake."

The young goddess rolled her brown eyes, "You are."

Koashura then shifted his attention to her and snapped, "I am currently looking for a new job and I heard the local rock station is looking for a new DJ and I plan on applying for that job."

Before Kotennyo could say anything, Jasmine asked curiously, "When do you plan on applying?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Kotennyo pursed her lips and grumbled, "I can't believe that you're going to go through with it. What if you don't get the job?"

The redhead sighed beginning to get irritated with his girlfriend's negativity, "I'm trying to think positive about this. I'm not going to put in my two week's notice until I know for sure I got the job."

Kotennyo crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. The only thing Jasmine could do was just sit there and watch as two of her best friends in the three planes of existence continued to argue with each other. The young demon hunter just scooped up her little orange kitten in her thin arms, praying that they wouldn't drag her into the middle of it.

Koashura just glared at his girlfriend and then snapped, "I thought you would be more supportive about this Kotennyo. You know, I have done nothing but, treat you with unconditional love and respect and supported your endeavors, the least you can do is be that way with me!"

Seeing that her goddess friend was going to blow up, Jasmine quickly hopped off the couch and carried little Tom to the kitchen. While her two god friends continued to argue with each other, Jasmine opened up the cupboard and took out the bag of crunchy kitten food. She then poured the kibble into Tom's kitty food bowl.

Tom the kitten leapt from his cat mother's arms and started to mew at her. Jasmine then knelt down and gave little orange Tom his dinner and the little kitten scurried over and began to happily eat his kibble. Jasmine walked back to the living room and into a war zone.

"Dammit Koashura! I wish you would see how much of an idiot you're being!"

"I'm the idiot?! No Kotennyo, it's you who's being the idiot here! I wasn't born into a wealthy family of trained assassins like you or royalty like Koenma! I had to work for everything I wanted! I am so sick of feeling like the only one in this apartment that's not pulling their weight! I can't fucking let you and Jasmine always bail me out when I don't have enough money to pay my share of the rent, groceries and bills! I am doing this for me Kotennyo! I'm sorry that you can't handle that! I love you but, you need to lay the fuck off!"

Jasmine just picked up her purse and slung it over her slender shoulder and as she picked up her gym bag, Kotennyo hauled off and slapped the redheaded god, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. The godly couple just stared at each other for a minute and Koashura put his hand on his cheek and stared at Kotennyo for a minute before he put his coat back on and left the apartment without saying another word.

Jasmine shifted her attention back to Kotennyo. The two friends just stared at each other for a minute and Kotennyo said, "Jasmine, you have to agree that he's being stupid about this."

The young human psychic sighed and shook her head, "Kotennyo, please don't get pissed at me when I say this but, I have to agree with Koashura. You were being completely unreasonable and I don't blame him for wanting to change his financial situation. You shouldn't have gone off and slapped him like you did. Did I slap Koenma when he refused to hire me as a spirit detective? No! Fuck no! Did I want to? Yeah but, I am glad I stopped myself because if I did hit him, I would have made the situation worse."

Kotennyo just sat down on the couch, her mouth gaping open at what Jasmine just said. "I can't believe you agree with him…"

"It sucks but, I do. Now you and him need to cool off and the next time you two talk to each other, apologize to him. Koashura has always supported you Kotennyo. Why can't you be for him?"

Jasmine walked over to the apartment's door. She opened it up and turned around, "Are you coming to the gym?"

The young goddess sighed and just stared at the blank TV screen and replied, "No, go on without me. I just need some time to think. Tell Botan and Shizuru I said hi."

Jasmine nodded and said, "I'll do that. Please think about what I said. I'll see you when I get home."

The young demon hunter walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind her, leaving Kotennyo alone to think about how much of a jerk she was to her redheaded lover. Later on that evening in Spirit World, Koenma felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open as finished up the last stack of paperwork for the night.

Setting the last document onto the processed pile, he yawned and then rested his head on his desk. Just then Jorge walked in. Not carrying another stack of paperwork but, only just to remind his young boss that it was getting late and he should be getting ready to wind down for the rest of the evening.

"Koenma sir."

Koenma quickly sat up, "Oh hi Ogre. I'm finished, I'm not overworking myself again, don't worry."

Jorge shook his head and chuckled, "Oh good, finally you realize how important your self-care is." Deciding to change the subject, the blue ogre then asked, "Since you're finished with your paperwork for the evening, would you like to go to The Fallen Angel with me and Christine for a drink? I promise not to keep you out too late."

Koenma formed a smile on his handsome face behind his blue pacifier at his servant's kind invitation, "Thank you Ogre but, I'm going to have to decline. Maybe some other time, I'm thinking of turning in early tonight. Go have fun with your lady friend. You two really need some time together."

Jorge just stared at his boss and friend and said nodding with understanding, "Okay. Goodnight Koenma sir, pleasant dreams."

The prince gave Jorge a warm smile, "You have a good evening too Ogre."

They both walked out of the office. Koenma walked upstairs to his bedroom to go to bed and Jorge walked to the ogre offices and clocked out. He put on his brown trench coat and his shoes and retrieved a binder that contained Koenma's sheet music out of his locker. He shut it and walked out of the palace and down the long winding road until he reached Spirit World's local dive bar, The Fallen Angel.

He walked inside and he was greeted by the green ogre bartender Hector and his sister who was Jorge's lady friend, Christine.

"Hey Jorge, it's about damn time." Christine said.

Jorge sat down right next to her at her bar and kissed her on her green cheek, "Sorry about that Chrissy. Koenma was swamped with his work again and I had to make sure he didn't overwork himself. Plus King Yama was being just as unpleasant as ever."

The female green ogre sipped from her glass of water, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. So Koenma decided not to come tonight?"

Jorge shook his head, "No, he said he was too tired and wanted to go to bed early."

Jorge and Christine then ordered two frothy pints of beer. Hector then asked them as he filled up a mug for another patron, "I thought you were going to reconfigure one of his songs to fit his adult voice."

Jorge took a swig from his beer, "Yeah I am. I'll just do it without him."

Christine sipped from her beer and asked, "Wouldn't it be a whole simpler to have Koenma there while you're composing something for him? You know just to make sure the music is within his vocal range."

The blue ogre took another swig of beer and smiled, "Yeah it would but, I have been composing music for Koenma for over 700 years, so I don't necessarily have to have him in the same room for me to do so. I pretty much know his vocal range for both of his forms."

Jorge set the sheet music binder down on the counter, opened it up and showed all of the music that he composed for the prince. Some had lyrics that Koenma wrote already on them. Christine and Hector just looked at them amazed with how well crafted and organized each one was. After finishing off their pints of beer and many of the bar's patrons had already left for the night, Christine picked up a piece of sheet music that caught her eye.

Her blue eyes scanned the title and she read through the lyrics, "Wow, this one seems like it has potential to be a song for your band."

Jorge looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Oh that one. Koenma sang that one at the opera house three days ago. I feel like it's one of his best ones."

Hector took a look at it and he raised his brown eyebrows, "Wow. Chris, you are so right about that. So Jorge, when Koenma is talking about the angels in this song does he mean his three spirit detectives?"

The blue ogre nodded, "Yes, he sure is. He wrote that one for Jasmine. It really did help her listen to reason even though she did before she heard it."

Hector handed the sheet music back to Jorge and he took out a rag and began to wipe down the wooden bar counter top, "Here's an idea, why don't you turn that song into one for your band?"

Christine nodded liking her older brother's idea, "Yeah Jorge, you totally should. I can help you."

Jorge stared at the "Angel with Broken Wings" sheet music and back up at Christine and Hector and back at the sheet music again and smiled, "You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Christine smiled, "Why don't I help you. Also, why just have one version. You can keep the original and have the new version for his adult form."

Jorge shifted his attention to her, "Chrissy you're a genius. Hector, do you still have that piano in the backroom?"

Hector nodded, "Yeah, do you want me to roll it up to the stage for you?"

The blue ogre nodded, "Yeah that would be wonderful."

Hector finished up wiping down the counter and cleaning up the used mugs. He went to the backroom and about five minutes later, he rolled up the piano to the karaoke stage. Jorge and Christine both sat down on the piano stool. The blue ogre opened up his binder to some blank parchment and set the original opera/symphonic metal version of "Angel with Broken Wings" on the piano's music stand and soon he and Christine both got started on composing a new version of the song for Koenma's adult voice.

The next day later on that morning in the Human World, Jasmine and her sister Caroline were currently giving Keiko a tour of the Sarayashiki University campus. Since Jasmine didn't really know it too well being that she went to Mushiori University, Caroline did most of the talking and showed Keiko most the sites that included the academic program buildings, the bookstore, library, cafeteria, dorms, SU's Greek Row, the gymnasium, coffee shop, and so much more.

The three young women sat down in the cafeteria eating lunch and taking a break. Even though Keiko was having a good time with the two demon hunter sisters, she still couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke. Lately, she has been trying to take her mind off of the ex-spirit detective by keeping herself busy with her schoolwork, her college hunting, and hanging out with her friends from time to time.

Jasmine and Caroline couldn't help but see the far off look on her face. Caroline then asked her sister "Is there something going on with Keiko? She seems very distant and preoccupied."

Jasmine took a bite from her sandwich and washed it down with her bottled water, "I think it may have something to do with her boyfriend that went away almost a year ago. Why don't you ask her Carol?"

Seeing Jasmine's and Caroline's concerned faces and before the blond haired psychic could ask what was wrong, Keiko then looked down at her plate of food and began to apologize, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to wreck our nice time with being such a downer."

Both sisters gave Keiko a warm smile and Caroline said, "Keiko, you're not ruining anything. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you and we can talk about it if it'll make you feel better? Heck, when I see some of my sorority sisters feeling depressed, I do whatever I can help cheer them up. That's one of the reasons why I was elected Sigma Delta Kappa president."

Keiko looked up at Jasmine and Caroline and gave them a bit of a weak smile and she took a deep breath, "Okay. Well, even though I have been keeping busy with my studies, searching for colleges, and with all of my other activities, I still can't help but feel awful for the way I treated my childhood friend who's also kind of my boyfriend when he went away."

Caroline took a sip from her cream soda, "Where did he go off to?"

The ordinary human high school girl didn't want to weird Caroline out but, Jasmine then said in reassurance, "Keiko it's okay. Just like me and Shizuru, Caroline is also a psychic. In fact, we come from a family chock full of them. Only on our mom's side and in fact we come from a family of freelance demon hunters so, we have been around demons our entire lives."

Keiko smiled, remembering when Jasmine told her at the sleepover a couple of weeks ago and proceeded to spill her guts to the college psychic sisters, "Yusuke went away to Demon World almost a year ago and I still feel like such a jerk for not seeing him off when he left. Even though he turned out to be half demon, I still really miss him so much. I miss the way how he'd play pranks on me, our conversations, late night phone calls, discussing and bonding over our common interests in music, movies, TV shows, food and other stuff. I also miss his hugs. Yusuke gave awesome hugs, I mean like big bear hugs. I miss how he made me feel safe when I was around him. I miss his laugh, his smile, the sound of his voice, his stupid jokes, how he made me laugh and cheered me up when I was having a bad day. I don't how he's going to react if he ever comes back. Sometimes I wonder if he's mad at me for not supporting his decision on going to Demon World. I was such an idiot and I should have been more supportive because, he was going through a really difficult time in his life. Sorry, I don't mean to bum you guys out with this."

Jasmine and Caroline both warmly smiled at her. Caroline put her hand on Keiko's in comfort, "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure Yusuke has already forgiven you."

Jasmine nodded, "Oh definitely, hell, he's probably thinking about you too. I bet he wants to come back because he misses you, his other friends, and his family and would do anything to see you guys again. A week ago, Koenma and I got into a really big fight because, I insisted for him to make me the next spirit detective and thank god, he didn't grant my request."

Keiko wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye, "What happened?"

The brunette demon hunter took a sip from her water, "Well, after realizing what a dumbass I was, listening to a former spirit detective who is currently one of my patients at the hospital, and listening to a song he wrote me for me, I apologized to him. Koenma forgave me and that incident seemed to have helped us gain a whole new respect and understanding for each other."

Caroline took a bite from her sandwich and washed it down with her cream soda, "If Yusuke ever does come back from Demon World, think of how he's going to be so proud of all the things you've accomplished during his absence."

Jasmine nodded agreeing with her sister's words and said, "If he does come back…no scratch that, when Yusuke does come back, show him that you still care about him. Give him a hug, a kiss, or tell him you're glad he's back. The best thing you can do until then is take care of yourself. Keep working hard with everything you have going on, eat, sleep, and thinking positive."

Keiko sat there for a minute and smiled, Jasmine and Caroline were right. If she kept moping around and thinking negative, it would make things a whole lot worse than what they really were.

"Jasmine, Caroline, thank you. I feel so much better."

Both sisters smiled seeing Keiko's happy face and they both nodded.

"You're welcome Keiko."

The three girls finished off their lunch and continued on the tour of the SU campus. Even though Keiko still felt guilty for not supporting Yusuke during his time of need, she tried to think about the positive things Jasmine and Caroline said. That afternoon, Botan flew to the Human World and picked up Jasmine for her visit with Koenma.

The young demon hunter only stayed for a few hours once again helping her prince with his paperwork but, she couldn't stay the night because she had to put the finishing touches on her lover's Valentine's Day gift. They didn't kiss when she left due to Koenma being in his toddler form that day, so they just hugged instead.

Valentine's Day finally came the next day and Koenma woke up to find two things sitting next to his pillow. The prince, who had switched to his tall and handsome adult form before going to bed, sat up and picked up the two items. The first item was a large manila envelope that had something written in Jorge's handwriting that read:

 _ **You're going to love this Koenma sir. Christine helped me and we hope you will approve of this.**_

 _ **-Jorge**_

Koenma opened it up and took out a single piece of sheet music. He read the title and his brown eyes widened reading:

 _ **Angel with Broken Wings (Alternative Rock Version)**_

The young prince formed a confused look on his face and he thought to himself, "What the hell did he do?"

Koenma scanned the sheet music, reading what key it was in, the notes, and the lyrics. He noted to himself that the key had been changed as was the style of music from what it originally was. After staring at the new version of "Angel with Broken Wings", Koenma set it down and picked up the second item. It was a small pink envelope that was addressed to him.

Koenma opened it up to find a red and white heart shaped card and opening it up, he found a concert ticket to today's Hootie and the Blowfish concert and writing that was written in Jasmine's handwriting:

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day, my prince.**_

 _ **I hope you're excited about the concert and I'm going to give you your gift after it's over with. I love you.**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_

Koenma formed a smile on his handsome face and leapt out of bed. He walked into his bathroom, started up the water and slipped out of his pajama bottoms, turned on the radio and stepped into his shower. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom completely dry. He got dressed in his normal outfit and put his pacifier in his mouth and picked up the card and concert ticket Jasmine gave him and the sheet music.

He left his bedroom and walked downstairs to his office. Koenma pressed a button on his desk that opened up a secret compartment and took out a small box that was wrapped up in red wrapping paper and a purple ribbon that was tied around it. The prince slipped it into his pocket and proceeded to leave his office, so he can make a quick getaway to the Human World with Botan giving him a ride on her oar. Jorge swore that he and Christine would cover for him during his absence.

He thanked his ogre servant and his lady friend before rushing out and met Botan outside the palace gates. Still being quite angry with his father over the horrible things he said about Jasmine, he hopped onto Botan's oar and they flew up and into a gateway to the Human World.

A few minutes later, Botan landed in front of Genkai's compound and Koenma hopped off and ran up the front steps and knocked on the large wooden double doors. Genkai answered less than a minute later.

"Koenma, Botan, what are you guys doing here?"

Botan made her oar disappear and Koenma replied, "I'm need to drop off some stuff and change into some human clothes before going to Mushiori City to spend time with Jasmine being that it's Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day Genkai, before you say anything, I know you haven't celebrated it since you made your break with Toguro."

Genkai chuckled at her longtime friend and replied, "That's okay Koenma. Happy Valentine's Day to you and to you too Botan."

Botan smiled, "Thanks."

The prince and the grim reaper stepped inside and Koenma asked her, "Botan, do you have something to change in?"

Botan giggled, "I sure do." She undid her obi sash and opened up her pink kimono to reveal her blue and green fish hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, "I put this on before we left Spirit World. I'm going to go meet up with Shizuru and we'll see you guys at the concert."

Koenma smiled, "See you then."

Botan slipped out of her kimono and handed it Genkai. The small elderly psychic walked over to her closet and put it in there and took out a grey suit with a green button up shirt and handed it to Koenma. Before Koenma could go into the guest room to go change Botan left the compound and said winking, "Have fun with Jasmine."

Koenma chuckled, "You know I will."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper left the compound and Koenma ran into the guest room to change his clothes. After doing so, he slipped the new version of "Angel with Broken Wings" into his song binder and took Jasmine's Valentine's Day gift and his concert ticket out of the pocket of his pants and put it into the pocket of his grey suit. He slipped his purple headband over his forehead and took his pacifier out of his mouth and put into his pocket and left the compound for the bus stop a few minutes later.

Meanwhile at the college trio's apartment, Jasmine stood in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup even though she wore very little. She took one last look at herself straightening up her dress and walked out of her bedroom.

The young psychic sat down on the leather couch watching TV feeling exited about what was going to happen tonight. Jasmine couldn't wait to go to the concert with Koenma and her friends, and give her lover his Valentine's Day gift. The young psychic also couldn't contain her excitement for the surprise she had in store for the young prince. She knew he was going to love it.

Just then the buzzer by the door went off and Jasmine walked over and pressed the button. "Hello, who's this?"

The voice of Koenma could be heard on the other side, "Hello my queen, it's me."

Jasmine pressed the button and responded, "Hello my prince, hold on a sec and I'll let you up."

She pressed the second button to let her lover through the gate and Koenma came up to the apartment seconds later. Jasmine let him in when he knocked. She gave him a very sweet yet sexy smile, showing her slightly crooked teeth, "Hello handsome, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Koenma formed a sexy smirk on his handsome face, "I wouldn't miss this for anything my queen."

He then kissed her hand, making the young demon hunter sigh and pulled her in for a loving and passionate kiss. The prince ran his long fingers through Jasmine's soft brown curls and the lovely young woman then deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Koenma then moaned into the kiss and the lovers parted after a couple of minutes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Koenma."

Koenma kissed her forehead and said as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "Are you and everyone else ready to go meet Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru?"

The young psychic nodded, "Yeah but, I have to warn you that Koashura and Kotennyo are still not talking to each other. So it's best if we don't mention it. They have to work out their problem on their own."

Koenma nodded and deciding to change the subject, he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, "Before I forget," He then took out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a purple ribbon tied around it, "Here my queen, I hope you like it."

Jasmine took the box into her small dainty hands and proceeded to untie the purple ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a blue velvet box. She opened it up to reveal a beautiful purple and pink heart shaped locket on a silver chain.

Jasmine smiled and said, "Oh my god Koenma, it's beautiful."

The prince felt a surge of happiness seeing his lover's lovely smile. Oh how he loved seeing her so happy and he said, "I had it custom made for only you. Open it up and see what's inside."

Jasmine shifted her attention back to the locket and found a golden clasp on the side of the purple and pink heart pendant and unlatched it. She opened it up to find a black and white photograph of her and Koenma together brightly smiling. She recognized the photo of one of the ones from when they took several pictures in the photo booth at the Dimond Center Mall in Anchorage, Alaska the first night they were there for their winter vacation.

The demon hunter warmly smiled remembering that wonderful day of when they first said "I love you" to each other and made love in their hotel room after having a nice romantic dinner. On the other half of the inside of the locket was an inscription that she recognized was Koenma's handwriting which read:

 _ **My Queen, you have my heart forever and always. I will never stop being your best friend and loving you.**_

 _ **Forever yours for all of eternity,**_

 _ **~Koenma**_

Jasmine put hand on her chest, feeling as if her heart skipped a beat and looked up at the prince and gazed into his brown eyes, "Oh Koenma. This is so wonderful and I love it. Thank you."

Koenma then put his hand on her cheek and gently stroked his lover's soft skin, "You're very welcome my sweet Jasmine. Would you like me to help you put it on?"

The young college bound psychic nodded, "Yes my prince."

She then shut the locket and handed it to Koenma which he undid the silver chain's clasp and said in a soft and gently voice, "Turn around."

Jasmine did just that and lifted her long brown curls and the prince gently draped the locket's chain around her slender neck. He fastened the clasp closed and the heart shaped locket nestled above Jasmine's small perky breasts.

They both looked into the mirror hanging on the wall and Koenma said, "You look so beautiful with it on."

He began to softly kiss her neck and when his luscious lips gently brushed the sensitive spot on Jasmine's neck, the young demon hunter then lowly moaned as she arched her neck back, "Koenma…"

"Jasmine…"

Koenma then started to kiss, nip, and suck on that sensitive milky white flesh and he began to gently massage his lover's shoulders.

Jasmine then purred feeling her body heat up and her pussy getting wet, "Oh Koenma, that feels so good….ahhhh."

"Hmmmm…good. I wanna make love to you tonight my queen." He said in a low and sexy manner as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Mmmmmm…me too my prince."

"Good god, get a room why don't ya." said a voice behind them.

Koenma quit kissing and sucking Jasmine's neck and the lovers turned around to see Kotennyo standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. The prince and the demon hunter just stood there with their faces turning bright red, being embarrassed by being caught in their little intimate moment.

Kotennyo shook her head and chuckled, deciding to change the subject she asked, "So are you two lovebirds ready to go see Hootie and the Blowfish?"

Jasmine nodded with her cheeks still slightly pink, "Yes. Oh, Koashura told me that he's going to be running a bit late and he said he'd meet us outside the concert hall."

At the mention of her red-haired lover, the young goddess just silently nodded. As the three friends left the apartment, Jasmine then tapped Kotennyo on the shoulder and asked her, "So, have you got a chance to apologize to him yet?"

Kotennyo gripped onto the purse straps of her lime green handbag, looked at her feet and shook her head. Koenma and Jasmine could see the look of remorse and sadness on her beautiful face and the goddess sighed, "No, I haven't. Every time I think I am ready, I just chicken out at the last moment. What if he's still mad at me?"

Now standing in front of the concert hall, Jasmine put her hand on Kotennyo's shoulder, "Kotennyo, what's to say that Koashura is? He might have already forgiven you. Why don't you try to talk to him during the concert? You'll never know unless you try."

Koenma nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Just because he held a grudge against me, it doesn't mean he'll do that to you. You mean too much to him."

Kotennyo looked up at her best human friend and her ex and gave them a small smile, "Maybe guys are right."

Just then, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko just showed up. The lovely blue haired grim reaper gave Koenma, Jasmine, and Kotennyo a hug and after she was finished she formed a big grin on her lovely face, "I can't wait for this. I haven't been to a rock concert since Exit Strategy's gig. I can't remember the last time I been to a concert from a big band."

Just then Koashura arrived. He ran over to greet his friends and his girlfriend and stopped to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Seeing that his red-haired childhood friend looked excited about something, Koenma then asked, "Hey Koashura, where have you been all day? What's got you so riled up?"

Finally able to breathe again he stood back up and replied, "I'll tell you guys later. Let us enjoy the concert first."

Fifteen minutes later, the two psychics, three gods, one ordinary human, and the blue haired grim reaper finally went inside the concert hall and into the auditorium after handing their tickets to the bouncer outside. They all got seats in the middle row. Koenma went in first with Jasmine behind him, then Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko and with Koashura and Kotennyo sitting next to the aisle.

The five of the seven friends continued to talk amongst themselves with the exception of Koashura and Kotennyo who didn't talk to anyone or each other. Ten minutes later, the lights of the auditorium began to dim, signaling everyone to give the band their undivided attention and the stage's curtain opened to reveal the group of ordinary humans who were the band, Hootie and the Blowfish.

The band then began to play their first song "I Go Blind". Everyone in the audience stood up and began to bob their heads and clap their hands to the music enjoying the performance. Once that song ended, the next song, "Hold My Hand" began to play. While everyone else was either bobbing their heads, dancing, clapping their hands, and even waving their lighters in the air to the music, Koashura and Kotennyo were the only two people who weren't.

The only thing they still had on their minds was the stupid fight that they had two days ago. Kotennyo let out a loud sigh and decided it was now or never. She looked up at the tall and handsome redheaded god and tapped him on his shoulder. Koashura shifted his attention to Kotennyo, blinked his red eyes and stared at her blankly asking, "What?"

Kotennyo took a deep breath and asked raising her voice so he could hear her over the music, "Can we talk?"

Koashura nodded and raised his voice too, "Sure, do you want to talk outside?"

The young goddess nodded. Koashura and Kotennyo then walked out of the auditorium and stood outside in the lobby. They stood there in silence for a minute until Kotennyo finally spoke up, "Koashura?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and finally decided to come out and say it, "I'm sorry for being a jerk the other day. When you told me you wanted to go look for another job, I shouldn't have overreacted like I did and I realized how immature I was. I also shouldn't have hit you and I understand if you are still pissed at me for it. I should have supported your decision because you have always supported me. I was completely unfair and unreasonable and I am sorry."

Without saying another word, Koashura walked up to Kotennyo and gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gave his girlfriend, the love of his life a soft, deep and gentle kiss. Kotennyo kissed him back deeply and the redhead broke the kiss after a minute or two.

Still cupping her face in his hands, Koashura nuzzled his nose against hers and replied, "I forgive you and thank you for apologizing. I love you Kotennyo."

Tears then formed in her brown eyes happy to receive her boyfriend's forgiveness, "I love you too Koashura."

They kissed each other deeply and passionately and parted after a couple of minutes. Koashura put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and he brightly smiled at Kotennyo, "I have good news."

Kotennyo stared at her boyfriend blankly for a minute and asked, "What is it?"

"You know that radio job?"

"Yeah?"

Koashura smiled and said, "I got the job. I went in for an interview today, they liked me and I got the job. I start on the first of March after I finish my last two weeks at MU's coffee shop."

Tears ran down Kotennyo's cheeks being so happy and she walked up to her lover and gave him a deep and loving kiss. Koashura moaned and kissed her back with the same deep passion. They then parted and Kotennyo smiled, "I am so proud of you. I can't wait to hear your first show. What time and which days are you working?"

The redheaded god smiled at Kotennyo's words, "My show is going to be three days a week on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I work from 5-11. Even though I only work three days a week and for six hours, I'm still going to be making way more than I did at MU."

"That's awesome."

Just then the song "Time" could be heard from inside the auditorium and Koashura then offered holding out his hand to his lover, "May I have this dance Miss Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yes you may Mr. Koashura."

She took his hand and Koashura put his free hand on her slender waist and Kotennyo put her hand on his broad shoulder. They began to dance to the song. As they danced, Koashura asked the goddess, "So what do you want to go do after the concert?"

Kotennyo smiled, "I was kind of in the mood to go out for ice cream, go roller skating around the roller rink, and see a movie, just the two of us." She then formed a sly smile on her beautiful face, "And perhaps if you would like, we can go spend the night in a hotel."

Koashura chuckled at her suggestive demeanor, "Sounds like a plan."

The song then ended and Koashura and Kotennyo stopped dancing and went back inside the auditorium hand in hand. Kotennyo was grateful that Koashura had forgiven her for their stupid fight and how her redheaded lover's job situation worked out for the best. She couldn't have been any more proud of him and she planned to show it to him tonight.

The Hootie and the Blowfish concert went on for another couple of hours. When it ended, the seven friends then left the concert hall. That was when Koashura decided to make his announcement. He took a deep breath and said, "Hey guys, can I have your undivided attention for a minute?"

Koenma, Jasmine, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Kotennyo all shifted their attention to him. Koashura cleared his throat and said, "I have really awesome news and I already told Kotennyo about it during the concert."

Jasmine stared at her two friends and roommates for a minute and then asked, "So does it mean that you two made up?"

Kotennyo brightly smiled and nodded, "We sure did."

The Alaskan psychic walked up to her goddess friend and gave her a big hug, "I am so happy for you guys. I knew you both would."

They then parted and Shizuru smiled and took out Sakyo's lighter and her pack of cigarettes. She withdrew one, put it into her mouth, lit it and took a drag, "Me too. So Koashura, what's the big announcement?"

The redhead then put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and said, "I went in for my job interview at the local rock radio station today and it was amazing. They liked me and well, I got the job."

Everyone's faces lit up with bright smiles and they all began to congratulate Koashura saying how proud they were. Kotennyo leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and soon the group of seven went out for pizza to celebrate. After having their dinner, they all went their separate ways for the rest of the night. Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko went to the Kuwabara residence for a sleepover with just the three of them, while Koashura and Kotennyo went out on their Valentine's Day date night.

Koenma and Jasmine walked back to the apartment alone hand in hand with excitement bubbling up inside both of them. They couldn't wait to share their night passionate lovemaking and since Koashura and Kotennyo weren't going to be home, they were overjoyed to have the apartment to themselves.

Jasmine pressed the button to the gate three times and the super let her and Koenma in. The young psychic grabbed onto the prince's hand and they eagerly ran up the stairs to the level Jasmine lived on. Jasmine fumbled through her black and white handbag for her keys and finally took them out. She unlocked the apartment door and she and Koenma stepped inside with the young woman locking the door behind them.

Koenma then pulled her in for a hot and passionate kiss and slipped his tongue into his woman's mouth making her moan. Jasmine deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into Koenma's mouth and they both moaned into the kiss. The prince then backed Jasmine up against the wall and the lovers began to kiss each other hungry and aggressive.

Koenma then broke the kiss to trail hot soft kisses along his lover's neck. Jasmine moaned when he began to kiss, nip, and suck on the sensitive spot again.

"Oh Koenma."

Wanting to stick to her plan of giving Koenma his Valentine's Day gift, Jasmine trying to maintain her self control then gently tugged her lover's luscious brown hair. Koenma quit sucking on her neck and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to give you your Valentine's Day gift. It wouldn't be fair if I got mine and you didn't get yours."

The prince chuckled at his forgetfulness, "Oh yes of course."

They then parted and walked into the living room. Koenma sat down on the leather couch and waited patiently as Jasmine ran into her bedroom to go get it. He only waited for less than a minute when Jasmine emerged from her bedroom carrying a flat rectangular package wrapped up in red wrapping paper with a pink bow tied around it.

She sat down next to him and handed it to him and said, "I hope you like it. It took me the last three days to put it all together."

Koenma then began to untie the pink bow and started to tear off the red wrapping paper. When it was completely unwrapped, the prince saw that it was a large scrapbook with a bubblegum pink cover with a piece of purple construction paper in the shape of the state of Alaska glued on the front. Written on the top with green and blue glitter glue it read:

 _ **Koenma's and Jasmine's Alaskan Winter Vacation**_

Koenma opened up the scrapbook to find several of the photographs that they took on their trip were inside along with cute little stickers of bears, salmon, halibut, moose, willow ptarmigan, wolves, snowflakes, stars, hearts, and totem poles. The prince smiled as he looked through the scrapbook looking at the photographs. He even chuckled at how cute and dorky they both were being in the various photos. There were also a few with Jasmine's family and her two still living childhood friends, Sandy the imp demon and Hiroshi the purple salmon eating demon.

Koenma remembered he met Hiroshi when Jasmine was showing the young prince the boat harbor. During their tour, Hiroshi did help guide them even going through the boat graveyard. The prince remembered how nice he was even though he didn't seem to trust Koenma at first. Throughout the last week of Koenma's and Jasmine's winter vacation, Hiroshi did eventually warm up to him when he realized that the young prince wasn't a threat.

Koenma continued to look through the scrapbook until he reached the last page with a photo of him and Jasmine in front of the totem pole at the Totem Inn with the young god holding Jasmine in his arms bridal style. Koenma then noticed something. Around the photo there was pink glitter glue around it in the shape of a heart. Above it there was writing done up in purple glitter glue that read:

 _ **Koenma + Jasmine**_

 _ **Eternal Love, Companionship, and Friendship**_

 _ **Forever and Always**_

The prince smiled feeling as if his heart was melting reading those words and then shut the scrapbook and looked up at Jasmine giving her a sweet smile. Jasmine smiled back showing her slightly crooked teeth, "What do you think?"

Koenma leaned over and gave Jasmine a deep and loving kiss, parting seconds later her replied, "I love it my queen. Do you still have some more photos left?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I sure do. We took well over two hundred while we were there. I'm keeping the leftovers so I can make my own scrapbook. Those ones in that book are yours."

Koenma smiled in appreciation for his lover's generosity and hard work, "Thank you Jasmine. I'll treasure this always. It looks like you worked so hard on this. I love how you put in a lot of the amazing photos of the things I was so curious about. I can't wait until we go back there this summer."

The young demon hunter chuckled at how cute her boyfriend was right now, "I am glad you like your gift and when we do go, you'll be able to snap more pictures and we'll create another scrapbook from them."

"That sounds amazing."

The lovers then shared another hot and passionate kiss and when they parted, Koenma could see the naughty gleam in Jasmine's eye that he loved and felt his cock getting hard instantly. Jasmine then said in a low and seductive voice, "I have a surprise for you. Wait here."

She then walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Koenma sat there waiting in anticipation. He wondered what the surprise was and his question was answered when Jasmine's bedroom door opened five minutes later. The young human psychic walked out into the living room wearing a red lacy push up bra that made her small perky breasts look amazing, a matching thong with a red garter belt that held up her red lace topped thigh high stockings and red stiletto heels on her small dainty feet.

Taking one look at his woman, the prince felt his cock getting harder. Jasmine seductively giggled at his reaction and asked in a sultry voice, "What do you think my prince? It's new."

Koenma sat there speechless for minute and then responded, "You are so sexy my queen."

Jasmine flashed him a sexy smile, showing her slightly crooked teeth. She slowly sauntered over to him, straddled her lover and gave him a deep and passionate kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Koenma kissed her back with the same deep passion and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, caressing hers with his. They both moaned into the kiss when Jasmine began to grind her pussy against his growing erection, pushing her breasts against Koenma's chest.

The prince then brought up one of his hands and began to run his long fingers through Jasmine's soft brown curls while using his free hand to grope her ass. Jasmine groaned like an animal in heat and broke the kiss. Koenma could see the hazy lust mixed with pure love in her large brown eyes and boy did it turn him on.

Jasmine stopped grinding her wet pussy against her lover's concealed erection. She licked her small pink lips and said in a low and sexy voice, "I want to make love to you my prince. I want to ride your cock and suck you off until you cum hard."

Koenma gave her a sly smirk, "Oh me too my queen. I love it when you talk dirty; it's such a turn on."

The young demon hunter smiled with a naughty gleam glinting in her eye and she got up off her prince. Koenma stood back up and taking her by surprise, he lifted Jasmine up in his strong arms bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. Seeing the purple scrunchie on the doorknob, the prince shut the door slamming it shut with a loud bang.

When he carried her toward the bed, he could see that there were brand new pink satin sheets and red rose petals that scattered the top along with three individually wrapped condoms sitting on Jasmine's nightstand. He gently laid his lover down on the bed and began to remove his purple headband, shoes, socks, and his jacket and started to unbutton his green shirt.

Jasmine licked her lips, feeling her pussy getting wetter gazing at her lover's gorgeous body as she kicked off her red stilettos. After taking off his shirt, Koenma then climbed into bed with his human lover and kissed her deeply again. He then broke the kiss to trail hot soft kisses along her neck and kissed, nipped and sucked on that sensitive spot again making Jasmine deeply moan.

"Oh Koenma."

Her moans were like music to his ears, and he wanted her to make more. Koenma then quit sucking on her neck and began to trail soft kisses down her neck, to her collarbone which he gently nipped the spot and continued to kiss along her chest to in between her breasts. He could see her pink nipples poking through the red lacey fabric, erect from her arousal.

Oh how he wanted to lick them, suck on them, and play with them. Koenma then stopped his gentle kisses on Jasmine's soft skin and licked his lips. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Jasmine smiled and sat back up and Koenma removed her bra and threw it to the floor. The young psychic laid back down as her loveable, dorky, and sexy prince took one of her soft yet firm feeling breasts into his strong hand and licked the pink nipple that was pointing up at him.

Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed from the pleasure it brought her, "Mmmmmm…Koenma."

He took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and then began to gently suck on it as he gently massaged the other breast with his hand. Jasmine moaned from his gentle touch and after a little bit, Koenma switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. He then slipped his hand into her panties, gliding his long fingers over her mound, through the soft brown hair between her thighs, and gently parted her pussy lips to touch her moist depths.

Jasmine spread her legs to allow him to continue his naughty act and she gasped when she felt him gently rub her throbbing clit. He quit sucking on her breast and gazed at his lover and chuckled at her reactions as he continued to tease her.

Koenma licked his lips and asked in a low sultry voice, "Do you want me to eat you out my queen?"

Jasmine opened her large brown eyes and nodded, "Y…yes my prince. Please, please…I can't take this anymore."

The prince chuckled and slipped his hand out of her panties and pulled off her red thong and threw it off to the side. Jasmine gladly spread her legs for him and Koenma started to trail soft kisses up her legs, to her inner thighs and gently nipped the sensitive flesh of her inner thight making Jasmine moan and whimper, "Koenma please, stop teasing me. Please, I want your hot tongue on my pussy."

Koenma looked up at her and Jasmine felt herself getting wetter seeing him giving her a cocky smirk from in between her legs. He licked his lips and replied, "As you wish my sweet Jasmine."

He gently teased her pussy lips apart and leaned in and gave her wet pussy a gentle lick. Jasmine arched her neck back and moaned as Koenma lapped up her sweet juices.

"Mmmmmm…you taste so good my queen."

Hearing him say that was such a turn on and Jasmine brought down her small dainty hands and began to run her fingers through her prince's luscious brown hair. Koenma then licked up to her throbbing clit and swirled his tongue around it before taking the sensitive bead of flesh into his mouth.

Jasmine arched back and cried out in pleasure and he began to gently suck on it, "Oh my god! Koenma!"

He felt his cock growing harder when he heard her moaning and crying out his name. He wanted her to make her moan and scream louder so he slipped one of his long fingers inside her sopping wet pussy and began to gently pump it in and out of her.

Jasmine's moans went up an octave at the pleasure it brought her and she continued to mover her hands blindly through his hair. To make her really scream, he slipped a second finger inside her and began to gently pump them in and out at a steady pace as he gently increased his pressure on her clit.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

Her juices coated her lover's long fingers and her moans grew louder, lewder, and more desperate sounding as Jasmine felt Koenma rub against her sweet spot. Koenma looked up at her as he continued to suck her throbbing clit and sped up the pace of his fingers. Oh god, it was such a turn on seeing his woman writhe in pleasure and oh how he wanted to make her cum hard.

Jasmine was so close to cumming at this point and feeling her orgasm coming, she began to beg for her release, "Oh my prince, please…I…I need to cum!" It was such torture but, damn it felt so fucking good.

That was all he needed to hear, and he gently increased his pressure on her clit and began to suck on it harder and pumped his fingers as fast as he can go, rubbing against the right spot. Jasmine's vision began to blur and her breathing began deeper and labored. Then overwhelming pleasure washed over her body and she came, releasing her juices, screaming out her lover's name, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine put her hand on her chest, catching her breath as she recovered from the intense orgasm her prince just gave her. After regaining her strength, she sat up to see him lick her juices off his luscious lips and his fingers. Koenma then crawled towards her and gave his human lover a deep, loving and passionate kiss.

Jasmine moaned into the kiss and felt her pussy getting wet again tasting herself in their kiss. Once they parted, they gazed into each other's brown eyes and Jasmine tackled Koenma and seductively licked her lips at him. She began to undo his belt and unzip his pants as she gently rubbed his bulge.

Koenma moaned from her gentle touch, "Oh Jasmine."

She pulled off his pants and his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock. Jasmine began to gently stroke her lover and she looked at him, licking her lips, "You did such a wonderful job giving me pleasure, now it's my turn."

Seeing the amount of precum leaking from the tip of his cock, Jasmine leaned down and gave it a lick, admiring her lover's taste. Koenma let out a low groan at the pleasure it brought. Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and began to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis and took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh my queen that feels so good."

Jasmine began to go at a slow and steady pace, taking in more of his length each time. She then took his cock out of her mouth making Koenma whine in protest. The young demon hunter giggled again and began to lick Koenma's cock from its base to its head like she was licking a lollipop.

She then took his cock back into her mouth, repeating the same slow pace she went at, taking in more and more of his length each time. Koenma laid his head down on the bed moaning from the pleasure it brought him. Then he let out a loud surprised squeak when Jasmine began to massage his balls.

"Oh fuck!"

Jasmine took his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound and giggled as she continued to massage his balls. She then leaned in and licked them. "Holy shit!"

The young psychic giggled again, "Such language. You have such a dirty mouth my prince. I want to hear you scream."

She then took his balls into her mouth as she gently pumped his cock with her hand. Koenma's moans grew louder and lewder. Her mouth sucking on his balls and her hand pumping his cock was such torture but, damn it felt good. Koenma wanted her to stop teasing him and he began to beg, "J…Jasmine…p…please."

With her mouth still on his balls she asked, "Please what my prince?"

"Please…suck my cock. Please."

Jasmine took her lover's balls out of her mouth and with her still lightly stroking his cock she said in a dark and sultry voice, "Well since you said please."

The young woman took his rock hard cock into her mouth, taking him to the back of her throat and began her slow agonizing pace again. The prince lowly moaned enjoying the feeling of Jasmine's mouth on his cock and cried out as she began to gently massage his balls again, "Oh fuck Jasmine!"

Jasmine felt her pussy getting wetter hearing the sounds her loving boyfriend was making and she wanted to make him scream louder and have him cum in her mouth. She giggled at his reactions which sent small vibrations on her lover's cock.

Getting a wave of pleasure from it, Koenma's moans and whimpers grew louder, lewder, and more desperate sounding. His language also became coarser and he reached down to run his long fingers through Jasmine's soft brown curls.

"Fuck! Damn Jasmine, that feels so fucking good! Keep doing that! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhh!"

Jasmine looked up at him and Koenma could see the naughty gleam in her large brown eyes and it really turned him on. Feeling close to cumming, he laid his head back down on the bed and he began to beg for his release, "Please Jasmine. Please…"

The young human woman smiled and sped up her pace on his cock and gently increased her pressure on his balls as she continued to massage them. After a few moments, Koenma was overtaken by a wave of overwhelming pleasure and came, releasing his hot seed into Jasmine's mouth, "FUCK! JASMINE!"

The young demon hunter swallowed everything he gave and gently licked him clean. She took his cock out of her mouth and let go of his balls. Koenma laid there breathing heavily coming down from his orgasm and after getting his breathing and his heart rate under control, he sat up with a wide grin of satisfaction on his face, "That was amazing my queen."

He then gave her a deep and loving kiss and Jasmine returned the same deep passion by slipping her tongue into his mouth, tongues caressing each other's. They then parted after a minute and Jasmine leaned over to her nightstand and picked up one of the individually wrapped condoms.

Koenma looked at her and asked, "Are you ready to make love now?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes but, since we have the apartment to ourselves, what do say that we have some fun outside the bedroom?"

The prince felt his cock getting hard again at the thought and gave his lover a wicked smile, "That sounds amazing. Where do you want to do this?"

Jasmine licked her small pink lips, her pussy getting wetter and said in a low voice, "How about the living room? Why don't I ride you hard and rough on the couch until we both cum hard?"

Koenma was getting so turned on from the idea and he brightly smiled, "Yeah let's do it."

The lovers then left Jasmine's bedroom and walked into the living room with excitement bubbling up inside them. Koenma sat down on the leather couch and Jasmine handed him the condom. The prince tore open the packet, took out the condom and deposited the empty wrapper in the small trash bin sitting next to the wooden coffee table.

He slid the condom onto his cock and Jasmine climbed up on his lap, straddling him and kissed her lover deeply. They parted after a minute and the demon hunter gave Koenma a sly smirk teasing him by slowly rubbing her wet pussy along the length of his cock as they gazed into each other's brown eyes.

The prince felt his cock getting harder. He was so turned on by his lover who was only wearing her red garter belt and thigh high stockings and she was so unbelievably sexy and he wanted her now. Koenma then began to beg, "Oh Jasmine, please. Please make love to me. Ride my cock, please."

Jasmine sweetly and seductively giggled, "Yes my prince, you are so polite and that pleases me."

She then slipped her lover's rock hard uncut cock into her dripping wet pussy. Jasmine placed her hands on Koenma's broad shoulders and began to ride him at a slow and steady pace. They both moaned from the pleasure it brought them and Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's slender waist and brought her closer to him.

Jasmine pressed her naked breasts against the prince's bare toned chest and he then kissed her neck. The young demon hunter arched her neck back and moaned, "Oh Koenma."

"Jasmine I love you."

She then moved her neck back so she can face him again. Jasmine gazed into his eyes and moaned, "I love you too my prince."

They shared another hot and passionate kiss as Jasmine then picked up her pace on her lover's cock. Koenma brought up one of his hands to run his long fingers through her soft brown curls and used the other to grope her bare ass.

They then broke the kiss and Koenma moaned, "Oh Jasmine you feel so fucking good!"

He then brought his hand back down and gripped onto her small hips with both hands and began to thrust his cock up into her as his woman kept up her steady even pace. Jasmine met his thrusts as she ground her hips and her pelvic region against him and moaned in pleasure.

She then arched back and her chest began to heave as she picked up her pace going faster. Koenma thrusted his cock keeping up with her and he licked his lips seeing her small perky breasts bouncing and her chest heaving. Feeling a surge of pleasure, Jasmine then lewdly moaned, "Oh shit, oh yeah!"

She moved her head back to face him once again and gave her prince a deep and loving kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and parted after a couple of minutes. They pressed their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes.

Jasmine could see the pure love and deep lust in Koenma's eyes and she said breathlessly, "I love you."

"I love you too my queen."

She then picked up her pace and began to ride Koenma's rock hard cock faster and harder grinding her hips and pelvis again. The prince thrusted his cock harder and faster keeping up with his lover's pace. Their moans and whimpers grew louder, lewder, and began to sound desperate.

Koenma then gently took one of her breasts into his hand and licked her erect pink nipple making Jasmine moan. He began to suck on her breast and Jasmine looked down at him and giggled at how cute he was, running her small dainty hands through his luscious brown hair.

After a few moments, Koenma then quit playing with her breasts and feeling both of their orgasms coming, Jasmine then asked her lover, "Are you going to cum?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen."

They then moved at a faster and harder pace, as fast and hard as they could go. Sweat glistening on their bodies from their intense, passionate lovemaking. After a few more moments of Jasmine riding and grinding on her lover's cock and Koenma thrusting some into his woman's pussy, they both then cried out as their orgasms washed over them. The lovers held each other close crying out each other's names.

"KOENMA!"

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine then collapsed and rested her head on Koenma's shoulder as the prince held her close to his body, coming down from the intense orgasm they both shared. After a few minutes of catching their breath and regaining their composure, Jasmine climbed off Koenma's lap, withdrawing his cock from her pussy.

The prince then removed the used condom off his cock and deposited it into the small trash bin by the wooden coffee table. A minute later, both lovers laid in Jasmine's bed cuddling with Jasmine snuggling up to Koenma's chest and the prince kissing the top of her head.

Jasmine kissed her lover's toned chest and said, "That was amazing my prince. Happy Valentine's Day."

Koenma smiled and kissed her forehead, "You were amazing too my queen. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Jasmine asked him, "What do you have going on tomorrow?"

Koenma let out a loud exhale and sighed, "The same old, same old. More paperwork and more voice lessons, you?"

Jasmine began to draw lazy circles on her lover's skin with her index finger, "Not much, I don't have to work and I don't have class. What do you say I help you out after we have another round when we wake up? Unless you don't want to."

The prince smiled, "I would love that."

Both lovers yawned feeling exhausted from their fun day and from the passionate lovemaking they both shared. They both snuggled up close to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. Koenma and Jasmine both knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day because, King Yama was going on another one of his "vacations" so, there wouldn't be any problem with Jasmine helping her best male friend and loving boyfriend with his workload of stacks upon stacks of paperwork.


	14. Koashura's New Job

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi nor do I own the song "Soul to Squeeze" because that's owned by the band the Red Hot Chili Peppers. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 14:** Koashura's New Job

March first had finally come and today was the day that Koashura was to start his new job. He had already finished off his last two weeks at MU's coffee counter and his former boss and coworkers were so sad to see him leave. Koashura also felt the same way and he said that he would still see them at school which did put those ordinary humans at ease.

Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koenma who had snuck out of Spirit World to hear his friend's first broadcast, were sitting in the living room at the college trio's apartment after Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo had finished with their classes for the day. Jasmine and Kotennyo were both on their days off from work and they were overjoyed that they could use that day to listen to Koashura's first show.

Kotennyo looked at the cat clock on the wall and walked over to TV and knelt down to the VCR which had a blank tape in it. She pressed the record button and joined her best human friend and her ex back on the couch.

The young goddess gave Jasmine a warm smile, "Everything is all set on the VCR and I am taping TGIF so we won't miss it. We can watch it tomorrow morning when Koashura is home."

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Kotennyo you're a really good friend and Koashura is so lucky to have an awesome girlfriend like you."

Koenma stared at the two lovely young women and asked curiously, "What's TGIF?"

The young human psychic giggled thinking her royal lover couldn't be any cuter right now and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "TGIF is a television programming block which shows every Friday night on ABC Japan which is Channel 9. It shows really awesome shows which you should totally watch because the vast majority of them are really good, like my personal favorite from that block, "Boy Meets World", Koashura's favorite, "Family Matters", Steve Urkle is hilarious, with the exception of Kotennyo's favorite, "Full House". That one is boring as tar and thank god it's in its last season and a few others that range from good to just okay."

Kotennyo rolled her brown eyes, "It's a really good show. I don't see what's so boring about it. Do I say that "Friends" and "Boy Meets World" are boring? No!"

Jasmine chuckled, "To be fair, you haven't because you like them too." She shifted her

attention to Koenma, "Would you like to spend the night so all four of us can watch them tomorrow morning. I swear, you're going to love "Boy Meets World"."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, "I would love to. I'm looking forward to getting hooked on another great show you like besides "Friends". Speaking of "Friends", isn't that also shown on Channel 9?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep but, that's shown on Monday nights. It's a little too mature for TGIF. Also, in the US, it's shown on another channel there called NBC so, I don't know why ABC Japan picked it up along with "The X-Files" and "ER" to name a few. I guess because they're all really popular. A great thing about Channel 9, Channel 20 that's MTV and a few others is that I can switch the language settings on this TV to watch those kinds of channels either in English or Japanese with English subtitles. I just prefer to watch those in English while the local channels can only be viewed in Japanese and thank god this TV allows me to watch those with English subtitles. I would be missing out on some really goods shows without those."

She took a sip from her water and continued, "Before we watch our TGIF shows tomorrow morning, I was thinking of making us pancakes. Does that sound good?"

Koenma brightly smiled and nodded, "Yes my queen. That sounds amazing."

He then removed his pacifier and gave Jasmine a sweet kiss and the young psychic kissed him back with the same sweetness. They parted seconds later and Jasmine asked Kotennyo, "So, how long until Koashura's first broadcast?"

Kotennyo looked up at the cat clock on the wall, "We have another ten minutes and I'll crank the radio's volume back up."

The three friends continued on their conversation about the TGIF programming block discussing which shows Koenma would possibly like. About ten minutes later, Kotennyo looked up at the cat clock hanging on the wall and cranked up the radio's volume. She, Jasmine, and Koenma all quiet down so they could hear Koashura start his first broadcast.

The rock station's current host, an ordinary human that referred to himself as Huck then spoke, "Well folks that's it for me and now it's time for our newest host to make his premier. Ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to Kool Koashura."

Koashura's voice then spoke up, "Thanks for the intro Huck. I am so happy to be here. To start off, I have a couple of concert announcements I would like to make. First off the local band, Rockslide Danger is going to have one on the 15th at the Mushiori Event Stadium to promote their self titled debut album that will be on sale this coming summer so be on the lookout for that. Next up, the Bumble Bees will also have another concert which will be April 10th at the Mushiori Even Stadium."

The redhead paused to take a sip from his water and spoke into the microphone again, "After the music, stay tuned for after this hour's nonstop block of great music to find out how to win concert tickets to the upcoming Pearl Jam concert that's going to be held at the Mushiori Event Stadium on the 31st. Speaking of Pearl Jam, here's "Alive"."

Koashura then turned off his microphone as the song "Alive" began to play. Over the next hour, great rock music from many big bands like Soundgarden, Nirvana, Stone Temple Pilots, Hole, Smashing Pumpkins, The Beastie Boys, etc. played along with a few songs from lesser known bands also. Then the last song which was "Under the Bridge" from the Red Hot Chili Peppers played and after it ended, Koashura once again spoke.

"Hey ladies and gents, it's Kool Koashura again. Before the next commercial break, I'm here to announce that the caller within the next couple of hours will win two tickets to the Pearl Jam concert at the Mushiori Event Stadium on the 31st. More awesome music will commence after these messages."

He cut out again and the commercial break broke out. It only lasted for five minutes and the music began to play again. Kotennyo looked at the cat clock on the wall and she asked Jasmine and Koenma, "Are you guys hungry?"

The young prince nodded at his ex-girlfriend's question, "Yeah. What about you my queen?"

Jasmine felt her stomach rumble, "Oh definitely. I haven't had anything to eat since after my pharmacology class today and that was at two. What did you have in mind Kotennyo?"

The young goddess got up off her spot on the couch and stretched her long legs, "How does pasta with biscuits sound?"

Both Koenma and Jasmine liked the idea and the young psychic smiled, "Yeah that sounds great."

Kotennyo walked into the kitchen to go fix their dinner while Jasmine cranked up the volume a little louder so Kotennyo could hear Koashura again. About twenty minutes later, their pasta and biscuits were prepared. As the three friends began to eat their meal, Koashura came back on after the announcement of his show to promote local and unknown bands which is called "Kool Koashura's Hometown Heroes Show" was heard.

The redheaded god spoke into the microphone again and spoke about many of the local unknown bands talking about how he's going to play some songs from them for the next couple of hours. It went off without a hitch for the next hour.

Koashura then announced the next song, "This next one is probably something you folks may or may not have heard. But, if you did, you probably seen them play at Mushiori University last month on February 1st. Please give it up for the super awesome Exit Strategy and their sweet and romantic song "Queen of My Heart"."

Koenma was about to take a bite from his pasta but, hearing that announcement, he put his fork down. The song, his song, his band's song "Queen of My Heart" began to play. The prince just sat there hearing his voice with the complement of Koashura's, Jorge's and Shunjun's instrumental riff playing in the background.

Seeing her lover's blank expression, Jasmine then asked, "Koenma are you alright?"

The prince didn't know if he should be angry at his childhood friend or not. He found his voice and replied, "I don't know if I should be happy or kick Koashura's ass. I and the rest of the band didn't give him permission to do this."

Kotennyo sipped from her orange soda, "Koenma I think you should be happy. Didn't you say that you wanted more people to hear your music?"

Jasmine nodded in agreement to her goddess friend's words, "Yeah, I remember you said that the other day while I was helping you stamp your paperwork. Koenma please don't get mad at Koashura for doing this, he's just trying to promote the band. You know, the more promotion, the more people will hear you sing and hear your messages in your songs. Koenma, you know damn well it would be a waste to hide a rare talent like yours."

Koenma sat there stunned, Jasmine was right. It would be a shame to hide a beautiful voice and wonderful lyrics like his. Along with Jorge's wonderful musical compositions and the ogre's, Koashura's, and Shunjun's perfect instrumentation, he then smiled behind his pacifier and began to realize that Koashura was doing a good thing for the band with his new job.

"Queen of My Heart" ended and the next song came on. After that and a few more, suddenly Koashura then spoke talking to someone on the phone, "Yes this is MOON ROCK, you're on the air."

Jasmine and Koenma instantly recognized the voice of the caller to be none other than Koenma's first spirit detective herself, Kuroko Sanada, "Hello, I was just calling to say that song from the band Exit Strategy was amazing. It's a darn shame that I am stuck at the hospital with a broken leg because I would have danced with my husband to it. It was so romantic."

Koashura chuckled and replied, "I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you don't mind if I ask but, what is your name ma'am?"

Kuroko laughed, "Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kuroko and I am also wondering if you had other songs from Exit Strategy."

The redhead smiled and said, "As a matter of fact Kuroko, I do and I don't mind playing it. I'm so sorry to hear that you're in the hospital but, I know what will make you feel better about your situation right now."

Kuroko adjusted the blanket on her lap while holding onto the nurse's station's phone and asked, "What's that?"

Koashura then replied, "Well, you're the first caller within the last couple of hours and you just won a couple of tickets to the Pearl Jam concert at the Mushiori Event Stadium on the 31st."

The former spirit detective was speechless for a minute and then replied, "Oh awesome. My husband is going to be so happy when I tell him. Thank you so much."

"Hey it's no problem and for you and your husband, I'll play Exit Strategy's next song, it's called "Tyrant of Crazy Town". I hope you, your husband, and the rest my listeners like it."

Kuroko then thanked Koashura for his kind gestures and hung up. The redheaded god then turned off his microphone and began to play Exit Strategy's next song, "Tyrant of Crazy Town".

Koenma just sat there speechless again as his next song played. None of his spirit detectives have ever heard him sing before well except Yusuke ten months ago. Kuroko and Sensui never heard him. He remembered how close Sensui got to hearing him when Itsuki did.

The prince remembered how he begged the six handed demon not to say anything to Sensui and surprisingly, Itsuki did. Koenma shook his head at that memory and thought that Itsuki probably did spill the beans to Sensui after he lost his mind and after stealing the Chapter Black Tape.

Banishing that thought from his mind, Koenma then thought about Kuroko. He felt flattered that she enjoyed "Queen of My Heart" and he smiled thinking that she was currently enjoying "Tyrant of Crazy Town" too.

He then shifted his attention to Jasmine who was currently eating her pasta and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Jasmine washed down her noodles with her water and replied, "Yes? What's wrong?"

Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head and asked, "How is Kuroko going to get to the concert?"

Jasmine giggled at how cute she thought her boyfriend's curiosity was, "She can just sign out on the sign out sheet at the nurse's station and sign back in when she comes back. Kuroko had done that a few times since she's been there. In fact, she and her husband have been planning on going to that concert. I guess she has four tickets now so, she can probably bring her kids too."

The prince smiled hearing that. Four hours later, Koashura's first broadcast ended and the next host a woman that called herself Angelic Angel began her show. Koashura arrived at the apartment thirty minutes later and the four friends went to bed.

While Koenma and Jasmine were lying in the young psychic's bed cuddling, Koenma kissed his lover's forehead and asked her, "Do you want to make love tonight?"

Jasmine yawned and shook her head. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she replied in a sleepy voice, "No, not tonight. I'm too tired. What about you?"

Koenma too yawned being just as exhausted, "Me neither."

The lovers wound up falling asleep five minutes later. Two weeks later, Koashura had gotten his first reviews after his first two weeks on the air. His radio show had proven to be a big hit with people of all ages ranging from preteens, teens, young adults, middle aged and older adults. Whether his listeners were human, demon, god, or whatever, they really enjoyed the redheaded god's seemly fun and cool personality along with the music he played. Lest, the favorites amongst them were a lot of the songs from the unknown bands he played. Exit Strategy was one of them. Koashura's listeners also loved calling him to make requests and Koashura was more than happy to fulfill their wishes.

Kotennyo, Jasmine, Koenma, and the rest of their friends were all proud of Koashura and they were also happy to see how happy and satisfied the young redheaded god was with his job. Speaking of Koenma, after his childhood friend's first broadcast, he actually spoke to Koashura about playing their band's songs on his "Hometown Heroes" show.

Koashura was really concerned that the prince was pissed that he played them without talking to him or the rest of the band about it first. As it turned out, Koenma wasn't and they wound up recording more of their songs on the blank CDs that Koenma got on his birthday from Shunjun. Koashura played them on his show a lot and they proved to be a major hit with his listeners.

Later that same week on Wednesday, Jasmine arrived back at her apartment after finishing her classes for the day. She pushed the button at the gate three times and the super let her in. The young psychic quickly rushed up to her apartment, unlocked the door and went inside shutting and locking the door behind her.

Jasmine took off her coat hung it on her coat rack and placed her purse and backpack on her dining room table. After taking off her shoes, she walked over to her answering machine and seeing that she only had one message, she pushed the button.

The answering machine beeped and then the voice of Jasmine's childhood friend, Sandy Larson the imp demon was heard, "Hi Jasmine. I guess you're wondering how I got your number and why I'm calling you. Well, I called up your grandparents and they gave it to me. I hope you don't mind if I do call you and I hope you still have my number. If you do, can you please give me a call? It's urgent and I know we live a few time zones away from each other but, don't think you can't talk to me. Please call me when you get this message. Bye."

When Sandy's message ended, Jasmine stood there dumbstruck. What did Sandy need to talk to her about? The young imp demon sounded anxious about something. Jasmine then picked up her cordless phone and opened up her address book.

As she punched in Sandy's number, she prayed that it wasn't that mysterious masked man causing more trouble again. Jasmine then held the phone up to her ear as she listened to it ring. After about four rings someone picked up.

A man's voice then spoke, "Hello Richardson/Larson residence, Wyatt speaking. How can I help you?"

Jasmine replied, "Hi, may I speak to Sandy please?"

The man named Wyatt replied, "Yeah sure. Who am I speaking to?"

Jasmine began to twirl one of her brown curls around her slender finger, "Oh sorry about that. My name is Jasmine Black and I am Sandy's childhood friend."

"Okay Jasmine, I'll go get her for you."

The young demon hunter then heard, "Sandy you have a phone call from someone named Jasmine. She says she's your childhood friend."

"Okay thank you Wyatt. I'll take it from here."

Sandy then spoke into the phone, "Hello? Jasmine?"

Jasmine responded, "Hi Sandy. I just got your message, how are you doing? You sounded anxious about something? Are your kidnappers still pursuing you?"

The line went silent for a minute and the young imp demon responded, "No actually."

Jasmine sat down on her leather couch still gripping her cordless phone, "What's going on then? Are my family okay?"

The line was silent again and Sandy once again spoke, "Um, well…Jasmine, something happened in Valdez the other day."

Jasmine's jaw dropped. What the hell was going on? What has happened since she, her parents, siblings, and Koenma had left to go back to Mushiori City? The Alaskan demon hunter found her voice and asked, "Sandy, I need you to be completely honest with me. What happened?"

Sandy took a deep breath and deciding to be a good friend, the imp demon began to tell her, "Your aunt Demetra got injured when she, your grandpa, Aunt Theresa, Uncle Roland III, and your cousins bumped into that masked man again."

"What?! Why?!"

Sandy tightly gripped onto her phone and replied, "They and the rest of your family have gained more leads in the disappearances of some more of the local demons and well, they went out to protect the ones who they found out were the next intended targets. One of them was Hiroshi."

Jasmine felt a lump in her throat. The memory of her first encounter with the purple salmon eating demon came flooding back to her again. She then thought to herself, "Please let him be okay. Please Hiroshi; I hope you fought them off."

Not getting a response from Jasmine, Sandy spoke again, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah Sandy, I'm still here. What happened? Sandy tell me, did the demons escape?"

Sandy was silent for a minute and then replied, "No, the fight was really brutal. Well, only one did. Hiroshi was the only demon who escaped thanks to your cousins Julia and Wendy. The other demons were killed in the battle when they tried to protect your family members that were fighting."

"What happened to my Aunt Demetra? Is she okay?"

Sandy took a deep breath and replied, knowing that Jasmine isn't going to like what she was going to hear, "Not really. The mysterious masked man really did a number on her. If it wasn't for your grandpa, your Uncle Roland III and Hiroshi stepping in, she would be dead right now."

Jasmine felt like she was going to cry and holding her tears at bay and choking back a sob, she asked, "What he do to her?"

"He broke her back, shattered her knee, and knocked her out with a few blasts from his spirit energy. Your aunt is currently in the hospital here in Anchorage because; Valdez General could only do so much for her."

Jasmine felt her hand begin to shake and switched the cordless phone to her other hand and asked, "Have you gone to see her?"

Sandy nodded, "Yes, my human boyfriend Wyatt and I did. That's how I found out about what happened. Just so you know, Demetra is awake and talking but, she is in so much pain right now and under a lot of medication. She, your Aunt Theresa, and your Uncle Roland told me everything. That poor, poor woman."

"Where's Hiroshi? Is he okay?"

The imp demon woman took a sip from her glass of water, "Yeah, he's fine. After that battle, he high tailed it out of Valdez on his boat. He's here in Anchorage. Don't worry; he has plenty of salmon to eat so he's not going to starve. He swings by my place once a week because, Wyatt always catches extras."

Sandy took another sip of water, "Jasmine, I have to tell you that things are getting worse for demons around Valdez. It's becoming increasing harder for your family keep up with protecting them. It seems as though those asshats from Spirit World are getting more and more desperate."

Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Why? Why was this happening? Jasmine put her hand down and looked up at the cat clock on the wall. Botan was due to pick her up and take her to Spirit World in ten minutes to go see Koenma again.

Jasmine then loudly exhaled and said, "Thank you for telling me this Sandy but, I'm going to have to let you go. Please take of yourself and if you hear about anything else, by all means, call me."

Sandy smiled, "I will Jasmine. It was good talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too."

The childhood friends bid each other goodbye and ended their phone conversation. Jasmine walked to her kitchen and grabbed Tom's kitty food bowl. She opened up the cupboard and took out the bag of crunchy kitten food and poured it into his bowl.

Tom the orange kitten ran over to her and began to cry at his cat mother for his food. Jasmine set the bowl on the floor and the small feline scurried over and began to eat his kibble happily. As she walked back into the living room and put her shoes and coat back on, Jasmine tried not to think about the developments that Sandy had just told her.

Over the next of couple weeks, everyone was hard at work with everything they had to do. Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo had midterm exams and also being busy with their jobs and as a result, Jasmine and Koenma didn't get to hang out during midterm's week. But, the week after was Spring Break and the lovers got to spend the whole week together along with Koashura, Kotennyo, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Jorge. They all went to Hanging Neck Island and their little mini vacation was good for the most part with the exception of finding out King Yama was also on the island.

Luckily, they outsmarted him with Koashura wearing a disguise by beating him at a poker game. After the tyrannical king left, the final day of Spring Break went back to being peaceful and fun. It was now the Saturday afterwards and Koenma sat in his office working on his stacks upon stacks of paperwork.

The currently toddler looking prince had his radio playing in the background to break the monotony of his work. Since coming back from his fun and relaxing mini vacation, Koenma was in a really good mood. It was just what he needed to take the edge off.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

The music of the radio continued to play and Koenma began to hum along to it.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

The current song ended and the next one, "Soul to Squeeze" from the Red Hot Chili Peppers began to play. The sound of the song's instrumental riff filled the four corners of the young prince's office. After nearly a minute, Koenma then began to sing along to the first verse. His beautifully enchanting voice then rang out:

 _I've got a bad disease_ _  
_ _Up from my brain is where I bleed._ _  
_ _Insanity it seems_ _  
_ _Has got me by my soul to squeeze._

 _Well all the love from thee_ _  
_ _With all the dying trees I scream._ _  
_ _The angels in my dreams (yeah)_ _  
_ _Have turned to demons of greed that's me._

After stamping a few more documents he set them on the processed pile and continued with the first chorus:

 _Where I go I just don't know_ _  
_ _I got to, got to gotta take it slow._ _  
_ _When I find my peace of mind_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you some of my good time._

Koenma was so consumed in his work and the song; he didn't notice his office doors open while he broke into the second verse.

 _Today love smiled on me._ _  
_ _It took away my pain, said please_ _  
_ _I'll let your ride be free_ _  
_ _You gotta let it be oh yeah._

Jasmine and Botan walked in. They both the warm happiness of the magical properties of the prince's voice and both young women just stood there listening to him sing the second chorus.

 _Where I go I just don't know_ _  
_ _I got to, got to gotta take it slow._ _  
_ _When I find my peace of mind_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you some of my good time._

Koenma then quit singing while the instrumental interlude played. Jasmine nodded to Botan, signaling her that she will get his attention. The lovely blue haired grim reaper nodded with understanding in response and left to go finish her shift. Jasmine shifted her attention to her currently pint sized boyfriend who still didn't notice her there. The instrumental interlude ended and the young demon hunter then thought of a way to get Koenma's attention and then sang the next verse:

 _Oh, so polite indeed_ _  
_ _Well I got everything I need._ _  
_ _Oh make my days a breeze_ _  
_ _And take away my self destruction._

Hearing Jasmine's nice sounding high soprano voice, Koenma looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her in greeting. The young human psychic continued as she walked into the office and towards his desk, careful not to knock any of the unprocessed paperwork over:

 _It's bitter baby,_ _  
_ _And it's very sweet._ _  
_ _I'm on a rollercoaster,_ _  
_ _but I'm on my feet._ _  
_ _Take me to the river,_ _  
_ _Lay me on your shore._ _  
_ _'Cause I'll be coming back baby,_ _  
_ _I'll be coming back for more._

 _Diddle doddle ding a zing a zong zong a zing_ _  
_ _a zoma zoma zoma con don bing_ _  
_ _I could not forget_ _  
_ _But I will not endeavor_ _  
_ _Simple pleasures are more special_ _  
_ _But I won't regret it never._

Koenma started to giggle like a complete and utter dork and he and Jasmine finished the song with singing the final chorus together with the sweet young woman standing in front of his desk gripping onto her black purse straps.

 _Where I go I just don't know_ _  
_ _I got to, got to gotta take it slow._ _  
_ _When I find my peace of mind_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you some of my good time._

 _Where I go I just don't know_ _  
_ _I might end up somewhere in Mexico._ _  
_ _When I find my piece of mind_ _  
_ _I'm gonna keep you for the end of time._

The song finally finished and Koenma and Jasmine both looked at each other and smiled. The currently toddler looking prince then asked his human girlfriend who was dressed in her blue hospital scrubs with her long brown curls looking a bit frizzed out, "Hello my queen, how was work?"

Jasmine smiled, "It was good. I spent the first part of my shift in the shower room today because we were a bit overstaffed. Some of the girls from the night shift wanted to work overtime. How was your day?"

Koenma let out a loud sigh, "Same old, same old but, at least my dad has left me alone the entire day."

Seeing the far off look on his lovely girlfriend's face, he began to feel concern for her, "Jasmine is there something wrong?"

The Alaskan demon hunter snapped out of her daze, "Huh?" she then looked down at her feet and nodded.

"What is it? Did something happen at work again?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No. No, it's just something that I've had on my mind for the last couple of weeks and I just kept it to myself because, you have your own stuff to worry about, Koashura has his radio show and he's having fun with that, Kotennyo is currently working on a new masterpiece, Shizuru is preparing for her graduation from the Mushiori Beauty Academy and my sister is getting ready for her graduation too. I also didn't want to ruin everyone's Spring Break either."

Now really feeling like something was wrong, Koenma wanted to know what it was, "Come talk to me." He then hopped out of his big plush red chair.

Jasmine stopped looking at her feet and giggled. She loved how sweet and caring her boyfriend was. She then walked over and took off her coat and set that and her black and white handbag on the floor next to the chair. She sat down and Koenma climbed up and sat on her lap.

The currently pint sized prince took Jasmine's hand in comfort and deciding to be a good girlfriend and be honest with him, Jasmine began to tell him what has been on her mind for the last couple of weeks.

"Two weeks ago, when I came home from school, I found a message on my answering machine from my childhood friend Sandy. You remember her right?"

Koenma nodded, "I sure do."

Jasmine took a deep breath, "Well, she really sounded anxious and wanted me to call her back and I did. She then told me about a huge battle that just recently taken place in Valdez."

"What happened?"

Jasmine gently squeezed her boyfriend's small hand, "Well, Sandy told me that masked asshole is back and was trying to kidnap more demons and my family members that still live there have been investigating it and found out which demons were the targets. One of them was my purple salmon eating childhood friend Hiroshi. My grandpa, Aunt Theresa, Uncle Roland III, Aunt Demetra, and my three cousins, Julia, Demetri, and Wendy showed up to defend them. All of the demons except for Hiroshi were killed in the battle when they tried to protect my family from the masked bastard and his cronies. Sadly my Aunt Demetra was critically injured by the masked man."

Koenma's large brown eyes widened. His jaw dropped open and his pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth. He sat there speechless for a minute and asked his human lover, "I…Is she okay? What the hell happened to her?"

Jasmine shut her big brown eyes for a minute and bit her lip. The thought still made her want to cry. The young demon hunter took a deep breath and deciding to remain strong and calm about this, she opened her eyes back up and looked down at Koenma and replied, "That son of a bitch broke her back, shattered her knee, and knocked her out using blasts of his spirit energy. Sandy told me if my grandpa, Hiroshi, and my Uncle Roland didn't step in on time, he would have killed her."

Koenma gently squeezed Jasmine's hand and asked, "How is she? Is Demetra going to be okay?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, she's recovering in one of the hospitals in Anchorage. Sandy found out about what happened when she went to go see her. Sandy also informed me that Hiroshi escaped to Anchorage on his boat. I'm so glad that he and my aunt are okay but, I just can't believe how bad things have gotten in Valdez since we left to go back home. Why is this happening to my hometown? I know that things are bad for demons here in Spirit World too but, is Mushiori City the same way? What about in Demon World?"

Koenma squeezed Jasmine's hand harder and said trying to calm her down, "Jasmine, Jasmine you need to relax. I don't know and I really hope not."

Deciding that she should try and take her mind off of it, Jasmine then suggested trying to change the subject, "Do you need help trying to get all of this paperwork done?"

Koenma nodded, "Sure. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about this more?"

The demon hunter nodded, "Yeah if I do, I'll make myself ill over it. You're not getting anxious over this are you?"

Koenma shrugged his small shoulders, "I am but, I'm trying not to think about it either. Let's just focus on this for right now. Do you feel comfortable with that?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "Yeah, thank you Koenma. I love you."

"I love you too Jasmine."

They let go of each other's hands and soon got started on the many stacks of paperwork. While working on the punishment piles, Koenma couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on? Who was the mysterious masked man and why is Valdez, Alaska one of the places being targeted for their demonic activity? He then shook his head. Thinking about it was starting to give him a migraine and he didn't want to keep stressing out his human lover over it.

Koenma then decided to banish those thoughts out of his head for right now and continued to focus on his heavy workload. The music from Koenma's radio and the sounds of thumping from their stamping tools and rustling papers were the only sounds in the office for the next few hours.

After completing what seemed to be the thirtieth stack of paradise documents, Jasmine then decided to break the silence and asked, "Koenma?"

Setting another processed punishment document on the processed pile, Koenma looked up from his work, "Yeah?"

Reading and stamping a couple more documents, Jasmine then asked him, "Have you decided if you wanted to visit Kuroko or not? She asked me today at work."

The currently pint sized prince just stared at her, blinking his large brown eyes for a minute. He then formed a smile behind his blue pacifier and nodded, "Yeah I have."

After reading through and stamping a couple more documents, Jasmine shifted her attention back to him, "So?"

"So, I decided I will go see her. I already decided last week just before we went to Hanging Neck Island for our Spring Break."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and bopped herself on the head at her forgetfulness, "Oh, sorry. I've just had so much on my mind lately. Well anyway, I'm glad that you decided you will. I'll tell Kuroko when I see her at work tomorrow. So, when do you want to come in and see her?"

Koenma sat his wooden stamping tool down on his desk and put his small hand on his chin and thought about for a moment. He then turned around, looked back up at Jasmine and replied, "How do you feel about tomorrow. I can get Jorge to cover for me."

The Alaskan demon hunter smiled, "Great. I'll tell her at the start of my shift tomorrow and that'll give you plenty of time to get over there. Oh, bring whatever color marker you want with you."

"Why?"

Jasmine giggled, "She's going to want you to sign her cast. Her husband, kids, her old high school friends along with me, the other aides, Dr. Murota, and the nurses have."

Koenma chuckled, "Okay, I'll remember that."

The lovers and friends then finished off the stamping a couple of hours later and Jasmine once again used her healing technique on herself and on Koenma. Jasmine didn't stay the night because she had to wake up early for her morning shift at the hospital. The young prince understood and they gave each other a hug before Jasmine was taken back to the Human World on Botan's oar.

The next morning, Koenma woke up at 6AM took a shower, got dressed in his normal outfit and quickly rushed over to his office. He decided to stay in his adult form today after switching to it before he went to bed the night before. For about four hours, Koenma worked on his paperwork. He already arranged with Jasmine that he wouldn't arrive at the hospital until at least 11.

As promised, Jorge covered for him and Koenma thanked the ogre for his help. He quickly rushed out of the palace gates and hopped onto Botan's oar. The lovely grim reaper flew into a gateway to the Human World and landed in front of Genkai's compound.

Before going up the long staircase to his elderly friend's property, Koenma thanked Botan for the ride and she left back for Spirit World a minute later. The prince ran up the staircase and knocked on the large wooden double doors.

Genkai answered less than a minute later and greeted her longtime friend, "Hello Koenma. What brings you here?"

Koenma looked down at the small old woman and smiled behind his pacifier, "I need to change into some human clothes because, I'm going to visit with Jasmine and Kuroko today."

"Wow, you haven't seen nor spoken to her in over ten years. I thought she didn't want anything to do with your or Spirit World anymore."

Koenma followed Genkai inside the compound and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Well, apparently she just wants to see me and nothing else of Spirit World. That's what Jasmine told me anyway."

Genkai opened up her closet and took out a tan suit with a blue button up shirt and handed them to her longtime friend and Koenma asked her, "Do you have any colorful markers or sharpies anywhere?"

Genkai nodded, "Yeah, what do you need them for?"

"I just need one because; Jasmine said that Kuroko wanted me to sign her cast today during the visit."

The small elderly psychic chuckled, "Okay. What color do you want?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and replied, "May I have a blue one?"

Genkai smiled, "Sure thing." She then took out a box from her closet and began to dig through it. After digging in the box for about a minute, she withdrew a blue sharpie and handed it to Koenma.

The young prince smiled, "Thank you Genkai, you're a good friend."

He then walked down the hallway to change into the suit. After changing his clothes and his shoes, Koenma put the blue sharpie into his pocket and slipped his purple headband over his forehead to conceal his mark, then took out his pacifier and put it into his pocket. He then grabbed the old leather wallet Genkai let him borrow and slipped that into the pocket of his suit jacket.

He bid Genkai goodbye and left the compound. Koenma walked for an hour and a half until he reached the bus stop. He only waited for the bus for about five minutes and arrived in front of the hospital twenty minutes later.

Koenma then got off the bus and entered the hospital. He took the elevator up to the floor Jasmine worked on and approached the nurses' station. The head nurse, Kasumi Haruna looked up from typing on her computer and looked up at the tall and handsome man standing before her.

The ordinary human blinked her blue eyes and asked, "Yes how can I help you sir?"

Koenma cleared his throat and replied, "Hi, you probably don't remember me but, I'm Jasmine's boyfriend. We met eight or nine months ago."

Kasumi then asked, "You're here to see Jasmine?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, I'm also here to see an old friend of mine who's a patient on this floor. Her name is Kuroko Sanada."

The ordinary human nurse smiled and replied in a polite tone, "Sure thing…uh, I'm sorry, what was your name again? Kenny was it?"

The young prince chuckled at the ordinary human's forgetfulness, "Actually, my name is Koenma."

Kasumi laughed at herself and shook her head, "Sorry about that. Please have a seat and Jasmine will be with you in a minute. She's currently bathing a patient right now."

Koenma sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby next to a frail looking elderly woman. Kasumi the head nurse then pressed the button to the intercom and spoke into it, "CNA Black could you please report to the nurse's station?"

After Nurse Kasumi was finished speaking into the intercom, the elderly ordinary human woman took one look at Koenma and smiled at him, "Hello."

Koenma politely smiled and replied to her, "Hello."

The old woman continued to smile at him and said, "You're a very lucky man."

"Huh?"

The frail human then said, "Jasmine is a sweetheart. I always request for her because, she's the only aide on this floor that knows how to properly turn someone and fluff their pillows. She's such a sweet, kind, and caring young woman."

Koenma smiled, "She is. That's one of the things I love about her the most."

Just then, Jasmine emerged from the shower room with her brown curls looking a bit frizzed out from the humidity of the shower room with her blue hospital scrubs looking a bit damp in some places. The young psychic pushed an elderly man fully clothed in pajamas in his wheelchair.

The old man then said to her, "Right here is fine. I love this spot, you don't get any glare on the TV here."

Jasmine chuckled, she knew that there weren't any windows except in the patients' rooms and knew darn well that no sun will put glares on the TV. Deciding to humor him, she replied, "Well this is the best spot next to the nurses' station and you got lucky nobody else got it."

The old man then looked up at her, "Thank you Jasmine. Oh, could you get me a blanket and drape it over my shoulders, it's cold in here."

Jasmine smiled, "Sure thing Mr. Kudo." She then shifted her attention to Koenma, "Sorry Koenma, could you give me a minute?"

Koenma smiled and nodded in understanding, "Sure, go do what you need to do first."

She blew him a kiss and said, "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jasmine then walked down the hall to the clean linen closet to fetch Mr. Kudo his blanket. Mr. Kudo looked over his shoulder at Koenma and smiled, "Ah, so you're her boyfriend. You're a lucky man."

Koenma chuckled, "Yeah I am. Jasmine is such a good friend and girlfriend."

Just then Jasmine walked back into the lobby and unfolded the blanket and draped it around Mr. Kudo's shoulders. She then asked him, "Is there anything else you need?"

The old ordinary human man shook his head, "Nope. That's all for now, thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled and shifted her attention to the elderly woman sitting next to Koenma, "Mrs. Tsukino, is there anything you need?"

Mrs. Tsukino shook her head, "Not right now, thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine then shifted her attention back to her royal lover and asked him, "So, are you ready to see Kuroko?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, I am a little nervous. It's been such a long time."

The Alaskan demon hunter giggled thinking how cute Koenma's bashfulness was, "It's going to be okay Koenma. She's really looking forward to seeing you."

The prince got up from the chair he was sitting in and before he and Jasmine could make their way to Kuroko's room, Kasumi the head nurse then interjected, "Jasmine, while you're down there, could you get Kuroko's vitals?"

Jasmine bopped herself on the head, "Oh, how can I forget. Today is Sunday. Thank for reminding me Kasumi."

Koenma looked at her and asked the young demon hunter curiously, "Is there something special about today?"

Jasmine nodded as she picked up the blood pressure cuff, thermometer, and her clipboard, "Yep, today is Sunday Vitals Day. We take every patient's vitals on this day unless they have hypertension which is high blood pressure, hypotension, that's low blood pressure or some kind of heart condition or if they are sick, then we do those patients every day."

She then held her hand out to the prince and said, "Ready?"

Koenma gladly took her hand nodded, "Yes."

The lovers walked all the way down the hallway to a private room. Jasmine let go of Koenma's hand and knocked on the open door, "Knock, knock."

Kuroko then turned off her TV and looked over to the doorway. She smiled in greeting to the younger psychic and chuckled, "You know you don't have to knock."

Jasmine chuckled, "I know, Kuroko, guess who's here."

The Alaskan demon hunter took her lover's hand and walked into Kuroko's room guiding him behind her. The former spirit detective's dark eyes widened seeing the tall, handsome prince that she hadn't seen nor spoken to in over ten years standing before her.

Koenma looked at the beautiful woman with a cast on her leg and a blanket covering her lap. Kuroko was just as Koenma remembered her except she looked ten to fifteen years older since the day of her retirement.

The former spirit detective and her former boss stared at each other not knowing what they wanted to say. Deciding to break the silence between them, Kuroko then spoke, "Hello Koenma. You look great. How are you?"

Jasmine squeezed Koenma's hand and gave him a warm smile in comfort, "Go ahead Koenma."

Koenma looked at Jasmine and shifted his attention back to Kuroko and replied to her, "Thank you. Um…wow, I'm doing okay. Jasmine is keeping me sane."

The young psychic chuckled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Koenma's cheek. She let go of his hand and said to the ex-spirit detective, "Before I forget, Kuroko, I'm going to need to take your vitals."

Kuroko smiled, "Sure." She then held out her arm to Jasmine and the young woman wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm.

While Jasmine took her blood pressure, Koenma asked Kuroko, "So how has everything been since your retirement?"

Before Kuroko could reply, Jasmine removed the blood pressure cuff and said as she wrote down the former spirit detective's blood pressure on her clipboard, "It's normal, 120/80."

Jasmine then stuck the thermometer under Kuroko's tongue and Koenma watched as his lover did that while she took Kuroko's pulse and counted her respirations. The young demon hunter wrote them down on her clipboard and when the thermometer beeped, Jasmine withdrew it from the older psychic's mouth.

While she wrote down each result on her clipboard she said to her patient, "Everything appears to be normal. Your respirations are at 20 breathes per minute, body temperature is at 98.8 degrees Fahrenheit which in Celsius it's 37.1 degrees and last but not least your pulse is 73 beats per minute."

Kuroko brightly smiled, lightly clapped her hands and acting like a complete dork she said, "Yay!"

Both Koenma and Jasmine laughed. Jasmine smiled and asked her patient, "Do you need anything before I have to leave to get the other patients' vitals?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yeah, I would like to get out of bed for a little bit."

The Alaskan demon hunter set her clipboard, blood pressure cuff and thermometer down on the nightstand and shifted her attention to Koenma, "Koenma, do you mind if you can help us for a little bit?"

Koenma shook his head, "No not at all. What do you want me to do?"

Jasmine then pointed over to the wheelchair in the corner, "The only thing I would like you to do is wheel that wheelchair up to Kuroko close enough for her to sit down in it. Do you think you can handle it?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah."

Kuroko removed the blanket from her lap and slowly turned toward the side of the bed with Jasmine guiding her casted leg. Seeing his former spirit detective in just a white t-shirt with the Nirvana smiley face and a pair of white lace panties, Koenma's pale cheeks blushed a deep red and he turned his head to the side.

Seeing that Kuroko started cracking up and wondering what she was laughing at, Jasmine turned her head to see her boyfriend blushing like mad. She giggled like a schoolgirl at his awkwardness and asked, "Koenma what's wrong?"

The prince looked at his feet and said, "I…I…um…well, Kuroko is…um…in just a t-shirt and her underwear and I um….well…"

Both Jasmine and Kuroko laughed and the former spirit detective said to her ex-boss, "You feel it's not appropriate. Well Koenma, I'm not embarrassed. At least I'm covered. It's not like I'm flashing my crotch or my boobs at you. Hell, you must see Jasmine in her panties all the time."

Koenma just blushed redder at Kuroko's words and Jasmine giggled, "Yeah he does." She then whispered in the former spirit detective's ear, "He goes nuts when he sees me in lingerie."

Kuroko chuckled and once she regained her composure she whispered back, "Ah, I see. Well Jasmine, what do you say I bring you to my favorite adult store after I get my cast removed? They have tons of awesome stuff that'll drive any man crazy."

Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks turned pink and she giggled and whispered back, "That sounds awesome. I was looking for a new place since the one I went to on a regular basis permanently closed its doors a week after Valentine's Day."

Seeing them still whispering and giggling back and forth to each other, Koenma then shook his head and asked the two women, "What are you two talking about?"

Jasmine and Kuroko quit whispering to each other and Jasmine replied, "Girl stuff."

The prince put his hands in his pockets, "Oh, okay."

Deciding to try to change the subject, Jasmine then said to her lover who still looked like he was about to die from embarrassment, "Koenma are you okay?"

Koenma silently nodded and Kuroko then said jokingly, "Hey look at the bright side, at least I'm not wearing a thong. I only save those for Shogo."

The prince blushed even redder and Jasmine started laughing again. Seeing how red his face was she then scoot Kuroko's grey walker up to the former spirit detective and then approached her lover and put her hand on his broad shoulder. Koenma turned around and Jasmine gazed into his brown eyes putting her hands on his chest.

"My prince, are you okay? Did Kuroko and I embarrass you enough?"

Still blushing like crazy he silently nodded. Jasmine then stood on her tip toes and cupped her lover's face in her small dainty hands and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Koenma kissed her back with the same deep passion and they parted seconds later.

As they broke their embrace, Jasmine then asked him, "Feeling better?"

Still gazing into her large brown eyes, Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen."

Kuroko chuckled at the couple in front of her. She thought that it was adorable that her favorite nurse's aide and her former boss seemed to really love and adore each other.

The ex-spirit detective then thought to herself, "I hope Jasmine is the girl for you Koenma. It would be wonderful to see you two get married."

Kuroko was snapped back to reality when Jasmine asked her holding a pair of red shorts, "Kuroko, do you want to put these on so, Koenma is not so embarrassed about this anymore?"

She chuckled, "Sure, it was just so much fun picking on him again."

As Jasmine carefully slipped her legs into the shorts, Koenma slightly laughed at those memories, "Yeah, I missed that too. She used to joke around with me all the time."

Counting to three, Jasmine helped Kuroko stand on her good leg and pulled up her shorts covering her white lacy panties. She then linked her arm with the former spirit detective's and asked her boyfriend, "What kind of stuff did she used to make jokes about?"

Both Koenma and Kuroko started laughing and after laughing for a minute, he replied, "Well for starters, she first met me when I was in this body and she always made jokes about how a good looking guy like me shouldn't stay single. Also, she would joke about how I should ditch my pacifier because I'm too old for it, how much of a dork I am and other silly stuff. Her jokes were similar to Yusuke's but, not as mean spirited."

Kuroko chuckled at she hopped on her good foot and Koenma scoot the wheelchair up to her, "Well, you are and I see you're not wearing it right now."

"Well, I can't go wandering the Human World with it in my mouth or I'll draw attention to myself."

Kuroko carefully lowered herself onto her wheelchair and sat down. As Jasmine was putting her casted leg into the leg rest she added, "You did have it in your mouth a few times when we went to Alaska for Christmas."

Koenma chuckled, "Yeah I did and thank you Jasmine for understanding why."

The young psychic winked flirtatiously, "Anything for you my prince."

Jasmine then picked up a red blanket with pink hearts on it and placed it over Kuroko's lap. She then asked the older psychic, "Is there anything you need Kuroko?"

Kuroko shook her head, "Nope, that's all for now. Thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine shifted her attention to Koenma, "I'm going to check the rest of the patients' vitals and do some paperwork. Are you and Kuroko going to be fine by yourselves for an hour until I finish my shift?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, it'll be great to catch up with her. Go finish your CNA duties so you don't fall behind."

Jasmine stood on her tip toes and she and Koenma gave each other another deep, loving and passionate kiss. They parted after a minute and Jasmine picked up her clipboard, blood pressure cuff, and thermometer. As she walked out the door she said, "You two have fun and I'll see you both downstairs after my shift is over."

"See you then." Kuroko replied and Jasmine gave them both a sweet smile and walked into the next room over.

"Koenma could you push me up to the mirror?"

The prince nodded, "Sure." He reached down and unlatched the locks of the wheelchair and pushed his former spirit detective up to her vanity mirror.

Kuroko picked up her hairbrush and began to brush her long black hair. After she brushed all the tangles out of her hair, she put her hairbrush down and tied her long raven locks back with a red hair scrunchie.

Koenma then decided to go back to the previous conversation they were having before she and Jasmine decided to joke around with him and asked, "So, how have things been going since your retirement?"

Kuroko turned her head and looked up at her former boss and replied, "Great actually. Shogo is a wonderful husband and a great father to our two beautiful kids. He's a very successful novelist and works as a college literature professor part time at Mushiori University. Just to earn a little extra income. My son Kaisei just turned ten at the beginning of this month and he's doing very well with school. He's been making the honor roll every semester. My daughter Fubuki she's eight going on nine. Her birthday is next month and she's also an honor roll student at school. And I have recently joined a crochet club at the Mushiori City Rec Center. I have recently taken it up and it's very relaxing."

Koenma smiled, "That's great. I'm happy to hear you're doing well." He then scratched the back of his head nervously and then decided to ask her something that he had thought about for almost a year since Yusuke was fired from being spirit detective. The prince took a deep breath and asked Kuroko, "Kuroko can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Sure, what about?"

Koenma took another deep breath, "Has anyone from Spirit World ever approached you to um…kill Yusuke Urameshi? You know since my dad fired him and has wanted him dead because of what he is."

Kuroko just sat there looking up at her former boss. She stared at him for a minute and deciding to be honest with him, she gestured for him to come closer to her. Koenma then knelt down and Kuroko spoke in a quiet voice only she and Koenma could hear, "Yeah, they have. In fact, they sent one of your grim reaper ladies to talk to me."

Koenma's jaw dropped. He was completely speechless and Kuroko continued, "I told her to buzz off saying that I don't answer to them anymore. So basically, I just flat out told them that I won't do it. Hell, even if they threatened my family, I still wouldn't. I would have found a way to protect them and help Yusuke. Even though Yusuke did freak me out with the whole "humans as food" thing when he spoke to that trio of demon monks, I never once thought about harming him. Honest."

The prince then stood back up and looking at how genuinely sincere Kuroko was, he believed her. Before he could reply, three people showed up in the doorway of the former spirit detective's room.

The young boy with the brown ponytail spoke, "Hi Mom!"

Kuroko shifted her attention to her family and gave them a bright smile, "Hi guys. What did you bring for me today?"

Her husband Shogo Sato walked up to her and knelt his head down and gave his wife a loving kiss and replied, "The kids picked out your present this time."

Taking one look at Koenma, he then said to him, "Um hi, I don't believe we met."

Kuroko chuckled and informed her husband, "Shogo, this is my old spirit detective boss, Koenma. He's also the boyfriend of my favorite nurse's aide Jasmine. He has taken the time out of his busy schedule to come visit me."

Shogo held his hand out to the prince, "Nice to meet you Koenma."

Koenma shook hands with the ordinary human, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Sato."

The two men let go of each other's hands and Shogo gave the prince a friendly smile, "Please, just call me Shogo." He shifted his attention to his two kids, "Show your mom what you two picked out for her."

Kaisei and Fubuki ran over to their mother and handed her two colorful gift bags. Kuroko reached her hand into the blue party bag and took out a brown Beanie Baby dog. The former spirit detective brightly smiled at her son, "Wow, this is cool. Thank you Kaisei."

Kaisei hugged his mother and after they broke their short embrace, Kuroko reached her hand into the pink party bag and took out a pink Beanie Baby octopus. She brightly smiled at her daughter, "So cool. Thank you Fubuki."

Fubuki also hugged her mother and Kuroko said to both of her kids, "Go put these on my nightstand and we can all go downstairs for lunch."

Both children grabbed the beanie babies and ran up and put them on her nightstand. Looking at all of the cards, stuffed animals, balloons, and a couple of boxes of chocolates Koenma chuckled, "Wow, looks like you're being spoiled. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything."

Kuroko warmly smiled at her former boss, "That's okay Koenma."

Just then Koenma remembered seeing the signatures on Kuroko's cast and took out the blue sharpie he borrowed from Genkai, "Oh, I almost forgot."

He then knelt down and signed Kuroko's cast and wrote:

 _ **I hope you're up walking and feel better soon.**_

 _ **~Koenma**_

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you Koenma."

The prince stood back up and slipped the sharpie back into his suit jacket. Feeling his stomach rumble, he was ready to go downstairs to get something to eat.

Shogo then asked his beautiful wife, "Dear, would you like me to push you?"

The former spirit detective looked up at her husband, nodded and said, "Yes, I would love that."

Koenma followed the family of four down to the hospital cafeteria. They all got club sandwiches, potato chips, and a chocolate chip cookie with bottles of soda. Koenma paid for everyone's meal even though Shogo said he would but, was grateful for the young prince's generosity nonetheless.

While they were eating their lunch, Kaisei and Fubuki wouldn't stop staring at Koenma. The prince looked up from his meal and looked back at the two psychic children. Both children sensed his aura. Eight year old Fubuki was the first to say something, "Wow, you're really handsome. Are you a god?"

Koenma sat there holding his sandwich and smiled at the little girl's compliment, "Um, thank you and yes."

Kuroko sipped from her Coke, "Fubuki don't bother him."

Fubuki held her cookie, "Sorry mom but, he is. Your former boss looks like a movie star."

The newly ten year old Kaisei eyed Koenma with interest and then decided to ask him, "So my mom used to be your spirit detective?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes."

Kaisei took a sip from his orange soda, "Do you hire them?"

Before Koenma could reply, Fubuki then interjected, "Since our mom was a spirit detective and me and my brother have been trained to fight demons, can we be the next ones?"

Koenma was about to take a bite from his cookie but, he just sat there speechless at what they just asked him. Kuroko decided to say something, "Kids, don't give your hopes up. He already had someone ask him and he turned them down. Also, that's not the proper way to introduce yourselves. Don't be rude."

She took another sip from her soda and said to Koenma, "If they're bothering you, just ask them to leave you alone. They'll back off."

Both children then said, "Sorry Mom."

They then remembered their manners after being reminded by their mother. Kaisei then started off, "Hi I'm Kaisei Sanada and I memorize TV shows."

Fubuki then went after her older brother, "I'm Fubuki Sanada and I am in love with a movie star and I want to marry him."

Koenma then took a bite from his cookie and washed it down with his Coke, "It's a pleasure to meet you both but, I'm going to have to decline your offer."

Both Kaisei and Fubuki gave him blank looks and asked, "Why?"

"I believe I can answer that," said a young woman's voice behind the prince.

Koenma turned around and was pleasantly greeted by his lovely human girlfriend, Jasmine Black. Jasmine walked over to the table carrying her tray of food with her black and white handbag slung over her shoulder. She then sat down next to the prince and gave him a deep and loving kiss.

The lovers parted seconds later and Koenma greeted her, "Hello my queen. How was the rest of your shift?"

Jasmine smiled, "Great. So, they asked to become your next spirit detective?"

Koenma nodded, "Sadly yes."

The Alaskan demon hunter looked over at Kuroko and she said, "Go ahead and tell them Jasmine. They need to hear it."

Jasmine shifted her attention back to Kaisei and Fubuki and said jokingly to the two psychic children, "So, we meet again."

Fubuki started laughing, "Yes we do Miss Jasmine."

Jasmine opened up her bottled water and took a sip and said, "Okay kiddos, I'm going to tell you why Koenma is turning you down about the spirit detective thing."

Both kids sat down and listened to the young demon hunter explain to them that she once asked the prince and how he turned her down too. Koenma even added that he decided to abolish the position explaining to both Kaisei and Fubuki on how he felt it caused him and all three of his spirit detectives too much heartache. Both children looked very disappointed by the news.

They all then finished off their lunch and decided to go outside and walk the hospital grounds for the rest of the afternoon. Koenma had a good time spending time with Jasmine and his former spirit detective and her family talking about various subjects and laughter could be heard around the grounds. When the evening approached, Kuroko had to go back to inside the hospital and her husband and kids brought her back inside for dinner bidding Koenma and Jasmine a good evening. Kuroko thanked her former boss for coming to see her and Koenma said he was glad he did.

The lovers then left the hospital grounds walking hand in hand. They then approached Jasmine's apartment complex and Jasmine pushed the button on the gate's intercom. Kotennyo's voice then replied, "Yeah, how can I help you?"

Jasmine pushed the intercom button, "Hey Kotennyo, it's me and Koenma."

Kotennyo then let them through the gate and Jasmine and Koenma walked upstairs to the college trio's apartment. The Alaskan psychic knocked on the door and Kotennyo unlocked it and let the both of them in.

The young goddess smiled, "You guys are just in time. I just made homemade pizza and it came out perfect. Well, I did call up your dad, Jas and he helped me."

Jasmine smiled as she took off her coat and put it on the coat rack, "It's cool. You're still learning."

She shifted her attention to her loving boyfriend, "Would you like some dinner before you go back to Spirit World?"

Koenma nodded feeling his stomach rumble, "Yeah, I would like that."

Five minutes later the three friends then sat in the living room eating the homemade pizza. Kotennyo made sure to save some of the leftovers for Koashura when gets home from work.

While they were eating, Koenma then said to his lover, "Jasmine, I need to ask you something."

Jasmine washed down her pizza with her water, "What about?"

Koenma took a sip from his tea, "You know how you said you're tired of hearing how my dad says horrible things about you even though you two never met?"

"Yeah?"

The young prince held onto his teacup, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my father for dinner this coming Friday. You know, just to show Dad that you're not a horrible person."

Jasmine sat there holding her water cup. She thought about it for a moment and shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure, why the hell not? If it'll get that bastard off our backs, why not?"

Kotennyo rolled her brown eyes, "Good luck with that you guys. Hell, he treated me like crap even after I met him when I was still going out with Koenma. Jasmine, just be careful around that fat bastard. He's not a pleasant man."

Jasmine gave her goddess friend a warm smile, "Don't worry Kotennyo. I know how to handle myself around jerks. I don't think King Yama would be any different."

Kotennyo stared at her pizza sitting on her plate and sighed, "He's different than most jerks Jasmine. Around someone like him, even if you want to beat the shit out of him, don't. It's just better to try to fake respect and politeness and act like a proper lady around him. Even if he pisses you off, don't give him the satisfaction of letting him see you being bothered by his actions and behaviors. Hell, I learned that the hard way."

Koenma took Jasmine's hand in comfort seeing her getting a little anxious from Kotennyo's words and said, "Kotennyo is right but don't worry, I'll be with you the entire evening. I don't mind helping you my queen."

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you Koenma. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another deep and loving kiss and parted a minute later. Deciding to change the subject, Kotennyo then mentioned, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Jasmine, your sister called and she wants us to call her back right away."

"What about?"

Kotennyo shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but, it seemed very important. She said she wanted to talk to all of us."

Jasmine then set her plate down on the wooden coffee table and walked over to her cordless phone. She sat back down on the couch dialing her sister's number. The young demon hunter pushed the speaker phone button and Caroline picked up after a few rings, "Hello?"

"Hello Carol."

"Hello Jasmine. Hi Kotennyo and Koashura."

Jasmine chuckled at her sister's assumption, "Koashura is at work right now. It's just me, Kotennyo and Koenma here. So what did you need to talk to us about?"

The blond demon hunter then replied, "Raito and I just set the date. Our wedding is on June 30th. Oh, I have finally decided who my bridesmaids and my maid of honor are going to be."

Jasmine sipped from her water and asked her sister, "Who did you pick?"

Caroline switched her phone to her other ear and said, "I have decided that my best friend and fellow Sigma Delta Kappa sister Setsuna is going to be my maid of honor. Are you guys cool with that?"

Kotennyo took a bite from her pizza, "Oh definitely. Who did you pick for your bridesmaids?"

"Well, I already asked Shizuru today and she said yes along with my other friend and fellow sorority sister Usagi. So, I was wondering if you Jasmine and you Kotennyo would also like to be my bridesmaids."

Both Jasmine and Kotennyo brightly smiled and the Alaskan psychic replied to her sister, "Yeah. I love to."

Kotennyo also said with enthusiasm, "Me too. Oh hell yes. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world Caroline."

Caroline brightly smiled and twisted her phone's cord around her index finger, "I'm so happy you guys said yes. Thank you so much. The final Tuesday of May, we are going all down to the bridal shop on Sun Street to try on dresses for you girls. Also, I have a dress alteration so; you all will get to see it."

Still smiling, Jasmine replied, "Looking forward to it Sis."

"Oh Koenma, since you're there, I want to ask you something too."

The prince finished off his current slice of pizza and washed it down with his tea, "Sure."

Caroline sipped from her coffee and said, "Raito and I were wondering if you and your band would like to perform at our reception. The other night, he heard your bands' songs on the radio and he really liked them. We then got to talking about the entertainment for the reception and we both decided on having a live band perform. So would you and the guys be interested?"

Koenma thought about it for a minute and replied, "Sure, I'll discuss it with Koashura, Shunjun, Jorge and our manager Genkai. We all have been wondering when and where we were going to find our next gig. We'll contact you if we are all on board for it."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to that call. Well, I'm going to have to let you guys go, Raito is going to be coming home from work in the next ten minutes and I promised him we would get to marathon "Back to the Future" tonight. Have a good night."

The three friends then replied and bid the blond psychic a goodnight and ended the phone conversation. Later that evening when Koashura came home, Koenma discussed the possible gig at Caroline's and Raito's wedding and the red headed god was all for it. Not long after that, Koenma then left and went back to Genkai's compound and discussed it with her too being that she's Exit Strategy's manager. The elderly psychic also loved the idea and said she was looking forward to it.

After changing back into his normal outfit and putting his pacifier back into his mouth, Koenma only waited for about five minutes until Botan came and picked him up and brought him back to Spirit World. When the prince returned home, he was lucky that his father was still out on one of his "vacations" to the Demon World and met up with Jorge in his office.

Two hours later, Koenma finished off his remaining paperwork and he and Jorge went out for a beer at Spirit World's local dive bar, The Fallen Angel. Upon entering the bar, the prince and his servant were greeted by the green ogre bartender, Hector.

"Hello Jorge. Well, hi there your highness. It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

Koenma chuckled at Hector's words, "It's only been a month."

Koenma and Jorge both sat down at the bar and ordered two frothy pints of beer. Before Koenma and Jorge could begin their conversation, the new captain of the SDF and Exit Strategy's drummer walked in alone. Shunjun looked around and seeing Koenma and Jorge, he walked over to join them at the bar, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Koenma sipped from his frothy pint of beer, "Jorge, Shunjun, I have an announcement to make. We have landed another gig for the band."

The blue ogre and the blue haired soldier both grinned with excitement and Jorge asked his boss, "So Koenma sir, when is it?"

Koenma sipped from his beer again, "It's on June 30th at Jasmine's sister's wedding reception. I already talked to Koashura and Genkai about this and they are all for it. Are you guys interested?"

Jorge and Shunjun both sipped from their beer mugs and the blue haired soldier replied, "Fuck yeah. I was wondering when we would have another gig."

Jorge nodded and beamed with enthusiasm, "Count me in too Sir."

Koenma smiled, "Great, I'll inform Caroline tomorrow afternoon when I go see Jasmine for lunch."

The three men sat there in silence for a few minutes until Shunjun then decided to change the subject. "Hey guys, you'll never believe what I just heard from a couple of my SDF buddies today."

Jorge took another swig from his beer, "What?"

Hoping it wasn't any more bad news about another assassin, Koenma then said, "Please tell me it's not another assassin."

Shunjun shook his head, "No, it's not that. Actually this current hot gossip is from Demon World."

Koenma and Jorge both took swigs from their beers and the blue ogre then asked, "It's about King Raizen isn't it?"

Shunjun was about to drink some of his beer and stared at Jorge with a blank expression, "You heard about it too?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah."

Koenma looked at the other two men with a confused expression, "What the hell is going on? Ogre did something come into my office today while I was gone?"

Jorge nodded, "Yes sir, in fact, I got a message today stating that King Raizen has died."

He then reached into his trench coat pocket and took a manila envelope and handed it to Koenma. The young prince opened up the envelope and took a single sheet of parchment. His brown eyes scanned the writing of the letter and after he was finished with reading it, he shifted his attention back to Jorge and Shunjun.

Koenma took another swig finishing off his beer, "Hector, could you get me another?"

Hector the green ogre bartender nodded and refilled Koenma's mug and handed back to him. Shunjun took a swig from his beer and commented, "Man that sucks. I may not see eye to eye with Yusuke Urameshi but man, I really feel bad for him."

Jorge finished off his mug of beer and Hector refilled it. The blue ogre took another swig and added, "Yeah definitely. Poor Yusuke, he's still trying to figure out his demon side and how the hell is he going to do that now?"

Koenma took a swig from his beer and thanking his lucky stars that he didn't switch back to his toddler form or he would be getting so drunk right now if he did, "Yeah. Poor Yusuke and for the rest of Demon World, do you guys know what that means?"

Shunjun and Jorge both shook their heads and Koenma took another swig from his beer and replied, "It means that there is more than likely there is going to be war to break out between Yomi and Mukuro."

All three men groaned and took swigs from their beers. Koenma then added sighing, "I really hope Yusuke comes up with some rational solution to this but, I highly doubt it. We all know how impulsive he is."

Koenma, Shunjun, and Jorge all continued their conversation and finished off their beers. The three members of Exit Strategy stayed until it was time for Hector to close the bar for the night. The three then left and bid Hector a goodnight. Koenma, Shunjun, and Jorge all decided to go to the ogre village and spend the night at Jorge's mother's place being too tired to walk back to the palace.

The next week seem to fly by with everyone being as busy as they were. Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo were focused with their classes at MU and with their jobs. Koenma was buried in his paperwork and he and Jasmine didn't get to hang out very much unless she came to visit him when she got off from work or on her days off.

Soon Friday rolled around and Jasmine was currently in her bedroom with Kotennyo and Botan. After arranging the dinner with his father, Koenma had informed Jasmine that the king was expecting her to dress nice that evening. What King Yama meant was for her to be dressed in a kimono.

Kotennyo was the one to do her human friend's hair and makeup while Botan was the one to dress her. Even though Jasmine had lived in Japan for the last seven to eight years, she still didn't know how to dress herself up in a kimono. In fact, the Alaskan demon hunter only worn one a few times and she always had to borrow one from Shizuru and the elder Kuwabara sibling had to help dress her.

After fastening the hot pink obi sash around Jasmine's slender waist, Botan brightly smiled at her, "Take a look in the mirror."

Jasmine walked over to the mirror and gazing at her reflection, she did like what she saw. Jasmine was dressed in a royal blue kimono with black lace and with a hot pink obi sash around her slender waist. She then turned around and sat down on her bed as Kotennyo then tended to her long brown curls.

Five minutes later, the young goddess applied very little make just to highlight her friend's beauty and she then smiled after she was finished, admiring her handiwork. Kotennyo then handed Jasmine a mirror, "Take a look."

Jasmine gazed into the mirror and smiled. Her brown curls were done up in a bun and she wore light pink lipstick on her small pink lips with a small amount of blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and black mascara that brought out her large brown eyes and very little blush on her pale freckled cheeks.

Botan then gently stuck a small flowered hairpin in Jasmine's bun and said, "There, you're finished."

Jasmine then stood up and picked up her set of fans and while she was tucking them into her royal blue kimono, Kotennyo then reminded her, "Now, you remember what we discussed and practiced all week about how to act like a proper lady around the king?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah but, I just know he's going to be horrible."

Botan put her hand on her human friend's shoulder and offered some words of comfort, "Try to think positive about this. Koenma is going to be there to guide you through the night. If you feel like King Yama is giving you a hard time and you want to say something, let Koenma do the talking."

The young demon hunter gave her a small smile and the lovely blue haired grim reaper asked "Are you ready?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, let's get this over with. I'm only doing this for Koenma."

Botan and Jasmine left the apartment complex and she and the young demon hunter hopped onto her oar. Jasmine tightly wrapped her arms around Botan's waist and shut her eyes trying not to look down being nervous from her phobia of heights. The two friends then flew into a gateway into Spirit World.

They landed at the palace gates five minutes later. Botan struggled to breathe with how tightly Jasmine squeezed her thin arms around her slender waist. The grim reaper then choked out, "J…Jasmine…please…let…go."

Jasmine opened her eyes and unwrapped her arms from around Botan and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Botan nodded, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

They both hopped off her oar and Botan made it disappear and pressed the button to the intercom. The ogre on the other side then responded, "Yeah, who is this?"

Botan pressed the button and spoke into it, "It's Botan and I have someone here for Lord Koenma and King Yama."

The ogre on the other side let both young women in and Jasmine and Botan walked down the long winding hallway until they reached the second set of double doors. The lovely blue haired grim reaper pressed the button to the intercom and the ogre on the other side let her and Jasmine in.

The two young women walked down the hallway until they reached the two pink and yellow double doors to Koenma's office and went inside. The tall and handsome young prince was already there waiting for them and looked up from the stack of paperwork he was working on.

He finished what was left of the said documents and shifted his attention back to Jasmine and Botan. Taking one look at his human lover, his pale cheeks blushed red thinking she looked absolutely breathtaking in the royal blue kimono she was wearing.

Seeing his reaction, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and asked him, "See something you like my prince?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen. You look so beautiful." He then stood up and walked around his desk. He then gently tilted her chin up to look directly into her large brown eyes.

Both lovers shut their eyes and brought their lips together in a deep, loving, and passionate kiss. They parted a minute later and Botan chuckled at the adorable sight in front of her and said, "Well, I'll see you both after your dinner."

She then gave both of her friends a wink and left her young boss's and friend's office. Both Koenma and Jasmine shook their heads at their grim reaper friend. Koenma shifted his attention back to the young demon hunter and held out his arm for her, "Milady shall we?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes my prince, I'm only doing this for you."

They linked their arms together and took a deep breath before leaving the office. They walked down the hall until they reached two large green double doors with a dark blue border. The two doors opened and the lovers went inside. Upon entering the dining room, Jasmine could see that the place was a large spacious room with a long wooden dining room table with many plush red chairs that aligned that single piece of furniture.

"Koenma sir." Said a voice behind them.

Koenma turned his head around to see Jorge behind him and Jasmine. The blue ogre then spoke again, "Go ahead and sit down, your father will be here any minute with Francis."

As they walked over to the table, Jasmine then asked, "Who's Francis?"

Jorge then pulled out the chairs for both Koenma and Jasmine and the prince replied, "Francis is my father's ogre servant. He's Jorge's uncle, Carlotta's brother."

The lovers unlinked their arms and sat down right next to each other. Jasmine looked over at Jorge and said very politely, "Thank you Jorge but, you don't have to serve me. I can pretty much take care of myself."

Jorge chuckled at Jasmine's comment and scratched the back of his head, "It's no problem really besides, the king had ordered me to serve you and Koenma tonight."

"Jorge, you really don't have to…"

Her sentence was cut short when Koenma tapped her on the shoulder and she shifted her attention back to her boyfriend, "Yes Koenma?"

Koenma removed his pacifier and held it between his long index and middle fingers like a cigarette and replied, "I hate to interrupt you Jasmine but, we have to stand up now. My father is about to come in."

The young demon hunter wondered how he knew that but, her question was answered when she began to sense a god's aura along with another ogre's coming closer to the dining room. Koenma and Jasmine both stood up to show their respect to the king when the doors opened and in walked King Yama who was shrank down to a normal height of at least six feet tall, with an aging blue ogre with long grey hair tied back into a ponytail and one horn on his forehead wearing a brown loin cloth walking behind him.

Francis the ogre walked up to the table and pulled out the chair for the old king. King Yama walked up to the table and Jorge then faking his polite proper manner then introduced Jasmine, "Your high majesty King Yama sir, may I introduce you to Lord Koenma's human psychic girlfriend, Miss Jasmine Elizabeth Black."

Knowing that was her cue, Jasmine then politely bowed to the king acting like a proper lady, "Your majesty, it's an honor to meet you."

She then stood back up and offered her small dainty hand to the king and he reluctantly took it and lightly kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Black."

King Yama let go of her hand and then ordered in an authoritive tone, "You may sit down."

Koenma and Jasmine both sat down as did the king. The young prince slipped his blue pacifier into his pocket and took Jasmine's hand to comfort her seeing her nervousness. Jorge and Francis then left the dining room to assist the ogres in the kitchens to bring the dinner.

The three table occupants sat there in an awkward silence until Koenma decided to break the ice, "Jasmine why don't you tell my father about your life accomplishments so far?"

Jasmine was hesitant for a moment that is until King Yama barked at her, "Speak woman. My son has asked you to."

Koenma shot his father a nasty look for his harsh order to Jasmine. The prince gently squeezed Jasmine's hand and she looked over to see the look on her boyfriend's face which let her pluck up the courage and spoke faking her polite tone even though she wanted to yell at him for being impolite to her, "I am a medical student at Mushiori University. I am currently in my second semester and I work as a nurse's aide at the Mushiori Hospital."

Jasmine continued to make small talk about her job and what she's studying in school until Jorge and Francis walked back in with several other ogres with their meal. They set the trays of the covered food down on the wooden dining room table and removed the lids off of each one.

The ogres from the kitchen then backed away and stood against the wall letting Jorge and Francis serve the three table occupants. After Jorge and his elderly uncle finished serving Koenma, Jasmine, and King Yama, they too backed off and stood against the wall to let the three table occupants eat and enjoy their dinner.

Jasmine then stopped talking and began to eat in peace. King Yama then looked his son and asked, "What is wrong with her voice?"

Koenma was about to take a bite from his king crab and then looked at his father with a blank expression, "Nothing Dad, her voice is just fine."

The old king snorted and took a bite from his crab and washed it down with a few sips of wine, "Son, you're obviously deaf if you can't hear her weird accent."

Koenma sighed beginning to get agitated with his father, "Jasmine is from Alaska. She's not from Japan. That's just how the people from her native homeland talk. And yes Dad, I know she speaks with an accent and I think it's quite beautiful. Jasmine has a beautiful voice, I love hearing her talk."

Jasmine finished off her crab and held her wine glass, "Thank you Koenma."

The prince took his lover's hand and gently kissed it making Jasmine giggle like a schoolgirl, "You're very welcome my queen."

King Yama raised one of his thick black eyebrows at the sight in front of him. He didn't understand how his only son could adore in his opinion, the human tramp sitting in front of him. It was very clear to the three table occupants and Jorge and the other ogres that King Yama obviously didn't seem to care for Jasmine even if she and Koenma had a good, healthy, and loving relationship.

Koenma then let go of Jasmine's hand and even though she felt comfort from knowing that her prince was always there to defend her, she still felt anger towards the old king. She took a sip from her wine and just sat there quietly as she was served the second course of the meal.

After eating in silence for a few more minutes, King Yama spoke once again, "Alaska huh, I bet you encountered your fair share of demons there. I'm surprised none of them has consumed you for their dinner yet."

Jasmine then put her fork down and Koenma glared at him again. The young demon hunter really wanted to say something just as mean and hurtful but instead she asked in her fake polite tone, "What makes you say that?"

The king took another sip from his wine, "I can sense that your energy is nothing special. Well, compared to me that is. Then again, you are a frail human. In my opinion, my son could do better than you."

Having enough of his father's insults to Jasmine, Koenma then retorted, "If you must know father," he spat, "Jasmine has fought and killed many demons throughout her life. In fact, unlike Yusuke Urameshi, she was born with her spiritual abilities. Her current power level is that of an upper B class apparition."

King Yama glared at his son, "Don't you take that tone with me. Keep it up and you will be severely punished."

At this point, Koenma didn't care. He rolled his brown eyes and he felt Jasmine gently squeeze his hand in comfort. King Yama finished off his second course of clams and vegetables and took another sip from his wine glass. He then ordered his elderly ogre servant, "Francis pour me another glass of wine and get me the third course."

Francis nodded, "Yes Sir."

The elderly ogre did just that while his nephew Jorge did the same thing for Koenma and Jasmine. Deciding to say something this time, Jasmine then spoke up, "Your majesty what Koenma has been telling you is indeed correct. I have hunted and killed demons since I was a child. So, I know how to defend myself against them."

The king took another sip from his wine and then scoffed, "If that's the case, then why doesn't my son make you a spirit detective?"

Hearing his father say that, Koenma glared at him again and said with anger and annoyance, "I decided to abolish the position, besides Jasmine has already proved that she can protect and take care of me without having to be one."

King Yama didn't say anything and just continued to eat the rest of the third course which consisted of fish chowder and jasmine rice. They once again continued to eat in peace until the dessert course. While Jasmine was eating her chocolate mousse that she was enjoying, King Yama eyed the young woman with curiosity. He wanted to know more about this woman, in fact, he want to know more just so he can use it to his advantage.

The old king then thought to himself, "Hmmmm…I wonder. Could she be one of them?"

Feeling the king's cold stare on her, Jasmine looked up at him. Seeing the look on his face made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion but, in return she gave him a blank look even though her brown eyes stated something different. King Yama can see the look of anger and hatred in her large brown eyes and it delighted him.

Soon the dinner and dessert was finished and King Yama stood up as did Koenma and Jasmine. The king then said to her, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Black. Let's go Francis."

Francis the elderly ogre nodded and followed the old king out of the dining room. When they were out of earshot Jasmine then dropped her polite and proper manner, "What a complete and utter bastard!"

Koenma sighed in agreement and began to apologize for his father's behavior, "I'm so sorry Jasmine. I didn't think he would be this horrible. I thought he would at least be nice to you for one night."

Jasmine then looked up at the prince's handsome face and gazed into his brown eyes and said sweetly, "It's not your fault Koenma. Some people are just dicks so, don't blame yourself."

The prince took his lover's small dainty hands and kissed them, "I know but, I just wanted to show him that you're not a horrible person. But, it just backfired so horribly."

Jasmine then stood on her tip toes and gave Koenma a deep reassuring kiss. He kissed her back with deep and loving passion and parted after a couple of minutes.

"I love you Jasmine."

"I love too Koenma."

Ten minutes later, Botan brought Jasmine back to the Human World with the young demon hunter still fuming from King Yama's insults. When she returned to her apartment, she informed Botan, Koashura, and Kotennyo about what happened during the dinner. The two young gods and the lovely blue haired grim reaper felt really bad for her. Even though Jasmine was still pissed off at the old king, she was totally grateful for having a wonderful boyfriend like Koenma. She loved how he defended her honor and thought she should reward him for it the next time they were to see each other again.

Later that evening in King Yama's office, a shadowed man entered. Shadows obscured his face and he spoke to the king as he bowed, "You wanted so see me your majesty?"

King Yama looked at the man with a blank expression, "Yes I did."

The man stood back up, "What task do you have for me?"

The king continued to stare at the shadowed man and replied, "I want you to gather all the information you can on a human psychic called Jasmine Elizabeth Black."

The shadowed man bowed again, "Certainly your majesty, anything in particular?"

King Yama nodded, "Yes, I want you to gather all the information you can on her. Like her background, her family, friends, and whatever else. There is something familiar about that woman and I want to exploit it."

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you, you are excused."

The shadowed man then stood back up and left the king's office. King Yama sat there and only one thought went through his head, "Son, what are you hiding from me?"

Over the next couple of months, things in the Demon World took a turn for the better. Instead of an impending war breaking out between Yomi and Mukuro, Yusuke suggested that there should be a tournament to determine who would be the one to rule Demon World nearly four months prior after Raizen passed away. Both still living demon kings adored the idea so, it was put into place. The first day of the preliminaries were to take place on the final Tuesday of May. Until then, the tournament arrangements were being planned.

While in the Human World, the college trio were preparing for their final exams at Mushiori University. Jasmine and Koenma still got to see each other but, understanding that his human lover needed her time to study; the prince either backed off or offered to study with her when he wasn't so busy with his paperwork. Jasmine was totally grateful for it and let Koenma be her study partner even though she said he didn't have to.

Stuff at the hospital on Jasmine's floor had been going great too. So far from the end of March to April, there were no deaths and Kuroko finally got her cast removed at the end of March. The former spirit detective had started her physical therapy and got to go to the Pearl Jam concert with her husband and kids in celebration. Dr. Murota gave her the good news saying that she should be up walking again within about a couple of months with three or four at most.

Jasmine was so happy for Kuroko but, she did miss her when she went home to her family. Kuroko still wanted to see the young demon hunter being grateful for her taking care of her while her leg healed. As promised, the former spirit detective brought Jasmine to her favorite sex shop so the young demon hunter can pick out something to surprise Koenma with for their next lovemaking session.

With how busy everyone was, Koenma and Jasmine haven't made love in three weeks which both lovers apologized to each other for their dry spell feeling guilty about it. Soon the final Tuesday of May arrived and Koenma, Botan, and Jorge all decided to go the Demon World to witness the first tournament in disguise.

Before leaving for Demon World, the Spirit World trio decided to make one pit stop. Botan landed her oar in front of the gates of Jasmine's apartment complex and Koenma pressed the button on the intercom.

Jasmine's voice could be heard on the other side, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Koenma pressed the button and replied, "Hello my queen."

The young demon hunter responded, "Hello Koenma. I thought you, Botan, and Jorge were going to Demon World to view that new tournament that's going start up."

Koenma chuckled, "I am but, I just wanted to swing by and tell you that I really want to come over after it's finished. I don't know when it'll wrap up but, I'll come by and surprise you when it does."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "I am looking forward to it my prince. I love you."

"I love you too my queen. Have fun with Kotennyo, Shizuru, and your sister trying on bridesmaid dresses today and I'll see you when I get back."

The lovers then finished off their conversation bidding each other goodbye and to have fun with own their little endeavors. Koenma and Jorge both hopped on Botan's oar and flew into a gateway into the Demon World.

The three then flew up in the Demon Realm's sky for a few minutes and Koenma then asked the lovely grim reaper, "Where is this tournament going to be held?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but, I think we should probably keep an eye out for a stadium."

The prince held onto his top hat of the new tuxedo costume he bought, making sure it doesn't fly off his head. The three passengers on the wooden oar kept a lookout for a stadium. After flying for a few minutes, Jorge then tapped his boss on his broad shoulder.

Still keeping his eye out for a stadium he then asked Jorge, "Yeah Ogre, what is it?"

Jorge then decided to come out and say what he was thinking of asking Koenma, "Koenma sir, can I ask you a question about your disguise?"

Koenma snapped his attention to Jorge and said, "Sure."

The blue ogre then asked the question that was wracking his brain since they left the Human World, "Your disguise is a very nice outfit but, I have to ask, did you buy that for Jasmine?"

Koenma stared at his servant and friend with a blank expression and replied, "That's none of your business Ogre. Do I ask you about if your disguise is for Christine? No."

Jorge sighed in annoyance, "Sorry I asked. You didn't need to get defensive about it."

The prince glared at the ogre, "How many times do I have to tell you that my love life is none of your business? Quit poking your blue nose into somewhere it doesn't belong."

"I wasn't Sir. Quit being a heartless ass."

Botan sighed getting annoyed by Koenma and Jorge and then barked at them, "Will you two stop arguing? Let's just try and get along. We'll have more fun if we do."

Just then Botan spotted at stadium that was full with many of the inhabitants of Demon World from all three territories. The grim reaper landed her oar in front of it and Koenma and Jorge hopped off. The blue haired grim reaper made it disappear and slipped on her glasses for her disguise.

She then asked her boss and friend, "So, where do you think Yusuke is?"

Koenma shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know. Let's go inside and look for him."

The Spirit World trio went inside the stadium. Meanwhile in the Human World, Jasmine then put on her coat and grabbed her black and white handbag. She then called out for Kotennyo, "Come on Kotennyo. We don't want to be late."

Kotennyo then walked out of the spare bedroom holding a paintbrush dripping with blue paint and placed into the kitchen sink. She grabbed her green handbag and slipped on her shoes, "Sorry about that, I kind of lost track of time."

Jasmine then asked her goddess friend, "How is your new masterpiece coming?"

Kotennyo smiled, "Great." Both young women shifted their attention to Koashura who was sitting on the recliner currently watching "The X-Files" while pigging out on cold pizza, "We'll see you when we get back."

Not tearing his red eyes away from the TV, Koashura replied to his lovely girlfriend, "Okay, you girls have fun. I love you dearest."

Kotennyo smiled, "I love you too."

She and Jasmine then walked out of the apartment and left the complex to head to the bus stop. They only waited for five minutes until the bus showed up and picked them both up. Both young women then sat down for the twenty minute ride to Sun Street.

Back in Demon World with Koenma and Botan, they both found their way around the stadium not noticing that they lost Jorge. They finally found a hallway that led to the arena walked out to see one large TV monitor in the center along with a stage.

Koenma and Botan then looked around at their surroundings. Botan then noticed, "Such a big fuss, they're half mad."

Koenma then responded, "Well it stands to reason with these cretins will get riled up over the slightest chance of blood. Through in the fate of the world and every demon who thinks they're worth a pickle will crawl out of the woodwork will make a fool of themselves." He then looked around and asked Botan, "Speaking of which, have you seen Yusuke?"

Both friends began to look around for the half demon ex-spirit detective. After looking around for what seemed like five minutes, until Botan spotted him in the crowd, "Ah, there he is."

Koenma then looked over to where Botan was pointing to. For the next few minutes they watched him speak with Mukuro who just removed her bandages to reveal her face in public for the first time and then Yomi and his cloned son, Shura.

Botan then asked while they still observed as Hiei and Kurama showed up to talk to Yusuke, "I wonder what they could be talking about."

The prince then replied, "Well, you'll have to keep wondering or we'll risk getting closer and being seen. Personally, I was wondering what Yusuke was thinking when he proposed this half hazarded scheme."

Botan then looked over at her boss and she said nearly cracking up, "Well Sir, if I know Yusuke as well as I think, he probably wasn't thinking much at all."

Koenma gave her a look of annoyance. Not at Botan but, for Yusuke. He then added, "That's what I'm afraid of."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, Koenma realized he hadn't heard Jorge say anything else since they entered the stadium. He then looked around for his blue ogre servant and friend and asked Botan, "Um Botan."

Still observing Yusuke, she replied, "Yeah?"

Still looking for Jorge, Koenma then asked, "Have you seen Jorge?"

Botan shifted her attention back to Koenma and she too looked around and then realized that the ogre was indeed missing, "I don't know sir. Maybe he got lost."

The prince and the grim reaper were snapped back to reality when they heard one of the announcers from the Dark Tournament who's now the announcer for this tournament Koto say, "Hey I know you, you're that rapping ogre."

Hearing that Koenma then looked over to the announcer's booth and said out loud to Botan, "I'm going to kill him!"

Jorge then replied to Koto, "That's right, you can call me Jorge. How great is this, the two of us together again away from my heartless boss."

Then all the sudden Jorge sensed it. He could sense Koenma's aura and looked up at the top railing where he and Botan stood. The young prince formed a look of disgust and anger on his handsome face and one of his brown eyebrows twitched, "Ogre!"

Poor Jorge felt like he was really going to get his ass kicked and said to himself, "Don't just kill me now."

The blue ogre rushed up the staircase to the top railing and Koenma grabbed him by his trench coat and dragged him off to the side with Botan following them. Now out of earshot away from the big crowd of demons Koenma let go of his servant and crossed his long arms over his chest and glared at him, "Have you lost your last marble Ogre?! If anyone here finds out we're here from Spirit World, they'll chop our heads off."

Jorge then began to look guilty for his stupidity, "But I have a great voice."

Koenma then shook his head and sighed and deciding not to make things worse, he didn't yell at Jorge but instead he chose not to say anything. Like at the Dark Tournament when Jorge forced him onstage to sing, he began to feel that Jorge betrayed his trust again. Seeing the look on his boss's face, Jorge then began to feel guilty.

Now realizing what he did was stupid and wrong, Jorge then decided that he should apologize, "Koenma sir?"

Koenma let out a loud exhale, "What?"

The blue ogre walked up to him and his hand on his shoulder and Koenma looked over at him and he said, "What you just did Ogre…I can't believe you'd betray my trust again. Now, I feel like the only person I can trust is Jasmine and she's not here."

Botan then stared at him with a blank expression on her face and asked, "What about me? I didn't do anything to betray you."

"Sorry Botan, I didn't mean you."

Feeling a shred of remorse, Jorge then decided to apologize, "Sir, I'm sorry I did that. It was really stupid of me and I swear I will not do it again."

Koenma looked over to him, shook his head and sighed, "Okay, I forgive you but, if you do that again, you will receive a really bad punishment and I'll let Jasmine decide what it is. Do you understand?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, if I do something that stupid again, then it's okay for you and Jasmine to punish me."

Botan shook her head and said to the two men or one god and ogre, "Good, now you guys have that settled that, let's get back to what we came here to do."

Back in the Human World in Mushiori City, Jasmine and Kotennyo arrived at their stop on Sun Street and hurried off the bus. They walked down the street for less than a block and walked up to a very stylish bridal shop where Shizuru, Caroline and two girls that Jasmine did recognize were already there waiting for them.

As they approached the entrance, Caroline brightly smiled at her sister and the young goddess, "You two are just on time."

The demon hunter sisters embraced each other and parted seconds later, "We almost didn't make it because we ran into traffic on the way over."

Looking at the bridal shop, Kotennyo then commented, "Wow Carol, you really have great taste. I was kind of worried that we would be at one of those really bad ones with those poufy cupcake dresses."

Caroline chuckled at Kotennyo's words, "I'm not one of those sadistic brides that likes to see their wedding party suffer. A wedding is supposed to be a happy and fun occasion not only for the bride and groom but, for everyone. Oh, how silly of me. Jasmine, Kotennyo, Shizuru, let me introduce you to these two awesome ladies."

The blonde demon hunter cleared her throat and began her introduction first gesturing to a tall pretty Japanese young woman with long black hair pulled back in a French braid, pretty brown eyes, wearing shorts and a tank top and a cool tattoo on her right shoulder, "This is my best friend, sorority sister and my maid of honor Setsuna Haruna. Setsuna this is my sister Jasmine and her best college friend Kotennyo and our best friend from high school, Shizuru Kuwabara."

Jasmine shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Setsuna. Are you related to a Kasumi Haruna?"

Setsuna nodded and shook hands with all three young women, "Nice to meet you all and yes, Kasumi is my aunt."

Caroline then introduced the next young Japanese woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a halter top midriff and blue jeans and a belly button ring, "Last but not least, this is my other best friend, fellow sorority sister and your fellow bridesmaid Usagi Tenou."

Usagi gave them a polite nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Jasmine shook hands with her too, "Likewise."

The girls let go of each other's hands and went inside the bridal shop. Looking around, Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Shizuru brightly smiled looking at all the dress displays. The wedding gowns, flower girl dresses, and the bridesmaid dresses were all very beautiful, hip, and stylish.

Caroline sweetly giggled at her sister's and two friends' reactions, "Like what you see?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to try some of these on."

The blond Alaskan psychic smiled, "Good, there are all kinds of cool styles to choose from. I'll let you guys vote which ones you like best and if I feel it will go along to compliment my wedding dress, then that'll be your dresses."

The six young women approached the front desk and the ordinary human who is sales woman looked up from her computer and brightly smiled, "Hello how can I help you young ladies?"

Caroline spoke, "Hi, my name is Caroline Black and me and my girls have an appointment."

The sales woman then opened up the appointment schedule on her computer, "Ah Black. Are you the bride?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes ma'am. I have an alteration for my wedding gown and a fitting for my maid of honor and my bridesmaids."

Looking at her schedule the sales woman smiled, "Okay, right this way please."

The ordinary human stood up and guided the six young women to the show room that had many fitting rooms. She politely bowed to Caroline, "Haruka will be with you in five minutes."

She then left the demon hunter sisters, Kotennyo, Shizuru, and the two ordinary human college sorority girls in the spacious show room. The six girls then began to talk to each other while they waited for their sales associate/seamstress.

Five minutes later, a tall beautiful Japanese woman wearing a nice women's pant suit and her black hair done up in a bun, carrying a clip board walked into the show room. She politely bowed to the six young women and then asked, "Which one of you is the bride?"

Caroline answered, "That'll be me."

She then shook hands with her, "I'm Caroline Black and these are my girls Jasmine, Shizuru, Kotennyo, Setsuna, and Usagi."

Haruka the sales woman/seamstress politely nodded, "Nice to meet you all. Miss Black right this way."

Caroline then followed her to one of the fitting rooms. Ten minutes later, the blond demon hunter emerged wearing her beautiful strapless satin wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline that made her curvy figure look amazing. Caroline formed a bright smile on her pretty face, "What do you girls think?"

The maid of honor and all four bridesmaids smiled. Jasmine then complimented her sister, "You look great sis. I love it. Raito is not going to take his eyes off of you."

Kotennyo nodded, "I like it too. I would totally wear that."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, "Me too. So Carol, are you going to want us all to wear satin dress too?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes ma'am. Before I turn you girls loose to look for a satin dress, I should tell you what the wedding colors are."

All of the girls gave her their undivided attention and then Caroline once again spoke, "Mine and Raito's colors are pink and blue. We are only using bubblegum pink with two shades of blue. Royal blue and cornflower blue. Now the color I want you all to wear is cornflower blue. Keep in mind; we have to order the dresses in that color so, don't fret while you're looking a dress and you can't find it. The only things I want you ladies to remember is that the dress has to be satin. It doesn't matter which length or cut it is. We'll all take a vote on that later. Just have fun and pick whatever style you want. Also, after you pick out which styles you want, we will all decide on who wants to model them. I was thinking of having three models while me and the other two decide if we like the dress or not."

Jasmine smiled at her sister, "Sound great."

Caroline then turned her sister, Shizuru, Kotennyo, and her sorority sisters loose to look for a satin dress that would compliment her wedding dress.

Several hours later in Demon World, the tournament was finally in full swing. The preliminaries were almost over and the vast majority of the groups had already determined their winners. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and a few of the six Dark Tournament fighter with the exception of Chu due to him falling in love with one of Raizen's old friends Natsumi, who were among them.

Up on the top railing of the stadium, Koenma, Jorge, and Botan were debating whether or not they should go down and talk to Yusuke. The final preliminary match between Yomi and his son Shura had commenced. After looking at the video screen for minute, Koenma, Jorge, and Botan began to talk amongst themselves again.

Botan then sighed at her boss's stubbornness, "I know you don't want us to be seen but, I still think it won't hurt to go down and talk to Yusuke."

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Yeah, as long as we wear the masks or glasses of our disguises we'll be just fine."

The prince rolled his brown eyes and sighed, "The answer is still no."

"Well, it's two against one Koenma sir."

"Ogre do you want me to hurt you?"

Tired of their bickering, Botan then came up with a brilliant idea to get Koenma to cooperate. She then suggested, "Okay, I know how we should settle this, why don't we play rock-paper-scissors. Best two out of three."

Knowing that she wasn't going to let up, Koenma sighed, "Okay, fine. But, if I win, we stay put."

The three then started their little rock-paper-scissors game and five minutes later, Jorge won with rock. The young prince sighed. He then put on his top hat and his white mask while Jorge and Botan put on their glasses. The Spirit World trio then began to walk down the staircase to the crowd below, carefully wading through the demon crowd.

Finally, they spotted Yusuke deep in conversation with Raizen's former second in command and monk leader Hokushin. Deciding to sneak up on him for old time's sake, Koenma tapped Jorge and Botan on the shoulder. He then whispered to them, "Why don't we sneak up on him. You know like back in the good ol' days. Let me be the one to do the talking."

Jorge and Botan began to snicker at the prince's suggestion. They adored the idea. Koenma took began to softly laugh at those memories and they three began to laugh for about a minute. They then regained their composure and began to carefully wade through the demon crowd again.

Now directly behind his former spirit detective and the demon monk, Koenma then said jokingly to him, "Alright palie, come with me."

Hearing the voice behind him, Yusuke and Hokushin both turned around. After staring at each other for a minute Koenma then said, "Well?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the costumed trio and asked, "What sideshow act let you three out?"

The prince then chuckled and removed his mask almost cracking up at what he just did, "Come on Yusuke you can't see through a simple disguise?"

Recognizing his former boss, Yusuke then blurted out, "Koenma?"

Hokushin raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, "Weirdos."

"It's been a long time." Botan chimed in.

"No see." Jorge then added.

Completely dumbstruck, Yusuke then asked, "But why are you three here?"

Koenma then began to lie to cover his tracks, "We are as curious as anyone to know who's going to unify Demon World."

Both Botan and Jorge knew their young boss was talking out of his ass and Jorge then responded, "Don't include us on your lie."

"If I remember correctly, you were looking for any excuse to wear your new costume. Weren't you Koenma?"

Koenma then glared at Botan and Jorge for what they both said to him and retorted by yelling, "Will you two be quiet, I had just about enough!"

Finally figuring out what Koenma, Botan, and Jorge were doing, Yusuke decided to joke right back, "It doesn't matter why you came, you better keep your costumes on. Or the Mazoku will discover what you are and take an early lunch."

Botan, Koenma, and Jorge knew damn well he was joking and decided to play along with Botan starting first, "Ah! Please don't want to be lunch!"

"Mazoku scares Jorge."

Having way too much fun, Koenma then chimed in, "Fear not you two. Stick by my side and all will be fine."

"That's my prince."

"My hero."

"And we will all stick close to Yusuke."

Realizing their friend and boss took the joke too far, Botan and Jorge fell over and facepalmed. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Koenma and Hokushin interrupted, "Something's happening."

Yusuke then shifted his attention to the TV screen as did Koenma, Jorge and Botan when they got up off the ground. After watching the fight for ten more minutes, Botan and Jorge decided that they were getting bored and the blue ogre then asked the young prince, "Hey Koenma, do you want to go for a walk or something. It seems like that fight isn't going to end very soon."

After staring at the TV screen for ten more minutes, Koenma decided he was too getting bored and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure why not?"

He then shifted his attention back to Yusuke who was still watching the fight and tapped him on the shoulder. The former spirit detective looked over his shoulder and said, "Yeah Pacifier Breath?"

Koenma sighed at the comment and decided to ignore it, "It was good to see you again Yusuke."

Yusuke gave the prince a small smile, "Right back at ya. You guys have fun and be careful."

Koenma slipped his mask back on, "We will and take it easy. I have a feeling that some of these fights are going to be the most challenging you've ever faced."

The half demon chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Hell, I realize that I'm more than likely not going to win this thing and I'm okay with that. There are better and stronger fighters here so, they have a better chance at winning than I do."

Koenma and Yusuke finished off their conversation and then gave each other curt nods and the Spirit World Trio then began their peaceful walk around the arena. Later on that afternoon in the Human World, Jasmine, her sister's sorority sisters, Shizuru, and Kotennyo had finished picking out the many different styles of satin bridesmaids dresses they could find with the help of their sales associate Haruka.

All the girls now sat in the show room after Caroline changed back into her jeans, tank top, and pink cardigan. They all sat down finishing off their lunch of sub sandwiches, chips, and cookies that the blond Alaskan demon hunter went out and bought for them while the rest of the girls were searching for which dresses they wanted to try on.

Shizuru gathered up everyone's trash and deposited it into the nearest trashcan and rejoined her friends. The older Kuwabara sibling took a sip from her soda bottle and then asked, "Who wants to model these awesome dresses?"

Caroline's maid of honor, Setsuna raised her hand as did Jasmine and Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and figured why not and raised her hand too. Caroline counted and smiled, "Great. So that'll leave Kotennyo and Usagi to help me judge."

Jasmine, Setsuna, and Shizuru all each picked up a different style dress and walked into a fitting room. Ten minutes later the three young women emerged from their fitting rooms wearing the dresses. Jasmine, Setsuna, and Shizuru walked to the center of the show room.

Caroline, Kotennyo, and Usagi looked at each girl curiously. Caroline then spoke up, "Shizuru can you step up please and slowly turn around so I can have a better look at you."

Shizuru stepped up wearing a tight long dress with a sweetheart neckline and did what Caroline asked her to do. The blond psychic shook he head, "I don't like it. It doesn't go well with you figure or anyone else's here. Jasmine might pull it off but, I'm afraid she's the only one that could. Kotennyo, Usagi, what do you two think?"

Both young women shook their heads and the young goddess added, "I don't like it either."

"Same here."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, "I don't like it either. I don't like how it fits on my body."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks for your input Shizuru. Okay, Setsuna let me see your dress."

Setsuna stepped forward wearing a strapless A-line dress with a sweetheart neck line that went down to her knees and did the same thing Shizuru did. Caroline then commented, "This one is much better. How do you feel Setsuna?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders, "I like it. It's very comfortable."

The blond demon hunter then asked Kotennyo and Usagi, "How do you two feel about it?"

Usagi then commented, "I don't like it. It's not really my style."

Kotennyo examined the dress for a moment and put in her opinion, "I like the bottom but, I am afraid that my big boobs might fall out of the top. Besides I'm not too fond of strapless dresses. Sorry, I don't mean to bum you guys out."

Both Jasmine and Caroline knew what Kotennyo was talking about and seeing her nervous expression, Caroline then put her hand on the goddess's shoulder. Kotennyo looked up at her to see the blond smiling at her. Caroline then thought of a great solution to cover up Kotennyo's scar, "Hey Kotennyo, it's okay; you're not bumming anyone out. Tell you what, why don't you wear a cute little jacket with your dress. You know kind of like the one I have for my wedding dress. Would you feel comfortable with that?"

Kotennyo smiled at the young human bride's generosity and nodded, "Yeah, I would love that. Thank you Caroline."

"It's no problem." She then shifted her attention back to her sorority sister, "Setsuna, do you want that as your maid of honor dress?"

Setsuna thought about it for a minute and then checked the price tag and replied, "Yeah. I love it and it's also in my price range."

Caroline clapped her hands together, "Great. Okay, now onto the rest of you girls. Jasmine can you step forward?"

Jasmine stepped forward wearing a cute little tea length dress that went just below her knees with wide pretty looking wavy straps and slowly spun around to let everyone see her in it. Looking at her younger sister, Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh Jasmine you look so beautiful in that dress."

Usagi nodded in agreement, "Oh definitely and I totally see myself wearing that."

Kotennyo brightly smiled at her best human friend, "Oh me too. What I like the most about it is how it flatters your petite figure. I would so wear that. Koashura would go nuts if he saw me in that dress. Hell, Jasmine, Koenma would too seeing you in that."

Caroline then asked her sister, "How do you feel Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw, "I really like this. Everything Kotennyo said about it flattering my figure is very true. Oh man, I can picture myself wearing this after the wedding. That is how much I like it."

The blond psychic then asked Shizuru, "What about you Shizuru. We need your input. If you don't like it, we can try another dress."

Shizuru then took a good look at Jasmine and smiled, "I like it. Before I make my decision, Jasmine may I try that on?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure."

She and Shizuru ran back over to the fitting room. Jasmine changed back into her sweater and jeans and Shizuru walked back out in the dress.

Caroline then asked her fellow psychic, "Shizuru how do you feel?"

Shizuru looked at herself in the mirror and said with a bright smile, "You know what. I don't think we need to try on any more dresses. I really like this. I love how my figure looks in it. Kotennyo do you want to try it on next?"

Kotennyo thought about for a moment being very hesitant to the idea and then Caroline asked Haruka the sales associate/seamstress, "May I see the bridesmaid jackets please?"

Haruka nodded, "Certainly."

She then left to walk back to the bridesmaid section and came back with satin bridesmaid jackets of all colors and styles. Caroline then asked her goddess friend, "Which one do you like best?"

Kotennyo looked at the bridesmaid jackets and pointed at a red one with the design she felt would go along with the dress, "That one."

Haruka handed the jacket to her and she and Shizuru went into the fitting room. Shizuru came back out after she changed back into her street clothes. They all waited for Kotennyo and the young goddess walked back out wearing the dress with the jacket.

All the girls brightly smiled at her. Jasmine then asked her, "How do you feel?"

Kotennyo looked at herself in the mirror and loved what she saw, "I like it. My boobs aren't falling out, it makes my figure look awesome and I love the jacket with it. Yeah, I want this dress."

Caroline smiled, "So, is everyone comfortable with it? Are we certain that this is the dress that everyone wants?"

Jasmine, Shizuru, Kotennyo, and Usagi all said, "Yes."

A few minutes later, everyone change back into their street clothes and all of the girls paid for their dresses. All six young women left the bridal shop thanking Caroline for their fun day. Everyone in Caroline's bridal party including Jasmine, Shizuru, and Kotennyo were all grateful for the blond demon hunter's kind generosity when it came to picking out their dresses. They all couldn't wait until they all get their dresses and wear then on the wedding day.

Two days later in Demon World, the main tournament was finally in full swing. The preliminary matches ended with Yomi winning his match against his cloned son Shura. Yusuke won his first match against a cat demon called Nekotama while the rest of the Dark Tournament fighters lost theirs. But, even though they lost their matches, they did make a new friend/fighting buddy in their new opponents.

Koenma, Jorge, and Botan continued to have a good time watching and talking about the matches as well as joking around with Rinku over his crush on a monkey girl called Sasuga. One fight after another wrapped up. With each passing minute, hour, and day, it seemed to be getting closer to finding out who would be the supreme ruler of Demon World.

The ones who showed great promise seemed to be Yusuke, Hokushin, Raizen's friends, Yomi, Mukuro and even Kurama who just won his match against Shugure. Hiei had already lost to Mukuro and he seemed fine with it especially since he just released her from her shackles basically giving each other as the reason they both have to live for.

Now it was Yusuke and Yomi going head to head. So far, this current battle seemed to go well. Koenma, Botan, and Jorge all seemed very impressed on how well the former spirit detective seemed have improved with his strength and power level. Since the start of the match, the crowd was divided on who cheered on Yusuke or Yomi. Jorge had gotten too loud multiple times and Koenma had to yell at him to get him to shut up saying how they should still not let themselves stick out.

During the fight, Yusuke realized that or more like thought that he didn't have a reason to fight for anymore. When he admitted that, it pissed off Yomi and the former King of Gandera began to beat the former spirit detective mercilessly. After getting beaten by Yomi for a little bit, it dawned on Yusuke why he went to the Demon World in the first place. As it turned out, that reason was Keiko. He left her behind because he felt it would benefit her and the rest of his friends and loved ones.

The fight went on with Yusuke firing shots from his demon gun and Yomi blocking the attacks with his energy shield. The entire crowd with the inclusion of Koenma, Botan, and Jorge just watched. After firing his energy for minutes on end, all the sudden Yusuke's energy then turned into something different. It was as if his spirit and demon energy were mixing with each other. It began to break through Yomi's shield which surprised the old king who had thought his energy shield was unbreakable.

Everyone in the stadium watched the TV monitor in awe. Soon, Yusuke spirit energy overpowered his demon energy and completely destroyed Yomi's shield. Throughout the rest of the battle, Yusuke and the former king seemed to enjoy fighting each other saying that fighting each other was just as good as fighting Raizen. Soon it had gotten to the point of them getting so exhausted that that they felt they needed to give each other the finishing blow. Long story short, Yomi was the one who won when Yusuke blacked out and the former king stood when his son called out for him.

One week later, the tournament had finally wrapped up and Yusuke didn't find out that it did until he woke up in his hospital bed. Why Kurama and the six Dark Tournament fighters brought him out to the arena, he found out who won. As it turned out, the winner wound up being Enki, one of Raizen's old friends. Enki then announced that he would only make one new law that stated that there would be no more mischief in the Human World and also how his term will only be for three years.

Yusuke was okay with how things turned out and soon everyone left the stadium to go back to their own lives. While Yusuke was leaving that was when he bumped into Koenma again.

The prince spoke which got the former spirit detective's attention, "Happy with yourself Yusuke?"

Yusuke walked down to the stage and stood face to face with his former boss and Koenma continued, "You realize you took a serious gamble arranging this tournament. If another demon had won, all three worlds would have been plunged into a war of unspeakable horror."

Yusuke then smiled and said, "Look on the bright side that's not what happened is it?"

"You idiot."

The former spirit detective looked taken back from that comment. Koenma then continued his rant, "Once again, you didn't use your brain. You acted on heart and dumb instinct. In fact, all of you did."

The prince then sighed and then admitted, "Somehow it worked. Without you Kurama and Hiei fighting on emotions alone, this piece wouldn't have happened. Yusuke, what you managed to do was…"

"Spare me the gratitude. Like you said, I wasn't thinking."

Koenma couldn't believe his ears. Did Yusuke just admit how much of an idiot he was? It dawned on the prince that his ex-spirit detective did and Yusuke then continued, "So my punching Yomi out of the race and me powering up to get the others to max out before the final round. That's nothing I could have known, I was just fighting. That's just the kind of guy I am. I can't take thanks for it."

Koenma slightly chuckled, "I understand Yusuke. You two could still live a thousand lifetimes and never run out of things to fight about. That's what makes hanging out with you so much fun, I'll miss it." He then briefly switched to his toddler form with him floating in the air and said, "As for your detective gig, your firing is permanent."

Yusuke smiled, "That's good. I was just about to tell you, I quit."

"I guess our next meeting will be more formal"

"Right, when my time comes, just make sure you have space for me next time."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and nodded, "Sure."

Yusuke then turned to leave but, deciding to crack one last joke at his former boss he then said jokingly, "Who knows, maybe by then you might be out of your diaper phase."

Hearing that, Koenma then glared at him and Yusuke started laughing and then ran off. The prince then switched back to his tall and handsome adult form and just slightly chuckled thinking to himself, "Some things never change. See you around Yusuke."

Just then Botan and Jorge showed up and Koenma said to Botan, "Well, I'd say that's a good end to a detective's career."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper then asked her boss, "What should we do with all of the footage we compiled Sir?"

"Package it"

Just then Jorge decided to do his own narration as Yusuke then ran into the corridor that led out of the stadium, "And so indeed, Yusuke's journey as a spirit detective is done. What lies ahead as he grows from boy to man? Not even the supposedly wise Koenma could know that."

Koenma then glared at his ogre servant and friend and then grumbled, "I won't give you the narrator job if you annoy me."

Jorge then started laughing at his own stupidity, "Sorry about that Sir. I just couldn't resist."

Koenma then shook his head and Botan then asked, "So are we ready to leave or do you both want to stay a little longer?"

The prince shifted his attention to the grim reaper, "No, let's go. There isn't anything else for us to do. Besides, I promised Jasmine that I would come see her when the tournament was over. She wants me to tell her about it."

Botan summoned her wooden oar and nodded with understanding. She, Jorge and Koenma then hopped on it and flew up into the Demon World sky into a gateway to the Human World. In Mushiori City, Jasmine sat down on the leather couch alone in her apartment. Koashura and Kotennyo wanted to go out and have some fun as a couple together and let their human friend know that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon when they were to come back from their little camping trip.

Jasmine chuckled to herself and shook her head. Ever since they moved into her apartment nearly two years before, they have wanted to go on their own fishing/camping trip after listening to the Alaskan demon hunter's childhood stories of going fishing and camping with her family and her childhood friends.

Jasmine sat there watching her one her favorite Disney movies "The Little Mermaid" and for some reason, Ariel reminded her of Koenma. Speaking of her loving boyfriend, she was beginning to wonder if he was okay. He hasn't called her or even tried to contact her in over a week since he went to the Demon World Tournament with Jorge and Botan.

The demon hunter then began to wonder if he, Jorge, and Botan were okay and didn't run into any trouble while they were there. "Oh Koenma please let you, Botan, and Jorge be okay. I know that Demon World is dangerous and I just hope no harm came to you guys while you were there."

Just then, her apartment's intercom then buzzed. Jasmine then got up from the leather couch and wondered who would be there. She then pressed the button, "Yes, how can I help you?"

The deep luscious voice of her royal lover then responded, "Hello my queen. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you all week."

Jasmine smiled relieved to know that Koenma was okay, "That's okay. How was it?"

"Can you let me come up so I can tell you?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure." She then pushed the second button to let him through the gate and Koenma showed up at her door seconds later. He then knocked and Jasmine opened the door to see him dressed in his tuxedo costume with his mask and top hat on.

Looking at him, Jasmine felt he literally took her breath away. Seeing her reaction, Koenma removed his pacifier and deciding to make her laugh then said, "Did someone wish their prince would come? Never fear, your prince charming is here."

Jasmine started laughing and after regaining her composure she then replied, "Come in Prince Charming."

Koenma walked into her apartment and Jasmine shut and locked the door behind him. He then gently pulled the young psychic in for a deep and passionate kiss. Jasmine moaned as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into her lover's mouth and caressed his with hers.

Koenma deeply moaned. Oh how he missed this. He missed holding her in his strong arms and kissing her soft pink lips. They then parted after a minute and the prince gazed into his lover's eyes. Jasmine then said breathlessly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too my queen. I wish you would have went to Demon World with me."

They then broke their embrace and Koenma removed his top hat and mask and he and Jasmine sat down on the leather couch. Looking at all of the video tapes of Disney movies scattered on the wooden coffee table, he then asked the young demon hunter, "Having a movie marathon?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I watched the vast majority of them before you showed up. I was almost finished with "The Little Mermaid"." She then took a sip from her glass of water and looking around the apartment, Koenma asked, "Where's Koashura and Kotennyo?"

"They decided to go out on their own little camping trip. They have been planning it since we came back from Spring Break. So, that means we have the apartment to ourselves all night."

Jasmine took another sip from her water cup and placed it on her coffee table and then asked Koenma with genuine interest, "How was Demon World?"

He then slipped his pacifier into his pocket and replied, "Surprisingly it was great. Bumped into Yusuke while we were there. The funny is, is that he's doing well. In fact, he was the one who arranged the tournament."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. So who won?"

Gazing into her large brown eyes he then replied, "One of King Raizen's old friends. Enki so, he's now the new ruler of Demon World. Well, for only three years."

Jasmine finished off her water, "Wow, so that tournament is basically like a presidential election?"

Koenma chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

The college bound demon hunter then got up and walked over to the kitchen and put her empty water cup in the dishwasher and started it up. She walked back into the living room and then complemented her lover, "You look so handsome in that costume."

Koenma smiled at her compliment, "Thank you Jasmine."

She then slowly walked towards him, climbed up onto his lap, gently cupped his face her hands and kissed him deeply. Seconds later, she broke the kiss and gazed into his brown eyes. Koenma could feel his cock getting hard seeing the naughty gleam he loved in Jasmine's eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. I have wanted to show you for a while. Wait here."

Jasmine climbed off his lap and walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Koenma waited with excitement bubbling up inside him. He wondered what the surprise was and Jasmine's bedroom door opened and she walked out into the living room wearing a black see through baby doll with black lace topped thigh high stockings and a black thong.

Looking at her, the prince felt his cock getting harder and remarked, "So beautiful."

Before Jasmine could reply, Koenma then got up and took her by surprise lifting her up into his strong arms holding her bridal style. The young demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl, "You animal."

Koenma started laughing, "Well it's been three weeks since the last time we made love. Oh Jasmine I have wanted this for what seemed like decades."

He began to carry her to her bedroom but she stopped him by saying, "Hey stop."

"What's wrong?"

She giggled again, "Nothing's wrong. I just want you to wear the top hat."

Koenma burst out laughing at her request and replied when he stopped, "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

He carried her back into the living room and Jasmine grabbed it from where it was sitting on the coffee table. She set it on his head and gazed into his eyes, "So sexy."

The prince chuckled at her comment, "Why thank you my queen. Do you want me to wear it while we make love?"

Jasmine eagerly nodded her head up and down as in a yes. Koenma laughed again and carried his lover into her bedroom and before he could shut the door, Jasmine then suggested, "You don't have to close that. It's just us tonight."

Koenma raised one of his brown eyebrows and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Okay."

He then gently placed her on her bed and removed his black cloak, his shoes and his socks. The prince climbed in bed with his lover and brought their lips back together in a hot and passionate kiss. They both moaned like animals in heat being so hot and horny for each other from not having sex for the last three weeks.

Koenma laid Jasmine down on the bed and broke their passionate lip lock to trail soft kisses onto her neck. Jasmine let out a deep groan feeling his lips brush that sensitive spot once again.

"Oh Koenma." She moaned at the feeling of him kissing, nipping and sucking on that sensitive milky white flesh.

He quit sucking on her neck to start trail soft hot kisses to her collarbone. When he gently nipped that area he groaned, "Jasmine."

Jasmine felt she was on fire with wanting need as her handsome and sexy prince trailed more soft kisses onto her chest to in between her small perky breasts. Oh god was this turning her on with her body heating up and her pussy getting wet.

Seeing her erect pink nipples poking through the black mesh fabric of the baby doll, Koenma licked his lips. He so desperately wanted to lick them, suck on them, and play with his lover's beautiful breasts. He then moved the mesh breast cup off to the side to reveal the breast with its pink nipple pointing up at him.

The young god then leaned in and licked it, swirling his tongue around it. Koenma then took Jasmine's nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck on it while he massaged her still clothed breast with his hand.

"Ohhhhhh…my prince."

Jasmine shut her eyes moaning and enjoying the feeling of her lover playing with her breasts. After a little bit, Koenma then switched over to the other, pushed the mesh breast cup off to the side and began to give that breast the same treatment while he massaged the other breast and played with that nipple some more.

Jasmine gasped at his touch. Still sucking on her hardened pink nipple, he then guided his hand underneath her black thong, over her mound, through her soft brown hair and parting her pussy lips. Jasmine once again gasped when he gently rubbed her clit and then inserted that same finger inside her wet pussy.

The demon hunter moaned and Koenma quit sucking on her breast and watched her reactions. He licked his lips and seeing her writhe in pleasure from his touch was such a turn on for him. Jasmine opened her eyes to see him smirking at her.

He then said in a husky voice, "I can feel you're not wet enough yet. I know how to fix that."

Jasmine felt herself getting so turned on to him talking dirty to her. Her juices coated his long finger that he was slowly pumping inside her rubbing against her sweet spot. Jasmine loudly moaned and then cried out in protest when Koenma removed his hand from her panties.

Jasmine sat up and swept her baby doll over her head and threw it to the floor and laid down on the bed. Koenma then removed her thong and tossed it off to the side and began to trail soft kisses up her leg to her inner thigh. When he started to tease that sensitive flesh again, the young psychic began to beg, "Koenma please."

He licked his luscious lips and hearing plea; he then gently parted her pussy lips and leaned in giving it a gentle lick. Koenma then continued to lick her up in long slow licks tasting and savoring her juices.

"Mmmmmm…oh Jasmine you taste so good."

Hearing him say that really turned her on and she clenched onto the sheets below her. Jasmine really writhed in pleasure when the prince licked up to her clit, circled his tongue around it and gently licked it.

"Oh Koenma."

Oh how he missed hearing her moan out his name and he wanted to make her moan and cry out more. It was such music to his ears. He loved pleasuring and kissing this woman and hearing her say his name and how much she loves him during these tender and heated moments.

He then took her throbbing clit into his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Jasmine moans went up an octave from the pleasure it brought. She clenched onto the sheets below her and writhed back.

After a few moments and wanting to make her cum hard and have her really scream, Koenma gently inserted two of his long fingers inside her dripping wet pussy and began to gently pump them in and out.

"Oh my god! Yes!"

Jasmine felt a jolt of pleasure feeling him rub against the right spot over and over again. Her breathing grew deeper and shallow as Koenma continued to suck on her clit and pump his fingers inside her, her juices coating them.

Her moans grew louder and lewder and feeling close to her climax, Jasmine began to beg, "K…Koenma please."

She looked down to see the dark seductive look in his brown eyes feeling her body heat up from it. Koenma granted her wish, gently increasing the pressure on her clit, sucking harder and pumping his long fingers faster going deeper each time.

Jasmine laid back down and clenched onto the sheets tighter and she breathed deep and labored. After a few moments, overwhelming pleasure washed over her human body and she cried out her lover's name as she came releasing her juice on his fingers and mouth, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine laid there breathing heavily coming down from the intense orgasm her prince just gave her and after regaining her strength, she sat up to see him lick her juices off his luscious lips.

The young Alaskan psychic then spread her legs for him and said in a low seductive voice, "Please make love to me my prince. I can't wait any longer."

Koenma gave her a wicked smile as he removed his top hat, untied the red bandana from around his forehead, removed his red bowtie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Jasmine felt herself getting turned on more and more gazing at his gorgeous body. Koenma then slipped out of his pants and his boxers freeing his throbbing erection.

He put his top hat back on and crawled back into his lover's bed. He looked over at her nightstand and seeing three individually wrapped condoms sitting on it, he grabbed on and tore open the packet. Koenma deposited the empty packet into the small trash bin by Jasmine's bed. He then slipped the condom over his cock and positioned himself at the entrance of Jasmine's wet pussy.

Gazing into her eyes he began to tease her with the tip of his cock and Jasmine then once again begged, "Koenma please. Please make love to me."

The prince then nuzzled her nose, "As you wish my queen."

He then brought their lips together in another hot and passionate kiss as he pushed his cock into his lover's tight wet pussy. Jasmine moaned into kiss and felt herself getting wetter tasting herself in it.

Koenma then began to thrust his rock hard cock slowly inside her as he deepened the kiss. Jasmine then broke the kiss and moaned, "Ahhhhh…oh Koenma."

"Jasmine." He groaned back."

The young woman then moved her head back to face him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The lovers gazed into each other's eyes as Koenma continued to slowly thrust into his woman making her moan.

"Does that feel good?"

"Ohhhhhh…yeah."

Jasmine then began to buck her hips in time with her prince's slow and pleasurable thrusts. Keeping the same slow and pleasurable pace, Koenma then groaned, "Oh Jasmine. I love you."

"Ahhhh…I love you too my prince."

Oh how they missed this. Being in each other's arms and gazing into each other's eyes while they shared this soft, slow, and intimate lovemaking. Jasmine then shut her large brown eyes arched her neck back once more. Koenma softly kissed her neck and Jasmine then gasped, "Harder. Faster, Deeper."

"Yes my queen."

He gladly obliged to her request as he thrusted his rock hard cock going at a faster and harder pace, going deeper, little by little each time. Meeting his new fast and hard pace, Jasmine's moans and whimpers grew louder and lewder as did Koenma's.

"Ah Jasmine, you feel so good."

Feeling a surge of pleasure, Jasmine then loudly groaned and brought up one of her hands and used her long fingernails to scratch Koenma's bare back drawing a little bit of blood. The prince groaned getting pleasure from the small amount of pain that it brought and began to thrust his cock harder into his woman's pussy.

Jasmine brought her head back to face him and wrapped her legs around his slender waist to bring him closer to her. They gazed into each other's brown eyes and kissed deeply and passionately once more, tongues caressing each other's.

Both lovers moaned into the kiss. They were enjoying this. Enjoying how this lovemaking session was very loving, passionate, and intimate. Feeling close to cumming, Jasmine broke the kiss and then asked her prince, "Are you close?"

Feeling his body shiver, Koenma nodded, "Yes."

They kissed once again as Koenma and Jasmine both moved faster and harder as fast and hard as they could go. Sweat running down their naked bodies and breaking the kiss, they gently pressed their foreheads against each other gazing into each other's brown eyes once again.

After a few moments, Jasmine then came crying out her lover's name with her climax, "KOENMA!"

Shortly after her, Koenma then cried out in ecstasy with his climax, "OH JASMINE!"

The lovers held each other in their arms for a few moments recovering from the intense orgasm they both shared. A minute later, Koenma then withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy and removed the used condom and deposited it into the trash bin by the bed. Still wearing his top hat, he and Jasmine cuddled after pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

With her eyes sparkling from the afterglow, Jasmine then said, "Wow, that was amazing Koenma. I love you."

"You were amazing too Jasmine. I love you too."

They both laid there cuddling for a minute until Koenma then broke the ice, "So, how was your week?"

Jasmine smiled, "Great. This last week was finals week at school."

The prince looked down at her and asked with genuine interest, "How did you do?"

Jasmine smiled, she loved it when he was interested in her work. She softly kissed his bare toned chest and replied, "Very nerve wracking; I thought was going to pass out. I got my grades in the mail and I passed everything with As and Bs."

"That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you my queen."

The young demon hunter giggled, "Thank you. I did have a great study partner after all. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

They gave each other a quick kiss and parted. Jasmine then added, "Also, the search for the perfect bridesmaid dress went rather well and Caroline says hi."

Koenma chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that. May I see it if it's already here."

"It is but, I decided to let you wait to until the wedding."

Koenma sighed with disappointment, "Oh, okay. Jasmine may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That black see through baby doll you surprised me with tonight, is it new?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes it is. I bought it when Kuroko took me out to her favorite sex shop after she got her cast removed. She also bought a little something to surprise her husband with too. We had a lot of fun on our girls' day. I also bought some new toys while I was there too but, I'm saving them for another night."

The prince gave her sly smile, "Sounds like fun."

"I'm glad you approve." Jasmine then decided to change the subject, "Oh, I almost forgot, Kuroko and her family say hi too."

They laid in bed in silence for five more minutes and still being wide awake Jasmine then asked her prince, "Koenma?"

Still being awake himself he replied, "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about the fights you watched at the Demon World Tournament? I'm just so interested to know what happened there."

Koenma looked down at her and smiled, "I will be more than happy to my queen."

Jasmine then snuggled up close to her lover and looked up at his handsome face as he began to explain about the fights that took place during the duration of the Demon World Tournament. The young demon hunter listened with awe enjoying her loving boyfriend tales of those events. Koenma's stories to Jasmine lasted for a good portion of the night and they didn't fall asleep until 3AM.


	15. Father Doesn't Know Best

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor do I own the song "Say it Ain't So" by Weezer being that it's owned by the band Weezer._

 **Chapter 15:** Father Doesn't Know Best

The next morning, Koenma woke up in Jasmine's bedroom. He opened his eyes and rolled over on his left side to see that the young demon hunter wasn't there. Only his black top hat was sitting on the side his lover slept on and he probably guessed it fell off his head while he was still asleep.

Koenma sat up and stretched his long arms above his head feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. Thinking about the previous night, the young prince felt his heart beat rapidly thinking about the loving and tender night he and Jasmine shared.

He thought about their sweet kisses, being in each other's arms, feeling her soft skin against his, her moaning and crying out his name as he made love to her. Koenma then smiled thinking about the moments afterwards. He thought about how much fun it was telling his lovely human girlfriend about the events that took place during the Demon World Tournament. He loved how she enjoyed listening to his stories.

Koenma then looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and seeing that it was 9:30AM, he probably guessed that Jasmine had an early morning shift at the hospital. Just then Jasmine ran into the room wearing a purple hoodie, black sports bra, black Capri spandex pants, sneakers with her headphones on her ears and her brown curls tied back in a ponytail with her purple scrunchie.

Seeing her naked loving boyfriend who's covered up by her blanket had finally woken up, Jasmine turned off her walkman CD player and removed her headphones, "Good morning sleepyhead."

Koenma brightly smiled, "Good morning my queen. I thought you were at work."

The Alaskan demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl, "No, today is my day off. I just went on my morning jog. Did you just wake up?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes."

Jasmine removed her CD player off her jogging belt and put it on her wooden dresser and slipped out of the black belt before putting it away in her miscellaneous drawer. She sat down on the edge of her bed and untied her shoes, kicking them to the floor. Koenma wrapped the blanket around his waist and sat down beside her.

Jasmine chuckled, "You know you don't have to cover yourself up in front of me. I already know what you look like naked Koenma."

The prince smiled and shook his head, "I know but, since we are not making love right now…"

"Do you want to? Koashura and Kotennyo aren't going to be home until this afternoon. We still have the apartment to ourselves." Jasmine winked suggestively.

Seeing the naughty gleam in her large brown eyes, Koenma felt his cock getting hard. He formed a wicked smile on his handsome face and nodded, "Sure. Why not?"

Jasmine then leaned over and gently nuzzled her nose against her lover's, "Kiss me."

Koenma gladly obliged to her request, cupped her lovely face in his hands and brought their lips together in a deep and loving kiss. Jasmine kissed him back with the same deep love and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues caressed each other's and Koenma moved one his hands to wrap his arm around his human lover's slender waist while he used the other to release Jasmine's long brown curls from her purple scrunchie.

The young human psychic moaned like an animal in heat when Koenma buried his hand in her hair and began to gently massage the back of her scalp. Jasmine purred from the pleasure it brought her and broke the kiss, gazing into her lover's brown eyes.

Koenma gently slipped her purple hoodie off her small shoulders and threw it to the floor. Not saying another word, they kissed deeply once more and after less than a minute, the prince then broke the kiss to trail soft kisses onto his lover's neck.

Jasmine moaned at the feeling of him kissing, nipping and sucking on that one sensitive spot again, "Koenma."

He quit sucking on her neck to kiss along to her collarbone and gently nipped that area making his woman moan once more. Koenma then trailed more soft kisses onto her chest to in between her small perky breasts.

Jasmine could feel her body heating up and her pussy getting wet, feeling on fire with wanting need and desire for her prince. Koenma kissed down to her bare stomach and stopped to gently lay her down on the bed. Jasmine lifted her hips up and her lover then pulled off her spandex workout pants and tossed them off to the side.

Jasmine sat up and swept her sports bra over her head freeing her breasts and slipped off her socks. Koenma licked his lips looking at her naked breasts. The young human woman laid down on the bed and Koenma took one of her breasts in his hand and licked her hard pink nipple.

He swirled his tongue around it and brought it into his mouth and began to suck on it making his woman moan with pleasure, "Oh Koenma."

He continued to suck on that one breast as he gently massaged the other. After a little bit, he shifted his attention to her other breast giving it the same treatment. Jasmine continued to moan from the pleasure and being consumed with it, she didn't notice Koenma slipping his hand underneath her panties. Guiding his long fingers over her mound, through her soft brown hair and parted her pussy lips to touch her moist depths.

Jasmine gasped with pleasure when Koenma then gently rubbed her throbbing clit with his index finger, "Ahhhhh!"

Hearing the sounds she was making made his cock harder. They were like music to his ears and he wanted her to make more. The prince quit playing with her breasts and withdrew his hand from her panties making Jasmine whine with protest.

She opened her eyes to see him seductively smirking at her and it was such a turn on. Jasmine then sat up and taking him by surprise, she tackled Koenma and straddled him. Her forceful nature and seeing the naughty gleam he loved in her eye, it was really turning him on.

Jasmine got up off of him and removed the blanket that concealed his throbbing erection. She then began to gently stroke his rock hard cock making him moan with pleasure, "Oh Jasmine."

With still stroking him, the young demon hunter then began to gently kiss his neck and then licked his ear making him squeal in delight. She then bit his earlobe making him cry out, "Ahhhh!"

Feeling his cock getting harder in her small dainty hand, Jasmine then darkly smirked at him and said in a low, sexy, and dominating tone, "Last night you gave me pleasures. Now it's my turn."

Koenma was really enjoying every second of this and nodded, "Yes my queen. Please take control. Dominate me."

Jasmine gave him a sly smile with her large brown eyes sparkling with the naughty gleam he loved, licking her small pink lips, "I thought you'd never ask."

She then looked at his rock hard cock which was leaking precum from its tip onto her hand, the young woman darkly chuckled, "My, my, you're making quite a mess on my hand."

"S…sorry."

Jasmine looked up at him and seeing his expression she giggled like a schoolgirl, "Don't apologize, my prince. You're just enjoying this and it's a good thing."

She let go of his cock making him whine in protest. Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl again, leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped her hand off before depositing them into her small trash bin by her bed.

She suggestively winked at him and then knelt down and licked the tip of his cock admiring his taste. Koenma lowly moaned from the slight pleasure it brought him. Jasmine then took his throbbing erection into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head of his penis.

She suckled on the head a bit making her prince moan again, "Oh Jasmine."

The young demon hunter then began her slow but pleasurable pace taking in more and more of his length each time.

"Oh Jasmine, that feels so good."

She then took his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound making him whine again in protest. Jasmine giggled at his reaction and began to lick her lover's cock up and down from its base to its head like she was licking a lollipop.

The young psychic then took his cock back into her mouth starting up her slow pace again. The prince's moans grew a bit louder and he let out a loud surprised squeak when Jasmine began to gently massage his balls.

Hearing that, she giggled and that sent small vibrations onto his cock. Koenma's moans grew a little louder at the sensation. Jasmine kept her slow agonizing pace and to her lover, it was like torture but damn, it felt so good.

Jasmine then took his cock out of her mouth again and this time Koenma complained, "Don't stop. Why did you stop?"

She didn't respond as she leaned in and gave his balls a gentle lick making him cry out, "Shit! Oh fuck!"

"Such language, my prince."

She then took his balls into her mouth and began to gently suck on them making him cry out, "Fuck! Jasmine!"

After sucking on his balls for a bit, she took them out of her mouth and darkly giggled at him again, "Oh my, you have such a filthy mouth my prince."

He looked down at her and said, "It's your fault." Koenma then began to beg, "Please suck my cock some more. Please Jasmine."

Jasmine shook her head, "Ah, ah, I'm not finished yet. In fact, I want you to eat my pussy and make me cum hard. Then I want to ride you hard and fast until we both cum hard."

Hearing her talking so dirty was such a turn on, Koenma licked his lips. Oh how he wanted to eat her out and taste her sweet juices. He then sat up and before he could lay his lover down on the bed she then suggested, "Why don't we try something new?"

The prince eyed her curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl thinking of how cute she thought his curiosity was right now, "I was thinking about trying a new position. You know how you said you were willing to learn more as long as it wasn't something weird or dangerous?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. What is this new position you would like us to try?"

Jasmine giggled once more, "Have you ever heard of sixty-nine?"

He blushed and nodded, "Yes, I…I read about it from a book that's in the Spirit World Records Department and I thought it was kind of interesting. It's the one where both partners go down on each other at the same time right?"

Jasmine gave him a wicked smile, "Yes it is. Would you like to try it? Does the thought of you eating my pussy while I suck your cock appeal to you?"

He blushed even redder and nodded. The young psychic giggled at his reaction and then asked, "Who would you like to be on top?"

Koenma looked at the blanket in front of him still blushing like mad, "I think it would be really hot if you would. I love a woman on top."

The young psychic giggled and said in a sultry voice, "As you wish my prince."

He laid down on the bed and Jasmine slipped out of her black lace panties and climbed on top of him facing away from her lover. Koenma then leaned up, gently parted her pussy lips and gave it a gentle lick. Jasmine moaned from the pleasure and leaned down and licked the tip of his cock which was once again leaking with precum.

Koenma moaned from the slight pleasure it brought him while he licked his woman's wet pussy in long slow licks, enjoying and savoring the taste of her sweet juices. The Alaskan demon hunter swirled her tongue around the head of his penis and took it into her mouth. She then began her slow pace taking in the shaft of his cock, little by little.

They both moaned from the pleasure that they were giving each other. Koenma let out an obscene groan feeling Jasmine massage his balls with her hand and decided to pay her back by toying with her throbbing clit with his index finger as he gently pushed his tongue into her dripping wet entrance. Jasmine took his cock out her mouth with a loud popping sound and loudly and lewdly moaned, "Oh fuck Koenma!"

She then gently stroked his rock hard cock with her hand while still gently massaging his balls with the other. The young woman leaned down and began to lick it from its base to its head like a lollipop again.

When she began to suckle on the head again, Koenma groaned, "Oh shit! That's feels so good!"

He then began to lick her slit in long slow licks again while still toying with his lover's clit making her moan louder. After a little bit longer, Koenma then moaned in request, "My queen, please make love to me and ride me."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder and sweetly giggled still stroking his rock hard cock, "Yes my prince."

She let go of his cock and balls, releasing them from her grasp, turned around and straddled him. Koenma sat up and reached over and grabbed his top hat. He put on his head as his curly haired seductress began to tease him rubbing her wet pussy along the length of his throbbing erection.

He hated it when she teased him like this but damn, it was such a fucking turn on. Koenma then began to beg practically pleading, "Please my queen. Please make love to me. Ride my cock please."

Gazing into her lover's brown eyes, she darkly smirked and said in a sexy sultry voice, "I thought you'd never ask."

Jasmine positioned his cock at her wet pussy's entrance and groaned at the slight pleasure it brought her when she slipped it into her warm wet entrance. She placed her small dainty hands Koenma's broad shoulders and licked her lips. Seeing him wearing his top hat again was such a turn on for her.

The young demon hunter began to ride her lover's cock at a slow and steady pace and they both moaned at how good the sensation felt. Jasmine and Koenma brought their lips together in a deep, passionate and loving kiss moaning as their tongues caressed each other's.

Jasmine could feel pussy getting wetter tasting herself in the kiss. Their lips parted as she arched her neck back and moaned, "Oh Koenma. I love you."

The prince began to thrust his cock up into her, meeting her slow and steady pace and groaned back from pleasure, "Ahhhh…Jasmine I love you too."

He then softly kissed her neck and Jasmine moved her head back to face him. They gazed into each other's brown eyes again. The young psychic then picked up her pace a little bit and pushing her naked breasts against her lover's bare toned chest. Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's slender waist and began to thrust his cock at a fast pace keeping up with her.

He licked his lips watching her small perky breasts bouncing with her chest heaving as she arched back and moaned, "Fuck yes!"

The prince held onto her small hips as Jasmine began to grind her pelvis against him making him moan a little louder. She smiled at him and groaned, "You like that?"

"Ahhhn…yeah."

Jasmine then began to ride his cock at a slightly faster and harder pace making him moan lewder and louder. Just then the cordless phone in the living room and on her nightstand began to ring. Koenma looked up at her gazing lovingly into her large brown eyes and asked his lover, "Sh…shouldn't you get that?"

Jasmine sadistically chuckled and with Koenma's cock still inside her and going at her fast and hard pace, she leaned over and picked it up. She pushed the button and answered practically growling, "Hello?"

Koenma then gently grabbed one of Jasmine's breasts and licked her erect pink nipple making her lowly moan. The voice on the other side which turned out to be Jorge who then spoke, "Hello Jasmine, may I speak to Koenma? I know he's still there because he didn't come home last night."

Jasmine bit back another lewd moan after Koenma quit sucking on her breasts and began to massage them while thrusting his cock harder into her pussy, keeping up with her pace. The young psychic replied, "He's a little a busy right now. Why don't you call him back?"

Jorge sighed, "It's really important. Can I just talk to him now?"

Jasmine groaned beginning to get agitated with the ogre. She just wanted him to hang up so she and Koenma could finish this session of passionate lovemaking that they were currently sharing. She then replied, "Fine, if it'll shut you up Ogre."

Jorge rolled his eyes and waited patiently to speak to his boss. Jasmine then took the cordless phone away from her ear and said to her prince, "It's for you." She then handed the phone to her lover and he spoke into it, "Hello?"

The blue ogre then spoke hearing his young boss's voice, "Koenma sir, your father is going to be back later this afternoon so, you better get here soon or he'll find out that you skipped out on your paperwork to go the Demon World Tournament."

Deciding to make this interesting, Jasmine pushed Koenma down on the bed and then used her long fingernails to give his toned chest a hard scratch. The prince bit back a very obscene groan getting pleasure that the slight pain it brought him, so Jorge couldn't hear him. Sadly a little bit of sound came out and he then replied, "I…I'll…be…back…later Ogre. I'm a little preoccupied right now."

Jasmine then picked up her pace on his cock and gave his chest another hard scratch this time drawing a little bit of blood. Feeling a surge of pleasure from the pain, Koenma bit his lip again and this time Jorge heard his small groan. The blue ogre began to wonder if his boss was okay and then asked, "Um Sir, are you alright?"

The prince's breathing was becoming deep, shallow, and labored and he took a deep breath and replied, "Ogre, I'm going to have to call you back." He then pressed the button on the cordless phone and hung up.

Meanwhile with Jorge, he just stood there in the young prince's office and hung up the phone and then it dawned on him. Koenma and Jasmine were having sex again and the poor ogre's blue cheeks then blushed red and he felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and thought to himself, "Oh dammit, not again."

Back in the Human World with Koenma and Jasmine, at this point, they began to feel their orgasms building up and the young demon hunter then asked her lover, "Are you close my prince?"

"Y…yes."

The lovers then picked up their pace going as fast and hard as they could go. Their breathing grew deeper and labored with their moans growing louder and lewder. After a few moments, Koenma and Jasmine both came crying out each other's names with their climax as Jasmine released her juices all over her lover's cock while Koenma released his hot seed inside her.

"KOENMA!"

"OH JASMINE!"

Jasmine then collapsed and rested her head on Koenma's bare toned chest. They both breathed heavily coming down from the intense orgasm they both shared. After laying there holding each other for a few minutes Jasmine rolled off her boyfriend, withdrawing his cock from her pussy and sat down on the bed beside him.

Koenma too sat up and they gave each other bright smiles of serene satisfaction. Jasmine was the first to say something, "That was amazing my prince."

Koenma smiled, "You were even more amazing my queen."

The lovers gave each other a sweet kiss and parted after a minute. Jasmine then asked Koenma, "So you have to go home?"

The prince nodded, "Sadly yes. That's why Jorge called. My father is going to come back from one of his "vacations" again, so I have to get back before he does. What do you have going on today since you don't have to work?"

Jasmine smiled and looked at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand, "I'm going to meet Shizuru for lunch and not much else. Before you go back to Spirit World, do you want to take a shower together and grab a quick breakfast? And while we're bathing, can you tell me more about the fights from the Demon World Tournament?"

Koenma smiled, beaming happily that his loving girlfriend still wanted to listen to his stories, "Sure, I'll be more than happy to my queen."

The lovers then hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take their shower. While they bathed, Koenma continued with his stories of the fights of the Demon World Tournament from the previous night. Just like last night, Jasmine continued to listen with awe enjoying the prince's tales.

Twenty minutes later, they finished off their shower and got dressed. Jasmine fixed Koenma a quick breakfast and he then relaxed watching TV with her while he ate. After he was finished, Botan arrived ten minutes later and took Koenma back to the Spirit World after giving Jasmine a deep and loving kiss and both lovers wished each other to have a good day.

Early that afternoon, Jasmine got off the bus and walked a couple of blocks to the diner. She walked inside and heard the voice of her friend, Shizuru Kuwabara speak to get her attention, "Jasmine over here."

Jasmine walked over to the table to join her fellow psychic and her younger brother who was there sitting across from her. The young college bound demon hunter sat down next to Kazuma and across from Shizuru and greeted both siblings, "Good afternoon. Hi Kazuma, you're having lunch with us too?"

The younger Kuwabara sibling nodded, "Yeah, mainly because I want to ask you something?"

Before Jasmine could respond, one of the waitresses showed up and all three table occupants ordered their drinks and their lunch. Going back to Kuwabara's question, Jasmine replied, "Sure Kazuma, what do you need to ask me?"

He sipped from his Mountain Dew and said, "Since I am going into my sophomore year at the prep school, Shizuru thinks I should start checking out colleges."

Shizuru took a bite from her burger and washed it down with her iced tea, "Well Kazuma, your prep school is connected to Jasmine's university and it would be a shame to slack off on it. You know you have to go to college to become a doctor."

Jasmine washed down her fries with her water and she shifted her attention back to Kuwabara, "Are you looking to check out MU and their medical program?"

Kuwabara nodded taking a bite from his double bacon cheese burger and sipping on his Mountain Dew, "Yeah. I have been thinking about that school since my final semester at Sarayashiki Junior High. Shizuru said that you're a good person to go to about this."

Hearing that the Alaskan psychic smiled, "I would be more than happy to give you a tour around the MU campus and give you all the information you need for the school and their awesome medical program. When do you want to set this up?"

Kazuma thought about it for a minute and then replied, "Can we set something up for August if you're not busy then?"

Jasmine took a bite from her cheese burger and washed it down with her water and replied, "That sounds fine. Since I am going to be busy for most of the summer, how about we can do it the week before school starts, does that sound reasonable?"

Kazuma finished off his double bacon cheese burger and nodded, "Yeah it does. Thank you Jasmine."

"No Problem."

Deciding to change the subject, Shizuru then interjected, "Speaking of college, my graduation from the Mushiori Beauty Academy is on the 15th which is the same day of Caroline's graduation from SU."

Jasmine finished off her fries and deciding to ask before making any snap judgments about this news, she then asked, "They're not at the same time are they?"

Shizuru chuckled and sipped from her ice tea again, "No and thank god. My graduation is at noon and Caroline's isn't until 7pm. So we have enough time to make it to both. Also, you can invite anyone you want to both of them."

The young demon hunter smiled, "Great, I was thinking of inviting Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Botan. They all said they wanted to come to both events."

The three psychics continued with their conversation about both graduations while they finished off their lunch. Later that afternoon in Spirit World, Koenma was once again hard at work stamping and processing his stacks upon stacks of paperwork.

Normally, he would be having a fit over his heavy workload but today, he wasn't. In fact, he was still in such a good mood from making love to Jasmine the previous night and early that morning. He even didn't feel like switching back to his other more degrading form. Everyone around the office noticed the prince's good mood, even Jorge.

Speaking of the blue ogre, since that morning's phone incident, he hasn't spoken to his boss or even looked him in the eye all day. Jorge walked in his office carrying another stack of paperwork for his boss and set it down on his desk. Koenma looked up at him and said, "Ogre, hey Ogre, why aren't you talking to me?"

Then it dawned on him that his ogre servant had figured it out, the tall and handsome prince then began to try and talk to him, "Ogre, I'm sorry. But, you called at a bad time."

Jorge sighed and turned around. He knew couldn't keep ignoring Koenma especially since he had known the prince since he was a newborn. "It's so freaking hard."

Koenma sat there dumbstruck, "What is?"

The blue ogre once again sighed and looked at his young boss dead in the eye, "I have known you and taken care of you since you were a newborn. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see you in a completely different light? Christine says I have to let you…"

"What?"

Jorge fell completely silent and looked at his bare blue feet and said, "Forget it."

Koenma formed a bit of an angry frown on his handsome face behind his pacifier, "Ogre, I don't have any patience for this. You are wrecking my good mood. I know what you're talking about and your lady friend is right, you have to stop treating me like a child. I know you mean well but, Ogre, I'm not. I'm an adult and I can take care of myself."

The blue ogre nodded, "I know." Wanting to drop the subject for now, he then said to Koenma, "Here's the next stack of documents to work on for the next couple of hours until your voice lesson. Oh, I almost forgot, have you prepared a song for the upcoming opera?"

The prince sighed at the mention of it, "Yeah. I can't believe Dad is punishing me again and I don't know I did to piss him off this time."

Jorge nodded agreeing with him, "I know Sir. Your dad is just being an ass again."

Koenma then groaned and deciding not to let his father get to him again, he soon went back to his work.

He walked down the dimly lit hallway. He didn't exactly know where he was going but, something told him that he should go in the direction he's going in. Then he heard a sound, it was the sound of something creaking, like it was coming from old wood, from a chair.

He continued walking until he reached his destination. Standing in front of a set of mint green double doors bordered by a dark forest green, he realized he couldn't reach the handles to open them. Why, why couldn't he?

Koenma then looked at himself as he held out his small hands in front of him. The young prince then realized, "What? How could this be possible? I was in my adult form, why am I in this degrading body? I could have sworn I went to bed and woke up that way. What the hell is going on?"

He then heard the creaking sound again. Koenma looked at the green double doors again and it dawned on him that it was coming from inside that room. He then decided to knock on the door even though he thought it wouldn't do him any good.

As his small fist gently tapped the door's thick wood, it opened. The currently pint sized prince slowly opened the door and looking inside, it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything or anyone. Koenma then spoke into the inky black darkness, "Hello?"

There was no response. He took a deep breath and with his curiosity getting the better of him, Koenma slowly walked into the room. The currently toddler looking prince spoke to the darkness once again slowly walking farther and farther inside, his short legs feeling as if they were made of lead, "Hello?"

The green doors slammed shut behind him. Koenma turned around and sprinted to the doors. He tried to use his floating levitation ability to touch the door's handles but, he remained on the ground. Beginning to panic, he tried to switch to his tall and handsome adult form but, he remained in his small degrading toddler body. Still staring at the door's handles, they then dissolved into the door.

Now realizing he was trapped inside the dark room, he began to panic again. The young prince tried to look for another exit and when he realized that there wasn't another one, he heard the creaking sound again. Koenma began to suck on his pacifier nervously and spoke once again but in a shaky voice, "H…hello? W…who's there? Answer me!"

Then all the sudden, candlelight lit the room and Koenma then saw the source of the creaking noise, it was coming from an old wooden rocking chair. Looking around the room, it looked like he was in some sort of a nursery or a bedroom for an expectant mother.

He then heard the sound of a woman humming a beautiful tune. Her voice was very clear and beautiful…like his. He then shifted his attention back to the wooden rocking chair and saw that he was behind a woman who now sat in it. Looking at the woman's back, he could see that she had long flowing straight brown hair and was dressed in a royal blue kimono.

Koenma wanted to get a better look at her and slowly approached the woman. Finally getting a good glimpse of her beautiful face, he let out a loud gasp, "M…mother?!"

Her eyes remained closed as she continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair. Suddenly, Koenma noticed something about her; she was pregnant, very pregnant. He then tried to speak to her again, "Mother, Mom, it's me. It's your son. It's Koenma, are you going to look at me?"

Queen Sakura didn't respond to him but, she continued slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She brought down her small dainty hands and placed them on her pregnant belly and began to sing in a lovely operatic high soprano voice:

 _I cannot wait to meet you_

 _I love you already my sweet baby boy_

 _My little prince, when you will arrive we will all say hooray_

Koenma just stood there stunned. Was she singing to him? She had to be, who else would she being singing to? The currently pint sized prince then found himself singing in response with his beautiful operatic Mezzo Soprano voice:

 _Mother I am right here_

 _Please look at me Mother_

 _Please talk to me; I am standing front of you_

 _Mother please!_

Koenma then ran up to her. He tried to touch his mother's hand but, he went right through her. The small prince landed flat on the floor and sat on the peach colored carpet. He looked up at her and it dawned on him. She couldn't see, hear, or touch him at all. It was like he wasn't even there. Queen Sakura then slowly stood up and held her stomach, looking at her belly that contained her unborn child affectionately singing once more:

 _My son, I know you'll become a great king just like your father_

 _You will make life here in the Spirit World so much better_

 _I know you will be a fair and just ruler_

Koenma then stood back up and slowly approached the pregnant queen. He then sang back to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him:

 _Mother I wish you here to see the man Father has become_

 _He's not as great as you think he is with the kind of stuff it is believed he had done_

 _Mother, Mother, Father may be a monster but there is no proof of it_

 _You don't even know me_

 _You don't know the man I have become_

 _Mother I wish you were here to see what is going on_

Queen Sakura walked towards him and Koenma once again went right through her. She walked over to a silver tray sitting on a wooden table with a teapot and couple of teacups. As she poured herself some tea, she began to sing again:

 _I can't wait to hold you in my arms my little bundle of joy_

 _I want to hold you in my arms and sing to you my beautiful baby boy_

 _The day you will be born will be such a wonderful day_

 _My son you are loved by me and when you arrive, the rest of Spirit World will love you too_

Queen Sakura took a sip from her hot tea and a few seconds after taking that sip, she dropped the teacup and it hit the floor and shattered. She then put her hand on her chest and slowly fell to her knees looking like she was having trouble breathing. Koenma then rushed over to her side wanting to help his mother. The young prince began to sing with more gusto beginning to panic:

 _Mother what is wrong?_

 _Mother are you okay?_

 _Mother, Mother, please talk to me_

 _Mother, Mother please be okay_

 _Please do not die_

Queen Sakura then began to take slow and labored breaths. She placed her hands on her pregnant belly and began to sing one last time. Her soprano voice still beautiful but, she sounded very weak and used what little strength she had she then sang out:

 _I may not get to hold you after all_

 _This is unfortunately going to be my downfall_

 _My little prince, my little Koenma_

 _Please be strong my little one_

Koenma then reached out to his dying mother hoping he could touch her. His hand went through the queen's slender shoulder and he felt a lump in his throat. The currently toddler looking prince bit down on his pacifier as tears welled up in his big brown eyes and they ran down his chubby cheeks. He then sang to her as she began to slowly vanish:

 _Mother please don't go_

 _Mother please don't leave me_

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me_

The room's background then returned to its inky black and Queen Sakura faded away. Koenma let out a loud shriek as more tears poured down his cute chubby cheeks. He sank to his knees and as began to cry he then heard the sound of a woman pleading, "Take me instead. Please save my baby. Save my son please! Don't let him die!"

With his short arms crossed over his small chest, Koenma looked around for the woman but, he didn't see anyone. A few more tears slid down his pale chubby cheeks and all the sudden a familiar friendly voice of a young woman spoke to him, "Hello?"

Koenma then turned his head to find out the source of that voice and was pleasantly greeted with the young fourteen year old already slimmed down version of his first spirit detective, Kuroko Sanada. The teenage Kuroko then began to sing in a lovely operatic soprano voice to her former boss:

 _Koenma, Koenma, Koenma_

 _Please don't cry anymore_

 _I am here to protect you forevermore_

 _I promise I will not leave you_

 _You can depend on me_

She offered her hand to him and the young prince took it and stood up. They let go of each other's hands and Koenma then sang back to Kuroko in reply:

 _Kuroko you're a very sweet and wonderful woman_

 _I know you cannot stay forever_

 _When you were here, you were good at your job_

 _You were a good spirit detective_

 _But you soon fell in love Shogo Sato_

 _It was only right to let you go_

The fourteen year old Kuroko then transitioned into the current day adult Kuroko and she sang back in her lovely soprano voice with a warm smile on her beautiful face:

 _I thank you for that Koenma_

 _I always knew were a reasonable man_

 _I only wish you got to attend our beautiful wedding_

 _Thank you Koenma for letting me fulfill my dream_

 _I feel truly blessed by your kindness_

 _I hope you find a woman who will give the love you deserve_

Still giving Koenma a warm smile, Kuroko began to fade away like Queen Sakura did. Then all the sudden, he then heard another familiar voice of a young man speak to him, "Koenma."

Koenma then instantly knew who it was. He slowly turned around to see the young fifteen year old Shinobu Sensui standing behind him. The young Sensui then began to sing in an operatic baritone voice to his former boss:

 _I am here to fight for justice for you_

 _Human beings need to be protected from the evils that demons do_

 _I am just the man for the job_

 _I know I can handle it_

 _Humans need to be protected_

Koenma stood there and sighed. All of those memories began flooding back to him. Since the first day he was hired, Sensui had shown great promise. Everything from his natural spiritual abilities that he was born with to his willingness to work hard to achieve his goals, there was no denying that he was an excellent spirit detective. Well, that was until the mansion incident that left a permanent emotional scar on poor Shinobu.

Before the currently toddler looking prince could sing something back in reply, Shinobu had transitioned to the present day adult Sensui before his untimely death. Then Itsuki appeared by his side. Both men then sang to Koenma with utmost hatred and anger in their voices:

 _Why do you have to ruin people's lives?_

 _Do you take pride in driving them to madness?_

 **Itsuki:** _You're a treacherous snake. How could anyone put up with you?_

 **Sensui:** _It's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to that poor Jasmine girl. Does she know what a scumbag you are?_

 **Itsuki:** _When she becomes another Shinobu, she'll leave you like he did._

 **Both Sensui and Itsuki Again:** _You don't deserve to be loved. You deserve to die alone being consumed in your own misery._

Koenma crossed his short arms over his small chest. He bit down on his pacifier trying not to cry from the hurtful things Sensui and Itsuki were saying to him. Tears then began to pour down his chubby cheeks once again and he sang back to them:

 _Shinobu, I am sorry, so, so, sorry._

 _I still regret sending you to that mansion and I wish it would have been me instead_

 _If I could take it all back, I would_

 _Shinobu please, all I want is your forgiveness_

 _I never meant for you to fall into madness_

 _Jasmine will never have it happen to her_

 _I swear she'll never become another you_

 _Itsuki you don't know anything so, you should just shut your damn mouth_

Both his former spirit detective and his demon lover glared at the young prince. Koenma didn't like the looks on their faces. With both shooting him death glares, Sensui and Itsuki both sang out to him again with more venom and disgust in their voices. They both wanted to have poor Koenma break down emotionally from their hurtful words:

 _You're a liar and a fake_

 _One of these days, the Alaskan will suffer the same fate_

 **Sensui:** _How could Jasmine love someone as horrible and disgusting like you?_

 **Itsuki:** _At least mine and Shinobu's love is pure. You don't deserve Jasmine. She would be better off without you._

 **Sensui:** _You're a failure_

 **Itsuki:** _In more ways than one_

 **Both Sensui and Itsuki Again:** _When you become king, all of Spirit World will suffer_

 _Then the Demon and Human Worlds will hate you too_

 _You deserve to be punished for your mistakes_

 _You've never taken full responsibility for them_

Koenma bit his pacifier again as he tried to choke back his sobs that threatened to burst out. As more tears poured down his chubby cheeks, he then sang back in reply:

 _I have Shinobu, I have_

 _That is why I tried to seal myself with you when I used my Mafukan_

 _It was my fault that your mind fractured like it did_

 _If Jasmine ever does suffer like you did, I will take my own life_

 _I cannot bear it if she does_

He then collapsed to his knees with his short arms still wrapped around his small body. Koenma then began to cry, holding his head down and he continued:

 _Please forgive me_

 _Shinobu please, forgive me_

 _Sh-Shinobu…_

Sensui and Itsuki both gave darkly sadistic smiles in satisfaction seeing their former boss break down and they both faded away like Queen Sakura and Kuroko did. Koenma continued to cry and weep still begging his dead former spirit detective to forgive him and saying that he loves Jasmine so much, swearing that he will do everything in his power to keep her from becoming another Sensui. As he continued, another familiar voice spoke to him.

"Quit being such a crybaby Pacifier Junkie."

Hearing Yusuke's voice, Koenma stopped crying and looked up at him. The young prince narrowed his big brown eyes at him and the half demon ex-spirit detective them sang to him in a nice operatic Tenor voice:

 _I admit I couldn't stand you when you first hired me_

 _Hell, you annoyed me to death_

 _I felt like all you did was piss me off_

 _Because, you were such a lame boss_

Koenma rolled his large brown eyes at Yusuke's words. Realizing that Yusuke wasn't going to help him up, the currently pint sized prince stood up on his own. He wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his shirt and sang back in an annoyed voice in response:

 _I can assure you Yusuke that the feeling was mutual_

 _All you did was try my patience_

 _When you made fun of me when we first met, I admit wanted to get back at you_

 _I wanted to make you suffer and suffer you did_

 _Over time, I began to feel remorseful for my mistakes_

 _I did everything I could to make up for what I did to you_

 _But, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me either_

 _I deserve to be punished, I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve love_

Then all the sudden, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara appeared by Yusuke's side. All four members of Team Urameshi surrounded their currently pint sized former boss. They all began to sing together in a perfect harmony with each of their voices perfectly complementing each other's:

 _Koenma thank you for fixing your mistakes_

 _We would have not eventually got our lives back if it wasn't for you_

 **Yusuke:** _I finally got to figure out who or what I am. I am still trying to find my place in this world but, in part from you, I got to find that missing part of me_

 **Kuwabara:** _Sometimes the fights may have been hard but, they let me improve and allowed me to become the man I am today_

 **Kurama:** _You need to stop being so hard on yourself, sure you may not have always been the best boss but, you were a better friend and ally_

 **Hiei:** _I may not see eye to eye with you but, in partially thanks to you, I am now where I belong_

 **All members of Team Urameshi:** _Sometimes you angered us when you kept secrets that hindered our cases_

 _Other times, you annoyed us with your unique personality_

 _But Koenma, you deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved_

Koenma just stood there stunned as he stared at his former spirit detective team. He felt touched by their kind words, especially from Hiei. He bit down on his pacifier to keep himself from crying and he didn't know how to respond to this. Team Urameshi continued with their quartet:

 _We may be moving on with our lives but, you're never alone_

 _We will still think of you as a friend and valuable ally_

 **Yusuke:** _If it wasn't for you bringing me back from the dead, I would have never got to see Keiko, Kuwabara or my mom again_

 **Kuwabara:** _If it wasn't for you, Urameshi and I would not have become best friends and I wouldn't have met the love of my life_

 **Kurama:** _If it wasn't for you, I would have died to save my mother_

 **Hiei:** _If it wasn't for you, I would have never found her. I would have never got to return home_

 **All members of Team Urameshi:** _Thank you for your help Koenma_

 _Our lives would not have been the same without you_

 _That Jasmine girl is a lucky woman_

Tears ran down his chubby cheeks. He never thought that any of them were grateful for the kind of things he did for them. Koenma had always assumed that they hated him for one reason or another, especially Hiei and Yusuke. Team Urameshi once again sang out:

 _You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved_

 _Don't let anyone tell you otherwise_

 _You may have made mistakes but, you did everything you could to fix them_

 _It's no wonder why Jasmine loves you_

 _Koenma, you are a good person even if you weren't the best boss_

All four members of Team Urameshi began to fade away and the currently toddler looking prince sang to them begging:

 _Please don't go_

 _Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei_

 _Please don't leave me yet_

 _Please don't leave me alone_

Koenma held his head down and looked at his feet and sighed. They were now gone like his mother, Kuroko, and Sensui. Still looking at his feet he then sang:

 _Angel of Music, please come find me_

 _I cannot take being alone in this darkness_

 _Angel of Music, I am lonely_

 _Please come keep me company_

He bit down on his pacifier to keep from crying and shut his large brown eyes. Tears silently ran down his chubby cheeks as he clenched his small hands into fists at his sides. Then suddenly, a young woman with a white mask covering half of her face, her long brown curls pulled back into a bun, wearing a long black evening gown, long black gloves, and a long black cloak that flowed with her as she walked came walking out. She then stood before him. The Jasmine phantom then sang to him in her lovely operatic soprano voice:

 _Prince in distress, you don't need to cry anymore_

 _You are no longer alone now that I'm here_

 _I will never leave you, I will never abandon you_

Koenma opened his eyes and he greeted the phantom version of his lovely human psychic girlfriend with a bright smile. He wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his shirt again. Koenma then sang back to her in response:

 _Angel thank you for hearing my plea_

 _I was afraid you wouldn't show_

 _You really do care about me_

The Jasmine phantom then formed a smile on her red painted lips. She then knelt down to his level and offered her gloved hand to him and responded:

 _Yes I did. I your Angel of Music will never abandon you_

 _Not like the rest of them_

 _Your second spirit detective was wrong and the other two were right_

 _You deserve love, you deserve happiness_

 _You made so many sacrifices_

 _It is time you were now rewarded for them_

 _Come with me and I will take you away from this darkness_

 _I will always protect you my prince_

 _No harm will come to you_

Koenma just smiled and then took the Jasmine phantom's hand. She then scooped him up in her arms and stood up. She began to carry him and Koenma could see a blinding light. Then all of the sudden he felt he was laying on something soft. The now tall and handsome prince, who is now in his adult form, woke up lying on his large canopy bed in his bedroom.

Looking over to his nightstand, it was 5:30AM. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Koenma removed the covers off his body, opened up the see through curtains and climbed out of bed wearing flannel pajamas that Jasmine bought him a few weeks ago. He walked over to his bathroom, turned on the light, and walked over to his vanity mirror.

The prince turned on the water faucet, removed his pacifier setting it down on the sink and knelt his head down to the water basin. He scooped up some of the cold water into his bigger hands and brought it up to his handsome face. After doing that a couple of times, he grabbed onto the sides of the sink and then looked up at the mirror thinking to himself, "That was some dream."

Staring at his own reflection as the cold water ran down his handsome face, Koenma began to ponder what the meaning of it was. As far as he was concerned, it was one of the more screwed up dreams he had in recent months.

He turned off the water faucet, grabbed his pacifier before putting back into his mouth, and walked back into his bedroom wondering who he should talk to about this. Koenma debated walking down the hallway to Jorge's bedroom and waking him up to talk to him about it. He didn't feel like waking the ogre anyway. He sat down on the side of his bed and looked at the phone sitting on the wooden nightstand.

Koenma thought about calling Jasmine to talk to her about it. He then picked up the phone off its receiver but, even though he wanted to call her, he hoped she wouldn't get mad at him for waking her up. The young god sighed and figured that it wouldn't hurt.

Back in the Human World in Jasmine's apartment, the young Alaskan demon hunter was still asleep. She didn't have to be up for work in another two hours. It was now practically 6AM. Suddenly her cordless phones in both her bedroom and in the living room began to ring. Jasmine opened her large brown eyes being awoken by the sound.

She sat up and stretched her thin arms above her head and reached over to her nightstand, pressed the button and said, "Hello?"

She could hear breathing on the other end of the line and the deeper luscious voice of her lover could be heard, "Hello Jasmine?"

The young demon hunter chuckled, "Koenma? What are you doing up and why are you calling me this early? Are you okay?"

The prince sighed beginning to feel guilty for interrupting her sleep, "Jasmine I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up before you alarm went off."

Jasmine giggled and said sweetly, "It's okay. You really needed someone to talk to. What is bothering you my prince? I have some time to listen. I don't have to be at work until nine."

Koenma sat down on his bed, "So you're not mad at me?"

The lovely young woman giggled again, "No I'm not. I went to bed really early last night so, I got plenty of sleep. Now tell me what's bothering you my prince."

Koenma sighed in relief grateful that Jasmine wasn't mad at him. He began to twirl the phone cord around his long index finger and proceeded to spill his guts to her, "Well I had this really weird dream. I don't know if I should call it a nightmare or not because it had some happy parts along with the negative ones."

"What was the dream about?"

Koenma then proceeded to tell about the dream in detail starting with appearance of his dead mother then Kuroko, Sensui and Itsuki, Team Urameshi, and her dressed up as a more feminine version of the Phantom of the Opera. When the prince was finished, Jasmine giggled at the detail about her and once regaining her composure she replied, "You know Koenma, I don't know what that dream could possibly mean. It sounds interesting though."

The young psychic yawned and added looking at the clock on the nightstand, "I would love to talk about this more but, I got to jump in the shower, get dressed, and grab a quick breakfast before I go pick up some groceries before I have to go to work."

Koenma then felt some disappointment until Jasmine said, "Tell you what, how about during my visit later this afternoon after I get off from work, why don't we talk about it more? Does that sound good to you?"

Koenma smiled, "Yes my queen. I would love it. Thank you Jasmine and I love you."

Jasmine sweetly giggled and replied, "I love you too my prince."

The lovers then bid each other goodbye and ended their phone conversation so Jasmine could get ready for work. Later that day in the afternoon, Koenma sat in his office hard at work trying to complete his stacks upon stacks of paperwork.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

Even though he was working very hard, he still had his mind on the dream he had and also looked forward to his visit with Jasmine. Instead of switching to his other more degrading form, the prince chose to stay in his adult one just to switch things up and plus, he just didn't feel like it.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

The two pink and yellow double doors to his office opened up and Jasmine and Botan walked in. Koenma didn't notice the two lovely young women being so consumed in his work. Jasmine chuckled at her royal lover and she cleared her throat and spoke to get his attention, "Koenma, my prince, it's Jasmine. Are you going to talk to me?"

Hearing his lover's voice, he stopped stamping and looked up at her. He formed a smile on his handsome face behind his pacifier, "Hello Jasmine my queen how was work?"

The young demon hunter smiled, "Pretty good. I didn't have to be in the shower room today but, since my floor was a bit overstaffed, they sent me downstairs to help out in the maternity ward during the second half of my shift. I got to take care of pregnant ladies and women who already had their babies today. It was fun."

Koenma chuckled and decided to joke around with her he asked, "You're not thinking about conceiving an heir for me are you?"

Jasmine raised her brown eyebrows at him, "No of course not. It's still too early to be thinking about things like that. Koenma, are you thinking about that?"

The prince burst out laughing and after laughing for about a minute, he regained his composure and shook his head, "No, I was just kidding. I don't want an heir yet. You still have the rest of medical school to complete and to start your career afterwards. I want to us to be married before we start making babies. Also, I'm going give up my degrading child form before then because I don't our children to ever see me like that."

Jasmine let out a sigh in relief and Botan just laughed at the sight in front of her and interjected, "You two are so cute. Talk to you both later."

She then tried to leave the office to finish off the remainder of her shift but, Jasmine stopped her, "Botan wait."

Botan stopped in her tracks, "Yeah?"

Jasmine decided to come out and ask her, "I almost forgot to ask, do you still want to come to Shizuru's and Caroline's graduations in two weeks? Also, afterwards, my sister is throwing a graduation party at her sorority house and I was wondering if you would like to come to that too."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper's face lit up, "Yeah, I would love to."

"Great." Jasmine then shifted her attention back to her loving boyfriend, "What about you Koenma?"

The tall handsome prince smiled, "Yeah, I would love it."

Botan then bid her two friends a quick goodbye and left the office to finish off her soul ferrying shift. Jasmine then walked over to Koenma's desk, careful not to knock any of the unprocessed stacks of paperwork over. Now standing beside him they both smiled at each other and Koenma then broke the silence between them, "Why don't you sit on my lap this time?"

Jasmine cutely giggled at his suggestion, "Sure, why not?"

She then removed her coat and placed that and her purse on the floor next to the big plush red chair and sat down on her boyfriend's lap. Both lovers giggled like complete dorks in the position that they were in and Koenma removed his pacifier and placed it on his desk.

He and Jasmine shared a deep and loving kiss and parted a minute later. He then handed her the paradise seal and they quickly got started on the stamping. After turning on the radio to break the monotony and several hours later, Jasmine set the paradise seal on the desk to take a break.

Koenma still continued on with the punishment documents and Jasmine then asked him, "Are you ready to talk about your dream some more?"

After finishing off his current stack, Koenma set the punishment seal down and nodded, "Yeah. So what do think it could possibly mean?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and then replied, "I think the parts about your mom and Sensui probably stem from your guilt over what happened to them. Like I said to you before, your mother's death wasn't your fault and about Sensui, everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect and you did whatever you could to make up for what happened to him. Koenma, you need to stop beating yourself up over them. I know that'll take you some time to get over it but, you need to quit thinking so negative about them both."

Koenma felt touched by Jasmine's kindness and understanding and he felt forever grateful for it. Even though he knew he should stop feeling so incredibly guilty about his mother's death and Sensui's madness, it still bore a great deal in his heart. The lovers went back to stamping and continued to talk about the meaning of the dream. Before she went back to the Human World, Jasmine did come to the conclusion that Koenma's dream was probably brought on by stress. She couldn't stay the night being that she had another early morning shift and Koenma understood. They shared another hot and passionate kiss and Botan took Jasmine home afterwards.

Soon the 15th came around and Jasmine, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Koashura, Caroline, and Kotennyo were currently seated in a small auditorium during the Mushiori Beauty Academy's Graduation Ceremony. One by one, each of the twenty students' names of this semester's graduating class was called up to receive their degrees or certificates in achievements.

About fifteen students in, the next name that was called up was, "Shizuru Kuwabara."

Shizuru then got up and walked up to the stage and shook hands with the school's dean and administrators and was given her degree. Applause was heard and Shizuru walked off the stage. After the last five students received theirs, the school's dean then spoke up, "I now present to you all the Mushiori Beauty Academy Class of 1995. Congratulations ladies and gentlemen."

Shizuru and her small class of twenty were applauded again and a few minutes later, she met up with her brother and her friends in the lobby. Jasmine, Caroline, Botan and Kotennyo all rushed over and each gave her a hug.

When all the girls stopped embracing her, Koenma then said, "Congrats Shizuru."

"Thank you Koenma."

As the eight friends left the building, Caroline then asked her fellow psychic, "Are you going to come to my graduation party tonight?"

Shizuru thought about it for a minute and her brother then asked her, "Shizuru can I go? I was really awesome all semester and I think I should be rewarded for my hard work."

The older Kuwabara sibling shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I don't see why not. You did get straight As all year but Kazuma, if I catch you drinking alcohol at the party tonight, you'll be in trouble and we'll go home early."

Kazuma sighed, "I won't sis, I swear. I'm not stupid."

The rest of the group all laughed. They decided to go out for pizza for lunch as a mini celebration for Shizuru. While they were eating, the elder Kuwabara gently tapped her soda glass to get everyone's attention. She then cleared her throat, "I have an announcement I would like to make."

The rest of the table occupants gave her their undivided attention. Shizuru took a sip from her orange soda and said with a bright grin on her face, "Early this morning I got a call from the high end beauty shop on Sun Street this morning and I have an interview the day after Caroline's wedding."

Jasmine smiled being happy hearing that good news, "That's so awesome Shizuru. Now that you know how to do hair, nails, and eyebrow waxing, you're so going to get it."

Shizuru smiled, "Thank you Jasmine but, let's not celebrate that yet. I might not get the job. If I don't, it's okay because I have applied at a few other beauty shops in the city." She then took another sip from her orange soda and decided to change the subject, "What about you Carol? Have you heard anything from one of the elementary schools yet?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes I have, I have an interview at a private elementary school next week for the position of a preschool teacher. It's still not quite kindergarten but, I'll take what I can get to gain some experience."

The table occupants continued to talk about Caroline's and Shizuru's post college lives while they finished up their meal. Soon 7PM rolled around and they were now seated in a large stadium like auditorium on the Sarayashiki University campus. There were at least about a couple hundred students in this graduating class.

Caroline was seated at the front row with the rest of the honor society students and one by one each student's name was called. At last, SU's dean called, "Caroline Alexis Black."

The blond demon hunter walked up to the stage as loud cheers from her sorority sisters, friends, and the group that consisted of Jasmine, Koashura, Koenma, Kotennyo, Shizuru, Botan, and Kuwabara broke out. Caroline shook hands with the dean and received her Master's degree in Elementary Education and walked off stage. The ceremony went on for another half an hour until the newly graduated college students were instructed to move their purple and gold tassels to the other side of their caps.

They all did just that and after the dean announced them as the Sarayashiki University Class of 1995, they removed their tassels and threw their purple caps up into the air. After the applause had died down, the seven friends waited for the blonde Alaskan psychic outside of SU's stadium.

Caroline emerged with a large group of her Sigma Delta Kappa sorority sisters and seeing her sister and the rest of the group she ran up and hugged Jasmine, Shizuru, Kotennyo and even Botan. Koenma and Koashura each patted her on the shoulder the prince asked his possible future sister-in-law, "Congrats Caroline. Are you excited about starting the next part of your life?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes Koenma I am but, I'm going to miss this place, especially my girls. I'm no longer going to be their president anymore."

Just then the voice of her fiancé was heard, "Caroline." The blonde turned around, "Raito, there you are. I thought I lost you."

The ordinary human, Raito Akashi walked up to his lover holding a large bouquet of flowers, balloons, and a big teddy bear for her. He gave his fiancé a loving kiss and once they parted he smiled lovingly at her, "Congratulations my sweet. I am so proud of you."

Caroline's pale cheeks turned pink, "Thank you Raito. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and when they parted, Raito gave his fiancé her flowers, balloons, and the big teddy bear. Caroline kissed the ordinary human man on the cheek, "Thank you sweetie."

She then loudly announced, "Party at the Sigma Delta Kappa Sorority House! Everyone is invited!"

The large group then followed Caroline to her sorority house and Koenma and Jasmine walked hand in hand. As they were walking, Botan gently tapped Jasmine on the shoulder.

Jasmine shifted her attention to the lovely blue haired grim reaper, "Yeah Botan. What's wrong?"

Botan sweetly giggled, "Oh nothing but, I forgot to tell you something earlier so, I better tell you now before we all forget from partying too hard."

Koenma looked his friend and employee, "What do you need to tell her Botan? Does it involve me?"

Botan scratched the back of her head and deciding to be a good friend and be honest, she nodded, "Yes Koenma sir, it does involve you too. This morning, King Yama called me into his office and well…"

Koenma and Jasmine both wanted to know what was going on. Jasmine then asked her, "Botan, what did King Yama want to talk to you about?"

Botan loudly exhaled and decided to come out and say it, "He wanted me to relay the message to both you and Koenma stating that he is inviting you, Jasmine, to see the upcoming opera with him. He said he wanted to make up for being a jerk to you over dinner back in March."

Both lovers just blankly stared at the grim reaper from hearing this latest development. They and even Botan suspected that the old king might be up to no good. Jasmine sighed and knowing that she should be polite and accept his invitation she then replied, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, Botan, inform King Yama that I accept his invitation and feel honored for it."

Koenma gently squeezed his lover's hand, "Jasmine, you don't have to do this."

Jasmine shifted her attention back to her prince and gave him a small smile, "I know but, I'm just being polite and I remember what Kotennyo said about trying to be a proper lady around the old king. So for you, I will do this."

Seeing how anxious her royal lover was getting, Jasmine decided to drop the subject for now and suggested, "Let's not worry about that now and enjoy Caroline's party."

Both Koenma and Botan nodded in agreement and they and everyone else continued walking to SU's Greek Row. Ten minutes later the big gang of college students along with Koenma, Botan, and Kuwabara arrived at the medium sized white colored sorority house with big bright green Greek letters of Sigma Delta Kappa posted on the front. Caroline opened up the front door and everyone walked into the house behind her.

Thirty minutes later after setting up the food, drinks, games, and music, Caroline's graduation party was in full swing. Many of the party guests and the ordinary human sorority girls were mingling, eating, drinking dancing to the music, or playing games.

Koenma and Koashura were both sipping on a glass of beer talking, reminiscing about Spirit World Kindergarten again. The redhead then said, "Hey, remember Kotennyo's graduation party?"

Koenma took a swig from his beer and nodded, "Hell yeah I do. It was one of wildest parties I have been to. Well, it's up there with Kurama's going away party."

Koashura started laughing, "Oh hell yeah it was. Remember that game of truth or dare we played?"

The prince thought about it for a minute and the memory of that night came flooding back to him and he nodded, "Yeah, I remember that. I remember I dared you to go skinny dipping in her dad's pool and you did and I stole your clothes. Sorry about that by the way."

Koashura burst out laughing, "Oh man, I was so embarrassed. It's cool man, I forgive you for that. We were such jerks back then."

Koenma nodded in agreement, "Yeah we were." He then took another swig from his beer and asked his childhood friend, "Do you want to play a game?"

Koashura thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

The prince finished off his beer and deposited the empty red plastic cup into the nearest trashcan and replied, "Up for a game of beer pong? We haven't played that since Kotennyo's graduation party."

Koashura finished off his beer too, "Yeah but, wasn't that just juice pong back then because we weren't old enough to drink yet?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but now, we're old enough to drink. I think Carol set up a beer pong table somewhere."

Just then Kotennyo and Jasmine walked up to the beer keg that both their boyfriends were standing next to and Koashura asked his human friend, "Hey Jas where did Caroline set up the beer pong table?"

Jasmine opened up the cooler that was next to the keg and took out a strawberry wine cooler, "She set it up in the backyard next to the swimming pool. Why?"

Koenma shrugged his broad shoulders, "No reason other than me and Koashura want to play. Why don't you and Kotennyo play with us? You know like a tag team game so we won't get too drunk."

The Alaskan psychic opened up her wine cooler and took a sip, "Sure why not? What about you Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo stared at her ex-boyfriend and her handsome redheaded current boyfriend with a blank expression and added, "Sure but, this better not be a repeat of my Spirit World Kindergarten Graduation Party when you two played juice pong and truth or dare."

Jasmine eyed her best friend curiously, "What happened at your graduation party?"

Kotennyo sighed in annoyance at the memory, "Those two dumbasses began to fight with each other again because Koenma was winning and also Koenma stole Koashura's clothes when he dared him to go skinny dipping in my dad's pool."

"Hey I already forgave him for that."

"Yeah, it's not going to be a repeat of last time. Don't be a bitch Kotennyo."

Kotennyo sighed, "You guys are such dumbasses."

As Jasmine led her three god friends out to the sorority house's backyard, Botan then walked up to them eating potato chips and sipping on a wine cooler, "What's up?"

Jasmine then responded to her grim reaper friend, "Koenma and Koashura are going to play beer pong out in the backyard and me and Kotennyo are also playing as in a tag team game. Do you want to join us?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not?"

As she walked past Shizuru, the lovely grim reaper tapped her on the shoulder. Shizuru turned around and replied, "Yeah?"

"We're going out back to play some beer pong; do you want to join us?"

The elder Kuwabara sibling shrugged her shoulders, "Okay. Caroline can you and Raito keep an eye on Kazuma while I'm out back?"

Caroline nodded as did Raito and the blond demon hunter responded, "Sure. You don't need to worry because it seems that your brother is being very well behaved and not doing anything stupid."

Shizuru shifted her attention to the living room where her younger brother sat playing Super Mario World on the Super Nintendo eating a cheeseburger that Raito grilled up and a bag of cooler ranch Doritos while sipping on a bottle of Mountain Dew. She smiled, proud seeing Kazuma has stuck to his word of not touching any of the alcohol in the house and made her way to the backyard.

The six friends now walked up to a table sitting near the swimming pool that had plastic red cups set up in a pyramid on both sides that where filled up with beer. A white plastic ping pong ball sat on the middle of the table and Koenma and Koashura looked at each other.

The prince then asked his childhood friend, "Which side do you want?"

Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "It doesn't matter."

Koenma walked up to the right side while Koashura took the left side. Kotennyo and Botan teamed up with Koashura while Jasmine and Shizuru teamed up with Koenma. The young prince started off the game and tossed the ping pong ball into one of Koashura's cups.

"Take the first drink."

The redheaded god chuckled and picked up the cup, withdrew the ball from the beer and drank from that cup. Koashura then picked up the ping pong ball and aimed for the cup in the very front but, missed.

"Goddammit."

Koenma chuckled and picked up the ping pong ball and aimed for the cup in the center back and it landed in the cup right next to it instead. Koashura sighed and picked up the cup and took the ball out of the beer before he drank it. Kotennyo then offered her hand to her lover, "Koashura tag me."

Koashura then tagged Kotennyo's hand and the young goddess picked up the ball and she aimed for the same cup Koashura did and it landed in said cup. Koenma then picked up the cup and withdrew the ping pong ball and consumed the beer. Jasmine offered up her hand to him, "My prince, let me go next."

Koenma smiled at her, "Yes my queen." He then tagged her hand and Jasmine then grabbed the ping pong ball.

Jasmine then aimed for one of the cups on the side but, it landed in one of the ones near the front. Kotennyo picked up that cup and took out the ball before chugging down the beer. The young goddess then tossed it into one of the cups in the back and Jasmine then drank it.

After a few more rounds, Jasmine drank two more beers until she decided that was her limit and tagged Shizuru. Kotennyo had drunk three more beers still not really feeling much of a buzz.

Picking up her next one she shook her head and commented, "What kind of crap is this? Is it just me or does this Budweiser crap taste like piss? I mean fuck, I'm not even getting a buzz off of this. Spirit World has better shit than this piss water."

The rest of the group started cracking up at what Kotennyo just said. Shizuru couldn't help but agree with her, "You know Kotennyo, I agree. I like Miller better. Hell, even that Alaskan ale stuff is better than this crap."

Koenma also nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, I can get drunker quicker on Hector's stuff. At least it tastes good."

Jasmine sweetly giggled at everyone's words, "Well, this is what Caroline can afford at the last minute. She doesn't like this stuff either. Do you guys want to finish off the game?"

Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Kotennyo, and Koashura all nodded. Having enough of the taste of the beer, Kotennyo tagged Botan. The grim reaper then tossed the ball into the cup in the very back and Shizuru drank it.

The elder Kuwabara sibling took out her pack of cigarettes, withdrew one, lit it with Sakyo's lighter and took a drag. She then tossed the ball into the cup in the middle and Botan drank it. The grim reaper made a face in disgust, "Wow Kotennyo, you weren't kidding. That stuff was awful."

The six friends finished off the game with Koenma's side winning when Koashura finished off the last beer. Koashura crushed the plastic red cup in his hand and tossed it into the trashcan next to the table.

"Well, that was fun but, the beer sucked."

"What do you want to do now?" the prince asked him.

Koashura shrugged his shoulders, "Do you want to play on the Super Nintendo? Shizuru's brother is having a ball with it."

Koenma smiled liking the idea, "Yeah, I don't see why not?"

Jasmine cutely giggled and interjected, "Can I play too?"

He then gently tilted her face up to his and stroked her cheek, "Yes my queen. Anything you want."

They then deeply kissed each other and Kotennyo softly laughed and said, "Get a room."

Koenma and Jasmine parted at her words and the young demon hunter chuckled at her friend's words, "We will later."

They all walked back inside the sorority house and accompanied Kuwabara in the living room. They all took turns playing Super Mario World, playing a level each. They all died multiple times to get through the levels they were playing but, had fun nonetheless. Caroline's graduation party lasted until 2AM and by then many of the party guests had already left to go home.

Jasmine, Kotennyo, Koashura, Shizuru, Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma and Raito all spent the night and slept in the living room in sleeping bags or with a blanket and pillow on the couch or on the floor. A week later that Friday, Jasmine stood in her bedroom as Kotennyo and Botan once again helped dress her in a kimono. This time it was a dark purple color with a bubblegum pink obi sash.

Kotennyo then asked her human friend, "Would you like me to do your hair again?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure. Could you leave some of it down?"

The young goddess nodded, "Sure. I love those kinds of hairstyles the best. Botan could you hand me those hair chop sticks with the pink beads on them."

The blue haired grim reaper nodded and retrieved the hair chop sticks and handed them to Kotennyo. As Kotennyo fixed her hair, Jasmine sighed, "I really don't want to do this but, I am keeping in mind that I am doing this for Koenma. Speaking of Koenma, is he going to be singing today?"

Botan sighed and said feeling bad for her boss, "Unfortunately yes. King Yama is forcing him to again. Jorge, Ayame, and I suspect that he's still being punished for going against him to protect Yusuke. It's just not fair."

Both Jasmine and Kotennyo couldn't help but agree with her. While Kotennyo put the finishing touches on Jasmine's curly brown hair by inserting the hair chop sticks with the pink beads, Botan retrieved the young demon hunter's makeup bag and walked over to the bed.

As the lovely grim reaper applied Jasmine's makeup, Kotennyo began to lecture her human friend, "Now, do you remember how you should act before the king?"

After Botan had applied her eyeliner and mascara she nodded, "Yes, I should act like a proper lady around him even if he pisses me off. I should never give him the satisfaction of letting him see me get angry at him."

Botan then interjected applying Jasmine's lipstick, "Perhaps I should stay with you. Jasmine, you really need someone with you when you're around him. Koenma is not going to because; he's going to be singing again. Is it alright if I could accompany you?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Sure Botan. I would have Kotennyo with me but, she would be executed if she went back to Spirit World."

Kotennyo sighed, "Not that I want to anyway. When I was still living there, I dreamt of leaving because, of the way I was treated." She then looked at Jasmine's alarm clock and deciding to drop the subject she said, "Well, you two better get going. King Yama gets pissed when someone is late with his appointments with him."

Jasmine then stood up and she and Kotennyo gave each other a hug before she and Botan left the apartment and flew into a gateway into the Spirit World. They landed in front of the palace gates ten minutes later. Jasmine had her arms wrapped around Botan's waist as she buried her lovely face in her shoulder.

Botan struggled to breathe being that Jasmine was squeezing her due to her phobia of heights again, "J…Jasmine. We…have…landed….p…please…let…go."

The young demon hunter stopped squeezing her and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry Botan. Are you okay?"

Finally able to breathe again, she nodded, "Yes, I'm just fine."

Both women hopped off her wooden oar and Botan made it disappear. The grim reaper and the young psychic then walked the long winding road until they arrived at an old building with French looking architecture. Both young women walked inside the lobby that had stained glass windows, old paintings, with beautiful old upholstered chairs and a crystal chandelier that was hanging from a high ceiling that looked like a large painting with angels.

Botan then led Jasmine to a hallway that led to the king's balcony and they stood outside of a large wooden door and Jasmine sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Botan nodded and then tried to offer up some words of encouragement, "Everything is going to be fine. I'll be with you no matter how nasty he'll get."

Ten minutes later Jasmine and Botan walked the long staircase up to the balcony where King Yama, who was shrunk down to a normal height of at least six feet tall, was already there. The old king shifted his attention to the young demon hunter and the lovely blue haired grim reaper, "Miss Black you are right on time. Please have a seat."

Jasmine politely bowed to him, "Thank you your majesty."

She and Botan sat down and soon the ogre vocal performances had gotten started. King Yama then broke the ice, "Do you know who that woman is on the ceiling above us?"

Jasmine looked up at the large high ceiling looking at the beautiful brown haired woman with the large fluffy looking angel wings. Due to the auditorium's dim lighting, she couldn't tell who she is. Jasmine then quit looking at the ceiling and shifted her attention to King Yama, "No I do not. Who is she your majesty?"

King Yama continued to watch the current ogre performance and replied, "She is my wife, Sakura."

Jasmine shifted her attention back to the ogre vocal performance and replied, "Oh, she's very beautiful. Koenma looks a lot like her."

"Yeah he does." He responded in a monotone voice and his demeanor changed when he added, "Sakura was such a wonderful woman. I remember when I first met her. It was here at this opera house."

Jasmine looked over at him and asked, "Was she a singer?"

Still looking at the current ogre who was singing, King Yama nodded and replied, "Yes. She was the best in all of Spirit World. Sakura had such a beautiful high soprano voice. When I heard her sing for the first time, I felt completely mesmerized by her. And when her sparkling brown eyes met mine, I swore I was falling in love."

Jasmine just stared at the old king. She couldn't believe how this bastard of a man was actually speaking of someone in such a loving and positive way. King Yama then continued, "After she finished her performance, I met her backstage to let her know how much I enjoyed it. Sakura thanked me for my compliment and introduced herself to me. I remember the line she used, "I'm Sakura and I'm very magnificent.""

Jasmine sat there and blinked remembering hers and Koenma's first meeting from over a year ago at the Dark Tournament when he helped her find her purse. Her heart began to beat rapidly feeling as if she had butterflies in her stomach as she remembered him using the line "I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World and I'm very cool". Jasmine shut her large brown eyes and giggled to herself at that memory. She thought he was so cute, handsome, a dork, and very charming.

She was snapped back to reality when King Yama continued to speak about his dead wife, "When she said that, my heart just melted. She was the first and only woman to ever make me laugh and I knew right then and there, I was in love. After that night, Sakura and I saw each other more and more. We dated for over fifty years until I asked her to marry me. I still remember those beautiful brown eyes sparkling when she said yes. Our wedding was big and spectacular. All of the Spirit World inhabitants were there in attendance."

The final ogre performance which was a quartet soon started and King Yama continued, "During the first fifty years of our marriage we were perfectly content without having any children and it was that way for a while. That is until we decided we felt incomplete without one. For nearly two hundred years, Sakura seemed to have trouble with conceiving an heir for me. Her first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage and we thought could never have a baby that is until she got pregnant with our son."

He sighed as the ogre quartet ended and the grim reaper ballet dance number which was lead by Ayame had started, "Sakura was very healthy and vibrant throughout the first part. We were very excited about his birth. That is until her health seemed to sour. Nobody could explain Sakura's illness but, to this day I am convinced that he did it to her."

Hearing him say that, Jasmine glared at him and asked in a fake polite tone, "What do you mean by that?"

King Yama scrunched his thick black eyebrows, narrowed his dark eyes and pursed his lips still watching the grim reaper ballet number, "I don't know what my son did to her. It's like Koenma was killing her from inside the womb. He made her sick. You would think that she would have been fine by the time she gave birth but, she didn't. I still couldn't believe she sacrificed herself for him. He should have died not her."

The grim reaper ballet performance ended and the large velvet curtains closed as the crowd applauded for the wonderful dance number. Jasmine clenched her small dainty hands that were placed on her lap into fists. Seeing that Botan patted her friend's hand to comfort her and still keeping her fake polite tone, Jasmine asked, "Do you love him? Koenma is your only son, your only child, do you?"

King Yama shifted his attention to the demon hunter and looked her directly in the eye. Jasmine could see his blank and empty expression. He didn't say anything and Jasmine knew right away, "You don't give a damn about him do you?"

Still staring at her blankly, King Yama then replied, "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

He then shifted his attention back to the stage that still had the velvet curtains closed as the ogres backstage were changing the scenery. Jasmine took a deep breath. She felt utterly disgusted from what the old king just said. It didn't make sense to her at all and she felt awful for Koenma. He didn't deserve that and to Jasmine it wasn't fair.

She then turned her gaze to King Yama who still stared at the stage and shot him a death glare wanting to very much cause him such agonizing physical pain. She then tried to reach into her dark purple kimono to withdraw her fans and seeing that Botan grabbed her hand. Feeling the grim reaper's grip, Jasmine looked over at her and Botan shook her head as in a no.

Botan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't. Don't give him the satisfaction of letting him see you get angry. It'll make things worse."

Jasmine sighed and nodded and left her fans in her kimono. The ogre orchestra began to play and hearing the sound of a cello playing; Jasmine looked down and saw Jorge. She quickly turned away when she began to hyperventilate from her fear of heights. Botan patted her hand again to comfort her.

The ogre orchestra played a semi-happy melody and soon the symphonic metal riff to the song began to play. Due to the new sound, it gave the melody a more intense tone to it. The velvet curtains opened to reveal Koenma and Jasmine gasped.

She felt complete and utter disgust again seeing her royal lover being not only forced to sing but, to sing in his degrading toddler form again. Looking at the expression on the currently pint sized prince's face, he looked downright miserable. Both Jasmine and Botan could tell that he didn't want to be there.

After the ogre orchestra's instrumental riff went on for the next minute, Koenma then broke out into the first verse of his song. His beautifully enchanting Mezzo Soprano voice filled the auditorium as he sang this current song that he wrote about all four members of Team Urameshi.

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes and not taking his eyes off of his son, King Yama then decided to change the subject, "Miss Black, have you ever heard of a demon hunter family that once originated out of Scotland?"

Hearing him ask that, Jasmine felt her body grow stiff. She then took a deep breath and thought to herself, "Did he did look up my family's history? There is no way in hell that Koenma could have possibly told him. Hell, I never even told Koenma much about it."

Jasmine then exhaled and simply replied in her fake polite tone not taking her eyes off of Koenma who then began to sing his song's first chorus, "I believe I may have heard of them."

King Yama let out a slight chuckle, "I should hope so. The McAlpin Clan, I believe that's what they were called. They started hunting demons around five to seven hundred years ago and it was started by an old Scottish monarch called Kenneth McAlpin. It was said that he and his family were driven out of Scotland when they were accused of being witches when the Catholic Church discovered their psychic abilities."

Jasmine clenched her hands tight into fists once more, "Oh, that's…interesting."

"Oh yes it is. It's also said that some of his relatives were burned at the stake before he and his living relatives escaped. The ones that did escape from Scotland somehow migrated to the Russian Territory in North America that's now present day Alaska."

Jasmine didn't say anything. Whoever told the tyrannical king about her family really seemed to do their research and the young demon hunter wanted to know who it was so she can track the bastard down and possibly torture and kill them. She wanted to know what King Yama was getting at and he continued to talk about her family, "They are such a unique bunch. You know Miss Black, at one time, the McAlpins kind of worked with us despite operating outside of Japan. But, it's funny how their ancestor learned and trained at a Japanese dojo to learn how to defend the country of Scotland from demons. It's just too bad how the Scots didn't appreciate it but, the native Alaskans sure did."

After Koenma sang the second verse, he broke into the next chorus and Jasmine responded trying to keep her fake polite tone despite beginning to feel uncomfortable from this conversation, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. That's why they stayed there. For all of those generations, they defended that land from demonic threats and that's when we began to take notice. In fact, in the 1920s, they got sick of us poking into their business and their current matriarch and patriarch of the family, what were their names again, oh yes, Roland Evan McAlpin I and Meredith Belle Luna McAlpin. Yes, I remember now, they met with me to create a treaty saying that Spirit World will no longer interfere with the affairs of the McAlpin Clan."

King Yama then looked over at Jasmine and said, "You know you look just like old Meredith. You two have the same hair color, same eyes, same curls, skin tone, height, weight, body type, and even fight with the same weapons."

Still watching Koenma, Jasmine began to breathe heavily. She then thought to herself, "He knows but, how? How did he find out about my family even Great-Grandma Meredith, she's been dead for eight years. Just what the fuck is going on?"

Seeing how uncomfortable Jasmine was getting, Botan then tried to comfort her again by gently patting her back. King Yama smiled in delight seeing Jasmine's confident demeanor change. He cruelly smiled and said in an emotionless tone, "Your last name is Black and you are a demon hunter I presume? I remember that tidbit of information from the dinner back in March."

Jasmine didn't look at him and just silently nodded, "Y…yes."

Still giving her a cruel smile he continued, "You are quite the interesting young woman Miss Black or should I say McAlpin? Your mother Janine Black maiden name, McAlpin, met, rescued, and married an ordinary human coast guard sailor from Cushing, Oklahoma named William Black and they had three children, Niles, Caroline, and you Jasmine. You know even though we have that treaty with your family, they still meddle in things that they shouldn't meddle in. It would be a damn shame if something were to happen on, oh I don't know, your older sister's wedding day or if your Aunt Demetra's health were to take a turn for the worse."

Having enough of this uncomfortable talk, Jasmine clenched her fists tighter and gritted her teeth. She dropped her fake polite tone and said in a deadly voice, "What do you want from me or more specifically my family? Leave Caroline, Aunt Demetra and the rest of my family alone. What did we ever do to you? Just what the fuck do you want from me?"

Botan just sat there and stared at Jasmine and King Yama now knowing for the reason of why Jasmine was invited to attend this opera with him in the first place. The lovely grim reaper glared at her young boss's father in pure anger, disgust, and hatred. Jasmine then snapped her attention over to him and King Yama could see the anger and hatred brewing in her large brown eyes.

He cruelly smiled at her and Botan both and said to the young demon hunter, "Break it off with my brat son. I don't even know what he sees in a harlot like you. It's a good thing you two haven't been together for that long so; I doubt that his purity has been tampered with."

Not thinking about what she was going to do next, Jasmine then withdrew her fans from underneath her kimono and began to glow with her spirit energy. Even though she could sense that King Yama was way more powerful than her, all she could think about was kicking his ass and she snapped, "Not a chance old man. I'm not going to break up with Koenma because you want me to. And if you think you can go after my family because of my refusal, I will hunt you down and kill you or better yet, I'll kill all of those who are loyal to you and then I'll torture you until you beg for me to take your life. And when that happens, I'll take great satisfaction in taking off your head."

King Yama then burst out laughing at Jasmine's threat, "Oh please, in comparison to my power level, you are a weakling. I can sense it. Foolish woman, you don't stand a chance against me."

Meanwhile on the stage, Koenma looked up at the balcony and can see that his father was arguing with Jasmine and Botan. He began to sing the next verse of his song and seeing that the arguing seemed to be getting worse, his anxiety began to shoot through the roof and the currently toddler looking prince stopped singing and began to hyperventilate.

Koenma looked around and felt like the room around him began to spin. His breathing grew short and labored and he began to feel lightheaded. The young prince then shut his big brown eyes and his small body then collapsed onto the stage's wooden floor. Many of the local Spirit World inhabitants screamed in absolute horror and Jasmine, Botan and King Yama shifted their attention to the stage.

Both Jasmine and Botan let out loud gasps and King Yama didn't say anything. Seeing his cold blank expression and seemingly not caring that his only son had just passed out, Jasmine stopped glowing with her spirit energy and put her fans back in her purple kimono and then glared at the old king and barked, "You're a heartless mess. You don't care about Koenma's happiness or wellbeing at all. I can't believe you! Don't you ever talk to me again and stay away from my family! Good day sir!"

Botan didn't say anything to King Yama but just shook her head in disgust. Jasmine and Botan then left the balcony and the lovely grim reaper then guided Jasmine down the hallway in the direction towards the stage. The stage's velvet curtains had closed and the ogre orchestra stopped playing their instruments abruptly. Jorge rushed up to the stage and ran behind the curtain.

"KOENMA SIR!"

The blue ogre ran over to his unconscious boss's side and scooped him up in his arms. Jorge stood up carefully cradling Koenma and turned to walk offstage to see Jasmine and Botan arriving at the stage's entrance.

Staring at Jorge and her unconscious boyfriend, Jasmine bit her lip and tried her best not to cry and took a deep breath knowing that she should remain strong in this situation. The young demon hunter then asked, "Jorge is he okay?"

Jorge looked down at Koenma and back at Jasmine and Botan. He nodded, "I think so. I think he just may have passed out due to stress."

"Jorge, we should take him to his dressing room and perhaps get a medic to check him out." Botan suggested.

Jorge nodded in agreement and he, Jasmine, and Botan walked to Koenma's dressing room. The blue ogre placed his boss on a plush green sofa. He then tried to leave the room to go find a medic until Jasmine stopped him, "Jorge stop. I don't think that would be necessary."

Jorge just stared blankly at Jasmine, "What are you going to do? You're still in medical school and you only know how to take care of humans. Koenma is a god and you have no idea how…"

He didn't finish his sentence seeing the look on her face, "I know but, it's worth a shot."

Jorge sighed knowing that Jasmine wasn't going to let up, "Okay Jasmine. Do your thing."

She smiled at the ogre's generosity, "Thank you Jorge." Jasmine then shifted her attention to Botan, "Botan could you get me a warm wet washcloth?"

Botan nodded, "Sure." She then left the room to go get it and came back less than a minute later.

She then handed it to Jasmine and the young college bound psychic then removed Koenma's pacifier and moved his hat up to reveal his forehead before gently placing the warm wet washcloth on it. Jasmine took his small hand and said in a gentle soothing voice, "Koenma. Hey Koenma."

He gently squeezed her hand and began to open his big brown eyes and asked in a tired voice, "W…where am I?"

Koenma looked over to see his lovely human psychic girlfriend kneeling right next to him, "Jasmine…"

She gave him a sweet smile, "You're in your dressing room. Jorge and Botan are here too. Are you okay?"

Koenma silently nodded and Jasmine shifted her attention back to Botan, "Can you get him a glass of water?"

Botan nodded and left the room. She came back with the water a minute later. Koenma sat up taking the warm wet washcloth off his head and Botan handed him the glass of water, "Thank you Botan."

He then took a few sips and sat there in silence for a minute. Jasmine handed him his pacifier back and he slipped it back into his mouth, "Thank you my queen. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jasmine then looked up at Jorge, "Jorge can you lock the door? Botan and I need to talk to you and Koenma about something."

Jorge nodded and did just that. He then sat down on the sofa next to Koenma and Botan sat down on the floor next to Jasmine.

Koenma took another sip from his water cup and asked his lover, "Jasmine is there something wrong?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes." She then took a deep breath and decided to be a good girlfriend and be honest with him, "Koenma, your dad…well, the reason he invited me today was so he can blackmail me into breaking up with you."

The currently toddler looking prince just sat there dumbstruck. His jaw dropped open so fast that his pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth and his small hands began to shake. Seeing that Jorge then offered, "Here sir, let me have your water so you won't drop it."

The blue ogre then gently grabbed Koenma's water glass before he could drop it on the floor and set it down on the wooden coffee table. Koenma then found his voice and asked, "W…why? You're not going to are you?"

Jasmine then took his small hands in her own and shook her head, "No of course not. Koenma I would never break up with you. Even though your bastard of a father threatened my family and somehow dug up information on me and them, I would never think about leaving you. Koenma you matter so much to me. Out of all the guys I have dated, you are the most special to me and I can't picture being without you. I love you Koenma. You are my best friend, my confidante, and my lover. You make me laugh, smile, and make me feel good about myself when I am having a crappy day. You always know how to cheer me up. You're so much fun to be around and just wonderful in every way possible. Hell, even my family likes you. My prince, you are a big part of my life and I want to continue to share it with you."

Koenma felt touched by Jasmine's words and he felt he loved her more. Without saying another word, he leapt off the green sofa and gave the young demon hunter a hug. Watching the scene in front of them, Jorge and Botan couldn't help but form a tear or two in their eyes.

After a minute or two, Koenma and Jasmine broke their embrace and the currently pint sized prince sat back down on the green plush sofa. Jorge handed him back his water glass and he took another sip and sighed, "I can't believe my father. How can he be so cruel? Jasmine I'm so sorry. I have no idea how he dug up information on you and it's just so wrong for him to use it as blackmail to get you to sabotage our relationship."

He paused to take another sip from his water and continued, "Jasmine I hope you don't get angry if I ask this. What kind of information did he dig up on you and your family?"

Jasmine sighed and looked at her small dainty hands for a minute and shifted her attention back to Koenma, "My family's history and so much more." She then thought of something, "Koenma would you like to find out more about me and my family? Perhaps there may be some information in the records department?"

He thought about it for a minute and replied, "You know Jasmine, I have been fascinated with you and your wonderful family for a while and I was thinking about looking up some information on you guys while I research Yusuke's lineage. What do you say we go back to the castle and do that? But first, I just want to make sure you're okay with it."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Sure why not? I guess while we're doing this, Jorge, Botan, do you two mind keeping watch while Koenma and I are doing that?"

Both Jorge and Botan nodded and the lovely grim reaper smiled, "Yeah, I don't see any harm in that. What about you Jorge?"

Jorge smiled, "I would be more than happy to."

Koenma then finished off his glass of water, hopped off the plush green sofa and switched to his tall and handsome adult form. Jasmine, Botan, and Jorge stood up and the young demon hunter then asked looking up, gazing into her lover's brown eyes, "Are you okay now?"

Koenma formed a smile on his handsome face, "Yes my queen. Thank you for taking care of me again."

He then took her small dainty hand into his now bigger hand, removed his pacifier and kissed it making her giggle like a schoolgirl. Jasmine sweetly smiled showing off her slightly crooked teeth, "It was no problem. I will be more than happy to do it again."

Koenma and Jasmine then left the dressing room hand in hand with Jorge and Botan behind them. They left the opera house and walked the long winding road back to the palace. Several hours later, Jasmine and Koenma were currently looking through several files on the Urameshi bloodline while Jorge and Botan stood outside the bookshelves keeping watch to make sure nobody would disturb the lovers.

So far, nobody had come in to do anything and it was known that hardly anyone came into the records department unless they were ordered by Koenma or King Yama to research something. But, Koenma and Jasmine both felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

After reading a very long file on the now dead Demon World king, Raizen, Koenma then remarked, "Wow, Raizen lived one full and fascinating life."

Looking at the file herself, Jasmine added, "Yeah, he seemed like he was a very popular guy with lots of friends and sparring buddies. He kind of reminds me of my grandpa Demetrius."

The prince chuckled, "Now that you mention it, yeah he does. Your grandpa is so much fun to talk to. Even though he's several hundred years younger than me, I can learn so much from him. Demetrius is very wise."

Jasmine giggled in agreement, "Grandpa is. Before we left Valdez, he said he enjoyed talking with you too. Are you excited about our summer trip?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah. Sadly, Jorge said that he and Christine can't come during the first week but, how do you feel about inviting Genkai?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and smiled adoring the idea, "Yeah, I'm cool with that. How about we ask her during the wedding next week? Oh, do you and the guys know which songs you're going to play?"

He nodded, "Yep. We decided to open the reception with "Mother" from Danzig and playing our own original songs throughout most of it. Also, your sister and Raito already picked their song they are going to dance to as their first dance as husband and wife. The songs for the father-daughter dance, the mother-son dance, the one that your sister calls the dollar or yen dance, whatever that is, and the dance craze dances have been chosen too."

"Great. I'm glad that you guys have the show figured out. Caroline and Raito are really looking forward to seeing you guys play."

Deciding to change the subject back to their research, Koenma shut Raizen's file and suggested, "Well, since we found what we needed to look up for Yusuke, why don't we take a look at your ancestral background?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure, where do you want to start?"

Putting away Raizen's big file, the prince replied to his lover, "Why don't we search under Black? It's your surname after all."

Jasmine sweetly giggled at her boyfriend's naiveté, "I'm afraid you're not going to find much under Black."

Koenma stared at her and blinked, "Why not?"

The young demon hunter smiled and stood on her tip toes, removed Koenma's pacifier and before he could get it back from her, Jasmine gave him a deep and loving kiss. Koenma gladly returned the kiss and deepened it by slipping his tongue into his woman's mouth. As their tongues gently caressed each other's, both lovers moaned. After a few moments, they then parted and Jasmine gently slipped her loving boyfriend's pacifier back into his mouth.

She smiled at him putting her hands on his chest, "Well, that's because, my dad's family is ordinary. They're a bunch of ordinary Okies. The only thing you'll find out about them is that some of them are military veterans, especially my Grandpa Lawrence."

Koenma gave her a confused expression, "What's an Okie?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled again, "An Okie is someone from the state of Oklahoma. My dad and his family are from there. All of them have no spiritual awareness to speak of. I haven't seen nor spoken to them in a while with the exception of my cousin Bonnie who's my Aunt Rhonda's youngest daughter. Cousin Bonnie likes to call me at least once a month just to see what I have been up to and she came to visit during Christmas when I was in my freshman year at MU. It was her first time ever coming to Japan. Bonnie has been talking about coming to see me, Caroline, Niles, and my parents again but, she's been busy with her life."

Jasmine kissed Koenma's cheek which made him blush and gazing into his brown eyes, the lovely young woman suggested, "Why don't we look under McAlpin? You'll be able to find all the information you want under that name."

The lovers than walked hand in hand to find the name McAlpin in the large library of the documents section and signaled Botan and Jorge to follow them. The four friends began to search for the name McAlpin. After searching for what seemed like an hour, Jorge then spoke up, "Jasmine, Koenma sir, I found it."

Koenma, Jasmine and Botan hurried to where Jorge was at. The prince smiled at his ogre servant, "Well done Ogre. Thank you."

Jorge felt like his ears were burning. It was the first time in quite a while Koenma had said that to him. He smiled at his boss in return and replied, "It was no problem sir."

Koenma and Jasmine let each other's hands go and they approached the bookshelf. The prince took out a big old looking file off of it. It was the only file on this shelf that didn't have any dust on it and right away, he knew someone had disturbed it recently.

Still looking at the McAlpin File in his hands, he then asked Jasmine, "I assume whoever did research on you and your family, have already looked through this file?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, it's the only one that doesn't have any dust on it."

"Come on sir, open it up and read it. You said that you wanted to know more about Jasmine and her family right? Now's your chance," Jorge added.

Koenma took a deep breath and seeing her lover's hesitation, Jasmine put her small dainty hand on his shoulder and gave him some encouraging words, "My prince, don't be shy. I really want you to know more about us. Heck, when we go to Valdez in July, my grandparents will be so impressed about your knowledge of us and they will be more than happy to tell you more if you ask them. They're cool like that."

Koenma gave her a sweet smile behind his pacifier and Jasmine stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He shifted his attention back to the file, "Okay, here it goes."

He opened it up and was greeted with an old picture that looked like a painting of a man with brown hair, large emerald green eyes, and a scruffy beard wearing traditional Scottish attire and holding a large katana sword. Koenma then read the name out loud to Jasmine, Botan, and Jorge, "Kenneth McAlpin, once the King of Scots who was born with a high spiritual awareness and started the family's tradition of hunting and killing demons to protect the country of Scotland. He once came to Japan to learn how to hone and control his spiritual abilities in order to defend his country against demonic threats. He was given his katana by the samurai who trained him. Upon returning to Scotland, he taught his family members how to control their spiritual powers and abilities and soon began to hunt and kill demons that they deemed a threat to the people of Scotland."

Jasmine, Botan, and Jorge looked over the prince's shoulder while he continued to read and Botan then interjected reading a passage, "When the Catholic Church caught on to what the McAlpin Clan were doing, they began to suspect and soon accused the family of witchcraft for their spiritual abilities. They were also accused of summoning the demons and staging the fights to cover up their "sorcery"."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Well, that's just unfair."

Jorge then read a passage, "When they wouldn't stop their activities, the Catholic Church ordered for the family to be arrested. Some escaped but, the ones who didn't were not so lucky. Sadly, the people of Scotland sided with the church over the McAlpin Clan and King Kenneth was forced to give up his crown. The family members who were captured were burned at the stake while Kenneth and his still living relatives left the country."

The blue ogre shook his head, "Wow, that's just crazy. Does it say how they ended up in Alaska?"

Koenma flipped through several pages of parchment and he nodded as he scanned the page, "Yeah, apparently their ship ended up on the shores of what is now present day Nome. You know what Ogre; it doesn't really say how they safely ended up there or how all the passengers survived. It does have the supposed route they took. It looks like they continued sailing east and made a couple of stops like in Scandinavia, Russia, ended up in the Bearing Strait and arrived in Nome."

Jasmine scanned her mother's family's file, "Wow, I can't believe the demons from Scotland actually followed them there so they can get their revenge on them. My mom and my grandparents never told me about that."

Still looking at the file Koenma asked, "Why?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess it was probably something that was forgotten over the last several centuries. Why don't we fast forward to the 20th century?"

"Why my queen?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Your dad mentioned something about a treaty that you guys made with us back in the 1920s."

Koenma eyed his lovely girlfriend curiously and shifted his attention back to the document taking her word for it. He began to flip through the pages of parchment again. Suddenly something caught Botan's eye and she then said, "Koenma stop."

"What's wrong Botan?"

Wondering why Botan asked him to stop flipping through the pages of parchment, he looked down at the page and his eyes widened looking at black and white photograph of a familiar looking young woman holding a set of fans in both of her small dainty hands.

Jorge then broke the silence saying, "Oh my god, she looks like Jasmine."

Botan nodded in agreement, "I'll say. They look absolutely identical."

Hearing that, Jasmine chuckled, "Before you two start getting ideas, look at the name next to that photo."

Koenma, Jorge, and Botan looked at the name which read:

 **Name:** Meredith Belle McAlpin ( **Maiden Name:** Luna)

 **Date of Birth:** March 1st, 1907

 **Date of Death:** August 15th, 1987

 **Spouse:** Roland Evan McAlpin I

 **Children:** 7, 6 living and 1 died in infancy (Roland II, Tobias, Demetrius, Samuel, Melina, Mary, and Gabriel (who died in infancy))

 **Weapons:** Fans

 **Spiritual Abilities:** Healing and pain relief with spirit energy and able to coat fans with her spirit energy to whatever sharpness she desired to slash, cut, dismember and behead her opponents

The Spirit World trio looked over to Jasmine and the young demon hunter smiled, "Meet Great-Grandma Meredith. Take a sneak peek at her bio." She then sighed looking at her death date, "Man, I remember that day. I was 13 and it happened a month before me and my family left Valdez for Mushiori City. It was so hard on me to see her go."

Jasmine sighed again and decided to drop the subject she then suggested once more, "Go ahead and take a look."

Koenma, Jorge, and Botan looked at the file once more and the young prince then read a passage, "Born Meredith Belle Luna. She was the first and only psychic born to the Luna family. Unlike most families with only one spiritually aware child, they were really accepting of her gifts and were proud to have someone like her. Meredith didn't develop her spiritual abilities until she started work as a nurse and met her husband Roland at the age of 17. Upon learning of her abilities, Roland offered to train her and which Meredith took him up on his offer. After spending months together, they developed a close friendship that soon blossomed into true romantic feelings for each other. After a couple of years of dating, the couple soon married and had seven children with only six living to adulthood."

Koenma then flipped to the next page and was greeted by two old color photographs of a young Meredith with a man who had movie star looks. He was tall, handsome with wavy brown hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, cute dimples on his cheeks when he showed off his perfect smile, a lovely pale complexion and a prominent cleft on his chin. Looking at the man, Jasmine remarked, "That's my Great-Grandpa Roland I. I never got to meet him because he passed away before I was born. Even after he died, Great-Grandma Meredith loved him so much, she never remarried because, she thought it was disrespectful to his memory. She also said that he was the only man she ever truly romantically loved and no other man could take his place."

Koenma smiled and Botan remarked, "That's very tragic yet, romantic."

Jasmine chuckled at her grim reaper friend's words, "I know. Great-Grandma was a hopeless romantic. I remember when I was little; she'd always tell me that someday my prince would come for me." She then looked up at Koenma and gazed into his brown eyes said very lovingly, "After many years, I finally knew she was right. My prince did come for me, figuratively speaking."

Both she and Koenma burst out laughing at her words. Once they regained their composure, Koenma then asked his lover, "Your fans look identical to hers, are they replicas or are they the same ones?"

Jasmine gave her lover a sweet smile, withdrew her fans from inside her dark purple kimono and held them in her small dainty hands, "They were passed down to me from Great-Grandma Meredith. I already told you about how when someone in my family turns five, they start their training to become demon hunters. Well, there's more to it. On their fifth birthday, they get to choose between three different weapons that once belonged to one of our permanently retired or deceased family members. It's different for everyone. The weapons I got to choose from were these fans, my great-grandpa's katana, or my great-uncle's bow and arrow. I wound up picking these because I liked them best and felt they suited me more than the katana and bow and arrow did."

She put her fans back in her kimono and out of curiosity, Jasmine then asked, "Koenma I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Did you know about the treaty your father made with my family?"

He stared at her blinking his brown eyes for a minute and replied truthfully, "No, I did not. To tell you truth, I don't know why Dad never said anything to me to about it."

"Don't you think it's odd?" Botan added. Koenma, Jorge, and Jasmine shifted their attention to her giving her their undivided attention, "That treaty has only been around for at least 70 years and he never said a word to you about it sir? It seems to me that King Yama wanted to keep that hidden for some weird reason or another."

Koenma couldn't help but agree with the lovely grim reaper, "You know Botan, I was beginning to think that myself."

Jasmine then decided to mention, "Koenma did you even hear about the McAlpin Clan at all? Your dad did mention to me that my family once worked with Spirit World despite operating outside of Japan."

The prince stood there trying to recall if he ever heard of Jasmine's family long before the treaty was put into place. After thinking for a couple of minutes, nothing in his memory could recall such information. Koenma shook his head and answered truthfully, "Jasmine I'm sorry, I just don't think I ever did."

He then shifted his attention back to the document, flipped through the pages of parchment until he found a page with a heading in big black letters that read:

 _ **The McAlpin Clan Treaty**_

Jorge then decided to read the major passage, "This treaty was enacted on October 20th, 1927 as an agreement that Spirit World will no longer interfere with the affairs of the McAlpin Clan. It stated that Alaska was to be their domain and no outside parties can step in, in the regards to the demonic activity occurring in that part of the Human World. The great King Yama met with the family's current matriarch and patriarch, Roland I and Meredith McAlpin, who was currently seven months pregnant with the couple's second son, Demetrius, to discuss the matter in a civilized way."

"Ogre, I don't mean to interrupt but, is that why Dad was absent that day even though it's my birthday?"

Jorge stared at his young boss and shrugged his big blue shoulders, "You know sir, at the time, I didn't know. But, after reading that, it explains it."

Botan then interjected reading the next passage, "The main reason for the treaty's enactment was that Spirit World would always try to monitor Valdez, Alaska's demonic activity and it angered the McAlpin family immensely. The animosity/rivalry between Spirit World and the McAlpin Clan grew over the last couple of centuries despite "working" symbiotically for 200 years. The family never really answered to them and grew sick of Spirit World's involvement. When the treaty was finally enacted, the McAlpin Clan was free to do whatever they wished over the last…"

Botan's reading was suddenly cut short when Jorge noticed something out the corner of his eye. He tapped Koenma on the shoulder and asked his boss, "Koenma sir, what is that sticking out of the file?"

Wondering what Jorge was asking about Koenma then said, "Ogre, what are you…" His sentence was cut short when he finally spotted it. There seemed to be several pieces of parchment that were sticking out of the back cover. Koenma then flipped through the rest of the pages of parchment to get to the last page to see what they were and when he did, his hand slipped and several small files fell out of the back cover onto the stone floor below.

Jasmine and Botan knelt down to pick them up. As the two young women picked up each one, Botan, Koenma, and Jorge heard the young demon hunter let out a loud gasp. The other three then looked at her and seeing his loving girlfriend's pale freckled face grow paler, Koenma then asked, "Jasmine are you okay?"

Staring at the file on top of the ones she picked up, her jaw dropped open. Jasmine then spoke, "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Koenma then asked again, "Jasmine are you okay? What is it?"

She let out a loud exhale and replied, "This is Sandy."

"WHAT?!"

Koenma, Botan, and Jorge then gathered around her and looking at the file, Koenma too gasped, "What is it doing in your family's file?"

Still reading the document, Jasmine began to shake her head, "Oh my…holy shit. Koenma you don't want to read this."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

Not saying another word, Koenma snatched up the files from Jasmine's hands. When he began to read Sandy the imp demon's, he then wished he hadn't. Jorge and Botan just stared at him and the blue ogre asked his boss, "Sir? What's wrong?"

The only words that came from Koenma's mouth were, "No, no, no, no….oh god no."

He then switched to another file which was done up on Jasmine's other still living childhood friend, Hiroshi the purple salmon eating demon. Reading that file, the prince had the same reaction. He then switched to another file which was done up on Jasmine's dead childhood friend Kalem and poor Koenma felt sick to his stomach reading it.

He then shut that file and went on to several other ones and five minutes later her finally came across some that really made him want to commit suicide. Those said files turned out to be done up on Kurama, Hiei, even Yusuke, and Koashura and Kotennyo. After reading through each one, he then set the files on his lap. Koenma didn't say anything and Jasmine picked up the files, "Koenma are you going to say something?"

The prince just sat there staring off into space and then Jorge suggested, "Maybe we should put these away and go upstairs to his bedroom. Sir, would you like that?"

Koenma just silently nodded in return. While he just sat there on the floor, Jasmine, Botan, and Jorge gathered them all up and Jasmine asked, "Where should we put these? Why were they in my family's file in the first place?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Jasmine but, I think it would be wise to put them back where we found them so no one knows what we have been up to tonight."

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if we get caught, there is a very good chance that we may be punished for it."

Jasmine didn't say another word and she and Botan reluctantly put the files back into the back of the McAlpin file. Botan slid it back into its place on the document bookshelf. The young demon hunter then offered her hand to her lover, "Come on my prince, why don't we go back to your room and talk? Would you like that?"

Koenma silently nodded and took his lover's hand and stood up. He and Jasmine proceeded to walk out of the records department hand in hand with Jorge and Botan behind them. The walk upstairs to his bedroom was silent and when they walked in and shut and locked the two purple double doors behind them, Jasmine guided Koenma over to his sofa and they sat down.

Botan and Jorge sat down on the wing backed chairs and Jasmine asked her prince in a sweet voice, "Are you ready to talk?"

Koenma sat there in silence for a minute and nodded. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, "I can't believe it. Oh god, I'm such an idiot. Why, why did I allow this to happen? How come I didn't see it before?"

He then put his handsome face in his hands and Jasmine began to gently rub his back in an effort to comfort him. With his face still in his hands, Koenma then said, "I just want to be alone."

Botan, Jasmine, and Jorge just looked at him for a minute. The young prince uncovered his face and then said, "Except for Jasmine. My queen will you stay with me? I just want to talk to you. Please?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes my prince, do you want to make love tonight?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, I'm not in the mood for sex after what I read. I just want to cuddle and talk."

The young woman smiled with understanding, "I would like that. I'm not in the mood either."

Jorge and Botan then stood up and as they were beginning to leave their boss's room, Jasmine then stopped them, "Jorge, Botan, I need to talk to you two in private for a minute."

They gave her blank expressions and Jorge replied, "Sure, do you want to talk out in the hall?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah." She then shifted her attention to Koenma, "Are you going to be okay in here by yourself for a few minutes?"

Koenma just stared at her for a minute and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure."

Jorge, Jasmine, and Botan then walked out into the hallway and they walked down the corridor a little bit because, Jasmine didn't want Koenma to hear their conversation. The lovely grim reaper and the blue ogre then wanted to know what she needed to talk to them about.

Jasmine then took a deep breath and then asked Jorge, "Have you ever got the feeling that King Yama never gave a damn about Koenma?"

Jorge gave her a confused expression and blinked his eyes for a moment, "Yeah, I have for over 700 years now. Why?"

The young demon hunter looked at her feet and sighed and Botan was the one to spill the beans, "At the opera earlier today, King Yama told us he didn't."

Jasmine looked back up and she and Botan stared at Jorge. Noting his expression, they began to get the feeling the ogre may already know and Jasmine asked, "Jorge, you already know?"

Jorge scratched the back of his head, looked down at his bare blue feet and back up at Jasmine before simply replying, "Well, sort of. I never heard King Yama say it but, whenever I see the blank empty look on his face when he looks at Koenma, I just get that feeling. Also, do you two swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you both?"

Both women just stared at him wondering what he was going to say and they both nodded with Botan saying, "I swear we won't say a word Jorge."

"I promise too."

Jorge sighed then gestured for Jasmine and Botan to get closer to him and spoke in a quiet voice only himself and the two women could hear, "When Koenma was just a few days old, I caught King Yama standing next to his bassinette and I don't know what he was going to do to him but, I didn't like the look on his face at all. It was like as if he was planning on killing him or something."

Botan's jaw dropped and Jasmine couldn't believe what had just come from Jorge's mouth. They stood there in disbelief and the young human psychic asked, "What happened, Jorge?"

The blue ogre exhaled and said, "Well, I didn't want to take any chances so, I ran into the nursery, pushed King Yama out of the way and scooped up Koenma in my arms. I remember when I ran out of the room, I heard the king yell at me "He's your responsibility!""

Jasmine and Botan just stood there dumbstruck at that revelation and Jorge begged them, "Please don't tell anyone, especially not to Koenma. Please? It will break his heart."

Even though they wanted to say something to Koenma, both women then decided to keep their promise and nodded in return. Jasmine really wanted to tell Koenma but, she didn't want to risk breaking his heart or there would be a chance that he wouldn't believe her. She then looked at her watch, "I'm sorry for cutting this conversation short. Well, I did promise Koenma that we would get to talk."

Jorge and Botan both understood and Jasmine wished them both a good night and walked back to Koenma's room. When she walked in and shut the large purple double doors behind her, the young prince had changed into flannel pajamas and was laying on his big king sized canopy bed wide awake.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile and seeing his expression, Jasmine felt awful for her lover. The prince then spoke, "There is a nightdress for you to change in. It's sitting on the sofa."

Jasmine looked at the sofa and saw a long red satin spaghetti strapped nightdress. She picked up the garment and gave her loving boyfriend a sweet smile, "Thank you my prince. I'll go try it on."

She then walked over to the bathroom and changed into the nightdress. Jasmine walked out of the bathroom wearing the nightdress and climbed into bed, sitting right next to him. Without saying a word, Koenma sat up and gave his lover a hug, wrapping his long arms around her slender body.

Not knowing what else to do, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Koenma. As the prince snuggled up closer to her, he then said, "Oh Jasmine, I'm so sick of it all. I can't believe what a monster he is. God, I'm such an idiot."

Jasmine then began to gently rub his back and asked in a soft gentle voice, "Koenma what did you read in those files? Who's a monster?" Even though she asked that, she then began to get an idea of who it was.

A single tear slid down Koenma's cheek and he replied as he rested his head on her shoulder, "My dad. Those files I read…the vast majority of them were on demons. Those demons were the ones that either came from Valdez, Alaska, the Mushiori City area, here in Spirit World or Demon World."

Jasmine the felt a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach and Koenma continued, "My father is responsible for the kidnappings, brainwashings, and disappearances. Those files were done up on both living and deceased demons. There were ones also done up on your still living childhood friends, Sandy and Hiroshi and your dead friend who was not so lucky, Kalem."

The young demon hunter held her lover closer to her body and continued to rub his back she then asked, "How long has it been going on?"

More tears welled up in Koenma's brown eyes and responded trying not to break down, "In Valdez, it's been going on since your great-grandparents and my dad made that treaty but, here Spirit World and in Demon World, it's been going on for hundreds of years and in the Mushiori City area, it's been happening since the first Dark Tournament that happened fifty years ago. Goddammit, why is my dad doing this? Could he possibly be just doing it to justify Spirit World to divide the Human and Demon Worlds or is it more than that?"

"I don't know my prince. Your dad is a sick, sick man. Did you find anything else?"

The tears that welled up in his eyes, then streamed down his handsome face and he replied, "Yeah, there were ones did up on Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei too. Not to kidnap and brainwash them because, they are too smart, well in Hiei's and Kurama's case, too smart and untrusting and Yusuke would just fight them off or kill them. Those files said that they were to be sent to the Demon World or be assassinated. Which doesn't make sense to me at all because; I just only remember the one bounty that was put on Yusuke. I didn't think Kurama and Hiei had one too."

Jasmine then wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That's just total asinine."

Still resting his head on her shoulder, Koenma nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes but, what I'm about to tell you is even more asinine."

"What is it?"

Koenma took a deep breath and deciding to be a good boyfriend and be honest, he replied, "There are ones on Koashura and Kotennyo."

"What?! But, they're not demons. They're just lesser gods."

The prince sighed, it was becoming more and more difficult for him to keep himself together but, he then took a deep breath and said, "Those ones are actual bounties on their heads. They stated that even though they did choose to leave Spirit World to escape execution, my father still wants them dead because, they know too much."

Not being able to keep his emotions in check anymore, Koenma then finally broke down and burst into tears. Jasmine held her weeping lover in her arms doing her best to try to comfort him even though she wanted to cry too. But instead, she knew she needed to be strong for him. After listening to what Koenma told her, Jasmine felt like she was going to be sick. She never thought that she would hate King Yama even more than she did but, she was wrong.

The young demon hunter hated him. She hated him for the evil deeds he committed. Hated him for not giving a damn about his only son, hated him for threatening herself and her family, and hated him for breaking her prince's heart. Jasmine could only think of how much she wanted to cause him such agonizing pain and wanted nothing more than to kill him by taking off his head with her fans even though her power level was so much weaker than his. Koenma continued to cry throughout the night and Jasmine was right there comforting him. They didn't make love but, instead, they cuddled after the young demon hunter had gotten her royal lover to relax. They fell asleep in each other's arms around 3AM.

Over the next week, Koenma was as depressed as ever. After finding out about that horrifying revelation, he avoided his father whenever possible. Everyone around the office could see the change in their young boss's behavior. Koenma never really talked about it unless he came to Genkai's compound for his band rehearsals. It seemed like his friends, Jasmine, and his music were the only things that were keeping him from having another emotional breakdown.

Speaking of Jasmine, each passing day she grew more and more concerned for her lover. Since that night, she and Koenma hadn't had sex but, instead cuddled when they spent the night together and even though Jasmine wanted the intimacy, she knew it was right to back down when he told her he just wasn't in the mood. The young demon hunter was very understanding of her lover's needs and backed off when things got too heavy during their make out sessions.

She also tried to cheer him up by baking him a batch of cookies or getting him any dessert and watching movies or "Friends" on TV together but, Koenma just still felt down in the dumps. The other three members of the band, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun also noticed Koenma's behavior. Jasmine then informed the other three men and Genkai what was going on with him. They all felt such deep sorrow and sympathy for the prince and they agreed to keep it amongst themselves. The other three members of Exit Strategy let Koenma change the set list a little bit when the prince wanted to open with Weezer's "Say it Ain't So" instead of "Mother" from Danzig after Koashura got him hooked on Weezer after listening to the redhead's CD of the said band. Jorge, Shunjun, and Koashura all agreed to let him do it.

The day before the wedding Jasmine called up her sister Caroline letting her know about what was going on with Koenma and how he decided to change the band's set list for the reception but, kept all the songs the blond demon hunter and her ordinary human fiancé picked out. Hearing about what the prince was going through; Caroline felt deep sympathy for him and offered her sister to help him if she could. Jasmine said she didn't have to but, thanked her sister nonetheless.

Later that week, June 30th finally rolled around. Jasmine, Kotennyo, Shizuru, Caroline's sorority sisters, their fellow bridesmaid, Usagi and the blonde psychic's maid of honor Setsuna had already gotten ready and were now helping Caroline. Jasmine helped her sister button up the back of her wedding gown while Shizuru carefully put on her veil.

Just then, Jasmine's and Caroline's mother, Janine Black peaked her head in the room, "So is everyone ready?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes mom." She then shifted her attention to her bridal party who were dressed in their stylish cornflower blue dresses. The blonde then complimented, "You all look so beautiful, especially you Kotennyo. That jacket looks so adorable with your dress."

The young goddess smiled at her compliment, "Thank you Carol and thank you for allowing me to wear one."

Caroline smiled, "It's no problem." Deciding to change the subject, she clapped her hands together and said, "Okay ladies, let's line up in your order. Setsuna, since you're the maid of honor, you're first."

Setsuna nodded and walked up to the doorway and opened the door. Caroline then continued, "Jasmine, you're after her, then Shizuru, Kotennyo, and Usagi."

Jasmine and the rest of the bridesmaids did just that after picking up their bouquets of fake pink roses. Caroline stood behind them holding her bouquet. Five minutes later, the music for the processional started and one by one, Jasmine, Shizuru, Kotennyo and the rest of the bridal party walked down the aisle to the altar. Seeing Jasmine and Kotennyo in their dresses, Koenma and Koashura who were currently sitting with Jorge (who's in disguise), Shunjun, Genkai, Jasmine's brother Niles, and Kuwabara, couldn't take their eyes off of their girlfriends.

Koashura nudged his childhood friend, "Man Kotennyo looks hot in that dress."

Koenma just chuckled and said, "Not as hot as Jasmine. My queen looks so beautiful."

Once the girls were all at the altar, the wedding march started and everyone stood up. Raito shifted his attention to the aisle to see Caroline walking in with her arm interlinked with her father's. William Black and his oldest daughter both brightly smiled as they walked. When they reached the end, William let his daughter's arm go and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around and taking a seat next to his wife.

For the next fifteen to twenty minutes the ceremony went on without a hitch. That is until Caroline and Raito took their vows. Jasmine and the rest of the wedding party could see the nervous look on the young ordinary human man's face. When the ordinary human who was officiating asked if there were any objections as to why Caroline and Raito shouldn't be husband and wife, out of the corners of Jasmine's and Shizuru's eye, they thought they saw someone tried to raise their hand. By the time they tried to get a glimpse of who it was, the man's hand was forced back down.

Jasmine and Shizuru tried to see who it was but, they couldn't see his face because, he leaned over to the person next to him who looked like was holding his hand down. The man appeared to be angrily whispering to that person. Both young psychics shook their heads and shifted their attention back to Caroline and Raito.

Once the couple exchanged rings, they were now officially declared as husband and wife. Caroline and Raito shared a sweet and loving kiss and parted seconds later. Then the newlyweds and the rest of the wedding party walked back down up the aisle and a few minutes later when the photographer was taking pictures of the bride and groom after he took pictures of the families and the rest of the wedding party, Jasmine, Shizuru, and Kuwabara heard a familiar voice complaining to one of his fellow family members.

"I can't believe that Raito actually went through with marrying that blonde American bimbo. He's always had a horrible taste in girls. I swear this marriage is not going to last. They'll be divorced in less than a year when he realizes what a tramp she is."

The relative he complained to then scoffed, "Yeah right Satoshi. You have been saying they're going to break up since they have starting dating when they were in high school together and several years later, here we are. Just give it up already, Raito loves, adores and cares about her. Instead of saying those horrible things about Miss Caroline, why don't you take the time to get to know her? She's a really sweet woman."

The man called "Satoshi" that Jasmine, Shizuru, and Kuwabara recognized as the voice of their former teacher from Sarayashiki Junior High, Mr. Akashi retorted, "Not a chance in hell. That little slut is nothing but trouble and you are a fucking moron if you can't see that."

Jasmine let out a sigh in annoyance as Mr. Akashi continued to complain and call her sister every nasty name in the book. She rolled her large brown eyes and said to both Kuwabara siblings, "Mr. Ratface is at it again. Wow, some people never change."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, "Sadly, people like that never do. You think he was awful to you before well, he really did a number on Kazuma."

Jasmine stared at Kazuma and asked, "What happened?"

The younger Kuwabara sibling sighed and told the Alaskan psychic about the incident with the science test and Jasmine felt totally disgusted listening to it. She felt so bad for him and put her hand on his broad shoulder, "Kazuma I'm so sorry you went through that." Just then she heard Mr. Akashi insult her sister some more and that was when she decided she had enough.

Jasmine gritted her teeth and said, "That's it. No more Miss Nice Girl." She shifted her attention back to the Kuwabara siblings and asked, "What do you say we have a short reunion with old Mr. Ratface?"

Kazuma and Shizuru both smiled wickedly adoring that idea and followed Jasmine to confront Mr. Akashi. The young demon hunter walked behind her former teacher with Kazuma and Shizuru behind her. When she was directly behind the ordinary human man, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Feeling someone tap his shoulder, Mr. Akashi turned around and was unpleasantly greeted by three former students of his. His beady eyes widened taking one look at Jasmine and the Kuwabara siblings.

He stood there speechless for a minute recognizing the Alaskan psychic, "It's you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes at him and responded, "What? You didn't see me at the altar? You're still a dumbass as always."

Mr. Akashi then sneered, "So, what have you been doing with your life since kissing Principal Takanaka's ass to get into Meiou High School?"

The young demon hunter wanted to cause him so much pain right now but, she decided he wasn't worth it, "Just so you know, my life has been going great. I'm a student at Mushiori University and I am attending their medical school. Going into my second year of that and getting good grades. I'm also working a fairly decent job as a certified nurse's aide at the Mushiori Hospital and I also have a really great boyfriend. Ah, there he is. Oh Koenma."

Hearing his lovely girlfriend calling him, Koenma walked up to her. He wrapped his long arms around his lover and kissed her on her cheek, "Hello my queen. What's going on?"

Standing on her tip toes to give him a small kiss, she replied, "Just talking to my old teacher from middle school that made my life a living hell."

Koenma shifted his attention to Mr. Akashi and narrowed his brown eyes at him, "I've heard of you. Weren't you the same guy who also bullied Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi?"

Mr. Akashi glared at the prince, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kuwabara then interjected, "Yeah Koenma he is. Also, he's badmouthing Jasmine's sister because he just doesn't like how she's now married to his nephew."

Mr. Akashi stared at Jasmine being speechless until he found his voice and asked, "That blonde bimbo is your sister?!"

Jasmine gave the ordinary human a cold stare, "Yes she is and don't think I didn't hear you say all of those horrible things about her. I did and if you continue, I'll make your life miserable. I'm not afraid of you or Mr. Iwamoto anymore and thank god he's not here so you can't cower behind him like you were. You hear me? Stop trash talking my sister if you know what's good for you."

Mr. Akashi returned the cold stare, "What are you going to do about it? You're all talk and no action like you were eight years ago. You're still that same scared little teenage girl who always cried about wanting to go back home to Alaska. Why don't you do us all a favor and do that? And while you're at it, take the Kuwabaras, Yusuke Urameshi, your sleazy boyfriend, and your disgusting family with you?"

Koenma shot him a death glare for calling him sleazy along with Jasmine and both Kuwabara siblings. Seeing the look on the prince's face gave Mr. Akashi an eerie chill down his spine feeling like Koenma could possibly hurt him. He gulped and said to the young god who was going to judge his soul someday, "Hey, take it easy. Don't do anything brash."

Koenma unwrapped his long arms from around Jasmine's slender body and barked at the ordinary human man, "I'm not going to do anything to you because, you're not worth it. You want to know something, you're a goddamn coward that likes nothing more than to make people's lives miserable and there's a special place in hell for people like you." He then added in his head, "I should know, I sent sadistic bastards like you there multiple times."

Just then the voice of Raito was heard as he walked over with Caroline, "What hell is going on? Uncle Satoshi, are you causing trouble again?"

Mr. Akashi glared at his young nephew, "It's your fault. Raito you are a failure. How can you dishonor this family by marrying that trashy American bimbo?"

Caroline snapped her attention to him, "Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

Seeing his new wife, the woman he loved beginning to get upset, Raito then tried to comfort her, "Carol you didn't do anything wrong. Uncle Satoshi is just an ass, just don't

listen to him."

He then snapped his attention to his uncle, "I am so sick of you always badmouthing Caroline and all she ever wanted was for you to like her. Everyone else in the family does. There is no reason why you shouldn't because she's been nothing but nice to you. Oh wait I forgot, you're just a prejudiced piece of shit who loves nothing more than to make other people's lives a living hell, and that includes mine. Uncle, I'm so sick of your bullshit and I have been putting up with it for years now and if you don't like that I married the woman that I have loved since high school, you can just stay the hell away from us. As far as I'm concerned, you're the dishonorable disgrace to this family. Come on Carol; let's go get ready for the reception."

Caroline brightly smiled in gratitude that her new husband just stood up for her and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much Raito. I love you and you're such an awesome husband."

Raito smiled and gave her a short loving kiss, "I love you too. You're very welcome and you're going to be a wonderful wife."

The newlyweds interlinked their arms together and began to walk away. Jasmine, both Kuwabara siblings and Koenma just glared at Mr. Akashi and shook their heads before walking away leaving the ordinary human standing their dumbstruck after his, what he considered, weak nephew had stood up to him.

Everyone who had attended the ceremony had arrived at the reception hall twenty minutes later. Koenma, the other three members of Exit Strategy and their friend/manager Genkai were currently backstage preparing for their performance. The elderly psychic peered around the curtain and shifted her attention to the band while they tuned their instruments and Koenma warming up his voice as he practiced his scales.

After the band finished that, Genkai then asked them, "Are you guys ready?"

Holding his black mask with the ornate white designs, Koenma nodded. Still depressed over the horrible revelation he learned about his father over a week ago, the young prince felt this is what he needed to blow off some steam. He figured he could lose himself in his music and forget his troubles as he would take on his stage persona of Korrie Loveless tonight.

Jorge slipped on his white mask with the ornate black designs and put his hat back on to cover up his horn and a surgical mask to hide his blue face. He then approached his boss as his slung the shoulder sling of his royal blue bass over his clothed big blue shoulder. Jorge, still feeling concern for Koenma then asked, "Koenma sir, are you alright?"

Still holding his mask in his hands, he shrugged his broad shoulders and replied to his friend and servant, "I don't know Ogre. Let's not try to think about my father right now and just have fun with our performance tonight."

Koashura and Shunjun slipped on their masks too and the redhead slung the sling of his cherry red guitar over his shoulder. He shifted his attention to his childhood friend, "Ready to have some fun?"

Koenma looked over to Koashura and nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready to relax and be Korrie and not Koenma tonight."

Koenma then brought his black mask up to his face becoming his stage persona once more. He then walked up to the microphone stand and picked up the microphone. He shifted his attention to Genkai and said to his longtime friend, handing it to her, "Go ahead and introduce us Genkai."

Genkai smiled and turned on the microphone and tested to see if it was working. The small psychic smiled to herself happy it was and walked out onstage to start her introduction.

She brought the microphone up to her lips and spoke into it, "Hello ladies and gentleman and good evening. Congratulations to the bride and groom. May your marriage be a long and happy one with lots of children. Well anyway, hi, I'm Genkai and I am this band's manager and tonight all of you are in for a very special treat. It's a great honor that the bride and groom decided to let my boys play tonight. I now present to you all, Mr. Sammie Doomass on drums, Mr. John Smith, the bassist, song composer and background vocals, Mr. Kyle Marsh the guitarist and last but not least Mr. Korrie Loveless, the singer and songwriter. Please give up for the awesome band, Exit Strategy."

The crowd in the reception hall applauded as Genkai walked backstage and handed Koenma the microphone. The crowd continued to applaud as the curtain opened to reveal all four members of the band. The applause died down as Koenma then brought the microphone up to his lips and spoke into it, "Congratulations Raito and Caroline Akashi. May your marriage be blessed with happiness and love that will last for eternity with healthy and happy children. The first song for this evening is from the rock band, Weezer. It's called "Say it Ain't So.""

Koashura then began strumming the guitar riff of the song and after about ten seconds, Jorge started his bass riff with Shunjun beginning his drumbeat. Koenma brought the microphone up to his mouth and sang the first two words:

 _Oh yeah_

 _Alright_

Just before breaking into the first verse, Koenma then thought to himself, "Dad, this one is for you." The prince took a deep breath and his beautifully enchanting voice rang out around the reception hall as he sang the first verse:

 _Somebody's Heine_

 _Is crowdin' my icebox_

 _Somebody's cold one_

 _Is give me chills_

 _Guess I'll just close my eyes_

Koashura, Shunjun, and Jorge went back into the same riff as Koenma repeated:

 _Oh yeah_

 _Alright_

 _Feels good_

 _Inside_

Sitting next to her sister and her new brother-in-law, Jasmine did feel mesmerized by her lover's voice but, she felt as if he was going to project his anger towards his father into it. Raito then looked over at her, "Jasmine can I ask you something?"

"Sure what about?"

Raito took a sip from his champagne and asked, "How come Koenma, Koashura, and the other two guys are using different names?"

Jasmine, Shizuru, and Kotennyo just stared at the ordinary human man for a minute. Yeah he knew about supernatural stuff from being around Caroline and the family for the last several years but, they didn't want to spoil his and Caroline's special day with stating the true reason of them doing so, so Jasmine responded, "They're just their stage names. You know that lots of musicians use them right?"

Raito chuckled, "Yeah. So when are they going to perform their own original songs?"

Jasmine sipped from her champagne, "After this song and the one for you and Carol."

 _Flip on the tele_

 _Wrestle with Jimmy_

 _Something is bubbling_

 _Behind my back_

 _The bottle is ready to blow_

Back onstage, Jorge, Shunjun and Koashura broke into the intense part of the song's instrumental riff. Koenma took a deep breath and channeling all of his anger, disgust, and sadness towards his father, he broke into the first chorus:

 _Say it ain't so_

 _Your drug is a heartbreaker_

 _Say it ain't so_

 _My love is a life taker_

Going back into the original riff of the song, Koenma gripped the microphone and shut his eyes for a moment and opened them back up before singing the next verse:

 _I can't confront you_

 _I never could do_

 _That which might hurt you_

 _So try and be cool_

 _When I say_

 _This is a waterslide away from me_

 _That takes you further every day_

 _So be cool_

As Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun broke right back into the next intense part of the riff, Jasmine knew right away her lover was singing out his frustrations despite knowing that the actual meaning of the song was something different. The young demon hunter wanted nothing more than to hold her lover in her arms and try to comfort him, telling him everything will be alright. It broke her heart to see him depressed and miserable and she really wanted to make King Yama suffer for it.

 _Say it ain't so_

 _Your drug is a heartbreaker_

 _Say it ain't so_

 _My love is a life taker_

Going into the final verse, Koenma then channel all of his anger and frustration into it. A single tear seeped down from underneath his mask and slid down his cheek as he sang with more gusto:

 _Dear Daddy_

 _I write you in spite of years of silence_

 _You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear_

 _This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings_

 _Like father, step-father, the son is drowning in the flood_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Koenma stopped singing and Koashura broke out into his guitar solo. After the redhead was finished, the young prince then sang out the last chorus:

 _Say it ain't so_

 _Your drug is a heartbreaker_

 _Say it ain't so_

 _My love is a life taker_

Koashura strummed the remaining guitar riff and after he was finished, the crowd then broke out into an applause. Koenma put his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath trying to get himself together. Seeing that, Jorge slipped the sling of his bass off his shoulder set the instrument on the floor and walked up to his boss.

Koashura and Shunjun both looked over at him concerned and the blue haired soldier asked, "Koenma are you okay?"

The prince didn't say anything and jumped when he felt his ogre servant put his hand on his shoulder. Koenma looked at Jorge who then asked his boss, "Sir, are you alright?"

Holding the microphone away from his mouth, he just shrugged. Seeing what was going on, Jasmine and Caroline ran up to the stage and the blonde demon hunter then asked with genuine concern in her voice, "Is everything okay?"

Jorge shifted his attention to the demon hunter sisters and shook his head, "Not really he's going through a difficult time and this song just really brought it out for him."

Caroline nodded with understanding, "Jasmine did warn me about this. She did tell me what was going on with him and his dad. Koenma, do you want to take a breather?"

The prince put his hand down and shook his head, "No Carol. I still have to sing the song for you and Raito and it wouldn't be right for me to take a break right now."

"My prince it's okay. If you need some time to get yourself together, my brother could just DJ for a little bit to play the dance craze songs or you can have Jorge, Koashura, or Shunjun play a solo."

Koenma then shook his head, "No Jasmine, I said I would do this and…"

Caroline then interjected, "Tell you what, how about you play the song for Raito and I and then we can cut the cake. You can relax; get yourself together while having a few pieces of cake. Jasmine told me how much you like cake and sweets in general. Would you like to do that?"

He thought about it for a minute and liking Caroline's idea he nodded. Both demon hunter sisters smiled and Jasmine gestured for him to hand her the microphone. Koenma knelt down and did just that and gave the microphone to his loving girlfriend.

Jasmines then spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the interruption. Exit Strategy will play the next song for the bride and groom and they'll take a short break while cut the cake and get some dinner. Thank you for your patience."

She then handed the microphone back to Koenma and the prince spoke once again, "I apologize for the interruption but, we will continue with our next song that is for the bride and groom."

Koenma shifted his attention to the rest of the band and said to them, "Guys I'm okay. Let's continue and after this we can talk over some cake."

Jorge moved the surgical mask down and gave his young boss a small smile, "Okay, as long as you're okay."

He put his surgical mask back on and slipped the sling of his bass over his shoulder. They then proceeded to play the song, Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" for Caroline and Raito. During the song, everyone watched as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. When it ended, they shared a loving kiss with everyone clapping and some 'oos and awes were heard.

The cake was then cut and Koenma and the rest of the band took a break while Niles went ahead and DJed for a bit playing the dance craze songs. While eating four pieces of cake and enjoying his other food, Koenma decided to try and have a good time playing for the remainder of the wedding reception.

The reception went on for another three hours and afterwards, Koenma went back to the college trio's apartment with Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura. After relaxing while watching TV and cuddling with Jasmine on the couch, the thought of files that were done up on his former classmates and childhood friends wouldn't leave his mind.

Deciding that it was now or never, Koenma decided to break the silence between the four of them and said to his two fellow gods, "Koashura, Kotennyo, there's just something that keeps wracking my brain and I feel I need to say something to you guys about it."

The other three occupants of the living room shifted their attention to him. Koashura turned off the TV and eyed his childhood friend curiously, "What's going on?"

Jasmine stared at her boyfriend blinking her large brown eyes, "Koenma what is it?"

The prince took a deep breath and decided to come out and say it, "Koashura, Kotennyo, I need you guys to tell me everything. What the hell happened when you guys were kicked out of Spirit World?"

Kotennyo gave her ex-boyfriend a blank expression, "Koenma…w…why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because, the files on the demons weren't the only ones I came across. In fact, there were ones done up on you guys too. They both said that my father has a bounty on both of your heads."

The color from Koashura's and Kotennyo's faces both drained. Even though they have lived peacefully and happily in the Human World for over a year, the thought was still in the back of their minds. Koashura then found his voice and decided to be a good friend, he took a deep breath and began to spill the beans, "Koenma, the reason we were kicked out is because, Kotennyo and I found out about the shady stuff your dad is involved in."

Kotennyo looked at her hands that were placed on her lap and seeing her goddess friend's nervousness, Jasmine put her hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. The young demon hunter then said, "Kotennyo it's alright. Please tell him."

Kotennyo took a deep breath, "I witnessed a kidnapping in progress. It happened eight months before Koashura and I left. The former captain of the SDF and a couple of his cronies, said those demon were being arrested for something and I knew damn well they didn't do anything wrong."

Koenma and Jasmine both stared at her and the prince asked, "Then what happened? Did you do anything?"

Kotennyo shook her head, "No, I didn't. I really wish I did because, when those demons did figure it out, it was too late. Some of them wound getting killed when they fought back. I had to remain hidden or they would have seen me. Since that incident, I wanted people other than Koashura to know so, I began painting my controversial paintings to try to get the message out and when the king caught wind of what I was doing, that's when it began."

Seeing her best friend's anxiety shoot through the roof, Jasmine ran into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. The young demon hunter walked in and handed Kotennyo the glass of water. The young goddess took a couple of sips and continued, "Your father began destroying my paintings left and right for all of those months hoping to discourage me to paint more. Jokes on him, it made me want to do it more and when I wouldn't stop, he had me and Koashura arrested."

Koashura then interjected, "We were beaten and tortured. Kotennyo got the brunt of it and now she's permanently scared from it. Koenma I know you saw some of her scar but, you need to see the whole thing to get an idea of what was done to her."

Koenma then shifted his attention to Kotennyo, "Please show it to me. I really need to know what they did to you."

Kotennyo sighed and realizing that he wasn't going to let up, the she then stood up, removed her jacket, and Jasmine helped her unzip the back of her dress. Koenma's brown eyes widened taking a look at what Ootake did to her. Jasmine then zipped Kotennyo's dress back up and the goddess sat down.

The prince felt disgusted by what he saw and before he could say anything, Kotennyo then got up and walked over to the spare bedroom. She walked back out with one of her finished paintings less than a minute later.

Kotennyo turned it around and Koenma began to feel anxious looking at it again. It was her "Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil" painting. He hadn't taken a look at it since her art show from a year ago. Right then and there, Kotennyo decided that now was the time to reveal the meaning of her painting, "Koenma I bet you wanted to know what the meaning of this was."

Koenma just silently nodded. Jasmine then took his hand in comfort and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. The young demon hunter then said to her, "Go ahead Kotennyo. He's wanted to know for a while."

Kotennyo nodded, "I figured as much. Hell, when you told me about his anxiety attack over it, I decided to hold off on telling him until he felt he was ready." She then asked her ex, "Koenma I'm only going to ask this once, are you ready for me to reveal the meaning of this painting to you?"

The prince nodded, "Yes Kotennyo. Please tell me. Hell, tell all of us."

The goddess smiled, "Well, Koashura already knows and Jasmine I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and it was really stupid of me not to."

Jasmine gave her friend a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I wanted to wait until you shared with Koenma instead. Go ahead and tell us."

Kotennyo then took a deep breath and deciding that it was now or never, she then confessed, "This painting represents all three of us. The reason I chose for us to be in our childlike toddler forms in this is because, that represents our innocence. As you can see, this painting represents our innocence being lost. Starting with Koashura, his ears being covered is "Hear No Evil" as you can see that's written on his hat and the meaning of that represents he heard some things the he shouldn't have heard."

Koashura handed Kotennyo her glass of water and she took a sip and set it on the coffee table and continued, "The second is me and little me having hers or my eyes covered as you can see written "See No Evil" represents that I have witnessed something that I should have never witnessed."

Jasmine gently squeezed Koenma's hand seeing him getting anxious waiting for Kotennyo to share of the meaning of his childlike toddler self suffering in the painting, the prince then found his voice, "Kotennyo what about me? What do I represent?"

Seeing her ex's anxiety, Kotennyo knew he needed to hear it and she took a deep breath and confessed, "Koenma the toddler you in this is "Speak No Evil". As you can see your mouth is covered and there is also another hand around your neck. The hand on your mouth symbolizes that you have heard some things you shouldn't have heard and that you must be silenced for it. The hand around your neck symbolizes that there are those who want to silence you for good by taking away your voice to speak by killing you."

Koenma's jaw dropped and seeing that, Kotennyo then began to apologize, "Koenma I'm so sorry this caused you to have an anxiety attack but, I really felt I needed people to see this. Please don't be angry with me. If you are, I understand."

Jasmine kissed her lover's hand and Koenma gave her a sweet smile and leaned over and kissed his human lover's cheek. He shifted his attention back to Kotennyo and gave her a warm smile, "I'm not angry at you for this. It did freak me out yes, but, I'm glad you painted it. Your art is your form of therapy and who am I to take it away from you? It has been your coping mechanism for as long as I have known you. If you feel you need to get something out in your works, go for it."

Kotennyo smiled grateful and relieved that Koenma wasn't mad at her, "Thank you Koenma. Jasmine you're not mad at me are you?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "No I'm not. Kotennyo thank you for sharing the meaning of that piece of work with us, you're a really good friend."

Kotennyo smiled, turned around and walked back into the spare bedroom and put it the painting back in there. An hour later, the four friends went to bed and Koenma and Jasmine cuddled in bed with each other. They didn't make love that night being too exhausted from the eventful day they had.

As Jasmine snuggled into her lover's chest, she asked, "Are you excited about our trip in two weeks?"

Koenma wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender body and he replied, "Yes. I can't wait to go back to Alaska to see your family again."

"Me too, I just hope that masked bastard doesn't try to ruin it again."

Koenma shut his eyes and chuckled, "If he does, you, Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and your wonderful family will be there to protect me no matter what. I love you Jasmine, my queen."

"I love you too Koenma, my prince."

They then fell asleep in each other's arms still thinking about their upcoming trip to Alaska.


	16. The Great Alaskan Road Trip

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor the song, "In the Garage" from Weezer being that it's owned by the band Weezer. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 16:** The Great Alaskan Road Trip

Botan had just landed her oar in front of the palace with Jasmine as her passenger. The young demon hunter had her arms wrapped so tightly around Botan's waist due to her phobia of heights; the poor grim reaper was struggling to breathe.

"J…Jasmine…p…please…let…go."

Hearing her grim reaper friend's pleas, Jasmine let go of her, "Sorry about that Botan. I swear, I'll never get used to being on that oar."

Both young women hopped off the wooden oar and Botan made it disappear. Deciding to change the subject, Botan then gestured Jasmine to follow her. The young human woman eyed the grim reaper curiously, "Where are we going? I thought we were going to see Koenma."

Botan giggled, "He's at The Fallen Angel. He and Jorge just finished off their work for the day and are blowing off some steam by singing a song on Hector's karaoke stage and have a couple of beers together."

Jasmine smiled, "That sounds like fun."

They then proceeded to walk the long winding road and after walking for what seemed like thirty minutes, the grim reaper and the demon hunter arrived at a single story building that was painted jet black with a big neon sign of a scantily clad angel with one fluffy looking white wing with the other one black and was winking her eye every other second and big red neon words that said:

 _ **The Fallen Angel**_

The two lovely young women went inside and approached the bar's counter. The bar's green ogre owner and bartender, Hector greeted them both with a smile, "Well hello there Botan and oh, Jasmine right?"

Jasmine nodded remembering their first meeting back in February, "Yes, that's right. How did you remember, you only met me once?"

Hector chuckled, "Ogres usually have great memories. Once we meet someone, we usually remember their name and the face that goes along with it. So, what can I get you ladies?"

Jasmine and Botan sat down at the counter next to a green ogre woman and Botan was the first to order, "I would like a glass of white wine. What about you Jasmine?"

The young demon hunter smiled, "I'll have the same."

Hector finished cleaning out the empty glass mug he was holding and put it away, "Coming right up."

It only took Hector less than a minute to get Jasmine and Botan there glasses of wine and set them down on the counter. As they were sipping their wine, the green ogre woman with the fiery red hair, two horns on her forehead, and beautiful bright blue eyes then shifted their attention to them sipping from her glass of red wine, "Hi Botan it's a pleasure to see you again."

Botan smiled, "It's good to see you too Christine. How's your teaching job at the Spirit World Kindergarten going?"

Christine smiled, "Great. I'm now off for the summer and going to help my brother with the bar in the mean time until school starts back up." She paused and took another sip of her wine, "Also, Jorge and I are going to take a two weeklong trip to that place in the Human World called Alaska in two weeks. I can't wait. I have always wanted to go there."

Holding her glass of white wine Botan then replied, "Speaking of Alaska, Christine I have someone here for you to meet."

Christine took one look at Jasmine and sensing that she was definitely human, she greeted her with a friendly smile, "Hi, I don't believe I've seen you in here before."

Jasmine took a sip from her wine, "This is only my second time being in here and I'm just here to see my boyfriend and his ogre servant perform their song on the karaoke stage tonight."

The ogre woman's blue eyes widened, "Are you Lord Koenma's lover?"

Jasmine chuckled, "Yeah I am." She then stuck her hand out to Christine, "Jasmine Black nice to meet you."

Christine took the demon hunter's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Christine Kino, I'm Jorge's childhood friend and girlfriend."

The two women let each other's hands go and Jasmine took a sip from her white wine and the asked Botan and Christine, "Do you guys know which song Koenma and Jorge are going to be performing tonight?"

Botan sipped from her wine and shook her head, "Nope. Christine?"

Christine shrugged her green shoulders, "I don't have any idea either."

The three women just sat there continuing with their friendly chat and laughter was heard. They finished off their glasses of wine watching the performances on Hector's karaoke stage. Some of them were lousy, others were just okay, and a few were actually pretty good.

Jasmine, Botan, and Christine all applauded this last performance of a group of ogres who did a great rendition of Green Day's "When I Come Around". Jasmine brightly smiled after enjoying that last performance and asked the lovely grim reaper, "So who's next?"

Botan and Christine both shrugged their shoulders again and Botan said in reply, "Beats me. Usually the performances don't go in any specific order since we are in a bar, not a theatre."

Jasmine sweetly giggled at her own naiveté, "Oh yeah."

Now that the current ogre performance of the Green Day song had ended with everyone in the bar giving them all a round of applause, Hector walked up to the stage after retrieving the microphone from one of the performers and spoke into it, "I would say that performance was awesome. What about you guys?"

All of the patrons in the bar cheered and whistled in agreement. Hector smiled, "Great, I am glad you all enjoyed that. Our next act for tonight is my buddy Jorge Saotome and his boss, Prince Koenma doing their own rendition of "In the Garage" by a group of ordinary humans who call themselves "Weezer"."

Hector then walked off the karaoke stage and handed Koenma the microphone. Koenma who was currently in his tall and handsome adult form and Jorge, who had a white electric guitar with red flames painted on it walked onstage. Jasmine, Botan, and Christine along with the rest of the bar crowd clapped and cheered.

Jasmine then shouted at her loving boyfriend, "I love you Koenma!"

Hearing that, Koenma's pale cheeks turned red and he scanned the crowd. Seconds later he spotted his lover sitting at the counter with Botan and Christine and he smiled at her. The prince put the microphone back on its stand and Jorge stood in front of the second one after hooking the electric guitar up to its amp.

Koenma then removed his pacifier and put the round blue object into his pocket and withdrew a harmonica. He then counted to three and Jorge started off the guitar riff and Koenma then played the harmonica with it. Both instruments harmonized perfectly with each other while they played the song's beginning riff.

They played the riff for about ten seconds and Koenma put down the harmonica and sang out the first verse as his beautifully enchanting voice rang out around the bar:

 _I've got Dungeon Master's Guide_

 _I've got 12-sided die_

 _I've got Kitty Pryde_

 _And Night Crawler Too_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _Yes I do, I do_

Jasmine, Botan, and Christine all smiled enjoying the nerdy song and Jorge played a little bit of the guitar riff and he and Koenma then jumped into the second verse:

 **Koenma:** _I've got posters on the wall_

 _My favorite rock group KISS_

 **Koenma and Jorge:** _I've got Ace Frehley_

 _I've got Peter Criss_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _Yes I do, I do_

Going into the next part of the song's riff, Koenma and Jorge then sang the first chorus together:

 _I'm the garage_

 _I feel safe_

 _No one cares about my ways_

 _In the garage_

 _Where I belong_

 _No one hears me sing this song_

 **Koenma:** _In the garage_

They both went into the next part of the song's riff and Koenma played the harmonica again. He then put down the metal instrument again and sang out the next nerdy verse with Jorge coming in and singing with him in some parts:

 **Koenma:** _I've got an electric guitar_

 _I play these stupid songs_

 _I write these stupid words_

 **Koenma and Jorge:** _And I love every one_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _Yes I do, I do_

The bar's patrons took out their lighters and began to slowly wave them in the air. Jasmine giggled thinking that Koenma couldn't be any cuter right now. She thought that this song was just so perfect for him and it made her happy to see him sing a happy and positive song instead of a dark and depressing one like he did a week and a half ago at Caroline's wedding.

 _In the garage_

 _I feel safe_

 _No one cares about my ways_

 _In the garage_

 _Where I belong_

 _No one hears me sing this song_

 **Koenma:** _In the garage_

 _In the garage_

Koenma then stopped singing and Jorge broke into the guitar solo. Nearing the end of the ogre's solo, the prince jumped back in softly playing the harmonica and after the instrumental interlude ended, Koenma put down the harmonica and he and Jorge then sang the final chorus together:

 _In the garage_

 _I feel safe_

 _No one cares about my ways_

 _In the garage_

 _Where I belong_

 _No one hears me sing this song_

 _In the garage_

 _I feel safe_

 _No one laughs about my ways_

 _In the garage_

 _Where I belong_

 _No one hears me_

 _No one hears me_

 _No one hears me_

 _No one hears me_

 _No one hears me sing this song_

Koenma began to play his harmonica again while he and Jorge finished off the song's last part of the instrumental riff. Now that the song ended, applause and loud cheers broke out around the bar. Koenma and Jorge both bowed and then walked offstage.

Jorge then handed the guitar he borrowed back to Hector. Koenma slipped his harmonica back into his pocket and took out his pacifier and put it back into his mouth while he and his blue ogre servant walked over to the bar counter to join Jasmine, Botan, and Christine.

Jasmine hopped off her bar stool and walked up to her lover and put hands on his chest gazing into his brown eyes, "That was wonderful my prince." She then stood on her tip toes and removed his pacifier with her middle and index fingers.

Before he could try to get it back from her, Jasmine then gave him a deep and loving kiss. Koenma kissed her back with the same deep love and passion. They parted seconds later and Jasmine carefully put his pacifier back into his mouth and Koenma formed a sweet smile on his handsome face, "Thank you my queen. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The lovers then walked over to the bar counter and sat next to each other. After Koenma and Jorge ordered their frothy pints, Jasmine then asked Koenma, "Have you gotten started on your packing yet?"

The young prince took a swig from his beer mug and nodded, "Yes. I have all of my luggage packed and it's all at Genkai's. I made sure Botan brought it all there. I don't want my father finding out about what I'm doing and quite frankly, I don't care if he does."

Seeing the expression on his face and his anxiety began to grow, Jasmine gently put her small dainty hand on his, "You're still not talking to him?"

While sipping more of his beer, Koenma shook his head as in a no. He set down the glass mug and sighed, "I don't want to. I just have a feeling if I do, it'll get me in so much trouble and that trouble would cause a catastrophic chain of events to happen."

Jasmine lifted his hand to her pink lips and softly kissed it, "That's understandable. King Yama is not a very pleasant man and I wouldn't blame you if you never will."

Jorge then finished off his pint and Hector refilled his mug. The blue ogre then took another swig and added, "If you do Koenma sir, you know that I'll have your back."

Botan sipped from her wine, "Me too."

"Same here," Christine said.

Jasmine leaned over and kissed her lover's cheek, "As do I my prince."

Koenma smiled at his servant and the three women feeling grateful for what they said. Even though Team Urameshi is no longer under his employment and moving on with their lives, Koenma was just happy to have Jorge, Botan, Ayame, Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, and even Christine who were there to listen to his problems and to back him up when he needed it.

The five of them continued to hang out at the bar talking and drinking and just hanging out until it came time for Hector and Christine to close the bar for the rest of the night. The rest of week seemed to fly by very fast with Koenma, Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and even Genkai doing what they needed to do before preparing for their three week long trip to Valdez, Alaska.

Early the morning of the day the five friends were suppose to leave, Koenma woke up and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Botan gave him a ride on her oar to the Human World and landed in front of Genkai's compound. The young prince hopped off the lovely grim reaper's wooden oar and thanked her for the ride. Botan said she was happy to and bid her boss and friend goodbye before flying off back to Spirit World.

Koenma then turned around and knocked on one of the large wooden double doors. He only waited for less than a minute before Genkai answered. The small elderly psychic greeted her longtime friend, "Hello Koenma, I already have some clothes for you to change into so, we can hurry on to meet Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo at the airport."

Koenma smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Genkai." He then stepped into his friend's spacious residence and mentioned, "Oh, I should tell you that Jorge and his ogre lady friend are going to come next week."

Shutting the large oak door, the small old woman asked, "Why is that? I thought they were going to meet us when we show up in Anchorage."

The prince removed his pacifier and held it between his middle and index fingers like a cigarette and replied, "Ogre had some things he needed to take care of as did Christine. They said that they'll meet us in Valdez."

Genkai just silently nodded and looked at the clock hanging on her wall that was hanging near her shrine's alter, "Well, I would love to continue this conversation but, you really need to go change your clothes so, we can grab our luggage, get a quick breakfast at the gas station and head on to the bus stop."

Koenma chuckled, "Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to make us lose track of time."

He then quickly walked to the guest room to where his longtime friend had already left him a change of clothes for him to change into. Seconds later, Koenma changed into a tan suit with a sky blue button up shirt, slipped his pacifier in the pocket of his suit jacket along with the wallet Genkai let him use and slipped on his purple headband over his forehead to cover up his mark. He reemerged to Genkai's shrine carrying his luggage to see Genkai wearing a nice red coat and her bags ready as well.

Koenma smiled and complimented, "That's a nice coat Genkai, is it new?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Jasmine bought it for me."

"It looks very nice on you. Red is a good color for you."

Genkai smiled and took her friend's compliment and they soon left the compound. They walked for over an hour until they got to the gas station and grabbed a quick breakfast which was just cereal, breakfast bars, and small pints of chocolate milk. Koenma and Genkai ate their breakfast at the bus stop while waiting for their bus and finished just when it showed up.

They hopped on after disposing of their trash and took the hour trip to the Mushiori Airport. Now standing in the said airport, Koenma and Genkai scanned the crowd of ordinary humans looking for Jasmine and their two god friends. Seconds later, Koenma then heard his lover shouting, "Koenma, my prince, over here!"

He and Genkai quickly ran over to her, Koashura, and Kotennyo and the lovers greeted each other with a deep and loving kiss. They both moaned and Koashura shook his head, Genkai sighed, and Kotennyo then snapped them out of it saying, "Get a room."

Koenma and Jasmine parted with their pale cheeks flushing red at her words. Koenma then retorted, "Oh we will later."

Kotennyo then crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

Everybody in the group of five just started laughing and after only laughing for a couple of minutes, they then made their way over to the ticket counter to get their tickets and turn in their luggage. The five friends then made their way over to the gate after being checked by security.

While waiting for the call to board the plane, Jasmine tapped Koenma on the shoulder. Knowing for her reason as to why, Koenma reached into his suit pocket and withdrew his pacifier and handed it to her.

The young demon hunter opened up her purse, withdrew a handkerchief, and wrapped it around the round blue object that she felt spirit energy whirling around inside it. Kotennyo let out a loud sigh and remarked, "Why don't you just leave that here?"

Slipping the wrapped up pacifier into her purse, Jasmine sighed in annoyance, "Kotennyo please don't start."

Before the young goddess could say anything else, Koenma snapped at her, "Because I need to store my spirit energy in it for the Mafukan or did you forget that detail? Hell, Spirit World Kindergarten was over 500 years ago so you probably did."

Kotennyo shot her ex a death glare, "No I didn't forget. Since you got that new one, I was wondering why you're still storing your energy into something you're too old for. Fuck Koenma, you are the same age as me and Koashura so, that makes you an adult like us. And since you're an adult, why the fuck, do you still humiliate yourself with still sticking such a degrading object in your mouth? Do you like people making fun of you all the time? It looks to me like you do."

Koenma really wanted to punch his ex-girlfriend in the face but, he chose to maintain his self control and just barked at her instead, "That's my fucking business. Do I ask why you wear overalls and baggy clothes all the time? No but, it seems to me like you enjoy hiding your figure especially your huge breasts, which in my opinion are too big. So tell me Kotennyo, is it because you're sick of random assholes trying to feel you up and have their way with you?"

The young goddess continued to glare at her ex and snapped, "Fuck you Mr. "I love itty bitty titties". Sorry Jasmine, no offense."

Jasmine let out a loud sigh and rolled her brown eyes and Koenma retorted, "Right back at you Miss "My underwear is hanging on the telephone pole from having sex with Koashura on your apartment's balcony". By the way, Jasmine's breasts are beautiful and perfect and you're right I love them, just like how I love the rest of her."

Koashura then snapped his attention to his childhood friend, "Dude, you said you wouldn't say anything about that."

Jasmine looked over at her goddess friend who still looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of Koenma, "That is yours? I thought they belonged to the neighbors who live above us."

Koenma shifted his attention to his lover, "Which neighbors are they again?"

The young demon hunter tried to stifle her giggles, "You know the ones who have loud sex into the wee hours of the night? The ones that I dubbed as "Mr. and Mrs. Get-it-on""

Koenma started cracking up and Kotennyo then scoffed, "You know they say the same thing about you Jasmine?"

"Hey Koenma and I are nowhere near as loud as them!"

Koashura sighed, "Yeah right."

Deciding to still be a jerk, Kotennyo then started imitating the prince and the demon hunter, ""Oh Koenma harder, faster, deeper!" "Jasmine, oh god, Jasmine, that feels so good don't stop!" "You like that my prince? Do you like it when I lick your…""

Having enough of the young college bound psychic and the three young gods being complete jerks to each other, Genkai then shouted over them, "ENOUGH!"

Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Jasmine all grew silent. Genkai then glared at all four of them and then said very annoyed, "Stop it right now! This trip is suppose to be fun and I don't want to sit on a plane listening to you guys bickering for hours on end! All four of you are adults! ACT LIKE IT! Now apologize to each other especially you Kotennyo. I don't want to drag Jasmine's grandparents into this when we get to Valdez. From what she told me about them, they get pissed when their children and grandchildren act like total dimwits around them. Think that I'm a hard-ass, well they'll probably be even more so. Now apologize so, we can enjoy this trip like the mature adults I know you all are."

Koenma then looked over at Koashura and Kotennyo and apologize first, "Sorry about exposing your secret."

Koashura smiled, "It's cool but, please don't tell anyone else."

Kotennyo sighed, "Apology accepted. Sorry for being an ass."

Jasmine smiled, "Sorry for being a bitch too."

Genkai then gave them all a small smile and remarked, "Good now that we all got that settled, Jasmine let's go over the flight itinerary."

The young demon hunter nodded and opened up her purple flowery backpack that she was going to use as her carryon bag. She withdrew her plane tickets and the flight itinerary and said reading it, "Well, our first stop is Honolulu, Hawaii. We're going to be there for only twenty minutes before we board onto the next connecting flight that's to Los Angeles, California. We have only an hour before we get on the plane to Seattle, Washington. After we stay there for four hours, we take a nonstop flight to Anchorage, Alaska. I already called up Sandy informing her when we will arrive and she said she will meet us at the gate when we get there."

Just then the first call for boarding the plane was heard. Koenma, Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai stood up from their seats and grabbed their bags and in the girls' cases, their purses. After flashing their tickets to the airport personnel, the five friends boarded the plane with Koenma and Jasmine going first, then Koashura and Kotennyo and Genkai last.

Walking down the aisle to their seats, Jasmine sighed looking at her ticket. Koenma then looked at her in concern, "What is wrong my queen?"

Jasmine put her ticket down and looked up into her lover's brown eyes, "The stupid airport put me in the window seat again. You know how afraid of heights I am?"

Koenma gave her a warm smile and replied, "Why don't we switch seats like last time? Would you be more comfortable with that?"

The young psychic nodded, "Yes, I would love that. Thank you Koenma."

Koenma went in first with Jasmine behind him. When they finally sat down, Jasmine opened up her purse and withdrew her grey acupressure bands that kept her from getting airsick and slid them over her thin bony wrists and took out Koenma's wrapped up blue pacifier. After removing the handkerchief, she handed it to him.

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "I love you my prince."

"I love you too my queen."

They then leaned over and gently brushed their noses against each other's and shared a deep and passionate kiss. The lovers parted after a minute and Jasmine withdrew her book, book of CDs, and her walkman CD player from her backpack.

She also withdrew Koenma's book and handed it to him. Koenma slipped his pacifier between his lips and Jasmine heard some mumbling coming from a group of ordinary humans who sat across the aisle from them. Knowing what they were chatting about, the Alaskan demon hunter rolled her large brown eyes and snapped her attention to those humans, "What are you looking at? Mind your own damn business."

One of the humans laughed at them and retorted, "Isn't your boyfriend too old to be sucking on that?"

Jasmine continued to shoot them a death glare, "Leave him alone. He's not hurting anyone. And you know what; I'll hurt you guys if you don't mind your fucking business."

The other human looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Whoa lady, don't do anything stupid. We're sorry. We won't bother you again." The two nosy humans then began to mumble and make fun of the lovers.

Hearing the conversation and the two assholes who wouldn't mind their own business continue to be jerks, Genkai looked over at those men from the seat she sat directly behind Koenma and Jasmine and snapped at them, "Hey, you dimwits leave my grandson alone!"

Hearing what his longtime friend said, Koenma decided to play along even though he is hundreds of years older than her but, chose not to say anything to those two nosy asshole humans. One of the humans then asked her, "Well Granny, why don't you explain why he sucks on that?"

"Yeah, how old is he anyway?"

Genkai's glare intensified, "He's 21 years old for your information and the reason he sucks on that pacifier is because he has an anxiety disorder and it calms him. Now fuck off and mind your business."

Getting sick of the asshole humans too, Koashura then added, "Do what my grandma says and leave my cousin alone. He's not bothering you."

Kotennyo then added, "If you guys know what's good for you, you'll leave us alone or we'll have the flight attendants throw you off this plane for harassing us."

The two ordinary humans decided not to risk it and began to grumble amongst themselves. Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo didn't bother to figure out what they said but, they decided that they weren't worth it anyway. Koenma then opened up his book and decided to thank the four of them when they get off the plane.

He set his open book on his lap and buckled up his seatbelt after hearing the announcement that all the plane's passengers should when they were to take off. When the passengers were all seated and buckled up, the plane's doors sealed shut. Koenma then tapped Jasmine's small shoulder and she looked over at him and sweetly smiled, "Yes my prince?"

He smiled behind his blue pacifier and asked the lovely young human woman curiously, "Who is taking care of Tom while you, Koashura, and Kotennyo are going to be away for these three weeks?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, kissed his hand and said in response, "I called up Shizuru last week after we had our fun role playing lovemaking session and while you were asleep, I arranged with her that Kazuma can come over and take care of him."

While the plane took off, Jasmine began to feel anxious and before she could start hyperventilating due to her phobia of heights, Koenma took her hand in comfort. Deciding to continue the conversation to take her mind off of it, the prince then asked his lover, "What did you ask Kuwabara to do? Did you give him a key to get in?"

Realizing what her loving boyfriend was doing for her, Jasmine replied, "Yes, I gave him a key. Kazuma came over yesterday with his cat because he said he wanted Eikichi to have a playmate and asked if I was okay with it. You know me, I can be a bit overprotective of Tom because he's not even a year old yet so, he's still just a baby and I didn't want to see him get hurt."

"Did you let him?"

Still tightly squeezing Koenma's hand, the young demon hunter nodded, "Yeah, even though I was still hesitant about it. He let his cat out of her kitty carrier and I brought out Tom. Tom is usually shy around other humans and cats so he freaked out a little bit. Kazuma presented himself as nonthreatening to Tom and after a little bit, he began to warm up to him. Now Eikichi on the other hand, it took him more time to approach her and surprisingly, Eikichi didn't try to attack him and Kazuma told me that she's usually very mellow around other cats for some reason. After watching Tom and Eikichi try to get to know each other, I explained to Kazuma all of what he needs to do for Tom during our vacation."

She paused and then continued, "I explained to him about our baby's diet on how he eats hard food in the morning, afternoons and most evenings and soft food only twice a week and making sure he has clean water every day. I also showed him where Tom's litter box is and explained to him that it needs to be scooped every other day and showed him his

toys and told him in explicit detail on how to play with him. Kazuma said that it wasn't a problem at all. He's a good kid and I trust him to take care of Tom. Our baby is in good hands and I am glad I got him neutered or he would try to have some fun with Eikichi if I didn't."

At her words, she and Koenma began to laugh. After laughing for a little bit, Koenma then remarked, "It's good that you picked Kuwabara to take of him, I cannot think of anyone else who is better for the job."

Jasmine smiled and happily nodded, "Me too, I can't picture anyone else taking care of Tom. I am going to call Kazuma every evening to see how things are going for him, Tom, and Eikichi."

Several hours and three connecting flights later, Koashura was woken up from his nap feeling his lovely girlfriend Kotennyo gently shaking his shoulder. He then heard her sweet voice, "Koashura, wake up. You have got to see this."

The young redheaded god opened up his red eyes and yawned stretching his long arms over his head, "What's wrong, dearest?"

Kotennyo chuckled, "Nothing, just look out the window."

Taking her word for it, Koashura leaned over her shoulder and could see a lovely mountain range with the biggest snowcapped mountains that he had ever seen in his entire 700 year old life. His red eyes widened in awe and he shifted his attention to Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai who sat across the aisle from them. He then spoke to all three of them despite reading their books or magazines and in Jasmine's case, reading while listening to one of her Madonna CDs.

Koashura cleared his throat and spoke to them, "Koenma, Genkai, Jasmine…hey Jasmine."

Hearing her friend and roommate speaking to her, Jasmine turned off her walkman CD player and asked removing her headphones, "Yeah?"

Kotennyo decided to interject, "You guys gotta look out the window. It's really cool and awesome out there."

At her best friend's suggestion, Jasmine bit her lip and replied, "No Kotennyo, you know how afraid of heights I am. I'm not looking out that window."

Koenma took a peek and his brown eyes widened looking at the beautiful mountain range of the awesome Alaskan landscape with the same huge mountains he gazed at seven months prior. Unlike last time, snow only covered the mountain range's peaks and the snow that sat on the ground had already melted as well.

After staring at their new surroundings, Koenma tore his gaze away from the gorgeous snow capped mountains and shifted his attention to Jasmine. Seeing the look on his face, Jasmine then knew what her royal lover was going to ask her.

She sighed and said, "No Koenma."

The prince flashed her a sexy smile, even though he had his pacifier still in his mouth and he said sweetly, "Come on my queen. This is your homeland and I understand that you're afraid of heights and all but, just take a look. Do it for me?"

Closing her "Cosmopolitan" magazine, Jasmine sweetly giggled and shrugged her small shoulders, "Okay, just for a little bit."

She then leaned over Koenma's shoulder and took a look out the window and gazed at the beautiful snow capped mountains that surrounded the city of Anchorage, Alaska. When she began to feel nervous, Jasmine quickly turned away and buried her face in Koenma's chest.

The prince gently wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender body, "Jasmine it's okay, I'm right here." He then gently rubbed her back in comfort.

While still comforting Jasmine, Koenma then asked Genkai, "Genkai, have you looked out the window yet?"

Hearing her longtime friend, she lowered her book and took a look out her window and replied, "Wow, Alaska is so beautiful. You know, Toguro and I have always wanted to come here. We talked about it for years but, we never had enough money saved up for the trip. When we finally did…well, the Dark Tournament happened and you know what happened after that."

Jasmine looked up and spoke to Genkai who was hidden by the seats she and Koenma sat on, while still being in her loving boyfriend's embrace, "Oh that sucks. It sounds like you had to halt a whole bunch of stuff for Toguro."

"Yeah, it really sucks he decided to become a demon. That in my opinion was a very selfish thing to do." Kotennyo added.

Genkai chuckled still looking out her window as they were finally entering Anchorage, "Yeah it did but, to be fair, I knew he regretted his decision even though he didn't explicitly say it. What's done is done."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the announcement of the ordinary human pilot, "Good evening Ladies and Gents, welcome to Anchorage, Alaska. The time now is 7:50 PM local time with the weather being partly cloudy, the temperatures at 58 Degrees Fahrenheit and winds at 15 miles per hour. Please make sure to buckle your seat belts and put all belongings away and dispose of any garbage from any snack or drink you enjoyed on this flight. Have a wonderful evening and thank you for flying Alaska Airlines."

After the pilot finished off his announcement, the five friends then got rid of their empty drink bottles and cups along with their food wrappers. They put away all of their belongings and ten minutes later, the plane had at last landed at the airport.

When it was safe to unbuckle their seatbelts and stand up, they and the rest of the plane's passengers did just that. Koenma removed his pacifier while Jasmine slipped her grey acupressure bands off her thin bony wrists and slipped them back into her purse and withdrew a handkerchief.

She shifted her attention to her lover and asked sweetly, "Do you feel you stored enough energy for the Mafukan?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "For right now, yes. Thank you my queen, I love you."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and replied as she flirtatiously winked at him, "Anything for you my prince. I love you too."

She stood on her tip toes to give him a loving kiss and prince returned the same deep love by kissing her back. They parted seconds later and Jasmine wrapped the pacifier up with her handkerchief and slipped the blue object back into her black and white handbag.

The lovers grabbed their carryon bags and followed Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo along with the ordinary human passengers off the plane and into the Anchorage airport. Genkai then scanned the crowd hoping that she could sense some demon energy so she could know which person was Jasmine's childhood friend Sandy.

The elderly psychic then asked the young demon hunter, "Jasmine, where's this Sandy girl? You said she's a demon right? I cannot sense any demon energy at all."

Jasmine looked down at her and gave her a sweet smile, "We are going to meet her at the baggage claim."

Looking around with curiosity and awe at the various stuffed animal and native Alaskan artifact displays, Koashura and Kotennyo shifted their attention back to their human friend and roommate. The young goddess asked her, "Do you know where that is?"

Jasmine nodded at Kotennyo's question, "Yes I do, follow me." The three gods and Genkai began to follow her and Jasmine stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Oh, you guys better stay close to me and try not to get distracted by everything around you. I know the stuffed animals and the native Alaskan displays are cool but, it's best to pay attention to where we are going. I don't want you guys to get lost. Koenma almost did looking at the stuffed moose by the entrance. Luckily, I caught him in time."

Koashura, Kotennyo and even Genkai started cracking up at the thought as did Koenma who slightly chuckled at himself. After regaining his composure, the young prince responded, "Well, that was my first time ever seeing a moose even if it was dead and stuffed."

The five friends began walking again with Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai following Jasmine to the airport's baggage claim while trying not to be distracted by their new surroundings. Five minutes later, they had at last made it to the baggage claim. Finally sensing demon energy, Genkai then looked around, "Is she here?"

Before Jasmine could respond, she heard someone calling out to her and Koenma, "Jasmine, your highness, right over here!"

Hearing her voice, the five friends then shifted their attention to a beautiful young woman with long straight brown hair pulled back into pigtails, large sparkling hazel brown eyes, big full pink lips and a lovely pale complexion dressed in a cute white dress with black polka dots and a black cardigan waving to them. Jasmine gave her childhood friend a big smile, "Hey Sandy!"

Sandy the imp demon woman ran over to the young demon hunter and the two women embraced each other. The childhood friends parted seconds later and Sandy then broke the ice, "Finally you guys made it." She shifted her attention to Koenma, "Your highness, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Koenma gave her a curt nod and replied, "Likewise Sandy."

Sandy then looked at Koashura and Kotennyo and sensing that they both didn't have any demon energy radiating off of them and knowing instantly that they were both not human, she began to feel a bit paranoid. She then looked at Genkai and sensing that she was human, she was still a bit paranoid as well. Seeing that, Jasmine then began to introduce them, "Sandy, let me introduce you to these three people."

The young demon hunter then cleared her throat, "These two individuals that you probably sensed are gods, are my two best friends from college and they are also my roommates and Koenma's childhood friends, Koashura and Kotennyo."

Feeling a bit better about being around them, Sandy gave them both a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you both."

Seeing her slight discomfort, Koashura decided to say something, "Don't worry, Kotennyo and I aren't here to kidnap you. Yeah we're gods but, we got kicked out of Spirit World."

At the mention of their former home, Kotennyo rolled her brown eyes and added, "Fuck that hellhole. Living here in the Human World is so much better than that dump. Koashura, please don't get me started on that."

Sandy then chuckled at their words, "Oh tell me about it, even though I left there when I was five, remember how horrible it was. Alaska, especially Anchorage, is so much better. Despite every time I go back to Valdez to see my parents or do some of my hula hooping stuff, I seem to attract all kinds of trouble while I'm there."

Kotennyo eyed her with pure interest, "Let me guess, that's where your kidnappers try to get you?"

Sandy nodded, "Yeah. I feel so much safer here in Anchorage. Hell, even my parents are thinking of leaving Valdez too. They have been trying to sell their house so they can move to Palmer. My older sister Aileen already left when she graduated from high school eight years ago. She lives in Juneau now."

"What? Really? Mr. and Mrs. Larson are going to sell their house? Man, I remember going over a lot when we were kids. I'm glad to hear that Aileen is at least safe."

Sandy shifted her attention back to Jasmine, "Yeah, Aileen can handle herself well. So far, the people who have been trying to kidnap me haven't tried to get her. She's currently laying low but, if they do find her, Aileen will most certainly kill every single one of them. You remember how ruthless in battle she is, she doesn't take anyone's shit. As for Mom and Dad, yeah they have been trying to sell their house for over a year now and so far, they only had a few humans come to check it out. They either can't afford it or they can't make up their minds. It amazes me how indecisive humans can be."

Both she and Jasmine laughed and even Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo chuckled. After laughing for about a minute, Jasmine then interjected, "Speaking of humans, Sandy, this tiny lady here, is Genkai, who's my friend and mentor. She and my mom have been training me to help me polish my fighting abilities along with my healing and pain relief techniques."

Sandy looked down at her gave her a bright smile, "Oh, I have heard of you. My older cousin along with my sister and my parents used to tell me stories about the battles you won."

Genkai just stared at the young imp demon woman with a blank expression and asked her politely, "What kind of things?"

Sandy shrugged her shoulders, "Well, when I was five, my favorite older cousin used to tell me how you were always fighting for justice for the human race or something like that. Back then, I was young and being a little kid, I believed it. But now after what Jasmine has been telling me about you for like the couple of weeks before getting on the plane, I began to believe that wasn't the case."

Genkai chuckled and shook her head. What Sandy just said reminded her of the things Shishiwakamaru said during their battle at the Dark Tournament. The small old psychic then shifted her attention back to the imp demon woman and replied, "It's good to know that you have your head on straight. I hope you don't mind if I ask, what kind of demon are you Sandy?"

Sandy sweetly smiled, "I'm an imp demon. My whole family is for that matter. Would like to see my imp form when we get back to my place? I don't want to freak out the humans here."

Koenma eyed her curiously, "Jasmine tells me you live with your human boyfriend. Wouldn't he be freaked out too?"

She chuckled at the prince's words and shook her head, "Not really. Wyatt knows what I am. We met when I protected him from a gang of demons when they tried to kill him over a shopping cart at the local CARRS grocery store that's just down the street from here and he seen me in my imp form when I took those bastards on. I didn't kill any of them but, I did beat them up pretty badly though." Thinking about her ordinary human lover, she then dreamily sighed, "Wyatt refers to me as his guardian angel with horns. He thinks my imp form is adorable."

Jasmine and Kotennyo both giggled and a few minutes later, the five friends finally retrieved their luggage. After getting all of their suitcases, they followed Sandy out of the airport, to the parking lot, and towards her red jeep. Sandy helped them put their bags into the back of her vehicle and they all soon piled into it with Jasmine, Genkai, and Kotennyo sitting in the back and Koenma and Koashura sitting up front with Sandy.

Sandy then put the keys into the ignition and started the jeep up. Koashura then asked her, "Is it cool if I can turn on the radio?"

Sandy looked over at him for a minute and shifted her attention back to the road as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Yeah, go on ahead."

Koashura turned on the radio which was currently set on a station that played awesome pop and rock music. Kotennyo then decided to ask her something, "Are you going to college or do you just work?"

Concentrating on the road ahead of her, Sandy responded to the young goddess's question, "I'm a student at UAA, the University of Alaska Anchorage. I'm majoring in middle school and high school education and minoring in physical therapy. My job, I work at the Dimond Center Mall at one of their department stores. I don't really care for retail work."

Kotennyo chuckled, "I know right? I work at the mall in Mushiori City at their body fragrance store. I love the products they sell but, I can't stand working in retail either. The kind of idiots I have to deal with on a regular basis. Humans can be so dumb sometimes."

The other five jeep occupants started laughing in agreement at Kotennyo's words and after about twenty minutes, they arrived to a residential area that was surrounded by a thick brush and a forest of spruce trees. Sandy then pulled up to a medium sized two story house that looked like the outside was unfinished. Eying the imp demon's home, Koenma then asked her, "Sandy are you and your boyfriend currently building this home?"

Sandy chuckled at his curiosity, "Nope, it's already completed. Many houses around the state look like this. It's a lot nicer inside."

Finally in the driveway, she turned off the ignition along with the radio. All six passengers climbed out of the vehicle and stretched their arms and legs. Sandy opened up the back of her jeep and everyone grabbed their luggage and followed the young imp demon up to her front door.

Sandy rang the doorbell and they all heard footsteps coming from the inside. The inner door opened and from inside the screen door, the five friends and Sandy were greeted by a handsome young gentleman with brown hair, blue eyes with a scruffy beard on his pale face.

He opened the screen door and gave them all a friendly smile, "Hi. Which one of you is Jasmine?"

Jasmine returned the friendly smile, "That's me." She then gestured to the other four guests, "This is my boyfriend Koenma, my friend and mentor Genkai and my college friends and roommates, Koashura and Kotennyo."

The ordinary human man shook hands with all of them, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Wyatt Richardson, Sandy's fiancé."

He then let go of all of their hands and moved out of their way to let them into his and Sandy's house, "Come right in. I bet you guys must be exhausted from flying all the way out here from Japan."

Jasmine nodded and yawned a little bit, "Oh yeah we are. We plan on leaving for Valdez tomorrow afternoon after we have lunch. Thank you for letting us stay here for tonight."

When the five friends and Sandy entered the house, Wyatt shut the door and Sandy replied, "It's no problem at all. You guys are always welcome here."

The young imp demon then gestured the five to follow her, "We have one spare bedroom upstairs," She pointed up the staircase with soft grey carpet like the rest of the house, "It's the first bedroom to your left. One or two people can share it because we have a queen sized bed in there."

She then pointed to the basement which the stairs that led to it also had soft grey carpet, "Down there is Wyatt's "Man Cave". One or two of you can sleep on the big couch that's down there and it's very comfortable."

The five friends then followed her just down the hallway to a spacious living room with a couch with a plaid pattern, a brown recliner, a glass coffee table and a big screen TV, "One or two of you can sleep on the couch here. Like the couch in my trailer in Valdez, this one is also a pullout bed. It's very comfortable. Wyatt and I slept on it when we first bought this house. Now, we have a nice king sized bed upstairs so, we just let guests sleep on this or the bed upstairs, or on the couch downstairs."

Sandy then turned around and clapped her hands together and decided to change the subject for a moment, "So, are you guys hungry?"

Jasmine and Koenma felt their stomachs rumble as did Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai and they all nodded with Koenma saying, "Yeah, we haven't eaten anything since we were in Los Angeles."

Sandy crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought so. How about I order us three pizzas tonight? How does that sound? Would you guys like breadsticks, cheesy bread and a dessert pizza too?"

Hearing the dessert pizza, Koenma's ears perked up and he nodded eagerly, "Yeah, what's a dessert pizza? It's sounds delicious."

Jasmine giggled at how cute she thought her royal lover was being right now and responded, "A dessert pizza is a pizza but, instead of having cheese, tomato sauce, veggies and meat, it has frosting and whatever dessert toppings like candy such as gummy worms, gummy bears, M&Ms, Skittles or any kind of cookies like crushed Oreo cookies, Chips-Ahoy, or other cookies, and whatever kind of dessert toppings you want on it all put on a graham cracker cookie crust."

The prince smiled, "That sounds awesome. I want that."

Sandy laughed and said, "You have quite the sweet tooth huh?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes I do. I love all desserts with the exception of carrot cake. The kind of thing doesn't make sense to me at all."

Genkai chuckled at the prince's words, "I don't see what's so bad about it. I really like it."

Koenma shifted his attention to his longtime friend, "It's fine that you do, everyone's tastes buds are different but, I just can't stand it."

The small elderly psychic chuckled at her royal friend's comment and Sandy interjected, "So what pizza toppings do you all like best?"

The five friends thought about it for a minute and Koashura responded, "Actually, we're cool with whatever."

The young imp demon smiled, "Great, how do meat lovers, vegetarian, and a plain cheese with cheesy bread, bread sticks and a dessert pizza sound?"

"That sounds great, thank you Sandy." Jasmine interjected and the young imp demon gave her childhood friend a sweet smile and said, "Awesome, I'll go order our dinner while you guys decide on which ever room you guys would like to stay in."

She then walked over to the kitchen to call the nearest pizzeria to order their dinner leaving the five friends alone to discuss on where they were going to sleep. Koenma was the first to ask, "So, who wants to sleep where? I'm okay either way."

Before anyone else could say anything, Koashura interjected, "Kotennyo and I get dibs on the basement "Man Cave". Man, I want my own "Man Cave" but sadly, living in an apartment doesn't allow for such a thing."

Kotennyo chuckled at her lover's words, "You have been saying that since we started dating. Koashura, I promise when we buy our house, you'll get your "Man Cave"."

The young redheaded god gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yep, like how you will get your own private art room for all of your projects."

Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai shook their heads and chuckled at how adorable the couple in front of them was being and the elderly psychic said, "I think I'll be fine sleeping on the pullout bed in here. Hell, Toguro and I slept on those or on the floor for years until we got a real bed."

The prince smiled at Genkai, "Okay, as long as you're comfortable." Shifting his attention to Jasmine, he added, "I guess you and I get the guest room upstairs."

"We sure do. Would you like to put our stuff up there while we're waiting for our dinner?"

Koenma nodded, "Sure."

He and Jasmine then climbed up the stairs hauling their luggage to the guest room while Koashura and Kotennyo did the same thing heading downstairs to the furbished basement.

Sitting her purple flowery backpack and black and white handbag on the bed, Jasmine sweetly smiled at Koenma, "Do you want to make love tonight?"

Opening up his suitcase and laying out his flannel pajamas, Koenma looked up at her and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure, if we're not too exhausted. I hope we aren't because, I really want to."

Jasmine opened up her suitcase too and withdrew her red satin nightdress and laid it out

on the bed, "If not, we can just cuddle. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, would you like to go get our rental car with me tomorrow?"

Koenma thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Sure." The lovers then leaned over the bed and gave each other a quick kiss and parted seconds later. Jasmine then opened up her purse and withdrew her lover's pacifier and removed the handkerchief that covered it, "Here, since we're not going anywhere tonight, why don't you store some of your energy for the Mafukan again?"

She handed the round blue object to him and Koenma held onto it and slipped it into his pocket, "I'll put it in when we go to bed tonight."

Looking at his loving human psychic girlfriend and seeing the look on her face, he chuckled thinking she couldn't be any cuter right now, "My queen, I'll be fine. Why don't we go back downstairs, socialize and enjoy our dinner?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Okay, as long as you get to store your energy. You know I love you and have your best interests at heart?"

"Yes and I appreciate it."

They shared another deep and passionate kiss. They both moaned as they held each other close as their tongues caressing each other's. The lovers then parted and walked downstairs to join the other house occupants for dinner. The five guests of Sandy's and Wyatt's house enjoyed their meal and dessert.

The seven house occupants stayed up late either talking, watching movies, playing pool in Wyatt's "Man Cave" on his pool table or playing cards in the kitchen. They had a good time and wound up staying up until 3AM. As a result, Koenma and Jasmine were too exhausted to make love but, wound up cuddling and talking until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Koenma was woken up from the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafting in the air. The young prince opened his brown eyes and yawned, stretching his long arms in the air. He rolled over on his right side and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the wooden nightstand. Seeing that it was 9AM, he sat up and looked over at his other side to see that Jasmine wasn't there.

Koenma removed the blanket that covered his body and climbed out of the soft queen sized bed. Wearing his flannel pajamas with his brown hair sticking up everywhere and his blue pacifier in his mouth, he walked over to the bedroom doorway which the door was left open and walked downstairs.

Hearing Jasmine's, Genkai's, and Sandy's voices, Koenma walked into the kitchen and yawned again greeting the three women, "Good morning ladies."

Jasmine, Genkai, and Sandy shifted their attention to the young prince and they all greeted him with a friendly smile. Jasmine was the first to say something, "Good morning my prince. Sleep well?"

Still waking up, Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen. What time did you, Genkai, and Sandy wake up?"

The young psychic sipped from her apple juice and replied, "I woke up at eight and so did Genkai. Sandy on the other hand, was up before any of us as was Wyatt. Koashura and Kotennyo are still asleep."

Sandy got up to flip another pancake and added, "Wyatt and I woke up around seven and we went out to get some groceries to make some breakfast for you guys. Our kitchen was too barren last night to make dinner for everyone and that's why I decided to order pizza. I hope you guys are hungry because, I am making a lot."

Koenma sat down next to Jasmine at the kitchen table and feeling his stomach rumble, he nodded, "Yes, I am and I'm also a bit thirsty, do you have any orange juice?"

Sandy slipped a couple pieces of bacon onto a plate with a paper towel to let the grease drain from it, "Yes, I do. I have a carton in the fridge and several drinking glasses in the cupboard next to it. Help yourself."

Koenma then got up from his place and walked over to the fridge, opened it to find the orange juice carton and grabbed it, shutting the refrigerator door behind him. He then opened up the cupboard door next to it and grabbed a clean glass. Koenma sat back down next to Jasmine at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Seconds later, Sandy was finally finished with preparing everyone's breakfast and the currently awake kitchen occupants began to serve themselves. They sat there eating in silence for a few minutes until Genkai broke the ice, "So Sandy, are you going to Valdez with us today?"

The young imp demon shook her head and washed her eggs down with her orange juice, "Nope, I haven't been back there since Christmas and after the recent incident that happened there four months ago, I haven't had the desire to go back."

After taking another sip of orange juice, she then said to Jasmine, "Speaking of, Jas, Hiroshi heard that you're going to be here until this afternoon and he said he wanted to see you."

Jasmine finished off her eggs and washed them down with her apple juice and replied, "Sure, where exactly is he staying at? Koenma and I can swing by to chat with him after we get our rental car."

"He just bought a trailer at the trailer park down the highway two months ago after living in his boat being here for the first couple of months. He lives in lot 2F. Wyatt and I helped him move in. It's a fairly decent place, nothing fancy but, still decent."

Genkai then finished off her meal and offered after gulping down the rest of her milk, "Do you mind if I can go with you guys? Just in case you need backup if you bump into trouble?"

Koenma and Jasmine thought about it for a moment and they both nodded. Koenma then replied to his longtime friend, "Sure, why not? I don't mind the extra protection. Speaking of, should we wake up Koashura and Kotennyo?"

Jasmine gulped down the last of her apple juice and shook her head, "No, it'll be best to let them sleep. Koashura is not that cranky when you wake him up, he's just a walking zombie more than anything. But Kotennyo, well…she gets really bitchy and even threatens to kick your ass sometimes if you bother her."

Koenma chuckled as his childhood memories of the sleepovers he and Koashura had when they were in Spirit World Kindergarten came flooding back to him, "Yeah, I remember how Koashura is but, had no clue about Kotennyo. Thank you for telling me."

The young demon hunter winked at her lover flirtatiously, "Anything for you my prince."

After taking a shower and getting dressed, about an hour later, Koenma, Jasmine and Genkai were dropped off at the rental car place by Sandy and said that she would see them at lunch after she was finished paying off some bills with Wyatt.

Once getting the keys, the prince and the two psychic women hopped into the spacious jeep for the group of five for their six to seven hour long road trip. Genkai sat in the middle row while Koenma and Jasmine sat up front with Jasmine driving and Koenma seated in the passenger side.

Koenma unfolded the piece of paper that had Sandy's handwritten directions on how to get to Hiroshi's trailer and handed it to Jasmine. The young demon hunter read the directions after starting up the car and put the piece of paper down. They drove down the road for about fifteen minutes until they approached a trailer park, like Sandy's house, was surrounded by a thick brush and a forest of spruce trees.

Jasmine, Koenma and Genkai kept a close eye out for lot 2F as Jasmine drove the rental jeep into the trailer park. She slowly crept along the dirt roads of the trailer court until Koenma spotted it, "Jasmine, I found it."

"Where do you see it?"

Koenma pointed to a nice looking white trailer with brown shutters and a black door, "Right there my queen."

Looking over to where her prince was pointing at, Jasmine saw it and smiled. She drove the rental jeep up the gravel driveway and parked the vehicle next to a blue pickup truck. She leaned over and kissed her lover on the cheek making him blush pink, "You have a good eye."

Koenma giggled like a complete dork, "Thank you."

Genkai chuckled and shook her head at the adorable sight in front of her. The trio then unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the rental jeep. Jasmine locked it and she, Koenma and Genkai walked up the porch steps. The young demon hunter knocked on the outer screen door and the trio only waited less than a minute before they heard footsteps from inside the trailer.

The inner door opened to reveal a demon with pointed ears, purple skin, and long black hair that Jasmine instantly recognized as her childhood friend and friend of the McAlpin Family, Hiroshi the salmon eating demon.

Looking through the screen door, Hiroshi gave Jasmine a friendly smile in greeting, "Hey there little lady." He then opened the door, "Come in. Oh hello your highness, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Koenma gave the demon man a curt nod, "Likewise Hiroshi."

Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai followed the demon into the trailer and Hiroshi shut both doors behind him. The four trailer occupants sat down on the plaid furniture in the living room and Hiroshi picked up the TV remote and turned off his small television set.

Eying Genkai, he gave her a curious look and asked Jasmine, "Jasmine, who's this? Is she one of your father's relatives but, I don't really see how because she looks like comes from Eastern Asia."

Jasmine chuckled at the purple demon's assumption, "No, she's not a relative. Hiroshi, this is my friend and mentor Genkai. She's been helping me polish up my fighting and healing and pain relief techniques."

Hiroshi gave Genkai a friendly smile, "Nice to me you Genkai. Are you the same Genkai that's the famous demon slayer from Japan?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes sir, I am. Why?"

The friendly demon shrugged his shoulders, "No reason other than hearing about how Jasmine has been talking about you to Sandy and then Sandy told me." Deciding to change the subject, he then asked his three guests, "Would you guys like anything to drink or snack on? I just smoked some salmon in my new smoker I have out back and I

have plenty of drinks like juice, bottled water, beer, milk, and soda in the fridge."

Jasmine sweetly smiled, "I'll just have some water. Koenma? Genkai?"

Koenma reached into his pocket and took out his pacifier and slipped it into his mouth, "Do you have any chocolate milk?"

Hiroshi nodded, "Yes, I do. What about you Madam Genkai?"

Genkai sat there for a minute and thought about it and responded, "I'll have a bottled water too."

Hiroshi got up from the recliner he was sitting on and walked over to the refrigerator in his kitchen and grabbed two bottled waters and two pints of chocolate milk. He walked back into the living room and handed Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai their drinks and asked, "Would you guys like some salmon to snack on?"

Jasmine shook her head and said politely, "No thank you. Sandy made us a big breakfast and we're still full from it."

The friendly purple demon nodded and smiled with understanding and sat down on his recliner. While the four trailer occupants took a sip from their drinks, Jasmine broke the ice, "How are you? How have you been adjusting to Anchorage?"

Hiroshi sipped from his chocolate milk and replied, "It's been quite the adjustment but, Sandy and Wyatt have been doing a great job helping me feel at home here."

"How so?"

Hiroshi sipped from his chocolate milk again, "They helped me find work as a janitor at the Dimond Center Mall and I still do menial work on the local tourist sites making them look pretty for human, demon, and whatever tourists come here to visit. I lived on my boat for the first couple of months and after saving some money and getting help from Sandy and Wyatt, I bought this trailer at a pretty reasonable price. My boat is currently tied up at the docks and Wyatt and I go fishing on it quite a bit. One thing I miss about Valdez is how much fish I can catch on my boat there. Hell, I can catch a lot here too but, not like in Valdez."

He sighed and took a small sip from his chocolate milk again, "All because of that masked son of a bitch, I'm afraid to go back there and now I can't participate in this year's annual fish derby."

Koenma, Jasmine, and Genkai all sat there on the couch feeling sympathy for the purple demon and hearing about the mysterious masked man again, Jasmine then said, "I'm so sorry Hiroshi but, I'm glad to hear that you're doing well here in Anchorage."

The young demon hunter took a sip from her water and before she could ask him, Koenma did, "How's Jasmine's Aunt Demetra? Is she still in the hospital?"

Finishing off his pint of chocolate milk, Hiroshi shook his head, "Nope, she was released and Demetrius and Lydia took her back to Valdez two weeks ago. I thought Jasmine told you because she heard it from Sandy."

Koenma shifted his attention to his lover, "No she didn't."

Feeling guilty for her mistake, Jasmine bopped herself on the head, "Oh shit, Koenma I'm so sorry about that. I meant to tell you a week ago after our…"fun alone time" but, I completely forgot."

The prince smiled behind his pacifier, "That's alright my queen. I'm not mad. I had a lot on my mind too." He removed his pacifier and kissed her on the cheek making Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks blush pink.

Genkai and Hiroshi both chuckled at how adorable they thought the couple in front of them was and Hiroshi decided to ask the young psychic, "What's been going on with you and Koenma? How are medical school and the family?"

Jasmine sipped from her water and replied, "Great, my sister just graduated from Sarayashiki University with her Master's in elementary education, married her wonderful fiancé Raito Akashi and she just recently got a job at a private elementary school as a preschool teacher. My parents are doing well and my brother is doing awesome with his job in Kyoto, and med school is going great. As for Koenma, he's been really going through a hard time lately."

Hiroshi blinked his beetle black eyes and asked with a blank expression on his purple face, "How come?"

Koenma stared at his small chocolate milk carton and began to suck on his pacifier nervously as his anxiety began to shoot up thinking about when he found out about the crimes his father has committed. Jasmine gently took his hand in comfort and Genkai softly patted his back in an effort, to comfort her longtime friend as well.

Gazing at the scene in front of him and seeing the young prince's reactions, Hiroshi began to feel concern for Koenma and asked, "Lord Koenma, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it? If you feel comfortable doing so, Sandy and Wyatt are really the only two people I would tell or I'll just keep it quiet. I'm usually very good at keeping my mouth shut when it comes to other people's secrets."

Koenma looked over at Jasmine and Genkai and his lover gave him a reassuring nod, "He is, Koenma. When Hiroshi promises something, he usually keeps it. You can trust him, like, me, Genkai, Sandy, Jorge, Koashura, Kotennyo, Shunjun, and Team Urameshi."

Koenma sighed once more and stared at his small chocolate milk carton, "I found out about who's behind the demon kidnappings, disappearances, and brainwashings with not only demons from Valdez but, in Spirit World, Demon World, and in the Mushiori City Area. I found files on the some demons being targeted and you, Sandy, and Kalem are targets. It's good that you and Sandy are here but, poor Kalem. Also, I found files on the three demon members of Team Urameshi and the ones that were did on my childhood friends and Jasmine's college friends Koashura and Kotennyo. But, those ones were just bounties ordering for them to be assassinated."

Hiroshi was now feeling anxious and beginning to feel an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach from hearing that revelation and asked the young prince, "Who is it? Even though I have an idea of who it is, I just want to be sure."

Still looking at his milk carton, Koenma replied honestly, "It's my father. I still can't believe it. Since I found out, I haven't been able to speak to him at all nor even looking him in the eye. Don't get me wrong, I still love him because, he's my dad but, I am so disgusted by him right now."

He looked up to see the look on Hiroshi's face and seeing that the purple demon didn't seem to look too surprised from what he told him, Koenma then began to get the feeling that Hiroshi may have already knew. The young prince then asked him, "Hiroshi, you already know?"

Hiroshi held onto his empty chocolate milk carton and crushed it in his purple hands. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I knew he was somehow involved for the last seventeen years since I escaped from Spirit World but now, after what you said, it confirms it. Like the Larsons, I used to live there too up until I got arrested for no apparent reason at all. I don't remember what the phony charge was but, I remember I struggled with those SDF guys knowing I didn't do anything wrong and one of them hit me on the head and knocked me out. I woke up in Spirit World Jail the next day with a splitting headache."

He paused and then looked out the window that was beside the recliner and stared at a large male moose with big antlers walking around in his backyard and continued, "Not long after that or more like a few weeks later, I was brought into a dark room and tied to a chair. The details of what happened there are a bit hazy but, I remember when your dad came in with someone else, I can't remember his face at all because it was so dark. I had no idea what they were doing to me but, I remember I blacked out a few times and kept waking up. King Yama and that other bastard seemed to get more and more frustrated with me for some reason and I remember broke out of my bonds. That's when I decided to make a break for it."

Still staring at the moose who now sat down on the grass to sit in the sun, Hiroshi's hands began to shake while still holding the crushed milk carton, "The next thing I remember, I was running while I was being chased by a few defense force soldiers until for some reason, a gateway to the Human World opened. To this day, I still don't know who opened it but, I knew I didn't have much time until it closed so, I jumped through and it immediately sealed shut behind me."

He tore his eyes away from the moose that sat outside his window and shifted his

attention back to Jasmine, Koenma, and Genkai and continued with his story, "After the gateway sealed, I had no idea where I was. I looked around to see that everything was dark and I was sitting on something soft. I remember I could only see a little sliver of light in front of me and I had no idea how to get out of where I was. Then I heard the voice of a little girl on the other side and I called out to her."

Jasmine finished off her water and continued the story, "Yeah, I was that little four year old girl. For some silly reason, that gateway threw him into mine and my sister's closet when we were still living in my parents' old house on Lowe Street and I opened my closet doors and Hiroshi came tumbling out with mine and Caroline's stuffed animals."

Koenma and Genkai stared at Jasmine and Hiroshi and the small elderly psychic asked, "Was he your first demon encounter?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, yeah he was. I will never forget the scared look on his face when he looked up at me."

Hiroshi chuckled, "Well you did have that pink Barbie car raised like you were going to hit me with it."

All four living room occupants laughed and after regaining their composure, Koenma then asked his lover and the purple demon, "What happened after that? Did your mom try to kill him?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No but, my dad did try to attack him with a broomstick when we were in the kitchen. Hiroshi didn't have anything to eat in weeks and when he told me that he feeds on the flesh of any kind of salmon, I brought him to the kitchen so I can give him some that my dad made for dinner the previous night. Dad did back down when I explained to him what was going on and Hiroshi proving that he is harmless to humans."

Hiroshi set his crushed milk carton down on the wooden coffee table and added, "Yeah, when Janine came home with Niles and Caroline, she was confused as to why I was there and William and Jasmine explained to her what was going on. I also explained in explicit detail about my escape from Spirit World and how I ended up in her daughters' bedroom closet." He then smiled at the pleasant memory and remarked, "Janine is a wonderful woman, hell, all of the members of the McAlpin Clan are. I am forever grateful that they fought tooth and nail for me to have a second chance to live a good life."

The purple demon then decided to slightly change the subject, "Speaking of, if it wasn't for Jasmine's cousins, Julia and Wendy, I probably wouldn't be here talking to you guys right now. I have to warn you guys that things are getting very rough for not only demons but, for the humans in Valdez too."

Koenma, Genkai, and Jasmine gave Hiroshi blank stares and the young prince asked him with genuine curiosity, "Why? Does it have anything to do with McAlpin Clan?"

Hiroshi nodded, "Yeah, I kind of have an idea why."

Seeing him clench his purple hands into tight fists from his anxiety building once more, Jasmine really wanted him to tell them more, "Hiroshi, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and deciding to be honest, he replied, "I know how you guys said that you're not even involved with Spirit World? I kind of feel like that masked bastard from there is trying to get the town's demons and I mean the good demons to not only turn against them but, to possibly kill them or drive them all out of Valdez."

Jasmine, Koenma, and Genkai just sat there stunned and Koenma and Genkai looked over at Jasmine and seeing the color drain from her lovely pale face, they began to not only feel concern and sympathy for Hiroshi but, also for Jasmine and the rest of her family that still resided in the small Alaskan harbor town.

They then sat there for another hour while Hiroshi explained about the recent battle that took place in Valdez back in March in explicit detail. Jasmine, Koenma, and Genkai all felt sick to their stomachs of learning of the horrific details especially one of when the mysterious masked man tried to murder Jasmine's Aunt Demetra. After staying and talking with Hiroshi some more for another hour and a half afterwards, Jasmine, Koenma, and Genkai soon left the trailer after bidding Hiroshi goodbye and to have a good afternoon and evening. Just before getting in the rental jeep, Hiroshi warned the trio to be careful once they were to get to Valdez.

They soon arrived back to Sandy's house ten minutes later and upon entering the residence, they were greeted by Koashura and Kotennyo who were now awake. They tore their eyes away from the TV and greeted them, "Hey Jas, how was your visit with your demon friend?" Kotennyo asked.

The young demon hunter, Koenma, and Genkai sat down on the couch and Jasmine replied in a monotone voice, "Great."

Seeing the looks on all three of their friends' faces, Koashura and Kotennyo both began to get the feeling that something may be bothering them. Koashura turned off the TV and he and Kotennyo sat down the chairs next to the couch and Koashura broke the ice, "What's going on? It seems like you guys are bothered by something."

Genkai just silently sat there staring at her wrinkle hands placed on her lap. Koenma just let out a loud sigh while Jasmine just stared off into space still thinking about what Hiroshi had told her.

Seeing that, Koenma gently took his lover's hand to comfort her, "Jasmine, do you want me to tell them?"

Not looking at him but, gently squeezing his hand, she nodded. Koenma removed his pacifier, slipped it into his pocket and softly kissed her cheek. While still holding Jasmine's hand, he then shifted his attention to Koashura and Kotennyo, "We don't mean to ruin this vacation but, I'm afraid that when all five of us get to Valdez, there is a very good chance that we could possibly bump into trouble while we're there."

Giving their former classmate and friend curious looks, Kotennyo was the first to ask, "What kind of trouble?"

"Is it anything to do with another assassin sent to kill you?" Koashura added.

The prince sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know but, we were warned about how that could be a possibility along with that masked bastard causing problems with Jasmine's family that live there."

With her free hand, Jasmine began to play with the purple and pink locket around her slender neck that Koenma gave her on Valentine's Day, "I don't know why Spirit World is doing what they are doing in my hometown but, I have been getting my own suspicions about it. As far as I'm concerned, they are breaking the treaty that they made with my family and they have been doing it since it was enacted seventy years ago."

Seeing that Koenma and Jasmine were beginning to feel more and more anxious and depressed by this topic, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo really wanted to do something to take their minds off of it. They thought about for a minute until Genkai had a great idea pop into her head and she suggested, "Why don't we just drop this for now and go do something fun before we start heading out to Valdez? Jasmine, didn't you take Koenma to one of the malls here during your winter vacation?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah I did. Why do you ask?"

The elderly psychic gave her a small smile and then suggested, "Well, why don't us along with Sandy and Wyatt and go to the mall you and Koenma went to and have lunch and hang out there before we leave?"

Koashura and Kotennyo both smiled adoring the idea and the young goddess chimed in, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I have been dying to go there since you and Koenma showed us the pictures."

Still playing with her locket, Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Just then, Sandy and Wyatt emerged from Wyatt's basement "Man Cave" with Sandy carrying a basket full of clean laundry and Jasmine shifted her attention to the imp demon woman, "Hey Sandy."

Sandy sat down on the recliner and set the laundry basket on the floor in front of her so she can fold her clean laundry, "Yeah?"

The young psychic let go of her locket and asked her childhood friend, "All of us are going to go to the Dimond Center Mall for lunch and to have some fun before we get out on the road to Valdez; Do you and Wyatt want to go with us?"

Folding a pair of blue jeans and setting them down on her glass coffee table, Sandy replied, "Sure, I would love to. What about you Wyatt?"

Wyatt walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room sipping on a hot cup of coffee, "Yeah that sounds like fun. Count me in."

The five house guests smiled and Jasmine then said, "Before we do all that, Koenma, Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, we need to pack up our belongings and put our bags in the back of the rental car. It's outside on the driveway."

The seven house occupants then began to talk about their plans on what they would like to do at the mall for the next ten minutes. After packing up all their belongings, Koenma, Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo loaded up their luggage into the back of the spacious rental jeep and piled into the vehicle with Jasmine and Koenma sitting up front, Genkai in the middle row and Koashura and Kotennyo sitting in the back while Sandy and Wyatt hopped into the ordinary human man's truck and proceeded to drive to the Dimond Center Mall to have lunch and hang out there for the next couple of hours before the group of five were to head out to Valdez.

When they finished enjoying their meal of sub sandwiches, chips, and a chocolate chip cookie from the sub shop in the mall's food court, the one imp demon, three gods, two psychics, and one ordinary human made their way to the arcade on the first floor.

Genkai kicked everyone's asses at most of the video games with Sandy proving to be the only one who came close to being sort of a challenge to her. They were now playing one of the virtual racing games and were now nearing the finish line.

Koenma and Jasmine were watching them and seeing that Genkai and Sandy were neck in neck with each other, they couldn't tell who was going to win this one. The lovers didn't know who to cheer for but, just watched with pure interest to see who was going to win.

Even though Sandy was doing her best to beat Genkai, the elderly psychic still crossed the finish line first and won the virtual race. Sandy sighed and got up from the seat of the racing machine, "I almost got her. Does anyone else want to take a crack at it?"

Jasmine and Koenma looked at each other and shifted their attention back to the young imp demon, "No, I think I'll pass. Genkai is unbeatable when you play against her at any video game. What about you my queen?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and shook her head, "Nah, she's already kicked my ass with Mortal Kombat."

Genkai also got up from her seat and asked the lovers and Sandy, "So what do you want to do now?"

Looking at their cups that contained their arcade tokens, Koenma then replied, "Well, since we still have a lot of tokens left, do you want to join Wyatt, Koashura, and Kotennyo at the air hockey table?"

The three women nodded and Sandy chuckled, "Yeah but, I think Jasmine's college buddies are kicking my fiancé's butt."

Looking over to the air hockey table, Koashura had scored a goal which determined that he won the game against Wyatt. Walking over to join them, Sandy giggled at her ordinary human fiancé's loss, "Lost another one?"

Wyatt put down the plastic utensil and nodded, "Yeah. Does anyone want to take my place?"

Koenma formed a devilish smirk on his handsome face, "Let me take a whack at it."

Wyatt handed Koenma the plastic utensil and Koashura and Koenma just looked at each other with blank expressions and the redhead remarked, "You better not kick my ass this time."

The prince chuckled, "No promises."

The two young gods who are childhood friends soon gotten started on their air hockey game with Koashura hitting the plastic puck first. He and Koenma continued to hit it back and forth to each other until Koenma hit it into Koashura's goal.

Koenma raised his long arms up into the air, "Whoo hoo! Who's awesome? I am!"

Koashura rolled his red eyes, "We'll see about that."

"Bring it on!"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her lover's cockiness while Sandy, Genkai, and Wyatt shook their heads. Kotennyo on the other hand suggested to her handsome lover, "Koashura, if Junior Dumbass gives you too hard of a time, let me step in."

Koashura chuckled at his girlfriend's words, "Thanks Kotennyo but, I think I'll be okay for right now."

Koenma didn't say anything to Kotennyo for calling him "Junior Dumbass" but, rolled his eyes instead. He and Koashura began to hit the plastic puck back and forth to each other again and after having a close call, Koenma hit it into Koashura's goal again. The young redheaded god sighed and he and Koenma went for another couple of rounds until Koenma scored a few more goals on him.

The prince then raised his long arms in the air again and did a stupid victory dance, "Whoooo! Yeah! I'm kicking so much ass!"

Koashura let out a loud sigh in annoyance and Kotennyo tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you ready to throw in the towel now?"

He nodded and gave Kotennyo the plastic tool to hit the puck with and the young goddess took her boyfriend's place. She slipped her game tokens into the token slot and Koenma said to his ex, very cocky, "Ready for a repeat of Spirit World Kindergarten of when I kicked your ass at every game possible."

Kotennyo narrowed her brown eyes at him, "At least I got to kick your ass for real during gym class. Remember how much fun that was Koenma?"

The prince shot her a death glare, "You're going down."

"Bring it Binky Boy."

"Fine I will Big Boobs McGee."

Koenma and Kotennyo then began their game of air hockey hitting the plastic puck back and forth to each other. When Koenma thought he almost had Kotennyo, he hit the puck towards her goal but, she retaliated by hitting it and it landed in his instead. Koenma stood there stunned and he looked over at Kotennyo who started to laugh, "Who's awesome now, dumbass?"

"Oh screw you bitch."

They continued for another five minutes or so until Koenma grew more and more frustrated by Kotennyo's winning streak by the minute. He then groaned in slight irritation after putting in his last game token and felt someone gently tap him on his broad shoulder. Koenma turned around and was pleasantly greeted by his loving human psychic girlfriend. Jasmine gave him a sweet smile flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "Why don't I take over for you my prince?"

Koenma returned the smile and nodded, "Yes my queen." He handed her the plastic tool and Jasmine gave Kotennyo a wicked smile. Kotennyo on the other hand just gave her a blank stare. The two girls then got started on their air hockey game.

Ten to fifteen minutes and many game tokens later, Jasmine and Kotennyo seemed like they were neck and neck in their game. Everyone else in their group didn't know who was going to win at this point but, that was until Jasmine scored the final point of the game, "Goal!"

Kotennyo chuckled and put down the plastic utensil and now that she was out of game tokens, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her human friend a warm smile, "Well, you beat me. I admit it was a very good game."

Jasmine set her plastic utensil down too and being out of her game tokens herself she replied, "Yeah it was." She then checked her watch and asked, "Well, since we have only an hour before we have to get on the road to Valdez, what do you guys want to do now?"

Genkai shrugged her small shoulders, "I kind of wanted to go look around in some of the shops of this building. What about you guys?"

Koenma put his hand on his chin and shrugged his broad shoulders, "You know, I don't mind doing that but, I wanted to go ice skating with Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled, "I would love to Koenma."

The group of seven then agreed to split off a little bit so Koenma and Jasmine could go ice skating on the mall's ice rink for thirty minutes while everyone else decided to look around in some of the stores. They all agreed to meet at the local record store.

Koenma paid for the fee and he and Jasmine changed out of their shoes into the ice skates they rented. Getting out onto the ice rink, like back in December, Jasmine had trouble standing up straight. Seeing that, the prince chuckled at how adorable he thought she was and skated up to her.

He then offered his hand to her, "Here, let me help you my queen. You're still not steady on your feet yet."

Jasmine gladly took her lover's hand, "Thank you Koenma."

"It's no problem Jasmine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Helping her stand, Koenma leaned his head down and he and Jasmine shared a loving and deep kiss. They deepened it by slipping each other's tongues into each other's mouths and moaned from the deep love and closeness they were currently sharing. A minute later, they parted and gazed lovingly into each other's brown eyes and Koenma offered, "Would you like me to teach you again?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, beaming happily, "Yes my prince." She kissed him on the cheek making him blush pink.

Koenma gave her a warm smile, "Okay, just follow me. Are you ready?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes." Koenma gently took her hands in his and began to guide her.

After a minute, Jasmine began to feel her legs wobble once again feeling unsteady on her feet, "Oh shit, I'm going to fall."

Koenma chuckled and then offered some words of encouragement, "My queen, you're not going to fall. Trust me."

Gazing up into his eyes, Jasmine nodded still not very confident. After slowly skating around the ice rink to the song "Soon" by the band Moonpools and Caterpillars playing in the background for the next five minutes, Koenma then decided to suggest, "Are you comfortable turning around now? I promise I will be with you the whole way."

Looking up at him after looking at her feet to make sure she was keeping herself steady, Jasmine thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, on the count of three, one…two…three."

Koenma then let go of Jasmine's hands as he tried to turn her around slowly. Jasmine then felt her legs begin to wobble again, "Oh no, Koenma, I'm going to fall again."

"You're not going to fall. Just relax, I got you."

Now facing away from her royal lover, Jasmine was about to fall backwards until Koenma caught her in his arms. She looked up at his handsome face and giggled like a schoolgirl and she said with a bright smile on her face, "I thought you said you weren't going to let me fall?"

Koenma chuckled in response, "I'm sorry Jasmine. I should have kept my promise."

Jasmine giggled again, "I'm just yanking your chain. It's fun to tease you sometimes my prince."

Both lovers then began to laugh at what she just said and Koenma said between giggles, "I know. I like joking around with you too." Finally regaining his composure and looking at the clock hanging on one of the mall's pillars and seeing that they had twenty minutes until they were to meet back up with the rest of the group, Koenma shifted his attention back to Jasmine and asked her, "Ready to try again?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and nodded, "Yes my prince. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

He slowly helped her stand upright once more and they began to skate around the ice rink again. They skated to various pop and rock songs playing in the background going around the mall's ice rink multiple times. Going past one of the shop windows, Koenma could see his and Jasmine's reflection and he smiled seeing her happy face beaming happily from him assisting her at this activity she's not even good at. Oh how he loved seeing his lover happy and smiling.

Twenty minutes had soon passed and the lovers got off the ice rink and changed back into their shoes and took the elevator up to the second floor. Koenma followed Jasmine to the record store, trying to keep up with her so he wouldn't get lost in the big spacious mall with multiple floors. Even though a display with a stuffed taxidermied brown bear caught his eye, luckily, Jasmine caught him in time and gently took his hand.

She giggled seeing his face, "Come on Koenma. I know the bear is cool but, you gotta stick close to me so you won't get lost."

Still looking at the bear, the prince chuckled, "Sorry about that. May I take a picture of it?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Sure."

Koenma let go of her hand and reached into the pocket of his denim jacket and withdrew his camera. He snapped a picture of the bear and looked over at her, "Let me take one of you in front of it."

Even though they were going to be late meeting the rest of the group at the record store, Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and stood in front of the bear and brightly smiled as her loving boyfriend snapped a picture of her standing in front of it. Koenma then handed his camera to her and he stood in front of bear.

The young psychic started laughing as Koenma smiled a like a complete dork while flashing a peace sign as she snapped the picture. Handing his camera back to him, she asked, "Ready to head to the record store now?"

Koenma slipped it back into his pocket and nodded, "Yes my queen." Jasmine then offered her hand to him and he gladly took it. The young woman then guided him in the direction towards the record store and they arrived at their destination two minutes later.

Finding the rest of the group currently looking around in the pop music section, Koenma and Jasmine walked up to them. Genkai looked up from the CD she was holding, "Finally you guys got here. What took you guys so long?"

Jasmine began to giggle once more, "Koenma got distracted by the stuffed brown bear display that's outside of the frozen yogurt shop."

Genkai too began to laugh, "Koashura and Kotennyo were the same way on the way over here. Did you guys take pictures?"

From the rock section that was across from them, Koashura started cracking up and Kotennyo just smiled and replied, "What? That thing was cool and yes, Genkai took our pictures and Sandy snapped one for all three of us."

Jasmine picked up a CD and nodded, "Yeah Koenma and I did take pictures of each other in front of the bear."

After looking through the record store for the next thirty minutes, Koenma then reached into his pocket and took out his pocket watch. He opened it up and mentioned, "Guys, it's time. If we are going to get to Valdez before it gets dark, we gotta get on the road now."

Jasmine, Sandy, and Wyatt all started laughing at Koenma's words. Genkai and the three young gods wanted to know what the three Alaskans were laughing at and the small old psychic then asked them, "What's so funny?"

After regaining their composure, Jasmine then mentioned, "Since it's summer, the state of Alaska has long times for daylight than the rest of the United States or even Japan."

"Yeah, during the winter, it's complete opposite. Koenma, you wondered why it got dark earlier than in Japan, well this is why." Sandy interjected.

The prince then cutely scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah, I remember Jasmine mentioning that. I guess I forgot. My queen didn't you tell me that up on that place called the North Slope that during the winter it's dark 24-7 and light for that amount of time during the summer?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile flashing her slightly crooked teeth and nodded, "Yes I did. I'm glad you remembered. Have you been reading that Alaska book again?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah a little bit."

Looking at the clock hanging on one the mall's pillars, Sandy then sighed, "Well, you guys have a safe trip and please be careful once you're in Valdez."

She and Jasmine then gave each other a hug and the young demon hunter replied, "We'll try." The childhood friends broke their short embrace and Jasmine added, "Thank you for letting us stay with you guys."

"It was no problem. It was a pleasure to see you and Koenma again and it was great meeting you, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo."

"It was nice meeting you as well Sandy." Genkai responded and Koashura and Kotennyo gave her curt nods in reply.

Looking over at Wyatt, Koenma said, "It was nice meeting you Wyatt. You and Sandy take care of yourselves."

The ordinary human man smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you guys as well and right back at ya."

The five friends then bid Sandy and Wyatt goodbye and Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Koenma followed Jasmine out of the mall to the parking lot. Jasmine withdrew the keys from her purse as they approached the rental jeep and unlocked the vehicle.

She and Koenma hopped into the front with Jasmine sitting on the driver's side while Koenma sat down in the passenger's side. Genkai took her place in the middle row and Koashura and Kotennyo sat in the back. They all buckled up their seatbelts and Koenma turned on the radio to a station that played awesome pop and rock music that currently played "Sweet Dreams" from the Eurythmics.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Koashura asked his Alaskan roommate, "Jasmine, where are we heading off to first?"

Driving through the streets of Anchorage looking for the nearest on-ramp to the freeway she replied, "The first town we are going to come across is Eagle River but, that's more of like a suburb of Anchorage. So, we are heading to Palmer which is an hour away. We are going to make a pit stop at a gas station to get snacks and drinks while I fill this jeep's gas tank. Also, if you all want to use the bathroom when we get there, that would be the time to do so because after that is nothing but small villages, open road and wilderness. The only bathrooms for miles are outhouses in the natural parks until we get to the Eureka Lodge on Eureka Pass."

Koenma then tapped Jasmine's shoulder and keeping an eye the road she asked her lover, "Yes Koenma?"

"I don't mean to be a nag but, can you get me my pacifier out of your purse. I think you forgot to give it to me."

Realizing her mistake, Jasmine took one hand off the steering wheel and bopped herself on her head, "Koenma I'm so sorry. Why don't you get it because, I'm driving and I have to keep an eye on the road. It's in the middle pocket where my billfold, address book, pens, and pen pad are. It's wrapped up in a handkerchief. Again, I'm so sorry my prince."

Picking up his lover's black and white handbag and setting it on his lap, he unzipped the middle pocket and reached inside for his pacifier, "That's okay Jasmine, I'm not mad. You were just thinking about the trip."

He then withdrew his wrapped up pacifier, removed the handkerchief and put it back into his lover's purse and zipped it up. Koenma slipped the blue object into his mouth and began to feed some more of his spirit energy into it.

Looking out the window and as Jasmine finally found the on-ramp to the freeway, Kotennyo then asked her human friend, "Did you call your grandparents before we left?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes I did. I informed them that we won't be there until either nine or ten tonight."

Looking up from her book, Genkai asked her, "So this road trip is going to be at least six to seven hours?"

"Yes it is. Especially, since I know we are going to be making a few stops so you guys can take pictures of the many cool things on the way."

"What kind of cool things?"

"Well Genkai, we are going to be seeing the fair grounds of the Alaska State Fair in Palmer, the Matanuska Glacier that's two hours away, which I know Koenma is going to want to see it again. Also, there are some lakes like Weiner Lake and Long Lake, the Trans Alaska Pipeline when we cross over to the Richardson Highway at Glennallen, Keystone Canyon with their waterfalls and another glacier or two."

An hour later, they made it to the out skits of Palmer and Jasmine pulled up to the gas station. All five passengers hopped out of the vehicle and while Jasmine was filling up the rental jeep's gas tank, Koashura, Koenma, Kotennyo, and Genkai walked into the convenience store.

While Koenma was going around and putting snacks for himself and Jasmine into his shopping basket, he began to get odd stares from some of the ordinary human shoppers and even the convenience store clerk. Some began to whisper amongst themselves about how odd it was seeing a grown man with a blue pacifier in his mouth.

Hearing some of it, Koenma rolled his eyes and walked up to one of the refrigerators and grabbed himself a root beer, an apple juice for Jasmine and four bottle waters for the two them to share. Genkai walked up to the refrigerator next to her longtime friend and hearing the whispers herself, she sighed and grumbled to the prince, "Goddamn people can be annoying. I am so tempted to use my Spirit Wave on them."

Koenma chuckled in agreement at Genkai's words, "Don't give them the satisfaction. Plus, you might get in trouble or possibly get arrested for attempted murder. Just ignore them."

Genkai then grabbed one bottle of Coke, two bottles of water and an iced tea herself, "Don't worry Koenma, I'm not that stupid."

Closing the fridge doors, Koenma looked around, "I guess Koashura and Kotennyo already went back out to the car."

Genkai shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so."

They then approached the counter and the cashier, still giving Koenma a weird look then remarked, "Aren't you a little old to be sucking on that?"

Ignoring the ordinary human's comment, the prince rolled his eyes and paid for the snacks and drinks and made his way back out to the rental jeep. Finally finished filling the gas tank, Jasmine greeted him with a sweet smile and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to pay for the gas and we'll be on our way."

"Great. Is Koashura and Kotennyo out here?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, they're in the car. Where's Genkai?"

Koenma looked around and looked back at the convenience store and groaned, "Oh no, I hope she didn't get mad at the cashier."

The young demon hunter stared at him with a blank expression, "Why?"

"That jerk human said something about my pacifier. Hell, some of the other ones in there did too."

Adjusting the black straps on her purse, Jasmine loudly exhaled and said, "Okay, I'll go get her. Just go have a seat and we'll be out of here in five minutes tops."

Removing his pacifier, Koenma gave her a quick kiss, "Okay, don't take too long. I really hope Genkai didn't do anything to that guy."

He then slipped his pacifier back into his mouth and got back into the passenger side of the jeep as Jasmine walked up to the convenience store to pay for the gas and praying that Genkai wasn't trying to beat the shit out of the ordinary human clerk for saying something about her lover's pacifier.

Upon entering the building, she was pleasantly surprised by what she came across instead. There was Genkai having a seemly nice chat with the ordinary convenience store clerk.

The man chuckled, "You know I had no idea. I apologize for what said to your grandson. I hope I didn't make him feel anxious for how rude I was to him."

Genkai gave him a warm friendly smile, "Nah, don't worry about it. He'll be fine, offended, but fine."

She then paid for her snacks and drinks and the store clerk then said, "Okay, I just hope so. Well anyway, you, him and his girlfriend have a safe trip to Valdez"

Genkai gave him a curt nod and replied, "We will. You have a nice evening."

She then turned around and was greeted by Jasmine who was standing behind her. The young psychic then asked, "What was going on?"

Genkai smiled and simply replied, "I'll tell you when you get out to the car."

The small old psychic walked out of the convenience store and Jasmine just laughed and shook her head. "Oh Genkai, you're something else." She said to herself.

Now that they were back on the road after making another stop to look at the fair grounds of the Alaska State Fair. Sadly, it wasn't due to be open for another couple of weeks so, the five friends just snapped a few pictures and hopped back into the rental jeep five minutes later after feeling slightly disappointed.

Continuing on the Glenn Highway, they were now approximately thirty-five minutes out of Palmer and nearly two hours away from Anchorage. Just like in December, the radio station Koenma and the rest of the rental jeep's passengers were listening to began to die out.

The young prince sighed and began to turn the dial looking for another station that wasn't static or talk radio and luckily, he found one. Koenma then began to sing along to the music on the new station as his beautifully enchanting voice filled the vehicle which made the other four passengers feel the warm effects of the magical properties of his voice. Ten minutes later, that station began to die out and once again, Koenma began to look for another station.

Sadly, he couldn't find one. Koenma groaned with disappointment and hearing that, Jasmine then asked, "Are you having trouble with the radio again Koenma?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah." Before Jasmine could suggest it, Koenma then remembered, and turned his head and asked Genkai, "Hey Genkai, could you pass me Jasmine's backpack?"

Genkai marked her page in her book and set it down on her lap. She picked up Jasmine's purple flowery backpack and handed it to Koenma, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

He opened it up and withdrew his lover's book of CDs, walkman CD player and the device needed to hook it up to the stereo. Koenma zipped it back up and handed it back to Genkai and the small elderly woman put it back on the seat next to her. Looking up from his magazine, Koashura eyed his childhood friend curiously and asked, "Hey Koenma, what are you doing?"

Hooking up the CD player to the stereo, he just simply replied, "Putting on some music."

Koenma then opened up Jasmine's book of CDs, slid one out, and then put in her "Dirty Dancing" Soundtrack. Music once again filled the silent jeep when he pressed play. Fifteen minutes later, as they continued along the Glenn Highway, something caught Koenma's eye.

He looked out his window and his brown eyes grew wide gazing upon the Matanuska Glacier like he did seven months prior. It now wasn't surrounded by snow but, to Koenma, that lovely sheet of ice was just as beautiful as ever. He then shifted his attention to Jasmine who was currently focused on the road and he gently tapped her on her shoulder.

Knowing his reason for doing so, Jasmine sweetly giggled and said, "Hold on Koenma. I know you want to see the glacier."

The prince nodded, "Yes I do. Please don't miss it. Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai might want to see it too."

"Relax my prince, just sit tight. I have a surprise for you all."

Still wanting to see the glacier, Koenma just stared at her with a confused look on his handsome face, "What is the surprise? We're not going to miss the glacier are we?"

Jasmine giggled at how cute she thought he was right now, "You'll see."

Driving down the highway another mile, Jasmine turned on her turn signal and turned off the paved road onto a gravel one. Feeling the bumpy road, Kotennyo woke up from her nap, "Wha..what's going on? Where are we? Are we in Valdez yet?"

Jasmine just laughed, "Nope, we still have about four to five hours to go. I just have a surprise I want to show you guys."

Koenma then looked around at their surrounds and seeing nothing but thick brush and a forest of spruce trees along with the bumpy dirt road they were on, he then began to ask his lover slightly whining, "Jasmine, what about the glacier? What if you drove passed it?"

Jasmine began to sigh getting a little annoyed with him, "Koenma just relax. I promise we didn't miss the glacier. It's not going anywhere. I promise."

"But Jasmine, the glacier…"

"Koenma! I thought I told you to relax! We are not going to miss it! Now shut up and

relax! I'm not going to tell you again!"

Koenma then crossed his arms over his chest and sat there in a huff a bit ticked off thinking that Jasmine had broken her promise and made them miss the Matanuska Glacier. Everyone sat there in silence and even Genkai didn't want to make the young Alaskan demon hunter angry seeing as how she kind of lost her temper with Koenma.

Five minutes later, Koenma began to notice that the spruce forest and the thick brush began to clear out. Then looking ahead, he brightly smiled at the beautiful sight they were approaching. Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai just sat there and stared ahead at what Koenma was looking at.

Finally out of the thick spruce forest, they pulled into a dirt clearing with wooden picnic tables and in front of them just several paces away was the Matanuska Glacier. Jasmine parked the rental jeep and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked over at her loving boyfriend and seeing his happy smile form behind his blue pacifier staring at the lovely slowly moving sheet of ice in front of him, she smiled, "See? We weren't going to miss it."

Koenma tore his eyes away from the glacier, "Oh Jasmine my queen. This is wonderful, I'm sorry I was such a whiny brat."

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "It's okay. You still don't really know the area yet and it's understandable that you were concerned about it."

Without saying another word, Koenma removed his pacifier, unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over and kissed Jasmine deeply and lovingly. She responded by returning the same deep passion and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth earning a deep moan from him. The lovers then parted a minute later and cupping Jasmine's lovely face in his hands, Koenma then pressed their foreheads together and said in a low voice, "I love you Jasmine. You're so wonderful."

"I love you too Koenma."

They kissed each other deeply again and seeing them making out, Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai all sighed in slight annoyance. Kotennyo then decided to interject, "Hey guys. Hey porn stars!"

Koenma and Jasmine parted and looked at their three friends blushing red and Jasmine then cleared her throat, "Sorry about that." She then looked at the jeep's clock and shifted her attention back to them, "Well, since it's a little after five, why don't we have a little snack picnic since we are not going to be having dinner until we get to the Eureka Lodge? And also, as a special treat, after we're finished snacking, we can go for a small hike on the glacier but, I have to tell you all that it's dangerous so, we have to be careful where we walk."

Genkai smiled adoring the idea, "Sounds great."

Koenma then turned off the CD player and set it down on the dashboard for right now and grabbed the drink and snack bag that contained his and Jasmine's snacks and drinks. All five passengers hopped out of the vehicle and sat down at the picnic table that was directly in front of the Matanuska Glacier. While they were snacking and chatting, the group of five could feel the cold air from the glacier blowing on them from the breeze that was currently blowing.

Taking a bite from his Slim Jim, Koashura asked his human friend, "So Jasmine, do you know where the safest hiking area is?"

Swallowing some original flavored Chex Mix and washing them down with her apple juice, she nodded, "Yep." Jasmine then pointed to an area that looked like a dirt and muddy path, "Right there. I only been one it a few times as a kid and once when I was thirteen but, I remember the safest area to hike. I'll show you guys in just a little bit."

When everyone felt satisfied with their small snack, they put the rest of the food and drink items back into the jeep and Koashura, Koenma, Kotennyo, and Genkai began to follow Jasmine up the trail she showed them.

"Stay close to me and don't wander off. Keep in mind, hiking on a glacier is very dangerous because there are places someone can easily fall into it and well, let's just say you're pretty much doomed if that happens. Those spaces are called crevasses so, be careful where you step."

Walking into some thick and sticky mud, Koenma almost lost his boot and catching up to his human lover, he asked her, "How much are we going to hike?"

Keeping an eye on her surroundings, Jasmine simply replied, "Not very much being we don't really have any hiking or ice climbing gear. If we did, we can explore more of the glacier."

Hearing her best friend's words, Kotennyo then decided to put in her two cents, "Um Jasmine, why don't we do what Koenma did back in December? You told us how he vanished and reappeared inside the glacier in an ice cave. Koashura and I can do that too but, we haven't in quite a while since we left Spirit World but, the only humans here are you and Genkai so, we know you two won't tell anyone."

Laughing at her forgetfulness, Jasmine responded, "Oh yeah. Okay, if you guys want to do that, sure, why the hell not?"

Keeping close to Jasmine, the three gods and Genkai began to hear a crunching sound as they walked. Koenma looked down to see some ice with dirt mixed into it and back at his lover, "Are we on the glacier now?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep. Just be careful and stick close to me. If you guys want to take pictures, you can."

They then followed the Alaskan psychic across several metal planks that were put over small gaps in the ice and they with the exception of Jasmine herself, looked down to see some running water. Looking back up at her, Koashura then asked her, "Hey Jas, is the glacial melt safe to drink?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know but, I wouldn't attempt it."

"Why not, my queen?"

Hearing her loving boyfriend's question, Jasmine giggled at how cute his curiosity was and replied, "Well Koenma, there are certain organisms that can live in cold environments such as glaciers and it wouldn't be wise to ingest any."

After walking for another minute or two, they all stopped to get a good glimpse at some of the white and bluish looking ice. They all began snapping pictures with their cameras and Genkai remarked, "Wow, this is gorgeous. I have never been up close and personal with a glacier before but, this is so worth it."

Koenma nodded in agreement, "I know right? Jasmine this is so cool and wonderful. Thank you for this."

The young demon hunter looked up at him and said, "Your very welcome my prince. I was glad to do this for you and everyone else."

They shared a small sweet kiss and immediately parted afterwards. When they felt they snapped enough pictures, Koashura, Kotennyo, Koenma, and Genkai followed Jasmine off the glacier and back onto the muddy trail. Arriving back to the picnic table area, they snapped more pictures of the glacier with each person standing front of it and even Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo vanishing and reappearing inside the glacier to take pictures and even brought Jasmine and Genkai in the ice cave with them.

When they felt they were satisfied, they all reappeared in front of the rental jeep. The group of five then climbed back into the vehicle and Koenma turned the music back on as Jasmine pulled out of the picnic area onto the dirt road that lead back to the highway.

A few minutes later, they were now back onto the Glenn Highway. Driving passed the Matanuska Glacier, Koenma thought it was a good idea to roll down his window and snap more pictures. The air blowing into the rental jeep caused the pages of Kotennyo's Cosmopolitan magazine to flip over onto the one she was currently reading. The young goddess then looked up and said to her ex, "Koenma can you shut that? I'm trying to read."

Putting down his camera, he sighed, "Okay, sorry about it." He then rolled up the window and put his camera away. Several minutes to an hour later, Jasmine's Dirty Dancing Soundtrack had reached its end and Koenma switched it out for one of her Madonna CDs. Music once again filled the rental jeep. Glancing out her window, Genkai noticed that they were now approaching a lake with a few lily pads floating on its crystal clear water surface. She then decided to ask the younger psychic who was still focused on the road ahead of them, "Hey Jasmine, which lake is this?"

Currently paying attention as she was driving down the winding road, Jasmine responded, "I'm glad you asked that Genkai. We are now approaching Long Lake. I'm going to make a quick pit stop here because there are outhouses so we can have a short bathroom break. Plus, I know Koenma is going to want to get up close and personal with the lake so he can take some pictures."

Less than a minute later, the rental jeep approached the dirt lot which also had a couple of picnic tables and a couple of red painted wooden outhouses that can be seen from behind the thick brush next to the lake. All five passengers hopped out of the vehicle to stretch their legs and ran over to the outhouses to use the restroom. A few minutes later Koenma, Jasmine, and Koashura stood in front of the lake and the redheaded god remarked, "Wow, this is one long ass lake. I guess it's why it's called "Long Lake"."

Both Koenma and Jasmine chuckled at Koashura's words and Jasmine responded, "You know I don't know how it got its name but, I guess you can say that it lives up to it."

Genkai and Kotennyo emerged from the outhouses and approached the rest of the group. Hearing their conversation, Kotennyo added trying to look down the lake to see the other side of it but, with little success, "I totally agree. Holy crap, I can't see the shoreline on the other side."

Jasmine chuckled and deciding to change the subject, she looked at her watch and said, "Well, we better get back on the road. If you're going to snap pictures, now is the time."

The other four members of the group nodded and snapped their photos of the lake and quickly piled back into the rental jeep getting back onto the highway. Several miles down the road later, the five friends were now approaching another lake which was smaller than Long Lake and had more lily pads floating on the water's surface.

Concentrating on the road ahead of her, Jasmine then said, "If you all look off to your right, this next lake is called Weiner Lake. But, be warned, it doesn't look like a hot dog like Koenma thought it would back in December."

The prince just sat there and pouted again, "Well, I am still a bit disappointed by it. But, it's still pretty."

Everyone in the jeep started cracking up and after laughing for a minute; they began to take pictures of Weiner Lake. Two to three hours and after having a good dinner at the Eureka Lodge later, they now approached the small town of Glennallen.

Jasmine pulled off into the gas station's parking lot and up to one of the gas pumps. Like in Palmer, she filled the gas tank while Koenma, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo went inside to either use the bathroom or buy snacks and drinks. Inside the gas station convenience store, Koenma once again got odd stares and remarks from the ordinary humans talking about seeing a grown man walk around with a blue pacifier in his mouth.

He rolled his eyes at their remarks and ignored them as he put snacks such as granola bars, cookies, chips, crackers, trail mix, pop tarts, and Chex Mix in his shopping basket. He then grabbed four bottled waters, an orange soda for himself and another apple juice for Jasmine.

Meeting Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo at the cash register, the ordinary human who was the store clerk was about to say something to Koenma about his pacifier until Koashura said something, "Hey, I know my cousin looks weird but, he has bad anxiety and it calms him down."

The ordinary store clerk then began to ring up Koenma's stuff, "Oh well, thanks for saying something but, I still think it looks weird. I didn't mean to be rude."

Koashura gave him a small smile, "It's cool."

After paying for their snacks and drinks, they walked back out to the rental jeep and Jasmine put the pump back into the filling station. She shifted her attention to her friends and her loving boyfriend, "Did anyone give you guys or more specifically, Koenma a hard time?"

All four nodded and Koashura responded, "Yeah but, before the store clerk could say anything to Koenma, I took care of it. But don't worry, I didn't threaten them or try to fight them, I just talked him over."

Jasmine gave her roommate a warm smile, "Good. Thank you for defending Koenma."

"Yeah Koashura, thank you."

Koashura put his hand on Koenma's shoulder, "It was no problem. I'll keep doing it for you even if I have to keep posing as your cousin or Genkai pretending to be our grandma."

Genkai chuckled, "Yeah, it's a lot of fun doing that. People who don't know us at all just eat it up and I will gladly do it again."

The group of five then laughed and stopped after thirty seconds and slinging her purse over her shoulder, Jasmine then interjected, "Alright, you guys pile into the jeep while I pay for the gas and use the ladies room and we'll be back on the road in just a little bit."

She then walked up to the convenience store while the other four did just that. A few minutes later, they pulled out of the parking lot and soon switched over to the Richardson Highway. Several minutes later, Koenma was singing along to one of Jasmine's Alice in Chains CDs after her Madonna one had ended. He then looked out his window and hearing from the backseat, he heard Kotennyo say, "Wow. Holy shit! Jasmine, can you pull over?"

"Yeah Jas, pull over. We want to take a look at this thing." Koashura interjected.

Knowing that they were talking about the Trans Alaska Pipeline, Jasmine then giggled at her friends' curiosity, "Okay, just hold on a sec. There's a safe place to pull over just over there."

A minute later she pulled off the road and they all got out of the jeep. All five friends then snapped pictures of the pipeline and of each other standing in front of it. They even took silly pictures of them making silly faces and making each other laugh.

Five minutes later, they were back on the road and Kotennyo asked her best friend, "What was that?"

Turning the music back on, Koenma then answered before Jasmine could, "It's called the Trans Alaska Pipeline, right Jasmine?"

Paying attention to the road, she nodded, "You bet it is. It transports oil to Valdez from a small town on the North Slope called Prudhoe Bay. There is an oil terminal across the bay from the town called Alyeska Pipeline Terminal and you'll see it when we get to Valdez."

Setting her walkman CD player on his lap, Koenma asked, "Is that where they get the oil?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I think so yet, I'm not entirely sure. My grandpa works there so, I'll ask him tonight or tomorrow if we're not too tired."

Continuing down the Richardson Highway over an hour later after making a couple more stops at Squirrel Creek because Koenma wanted to take more pictures of the giant squirrel statue and making it off of Thompson Pass and stopping to check out Worthington Glacier, they were now approaching Keystone Canyon.

As they were pulling into the short canyon, Koenma asked, "Are we going to stop and look at the waterfalls?"

Jasmine nodded, "Of course my prince."

After driving for a little bit, she pulled up to the Bridal Veil Falls that was across from the Lowe River. All five passengers hopped out of the rental jeep and Genkai remarked, "Wow, what a beautiful sight. It's too bad it's across the river."

Jasmine nodded at Genkai's words, "I know but, it's better safe than sorry. The Lowe River's currents are quite strong so it's best that we stay off at a safe distance. Besides, we already have a great view of it. Are you guys ready to see Horsetail Falls now?"

Climbing back into the jeep Koenma asked his lover after snapping some pictures of the beautiful waterfall and the small one next to it, "Jasmine is there a way to get across the Lowe River?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes there is. People go whitewater rafting on this river a lot to do that and to cruise the river of course."

Koenma grinned behind his pacifier and suggested, "We should try that some time."

Jasmine sweetly laughed at what her lover just said thinking he was cute from sparking his adventurous side, "That sounds like fun. I have always wanted to try it too when I was still living here but, I was too young. One of these days, we'll try it."

Driving just a little ways down the highway, they now approached Horsetail Falls that was thankfully next to the road instead of across the Lowe River. Like with Bridal Veil Falls, the five friends quickly snapped pictures of it and climbed back into the jeep minutes later.

Five minutes down the highway, they now approached Ten Mile which was the Alpine Woods Subdivision. As they pulled into the residential area that was surrounded by a thick brush and a forest of spruce trees, a van with blacked out windows with the exception of the its windshield, pulled out onto the highway and began to follow the rental jeep.

Just then, Jasmine began to get the feeling that they were being followed and not wanting to ruin everyone's nice time but, realizing that she should alert her friends, Jasmine then took a deep breath and deciding to be a good friend she said, "Hey guys, I don't meant to scare you and ruin our nice time but, I have a bad feeling that someone may be following us."

Turning on the radio to Valdez's local radio station, 93.3 KVAK, Koenma looked over at his lover with wide eyes, "What? Please tell me you're kidding."

Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai all looked behind them and indeed, someone was following them. Genkai then said, "Yeah, we have someone following us."

Koashura's red eyes widened, "Holy shit, I think they are getting closer to us."

All of the sudden, the windowless van then rammed the back bumper causing the five passengers to lurch forward. Koenma then groaned, "Oh great, not now. Why, why the hell is this happening? Don't tell me they're trying to kidnap me again?"

Trying to keep an eye on the road and remain calm, Jasmine responded, "That's a definitely possibility."

"What are we going to do?"

The van then struck the back bumper again and Jasmine replied to Kotennyo, "I'll tell you what we're going to do; I'm going to have to break the law so I can lose them. We are about eight miles away from Valdez and if we can make it to the road that leads to the Robe River Subdivision, I'm going to try to lose them there. If not, then we'll have to take drastic measures and fight back somehow. Now, can we all remain calm in this?"

Jasmine just looked at her rearview mirror for just a little bit and at Koenma to see them all silently nodding. The young demon hunter then shifted her attention back to the road and slammed her foot on the accelerator and speed up the rental jeep to over thirty miles over the speed limit.

When she did that, the windowless van then sped up as well and began to tail them once more. A few more miles later, they then approached the Robe River Subdivision and Jasmine sharply turned into the residential area that was surrounded by a thick forest of spruce trees. Still speeding, Jasmine peeked into her side mirror and Koenma looked behind them and gasped, "Jasmine, they're still following us!"

"Fuck! Just hold on tight guys! I swear we'll lose them!"

She then pressed her foot on the accelerator going faster and kept making sharp turns onto the empty roads of the forest residential neighborhood. The van also picked up its speed and once again rammed the rental jeep's back fender.

Just then the windowless van then pulled up beside them and tried to ram the side and causing Jasmine to lose control of the vehicle. Kotennyo then let out a loud shriek, Koenma screamed and Koashura and Genkai tried to hold on for dear life. Jasmine gripped onto the steering wheel and saving herself and the four other passengers in the nick of time, she slammed on the breaks causing the tires to squeal making skid marks on the black asphalt.

The rental jeep then came to a sudden halt in front of a nice looking two story log house causing all five passengers to lurch forward. Jasmine then sat there trying to catch her breath and finally able to speak again she then asked, "I…is everyone okay?"

Looking at Koenma and the three in the back, they all nodded. Just then they heard doors closing, and all five of them turned their attention to the windowless van to see that a large gang of demons that Jasmine didn't recognize had emerged from it.

Koenma then felt his anxiety shoot through the roof, "Oh god, Jasmine what are going to do? There are more of them than there are fighters in here. Yes, I am the only one who's not but, it's still not going to be a fair match."

Kotennyo then interjected, "Very simple, you're going to stay in here and lock the doors while we take care of them."

Koenma then began to breathe very rapidly, and looked over at Jasmine, "This just isn't fair. I thought we were going to have a nice vacation for a change. How did they find us? How did they know which car we'll be in?"

Still staring at the gang of demons who stood a small distance away from the rental jeep, the young psychic responded, "I don't know. Koenma, hand me my fans."

The young prince nodded and opened up the glove compartment and withdrew his lover's weapons and handed them to her. Koashura and Kotennyo who were now looking out their window at their opponents, began to glow with their spirit energy and summoned their energy weapons.

Genkai also stared at them said to the young demon hunter and three gods, "Okay Koenma, stay here and like Kotennyo said, lock the doors. Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo and I are going to try to reason with them to get them to leave. If that doesn't work, then we'll have to kill them."

Koenma silently nodded at Genkai's words and the small old psychic then said to the other three fighters, "On the count of three, we'll go out and deal with these bastards. One…"

Kotennyo tightly gripped her energy katana. "Two…" Koashura summon two arrows and held onto his bow.

"Three."

Jasmine, Genkai, Kotennyo, and Koashura all climbed out of the rental jeep and slammed the doors shut behind them. Koenma immediately locked the doors. The four fighters glared at the gang of demons. Jasmine then stood in a fighting stance glowing with her spirit energy and coated her fans with her energy along with Koashura raising his energy bow and aiming his arrows and Kotennyo raising her energy katana into a fighting stance.

Genkai stood in a fighting stance as well and glowed with her spirit energy and asked the gang of demon assassins, "What business do you have here? What do you want from us?"

The leader of the demon gang responded, "Step aside old woman, it's the McAlpin woman and the traitorous brat prince we want."

Kotennyo then snapped, "Fat chance moron. Now fuck off or face the consequences."

Another demon chimed in, "No way in hell war goddess. You three now step aside and no harm will come to you."

Koashura then growled still aiming his energy arrows, "Bullshit, we know damn well if we let you have Koenma and Jasmine, you'll do something to us and Genkai. You fuckers step aside or we'll have no other choice than to kill you all."

Jasmine narrowed her large brown eyes at them, "Good luck with that. You creeps don't know how powerful I really am. I can sense that your power levels are nothing special. Now leave or I'll take off your heads."

She then opened up her energy coated fans and gripped them tightly in her small dainty hands. From inside the rental jeep, Koenma sat there and bit down on his pacifier in nervousness, his anxiety the highest it has been within the last couple of weeks since finding out what a scumbag his father is. Sweat then ran down the sides of his handsome face and he felt his throat grow dry. Koenma began to wonder if he, Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai were going to make it out of this alive.

 _ **~To Be Continued...**_


	17. More Demons in Valdez

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 17:** More Demons in Valdez

Looking through the driver's side window, Koenma could see the demon gang size up Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai. Then without warning, they leapt towards the four fighters and began to attack them. Koenma then tore his eyes away from the window and began to look around the inside of the rental jeep to find something he could defend himself with just in case one or more of the demons tried to break in and attack or kidnap him.

Swearing to himself that he wouldn't be taken this time or become a corpse, Koenma then spotted a metal baseball bat sitting on the backseat. He then guessed that Koashura or Kotennyo bought it at the Dimond Center Mall before they left Anchorage several hours ago.

The young prince then crawled over to the backseat and grabbed the baseball bat to so he wouldn't be unarmed if they broke in to kidnap and/or kill him. Outside the rental jeep, Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai began to take on the demon gang that clearly outnumbered them.

Jasmine dodged many of the assaults when a few demons tried to slash or scratch at her. She then raised her energy coated fans and decapitated one that got too close to her. Seeing his comrade lose his head, another demon tried to attack her by trying to take her by surprise from behind.

Seeing that, Kotennyo then shouted as she stabbed her current opponent through the heart, "Jasmine look out!"

Hearing her goddess friend's voice, Jasmine turned around and wound up getting a nasty scratch from the demon on the left side of her face. She screamed from the pain and feeling blood running down her pale freckled face, Jasmine then felt her temper rising, "Okay, now I'm pissed!"

The demon cackled seeing its target in pain raised its claws to scratch her again. This time, Jasmine narrowly dodged its assaults by a couple of centimeters and retaliated by coating her fans with her energy again and slicing the demon's hands off. The demon wailed in agony as blood gushed out from the bleeding stumps.

It looked up to see the young demon hunter smirking and began to shake in fear seeing the dark sadistic gleam glinting in her large brown eyes. Jasmine once again raised her fans and quickly beheaded the demon.

Koashura fired two spirit arrows at two demons that charged at him and they both died upon impact. Before he could summon another arrow all the sudden he felt another demon jump onto his back, "Get the fuck off of me!"

The demon just cackled in the redheaded god's pointed ear as it raised its claws to slash open Koashura's neck and suddenly it felt something hard hit it on the head. The demon slumped to the ground and Koashura turned around to see who did that and his red eyes grew wide seeing Koenma standing there holding the metal baseball bat he and Kotennyo bought at the sporting goods store at the Dimond Center Mall.

The prince then raised the baseball bat and before the demon could get up to attack him, Koenma then landed a hard whack on the demon's head. Feeling the hard blow, the demon felt disoriented and Koenma once again hit it with the metal instrument, this time knocking the demon out.

Koashura could only watch in shock as Koenma then once again raised the baseball bat and gave the demon one final whack. The redhead heard the demon's skull make a cracking sound at the impact of the metal bat hitting it, killing it instantly. Koenma must have not heard it and continued to beat the demon's corpse with the metal bat and Koashura then shouted at his friend, "Koenma stop! Stop, it's already dead!"

Hearing his friend's pleas, Koenma then lowered the bat and looked at Koashura, breathing heavily and asked, "Are you okay?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah, shouldn't you be in the jeep?"

Still gripping the baseball bat, Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, I heard Jasmine screaming in agony and I saw that demon jump on you and I knew I needed to do something."

Seeing a demon sprint over to the prince from behind, Koashura summoned two spirit arrows, raised his bow and aimed. He then said to his childhood friend, "Koenma duck!"

Not questioning him, Koenma did and Koashura shot both arrows at the demon knocking it onto its back. The demon shrieked in agony and Koashura summoned one big arrow and fired it, killing the demon instantly. Koenma got up, turned around and looked back at Koashura, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey guys, I think we have a problem!" Hearing Kotennyo's voice, Koenma, Koashura, Genkai, and Jasmine looked over to the windowless van. More demons hopped out the vehicle. The five friends then backed up against the rental jeep and Jasmine shifted her attention to her lover, "Koenma! What are you doing out here? Get back in the jeep!"

The prince looked over at Jasmine, "No. I'm not going to leave you my queen. I can't, I won't. We are a team."

Gripping her energy coated fans tightly in her hands, she replied, "Koenma I know we are but, right now..."

"I don't care. I'm staying with you. I refuse to abandon you Jasmine. I'm not going to sit on my ass and watch some demon either kill or violate you or both."

Jasmine was speechless at what Koenma said. Right then and there, she felt like she had fallen in love with him all over again. She was so proud of how brave he was being right now. Just then Genkai snapped her out her thoughts, "I don't mean to interrupt your little love fest but, we have bigger fish to fry."

Koenma and Jasmine then shifted their attention to the demon gang that seemed to increase in number. The five friends were clearly outnumbered by this point and as the demons were gearing up to attack them, Koenma then said as he gripped the metal baseball bat, "I love you Jasmine, my queen. If we die here, I just want you to know that you have my heart forever and always."

Jasmine then glowed with her spirit energy and gripped her energy coated fans and replied to her lover, "I love you too Koenma, my prince but, please don't think negative about our situation. We are going to make it out of this alive. When I finish med school and start my medical career, I want to spend and share my life with you. Just think positive, we will get out of this."

The demon gang then began to charge at them and suddenly, an energy coated star-shaped throwing star hit the leader of the gang and exploded upon impact killing the demon instantly. The demons then stopped in their tracks and looking to see who threw that, the demon gang was unpleasantly greeted by three people that Jasmine instantly recognized.

One was a beautiful human woman who's at least in her early 30s who has pale skin with a small bit of freckles on her cheeks, long wavy brown hair with dyed blonde streaks and beautiful sparkling blue eyes who like Jasmine, was short and thin in stature and the other two was a man and a woman who were imp demons currently in their imp forms. Jasmine then gasped, "Aunt Theresa? Mr. and Mrs. Larson?"

Aunt Theresa picked up her throwing star and she and Mr. and Mrs. Larson joined the five friends. The imp demon couple transformed back into their human forms gripping onto their spear like weapons and the older demon hunter shifted her attention to her niece, "Looks like you guys need some help."

Jasmine gave her aunt a smile and nodded. The two demon hunters shifted their attention to the demon gang and Jasmine asked Theresa, "Do you have a plan?"

Aunt Theresa shrugged her small dainty shoulders, "Not really. Since when do our actual plans ever work out?

Jasmine chuckled, "Good point."

Theresa took a deep breath and reached into the pockets of her black hoodie and withdrew a few more star-shaped throwing stars. She glowed with her spirit energy and coated the star blades with her energy said to the two other psychics, three gods, and two imp demons, "Okay, on my count, we take these bastards down. One..."

Jasmine gripped her energy coated fans as Genkai glowed with her spirit energy.

"Two..."

Koenma tightly held onto the metal baseball bat as Kotennyo raised her energy katana into a fighting stance and Koashura summoned two spirit arrows and aimed. Mr. and Mrs. Larson glanced at each other and shifted their attention back to the demon gang ready to strike with their spears.

"Three."

The two demon hunters, three gods and the imp demon couple then charged at the demon gang and the battle quickly started. Aunt Theresa threw three energy coated star blades and made their targets explode upon impact as she kicked one that charged at her with a hard roundhouse kick into the nearest spruce tree.

Kotennyo used her energy katana to slash and stab her opponents as Koashura shot arrow after arrow at the demons that came after him and his lover. Jasmine ran up to a few making slashing movements with her fans and beheaded the first two but, was struggling with the third.

"Goddammit, why the hell do I always have to struggle with the big mean ones?"

The aforementioned large demon continued to try and assault her with his big claws and Jasmine could only just narrowly dodge its attacks. Genkai took down several of her opponents effortlessly by either firing several spirit gun blasts or using powerful kicks combined with her spirit energy.

Like Jasmine, Koenma was struggling as well. After killing at least one demon with smashing in its skull with Koashura's metal baseball bat, several demons seeing the prince kill their comrade, had ganged up on him. The group of demons then cackled as they ganged up on Koenma and the young prince could only tightly grip the metal bat as one said, "Looks like your luck is about to run out."

The demon then raised its claws, "See you in hell your highness!"

Koenma then shut his eyes bracing himself for his impending doom until one by one; each demon fell to the ground dead. Koenma then opened his eyes to see Mr. and Mrs. Larson had switched back to their human forms again and turned around and greeted him. The imp demon woman then asked, "Are you okay Lord Koenma?"

He nodded, "Y...yes. How did you..."

"We'll tell you later after this battle is over." Mr. Larson interjected as a few more demons charged at them.

He then looked over at his wife and said to her gripping his spear, "They just keep on coming, don't they Rei?"

Mrs. Larson nodded, "Sadly yes." She then looked over her shoulder at Koenma, "Your highness, do you think you'll be able to battle again or do you want to find someplace to hide?"

Koenma then shook his head, "No, I'm staying and I'm helping."

The imp demon woman gave him a warm smile, "Okay but, my husband and I have your back if you need us."

Koenma didn't say anything to them but, just gave them a happy grateful smile behind his pacifier and silently nodded. Back with Jasmine, she wound up tripping over a pot hole in the middle of the street and dropped her fans. The large demon that she was still battling with began to cackle seeing its target in such a vulnerable position. It then raised its claws as Jasmine tried to grab her fans and before the demon could inflict a single blow on her, it got hit with Aunt Theresa's star blades and the blade from Kotennyo's energy katana went through its chest.

Kotennyo then yanked out the energy blade from its chest and the demon began to bleed profusely. Aunt Theresa's energy coated throwing stars then caused a couple of explosions on the demon's skin but, sadly it still didn't die. Aunt Theresa and Kotennyo both sighed with exasperation. Both women then shifted their attention to Jasmine and the young goddess then said to her friend, "Jasmine get up. Quick! Cut off its head before it tries to strike again."

Jasmine then chuckled at herself for her moment of weakness and the large demon tried to bring its claws down on her again. Before it could land the blow, Jasmine, now tightly gripping her fans, did a backwards summersault to dodge it. She then stood up and glowed with her spirit energy and coated her weapons with it.

Jasmine then opened up her fans and sprinted to the big injured demon and before it could get the chance to strike her, Jasmine raised her fans and used both of them to decapitate it. The now headless giant fell to the ground dead in a pool of its own blood.

Aunt Theresa and Kotennyo walked over to her and the older demon hunter knelt down and retrieved her star blades. Breathing really hard and finally catching her breath, Jasmine shifted her attention to her best friend and her aunt and said, "Thanks. I really needed that."

Both Theresa and Kotennyo patted her back and Kotennyo replied, "It's no problem. You know I always have your back like how you got mine."

"Aunt Theresa, thank you."

The thirty something year old demon hunter gave her niece a warm smile, "Hey, we're family and as family we always watch out for each other."

Hearing loud grunting sounds from Genkai, Jasmine, Theresa, and Kotennyo looked at each other and Jasmine asked, "So, should we help Genkai?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah."

The three women then joined the small elderly psychic with her battle of a group of demons that ganged up on her. Koashura then fired two final shots killing his final two opponents as the rest of the group did with there's. The group of eight then gathered together.

Kotennyo and Koashura embraced each other and shared a deep and loving kiss and parted seconds later. Koashura put his hand on Kotennyo's cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kotennyo sweetly smiled, "Duh, I'm also glad you're okay too Koashura. I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other a quick kiss and parted still hugging each other tightly.

Koenma then sprinted over to Jasmine and nearly knocked her five foot even body over giving her a big bear hug. They both began to giggle like total dorks and Koenma removed his pacifier and gave Jasmine a deep and loving kiss. The young demon hunter responded giving him the same deep love and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues caressed each other's and from the closeness they were currently sharing.

The lovers then parted a short minute later and Koenma gently cupped Jasmine face in his hands and gazed into her large brown eyes, "Oh thank god you're okay. But my queen, you're beautiful face, it's bleeding."

Jasmine then began to laugh feeling the stinging from the big scratch on her face, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. I'm okay my prince, I'll heal or my aunt or Genkai can help me with that."

Just then out of Koenma's eye, there was one demon left from the demon gang and the prince then shouted at it, "Hey!"

The demon then looked at the group and then sprinted towards the windowless van in fear that it would be slaughtered like its fallen comrades and hopped into the vehicle. It started up the ignition and Koenma let Jasmine's face go, slipped his pacifier back into his mouth and sprinted to the van shouting at it while gripping the metal bat, "Get back here you coward!"

As the demon tried to back up, Koenma had ran up to the van and raised Koashura's metal baseball bat and hit the van's windshield on the driver's side, making one huge crack from the impact of the bat hitting it.

The demon then shrieked in fear and before Koenma could try to bust another window, the demon then smashed the gas pedal causing the tires to squeal and drove off leaving tire marks in its wake. The prince just stood there gripping the metal bat and glared at the windowless van as it drove farther and farther away and mumbled, "I hope something bad happens to you."

The rest of the group then ran up to him and Koashura put his hand on his childhood friend's broad shoulder, "Um Koenma, maybe you should give me the bat."

Koenma looked over his shoulder at him and sighed, "Okay, here take it."

He then turned around and handed Koashura his baseball bat back. The redhead looked at his bat, whistled and said, "Damn, looks like you really gave those bastards quite a beating."

Looking at the metal bat, Kotennyo added, "I'll say. There's blood all over it. Holy shit Koenma."

Deciding to change the subject, Jasmine then walked over towards the rental jeep and seeing what she was doing, the rest of the group followed her. Walking around the vehicle to survey any damage, Jasmine then let out a loud sigh and Koenma asked her, "Jasmine, is there any damage? If there is, how bad is it?"

Walking back around she scratched the back of her head and replied, "Well, the funny thing is, is that, there isn't much but, there is a huge dent on the passenger's side."

Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai ran over to look at it and Koashura too let out a loud sigh, "Holy shit. Jas, what are you going to do? This is a rental; you can't bring it back to Anchorage like that."

Gripping her fans, Jasmine nodded in agreement, "I know but, I guess the only thing I can do now is call them and explain that I got into a wreck when some jerks tried to run me off the highway. If I'm at least a little honest, I think they'll go easy on me. Koashura, I can't tell them that it was demons that caused it. Hell, they'll think I'm crazy. So I'm

going to stick to my cover story of getting into a wreck by a hit and run that tried to run us off the highway."

Brushing a few strands of his long red locks off of his handsome face, Koashura replied, "Do what you have to do."

"Jasmine, do you want to come inside the house to use our phone?" Mr. Larson interjected.

The young demon hunter nodded at the imp demon man's offer, "Sure, lead the way."

Mrs. Larson slightly chuckled, "Well, we're not going to be too far off." She then gestured to the nice looking log house that the rental jeep was parked in front of.

Jasmine began to laugh at her own mistake looking at the house which had a big "For Sale" sign posted on the front yard. The rest of the group then followed Mr. and Mrs. Larson across the spacious front yard and up the driveway to the front door.

Mr. Larson opened the door and everyone walked inside. Upon following the couple into the living room, Jasmine, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai looked around seeing stacks upon stacks of already packed up cardboard boxes and a few that were still open and being prepared to be packed up with the imp demon couple's belongings.

Looking around the spacious house, Jasmine could see the outlines of where their framed photographs used be hanging on the walls, the TV looked like it was being disconnected and the furniture was covered by plastic covers to keep dirt, dust, and grime off of them. Seeing his lover's face, Koenma then asked her, "Jasmine is there something wrong?"

The young psychic shrugged her small dainty shoulders and responded asking Mr. and Mrs. Larson, "So, did you guys finally buy a house in Palmer?"

Mrs. Larson walked in with a cordless phone for her youngest daughter's childhood friend to use, "Yes we did. Did Sandy tell you?"

Shifting her attention to the imp demon woman, she nodded as she was handed the handheld device, "Yeah when she picked us up from the airport yesterday. When are you guys moving?"

Mr. Larson walked into the room sipping on a Pepsi and answered Jasmine's question, "This coming Monday. Theresa said that she'll take care of the house after we leave. She and her human husband Jonathan are going to be here a while anyway while caring for Demetra."

Deciding to hold that thought for now, Jasmine then walked into the kitchen to call the rental car place in Anchorage. Aunt Theresa then looked at Genkai and the three gods and gave them a warm smile, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. You know, because of the fight and all. I'm Theresa Rollins, maiden name McAlpin, Jasmine's aunt and sister to Janine, Demetra, Marcel, Roland III, and Joseph."

Koenma smiled from behind his pacifier and shook hands with the thirty something year old demon hunter, "Nice to meet you Theresa. I'm Koenma Daioh, Jasmine's best male friend and boyfriend." He then let go of her hand and gestured to Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo, "These three people are Koashura and Kotennyo. They're my old childhood friends and Jasmine's college friends and roommates. And last but, not least, this is my good friend for these last fifty or so years, Genkai who's also Jasmine's friend and mentor who's helping her polish up her fighting, pain relief, and healing techniques."

Aunt Theresa shook hands with all three of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Just then Jasmine walked back into the living room and Koenma asked his lover, "So, how was it? Are you in trouble?"

Jasmine stood on her tip toes, kissed his cheek and replied shaking her head, "Nope. They believed my cover story of getting into a wreck by a hit and run. They also asked if I got their license plate number and I explained that I tried but, they were too fast for me to read it. So, everything is okay and they won't charge me for anything but they did ask if we were okay and I said yes and nobody need medical attention or anything."

Slipping her fans underneath her denim jacket, she changed the subject, "Oh, I just called my grandparents explaining to them where we are and what happened."

Genkai slipped her wrinkled hands into her pockets, "Did you tell them when we will be swinging by?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. Do you guys want to go over there now? Hopefully, we don't bump into trouble on the way over there. I'm not in the mood for another battle. I swear, I will cause the next bastard such excruciating pain if they bother us again."

Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo also thought about it for a minute and they all nodded with Koenma adding, "Let's go over there now. I always felt safe being at their house."

Jasmine smiled, "Great." She then shifted her attention to her aunt and the imp demon couple and asked Aunt Theresa, "Are you staying with Grandma and Grandpa too?"

Aunt Theresa smiled and shook her head, "No, Jonathan and I are staying at Demetra's trailer over at the Aleutian Village Trailer Park. Why don't you guys come swing by to say hi to her sometime while you're here? Jasmine, she would like to see you."

The young college bound psychic smiled and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Glancing at her watch, her large brown eyes widened seeing how late it had gotten, "Wow, you're right Koenma, we should go over now. It's almost ten." She looked up at her aunt and Mr. and Mrs. Larson, "Thanks for helping us out. If it wasn't for your assistance, we would be dead and/or Koenma would have gotten kidnapped again."

Aunt Theresa smiled and put her hand on her niece's bony shoulder, "It was no problem at all. Like I said earlier, we're family and we always have each other's backs."

Mr. and Mrs. Larson nodded with the imp demon woman adding, "You're welcome Jasmine. Come by and see us again before the move. Masuda and I would like it if you can come over here see this place for one last time. You're welcome to bring along your friends and your boyfriend if you would like."

Jasmine smiled, "I would like that. I'll give you guys a call in the morning so we can set something up."

Trying not to get choked up, Mrs. Larson walked over to Jasmine and gave her a hug. Jasmine hugged her right back and hearing the imp demon woman sniffling a little bit, they broke their friendly embrace and the young demon hunter said, "Please don't cry Mrs. Larson."

Wiping a tear off her face with the sleeve of her shirt, she replied, "Sorry about that but, it's been such a long time since the last time we seen you. It's been almost eight years. My god, where has the time gone? Well, you guys better get going. Tell Demetrius and Lydia we said hi."

Jasmine nodded at her words, "We will." When she, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai were proceeding to leave the house, Mr. Larson then said to her, "Call us when you get there to let us know that all of you made it safely."

"I will Mr. Larson. See you guys later and thank you again. Bye Aunt Theresa."

"Bye Jasmine. Jonathan and I will be swinging by Mom and Dad's for breakfast in the morning."

Before walking out the door, Jasmine smiled, "Looking forward to it."

The five friends then left the log house bidding Aunt Theresa and Mr. and Mrs. Larson a goodnight and walked out the dented up rental jeep. After piling into the vehicle, they then drove out of the Robe River Subdivision. As Jasmine was driving across the bridge that went over the Robe River, she then mentioned pointing to a road to her left, "Off in that direction is the site of Old Town Valdez."

All of the rental jeep's passengers then eyed her curiously and Koenma then asked her, "Jasmine you have mentioned it to me several times but, what is Old Town Valdez? What's over there?"

Keeping her eye on the road as they drove passed the road that lead to the Aleutian Village and South Central Trailer Parks, she responded, "There really isn't much except for old wood planks of where the docks were and a few remnants of old machinery and a few other things. Old Town Valdez is the site where the town was originally located at before the Good Friday Earthquake of 1964, which the town was completely destroyed by that and a huge tsunami. You know, we have a super cool museum here that's chock full of information about it. They're going to be open all summer so, why don't we go check it out while we're here? Are we game for that?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen, that sounds fascinating. I have been itching to know more about Valdez's history. Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, does that sound good to you guys?"

Genkai nodded, "Sure that sounds like fun."

Both Koashura and Kotennyo nodded and the redheaded god replied, "Yeah that sounds cool. What about you Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Count me in."

Finally driving out of the thick forest area and into the duck flats, Jasmine smiled still keeping an eye out on the road, "Great. Once we all agree on which day to check out the Old Town Museum, we'll do it. Also, I should mention that we are driving through the duck flats. There isn't just ducks here but, you'll also see doll sheep, bears, moose, Canadian Geese, swans, occasionally wolves, small waterfalls and a stream that salmon spawn down from here as well."

When it was safe to do so, Jasmine pulled over at onto a gravel lot with a small building with a deck area in front of the salmon stream so everyone can get descent pictures of the stream and the duck flats. While she parked the rental van, Koenma disconnected his lover's CD player from the stereo and reached behind him to get her purple flowery backpack.

Genkai shut her book and handed her longtime friend the backpack. Koenma smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Genkai."

He then unzipped it and put Jasmine's walkman CD player, the device to hook it up to the car's stereo, and her book of CDs into it. After zipping it up, he handed it back to Genkai and the small old psychic placed it back onto the seat next to her. All five passengers hopped out of the rental jeep and shut the doors looking around at their surroundings.

The sounds of the running waters of the salmon stream and the waterfalls from the towering peaks of the Chugach Mountains behind them and each passing car on the Richardson Highway filled the air. Koenma walked over to the deck that was right next to the stream and he could see several species of salmon swimming by him. The young prince put his hand in his denim jacket, withdrew his camera, and snapped several pictures hoping to get some of the swimming salmon in a couple of shots.

Seeing that, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl thinking of how cute she though Koenma was being right now. Finally feeling that he was satisfied, Koenma put his camera down and turned around to see that his lovely human lover was giving him in what he thought, was such a cute smile. Holding his camera, he then asked her, "What?"

Still sweetly smiling, Jasmine stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She put her hands on his chest gazing into his brown eyes, "I just couldn't help but, think of how cute and adorable you were while you were taking pictures of the salmon stream. Oh Koenma, you are just like Aerial from "The Little Mermaid" with your adorable curiosity."

Wrapping his long arms around her slender waist he replied smiling behind his blue pacifier, "Well my queen, I can't help it while being in this beautiful place. Everything around me just fascinates me."

Still gazing into her lover's eyes, she chuckled, "That's one of the reasons why you're so adorable. So, are you ready to snap pictures of the duck flats?"

Koenma nodded but, something else caught his eye and seeing that, Jasmine asked, "What are you looking at?"

He then pointed at the mountain, "That."

Wondering what he was pointing at, Jasmine turned around and saw a doll sheep (ram) on the big towering mountain behind them. The cute looking animal with the white hair and big horns stood near the waterfall on a rocky ledge and Jasmine couldn't tell if it was eating the mountain's vegetation or drinking from the waterfall. She turned her head and asked her loving boyfriend sweetly, "Do you want to snap a picture that?"

Still looking at the doll sheep on the mountain, Koenma nodded, "Yes." He then brought up his camera and snapped a couple pictures of the animal that still appeared to be either eating or drinking. Putting down his camera he looked out in front of them and saw a big male moose with big antlers walking around in the water near one of the telephone poles just a short distance away from them.

Seeing the look on his face, Jasmine then turned around and looked at the moose too. Still staring at the large animal, she said, "Don't even think about it Koenma. Please don't try to get up close and personal with it like you tried to do last time."

The prince sighed, "I won't but, that other one didn't try to attack me like you said it would."

Shifting her attention back to him, Jasmine put her small dainty hands on her hips and narrowed her large brown eyes as she cocked her head off to the side saying in a demanding voice nearly raising her voice at him, "So what, you're still going to stay right here. How many times do I have to tell you Koenma? The wildlife here may look cute and cuddly but, they're not. They are very dangerous and they don't have any qualms about ripping someone to shreds if they feel they are being threatened. Now, you're going to stay right here to take your picture. The last thing I want is some angry moose to trample you because, you want to feed or pet it."

Koenma sighed again, "Okay, you don't have to nag. Jasmine wasn't going to pet the last one but, it did look hungry and I didn't want it to starve." Seeing the stern look on Jasmine's face grow sterner, he loudly exhaled, "Okay, I promise to use the zoom feature on my camera and stay right here."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she smiled, "Good. I'm glad we are on the same page. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

As promised, Koenma stayed where he was at and used the zoom feature as he snapped a picture of the moose. The male moose looked up from where it was standing and even though it was a small distance away, it looked at Koenma with some curiosity, sensing the being it was looking at wasn't human. Koenma put his camera down and he stared at the moose who was staring at him.

Seeing that, Jasmine then asked, "Koenma what are you..."

He gently placed a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet and said in a soft voice, "Please be quiet and don't make any sudden movements. The moose is looking directly at us or I think it's looking at me. Just turn around slowly."

Taking his word for it, Jasmine slowly turned around and saw the moose just standing there in its place, staring at them. The young Alaskan demon hunter began to sweat from nervousness, fearing that the large animal would try to charge at them despite it being a safe distance away from them.

The moose just blinked its big black eyes not even seeming to notice the young human woman in front of the god it stared at. After a small moment, the big Alaskan animal determined that Koenma wasn't a threat to it and then turned around and walked away gracefully on its long legs. Jasmine stood there and sighed with relief watching the moose walk away into the thick brush of the forest that the highway went through.

Snapping them out their thoughts about the moose, Kotennyo then remarked, "Hey Jasmine, I don't mean to offend you or anything but, what is that smell?"

She chuckled at her goddess friend's question and responded, "That smell is the combination of the salmon hatchery and the duck flats. I know it stinks but, I don't really seem to mind it in comparison to some of the stenches of Mushiori City that I have smelled for nearly eight years."

Kotennyo shrugged her slender shoulders, "I still think it stinks but, this place is still beautiful."

The other four members of the group chuckled in agreement and they all stopped laughing when Koenma said, "Oh wow ducks and geese. Hey Jasmine is that a Canada Goose?" He asked his lover pointing at a goose with brown and black feathers, a small amount of white feathers, a black beak, and black webbed feet that was currently swimming around in the water of the duck flats with the other geese and ducks.

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Yes it is Koenma. If you are going to ask me if you can feed them, yes you can. Just give them the fruit and seeds from the trail mix but, don't give them bread. Bread is not good for ducks and geese."

After snapping several pictures of the ducks, Canadian Geese, and the duck flats, Koenma slipped his camera back into his denim jacket and ran over to the car to get some of the trail mix with fruit in it. For the next ten to fifteen minutes, the five friends fed the ducks and geese that were on their side of the highway being that it was too dangerous to try to cross with cars passing them every other minute or so.

When they felt they were satisfied with how much fruit and seeds they gave to the water fowl, Jasmine, Koenma, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo all piled back into the rental jeep. The remainder of the drive to Jasmine's grandparents' house on Copper Street was peaceful and it finally began to get dark. Genkai and the three gods snapped pictures of the beautiful sunset on the lovely Alaskan landscape.

Twenty minutes later, Jasmine pulled up to a single storied green painted house with a big tall spruce tree and a red wooden picnic table in the front yard. She pulled the rental jeep up the spacious driveway where her grandmother's grey van and a lovely looking blue car that she guessed was bought to replace their totaled red Buick.

Looking at the house in front of them, Koashura asked his college buddy and roommate, "So this is your grandparents' house?"

Parking the jeep, turning off the ignition and slipping out the key, Jasmine nodded, "Yes it is."

All five passengers hopped out of the vehicle and grabbed their suitcases, purses, backpacks and other bags they brought with them. Jasmine locked the jeep and Genkai, Koenma, Kotennyo, and Koashura followed her underneath the carport and up to the wooden porch. Her grandparents' German Sheppard began to bark at them and Kotennyo looked around the corner and shifted her attention to Jasmine, "Hey Jas, your grandma's dog is barking at us."

Jasmine chuckled, "Oh that's Fanny. She's harmless, friendly, and very old. She also likes Koenma. Fanny was all over him during Christmas. It was adorable watching him play with her. It was like old Fanny was a puppy again."

The young psychic then leaned over to one of the shutters to the kitchen window and looked inside the window to see her grandmother, Lydia McAlpin sitting on her wheelchair in the kitchen washing dishes.

Jasmine knocked on the green painted wooden shutter to get her grandmother's attention. Hearing the sound, Lydia looked up to see her college bound granddaughter, Koenma, and what appeared to be a young woman and a young man that she didn't recognize. Sadly she didn't see Genkai because the window was too high up for the small elderly psychic. Lydia smiled and said nearly yelling so Jasmine can hear her, "Okay Jasmine, wait just a minute to let me dry my hands."

She then wheeled her wheelchair over to the counter and dried her hands off with a paper towel and disposed of it into the nearest trash bin. The elderly demon hunter with one leg slipped on her fingerless gloves and wheeled herself out of the kitchen to the house's main hallway and through the narrow laundry room to get to the front door.

Back outside on the front porch with Jasmine, Genkai and three gods, Jasmine smiled at them and said, "You guys are going to love my grandparents. They may have been strict on me growing up but, they are still the coolest and sweetest people you'll ever meet. Koenma remembers, don't you my prince?"

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and nodded in agreement, "Yes my queen, I do. Lydia and Demetrius are pretty awesome to hang around with just like the rest of your family."

Just then the door opened and Lydia looked up and smiled at her granddaughter, "Hello Jasmine."

"Hi Grandma", she then knelt down and hugged the wheelchair bound old woman. Lydia hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. They broke their short embrace seconds later. Instantly recognizing Koenma and she greeted him with a smile, "There's my future grandson-in-law."

Koenma chuckled at Lydia's words and walked up the porch steps, set down his suitcase and carryon bag and knelt down to give her a hug replying, "I'm still over seven hundred years your senior Lydia but, thank you for that."

Lydia hugged the prince and gave him a kiss on the cheek too and they both parted and she smiled up at him saying, "Oh come on, I can see it. You and Jasmine are going to get married someday. I see the way you two look at each other. Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking, are you still doing that storing your spirit energy in the pacifier thing?" she asked eyeing his pacifier.

Not really feeling offended by the elderly Alaskan demon hunter's question, Koenma nodded, "Yes I am. Don't you remember how I explained to you guys about the Mafukan over Christmas Break?"

Lydia laughed at her own forgetfulness, "I must have forgotten. My memory is not as sharp as it used to be. Sorry about that."

Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "That's okay." Deciding to change the subject, Jasmine then interjected, as Koenma picked his bags back up, "Grandma, let me introduce you to these three awesome people."

She then gestured over to Koashura and Kotennyo, "These two awesome individuals are Koenma's childhood friends and my college friends and roommates, Koashura and his lovely girlfriend and my best non-human female friend, Kotennyo. And this lovely little lady here is Genkai, my friend and mentor, who with Mom, is helping me polish my fighting, healing, and pain relief techniques."

After shaking hands with all of them, Lydia then backed up her wheelchair and tried to turn around in the narrow laundry room but wound up struggling to do so saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Um...hold on, I'm trying to turn around here so I can let you guys come in. Oh dammit!"

She then groaned in frustration and Koenma offered, "Lydia, do you need any help?"

Still trying to turn the wheelchair around, she nodded, "Yes but, do you think you can get in Koenma?"

The prince thought about it for a moment and debated whether or not to switch to his toddler form and levitate over her and switch back to his tall and handsome adult form but, seeing that there was a small gap between Lydia's wheelchair and the washing machine and not wanting to risk embarrassment, he decided to climb over the washing machine instead. Koenma shifted his attention to the rest of the group and asked, "Could someone grab my bags?"

Koashura silently nodded and Kotennyo asked, "What are you going to do?"

Handing his suitcase to Koashura and his carryon bag to Jasmine, he replied, "Just watch."

Koenma then shifted his attention to Lydia, "Just stay right there." He then slipped to the open gap inside the laundry room that was between the washing machine and Lydia's wheelchair. Jasmine, Kotennyo, Koashura, and Genkai eyed the young prince with interest to see what he was going to do.

Koenma then hoisted his tall body up onto the washing machine and crawled over that to the dryer and hopped off the white appliance onto the old checkered patterned rug on the floor. He walked up behind Lydia and said in a soft and gentle voice to her, "Okay Lydia, I'm not going to turn you around but, I'm going to back you up into the hallway. Are you okay with that?"

She looked up at Koenma and nodded, "Yeah, let's do it."

Koenma grabbed the handles on the back of the old woman's wheelchair and looked behind himself to make sure it was safe enough to do so. Finding that it was, he shifted his attention back to her and began to slowly walk Lydia backwards.

Jasmine was the first to walk in with Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai behind her. Genkai shut the door behind her and Koenma had finally backed Lydia up into the hallway and asked, "Do you think you could turn around in here?"

Lydia looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, thank you for your help Koenma."

"You're welcome."

She then turned herself around and wheeled her wheelchair into the living room with the five friends walking in behind her. They lugged their luggage in with them and set down their suitcases and other bags in front of the TV and sat down on the grey couch in front of it.

Koenma removed his denim jacket and set it on his lap, "Lydia, I was meaning to ask you during Christmas but, how did you lose your right leg?"

Lydia gave him a small smile and simply replied, "I lost it during a fight with a demon. It was eight years ago when Jasmine was thirteen and a few months before she, Caroline, Niles, my son-in-law and my oldest daughter left for Mushiori City."

Eying this woman with interest, Genkai asked her, "What happened?"

"Well, it happened during this difficult case that me, my husband, my daughters, Theresa and Janine along with Jasmine took on a gang of demons that call themselves the "Columbia Glacier Gang". They live near that glacier and not only are they territorial, they are also mean and love to attack innocent hikers, kayakers, and just locals and tourists that just want to go either take a cruise or kayak to see the glacier."

She then paused her story to reach over to the wooden computer desk and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, twisted open the cap and took a sip. Lydia then continued, "We got word that some of the hikers and kayakers were being held hostage by the demon gang from our family demon friend Hiroshi when he came back from his fishing trip. He did try to reason with them but, those bastards refused to listen, calling Hiroshi "traitor" or "human sympathizer" and they tried to drown him in the bay for it and thank god he got away and came over here right away to inform us of what was going on."

"Then what happened?" Koashura asked wanting to hear more.

Lydia sipped from her pop bottle again, "The whole family took him seriously and we investigated it before going out there to deal with them. Sadly things didn't end well and the battle was one our most challenging ones we faced. We did save the hikers and kayakers but, it came at a price."

She paused again and sighed looking at the stub where her right leg used to be and took a deep breath before continuing with her story, "Jasmine, Janine and I took on a few really nasty demons and we did kill the majority that tried to kill us or the hikers and kayakers. Things were looking quite successful for a while until a demon that shot venom from its mouth tried to bite Jasmine. I got between them in the nick of time and wound up getting bit instead when I landed a hard and powerful front kick on it."

"I still remember the bite; it was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. Hell, I would much rather go into childbirth for a seventh time than endure that again."

Still intently listening to the elderly Alaskan demon hunter, Genkai then asked her, "Did you guys have to leave the battle?"

Twirling her hair around her finger Kotennyo asked her, "Did all of you wind up leaving some of the gang alive?"

Both Jasmine and Lydia nodded and Lydia said, "Yes, we had to or the venom was going to spread throughout my body. I couldn't stand up on my leg at all and my husband, daughters, and Jasmine realized I needed to go to the hospital before it was too late. When we finally rescued all of hikers and kayakers, we left and I was brought to the hospital. Valdez General couldn't do too much for me so they transferred me to Anchorage. By then, it was too late to save my leg so, it had to be amputated or the venom would eventually spread to my brain and my heart and kill me. Poor Jasmine blamed herself for it saying that it should have been her to get bit but, I had to tell her that it wasn't her fault. If I could save her life all over again, I would. Hell, I'd do it for all of my grandbabies."

Deciding to change subject from their current depressing topic and looking at the tortoise clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen and seeing that it was nearing midnight, Lydia then asked, "Well, enough about that. I really want to talk more but, I bet you guys must be tired from your long drive and the intense battle you all had. Demetrius went to bed early because he was at work at the Alyeska Pipeline Terminal all day. So where do you guys want to sleep? We only have two guest rooms. The first one is just around the corner and the second is at the very end of the hallway in between the first bathroom and mine and my husband's room. Also, one or two of you can sleep out here if you would so desire it."

Koenma then sat there for a minute and asked Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo, "I'm fine with any place. What about you guys?"

Koashura then responded to his childhood friend, "Kotennyo and I get dibs on the guest room around the corner."

The prince then shifted his attention to Genkai and the small old woman responded, "I'll be fine out here on the couch. It's very soft."

Lydia chuckled and interjected, "We have an air mattress that we use on camping trips in the closet. Jasmine can get it for you because she still remembers which one it is."

Jasmine nodded at her grandmother's words, "Yes I do. I'll go get it and set it up for you Genkai." She then stood up and walked over to the closet.

When she came back, Koenma then asked her, "I guess you and I get the guest room at the end of hall?"

Carrying the flattened air mattress along with its pump to the spacious area that connected the living room to the dining room and kitchen, Jasmine replied to her loving boyfriend, "Sounds great. There is a queen sized bed in there that's very comfortable."

Setting down the air mattress and hooking it up to the pump, Jasmine then asked her grandmother, "Grandma, do you and Grandpa still sleep on that waterbed?"

Lydia shook her head, "Nope, we sleep on a pillow top mattress now. We got rid of the waterbed a few months after you guys moved to Mushiori City when we realized how difficult it was for me climbing in and out of bed with just one leg."

Jasmine gave her grandma a sweet smile and knelt beside the uninflated air mattress and turned on the air pump. Five minutes later, Genkai's bed was finally inflated and Jasmine disconnected the pump from it and sealed the valve shut. She gave Genkai a smile, "I hope you're comfortable sleeping on this. I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket."

Genkai nodded, "I will Jasmine. Thank you."

When the young demon hunter walked passed her grandmother to fetch Genkai a pillow and a blanket, Lydia stopped her in her tracks, "Jasmine, come here."

Jasmine turned around and walked back into the living room, "Yes Grandma?"

Lydia then pointed to her granddaughter's scratched up cheek, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Jasmine, why didn't you tell me those demons scratched you?"

Feeling the stinging from the cool air on her scratch, Jasmine shrugged her slender shoulders, "Sorry, I didn't think about it. Should I go wake up Grandpa?"

Before Lydia could reply, Koenma then interjected, "Why don't you ask Genkai to heal you?"

Jasmine began to giggle like a schoolgirl and bopped herself on her forehead at her own forgetfulness, why didn't she think of it before, "Wow, I'm so dense lately. I guess that's because I had a lot on my mind."

She then quickly ran down the hallway to her grandparents' linen closet to fetch Genkai a pillow and a blanket to sleep with and ran back into the living room with them less than a minute later. After setting up the elderly psychic's bed, Jasmine then sat down on the couch next to Genkai and Genkai raised her hands to Jasmine's scratch as her wrinkled hands began to glow with her spirit energy.

Jasmine then let out a small gasp as she felt the small burning sensation as her skin began to heal. Five minutes later, the skin on her pale freckled face was restored to its original state. Genkai's hands stopped glowing and the sweet young woman then turned her head to look at her friend and mentor smiling in gratitude, "Thank you Genkai. That was awfully kind of you to do that."

Genkai gave her a small smile and nodded, "You're very welcome Jasmine. If you get injured in battle again, you can come to me if you can't for any reason get any help from your mom or any of your other family members that have the healing technique mastered."

Koenma then yawned and brought his hand up to his mouth, "I think I'm ready to go to bed. What about you my queen?"

Jasmine shifted her attention to her lover and nodded, "Yes my prince, I am too."

They then stood up and stretched their arms up in the air and Koenma knelt down and gave Genkai a hug, "Goodnight Genkai." He then broke their embrace and gave Lydia a hug too, "You have a goodnight too Lydia."

Lydia hugged the prince back and gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Pleasant dreams Koenma. Oh, you're more than welcome to call me "Grandma". Caroline's new husband, Raito and Julia's girlfriend, Katherine does."

She and Koenma then broke their friendly embrace and Koenma then stood back up and scratched the back of his head and began to suck on his pacifier giving her a blank stare. Seeing that, Koashura and Kotennyo started cracking up and Genkai just gave a small chuckle. Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and put her small dainty hand on his broad shoulder.

Koenma then turned his head to look at his lover to see her sweet smile showing off her slightly crooked teeth, "It's okay Koenma. It basically symbolizes that you have been welcomed into the family."

The young prince blinked his brown eyes and eyed Jasmine with a confused look, "So that means I'm part of the McAlpin Clan now?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep. It's the same with Raito, Katherine, my dad, my Uncle Roland's wife, and Aunt Theresa's husband, Jonathan. Hell, even Koashura and Kotennyo have been welcomed into this family even though this is their first time ever meeting my family that lives here."

"Koashura, Kotennyo, is this true?"

They both nodded at their childhood friend's question and Koashura replied, "Hell yeah. It was Janine and William that did."

"Yeah and they didn't have to but, they did. If it wasn't for them taking us in during our time of need, there is no telling where Koashura and I would be. We are forever grateful to them and the rest of the McAlpin Clan who have sent us old clothes that were hand-me-downs until we were able to buy our own, giving us a place to stay, food to eat, warm beds to sleep in, and helping us forge documents that say Koashura and I are twenty something year old humans so we can enroll in MU with Jasmine and get jobs." Kotennyo added.

Koashura nodded in agreement at his girlfriend's words, "They didn't have to help us but, they did because they wanted to, which was purely out of the goodness of their hearts. Seriously Koenma, these people are good people and Kotennyo and I never had much of an opinion on humans before we met them because, like most inhabitants of Spirit World, unless they're you or the grim reaper chicks, Kotennyo and I never had much contact with any."

The red haired god then shifted his attention to Lydia and smiled, "We thank you, your husband, and the rest of the family for helping us, even if it was from a long distance."

Lydia returned the smile, "You're very welcome Koashura and I am so glad to finally meet you and Kotennyo. Jasmine always talks so highly of you guys and her other friend from Japan, Shizuru. I hope to meet her and her little brother someday. They seem like good kids."

Koashura and Kotennyo then stood up from the grey couch too and stretched their arms and legs. They then bid Lydia, Genkai, Jasmine, and Koenma a goodnight being so tired out from the six to seven hour long road trip and the fight that took place out at the Robe River Subdivision. Koashura with Kotennyo behind him lugged their luggage and their other bags the very short distance from the living room to the first guest room and went inside and shut the door behind them.

Jasmine then gave her grandmother a hug, "Goodnight Grandma."

"Goodnight Jasmine. See you in the morning."

They then broke their embrace and she and Koenma picked up their suitcases and their other bags and walked all the way down the hallway to the second guest room. Jasmine then opened the door and leaned over to turn on the light. Koenma followed her inside and Jasmine shut the door behind them.

Looking around the descent sized bedroom, Koenma could see that there was a single queen sized bed against the back wall with a couple of pillows and a homemade quilt on the top, a wooden nightstand right next to the bed with a wooden dresser on the other side of the bed, a small TV set with a Super Nintendo along with several game cartridges sitting a wooden entertainment center up against the opposite side of the room, and a closet next to it.

"Wow, this looks cozy." He commented.

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "This room used to belong to all three of my uncles while the first guest room used to belong to my mom and my two aunts. Grandma and Grandpa sleep in the bedroom next to us. They have for years. Also, there is a TV in all of the bedrooms so, if you don't like what my grandparents are watching in the living room, there's always an available TV to watch what you want."

She then knelt down and opened up her suitcase to find something to sleep in. Five minutes later, the lovers changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed. While lying in bed cuddling, Koenma kissed Jasmine's cheek and asked her, "Are you still awake?"

Jasmine looked up at him and nodded, "Yes. I'm still wound up from the fight we were in."

Still holding her close to his body, Koenma sighed, "I am too. Wow, it was wild. I still can't stop thinking about how things could have turned out worse than they did."

Jasmine sat up, reached over to her lover's handsome face and began to stroke his soft luscious brown hair. She then knelt down and planted a soft kiss on the mark on his forehead, "Me too but, I am thankful for how things turned out." Using her index and middle fingers, Jasmine gently removed Koenma's pacifier.

The prince then tried to get up to get it back but, he was forced to lay back down as Jasmine gave him a deep and loving kiss, making him moan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and gently caressed his with hers. He then kissed her back with the same deep love and brought his strong hands up and began to run his long fingers through his lover's soft brown curls.

Jasmine let out a low and seductive purr as Koenma gently massaged the back of her head as they deepened the kiss. Removing his hand from her scalp, Koenma wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender waist and taking her by surprise, he rolled her onto her back.

Jasmine then broke their passionate lip lock and gazed up into her lover's eyes. She could feel her body heat up and her pussy began to get wet from Koenma's slightly forceful action. They both breathed heavily gazing into each other's brown eyes and Koenma could feel his cock begin to grow hard from seeing the naughty twinkle glinting in Jasmine's eyes.

Giving her a sly smirk, he then asked, "Do you want to make love my queen?"

Jasmine returned the sly smirk and nodded eagerly, "Yes my prince. We haven't in over a week and I really want you to ravish my body with your soft, hot kisses. Oh Koenma, I want you so bad and I have been yearning for your touch."

Koenma then licked his lips and gladly knelt down and deeply kissed the young demon hunter with all the love and passion he can muster. Both lovers deeply moaned into the kiss as Jasmine kissed her prince back with the same deep passion, slipping her tongue into her lover's mouth and caressed his with hers.

Jasmine then brought up her hands and began to run her fingers through Koenma's luscious brown hair. Oh how they missed this. Being in each other's arms and sharing this closeness. They then broke the kiss and Koenma then began to trail soft hot kisses along Jasmine's neck.

The young college psychic then moaned, feeling her lover begin to kiss, nip, and suck on that sensitive spot, "Ahhhh...Koenma."

"Jasmine."

Koenma then trailed kisses onto her collarbone and gently nipped that area before kissing down to her chest and then in between her small perky breasts. He then took one in his hand and kissed the hardening nipple that was hidden beneath her red satin nightdress and did the same with the other.

Koenma then began to softly kiss Jasmine's shoulders as he slipped the spaghetti straps off of them. Oh how she was enjoying this. Jasmine felt like she was on fire with burning need and desire for her inhuman lover as he continued to shower her with his soft kisses slowly slipping her nightdress off her thin human body.

She lifted her butt off the bed to allow Koenma to completely remove the satin garment. Finally slipping her feet out of it, Koenma then threw it off to the side and gazed down at his now naked human lover. The young prince licked his luscious lips at the beautiful sight before him and without warning; he flipped the young demon hunter onto her stomach.

Jasmine could feel her body heat up and her pussy getting wetter by the minute. She wondered what Koenma's next move was but she then got her answer, as her loveable and dorky prince gently moved her long brown curls to the side and softly kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmmmmm...Oh Koenma."

"Oh Jasmine." He responded in a soft voice as he kissed along her back.

When he reached to her lower back that was just above her tailbone region, Koenma stopped kissing Jasmine's soft skin when he noticed something. Why didn't he notice it before? He had seen her naked multiple times since the first time they made love back in December and it was now he was seeing it.

Jasmine then looked over her shoulder at him and seeing his curious expression, she then cutely giggled and asked, "What's wrong Koenma? See something interesting?"

Still staring at the area just above her tailbone region, he nodded, "Yes I do. I'm just wondering why I haven't seen these before."

Jasmine then began to laugh at how cute she thought he was, "Oh Koenma, they're just birthmarks. Every woman in the McAlpin Clan with the exception of the ones who marry into this family, have them. I do, my mom does, my sister does, and so do my female cousins and my aunts. I believe those birthmarks were passed down from my Great-Grandma Meredith. Why, is there something wrong with them?"

Koenma shook his head still staring at the series of pink birthmarks that were clustered like a meteor shower, "No, not at all. I think they're beautiful, in fact, they're quite sexy."

At his compliment, Jasmine burst out laughing. Koenma tore his eyes away from her birthmarks and seeing her pale freckled cheeks turning red, he began to laugh too. After laughing for a minute, he then began to gently ghost the tip of his index finger along one of the pink birthmarks making Jasmine shudder from his gentle touch.

She looked over her shoulder again and the prince looked up at her and seeing the darkly seductive gleam glinting in his brown eyes, it really turned her on. Koenma then stopped touching Jasmine's birthmarks and gently rolled her back onto her back.

They shared another hot and passionate kiss and parted seconds later when Koenma grasped one of Jasmine's breasts and licked her hardening pink nipple swirling his tongue around it. The lovely young woman moaned at the feeling of him gently biting, nipping and sucking on that hardening pink bud while he massaged the other breast with his other hand.

A moment later, Koenma shifted his attention to Jasmine's other breast and repeated the same action. He then moved his hand down the young psychic's moistened crotch. He moved his hand over her mound, through her soft brown hair and parted her pussy lips to touch her inner depths that were growing wetter by the minute from how aroused she is.

Jasmine gasped in pleasure feeling Koenma gently rub her throbbing clit with his index finger, "Koenma!"

After a small moment, he then inserted the same finger into her dripping wet pussy. Jasmine bit her lip to keep her loud and lewd moans from escaping, fearing that she would wake up her grandparents. She bit her lip harder feeling a surge of pleasure from Koenma gently rubbing the tip of his finger against her sweet spot.

Seeing her reactions made his cock harder. Oh how he loved seeing those looks on her face. Koenma then licked his luscious lips and then asked his woman in deep and sultry voice, "My queen, do you want me to eat you out and taste your sweet juices? Do you want me to make you cum hard?"

Still biting her lip as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her and rubbing against her sweet spot, she nodded. Seeing her how flushed her pale, freckled cheeks were getting, Koenma gave her a sly smirk and withdrew his finger from her dripping wet pussy.

Jasmine stopped biting her lip and Koenma then licked his finger clean and commented, "Mmmmmm...you taste so good Jasmine. I want more."

Hearing him say that was such a turn on and she gladly spread her legs for him. She then brought her hand down to her crotch and began to rub her clit, "Please Koenma." She moaned from her pleasure she was giving herself, "Ahh...please."

Koenma seductively smirked as he felt his erection growing harder by the minute. Seeing Jasmine pleasuring herself was really turning him on. He then knelt down and down and said in a husky voice, "As you wish Jasmine, you naughty girl."

Jasmine stopped rubbing herself as her sexy prince began to trail soft kisses up her leg to her inner thigh. The young demon hunter moaned from the pleasure of him kissing, nipping, and sucking on the milky white flesh of that sensitive area.

"Don't tease me. Please Koenma."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her slyly smirking, "Please what? You need to specify what you want Jasmine. What do you want?"

"Please Koenma, please eat my pussy."

He happily obliged to his lover's request, spread her pussy lips and gave her wet cunt a lick. Jasmine shut her large brown eyes and moaned at how good the sensation felt. Koenma gave her pussy long slow licks, savoring the taste of her sweet juices.

He loved doing this, he loved making his woman writhe and cry out in pleasure. Koenma wanted to make her scream. He got his wish hearing her gasp when he licked her clit and took it in his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

Jasmine writhed in pleasure as she arched her back and clenched onto the sheets below her. She bit her bottom lip once again to keep more sound from escaping. After a minute or two, Jasmine felt another surge of pleasure as Koenma kept up his steady even pressure on her sensitive clit, "Oh Koenma!"

Her moans went up an octave, when Koenma slipped one of his long fingers inside her sopping wetness and began to gently pump it in and out of her.

"Yes! Like that!"

Hearing her cries, moans, and gasps were like music to his ears and Koenma wanted her to make more. He then slipped a second finger inside her and licked her clit again before sucking on it once more.

Jasmine's breathing grew deeper and labored and she then buried her small dainty hands in her lover's luscious brown hair, bringing him closer to her crotch. Her body shuddered from the pleasure and feeling close to cumming, she began to beg, "Ko...Koenma...p...please."

Hearing her plea, he sped up the action of his fingers slightly; gently rubbing her sweet spot over and over as he gently increased his pressure on her clit. After a few moments, Jasmine was overtaken with overwhelming pleasure as her orgasm washed over her body, releasing her juices on her lover's fingers and mouth with her climax, "KOENMA!"

The young demon hunter stared straight up at the ceiling breathing heavily. She put her hand on her chest and finally getting her breathing and her heart rate under control, she sat up to see Koenma licking her juices off his lips. Seeing her bright satisfied smile, Koenma then began to unbutton his flannel pajama top.

Gazing at his gorgeous body, Jasmine could feel herself getting wet again. She then said in low and seductive voice, "Please make love to me my prince. I want you now."

Koenma threw his pajama top off to the side and gave her a dark smirk; he slipped out his pajama bottoms, freeing his throbbing erection. Now completely naked, he crawled over to her, nuzzled his nose against hers and said as he teased her dripping wet entrance with the tip of his uncut cock, "Yes my queen."

They then shared a deep, loving and passionate kiss as Koenma pushed his rock hard cock inside her. Both lovers moaned into the kiss as Koenma began thrusting his cock in Jasmine's pussy and Jasmine could feel herself getting so turned on tasting herself in the kiss.

The pace Koenma set at was slow, even and pleasurable and the lovers broke the kiss, gazing into each other's brown eyes. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck and her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her. They shared another sweet and loving kiss and parted seconds after.

Looking into each other's eyes again, Jasmine moaned with pleasure, "I love you Koenma."

"Ahhhh...I love you too."

Jasmine then shut her large brown eyes and arched her neck back as Koenma softly kissed her there. He stopped kissing her neck and Jasmine moved her head back to face him. She opened her eyes and they pressed their foreheads against each other's.

Breathing deeply, Koenma then asked his human lover, "Does this feel good?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jasmine nodded and responded breathlessly, "Yes."

Slightly picking up the pace of his thrusts, both lovers deeply moaned from the pleasure and shared another kiss. They were enjoying this. Enjoying how this lovemaking session they were sharing was slow, loving, and intimate. Their kiss parted again and Jasmine groaned, "Faster, harder."

"As you wish."

Koenma then granted Jasmine's request and thrusted his cock harder and a little bit faster. The young psychic's moans grew a bit louder, "Oh yes!"

Feeling her dig her long fingernails into his bare back, Koenma hissed and groaned from the pleasure of the pain of her scratching his back brought him. They deeply kissed again and moaned as their tongues caressed each other's.

A moment later they broke the kiss and gazing into each other's eyes again, Koenma then asked Jasmine, "Please get on top my queen. Ride me."

She moaned with pleasure again and gave him a darkly seductive smile and replied, "Yes my prince."

At her words, he withdrew his cock from her pussy and laid down on the bed while Jasmine sat up. The young demon hunter climbed onto her lover and straddled him. Slyly smirking, Jasmine began to tease him by moving her wet pussy along his rock hard cock. Oh god, it was such torture when she teased him like this but, it was such a turn on.

Jasmine so unbelievably sexy, he really wanted her now. Koenma then began to beg, practically whining, "Jasmine please. Please stop teasing me."

She then giggled like a schoolgirl and said in a sultry voice, "What do you want? Come on Koenma, you need to specify what you want. What do you want?"

Getting more and more aroused by the minute, he replied, "Please Jasmine, make love to me. Ride my cock. Please."

Jasmine brightly smiled flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "Yes my prince."

She then positioned herself and slipped her lover's cock into her dripping wet pussy and moaning at the pleasure it brought her. She then began her slow and steady pace. Both lovers moaned from the pleasurable sensation and Koenma gripped her small hips to keep her steady.

Jasmine placed her hands on Koenma's bare toned chest as she kept up her pace on his cock and ground against him. Darkly smirking again, she then used her long fingernails to give his chest a hard scratch, drawing a little bit of blood.

Koenma then gasped from the pleasure and making Jasmine seductively giggle, "Do you like that? Feels good?"

"Y...yes."

"Hehe...good."

She then ground her pelvic region against him and they both moaned from the pleasure. Jasmine arched back as Koenma sat up and wrapped his long arms around her slender waist. He then kissed her neck again and Jasmine cried out, "Oh Koenma!"

"Jasmine."

She then brought her head back to face him again and placed her hands on her lover's broad shoulders as she slightly sped up her pace on her prince's cock. Koenma began to thrust his penis up into her, meeting Jasmine's new pace.

They held each other close as they kissed deeply once more. They moaned into the kiss and parted seconds later and gazing into each other's eyes, both lovers said to each other at the same time, "I love you."

Soon their breathing grew deeper and labored, their bodies getting sweaty and pressing her forehead against Koenma's, Jasmine then asked breathing deeply, "Are you close?"

Feeling close to his climax, Koenma nodded, "Y...yes."

They then sped up their pace and shared another hot and passionate kiss. After a moment or two with Jasmine riding her lover's cock some more and few more thrusts from Koenma, they both climaxed and moaned loudly into their kiss. Their lips parted and both lovers collapsed onto the bed with Jasmine laying her head down on Koenma's chest and the prince holding her close to his warm body.

They laid there for a minute breathing heavily from the intense orgasm they shared. Koenma then looked down at Jasmine and the young college student looked up at him with her brown eyes sparkling, "Wow Jasmine, that was amazing."

Jasmine brightly smiled and replied, "So were you Koenma."

They softly kissed each other's lips and parted seconds later. Jasmine then climbed off of Koenma, withdrawing his cock from her pussy and laid down next to him. She pulled the covers back on them both, covering up their naked bodies.

As they snuggled up together, both lovers yawned feeling exhausted from the road trip, the fight that took place out at the Robe River Subdivision, and the passionate lovemaking session they both shared. Koenma kissed the top of Jasmine's head and said as he began to shut his eyes, "I'm so glad you're safe. I just hope we don't bump into more trouble while we're still here."

Jasmine too began to shut her eyes, "I hope not either. If we bump into that masked bastard, I'll kill him."

Koenma softly chuckled, "I won't stop you. I'll let you do whatever you want to him. After all, it was his fault that your old childhood friend died."

"Very true, let's just hope we don't so we can have a fun and relaxing vacation for once." She yawned again and said, "I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

Feeling too tired to continue their pillow talk conversation, Koenma and Jasmine both fell asleep in each other's arms. Later that night on the Glenn Highway, just along the Matanuska River, several cars swerved out of the way while honking their horns as an RV just wheeled itself out onto the highway from an open gateway from the Spirit World.

The gateway then sealed shut and the small RV then began to drive down the paved road. The only two passengers aboard were two ogres who just happened to be Jorge Saotome and his green ogre lady friend, Christine Kino. Christine sat behind the wheel of the driver's seat while Jorge sat in the passenger's.

"Chrissy do you think we'll get there before they do?"

Keeping her blue eyes on the road, she nodded, "Yes Jorge, I think we will. Where are we at on the map?"

Jorge opened up the glove compartment and withdrew a folded up road map and opened it. Looking at their location, he smiled, "We're going right way. Just ahead of us are a glacier and some lakes."

Christine brightly smiled, "Great. Jorge, I know we are trying to get to Valdez as quickly as possible before that demon gang does but, do you think we can stop to take a look at that glacier and those lakes? I haven't seen a glacier that wasn't in a book or a photograph before. Could we?"

Jorge folded the map back up and placed it on his lap that was covered by his brown trench coat. He looked over at Christine and took her green hand and softly kissed it, "Sure, why not?"

She tore her eyes away from the road for a minute and smiled, "Thank you. I love you Jorge."

"I love you too Chrissy."

They let go of each other's hands and Christine shifted her attention back to the road. Jorge looked over his shoulder and watching the Alaskan landscape they were driving through, he sighed and thought to himself in his head, "Please be okay Koenma sir. If they did find you, I just hope Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai were able to ward them off."

That morning, Jasmine woke up in the second guest room of her grandparents' house. Lying on her stomach, she looked over her shoulder to the nightstand beside the bed and could see that it was 8:30AM. She yawned feeling refreshed from getting a goodnight's sleep and the passionate lovemaking session she and Koenma shared the previous night.

Speaking of Koenma, Jasmine turned on her side and expecting to see him still sleeping next to her, she was greeted by a pleasant surprise. He wasn't there. The young demon hunter sat up with the blanket covering her naked body and she looked around the room to see that the pajamas they had discarded on the floor were also missing.

Jasmine chuckled to herself and shook her head, "Wow, I'm usually up before he is. I wonder where you went off to Koenma."

Slipping out of the bed, Jasmine walked over to her suitcase and opened it to find her red satin nightdress neatly folded for her and smiled to herself picking it up. As she slipped it over her naked body, she giggled thinking how adorable and sweet her royal lover was for actually doing that for her. She rummaged through her suitcase until she withdrew her black silky robe and slipped it over her body so she was dressed appropriately so she can go search the house for Koenma.

The young psychic opened the bedroom door, walked down the hallway and arrived in the living room to see Koashura, Kotennyo, and her grandfather, Demetrius McAlpin sitting on the couch watching TV. Seeing her human friend out of the corner of her eye, Kotennyo looked over at her and smiled holding her bowl of Apple Jacks, "Good morning Jasmine."

"Good morning Kotennyo. Have you guys seen Koenma?"

Washing his strawberry poptart down with his chocolate milk, Koashura replied not taking his eyes away from the TV, "He went to the grocery store with Genkai and Lydia."

Feeling her stomach rumble, Jasmine walked into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of strawberry poptarts and opened up the fridge, "Did they say when they'll be back?"

Demetrius sipped from his coffee mug and replied to his granddaughter, "They should be back within an hour. Your grandma needed to pick up some groceries and Koenma and Madam Genkai volunteered to go with her. I was surprised that his royal highness woke up earlier than you did."

Scanning the shelves of the refrigerator and finding the chocolate milk gallon, Jasmine asked, "What time did he wake up?"

Finishing off his coffee, Demetrius got up from his place on the couch and walked into the kitchen, "Well, your grandma and me woke up around seven and so did Genkai. We had a friendly chat for about a half an hour and in walked your boyfriend with just wearing flannel pajama bottoms with his pacifier in his mouth and his hair sticking up everywhere. I kind of expected him to sleep in from the eventful day and night he had."

At her grandfather's words, Jasmine nearly spilled the chocolate milk on the kitchen counter as she tried to pour herself a glass. She was speechless for a minute and beginning to feel awkward, she asked, "D...did w...we wake you and grandma up? If we did, we're so sorry."

Demetrius smiled under his thick graying mustache, "Yes you guys did."

"Please tell me you didn't get mad at Koenma. We really tried to keep it down but, he's a very passionate lover."

From the living room, Koashura and Kotennyo started snickering and Jasmine poked her head from around the corner and barked at them, "Not a word from you two."

Koashura tried to stifle his giggles but wound up having chocolate milk come out of his nose. Kotennyo then patted his back when he started coughing and laughing, "Are you okay?"

The redhead god nodded and replied, "Y...yeah."

Demetrius placed his empty coffee mug in the sink and rinsed it out, "No Jasmine, I didn't get mad at him."

Putting the chocolate milk gallon back into the fridge and shutting the door, Jasmine then exhaled and said, "Please don't tell me you embarrassed him." She turned around and hearing her grandpa make a snorting sound of trying not to laugh, Jasmine put her hands on her small hips, "Grandpa!"

The elderly demon hunter and Koashura and Kotennyo then burst out laughing. Meanwhile at the Eagle Quality Center Grocery Store, Koenma walked down the cereal aisle holding a shopping basket with Genkai who also had one and Lydia who just sat in her wheelchair holding a piece of paper with a list of food and other items they needed to get were written on it.

Taking her blue eyes away from her grocery list, Lydia looked up at Koenma and asked him, "Could you get me a box of Corn Flakes since you can reach them? They're on the top shelf."

The prince formed a kind smile on his handsome face, "Sure thing." He shifted his attention to the top shelf and grabbed the big box of Corn Flakes and placed them in his shopping basket.

After grabbing two more boxes of cereal, Koenma and the two elderly women left the cereal aisle and were now walking down the dairy section in the direction towards the small video store that is located inside the grocery store. The sounds from the store's overhead began to play Mariah Carey's "Emotions".

The lyrics and music of the song filled the air and Koenma looked down at Lydia who held her grocery list underneath her armpit as she wheeled herself with her wheelchair. She looked up at him and seeing the look on his face, she chuckled, "Koenma, I'm just fine. You're doing great with reaching for things that Genkai and I can't and plus, look at that basket you're holding. You're a very big help."

Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head, "I know but, you're welcome to ask Genkai or myself to push you if you feel your hands are getting tired."

"I'm okay. You don't really understand a thing about wheelchairs do you? Do you guys have them in Spirit World?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. If someone loses a limb there, they get something to replace it."

They stopped in front of one of the refrigerators and Lydia looked at her list again, "Genkai could you grab the 2% milk and that one that's the soy milk? Demetrius likes to put that in his coffee."

Genkai nodded and opened up the fridge to grab those items and continuing her conversation with the man she considers her future grandson-in-law, she added, "Sounds like you guys have prosthetics there. Do you?"

Opening up one of the refrigerators and taking out a couple of juices, Koenma just stood there holding his orange juice and the apple juice for Jasmine and replied, "Kind of. Well, mainly demons, some ogres, and lower gods and goddesses are the ones who lose limbs because, they tend to work or live dangerous lifestyles and the "prosthetics" they mainly use are usually made of enchanted wood or they are made from some materials that come from the Demon World."

Placing the juices in his grocery basket, Koenma then eyed Lydia curiously, "You have a prosthetic leg?"

The elderly disabled demon hunter nodded, "Yes I do. I don't have it with me right now. Would you like to see it when we get back to the house?"

Koenma smiled and he nodded in pure interest, "Yeah. I have been curious about human prosthetic body parts well, since Jasmine had told me stories about caring for people at the Mushiori Hospital with them."

"Wonderful. I knew there was something I liked about you."

Genkai chuckled at the scene before her and they walked a couple of paces down to the small video store. Walking up to the video shelves, Lydia then said, "Go ahead and pick out as many movies you would like to watch. If you don't find anything we can swing by the big video store that's located next to the pet store. A friend of the family's runs it and they have a huge selection."

Smiling at how generous Lydia was, Koenma then began to scan the shelves for a movie he would like to watch. Going through the fantasy fiction section, suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye. Wanting to know what it was, Koenma then turned his head and just a few paces away he could see a woman who was dressed in a white kimono was standing front of the horror section looking at the video tapes on display.

She wasn't holding or even touching them to get a good look at them, she just stared at them. Holding a copy of "The Return of Jedi", Koenma couldn't help but eye this woman curiously. Something about her felt familiar but, he didn't understand where from.

The mysterious woman in the white kimono turned her head to the side and her beautiful face was covered by some sort of a veil that hung down from her headdress that sat on the top of her head. Koenma just froze feeling an icy cold chill running down his spine as the unknown woman just stared at him not saying or doing anything.

The prince began to breathe heavily debating whether or not he should be afraid of her. He then decided to speak to her hoping she would reply to him, "Hello?"

The woman in white didn't respond but, turned around and walked silently down the row of video tapes. As she continued walking away from him, Koenma could see that she wasn't really walking at all but, she simply glided or levitated. The color that was in the young prince's face had soon drained seeing the woman simply vanish when she reached the small video store entrance.

Then a voice spoke from behind him, "Hey Koenma."

He jumped at the sound dropping the "Star Wars" sequel which landed on the floor with a loud clank. Koenma turned around to see his longtime friend Genkai standing behind him looking empty handed and knelt down to pick up the video he dropped, "Genkai you scared me."

Seeing his reaction and the look on his face, she began to feel concerned, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

He stood back up holding "The Return of the Jedi" again and nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Deciding to change the subject, he asked the small psychic, "Did you find anything?"

Genkai shook her head, "Nope. I just told Lydia and she promised we can swing by the big one on the way back to the house. Find anything good?"

Looking at the "Star Wars" tape, Koenma eagerly nodded, "Yep, I found this but this is the only "Star Wars" tape they had. I kind of hoped they had the whole trilogy but, nope. I guess I'll find "A New Hope" and "The Empire Strikes Back" at the big video store. Ready to find Lydia?"

Before Genkai could respond, Lydia then spoke, "I'm right here. So Koenma did you find anything you wanted to watch?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, just this "Star Wars" tape. This is the only one they had."

Lydia chuckled, "Typical. This place never really keeps their stuff on the shelves for very long."

Koenma and Genkai blinked and Genkai asked, "Why is that?"

"That is because, besides the video store next to the pet store, this is one of the most popular places in town to rent movies, despite their selection being smaller. I didn't find anything I wanted to rent either. So, do you want to go ahead and pay for the rental or do you want to wait until we get to the big video store?"

At Lydia's question, Koenma then looked down at the tape in his hands and shifted his attention back to the elderly demon hunter, "You know what, I think I'll wait." He then placed "The Return of the Jedi" back in its place on the display.

Leaving the small video store, Koenma debated whether or not to say anything to Genkai and Lydia about the mysterious woman in white. Walking down the dairy section again, this time in the direction towards the deli, ice cream shop, and the doughnut shop, he decided not to ruin their nice time and decided to keep it to himself for right now.

A little over an hour later, Koenma, Genkai, and Lydia arrived back at the McAlpin Residence and upon hearing a knocking on the door, Demetrius answered. He helped his wife inside with Koenma and Genkai walking in behind them carrying the groceries and the movies they rented at the video store that's located right next to the pet store.

Jasmine got up from her place on the couch and approached her lover who sat the bags full of groceries and the movies he, Genkai and Lydia rented on the counter, "How was it?"

Koenma place his hands on the kitchen counter and sighed looking out the window and responded, "It was good but..."

Eyeing him curiously and wanting to know what was wrong, Jasmine asked him, "But what? Koenma is there something wrong?"

The prince shifted his attention to her and slipped his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket and spoke in a quiet voice that only he and Jasmine could hear, "Yeah but, can we not talk about it out here? I don't want to ruin everyone's nice time."

Jasmine stood there dumbstruck for a minute and beginning to grow even more concerned for him, she nodded, "Yeah. Let's go talk in the guest room we're sleeping in."

She then peered her head around the corner and said to her two friends and roommates who were currently watching "Baywatch", "Koashura, Kotennyo, can you guys help Genkai and my grandparents put away the groceries? Koenma and I need to talk in private."

Kotennyo tore her eyes away from the TV, "Sure. What do you guys need to talk about?"

Jasmine looked over at Koenma who gave the look of "please don't tell her" and shifted her attention back to her best friend, "Kotennyo, I promised him that I would keep it a secret. When Koenma is ready to tell you guys, he will, so please don't pressure him."

Koashura turned off the TV, "I already seen this one, man, it seems like humans sure do love airing reruns during the summer. I thought they only did that in Japan. I guess they do it here in the U.S. too."

At Jasmine words, he got up and added, "Sure Jas. Koenma when you're ready to tell us, you know Kotennyo and I will listen."

Koenma nodded, "Thanks for understanding Koashura."

He and Jasmine then quickly walked to the second guest room and shut the door behind them. He and Jasmine sat down on the floor in front of the bed and the young demon

hunter then asked her best male friend and lover, "What is going on? Koenma did something happen at Eagle?"

Staring at his hands that were placed on his lap, he nodded, "Yeah. While Genkai, Lydia, and I were looking for a movie in the small video store, I saw something weird."

Staring at him blankly, blinking her large brown eyes, Jasmine asked curiously, "How weird?"

Beginning to pick at his fingernails, Koenma continued with his story, "It was really weird. I saw a woman who was dressed in a white kimono wearing a headdress that I have seen some goddesses in Spirit World wear on her head and I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a veil over it."

"Was she someone you know?"

"I don't know but, I felt like I knew her from somewhere and I didn't know whether I should be afraid or not. She did look at me but, she didn't say or do anything to me but, just stared."

"Then what happened?"

Koenma dropped his hands and looked at Jasmine, "She turned around and walked or more like glided or levitated away from me. When she reached the video store entrance, she simply vanished."

Jasmine then felt an icy cold chill go down her spine beginning to get a little creeped out herself, "So you don't know who she is?"

The prince shook his head, "No. I wish I did but, it was the strangest thing I have come across here."

Before they could continue their conversation, Genkai's voice could be heard shouting, "Koenma! Jasmine! Come out here please!"

The lovers then got up from their sitting position and Koenma then wanted to make sure that he had his loving girlfriend's full discretion, "Jasmine could you keep this between us? Please? I don't want to tell Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, or even your family yet. Please?"

Jasmine gave him a sweet smile and stood on her tip toes and softly kissed his soft lips and part seconds later gazing into his brown eyes, "Yes my prince. I promise. When you are ready to tell them, you will. I won't pressure you."

Taking her small dainty hands in his own, he smiled and kissed them in gratitude, "Thank you Jasmine. I love you."

"I love you too."

They parted and walked out of the guest room and down the hallway wanting to know why Genkai was shouting for them. Both lovers' questions were answered when they entered the living room to see Koenma's ogre servant and friend, Jorge Saotome and his ogre lady friend Christine Kino sitting on the grey couch wearing brown trench coats with their hats placed on their laps.

Koenma eyed both ogres curiously and asked, "Ogre, Christine, what are you two doing here? I thought you guys said you weren't going to arrive until Monday morning?"

Jorge got up from his spot on the couch and taking his young boss by surprise, he gave him a hug almost crying, "Oh Koenma sir, thank god you're okay."

Koenma sighed and responded, "Ogre, I'm fine. Did you and Christine hear something?"

Jorge broke his embrace and before he could say anything, Christine interjected, "Yeah but, this time it wasn't at the Fallen Angel. In fact, we heard it from the big Spirit World Rumor Mill this time."

All of the room occupants stared at them and Jasmine asked, "What rumor?"

Jorge gripped his brown hat, "Lately, everyone has been talking about how someone is not only plotting to harm you sir, but Jasmine too."

Hearing that Lydia and Demetrius felt like they were going to be sick and Demetrius looked like he was going to have a heart attack and said nearly raising his voice, "What?! Over my dead body! Who the hell is doing this?"

Lydia grabbed her husband's hand to try to comfort him even though she was getting angry herself, "Calm down dear. We'll figure this out."

Before Jorge and Christine could say anything else, Jasmine then interjected, "I bet it's that masked bastard who's responsible and I would be surprised if he was the cause of the gang of demons who ambushed us at Ten Mile and fought us at the Robe River Subdivision."

Hearing that Jorge stared at them with wide eyes, "What?! But...but...sir, you guys were attacked?"

Deciding to be honest with him, Koenma nodded, "Yes Ogre we were."

"What happened?"

Koenma bit his lip and then continued, "Well, the battle out there was really tough because Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo were outnumbered. They asked me to stay inside the rental jeep and I did for a little bit but, I came out because I felt I needed to do something to help them. And then..." He then went on to tell Jorge and Christine about what happened during the battle especially when Jasmine's Aunt Theresa and Mr. and Mrs. Larson showed up to help them and when one demon got away from them.

After Koenma finished off his story, Jorge stood there speechless for a minute not knowing how to respond to this. Breaking the silence, Kotennyo then decided to put in her two cents, "Who wants to bet that old fat bastard is probably in on this?"

At the mention of his father, Koenma sat down on the couch, let out a loud groan and a sigh, putting his head in his hands. Even though he had just recently found out about how much of a scumbag his dad is, he didn't want to believe that he had sent the mysterious masked man and gang of demon assassins after Jasmine and himself. Yet, another part of him began to think that Kotennyo may be right, it was indeed possible. Jasmine and Jorge sat down beside him and they both tried their best to comfort him as Jorge and Christine began to explain about what was to take place within the next couple of weeks.

Throughout the rest of the week, Koenma, Jasmine, Genkai, and the rest of the group kept a close eye out for anything suspicious but, luckily, they hadn't encountered anything yet. Still remaining vigilant of the situation, the five friends, Jorge, and Christine still tried to enjoy their vacation.

Sunday rolled around and they decided to split off for a couple of hours after having lunch at the Alaskan Halibut House and the three groups agreed to meet up with each other at the Old Town Museum aka the Valdez Museum. Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo wanted to go have some fun at the local teen center/rec hall to play some games while Jorge wanted to take Christine out kayaking around the bay. As for Koenma and Jasmine, they hopped into the rental jeep and drove over to visit with Jasmine's Aunts Demetra and Theresa at the Aleutian Village Trailer Park. Jasmine wanted to know how Aunt Demetra was doing and if she would be able to fight again, thou she doubted it.

Reading the directions to her aunt's trailer, Jasmine handing the piece of paper to Koenma, who also read it. As they entered the trailer park, Jasmine asked her loving boyfriend keeping her eye on the road, "Are you keeping an eye out for lot #27?"

Looking out the window and reading the signs of each lot, Koenma responded, "Yeah."

The rental jeep continued to creep along the dirt road and they passed Sandy's unoccupied trailer. They crept around the trailer court for another five minutes until Koenma spotted a white trailer with a brown metal roof, a brown door, and green trimmings with two cars parked in the driveway, "Right over there Jasmine."

She looked over her shoulder at him, smiled and shifted her attention back to the dirt road, "Once again Koenma, you have a good eye. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The prince cutely chuckled, "I don't know either. I guess you and I would be lost without each other."

Jasmine laughed in agreement, "You know Koenma, I cannot agree with you more."

As they pulled up to the dirt driveway, Koenma decided to ask his loving girlfriend something that had been wracking his brain since they dropped Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo off at the teen/rec center, "Jasmine can I ask you something?"

Parking the jeep while she turned off the ignition and slipped out the key, she looked over at him giving him a sweet smile, "Sure what about?"

"Since we dropped off Koashura, Genkai, and Kotennyo, I was wondering why you needed to ask your grandparents for directions to your Aunt Demetra's place. Haven't you been to her house before when you were still living here?"

At her boyfriend's curiosity, Jasmine began to giggle like a schoolgirl and responded, "I would but, she moved out of her old apartment a couple of years after me and my family moved. She has been living in this trailer since because it has more room than her apartment did. Even though that place was small, I miss it. It was a nice little apartment. In fact, it was a lot nicer than the one I am living in."

Less than a minute later, Koenma and Jasmine climbed out of the rental van and Jasmine locked the vehicle behind them. They walked up the porch steps and Jasmine knocked on the front door. The sounds of footsteps could be heard inside and Jasmine's cousin Wendy Sweeting answered the door.

"Hey Jasmine and...oh...Koenma right?"

The prince nodded, "Yes."

The young demon hunter in her mid twenties let her cousin and Koenma into the trailer. When Wendy shut the door, Jasmine then asked, "How's Aunt Demetra?"

Cousin Wendy adjusted her glasses, "Mama's doing okay but, she's still in a lot of pain."

Gesturing for them to follow her, Koenma and Jasmine did just that and entered the living room where the middle aged demon hunter, Jasmine's aunt, Demetra Sweeting was sitting on a grey recliner watching TV. Seeing her youngest daughter, her niece, and Koenma from the corner of her eye, she turned off her medium sized TV set and shifted her attention to Wendy, Jasmine, and Koenma.

Demetra smiled in greeting, "Hello Jasmine, Koenma it's a pleasure to see you again."

Koenma politely smiled and gave her a curt nod, "It's a pleasure to see you as well."

Jasmine and Koenma sat down on the couch while Wendy took a seat on the second recliner. Removing his denim jacket and placing it on his lap, Koenma then asked Aunt Demetra in genuine concern, "How are you?"

Feeling her back ache, Demetra smiled in appreciation for the young prince's concern, "I'm okay despite hurting all the damn time. I manage."

Hearing the tone of her aunt's voice and the way she phrased her sentence, Jasmine knew damn well that her aunt whom had helped taken care of her when she was young, was suffering greatly from the severity of her injuries. The young psychic sighed and hearing that, Koenma took her hand in his own to comfort her.

Jasmine bit her lip and then spoke, "Aunt Demetra, you don't seem fine. I have taken care of many patients at the Mushiori Hospital that had chronic pain so I can see how miserable you are."

Aunt Demetra sighed. She knew that Jasmine genuinely felt awful for her but, she hated it when people pitied her like this and since that battle in March, everyone, including her three children did and it was beginning to annoy her. "Jasmine, I'm okay honest. Yeah, I am hurting all the time and I have to go to Anchorage a lot for my doctor's appointments but, I'm going to be okay."

Wanting to know more about the said battle, Koenma then broke the silence despite it still being awkward, "Demetra why did the masked man do what he did to you?"

Sipping from her soda bottle, Aunt Demetra took a deep breath and looked at the bottle's label, "Well Koenma..." She trailed off still remembering that day and not knowing if she should talk about it.

Jasmine let go of Koenma's hand, leaned over and put her small dainty hand on her aunt's in comfort, "Demetra, I know what you went through was traumatic but, Koenma and I really want to know. Please. I haven't seen you like this since you left Uncle Darrel. Demetra, you are one of the toughest women I know and I know that it helps when you talk things out. Since you, Julia, and Wendy spoke about the abuse Uncle Darrel put you guys under, all three of you have made amazing progress and moved on from it. If you can move on from being an abuse victim, you'll move on from this despite your injuries."

Aunt Demetra let out a long sigh and tightly held onto her soda bottle. She looked back up at Jasmine and Koenma and both lovers could see the fear in her lovely blue eyes that were hidden beneath her glasses, "Okay, I'm going to warn you guys that this story is very intense."

Wendy got up from the chair she was sitting on and approached her mother and placed her hands on her meaty shoulders, "Mama, you don't have to. You need to rest and relax. Damn, if Julia didn't go out on a date with Katherine today, me, her and Demetri would tell them instead."

Aunt Demetra looked up at her youngest daughter, "Wendy, I'm fine. Jasmine is right, just like how I had to talk about what a scumbag your father is so we can finally heal and move on from it, I should with this."

Cousin Wendy sighed and not wanting to argue with her loving mother, she silently nodded. Aunt Demetra shifted her attention back to Koenma and Jasmine, took a deep breath, loudly exhaled and began to tell her story, "I know you guys have already heard about how we have been doing our best to protect the town's demon citizens but, I have to tell you guys that it's become increasingly difficult. At the end of February, Mom, Dad, Roland, Theresa, and I were visited by this guy that we all sensed wasn't human at all. In fact, we all could sense that he wasn't a demon either."

Koenma and Jasmine sat there listening intently and the young prince asked, "Who was it?"

Aunt Demetra shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know. That guy wore a hood and a bandana over his face and he used some sort of a voice changer to distort his voice. He showed up at Mom's and Dad's place and said that he had some useful information about the demon disappearances, kidnappings, and brainwashings for us. When we asked who he was, he said that he had to keep his identity a secret or if he was found out, he would be killed as a result."

Koenma and Jasmine just sat there speechless. They didn't know what to make of this development but, Jasmine found her voice and asked her aunt, "What kind of information did he relay to you guys?"

Aunt Demetra looked down at her hands for a minute and back up at Jasmine before replying, "He gave us information of which demons were the next intended targets and that Spirit World is directly responsible for it. Also, he gave us the location of when and where the kidnappers and their leader were going to strike. Mom and Dad thanked him for it and well the guy opened up a gateway to the Spirit World right in the middle of the street and went in. We never found out who he was but, if we ever do, we just want to repay him as a thank you for his help."

Cousin Wendy handed her mother her pop bottle and Demetra opened it and took a sip and continued with her story, "We trained and kept a close eye on the demon targets for a couple of weeks until the day of the incident. The location was at the beach that's next to the boat harbor and me, Dad, Roland, Theresa, Demetri, Julia, and Wendy went out there and waited for those bastards to show up. Long story short, they showed up and tried to take Hiroshi and the rest and the battle quickly ensued. All of the demons except for Hiroshi were killed when they tried to protect us from those Spirit World bastards."

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were also targeting us." Cousin Wendy added.

Aunt Demetra took another sip from her pop bottle, "I wound up taking on that masked son of a bitch because, he tried to attack all three of my kids, who all tried to take him on at once." She paused and sighed, continuing on with her story, "I didn't realize how powerful he was. By the time I could gauge his power level, he fired a blast of his spirit energy at Julia and when I jumped in front of her to protect her, the energy blast blew out my knee. Man, that was one of the most painful things I had dealt with since I was still being beaten by Darrel but, that was nowhere near as bad as when his next energy blast wrecked my back and my neck."

Seeing how uncomfortable she was getting, Cousin Wendy began to gently massage her shoulders to comfort her. Jasmine could see a tear well up in her aunt's eye and Koenma began to feel sick to his stomach listening to this. Aunt Demetra looked down at the pop bottle she firmly grasped in her hands, "I thought I was going to die. If I did, then my kids would be without their mother. Yeah, they'd have Mom and Dad and Julia and Wendy are already adults and in college and all but, Demetri is still in high school. Before I went down, I tried to swing one of my nun-chucks at him and I knocked his mask off his face."

Koenma's ears perked up at the middle aged demon hunter's words, "You have seen his face? What does he look like? What does his real voice sound like?"

"You know Koenma, I don't know. I don't really remember. In fact, I didn't get good glimpse of his face at all. But, I do know what his voice sounds like."

"Aunt Demetra, can you describe it?"

She nodded at Jasmine's question, "Yes. He kind of had a gentle yet stern voice that kind of gave me the creeps. Very calm yet, deadly sounding and I could tell that he is a very sick and twisted man. His voice was neither high pitched nor deep sounding but, just right in the middle. I'm so sorry that I wasn't of any more help because, I blacked out soon after and woke up in the hospital in Anchorage a week later."

Koenma and Jasmine took each other's hands both beginning to feel anxious and Jasmine decided to ask, "Did Grandpa and Theresa try to heal you at all?"

Aunt Demetra took another sip from her pop and nodded, "Yeah they did but, for some reason, they couldn't restore my body to the way it was. I think that masked bastard did something to me. I don't know what he did. Now all because of him, I haven't been able to get out there and protect Valdez like I was doing. Before that battle, Dad and Theresa and even Janine when she was still here, were able to fix me up."

Jasmine bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying and seeing that, Koenma gently squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it hoping to comfort her. Aunt Demetra smiled at her niece's sympathy, "Jasmine please don't cry. I'm going to be okay, honest. Yeah, that whole thing depresses me but, I will get over it."

Jasmine really wanted to say something and break down and cry from what Aunt Demetra told her but, she had to remind herself to stay strong in this situation. She looked over her shoulder at Koenma, whom also looked like he was going to have another emotional breakdown. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling out, Jasmine decided that she had to be the strong one in this. If she and her royal lover were to both lose it, it would make things worse. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, let go of his hand to put her thin arm around his broad shoulders. Koenma then rested his head on his loving girlfriend's small shoulder as Jasmine tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder. After all, he was still reeling from finding out how truly horrible and despicable his father is.

Over an hour later, Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, Christine and Jorge (who wore trench coats, hats and sunglasses with bandanas on their faces) stood in front of the entrance to the Valdez Museum waiting for Koenma and Jasmine to show up from finishing their visit with Jasmine's Aunt Demetra.

Glancing at her watch, Genkai could see that they were at least ten minutes late, "Where the hell are they? They said they'd meet us here but, they are running late."

Jorge let out loud sigh, "I really hope they're not fooling around. Good god Koenma sir, I know you love Jasmine and all but..."

His sentence was cut short when Koashura spotted the dented up rental jeep just turned the corner a block away and began to head towards the direction towards the museum, "Hey guys, there they are."

Less than a minute later, the rental jeep pulled up to the parking lot and Jasmine parked the vehicle. After turning off the engine and slipping out the key, she and Koenma climbed out of it and shut the doors behind them.

Getting up from her sitting position, Genkai then asked the lovers as they approached the rest of the group, "You're late. What kept you guys?"

"Koenma sir, you and Jasmine weren't fooling around..."

"Shut up Ogre and no we weren't. We just swung by the flower shop."

Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and Christine eyed him curiously and the young goddess raised an eyebrow, "What the hell did you guys need to get at the flower shop?"

Jasmine gripped onto her black purse straps and replied, "Tomorrow after we have lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Larson before they depart for Palmer, Koenma and I thought that we could swing by the cemetery that's just across the highway and lay down some flowers on my old childhood friend, Kalem's grave. Are you guys okay with that? Hell, before we left Anchorage, I promised Sandy that I would."

The memory of the battle on Christmas came flooding back to Jorge and he silently nodded as did the rest of the group. Not wanting to talk about that depressing subject, they walked into the museum and Jasmine paid the fee for everyone to get in.

Minutes later, while looking at one of the Old Town Valdez exhibits, Genkai, Jorge, and Koashura couldn't help but notice that Koenma and Jasmine were a little unusually quiet. Finally deciding to speak up, Jorge then asked his young boss, "Sir, are you and Jasmine okay?"

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket, Koenma let out a loud exhale, "Why do you ask Ogre?"

Staring at Koenma, he responded, "You and Jasmine are just a little too quiet that's all."

Koashura decided to interject, "Yeah, usually you and her would be getting excited and talking about all this stuff in here. What happened at her aunt's place?"

Both lovers tore their brown eyes away from the exhibit and looked at the rest of the group who all had concerned looks on their faces. Koenma withdrew one his hands from inside his pocket and he and Jasmine tightly held onto each other's hands.

Looking around, Jasmine then responded, "Why don't we talk in the jeep or in Jorge's RV after we're done? I just want to make sure that nobody hears about what I'm going to tell you guys. We don't know if there is a spy or someone following us so, it's better safe than sorry."

Tightly gripping her purse straps with her free hand, she added with a weak smile, "Now, let's take our minds off of this for right now and have some fun looking at the exhibits here."

Deciding not to argue with her and Koenma, the rest of the group silently nodded and proceeded to follow Jasmine and Koenma to the next exhibit. Over an hour later, the three gods, two ogres, and two psychics finished looking around the museum and decided to talk in Jorge's and Christine's small RV.

They all sat inside gathered around, seated at the dinner table. Jorge took his hat off his hat, removed his bandana and sunglasses and set them down on the table before opening up a blue drink cooler and taking out drinks for everyone. He sat down next to Christine and across from Koenma and Jasmine. Taking a sip from his soda, Jorge then decided to break the ice, "Are you guys ready to talk now?"

Both lovers nodded and Jasmine was the first to speak, "Well Jorge, everyone, Koenma and I did have a good visit with my Aunt Demetra...sort of."

Gulping down some of her Coke, Kotennyo asked, "What do you mean sort of?"

Staring at her water bottle, she responded, "She talked about what happened to her back in March."

Setting his orange soda bottle down on the table, Koenma then interjected, "Demetra also explained that beforehand, she and the family were visited by a mysterious benefactor."

The other RV occupants just sat there giving the lovers blank stares and Christine asked, "Who was it?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "We don't know. My aunt said that guy was wearing a disguise and used a voice changer to distort his voice and wished to remain anonymous stating that he would be killed if he was found out."

Finishing off his orange soda, Koenma then continued, "Somehow that guy found out about which demons were the next intended targets and when and where it was going to happen and felt he should pass the information on to the McAlpin Clan. Whoever that guy is, I am beginning to get a hunch on who it might be."

Finishing off his Coke and setting the empty bottle down on the table, Koashura sat there and began to wonder too, "You know Koenma, so am I. Do you think that individual may have a connection to King Yama and/or the SDF?"

At his childhood friend's question, the prince shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know."

Deciding to change the subject, Jasmine set her purse on the table, "Tomorrow when we have the goodbye lunch with Larsons, my family is going to be there so we can discuss on the upcoming battle Jorge told us about earlier this week."

"Does that mean we are all going to be involved in this?" Genkai asked.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah we are." She shifted her attention to the ogre couple who sat directly across from her and Koenma, "Have you guys figured out what you're going to do?"

Both Jorge and Christine nodded. Their conversation lasted for another twenty minutes until they decided to go back to the McAlpin Residence for the rest of the day. The next day at the Larson House, the current McAlpin family members who were living in Valdez with Jasmine, Genkai, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, Jorge, and Christine were enjoying their lunch and/or helping Mr. and Mrs. Larson load up the rest of their belongings into their U-Haul truck for their 5-6 hour long trip to Palmer.

Looking around the now empty house, Jasmine sighed and Koenma and Jorge approached her. The young demon hunter jumped feeling someone touch her small dainty shoulder and turned around and looked up at Koenma giving him a weak smile.

Seeing her sad expression, Koenma felt his heart break, "My queen what's wrong?"

Jasmine sighed once again, "I'm going to miss this place. I have so many good memories of the sleepovers I had here or just hanging out here with Sandy and Kalem. It now feels like my childhood is truly coming to an end. Now everything is a distant memory."

Koenma kissed his depressed girlfriend's cheek and Jasmine continued as she pointed at the big window they were standing in front of, "Koenma, Jorge, see that old tree house out there?"

The prince and his ogre servant looked out the window and also gazing at the old, wooden tree house, they both nodded with Jorge saying, "Yeah?"

Jasmine sighed again, "That was our little clubhouse for years. We played such imaginative games up there like when we pretended that I was the princess of the forest and Sandy and Kalem were my bodyguards and royal subjects."

Koenma and Jorge stared at her for a minute. The young psychic shut her large brown eyes for a minute and opened them back up, "It's such a shame that nobody has bought this house yet."

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this is a beautiful place. If I was a human with lots of money, you would definitely bet, I would buy it."

Gripping onto her purse straps and taking one last look of the inside of the house, Jasmine shifted her attention back to Koenma and Jorge, "It was nice reminiscing but, let's go join everyone outside for the barbecue."

The three remaining house occupants let the empty building and joined the rest of the group for lunch. The Larson's goodbye lunch lasted for about two hours until all of the food and drinks were consumed and how it was now time for Mr. and Mrs. Larson to head to Palmer.

All of the members of the McAlpin Family and the rest of the party guests all wished them to have a safe trip. Jasmine was the last one and she and Mrs. Larson embraced each other trying not to cry.

"I'm going to miss it here. You know Jasmine, you were always a daughter to me."

A single tear slid down her pale freckled cheek, "I always thought of you as a second mom Mrs. Larson. You guys please be careful."

The imp demon woman and the young demon hunter broke their embrace and Mr. Larson responded, "We will. You needn't worry about us. Rei and I can handle ourselves well. Once we get passed Worthington Glacier, we'll be in the clear."

Jasmine and Mrs. Larson hugged each other again and parted seconds later. Mrs. Larson put her hand on the sweet young woman's cheek, "You take care of yourself and tell your mother, father, and siblings we said hi. It was wonderful to see you again Jasmine."

She then looked over at Koenma and smiled at him, "It was a pleasure to meet you your highness. You take care of Jasmine and if I hear that you have broken her heart in any way, my husband and I will come after you."

The prince chuckled, "Not to worry, I would never dream of hurting Jasmine at all. She's too precious and special to me. It was nice meeting you and your husband as well."

Mrs. Larson took her hand off Jasmine's face. The imp demon couple climbed into the big U-Haul truck and they waved goodbye to all of the party guests as Mr. Larson started up the truck. The decently sized group of party guests continued to wave to them as the U-Haul truck pulled out of the dirt driveway and into the Robe River Subdivision's narrow streets and drove into the direction towards the Richardson Highway.

Once the U-Haul merged into the highway and drove in the direction away from Valdez, Jasmine turned around to glance at the Larson's former house for one last time. The fun memories of her childhood that was spent in that log house began flash through her mind. After staring at the house for another minute or two, Koenma then asked her, "Ready to head to the cemetery?"

Still staring at the house she nodded, "Yeah." She then tore her eyes away from the house and said to it, "Goodbye house. It was fun while it lasted. Thank you for a good childhood."

Jasmine turned around and now facing her lover, Koenma held his hand out to her and she gladly took it and they walked across the narrow road to the dented up rental jeep where Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, Jorge, and Christine were waiting for them. They piled into the vehicle and began to head in the direction to the cemetery minutes later.

Five minutes later, the rental jeep pulled into the small cemetery and Jasmine drove down the narrow road a little bit until she parked the jeep. Turning off the ignition and slipping out the key, she then asked the other vehicle occupants, "Could someone hand me the flowers?"

Kotennyo turned her head and picked up the mixed flower bouquet that was sitting beside her and passed them to Genkai, who then passed them to Jorge and the ogre passed them to his boss. Koenma handed his lover the bouquet, "Here you go my sweet Jasmine."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Koenma."

The seven passengers climbed out of the dented rental jeep and Jasmine removed the plastic wrapping from around the flowers and handed everyone two to three flowers each. Holding a daisy and a couple of pink carnations, Kotennyo then asked her human friend, "Where is this Kalem guy resting?"

"I'm glad you asked that Kotennyo. Follow me and Koenma. We haven't been back here since Kalem's funeral but, we remember where it is because it's just near that spruce tree over there." Jasmine replied pointing to a small yet pretty looking spruce tree.

Genkai and the rest of the group followed Koenma and Jasmine to a pretty looking grey headstone that had balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers around it with a photograph of the deceased demon man in his human form that made him greatly resemble an Alaskan native, carvings of doves and angels and a name carved inside a heart that read:

 _ **Kalem Chavez**_

 _ **Born: April 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1974**_

 _ **Died: December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1994**_

 _ **Beloved Son, Husband, Father, and Friend**_

 _ **May his soul be free and finally be at peace.**_

Jasmine knelt down and spoke to the grave of her deceased childhood friend, "Hey Kalem. It's Jasmine. Sorry, I haven't been around much. You know since I live in Mushiori City and been busy with work and school and all."

She set down two pink carnations and a white one in front of the headstone, "I hope your wife Cheryl and your baby son Michael are doing okay. They miss you. Yeah, I haven't seen them since the funeral but, I know they do. Hell, Sandy does, everyone we went to school with, Hiroshi, and me too. I miss you Kalem. I really wish those Spirit World bastards didn't kidnap and brainwash you to do things you didn't want to do."

Koenma too knelt down and laid his flowers down in front of the grave to pay his respects as well, "Hi Kalem. It's Prince Koenma. I just want to you to know that I have forgiven you for the incident that took place on Christmas. You didn't know what the hell you were doing and if anyone is responsible for it, it's that masked bastard and my father believe it or not. If Dad judged your soul and sent you someplace horrible, I'm really sorry. I just hope I did without knowing I did and sent you someplace good. From what Jasmine told me about you, you were a good guy and deserved to have a good afterlife. Hell, everyone regardless if they are human, demon, or whatever does. Well, if they were good in their lives before death anyway."

Hearing what her lover said, Jasmine reached over and took his hand and brought it up to her small pink lips and kissed it, "Thank you my prince. That was beautiful. Do you really forgive him?"

Koenma shifted his attention to her and nodded saying truthfully, "Yes I do. Like I said, my attempted assassination on Christmas wasn't his fault. And if anyone says so otherwise, they will have to have to answer to me."

Jasmine sweetly smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek which made Koenma blush pink. She looked at Kalem's headstone again, "Kalem, I brought some people here that are good friends of mine. They are here to pay their respects to you. It's a damn shame they didn't get to meet you before the kidnapping, brainwashing and your death. I know they would have liked you."

She and Koenma then got up from the kneeling position they were in and moved out of the way for Genkai, Jorge, Christine, Koashura, and Kotennyo to lay down their flowers. After Koenma brushed the dirt off his pants, he suddenly felt a strange yet familiar presence around him.

Seeing the look on her lover's face, Jasmine began to feel concern for him, "What is it?"

Suddenly, she felt it too. Koenma and Jasmine both looked around so they can find the source. They didn't have to search for very long when they spotted it or more like her. It was the same ghostly figure that Koenma came across at the small video store inside the Eagle Quality Center Grocery Store nearly a week before.

Looking at the mysterious veiled woman in white just several paces away from them, Jasmine felt an eerie chill go down her spine. She didn't know who the hell she was and didn't know whether or not she should be afraid of her. The woman in white turned her head and looked at the lovers and they just stood there paralyzed in fear and curiosity.

Not taking her eyes off the unknown woman, Jasmine then whispered, "Is that her?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah." He then decided to try to speak to her again, "Hey! Who are you? What do you want?"

The veiled woman in white didn't respond at all she just turned around and slowly glided away from them before simply vanishing. The lovers just stood there breathing heavily and were brought back to reality hearing Kotennyo's voice, "Hey guys."

Both Koenma and Jasmine jumped and turned around. Kotennyo gave them a curious look, "Who were you talking to?"

Not wanting to freak everyone out, they decided to keep it to themselves for right now and Koenma replied, "Nobody. Jasmine and I thought we saw something and it was just a bear."

Clearing buying their cover story, Kotennyo blinked her pretty brown eyes, "Oh, did you get any pictures? What kind of bear was it?"

Gripping onto her purse straps and deciding to play along with her lover, Jasmine said, "It was a black bear but, we didn't get any pictures because we scared it by accident."

Adjusting the straps of her lime green handbag, Kotennyo sighed with disappointment, "Bummer. If you guys see another one, please don't scare it away."

Jasmine and Koenma began to laugh and prince responded, "Okay Kotennyo."

Before walking back to the dented up rental jeep, Jasmine turned around and took another look at Kalem's headstone saying, "Bye Kalem. Talk to you later."

She turned back around and followed the rest of the group back to the rental jeep. The next couple of days seemed to go by slowly. Everyone including Jorge and Christine decided to hang out at the McAlpin house planning on what actions they were going to take for the upcoming battle that they had learned from the two ogres that it was to take place during the town of Valdez's Annual Gold Rush Days Parade.

Koenma, Jasmine, and everyone else were getting so damn sick of this. They just wanted to have a nice time in Valdez without someone trying to ruin it for once. The day of the Gold Rush Days Parade had approached and it was agreed that Jasmine, Kotennyo, Genkai, Aunt Theresa, and Cousin Julia were to dress up as can-can girls so they can blend in with their surroundings.

Jorge and Christine agreed to go with Demetrius, Lydia, and cousins Demetri and Wendy to scour the town and keep in contact with everyone using walkie talkies to inform them if they were to come across anything suspicious. As for Koenma and Koashura, they also decided to wear costumes to blend in with their surroundings with Koashura dressed up as prospector and Koenma wearing and old gentleman outfit made him look like he came out of the 1880's and his pacifier was tucked away in his pocket and his mark covered up by makeup.

The parade had soon gotten started and the two young gods walked down Egan Street remaining vigilant of their surroundings. Catching a glimpse of a couple of the floats, Koashura then asked, "Sense anything?"

Looking behind them Koenma responded, "Nope. Let's just keep walking."

The childhood friends continued walking until they bumped into two women who were dressed as can-can girls and Koenma began to apologize, "Sorry about that."

The woman he knocked down got up and he pleasantly surprised that it was Jasmine. The young demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl, "That's alright Koenma." Looking at her lover, she felt he literally took her breath away.

Looking at her, Koenma felt the same way, "Jasmine you look so beautiful in that."

She giggled again, "You look quite handsome yourself my prince." She then stood on her tip toes and deeply kissed his soft lips. The lovers moaned into the kiss and the second woman who turned out to be Genkai shook her head and said, "Get a room."

Koenma and Jasmine parted and the prince chuckled at his longtime friend, "We will later."

Shifting her attention back to her loving boyfriend, Jasmine placed her hands on his chest and gazed into his brown eyes and said in a low and seductive voice, "Could you wear this getup to bed tonight? Seeing you dressed up like an English gentleman is very sexy."

Koenma darkly smiled at his lover's suggestion, "Anything for you my queen. Could you wear your beautiful can-can dress tonight?"

Pushing her small perky breasts that are confined in her bodice against his chest and still gazing into his eyes, she returned the dark smile, "Of course."

Koashura cleared his throat, "Hey guys we have more important shit to worry about right now. After this battle is over with, then you guys can fuck each other like crazy. Until then, cool your hormones."

Jasmine lowered herself back down on her heals and she and Koenma parted, "Sorry Koashura."

Deciding to change the subject, Koashura looked around, "Where's Kotennyo?"

Adjusting her headpiece and her long black gloves, Genkai replied, "She went with Julia and Theresa so we can cover more ground."

Taking Jasmine's hand in his own Koenma looked around to see someone riding a horse and another float pass them by, "Genkai, Jasmine, you don't mind if you could stay with Koashura and I? You know, just as extra protection."

The two psychics nodded and Jasmine kissed her lover's hand, "Sure."

Carefully wading through the crowd, they began to walk down the street to continue their search. Meanwhile at the Robe River Subdivision, several dark figures approached the Larson House. The sounds of shattering glass filled the air and several demons along with the unknown masked man and other individuals that only emitted spirit energy entered the empty house.

After looking around for what seemed like ten minutes, a couple of demons met up with their leader and one of them said, "The house is empty. There is no trace of them at all."

The mysterious masked man then spoke in his altered voice, "They are a lot smarter than we gave them credit for. They are of no consequence to us now."

The other members of the gang met up in the empty living room and another demon spoke, "What now?"

The masked man then replied, "We are here for only one thing. Now we go after our true targets."

Back in town, Genkai's walkie talkie buzzed. The small old woman pressed the button, "Yes?"

The voice of Jorge was heard on the other line, "We have found some suspicious activity at the high school and we are now in Lydia's van following it."

"Roger that Blue."

Just then the voice of Kotennyo was heard from her end, "We have found some here at Cottonwood and we are following it too."

"Roger."

Genkai hung up and put her walkie talkie away and Koenma began to feel his anxiety shoot up. He bit his lip and looked around Egan Street some more. Jasmine sighed, "We have walked up and down this street like ten times and we still..."

Her sentence was cut short when she sensed it. There was a demon or possibly two or maybe more in the crowd somewhere. Koashura looked around and interjected, "Be careful what you wish for Jas, it could bite you in the ass."

"I know Koashura, you don't have to be a nag."

Genkai rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Now is not the time to fight." Just then she spotted it, a group of demons in the parking lot just a few paces away from them were currently chatting with each other.

Then they spotted Koenma, Jasmine, Genkai, and Koashura and took off running in the direction towards the post office. Withdrawing her fans that were underneath her can-can dress, Jasmine sighed as she and the other three began running in hot pursuit after them, "Here we go. I believe they are the jerks we are looking for."

Koashura brought up his hands and summoned his energy bow and arrow, "Seems that way doesn't it?"

Genkai grabbed her walkie talkie off her belt and pressed the page button, "We too have spotted some suspicious activity on Egan Street and they are heading in the direction towards the post office. We're going after them."

Kotennyo and Jorge responded on their ends, "Roger."

Genkai turned her walkie talkie off and put it back on her belt and shouted as they continued to run across the post office parking lot chasing after the demons, "Koenma you go find somewhere to hide."

The prince was about to argue but, deciding it was not worth it he sighed, "Where?"

Before Genkai could respond, Jasmine then came up with an idea, "Tell you what, how about I go with you? I know a good place."

They stopped running when they reached an area less than a block away in the parking lot of the Prospector Outfitters store. They now stood face to face with the gang of demons and without warning, one of them attacked and Koenma, Jasmine, Genkai and Koashura jumped out of the way.

Breathing heavily, Koenma asked, "Where?"

Jasmine put both of her fans in one hand and with her free hand she grabbed Koenma's and gently tugged, "Just follow me. Come on!"

The prince nodded and turned his head to see Koashura and Genkai stand in a fighting stance gearing up to take on the gang of demons, "What about you guys?"

Aiming one of his energy arrows, Koashura glanced at him over his shoulder, "We'll be fine. Just go."

Both Koenma and Jasmine nodded and then ran down the opposite direction hand in hand. While they were running, Koenma wondered where Jasmine was taking him. They ran for another fifteen minutes until they reached an area with thick brush. The lovers stopped to catch their breath and the prince asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Finally able to speak again, Jasmine responded to his question, "I'm taking you to the Civic Center. They have rooms for us to hide in. I really hope they don't find us there but, I don't sense anyone following us at all."

She tugged on his hand again and they started running down the street. Two minutes later, they reached the end and rounded the corner. Koenma and Jasmine turned onto another street that is a steep hill and quickly ran up it until they reached the top where there was a brown colored building with a sign that had black lettering posted over the entrance that read:

 _ **Valdez Convention and Civic Center**_

Koenma and Jasmine quickly ran through the open doors and entered the building. They stopped running to catch their breath again. A minute or two later, they began to walk the empty hallways still holding hands.

Koenma looked around and complimented seeing movie posters and flyers posted on the walls, "Wow, is this place like a movie theatre of some sort?"

Jasmine smiled at how cute she thought his curiosity was, "Yeah, kind of. It's not like most movie theatres because, they don't show movies here every day like the ones in Anchorage do. This place also hosts festivals, holiday bazaars, conventions, and many other stuff."

She then began to lead him down a dark and narrow hallway that lead to a big auditorium area that was used as the movie theatre and continued, "I remember coming here a lot when I was a kid. Whenever they could afford it and when there was a good film being shown here, my parents would take all of us kids to see a movie and we'd share a big popcorn together."

Following her closely, Koenma looked at her and blinked his eyes and asked her, "When is the next movie going to be shown?"

"I saw on one of the posters that there is going to be one tomorrow. Would you like to make a date night out of it? We can bring Koashura and Kotennyo with us and make it a double date. What do you say?"

Koenma smiled adoring that idea, "I would love to."

Suddenly an altered voice spoke behind them, "You might as well cancel those plans."

Koenma and Jasmine stopped in their tracks to turn around to find the mysterious masked man with a group of demons with him just a several paces behind them. Jasmine let out a loud sigh, "Oh shit!"

Koenma groaned, "How the hell did they find us?"

"I don't know, just run!"

Tugging his hand again, Jasmine began to run down the dark hallway dragging Koenma behind her. The masked man and the group of demons chased after them. After running for what seemed like five minutes, Jasmine and Koenma reached two double doors and the young demon hunter pushed one of the doors open and she and Koenma ran into the dark room.

Jasmine let go of her loving boyfriend's hand and locked the two double doors hoping to keep their pursuers out. They stood there breathing heavily and Jasmine gestured for Koenma to follow her again and he did just that walking in the direction towards the stage.

Now gripping her fans, one in each hand firmly, she and Koenma walked up to the wooden stage area and walked behind the curtain. The prince looked at her, "Do you think we lost them?"

Jasmine shrugged her small bare shoulders, "I don't know but, I hope we did."

Their hopes were soon shattered when the stage lights flipped on and illuminated the empty auditorium. Koenma and Jasmine felt a feeling of dread sensing demon and spirit energy around them and the stage's curtain then began to rise. They turned their attention to the front of the stage to see the mysterious masked man standing front of them.

Jasmine then stood in front of Koenma and then warned, "Leave us please and no harm will come to you. If you take a step towards us, I will kill you."

The masked man began to laugh coldly and then spoke in his altered voice, "Foolish human woman, you don't stand a chance against me. Give up now and make this easier on yourself."

Still standing in front of her prince, she tightly gripped her fans and began to glow with her spirit energy, "What do you want from us?"

"We want you to cease to exist." The gang of demons then climbed up to the stage and stood beside the unknown man that both Koenma and Jasmine could sense wasn't human nor demon at all.

The young psychic then gritted her teeth, "Koenma, hide...now."

The prince shook his head, "No, I won't leave you."

"Koenma..."

Her sentence was cut short when the group of demons leapt towards her and Jasmine narrowly dodged their attacks. Koenma too jumped out of the way when a couple of demons tried to attack him as well. Jasmine coated her fans with her spirit energy and opened them.

She began to make slashing movements at her opponents and wound up beheading several demons in the process. Koenma ran backstage looking for something to defend himself with while he was trying to run from two demons who were trying to kill him. He then slipped into a dark area and the two demons looked around for him.

Koenma then masked his energy and looked around and found what appeared to be a heavy metal instrument and picked it up. The two demons continued to search for their target. Then taking one by surprise, Koenma raised the metal instrument and hit it on the side of its head.

The demon fell to the floor and Koenma raised the metal instrument again and before the demon knew what was going on, the prince killed it instantly by crushing its skull. The other demon seeing its fallen comrade laying on the wooden floor dead, it looked up at Koenma with pure rage, anger and hatred, "You pacifier sucking son of a bitch. You and your human whore are dead."

The angry demon then leapt at him and tried to use his claws to rip his target apart. Koenma narrowly dodged its attacks and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. Back with Jasmine, she beheaded three more demons and then shifted her attention to the mysterious masked man. The young demon hunter glared at him with extreme hatred and anger and sprinted towards him making slashing movements with her energy coated fans, "This is for my Aunt Demetra. See you in Hell asshole!"

The masked man began to laugh at her as he dodged her assaults, "You are so damn weak compared to me. Your disgusting aunt deserved what she got. It's such a damn shame I didn't get to finish her off but, soon you and your family will suffer a horrible fate. They shouldn't have kept meddling in things that they shouldn't meddle in. Someday, they will pay dearly for it."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged human tramp!"

He then raised one of his hands and fired a blast of spirit energy at her. Jasmine tried to dodge it but, sadly she wasn't fast enough and it hit her chest knocking her to the ground. Jasmine hit the wooden stage floor with a loud thud and her fans fell to the floor making a loud clacking sound.

Now laying on her stomach, Jasmine breathed heavily trying get her bearings and the masked man the approached her, knelt down and grabbed her by her neck. As she was being raised into the air, Jasmine then made a loud gasping sound as she tried to breathe.

From beyond the eyeholes of his mask, Jasmine could see a pair of cold, dark and emotionless black eyes. Staring into them, Jasmine felt as if they were seeing into her soul and she brought up her gloved hands to his hand that was around her neck and began to struggle to break free from the unknown man's grasp and she kicked her legs as she was raised off the ground.

The sadistic bastard then spoke again, "So lovely, so beautiful. Humans are such fragile creatures. I could break you so easily but, you are so much fun to play with. I won't kill you just yet. With what I'm going to do to you, you will be praying for death."

He then let of her neck and Jasmine fell to the floor and landed on her stomach coughing and gasping for air. She opened her large brown eyes and tried to reach for her fans but the masked man knelt down and forced her on her back.

Jasmine tried to push him and kick him off of her but he put his hands over her breasts that were confined by her corset and gave her a nasty shock with his spirit energy. The young demon hunter began to shriek in pure agony feeling the horrible shock coursing through her body.

It was the worse pain that Jasmine had ever felt and she continued to scream as the shocks continued. Hearing his lover's agonizing screams, Koenma stopped running. The demon that was pursuing him had him cornered. As the young demon hunter's screams and cries grew louder, the only thing going through the prince's head was, "I need to save Jasmine. I can't let that bastard kill her. I have to save her, I have to save her. I don't care what happens to me, Jasmine must be safe. It's all because of me she's being tortured. It's all because of me."

The demon then began to cackle as it raised its claws at its vulnerable target and brought them down hoping to finish the young prince off. But, when the demon did, it was deflected and blasted back from an energy shield.

The demonic assassin landed on the wooden floor and then looked up to see Koenma glowing with his own energy and glaring at the demon. The demon began to shake in fear and tried to creep backwards away from Koenma who just glared at his would be assassin with pure anger and rage with just seeing red.

When the demon was now cornered with nowhere to run off to and hide, Koenma raised one of his hands and his spirit energy began radiate off his tall body and the demon began to shriek in agony as it felt Koenma's spirit energy burn its body. It didn't take long for the low level demon to begin to dissolve like food being digested in hydrochloric acid.

The demon's screams were drowned out by Jasmine's and soon, it died being completely disintegrated by Koenma's corrosive spirit energy. Jasmine's screams had soon stopped and Koenma, still glowing with his energy then walked onstage to see her laying there still alive breathing deep and shallow.

He slowly walked towards her and the young psychic looked up at him and said in a weak voice, "Ko...Koenma..."

The prince didn't say anything and the masked man then began to laugh, "Hello your highness. Here to save your woman? Isn't that romantic? Think you can take me on by yourself? Ain't that a riot? You're still trying to recover for wasting the Mafukan on your former spirit detective. So, that makes you beyond useless."

Koenma glared at him but didn't say anything to him. Jasmine then turned her head looking at her lover still hurting from feeling the burning sensation in her chest from the torturous shocks she just endured, she then tried to speak to him, "Ko...Koenma, please...don't..."

Before the masked man could know what was going to happen next, Koenma then formed a ball of spirit energy in his hand and then tossed it at him. The unknown sadist was hit in the chest with energy ball and was thrown into the side of the stage's wall which forced the curtains to close.

Koenma then looked down at Jasmine once more before he stopped glowing with spirit energy, shut his eyes and then collapsed onto the stage floor. With what little strength she had, Jasmine then grabbed her fans and slowly crawled the small distance between her and Koenma.

She then rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and then she heard the sounds of snapping wood. Jasmine glanced up at the stage's ceiling to see that the top rafters were beginning to fall. She guessed it was from the hard impact of the masked man being blasted into the wall with Koenma's spirit energy.

The young demon hunter snuggled up close to her unconscious lover and shut her large brown eyes bracing herself for their impending doom. The stage's top rafters then began to fall and suddenly, Jasmine felt a familiar presence and began to wonder why none of the wooden or metal beams piled on her and Koenma.

She opened her eyes to see that she and her royal lover were being protected with an energy barrier. Jasmine wondered who it was and her question was answered seeing that it was the mysterious veiled woman in white. She took a deep breath and asked, "Who...who are you?"

The ghostly woman didn't respond at all and continued to deflect the falling wood and metal that tried to crash down upon them. Feeling completely exhausted, Jasmine began to blink her brown eyes and seconds later, she blacked out.

Two days later, Jasmine awoke in Valdez General Hospital and heard the friendly and familiar voice of Kotennyo speak to her, "Hey, it's about damn time you woke up."

Jasmine looked at her goddess friend, "Where's Koenma?"

Her question was soon answered when her room door opened and in walked Jorge, Koashura, Genkai, and Koenma who held a large bouquet of roses and a big teddy bear. Seeing that his friend and lover is now awake, Koenma sighed with relief and approached her bed.

Without saying another word, the prince then knelt down, set the roses and the teddy bear down on the bed and deeply kissed Jasmine with all of the love and passion he can muster. Jasmine kissed him back with the same deep love and passion and the kiss parted after a minute with Koenma gently cupping the lovely young woman's face in his hands.

He kissed her forehead and gazed into her brown eyes, "Thank god you're okay. Oh Jasmine, I was so worried about you."

Before Jasmine could respond, Genkai then interjected, "We told you she's fine Koenma. The doctor said that she only needed some rest besides, me, her grandfather, and her aunt used our healing abilities on the burn on her chest so, she's okay."

Koenma let go of her face and kissed her forehead again and Kotennyo then chimed in adding her two cents, "It's a good thing she's not permanently scared from it. Jasmine you got really lucky that we don't share the same scar."

Looking at the other room occupants, Jasmine then asked, "How the hell did I get here? Where is the masked man? Where are the rest of the demons?"

Koashura pulled up a chair to Jasmine's bedside and sat down, "We took care of most of the demons but, some got away and as for that masked son of a bitch, he was nowhere to be found."

"How did I get here?"

Jorge scratched the back of his head and put his hand down, "You and Koenma were found just outside the local Civic Center building by a couple of locals who called the human police and your family was contacted."

Genkai sat down on the foot of the bed, "After me, Demetrius and your aunt Theresa healed you; we brought you here to recover from your injuries and same for Koenma. He was only out for one day and was quickly released afterwards."

Not wanting to freak everyone out with how the ghostly unknown veiled woman had protected them, she looked over at Koenma and deciding to change the subject, she asked, "What did you bring for me my prince?"

Koenma formed a sweet smile, "I bought you these red roses at the flower shop and bought this big teddy bear for you because, I thought you'd like it."

He handed her the roses and the giant stuffed bear and Jasmine smiled, "I do, thank you Koenma. I love you."

"I love you too Jasmine."

They shared another sweet kiss and parted a minute later so they can talk some more with each other and their friends who were currently visiting. The next day, Jasmine was released from the hospital and after scouring the whole town of Valdez with her family, Kotennyo, Koashura, Genkai, Jorge, Koenma, and Christine, they found that the sadistic masked man, had once again skipped town. They began to wonder about his true identity but, after so many guesses, they decided to drop the subject for right now and decided to enjoy the rest of this summer trip trying not to let the setbacks they faced ruin it.


	18. Yusuke Returns

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story is my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 18:** Yusuke Returns

 _Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._

Yusuke Urameshi was awoken by his alarm clock buzzing off and he reached over to his nightstand and turned it off. Looking at what time it was, it was 9AM. He was due to meet Kuwabara for breakfast at the diner in an hour.

It had been about three weeks since he had returned from Demon World and shared his first real kiss with Keiko on the beach that's near Genkai's compound. He removed the blanket that covered his body and sat on the edge of the bed just wearing blue pajama pants and a plain red t-shirt.

He smiled to himself thinking about that kiss. It was the moment that he knew that he and Keiko was now officially a real couple. Well, as real as it can get anyway. The very thought made him feel as if he had butterflies flapping around in his stomach but, Yusuke wasn't about to admit that. Climbing out of bed and walking over to his closet to gather up his clean clothes for the day, Yusuke still couldn't believe that he was back at home.

He knew things were going to be different being that he wasn't a spirit detective anymore nor had any contact with Spirit World since. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did bump into Koenma, Botan, and Koenma's ogre servant, Jorge at the Demon World Tournament back in May.

Minutes later, he made his way to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and combed his black hair back into his usual style. Passing by the living room seeing his mother getting ready to pass out on the couch from an eventful night of going out with some of her friends, Yusuke poked his head in, "See ya later Mom, I'm going to go meet Kuwabara for breakfast."

Atsuko tore her eyes away from the TV and looked at her only son, "Okay, have fun but, start looking for a job while you're out. Since you're not going to school anymore, you need to figure out what you're going to do with your life. You're not going to live here forever. When you turn eighteen, you're moving out."

Yusuke sighed in annoyance, "Okay, you don't need to nag. Have a good nap."

Atsuko rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with his sass right now. The half demon ex-spirit detective slipped on his sneakers and his green jacket and left the apartment for the bus stop.

When he arrived, the bus was already there and he walked on and paid the bus driver before sitting down. Yusuke arrived at his stop five minutes later and walked only less than a block to the diner. Hearing the bell ring when the diner door opened, Kuwabara looked up from his textbook and waved to get his best friend's attention, "Hey Urameshi, over here!"

Hearing Kuwabara's voice, Yusuke scanned the heavy diner crowd and quickly spotted the red haired psychic seated in a booth near a window. He walked over and sat across from him. Eyeing his friend's open textbook, he asked, "So Kuwabara, I have been meaning to ask, how's school going?"

Kuwabara shut his biology textbook and slipped it into his backpack, "Great. You'll never believe this but, I made As and Bs during my first semester last year and during the second, it was all straight As. I'm determined to have it happen again this year and for the next two years."

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, "Wow Kuwabara, that's awesome. Congratulations, I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you man."

They high fived each other and Kuwabara brightly smiled, "Thanks Urameshi. So did Keiko tell you how awesome she has been?"

Yusuke nodded, "Hell yeah she did. I'm so proud of you both. It seems like everyone has been doing awesome while I was gone."

A waitress approached their table and the two friends ordered their drinks and their breakfast. When the ordinary human woman left, Yusuke and Kuwabara continued with their conversation, "So do you have any plans for college?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah I do. You know how the prep school is connected to Mushiori University?"

"Yeah?"

Taking a sip from his orange juice and setting the glass on the table, Kuwabara said, "Well, that's the school I want to go to. From what I hear, they have an awesome medical school there. One of Shizuru's friends is a medical student there and she's going to hook me up when I set up my appointment with her to see the campus and gather all the information I need about the school. I was going to do it a week before school started but, we wound up having to deal with other things."

Washing down his bacon with his milk, Yusuke asked, "Awesome. Have you met this friend of your sister's?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, she's a really cool girl. She let me take care of her cat while she went on vacation to visit her family that lives in Alaska. I think you'd like her."

"Whoa. Alaska, huh? So is this chick from there or something?"

Finishing off his pancakes, Kuwabara responded, "Yeah, Shizuru told me she moved here when they were in high school..."

While Kuwabara kept talking, something out the corner of Yusuke's eye caught his attention. In the booth right next to them, there was someone that he recognized. Even though he had only met her once when he and Koenma hung out together at the coffee shop, the playground and at the same diner he was at right now, he recognized the young woman with the pale skin, large brown eyes and the long curly brown hair that Koenma had the hots for.

Seated in the same booth with her was a guy with brown hair and dressed in a grey suit that had his back turned so Yusuke couldn't see his face. Staring at the curly haired girl and the unknown guy, they seemed like they were deep in conversation with each other and judging by the way she was looking at him, they seemed like they were in some sort of a romantic relationship.

Yusuke felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and thought to himself in his head, "Oh man, poor Koenma. He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out that the girl he likes now has a boyfriend."

The curly haired girl and the guy then leaned over and gave each other a deep and loving kiss. Seeing the look on his half demon friend's face, Kuwabara then gave him a curious look, "Um, Urameshi, what's wrong?"

Still looking at the currently lip locked couple, Yusuke then responded, "Hey Kuwabara, the girl in the booth right next to us, um...Koenma really likes her but..." He paused for a minute and began to scratch the back of his head.

Kuwabara turned around and looked at the couple who's currently making out in the booth behind him and shifted his attention back to Yusuke, "Oh that's Jasmine. She's the friend of Shizuru's who's going to show me around MU..."

Yusuke then got up from his place and the young redhead gave him a blank stare, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm just going to see who her hot date is."

Kuwabara rolled his dark eyes and sighed getting annoyed, "Urameshi..."

Yusuke then walked over to get a better look at Jasmine and her hot date and he let out a loud gasp at seeing who it was. The former spirit detective stood there speechless for a minute and then choked out, "Koenma!?"

Hearing the voice of his ex-spirit detective, Koenma then broke the kiss he and Jasmine were currently sharing and both lovers looked up at him. Jasmine didn't say anything and just gave Yusuke a blank stare and Koenma then cleared his throat, "Uh...hi Yusuke.

Fancy seeing you here, long time no see."

Kuwabara got up from his seat and stood beside his friend. Yusuke then looked at Kuwabara and seeing that the young high school psychic didn't seem so surprised by this development, he then asked, "Kuwabara, do you know something about this?"

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket, he nodded, "Yeah, Koenma and Jasmine have been going out for over a year now. They started going out after you and Hiei left."

Koenma then sighed, "Yeah we have. Why are you surprised?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "I um...kind of assumed that she was two timing you for another guy. I mean, shouldn't you be in Spirit World slaving over your work or something? Hell, you probably have a new spirit detective or something now."

At Yusuke's accusation and assumptions, Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes and then shot him a death glare, "Um...no. I would never cheat on Koenma. What, since I'm a college girl, you automatically assume I'm a slut? I get enough of that from that bastard King Yama, I don't need it from a sniveling little weasel like you."

Koenma then shot his former employee the same death glare, "You assumed that my girlfriend is a whore? Jasmine is not. We waited six months into our relationship before we started making love. As for the spirit detective thing, no I don't have a new one. I now have something better than that."

"What's that?"

"That's none of your business Yusuke."

Getting sick of Jasmine glaring at him, Yusuke then snapped at her, "Hey, stop looking at me like at."

Not wanting a fight to break out, Kuwabara stepped in between them, "Urameshi, calm down. Now is not the time for a fight. Do you want us to get kicked out of here?"

Deciding that he was right, Yusuke threw up his hands and put them down by his sides, "Okay. I still can't believe that there is someone willing to date the toddler, you know?"

Hearing what Yusuke called her best male friend and lover, Jasmine then felt insulted. Koenma sighed in annoyance and then Jasmine shouted at him, "Hey!"

Kuwabara groaned in agitation and deciding to change the subject, he then turned around getting a bright idea for a new topic, "Hey Jasmine."

Softening the look on her face, she shifted her attention to her best human friend's brother, "Yes Kazuma?"

Scratching the back of his head, he then asked her, "I was wondering if we could set up my visit to the Mushiori University campus? I keep forgetting to because, you know, we have our own lives and stuff going on and I was wondering when will a good time be."

Jasmine sat there and stared at her empty plate for a minute and looked back up at Kazuma and said, "How does next weekend sound? I'm off from work both Saturday and Sunday and also Friday. Which one works best?"

Kuwabara thought about it for a moment and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I'm not doing anything on Saturday."

The Alaskan demon hunter smiled, "Great, sounds perfect. How about we meet at my apartment at ten? Does that sound reasonable?"

Kuwabara smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah that does. Thank you Jasmine."

"No problem."

She then checked her watch and deciding to leave even though she could stay longer, Jasmine said pretending that she was in a hurry, "Yikes, I didn't realize I...uh...need to go. I...um...gotta go pay my utility bill and get some groceries or me, Kotennyo and Koashura are not going to have anything to eat for the next two weeks."

Koenma stared at her with confusion, "I thought it was Kotennyo's turn to pay for the bills this month?"

Slinging her black and white handbag over her shoulder and getting up from her seat, Jasmine gave her prince an apologetic look, "Well, I...um...promised that I'd help her with the groceries. Hell, that's what best girlfriends are for right?"

She slipped out of her seat in the booth and kissed Koenma on the cheek, "I love you Koenma. Call me this evening when you get finished with your paperwork."

Koenma gave her a quick kiss on her small pink lips, "I love you too Jasmine. I will."

Shifting her attention to Kuwabara she gave him a sweet smile, "Bye Kazuma. Have a good week at school and see you next weekend."

She then gave Yusuke an ice cold look, "Later Urameshi."

As she walked away, Yusuke swore he heard Jasmine say in a quiet voice only he could hear, "Asshole."

The diner's door then shut with a semi-loud bang and Koenma got up from his seat and gave Yusuke an angry look. Yusuke then began to sweat nervously seeing how pissed his former boss looked, "Hey Koenma, I was..."

"I can't believe you Yusuke. I thought you changed but noooooooooo...you're still such a jerk that doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut. Do me a favor and stay the hell out of my personal life. I am so glad that you don't work for me anymore, if you did, I would fire you right here, right now!" The prince roared causing many of the diner patrons to watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Look Koenma..."

Koenma reached into his back pocket and withdrew the wallet Genkai let him use and paid for his and Jasmine's meal. He then interrupted Yusuke once again, "Stuff it. I didn't need you embarrassing me. I'm going back home before my father gets back to see that I'm not there. Yusuke, Kuwabara, it was good seeing you guys again."

The prince stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and left the diner in a huff being angry at Yusuke for the first time in over a year. The next day, Genkai sat peacefully meditating in front of her shrine but, her quiet time was soon interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

The person behind her cleared his throat and then spoke, "Are you Genkai?"

The small old psychic opened her eyes and responded without turning around, "Yes. Who the hell are you?"

The man then spoke again, "Oh, I apologize. Where are my manners? I'm Hiroto Nagisa III and I run Sunset Records which is an independent record label located in Mushiori City, I have been hearing the buzz about your band Exit Strategy and I was wondering if they would be interested in signing with us. I have a feeling that they could become the next big thing if they decide to. That Korrie Loveless has a voice unlike any other artist out there."

Genkai just sat there wide eyed and turned around looked at the young ordinary human man. Before she could say anything, Mr. Nagisa continued, "Is Mr. Loveless around by any chance? If not, perhaps I could speak to Mr. Smith, Doomass, or Marsh?"

Finally able to find her voice, Genkai then said, "They are not here right now. Korrie is quite busy with other obligations as is John, Sammie, and Kyle. Um...you see...Korrie is my grandson and he works long hours at his job."

"Do you have a number where I can contact him at?"

Not wanting to expose Koenma for what and who he really is, Genkai then thought of a cover story fast, "I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. His job is actually very private being that he works at a government facility. How about I can just relay the message to him the next time he comes to visit me?"

Mr. Nagisa gave the small old woman a warm smile, nodding with understanding and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, "Certainly." He then withdrew a business card and handed it her, "The next time you see your grandson, have him and his band mates contact me. Thank you for your time Madam Genkai and I look forward to hearing from Mr. Loveless and his buddies."

The ordinary human man then turned around and left the compound. Genkai just stared at the business card she held in her small wrinkled hands and said to herself, "I don't know how Koenma and the guys are going to react to this but; I guess it's worth a shot."

Later that afternoon in Spirit World, Koenma was hard at work with his stacks upon stacks of paperwork again.

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle_

The currently toddler looking prince sighed to himself, "Work, work, work. That's all I ever do. Dad is being a lazy son of a bitch again going off doing God-knows-what."

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle_

"Oh wait I know what he's doing. He and that masked bastard are kidnapping innocent demons and brainwashing them to do things that they wouldn't have been known to do while breaking the seventy year old treaty he made with the McAlpin Clan. Not that I can prove it. Who the hell would believe my word over my father's anyway?"

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle_

While he continued with stamping and processing his current stack, those thoughts and more continued to stir in Koenma's head. Now over halfway finished with this current stack he was working on, his mind went wandering thinking about something else.

Since coming back from his summer trip in Alaska, he still wondered who that mysterious ghostly veiled woman in white was. Something about her was familiar to him but, he couldn't pin point what it was.

Now finished with that current stack, Koenma set his wooden stamping tool on his desk. He brought his small hands up to his cute chubby face and closed his large brown eyes as he began to massage his temples. He currently had such a bad migraine but, he continued to think about the woman in white wondering if she was a guardian angel of some sort or perhaps a stalker.

He just didn't know and prayed that it was the former rather than the latter. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Jorge walked in carrying his big book of sheet music. Hearing his office door open, Koenma stopped massaging his temples and put his hands down opened his eyes looking at his blue ogre servant and friend, "It's time huh?"

Jorge nodded, "Yes sir."

Koenma then groaned in annoyance and followed Jorge out of his office to the palace music room. Walking through the large green double doors, they walked over to the area where the piano and the other instruments and the music stands were located. As Jorge set up his sheet music Koenma then reached into his pocket and took out a folded up piece of parchment.

Looking at the folded parchment he then decided to come out and say it, "Ogre, I have just written lyrics for a brand new song or more like more than one for our band. It took me all summer and throughout most of our vacation in Alaska."

Jorge looked over at his currently pint sized boss, "What is it called?"

Koenma carefully unfolded the parchment and read the title, "This one is called "In Too Deep". I still feel like it's not ready for the musical composition yet."

"Why don't you just sing it acapella? I would love to hear it sir. I'm sure it's great." Jorge said offering the prince words of encouragement.

Koenma looked up at Jorge tightly gripping the parchment in his small hands in nervousness. He looked back at it, took a deep breath, and his beautifully enchanting Mezzo Soprano voice filled the music room as he sang the first verse of the song:

 _You're a liar_

 _You're a creep_

 _I wish I was never related to you_

 _Because you're the biggest backstabber I know_

 _Oh how I can't stand you_

Jorge just silently sat there listening to Koenma and he knew right away that this song was going to be about King Yama or possibly have more than that.

 _I feel like I am in too deep having to put up with your nonsense_

 _You're someone who doesn't even have a conscience_

 _All you do is ruin the lives of the innocent_

 _You're the reason why people have turned against me_

 _Tis why I am in too deep_

As Koenma went into the second verse, Jorge began to get an idea of how he was going to compose the music for this song:

 _I am tired of being your patsy and your pawn_

 _How could I be blamed for your crimes when I didn't do anything wrong?_

 _You claim you are for the greater good_

 _But we all know you are just full of shit_

Koenma paused for just less than a minute to take a breath and continued with the second chorus and the third and final verse:

 _I feel like I am in too deep having to put up with your nonsense_

 _You're someone who doesn't even have a conscience_

 _All you do is ruin the lives of the innocent_

 _You're the reason why people have turned against me_

 _Tis why I am in too deep_

 _All because of you, one of my friends wound up losing their mind_

 _Another has to suffer and be punished for his birthright_

 _Everyone is fooled into believing that your are great and kind_

 _But, I and a select few know of your true nature_

 _You're two faced and a liar and everyone will someday know it too_

Jorge continued to listen intently enjoying his boss's new song. He was really looking forward to composing the music to this and he just hoped Koenma would let him. The prince then finished his song with the final chorus:

 _I feel like I am in too deep having to put up with your nonsense_

 _You're someone who doesn't even have a conscience_

 _All you do is ruin the lives of the innocent_

 _You're the reason why people have turned against me_

 _Tis why I am in too deep_

When Koenma stopped singing, Jorge then brought his blue hands together and gave him a round of applause. Tightly gripping the piece of parchment, Koenma blinking his large brown eyes and stared at his servant and friend in confusion and a small moment later, he then spoke finding his voice, "It wasn't that good was it?"

Jorge stopped clapping and nodded, "It was sir. You don't need to do anything more to it. Please let me compose the music for your adult voice and the instrumental parts. This song is excellent for the band. Please Koenma sir?"

The currently toddler looking prince sighed and shrugged his small shoulders and handed Jorge the lyrics sheet, "Okay, why the hell not?"

The blue ogre smiled in gratitude and placed the piece of parchment into his music binder, "What were the other songs you wrote over the break?"

At Jorge's question, Koenma sucked on his pacifier for a moment and then responded, "One is another love song for Jasmine called "Snow Queen" and another one that's only halfway finished called "Welcome to the Asylum". I'll give you the lyrics for "Snow Queen" later. I left them in the secret compartment inside my desk in my office. When I'm finished with "Welcome to the Asylum", I'll give them to you."

Jorge gave his boss a smile and nodded with understanding, "I'm looking forward to it sir." Deciding to change the subject somewhat, he then asked, "So are you ready to practice your scales now? I'm counting that little acapella moment as part of your warm up."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and nodded, "Yes Ogre, let's start."

Jorge then shifted his attention to the piano and played the first note when Koenma sang out the first one as he began to practice his scales. That Saturday morning, Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped off the bus just a couple of blocks away from the college trio's apartment.

The former spirit detective looked around and commented to his best friend, "Looks like this Jasmine chick lives in kind of a rough neighborhood."

They walked down the sidewalk and Yusuke asked Kuwabara, "Kuwabara, remind me why I'm here. I have no aspirations to go to college. I just want to get a job and continue on with my life that way."

Kuwabara sighed not wanting to deal with his half demon friend's nonsense today, "Urameshi, you're just tagging along as moral support. I'm just really nervous about this whole college thing and I just want a friend with me to help me feel comfortable."

"I thought you said you knew Jasmine."

Kuwabara slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I do...sort of. Jasmine is more like Shizuru's friend than mine. Hell, I didn't get to meet her until Kurama's mom's wedding last summer even though Shizuru has known her since high school."

The two young men approached the apartment gates and Kuwabara pressed the button to the intercom of the college trio's second floor apartment and a voice of a young man spoke, "Yeah, how can we help you?"

Kuwabara pressed the button again and replied, "It's Kazuma Kuwabara with Yusuke Urameshi, can you tell Jasmine we're here?"

The guy spoke again, "Sure, hang on Kazuma and I'll buzz you guys up."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were let through the front gate and walked the grounds before they entered the apartment building. After they entered, they were now walking up the stairs and Yusuke asked his human friend, "Who was that?"

Being at least two steps ahead of him, the young psychic replied, "That was one of Jasmine's roommates."

Seeing the look on Yusuke's face, Kuwabara sighed and rolled his dark eyes, "He has a girlfriend which is Jasmine's other roommate and other best friend. Hell, all three of them are friends and Jasmine only sees that guy as another brother. Hell, they fight like their siblings."

Now on the second floor, Yusuke looked around, "So, which one is their's?"

"Right this way Urameshi." Kuwabara gestured in the direction towards the apartment. Less than a minute later, the former spirit detectives approached a thick brown wooden door with a golden colored letter and numbers nailed at the top just underneath the peephole that read:

 _ **10B**_

Kuwabara knocked on the door and footsteps could be heard inside. Then they heard clicking sounds of the door being unlocked and when it opened, they were greeted by a tall handsome young man with pale skin, long red hair, red eyes and pointed ears with the right one pierced with a gold hoop earring who answered the door.

Yusuke just stared at him feeling like he met this guy from somewhere but not really sure where from. The guy smiled, "Hey Kazuma. Oh Yusuke Urameshi, it's nice to see you again."

The half demon ex-spirit detective blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The guy chuckled and let the two teenagers into the apartment and shut the door behind him, "Yeah, I'm surprised you don't even recognize me. I'm Koashura, you know from the Magma Valley Case."

The name Koashura rang a few bells in his head, "Yeah, I do. Weren't you the little punk who kidnapped and tried to kill Koenma because he stole some girl that you had a crush on from a long time ago?"

Being reminded of that incident, Koashura sighed, "Yeah and that's all in the past now. Koenma has already forgiven me for it and we are now friends again."

Yusuke nodded and then asked, "How come you don't look like a little toddler right now?"

Before Koashura could respond to Yusuke's question, Kotennyo walked out of the spare bedroom holding a paintbrush dripping with wet blue paint, "That's because he gave that form up to save my life."

She set the wet paintbrush in the kitchen sink and Yusuke looked over at her, "Hey, I remember you, you're from the diner. What was your name again?"

Kotennyo walked into the living room and stood beside her boyfriend, "Kotennyo and before you start asking me the same question you asked Koashura, I gave mine up a few years ago."

"If you guys are permanently in your adult bodies, then why the hell does Koenma still have his toddler form? Aren't you guys like the same age or something?"

At the mention of her ex, Kotennyo shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but, Koashura and I think he's just probably not ready to give it up yet."

Grabbing his pop can off the wooden coffee table, Koashura took a sip and added, "Though he did mention that he will when he and Jasmine get married but, that's not going to happen for a while. We know how Jasmine is, she said she wants to hold off on that until she's finished with school."

At her lover's words, Kotennyo then said, "Aren't we doing the same thing Koashura? Didn't we decide that you weren't going to propose to me until we both graduate with our degrees?"

Taking another sip from his soda, the young redheaded god nodded, "Yes we are."

Yusuke eyed the two gods curiously and asked, "You guys are in college too?"

Koashura and Kotennyo both nodded and the redhead responded, "Yep, I'm a music education major and Kotennyo is an art major. Her paintings, drawings, and sculptures are amazing. She's very talented."

Kotennyo giggled like a schoolgirl at her boyfriend's comment, "You flatterer."

Koashura kissed her cheek making her blush pink, "Well, it's true."

Shifting their attention back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Koashura then asked, "So Kazuma, Yusuke what are you guys looking to major in college after high school?"

The former spirit detective then waved his hands saying, "I'm not looking to go to college. Hell, I can't stand school so, I'm just going to look for a job. But, this lug head here wants to become a doctor like your curly haired roommate."

Kuwabara chuckled at his friend's words, "No offense Urameshi but, I'm probably going to go farther in life than you are. You know since you're not going to school anymore. You could at least just get your GED."

At what Kuwabara just said, Yusuke was so tempted to punch him in the face right now but, he decided to nail him later. So, he just rolled his chocolate brown eyes instead, "I'll be fine Kuwabara, it can't be that hard to find a job in this city."

The other three apartment occupants just gave him blank stares and breaking the silence the voice of Jasmine spoke, "I thought you needed at least a high school diploma or a GED to apply for a decent job these days."

Her two inhuman roommates and the two super powered teenagers shifted their attention to her. With her black and white handbag slung over her slender shoulder, Jasmine walked in with an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry to keep you waiting Kazuma, I was just on the phone with my cousin Bonnie that lives in Oklahoma. Man, she can yak your ear off."

Finishing off his grape soda, Koashura then asked his human friend, "So is everything okay?"

Jasmine nodded as she sat on the leather couch and slipped on her purple heels, "Oh yeah, she was just calling to let me know that she's going to be coming to visit around Halloween. So, that means she'll get to meet you guys and Koenma while also visiting with me, my family and Shizuru."

"Which cousin is this? Does she have a high spiritual awareness too?" Kuwabara asked his fellow psychic.

With her shoes finally on her feet, Jasmine stood up and simply replied, "She's from my dad's family. Bonnie is my Aunt Rhonda's youngest daughter. She's my sister's age and no she doesn't have any spiritual awareness to speak of and neither does any one of my other Okie relatives. Bonnie's pretty cool, you guys are going to love her even if she's an ordinary human."

Glancing at Yusuke, she then said changing the subject giving him a blank stare, "Kazuma didn't mention that you're going to be coming along."

Yusuke felt his anger begin to rise and before he could say anything to Jasmine in response, Kuwabara then interrupted, "Sorry about that Jasmine but, I wanted to bring a friend along as like moral support because, I am so nervous about this college thing. Could Urameshi come along? He's not going to be checking out the school because; he doesn't want to go to college. I swear to keep him in line. Please?"

Looking at her best human friend's brother's pleading look, Jasmine decided to be nice and responded, "Sure, what the hell but, if he starts to be a jerk, I won't hesitate to tell him where to stick it."

Kuwabara then raised his hand, "We promise, right Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighed feeling like this whole outing was going to be a big waste of his time, "Yeah whatever."

"Good."

Jasmine then turned around and walked in the direction towards her apartment door hearing Yusuke mumble to Kuwabara, "I'll be good as long as the Eskimo midget doesn't act a bitch the entire time."

Hearing the half demon former sprit detective call her an "Eskimo Midget", Jasmine tightly gripped onto her purse straps and rolled her large brown eyes. She wanted so much to grab Yusuke by his neck and strangle him but, she took a deep breath and decided to maintain her self control remembering the breathing exercises from her anger management course.

Jasmine hated it when people used the words "midget", "bug eyes", "crazy eyes", "frizz ball", and especially "Eskimo" to describe her. Since she moved to Mushiori City from Valdez, Alaska eight years ago, people had used those words and derogatory names on her when she was being made fun of while she still attended Sarayashiki Junior High and Meiou High School.

The young demon hunter hadn't heard them that often since she started her classes at Mushiori University and the last time the word "Eskimo" was used on her was a week and a half ago when she bumped into her ex-boyfriend Makoto when she and Koenma were on a date at Club Red. She shook her head and decided to banish that thought from her mind.

The word "Eskimo" just offends her to no end and she wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Yusuke for using it just now. Jasmine was brought back to reality when she heard Kuwabara speak to him in kind of an angry manner, "Urameshi that wasn't polite. Please, I am begging you, be nice to her. Jasmine is a lot like Koenma when someone offends her but, I'd say that she's a whole lot worse."

Jasmine opened up her apartment door and bid Koashura and Kotennyo to have a good afternoon and Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her out. The young freelance demon hunter stayed silent as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Yusuke then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Kuwabara then whispered back, "You know how Koenma can get angry, mean, and very spiteful when someone pisses him off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's just say that Jasmine becomes quite the ice queen when someone makes her angry. Hell, Shizuru told me she beat the shit out of her two ex-boyfriends when she found out how jerky they were. She put one of them in the hospital."

Yusuke snickered at the "ice queen" bit. Kuwabara rolled his dark eyes, "What the hell is so funny?"

The Mazoku stopped snickering and responded, "Technically, she is an "ice queen" being that she's from Alaska and all."

Hearing that, Jasmine then said to herself in her head, "I'll show you "ice queen" Urameshi. We Alaskans are harsh and unforgiving like our homeland. Keep it up and the "ice queen" will unleash a can of Alaskan whoop ass on you."

Kuwabara sighed in annoyance for Yusuke's stupid Alaska and Eskimo jokes. The two psychics and the half demon ex-spirit detective left the apartment complex less than a minute later. The short fifteen minute bus ride to the Mushiori University campus was very silent and awkward for Yusuke and Jasmine and Kuwabara prayed that the two wouldn't start fighting with each other.

The last thing he wanted was to get kicked off the campus of the college he wanted to go to or have Jasmine be expelled. They stepped off the bus when they arrived at the gates of the university. Yusuke looked around the campus grounds when they stepped inside, "This is going to be a long day."

Suddenly he felt Kuwabara nudge his side, "Ow, what was that for?"

The red haired psychic whispered in his ear "Shut it Urameshi. Please, I am begging you; don't screw this up for me."

Yusuke rubbed the sore spot and grumbled in response, "Okay, you didn't need to be an asshole about it."

They were interrupted by the sound of Jasmine clearing her throat. Both teenagers glanced at the college girl who had her hands placed on her small hips and she said in an impatient voice, "Are we going to get this started or what? We are already running a bit late and plus, I have other things to do today."

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head and gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry about that but, I'm just trying to get this jerk to behave himself."

Removing her hands off her hips and gripped her purse straps with her left hand, Jasmine then responded, "Fair enough." She then gestured in the direction of the path that lead to the water fountain, "Follow me and we'll start with the medical school and make our way around campus. Does that sound good?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah."

Yusuke let out a bored sigh and Kuwabara nudged him again to get him to shut up. Hearing that, Jasmine rolled her eyes and just ignored it. A few minutes later they approached the medical school building and the young demon hunter spoke, "We are now approaching the medical school. Inside there are large classrooms and lab rooms with all of the up to date technology in them."

She then gestured for Kuwabara and Yusuke to follow her inside. Walking inside the building, Kuwabara looked around the lobby in awe but, Yusuke on the other hand, just had a blank bored expression. They approached the front desk and the ordinary human behind the counter then looked up, "Oh hello Jasmine. Showing some possible future students around?"

The psychic med student nodded, "Yes but, only one of them is. The other one is his friend who's just here to support him."

The ordinary Japanese woman then asked, "So which one of these young men is it?"

Jasmine put her hand on Kuwabara's broad shoulder, "This fine young man here. This is Kazuma Kuwabara and he's a sophomore at the prep school that's connected to this university. He is greatly interested in attending this school after he graduates."

Kuwabara politely bowed to the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you...um"

The woman at the front desk chuckled, "I'm Miss Takashiro the receptionist. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kuwabara."

Jasmine then checked her watch and then said apologetically, "I'm so sorry to interrupt Miss Takashiro but, we are kind of in a bit of a time crunch."

Miss Takashiro nodded with understanding, "Oh, I didn't mean to distract you Jasmine. Talk to you later."

Jasmine sweetly smiled and said in response, "That's okay. You have a good day."

"Right back at you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed the psychic college student out of the reception area and into one of the medical school's hallways. While she was leading them down the hallway, Jasmine talked about and gestured towards the classrooms and explaining about which classes she attended and what Kuwabara should expect when he gets in.

When they reached one of the lab rooms which was currently locked but the inside of it still had its lights on being that some of the staff were in there preparing for the upcoming semester, Jasmine then spoke, "This is one of the biology labs where you'll be doing the hands on portion of your science classes."

Kuwabara then asked, "What kind of stuff do you guys do in there?"

Jasmine formed a sweet smile on her pretty face, "I'm glad you asked that Kazuma. One of the major things we get to do in there is handling and studying with cadavers."

Yusuke rose one of his black eyebrows at her, "What the hell is a cadaver?"

The Alaskan demon hunter shifted her attention to the half demon ex-spirit detective and gave him a wicked smile that kind of gave him the creeps, "A cadaver is a dead human body that we study with to learn in great detail about the many organ systems, organs, tissues, and cells in our bodies."

Hearing that, Yusuke felt like he was going to be sick and thought he was going to puke. Jasmine burst loud laughing at his reaction, "What's the matter Urameshi? I thought you wouldn't be grossed out by this. I mean, didn't you kill people when you were still spirit detective? I thought death and dead bodies wouldn't bother you or perhaps, the reason you're no longer spirit detective anymore is because you're such a lightweight?"

"You bitch!" Yusuke then took step towards her wanting nothing more than to punch her pretty face in.

Kuwabara luckily stepped in between them in the nick of time, "Cut it out guys. Please don't start beating the crap out of each other. I don't want any of us to get in trouble and get kicked out of here."

Jasmine sighed, "Kazuma you're right. It's not worth it for me to get kicked out of college because of some disrespectful greasy haired weasel that doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut."

Yusuke then struggled against Kuwabara's grasp, "Bite me you psychopathic Eskimo!"

She burst out laughing in response feeling her anger begin to rise, "What? Me working with dead bodies as a part of my college education make me a psychopath? Wow, way to make snap judgments Urameshi. You didn't even give me the chance to say that those bodies were donated to this university. Koenma is right, you are an idiot."

She then gestured the two teenagers to follow her down the hallway again deciding to drop the subject. Yusuke stopped struggling against Kuwabara and they began to follow Jasmine once more. The former spirit detective began to grumble, "Not only is this bullshit boring but, I am beginning to think that college students including the one we're with are all stuck up and snobby."

Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes hearing every word Yusuke said and tightly gripped her black purse straps trying to ignore him despite having the urge to turn around and punch in the face. Kuwabara sighed in annoyance again and this time he was beginning to lose his patience, "Urameshi, please shut up. You're supposed to be supportive but instead, you're being a total jerk. I am begging you, please stop complaining and irritating Jasmine. Don't you say that she started it because, she didn't, you did with your stupid crap. Yeah, I know you don't want to go to college and how you and Jasmine didn't get off to a good start but, please can we make the rest of this pleasant?"

Yusuke stuffed his hands into the pockets of his green jacket and let out a loud sigh, "Alright Kuwabara, I'll just do it for you but, next time you want to drag me along for another college thing, don't!"

"Okay, I won't next time, I promise."

The rest of Kuwabara's college visit was peaceful despite the tension between Yusuke and Jasmine. The red haired psychic wound up going home with the information he needed about the university and their medical program and Yusuke was glad when it was over. Feeling the same way, Jasmine made her way back to her apartment complex, feeling the angriest she had been since finding out about what a scumbag King Yama is.

Arriving at the gates, she pressed the button for Koashura and Kotennyo to let her in. Kotennyo's voice then spoke on the intercom, "Yes who is this and how can we help you?"

Jasmine pressed the button and responded, "Hey guys, it's me. I'm back."

Kotennyo let her through the gate and seconds later, Jasmine made it up to her door and knocked. Koashura let her in and seeing the look on his human friend's face, he then asked, "Hey...what's wrong?"

Jasmine stepped into the apartment and removed her coat and her shoes. Koashura shut the door behind her and the young demon hunter stomped into the living room and threw her purse onto the leather couch saying with such hatred and anger in her voice, "Fuck Yusuke Urameshi!"

Botan practically jumped from nearly being hit with the purse, "What happened?"

Feeling bad for almost hitting the lovely grim reaper who was waiting for her, Jasmine took a deep breath and responded, "He is such an asshole. You guys want to know something?"

Kotennyo walked out of kitchen after microwaving a burrito, "What?"

Burying her hands in her long brown curls and still breathing heavily, the college psychic continued, "I felt sorry for him while he was in Demon World the entire time he was there and from finding out about how he has a bounty on his head." She dropped her hands at her sides and continued with her rant, "Botan, I don't know how you guys put up with his shit. Do you want to know what he calls me?"

Koashura sat down on the recliner and turned off the TV, "What does he call you?"

She plopped down on the couch next to Botan and grumbled, "He calls me "ice queen", "psychopath", "midget", and "Eskimo". The first three don't offend me all that much but, "Eskimo", I fucking hate it! I have been putting up with people calling me that or making Alaska jokes since I moved here and the last time someone called me that was when Koenma and I bumped into my ex-boyfriend Makoto at the club. I hated it when he did it and I still hate it now. I swear, Urameshi better watch his back because if he pisses me off anymore, there will be hell to pay and I mean it."

Botan patted her shoulder to comfort her, "Jasmine you're not the only one Yusuke has made stupid jokes about or been called stupid names. I have, Kuwabara has, Kurama has, even Hiei has, and Koenma got it or still gets it a lot."

Deciding to change the subject and looking at the cat clock hanging on the wall, the lovely grim reaper responded, "Speaking of Koenma, why don't you take your mind off this whole thing to go see him? He is expecting you."

Jasmine slapped herself on her forehead, "Shit, I can't believe I forgot."

Getting up off the couch and grabbing her purse, Koashura then decided to interject, "Jas, before you go, I need to relay a message to Koenma."

She and Botan shifted their attention to him and Jasmine slung her purse over her shoulder, "Sure, what about?"

"While you were gone, Genkai called and told me that earlier this week, she was visited by the head of some independent record label Sunset Records and asked if Koenma and us would be interested in signing with them. I explained to her that I was but, we needed to discuss it with the whole band before we do anything. While you're in Spirit World, tell Koenma, Jorge, and Shunjun about it so we can set up a time when we can meet at Genkai's compound to discuss it with her and each other."

Jasmine nodded, "Sure Koashura, I'll do that."

She slipped her coat and shoes back on and bid Koashura and Kotennyo to have a good evening and she and Botan left the apartment. Minutes later, they arrived in Spirit World and Botan landed her oar in front of the large palace. The poor grim reaper struggled to breathe for a minute and before she could ask Jasmine to let go, the young psychic did hearing her friend's gasps.

Jasmine unwrapped her thin arms from around Botan's waist and hopped off her oar and said apologetically, "Sorry again Botan."

Finally able to breathe, she nodded, "I'm okay Jasmine." She made her oar disappear and pressed the intercom button.

The ogre on the other side answered, "Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Botan and I have someone here to see Lord Koenma."

"Okay, we're opening the gate."

Meanwhile in Koenma's office, once again, the now tall and handsome prince was once again hard at work trying to complete his work of stacks upon stacks of paperwork. After stamping and processing a few more documents, he looked up and glanced at his clock hanging on the wall and realized that Jasmine was due to show up any minute to come see him.

Just then, the large pink and yellow double doors to his office opened and in walked Botan and Jasmine. Koenma tore his beautiful brown eyes away from the clock and formed a smile on his handsome face gazing at his human lover.

In return, Jasmine gave him a weak smile and seeing that, he began to grow concerned that something was wrong, "Jasmine is everything okay? How did Kuwabara's visit to the university go?"

She looked down at her feet and sighed, "It kind of sucked...no, it really sucked."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Still looking at her feet, she nodded, "Yeah."

Koenma shifted his attention to Botan, "Thank you for bringing her here Botan, could you leave us alone now?"

Realizing that her break was over, she nodded, "Sure Koenma sir. You two have fun." She then left the room winking at the cute couple.

Jasmine stopped looking at her feet and she and Koenma laughed at her being suggestive. When Botan left the two of them alone, Jasmine approached her loving boyfriend's desk. She looked up at him and sighed, "How did you put up with Yusuke Urameshi's bullshit?"

Koenma just sat there and blinked his beautiful brown eyes, cleared his throat and responded, "When Yusuke and I first met, he met me when I was in my other more

degrading form. Unlike your reaction to it, he made fun of me. I admit, I was very angry at him for humiliating me and I wanted nothing more than to make his life ordeal very difficult for him and after I revived him, I still wanted to make him suffer for it."

Jasmine hoisted herself up onto Koenma's desk, sat down and asked, "Did you?"

He nodded, "Yes I did. I thought hiring him as a spirit detective would be a good way to punish him, well other than wanting a spirit detective that didn't think too much like Sensui did, and at first, I didn't care about what happened to him. I gave him difficult and dangerous cases and when Jorge or Botan called me out on it, I always made up lame excuses to cover my ass. When the Dark Tournament rolled around, I began to realize how much of a jerk I was to him and looking back on my past actions, I began to feel remorseful and wanted to make it up to him in any way I could."

Jasmine took his hands in her own and softly kissed his long fingers and Koenma continued, "Yes, Yusuke still kept teasing me and calling me names but, I began to grow numb to it and learned to either ignore him or think of good comebacks to throw it back into his face. I began to find him amusing and kind of fun to hang out with and I sort of considered him as a friend."

Still holding his hands and gently rubbing her cheek against the back of one, Jasmine then asked, "So you and Yusuke are like "frienemies"?"

The prince laughed, "I guess you can say that. Jasmine, don't take what he says to heart. Yeah, I know how it can be difficult to ignore his stupid jokes and nasty names but, it's best not to let it bother you."

Jasmine let go of his hands and Koenma stood up from his chair and cupped her face with them. Gazing into her eyes, he then added, "Jasmine, I know how your anger sometimes gets the better of you but, I have noticed that you are getting better. Little by little each day and who knows, Yusuke may apologize for his stupidity, if not, just try to laugh it off."

He gave her a sweet smile and pressed his forehead against hers. The young demon hunter removed his pacifier and Koenma tilted her face up to his and they shared a deep and loving kiss.

Jasmine let out a deep moan when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with his. She responded doing the same as Koenma lowered his hands down her neck and onto her small shoulders. They wrapped their arms around each other to hold each other close as they deepened the kiss.

Both lovers moaned into their passionate lip lock and Koenma lowered Jasmine down onto his desk. He then broke the kiss to trail soft kisses onto her neck. Feeling his luscious lips brush that sensitive spot, she gasped, "Koenma!"

Her moans grew louder as he began to lick, nip, bite and suck on her neck. Koenma then moved his strong hand up her leg; pushing the skirt of her dress up, exposing the black thong she wore underneath. Jasmine could feel her body heating up and her pussy getting wet thinking about the two of them taking this passionate makeout session further.

She was getting so turned on to the thought of her and Koenma having hot, passionate and possible rough and sweaty sex on top of his desk and the added risk of someone like Jorge, Botan, and Ayame walking in and catching them in the act made her even wetter. Jasmine then brought one of her small dainty hands up and tugged on her lover's hair.

Koenma stopped sucking on her neck and hissed from the pain that brought him a little bit of pleasure. He looked down at her and seeing the naughty twinkle he loved glinting in her large brown eyes, he felt his cock begin to grow hard. Koenma licked his lips and darkly smirked at her, "You want me don't you?"

Jasmine sat up and put her hands on his chest, returning the same dark smirk, "Yes I do my prince." She began to slowly run her hands down his chest and said in a low and seductive voice, "Oh Koenma I want you. I want you to make love to me on top of this desk. I want to you to eat my pussy and taste my sweet juices and I want you to make me cum hard. I also want to suck your big cock and make you cum in my mouth. Oh god, I'm getting so hot just thinking about us being so naughty in here."

Hearing talking so dirty was such a turn on for him and feeling his erection growing harder by the minute, Koenma placed his hands on the outer part of Jasmine thighs and then forced her legs open. At his forceful nature, Jasmine giggled getting more and more turned on by each passing moment.

Without saying another word, Koenma brought their lips together in a hungry and passionate kiss. Jasmine moaned like an animal in heat and kissed him back hungrily and passionate with such need and wanting. She needed and wanted this and after having to deal with Yusuke's stupid crap today, she really needed and wanted the comfort.

Still sharing their hot and intense kiss, Koenma brought one of his hands to the back of Jasmine's head and began to gently massage her scalp earning a seductive purr from her. With his free hand, he reached behind her and began to unzip the back of her dress. Taking his hand away from the back of Jasmine's head and placing it at the small of her back, Koenma broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck again.

Jasmine arched her neck back and loudly moaned when he began to suck on that sensitive spot again. Once her dress was completely unzipped, Koenma stopped sucking on her neck and trailed soft kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone and slipped the garment off her shoulder and showered that soft skin with his sweet kisses.

He then slipped the dress off her other shoulder and showered that area with kisses too. Koenma pulled away and Jasmine hopped off his desk and let her dress fall to the floor revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra but, she only wore her black thong and black thigh high stockings along with her purple heels. Koenma could feel his cock growing harder while gazing at the beautiful sight before him.

He reached out and gently cupped Jasmine's small perky naked breasts in his hands. The young demon hunter shut her eyes at the wonderful feeling of him massaging them and playing with her erect pink nipples. Koenma knelt down and licked one of the taut nipples and began to nip, bite, and suck on it while massaging the other breast making Jasmine moan.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him lovingly while running her fingers through her lover's hair. A minute or two later, Koenma switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment. After playing with her beautiful breasts, Koenma stood back up and said in a low and sultry voice, "Lay down on my desk."

Feeling so aroused by her lover's sexy manner, Jasmine smiled with that naughty twinkle glinting in her large brown eyes, "Yes my prince."

She hoisted her thin 5'0" body on the desk and laid down. Koenma walked up to her and began to gently ghost his fingertips over her semi-nude body. Without warning, he gently flipped her over onto her stomach and did the same thing going down her back. Jasmine shuddered feeling his soft smooth lips trailing kisses down her back.

When he reached her tailbone region, Koenma pulled her thong down to see the series of pink birthmarks that were clustered like meteor shower that peppered her snow white skin of that area. He ghosted his fingertip over them and said as he softly kissed each one, "So beautiful, so sexy...oh Jasmine."

At his touch and hearing him say that, Jasmine shuddered again feeling her body heat up and her pussy getting wetter. After kissing the last pink birthmark, Koenma rolled her back onto her back and removed her black thong and tossed it on the floor next to her dress. Now naked in all of her glory with only her purple heels and black thigh highs, Jasmine gladly spread her legs for him and began to beg, "Please Koenma, please eat my pussy."

He sat back down on his plush red chair, darkly smirking and pulling his chair up to her, "Yes my queen."

He kissed up her leg to her inner thigh and started to tease her by kissing, licking, and nipping that milky white flesh of that sensitive area. Jasmine loudly moaned tugged on his hair, "Don't tease me!"

Koenma chuckled and stopped teasing her. Finally giving in to her demands, he spread her pussy lips apart and leaned in and gave her dripping wet cunt a small lick. Jasmine let out a loud moan at the feeling of his tongue licking her up tasting and savoring her juices.

"Mmmmmm...Jasmine you taste so good."

Hearing him say that was such a turn on and tightly shutting her eyes as she writhed from the pleasure he was giving her, feeling him licking and sucking on her throbbing clit, she reached down and planted her small dainty hands in his hair and gently guided his face closer to her crotch. Wanting to make her scream out his name, Koenma slipped a finger into her sopping wet entrance and began to pump it in and out of her.

He got his wish when she choked out, "Oh god Koenma!"

The prince looked up at her and could feel how hard his cock was getting seeing her lost in pleasure and hearing her moans. Koenma wanted to her to make more so he slipped a second finger inside her and began to suck on her super sensitive clit. At the feeling, Jasmine moans and whimpers went up an octave and ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

Hearing her make her lewd and loud sounds was like music to his ears and Koenma curled his fingers and gently rubbed against her sweet spot making the young psychic gasp. Feeling her impending orgasm approaching, Jasmine began to beg, "Ko...Koenma...please."

Hearing her pleas, he decided to give into her demands and gave her clit a few more licks and gently increased his pressure on it, sucking it a little harder and slightly quickened the pace of his fingers, rubbing against her sweet spot over and over. A few moments later, overwhelming pleasure washed over her human body and Jasmine came crying out her lover's name releasing her juices on his mouth and fingers with her climax, "KOENMA!"

She laid there on the desk and put her hand on her chest as her heart raced from the intense orgasm she just experienced. After finally getting her breathing and her heart rate under control, Jasmine sat up to see Koenma licking her juices off his fingers and lips.

He pushed his chair back to give her enough room to climb down. Wanting to pay him back immediately, Jasmine hopped off the desk and knelt down before him. She looked up at him with that naughty gleam he loved glinting in her large brown eyes, "That was amazing my prince, now it's my turn."

Koenma sat there breathing deeply getting more and more excited by the minute watching his nude lover in heels and thigh highs crawling towards him. Now directly in front of his crotch, Jasmine pushed his long blue tunic off to the side and smiled wickedly seeing the big bulge in his pants.

She then reached up and began to rub him making him groan in response, "Jasmine...ahhh."

Still stroking his bulge, the young woman looked up at him and seductively bit her lower lip. She then slowly licked her small pink lips and said in a low and sexy manner, "Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want your big hard beautiful cock in my mouth?"

Koenma lowly groaned and nodded, "Y...yes. P...please suck my cock my queen. Please."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl in response and unzipped his pants. She pulled them and his boxers down with ease freeing his throbbing erection that begged for her attention. She took his fully erect penis in her hand and gently stroked it making Koenma moan.

She licked her lips seeing precum leaking out of the tip and leaned in to gently lick it, admiring his taste. Jasmine swirled her tongue around the head of his uncut cock and took it into her mouth feeling it twitch. She suckled on it a bit making Koenma moan, "Oh Jasmine."

Jasmine then started her slow and steady pace taking in some of the shaft. "Ahh..." He groaned as he began to run his long fingers through her long brown curls. Looking down at his curly haired seductress, he couldn't help but think of how sexy she was right now.

Keeping up her steady pace on his cock, Jasmine looked up at him and smirked. Koenma let out a surprised squeak when she took his balls into her hand and began to gently massage them. She then took his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound making him whine in protest, "Please don't stop. Why did you stop?"

The young demon hunter didn't answer him and just stroked his penis with her hand. She then leaned in and gave his balls a lick. "Oh fuck!"

Jasmine giggled darkly, "Such language my prince."

"I...it's your fault."

She giggled again and without saying another word, she took his balls into her mouth and began to gently lick and suck on them while still stroking her lover's rock hard cock. Koenma shut his eyes and arched his neck back being consumed in the pleasure his human lover was giving him.

Jasmine then took his balls out of her mouth and shifted her attention back to his cock, now licking it from its base to its head as if she was licking a lollipop. Koenma let out another low moan when she suckled the head again and took his length back into her mouth, this time going to the back of her throat.

His moans and cries of pleasure grew louder and lewder when she took his balls in her hand and resumed massaging them. Moments later, Koenma felt close to his climax and instead of making him cum, Jasmine took his cock out of her mouth and the prince snapped his eyes open and looked at her with disappointment.

"Jasmine, why? Why? You said you wanted to make me cum. Why aren't you letting me?"

She devilishly smiled and replied, "Not yet Koenma, we haven't made love yet. Besides, I know how much you love it when I tease you." Seeing and feeling his rock hard cock twitch in her hand again, she chuckled, "Seems like you agree."

Jasmine let go of his cock and balls and asked him, "Do you have a condom?"

Koenma shook his head, "No. Do you?"

The sweet young woman winked at him, "Yes I do." She then stood up and opened her black and white handbag that she set on Koenma's desk and opened up the front pocket. Jasmine withdrew several individually wrapped up condoms in several different colors.

She turned around with a big grin plastered on her face, "So which one do you want? I bought these the other day but, the only color I don't have here is blue because Koashura and Kotennyo used those up. I've got every other color though, and this one wrapped up in this gold wrapper. They're the best."

Koenma pointed at the one with the gold wrapper, "That one."

"Excellent choice, my prince."

Jasmine slipped the other condoms back into her purse and grabbed it by its black shoulder slings and set it down on the floor next to her coat and discarded clothing. She handed him the condom and Koenma tore open the packet and tossed the now empty wrapper into the trash bin by his desk. He slipped the condom over his throbbing erection as Jasmine hoisted herself up onto his desk and laid down spreading her legs for him.

Koenma stood up from his chair and gently grabbed Jasmine's small hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He darkly smirked teasing her as he prodded the wet entrance of her pussy with the tip of his penis. She looked up at him with a pleading look on her pretty face, "Stop teasing me. Make love to me Koenma, please."

The prince smirked, "Well, since you said please."

Jasmine moaned when he pushed his cock inside her and began to gently thrust. He set a slow and pleasurable pace for the both of them. Jasmine slowly sat up and cupped Koenma's face with her hands and deeply kissed him.

Koenma wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender waist to hold her close as he kept his slow and steady pace. Wanting to get closer to her lover too, Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly ground her pelvic region against him meeting his slow thrusts.

Both lovers moaned into the kiss and they broke their passionate lip lock as Jasmine arched neck back and groaned, "I love you."

"I love you too." Koenma responded planting light kisses along her neck.

Being consumed in the pleasure he was giving her, Jasmine didn't notice him laying her down on his desk. Several stacks of paperwork were knocked onto the floor and the young demon hunter snapped her large brown eyes open.

Koenma felt her tug his hair get his attention. He looked down at her, eyes full of love and hazy lust and he asked her breathlessly, "Y...yes?"

Jasmine giggled nervously hoping that he wouldn't get angry for what she was about to tell him. She let out another moan and responded, "I...I...knocked your...your..."

Getting the message, Koenma looked around to find the stacks of paperwork that were once sitting on the desk were now scattered on the floor and shifted his attention back to her. He smiled as he slightly increased the pace of his thrusts, "Don't worry about it."

They shared another hot and passionate kiss as he stopped to withdraw his cock momentarily and climbed up onto his desk. Breaking their passionate lip lock, he grabbed her small hips and plunged his cock back into her sopping wet pussy and began to thrust again setting a slightly faster pace.

Jasmine ground back against him trying to keep up and arched her back feeling him hitting her sweet spot crying out, "Yes! Right there!"

"Oh Jasmine." He groaned back.

They brought their lips together again and moaned into the kiss. Oh how they were enjoying this intimate closeness. Being in Koenma's strong arms while making passionate love to each other, Jasmine didn't think about her hard day or Yusuke being rude and disrespectful during Kuwabara's visit to her college. She was just focused on this moment and pushed all of those negative thoughts out of her mind for right now.

Right now she only thought about the wonderful and handsome man who was currently doing his best to cheer her up, making sweet and passionate love to her on top of his desk. Jasmine could only think about how much she loves and adores Koenma. Still kissing each other deeply as their tongues caressed each other's, Jasmine brought up her small dainty hands and entangled them in Koenma's luscious brown hair.

They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's brown eyes. Their breathing grew deeper and shallow. Feeling her orgasm coming, Jasmine then asked, "Are you close?"

Koenma nodded, "Y...yes."

They continued to move together in a perfect rhythm and their moans and whimpers grew

louder. Koenma increased his pace a little bit and moments later, they shared another deep and loving kiss as they both climaxed moaning loudly into their lip lock not wanting to let anyone hear them. Their lips parted and they held each other close breathing heavily from the intense orgasm they just shared.

The prince nuzzled his nose against Jasmine's and asked her, "Feeling better?"

Jasmine lightly kissed him and responded, "Yes, you were amazing."

"So were you." Koenma withdrew his cock from her pussy and hopped off his desk. He slipped the now used condom off his dick and deposited it into the trash bin by his desk.

Jasmine sat up and hopped off the desk. While she and Koenma cleaned themselves and his desk up, she then began to apologize, "I'm sorry I knocked your paperwork over. Now you're going to have to start over."

Koenma chuckled at how cute he thought she was being right now and pulled his boxers and his pants back up. While he was zipping his pants, he replied, "I told you not to worry about it."

The young demon hunter slipped her panties back on and picked up her purple dress still giving him an apologetic look, "So you're not mad at me? Hell, you always yell at Jorge when he knocks them over. I kind of expected you to do the same with me."

Now fully dressed again, Koenma walked up to her and gently cupped her lovely face in his hands. He then tilted her head up to gaze into her dark brown eyes and responded, "Jasmine I'm not mad at you. It was my fault I knocked those stacks of paperwork over because the only thing I had on my mind was to get you to smile again and to hear your beautiful voice say my name while I made love to you. Besides, you had a hard enough day already and you didn't need me to yell at you for something that wasn't your fault. It's very rarely I ever yell at you. I could never stay mad at you for too long."

He softly kissed her small pink lips and then added, "You are so precious and mean so much to me. I'm glad to see you smile again."

Jasmine sweetly smiled flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "Thank you for cheering me up. I don't know what I'd do without you." She then chuckled to herself and said jokingly, "I'd probably be a crazy cat lady."

Koenma starting cracking up at her joke, "You're too cute you know that?"

"I know."

They shared another sweet kiss and parted seconds later. Koenma dropped his hands off of Jasmine's face and walked around his desk to pick up the paperwork and documents that scattered the floor. While Jasmine slipped her dress back on, she suddenly remembered the message she promised Koashura that she'd relay to Koenma.

Setting a stack of unprocessed documents onto his desk, Koenma then asked her, "Jasmine do you need me to zip up your dress?"

She nodded, "Yes, I would like that."

Koenma walked around his desk and approached Jasmine from behind and helped her zip the back of her dress shut. He kissed the side of her cheek making her giggle, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned around and now facing her loving boyfriend she offered, "Do you need help with picking up the paperwork we knocked over?"

Koenma reached up and scratched the back of his head and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure why not?"

While Koenma and Jasmine proceeded to pick up the paperwork that still scattered the floor, Jasmine thought it was a good time to finally relay Koashura's and Genkai's message to him. Setting a stack on the desk, she then said, "Koenma, Koashura and Genkai asked me to give you an important message while I'm here for tonight."

Picking up a few more documents, Koenma looked up at her, "What is it about?"

Jasmine knelt down and began to help him again, "It has something to do with the band."

He stared at her blinking his beautiful brown eyes hoping it wasn't bad news and asked her, "What is it about? It's nothing bad is it?"

"No, it's quite good actually and Jorge and Shunjun should know about it too. What do you say after we pick up all of these documents and get them stamped and processed, we can meet them at the Fallen Angel and discuss it with them?"

Koenma picked up the last few pieces of paperwork and thought about it for a minute, smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure. I was going to go get a drink with them after I was finished."

"Great."

Finally finished picking up all of the unprocessed and processed documents that they knocked over during their heated, loving, and passionate moment, Koenma soon got back to work with Jasmine helping him. After a few more hours and Jasmine using her healing ability on their hands to heal up from their paper cuts and blisters, they met up with Jorge and made their way over to Spirit World's local dive bar, the Fallen Angel.

Entering the black colored building with a neon sign of a scantily clad angel posted on the front, Jorge then asked his boss and the young demon hunter, "So what do you guys need to talk about?"

Slipping his pacifier back into his mouth, the tall and handsome prince then responded to his friend and servant, "I don't know Ogre. Jasmine hasn't told me yet. We have to wait until Shunjun gets here because this announcement involves the whole band."

Walking up to the counter, Hector the green ogre bartender greeting the trio with a friendly smile, "Hello your highness, Jorge, and Jasmine."

Koenma smiled in return, "Hey Hector. Could you get each of us a frothy pint?"

He nodded and before he could, Jasmine then asked him, "Hector could you get me a glass of white wine instead?"

Hector smiled, "Certainly."

Less than a minute later, Koenma, Jasmine, and Jorge all got their drinks and the bar's front door opened and in walked the blue haired SDF captain and Exit Strategy's drummer, Shunjun. The soldier walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool next to Jorge and looked at Jasmine and his band mates, "Hey guys. Hello Jasmine, you're looking quite lovely this evening."

Jasmine smiled and took his compliment, "Thank you Shunjun. It's been a while. How was your summer?"

The blue haired war god ordered his frothy pint of beer and Hector filled up a mug and handed it to him. Shunjun took a sip and replied, "It was good with a few setbacks."

Koenma took a swig from his beer mug and asked concerned for his friend and band's drummer, "How come?"

Shunjun stared at his frosty mug, "I got kicked out of the other band I was in."

Jasmine and Jorge eyed him curiously and the Alaskan psychic asked, "You were in another band besides Exit Strategy?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it was made up with me and my SDF buddies. We were called "Soldiers Anonymous" and yes, I was their drummer."

Jasmine took a sip from her wine glass and asked him, "Why did you get kicked out?"

Still staring at his beer mug, Shunjun sighed, "Well, it was over creative differences and I also didn't like the direction of where the band was going and Saito, who's the lead singer along with Sorai the guitarist, and the other guys all decided that I wasn't a good fit for the band anymore."

Finishing off his beer and setting the empty mug on the wooden counter, Jorge reached over and patted his shoulder, "Sorry to hear that."

Koenma nodded in agreement, "Same here but Shunjun, it sounds to me that they wanted to kick you out for a while."

Taking another swig of beer, the blue haired soldier added, "You know Koenma, you are correct, they have wanted to kick me out of the band for a while, months actually. We were fighting all the time and they accused me of how I was dragging them down and never contributed anything. What was I suppose to tell them, that I didn't want to be a part of Soldiers Anonymous anymore, that it wasn't fun like it used to be and how I like being a part of Exit Strategy so much more?"

Hearing that, Koenma slammed his mug down on the counter and Hector looked up from the wine glasses he was currently washing, "Hey watch it, your highness. I already had to replace a few that you broken and I don't want to do it again with another."

Koenma sighed, "Sorry about that Hector." He then shifted his attention to Shunjun, "Please tell me you didn't say a thing to those guys about me and the band."

Finishing off his beer, he shook his head and set the empty glass mug down on the counter and Jorge asked, "Did you?"

Shunjun looked over at Koenma, Jorge and Jasmine who just stared at him waiting for his answer. The blue haired war god then responded, "No I didn't. Koenma, Jorge, I won't lie, I was very tempted to say something to them but, I didn't because it wasn't any of their business. So, nobody else in the SDF but me knows about your band and as far as I'm concerned, Soldiers Anonymous can suck it."

Sipping down the last drops of her white wine, Jasmine then decided to change the subject and she set her empty wine glass down on the counter and cleared her throat. Hearing that, Koenma, Shunjun, and Jorge gave her their undivided attention and the young demon hunter then spoke, "Well, while we are on the subject about bands and music, just before I left the Human World to come here and spend some time with Koenma, Koashura and Genkai asked me to give you guys an important message."

The three men or more like two gods and one blue ogre waited for her to tell them and Shunjun asked, "Is it something good?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes it is but, I think we should talk about this in private so no one overhears us."

They all looked around the packed bar that consisted of mainly ogre or demon patrons and shifted their attention back to Hector and Koenma asked him, "Do you have a backroom or someplace private to talk?"

Hector put away the clean wine glasses and nodded, "Yes I do. Follow me." He put the rag he used to clean the wine glasses away and gestured the four counter occupants to follow him.

Koenma, Jorge, Shunjun, and Jasmine followed Hector down a narrow hallway that led to what appeared to be a brick wall with a burnt out lantern. Hector reached up and twisted the knob to light the lantern and the brick wall which turned out to be a secret door then opened.

They followed him inside and Hector turned the light on and shut the false wall behind him. Jasmine looked around with a curious expression on her face, "Wow, what is this place?"

The two gods, two ogres and the young college bound psychic sat down at a round table in the middle of the room and Hector answered, "It's the secret room to this place. If you want to hide someone here, have a private conversation or use this for storage, this is the place."

Before Jasmine could start off their conversation, Hector then offered, "Does anyone want anything? Beer, wine, water?"

The other four table occupants shook their heads with Jorge saying, "No thanks Hector." He then reached into his trench coat pocket to pay for their drinks and then realized he only had enough for his beer and then tried to ask his boss, "Um, Koenma sir..."

Knowing what Jorge was going to ask him, Koenma reached into his pocket, "Don't worry about it Ogre, I got it."

The prince then paid for his, Jasmine's, Jorge's and Shunjun's drinks and the blue haired soldier smiled at his generosity, "Koenma, you didn't have to do that. I was going to pay for my own."

"It wasn't a problem at all Shunjun. You've been so awesome about keeping our band a secret and been awesome in general."

Jasmine leaned over and kissed her handsome lover on the cheek which made Koenma blush, "Thank you for picking up my tab my prince, I only brought Human World money and credit cards with me."

Koenma removed his pacifier and held the round blue object between his long middle and index fingers like a cigarette and leaned his head down to lightly kiss her small pink lips, "You welcome my queen. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him back in return and Jorge cleared his throat, "Um Jasmine, what did you need to speak to us about?"

Breaking hers and Koenma's lip lock, both lovers blushed and she responded, "Sorry about that Jorge."

Hector looked at the clock hanging on the wall and stood up from the table, "Well, while you guys are doing that, I gotta get back to the bar. There are probably patrons lined up to get their drinks. Stay and talk in here as long as you want. If you guys wanna play cards or something, the decks are right on that table over there."

The other four table occupants shifted their attention to him and Jorge smiled, "Thank you Hector and have a good night for the remainder of your shift."

"You guys have a good night too. Jorge, see ya for a game of pool tomorrow?"

Jorge nodded, "Yeah, see ya then."

They all wished Hector to have a goodnight and the green ogre bartender and bar owner opened up the false wall and left the room shutting the secret door behind him leaving Koenma, Jasmine, Jorge, and Shunjun to start their private conversation. Jorge got up from the table and walked over to the one Hector pointed to and grabbed one deck of cards.

He sat down back at the table and asked the other three, "Who wants to play a game while we talk?"

Jasmine began to pick at her long fingernails, "No thanks Jorge. I'm not in the mood for poker tonight."

"I'm not in the mood either Ogre, maybe some other time." Koenma responded slipping his pacifier back between his lips and Shunjun just shook his head as in a no.

Jorge shrugged his trench coat covered shoulders and set the card deck down on the table and asked his boss's human lover, "So Jasmine, what is this announcement you have?"

Jasmine stopped picking at her fingernails and slipped the black slings of her purse off her shoulder and set the black and white handbag on the table. She cleared her throat and then answered Jorge's question as he, Koenma, and Shunjun gave her their undivided attention, "Today while I was showing Kazuma Kuwabara around Mushiori University, Koashura got a call from Genkai. She called him to let him know that she had a visitor come see her at her compound earlier this week."

The two gods and one ogre listened intently and Shunjun asked, "What sort of visitor was it?"

Placing her arms in front of her on the table, she continued, "It was a good visitor actually and Koashura said that the individual was human. He explained to me that from what I guess that Genkai was currently in the middle of her daily meditation and was visited by a gentleman that identified himself as the head of one of the independent record companies that's ran in Mushiori City and said that he is interested in signing you guys to his label. I don't know the guy's name so you guys gotta talk to Koashura and Genkai to get that info."

Koenma, Jorge, and Shunjun just sat there dumbstruck from what Jasmine just told them. They didn't know how to react to this and Jasmine just sat there hoping one of them would say something. About a minute later, Shunjun was the first to speak, "You know what, I kind thought that would happen eventually."

Jorge stared at the young SDF captain with a blank expression and then found his voice, "What makes you say that?"

"Come on Jorge, you seriously think that the buzz we have been getting around the Human World wasn't going to lead to something? Dude, it was going to happen sooner or later whether we wanted it or not."

Jorge then looked at this blue hands that were placed on the table in front of him and added, "Shunjun, even though I agree that this is a good thing that's happening for the band but, we can't do it if one or more of us aren't on board with it." He then looked at Koenma who sat between him and Jasmine and the other table occupants looked at the prince who still sat there in silent disbelief still not really knowing how to react to this.

Jorge gently placed one of his hands on Koenma's broad shoulder and then spoke to his young boss, "Koenma sir, sir, sir, we need your input on this. Is this something that you would feel comfortable doing?"

Koenma just sat there and sucked on his pacifier for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Ogre. I don't know."

"Koenma, like Jorge just said, we can't do it if the whole band isn't for it." Shunjun said.

He looked at Jorge and Shunjun still not knowing if he wanted to do it or not. Jasmine took his hand in her own and kissed it, "My prince, you don't have to decide just yet. If you feel like you need some time to think about it, take as much as you need. Me, Jorge, Koashura, Genkai, and Shunjun promise not to pressure you into something you don't feel comfortable doing, okay? Tell you what, why don't we set up a day and time that all of you guys can go to Genkai's compound to discuss it? Do you feel comfortable with that?"

Koenma shifted his attention to Jasmine, smiled behind his pacifier and nodded, "Yes my queen, I would like that."

The Alaskan psychic kissed his hand again, looked at Shunjun and Jorge and asked all three men, "So, when do you guys want to meet up with Koashura and Genkai?"

Koenma, Shunjun, and Jorge thought about for a minute until Koenma suggested, "You know what, why don't we meet up with them this coming Friday. It'll give me time to think about this Human World record company thing so I can make an informed decision and by then, I'll have already made up mind and I'll give you guys my answer."

Both Jorge and Shunjun and even Jasmine smiled liking that idea. For another hour they discussed the subject and decided that it was getting late and left the bar when Hector was closing up for the night. Koenma, Jorge, and Jasmine made their way back to the palace and when they got upstairs, Jorge walked down the hallway to his bedroom and wished the lovers a goodnight and went to bed.

Koenma and Jasmine walked into the prince's bedroom and with how late it was and how tired they were, they didn't make love but talked and cuddled until they fell asleep instead. The next week which was the first week of the fall semester at Mushiori University had started that Monday. Jasmine was glad to be back with her normal schedule as was Koashura and Kotennyo.

Speaking of school semesters starting, the local high schools and middle schools had just started their third week and Keiko and Kuwabara were now busy with their schoolwork. As for Yusuke Urameshi, he began his search for finding a job and after filling out several job applications and getting a couple of interviews, the former spirit detective had no such luck.

That afternoon, he walked into the coffee shop and sat down on the couch at the front of the counter and let out a loud sigh. Kuwabara and Keiko looked up from studying from their text books and the ordinary human teenage girl glanced up at her boyfriend.

Keiko gave Yusuke a look of concern and asked, "How did the job search go?"

The former spirit detective felt like he wanted to crawl up in a ball and die, "It sucked. I got laughed at while at two job interviews today. They said that they were looking for someone with "experience". Oh come on, I have experience. I have more than they know."

Kuwabara shut his Algebra textbook and set it on his lap, "No offense Urameshi but, I don't think you being a spirit detective counts. Maybe if you're trying to find more work with Spirit World but, it's not going to do you any good here."

Yusuke stared at his best friend with a blank expression and rolled his eyes, "You think I don't know that? If I were to try to work with Spirit World again, I'm afraid I might stir up more trouble with them. What if I still have that bounty on my head?"

Keiko closed up her history textbook and slipped it into her pink backpack and got up from the chair she was sitting on. She then sat down on the couch next to her depressed boyfriend and childhood friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try not to think about the negative. Try to think positive about this."

Yusuke looked over at her and sighed, "What is there to be positive about?"

Keiko then gave him the best encouraging smile she could muster, "Well, what are your skills and interests? What do you want to do with your life now that you're not involved with Spirit World anymore?"

The former spirit detective thought about it for a minute and stared at his hands that were placed on his lap, "I don't know Keiko. I don't know what I want to do with my life. Being spirit detective was like the only thing I was good at."

Kuwabara then decided to offer his two cents, "Urameshi, Keiko and I just taken this test at our schools that's called that the career something test."

Keiko chuckled at her friend's name for the test, "Kuwabara it's called the career aptitude test."

Yusuke looked at them with genuine curiosity and asked, "What's that?"

Rubbing his shoulder in an effort to comfort him, Keiko then replied, "It's a test were you find out about which types of jobs/careers would be best suited for you based on your personality type, skills, and interests. Why don't you take it to give you an idea of what you want to do with your life?"

"That sounds like a bad idea. Keiko, you know how horrible I was when it came to taking tests. What if I get a bad score on it?"

Keiko began to giggle at Yusuke's assumption and the former spirit detective scrunched his eyebrows, "That's not funny."

Keiko stopped giggling and responded, "Yusuke, the career aptitude test is not graded. It doesn't matter the result, like I said, the results are only based on your personality type and what skills and interests you have."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the best thing about it is that you don't have to study for it," Kuwabara added.

From what Kuwabara and Keiko said about the career aptitude test, Yusuke was beginning to like what he was hearing, "Wow, no grades and no studying, that sounds like my kind of test."

Taking a sip from her latte, Keiko then decided to suggest, "You can do that but there is also going to be a career fair at Mushiori University this Friday afternoon. Would you like to go check it out with me, Kuwabara and Kurama?"

Even though Yusuke didn't want to set foot on another college campus ever again, he thought about it for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay as long as you guys don't try to force any college stuff down my throat."

Kuwabara took a bite from his blueberry muffin and washed it down with his cappuccino, "Don't worry Urameshi, it's a career fair. So it's just job and career stuff with a little college stuff sprinkled in but, you can just avoid it."

Keiko finished off her latte, "Tell you what, I'll stay with you the entire time. Even though I'm going to be checking out the teacher booths, we can look at some stuff that you might be interested in."

At Keiko's offer and Kuwabara's encouraging words, Yusuke figured it wouldn't hurt as long as it could possibly lead him to finding a job. Hopefully he'll have better luck finding one there than he did earlier that day. That Friday morning, Jasmine walked the grounds of the MU campus after Koashura and Kotennyo walked off towards their respective buildings for their classes and entered the medical school building.

She brought a hand up to her mouth and yawned still waking up from the goodnight's sleep she had after studying for her first lab quiz of the semester. Since she had a good forty-five minutes before her first of her two classes of the day were to start, Jasmine figured she could go sit down on one of the couches of the student lounge and look over her study materials for her anatomy lab again.

Upon entering the medical school student lounge, she noticed something a bit odd. There was a group of students currently crowded around one of the couches near the window and she could hear some of the ordinary human medical students talking about or cooing at something or someone.

One of her classmates then spoke, "Awe, he's so cute. Where do you think his mommy is at?"

"I don't know but, shouldn't that little guy be at the campus daycare?" another student chimed in.

Wanting to know what they were fussing about, Jasmine walked over and asked one of them, "What's going on? What are you guys looking at?"

A pretty young Japanese woman who's in her pharmacology class looked at her, "Oh hi Jasmine, come check this out."

The Alaskan psychic raised her eyebrow at her ordinary human classmate, "Come check what out?"

The young woman walked off to the side to let Jasmine see and finally laying her eyes on what or who they were looking at, Jasmine instantly recognized who it was. She gasped looking at Koenma who's currently in his toddler form curled up, sleeping on the couch.

Awoken from hearing his loving girlfriend's gasps and the other students talking and whispering, Koenma stirred from his sleep and opened his large brown eyes. He looked around confused with what is going on and before he could say something to Jasmine, the young demon hunter knelt down and covered his mouth so he wouldn't freak any of the other students out.

All of the ordinary humans looked at them with blank expressions and one of her other classmates asked, "Jasmine, is he yours? I thought you said you didn't have kids."

Jasmine then nervously smiled at them, "I don't...um..." She then instantly thought of a good cover story to save Koenma from embarrassment, "This is my baby cousin...Conner...who's my Aunt Theresa's son. She and my Uncle Jonathan are visiting from Alaska and they asked me to babysit him today. But, the funny thing is, is that Conner here wandered away from me and I have been looking for him all morning and I now found him."

She quickly grabbed Koenma's pacifier that she accidently forced out of his mouth and scooped her currently pint sized boyfriend into her arms and Koenma whispered in her ear, "You don't have a Cousin Conner."

Jasmine stood up, gritted her teeth and mumbled quietly only he could hear, "I know, just play along. These people would freak if they saw something that looks like a toddler but talks and acts like an adult. Tell me how could I explain that. Just pretend to be my cousin who's visiting from Alaska and we'll go someplace private where you can switch forms and we can talk about this."

Deciding not to argue with her or risk embarrassment and scaring this group of ordinary humans, Koenma then began to play along and rested his head on her shoulder pretending to be an actual human child. Jasmine then began to wade her way through the group of college students saying out loud, "Come on Conner, let's go find your mom. I just hope I won't be late for class."

Carrying Koenma in her arms, Jasmine rushed out of the Student Union, walked down the hallway of the medical school and reached a door the led to the outside. The psychic college student opened the door and stepped out into MU's garden which was completely abandoned during this time in the morning.

Koenma looked around to see lots of plants like flowers, fruit plants, and a few vegetables, a fountain made from rocks, colorful wind chimes and wind ornaments hanging from the branches of the lovely cherry blossom trees, and a couple of butterflies flew passed him and Jasmine. Jasmine walked over to a rainbow colored bench and gently placed her currently pint sized boyfriend on it. She slipped her purse straps off her other shoulder and set her black and white handbag on her lap.

Looking around at their surroundings, Koenma decided to break the ice saying with wonder, "Wow, this place is beautiful."

Jasmine chuckled thinking of how adorable he was right now, "This garden was planted by the student body. It's been here since the 1970s and if you're a student here, you can volunteer to plant whatever would you like or donate things like wind chimes, wind ornaments, and the other decorations you see around you."

"Have you planted any plants or donated any of those pretty decorations?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I planted that strawberry plant over there and I also donated the butterfly wind chime that's hanging on the tree right next to it."

The currently toddler looking prince looked over to where she was pointing to and saw the flourishing strawberry plant with red succulent strawberries hanging from its stems sitting in a plot next to a lovely cherry blossom tree that had a wind chime with purple butterflies on it.

"Wow that strawberry plant has some delicious looking strawberries on it. I also like those wind chimes. They're very lovely." Koenma complimented.

The young college bound psychic smiled, "Thank you Koenma. Would you like a strawberry after we finish talking?"

He nodded, "Yes that would be wonderful."

Still looking around, Koenma shifted his attention to a wall that has a mural of colorful handprints painted on it. He then asked her, "Why are there handprints on that wall?"

Jasmine chuckled, "That mural represents the unity of the student body here. The colorful handprints are supposed to represent this school's diversity. It's the "Mural of Togetherness"."

Koenma gave a small smile behind his pacifier and tore his eyes away from the handprint covered wall. He looked down at his small hands that were placed on his lap and let out a loud sigh. Observing his behavior, Jasmine wanted to know what was wrong and why he was sleeping on the couch in the Student Union.

Deciding to break this new silence between them, she then asked, "Koenma, why were you sleeping in the Student Union?"

He sat there and sucked on his pacifier for a minute before responding, "My father..."

"What happened?"

Still staring at his hands, he let out another sigh and responded, "After three months of not speaking to him, I finally did."

Jasmine slipped the slings of her purple flowery backpack off her slender shoulders, "I take it, it didn't go so well."

Koenma stopped staring at his small hands and looked up her, "No it didn't. I didn't mention any of the files we found in the records department. If I do, I'm just so afraid of the consequences. I don't know how much trouble I could get into if I did say something about our discovery."

Seeing how anxious he was getting from talking about this, Jasmine still wanted to know why he was sleeping in the Student Union. She then asked, "How did you end up here?"

He bit down on his pacifier and sat there in silence for a moment before simply replying, "I had to get away from him and for some reason, the gateway that I opened randomly opened up here. I didn't want to bother Botan by asking her to bring me here. I could only think of wanting to get away from Dad. After it sealed off, I was too tired to try to find out where I was so, I just laid down on one of the couches and fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by you and those group of ordinary humans."

Holding her purse on her lap, Jasmine then added, "You know you can come to me, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai right? You didn't have to resort to doing that."

Not looking at her anymore, he then responded in a low voice not wanting a lecture right now, "I know Jasmine."

Deciding to change the subject with seeing as how anxious Koenma was getting, Jasmine then got up from the rainbow colored bench, "Do you want a strawberry?"

The currently pint sized prince nodded. Jasmine walked into the garden and carefully waded her way over to the plot where her strawberry plant resided. She knelt down and picked two ripe red strawberries and carefully walked back over to the bench.

Jasmine sat down and handed Koenma one and he took a bite not bothering to remove his pacifier. After swallowing what he bit off, he then smiled and compliment, "This is delicious."

Not saying another word, they both finished off their strawberries and Jasmine looked around, "It's safe for you to switch forms."

Koenma looked around too and seeing as he and his lovely girlfriend were the only two people there, he then switched to his tall and handsome adult form. He then removed his pacifier and held it in between his middle and index fingers and Jasmine asked, "You're not going to go back home to work?"

He shook his head, "No, I know I should but, I just don't want to be around my father for right now."

"Do you still want to talk about it?"

He shook his head as in a no again. Knowing that he needed his space, Jasmine decided not to press the issue right now and a brilliant idea had come to mind, "Well, since you're not doing anything until you have to meet up with Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun at Genkai's this afternoon, do you want to hang out here?"

Still holding his pacifier, Koenma thought about it for about a minute and shrugged his shoulders figuring it wouldn't hurt, "Sure why not? I have been curious to know more about this college thing. I bet it beats stamping and processing paperwork all day."

Jasmine formed a lovely smile, "Great but, you can't go wandering around the campus wearing your robes and having your mark exposed."

The prince sighed, "Oh."

Seeing that, Jasmine then had another idea, "I have some makeup in my purse that can cover it up and you can just remove your cloak and your tunic. I'll give them back to you when we go to Genkai's this afternoon. Does that sound reasonable?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure. How much time do you have until your class starts?"

She looked at her watch and sighed with relief, "I have ten minutes."

Not saying another word, Koenma handed his pacifier to Jasmine who wrapped it up with her handkerchief and slipped it into her purse. The prince the stood up from the bench and looked around sighing with relief that he and Jasmine were still alone in the garden and slipped off his red cloak and handed the garment to his loving girlfriend.

Jasmine neatly folded it, unzipped the front pocket of her purple flowery backpack and slipped it into the empty compartment. Koenma then unwound his red sash from around his slender waist and slipped off his long blue tunic. Jasmine neatly folded them up too and slipped them both into her backpack and zipped the compartment closed.

The young demon hunter set her backpack down on the ground next to her leg and gestured to her lover to sit next to her. Koenma sat back down on the rainbow colored bench as Jasmine set her black and white handbag on her lap. She unzipped the front pocket and withdrew a green compact and a consealer pen.

With her free hand, she gently brushed, Koenma's bangs off to the side so she can see the "Jr" mark on his forehead, "Even with this mark, you're still gorgeous."

Koenma started to laugh like a total dork, "Thank you my queen."

Jasmine too giggled and she opened up her compact and began to apply foundation on her boyfriend's forehead. Koenma just sat there and let his lover cover up his mark. A minute later, Jasmine finally put the finishing touches of the consealer that finally did the trick. She smiled and marveled at her handiwork and held her compact up to Koenma's face, "Take a look."

Koenma stared at his own reflection and smiled, "You did a wonderful job Jasmine."

The young psychic brightly smiled and checked her watch, "Yikes, I have five minutes."

Both lovers stood up from the rainbow colored bench and Jasmine knelt down and grabbed her purple flowery backpack and slung it over her slender shoulders. Before they left the garden she turned around, "Oh, here."

She unbuttoned the collar of Koenma's white shirt, "There, now you blend in."

Jasmine then held her hand to him and Koenma gladly took it. They both left MU's garden hand in hand and Jasmine guided him through the medical school's corridors to her classroom where a large group of ordinary humans were gathered outside the room waiting for the previous class to end.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	19. Jasmine Black vs Yusuke Urameshi

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story is my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 19:** Jasmine Black vs. Yusuke Urameshi

Now waiting with Jasmine and her classmates outside the classroom door, Koenma began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the group of ordinary humans who were staring at him and Jasmine. He was starting to think that one or some of them seen him and the young demon hunter out in the garden and he began to sweat nervously.

Before he could get very paranoid that they may have seen him switch forms, one of her classmates that he recognized from the Student Union then asked, "Jasmine, who is this guy?"

"Yeah, where's your little cousin?" another chimed in.

Jasmine gave them a smile and gripped her purse straps and said, "I called my aunt and she came and got him. This guy is my boyfriend Koenma. He's just visiting because this is his day off from work and he has wanted to come see what I have been studying."

The other students seemed to buy Jasmine's story which made Koenma sigh with relief. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Thanks."

"No problem. Just lay low okay?"

"I think can do that."

Jasmine sweetly giggled and stood on her tip toes. She kissed Koenma's cheek which made him blush pink and gently took his hand in her own. For the next hour and a half, Jasmine's human anatomy class commenced without incident.

Her professor which was once her lab instructor, the old Russian woman Professor Petrovski, didn't seem to have a problem with Koenma being there. Throughout the lecture, Jasmine let Koenma write down notes in a spare notebook she had. He wound up writing everything that was written on the board along with the things that Professor Petrovski just talked about and didn't write down.

Leaving the classroom when the lecture ended, the prince tapped Jasmine on the shoulder. The young demon hunter looked up at him and smiled, "Yes Koenma?"

He then offered her the spare notebook, "Here, I think you may need this. It has some things that I noticed you didn't write down in your notebook. They might be on a test."

Jasmine sweetly giggled. She loved how Koenma genuinely cared about her education, "Thank you Koenma. Let me see what you got here."

Koenma handed her the notebook and Jasmine opened it. She stared at everything he wrote down with wide eyes, "Oh my god. Koenma, how the hell did you get everything that Professor Petrovski said? She has a very thick Russian accent and she can be very difficult to understand sometimes. Oh my god, this is good stuff. Thank you."

He couldn't help but think of how cute she was right now, "You're very welcome Jasmine. It was a very interesting lecture. I learned a lot about the human heart and the blood vessels."

The lovers then proceeded to walk down the hallway and as they were approaching the reception area, Jasmine responded, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You didn't have to write notes if you didn't want to. I'm still grateful you did."

Koenma kissed her cheek, "I would gladly do it again."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you Koenma, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jasmine then stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips before parting seconds later. The lovers then left the medical school building hand in hand and Jasmine led Koenma over to the building with the cafeteria so they could grab a quick lunch being that she promised to meet Koashura and Kotennyo there.

After entering the building and buying their lunch, the lovers looked around until they spotted Koashura and Kotennyo seated at a table near the center of the room. Kotennyo looked up from her art portfolio, "It's about time you get here."

Koenma and Jasmine sat down in front of them and the young psychic then began to apologize, "Sorry but, Professor Petrovski's lecture got out late today."

Playing with his lime green Jell-O, Koashura and even Kotennyo gave Koenma curious expressions, "Hey Koenma, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy with stamping paperwork all day until our meeting at Genkai's this afternoon?"

The prince just sat there and stared at his cake on his plate, "I talked to my dad last night."

"What happened?"

Still staring at his cake, Koenma sighed, "Not good. I didn't mention anything about the files I found but, it went by so fast because we were arguing with each other. After I left his office I really needed to get away from him and the rest of Spirit World so, I opened up a gateway and it just randomly opened up in the student union, though I didn't know where I was at the time, and just fell asleep on the couch. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a group of ordinary human college students until Jasmine came and bailed me out."

Koashura and Kotennyo felt awful for their friend. They really wanted to say something to him but, before they could, a group of ordinary human guys with long hair wearing flannel and band shirts and piercings in their ears, walked up to the table with one of them saying, "Hey Koashura."

Hearing the guy's voice, Koashura responded, "Hey Shinichi, what's up man?"

The guy called Shinichi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans, "Nothing much but, that was a rocking guitar solo in class today."

They high fived each other, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. Oh, you remember Jasmine and my sexy girl Kotennyo?"

The ordinary human man gave the girls a polite nod, "Of course I do. How's med school Jazzy girl?"

Jasmine chuckled, "It's going great Shinichi, how's Musashi and the baby?"

"They're great. Yamato said her first word yesterday. We are so proud of her." He then took one look at Koenma and smiled, "Hi, I don't believe we met. What's your major?"

Koenma looked up at him and began to laugh like a total dork, "I'm not a student here. I'm just visiting."

Koashura put his hand on Koenma's shoulder, "Shinichi, guys, this is mine and Kotennyo's friend from when we were in kindergarten up until we were in high school. This is Koenma, he and Jasmine are also dating and since he's off from work today, he wanted to come visit with us and see what college is all about."

Koenma then mentally thanked Koashura for his cover story and decided to play along. He was then brought back to reality when Koashura spoke again, "Koenma, this is Shinichi, Mamoru, Hiro, and Kojiro. They're music education majors like I am and we take a lot of the same classes together."

The prince then gave them all a polite smile and a nod, "It's nice to meet you guys."

All four men shook hands with him. Shinichi smiled, "Right back at ya."

Before Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo could offer, Koenma then asked, "Would you guys like to join us for lunch?"

Shinichi and his three friends/classmates all smiled at the prince's generosity and the ordinary human man spoke, "Sure."

All four men sat down, pulling up chairs from another table. The lunch and the friendly conversation between the eight table occupants went on for over an hour. Food and drinks were consumed and laughter was heard. Jasmine then checked her watch and her large brown eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Yikes!"

Everyone shifted their attention to her and Koenma asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Laughing at herself, she just simply replied, "I gotta get to my next class. It starts in ten minutes."

Passing a glance at Jasmine's watch, Kotennyo added, "As do I. My pottery class starts in ten minutes too."

Both women then stood up and grabbed their purses and book bags and in Kotennyo's case, her art portfolio. Jasmine then kissed Koenma on the cheek and asked, "Do you want to go with me or do you want to stay here and hang out with Koashura and these fine gentlemen? Either one is fine."

Koenma then reached into his pocket and withdrew his pocket watch. He flipped it open and replied, "I think I'll stay here. It's almost time for Koashura and I to start heading on over to Genkai's."

He then shut his pocket watch and slipped it into his pocket hearing one of Shinichi's friends compliment, "Cool watch."

Hearing that, Koenma smiled at the human man and took his compliment, "Thank you. You're too kind."

Jasmine then kissed his cheek again, "Okay, I'll see you there after my dance aerobics class tonight. I love you my prince. Have fun."

Koenma lightly kissed her pink lips in return, "I love you too my queen. Have a good class."

Jasmine and Kotennyo then bid their boyfriends and the four ordinary human college men to have a good afternoon and left the university cafeteria to head off to their respective classes. Shinichi too checked his watch, "Well, it's been fun, I gotta get home to my wife and daughter."

He and his three friends then stood up and grabbed their book bags. Shinichi and Koashura fist bumped, "See ya later Koashura. Thanks for lunch."

Koashura nodded, "No problem. I'll see you in class next week."

"See ya then." He then shifted his attention to Koenma, "It was nice meeting you Koenma."

The prince nodded in agreement, "Same here."

Koenma and Koashura bid Shinichi and his friends to have a nice afternoon and the four men left the two gods to finish off the remainder of their food. Once consuming the rest of their meal and disposing of their trash, Koashura gathered up his belongings and left the cafeteria with Koenma following close behind him.

As they were walking the grounds, Koashura then asked, "Do you think we should start heading on over to Genkai's now?"

Thinking about it for less than a minute, Koenma responded, "I think that would be best. Ogre and Shunjun should be there waiting for us very soon. If we go now, we'll be able to meet them on time."

Now approaching the university's fountain, Koenma then looked over at Koashura and asked curiously, "So you don't have a class this afternoon?"

Koashura shook his head, "Nope. I just had all morning classes today, so no worries."

Just then, they heard a few voices arguing. Koenma and Koashura both listened and they could hear the voice of a man saying, "I'm not surprised that you're wasting your life away. I was right about how you were such trash."

Koenma then recognized the second voice who then spoke, "I don't give a damn about what you think old man. You have no authority over me anymore."

Koashura then whispered to Koenma, "Hey isn't that Yusuke Urameshi?"

The prince nodded, "Yeah, it sounds like he's having a hard time. I think I recognize the other voice too. I think it's one of his old teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High."

"Do you want you want to go check it out, there was suppose to be a career fair here today."

Koenma then looked over at him, "Do you think that's why Yusuke is here?"

Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "That's the only reason I can think of why he would be on a college campus anyway. Jasmine overheard him talking to Kazuma Kuwabara about not wanting to go to college but, to find a job instead."

The two gods then abruptly ended their conversation and soon took a detour towards the building with the bookstore and library. Walking over there, Koenma could see many booths of different businesses/companies and a red and silver banner that read:

 _ **Mushiori University Career Fair**_

Koashura then silently gestured to Koenma follow him to hide behind a large cherry blossom tree near the teachers' booth to Sarayashiki Junior High. Koenma then nodded and followed his childhood friend to their hiding place and both gods continued to listen to the hostile conversation.

Yusuke then continued to glare at his former teacher and began to grumble once again, "Whatever I do with my life is my business. Buzz off old man."

Mr. Iwamoto then continued to sneer, "With your rotten attitude, it's really no surprise that you're wasting your life away."

Yusuke then began to clench his fist at his side and seeing that, Keiko then put her hand on his and tried to say in a comforting tone as she tried to warn him, "Yusuke don't. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you get angry and I don't want to see you get kicked out of here."

Koenma and Koashura continued to listen to the heated conversation and both gods then heard Mr. Iwamoto laugh at the sight before him. Yusuke continued to grit his teeth wanting very much to cause his former teacher such agonizing pain.

After a minute or two, Mr. Iwamoto then stopped laughing, "You're never going to find a job. Just give it up now and run home to your tramp mother. Scum like you will never be functioning members of this society. As far as I'm concerned, you should have stayed at that military academy. It's where delinquents like you belong."

Kuwabara wanted to say something but, glancing at Keiko who was giving him the "Please don't say anything look", he took a deep breath and decided not to retort to Mr. Iwamoto's nastiness. Yusuke on the other hand, just couldn't take it anymore.

Koenma and Koashura then seen him clench his fist harder and then broke free from Keiko's light grasp. Before Mr. Iwamoto could react, the half demon former spirit detective then landed a hard punch to the ordinary human man's face, which knocked his glasses off and hurled him to the ground.

Koashura then burst out laughing and shouted, "Yeah! You go Urameshi!"

Koenma also started cracking up and tried his hardest to stifle his giggles. Hearing that, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara shifted their attention to the cherry tree the two gods were hiding behind and found Koashura rolling on the ground in laughter and Koenma biting his lip turning a bit red in the face trying to keep himself from laughing.

Little good it did him, the prince then began to laugh and Kuwabara then chuckled, "Looks like we had an audience."

Yusuke then formed a small smile from the corner of his mouth watching his former boss and Koenma's childhood friend laughing. Koashura gave him a thumbs up. Yusuke then sighed and said, "Let's get out of here. This thing was a big waste of my time."

He then began to walk in the direction of the university ground's exit. Kuwabara and Keiko began to follow at his heels with Keiko saying, "Yusuke come on..."

As the three teenagers left, Koenma and Koashura then regained their composure and stopped laughing. Still chuckling, Koashura then picked up his guitar case and began to walk to the university grounds' exit with Koenma following him close by, "Wow that asshole should not have said those nasty things to him."

Finally catching up to him, Koenma added, "He gave Yusuke and Kuwabara trouble the whole time they went to Sarayashiki Junior High. You should have seen the time Yusuke fired his first spirit gun blast at him."

"Whoa, really?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, it was over a stupid theft case."

Walking towards the bus stop, Koashura then asked with genuine interest, "What happened?"

Both men sat down on the wooden bench to wait for the bus and Koenma then explained about how Yusuke was framed by Mr. Iwamoto for the sudden thefts at the school when he was first brought back to life and how he helped Yusuke figure it out.

"He then wanted to attack him but, I said that it wasn't right to hit his teacher when he was finally cleared from the charges. But, here's the kicker."

Koashura then listened intently as Koenma continued, "I said that he can attack him invisibly when he said he couldn't let him go for framing him."

"Is that when he fired his spirit gun at him?"

Koenma nodded and began to laugh, "Yeah. I instructed Yusuke on how to charge up his spirit energy and fire it and he did. The human bastard when down in a flash. You should have been there, it was so funny."

Koashura then began to laugh too, "Damn that is funny. Holy crap Koenma, you're still just as mischievous as you were in Spirit World Kindergarten. But, you seem to have grown even craftier."

At his friend's words, Koenma burst out laughing and stopped after a minute, "Oh I have, my friend, I have."

Just then, the bus pulled up. Koenma and Koashura got on and paid their bus fare and sat down. During the hour long bus trip to the outskirts of town, Koenma continued to talk to Koashura about Yusuke's spirit detective cases. The young red headed god listened with awe and enjoyed his childhood friend's tales.

They finally arrived at their destination and stepped off the bus. Koenma and Koashura continued on their conversation while they walked through the forest and up the long staircase to Genkai's compound. Approaching the front doors, Koashura then asked, "Do you think Jorge and Shunjun are here waiting for us?"

The prince then shrugged his broad shoulders, "Probably."

Koenma knocked on the thick wood of one of the double doors and only waited for less than a minute until the door opened to reveal Genkai who then greeted them with a smile. "You guys are late."

She stepped off to the side to let Koenma and Koashura in and shut the door behind her. Koenma started to chuckle like a complete dork and responded scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that. Traffic on the way over was hell."

Still gripping the handles of his guitar case, Koashura added, "We thought about appearing here but, we didn't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves being that there were too many humans around."

Still flashing them a friendly smile, Genkai nodded with understanding, "It's alright. Jorge and Shunjun are waiting for you guys in the kitchen. Are you guys hungry for a snack?"

Koenma shook his head, "No thank you Genkai. Koashura and I just had a pretty good lunch at the university but, we can go for something to drink."

The small elderly psychic then gestured them to follow her to her kitchen, "I just made some lemonade. Would you like that or something else?"

Walking into her kitchen, Koenma smiled, "Lemonade sounds fine."

"Yeah, I would like some too."

They sat down at the round wooden breakfast table while Genkai poured them their glasses of lemonade. Jorge sipped from his water glass and Shunjun broke the ice, "Glad you can join us. What took you guys so long?"

Koashura took a sip from his lemonade, "Traffic jam."

All four men just sat at the breakfast table in silence while drinking from their water glasses of lemonade. Genkai poured herself a glass and sat down at the table placing the pitcher in the center. She looked at Koenma and asked, "So have you made your decision yet?"

Koenma just sat there and stared at his half full glass of lemonade. The other four table occupants waited for baited breath for him to say something. Breaking the silence, Koashura then spoke, "We can't do it without you."

Shunjun nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Koenma, you're the heart and soul of this band. None of this would be possible without you."

Jorge gently placed one of his blue hands on his boss's shoulder, "Sir, we don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into something you don't feel comfortable doing. If you need more time, we understand."

He then looked over at Koashura and Shunjun, "Right guys?"

They both nodded with Koashura adding, "Yeah. Like Jorge said, Koenma if you feel like you need more time, just tell us."

Koenma then took a deep breath and then exhaled. He looked up and replied, "Guys, Genkai, I have made my decision."

The other four just sat there silently waiting for what he was going to say. They didn't have to wait for very long when Koenma spoke again. The look on his face had turned serious and the prince said, "We should. We should do it. People should hear our music and not only that but, someone has know about my father's crimes. Not directly of course."

He paused and took a sip from his lemonade and added, "We should continue with what we are doing with the love songs so no one will get suspicious of our activities."

Shunjun finished off his current glass of lemonade and refilled his glass, "Agreed your highness. You never know who you can trust these days. If the king catches wind of what we have been doing, there is a huge chance that all of us will be severely punished for it."

From what Shunjun just said, Koenma immediately thought about the files he found on Koashura and Kotennyo. He then looked over to his childhood friend. Koenma really wanted to say something about the bounty on their heads but, he just wasn't so sure on how Koashura and even Kotennyo would react to such news.

He then sighed to himself and decided not to say anything about that right now. Seeing that, Koashura looked over at him with a bit of concern, "Hey are you okay?"

Koenma snapped back to reality and nodded, "Yeah. I just dozed off."

He finished off his glass of lemonade and refilled it before going back to the subject of their music and the decision over the record label, "That's a pretty good point Shunjun. Nobody and I mean nobody can know about our true identities. Only those that are closely involved with us like Jasmine, Kotennyo, and anyone else we know that's trustworthy can. We all have to keep our lives outside of the band separate from in. We have to all agree on this if we are going to do this Human World record label thing otherwise; this whole thing will fall apart. Do I have your full discretion from all of you?"

The other four table occupants nodded. Genkai added, "You don't have to worry Koenma. I'm going to continue with my cover stories for you."

She then looked at the clock hanging on her wall, "In the mean time, you, Jorge, and Shunjun better head off to Spirit World soon. I'll get in contact with Mr. Nagisa and inform him on your decision."

Getting up from their places at the wooden breakfast table, Koenma suddenly remembered, "Oh I forgot. Jasmine was supposed to meet me here later so, I can get my robes and my pacifier back from her."

Koashura cleared his throat, "Hey Koenma, I think I can help you with that." The young redheaded god picked up his backpack and handed it to his friend, "She gave them to me while you were in the bathroom because, she wasn't sure if you were going to stay with her or not. It's a good thing you decided to go with me."

Koenma unzipped Koashura's red backpack and found his pacifier, his red cloak, red sash and long blue tunic, "Genkai do you have anything to remove the makeup that's covering my mark?"

The small elderly psychic nodded, "Sure." She got up from her place at the breakfast table, opened up one of cabinets and took out a box of baby wipes, "Here, it may not be makeup remover but, they do come in handy."

Koenma opened up the box and pulled out one and began to remove the makeup off his forehead. When his mark was no longer concealed, he deposited the makeup covered wipe into the trash and began to get dressed. A minute or two later, he fastened his red cloak around his neck and slipped his pacifier between his lips.

Koenma, Jorge, and Shunjun bid Koashura, who was leaving to go back to his apartment and Genkai as good evening. They left compound and walked into the gateway that Shunjun opened and it sealed shut behind them.

Later that evening at the Yukimura Café, Mr. Yukimura finished cooking a plate of grilled beef and vegetables with rice and set the piping hot meal down in front of Yusuke.

The former spirit detective sighed and looked downright depressed.

Seeing that, he began to feel some concern for his daughter's best friend and boyfriend, Mr. Yukimura then asked, "Why the long face Yusuke?"

Staring at his food, Yusuke sighed, "I never thought coming back home would be so complicated."

Keiko began to gently rub his back in comfort, "I won't deny that it is but, just give it more time. Sure you screwed up today at the job fair but, there will be other opportunities."

Yusuke picked up his chop sticks, separated them and began to eat small bites from his beef and rice, "It was a big fat waste of my time. I didn't expect to see Mr. Iwamoto there."

"You didn't have to punch him in the face, though he deserved it."

Yusuke sighed, "Please don't start nagging me again. I know I shouldn't have did that and you know what, I'm glad I hit him. I have wanted to do that to him for a long time."

Mr. Yukimura started laughing, "Too bad I missed it. I never liked that man. No matter how many times I filed a complaint about him and the other teacher, what was his name? Ah...Akashi, the school district never did anything about them."

The former spirit detective looked up from his food with wide eyes. He was surprised from the things he heard from Mr. Yukimura's mouth. Mr. Yukimura continued, "Yusuke you did the right thing. That man had it coming to him for a long time and I am glad that you and Keiko are finally out of that hell pit of a school so you don't have to deal with them anymore. If I was there, I would have did the same thing."

Yusuke smiled in appreciation but, before he can say anything, Mr. Yukimura then decided to offer, "Say, why don't you work here for a little bit until you find a job?"

Yusuke sat there speechless for about a minute. He began to scratch the back of his head and replied, "Um thanks Mr. Yukimura. You don't have to do this..."

"Nonsense, you need help and you're still young and trying to find yourself. You've always been family to us and the least we can do is help you out a little until you're back on your feet."

Keiko sipped from her water and gave him an encouraging smile, "You should. Who knows you may find what you're looking for here."

Yusuke stared at his food again and began to think about it. Perhaps Keiko might be right about this one. Sure the job fair may have been a total bust but, perhaps working at the

Yukimura Café would nudge him in the right direction. He smiled at that thought and thought about how the Yukimuras have always treated him like a part of their family and were willing to help him out if he needed it.

It was then Yusuke decided that it wouldn't hurt to work with people who genuinely liked him and thought highly of him. He then tore his eyes away from his beef dish and looked up at Mr. Yukimura who was patiently waiting for his answer.

"Mr. Yukimura, I just gave it some thought and sure, why the hell not?"

Mr. Yukimura brightly smiled in delight, "Wonderful. When will be a good time for you to start? I don't want to put too much pressure on you. Just pick a day and a time of when you feel you're ready."

Yusuke chuckled and replied, "How about tomorrow? I have nothing better to do."

Mr. Yukimura was speechless for a moment but, looking at his future son-in-law's determined face, he gave him a smile in encouragement, "So soon huh? Well, there's no arguing with that determination."

He then knelt down below the counter for just a moment and emerged with holding a white apron and a white hat. He tossed them over to Yusuke who caught them both with ease and said, "We'll see you bright and early at six, unless you would like to come in a little bit later."

Yusuke smiled and shook his head, "Six is just fine. I had to wake up early when I was in De..." He then paused for a moment and remembered Keiko's cover story. He didn't want to freak Mr. Yukimura out about the whole Demon World thing so he then said, "I had to wake up early at that military academy I was at so, it won't be a problem here."

"Wonderful, we are looking forward to having you."

Yusuke smiled in response. He was grateful for the Yukimura's generosity, compassion and so much more. Even though he didn't know what lie ahead of him in the future, he decided to just take one day at a time.

Later that evening in Spirit World, Koenma was once again hard at work stamping and processing the many stacks upon stacks of paperwork. He was just a little bit behind from being absent during most of the day but, he was beginning to catch up.

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle..._

The currently toddler looking prince continued on with his rhythmic pace and his mind began to wander. He began to think about his decision on the record label thing. Feeling both nervousness and excitement bubbling up inside him, Koenma had a good feeling about this.

Being consumed in his thoughts and his work, he didn't notice the large pink and yellow double doors to his office opening and in walked Botan with Jasmine. The lovely grim reaper then spoke, "Koenma sir. You have a surprise visitor."

Hearing Botan's sudden announcement he looked up from his work. He smiled behind his blue pacifier seeing Botan and his lovely human lover, "Jasmine what are you doing here?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Since I felt bad about ditching you earlier and since I was also called into work being that they were understaffed today, I decided to have Botan fly me here to come see you for a little bit. I'm so sorry we didn't get to hang out at Genkai's today. When I called her so I can talk to you, she told me that you already left to come back home."

Koenma too began to feel guilty and scratched the back of his head laughing like a total dork, "I should be the one to apologize. I should have contacted you before I left the compound."

"Koenma, you're forgiven."

They both started laughing. Botan chuckled at the adorable scene, "You two are just too cute. I better finish off the remainder of my shift. See you in two hours Jasmine."

"Bye Botan. I'll see you then."

Both young women gave each other a short friendly embrace and parted seconds later. Botan left her boss's office and before Jasmine could walk up to his desk, Koenma then asked, "Could you lock the door for a minute? I have some very important secretive news."

The Alaskan demon hunter nodded, "Sure." She did as her boyfriend asked and locked the two doors and approached his desk.

Gripping her purse straps she asked, "What's up?"

Koenma placed his wooden stamping tool on his desk and cleared his throat, "The rest of the band and I finally made our decision on the Human World record label thing."

Getting really excited herself, Jasmine brightly smiled showing her slightly crooked teeth, "Well, what did you guys decide?"

Trying to keep his composure despite being giddy himself, the currently pint sized prince decided not to keep his lover waiting, "We're going to do it while we still attend to our daily lives. Jasmine, I need your full discretion about this. If anyone like my father or those in his inner circle were to find out, we could be severely punished."

Jasmine nodded, "Yes my prince, mum's the word. I promise to keep this between us and the rest of the band. So is Koashura telling Kotennyo and Jorge with Christine?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah."

Shifting her black purse straps, something dawned on Jasmine, "Hey Koenma, I just thought of something. If we can't tell anyone who's not associated with the band, which means that Team Urameshi can't know."

"Good point but, remember that Kurama was once our drummer before he went off to Demon World. Though, I highly doubt he'll say anything to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke."

He then sat there and thought about what he just said for a minute and slapped himself on the forehead, "Dammit Kuwabara already knows. I just hope he doesn't say anything to Yusuke."

Jasmine sweetly giggled at her lover's realization, "I highly doubt Kazuma will say anything to Urameshi. Besides, he has a lot on his brain right now with his school stuff, preparing for college and his relationship with Yukina. Also, isn't Hiei in Demon World doing his own thing?"

Koenma nodded and suddenly there was a knock on the door. The voice of Jorge then spoke, "Koenma sir, why is your door locked? Are you and Jasmine messing around in there again?"

The currently toddler looking prince felt like he wanted to curl up in a ball and die right now. He placed one of his small hands on his face and shook his head. He sighed and said to Jasmine, "Can you unlock the door? Great, he thinks we're...you know."

The young demon hunter rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Just because I'm a college student, it doesn't mean I'm a sex crazed maniac and besides you're not even...well..."

Koenma started cracking up, "Yeah, I know."

Jasmine walked over to the two large pink and yellow double doors, unlocked them and opened one. Before Jorge could say anything, Jasmine slapped him upside the head. The blue ogre rubbed the sore spot, "What was that for?"

Walking into the office, Jasmine crossed her thin arms over her chest, "For assuming that Koenma and I were having sex when we clearly weren't! Like my dad always says, "Never assume, it always make an ass out of you and me.""

Jorge snapped his attention over to Koenma who then interjected, "No we weren't. Jasmine and I were just having a private conversation about the band."

Deciding to drop the subject, Jorge then asked setting another stack of paperwork on his boss's desk, "So you finally told her?"

Both lovers nodded. Jasmine spoke in a soft voice, "I swear I won't tell anyone about what's going on with you guys. I know in these times, you don't know who you can trust and the last thing I want is to put Koenma or any of you guys in danger."

At the young demon hunter's words, Jorge gave her a warm smile. He knew that she was trustworthy and would never do anything to harm her lover. Deciding to break the silence between them, Jasmine then asked, "So, do you know when your audition is?"

Koenma blinked his large brown eyes and replied, "Genkai said that she would contact the head of that Human World Record Label. She'll inform us of when our appointment to meet with them will be."

Looking at the large stack of papers Jorge just brought him, he groaned. Deciding to change the subject, he asked his blue servant, "What did you bring in for me Ogre?"

Not wanting to make him angry with what he was about to tell him, Jorge took a deep breath and said deciding to be honest with him, "The usual stuff and also some documents regarding Demon World."

Koenma let out a loud groan that sounded like a whine, "Oh dammit, what is it about?"

Jorge scratched the bald spot on his head, "Um Sir, they're from King Enki. He wanted to send them to you specifically because he said he wanted to you to investigate something for him."

Jasmine crossed her thin arms over her chest again, "Just cut to the chase Ogre."

The currently toddler looking prince looked over at his loving human girlfriend and smiled behind his pacifier and thought to himself, "I love her so much. Someday she'll be my bride."

Snapping himself out of those thoughts, he tore his eyes away from Jasmine and shifted his attention back to Jorge, "Yeah Ogre, what Jasmine said. What is this about?"

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Jorge put his hand down and replied in a low voice only he, Jasmine, and Koenma could hear, "It's regarding the demon disappearances Sir. Enki said he wanted you to investigate it because, he doesn't trust your father at all."

Noting the blank expression on Koenma's face, Jorge then asked, "Are you alright?"

The small prince nodded, "Yes. You may go Ogre. Um...tell you what..." He then said something that Jorge hasn't heard him say in years, "Jorge, why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

The large blue ogre felt like his ears were burning, "Really Koenma sir?"

He nodded, "Yes. Go spend some time with Christine and Hector. Tell them I said hi."

Jorge formed a big grin on his blue face, "Th...thank you Sir. This is quite gracious of you."

He wanted to hug his currently pint sized boss but, deciding not to ruin this moment, instead, Jorge politely bowed to his boss and said changing the subject, "I'll leave you two alone while I finish up the song I have already started composing for you. I'll give it to you after you finish up."

Smiling behind his pacifier, Koenma responded, "Very well. You're dismissed."

Not saying another word, Jorge politely bowed to him again and then left the office. Jasmine turned around and smiled, "That was very sweet of you. Koenma I'm so proud of you."

Forming a deep blush on his chubby cheeks, he then giggled like a total dork, "Um...thank you. Uh, he deserved it." Looking at the stacks of documents on his desk, Koenma sighed and groaned again, "Dammit, this is going to take me hours to complete."

Feeling totally bad for him, Jasmine asked, "Do you need any help?"

Staring at her, the small prince asked, "Don't you have a test you need to study for?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes." She then checked her watch, "Since we have another hour and a half, I can help you for a little bit. Oh, don't give me that look."

Knowing that she wasn't going to let up, Koenma shrugged his small shoulders, "Okay but, you're taking the paradises and some of the punishments. I have those documents from Enki I have to look over."

Jasmine nodded with understanding, "It's alright. You do what have to do my prince."

She walked around his desk and put her black and white handbag on the ground next to his chair and knelt down and opened it up. Jasmine took out a few CDs and handed them to him, "Which one?"

Koenma sifted through them and responded, "This one from this band. The picture is kind of weird with that yellow bird sitting on that guy's mouth."

Jasmine took a look at it and giggled, "Ah, that one. They're No Doubt. Have you heard of them?"

He shook his head, "No. Are they good?"

"Yes, would you like to listen to that one first? They're sound is a bit different from what

you're used to. Also, they have a new album coming out next month. I hear it's going to be different from this one."

Koenma shrugged his small shoulders, "Sure why not?"

Jasmine handed him the CD and Koenma hopped out of his chair after pressing a button on his desk that made the large stereo system along with his yellow big screen TV appear. When their music was finally set up, Koenma with Jasmine helping him soon got to work on the stack of documents that Jorge brought in.

While they were working together, Jasmine tried to get Koenma to talk about the documents that Enki had sent him but, the prince just didn't want to stress her out so he decided not the share the contents with her just yet. Even though Jasmine really wanted to know but, deciding to be a good girlfriend and just let him have his space, Jasmine didn't press the issue and went back to work on the documents she agreed to work on.

They were only about halfway through the stack when Jasmine had to go back home. When Botan arrived to take the young demon hunter back home so she can study for her test, she and Koenma wished each other a good night. Jasmine didn't want to leave him alone with his remaining work but, he convinced her that he would be fine and that she should focus on her education saying it should be more important to her anyway.

The month of October had soon approached and midterms were upon for the middle schools, high schools, the college campuses. Taking a study break with Koashura and Kotennyo, they played a game of basketball at their apartment complex's basketball court while discussing their plans for the Halloween party they had been planning since the start of the semester.

They and Koenma had already went to the mall and bought their costumes. Music from their boom box filled the air along with the sound of their bouncing orange basketball. Koashura threw the ball through the hoop and asked, "So who's going to be on candy duty?"

Kotennyo caught the ball, "I guess it's our turn this year because Jasmine and Koenma did it last year."

She wound up missing the hoop and Jasmine caught the ball. As she dribbled over to the metal hoop, she added, "Yeah we did. What type of candy do you guys want to pass out? Last year we did the full on bags of plain and peanut M&Ms."

Koashura tried to block her but, Jasmine wound up making the shot. The young red headed god caught the ball. He passed it to Kotennyo and tied his long red hair back into a ponytail, "What do you say we do that again but, with full on candy bars instead?"

He began to dribble the ball again and both girls tried to get it from him. Kotennyo then took the ball and Jasmine responded, "I love it. So which bars should we pass out?"

Kotennyo threw the ball into the hoop, "Hmmmm...how about Snickers or something?"

Jasmine caught the ball and thought about Kotennyo's suggestion for a moment and replied, "Wait, I just thought of something. Aren't we going to be a bit short on cash this week due to paying bills? That's not going to leave us with much for groceries until all of our paydays."

Both Koashura and Kotennyo groaned. The young war goddess bopped herself on the head at her own forgetfulness, "Oh that's right. We did spend some money at the mall the other day when Koenma went with us to buy our costumes."

Jasmine then began to dribble the basketball. She tried really hard to keep it away from Koashura. The young redheaded love god was proving to be quite the challenge for her and stole the ball away.

While he dribbled the ball, Koashura then suggested, "You know I've been working on some dessert recipes with this new cookbook I bought at the bookstore at MU. It has some really cool candy recipes I have wanted to try. There's one where we can make our own homemade Snickers bars. All we need is chocolate, caramel, peanuts and that white chewy thing at the bottom of it and boom, we have candy for the kids and our party guests."

He threw the ball into the hoop and Jasmine caught it again. All three college students decided to take a break and sat down next to the basketball court as they sipped from their water or Gatorade bottles and listened to the music playing on the built in radio of Jasmine's boom box. Both young women loved Koashura's idea.

Taking a sip of water from her water bottle, Jasmine replied, "Great idea. I love it. When you go grocery shopping, it's your responsibility to pick up the ingredients Koashura."

Holding his water bottle full of red Gatorade, Koashura nodded, "That won't be a problem at all Jas, and I'll also make them while you and Kotennyo are in charge of the decorations and the guest list."

Jasmine took another sip of water from her water bottle and said in agreement, "Deal."

Kotennyo sipped from her blue Gatorade and asked sort of changing the subject, "Speaking of the guest list, who are we going to invite?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment and replied, "Well, Koenma of course. Also Shizuru, Kazuma if he wants to come, if my siblings aren't busy they and Raito would come. Hmmm...let's see...Genkai, Kuroko and her husband, Shogo. I bumped into them at the mall and they mentioned that they are planning on doing something special while Kaisei and Fubuki are sleeping over at a friend's house."

Taking another sip from her Gatorade, Kotennyo mentioned, "So who are the people that you're not going to invite?"

Jasmine fiddled with her water bottle, "Certainly not Yusuke Urameshi."

"Why not?"

She shifted her attention to Kotennyo, "Think about it. Remember the softball game? Not only did he upset me but, he really gave Koenma a hard time. It didn't stop there. Remember the little party afterwards that my parents threw at their place? Urameshi totally wrecked that. This party is not only going to be a Halloween party but, it's also going to be combined with Koenma's birthday. I want my prince to have another good birthday even if it's going to be late."

Koashura nodded in agreement, "That's understandable. I don't get what Urameshi's problem is."

Jasmine let out a loud sigh, "Neither do I. I hate to leave anyone out because, some of his friends are my friends but, I have to not invite for him Koenma's sake. I just want my prince to have a relaxing night."

Koashura and Kotennyo looked over at their human friend. Noting the somber look on her face, they understood her reasoning. Deciding to change the subject, Koashura checked his watch and suggested, "Well, since we have another thirty minutes of our break left, do you two want to finish up our game?"

Setting her water bottle down and picking up the basketball, Jasmine stood up, "Sure."

They started their game again and Jasmine then mentioned, "Oh, I almost forgot, my cousin Bonnie is not going to be able to make it."

She passed the ball over to Kotennyo who then asked, "Why not?"

The young demon hunter sighed, "She couldn't get out of work. She works three jobs since she has three kids that were taken away from her by my Aunt Rhonda. Poor Bonnie has to pay child support even though she's trying to get them back. Hell, her ex-boyfriend who's the father, is not even paying child support at all. It's just really tough for Bonnie right now. My dad's family is so screwed up."

Noting the confused looks on her god friends' faces, Jasmine sweetly giggled, "You guys have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Both Koashura and Kotennyo shook their heads. Jasmine giggled again and shook her head. The three friends and college roommates continued on with their basketball game while Jasmine explained to them what child support is. Listening to Jasmine, both Koashura and Kotennyo thought it was the most screwed up thing they ever heard.

Two weeks later, Halloween had finally arrived and midterm exams for the schools including the local colleges and universities had come and gone. Yusuke sat in the Kuwabara house hanging out in Kazuma's room. The former spirit detective then asked his best friend, "Where are you and Shizuru going again?"

Kuwabara replied putting the finishing touches on his zombie makeup, "Shizuru and I were invited to a costume party."

"Where?"

"At Jasmine's why?"

Yusuke let out a loud groan, "I wasn't invited. Why the hell did she invite you? I understand Shizuru since they were friends since high school, but, why not me?"

Kuwabara tore his grey eyes away from the mirror, "I don't know Urameshi. Maybe because, you two didn't get off to a good start and you still give Koenma a hard time."

The half demon former spirit detective rolled his chocolate brown eyes, "So what. That doesn't mean I should be left out."

Kuwabara sighed. He did feel bad for Yusuke but, he still wished that he and Jasmine would just get along. Banishing that thought from his brain, he then thought of a great idea, "Why don't you go with me? The invitation said I can bring a guest."

Yusuke blinked his eyes in surprise at Kuwabara's offer, "Wow thanks Kuwabara but, I thought you would bring Yukina."

The young redheaded psychic scratched the back of his head, "I am bringing Yukina but, I wanna bring you along too." He put his hand down, "So do you have a costume?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

"Hey not to worry Urameshi, we can just improvise."

Meanwhile at the college trio's apartment, their Halloween Party combined with Koenma's birthday was in full swing. Koashura and Kotennyo who were dressed up as Courtney Love and Kurt Cobain, were currently on candy duty passing out the homemade Snickers bars that Koashura spent two days preparing.

Many of the party guests had already arrived. A knock on the door was heard and

Koashura answered the door to find Kazuma Kuwabara who was dressed as a zombie along with someone else who was dressed as Zorro.

"Hey Kazuma, come right on in. Your sister, Yukina, and Keiko are already here waiting for you."

Noticing the "Zorro" person, the young red haired god who was dressed as Kurt Cobain eyed him with curiosity, "Who's this?"

Thinking of a little white lie immediately, Kuwabara responded, "This is some guy from school."

Koashura stared at the silent individual for a minute and shrugged his broad shoulders. He then offered holding up a cookie pan, "Would you like a homemade Snickers bar?"

"Yeah I would love one."

Kuwabara and the "Zorro" person each took a homemade Snickers bar and entered the apartment. As they walked into the crowd, the "Zorro" person who turned out to be Yusuke then said taking a bite from his candy, "This is pretty good."

Kuwabara also took a bite and nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is. Whoever made these did an excellent job."

While he was eating his candy, Yusuke scanned the crowd hoping to spot some familiar faces. After swallowing the last of his chocolate bar, Yusuke then asked Kuwabara, "See anyone we know?"

Kuwabara scanned the crowd of people wearing costumes. He looked around for a minute or two and spotted Yukina, who was currently dressed as a witch, hanging with Shizuru who was dressed as Catwoman, Keiko who was dressed as Snow White, Botan looking lovely as Supergirl and Ayame wearing a Playboy Bunny costume.

Kuwabara blushed a deep shade of red and seeing that, Yusuke began to laugh, "If you want to go chat with Yukina, go ahead and do it. I need to use the bathroom anyway."

At Yusuke's words, Kuwabara snapped back to reality and began to laugh like a total dork, "Thanks Urameshi. The bathroom is right over there."

Looking to where his best friend was pointing, Yusuke nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Across the living room, Koenma approached Jasmine and politely bowed, kneeling down on one knee before her. Gazing at his human lover, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked dressed in her purple princess gown they found at the mall for her.

Koenma gently took her small dainty hand into his larger hand and softly kissed it, "Milady, your castle is now safe. You can rest easy knowing that I'm now here to protect you."

Jasmine sweetly giggled at her loving boyfriend's cheesy line. Lovingly gazing down at him, she thought Koenma looked so handsome and sexy in his knight costume. Deciding to play along with him, she knelt down and kissed the top of his head and gently ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, "Thank you Sir Koenma, you've always protected me so well. I have one more task to ask of you."

"Anything you want Princess Jasmine."

Jasmine then stood back up and offered her hand to him, "Please dance with me?"

Koenma gladly took her hand and stood back up. He flashed her a sexy smile. His pacifier was currently out of his mouth and nestled safely in his pocket. The prince nodded, "Yes milady."

Walking hand in hand, Koenma led Jasmine out to the middle of the living room and they both began to dance to the music. The young demon hunter smiled and asked, "So, how are you enjoying your party?"

The prince smiled in gratitude feeling as if he couldn't love her any more than he did, "It's great. I'm so happy you set it up."

Jasmine stood on her tip toes and softly kissed his lips. She parted seconds later and replied, "Great, you're going to love the cake my mom made for you. It has chocolate frosting and the cake is strawberry flavored."

"Sounds delicious."

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "I'm glad you approve my prince."

Koenma smiled, "Oh I do. Thank you my queen."

The lovers shared a deep and loving kiss. Just then, Yusuke then emerged from the bathroom. He looked around the room in search of Kuwabara, "Dammit Kuwabara where the hell are you?"

Just then he spotted his redheaded best friend deep in conversation with Yukina. The former spirit detective sighed, "Typical. Oh well, I guess I'll just enjoy the party while I'm here."

Yusuke walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed himself some chips, dip, and a can of orange soda. He sat down on the leather couch to enjoy his food and drink. While eating, Yusuke spotted Koenma near the kitchen with Jasmine.

From under his mask, he glared at the couple. Yusuke was beginning to develop an intense dislike for Jasmine. Since he came back from Demon World, the two haven't got along. Yusuke thought Jasmine was a total bitch and a complete psychopath. He couldn't understand why Koenma even loves her.

Finishing off his snacks and washing them down with his orange soda, the half demon former spirit detective then said to himself, "What a bitch. She goes and invites everyone to her party and not me. I swear, she will get what's coming to her. I'm so sick of Jasmine's crap."

He then got up from the leather couch to go get another soda. Just then, Kotennyo emerged from her bedroom and approached Jasmine who was currently sticking candles into Koenma's birthday cake.

The young goddess tapped her on the shoulder and Jasmine glanced over her shoulder at her, "Yeah Courtney Love?"

Kotennyo chuckled then decided to mention to her best friend, "I just heard that Yusuke Urameshi is here. I have no clue how he got in but, he probably did with one of his friends."

Jasmine groaned in irritation, "Oh goddammit." She then realized who had probably brought him and sighed, "Dammit Kazuma."

Seeing the look on her human friend's face, Kotennyo then decided to offer, "Do you want me to find him and throw him out?"

The young demon hunter shook her head, "No. I'll talk to Kazuma first and then we'll think of a solution to this."

"What do you want me to do in the mean time?"

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and replied, "Go get the rocky road ice cream out of the freezer. After I talk to Kazuma, we're going to sing to Koenma."

Kotennyo nodded, "Gotcha."

While she was fetching the rocky road ice cream, Jasmine then walked around the room in search of Kuwabara. She finally spotted him chatting with Yukina. The young demon hunter cleared her throat and spoke up, "Kazuma..."

Hearing her voice, Kuwabara turned around, "Oh hey Jasmine. What's up?"

Jasmine then approached him and gave him a stern look. Kuwabara began to wonder why she was looking at him like that and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jasmine crossed her thin arms over her chest, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Still not understanding what he did wrong, Kuwabara looked at her with confusion, "Jasmine what did I do wrong? I don't remember dropping any food or spilled any drinks on your carpet."

The Alaskan psychic sighed, "Kazuma, it has nothing to do with that but, if you did, I hope you cleaned it up. You make a mess, it's your responsibility to take care of it. Well, anyway, I heard that you brought someone here that wasn't on the guest list."

Realizing what she was talking about, Kuwabara knew that he was busted. Yukina looked up at him blinking her lovely red eyes with curiosity, "Kazuma, who did you invite as your guest other than me?"

Jasmine began to tap her foot beginning to grow impatient with the young redheaded psychic, "Kazuma, who did you invite other than Yukina? If you don't start talking, I'll go rat you out to Shizuru and she'll deal with you."

Kuwabara looked down at his feet for just a minute and looked back up at Jasmine. Deciding to be honest with her and not wanting to deal with his sister's wrath, he took a deep breath and replied, "I brought Urameshi along."

Jasmine's dark brown eyes widened and her mouth was gaping open. Before she could say anything, Kuwabara then added seeing that she was getting upset, "Jasmine I'm sorry but, I think it was unfair that you didn't invite him."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him and replied in a dark voice, "That wasn't your decision Kazuma. The reason I didn't invite Urameshi is because I wanted Koenma to have a good birthday celebration."

Beginning to raise her voice, she then asked, "Where is he?! Tell me now and I won't tell Shizuru and kick your ass. Where the hell is Yusuke Urameshi?!"

Kuwabara then gulped and began to beg, "Please let him stay. I swear Yusuke won't wreck the party." He then looked around the room in search of the former spirit detective and added, "I don't know where he is. We split off when he went to use the bathroom."

He shifted his attention back to Jasmine, "Please let Urameshi stay."

Giving him a death glare, Jasmine took in a deep breath and loudly exhaled, "Okay, he gets one chance, just one. If Urameshi screws up just once, I'll have Koashura and Kotennyo kick him out of here."

Speaking of Yusuke, he walked into the kitchen and bumped into an attractive woman dressed up as Wonder Woman. Yusuke then groaned, "Dammit..."

Before he could say anything else, the woman spoke instantly recognizing him, "Yusuke Urameshi?"

Hearing the woman's voice Yusuke looked at her and smiled, "Hey Kuroko. Nice costume."

Kuroko gave him a warm smile, "Thanks, I like yours too."

Finishing off his orange soda, Yusuke asked while crushing the can in his hand, "So, where's your husband?"

Kuroko chuckled, "He's currently chatting it up with Koenma." She then spotted the two in the crowd and pointed in their direction, "Shogo is right over there dressed as Batman. He, the kids and I decided to do a Justice League theme this year."

Yusuke shifted his attention back to her, "Where are the little munchkins?"

"They decided to attend a Halloween party at a friends' house. They're also going to be spending the night so, Shogo and I have the house to ourselves tonight when we get home. Tonight has been such a great date night for us. We haven't had one in a while."

Deciding to change the subject, Kuroko took a sip from her brandy glass and asked, "So, how was Demon World?"

Disposing of the crushed orange soda can, Yusuke responded, "Great. Lots of training and hard work along with my ancestral father passing on but, still it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Taking another sip from her brandy glass, Kuroko smiled, "That's good, glad to hear that. I don't mean to cut this conversation short but, I have to call my kids to check on them."

Yusuke gave her a curt nod, "Hey, you do what you gotta do. It was good talking to you Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled in return, "Likewise Yusuke. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

She then walked out the kitchen leaving Yusuke on his own. The half demon former spirit detective decided to get another soda and walked over to a red cooler sitting next to the kitchen counter. After grabbing a Mountain Dew, Yusuke glanced over at the kitchen counter taking a good look at the cake with candles sticking out of it.

He popped the top of his soda can and took a sip. Reading the writing on the cake, Yusuke then thought to himself, "Wow, this also a birthday party for Koenma? Damn. I had no idea that his birthday was today. Hm, I wonder."

Just then, the former spirit detective then got this devious idea in his head. Back in the living room with Jasmine, she looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall and she signaled for Shunjun to crank down the music. The blue haired SDF captain wearing Mickey Mouse ears nodded and turned down the music. Jasmine then spoke up, "May I have your attention please?"

All of the party guests then gave her their undivided attention. The young Alaskan demon hunter cleared her throat, "Not only is this party a Halloween celebration but, this year, Kotennyo, Koashura, and I decided to combine it with Koenma's birthday. Yes, it's a little bit late for him for those of you that know when his birthday really is but, better late than never..."

Just then Yusuke quietly emerged from the kitchen. The only one who spotted him was Kuwabara. The young red haired psychic then approached him and asked, "Urameshi where the hell were you?"

Trying not to laugh, Yusuke then responded, "I was just hanging out and wait for the prank I just pulled."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. He did not have a good feeling about this at all. Jasmine then cleared her throat again and spoke up once more, "My mother just made an awesome cake for him. So get ready to sing to our favorite spirit prince."

Koenma smiled. He greatly appreciated this like he did last year. Waiting patiently for Jasmine to bring in his cake, he and everyone else heard her shrieking in horror. Koenma ran into the kitchen and seeing her frantic expression, he asked, "Jasmine what's wrong?"

Jasmine looked around the kitchen and began to freak out, "Where the hell is the cake?"

Koenma looked around too, "I don't know. What happened to it?"

Taking in deep and ragged breaths, Jasmine then said in a panicked voice, "It was sitting right here. I stuck your candles in the cake before I went to talk to Kazuma."

"My queen, relax. We'll find it."

Jasmine then looked in Kuwabara's direction and seeing someone whom she didn't remember seeing at all during the party dressed as Zorro, she correctly assumed it was Yusuke. Breaking hers and Koenma's embrace, she stomped over to the two teenagers and asked Kuwabara, "Kazuma, where's the cake?"

Kuwabara just stood there with his mouth gaping open not knowing what to say. Yusuke on the other hand was having a hard time stifling his laughter. Shizuru glared at her younger brother, "Kazuma what did you do?"

"Nothing Shizuru, I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Hearing Yusuke's snickering, Jasmine shifted her hard gaze over to him, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." She then reached over and removed his hat and mask, "Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke stopped laughing and before he could say anything, Jasmine then barked at him, "Where the fuck is Koenma's birthday cake?"

"Chill out Ice Queen, it's still here but, it's not on the kitchen counter."

"Oh I can see that..."

Just then Kuroko interrupted them, "Hey Jasmine, I found it."

Jasmine looked over at Kuroko and asked, "Where is it?"

Kuroko pointed in the direction of the refrigerator, "It's sitting on top of the fridge."

When Jasmine and everyone else looked towards the fridge, Jasmine then saw her orange striped tabby cat, Tom jumped off from one of the kitchen cupboards. The young demon hunter then shouted at her cat, "Tom no! Get off of there!"

The cute orange kitty looked at his cat mother and meowed. Just as the fuzzy feline jumped to the floor, he accidently knocked the cake off the edge. Jasmine sprinted over hoping to save her lover's birthday cake but, her efforts were proven to be in vain when the strawberry cake covered in chocolate frosting landed and splattered all over her kitchen floor.

Jasmine just stood there staring at the remains of the cake. She knelt down to the mess on the kitchen floor. The young demon hunter began to feel her anger boil over. Everyone else in the room glanced over at Yusuke.

The half demon former spirit detective knew he really screwed up at this point. Just then Genkai who was dressed as the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella glared at her apprentice and viciously barked, "DIMWIT!"

Still staring at the cake mess on the floor, Jasmine let out a loud sigh. Koenma knelt down beside her and offered, "Let's clean this up."

The young demon hunter shut her large brown eyes and took in a deep breath. She loudly exhaled, "I just wanted for you to have another great birthday. And now, Urameshi has ruined it just like the little party at my parents' house. Is that too much to ask for?"

Not saying another word, she got up from her sitting position and walked off over to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Staring at his ruined birthday cake for just a minute, Koenma groaned in irritation. Breaking the awkward silence, Yusuke then said, "It wasn't my fault. The cat knocked it over."

Hearing what his former spirit detective said, Koenma began to feel his anger creeping in. He then stood up and turned around. He then gave Yusuke a death glare, "I can't believe you Yusuke. This incident wouldn't have happened if you didn't put my cake on top of the refrigerator. Don't you blame Tom for this. This is clearly your fault."

"Koenma..."

The prince narrowed his brown eyes, "Oh shut it. I'm not surprised you're not taking responsibility for your actions. This is going to come back and bite you."

One of Yusuke's eyebrows began to twitch, "Look Toddler, it was just a stupid prank that went horribly wrong. It's just a cake."

"Just a cake. JUST A CAKE?!" Koenma stomped over to him and got in Yusuke's face, "You listen here you irresponsible twit, Jasmine's mother made that for me. She slaved over a hot oven and a counter top for several hours working hard on it. I don't know what Atsuko did for your birthdays and I don't fucking care. All I know, you'd probably never had a birthday cake in your life. Now my future mother-in-law's work is going to waste. Unlike all of my previous birthday cakes, these last couple including the one you just destroyed was made of out of the pure goodness of my lover's mother's heart!"

Taking offense to what Koenma said, Yusuke very much wanted to punch his former boss in the face, "Thank you for reminding me about how much of a shitty parent my mom is. FUCK YOU TODDLER! FUCK YOU AND YOUR PSYCHOPATHIC ICE QUEEN GIRLFRIEND! IT'S JUST A FUCKING CAKE! GET OVER IT!"

Koenma didn't know what came over him but, he then balled up his fist and before Yusuke had the chance to react, Koenma hauled off and punched him square in the face. Taken by surprise, the young Mazoku was knocked to floor. He looked up at his former spirit detective boss rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

Still giving Yusuke a nasty look, Koenma then ordered, "Ogre, Koashura, Kotennyo, escort Yusuke out of this apartment and off this property. Do it right now! Oh, and while you're at it, take Kuwabara with you."

Jorge, Koashura and Kotennyo decided not to argue with him. The two young gods then kneeled down to the floor and grabbed the half demon former spirit detective. Yusuke struggled against their grasp, "Let go of me. I'll go. I'll go."

Not letting him go, Koashura then hissed, "Shut the fuck up or you'll get an energy arrow in your ass!"

Before Jorge could get the chance to escort Kuwabara, Shizuru then interjected and grabbed her younger brother. From beyond her Catwoman mask, she gave him an angry look, "Kazuma, you are grounded."

"For how long?"

Dragging her little brother towards the apartment door, Shizuru replied, "For a month. You're going to be doing nothing but studying and your allowance will be cut in half."

Kuwabara groaned. He didn't even look at Yusuke who struggled in Koashura's and Kotennyo's grasp as they escorted him out of the apartment. Standing in the doorway, Shizuru glanced over at Koenma and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry for what happened to your cake."

Rubbing his sore hand, Koenma gave her a curt nod, "It's not your fault Shizuru. Thank you for coming."

Shizuru nodded in reply, "I'm glad I came. Have a nice night and tell Jasmine I'll talk to her later."

"I will."

Finished with her short conversation with the prince, Shizuru then left dragging her younger brother behind her. When the apartment door shut, Jorge noticed Koenma rubbing his hand. Feeling concerned that his young boss may have broken his hand after punching Yusuke, he then asked, "Koenma sir, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

The prince shook his head, "No Ogre, my hand is just fine. It's a little sore but, I can still move my fingers. Could you get me some ice?"

Jorge nodded, "Yes sir."

He grabbed Koenma an ice pack from the freezer. Koenma placed it over his bruising knuckles and took a seat on the leather couch. Jorge then eyed him curiously, "Sir, are you going to talk to Jasmine?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, it's just best to let her have her space right now. I'll speak to her when she's had time to cool off."

Jorge nodded with understanding. He then took a seat next to his boss and offered, "In the mean time, sir, would you like a snack?"

Koenma slipped his pacifier back between his lips so he can feed more energy into it for the Mafukan. He smiled at his servant's offer and nodded, "Yes Ogre, I would like that."

Jorge then got up from his place on the leather couch and walked across the room to get Koenma something to eat. While waiting for his food, Koenma could still feel immense anger towards Yusuke. He didn't understand why the former spirit detective felt compelled to pull a prank on him during his birthday celebration. The prince let out a loud groan that sounded like a whine and began to rub his temples.

He was beginning to get a headache from thinking about it and he decided that he would keep his distance from Yusuke for right now. Over the next week, everyone stayed busy with their obligations. Koenma stayed busy with his paperwork as usual while Jasmine, Koashura and Kotennyo focused on their studies.

It was now that Saturday and Koenma and the rest of the band had their appointment with Sunset Records. Right now they were currently meeting up at Genkai's compound. The prince was currently very nervous. The last time he auditioned to sing for anything was back when he was still in Spirit World Kindergarten when he first transferred into the school.

Noting his expression, Genkai and the rest of the band looked at him with some concern. Seeing his boss's anxious expression, Jorge then thought of a way to help ease his anxiety, "Sir, would you like to warm up before we head off to Mushiori City?"

The prince then nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Jorge opened up his song binder and asked, "Koashura, could you bring out your guitar for just a moment?"

The redheaded god nodded, "Sure." He set his guitar case down on the floor and opened it. Koashura brought out is cherry red electric guitar and slipped the shoulder sling over his shoulder before hooking it up to its amp.

Jorge slipped out a piece of sheet music and said to Koashura, "We're warming up with a brand new song. It's called "In Too Deep"."

He handed Koashura the sheet music. Koashura scanned it with his red eyes and Genkai brought out a music stand for him to put it on. Everyone glanced at the old psychic with curiosity and Koenma asked, "Where did you get that?"

Genkai chuckled, "It used to belong to the Toguro Brothers. Fun fact, they were both in a barber shop quartet before they became demons. I still remember Toguro's deep voice. I loved it when he would sing to me when we went rowing down the river. Oh, how it made my heart melt."

The other compound occupants just gave her blank expressions. Koenma broke the short silence and laughed, "I remember that. Both brothers had pretty good voices. They sometimes let me sing with them despite still having that bad case of stage fright I had at the time. I still think that the Elder Toguro was jealous of my voice. He would get upset whenever I was in my child form and I could sing certain notes that he couldn't."

The prince chuckled at that memory, "I could still hear his voice cracking when he attempted to get above the Tenor range. At least the Younger Toguro knew his limits when it came to music. He stuck with the Bass/Baritone range knowing full well that's what his voice can handle."

Shutting his song binder, Jorge then mentioned, "Sir, you remember at the Dark Tournament before we went downstairs to karaoke bar and we bumped into the Elder Toguro?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah Ogre, I remember that. Remember how he tried to get me to sing in that hallway and told him flat out no?"

"Yeah and he threatened to kill us both if you didn't sing with him."

Koenma sighed and Shunjun asked, "So did you?"

The prince nodded, "I did even though I didn't want to. We just lost Genkai the day before and if I was murdered by that creep, I wouldn't have been able to fulfill Toguro's and our team's request of reviving Genkai. So, the Elder Toguro and I basically had a sing off in the hallway while Ogre just stood there and watched. After what seemed like several minutes, he stopped singing, seeming like he was spooked by something, called me a freak, whispered something in Ogre's ear and walked off."

Jorge silently glanced over at his boss. He remembered what Elder Toguro whispered in his ear. He remembered the freaky demon man saying how he could sense that there was something strange about Koenma's voice. The big blue ogre tightly held onto his song binder.

He hated it when people said things like that about Koenma. Yes, Jorge knew of the magical properties to Koenma's voice whenever he sang but, so did the late Queen Sakura. Though, he did notice that since around the Dark Tournament, those properties or powers were seemingly growing stronger by each passing day.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Koenma then asked, "I'm ready to start my warm up Ogre."

Being brought back to reality, Jorge nodded, "Of course sir. Koashura the first note please."

Koashura set the piece of sheet music down on the music stand and nodded. He strummed the first note on his guitar as Koenma took in a deep breath. As the young redheaded god played the guitar accompaniment, Koenma then began to sing the song's first verse.

Meanwhile at Jasmine's apartment, the young demon hunter picked up her phone and dialed the Kuwabara Family's number. She only waited for a couple of rings until Kazuma picked up. The young man then spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Kazuma." Jasmine replied in a polite tone.

Kuwabara blinked his gray eyes and asked, "Hey Jasmine, are you calling for Shizuru? She just left for work ten minutes ago."

The Alaskan psychic sighed, "I didn't call for Shizuru. I called because, I need you to tell me where I can find Yusuke Urameshi."

Kuwabara just stood there gripping the cordless phone he held up to his ear. He didn't want to tell Jasmine about his temporary job at the Yukimura Café. He then found his voice after thinking of a little white lie, "I have no clue where he is. I haven't spoken to Urameshi since I started my time being grounded. Speaking of, I better get off the phone and get back to my studies or Shizuru is going to beat my ass again. Bye Jasmine."

Kuwabara then hung up the phone. Jasmine hung up and sighed. She really wanted to give Yusuke a good stern talking to since he ruined Koenma's party. The young demon hunter sat on her couch trying to think of another solution.

Glancing over to the wooden coffee table, Jasmine laid her eyes on her phonebook. She picked it up and began to flip through the pages to see if she could find someone with the last name "Urameshi" in it. Going through the "U" section she found quite a few people with that last name.

Jasmine let out a loud sigh, "Well, I guess I'll call the first one. "Atsuko"."

She picked up her cordless phone and began to dial Atsuko Urameshi's phone number. Meanwhile at the Urameshi Residence, Atsuko was currently watching TV and sipping from her beer.

Her peaceful afternoon was soon interrupted when her phone began to ring. Atsuko reached over to the side table right next to her. Picking up the phone off its receiver, she answered, "Hello?"

She then heard the voice of a young woman with a strange accent to her voice who began to ask her, "Um...hi, is this Atsuko Urameshi?"

Atsuko took a sip from her beer and answered, "Yes, how can I help you? Did we meet at the bar at some point?"

The young woman responded, "No, actually, I'm calling in regards to someone named Yusuke Urameshi. Are you two related by any chance?"

"Yeah he's my son. Who is this? Oh shit, don't tell me he got in a fight with you or someone you know. I'll kick his ass!"

The young woman cleared her throat, "My name is Jasmine Elizabeth Black and I am dating his former boss from...that detective agency he used to intern at. The reason I'm calling is because he ruined my boyfriend's birthday cake at his birthday party I threw for him the other night. Is he there so I can speak to him? Your irresponsible brat needs a good talking to."

Atsuko set her beer can down on her coffee table and spoke back, "No he's not here. He's currently over at the Yukimura Café. I have no clue what he's doing over there. All I could possibly know is, he could be screwing off again or getting into another brawl with some guys from our neighborhood. You do what need to do...um...Miss Black right? Your name and the sound of your voice don't sound Japanese."

Jasmine chuckled from her end, "I'm an American, well from Alaska originally. I moved to Mushiori City when I was 13 and I'm a student at Mushiori University now."

"Ah, that explains it. Well, you go talk to my son and when he gets home, I'll deal with him too. He is my son after all. He deserves to be punished for ruining your boyfriend's birthday party."

From the other side of line, Jasmine smiled and replied, "Thank you Mrs. Urameshi or Miss Urameshi."

Atsuko picked up her beer can and took another sip, "It's Miss Urameshi. Yusuke's father and I split up a long time ago. And you're welcome. Good luck."

Atsuko then hung up. Jasmine did the same and put her cordless phone back on its receiver. The young Alaskan demon hunter formed a devilish smirk on her pink lips, "Gotcha Urameshi. Not only are you going to have to deal with me but, your mom is going to have a few words with you too when you get home."

She then began to slip on her purple sneakers and her coat. Jasmine also grabbed her purse, keys and her set of black and red fans. She slipped them into her coat hoping she wouldn't have to use them in case she had to defend herself. Leaving the apartment, Jasmine left a note for Koashura and Kotennyo telling them where she went and when she will be back by. Only one thought crossed her mind as she was leaving, "Watch out Urameshi. I'm coming."

Back with Koenma, Genkai and the rest of the band, they arrived at the Mushiori Train Station after their thirty minute ride over to the city. Leaving the train station, Koenma still felt nervous about what was to come. Jorge, Genkai and the rest of the band noticed the prince's nervousness.

Koenma sat down on a bench at the bus stop. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Jorge and Genkai sat down next to him and Koenma jumped feeling Jorge gently place his hand on his boss's shoulder, "Sir, just relax. You're not going to blow this. I promise."

Looking over at his ogre servant who wore his brown trench coat with his face and horn covered by his hat, his white mask with the white ornate patterns etched on it, Koenma replied, "I know but, it's still nerve wracking. It's been over 500 years since the last time I auditioned to sing for anything."

Just then, the bus had finally pulled up to the bus stop. Koenma, Jorge, Genkai, Koashura, and Shunjun stepped on, paid the fee and sat down. The twenty minute ride over to their stop was completely riddled in awkward silence and anxiety. To Koenma, those twenty minutes seemed to go on for an eternity.

Finally stepping off the bus, Koenma then spoke to Genkai breaking the silence, "So where are we supposed to go?"

The small old psychic glanced up at her longtime friend, "We just have to walk a couple of blocks. Follow me."

The four members of the band began to follow her. Like the twenty bus ride, Koenma felt like walking this short distance seemed to go on forever. That is until they finally approached a tall building that appeared to be about twenty stories tall. Looking at the business card she held in her hands, Genkai then looked at the address and smiled, happy that she found the right one.

The group of five then entered the building and approached the reception desk. The woman sitting at the desk glanced up from her computer, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Looking up at the reception desk, Genkai gave the ordinary human woman a smile, "Hello, my name is Genkai. I'm here with my grandson, Korrie Loveless and his band Exit Strategy. I'm also their band manager. We have an appointment with Mr. Nagisa."

The receptionist returned the smiled and replied, "Okay, let's see what we have here." She then shifted her attention back to her computer. Looking at the schedule she then looked back at them and responded, "Oh yes, Exit Strategy. I'll let Mr. Nagisa know you're here. Just go right on up to the tenth floor. His office is the first door to your left."

Genkai politely bowed, "Thank you."

She, Koenma, and the rest of the band walked towards the elevator and went up to the tenth floor. Upon arriving at their destination and getting off the elevator, Koenma and the guys followed Genkai down the hallway keeping an eye out for Mr. Nagisa's office.

Just then, Jorge spotted it, "Genkai, everyone, I found it."

Koenma smiled at his currently disguised ogre servant and said in praise and gratitude, "Well done Ogre."

"It was no problem sir."

Now standing in front of a wooden door with a sign that read:

 _ **Hiroto Nagisa III**_

 _ **Owner and CEO of Sunset Records**_

Genkai glanced up at Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun and asked, "Are you guys ready? Koenma are you going to be okay?"

The prince nodded. He could feel the excitement bubbling inside him. Despite feeling anxious, Koenma felt he was so ready for this. He then looked down at his longtime friend who was posing as his grandmother and replied, "Let's do this. Yeah I'm nervous but, I have a good feeling about this."

Genkai smiled seeing Koenma's eagerness. She shifted her attention to the door and knocked. A voice spoke from the inside, "Come in. The door is open."

Genkai opened the door. She stepped inside the room with Koenma and the rest of band following behind her. Entering the office, they were greeted by a good looking Japanese man with wavy jet black hair, clear blue eyes, a nice pale complexion and a pretty smile dressed in a white button up shirt, black dress slacks and he wore a tie that looked like piano keys that he wore around his neck. He looked like he was in his early to mid 30s.

The ordinary human man was currently standing up holding a hacky sack and began to chuckle awkwardly and said breaking the silence, "Sorry about that. I was just exercising my legs just before you guys came in. I've been sitting down all day and it's very important that I get up every once and a while to get the blood pumping. I don't want to have a heart attack and die just like my grandfather. Heart disease runs in my family."

Looking at the blank looks of the five people who stood before him, he awkwardly chuckled again, "Oops, I'm talking too much. Where are my manners?"

He set the hacky sack down on his desk, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Hiroto Nagisa III the owner and president of Sunset Records."

Mr. Nagisa shook hands with Genkai, "Madam Genkai, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Letting go of his hand, the small old psychic replied, "My pleasure as well. Let me introduce you to my grandson, Korrie Loveless and his band Exit Strategy."

Gesturing to each member, she continued, "This gentleman with the red hair is my other grandson, Kyle Marsh, next to him is this guy with the blue hair and earrings is Sammie Doomass, and my grandson's uncle from his mother's side with an interesting wardrobe choice, John Smith."

After shaking hands with all of them, Mr. Nagisa eyed Jorge with interest and asked, "May I ask why you're wearing a mask, trench coat and a hat, Mr. Smith?"

Jorge just stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly say that he was really an ogre trying to cover up his blue skin and the horn on his forehead. It would freak Mr. Nagisa out.

Seeing his servant currently being tongue tied, Koenma instantly thought of a good cover story and said, "You have to excuse Uncle John, you see...the reason he dresses like that is because, he was burned in an accident many years ago and he's very self conscious about his scars."

Mr. Nagisa nodded with understanding, "Oh I see. I apologize if I was rude in any way. I was just curious."

Jorge chuckled, "Oh no, you weren't rude."

"Wonderful."

Deciding to change the subject, Mr. Nagisa then asked, "I already know that Mr. Loveless is the vocalist, so who plays which instrument?"

Koenma then cleared his throat and responded gesturing to Koashura first, "My cousin Kyle here plays guitar, Sammie is our drummer, and Uncle John is the bassist. I'm the vocalist while also being the songwriter. Uncle John composes the music and he's also my background vocalist."

Getting the information he needed, Mr. Nagisa picked up a clipboard and began to write on it. He then looked back up at Koenma and glanced at Genkai and asked, "Madam Genkai, you're their manager I presume?"

She nodded, "That is correct."

Writing that down, he then smiled, "Excellent. I'm loving the family dynamic of this band. Mr. Doomass are you also a relative?"

Shunjun just stood there. He thought about it for a moment and then responded, "Yeah, I'm Korrie's and Kyle's cousin."

Looking up from his clipboard, Mr. Nagisa then asked, "Why do you all have different last names?"

Genkai spoke up, "Their mothers are sisters. John is Kyle's and Sammie's uncle too. He's the only male child out of four. I still find it funny that I had one son and three daughters."

Jorge then chuckled at what Genkai said. In reality, he does have three younger sisters and no brothers. He thought it was funny that Genkai chose to include that in her cover story. Mr. Nagisa smiled and stopped writing on his clipboard adding, "Wow, a band that's made up from a family. That's just unique. Here, we never signed any bands that were like that. There are other labels that do."

Changing the subject again, he continued, "We are an independent label that values the creativity and uniqueness of our acts. We really don't like to inhibit their vision of how they want their music to sound. In fact, my grandfather started this label so he can help unknown acts get their names out there as well as letting the world of know of some quality content."

Mr. Nagisa paused for a moment to take a sip of water, "From the buzz that I have been hearing about you guys, hearing your songs on MOON ROCK'S Kool Koashura's Hometown Hero's Show, and from the demo Madam Genkai gave to me, you guys are the real deal. Now, I don't want to pressure you into anything that you may not feel comfortable doing but, before any of us make a decision, I would love to hear you guys play live."

Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun smiled at his kind words. The prince then said, "Sure, we would love to play for you. Is there any song you like in particular? Or perhaps would you like to hear something new you've never heard before?"

Mr. Nagisa thought about it for a moment and replied, "How about something new? How many songs have you written and composed so far?"

Tightly holding his song binder and the case to his blue bass, Jorge responded before Koenma could say anything, "I would say my nephew and I have worked on as many as over 30 songs. Wouldn't you say so Korrie?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Uncle John, I would."

Mr. Nagisa brightly smiled showing off his pearly white teeth. He clapped his hands in excitement, "Great, follow me gentlemen and lady."

He then gestured to them and began to walk out of his office. Koenma, Koashura, Genkai, Shunjun, and Jorge followed him out of the room and down the hallway to a brown door. Mr. Nagisa reached into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys and unlocked the door.

When he turned on the lights, Koenma, Genkai and the rest of the band could see that they entered some sort of a recording studio. Looking through the glass to the booth, the prince saw a microphone along with some instruments like a guitar, bass, a drum set and two amps already set up.

Koenma just stood there speechless not knowing what to say. Breaking the silence, Mr. Nagisa then said with encouragement, "Go on in guys. Don't worry, I'm not going to record you guys. Say, why don't we all go in?"

Koenma just silently nodded. Mr. Nagisa unlocked the door and they all followed him in. Jorge and Koashura set their instrument cases off to the side. The currently disguised blue ogre handed Genkai his song binder before walking up to the bass and plugging it into the amp.

Koenma jestured to his fellow band members and the four then huddled together. Jorge asked his boss speaking in a hushed voice that was only heard between him, Koenma, Koashura, and Shunjun, "Sir, what song do you want to sing?"

The prince thought about it for a moment and responded, "How about the newest one I just wrote after my party the other night. We already practiced it a few times at Genkai's." He then glanced up at Koashura and Shunjun, "Do you two remember your parts?"

Shunjun nodded, "Sure do. You know how well I memorize things your highness. I didn't become Captain of the Spirit World Special Defense Force for nothing."

"Great. What about you Koashura? Ogre already has the bass part down."

The redheaded god chucked, "Sure do."

Remembering how Koashura can just hear a song one time and could memorize the guitar riff to it, Koenma laughed at his own forgetfulness. The band then broke their huddle and walked off to their places. Koenma took the microphone into his hand, wrapping his long fingers around it after turning it on.

He then spoke into it, "The song we are going to show you is called, "You Haven't Changed At All"."

When he stopped talking, that was Shunjun's cue to start his drumbeat. Jorge then followed with the start of the bass riff as Koashura followed suit with his guitar strums. Genkai and Mr. Nagisa just stood there watching the band that called themselves "Exit Strategy" perform their newest song with excitement. Even though she only heard this song once before, Genkai still felt goosebumps on her skin.

Koenma then took a deep breath and began to sing the first verse:

 _I felt awful when you were forced into Hell_

 _It just wasn't fair when you had your wings torn away from you_

 _It was as if I was responsible for your downfall_

 _I felt like we were finally able to understand and respect each other_

 _Now that you've returned, how is it possible that you still try my patience?_

Liking what he was hearing so far, Mr. Nagisa began to tap his fingers against his leg and

bobbed his head to Koashura's, Jorge's and Shunjun's instrumental riff. Koenma then broke into the first chorus:

 _I thought you've grown up and matured_

 _But, I was such a fool to think you did_

 _You haven't changed at all_

 _You just love to make my skin crawl_

 _You disgust me devil angel_

The prince then shut his brown eyes envisioning the object of his anger, the one who he wrote this song about. Feeling his anger bubble inside him, Koenma then continued as he belted out the second verse and chorus:

 _What is with you when you're around my beautiful snow queen?_

 _Are you just jealous or are you worried that you have been replaced?_

 _Stop acting like such a disgrace_

 _Get used to the fact that I don't need you anymore_

 _Stop upsetting the snow queen or you will regret it_

 _I thought you've grown up and matured_

 _But, I was such a fool to think you did_

 _You haven't changed at all_

 _You just love to make my skin crawl_

 _You disgust me devil angel_

Knowing who Koenma was singing about, Genkai closed her eyes and sighed. She then thought to herself, "Damn you dimwit."

 _You think I made her into my next angel but, you couldn't have been more wrong_

 _I refuse to destroy her life to make her one_

 _My snow queen was already born as a powerful protector_

 _She protects me all at her own accord_

 _Devil angel, why can't you go back to Hell to be a lord?_

With Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun taking the tempo a little bit, Koenma sweetly sang the song's bridge:

 _It was fun while it lasted_

 _You were a good angel_

 _You wanted to come back to be with the woman you love_

 _I still find it strange that she thinks you're a gift from above_

The prince took a deep breath and sang with such anger and hatred:

 _But does she know how you're an ungrateful loser?_

 _Do you get your rocks off to angering the people who helped you?!_

 _I thought you've grown up and matured_

 _But, I was such a fool to think you did_

 _You haven't changed at all_

 _You just love to make my skin crawl_

 _You disgust me devil angel_

 _I just hope that one day you'll wake up to reality_

 _Why do you still choose to hurt the ones you love and me?_

The instrumental riff ended seconds later. With a bright smile on his face, Mr. Nagisa began to applaud their performance, "Bravo, well done gentlemen. It was just beautiful, simply beautiful. I can feel the anger and frustration in those lyrics. Mr. Loveless, is this song written about someone you know?"

At Mr. Nagisa's question, Koenma bit his lip for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Yeah, it's...just someone who I knew a long time ago."

Still very interested, Mr. Nagisa then asked, "So this "snow queen" that was mentioned, is she your girlfriend?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah. Most if not all of the love songs I wrote are about her."

"Adorable. I have another question. From what I heard from the demo that your grandmother gave to me, the other songs like "Tyrant of Crazy Town", what are they about?"

Koenma just stood there. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to tell him? If he was to say something about his father and the things going on with Spirit World, Demon World and the demon disappearances in the Human World, Mr. Nagisa would probably have him put in a straight jacket and hauled off to an insane asylum.

Looking at his young boss's awkwardness, Jorge then interjected immediately thinking of a cover story to keep the pretense of them being humans, "My nephew also likes to tell stories through his music. He's been doing that since he was a child. Korrie is just very creative and has an active imagination. Whenever inspiration strikes, he has to write a song about it."

Jorge then glanced over at Koenma and added in his head, "Well, that's partially true."

Seeing the prince's awkward behavior, Mr. Nagisa decided to stop bombarding him with questions. He didn't want to make Koenma and the rest of the band feel uncomfortable. He then glanced down at Genkai, "I'm sorry if I'm making your grandson feel awkward with all the questions I'm asking him."

Genkai looked up at him, "It's alright. These songs are just very personal for him. His music is his form of therapy. It helps him get his thoughts and feelings out."

Mr. Nagisa smiled with relief. Deciding to change the subject slightly, he then looked back over to the band and said to the guy he didn't know was really Spirit World royalty, "I hope you don't feel awkward about this but, would you like to play another song? If not, we can just proceed to the next step."

Koenma chuckled, "You're not making me feel awkward. Sure..." He then turned around and looked at Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun and asked them, "Want to play one of our older songs?"

All three nodded and Koashura suggested, "How about one of the love songs you wrote for your beautiful "snow queen"?"

The prince chuckled knowing that his friend was thinking. He then shifted his attention back to the microphone as Jorge, Koashura, and Shunjun began to play the instrumental riff to "Queen of My Heart"

Later that afternoon, Jasmine got off the bus at the stop that was two blocks away from the Yukimura Café. Gripping onto her purse straps, she began to walk in the direction of the said restaurant determined to confront Yusuke and settle their dispute once and for all.

The young demon hunter was so sick of his bullshit and she decided that enough was enough. She currently had so much on her plate with school and work right now and she didn't need for Yusuke to distract her away from her life.

Now standing in front of the Yukimura Café, Jasmine took a deep breath. She hoped she wouldn't have to use her fans that she kept hidden beneath her coat. Gripping the door's handle, she slid it open and walked inside.

Hearing the door shut, Mr. Yukimura looked up from chopping up a slab of beef. He smiled at the young college bound woman and asked, "Hello there. How can I help you?"

Jasmine glanced at the middle aged man and said, "Hi, we met back in January when I was posting flyers for my boyfriend's band and I showed your daughter Keiko around Mushiori University."

Mr. Yukimura smiled, "Oh you want you see Keiko?"

Jasmine chuckled at his assumption and shook her head, "No, I'm here to see Yusuke Urameshi. He and I have a little...uh...dispute we have to settle. He's really causing problems with mainly my boyfriend and it's getting out of hand since I'm getting dragged into it."

Blinking his dark eyes, Mr. Yukimura gave her a blank expression, "Really..."

Before he could say anything else, Yusuke just entered the restaurant from the back entrance carrying a heavy sack of rice not even noticing Jasmine standing behind the counter. He then asked his future father-in-law, "Mr. Yukimura, where do you want me to put this?"

Glancing at the former spirit detective, Jasmine narrowed her large brown eyes at him and crossed her thin arms over her chest. Mr. Yukimura turned around and replied to him, "Just set that right over against that wall son."

The half demon nodded and did just that. Mr. Yukimura smiled in gratitude, "Nice work Yusuke. Since you've been doing such a nice job, how about you take the rest of the day off?"

Yusuke just stared at him and blinked his chocolate brown eyes, "Really?"

Mr. Yukimura nodded, "Yeah. Oh, there is someone here that needs to speak with you. She doesn't seem very happy with you Yusuke. Whatever happened with you, her, and her boyfriend, I hope you can settle it like the mature adult I know you are."

He then patted Yusuke on the shoulder, "You're such a good boy. I know you'll fix this. Take care of yourself and see you bright and early on Monday."

Yusuke smiled, "I will. See you then Mr. Yukimura."

The former spirit detective removed his hat and apron and tossed them into the dirty laundry hamper. He shifted his attention to the counter and gave Jasmine a blank expression.

Yusuke and Jasmine just stared each other down for a minute before Yusuke was first to speak, "Hey Ice Queen. So where's Pacifier Breath?"

Jasmine responded as her glare intensified, "He's busy today. Let's go talk outside."

She uncrossed her arms and gripped her purse straps. Yusuke walked out from behind the counter and followed Jasmine out of the restaurant. Walking away from the Yukimura Café, Yusuke wondered where he and Jasmine were going off to.

He then asked her, "Hey Eskimo where are you taking me?"

Hearing the name that Yusuke called her, Jasmine clenched her fist at her side choosing not to say a word. Finally reaching an area of the neighborhood that looked abandoned, Jasmine stopped walking. She turned around and spat at him with so much anger and hate in her voice, "Okay Urameshi, here's the deal. You leave me and Koenma alone and I won't I won't fucking kill you. I don't give a shit if you used to work for my lover as his spirit detective. He's getting sick of your shit and so am I."

Yusuke then responded back to her, "You can't tell me what to do and fat chance, if you fight me, well, you probably wouldn't stand a chance. I doubt you're anything above B Class. The last time I fought a human that was S Class level was Sensui."

"Good, I'm glad we can agree on something. I'm serious Urameshi, stop messing with us. I have my own life to contend with. I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. If you think you're going to break me and Koenma up because you just flat out don't like me, you are sorely mistaken pal."

Yusuke shot her a death glare, "You know what? The toddler should break up with you because you're a fucking psycho. Go back to Alaska..."

Jasmine rolled her dark brown eyes and deciding not to take anymore of this, she gripped onto her purse straps and tried to walk passed him, "Why did I even bother? Fuck off Mazoku and have a nice life."

With his patience beginning to wear thin, Yusuke then grabbed Jasmine by the wrist as she tried to walk off, "Hey, I'm still talking to you!"

Stopping in her tracks when Yusuke grabbed her, Jasmine let go of her purse and reached into her coat. She withdrew one of her fans and before Yusuke had the chance to react, he felt her hit him on the temple with it with her snapping, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Jasmine hit him with such force that he was forced to let go of her and reeled backwards from the hit. Bringing his hand up to the sore spot on his face, Yusuke looked over at Jasmine, who dropped her purse down on the ground and reached into her coat to bring out her other fan, and smiled, "Hey nice hit."

Jasmine tightly held onto her set of fans and stood in a fighting stance. The young Alaskan demon hunter began to flare up with her spirit energy and coated her fans with it. She narrowed her large brown eyes at him and warned, "Don't you come any closer to me unless you want a fight."

Yusuke then chuckled at her threat. He too stood in a fighting stance and flared up with his energy, "I don't want to hurt you Ice Queen but, damn you can throw a punch or at least know how to hit someone with a weapon. But remember, you threw the first punch."

Trying gauge his power level, Jasmine laughed in response, "I recall you started it by grabbing me. Hasn't your mother taught you not go grabbing at people, especially when they are finished talking to you?"

Gauging her power level, Yusuke responded, "My mother is a drunk, no she didn't. Did your parents teach you not to walk away from people you're having a conversation with?"

Tightly gripping her fans, Jasmine pursed her pink lips and responded, "I was finished talking with you. I'm beginning to think the only way to communicate with you is to fight you. If it's a fight you want Urameshi, it's a fight you're going to get."

Yusuke darkly smirked at her offer, "Are you sure you want to fight me? Sure you know how to defend yourself but, I don't think you know what you're going against."

"Shut up! Don't you dare mock and underestimate me you condescending jerk. Just so you know, I've been fighting and killing demons since I was a child. Now, I'm going to teach you not to be a jerk who grabs people and won't keep his mouth shut. This is for Koenma you son of a bitch!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

Jasmine stopped flaring up with her spirit energy and sprinted towards Yusuke opening up her energy coated fans. Yusuke did the same and sprinted towards her. The former spirit detective balled up his fist and tried to throw a punch to Jasmine's face.

Catching it on time, Jasmine folded up one of her fans and used it to block the punch. She then tried to use her opened energy coated fan and made slashing motions at Yusuke's face. Yusuke dodged and felt her energy cut his cheek.

His chocolate brown eyes widened, "Holy shit. Just like Toguro, Jasmine can slice someone up with her energy. Shit, she's more dangerous than I thought. I don't want to fight her at full power though. I can sense that she's at B Class level and if I do, I might kill her and Koenma wouldn't be happy about that."

Yusuke was then snapped back to reality when Jasmine landed a hard roundhouse kick to the side of his head. The former spirit detective felt a little disoriented and trying to get back his bearings, Jasmine didn't give him any time to recover and sent him flying after landing a side kick to his stomach.

Yusuke then hit a telephone pole. Aforementioned wooden pole now had a dent from the impact of Yusuke's body hitting it. Seeing the half demon slump to the ground, Jasmine began to cruelly laugh, "Oh my god. It appears you're losing your touch Urameshi."

She began to slowly walk towards him opening up her second fan. The Alaskan demon hunter continued to mock, "I heard of your reputation but, it looks like you lost your skills during your time in Demon World. You know what Yusuke, I felt sorry for you when you were there and you know what, I still pity you."

Now that she stood directly in front of him, Yusuke looked up to see her dark smirk. Jasmine then laughed, "You're pathetic. I fought lower class demons that put up more of a fight than you."

Tightly gripping her energy coated fans, Jasmine then gave him a glare, "I heard that you have more power than what you're letting on. I want a fair fight dammit!"

She then landed a hard kick to his shoulder forcing Yusuke on his back. He then grunted hitting the ground. Jasmine then began to stomp on him, "I never knew Demon World royalty was comprised of wimps. Come on Urameshi, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Feeling his anger rising, Yusuke grabbed Jasmine by her ankle and caused her to lose her balance by yanking her leg from under her. Jasmine then fell onto her butt landing on the ground with a hard thud. Yusuke got up flaring with his demon energy, "Now I'm pissed!"

Jasmine got up, groaning in pain and rubbing her sore backside. She flared up with her spirit energy. She smiled and responded standing a fighting stance, "Now that's more like it."

Yusuke darkly chuckled, "Don't say I didn't warn you. But, I have to say, wearing a skirt was probably a bad idea. Do you always give your opponents a nice view of the sexy panties you wear?"

Realizing that he looked up her skirt, Jasmine's dark brown eyes widened and she then shot him a death glare and shouted, "YOU PERVERT! KOENMA IS THE ONLY MAN ALLOWED TO SEE THOSE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

She then sprinted towards him at a faster speed making slashing motions with her energy coated fans. Yusuke dodged right on time. He was only a just a few centimeters away from being hit by her attacks.

The former spirit detective then thought to himself being a bit impressed, "Wow, she's swift. I bet with more training, the Eskimo will be unstoppable."

Getting closer to him again, Jasmine gritted her teeth in anger and tried to cut him with her energy coated fans again. Yusuke dodged and seeing an opening, the former spirit detective landed a hard punch to the young demon hunter's jaw and landed a few more to her stomach that was left unguarded.

Jasmine yelped in surprise and reeled back from Yusuke's hit. She brought her fingers up to her lip and saw that he had busted it. Feeling her stomach lurch, Jasmine reeled over and even though felt her knees buckle, she used all her willpower and strength to keep herself standing.

She looked over to him breathing heavily. Finally able to get her breathing back under control, she gave him a dark smile and complimented, "Nice punch Urameshi. That's the Yusuke Urameshi I've heard about. The dangerous street punk who has a natural talent for fighting but, may I say something about your fighting style?"

Yusuke gave Jasmine a blank expression, "Why?"

The Alaskan demon hunter pursed her pink lips and began to mock, "In comparison to me and my family, who's attack style is martial arts based and very structured and organized, yours has no structure at all. Just like how you are in normal life, your fighting is disorganized with no structure or strategy. If you really think about it, from the fights you had in the past from your spirit detective cases, you've just seemed to win them by sheer dumb luck."

From what Jasmine just said, Yusuke felt his anger boil over. He clenched his fists at his sides and growled, "Sheer dumb luck?! You don't know anything you dumb bitch! Let me show you something."

He then pointed his index finger and thumb into a shape of a gun. Yusuke's index finger began to glow and he fired off a blast that just whizzed past Jasmine's head. Jasmine stood there awkwardly. She gulped and thought to herself, "Wow that almost got me. I'd better stay away from that or I'll be dead. Don't him scare you. Just take Urameshi down like any other demon you faced. He will not beat me."

Trying to keep up her strong demeanor even though Yusuke was beginning to scare her, Jasmine tightly gripped onto her fans and replied, "So that was the famous Spirit Gun."

Not saying another word, she sprinted towards Yusuke making slashing motions with her energy coated fans again. The aforementioned half demon dodged her attacks and sprinted towards her. Yusuke landed a few more punches on Jasmine yet, she still blocked some.

Trying to ignore the pain from his punches, Jasmine tried to take him by surprise by landing a few more kicks on him. Just as she was about to give him another roundhouse kick to the head, Yusuke grabbed her leg and chuckled, "Not so fast Ice Queen."

Jasmine then struggled against his grasp, "Let go of me Urameshi! Let go! You better not be looking up my skirt again!"

See him smirk, Jasmine then clenched her teeth and choked out screaming, "You fucking pervert! I'll fucking kill you!"

Twisting her ankle, Jasmine broke free from Yusuke's hand. Just as he was about to punch her in the face again, Jasmine retaliated by landing that roundhouse kick to his head. Yusuke reeled back again trying to get his bearings back.

Flaring up with her energy, Jasmine sprinted over to him and fold up one of her fans before she hit him in the temple and jabbed him in the stomach with it. She then spun around and landed a hard side kick to his stomach sending Yusuke flying and knocking over several trashcans.

She walked over to him and unfolded her fan. Jasmine then began to speak in a harsh voice, "You're still holding yourself back Urameshi. Fine then, if you don't want to give me your best shot, then I guess I have no other choice."

Running over to him, she sharpened her energy coated fans to the sharpness she used to decapitate her opponents and cried out, "It's time to end this!"

Realizing that he didn't have much of a choice, Yusuke then flared up with his demon energy. Jasmine wasn't going to back down until he was dead. He didn't want to die especially not at the hands of a B Class human who was deeply in love with his former spirit detective boss.

Just as Jasmine tried to behead him, Yusuke disappeared from her line of sight. Jasmine stopped in her tracks and looked around. Breathing heavily and still consumed in her hate and anger towards him, the young demon hunter barked, "Where are you Urameshi? You better not have chickened out! I have no patience for cowards!"

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind her, "A coward? I'm no coward Ice Queen."

Breathing very deep and ragged, Jasmine then asked herself out loud, "Where is he?"

Feeling how strong his power was, the young demon hunter began to feel her body shake. Not wanting to back out of this and still wanting to teach Yusuke a lesson, Jasmine slowly turned around and was greeted by a horrifying sight.

Yusuke now stood before her with his demon tattoos covering his chest, forearms, and shoulders and his hair now long and reaching passed his back. The former spirit detective gave her a dark smirk, "Damn Eskimo, I didn't think you had it in you. Not only did you destroy my favorite shirt but, you just woken up my dead ancestral father that lives within me. I admit I underestimated you. You're a good fighter but, I think with more training, you'll be able to beat me. This has been a really good fight. It's been a while since I had a fight like this here in the Human World."

Still shaking in fear, Jasmine took a deep breath. She smiled and took his compliment, "Thank you Urameshi. I greatly appreciate it. This has been a good fight. Now that I'm able to see you at full power, I won't kill you but, instead I'll just maim you. You know, so we'll have a chance to fight again in the future."

Jasmine then narrowed her large brown eyes as she dropped her nice demeanor, "I still haven't forgiven you for being a jerk and a pervert. I still wanna kick your ass."

Yusuke darkly smiled, "Likewise Ice Queen."

Yusuke and Jasmine stared each other down as they both flared up with their energy. Jasmine brought up her fans and stood in a fighting stance. Keeping up her cold stare, she then asked the former spirit detective, "Ready to end this Mazoku?"

Yusuke darkly smirked and replied, "Bring it on Ice Queen!"

Jasmine and Yusuke both let out a loud scream before sprinting towards each other. Just as they started back up again, the voice of a young woman then shouted, "Jasmine no! Stop!"

A male voice that was a bit higher pitched than the young woman's then shrieked in terror, "Yusuke stop! JASMINE!"

 _ **~To Be Continued**_

 **Notes:** _ **Hey guys, I'm just here to let you know, that me, the author, doesn't hate Yusuke. In fact, I actually really like him. He ranks number three on my personal top ten favorite Yu Yu Hakusho characters while Koenma is still number one and Botan, Genkai, and Kuwabara tie for number two. I just couldn't have Jasmine get along with everyone. It's just hers and Yusuke's personalities don't mesh well and if Hiei wasn't in Demon World, she wouldn't get along with him either.**_ **Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger but, stay tuned for the repercussions of this fight in Chapter 20 ;D**


	20. Welcome to the Asylum

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 20:** Welcome to the Asylum

It just happened so fast. The fight was over in a flash. Many punches were thrown, Demon Gun blasts mixed with spirit energy were fired and several deep cuts from energy coated fans sliced through skin spilling many drops of blood. It was clear the stronger of the two fighters won this battle and weaker B Class fighter had fallen.

Two people, one an attractive young woman with a figure like Marilyn Monroe with curly blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and red full lips and the other that greatly resembled a small toddler with a blue pacifier in his mouth and a large hat that sat on his head rushed over to the scene. Jasmine laid unconscious on the ground after Yusuke landed the final hit on her. The aforementioned former spirit detective who was currently in his Mazoku demon form just stood there with an empty and blank expression on his face.

The young woman who turned out to be Jasmine's older sister, Caroline Black-Akashi rushed over to her little sister's side. The blonde demon hunter knelt down and gently touched her sister and began to speak to her in a frantic voice, "Jasmine...JASMINE?! JASMINE WAKE UP!"

Koenma, who was now currently in his toddler form silently glanced up at Yusuke and the former spirit detective could see the anger etched across his former boss's face. Caroline's cries could be heard and before Yusuke could say something, Koenma then said in a low voice, "How could you? Dammit Yusuke, how could you?"

Looking up at Koenma, Caroline who still couldn't get used to her possible future brother-in-law's child form, then began to suggest, "We have to take Jasmine back to Mom and Dad's. Koenma, I don't want my sister to die. Please tell me she's going to be okay."

The currently pint sized prince tore his hard gaze away from Yusuke and shifted his attention to Caroline. He looked at Jasmine and even though he can determine that she wasn't going to die, it still scared him seeing her in the state that she was currently in. Koenma just silently nodded in reply.

Still not knowing how to react to this Yusuke then said, "Perhaps I should just leave."

Caroline snapped her attention to him saying harshly, "Oh no you don't, you're coming with us. Someone needs to talk some sense into you."

Yusuke sighed and figured that there was no way he was going to get out of this one. As Caroline scooped Jasmine up into her arms, the former spirit detective then thought to himself, "Oh I'm in for it now. I'm probably going to be forced to speak with Jasmine's parents and they'll probably call my mom. Shit not only that, but, Koenma is probably going to give me an earful."

He glanced down at his former toddler looking boss. Koenma narrowed his large brown eyes at him. Despite him being in that degrading form, for the first time, Yusuke began to feel very intimated by him. Following Caroline and Koenma down the street, Yusuke knew that this was going to be a long night.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the outskirts of Mushiori City at a lone house. Caroline pushed the intercom button to the gate. A man's voice could be heard on the other side, "Yes who is this?"

Caroline then responded, "Hey dad, it's Carol. I have Jasmine with me along with Koenma and Yusuke Urameshi. Oh, and dad, there's something about Koenma you should know."

The currently pint sized prince looked up at her in horror. He began to chew on his pacifier nervously and said to her in a shaky voice, "C...Carol...oh no."

Caroline looked down at him. She felt terrible looking at the look on Koenma's face. The blonde demon hunter then proceeded to push the intercom button again, "Uh dad, never mind."

Caroline looked down at him and suggested, "Perhaps you should switch to your other form. But Koenma, can I ask you something?"

Looking up at her he silently nodded. Beginning to feel her arms starting to wobble from Jasmine's weight, she asked, "Do you hate your child form?"

Interested, Yusuke looked down at him and asked curiously, "Yeah Toddler, do you?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier feeling irritated at his former spirit detective again. He took a deep breath and answered truthfully, "I do. For years I felt like this degrading body is causing me more trouble than anything else."

Blinking his chocolate brown eyes, Yusuke asked, "Then why do you keep it?"

Koenma turned his gaze onto Yusuke and snapped, "If you must know, I keep this form for energy conservation and...other reasons."

"What reasons are those?"

Feeling his patience wearing thin, Koenma then responded, "That's none of your damn business Yusuke! Stay out of my personal life unless I feel comfortable sharing it with you!"

Deciding to break the tension between them and feeling as if she was going to drop her sister, Caroline suggested, "Maybe we should go inside. I feel like I'm going to drop Jasmine."

At Caroline's words and taking her suggestion, Koenma switched to his tall and handsome adult form. He held out his arms and offered, "Here Carol, let me take her."

Caroline nodded and gently handed Jasmine to Koenma. The prince held his unconscious lover close to his body as he and Yusuke followed Caroline through the gate and across the front yard to the house's front door.

Caroline knocked on the door and they only waited for less than a minute until a tall balding heavy set middle aged man with very little blonde hair on his head, a scruffy beard that covered much of his face and blue eyes that were hidden beneath his round spectacles answered the door. His eyes widened looking at the state his youngest daughter was in.

William Black then asked trying to keep his cool, "What the hell happened to Jasmine?"

He stepped off to the side to let Caroline, Koenma, and Yusuke in. Before Caroline could respond to her father, Koenma then interjected in anger, "Why don't you ask my irresponsible former employee?"

William glanced at Yusuke with confusion. Being unable to sense his demon energy being that he didn't have any spiritual awareness like his wife and children do, he just stared at him and called out for his wife, "Janine, get in here!"

The short middle aged heavy set woman rushed over hearing her husband, "Dear wha..."

Her large brown eyes widened laying them upon her unconscious youngest daughter. Janine looked up at Koenma and asked him beginning to freak out, "What the hell happened?!"

Not even looking at him, Koenma snapped, "Ask Yusuke!"

Janine glanced over at Yusuke and gave him a nasty look. Sensing his demon energy, she was tempted to go grab her spear. Maintaining her self control, Janine simply glared at him and spat, "You are in so much trouble Urameshi. What compelled you to attack my daughter?!"

The half demon former spirit detective responded, "She started it..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Koenma interrupted, "I highly doubt it. Jasmine would never hurt anyone unless she was provoked. What did you do Yusuke? What did you do to upset her?"

Yusuke's eyebrow began to twitch, "I only grabbed her wrist because she tried to walk away from me before we finished our conversation and she took out one of her fans and hit me."

Hearing that, Koenma handed Jasmine over to her father. He then got up in Yusuke's face, "You did what?! You clearly provoked her!"

The prince then shoved his former spirit detective, "You are the cause of this! Are you trying to destroy everything good I have going for me?!"

Yusuke shoved him back, "Fuck you Toddler! Didn't you hear what I said?! Jasmine started it! Or are you too blind to see that because she's the first piece of ass that let you put your dick in her?!"

From what Yusuke just said, Koenma decided he had enough. The prince grabbed a hold of the young Mazoku's long hair and yanked as hard as he could. Yusuke cried out in pain and tried to land a punch on him. Koenma switched forms on time and dodged the punch. Still tightly holding onto Yusuke's hair, he yanked again.

Yusuke shrieked at the pain that was inflicted on his scalp and before he could fight back, the now toddler looking prince landed a hard kick to his former spirit detective's stomach. Feeling winded, Yusuke sank to his knees. He shrieked again, when Koenma wrapped his long locks around his small hand and pulled again, "AAAAAAAAAA!"

Koenma balled up his free hand and punched Yusuke square in the nose. He then said with utmost hatred and anger in his voice, "I should have just let the SDF destroy your body in the cave! Looking back on it, I don't know why I stuck up for such a horrible, disgusting brat like you!"

Seeing Koenma switch to his toddler form, William, still holding Jasmine in his arms, didn't know how to react. Janine stood there with her mouth gaping open but, Caroline on the other hand, withdrew one of her silver sais. The blonde demon hunter flared up with her spirit energy and sprinted over to Koenma and Yusuke.

Koenma was still pulling on Yusuke's long hair and yelling at him. Caroline raised her silver sai and cut the hair that Koenma was yanking on. Before the currently pint sized prince could react, Caroline scooped his small body into her arms.

Koenma began to struggle with the young B Class human, "Put me down! Let me go Carol! LET ME GO!"

Using every ounce of her spirit energy to hold the angry and raging prince, Caroline then silenced him as she raised her voice, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Koenma stopped shouting but, he still tried to break free from her grasp. As Caroline proceeded to walk down the hallway, she shouted at her husband, "Raito, come here and help me!"

Sitting on the floor still reeling from the pain Koenma inflicted on him, Yusuke watched as a young heavy set ordinary human man with brown hair and brown eyes emerge from the living room. Raito Akashi rushed down the hallway to find his lovely psychic wife struggling with what appeared to him was a small toddler who had some hair wrapped around his small hand. He just stared at the scene as the "toddler" then shouted again, "Let go of me Caroline! Dammit let me go!"

Raito glanced over at his wife and finding his voice he asked, "Carol, dear, what's going on? Where did this little toddler come from? Where's Koenma?"

Pointing at a door with her sai, she replied, "This is not an actual toddler Raito. This is Koenma. Open the bathroom door, NOW!"

Raito just stared at her with confusion and opened the door. He and Caroline stepped inside. The blonde demon hunter dropped Koenma into the bathtub and started up the shower turning on the cold water.

Koenma shrieked as the cold water hit his small body completely soaking his clothes, shoes and his big hat. As he tried to climb out, Caroline shoved him back in and said in a harsh voice like a mother scolding her child, "You're going to stay in here and cool off. You need to stay away from Yusuke for a while and when you feel you're ready, dry yourself off and apologize to him. If Jasmine, Niles and I did what you just did, we would have gotten our asses beat and Mom and Dad would have grounded us. I don't know how you were raised in Spirit World but, this is not how we talk to people in this house."

Seeing that Koenma was about to interrupt her, Caroline then added, "Don't you give me any lip. Just stay in here and don't come out until you're able to think rationally again. Koenma, I know you're better than this. It doesn't matter if you're looking like that; you're the adult, ACT LIKE IT!"

Leaving the bathroom with her husband Raito following her, Caroline slammed the door shut behind her leaving the currently toddler looking Koenma sitting in the bathtub with cold water drenching him. He just sighed, curling up his small body and resting his head on his knees grumbling, "Damn you Yusuke."

Later that evening, Jasmine woke up in her old bedroom in her parents' house. She looked around and wondered how she got there. The last thing she remembered was the fight that she and Yusuke had. Jasmine could remember the screams of her sister and Koenma pleading for them both to stop and Yusuke's weird Spirit/Demon Gun hybrid attack that was inflicted on her.

The blast hit her and that was what caused her to pass out. Suddenly feeling something or someone curled up next to her, Jasmine looked off to her right side to see Koenma now in his tall and handsome adult form curled up fast asleep. Suddenly feeling stinging sensations from the cuts on her skin and a sudden rush of pain from the bruises from the places Yusuke punched her, Jasmine groaned, "Oh fuck. Dammit..."

Hearing his lover's pained groans, Koenma stirred from his sleep. He opened his lovely brown eyes and looking up at Jasmine, he smiled behind his pacifier saying in a soft voice, "Jasmine, oh thank god you're okay."

Snapping her attention over to him, Jasmine asked, "How did I get here?"

Koenma sat up and brushed his brown bangs off of his handsome face, "Your sister and I brought you and Yusuke here. Kuwabara called Shizuru while she was at work and informed her of what was going on. While she was working on Botan's hair, she informed her and then Botan burst into my office and let me know what was going on. Even though I was still currently in my more degrading child form, I arrived here in the Human World after I opened up a gateway that dropped me in front of your sister's apartment complex."

"What? Yusuke is here? Great."

Looking over to her, he nodded, "Yes he is. Your parents are currently trying to get a hold of Atsuko."

Koenma then looked down at the blanket in front of him and looked back over to Jasmine. The young demon hunter could see the look of anger and disappointment etched on her boyfriend's face. Koenma sucked on his pacifier for just a moment and said, "Jasmine I'm very disappointed with you. What compelled you to go out and fight Yusuke? Please tell me."

Not even looking at him, Jasmine just stared straight ahead at the Madonna poster hanging on the wall. Still wanting to know, Koenma asked again, "Jasmine, why? Please answer me. Tell me the truth."

Knowing that lying to him would make the situation worse and possibly put a strain on their relationship, which was something that Jasmine didn't want, she took a deep breath and answered truthfully, "I didn't want to originally. I just went over to the Yukimura Café to confront him after I got the information of where he was from his mom. I went over there to ask him to leave us alone. I only started to fight him after he grabbed me. I was finished talking to him because, he wouldn't listen to a word I said and I when I tried to walk off, he grabbed me. I was only trying to defend myself and I thought that fighting him would teach him not to mess with me and you anymore."

She looked over to Koenma. The prince just could only give her an expression in sheer disappointment. Then a tear slowly slid down one of his pale cheeks. He then turned around and hopped off the bed.

Breaking the silence, Jasmine then said feeling remorseful, "Koenma, Koenma, please talk to me. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

With his back turned to her, he bit down on his pacifier while clenching his fists at his sides before replying, "I can't even look at you right now. I love you Jasmine but, what you and Yusuke...it's just breaking my heart. I'm so angry and disappointed with you both. My queen, I know you're better than that."

He turned around and the lovers gave each other somber looks. Jasmine felt like she wanted to cry for upsetting the man she loves. Before she could say anything, Koenma spoke, "You could have died. Yusuke is so much more powerful than you are. You're a B Class human and he's a low S Class demon. Even if he was suppressing his power, he could still kill you. Dammit Jasmine, I thought you had more sense than that!"

Trying to keep herself from crying, Jasmine then tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry. Koenma, I'm sorry."

Not saying another word to her and determined to talk to Yusuke, Koenma just turned around and walked out of the bedroom leaving Jasmine alone to cry. Walking down the hallway to the living room, the other house occupants looked over at him.

Seeing the looks on the four humans' faces, he let a sigh in exasperation, "If you want to make jokes, just get it over with."

Caroline gently took her husband's hand signaling Raito not to say anything that would offend Koenma. Janine and William just gave him warm smiles. Breaking the awkward silence between them, William replied, "Even though I still don't quite understand it, I'm not gonna. Hell, you're the best boyfriend Jasmine could ever ask for and suggesting for you to break up with her over something superficial is stupid. As her father I can see that you two make each other happy and that's what I want for my little girl."

Looking down at the floor, Koenma took a deep breath, "Thank you William. I greatly appreciate it."

"Are you thinking clearly now?" Janine interjected.

Koenma stopped looking at the floor and shifted his attention to Janine. He silently nodded. Sucking on his pacifier for just a minute, he then asked, "Where's Yusuke?"

Gesturing to the kitchen, the middle aged demon hunter replied, "He's sitting on the back porch. While you were taking your nap and keeping an eye on Jasmine, Caroline used her sais to cut his hair and let him borrow a sweat shirt so his mom won't freak out about the tattoos and the long hair."

Koenma smiled and before walking to the kitchen, he then said to the four human living room occupants, "Oh, I should mention, I only keep that form for energy conservation and for other reasons I'm not ready to share yet."

Janine kindly replied, "Thank you for telling us and being honest. We won't pressure you into sharing something you're not comfortable telling us. Just take all the time you need and when you feel you're ready, we'll listen."

Koenma just smiled behind his pacifier in appreciation and turned around feeling grateful for the family's kindness and understanding. He walked across the kitchen to the backdoor that led to the back porch. Walking up to the door he grasped the brass knob, turned it and opened the brown wooden door.

Koenma walked out to see Yusuke sitting on the back porch just staring at the backyard that had an old wooden shed and a vegetable garden with plots of many types of peppers, big orange pumpkins, squash, carrots, peas, tomatoes, onions, and various leafy green veggies. As he approached the aforementioned former spirit detective, Yusuke then spoke up, "What do you want Koenma?"

The prince sat down right next to him. Not really wanting to because he still felt Yusuke deserved to be hit and have his hair yanked from saying what he said about his and Jasmine's relationship, Koenma took a deep breath and replied, "Yusuke I apologize for going off the deep end and clobbering you for what you said about me and Jasmine."

Not even looking at his former boss, Yusuke continued to stare at the vegetable garden and replied, "You're forgiven Toddler. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well you did deserve it. You shouldn't have said what you said."

Tearing his chocolate brown eyes away from the vegetable garden, Yusuke rolled them at Koenma, "So what. Koenma you should break up with her."

Almost temped to start beating on him again, Koenma took another deep breath. Deciding it wasn't worth it and he should just maintain his self control, the prince just gave Yusuke a nasty look, "Why? Why should I?"

"Because she's a fucking psycho."

Koenma looked down at his hands that were placed on his lap and sighed. He then spoke in a harsh tone, "No. No I won't. You don't get it Yusuke."

Yusuke gave him a blank expression, "Get what?"

He stopped staring at his hands and turned his angry glare on the former spirit detective, "The night you left for Demon World, I was attacked by two demon assassins. I still don't know who sent them but, if it wasn't for Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo, I would be dead right now. They saved my life and let me stay at their apartment..."

Koenma trailed off, and stood up. Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched his former boss proceed to unbutton his shirt, "Uh Koenma, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you something."

The former spirit detective just raised one of his black eyebrows at him and deciding to be a smartass he said, "Look Koenma, I'm not interested in you that way."

Koenma shot him a death glare and snapped in response, "Right back at you. Now just shut up!"

Finally finished with unbuttoning his shirt, the prince added, "Like I have mentioned to you before, I'm not interested in men anyway." He then opened up his shirt.

Yusuke was about to crack another joke but, looking at his former boss's toned torso, he noticed a medium sized scar above Koenma's belly button. Finding his voice and deciding to be serious this time, Yusuke then asked him, "Is that where the demon assassins got you?"

Knowing that Yusuke was talking about his scar, Koenma nodded, "Yes. When it was first inflicted on me, the cut was deep and I lost a lot of blood. Just before I passed out, I watched Jasmine, Koashura and Kotennyo kill my attackers."

Koenma closed his shirt and proceeded to button it. He sat back down next to Yusuke and continued, "Jasmine took care of me. She nursed me back to health, fed me, let me borrow some of her brother's old clothes until I contacted Genkai to bring me some and we became friends."

Beginning to feel bad about what he said, Yusuke looked at him with curiosity, "When did you realize that you were falling for her?"

Not even looking at Yusuke but, just continuing to stare at the vegetable garden, Koenma replied, "My birthday last year. Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, and everyone except for you and Hiei, threw me a party at Genkai's compound. Jasmine's mother made me a cake and I got some great presents. One of those was a trampoline that Koashura and Kotennyo bought for me. It's still in Genkai's backyard. Puu likes to sleep on it."

Taking his lovely brown eyes away from the garden, Koenma looked at Yusuke with a serious expression, "When I chose to bounce on the trampoline alone, I switched to my other more degrading form so I can do a proper summersault without everyone making me nervous and expecting me to fail..."

"So did Jasmine see you like that? Did she laugh at you?"

The prince sighed and shook his head, "No she didn't. I was very surprised by her reaction. She said I was cute and acrobatic after she watched me do my little stunt. Then we talked for a little bit. I was worried that she was going to break up with me over it but, she didn't. Jasmine said that breaking up with someone over something superficial was stupid but, she said that she would never kiss me when I...look like...that. My response was just cracking a joke about how I don't want to kiss me either and we laughed."

Giving his former boss a blank expression, Yusuke then asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "Is that when you realized you were falling in love with her? Because she didn't laugh at you or call you a "toddler"?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah, that and how she saved my life. Yusuke, Jasmine has did so much for me, she respects me, understands me, shows me nothing but unconditional love, she makes me happy and she has such a wonderful personality. I will not sacrifice such a wonderful relationship full of love, trust, understanding, friendship, and compassion because you don't like her. I never, ever tried to sabotage your relationship with Keiko even though I envied what you two had. I finally found that with Jasmine and I thought you would give me that same respect but, I was such a fool to think that. Yusuke, I am not happy with you. You could have killed her. Don't you say that you trying to hold yourself back because it doesn't matter if you were. You're an S Class demon; she's a B Class human. Any amount of your power would destroy her or any other human or demon within her power level. I thought you had more common sense than that. Boy, was I wrong?"

Choosing not to say another word and before Yusuke could try to say something to defend himself, Koenma stood up from his sitting position, stretched his long legs and walked back into the house. Yusuke let out a loud sigh and got up from his sitting place on the porch following Koenma back into the house. Despite all his efforts in trying to get Koenma to talk to him, the prince just ignored him and didn't want to listen to him with how angry he is at both Yusuke and Jasmine.

Meanwhile in Spirit World at The Fallen Angel, a young woman walked into the bar. She was tall and attractive with long straight flowing black hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes and a nice figure. Carefully wading her way through the thick crowd, she approached a dark corner where a man wearing a hood who sat alone at a small table. Shadows obscured his face but, his mouth and nose could be seen along with his thick mustache.

The woman sat down in front of him. With a blank expression etched her beautiful face, she asked, "Why have you summoned me here?"

The man then spoke in his calm yet deadly sounding voice, "I have a job for you Aphrodite."

The now permanently adult Aphrodite formed a twisted smirk on her full red lips, "You do now? Who do you want me to take out? If it's a man, I know how to...get to him before I put him down."

The man reached into the pocket of his black cloak and took out two different photographs. Aphrodite took them into her hands. She eyed the first one pursing her lips and scrunching her nose in disgust, "You want me to kill a worthless human tramp? Pretty girl but, she's not worth my time."

The man then spoke in his deadly calm demeanor, "That's no ordinary human. In fact, she's a powerful demon hunter that was born with a high spiritual awareness and comes from a prominent demon hunter family who's also involved with someone that you went to school with."

Eying the photograph, there was someone with her. It took Aphrodite a moment to recognize the man in the picture because only part of his face was shown. She narrowed her icy blue eyes remembering the incident from Kotennyo's graduation party.

Aphrodite curled her lip and said with disgust, "Koenma." She glanced up at the man, "So this human whore is the one I heard about?"

The man nodded, "Yes, that curly haired whore is Lord Koenma's lover. There are rumors floating around that he given up his purity to her but, we don't have any proof of that."

Switching over to the second photograph, Aphrodite cruelly smiled, "Ah, Yusuke Urameshi. Oh yes, I've wanted to fight him for ages. I'll gladly take on the task of taking him down."

Staring at her blankly, the man then added, "I know you're itching for a good fight but, Urameshi and the McAlpin girl won't go down so easily. I know that you're going to need some help."

"What kind of help?"

The man formed a sadistic smile on his lips, "I just recently been to the Spirit World Jail and got a hold a demon that Yusuke Urameshi defeated early on in his spirit detective career shortly before he was released. You may know him as the human hunter Rando. The king and I been training him in secret. He wants revenge on Urameshi and Prince Koenma. Rando is so much more powerful than what he used to be. He'll be a big help to you."

Aphrodite licked her lips loving what she was hearing, "Sounds perfect. I'm so excited about seeing Rando again. Working with him should be fun."

Slipping the two photos into the pocket of her jacket, she asked, "When and where should I meet up with him?"

Not saying another word, the unknown man, reached into his pocket again and withdrew a piece of parchment. He handed the folded up parchment to Aphrodite. She opened it up

and read the location and the date of when she was supposed to meet up with her new partner Rando.

"I will finally get my revenge on Koenma and hopefully fight Kotennyo. They both owe me for the humiliation they put me through back in Spirit World Kindergarten."

Later that evening at the Black Family House, Atsuko still hadn't shown up to speak with Yusuke yet. The aforementioned former spirit detective guessed that she was currently out partying with some of her friends. Sitting awkwardly in the living room with Jasmine's family and Koenma, Yusuke wanted to leave but, he knew if he had so much as attempted to walk off the property, there would be trouble for him.

Speaking of trouble, everyone in the living room heard Caroline raising her voice at Jasmine. Both sisters were currently in their old bedroom. Wanting to investigate, Koenma got up from his place on the couch and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Reaching the bedroom, the prince then stood against the wall and listened to the sisters' conversation through the cracked open door. Caroline lectured her sister, "Me, Mom, Dad, Niles, and Raito believe it or not, were worried sick about you. You also nearly gave Koenma a heart attack."

Trying to swallow back her tears, Jasmine took a deep breath, "I just wanted Urameshi to leave me and Koenma alone. I wasn't trying to cause any trouble."

"Well Jasmine you did. You did cause trouble. Raito and I were about to have nice evening together until your boyfriend showed up at our apartment door, in his toddler form looking pale and freaking out because he heard from his grim reaper lady who heard it from Shizuru when Kazuma called her to tell her what was going on."

"Carol, I wasn't there to fight him. I only fought Yusuke to defend myself. Please stop yelling at me. Koenma is mad at me and I don't want you, Mom and Dad to be mad at me too."

Koenma then heard Jasmine begin to cry again. Despite still being angry at her, the prince began to feel his heart breaking. He didn't like to see his lover upset and in tears over anything. Doing his best to keep himself from crying, Koenma bit down on his pacifier, took a deep breath and knocked on the cracked open door.

Caroline heard that and stopped her verbal assaults on Jasmine, "Come in."

Koenma stepped into the room. Glancing over at Jasmine, she gazed at him with remorse etched on her face. Koenma then proceeded to sit down beside her. Both lovers just sat there in an awkward silence, until Caroline spoke, "I'm going to leave you two alone. Jasmine..."

Shifting her attention to her older sister, she responded, "Yeah?"

Speaking to Jasmine in a gentle yet stern voice, Caroline added, "Before he leaves or whenever you're ready, apologize to Yusuke Urameshi."

Jasmine was about to say something in protest, but Caroline interjected, "I don't care if he started it. Jasmine, you should have acted like the adult and took the high road than fly off the handle at him. Mom and Dad and even Grandma and Grandpa did not raise you to be that way. Even Great-Grandma Meredith would be disappointed in you if she was still alive. If you want to fight Urameshi in say, a martial arts tournament or something, I suggest you train until you're powerful enough to face him in a rematch."

Jasmine tore her large brown eyes away from her sister and looked down at her blanket. She let out a loud sigh feeling annoyed by her sister's nagging. Caroline gave her a small smile. She knew that Jasmine would eventually come to her senses and take her suggestion.

The blonde demon hunter knelt down and gave Jasmine hug. Jasmine hugged her back. A single tear slid down Caroline's cheek and she said trying not to get choked up, "I love you Jasmine. I don't want anything to happen to my baby sister. Please, please think about what I said."

The demon hunter sisters broke their embrace and Jasmine nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it."

Caroline kissed her forehead and shifted her attention to Koenma, "She's all yours now."

The prince smiled giving her a curt nod, "Thank you Carol. Um...I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. You were right, I was acting very childish. Thank you for setting me straight."

"No problem Koenma. If you and Urameshi start going at it again, I won't hesitate to get in the middle and separate you two." She then glanced at her watch, "Well, I'd better leave the two of you alone. Raito's uncle, Satoshi is going to be here. He's supposed to give us a ride to the bowling alley. We have our Akashi Family Bowling Club this evening. Say, Koenma, Jasmine, why don't you join us sometime? Jasmine, I know how you can't stand "Mr. Ratface" but, he's been behaving himself lately."

Giving her sister a warm smile, Jasmine simply replied, "No thanks, maybe some other time."

Caroline nodded with understanding. She then left the room so she and Raito could get ready for their bowling match. Not saying anything, Jasmine just stared at the blanket in front of her and sighed. Observing her behavior, Koenma moved closer to her. He then removed his pacifier and softly kissed her on the cheek.

Jasmine laid back down, curling back up into the blankets, "Are you still mad at me?"

The prince laid down next to her. He wrapped his long arms around her body and deciding to be honest with her; he just kissed the back of her head and responded, "Yes."

He snuggled up closer to her adding, "I hope you're thinking about what Carol said. Jasmine please, please promise me that you won't fight Yusuke until you're strong enough to face him in a rematch."

Breaking their embrace momentarily, Jasmine rolled over onto her left side to face him. Gazing into Koenma's lovely brown eyes, she could see the genuine concern and the pleading look on his handsome face. Jasmine knew she couldn't lie to him or her sister. Thinking about the people who loved and cared about her the most, she gave a small smile finally coming to a decision, "Okay, I promise. I promise I won't fight Yusuke in a rematch until I have enough training. I'll give Genkai a call around Finals Week so I can train with her and my mom for a little bit during Christmas Break and whenever I have off from school."

Taking her into his long arms, Koenma held her close to his body and kissed her forehead, "Good, I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses."

Jasmine brought up her hand and gently stroked his cheek. Lightly touching her nose against his she asked breathing deeply, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

With their lips only a mere inches apart, Koenma replied in a low voice, "Yes. I love you Jasmine."

Before she could respond back, the prince kissed his human lover with deep love and passion. He deepened the kiss as he gently cupped Jasmine's face in his hands and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jasmine responded with a moan and did the same. Wrapping their arms around each other, the lovers wanted nothing more than to be close to each other.

They hated fighting over stupid and nonsensical matters. Even if the fight between Jasmine and Yusuke was very stupid on both ends, Koenma couldn't stay angry at Jasmine forever. He just wanted to put it behind him. The lovers broke their passionate and loving kiss. They gazed lovingly into each other's brown eyes and as Koenma kissed Jasmine again, the sounds of a woman scolding her son interrupted this tender moment.

Koenma and Jasmine abruptly stopped kissing. The young demon hunter glanced over at the doorway of the bedroom asking, "What the hell is going on?"

Parting from their tight embrace, Koenma sat up, "I have no clue but, it's probably Atsuko."

He sat up and climbed out of the bed. Standing at the doorway, he looked over at Jasmine

politely asking her, "Just stay here. You're still trying to recover from your battle wounds."

Laying on her side, she just silently nodded and simply replied, "Okay, I'll wait for you. I love you my prince."

"I love you too, Jasmine my queen."

Jasmine smiled and blew him a kiss. Koenma chuckled and acted like he caught it and put both of his hands on his chest, directly over his heart before walking out into the hallway. The lecturing in the living room continued and upon walking in, Koenma gazed upon the scene unfolding in front of him.

Atsuko Urameshi didn't let her only son get a word in edgewise as she continued, "It angers me so much that you decided to fight that woman. I don't care who started it, goddammit Yusuke, you should not have grabbed her."

"But Mom..."

"Don't you but Mom me. Yusuke are getting too old for this bullshit. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to put up with this."

As Atsuko continued with her verbal tirade, Koenma silently took a seat on one of the old recliners next to William. Janine then decided to interject, "I have already spoken to Jasmine earlier this evening. The fight was a bad decision on both ends."

Atsuko shifted her attention to the middle aged demon hunter and nodded with agreement, "Oh definitely."

Pausing momentarily to take a breath, Atsuko broke the small silence, "Where is your daughter now?"

Janine sipped from her coffee mug and simply responded, "She's resting now. My future son-in-law is keeping close eye on her."

Koenma just silently sat there and smiled at Janine calling him her "future son-in-law". Atsuko shifted her attention back to Yusuke. Both mother and son were stuck in an awkward silence until Atsuko spoke once again, "I don't know what to do with you anymore. Yusuke, I'm sick of it. It's time for you to grow up and start acting like an adult. You're almost seventeen years old."

Yusuke tore his gaze away from his mother and looked down at the floor. He sighed wringing his hands on his lap not wanting to hear any more of this. Before he could say anything to his mother in response, Atsuko then said in a monotone voice having already lost her patience with Yusuke, "Get your shit and let's go home."

She then shifted attention to Janine and William and then said with genuine remorse, "I apologize for all the trouble my son has caused. I'll make sure he doesn't bother your daughter or her boyfriend again."

The middle aged couple both gave her warm smiles and Janine replied, "You needn't worry. We'll make sure that Jasmine does apologize to Yusuke. She'll make the mature decision and come around."

Atsuko gave them a smile in appreciation for their understanding. She shifted her attention back to Yusuke who then sat up from his place on the couch. Deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with his mother and make things worse; he then proceeded to follow her out of the house not saying another word.

Yusuke and Atsuko then left the Black Family House moments later. When the door shut, Koenma yawned, feeling very exhausted from the eventful night that had just taken place. Seeing the prince blink his tired brown eyes, Janine then offered, "Koenma would you like to spend the night?"

He shifted his attention to Janine and figuring it wouldn't hurt, he nodded, "Sure, I would like that." Koenma yawned again and wished Janine and William a goodnight before walking back to Jasmine's and Caroline's old bedroom.

Upon entering the now dark room, Koenma could see Jasmine snuggled up peacefully on the bed having already fallen asleep. The prince slowly shut the door behind him and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Now topless, he crawled in bed covering himself with the warm thick blanket. Koenma snuggled up close to his sleeping lover gently wrapping his long arms around her slender body.

Hearing Jasmine adorably sigh in her sleep, Koenma smiled and kissed the top of her head. Holding her close to his bare toned chest, he closed his eyes and said before falling asleep, "Goodnight Jasmine."

Three weeks later, it was finally nearing the end of November. The local colleges and universities along with the middle schools and high schools were preparing for their final exams that were to take place at the start of December. For Jasmine, Koashura, and Kotennyo, it seemed like their current semester at MU was a long one but, they were still able to keep their grades up.

Now sitting in their apartment studying hard for their final exams that were to take place in two weeks, the college trio was doing their own thing with their study materials. Jasmine was currently going over her microbiology stuff, while Kotennyo was in the other room working on her final painting project for her advanced painting class and Koashura was busy practicing his guitar solo which was his final project for his music class.

While reading the chapter about the microorganisms that cause sexually transmitted diseases, Jasmine bobbed her head along to Koashura's guitar music. When she finally finished with reading that chapter, she shut her text book and rubbed her tired brown eyes. Jasmine placed her microbiology text book down on the wooden coffee table making a semi-loud thud on the wooden surface.

Upon hearing the sound of the text book being placed on the wooden piece of furniture Koashura looked up from his sheet music, "Gonna take a break?"

Jasmine stood up from the leather couch and nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go out for a little bit. There is something I need to take care of."

Deciding not to question his human friend and roommate about it, Koashura gave her a slight nod and a small smile, "Go do what you need to do. Kotennyo and I will see you when you get back."

As she slipped on her purple sneakers and tied the laces, Jasmine then asked, "So what do you and Kotennyo want for dinner tonight?"

Glancing at his sheet music and back at Jasmine, Koashura shrugged his broad shoulders, "No clue. I'm not really in the mood to cook tonight. Wanna order some takeout?"

Thinking about it for just a moment, Jasmine nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. I can't decide what I want so, why don't we just vote on it when I get back?"

"Sure. Talk to you about it then."

Finished with her short conversation with Koashura, Jasmine slipped on her coat and grabbed her black and white handbag before walking out her apartment door. Walking the two blocks to the bus stop, she only had one thing on her mind. She remembered the promise she made to Koenma and her sister about apologizing to Yusuke.

Over the last three weeks, Jasmine buried herself in her schoolwork and her work at the hospital while she was thinking it over. She wanted to keep her distance from the former spirit detective for that period of time until she thought she was ready to speak to him.

Still immersed in her thoughts, the bus pulled up. Jasmine stepped onto it and paid the fee before sitting down. She thought about what she was going to say to Yusuke the entire thirty minute ride to the stop that was two blocks away from the Yukimura Café. Upon arriving at her destination, Jasmine stepped off the bus and began to walk.

Minutes later, she now stood in front of the Yukimura Café and gripped her black purse straps taking a deep breath. She then exhaled and decided that it was now or never. Jasmine gripped the door's handle and slid it open.

Hearing the door shut, Mr. Yukimura looked up from the meal he just finished cooking for the current customer at the counter. As he handed the woman her food, he greeted the young Alaskan psychic with a polite smile, "Hello, what can I do you for?"

Jasmine stepped up to the counter, "Hi, is Yusuke Urameshi working today?"

Mr. Yukimura blinked his dark eyes for a minute and responded, "Yeah, he's out back. He'll be in any minute now."

Just as Mr. Yukimura said that, Yusuke walked in carrying a heavy crate of wrapped up fish. The former spirit detective didn't notice Jasmine at all being too distracted with the heavy load in his arms and asked his future father-in-law, "Where do you want me to put this?"

Mr. Yukimura shifted his attention to Yusuke and pointed in the direction of the refrigerator, "Just place the entire crate on the floor, son."

Yusuke smiled and nodded and fulfilled Mr. Yukimura's request. He then stood back up and stretched his arms, legs and back. While Yusuke was still stretching, Mr. Yukimura then mentioned, "You have a visitor. It's the same girl from the other day."

At Mr. Yukimura's words, Yusuke looked in the direction of the front counter and laid his eyes upon Jasmine. The half demon former spirit detective and the Alaskan demon hunter just gave each other a blank stare.

Just as Jasmine was about to break the awkward silence, Mr. Yukimura then interjected, "Go ahead and talk to her, Yusuke. I hope you two are finally going to finish your little dispute."

Yusuke chuckled and gave him a small smile, "Everything's fine Mr. Yukimura."

"Oh good, while you're talking to her, make sure you put the fish in the fridge before they spoil. My wife and I will be out back watching for our new shipment of rice. If you need us, just holler."

Yusuke nodded and smiled at his future father-in-law, "Will do. Thank you, Mr. Yukimura."

Seconds after Mr. Yukimura walked out the door, Yusuke shifted his attention back to Jasmine and kindly offered, "Have a seat."

The young demon hunter gave him a small smile at his kind gesture. She sat down on one of the empty chairs at the front counter. Still thinking about what he was going to say to her, Yusuke walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door and proceeded to place the new shipment of wrapped up fish into it.

Deciding to break the awkward silence between them, Yusuke asked still placing the fish onto the empty shelf of the fridge, "What are you doing here Ice Queen? Are you going to yell at me some more?"

Slipping her black and white purse off her slender shoulder and setting it down in front of her, Jasmine sighed and replied, "I deserve that. No Urameshi...Yusuke, I'm not going to yell at you."

"Oh?"

Jasmine stared at her purse for a moment. She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never, "I wanted to apologize for our fight that happened earlier this month."

After he put in a few more wrapped up fish into the refrigerator, Yusuke just stared at the newly stocked shelves stunned. He felt like his ears were burning from hearing what Jasmine just said. The young demon hunter just sat there and waited for Yusuke's reply.

The former spirit detective then broke the dead silence between them, "Wow...um...I'm sorry too..." He paused for a moment to put the rest of the fish into the fridge. Once the crate was clear of it, he shut the refrigerator door and stood up from his crouched position.

Yusuke walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Drying his hands off with a paper towel, he spoke again before Jasmine could say anything else, "Look Es...Jasmine, I forgive you but, can I say something?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure."

Yusuke deposited the used paper towel into the nearest trash bin and brought up one of his hands to the back of his head before he scratched it for a minute and then complimented, "You're a good fighter. You remind me of where I was during the Sensui Case. I was powerful but, not as strong as I should have been."

Noticing her large brown eyes narrowing and taking slight offense to those words, Yusuke then said to defend himself, "That's not to say that you suck or anything, I just think with more training, we'll be more evenly matched."

Jasmine chuckled at the former spirit detective's awkwardness. She formed a smile on her pink lips and nodded in agreement, "You know what Yusuke, I agree."

"You do?"

She nodded again, "Yeah. My semester at MU is almost finished and after I'm finished with finals, I'm going to get in touch with Genkai and my mom so I can pick up with my training with them during Christmas Break and any other time I have off from med school. Yusuke, I want to face you in a rematch but, not until my power has increased."

Yusuke slipped his hands into the pockets of his white apron, "Grandma will whip you

into shape."

"She will."

There was another small pause between them. Then Jasmine decided to break the silence to mention something, "Speaking of that rematch, why don't we fight again in a tournament?"

Yusuke raised one of his dark eyebrows at that, "No offense but, I don't think a human would do all that well in the next Demon World Tournament."

Jasmine sighed, "I'm not talking about the Demon World Tournament. From what Koenma told me about it, it seems like human psychics like me, the Kuwabaras, Genkai or my family with the exception of my grandparents, wouldn't be able to compete with the high level demons that participated in it. Besides, we psychics have our own little tournaments or power...sort of."

Interested, Yusuke pulled up a chair and sat down at the counter in front of Jasmine, "What are these tournaments you're talking about?"

Playing with her hair scrunchie on her thin bony wrist, Jasmine continued, "There is one in Alaska that takes place every year at the Alaska State Fair in Palmer, Alaska that's called the Alaska State Fair Tournament. Anyone can compete in it. Locals, foreigners, demons, human psychics, gods, ogres, whatever, all competitors are welcome. Like the Dark Tournament, the participants form teams but, they are made up of six members instead of five and each team can have two alternates. Also, the fights in this tournament aren't meant to be fought to the death like they are in the Dark Tournament. Like the one you created for the Demon World, it's highly encouraged for the competitors to live so they can come back and fight in the next one."

"So, if the competitor faints, dies or surrenders, they lose the fight?"

"Yeah pretty much"

Yusuke's ears perked up liking what he was hearing, "So when does this tournament happen?"

Jasmine stopped playing with her scrunchie, "During the summer time from the end of July to early August, which is perfect because it doesn't interfere with any school schedules. I checked, it even happens before any of the schools here in Japan start their semesters off. I was thinking about taking the summer off anyway because, MU's Medical Program doesn't offer any classes this summer, go figure."

She paused for a short moment and added, "Speaking of, you can get Kurama and Kazuma onto your team since they're going to be off during the summer too. I can talk to Shizuru to see if she'll let him participate. I have a feeling that she'll say yes being that Kazuma has kept up his straight A streak."

Yusuke put his hand on his chin and began to scratch it. He started to think that reuniting the team for a few weeks couldn't hurt. Kurama and Kuwabara would be all for it but, then there was the issue of Hiei. The former spirit detective sighed. He knew that Hiei wouldn't be so easy to convince. Since the short fire wielding demon had returned to his home, he swore he would never set another foot into the Human World. Yusuke remembered how unhappy Hiei was with him when he recruited him to play on his team for the softball game back in September and was to the point of where he refused to even play. As a result, Mukuro wound up taking double duty for the team.

Then Yusuke remembered when he bumped into Hiei at the Demon World Tournament, he noticed that he seemed actually happy and he was where he wanted to be. The former spirit detective then snapped out of his thoughts and mentioned, "Hiei is going to take a lot of convincing to come back here. When he returned home to Demon World, he swore he would never come back here. He told me during the tournament last spring. Plus, he was so pissed off at me during our softball game and refused to play."

Jasmine chuckled and shook her head, "I remember that. You still have plenty of time to decide. This tournament is not mandatory for you and the rest of your team to participate. The Alaska State Fair Tournament is supposed to be a fun tournament. The fate of the world is not at stake and neither are anyone's lives. If you do decide if you want to participate, you have a whole lot of time from now to July to get your team together and train. There's no pressure really."

Yusuke put his hand down and set both of his arms on the counter, "Just out of curiosity, what is the prize for the winning team?"

Jasmine glanced at her purse for a minute and shifted her attention back to Yusuke, "If I remember correctly, there is a cash prize and a trophy. It's been over eight years since the last time I watched it. Back then, I was too young to participate but, I'm old enough now. It really sucks I was just two years off from the age requirement when I moved. All participants must be at least 15 years old to participate. They do background checks and everything."

Yusuke was brightly smiling at this point, "That's good. I'm 16 ½, bring it on. This tournament sounds like fun."

"Glad you're on board for it. Our rematch will be fun."

Yusuke smiled and chuckled in agreement. Just then, Jasmine's stomach began to rumble. Hearing that and deciding to be nice, Yusuke then asked her, "Are you hungry?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yeah. I haven't eaten since earlier this afternoon."

"I can whip up something."

Jasmine smiled at Yusuke's kind offer. She thought about it for a minute and shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure, do you have a menu somewhere?"

Yusuke nodded, "We do." He then got up from his place at the counter and walked across the kitchen. He retrieved a paper menu and then walked back over to counter before handing it to Jasmine.

Looking over the menu for something she would like to eat, Jasmine then thought that she can just order something not only for herself but, for Koashura and Kotennyo. She figured it wouldn't hurt to bring them back some food even if they were going to vote on it when she got back to the apartment.

Yusuke waited patiently while Jasmine continued to look over the menu and handed another customer their change after they paid for their meal. When she felt she was ready to order, Jasmine placed the menu down on the counter and asked, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, do you need to call someone?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. I need to call my roommates about what they would like to eat."

Yusuke handed her a cordless phone. After Jasmine called her apartment and spoke to Koashura about bringing him and Kotennyo something to eat from the Yukimura Café, which he was okay with, she watched Yusuke prepare their meals thinking about their upcoming rematch. She was determined to train hard over her short breaks from med school. Jasmine wanted nothing more than to defeat Yusuke Urameshi and the thought of taking him down in front of a crowd in her home state of Alaska was exciting.

Two weeks later, the start of December had finally rolled around. Finals Week for the local colleges, universities, high schools and middle schools has finally begun. As a result of that, Koenma didn't get to see Jasmine unless she came to Spirit World on her lunch breaks from work but, even that time was limited.

Currently sitting in his office attending to his daily duties, Koenma was hard at work on the current stack of paperwork he was working on. He was so looking forward to going to Genkai's later this evening. Not only was he excited about spending some time with Jasmine but, he, Jorge and the rest of band were going to brainstorm and possibly vote on the name of their first album.

Koenma already had some ideas of how the track listing was going to be though; he wanted to discuss it with Genkai and the rest of band about it first. Jorge already knew of his boss's plans and he was on board with whatever Koenma wanted to do. Koashura agreed to speak with Kotennyo about the album's artwork after they were to finish their little discussion.

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle..._

"That's one burden that I don't have to worry about. Kotennyo always does nice work with her art." He thought to himself as he stamped a couple of more documents.

This was his last stack of the day and it was getting very late. Koenma was over halfway finished with it. Being so immersed in his work, the tall and handsome prince didn't notice that Jorge stepped into the room already dressed in his brown trench coat carrying his hat and bandana along with his music binder and the case to his bass guitar. The blue ogre didn't want to interrupt him knowing damn well that he might get yelled at for it. Deciding to take that chance, Jorge then cleared his throat, "Almost finished sir?"

Hearing his servant's voice, Koenma nodded and replied not taking his attention away from his work, "Yes Ogre. I'm almost there...oh crap."

Forming a look of concern on his face, Jorge asked wanting to know what was wrong, "What is it?"

Scanning over the current document, Koenma replied in a voice that almost sounded like a whine, "It's another letter from King Enki."

"What does it say?"

The prince took in a deep breath and replied as he read it, "It says that he has finally set up a time for our meeting."

Tightly gripping onto the handle of his bass's case, Jorge asked him, "When is it?"

Finished with reading it and slipping the document into his robes, Koenma rubbed his temples feeling another migraine coming on, "It's next week," he paused, sighed and then continued, "I was going to ask Jasmine if she would like to go with me after she finishes her final exams but, I guess I'll do it tonight."

Not wanting to cause his boss to get behind and take up too much more of his time, Jorge decided to leave him alone and wait patiently for Koenma finish up. Over three hours later, they and Shunjun finally made it to Genkai's Compound where Koashura, Genkai, Kotennyo and Jasmine are already waiting for them.

Stepping into the compound, Koenma was then bombarded by Kotennyo who then asked with a hint of impatience in her voice, "Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell kept you guys?"

Koenma rolled his lovely brown eyes at his ex, "I was trying to finish up all the damn paperwork I was working on and a certain SDF captain had a booty call."

Jorge looked over at Shunjun and shook his head. From what Koenma just said, he chuckled, "What? I don't have a steady girlfriend like you guys and she was hot, speaking of hot hi Jasmine."

Knowing damn well he was hitting on her, Jasmine decided to take it with a grain of salt. She just laughed it off and replied, "Hey Shunjun."

Looking at how Koenma was glaring at him, Shunjun quickly tried to defend himself, "Sorry your highness. I'm not trying to steal her away from you. I can assure you, Miss Jasmine is all yours."

Genkai let out a loud groan of annoyance, "If you dimwits are finished with your locker room talk, let's get started on our band stuff."

"Sorry about that Genkai."

Noting the blush on her lover's cheeks, Jasmine approached Koenma. She gently took his hand and kissed it, "How was work?"

The prince sighed, "Very tedious. Oh, I should mention that I received another letter from King Enki."

"What is it about?"

Gazing into Jasmine's dark brown eyes, he simply replied, "Why don't we talk about this later? I really need to focus on something else for right now. The last thing I need is my work stressing me out. I've had a stressful enough day already."

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded with understanding. Without saying another word, Jasmine stood on her tip toes, removed Koenma's pacifier before giving him a deep and loving kiss. He kissed her back returning the same deep love and passion. The lovers continued to kiss each other. From being separated and missing each other all week from attending to their responsibilities they wanted nothing more than to be close to each other.

They then separated hearing Genkai clear her throat again, "I don't mean to interrupt you two..."

Breaking his and Jasmine's lip lock, Koenma blushed with embarrassment again, "Sorry again." Jasmine too chuckled at herself from getting too carried away by hers and Koenma's little reunion and handed him back his pacifier, which he then slipped it into his pocket.

While everyone followed Genkai to her sitting room, Jasmine, still holding onto Koenma's hand then casually reminded him, "Don't forget to put it back in..."

The prince chuckled, "I know my queen, I will remember to store my energy into it for the Mafukan. Don't worry, I won't forget." He kissed her hand which made the young college bound psychic giggle like a schoolgirl, "You're so good to me. Thank you for considering my needs and always having my best interests in mind. I love you."

Jasmine kissed his hand and sweetly giggled before responding, "I love you too my prince."

They gave each other another quick kiss before joining the others and finding a place to sit down. Jorge removed his hat off his head and placed his song binder on the floor and broke the ice while opening it up, "Okay, we need to decide which songs we are going to use on our first album."

At Jorge's words, Koenma interjected, "Also, we need to vote on what we are going to name it first. We've already brainstormed some ideas and Jasmine wrote them all down in her notebook."

Jasmine opened up her notebook and began to read each one off, "Okay, they are as followed," She then cleared her throat and began to read them off, "The first one was suggested by Shunjun. He wanted to name the debut album, "Wretches and Kings". Do we have any votes for "Wretches and Kings"?"

Jasmine looked around and nobody raised their hands. Shunjun began to laugh at his own suggestion, "I shouldn't have suggested it. It was a really stupid idea."

Koenma smiled patted the young SDF captain on the shoulder and offered up some kind words, "Nonsense, it was a cool name but, I don't really think it would go with the theme we're going to go for with this record. Thank you for your contribution. You are a member of this band and as a band, we're a team."

Shunjun smiled at Koenma's kindness, "Thank you your highness."

Jasmine then crossed the name off the list, "Okay, that one is a no go. The next one is Koashura's idea, "Fairytales of Insanity". Anyone who likes this one, raise your hand."

Koashura and Kotennyo raised their hands and Jasmine counted them. Tallying the votes down, she read the next one, "This one is Jorge's. He thought about naming the album "Horror at the Opera House", any takers?"

Shunjun raised his hand and Jasmine counted it. Reading the final suggestion which was Koenma's she said, "Okay here's the last one and I really like it because, I feel like it would match the songs I've heard so far from you guys. It's called "Welcome to the Asylum". Who wants the album to be named that?"

Jorge, Koenma, Jasmine and Genkai raised their hands and the small old psychic decided to add in her own two cents, "I think so too. You guys named your demo tape...ah, CD, "Songs from Crazy Town" so, what more than to start with your first album is being named something similar."

The whole band just sat there to let Genkai's suggestion sink in. After a moment of complete silence, Koenma broke it, "You know Genkai, that's not such a bad idea. "Songs from Crazy Town" was basically our introduction so our public debut will stick to the insane asylum theme."

Looking over the sheet music in his song binder, Jorge then interjected, "Now we know the name of our first album and the theme we're going to go for it, we now need to figure out which and how many songs will be on the track listing?"

Eyeing Jorge with interest, Jasmine then asked in genuine curiosity, "How many songs have you and Koenma worked on?"

Flipping through his collection, Jorge answered, "Since Sensui's downfall, Koenma and I have worked on over a hundred different songs."

Genkai's brown eyes widened in surprise, "A hundred, do you guys realize that the album cannot be that long?"

Jasmine nodded in agreement, "Yeah, here in the Human World, most rock albums usually go for somewhere between 10-15 songs, occasionally 18-20 at most but, the standard is around 10-15. Take example Koashura's favorite band, Weezer, their album only has 10 songs. There are such things as B-sides and hidden tracks that are just bonus songs."

Listening carefully to Jasmine's explanation, Koenma asked, "So how many will be the B-sides or hidden tracks?"

The young demon hunter shrugged her slender shoulders, "Maybe one, two, or three? That is up to you guys to decide that. Whatever songs you don't use for this album, you can record and release them for the next one or use them for something else down the line."

Popping open his soda can, Koashura took a sip and added, "So what are we waiting for? Let's get cracking on these songs."

At Koashura's words, the whole band along with Jasmine, Kotennyo and Genkai began to look through Jorge's song binder to look over which songs were going to be recorded for "Welcome to the Asylum". While looking through Jorge's and Koenma's various pieces of sheet music, they basically sorted out 1/3 of their load because some were Koenma's opera/symphonic metal songs for the Spirit World Opera House and immediately decided those will not make it onto the album.

The remaining songs that were left over were written for the band. The total of the songs written for the band was around 40. Looking over those 40 songs, four were chosen to be B-sides while a total of 13 songs were chosen to be on the main track listing. Later that night, Koenma and Jasmine cuddled in the guest room after the meeting with the whole band had finally wrapped up.

Deciding that now was a good time to ask her, Koenma held Jasmine close to his body and asked, "Since your semester is wrapping up, I was wondering if...um, you would like to go with me to Demon World for a couple of days?"

Snuggling up close to him, Jasmine looked up at his handsome face, "Do you know when the meeting is going to take place?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, Enki arranged it to be this weekend. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I understand that you want to pick up your training with your mother and Genkai so you'll be ready for yours and Yusuke's rematch."

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and looking at the expression etched on his face, she could see that he really needed her love and support to get him through it. She understood that his job was incredibly stressful and the added troubles of the investigation of the demon disappearances in Valdez, Alaska, Mushiori City, and in the Spirit and Demon Worlds along with knowing that his father is directly responsible for it and not being able to prove anything, it just made things worse for him.

Jasmine reached up and gently touched Koenma's cheek. She leaned up and removed his pacifier before softly kissing his soft, smooth luscious lips. Parting from their kiss a mere moments later, Jasmine lovingly gazed into his brown eyes and answered, "Of course I'll go to Demon World with you, I've never been there but, I'll gladly go to lend you my support."

Feeling as if he couldn't love her any more than he could, Koenma formed a happy bright smile, "Thank you Jasmine." He gently placed his hand on her cheek and softly nuzzled his nose against hers, "I love you my queen."

Nuzzling his nose in return, Jasmine sweetly replied, "It's no problem. I'll talk to Genkai and my mom about it in the morning. I'm sure they'll understand. I love you too my prince."

Not saying another word to each other, they closed their eyes and shared a deep, loving and passionate kiss. Both lovers moaned into their lip lock and Jasmine purred as Koenma ran his long fingers through her soft brown curls. As they deepened the kiss, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck to bring him closer to her.

The prince broke the kiss to trail soft kisses along her neck making his lover gasp as he began to kiss, nip, lick, and suck on that sensitive spot. Enjoying every moment, Jasmine and Koenma could only think of being close to each other. They wanted to make this night special and have every minute of it count.

Meanwhile in downtown Mushiori City an inhuman attractive young woman entered Club Red when the ordinary human bouncer let her in. She formed a cruel smile on her red full lips hearing the ordinary humans who were still waiting to get into the club loudly complaining.

Aphrodite laughed, "Stupid humans. So impatient, weak and fragile, god I hate them."

Looking around the club's interior, she scanned the crowd looking for her partner Rando. Beginning to grow impatient not sensing any demon energy around her, she groaned in utter frustration, "Where the hell did he say where you were going to be? You should already be here Rando."

Walking up to the bar, the ordinary human bartender asked her, "Hey pretty lady, what can I get you?"

Aphrodite glanced over at him and answered giving him a blank stare, "Red wine."

"Coming right up."

The bartender uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured some into a wine glass for her. He handed the young love goddess her drink. Taking a sip, Aphrodite heard a voice from behind her, "It's about damn time you get here."

Recognizing the voice, she turned around and licked the drops of wine of her lips. Taking a look at the stranger who was dressed in a brown trench coat wearing a hat on his head that obscured his face, Aphrodite sensed his demon energy and remarked, "I should be saying the same thing to you Rando."

Rando took a seat beside her and rolled his eyes at her, "Try waiting in a loud cramped space with a ton of filthy humans. I'm not going to be able to get the stench off of me for weeks after this."

Taking another sip from her wine, Aphrodite scoffed, "Don't blame me. The asshole was the one who asked us to meet here. If I had my way, we would have got to meet away from all this filth."

Deciding to change the subject to their mission, Aphrodite withdrew the two photographs from her jacket that was given to her by the mysterious masked man, "Let's focus on the task at hand shall we?"

Rando took both photos into his hands. Just like Aphrodite, he scrunched is nose in pure disgust gazing at the first one, "I'm not going to waste my time with this human slut. You deal with her." Looking at the second one, he smiled and added, "Now Urameshi on the other hand, fuck yeah, he owes me big time for the Genkai Tournament."

Darkly laughing in response, Aphrodite then mentioned, "You know, that woman isn't just any human slut. She's Lord Koenma's lover and a powerful psychic that comes from a prominent family of demon hunters. I know how you love to steal abilities from powerful psychics. Though, I should mention that she won't be so easy to take down. That's what I heard anyway."

Lowering the photo of Yusuke from his line of vision, Rando just gave Aphrodite a blank expression, "Yeah so? If she's anything below my new class level, I'm not gonna even bother. I want a good fight."

"Speaking of good fights, did you know that Yusuke Urameshi is not totally human?"

Rando's eyes widened in surprise at that news, "No I have not. We don't get to hear new stuff like that in Spirit World Jail. So he's half demon?"

Aphrodite nodded, "You got it. Mazoku, actually, Urameshi is actually a descendant of the late King Toshin Raizen. It is said, that he's an S Class demon. If that is proven to be true, Rando you'll get your good fight."

Liking what he was hearing, Rando formed a smile of excitement on his face, "Oh I'm looking forward to it. This just keeps getting better and better. So how are you going to handle Koenma's whore?"

Aphrodite took another sip from her wine, "I'm not going to kill her immediately. I did some research on that Jasmine girl. I have gathered so much information on her like her family, friends, old boyfriends, where she went to school, her power level, fighting abilities, her medical and even her psychological records and I found some interesting things that I can use to my advantage."

"And what might that be?"

She then coldly laughed, "Oh you'll learn in due time my friend. Before I kill Jasmine Elizabeth Black or should I say "McAlpin", I'm going to toy with her until I break her. I'll fracture her emotional and mental state to the point of where she meets the same fate of Koenma's former spirit detective Shinobu Sensui. The poor little wench will go mad to the point of where she will turn on her regal lover."

Taking another sip from her wine, Aphrodite was interrupted when someone spoke to her, "Hey there hottie."

She and Rando shifted their attention to a good looking Japanese man with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. Looking at the man, Aphrodite then thought to herself, "Oh this is too perfect, perhaps I can start toying with my target now."

She then spoke to the man "Hello there."

"Do you want to dance?"

Aphrodite smiled and said in response, "Sure."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	21. An Important Meeting

_**Musical Espionage**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Nor, do I own the song "Welcome to Paradise" being that belongs to Green Day. The only things I do own in this story are my OCs Jasmine and Christine._

 **Chapter 21:** An Important Meeting

Unbuttoning her lover's pajama top, Jasmine kissed down Koenma's neck and onto his chest leaving little bite marks in her wake. The thought of marking her prince during these heated, passionate and tender moments was so enthralling to her. Koenma gently tilted her chin up to his face and kissed her again.

The lovers continued to undress each other until they were both nude and ready to begin their loving and passionate lovemaking session with the right amount of foreplay to get each other ready for the main act. Jasmine let out a deep moan as Koenma took her small perky breasts into his hands and gently massaged them while playing with her pink nipples with his thumbs.

He leaned over licking one nipple taking it into his mouth before nipping, sucking and gently biting the hardening nub. Jasmine squirmed under his gentle touch running her fingers through his soft brown hair. Koenma shifted his attention to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Being consumed with the wonderful feeling he was giving her, Jasmine didn't notice him slipping his hand between her legs, gently parting her pussy lips and softly rubbed her sensitive and swollen clit. She let out a surprised gasp and cried out in absolute pleasure when he took that button of flesh into his mouth licking and sucking on it.

Wanting to make her really scream and cum hard for him, Koenma slipped one of his long fingers into her soaked pussy. Jasmine writhed from the wonderful feeling of him pumping it in and out of her, "Koenma...nngh."

Inserting a second finger inside her, Koenma looked up at her feeling his cock growing harder looking at his lover's face and seeing her enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Jasmine gasped and cried out, "D...deeper..."

"Yes my queen."

He resumed his gentle licking and sucking of her clit before slipping a third finger into her dripping wet cunt. Jasmine's happy cries in ecstasy went up an octave at the feeling of being stretched and filled. As Koenma pumped his fingers deeper inside her, Jasmine brought his head closer to her crotch, burying her hands in his thick brown hair.

Several moments of bliss later, Jasmine felt she was close and began to beg for her release, "Ko...Koenma please. I...I'm gonna..."

Getting the message and seeing her legs trembling, Koenma increased the pace of his fingers and curled them, stimulating her g-spot and continued with his sucking on his lover's clit. Finally being sent over the edge, Jasmine cried out her lover's name as her orgasm washed over her human body squirting her juices on his face, "KOENMA I'M CUMMING!"

The prince gladly licked up her cum and commented, "So sweet. Goddamn you taste so good."

Jasmine lay there breathing heavily and she giggled at Koenma's comment. Finally getting her heart rate and her breathing under control, though she still felt the blissful effects of the intense orgasm he gave her, she then replied as she slowly sat up, "Your turn."

She took his rock hard erection into her hand and gently stroked it. The prince moaned, "Jasmine..."

Dragging her tongue along the shaft and tracing it along the visible veins, Jasmine sweetly and seductively giggled, "Feels good?"

Koenma nodded and gasped as she took his length into her mouth and started her slow pace taking in more and more of the length of his cock each time. He ran his long fingers through her long soft brown curls and arched his neck back chanting his lover's name, "Jasmine, oh Jasmine...aaaahhh..."

Hearing her lover's pleasure filled moans, Jasmine giggled before taking him into the back of her throat, deep throating him. Feeling her mouth tightening around him as she gently swallowed, hollowing out her cheeks, Koenma involuntarily thrust into her mouth.

Jasmine purred with delight and pulled back leaving only the tip of his penis in her oral cavity. The young demon hunter gently pulled back the foreskin before slowly swirling her tongue around the blushed pink head gently licking his slit that was leaking with precum.

"Mmmmmm..."

Admiring his taste, Jasmine slipped Koenma's throbbing cock back into her mouth going back to her slow and torturous pace once more. Wanting to make him scream and come hard into her mouth, she then reached for his balls and proceeded to gently massage them in her hand.

"Fuck!"

Koenma's moans and whimpers went up an octave at his human lover's naughty action. Suddenly getting a bright idea in mind, Jasmine took Koenma's dick out of her mouth

with a loud pop. The prince looked down at her and saw the naughty gleam he loved glinting in her large brown eyes and began to beg, "Why? Why did you stop? Please suck my cock some more my queen. Please."

Gently stroking his throbbing erection and still massaging his balls, Jasmine's pink lips formed a seductive smirk and she said in a low voice, "I have a request for you my prince."

"Ahhhh...y...yeah?"

"I will suck you off but, I will only let you cum if you fuck my mouth. Oh my pussy is getting so wet when I think about that. Please Koenma?"

He let out another loud moan in pleasure, took a deep breath and responded, "A...are you sure? I don't want to h...hurt you."

Jasmine looked up at him and blinked her brown eyes. She gave him a loving smile and nodded, "Yes. If you don't feel comfortable with that, we can try it some other time. Do you want to try it? If not, then I'll just ride your big cock instead, so yes or no?"

Still feeling pleasure from Jasmine's gentle ministrations on his cock and balls, Koenma thought about it for a split moment and shook his head from side to side as in a no. He took another deep breath and answered truthfully, "N...not right now. L...let's save it."

Still giving him a loving smile, Jasmine nodded in understanding. She let go of his cock and balls before straddling his hips. Teasing him while rubbing her wet pussy along his throbbing length, she asked with that naughty twinkle he loved glinting in her eye, "Do you want to fuck my mouth while we do a role play? Tell me Koenma, what's your fantasy?"

Moving his hands along her hips, making her giggle, Koenma gazed up at his human lover's lovely face. So turned on by her sexy demeanor, the prince blushed a little and replied hoping he wouldn't freak her out, "Lately, I've been fantasizing about...about..."

"Yes?"

He looked off to the side as his pale cheeks turned a shade of red, "Well, my fantasy is...um..." He then leaned up and whispered what it was still blushing.

Still teasing him, Jasmine licked her pink lips, "Sounds hot, I'll gladly indulge it but, only if you indulge my fantasy."

Koenma laid back down on the bed and sweetly smiled, "Of course my queen, anything you want. What is it?"

Forming a mischievous grin, Jasmine leaned down and whispered her fantasy into his ear. Koenma felt his dick grow even harder listening to his lover explain in graphic detail of what she wanted to do to him along with her hot breath in his ear making him squeal in delight.

He looked over at her with wide eyes and broke the brief silence between them saying with enthusiasm, "That sounds amazing. I've pleasured myself to the thought of you doing that to me so many times."

Kissing his neck and pushing her nude breasts against his bare chest, Jasmine purred, "I'm glad you approve. We can do your fantasy first and then mine. Oh Koenma, I love you."

They kissed each other briefly and parting from her lips, Koenma responded, "I love you too. I love pleasing you my queen."

He kissed her cheek and noting that the far off look he had just a few moments ago had returned to his face, Jasmine blinked her lovely brown eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

Figuring out what it was, Jasmine then mentioned, "Are you still thinking about the upcoming meeting in Demon World?"

Koenma sighed and nodded. Reaching down and softly stroking his cheek, Jasmine wanted nothing more to help ease his anxiety over it. That whole predicament was King Yama's fault, not that they would be able to prove it. It not only angered Koenma but, it did for Jasmine too.

Jasmine leaned down and softly kissed Koenma's lips saying in a soft voice, "Don't focus on that for right now. Focus on us. Think about how you want me to make you feel."

She sat up and slowly ran her hands down his bare toned chest saying in a seductive voice, "I want to make you feel good my prince. Let me take control and help you relax."

Leaning down again, she began to trail kisses along his neck and down his chest and abdomen. Koenma shut his beautiful brown eyes and moaned, "Yes, Jasmine, please."

Kissing his stomach near his belly button, Jasmine looked up at him and asked in a seductive tone, "Please what my prince?"

Opening his eyes, he looked down and begged, "Please ride me. Oh my queen, I wanna feel your pussy envelope my cock. Oh fuck, I want you so bad."

"I want you too, my love."

Positioning herself to align with his hard and waiting cock, Jasmine let out a small pleasurable gasp sliding it into her soaked pussy. After taking a moment to adjust to his

size, Jasmine began her slow and gentle pace bobbing up and down on Koenma's length and earned a moan from him when she ground her hips and pelvic region against his.

She leaned down and deeply kissed his lips. The prince kissed her back with the same deep love slowly moving his hands down his lover's slender shoulders, thin arms, down her waist and along her hips before finally settling them on her ass.

Jasmine broke the tender kiss and gasped in pure delight as her lover slapped her right ass cheek. Speeding up her movements, she lovingly gazed down at Koenma. He responded giving her the same loving smile.

"You like it when I do that?"

The young demon hunter giggled, "Yes I do Koenma. Ah, I love it when you slap my ass."

Liking what he just heard, he slapped her butt again making her cry out in ecstasy. Increasing her movements to a slightly faster pace, Jasmine arched her back moaning in pleasure. Watching her breasts bounce, Koenma sat up and took one in his hand. Jasmine sighed at the feeling of him licking and sucking on her hard pink nipple.

As he still played with her breast and groaned at a wave of pleasure that washed over him, Koenma felt a cold chill in the room. Thinking that Genkai may have left the window open earlier and just forgotten to shut it, he looked over still massaging Jasmine's breast and blinked his eyes in confusion seeing that it was still closed.

Still feeling the odd chill, Koenma didn't want to ruin this precious time he and Jasmine were sharing. Letting go of her breast, he wrapped his long arms around his psychic lover's waist and held her close to his body. He kissed along her neck and as Jasmine arched her neck back and moaned, "I love you Koenma", he suddenly saw something or someone that made his heart sink and his jaw drop.

Standing at the foot of the bed-futon was Jasmine's ex-boyfriend Makoto Chiba. Though, something was off about him, staring at him as Jasmine didn't seem to notice while she still kept up with her semi-fast pace of her lovemaking, Koenma could see that the ordinary human man didn't appear to be solid but, instead he was transparent. Makoto didn't say anything but only his bright blue eyes just glared at Koenma while he watched as his ex-girlfriend was making love to another man in front of him.

Koenma didn't want to ponder why Makoto would be here watching himself and Jasmine have sex. This was supposed to be an intimate moment between two people in love. Koenma shut his eyes and opened them and realized as it finally dawned on him that Makoto was a ghost and had just recently died somehow. His suspicions were confirmed when he tried to grab at Jasmine's long brown curls hoping to inflict pain on her scalp.

Koenma could only watch as he saw Makoto's hand go through the side of Jasmine's

head and the ordinary human man's face just sank in disappointment. Feeling the same cold chill too, Jasmine stopped her pace on her lover's cock. She looked over at Koenma and asked him feeling another presence in the room with them, "Do you feel that?"

Noting the terrified expression on his face, Jasmine looked at him with concern, "Are you alright? Koenma what is it?"

Watching Makoto look at himself with pure shock and sadness, Koenma just struggled to get any words out. Makoto then took one last look at Koenma and Jasmine and then floated out of Genkai's guest room through a wall by the window.

Meanwhile outside the compound, Makoto floated up over the structure and stared at the roof, "Just what the hell was that?"

He then brought his hand up to behind his head and began to pull at his jet black hair wondering, "What is going on? One minute I was in my apartment with that hot babe I picked up at the club and the next minute I'm in some weird mountain compound watching my Plain Jane Alaskan ex fucking her submissive virgin boyfriend that has a weird tattoo on his forehead."

Makoto then took his hand out of his hair and stared at it. Looking back down at the compound, his blue eyes widened when it dawned at him, "A...am I...dead? Did the woman I just fucked kill me?"

Suddenly the voice of a woman spoke, "Bingo, bingo, you win the prize."

Makoto turned around and was greeted by a woman with unearthly beauty with blue hair done up in a ponytail, sparkling pink eyes, a beautiful pale complexion dressed in a pink kimono floated in front of him on a wooden oar. The ordinary human man blinked his blue eyes and asked, "Are you an angel? You have to be with how beautiful you are."

The woman giggled taking the complement, "Thank you but, I'm not an angel. My name is Botan and I am what people would call the grim reaper. Seeing as how you're a ghost, I'm now here to ferry your soul to its final resting place but, first you have to be judged before it's decided to where you will go."

Still not really getting it, Makoto asked, "Where am I going?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. My boss hasn't gotten to you yet but, he needs to finish up his current "engagement" before he'll decide where you're going to go but, let me have a look to get an idea of what kind of a person you were."

She then reached into the pocket of her kimono and withdrew a grey book. Botan flipped through the pages until she found Makoto's name and began to read. As her beautiful pink eyes scanned the letters, her jaw dropped and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

The only words that came out of her mouth were, "Oh dear, oh dear, wow."

Makoto narrowed his eyes and gave her a curious look, "What is it?"

Botan lowered her guidebook and then spoke finally able to form a complete sentence, "Koenma sure has his work cut out for him. You were not a good person at all. Those poor, poor women especially Lord Koenma's lover, she was the lucky one when she pushed you off of her, gave you a well deserved black eye and refused to sleep with you from that point on. My boss is not going to be too happy when he finds out what you did or what you tried to do to her."

Still narrowing his eyes in anger at her, Makoto spat, "You bitch! That Alaskan whore had it coming to her and so did all the other girls. They were asking for it."

Botan shot him a death glare. Watching her change in demeanor, Makoto then began to shake a little in fear. Botan floated up to him and got in his face, "Not another word from you. If it were up to me, I would be sending you to the worst place Spirit World has to offer human garbage like you. You're damn lucky Koenma will handle you."

Hearing that name again, Makoto began to wonder, "Koenma, Koenma, where have I heard that name before?"

Botan began to laugh at his confusion, "Does it ring any bells for you? Think about the guy you just watched your ex, Jasmine have sex with."

Makoto thought about it for a minute and then thought back to the last time he spoke to Jasmine in August. It was at the club and he remembered how satisfied he felt when he ruined her date night with her newest lover. When he remembered Koenma, he then felt like he was going to be sick.

Makoto remembered how he made fun of him and punched the prince in the face. He was rendered speechless realizing he had assaulted the man who was going to judge his soul. Makoto began to fear that the afterlife wasn't going to be pleasant for him in the slightest. Watching Makoto's reactions, Botan just howled with laughter.

Not saying another word, she then opened up a gateway to the Spirit World and ushered Makoto's soul inside it as it sealed shut behind them. Much later that night, Genkai woke up and left her bedroom to use the bathroom. Minutes later, she emerged from her bathroom and walked past the guest room.

Not hearing a sound from Koenma and Jasmine, she guessed that they were peacefully sleeping. Deciding to check on them in just a little bit feeling like she should for some weird reason, she walked to her kitchen to get a glass of milk. When she finished her milk, Genkai still couldn't get the nagging feeling that she should check on Koenma and Jasmine out of her head.

Once she cleaned out her milk cup and set the wet glass into the dish rack by the sink, Genkai then walked up the guest room and knocked on the door. No response. She opened up the door just to peer inside hoping to get rid of her paranoia. Looking inside, she could see that Koenma and Jasmine were cuddled together in the blankets fast asleep after finally finishing their tender lovemaking session hours before.

Just as she was about to leave them alone, the nagging feeling had returned. Curious to know why she still had it, Genkai looked around the guest room hoping that she wouldn't find a demon or an assassin. She wasn't in any mood to deal with any break-ins into her compound right now. Not that it happened all too often, to be fair, Genkai was rarely ever bothered by anyone since she lived out in the middle of nowhere on her own in her big compound until Yukina moved in and Koenma occasionally spending the night since he went back home to Spirit World.

Still, this moment just left her puzzled. What could be making her paranoid? Suddenly her question was answered when what appeared to be a white specter of a woman appear in front of her guest room window. Genkai just froze in her tracks taking a look at the woman. She was transparent and dressed in a white kimono with a strange headdress that sat on the top of her head and Genkai could see that a veil covered her face.

She felt an icy chill go down her spine as she watched the woman in white float over to the bed Koenma and Jasmine were peacefully sleeping on. The ghostly lady just stood next to Koenma's bedside just staring at the prince.

She then knelt down to touch his face when Genkai suddenly spoke plucking up the courage to say something, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The woman in white shifted her attention to the elderly psychic and stared at her. Genkai then took a couple of steps towards her, "Leave him alone. What do you want with him?"

Before Genkai could get up close to her, the woman in white then turned around and glided or levitated over to the window and left vanishing into thin air. Genkai just stood there stunned not really knowing how to react. She then looked over to the two sleeping lovers. Thanking her lucky stars that she didn't disturb them, Genkai slowly walked out of the guest room, quietly shut the door behind her and walked back to her bedroom puzzled by what just happened.

The next day, a radio broadcast from the hottest rock radio station coming from Mushiori City, MOON ROCK began their broadcast. The radio show's host who was none other than Koashura spoke into his microphone, "Good afternoon ladies and gents, this is Kool Koashura standing in for Moon Doggy but, never fear Moon Doggy fans, he'll be back from his vacation tomorrow. Be sure to call in and congratulate him and his wife and their new addition to their family along with your awesome requests."

Koashura paused for a little bit to take a sip from his water and spoke into the microphone again, "Moving on to today's main objective before I play some great tunes by Green Day, Nirvana, Weezer, Alice in Chains, No Doubt, Garbage, Hole, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, and Stone Temple Pilots, we have a special guest at the station with us today."

He paused again to take another sip from his water bottle and spoke into his microphone again, "Right here with us we have Sammie Doomass from the hottest currently underground upcoming band that's been getting all kinds of positive buzz around Japan for these last several months, Exit Strategy."

Koashura then turned on the second microphone to let his fellow band member, Shunjun, speak into it. The blue haired SDF captain then spoke, "Hey Kool Koashura and what's up Mushiori City?"

"Thanks for coming in man."

"No problem, glad to be here."

Speaking into his microphone, Koashura then began his little talk radio segment, "So Sammie, we folks here at MOON ROCK having been hearing about the buzz of how Exit Strategy is now currently in the process of recording their debut studio album. Do you want to tell our listeners all about that?"

Shunjun then spoke, "Yeah. Actually, Korrie and the whole band are going to start recording the album next week. Since everyone in the band has jobs, school, and other stuff going on in their personal lives, along with the planning of this album and other bands working on their recording processes, we all decided as a group and at the advice of our manager and our producer that we will start going into the studio and record the songs that could possibly make it onto the record and those that might not make it later on in the upcoming week."

"Do you know which ones are going to be on there?"

Shunjun thought carefully about his next response and answered, "Yes actually but we all have been sworn to secrecy because we want to surprise our fans and the general public with which ones they're going to be."

Koashura took another sip from his water bottle and asked his band mate still keeping his pretense of just being a normal radio show host, "So will some of the stuff we've already heard will be on the record or should we all expect it to be just new stuff we've never heard before?"

Shunjun just chuckled in response, "All I can say is that it's going to be a mixture of both. There will be some stuff that the fans and the public have heard but, they will be more polished and clean sounding while still keeping their edge along with the new stuff that Korrie and John have been writing and composing. It's seriously going to rock, people will love it."

"Sounds great, myself and all of our listeners are looking forward to it." Koashura sipped from his water bottle again and ending the short interview, he then said, "Thank you for coming in Sammie. We greatly appreciate it."

Shunjun then responded, "No problem."

Speaking into his microphone again, Koashura then added, "There we have it ladies and gents, Sammie Doomass, the drummer from the coolest upcoming rock band, "Exit Strategy". Be sure to keep your eye out for their debut album which will be released at your nearest record store this spring. The actual release date will be announced soon. Now shifting gears, to kick off on our nonstop music hour, here's the latest from The Red Chili Peppers off their new album "One Hot Minute", their new single, "My Friends"."

Finishing off his current broadcast, Koashura turned off his and Shunjun's microphones, going off the air and started to play the Red Hot Chili Peppers' song. Shunjun took a sip from his water glass and Koashura then broke the small silence between them, "Thanks for doing this at such short notice."

The young SDF captain finished off his water and set the glass down on the table, "It was no problem at all. We had to promote the album one way or the other. Lord Koenma and Jorge still have to keep making appearances and act like everything's normal so, what better than to get help from someone who's one of our few connections to the Living World?"

Koashura leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "I wanna get back at the king as much as you do." He then sighed, "I will never forgive him for allowing Kotennyo's near death experience. You know what; he's going to regret kicking us out of Spirit World now."

Shunjun started to laugh, "Right? I'm almost tempted to resign my position but, I'm afraid if I do, one of Ootake's cronies will take over and it wouldn't be good at all."

Eyeing his band mate with a curious expression, Koashura then asked, "I take it you have a major beef with some of the guys or gals in the defense force?"

Shunjun poured himself another glass of water, sipped from his glass and sighed, "Yeah. Some of those guys never thought I was trustworthy to begin with. They know that I was never really loyal to the king but, with Koenma instead and as a result, I have overheard some of them saying things about me behind my back since I became the new captain."

"What have they been saying about you?"

Shunjun scratched the back of his head and simply replied, "I heard them say things about how I should resign or how I'm too young to be captain and other bullshit. Fuck, I try not to let it bother me though...Ooake's former right hand man, you know the dude with bowl-cut and the crooked nose?"

Switching to the next song when the song from The Red Hot Chili Peppers had ended, Koashura replied, "That asshole? Yeah."

Shunjun leaned in close so only him and Koashura can hear what he was about to say next when the ordinary human station manager passed by, "I think he's trying to sabotage me. I don't know what he's doing but, I just have a really bad feeling about it and I think he's one of the reasons of why I was kicked out of the other band I was in."

Giving him another curious expression, Koashura asked with a hint of concern in his voice for his friend, "What is going on? Dude, how?"

Shunjun shrugged his broad shoulders, "No fucking clue. He's making the other members with the exceptions of the two women, Oho and Ryohi and my buddy Rinbai turn against me. He's beginning to suspect that I have been going against the king but, so far, he doesn't have any proof."

Still fearing for Shunjun, Koashura then warned him, "Be careful man. I don't know what I, Koenma and Jorge would do if something were to happen to you."

Grateful that his red headed friend cared about his safety, Shunjun chuckled and gave him a smile trying to keep his cool demeanor so he wouldn't show his paranoia, "You needn't worry me. I know how to play it. Trust me; if things do get rough for me, I know where to turn to."

Koashura patted his shoulder, "If things do turn sour, you're more than welcome to crash on my couch. Just as long as you don't hit on Jasmine anymore, Koenma is beginning to get annoyed with that and I promised him I would talk to you about it since he's so busy with his paperwork and songwriting."

Shunjun chuckled again, shook his head and replied, "Okay, I promise not to hit on her again but damn, for a human woman, she's beautiful. Koenma is a lucky man to score with a hot babe like her."

He took another sip from his water glass and checked his watch, "Well, I'd better get back to Spirit World before anyone notices that I'm not there. Right now for all they know, I can just be getting laid with a beautiful lady I met at the bar or having a three-way or something."

As Shunjun stood up from his seat, Koashura chuckled at what he just said, "You and your booty calls. Seriously Shunjun, have you ever thought of getting a steady girlfriend like me, Koenma, and Jorge yet? Hell, you're only like a couple of centuries older than me and Koenma and graduated from Spirit World Kindergarten long before we did and we both just find it funny that you haven't settled down yet."

Shunjun laughed in response, "I'm not ready to settle down yet. I'm still having fun just playing the field. Jorge is older than all of us and he hasn't settled down yet and he's been dating around since Koenma was an actual toddler. Jorge has had tons of girlfriends and boyfriends and no one's gave him any guff for it."

Koashura stood up from his chair and started laughing in nervousness, "Hey man, I'm just messing with you."

The two men briefly hugged each other and patted each other on the back. Breaking their short friendly embrace, Shunjun just smiled, "I know. Talk to you later."

Koashura politely nodded, "Right back at ya. Be careful."

Shunjun just gave him a curt nod in response and then left the radio station before walking into an empty alley next to the building and opening a gateway to the Spirit World. Shunjun looked around and sighed with relief seeing that there were no humans in sight and walked inside before the gateway sealed shut behind him.

Early that afternoon, Jasmine, her older sister, Caroline, Shizuru, and Kotennyo walked around the Mushiori Mall enjoying a girls' day out. Sitting down in the food court, the four women were just simply enjoying their lunch and discussing on what they wanted to do or check out next.

Taking a bite from her slice of pizza, Kotennyo then asked her human roommate and friend, "So Jasmine, what do you want to do next? We've already killed some time at the arcade, are you still thinking about buying a new outfit for when you and Koenma go to Demon World together this weekend?"

Sipping from her chocolate milkshake, Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. I feel like a lot of my formal clothes wouldn't be suitable for it."

Both Caroline and Shizuru chuckled. The blonde demon hunter played with the straw in her soda cup and mentioned, "You have some nice outfits. What about that velvet dress I bought you for your birthday?"

At her sister's words, Jasmine smiled, "I'm going to wear that but, I feel like a lot of my formal suits aren't...well, um, formal enough...or, I don't know, doesn't really say, "Hey, my boyfriend just happens to be royalty and I'm just here to support him." Does that make sense?"

Finishing off her cheese fries and dabbing her mouth with a napkin, Shizuru put in her two cents, "I think it does. Kotennyo, do you have any ideas?"

Washing the last of her pizza slice down with her orange soda, Kotennyo thought about for a moment and then replied, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something but, not too expensive."

Gulping down the rest of her soda, Shizuru then added shifting her attention back to Jasmine, "I don't really think it would matter what you wear. You and Koenma are just going to Demon World. Demons won't really care how you're dressed. You can show up wearing lingerie and heals and they wouldn't bat an eye to it."

Jasmine chuckled at her friend's words, "Yeah but, I just wanna look presentable. I don't really think of myself as much of a princess anyway."

Caroline put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Koenma seems to think so. He always calls you his "queen". When you do marry him, you do realize that you will become a princess right?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes I do. Sometimes that thought does come to mind but, I don't really care." She then stood up from where she was sitting at the table and picked up her empty food containers and added saying in a dreamy and loving manner, "Koenma's title and status doesn't matter to me. When I do marry him, I'll be so happy that I get to spend my life with such a handsome, funny, caring, loving, sexy and all around perfect man."

Kotennyo, Shizuru and Caroline all began to snicker at Jasmine calling Koenma "perfect". Knowing why they were laughing, Jasmine shook her head and replied, "You know what I mean. I know Koenma isn't perfect, far from it."

Disposing of her trash mess too, Kotennyo then added poking fun at her human friend and roommate, "Neither are you Jasmine."

Jasmine, Caroline, and Shizuru all laughed and Jasmine responded, "Yep and that's why Koenma and I are perfect for each other. We're just a couple of goons just trying to navigate the world the best we can."

After disposing of their garbage, the four women then decided to head upstairs to a women's clothing store determined to find Jasmine a perfect outfit for her weekend outing with Koenma to Demon World. Meanwhile about a block away from the mall at an apartment complex, two individuals, one man, one woman, both of which weren't human, gazed at the dead body of an ordinary human that became their latest victim.

Noting the sadistic smile and blood splattered on Aphrodite's lovely features, Rando then said, "I think the beheading was a bit overkill."

Still keeping her twisted smile on her red full lips, Aphrodite replied, "So?"

Still gazing at the dead man, Rando added, "He was already dead after you did him in with that ice pick. Besides, his head is still being held on by a flap of soft tissue. You really did a poor job at it."

Throwing the bloody kitchen knife onto the floor, which it landed next to the dead man making a loud thumping sound, Aphrodite rolled her icy blue eyes, "Who cares? When the human police find him, they won't know it's us. Did you know who this guy was?"

Shifting his attention to her, Rando eyed her with a curious expression, "No, I don't. Who was he?"

Aphrodite let out a high pitched laugh and replied, "That man was once Miss Jasmine's lover. When she finds out her ex is dead, I'll bet she'll sink into a deep depression."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Turning her gaze back over to Rando, she then responded, "Why wouldn't she? She did love him at one point, what's to say that she still doesn't harbor some residual feelings towards him?"

Looking around the room, Aphrodite then spotted a cordless phone. She walked over to it, picked it up and began to dial a number. Not really too sure what she was doing, Rando just watched as Aphrodite spoke into it faking a frantic and panicked voice, "Hello? Police, I would like to report a murder..."

Meanwhile back with the girls as they were leaving the mall, Shizuru glanced over at Jasmine and asked her, "Are you satisfied with our search?"

Happily smiling at the bag that contained her new outfit, Jasmine nodded, "Yes. Thank you Shizuru for helping me pick it out. Koenma will love it."

Suddenly, all four women were interrupted by the loud sounds of police and ambulance sirens as they watched the said emergency vehicles zoom down the street. Eyeing them with interest and a bit of confusion, Caroline blinked her lovely blue eyes as she remarked, "That's...odd. Usually this is a pretty good neighborhood. I've never seen so many cops here."

Reaching into her pocket, taking out Sakyo's lighter and her pack of cigarettes, Shizuru nodded popping one of out of the pack, "Something must have happened."

Just standing there awkwardly blinking her lovely brown eyes, Kotennyo then suddenly sensed something strange was going on. Noting the look on her goddess friend's face, Jasmine eyed her curiously, "Kotennyo are you okay?"

Biting her full pink bottom lip, she let out a long deep, drawn out breath and remarked, "Not really. I don't have a good feeling about this. I may be just a war goddess but, it doesn't mean I don't get a strange hunch or two."

Not saying another word, Shizuru put her cigarette into her mouth and began to walk in the direction of where the ambulance and the police cars went. Jasmine, Caroline, and Kotennyo all followed her. Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette and said, "Kotennyo, I think your hunch may be right about this one."

Still feeling an eerie chill going down her spine, she then asked, "Why is that?"

Shizuru stopped in her tracks as did the other three girls. She then looked at their location and stared awkwardly at a set of gates belonging to an apartment complex. Taking another drag from her cigarette, Shizuru then broke the awkward silence, "Um, Jasmine, Caroline, do you two recognize where we are?"

At their friend's words, both demon hunter sisters then looked at the apartment complex too. Gazing at how many police cars and the ambulance that was parked in front of the building, it didn't take them long to realize where they were. Confused with what was going on, Kotennyo, then asked the three psychic women, "Where are we? Shizuru, Jasmine, Caroline, do you know where we are?"

Breaking the awkward silence between them, Jasmine then let out a loud gasp and said, "Holy crap, I know where we are. This is where that bastard Makoto lives."

Gazing that the police cars and the ambulance along with a guard at the entrance, Shizuru took another drag from her cigarette, "What do you think is going on? Do you think he's in some sort of trouble?"

Jasmine let out a loud snort and rolled her lovely dark brown eyes, "I couldn't care less. He could be arrested for murder and I still wouldn't give a damn."

Just as she said that, the voice of Botan could be heard calling out her name, "Jasmine! Hey Jasmine!"

Hearing that, Jasmine shifted her attention to the lovely grim reaper that was flying towards her on her wooden oar. Finally reaching her destination, Botan still sitting on her oar, floated in front of the three psychics and Kotennyo feeling guilty for the interruption, she said, "Jasmine, I hate to interrupt your afternoon. I hope I am not interrupting a fun outing."

Jasmine smiled and shook her head, "Not really. We just got finished with our girls' day at the mall and I was about head on back to Genkai's compound to do some laundry and work on my healing technique with Genkai and my mom while Koashura and Kotennyo have a date night. What's going on? Is Koenma in trouble or something?"

Botan shook her head, "No, he's not in trouble. Um, it's more like he wants to see you. He says it's really important."

Adjusting the straps of her black and white handbag, Jasmine smiled, "Are you sure that he's not in trouble?"

Botan nodded, "I'm sure."

Approaching her sister, Caroline put her hand on her shoulder saying in reassurance, "Just go sis. I got to get home anyway. Raito and I were supposed to have a date night too after I pay some bills. You are welcome to join us at the bowling alley tonight. Give me a call later before I head off to Genkai's for my training."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll talk to you later."

Hopping onto Botan's oar, she handed Kotennyo the shopping bag that contained her new outfit, "Here Kotennyo, can you bring that into my bedroom? I don't want Koenma to see it until we go to Demon World this weekend. I'll be sure to swing by the apartment to pick it up."

Taking the shopping bag, Kotennyo nodded with understanding, "Sure."

After thanking her best non-human friend, Jasmine tightly wrapping her arms around Botan's waist and trying not to focus on her fear of heights, zoomed up into a gateway into the Spirit World. Meanwhile, Koenma sat at his desk rubbing his temples. He had such a terrible migraine from the current situation he was in. The poor prince really needed Jasmine here and now especially since the most irritating dead person he had ever worked with was standing right in front of him along with his currently unprocessed paperwork that needed his attention. That was what was giving him the worst headache.

Makoto on the other hand, didn't know how to deal with his predicament. He was being judged by his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend that he had punched in the face four months prior at the club. He had an awful feeling in the deep pit of his stomach knowing that the handsome man sucking on a pacifier wasn't going to go easy on him.

Deciding to be an asshole, Makoto smirked at him not wanting to show how terrified he was and asked, "Aren't you a little old to be sucking on that?"

At Makoto's question, Koenma groaned and snapped, "Not another word from you. When she..."

The prince was then interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Koenma smiled, placing his hands on his desk. He cleared his throat before responding, "Come in."

The pink and yellow double doors opened and Botan stepped in with Jasmine entering behind her. Gazing upon his lovely human lover, Koenma felt like there were butterflies flapping around in his stomach as she began to walk towards him. Looking at the prince's expression, Makoto raised an eyebrow but it soon dawned on him why the young judge of the dead was suddenly so excited and happy.

Makoto looked over his shoulder and groaned in total anger and animosity seeing his ex-girlfriend. Since Jasmine was now here, he then guessed that she had just recently died like he did but, he was to be sorely mistaken moments later. Jasmine just simply walked passed him either ignoring him or seemly not noticing he was there.

The young demon hunter walked around Koenma's desk and Koenma stood up from his plush red chair. The lovers embraced each other as Koenma removed his pacifier and sweetly gave Jasmine a soft kiss on her small pink lips. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Thank goodness you're here. There is something I need to tell you my queen."

Gazing into her lover's lovely brown eyes, Jasmine asked him starting to get an idea of why she saw her ex, Makoto when she entered the office, "Does it have to do with why my bastard ex is here?"

Breaking their short embrace and slipping the Mafukan back between his lips, Koenma nodded, "Yes I am afraid it does." He sat back down and gestured for Jasmine to come sit on his lap.

She sweetly giggled and gladly did just that. Koenma showed her Makoto's paperwork and as she was reading it, Makoto said with a hint of annoyance, "Hey! I'm right here! Why are you ignoring me?"

Before Koenma could say anything in response, Jasmine looked up from the death document and snapped, her voice booming from the four corners of her lover's office making her ex jump, "Can it you worthless piece of trash!"

"Who are you calling worthless you little slut?"

Suddenly Botan summoned her oar and immediately bashed him on the top of his head with it, "She asked you to shut it! Now shut it!"

Makoto groaned from the pain which was interrupted by Jasmine's gasps in pure disgust. Looking up from the document she just read, she placed the aforementioned small stack of paperwork on Koenma's desk. She narrowed her dark brown eyes at Makoto and spoke in a low and deadly voice, "I always knew you were scum but, not to this extent. So tell me Mako, the final night we had sex those three years ago, did you intend to strangle me with your bare hands when you tried to choke me?"

"Why are you asking?" He asked defensively still rubbing the sore spot on top of his head.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jasmine just spat it out, "Because, I just read from your death document, that not only were you a lying, cheating son of a bitch but, you are also a serial rapist and a possible suspected serial killer. When you raped those poor women, most of which were prostitutes, foreign tourists or just innocent underage schoolgirls, you fucking choked them to the point of where they passed out. Now, I don't know if it's what you were trying to do to me and thank god I pushed you off of me and punched you really hard giving you the black eye you deserved but, I'm just going to let the real love of my life figure that out."

Makoto curled his lip at his ex feeling insulted and said not feeling any remorse what so ever, "You know what Jasmine, yeah, yeah I did. It's such a shame I didn't get the chance to..."

Having enough of hearing him talk, Koenma decided to intervene, "That's enough! I don't usually say this to any soul that I judge but, as far as I am concerned, you deserved your fate. Whoever stabbed you to death with that ice pick did the Living World a favor."

Feeling his migraine growing worse by the minute, the poor prince groaned, rubbing his temples as he continued, "Now, you must face the consequences for all of your horrible actions you committed in your sad, short life."

Koenma snapped his lovely brown eyes open and grabbed his wooden stamping tool, not before he removed his pacifier and placed the round blue object on his desk. Not saying another word, using his free hand, he gently turned Jasmine's head to the side, leaning over and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. The young human psychic moaned, kissing him back deeply.

Botan just simply smiled and laughed, knowing what her boss was doing as he kissed Jasmine back with such deep love and passion making Makoto curl his lip and twitch his black eyebrow in sheer disgust towards the lovers. Koenma then broke the kiss leaving Jasmine feeling breathless.

Breathing hard and feeling a bit weak in the knees, Jasmine was at a loss for words. Koenma had never kissed her like that before and feeling a bit turned on by it, she wouldn't have minded if he did that again. Still holding his wooden stamping tool in one hand and gently stroking Jasmine's soft skin on her lovely face with the other, Koenma kissed her forehead as he continued his verbal tirade, "I still can't believe you gave up such a beautiful, kind, smart, and all around amazing woman. Too bad, you didn't know what you had when she was with you."

Shifting his attention back to Makoto's paperwork and reading it once again, Koenma shook his head and said feeling disgusted with the current soul he was judging, "No matter how many souls I have judged that committed the horrible acts you have, they still make me sick to my stomach. Disgusting humans like you don't deserve love, kindness or any form of sympathy what so ever."

He looked back up at Makoto which sent a shiver down the dead ordinary human's spine. The expression Koenma was giving him was creeping him out. The prince then said in a dark, yet emotionless tone towards him, "You don't deserve a second chance, welcome to Hell Makoto Chiba."

Koenma then raised his wooden stamping tool and slammed his seal down the document before saying in his authorative tone giving out his next order to his employees, "Ogre, Botan, please take him away. I cannot stand for him to be in my line of sight any longer."

Both Jorge and Botan bowed to their boss before grabbing Makoto and escorting him out of the office to his final resting place in the afterlife. Still feeling breathless, Jasmine couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction from watching her prince give her dead ex what he deserved. Cranking her neck off to the side to glance up at Koenma's handsome face, Jasmine gazed at him lovingly and said in a dreamy and loving tone, "Thank you my prince. You were amazing."

He set his wooden stamping tool on his desk and shifted his attention to his loving girlfriend giving her a sweet smile, "It was no problem at all, my queen."

Suddenly the pain of his migraine washed over him and he let out a loud groan putting his face in his hands. Seeing that, Jasmine gently brought Koenma in her arms to give him the comfort he so desperately needed. She didn't like seeing him this way and began to feel like it was somehow her fault, "I'm so sorry Koenma."

Dropping his hands to his side, snuggling up to his human lover's shoulder, Koenma glanced up at her in confusion, "For what?"

Stroking his soft brown hair as she kissed his forehead, she simply replied, "For dealing with Makoto. If your damn father were to do his job, you wouldn't..."

Koenma chuckled, "It wasn't your fault Jasmine. I have to deal with this every day. Please don't blame yourself."

Jasmine returned the smile seeing the reassuring look he was giving her. Deciding to change the subject and wanting her lover to relax and de-stress, she suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, "I gotta get you out of here for a little bit. Say, why don't you join me, my sister and Raito for bowling and karaoke tonight?"

The prince blinked his beautiful brown eyes. Even though he wanted to relax, he glanced over at his desk and groaned gazing at all of the stacks of unprocessed paperwork that he had been working on all day. The little meeting with Makoto caused poor Koenma to get behind on his work and he cursed under his breath for going through with that meeting.

Hearing that, Jasmine brought Koenma closer to her body and kissed his forehead again, "I know you have all this work to do but, you really need a break. It's just not right for you to have to work like this."

Shifting his attention back to her and snuggling closer to her slender body, Koenma sighed saying in protest, "But, but I have to finish this. What if my father finds out that I..."

"Screw him! You deserve a break my prince. It's just not right that you have to live like this day in and day out. Your father doesn't do shit and if he has a problem with you going out and having a little bit of fun, then he can just come to me. I'm not afraid of him."

Just then, Jorge walked back into the office and still feeling concern for his young boss and hearing Koenma's and Jasmine's conversation, he then put in his two cents, "Koenma sir, Jasmine is right. You've been working nonstop all day. It's time for you take a break and relax."

Shifting their attention to Jorge, Jasmine smiled saying agreement, "Yes exactly. Thank you Jorge. Koenma please. You can have Jorge cover for you tonight. Besides, I don't want to bowl alone against my sister and Raito again. Plus, you'll get to sing tonight."

Thinking about it for a moment and not wanting to argue with Jasmine or Jorge, Koenma exhaled and said in response, "Alright."

He and Jasmine broke their tender embrace with the young woman climbing off his lap. Noting the blank expression on her face, Koenma then got the feeling that something may be wrong. Grabbing her purse off his desk and seeing the look of the concern he was giving her, Jasmine chuckled trying to save face, "I'm fine Koenma. You needn't worry about me."

Following her out of the office after thanking Jorge for covering for him, Koenma still couldn't get the feeling that something may be bothering Jasmine. After all her ex-boyfriend did just die and she witnessed him being sent to Hell. Gently taking her hand in his own, he then mentioned, "Don't you think that the circumstances surrounding Makoto's death was odd?"

Giving him a puzzled look, Jasmine blinked her dark brown eyes, "Why do you say that?"

Chewing on his pacifier, Koenma didn't really know how to respond. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and looked at his feet for just a moment before looking back up at her, "Um, never mind. Let's not focus on that right now."

Not wanting to ruin their fun night, Jasmine just smiled and simply nodded before offering her hand to her lover. Koenma gladly took it and they proceeded to walk into the now open gateway to the Living World. Later that night at the bowling alley, loud clapping and cheering could be heard when Koenma landed a strike.

Taking a seat next to Jasmine, the prince just simply smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun within the last couple of months. Everything from his daily duties in Spirit World to his music for both the band and the Spirit World Opera House had taken up much of his time and he was just so grateful that Jasmine had suggested this. Looking over at her, he dreamily sighed, saying in his head, "I love her so much. I love my future bride."

Looking over to her handsome and loving boyfriend, Jasmine giggled. She loved the way he was looking at her right now. She returned the loving glance and gently kissed his and before leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I love you too my prince."

Glancing up at the scoreboard, Jasmine's brother-in-law, Raito Akashi tried not to laugh. He and Caroline were still ahead by a good five points.

Hearing him snort, Koenma snapped out of his daze and took a bite from his slice of pizza before washing it down with his soda. He simply replied, "Don't get too cocky. Jasmine and I are catching up."

Before Raito could retort, the ratlike voice of his uncle interrupted as he slammed a food tray down onto the center of the table, "Here's your damn pizza!"

Raito, Koenma and the demon hunter sisters all glared at him and the kind young Mr. Akashi snapped back at him, "You didn't have to do that Uncle Satoshi. You nearly spilled mine and Koenma's soda."

Mr. Akashi just rolled his beady eyes and snapped back, "You're fat enough as it is. All because of your whore mother's coddling..."

Raito put his chubby face in his hands in embarrassment as Mr. Akashi continued to humiliate him. Caroline rubbed his back to comfort him as his rat faced uncle continued on with his verbal tirade. Koenma groaned with annoyance and whispered over to Jasmine, "What's his deal?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her former teacher and shook her head before responding, "He's just mad because Raito's parents, Kikyo and Jiro couldn't give us a ride because something came up at such short notice for them so, they essentially made him help us."

Having enough of hearing Mr. Akashi talk and ruining their nice evening, Koenma then interrupting raising his voice at him, "Listen here Mr. Ratface!."

Hearing that, Mr. Akashi shifted his attention to the prince, "What did you just say to me?"

Koenma then stood up from his seat and got up in the ordinary human man's face, "You heard me. I have had enough of your complaints and your insults towards your own nephew. I've had a hard enough day than just listening to your constant bitching. Why don't you do us all a favor and just leave?"

Mr. Akashi then retorted, "Nobody asked for your input sleazeball. You have quite a mouth on you. You know, you kind of remind me of a former student I had at Sarayashiki Junior High, Yusuke Urameshi. He had quite the mouth on him too, just like you."

Koenma then narrowed his lovely brown eyes at him at the mention of his ex-spirit detective, "How dare you speak his name! I know all about how you and Mr. Iwamoto mistreated him and Kazuma Kuwabara, which by the way, they just so happen to be good friends of mine. Same goes for my beautiful queen, Jasmine. For once, just shut your damn mouth or god so help me, I may do something I know I won't regret doing."

Suddenly Mr. Akashi then felt a strange chill go down his spine. Just like at the wedding, he began to feel as if Koenma might hurt him somehow. Feeling creeped out, he then replied, "Now, now, take it easy and don't do anything brash. I...I'll just..."

He didn't finish his sentence as he walked off wanting nothing more than to get away from Koenma. Mr. Akashi sat down at a table alone at the far end of the bowling alley shaking in fear of the prince who was going to judge his soul someday. Jasmine, Caroline, and Raito all burst out laughing as Koenma sat back down giving them all a curious expression, "What's so funny?"

The three young human adults stopped laughing. Raito patted his shoulder and said, "You really scared my uncle, by how, I may never know but, it was just so funny to see him practically piss himself over you."

Shifting his attention to his lover and her sister, Koenma then asked them, "Did you two sense anything about me just now?"

Jasmine and Caroline looked at each other for just a moment and shifted their attention back to Koenma. Not wanting to ruin their fun evening, Jasmine sweetly giggled and answered, "No my prince. Mr. Ratface is just a coward."

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Koenma picked up his cherry red bowling ball asking Raito, "Ready to get back into the game so I can kick your butt?"

Holding his blue and pink bowling ball, the young human man smirked, "Don't get so cocky your highness." He then let his ball roll down the lane and landed a strike, "Still ahead."

Koenma just laughed in response, "We'll see about that. Jasmine, my queen, you're next."

Jasmine got up and retrieved her lavender ball and let it roll down hers and Koenma's lane. She groaned in disappointment only landing five pins. Raito burst out laughing and Caroline bit her lip. The young demon hunter shifted her attention to her brother-in-law, "Not another word."

Snickering, Raito replied, "We don't have much play time left. You and Koenma can try all you want but, you're both not going to catch up to us."

Koenma just rolled his lovely brown eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

Just as he said that, Jasmine let her ball go and she loudly groaned only hitting two more pins, "Dammit, I almost had it."

Still trying not to laugh, Caroline got up from her place at the table walking up to her lane holding her royal blue ball. Letting the ball go, it rolled down the waxed up floor and hit nine pins. The attractive blonde sighed, "Close but no cigar."

Once getting her ball back, she let it loose on her lane again hoping to land the spare. By a stroke of luck, she did. Caroline then squealed with excitement. Koenma and Jasmine both just stared at her and the prince then barked at his potential future sister-in-law, "Don't rub it in Carol."

Chuckling, Caroline walked up to Koenma and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't get your panties in a wad. It's not my fault that Raito and are awesome."

At his wife's words, Raito laughed. Just as Caroline was about to take a seat next to her husband, Raito then groped her voluptuous ass and slapped her right ass cheek making his woman gasp and giggle in sheer delight with a hint of embarrassment. Still giggling, she sat down next to her loving husband as he leaned over and kissed her neck, "Raito, not in public."

Koenma and Jasmine both just gave them blank expressions with the prince adding, "Get a room."

After kissing his wife's cheek making her blush a deep red Raito chuckled, "Don't be a hypocrite Koenma. You and Jasmine feel each other up all the time."

Koenma was about to say something in defense but, Jasmine sighed not wanting to argue with her brother-in-law. She gently took her lover's hand and said before he can get a word in edgewise, "He's right Koenma. We do the same thing. Getting onto him makes us look like hypocritical jerks. Besides, he's only doing that to piss off Mr. Ratface. Usually Raito gropes my sister in private."

Looking over across the bowling alley, Koenma can see that Mr. Akashi looked downright angry as he chugged down his bottle of beer and walked off into the bar in a huff. Also looking off in that direction, Raito burst out laughing at his uncle's reaction before taking another slice of pizza saying, "Fuck him, I don't give a damn about what he thinks."

Looking at the scoreboard, Koenma can see they only had two minutes of play time left, so he walked up to his and Jasmine's lane and released his ball. Despite landing a strike, the prince sighed looking back up at the scoreboard. He shook his head in disappointment that he and Jasmine lost the game.

Taking a seat across from Raito and Caroline, Koenma grabbed a slice of pizza and asked the young human man, "Why do you hate your uncle so much?"

As Koenma began to eat, Raito played with the straw in his soda cup. He sighed, "Because he's always been horrible and abusive towards me and most of the family. Uncle Satoshi verbally and emotionally abused me since elementary school. He claims that I am such a disappointment."

Taking a sip from his root beer, Koenma eyed him with a curious expression, "Why is that?"

Still playing with his soda straw, Raito then explained, "Well, I'm not the best looking guy or the smartest, plus I'm overweight and have some interests that most Japanese men don't."

"What kind of interests?"

Raito took a deep breath and answered, "Ever since I was really little, I've always been fascinated with American culture. I love American football and NASCAR, country music, their movies and TV, food, and baseball but, baseball is a popular past time here in Japan so no one gives me any crap about that. My parents never gave me any trouble for my interests and hobbies but, Uncle Satoshi, well..."

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Koenma asked him, "I thought Jasmine said you lived with your parents when you were still in school."

Raito shook his head, "I did until high school. I worked very hard to get into Meiou High and as a result, I wound up getting a scholarship so I can go there. My parents couldn't afford to send me there and since they lived so far away from the school, I wound up living with my uncle despite him and me not getting along. Hell, he bitched about that every day until I graduated. I almost didn't get that scholarship because of him and Mr. Iwamoto. They made my time at Sarayashiki Jr. High a living hell. It's a good thing Principal Takanaka was in my corner. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have got to go to Meiou High and met Caroline. Though, I didn't get to meet her until we were sophomores."

He paused for a moment and took a sip from his soda, "I thought she was interesting when I first met her. People with blonde hair and blue eyes are very hard to come by here and I knew she was special somehow but, I didn't know what it was. I wanted to get to know her even though most of my classmates didn't at first."

Finishing off his current slice of pizza, Koenma continued to listen as he enjoyed listening to Raito's story. Caroline chuckled at her husband's words, "You sure did. You were so cute back then when you first tried to talk to me. You politely bowed to me sure but, you had a hard time introducing yourself. I remember how you stuttered, "H..Hi I...I...I'm Rai-Rai." You were so adorable."

Thinking about that, Raito's pale cheeks flushed a small shade of red, "Well, you were the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Can you blame me?"

Both Koenma and Jasmine laughed. Regaining his composure, the prince interjected, "So it was love at first sight?"

At Koenma's question, Raito blushed a deeper shade of red and stuttered, "I...uh...um...If you're asking if I had a big crush on Carol, y...yeah, I did. My crush on her intensified after she rescued me from being eaten by a demon that was stalking me..."

He then trailed off. His chubby cheeks blushed even redder thinking about how his now wife saved his life. Seeing that, Caroline sweetly giggled and just leaned over and kissed his cheek. Not wanting to embarrass him any more than he did, Koenma decided to change the subject after downing the remaining root beer he had left, "Now Jasmine mentioned something to me about karaoke."

Finishing off his soda too, Raito replied, "It's just off to the corner near the lanes. Let me show you."

The young human man got up from his seat as did Koenma. The prince then followed him over to the stage. While they were waiting for the current person to finish off their performance, Koenma still wanted to know more about Raito so he asked him, "Do you sing at all?"

Tearing his dark eyes away from the stage, Raito nodded, "Yeah. I used to sing in the choir at Meiou High. I was one of the Tenors."

"So you and Jasmine used to sing together?"

"Yeah, she was one of the high Sopranos. It's been a long time for the both of us."

Thinking about it for a moment, Koenma then thought of a bright idea and offered, "Why don't we sing something together? I'm sure you have a decent voice. Are there any particular music genres besides country, you like?"

Slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans, Raito responded, "Yeah I like some pop and some rock. Heck, I really love your band's music. Carol and I are really looking forward your first album."

Confused on how he found out, Koenma gave Raito a curious expression, "How did you two find out?"

Raito chuckled, "We heard about it on the Kool Koashura Show this morning."

What Raito just said rang a few bells in his brain. Mentally kicking himself at his forgetfulness, Koenma then remembered that Jorge and Shunjun both mentioned it to him early that morning just as he was getting started with his heavy workload. The prince groaned in annoyance at himself. Why didn't he pay more attention?

"Damn paperwork." He muttered to himself.

Just then, the current performance on the stage just ended. Everyone present at the bowling alley all applauded despite the current ordinary human's performance being mediocre at best.

Before going on stage, Raito asked Koenma, snapping the prince out of his thoughts, "Do you want to go first?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and blinked his eyes in confusion, "I thought we were singing together, unless you don't want to."

Raito started to laugh like a total dork, "Oh, I forgot. Sure, why not? This is going to be fun; I haven't got to sing with anybody since high school."

"Is there any song you had in mind?"

Raito thought about it for a moment and replied, "No, why don't you pick?"

Koenma smiled at young human man's generosity. Flipping through the song binder, he found a song that he thought both of them would like. Tapping Raito on the shoulder, he asked him showing him the piece of sheet music, "How about this one?"

Taking a look at it, Raito shrugged his meaty shoulders, "Yeah, why not?"

Both men walked up onstage just as the previous performer left. Koenma set up the sheet music while Raito grabbed the first microphone, turned it on and introduced himself and the prince, "Hey what's up Mushiori Ten Pins Bowling Alley. How are we all doing tonight? My name is Raito Akashi and this is my friend Koenma. We'll be performing the song "Welcome to Paradise" by the popular punk rock band, Green Day."

An applause, whistles and catcalls from Jasmine and Caroline broke out with Jasmine saying, "I love you Koenma!"

Hearing his lover's voice, Koenma blushed, picked up the second microphone, and turned it on. The backing track began to play and the prince brought the microphone up to his lips and his beautifully enchanting voice along with Raito's began to rang out around the bowling alley as they both sang out the first verse, surprisingly in perfect harmony with their voices complimenting each other's:

 _Dear mother_ _  
_ _Can you hear me whining?_ _  
_ _It's been three whole weeks_ _  
_ _Since I left your home_ _  
_ _This sudden fear has left me trembling_ _  
_ _'Cause now it seems that I_ _  
_ _Am out there on my own_ _  
_ _And I'm feeling so alone_

While watching their men sing onstage together, Jasmine and Caroline didn't notice that Mr. Akashi had returned from the bowling alley's bar. He just stood next to their table not saying a word as he watched his nephew and the Prince of the Spirit World break into the first chorus with Koenma singing the actual chorus and Raito singing the backing vocals:

 **Koenma:** _Pay attention to the cracked streets (_ **Raito:** _"Oh")_ _  
_ _And the broken homes_ _  
_ _Some call it slums_ _  
_ _Some call it nice_ _  
_ _I want to take you through_ _  
_ _A wasteland I like to call my home_ _  
_ _Welcome to paradise_

Feeling another ice cold chill creeping down his spine, Mr. Akashi then finally said something to the girls, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Jasmine and Caroline both snapped their attention to him and Jasmine just simply snapped, "What do you mean? It's just Koenma and Raito just singing together."

Mr. Akashi just gave the young psychic a blank expression before saying with a hint of fear in his voice, "There is something very strange about your boyfriend. I don't know what it is but, it's very creepy."

Just as Jasmine was about to pounce on him for calling Koenma "creepy", Caroline grabbed her in the nick of time just as Koenma and Raito jumped into the next verse and the second chorus with Koenma singing the chorus again and Raito doing the backing vocals:

 _A gunshot rings out at the station_ _  
_ _Another urchin snaps and_ _  
_ _Left dead on his own_ _  
_ _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_ _  
_ _For some strange reason it's now_ _  
_ _Feeling like my home_ _  
_ _And I'm never gonna go_

 **Koenma:** _Pay attention to the cracked streets (_ **Raito:** _"Oh")_ _  
_ _And the broken homes_ _  
_ _Some call it slums_ _  
_ _Some call it nice_ _  
_ _I want to take you through_ _  
_ _A wasteland I like to call my home_ _  
_ _Welcome to paradise_

Koenma and Raito stopped singing as the instrumental interlude began to play. The prince just so happened to glance over to Jasmine and seeing her being held back by her sister while she and Mr. Akashi were engaged in some sort of an argument, he sighed with annoyance and quietly tapped Raito on the shoulder and pointed in their direction.

Seeing where Koenma was pointing to, Raito rolled his dark eyes and deciding to deal with it after the song was over, he and Koenma then sang out the next verse as the instrumental interlude wrapped up:

 _Dear mother_ _  
_ _Can you hear me laughing?_ _  
_ _It's been six whole months since that_ _  
_ _I have left your home_ _  
_ _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_ _  
_ _For some strange reason it's now_ _  
_ _Feeling like my home_ _  
_ _And I'm never gonna go_

Going into the last chorus, Koenma and Raito both kept an eye on the argument between Jasmine and Mr. Akashi. Seeing that she was about to punch her former teacher in the face, both young men then sang out the last chorus with Koenma singing the chorus again and Raito doing the backing vocals and wrapped up the song singing the last line together:

 **Koenma:** _Pay attention to the cracked streets (_ **Raito:** _"Oh")  
And the broken homes  
Some call it slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
A wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome to paradise_

 **Koenma and Raito:** _Paradise_

Applause and whistling broke around the bowling alley. Both men bowed to their audience before turning off their microphones and putting them back onto their stands. Koenma grabbed the sheet music they used and put it away into its song book.

Walking back over to their table, Koenma and Raito now could hear the volatile conversation between Jasmine and Mr. Akashi. Struggling in her sister's arms, Jasmine then spat at him, "You're full of crap. You heard Koenma sing at the wedding. I don't remember you ever complaining then!"

Mr. Akashi raised an eyebrow, "That was him? No wonder I felt creeped out. There is something eerie about him and if I don't have to hear his voice anymore, I'll be happy."

Koenma just sighed. He was getting real sick of people saying things like that about his voice. He didn't understand any of those comments at all. Pondering the issue, it didn't really make much sense to him at all. To him, everyone seemed so happy whenever he sang. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Raito commented hoping to save face, "Can it Uncle Satoshi. There's nothing wrong with Koenma's voice. You're just imagining things."

Mr. Akashi glared at his nephew and huffed, "Fine, you're never going to listen to a damn word I say anyway. I'm leaving. I called your father Raito, he's on his way to pick you guys up and drive all of you back to the mountain compound or villa you're staying at. Next time you and your American blonde bimbo need a ride somewhere, DON'T CALL ME!"

The ratfaced man then stormed out. Caroline let go of Jasmine and she grabbed her purse, staring at the bowling alley's exit shaking her head, "I really wish you let me sock him Sis."

Gathering up her belongings too, Caroline replied back saying in an annoyed voice, "It's just better to just let him be. He's not worth it. Just ignore him."

Shifting her attention back to Caroline, Jasmine began to whine, "You heard what he said about Koenma."

"Yes I did and it makes me mad too but Jasmine, I don't want to see you go to jail for fighting. Like I said, people like him aren't worth it. Just ignore him and walk away. I have to do that whenever he badmouths me or Raito all the time."

Narrowing her large brown eyes, Jasmine groaned in irritation, "Next time we all hang out together, just make sure Mr. Ratface doesn't come along. It seem like every time he tags along, he ruins everything."

Feeling Koenma put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, Jasmine took it as a queue to take a deep breath and calm herself down so she wouldn't work herself up in her brewing anger. Koenma leaned down and kissed her cheek before saying in a low and comforting voice, "I am angry too but, Carol is right, it's just best not to dwell on it, especially since we have other more important issues to focus on."

Knowing that her prince was right, Jasmine let out a loud exhale. Only silently nodding response, she turned her head to the side and kissed her lover's luscious lips. Breaking their short and tender kiss, Jasmine, Koenma, Caroline, and Raito left the bowling alley when Raito's father Jiro had finally showed up and drove them back to the trail to Genkai's Compound.

The end of the week finally rolled around. Jasmine and Koenma finished packing their belongings they were going to take with them for their weekend trip to the Demon World. The young demon hunter stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting on the finishing touches of her makeup as she applied her cherry red lipstick on her small pink lips. Screwing the lipstick back into its tube and popping the lid back on, she gazed at her reflection.

She smiled looking at the lovely pink women's' blazer with a matching mini skirt, black tights and her pink heels on her feet. Feeling satisfied with her outfit and her makeup, Jasmine left the bathroom and walked back into the guest room where her lover was there waiting for her.

Modeling her new outfit, Jasmine brightly smiled and asked, "So, how do I look?"

Gazing at his woman, Koenma couldn't take his eyes off of her, "You look beautiful Jasmine, just like a queen."

Sweetly giggling and blushing at his compliment, Jasmine replied in a soft voice, "Really? I don't think I look like royalty...I mean...compared to how you're dressed..."

The prince approached her and gently took her hands into his own, "Nonsense, you look wonderful. Don't sell yourself short."

He kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, my prince."

As they shared another deep and loving kiss, Genkai then cleared her throat, "I don't mean to interrupt this little love fest but, the SDF are here to open up the gateway for you guys."

Breaking the kiss, Koenma glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Thank you Genkai. We'll be out back in a moment."

Genkai gave him a warm smile and walked off in the direction to her backyard. Picking up their bags, Koenma and Jasmine walked out of the guest room hand in hand. Walking out to the vast backyard area where Jasmine's sister, mother, Raito, Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, Yukina and the SDF were all waiting for the couple. Letting go of Koenma's hand, Jasmine and Janine embraced.

The middle aged demon hunter kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Be careful baby. Demon World is a rough place. Trust me, me, your grandma and your aunts came across some really strong demons there."

Ending their hug, Jasmine smiled at her mother's concern, "Don't worry Mom, I'll be okay. Koenma won't let anything happen to me."

The prince smiled as he slipped the Mafukan back between his lips to feed some more of his energy into it, "You needn't worry Janine. We're just going to speak with King Enki about a very important issue. That is all."

Janine approached the man she considers her future son-in-law and the two briefly hugged each other, "I know you'll keep her safe Koenma. Take care of her please."

Minutes later and after saying their short goodbyes to everyone else, Shunjun then asked the lovers, "Are you ready your highness?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes," He shifted his attention to Jasmine and offered his hand to her, "My queen, shall we?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled and nodded, "Yes my love. Let's do this."

They took each other's hands and waved to their friends and loved ones. Shifting their attention to the open gateway, Koenma took a deep breath. Together, hand in hand, he and Jasmine approached the open gateway to the Demon World and walked inside.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


End file.
